Shattered Mirror
by Kyvena
Summary: Right in the middle of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sakura simply vanishes as if her entire existence had been a lie after seeing Madara's Sharingan. People long dead were revived and the two then undergo vivid dreams, various hardships; and Kaguya realizes she truly wishes for the reincarnations of her grandchildren to live happily, forcing both parties within false realities.[R&R]
1. Change

**Okay, I know I already have Healing Explosively to continue but a new story has been clouding my judgement sooo here's a new story with a pair I have never even tried before... MadaxSaku! SO!**

 **First thing to be said is... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! SOME TEXT IS ACTUALLY TAKEN FROM NARUTO, SO GIVE THE CREDIT WHERE IT COUNTS :D**

 **So as always,**

 **Enjoy,**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Change**

* * *

As of now, Sakura was standing on the front lines of the battlefield during the age of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Looking around she began to notice how all of the hearts within the Allied Shinobi Force were beginning to waver; yet how could she blame them? Right now, they were up against one of the strongest men in history, a living legend. Hell, he was practically a powerhouse with the skill to match the first Hokage.

"Do NOT give up hope everyone!" Sakura yelled in attempts to boost the morale of each and every ninja that now stood alive on the battlefield. The bodies of many shinobi now littered the vast lands as all she could think was, _'So much death... So much despair... So much loss... So much pain...'_

Noticing him standing on the ground in front of her very eyes, a scowl crossed her face, "Madara! How could you preach on and on about _PEACE_ whenever all you are causing is death and destruction!?" Glancing his Rinnegan filled gaze towards the young kunoichi with the mass amounts of pink locks that flowed down to the middle of her thigh, the Uchiha male simply stared at her silently until she finished attempting to scold him as if he were some small child who had clearly done something wrong.

He had to admit it, she did have beauty going for her, but he had to wonder if all she ever did was just talk big. _'Hm, well to no matter, I will have my dream world no matter what the cost.'_ He thought before actually speaking aloud, "Tell me kunoichi, is that all you can do? You blab about me being wrong when... you have no resolve to even face me to prove me wrong." He stared at this beautiful woman in front of him, "Can you not provide with me with the entertainment I seek? If not, I advise you stop running your mouth!"

Sakura's eye twitched angrily, _'Did he just practically call me WEAK!?'_ She had already achieved the one hundreds healing mark; which was clearly proven on her forehead. Clenching her fists tightly, she did the most idiotic thing you could possible do whenever facing an opponent of his strength and caliber. Charging towards Madara, Sakura clenched her fist and began gathering an immense amount of destructive power within her grasp.

Grinning like a fool, the male pushed his bangs to the side, showing his Sharingan before lowering his hand and his black bangs that held a blue tint set back into place, "I do have to say this, girl. I shall commend you for your bravery to face off with me! Let's see your strength compared to the rest of the dead that challenged me!" Whenever he spoke those words, her heart weakened slightly as her emerald orbs began to dart side to side at all of her fallen comrades. Shaking his head, the male released a heavy, disappointed sigh, "How trivial..."

The moment Sakura was in range, Madara shot his hand up before shoving it forward to pierce her muscular core. Shock finally settled in and Sakura began to cough up an intense amount of blood; yet to Madara's surprise, the girl in front of him suddenly vanished, her headband falling to the ground in the process along with the red ribbon that had held her hair up, "How peculiar... I cannot even sense her presence anymore. Izuna, I wonder how you would have dealt with her..."

* * *

Coming to, Sakura no longer knew where she was, where her headband was, nor the ribbon that held her hair up as she began to stumble forward through a mass lush forest, clutching her wound as blood began to seep into her clothing and splatter out onto the grass before her. She couldn't keep this up for much longer whenever she then felt her foot connect with something, causing her to trip and fall to the ground groaning in agony.

Looking back, Sakura then noticed what she had tripped over, was nothing other than a corpse of none other than the Senju Clan... Clinging to life stubbornly, she could hear and see a young male that kind of looked like Sasuke running towards her before coming to an abrupt and sudden halt, "Big brother I found a survivor! Hey, can you tell me your name, age, and affiliation...?" This young man's eyes seemed so soft and kind, nothing compared to the darkness that Madara and Sasuke had held deep within the voids they claimed as eyes.

Weakly, Sakura opened her mouth and began to mumble softly, making the young boy lean forward to listen intently, "S...Sa...kura... Seven...teen... N-None..." What she saw next though caused her eyes to widen immensely, almost as if fear had taken possession of her body as she saw the long spiky black with a blueish tint run towards her, "IZUNA! STABILIZE HER!" All she could think was, _'N...No... Not... Not Madara...'_

 _'So... this was Izuna Uchiha. This is Madara's younger brother...'_ The pinkette thought to herself almost immediately. Right at that moment she felt the deep desire to shelter and protect the poor child-er-man from his demise against the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Kneeling down, the male with the long unruly locks looked at her face and froze slightly as if he KNEW this young girl.

The elder brother than spoke to the younger brother, "So Izuna... what were you able to find out about this woman?" Izuna turned his head and smiled directly at his older brother, "Her name is Sakura, she is the same age as you elder brother, and she is affiliated with no one so to speak of." The older brother gave a highly suspicious glance to his younger brother, "Did you verify this with the Sharingan?" Izuna nodded slightly, "Yes, she told no lies."

Izuna quickly picked up on how his elder brother's face had suddenly frozen momentarily and gave him a puzzled expression, "Big brother, do you know this woman?" Madara shook his head, "I do not believe I do, yet she seems very familiar to me for some reason. Tch, just leave it to the Senju Clan to rip a hole through a young girl's stomach who isn't even affiliated with any clan or have anything to even do with the war itself. They are so brutal... yet... battling with them is always such a thrill."

 _'Yeah... I don't think the Senju's are more brutal than you Madara. How does a man forget whenever he slams his very own fist through someone's gut!? THAT BAST- Wait... He's alive...? So is his younger brother...? WHERE IN THE HELL AM I EVEN!?'_ Sakura thought in an annoyed and highly confused tone within her own mind while practically having an all out raging war ongoing with her inner self.

Sakura's face scrunched up as if thinking long and hard, ' _Maybe I am under a gen...jutsu... RELEASE!'_ Nothing. Izuna reached forward and brushed a strand of her long hair from her sticky skin, "She's..." Madara stood up and glanced towards his younger brother with folded arms, "Hm...?" Izuna then began to blush heavily before speaking, "She's... just so beautiful..." Madara rolled his charcoal orbs before glancing back at the female, "Just get her on your horse Izuna. We will take her back to the Uchiha Stronghold."

Nodding, the young male that resembled a much sweeter and innocent Sasuke then slipped one of his arms beneath her head as the other arm delicately slipped under her thighs, lifting her up as she weakly spoke, "Just... kill me..." Izuna cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look before she began coughing up blood, "B-Brother! She needs medical treatment now! Miss Sakura won't make it all the way to the Uchiha Stronghold!"

Setting Sakura down, Izuna quickly pulled out some bandages and froze, his face beginning to turn a bit red out of embarrassment before Madara sighed heavily and walked to the female who was now on the ground again all while thinking, _'I SWEAR I've met this girl somewhere before! Maybe we have clashed our blades together during battle? Hrm... Or maybe she's a concubine that I've had fun with...? No... she looks more like a ninja with how well toned she is...'_

Now she was feeling anxiety that Madara Uchiha was closing in on her with a concentrated facial expression until he was finally standing in front of her. Crouching down, Madara and took the bandages from Izuna, who's face was now beat red over the fact that he would be needing to take the girl's shirt off. Pulling out his sword, Madara looked at Izuna, "Look away Izuna..." All Sakura could think was, ' _Oh no, he isn't planning on killing me before I can protect Izuna from death... is he!?'_

Izuna's body instantly snapped around out of respect for his elder brother's request and for the pinkette's dignity. His face became an even brighter red whenever he suddenly heard the sound of clothing being shredded. For some reason, this made Sakura laugh slightly, "Y...our name... is Izuna... right...?" Izuna stayed facing away, yet nodded as he spoke, "Y-Yes Sakura." Sakura smiled towards him, yet couldn't help but pointing out the obvious, "Y...You're so cute..." Izuna's face almost instantly became bright red and felt as if he were going to explode from embarrassment.

Madara used his katana to shred the girl's top, not realizing what in the hell this piece of cloth that resembled breasts was even for. Shaking his head, Madara, being so used to seeing women naked, attempted to begin patching up the hole on Sakura's stomach with bandages. What surprised him the most is whenever the girl flinched the moment his hand even came near her.

"S...Stay away..." Sakura muttered out and the spiky long haired male groaned in annoyance, "Would you rather die then? Hm... Izuna, I suppose you must patch her up. She won't let me touch her... literally..." Izuna slightly turned his head to see his elder brother's hand being held in a bone crushing grip; causing Madara to clench his teeth tightly as if he clearly was in pain.

"Well, she certainly is strong. I'll give her that." Madara spoke lazily, yet Izuna wouldn't move out of respect for Sakura due to her now half naked state. Groaning, Madara felt like he didn't have a choice before raising his free hand and lightly slapped Sakura across the face, "Now... I do not believe you will be so bold to do that again, will you?" All she could do was lay there silently glaring as the man that had ACTUALLY inflicted this damage on her was now patching her up.

 _'How ironic.'_ She thought with a snarky attitude. The wounded pinkette then shakily rose her hands over her wound, "M...Madara..." Raising an eyebrow at the beautiful lass in front of him, he folded his arms after motioning her to talk with a single hand, "Speak." On the inside, Sakura could tell what this man needed... yet there was no way she would or could ever give such a thing to the likes of the man who had physically harmed her and so many of her comrades, "C...Can you hold my hands s...steady over my wound...?"

Shrugging, Madara then reached out and much to Sakura's surprise, gently took her hands in his much larger ones. _'Her hands are so small and warm...'_ He thought as he turned his head away so that he could hide the light blush that now spread across his face. Realizing she was still wearing her gloves, Sakura gave an apologetic look as she spoke, "Can... you also remove... my gloves...?" With each and every pause, Sakura cringed with massive amounts of pain, which did not go unnoticed.

Finding this doable, especially considering the massive state of pain she was currently in, Madara took a deep breath and calmed his breathing so that he was no longer blushing to turn back towards the odd pink haired kunoichi before not only taking off both of her gloves, but his as well. _'He must have noticed how low my chakra is.'_ She figured as his calloused hands then gently pressed chakra into her own before she began to do something that caused both Madara's and Izuna's eyes to widen immensely.

The light jade green glow of her medical ninjutsu began to push through her palms, mixing with Madara's chakra as she then began writhing in agony over her cells being rebuilt along with all of the skin tissue that had been lost. _'How is she DOING that!?'_ The male holding the injured female's hands thought in complete confusion and surprise. _'Well, well, well... it may seem we found quite the gem on the battlefield today...'_

Finally healed, she then sat up slowly as Madara stood up, "Izuna, I believe your cloak will fit her better." Getting the notion that his elder brother's cloak would be MUCH too large for Sakura, Izuna nodded and removed his high collared, long sleeved, and lengthy cloak that held the large Uchiha clan symbol on the back of the cloth before draping it over her tiny frame.

Turning her head, she gave Izuna a grateful smile before pulling the cloak on, pushing her arms through the already warmed sleeves and glanced at the obi sheepishly; not really knowing how to fasten the obi around her waist since no one that she knew really wore this type of clothing. Well, that was until Madara sighed gently and came so close behind her that she could feel the even rising and falling of his chest to lace the obi correctly around her muscular torso.

Once Izuna turned around and saw Madara helping Sakura tie the obi before reaching his hands into the back of the cloak to gently pull her hair from beneath the clothing, letting her soft, yet filthy locks cascade down to the middle of her thighs. At that very moment, he couldn't help but feel jealous of his elder brother...

' _It's so warm... yet I'm so filthy from BATTLING Madara!'_ Was all Sakura could think until Izuna grinned, "Well, that cloak suits you better than it suits me!" Sakura smiled sadly, "You're wrong... it looks far better on an Uchiha... than on the likes of me..." Now the Madara she knew began to show as he whacked the back of her head, making her yelp, "OW! What in the hell was that for!?"

Snapping around she then witnessed the all mighty Madara Uchiha with his head slightly turned away, blushing heavily, "It suits you... quite nicely..." Sakura didn't know how to explain this... was this honestly Madara Uchiha? _'BUT WAIT!'_ She thought to herself in a small bit of distress. Turning to face Madara fully with a slight scowl, Sakura then grasped the left side of his cloak and yanked it to the side; shocking both Madara and Izuna. Yet Madara would never show that he was actually shocked as his stoic mask stayed in play.

Sakura hadn't placed her gloves back on as of yet and ran her silky hand over the left side of Madara's chest, making the muscles in his chest ripple, or as Sakura knew he would explain it, "dance" happily in the process; this had been the same place Lord Hashirama's face had been... So where was it...? Narrowing her eyes as if trying to find something that wasn't even there, Sakura continued to stroke at his, to her surprise, soft skin until she then noticed the two Uchiha's staring questioningly at her; causing her to freeze her movements. Sakura then released a nervous laugh, "Ahaha... Not a scratch on you!" Sakura quickly pulled Madara's cloak back into place and pat his chest playfully as a massive blush crossed her face.

Quickly yanking her gloves back on, Madara then noticed her gloves were much like his own as a thought crossed his mind, _'She has good taste when it comes to gloves!'_ Izuna sighed heavily, "So, I'm guessing you want to ride with my elder brother now Sakura...?" Flash backs of the Fourth Great Ninja War suddenly flashed through her mind and the thought of riding the same horse with THAT murderer just made her sick, "No, no, no Izuna! I would like to ride with you! I am wearing your cloak after all." Sakura gave a cute wink and Madara turned away with his arms folded, "Very well..."

 _'Is he seriously POUTING!?'_ Sakura felt dumbstruck as Izuna held his hand out to her, "Well then, shall we?" Nodding, she took his hand with a smile as they reached his horse. About to climb onto the horse, Sakura then felt a pair of strong hands on her waist that hoisted her on top of the horse's saddle. Blushing heavily, Sakura sunk into the high collar of Izuna's cloak to hide the heat that now plagued her face as he then pushed himself on top of the horse as well.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

It took six whole days of riding to reach the Uchiha Stronghold and by then, not only Sakura, but Madara and Izuna as well were all exhausted from the long trip. The moment the three dismounted from their steeds, a familiar voice; well, familiar to the two Uchiha brothers rang out, "I see you made it back alive..." All Sakura could think in a shocked manner was, _'You are seriously surprised that Madara came back completely unscathed...?'_

At least... that's what she had thought as she noticed Madara's breathing began to become slightly unnatural and a tad heavy, almost as if he were trying his hardest to stay conscious at that point in time. Looking down at the ground, that's whenever she saw it...

Blood was falling to the ground rapidly and staining it with a deep red coloration as Madara slightly began to teeter. The unknown male then approached the pinkette and she looked up at him, "And just who might this be?" Madara rose a gloved hand to his side and clutched it tightly, "H-Her name is Sakura... age seventeen... no affiliat...ion..."

In Sakura's eyes, the mighty Madara Uchiha falling to the side was in slow motion as her body moved on its own accord to catch him, "Why didn't you tell me that you had been injured Madara!?" She knew she shouldn't look so worried right now, technically, this could be her chance to prevent the outcome of the Fourth Great Ninja War. However... by now she knew that she was no longer in her own era.

"Izuna! Help me carry him to his room!" Sakura barked out and Izuna straightened up like a soldier before nodding, "Y-Yes ma'am!" Izuna then ran to his elder brother and Sakura looked back to the two men's father, "Please forgive my rudeness sir, I will explain everything to you... but... I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" Still conscious as of right now, Madara's eyes widened at this strong willed woman's words. Just like Izuna had said before, "Beautiful..." Madara muttered softly.

Izuna helped Sakura carry Madara to his room and laid his body down for Sakura. Snapping her head towards Izuna, Sakura then began to speak in a hurried tone, "I'm sorry Izuna, but I will need boiling water and plenty of fresh towels." Izuna nodded and began leaving the room before pausing at the door frame; but what he saw caused his heart to warm and break at the same time as he whispered, "Please take care of him..."

Before Izuna had even left Sakura had already gotten on her knees beside Madara and lightly stroked his hair, which surprisingly, was just as soft as her own hair. Noticing the sweat beading down his forehead, Sakura pushed his bangs that covered one of his eyes away to give his skin some breathing room as she used the sleeve of Izuna's cloak to wipe away his sweat. Cracking his crimson orbs open slowly, Madara then weakly spoke out, "Not... a scratch on me... huh...?"

Sakura's eyes softened, this wasn't ANYTHING like the Madara she knew, "Shhh... Save your strength..." Releasing a rather loud _'TSK'_ Sakura instantly began to seethe on the inside, _'I TAKE IT BACK! HE'S A TOTAL JERK!'_ Madara couldn't help but weakly laugh at Sakura's expression until he spoke, "You're..." Sakura's eyes widened as Madara's heart beat began growing weaker, the light quickly fleeing from his eyes quickly as he then grew silent.

Emerald orbs instantly widened profoundly, "N...No..." Sakura quickly tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose with her fingers before leaning down and pressing her lips to his, swiftly blowing air and her own chakra into his lungs a few times. Sakura moved swiftly to begin lightly pressing against his chest cavity... _'One... Two... Three... Four...'_ Sakura repeated this action three more times and whenever Madara's eyes finally shot open, Sakura's lips were pressed against his.

* * *

As fate would have it, the same moment Madara awoke, Izuna walked into the room to see Sakura's lips pressed against his elder brother's. He had never been a match for his older brother. He had hoped... just this once that maybe, just maybe, Sakura would fall for him and not his elder brother. Sakura sat up and smiled, "Good, I brought you back from the land of the dead." A pretty blush assaulted her cheeks and Izuna figured he had misunderstood.

Walking in with everything that Sakura had asked for, he then placed them beside her as she softly spoke, "He had stopped breathing Izuna... All I did was bring him back before it had been too late..." Izuna blushed madly at this comment, "O-Oh... I see..." Sakura giggled at how the two brothers were actually, if she weren't mistaken, COMPETING for the right to call her their own. Shaking her head, Sakura then went into medic mode, "All right Izuna, I am going to need you to trust me... I need every bit of concentration I can get..."

Izuna smiled gently at the beautiful pink haired female in front of him and nodded, "You got it Sakura. Just holler if you need me." Sakura nodded slightly, "I will Izuna..." As Izuna left the room, she was trying her damned HARDEST not to blush with the way Madara had nonchalantly moved his hand to the inside of her thigh to stroke at the silky, yet dirtied skin to completely fluster her.

Once the door closed, Sakura rose her hand, and just as he had done to her, lightly slapped him across the face, "If you have the damn energy to stroke my leg then save it!" This made Madara... smile... he actually... smiled... and this smile was genuine.

"All right Madara I'm going to have to rip your clothes off now." This comment made him grin mischievously, "Oh no worries... I can just take yours..." Sakura's eyebrow twitched in an annoyed fashion, she knew that he was fully aware that she was half NUDE underneath Izuna's cloak, _'What in the HELL!?'_

Shaking her head of many inappropriate thoughts, she then got to work. Pulling out a freshly sharpened kunai, she laid it beside her as she took all of his crimson red armor off and tossed it to the side with ease before picking up the kunai and slicing the obi. She then, to his dismay, merely pushed his cloak to the side only to see a deep gash at his side.

In all honesty, Sakura had wanted to put him through the same exact pain he had put her through. However... this was not the Fourth Great Ninja War; this was NOT the same Madara she had come to know well within the future. So the pink haired female simply got to work on mending his wound.

Five long hours later, she finally had closed the wound. It had been a much deeper gash than she had expected; whereas her previous injury not only had the help of Madara's chakra, but it was a clean strike. The wound he had received was not a very good clean strike at all; it had been rugged and it had been shaped weird. Almost as if the person whom had assaulted Madara was trying to carve an ugly crescent moon into his side.

Sweat beaded down her forehead as she finally fell back panting gently. Even though she was exhausted, he found her quite beautiful... honestly, he wanted to see that beauty desire and beg for him; but as fate had it, his father walked in only to see the pink haired female gasping for air. Looking towards his son, he noticed that his son was no longer even INJURED, "You... girl... how did you return my son's body back to normal and who exactly ARE you?"

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Sakura smiled, "My name... is... Sakura. I used... Medical... Ninjutsu to... heal him." Not understanding at all what she was even speaking about, but not wanting to SHOW that he didn't understand, the man stood tall, "Right, we are in your debt Sakura. My name is Tajima Uchiha. Now, I have a proposal for you young lass."

Raising her eyebrows, Sakura had no clue what he was even going to ask until he said it, "Someone in my clan is willing to adopt you. You see, your talents could be of great use to us while on the battlefield. However, you would be stationed on the front lines with my sons."

 _'Ah... He wants to use me to better the Uchiha's chance at victory... but... but if I can keep Izuna (and Madara) out of immediate danger, I believe it will be worth it.'_ Sakura nodded, "Thank you Tajima..." Tajima looked all too confused as to if she were accepting or declining his offer.

Taking a gentle breath, Sakura suddenly sat up straight due to the feeling of Madara's fingers stroking a bit further up than last time; making her face bleed red. At that very moment, Sakura was REALLY thankful it was now night time instead broad daylight. Tajima rose a single eyebrow, waiting for an answer, "Well?" Mentally patting her face, Sakura then blinked rapidly, "Oh-I-uh...uhm...ah..." ' _How does Madara keep such a straight face!?'_ She internally roared before attempting to collect all of her thoughts under such circumstances.

Sakura was now roughly biting her lip as his fingers began sliding further up her smooth thighs; a LOT closer to her covered entrance. Of COURSE his father noticed as he shot a look at his son, "Madara, enough." Madara gave an innocent expression, yet said nothing; making his father sigh heavily and shake his head, "This is why you have wh-" Suddenly Tajima was cut off by Madara, "I understand." It was obvious that Madara didn't want Sakura to find out that he constantly used women to get what he "needed".

Shifting her body so that it was closer to Madara's hand completely shocked him. She had learned how to keep HIS stoic facial in place no matter what in such a short amount of time. Suddenly Sakura grinned and rose her fist, gathered a tad amount of chakra and slammed it down on Madara's arm, earning a loud yelp to escape his lips as the bone cracked, "WHAT THE HELL!? YOU HEAL ME THEN YOU INJURE ME!?" Sakura snapped her emerald orbs towards Madara, "WELL THEN KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! BESIDES! I'LL HEAL IT ANYWAY!"

By now, Tajima was practically amazed and extremely shocked that a female could get away with speaking to his eldest son of all people this way. However, that strength she had was ASTONISHING! He had watched all of this with his Sharingan; just the tiniest amount of chakra could be deadly if wielded by this female.

Clearing his throat, Tajima looked at Sakura; who was now healing Madara's broken arm. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thank you I accept your offer... but..." Tajima rose an eyebrow, "But what?" Sakura slumped back slightly, "I do not possess the Sharingan sir..." This made Tajima laugh, "We have had plenty of people killed in action; therefore, we will be transplanting the Sharingan into that pretty skull of yours. Besides, I can see you are good for my son! I may just arrange both of you to be wed some day!"

Izuna had heard all of this... _"We have had plenty of people killed in action; therefore, we will be transplanting the Sharingan into that pretty skull of yours. Besides, I can see you are good for my son! I may just arrange both of you to be wed some day!"_ Slowly but surely, Izuna turned and walked back to his room all while whispering, "It's always big brother..."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Sakura was just merely nervous of doing an eye transplant... ON HERSELF! She knew she needed to meet her new family, eat something, take a bath that was long overdue; good lord, she didn't even know how Izuna or Madara found her attractive with the way she SMELLED right now! There were a few other things needed to be done as well; such as get her own set of Uchiha clothing and most of all, Sakura was in dire need of sleep.

As she walked to the area where Tajima had informed her that she could do the operation on herself, she began to ponder a few things... such as, if she were here in the Warring States Era; had she been officially erased from HER world...? That was something she didn't even want to think of considering, but knew she had to rule it out as a possibility.

Another issue she had to quickly address was how Naruto had practically trained her to HATE sleeping alone. Therefore, whenever she did sleep alone she would end up sleep walking. Back in her time, she ended up sleep walking to Naruto's apartment almost every single night, so he got into the habit of leaving his front door unlocked for her.

She didn't know how long she had been spaced out for whenever she realized... the new eyes had been transplanted into her head already, "The hell? How do I space out through an entire operation?!" Quickly raising her hands and allowing the green glow of her medical ninjutsu flow into her eyes, she realized that she had done a PERFECT job at reattaching them.

Now Sakura was feeling a bit emotional and sad... she had always loved her emerald orbs considering they were definitely one of a kind. Walking in front of a mirror, she quickly noticed something wasn't right. Her eyes did not show the same darkness that all of the other Uchiha's held; quite the opposite in fact. Sakura's eyes... were still her beloved emerald green. Activating the Sharingan, Sakura nodded that at least THIS was the correct coloration.

"Time to meet the folks." Sakura rolled her shoulders as she deactivated the Sharingan and inched closer to her new home. Stopping in front of the door, Sakura gulped harshly and slowly knocked on the door until the door flung open and a man and woman both smothered Sakura in a tight embrace, "You must be Sakura!" The female shouted and stepped back to get a good look at her newfound daughter, "Yes, yes, you will do perfectly! Simply gorgeous! I'd expect nothing less!" The male then chuckled, "My name is Sazude and my wife here is Mikata." All Sakura could think was, _'His name sounds just like Sasuke...'_

Once all the formalities were over and done with; the new found family ate a healthy dinner that would prepare another for war, full of vitamins and nutrition. To say the least, Sakura now just wanted to take a bath and go to bed, there had been far too many surprises for the pinkette's liking on this day as she released a heavy sigh. Entering the bath house, Sakura didn't even take into consideration that anyone else might be there at the moment, especially at this late hour.

Sighing gently as she shed her clothing from her tired, sore, and drained body, she remembered something her new parents had told her... **_"The bath house is over there. None of the family's have their own bath so we all have to share one. So don't be shocked if you find another girl or boy in there!"_**

So far, it didn't seem as if anyone else were in the bath house with her with how completely and utterly silent it was. If there were any other people, she couldn't sense their chakra and the fact that it was too damn steamy to even tell by sight; which she supposed she was thankful for. Stepping into the water, a relaxed sigh almost instantly escaped the pinkette's lips. Her muscles had needed this so badly, not to mention her hair was in dire need of a good scrubbing.

Suddenly, Sakura felt as if someone were there and by the way this person had stiffened their body; which caused the water to harshly slap against their body, she knew it wasn't Madara and his huge ego because he would have announced himself the moment he had walked inside the bath house, or at least that's what she thought. That's when she heard his voice, "S-Sakura...?" Izuna trembled out nervously due to how he could see her insanely pink hair and all of her... curves... thanks to his Sharingan.

Squinting her eyes, she recognized this voice after a moment, "Izuna? Is that you?" Izuna gulped so harshly that he was sure every sensory type ninja on the premises would have heard it. Sakura laughed gently, "Izuna don't be so shy! Come and relax with me!" As of right now, she felt the strongest bonds with Izuna and, much to her dismay, Madara.

Izuna nodded and began slowly walking over in Sakura's general direction whenever he heard an all too familiar snicker, "Yes Izuna, come and relax with us! We can wash each other's backs." Forget not sensing Madara's chakra, she hadn't even HEARD him enter, strip, or get into the water! Finally, Izuna scowled, "Leave Sakura alone Madara!" This only made Madara laugh harder, "Oh, but on the contrary... she sat on me Izuna."

Slowly turning her head with widened eyes, she hadn't even noticed she had been sitting on anything, "Actually... Izuna... You may want to leave, Sakura and I have something to... continue..." He smirked darkly; sending shivers down Sakura's spine. This was the Madara she knew; sinister, dark, and rotten to the core. Trying to pull away from Madara, he instantly shot his arm to wrap around Sakura's waist, smashing her to his broad chest as she began to struggle, "WILL YOU LET ME GO MADARA!?"

Raising his free hand, he gently grasped his chin and hummed softly as if actually thinking this over, "Mmm... No." Izuna was now pissed off as he began yelling at his older brother, "LET HER GO MADARA! SHE ISN'T YOUR PROPERTY!" At that very moment, Madara began to cackle as he traced a single finger over Sakura's flat, yet toned, stomach, "Well now Izuna... I haven't seen you so ready to dance for quite some time! It simply makes me tremble with excitement! However, she is my property. I'm going to take a guess that you have not heard father's decision then?"

Ohhhh Sakura was NOT liking where this was going, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY THAT HE SAID WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE!" Madara then grinned slyly, "Fine, then I won't say we are going to get married." Izuna began to silently seethe as he lowered his head and thought, _'Why... Why was I born after an egotistical man like Madara!'_ That's when Sakura's sweet tone brought him out of his angered thoughts, "Izuna, I'll come by your room once I'm done bathing, promise. I honestly don't want you to hear this..."

Well now he was curious as to what she didn't want him to hear but respected her wishes, "Of course Sakura, I'll see you a bit later." With that, Izuna jumped out of the water and laced a towel around his body before walking out; all while thinking, _'Show him who's the boss Sakura!'_

Once Izuna was gone, Madara grinned as his deep tone whispered into her ear, "How noble of you Sakura..." Sakura had laced her grip gently around Madara's arm and she couldn't help but blush deeply. How was it that she had never noticed how seductive his voice was? At that moment, Madara brought her closer to his chest so that the sensation of this particular female's company made his muscles ripple happily.

All though he had sounded as if he were going to do harm, which Sakura was fully aware that if he had truly wanted to he would be able to restrain her with ease, when in fact he did the complete opposite of harming her. Suddenly, Sakura heard the familiar pop of a cap and he gently placed his hands which now held Sakura's intoxicating scented soap on her body and tenderly began washing away all of the blood, dirt, and grime on her body.

"M...Madara...?" Sakura's voice slightly trembled out, only for him to release an extremely satisfied hum as a reply, "I... I thought you were going to..." Madara instantly began to chuckle before she could even finish her sentence, "Sakura, I won't force you to do anything against your will. I have no intention of sullying my own reputation."

He merely stated this as if it were a dire hard fact before adding, "Stand." Without anymore questions asked, Sakura stood up and oddly, it did not bother her whenever he washed her breasts, or anywhere else private for that matter. It was one less chore she had to do... especially when she was so exhausted over the past seven or eight days she had, had.

For some odd reason, Madara truly enjoyed washing this pink haired female's locks. No matter what circumstance she was now in, she still loved her head rubbed as she teetered half way asleep already; making the unruly spiky haired man quickly pull her into his lap once again. Once her hair was fully washed, he pulled out a ribbon to tie her hair up to let the conditioner he had just placed in her already silky locks to sit for a few minutes.

Noticing how she was falling asleep, he decided to rile the kunoichi up by making her completely flustered, "Once I'm done with you, would you like to wash... my body Sakura..." Sakura's eyes flew open and her face instantly turned bright red, "Y-You mean... you'd let me...?" To be honest, Madara had the body a god could only wish to have, yet never obtain. So it was safe to say that her answer had come from mere curiosity due to the medic in her. Raising his only visible eyebrow, Madara grinned smugly, "Would I have suggested it if I had been jesting?"

Now she was truly interested and completely forgot the promise she had made to sweet Izuna at that point. Once Madara rinsed her long pink locks out, he ran his fingers through it happily, only for Sakura to look at him and grab his more "manly" scented soap; which honestly smelled really good in her opinion. Sakura carefully began to scrub each and every finely sculpted muscle on his body until she came to his mane, which was only a bit shorter than her own.

He was in pure bliss as Sakura used her nails to really work in his shampoo, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head, "You truly... know how to please a man in the bath Sakura..." She didn't know why, but this comment made Sakura giggle softly before continuing the same procedure he had went through with her. However, tying all of that unruly spiky mane up was trickier than Sakura had imagined.

Finally she rinsed his hair out and got out, stretching her muscles the moment she placed a towel around her body and not even paying attention to when Madara even got out or put a towel on his body. He never ceased to amaze her as she allowed a slightly shocked facial expression to grace her features.

Suddenly, Madara closed in on Sakura rather quickly and pinned her between his arms that had been placed on the wall with his large manly hands behind the pinkette. The moist hot breath of Madara Uchiha suddenly graced Sakura's neck and assaulted each and every one of her senses, causing her hair to stand up on end; yet no longer in a frightened sense but in a sensation she hadn't felt since... "Sasuke..." She whispered softly.

Madara looked entirely too confused, yet the moment she said Sasuke's name, it hit her like a massive fireball jutsu, "OH HELL! IZUNA!" Sakura swiftly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Madara's cheek before bolting out of the bath house. A promise... she had made a damn promise! Running back to her house, she quickly put her brand new black Uchiha short yukata top and slightly swore under her breath at how she hadn't payed attention when Madara had laced it on her.

Placing a pair of underwear and short black spandex shorts on, Sakura bolted towards Izuna's room while holding her yukata shirt shut with her hands. Suddenly she heard his voice call out, "Hold it." The pinkette quickly skidded to a stop only to see Madara standing there still wrapped in a towel. _'Good lord, why does his body have to be... I mean...'_ Out of nowhere, her inner self decided to chime in, _'SEXY, CHA!'_ panting heavily, Sakura looked at Madara as he held his hand out, "Give it."

Sighing in defeat, Sakura handed the obi to Madara and he chuckled softly as he tied it around her waist snugly, not too loose to the point where anything indecent showed and not too tight to the point where she possibly would pass out from lack of oxygen, "Thank you Madara." She gave him a charming smile and he quickly averted his gaze away, "I... was just paying you back..." Tilting her head slightly, Sakura was utterly confused, "Huh?" Raising an eyebrow at the rushing pink haired kunoichi, Madara simply pointed to his cheek.

Not fully understanding what he meant, Sakura then got an _'AH!'_ look on her face and leaned up and again, kissed his cheek softly; causing this practically indestructible man to blush madly, "Can I ask you something?" He stood firm, yet realized he had never been good at this type of thing, "Will-" Sakura then nodded, "Yeah, yeah, hold that thought!" Sakura then bolted towards Izuna's room... leaving Madara in one FOUL mood.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Finally reaching Izuna's room panting heavily, Sakura reached up and knocked gently, only to hear a muffled and saddened, _'Yeah... go ahead and enter...'_ All Sakura could think about was how sad he had sounded before opening the door. Izuna's face almost instantly brightened as he jumped up, "Sakura! You came! I knew you'd keep your promise!" Nodding lightly, Sakura entered the room before closing Izuna's door gently without knowing someone would be listening.

Sitting beside the male whom resembled a little piece of home was extremely comforting as Sakura smiled brightly and cheekily before Izuna began to speak, "So... you really going to marry my battle hungry brother...?" Sakura slowly shifted her gaze upward as she rose one finger to lightly tap on her chin, "Hm, I dunno. I mean, well... well..." Sakura's voice slightly trailed off as she began to remember the Fourth Great Ninja War all over again...

 _'All off the death... all of the carnage... all of the cries for help... and all of the sorrow...'_ The pinkette thought to herself as she averted her gaze from Izuna. He did not need to know about what laid dormant within the future and she definitely refused to be the one who would cause a massive rift between the two brothers who were obviously so close. That had been something she had sworn to protect, and this decision was made by no one else but herself.

Izuna waited patiently for Sakura to continue and whenever she did, her face fell to look at the ground, "I don't know... if I could handle all of that pain..." Izuna nodded slightly, "I understand the feeling. There have been many times where I have begged Madara to stop all of the blood shed, but he just doesn't listen." Pain shot through Sakura's heart at that very moment; not knowing what would be the right thing to do, nor what would be the wrong thing to do.

The more the two talked, the more the person on the outside seethed; clutching his fists tightly until his knuckles turned a ghostly white and clenching his teeth together so roughly that his jaw now hurt due to the longevity of the mass amounts of pressure now being administrated by himself. By the end of the night, Madara had gone back into his room with someone else, clearly not considering the true consequences of his actions.

Remembering how she had left Madara earlier that night, Sakura stood abruptly; causing Izuna to look up at her with a puzzled expression, "Where are you headed off to?" Sakura gave an apologetic smile, "I'm just going to tell Madara good night." She smiled brightly at the male who could practically be Sasuke's twin and gave the thumbs up, "I'll be back... maybe... Well, I'll try!" Izuna laughed and nodded until he suddenly remembered a small piece of information, "Um... before you go Sakura..."

Sakura turned her head, causing her thigh long pink locks to float angelically around her, "What is it Izuna?" Izuna looked down almost instantly so that he did not have to look the pinkette in the eye before speaking, "I... I wouldn't go if I were you..." Sakura didn't fully understand as to what he meant so she giggled and fanned her hand, "Don't you worry about me Izuna! I'm an Uchiha!" Saying nothing more, Sakura waved before bolting out of the room towards Madara's room.

Slowing whenever she was growing close to Madara's room, she didn't hear anything at first; so she continued to walk until she was near his room... that's whenever she heard it. The sounds of moaning and groaning escaping through the male's door. Hoping that these moans were from a different room, Sakura shakily rose a single hand to reach for the door and slid it open, only to see something she wish she honestly and truly hadn't, "M...Madara... you... her... I..."

Tears filled this young girls emerald green orbs as Madara's head snapped towards the door and growled angrily before noticing the tears falling from Sakura's frozen form; almost as if she were in some state of shock. Suddenly, the long black and blue haired man roughly shoved the concubine off of his godly form, "S...Sakura!?" She merely lowered her head until her bangs covered her shimmering, tear filled, and pain struck eyes.

Madara didn't know what else to say except, "SAKURA! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Raising one of her fists angrily, Sakura rammed it forward, connecting with his jaw and breaking it in the process, "NEVER ASK ME TO HEAL YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" At that point, the woman with the pain filled heart turned her form and began to dash away back to Izuna's room. All Madara could say was, "What have I done...?" That's when the concubine decided to get smart, "TCH! As if an outsider could be accepted into the Uchiha Clan! She's ugly, a freak, and only uses BRUTE force! NO man in their right mind will want to marry HER."

This caused Madara to snap as he stalked towards the female who sold her body to make a living. The moment the legendary ninja stood in front of this concubine, he shot his hands out and swiftly caught the woman's neck; snapping it within seconds before throwing her body to the side roughly, "Well, I guess that makes fifty bitches who have pissed me off to the point of their death. To no matter though, all this means is she no longer had any luck on her side." Was the last thing he said before sulking out of his room and ordering one of the servants to cleanse his room.

Sakura kept running and running until she slammed Izuna's door wide open and making him jump slightly, "Oh Sakura, it's... just... you..." By the end of the sentence, Izuna was fully aware of what had just happened; Sakura had caught Madara with one of his concubines. The pain was written all over her face, yet what disgusted him the most was that his own flesh and blood had done this to such a beautiful individual.

"Please Izuna... just... just don't ask me how it went..." He could clearly see the tears falling from Sakura's eyes and suddenly felt all of the misery in the world indirectly laid upon his shoulders. Beginning to seethe over his brother's actions; especially after their father had announced that the two would be getting married shortly.

He couldn't even imagine as to how this saddened beautiful woman before him felt. Even though they had met over a week ago, she had only arrived the day prior and was pushed into a clan she may or may not know anything about before practically being forced to become his _BROTHER'S_ wife.

Scooting over in his bed, the young male gently pat the vacant spot next to him; which Sakura was all too thankful for. She had been missing Naruto and Sasuke so much to the point that the moment she sat down and eased herself down; her weary mind was laid to rest. This was the one day that Sakura was thankful for being able to fall asleep the moment she hit the pillow on whomever's bed she had decided to fall asleep in.

On that very night, Izuna felt a tug at his heart as he noticed Sakura fast asleep beside him, _'It's not me that she is crying over. She is shedding tears... over the loss of my brother...'_ At this point in time, Izuna was just thankful that Sakura and himself had grown so close in a record breaking amount of time.

Laying his tired body back, Izuna had fully intended on keeping his hands to himself. However, you cannot control any movements once you are in the world of dreams. Falling asleep rather quickly came to a shock to the younger Uchiha brother and he knew fully why. He was now sleeping beside the woman he had grown to love within a little over a week.

As he slept, Izuna unknowingly wrapped his arms securely around Sakura and nuzzled his face into the silkiness of her long pink locks; her scent forcing him to stay within his dream world, but like all good things... everything that is worth holding onto, comes at far to great of a price...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

At the moment, Madara appeared as if he were still a toddler throwing a raging fit over a toy his parents would refuse to get. Everyone knew all too well once Madara was in a foul mood, you steer clear of him. Even speaking to him would end up costing you your very life. So all servants who knew this quickly began to avoid the raging black and blue tinted long haired male as he stalked down the halls towards his younger brother's room to vent like he always did; not fully expecting to see what he witnessed that night.

If someone were to suddenly ask Madara if he had fallen in love with Sakura, they knew he would just instantly laugh and dismiss the words that had just been spoken to him, but he knew he would be lying to himself. Though it may not just yet be love, he did feel something for the pinkette.

Slamming Izuna's door open, Madara's eyes widened at the sight before him until rage took a hold of his very being. Izuna was attempting to worm his way between Sakura and himself. A clever tactic, but foolish whenever up against someone such as himself.

Stalking up to Sakura, the infuriated male shot his hand out, grasped Sakura's silky long locks and hurled her off of the bed; causing her to slam into a wall and forcing all air to abandon her lungs due to the shock. Suddenly shooting awake, Izuna tiredly peered at the male, "Oh... hey big brother Madara... something wrong?"

By this point, the legendary male clenched his teeth together tightly, "Oh, I don't know Izuna. You tell me!" Madara instantly pointed towards the pink haired medical kunoichi, whom at the time, was gasping for air. Shooting his elder brother a look of hatred, Izuna finally spat out, "She came to me of her own free will Madara, all thanks to YOU harming her already damaged heart!" This caused Madara to take a step back slightly as Izuna continued, "You finally ran out of LUCK Madara! I can't say I blame her though. Which concubine did she catch your dirtied hands with this time!?"

Madara was completely shocked by the way his younger sibling was now speaking to him. Usually, he was Izuna's idol and he was constantly looking up to his big brother for everything he had done as a warrior. EVERYTHING was all for Izuna's sake, yet the moment a beautiful woman enters their life, Izuna almost instantly turned his back on him.

Looking towards Sakura, the one overly the top pissed off male sulked towards her and grasped her by her silky long locks and begun dragging her out of the room; leaving Izuna, for once in his lifetime... speechless...

* * *

The following morning, Sakura awoke feeling sore as if she had been beaten to hell and back as Madara sat in his throne idly with his head propped up on a single hand; waiting for the sleeping beauty to awaken. The moment he confirmed that the newest female member of their clan had indeed fully woken up, Madara gave a sinister grin, "Well, good morning my soon wife to be. You were marvelous for me last night..."

For some odd reason, Sakura couldn't remember a single detail regarding the previous night. The moment she opened her mouth to utter a single word, nothing came out. Her throat... had almost been fully crushed. Attempting to move forward was futile considering Madara had chained her arms and legs against the wall, fully restricting any movements.

Just by feeling, Sakura could tell that she now honed a broken eyebrow, busted nose, broken arm, each of her toes had been snapped and cracked open, a few of her ribs her had been broken, both ankles had been shattered, and her lip had been badly busted open; not to mention the bruising that now littered and showered her porcelain skin.

"I wonder..." Madara paused momentarily to move his bangs away from his eyes; only to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and place Sakura under a genjutsu; a world of his sick and twisted creation. All harm done to her in the genjutsu world, was actively being done in the real life as silent screams attempted to pierce the still air that currently hung around them.

Grinning, the legendary ninja grabbed Sakura's right hand pointer finger and began slowly bending it in an unnatural direction before the audible sound of the bone snapping could be heard and tears began flowing down her face as she mouthed, 'Please stop.' Placing his hand against his very own ear, Madara leaned in, "What was that my love? If you must know... I do not enjoy punishing you."

Sakura had to endure three more days of torture before not only Izuna burst through the door, but Tajima as well. Glaring at his sadistic first born child, Tajima walked over to Sakura and only said a few words to Madara, "Madara... Sakura will no longer become your wife. We shall choose for you a wife that will give us aid and support during battle. I have called upon many noble clans, however only one answered. You shall be marrying a Yamanaka heiress. Sakura will now be wed to Izuna. There shall be no complaints over the issue fully at hand. Now, give me the key."

Gritting his teeth angrily; Madara didn't toss the key, no, he ended up hurling the key so that it had been perfectly inserted into the hand cuffs that had been restraining Sakura's arms and a separate key was hurled into the shackles restraining her leg movements, "TSK... I never want... to see that... that b-bitch ever again!" Izuna's eyes widened at the picture in front of his very eyes.

The man known as a god when on the battlefield... was now... shedding tears of remorse, regret, pain, and anguish. Izuna knew fully well that Madara would torment himself over this major loss for the rest of his life. In all honesty, this younger Uchiha brother had never once seen his mighty elder brother cry for any other female in his entire life.

As Sakura was lifted into Tajima's arms limply; the father of the two men turned towards his eldest son, "Son... SON! Look at me!" Madara slowly glanced up as the river of regret continued to flow aimlessly down his face. Tajima scowled angrily, "Tell me, whenever you look at what is in my arms, do you actually see Sakura anymore!?" Madara actually flinched at these words as Tajima continued, "WELL SON!?"

Clenching his fists tightly, Madara sank one of his canines into his bottom lip until blood began to flow down; constantly reminding Madara that he was indeed... only human. Biting down rougher, he finally answered his father, "NO AND I REGRET IT MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW IZUNA!? YOU GET YOUR WISH!" Izuna's eyes instantly widened before he looked down, "No big brother, I'm not happy that you would stoop so low... as to harm your own fiance. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MADARA!?"

As of the moment, the heir that would gain leadership over the Uchiha clan could barely move as his younger brother clenched his fists and looked away, "She will NEVER love me... the way she has come adore YOU!" With this comment, Madara felt as if his own has heart had temporarily stopped beating as Izuna continued, "The reason she went to your room last night was so..." Izuna now had to speak through his clenched jaw, "...so that YOU would hold onto her... NOT me!"

Now falling to his knees, the great and almighty Madara Uchiha sobbed in frustration due to his very own actions. At that very moment, Sakura stirred awake and looked at Tajima weakly as he activated his Sharingan to read her lips, _'Everything Izuna said was the truth... However, I forgive you Madara...'_ Tajima repeated for her. Madara's eyes widened immensely and his head rose to stare at Sakura as if she were the greatest thing on this wretched earth right now.

Sighing, Tajima glanced to Sakura, "For now, we will place you in the infirmary considering we must prepare for war." Sakura almost instantly shook her head and, with her good hand, pointed towards the diamond on her forehead. Raising his eyebrow, Tajima didn't quite follow until she activated her one hundred healing jutsu; causing tribal markings to begin covering her face and entire body. Once activated, Sakura's wounds began to heal in an unnatural speed.

Within one minute, all of the damage that had been dealt was now healed, causing each and every personnel within the room to gain widened eyes, making Sakura grin, "Don't count me out of the fight just yet!" Sakura then gave a wink to Madara and Izuna before running to change into all of her brand new Uchiha Clan branded gear.

* * *

It was almost as if all of this happened in a blink of an eye as Madara stood with his arms folded waiting for the enemy. Roughly one hour passed and Hashirama Senju and the rest of the Senju's slowly came to a halt whenever Madara dropped from the sky and with his forearm, leaned on his left knee, "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! I'VE BEEN WAITING, HASHIRAMA!" Hashirama instantly pointed at Madara, "I'll deal with you later!" Suddenly, Madara's face fell and slightly sweat dropped, "Auhhh..."

Madara couldn't believe this as Hashirama spoke, "First I have to stop your clan!" This made Madara chuckle, clearly not amused before releasing a gentle sigh, "He hasn't changed a bit. We were never on the same page." Suddenly Sakura walked forward and laced her fingers through Madara's as a way to move past all that had happened, causing him to grace Sakura with a genuine smile and tenderly gave her gloved hand a gentle squeeze.

Hashirama quickly noticed the "new girl" within the Uchiha Clan's ranks and placed his hands on his hips before leaning back to release a fit of playful laughter, "I see, I see! Good for you old friend! You found yourself one hell of a catch!" Madara snapped his head towards his old buddy and sneered, "YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT I DID!"

By that moment in time, all of the Senju warriors eyes were wide... as if anyone... could love Madara Uchiha. Many of the Senju warriors began to gossip between one another and make snide remarks as Hashirama suddenly turned around to point indirectly at all of his men, "Nothing is funny about this!" Hashirama then turned around once again to now point at Sakura, "You! Young lass!"

Sakura had learned the ' _speak'_ hand motion all thanks to Madara and the man began to speak, "Please, I beg of you... Please take care of my friend..." Sakura smiled brightly and sweetly, "Oh I intend to as long as nothing... _breaks..._ " Sakura then glanced to Madara who sweat dropped and Izuna began to cackle over the entire situation.

It was official, Hashirama was about ninety eight percent confused by now and shook his head, "Madara, can we not stop this fighting?! I don't want to have to take you down!" Madara then rose an eyebrow, "Are you implying you can take me down at any moment?" Shaking his head, the wood style user looked into his friend's eyes, "No, I'm not! I just don't want us to fight anymore!"

Sakura then gave a soft and gentle look to Madara before tenderly squeezing his hand, "The choice is yours Madara..." She only hoped he would make the correct decision, but she was not going to count her chickens before they had hatched. She was far too aware that Madara... was one to be feared on the battlefield...

 _ **[A/N: Update complete! Hope you all enjoy this more!]**_


	2. Battles, Surprises, And Back Home

**Sorry everyone! I would have posted a chapter yesterday, but I had only got 3 hours of sleep. I will correct all mistakes in the first chapter after I finish this one! xoxo**

 **This chapter does have a sexual scene and sexual abuse so if anyone reading is under aged or hypersensitive to this type of thing then I suggest turning back now.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Battles, Surprises, And Back Home**

* * *

 _Sakura then gave a soft and gentle look to Madara before tenderly squeezing his hand, "The choice is yours Madara..." She only hoped he would make the correct decision, but she was not going to count her chickens before they had hatched. She was far too aware that Madara... was one to be feared on the battlefield..._

* * *

Raising his free hand, the current head general of the Uchiha Clan grasped his chin and began to ponder this until his ears picked up on Izuna's voice, "Tch! As if the mighty Uchiha Clan would ever align themselves with the likes of the Senju!" This made Sakura internally sweat drop as Madara's hand dropped from his chin, "You're DAMN right Izuna! Now Senju filth, show me your worst!" Madara's tone then roared with laughter that normally Sakura would have considered mentally insane, but now she was more than used to this side of Madara's tone.

"Well Hashirama!? Let's go!" Madara turned towards Sakura and smiled lovingly as the bags under his crimson eyes due to a lack of sleep were soon to follow the sincerity of the smile with the way they pushed up before he slowly released Sakura's hand and she released an immensely heavy sigh, which was obviously a sigh of displeasure. This sigh caused Madara to stiffen as he looked back towards Sakura, "W-What!?"

Merely shaking her head, Sakura then pressed her pointer and middle finger to her the diamond on forehead, "Oh nothing, nothing at all... but you MIGHT want to pay attention dear..." Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Sakura then rose her opposite hand to point towards the Senju's whom were now charging straight towards them.

Almost as if looking shocked, Madara's mouth gaped open, "Why that sneaky BASTARD!" This was almost comical for the kunoichi that now stood by the head general's side as he practically threw a Madara temper tantrum. If people did not know him the way she now knew him, she wouldn't have even considered the fact that he actually was throwing a tantrum.

At that moment, Sakura turned towards Madara and began to lecture him like a mother would scold their child as he took a nervous step back from the angry fiance he now had; but he was not completely oblivious to everything as his Sharingan bounced about to keep an eye on the pinkette while she scolded him on the battlefield.

Gritting his teeth through sheer anger as a Senju child came near Sakura with his blade wielded, Sakura obviously hadn't had her Sharingan activated and Madara made it seem as if he were going to hit Sakura; causing Hashirama's eyes to widen profoundly before he had even thought to consider to yell at his friend, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MADARA!?"

Paying no mind to Hashirama, a sword then became lodged within his large bicep as he released a grunt of pain, "Ngh!" Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the sword's tip a mere inch away from her face, "DAMMIT YOU'RE SO RECKLESS!" Sakura yelled and punched his head, leaving a noticeable welt. Yet before he could yell at her, Sakura rushed forward as a sword then went through her gut, causing her to cough up a small amount of blood, "S... Sak... SAKURA!"

Laughing softly as she turned her head to grace Madara with a gentle smile, Sakura then tenderly spoke, "Oh don't give me... ngh... that sad look Madara... now... we're... even..." Madara felt frozen as his fiance fell forward and tears filled his crimson orbs. Tobirama then appeared through his Flying Raijin and grabbed Sakura roughly, "I think it would be in our best interest if we took her captive brother." Hashirama hated doing this, yet nodded regrettably towards Tobirama as he then vanished with Sakura in tow.

Long after the Senju's had retreated, Madara was still frozen into place until Izuna came up with a sigh and ripped the sword from his elder brother's bicep, causing him to come out of shock. All of the other Uchiha's had returned home by now and only Madara and Izuna were left. Slowly turning his head, the elder brother looked at the younger brother completely mortified, "I-Izuna...?" Izuna said nothing as he began to place a bandage around Madara's wound considering they no longer had Sakura to heal them.

About to run after her and not really knowing WHERE that place actually was, Izuna then shouted, "STOP! We... we don't even know if she will come back alive elder brother..." Now his gloved hands began to tremble, "People will often sacrifice something in order to protect something else. So, in order to protect something, something else gets sacrificed... or in this case, someone." Izuna's eyes instantly widened profoundly, "You don't think they will put Sakura to death do you!?"

Madara no longer said anything, making his younger brother quite uneasy. Once he finally spoke up, he lowered his head almost as if he were ashamed of the words he now spoke, "Forget you even knew Sakura... Izuna..." Turning, the head general of the clan slowly began to sulk towards the Uchiha Stronghold with a heavy heart and tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Having her wound patched up, Sakura was then thrown to the ground roughly by the man who would come to be known as the second Hokage. Landing on her back certainly shocked Sakura to the point of where she needed to gasp for the air that had effectively escaped from her lungs to replenish what had been lost. The moment she had landed her cloak fully opened, showing Tobirama the beautiful body she wielded and causing him to blush madly.

Tobirama tried to hide his face until Hashirama walked in with a depressed and sorrow filled expression. Noticing his younger brother's face, Hashirama then looked down and stared in awe at this beautiful female on the ground until Tobirama snapped at him, "Show some respect elder brother! She may be an Uchiha but she is still a woman!"

 _'Uchiha... Senju... what was the point in all of this...?'_ Sakura didn't know the answer to her own question as she laid on the ground, the upper half of her body fully exposed to two more legendary shinobi. Slowly, Hashirama walked up to Sakura and knelt beside her, closing her cloak and keeping her dignity intact, "Forgive my younger brother lass, he meant no disrespect. My name is Hashirama Senju, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sakura smiled up weakly at one of the founding fathers, showing gratitude for his kindness.

Tobirama growled, "Elder brother, this is our chance! We could get all of the information we need out of this girl to make a counter strategy against the Uchiha's!" Hashirama then glanced up at his younger brother, "What do you propose we do then Tobirama?" The younger, yet more mature brother folded his arms; making Sakura miss the way Madara had always folded his arms.

"Leave it to me." Was all he said, causing his elder brother to gain a very confused and puzzled expression, "Huh?" Leaning down, Tobirama gently lifted the female into his arms; causing the fur on the ring of his collar to tickle her nose until it made her gently sneeze, "You're always too soft elder brother! This time, I shall take things into my own hands. Knowing you, you would probably pamper her and then welcome her into the Senju family."

Hashirama's head lowered depressingly, "I wasn't aware that it was bad to be chivalrous..." Rolling his eyes he then began to walk away before turning down a certain hallway that the elder brother knew far too well; and that's when Hashirama knew that his younger brother was going to force this young, beautiful, and sweet girl... to break.

Reaching a door that resembled a torture chamber or a prison, Sakura could hear the screams and agony of many men and her eyes widened as she began to squirm within Tobirama's grasp; only causing him to clamp down onto her in a bruising hold. Looking towards two gate guards, he nodded his head for them to let him in, "Take me to _THAT_ room." The gate guards swiftly nodded, fully understanding as to what was going to happen to this young girl.

Opening the strong steel door, one of the guards then lead him in and down a very dark narrow passage. All the while, the only thing Sakura could think was, _'Where in the hell are we going and just HOW long will this take!?'_ That's when she realized, she had grown just as impatient as Madara had been. This only caused her to begin giggling; and giggling turned to cackles, which then led to hysterical and uncontrollable laughter. Raising a dainty eyebrow at this, Tobirama then glanced down at Sakura, "You, what is your name."

Raising an eyebrow, she decided she would play the victim until smashing her way out of here... literally, "Sakura..." Tobirama's eyes then lowered curiously to look at the pinkette due to how she had been so happy before, yet now was shedding tears of misery. For some reason, this DID phase the male with powdery red eyes and silver hair. With other female captives, he couldn't have cared one bit if they bit the dust or not, but she... she was... "Beautiful..." Tobirama's manly voice rang out making Sakura look up teary eyed.

Now this was just getting ridiculous, all of the men from HER respective time paid her no mind, well, with the exception of Naruto. That blonde haired and blue eyed dummy had been in love with her for as long as she could remember. Yet, here in this era it seemed as if she were everyone's type, _'This just doesn't make any sense...'_ She began to think long and hard over the matter she was now highly confused with. However, before she knew it, they had reached their destination and the guard opened the door.

* * *

All Sakura's emerald orbs could do were dart around the darkened room, noticing a few things she wish she hadn't. There was an extremely comfortable appearing bed, along with chains on a wall, and many other "torture" devices. Sakura instantly shot a pleading look up at the younger brother of the future first Hokage, yet he paid no mind to her; fully knowing that if he looked into those sparkling emerald orbs, he would surely lose this battle.

That's when she began to struggle to get away whenever Tobirama released a mass amount of his chakra, stopping Sakura almost instantly and petrifying her from further movements. Soon enough, he had tossed her onto the bed and chained her arms and legs up, "Tell me, what are the Uchiha's future battle plans?" Tobirama asked nonchalantly as he began to remove his armor and the guard quickly closed the door behind him before running back to his post.

Snapping her head away, Tobirama growled like a predator as his armor clanked to the ground, "I advise you speak Sakura." Sakura then snapped her head towards the male and glared, "Do your worst, but remember these words..." Sakura paused momentarily as Tobirama merely stared at her blankly, "If you EVER harm Izuna or Madara, I will KILL you so slowly that you would wish that you had already been dead!" This made the male smirk as he thought, _'She's very protective, how noble. She will be a fine... yes... it must be her.'_

"Whether you chose to speak or not is entirely up to you. I should warn you though, this will be fun for me, but not for you." This comment Tobirama spoke caused Sakura's eyes to widen as he removed the remainder of his clothing. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TOBIRAMA!" She had forgotten he had never told her his name, but it appeared he had forgotten as well, "Then tell me what the Uchiha's future battle plans are!"

Tears slid down that porcelain skin of hers as she slammed her eyes shut, "I don't know Tobirama... I swear on my life that I don't know! I was just adopted by the Uchiha Clan a little over a week ago!" Something about the way she spoke made the silver headed Senju believe her, but now this was going to be a tug of war for who would claim the pinkette as their own first.

Sakura felt as if she were going to be sick due to the fact that she was fully aware of what was about to happen to her, and like Tobirama had said... it will be fun for him, but not for her. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she now felt as if she were betraying Madara whenever Tobirama grasped one of her breasts and the other hand began to tease her rosy pink nipple; causing her to gasp sharply.

Grinning as he continued, he then decided to speak, "I wonder what Madara will think whenever you return home... baring a Senju child..." Oh, she knew all too well what would happen. She would be branded a traitor before mercilessly slaughtered by Madara.

Deciding to stay quiet, Tobirama grinned, "Let's see just how long you can stay silent, you filthy Uchiha scum." Lowering one of his hands that had been happily toying with her one breast slid down her smooth belly before stopping at her entrance. Sakura's eyes widened immensely and she shook her head before activating her Sharingan; much to her dismay though, he quickly placed a blindfold over her beautiful crimson orbs.

"That was a good try, but if you had wanted to put me under a genjutsu, you should have done so long ago." At least her eyes were covered so she didn't have to watch the assault take place... all she had to endure was the pain of it. Suddenly she felt her body being flipped as Tobirama began hastily ripping all of the clothing off of her, "I was going to wait for the main event, but now I change my mind." He was in position, Sakura's eyes widened, and then, her mind went completely blank.

Opening her swollen eye, Sakura looked in between her legs to notice not only blood; confirming that her virginity had been ripped away from her, but semen as well. Breaking down, Sakura began to sob. _'Why... why did this have to happen right as Madara and I finally found peace with one another... WHY!?'_ Sakura screamed internally at herself as if she were highly pissed off for not smashing her way out of here the moment she had gotten the chance.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

In all honesty, it had now been four whole months since Sakura's kidnapping... four months of enduring pain and suffering on a different level of physical wounds... and four months of noticing that she was now pregnant with Tobirama Senju's child. _'Why didn't I just break out whenever I had the chance to!?'_ Sakura roared at herself. Raising her fist, she began to rapidly punch at her stomach as if she wanted the alien out. Rearing her fist back to hopefully finish off the deed, Tobirama then grabbed her fist, "What do you think you are doing?"

Slumping back, Sakura couldn't even remember things such as plans, motives, or goals anymore, "Just kill me..." Tobirama instantly rose an eyebrow, "And why would I do that? You are carrying my child." Sakura then knew of something that would cause Tobirama to think differently, "Even if they are born with what you call, a repugnant, SHARINGAN!?" A slight glare could be seen in Tobirama's powdery red orbs as he then released a _'TSK!'_ before undoing Sakura's leg bindings.

That was all she needed, so she should be thanking Tobirama for giving her a golden ticket of escape. A dark grin was then graced to her facial expression before the pinkette gathered an immense amount of chakra within her own fist before slamming it through her stomach. Quickly activating the One Hundred Healing Mark Jutsu, her body begun to auto-replenish itself. Now Sakura, was thankfully childless.

Adrenaline now ran through her veins as she then slammed her fist into the back of Tobirama's head, knocking him out cold before turning and began slamming her fist through wall after wall until she was in the open. Her stomach finally healed, Sakura deactivated the mark and activated her Sharingan; only to see Senju warriors hauling after her, "Obstinate bastards!" Weaving a few hand signs she then hollered out, "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her eyes and after moments, it merely faded as if it had never truly happened in the first place, "What in the hell...?" Suddenly an all too familiar voice rang out, "Well, this is a surprise, it would seem that even with you being an adopted Uchiha; you are quite adapt at using the Sharingan." Sakura's head snapped to the side only for her eyes to deactivate and fill with tears, "M...Mada..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she ran into Madara's arms and he happily caught her, "I knew you were far too hard headed to just simply give up." Sakura nodded until her eyes widened, feeling the sharp pain of a sword within her gut, "M-Madara... but why..." Tears streamed down her face and she fell forward. She was exhausted, she could no longer fight back anymore. Glancing up, Madara's body ' _poofed'_ away only to find Tobirama.

Not once had Sakura ever wished to die in her life... but now, she wished for death to come swiftly...

* * *

Walking, walking, and hey look at that, more walking. Madara and Izuna both hadn't stopped looking for Sakura since the day she had been taken. Taking a breather, both brothers sat down until both suddenly heard a massive ' _ **CRASH!**_ ' coming from somewhere in the direction of two o'clock. Both Izuna and Madara swiftly activated their Sharingan and peered into the direction of the crash whenever they both saw Sakura running towards a transformed version of Madara.

Gaining an annoyed expression, Madara then darted forward as quickly as he could, making his red armor clank with each and every quick paced step he took. Masking his chakra, he proceeded to come up behind Tobirama, "You are only a brat; no where near my level... AND YOU STOLE MY LINE FOOLISH CHILD!" Tobirama's eyes widened slightly as Madara continued, "It appears, you will no longer be dancing after today." Tobirama gained a shocked expression as Madara's sword was then driven through his gut, causing him to fall to his knees as Madara then ran around to pick Sakura up.

Fleeing quickly, even Madara knew he would be no match for the ENTIRE clan of Senju's; much to his dismay. Truth be told, the only one that was really a problem was Hashirama. Sakura slightly stirred within his grasp before slowly opening her emerald orbs, "LET ME GO TOBIRAMA!" Madara gained an annoyed facial expression before stopping, setting Sakura down, and whacking the back of her head. Flinching slightly, Sakura cracked a single eye open, "That's it...?"

Madara felt as if a blood vessel was going to burst in his forehead, "Hm... okay, so what happens when you stand directly behind me or I guess I should say "Madara"?" Sakura blinked her eyes as she remembered the one time Izuna had asked her to go and find his elder brother.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

* * *

"Sakura! I can't find elder brother anywhere! Have you seen him? The clan elder's wish to speak with him and are growing impatient." Izuna gave Sakura the most hopeful look in the world as she laughed, "Yeah, I'll go and get him Izuna." Pressing his hands together, Izuna bowed his head gratefully, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Oh, she knew all too well that during the summer, Madara loved to swim and could always be found at the lake that was right outside of the Uchiha Stronghold. Skidding to a stop, Sakura saw him, but couldn't fully understand as to what he was exactly doing before she walked up behind him, which caused him to completely stiffen up, "Mph..."

"Er... Madara...? You okay?" Madara snapped and turned around without thinking, "I'M SO SENSITIVE I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A PISS IF SOMEONE STANDS BEHIND ME!" Growing bright red, Sakura covered her eyes and pointed near his waist line, causing confusion to be admitted from the spiky long haired male, "Hu-OH SHIT!"

Instead of zipping his pants up though, it was the exact opposite as he shed them. Madara then swiftly took all of Sakura's clothing off, making her shriek as he lifted her, "WHAT THE HELL MADARA!?" Laughing like a little boy, Madara then pounced into the water and her eyes widened. Pausing, Madara gave her a puzzled expression as he held her nude form secure to his chest, "Your laugh..." Sakura paused for a soft and beautiful smile to grace her lips, "Is simply adorable."

Turning bright red, Madara then hurled Sakura into the water and she decided to play "dead" just to give Madara a bit of a scare. One minute... "Er... Sakura...?" Madara called out. Two minutes... "SAKURA THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He then yelled out with a frightened tone. Three minutes... "SHIT!" Madara then dove to the bottom of the lake to see Sakura and grabbed her, only for her eyes to shoot open and leaned up to press her lips eagerly against his.

Shocked, Madara kept the kiss intact before pressing off of the bottom of the lake's floor to shoot them out so they both could gasp for air. Madara walked until the water would cover his lower form and set Sakura down. Lowering his head onto her shoulder, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, only to feel tears sliding down her skin, "I'm sorry Madara..." Sakura cooed softly as she stroked his hair, "There, there, I'm still here aren't I...?"

Slowly, Madara rose both of his hands and placed them on either side of Sakura's face, "Now you shall be punished." Sakura scowled until Madara leaned his head down and captured her lips again. His hands slowly ran down her belly, giving her goosebumps all over her entire body until a single finger entered her body. Gasping sharply within his kiss, Madara added another finger and moved to assault the pulse on her neck as her nails began to deeply claw into his muscular back, causing growls to emit through his throat and ripples of pleasure throughout his body.

Suddenly Sakura broke away, "Oh shit I forgot to tell you! The elder's wish to see you immediately!" Madara growled at his "situation" and sighed heavily, "Very well, but expect for me to finish your punishment later..." Sakura instantly turned bright red, "I'll be waiting..." She softly whispered as she watched him get dressed.

As Madara walked shirtless down the hall towards his room so he could make himself presentable, Izuna stopped him, "Elder brother! Where have you been!? Also, why is your back all scra-oh... OH!" Madara looked all too confused at the moment as Sakura walked by and made clawing motions to remind him of his back; making him blush intensely, "WE ARE TO BE MARRIED IZUNA! WHAT IS SO SHOCKING!?"

Izuna laughed and bounced back as Madara swatted him away, only to stand by Sakura, "You better give me some cute nephews and nieces Sakura." This made Sakura feel like she was going to die, "I-It wasn't like that Izuna!" Madara folded his arms against his chest, only to raise his only visible eyebrow, "Yes it was. Then what do you call this...?" Sakura was all too confused until Madara rose the hand he had been using to... explore... her and placed them in his mouth, only to earn a swift punch across the face from Sakura; who was now mortified.

Rubbing his cheek tenderly, Madara grinned, "You always have such great steps in your da-" Sakura fanned her hand nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, we know; in my dance." Madara released a groan, "Do not patronize me Sakura!" Sakura grinned, "Maybe I'll punish YOU then by ACTUALLY punishing you! Not giving pleasure." Madara released a snicker, "Such a hot headed one, aren't you? However, I do suppose it is something I highly enjoy about you." Grinning, Sakura gave a two worded reply as she placed her hands on her hips, "You'd better!"

* * *

 ** _-End Of Flashback-_**

* * *

"Well?" Madara inquired and Sakura gained a catlike smile, "Y-You're so sensitive you can't even pee if someone is behind you!" Sakura burst into laughter and Madara turned his head away, highly embarrassed. Just then, Izuna finally caught up and bent over, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Sakura's eyes widened and she instantly ran to Izuna, "IZUNA!" Izuna panted for much needed air and chuckled at the same time before opening his arms and fastening them tightly around Sakura's core.

Now he was really annoyed, "WHY DOES IZUNA GET A HUG YET YOU CALL ME THAT DAMN YOUNGER BROTHER OF HASHIRAMA!?" Sakura grinned as she turned her head to face him, "Jealous much?" Storming over to Sakura, Madara swiftly swooped her into his arms before bending his head down to capture her lips; a taste he loved far more than his own raging blood. Sakura's heart immediately began to slam against her rib cage as she pressed her lips to match his.

Izuna began to laugh softly, "Uh, guys? We are kind of still in Senju territory. You might want to kiss and make up later." Breaking their lips apart, Sakura nodded, "Mom and dad must be so worried." Izuna gave Sakura a smug grin, "Yeah you only want to get into elder brother's bed." Madara grinned deviously, "Well now, this was unplanned but that does sound quite thrilling." Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she began to remember the four months of torture.

Both men noticed this distress almost instantly, "Sakura...? W-What happened to you...?" Izuna asked as if he didn't know if he did, or did not want to know. Sakura slowly nodded and began to tell her tale. To say the least, by the end of it, Izuna was now vomiting and Madara clenched his fists tightly, "I see..." Was all he could say. Tobirama had just ruined his chance for Sakura and himself... to become husband and wife. Izuna knew this all too well as he glanced sadly at his elder brother.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Stopping beside the lake Sakura and Madara had first truly experienced one another, Madara gave the notion to Izuna to him to leave them. Nodding regretfully, Izuna dashed inside the Stronghold so that he would not have to hear Sakura weep. With that, Madara set Sakura down and began to remove his armor; yet unlike Tobirama, Madara would gently place it to the side so it barely made any noise before taking a seat beside her, "Sakura, there is something we must discuss."

Sitting beside Madara, Sakura felt as if she already knew where this conversation was heading. Sighing heavily, Madara held his hand out for Sakura to take, which she slowly placed her hand within his much larger palm, "Madara...?" Not expecting a question even before he even told her puzzled him, "Yes?"

Tightening her hand lightly to hold his as if at any moment he would be ripped away from her; she sadly gazed into his eyes, finally saying the three words he had always longed to hear come from her mouth, "I love you..." Pausing slightly, tears began to fall from her face, "Please tell me this isn't a dream, please tell me you are actually right here, please... STOP LEAVING ME!"

With that, Madara's eyes widened immensely and ripped his gaze away from Sakura's face, "This is no dream world Sakura. As of now... this is hell..." Sakura felt her heart sink, "S...So... it's true then..." Slowly turning his gaze back to the woman he had actually come to love as she chuckled sadly and pulled her hand from his, "Mother and father told me... Once we were walking past a cage of sorts that held pregnant women or women that had been raped during war... I asked them why they were caged and what they told me haunted my mind each and every night..."

Madara listened intently as Sakura continued, "A woman who has been raped... may no longer be wed and are only used for war... and women who become pregnant... are sentenced to death..." This rule of their clan had never truly bothered him until Sakura came into his life, "So you see... I already knew..." As she stood up, Madara couldn't find the words to say anything. However his body moved instead.

Like a flash of lightning, Sakura went from standing to being straddled. Laying on the warm grass Sakura could no longer find any words that would ease her pain, or more importantly, his pain. Madara focused on her emerald orbs as if trying to read what she was even thinking. He then said it, "Sakura... I... I love you too..." With that he leaned down, swiftly capturing her lips as his prisoner as she began to pound on his chest; sobs begun to break through their kiss and he then leaned down to her ear, "How about we correct what was lost then..."

Just then, his large hand begun unzipping her official Uchiha cloak, knowing there was probably nothing underneath anyway. Keeping his lips to her ear he then whispered out, "Let us create a new life then. It didn't go in order as I had planned, but oh well." She wasn't scared of him due to the fact that underneath that scary and hardcore appearance, he was nothing but a big teddy bear. This was the man she loved, the man she adored, and the man she cherished. Thinking back to her four months of torture, there was never a moment that he had not been on her mind.

He had been right, underneath the cloak, she was completely nude. Noticing her hands were now trembling, he reached up and unzipped his cloak; showing his bare chest. Reaching down, Madara tenderly took one of her hands in his much larger one and slowly guided it to his pounding heart. The sensation was so different... so this is what love was whenever it wasn't forced down your throat. Sakura's trembling began to ease slightly and his eyes smiled for his lips.

"Now then, shall we begin our battle?" Madara smirked deviously as the pink haired kunoichi that had been damaged so badly finally nodded. She needed to feel love when love was honestly and truly given to her and then never take it for granted ever again, so she simply nodded. "Wonderful." Madara chuckled and rolled the two over so that she had full control over everything that happened. Now this was shocking, usually it was Madara's way, or no way.

Taking a few steady breaths, Sakura began to familiarize herself with Madara's body all over again; tracing each deeply defined muscle that would ripple happily underneath her single finger. She had to give it to him, he was simply beautiful. He was like a living god beneath her. No, his beauty far surpassed any god. He was simply... "Aesthetic..." Sakura whispered softly.

She then noticed the dark bags beneath his eyes and gently rose her hands to his face to use her thumbs to gently caress the darkened skin, "Ah, so you noticed?" Sakura's face then softened, "When was the last time you slept well...?" All he could do was stare into the vast beauty that was held within her forest of emeralds, "Let me see... hmm... I would have to say that the last time I slept well was whenever you still slept with me."

Blushing, Madara rose his hand to gently scratch his cheek, "It's not my fault though. If you hadn't trained me to become so attached to you whenever I slept we would not be having this issue, now would we?" Sakura then released a giggle, "No, I do suppose it is my fault." Madara grinned at her and leaned up, "Then take responsibility." That's when Sakura's deepened blush came into play, "Madara...?" He only hummed a reply as he took in her intoxicating scent, "I... want you to... um... take the lead."

That was hard for Sakura to say considering what she had been through, yet it made Madara feel relieved that he was not going to have to be the submissive one. "You know me far too well Sakura, we are definitely on the same page." Madara grinned as he then stood up and began to unzip his pants; he was already ready to go. However, he wanted to take his time with this masterpiece; it was bound to be full of surprises.

Shedding the rest of his clothing, he then picked all of his clothing up along with Sakura, "I do not suppose you want to be out in the open where everyone can see us, do you?" Sakura roughly shook her head as Madara grinned and the two vanished only to reappear within his room. Laying Sakura on his bed gently, he then walked to his door and locked it before using the Sharingan on the door so that if anyone were to touch his door while his Sharingan stayed active, they would be placed under a heavy genjutsu. A bonus being nothing would even be heard coming from his room.

Nodding, Madara turned and began walking back towards this beautiful woman, "I shall keep you for the rest of my life." That's when Madara turned into a lion and Sakura had become his delicious prey. Slowly climbing on top of her, he quickly made sure his work would be cut out for him as his mouth shot down to attack the beating pulse on her neck, running his tongue slowly over her porcelain skin until he got the green light and heard it... a moan.

* * *

This god like man began to roam Sakura's body teasingly with only his fingertips and her body began to squirm slightly, "My, my, so impatient aren't we? Well, to no matter. I shall grant what you desire in due time." He had never been so tender, so gentle, and so loving to any woman whenever it came to sex. He usually took what he needed and then would tell the woman to get the hell out. Sakura was different though, she was a life force all by herself; a life force... that he had direly needed.

Madara began to slowly nip and lick at Sakura's tender body and with each passing moment, she became more open with him. The moment he paused to catch his breath, Sakura rolled the two over and began exploring his body with her mouth when a certain gleam came to her eye and she pushed herself down, making Madara open his eyes slightly until he felt her mouth over his manhood. A sharp hitch came to his throat as Sakura began to continue pleasuring the man she really loved. Fuck Sasuke.

The more she went at it, the more he clutched the sheets on his bed tightly as his back began to arch when finally, he came within her throat. Thinking he had just royally fucked up, his eyes shot open only to see Sakura sitting up as she licked her lips, "My god you taste amazing Madara..." On the inside, he was relieved as hell but on the outside he had to use his unshakable ego, "But of course I do. Would you have expected anything less?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Madara then grabbed her and rolled the two back over, "It's time for me to pay up." This confused Sakura until all she could see between her legs was his silky, unruly, and spiky locks that now appeared jet black within his darkened room. Suddenly, Sakura could feel it, the way his hot breath hit her skin, the way his tongue began to dance as he began to savor the sweet essence that made Sakura, Sakura.

He went at it far longer than she did whenever his head popped up, "My, my... quite stubborn aren't we." A deep chuckle was then released and made Sakura shiver as all hairs then stood up straight on her body. The more he licked, lapped, and suckled on her womanhood; the more her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and finally met her release, which Madara happily drank up. Sitting up he then wiped his lips clean with his lips before using his hand to wipe any left over saliva off.

Suddenly her voice rang out, "I'm ready Madara..." Releasing a _'TSK!'_ Sakura appeared confused as Madara towered over her. Grinning, Madara then spoke, "You didn't call me the right name." Sakura's face softened before repeating herself, "I'm ready... my love..." Snickering, he bent over her body and took her chin within his clutch gently, "Good, you learn quickly." He then captured her lips and roughly bit her bottom lip, causing her to flinch as she felt his tongue run against her bottom lip, "Your blood is more enticing than my own. I want it forever."

Wrapping his arms around her small, yet muscular backside, Madara then swiftly yanked her up and lead her away from the bed before slamming her back roughly against the wall. By now, his hands were trembling, not due to fear though, common this is Madara Uchiha! His hands trembled with sheer excitement, "Now we are ready... to play... the big bad wolf will eat you all up my dear."

With little to no warning, her only hint being more of his confusing wording as her only clue; Sakura gasped sharply and cried out in sheer bliss as Madara grinned, not even having made any movements yet surely boosted his ego by one thousand. Sakura was amazed, he was...was... he was HUGE! Sakura felt her walls widening as he then took her hands and pinned them against the wall.

Each movement the two made earned a cry of sheer pleasure to echo from Sakura's throat. If someone could make him feel like a god, it was Sakura. However, Sakura was not alone as a symphony between the two began to ring out. They had now changed positions five times and were now moving onto their sixth and their last.

Sakura now laid beneath Madara as he supported himself with his hands, which were positioned right beside each side of her head. Easing into her once again, Madara used one hand to support all of his weight as the other lovingly stroked her cheek. He then nodded and got to work with making that new life. Pushing and pushing, both simultaneously came at the same exact time and Madara waited for all of his seed to empty within Sakura's body.

He could only imagine how beautiful she would appear whenever she was pregnant, all of the love he would give to her belly, and he couldn't imagine the two anything but truly happy within life. Falling to his side finally, Sakura instantly rolled over to lay on top of him and she reached up to brushed his bangs from his face tenderly... the same way... he had done to himself before she came to this era. With that, Madara and Sakura alike finally got a full nights rest.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Battle after battle, healing and more healing, before heading back home to curl up on top of Madara to gain some much needed sleep only to repeat the process all over again. Madara had informed his father that the baby Sakura was carrying was in fact, his and not Tobirama's so they were married right then and there. How people ever survived the Warring States Era mentally or physically was beyond her knowledge. There was so much strain, so much stress, and so much heart ache in this day and age.

Laying in bed as she waited for the clan's head general to return was harder than she had ever imagined as she laid there with her arms laced over her stomach and rubbed it gently. Sakura was roughly three months pregnant now, yet still went into battle each and every time. Before Sakura had even realized it, she had fallen into a deep slumber, the pinkette then awoke in the middle of the night, only to find his arms firmly wrapped around her now growing belly.

Smiling gently, Sakura rolled over and placed her head on Madara's broad and well sculpted chest before softly whispering to not wake her husband up, "I love you..." By the way Madara's chest continued to rise and fall, she figured he was still asleep whenever she laid her head back onto his chest, she then could practically hear his smirk that he had fooled her before mumbling out, "I love you too..."

Tomorrow was the day... the day that Izuna was supposed to be murdered on. That night, Sakura did not gain much sleep due to all of the pent up anxiety that now built up inside of her. The next day came much too quickly much to Sakura's dismay. Standing with her arms laced across her chest much like the way Madara did as she stood there with a growing belly in between Izuna and Madara as Hashirama stood with his brother, Tobirama.

Tobirama was first to spit to the side, "Tch, figures another Sharingan pest will be born into this world." Hashirama got a gleeful look on his face before pointing at Sakura, "Sakura!" Sakura had nothing against Hashirama and actually found him quite adorable and lovable, "Yes Hashirama?" Hashirama fidgeted a bit before Tobirama whacked him on the head, "Just SPIT it out already elder brother!" Nodding, Hashirama smiled softly, "May I feel your stomach?"

To say the least, this shocked the hell out of everyone, yet Sakura bounced forward, not too close, yet not too far as Hashirama practically giggled and happily skipped up to Sakura before kneeling down and placing his hands on her belly, receiving a rather hard kick for only being three months pregnant. Hashirama's eyes brightened up at Sakura, "My! What a powerful kick! Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Forgetting she was going to surprise Madara with this bit of information, she ended up telling Hashirama aloud, "Yup! It's a healthy baby girl!"

Madara's eyes widened as he stiffened up, "A girl... I'm going to be a father... to a GIRL!?" Sakura flinched slightly, "Your sperm chose that outcome dear, don't blame Sadara!" Hashirama's eyes were practically hearts as he continued to love on Sakura's belly, "Well hello there Sadara, my name is uncle Hashirama. I cannot wait to meet you!" Oh, Sakura couldn't help it, she truly DID adore Hashirama, "Well then uncle Hashirama, we had better finish this war up some time this year before I give birth."

Izuna was practically dying of laughter as he teasingly cackled at Madara, who thought he could only produce little boys, "Ahahaha! She got you good big brother! YOU DID THIS NOT HER!" Madara's eye twitched slightly at Izuna's words and how Hashirama continued to love on Sakura's belly before running back to Tobirama's side.

Six hours later, Sakura was exhausted as she held her stomach and Hashirama held up his hand, "WAIT!" Everyone paused to look at Hashirama with puzzled expressions as he now pointed at Sakura, "Sakura and Sadara need a break!" Madara's eyebrow twitched as he released a sound of disbelief.

Everyone did as they were told though and sat down to take a thirty minute break as Hashirama spoke happily with Sakura about what Sadara could possibly look like whenever Tobirama slammed his hands on the ground, "ELDER BROTHER! THIS IS A WAR! NOT A SOCIAL GATHERING!" Sighing heavily, Madara glared at Tobirama, "As much as I hate you, I do believe you are correct in this matter."

Hashirama pouted, yet stood up and almost instantly helped the exhausted Sakura up as she smiled wearily at him, "I'll be okay uncle Hashirama..." Hashirama nodded slowly as Madara began to run past her, causing her thigh length pink locks to flutter violently in the wind.

Sakura then noticed Hashirama and Madara bickering as they fought and then saw a barrage of kunai flying straight towards Izuna, "IZUNA! NO! IZUNA!" Sakura yelled and bolted straight towards him as everyone turned their heads to hear the sound of a slice followed by a release of blood from the mouth.

"FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Tobirama yelled and just before it was too late, Sakura grabbed Izuna and threw him out of h arms way. Izuna rubbed the back of his head tenderly and looked to Sakura holding her side as blood began to seep from her wounds. Izuna quickly ran towards Sakura, "SAKURA NO!" Her eyes were fading and fast too as Izuna looked around with panic in his eyes before yelling at the top of his lungs, "BIG BROTHER!"

Madara's head quickly snapped to the side and so did Hashirama's, both nodded to one another before bolting in the general vicinity of Izuna's distressed voice. What they both saw though... Hashirama walked to Tobirama and roughly slapped his younger brother across the face, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TOBIRAMA!?" Tobirama glared angrily towards his elder brother before yelling, "It wasn't intended for her elder brother I was attacking Izuna and would have cut him down if Sakura hadn't thrown him to safety!"

He couldn't move... he couldn't believe it... Sakura had saved him from the own darkness held within his heart. She had done the one thing he could never do; save Izuna. Izuna held Sakura tightly and sobbed whenever Madara lowered his head and began walking towards the wounded pinkette, _'Yet, by saving Izuna, she created more darkness within my heart.'_ Crouching down, Madara looked at Sakura who was barely breathing, "I suppose... you won't be... having a little... girl..." With that, Sakura's body then vanished without a trace as Izuna sobbed.

* * *

 _"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"_ Naruto yelled and lightly shook her as she finally blinked to look at Naruto, "N...Naruto...?" She then looked forward to see Madara in front of her. Sasuke walked up in front of Sakura, releasing a snarky _'HN!'_ As if saying she were incredibly weak. Naruto then got a puzzled expression, "Hey Sakura? When um... did you have the time to change into an Uchiha cloak, ya know?" Sakura felt so confused that she merely shrugged. Sasuke grinned at Madara darkly, "So, you put weak little Sakura under a genjutsu?"

Madara rose an eyebrow, "No." For once his answer was simple, well, until he then continued that is, "I put one of the strongest women alive under a genjutsu. I wanted to see how well she could survive in my world. I must say, she tastes delicious and also saved my little brother from death." So... this was her Madara...

He now... was just filled with hatred and de- "Ngh!" Sakura suddenly clutched her side where Tobirama had sliced her, "And right there is your proof. I did no such harm to her. Her and I were actually-" Sakura finally snapped, "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her Sharingan activated much to Madara's surprise, "My, I did not think she would come back even stronger than she was before."

Sakura now had tears streaming down her face as she clenched her fist, "HOW WAS THIS FAIR TO SADARA!?" Madara merely laughed darkly, "You see, I was merely playing the part of my old self." On the inside, his heart ached badly and knew Izuna would have punched him so hard he would have flown into next year if he could have witnessed his elder brother acting this way...

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura stood and rushed towards Madara all the while healing herself until he vanished, appearing behind her and whacked the back of her head, "Ow! What in the hell was that for!?" That was the same exact same thing she had first said to him in that... dream land...

"So now you get it." Madara chuckled before grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, turning her towards him, pulling her like a magnet towards himself, and slamming his lips against her own. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes; hell EVERYONE'S eyes grew large as if they just could NOT believe this was actually happening to sweet ole' little Sakura.

Out of nowhere, Sakura's knee came straight in contact with Madara's groin causing him to fall to his knees, "Fuck with my emotions again... and I will be the cause of your death..." Sakura then turned away and began to silently sob as she began to run away from the fight.

Sasuke turned towards the, at the moment, writhing in agony Madara, "Hn... What exactly did you show her?" Madara then grinned and stood up before folding his arms, "Well, one could say her and I were married. Another might say she was pregnant with my child. Lots of hot sex, she has quite the body." Sasuke's head then turned to look at Sakura as her hair whipped violently back and forth, only to show the Uchiha crest; making Sasuke grin.

At that very moment, Madara's eyes slightly widened at how Sasuke was looking at her. The same way Tobirama used to look at her... like a piece of meat that could be taken just by saying it was rightfully yours. Madara then fully stood up, "I had my fun with her, but you see... I'm not quite ready to let that little blossom go. So if you even think of touching what is mine, then I will kill you. Look at her left hand." That's when Sasuke saw it, a ring on her marriage finger...

For some odd reason, the reanimated Hashirama and Tobirama then gained all of those memories of Sakura. Just then, Hashirama practically frolicked towards her, "SAKURA!" Blinking the tears from her eyes, Sakura realized just who had been shouting for her, "HASHIRAMA!" Sakura bolted towards him and threw her arms around his neck, "So, are you a reanimation as well Sakura?" Sakura pointed to her eyes, "No Hashirama. The heavy genjutsu Madara had used on me must have reflected on you."

"I see, I see. Oh! Izuna asked me to give you this a long time ago... though... I'm really not too sure as to why he asked me to do it..." Hashirama then tapped his chin before Sakura looked down, "Because he knew... Knew I wasn't from the Warring States Era..." Noticing Hashirama was still holding his hand out, Sakura gently took it within her own, "Izuna gave it to me on his death bed." Hashirama said as Sakura's eyes widened. She needed to find _HIM_ and she needed to find _HIM_ quick as hell.

Glancing around, Sakura then noticed the third Hokage, "I'll be back Hashirama! Just sit tight!" She ran as quickly as she possibly could to Lord Third, "Lord Third, are you aware of where Orochimaru is currently located at?!" He quickly nodded and pointed back, "Go straight back Sakura!" Nodding, Sakura began to bolt all while thinking, _'Izuna...'_

Sakura ran as fast as she possibly could, weaving in and out of the allied shinobi forces until she was no longer on the battlefield. Looking around as she panted, a sinister voice then rang out, "Hello my sweet child. What can I possibly help you with?" Sakura nodded, she honestly didn't want to dilly dally when it came to Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, I am begging you... Please use this to reanimate the person it originally came from." Blinking rapidly, Orochimaru grinned, "May I ask who it was?"

Nodding, the long pink haired kunoichi was trying to make this go as quickly as possible, "It is Madara Uchiha's younger brother... Izuna Uchiha..." Grinning wider, Orochimaru's tongue slithered out happily, "Another relic from the past! How enticing. How THRILLING. How-" Sakura quickly fanned her hand back and forth in front of her porcelain based face, "No disrespect Orochimaru, but can you PLEASE do this a BIT faster!?" Nodding, Orochimaru quickly noticed one of the white Zetsu's trying to scurry away and one of his snakes caught and tied him down.

"Oh please, I know Hashirama Senju's cells through and through. You couldn't hide from me even if you tried. Sakura dear child, step back." Nodding, Sakura took a step back as Orochimaru pulled out a scroll and placed Izuna's bone fragment on the paper before slamming his hand down onto it, "REANIMATION JUTSU!" The white Zetsu began to scream for help until there he stood. The sweeter version of Sasuke.

Slowly opening his Sharingan filled orbs, Izuna looked around until he spotted Sakura, "SAKURA!" Izuna ran to Sakura and picked her up before twirling her around. Once Izuna set Sakura down, she then looked at him with a begging expression, "Izuna... Madara is here trying to end the shinobi world... please... PLEASE SAVE THE MAN I LOVE!" Sakura broke down sobbing and Izuna quickly caught her, "All right Sakura... Let's do this..."

The two swiftly nodded at one another before lacing hands and beginning to run together. Once they were close enough for Madara to sense them, he quickly stiffened up and slowly turned his head to the side only to see his little brother... and the woman that (he would not admit aloud) loved, "I...Izuna..."

Madara's eyes filled with tears as he stared at his younger brother whom began yelling towards him so that he could hear, "MADARA! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME! YOU HAVE BECOME A FREAK! A FREAK THAT TERRIFIES HIS OWN WIFE! WHAT WOULD YOUR LATE DAUGHTER, SADARA, THINK IF SHE WERE STILL ALIVE!? WHAT WOULD YOUR OWN DAUGHTER THINK OF YOU!? DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD ADMIRE YOU?!" Madara felt as if he were going to have a mental breakdown at that very moment.

 _'She brought Izuna back... just for my sake...'_ Was all the male with the long unruly spiky black hair with a blueish tint could think at that very moment. Well, that was until he heard a voice, _"Take me in... Devour the Divine Tree!"_ Madara then grit his teeth and whispered, "So be it..." Izuna and Sakura alike both had their Sharingan activated and could read Madara's lips.

Thinking he had finally given up the route to conquer the world, both released a sigh until Madara then took in the tree... and slowly but surely turned into Kaguya Otsutsuki... Sakura's eyes widened and was about to bolt towards where Madara had once been until Izuna grasped her arm, "NO DON'T SAKURA!" Sakura snapped her head towards Izuna with tears flowing down her face.

Now trembling with sadness, Sakura spoke weakly, "Izuna... I... I can't lose him too." He was already dead... he couldn't feel the agony she was forced to bare... Sighing heavily, Izuna swiftly reared his arm back and knocked Sakura unconscious, "Forgive me Sakura... Sadara..." With that, Izuna stood tall, ready to bare any burden that Sakura may or may not need help with as the moment. For Sakura, he would do just about anything. Taking one last glance at the pinkette, he then bolted towards what was once his elder brother.


	3. Problematic Situation

**Okay, before I get started! I will be answering reviews so that people are not confused!**

 **Guest: You must remember, a few minutes or even SECONDS under the Sharingan's genjutsu can feel like months or years (or as Kakashi put it, an eternity). You also have to remember that Sakura has such a kind heart, for instance; whenever Sakura was assaulted by Naruto when undergoing the nine tails transformation she actually HID the truth from him and forgave him almost instantly for harming her. Sure, he was not physically aware of what he did until Captain Yamato told him the truth but Sakura is the type that doesn't stay angry at people for long. Also, you must remember this was Madara's world, therefore he can make Sakura behave how he deems fit. So if Madara wanted Sakura to end up falling in love with him, it would surely happen without her even knowing it. Once the genjutsu wore off, it was almost as if she had returned from the Warring States Era; so none of her feelings, attire, and perception on Madara hadn't changed. More truth will be found out later if you continue to read what I write, but ultimately that choice is yours.**

 **SakuraGirl915: I'm glad you like the pairing! They are quite the odd couple but hell, if someone who is so attached to Itachi can begin to see the bond that I have made between the two so far; then I am super happy! Love ya sis!**

 **StarshineRose18: Wow thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and hope that you continue to read!**

 **Rosaaerith: Daw, thanks hun! I try my hardest to make each and every character how they would truly act within the respected anime/manga. Madara, being hardcore and to put it simply, an ass who is way too full of himself; makes Sakura the best candidate for him with how sweet, yet hot headed she is!**

 **Holly Rosslyn: Thank you so much! I'm glad you find the story interesting!**

 **I am well aware that the last chapter was not a lot of my readers favorite but I will continue to soldier on and continue writing. I cannot say if I can keep up writing as much in my chapters, but I will do my very best to keep everyone satisfied!**

 **So, with all of that said! Let's get started!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Problematic Situation**

* * *

Her eyes felt rather heavy and her vision blurred in and out of consciousness as a painful ringing lingered in her head. She knew some of the people due to how... er... loud they were. Yelling could definitely be heard mixed with the painful ringing that continued to slam on the inside of her skull painfully, making her feel as if she may throw up at any given moment, "WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!" along with, "INFERNO STYLE: SUSANO'O FLAME CONTROL!"

The last thing Sakura could even remember was Izuna grabbing her arm and telling her not to go... _'Go...? Go where...?'_ Her internal thoughts questioned as her fingers slowly twitched along the barren landscape. What era was she in...? Was it her own...? She honestly couldn't find the answer to that question when suddenly, Izuna knelt down in front of her to look in her eyes.

"I-Izuna..." Sakura barely whimpered out as a heavy sigh was then released from his reanimated mouth, "I need you to focus and look into my eyes to the best of your ability."

Helping Sakura sit up, Izuna felt horrible for what he was about to do as her pupil's bounced around, yet tried to focus intently. He finally caught her gaze and his Sharingan activated, "Forget you ever knew Madara Uchiha in the Warring States Era..." Sakura suddenly froze and passed out again, much in thanks to Izuna's Sharingan.

At that same moment, Izuna took Sakura's wedding band off and placed it within one of his storage compartments.

Slowly laying Sakura back down, Obito came up beside Izuna and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is Sakura going to be all right?" Izuna looked up, "Yes, she will be fine. I just made her forget that she had ever loved my brother or better yet, knew him in the past while under my brother's heavy genjutsu. So all that leaves her with are the memories of the monster she first came to know..."

Obito smiled sadly at this piece of information, "Izuna, that is your name right?" Nodding, Izuna looked up at Obito, "She needs you more than she needs me. Technically, Sakura hates me!" Obito laughed, slightly nervous as he scratched the back of his head.

He had already used the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth once already, well, the first time had been unintentional. However, he still had enough power within his body to use it once more; he figured going out fighting was the best he could do. Taking a deep breath, Obito clasped his hands together, "Gedo Art Of Rinne Rebirth!"

Izuna's eyes widened immensely as Obito pushed as much power as he possibly could through his already weakened body as Izuna slowly returned to the world of the living once again, truly feeling the warmth of his of his own flesh and blood and also the pounding of his beating heart. Falling to his knees gasping, Obito STILL wasn't dead!

"How? What? I'm so confused..." Izuna scratched the back of his head slightly as the black held in his eyes, slowly turned to white and all cracks that had been held within his skin now became smooth and once again filled with warmth. Panting heavily, Obito laughed softly and weakly , "Don't sweat the details, I won't live much longer... but... before I go, give this to Kakashi." Izuna didn't know who in the hell Kakashi was, yet nodded anyway, "R-Right."

Noticing the confusion, Obito chuckled weakly, "He's the one with silver spiky hair, kind of looks like lord... second's descendant." Okay, now he was really confused, "Lord... erm... second?" Obito nodded slightly, "Yes, Tobirama Senju." Izuna's eye twitched slightly, remembering everything that Tobirama Senju had done.

"Right, I understand." Izuna was about to jump away but Obito grabbed his arm, forcibly causing him to come to an abrupt halt, "W-Wait..." Looking back, Obito then yanked out his Rinnegan and handed it to Izuna, "Use it... wisely..." Obito's voice slowly became a distant memory along with his very essence as he yanked out one of his own eyes before shoving the Rinnegan in the now empty socket, "This is the power of the sage of six paths? Interesting..."

Snapping towards Kaguya, Izuna then darted towards her, unsheathing his katana in the process as Naruto looked at him, "SASUKE!" Sasuke, who had been on Naruto's right side rose his eyebrow, "What you idiot?" Naruto's head snapped back and forth between the two look alike's, "Holy hell, who is that then!? He looks just like you, ya know!?" Sasuke merely glanced at Izuna and released a _'HN!'_ yet couldn't shake the remarkable resemblance between himself and Madara's younger brother.

* * *

The battle was long, hard, and to say the least, ferocious; but they all had finally managed to beat the Rabbit Goddess and rip Madara out of her body. Everything was FINALLY over, which everyone in their right minds were more than thankful for. Shakily, Madara pushed himself up to see a much alive Izuna.

The younger brother could only stare at his older brother almost in a highly disgusted manner, "This is the end for us Madara. This is not our era anymore and Sakura no longer even remembers the old you Meaning, the only you that Sakura came to know was the Madara that she had first came in contact with during this war."

Madara's eyes widened and he clenched his fists tightly before speaking through clenched teeth, "So by erasing her memories of the old me, only the evil me is left in its stand." Izuna then nodded as he folded his arms, "Correct big brother. However, I won't let her endure anymore pain. So I will be taking your memories of her as well!" Yanking out his blade and activating his Sharingan, Izuna held it to where Hashirama's face laid dormant.

Madara didn't even consider batting his eyelashes at this notion made by his younger brother as he merely sat back while staring into the charcoal colored voids that Izuna claimed as his eyes, "Do what you will Izuna." Staring into Madara's eyes, he then did it. Izuna erased the past Sakura from Madara's mind.

Growling, the younger of the two Uchiha brothers couldn't bring himself to actually kill his big brother, so instead he then sliced Hashirama's face off of his body. Just then, Sakura managed to slowly ease her body up on shaky arms whenever Madara vanished and appeared in front of Sakura; causing her eyes to widen, "MADARA UCHIHA!" The pinkette growled and pulled out the katana that she had wielded during the Warring States Era, _'Odd...'_ She thought to herself.

What happened next though, was something Sakura didn't expect. Madara's hand shot out, grasped her wrist and twisted it painfully behind her back until a cry of pain shot out before the blade fell from her hand and into his own, "Well then, I suppose I shall take a trophy with me to the afterlife!" Izuna's eyes widened profoundly as he shot his hand out, "MADARA STOP!" By then, Madara was already thrusting his hand towards her and swiftly stabbed Sakura in the chest, yet missed her vital organs.

Shocked... that's all her facial expressions could produce at that point in time as Madara tore the blade from Sakura's chest, causing her to gasp sharply and raise her hand to the puncture to place pressure on the wound whenever Madara's body began to glow, "What is the meaning of this!?" With that, his body begun to rise into the air before zipping away without a trace.

Madara then rose to where all of the other previous Hokage were as he laid on his back speaking to Hashirama, "Hashirama, how would have you gone about all of this?" Madara finally spoke and Hashirama smiled, "Comrades can be important Madara. A life filled with loneliness only leaves a void within one's heart, leaving it filled with uncertainty. Those comrades I spoke of help to fill those voids left within one's heart while certainly filling that void with the love and warmth that it truly needs."

Smirking, Madara then released a sigh and a chuckle, remembering the pink haired lass that he had stabbed in the process, "Comrades, huh?" Hashirama nodded slightly, "Indeed Madara, comrades." With that last word, Madara shot out from the glow that was carrying the souls of the dead away, "I do not think I am quite ready to lose the life I had been graciously gifted with yet Hashirama. Though, you have my word that I will no longer create devastation." With that Madara grinned and vanished.

* * *

Izuna walked back to sit beside Sakura with a smile as she released a relieved sigh, "It's finally over Izuna." Nodding in agreement, Izuna laced his hands behind his head and laid back on the small patch of grass they had found as he began to think of Madara, _'I wonder if things would have been different if Madara hadn't turned out to be such a bad apple...'_

Noticing Izuna's scrunched up face as he thought, the pink haired lass giggled softly until a voice echoed in her head, _'It is not time to celebrate quite yet, girl!'_ Sakura's eyes widened as she was suddenly grasped and whisked away, causing Izuna to shoot up, "SAKURA!?" Jumping to his feet, Izuna began to run around repeatedly calling her name out in dire hope of a response.

Appearing far away from where everyone else had been, that's when she saw him in front of her eyes, "You, girl, tell me your name. I desire to speak with y-" Before Madara could even finish, Sakura was coming straight towards him, causing his blood to boil in excitement but then thought, _'This one is a medic from what I can recall. I will have to remember not to kill her.'_

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Sakura yelled as she swung her fists at Madara, whom dodged each punch. Even though he once again now wore his red armor, he was still losing a lot of blood from where Izuna had detached Hashirama's face from his chest so finally, his movements began to become sluggish; making him susceptible to one of Sakura's deadly punches as she slammed her fist into his cheek, sending him flying to the ground.

Growing aggravated that the pink haired kunoichi wouldn't even LISTEN to him was reason enough to become highly pissed off as his Susano'o wrapped and shielded his body from her ruthless barrage of attacks, "I guess you are not aware little girl! This Susano'o is destruction itself! Now come and entertain me!"

Rushing forward, Sakura knew she was running dangerously low on chakra and pulled out a food pill, only to throw it in her mouth and roughly bit down on it before swallowing it. Feeling the boost of her chakra got her pumped enough, yet the nagging voice at the back of her mind continued to scold her for doing so.

 _'This isn't good, he forced me to eat a food pill. Sure, it forcibly replenishes your chakra; but the side effects when your natural chakra is so low can put you right into the hospital and push you to the brink of death. However, if I can take this bastard down then I will have no regrets! Especially if it means keeping Naruto, Sasuke, Izuna, and everyone else safe!'_

"CHA!" Sakura's thigh long hair snapped violently and angrily in the wind as her fist came into contact with Madara's Susano'o. Her sheer might and determination alone was enough to begin cracking the Susano'o whenever Madara dropped it and gracefully twirled around to grasp Sakura's long locks just about at waist length and began pulling to hurl her around until Sakura pulled out a kunai and swiftly cut her hair off where Madara had been grasping, leaving her hair now only up to her waist.

Noticing this quickly, Madara threw the discarded hair to the side and growled as she pushed off the ground, leaving a dent on the earth itself from the impact of merely pushing off. Thrusting her fists towards Madara, he then began to do a series of back flips to distance himself from her as more blood was then spilled to the ground, causing Madara to take a gentle step back as a pained expression came to his face.

He couldn't stop, no, he wouldn't stop until death knocked at his front door, "Come now, do not tell me that is all that you have to offer! I haven't played enough!" Sakura was now feeling the side effects of the food pill and her breathing became heavy as the wound from her chest reopened and began to also spill blood, "You shut the hell up!" Sakura panted out, clearly exhausted.

Pushing himself into the air, Madara then bent his knees and slammed down onto Sakura's gut, causing her to writhe in agony and cough up blood. _'No, not... yet...'_ Was all she thought as she slowly pushed herself off of the ground.

Her vision was now becoming blurry as she ran, no, stumbled towards Madara who didn't even move at this point and merely folded his arms over his chest as he watched Sakura slowly come to a stop in front of him, only to weakly tap his armor with her fist.

Raising an eyebrow, Madara watched Sakura barely tap his armor with her torn leather gloves before falling forward. By now, Sakura was out cold so Madara caught her weakened body and gently rest it against the ground, "Well, at least she did provide plenty of entertainment for me. I shall give this victory to myself. Though, I cannot help but commend her on how hard she fought."

Sighing, Madara took his armor off and laid it to the side as he noticed the spot Izuna had carved out Hashirama's face was still bleeding, "I am not surprised, Izuna was always so quick to catch on. He was always so fun to spar with." He was now exhausted as well as he leaned his body against a tree and slumped down, his eyes drooping to slowly close to get some rest.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The stars began to twinkle happily in the sky whenever Sakura's eyes suddenly shot open and realized she obviously wasn't dead, but she was highly weak at this point. She hadn't eaten in so long that she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a decent meal full of vitamins and other essential nutrients.

Turning her head, emerald orbs focused on Madara, _'Good he's asleep. I can make a break for it now!'_ Weakly standing, Sakura then turned before his voice hummed out, "I do hope you're not trying to escape. I would like to think that you are smarter than that." Slowly turning her head back around, Sakura saw the male laying there with one tired eye cracked open. Internally groaning, Sakura then snapped her body around to fully face the male, "What in the heck do you want with me of all people!?"

More humming escaped this male's mouth before replying, "Well, I do know you are a medic. What do I want with you? I would think that would be obvious." Sakura internally sweat dropped, _'Can he not just say what he means to say and not beat around the bush?!'_ Sighing heavily Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Well, let's just say I'm a oblivious. Now enlighten me." Standing up, Madara began to sulk towards the beauty and stopped in front of her so that she needed to slightly tilt her head back to look up at him, "Heal me." Was all he retorted with.

Okay, did he think she was THAT stupid? Well apparently he did, "Tell me, why in the name of god would I do that?" Madara's exhausted visible eye was beginning to droop faster and faster, "Because I... need your... hel-" Falling forward, Sakura was way too weak at this point to catch him, yet the very thought of Madara laying on top of her seemed disgusting. Madara roughly landed on the ground with a hard thud and the medic in Sakura just couldn't help it. He would just owe her a favor in the future if she just barely healed him; well enough to the point to where he didn't instantly die at least - not that she would NEED any favors from HIM of all people.

There was no possible way Sakura had enough chakra to heal this demented man, so Sakura turned and began looking around in the forest whenever her eye caught a wild rabbit and hurled a kunai at it. Walking up to the now deceased animal, Sakura picked it up and now could already hear Madara's snarky voice, _'What, you didn't get anything for me?'_ Sakura's blood began to boil and before she knew it, she had ripped the rabbit in half out of frustration.

"Fucking... I swear to god that this shit SUCKS!" Sakura kicked the dirt angrily as she found an abandoned pot from a shinobi. How she knew? Well his body had been attached to it. Stopping all movements, she began to listen intently as the sound of rushing water could now be heard, "Good." Sakura began to gather herbs, and other various items that she could use in a rabbit stew until she came to the source of the water, "A river! Ohhh a bath sounds so nice!" Sakura groaned as she looked down at her skin and rubbed away a caked on layer of blood, dirt, grime, and who knows what else from her skin.

Shaking her head, the pinkette then filled the pot with a decent amount of water before, unfortunately, walking back to Madara. Yet, once she got there, he was nowhere to be found, "What in the hell...?" His voice then rang out from behind her causing her to jump slightly, "And where were you? I do believe that I told you not to run off." Sakura instantly gained an annoyed facial expression, "Ya, thanks **_DAD_**. If you must know, I am low on chakra and I'm sure both you and I could use something to eat."

 _'Smart girl...'_ He instantly thought, yet his stoic composure stayed firmly in place. Placing some firewood down Sakura began digging for her matches whenever Madara produced a small fireball to ignite the wood, only for a scorching hot ember to fly onto the pink haired kunoichi's leg, causing her to yelp and quickly push the ember off of her now burnt skin.

Now ignoring the pain, Sakura began to get to work at creating a delicious dinner, which Madara eyed suspiciously. After some time, her voice rang out rather cold and blandly, "Dinner is done." Handing Madara a bowl of the stew, he did take it, but did not eat it. Making Sakura shrug as she began to eat it, "Wow, wow, wow! It's been forever since I've had a decent meal!" She squirmed in place and giggled happily as she continued to munch away.

Madara's stomach finally released a growl and Sakura smirked at him before giving a smart ass comment, "Hey." Madara glanced towards her, "Speak." Sakura's grin turned from playful, to painfully dark, "I think your stomach is trying to tell you something. Listen, if I had wanted to poison you, do you HONESTLY think I would be eating the SAME damn food!?" Madara took this into consideration as Sakura helped herself to seconds, feeling her chakra begin to replenish finally.

Her belly was now full and Madara was still standing there with the same bowl of food, "Oh for the love of god!" Sakura walked to him, took the spoon and then took a bite, "SEE!?" Sakura then took another spoonful before shoving it into Madara's mouth, "NOW EAT DAMMIT!"

To say the least, he was highly shocked at the way she spoke to him, yet it was refreshing compared to all of the cowering fools who practically pissed themselves whenever they simply caught a glance of him. Finally complying, the male with the long unruly spiked hair then practically downed the bowl within seconds before asking for more in a rather impolite fashion.

Once he had completely finished off the rest of the stew that lingered in the pot due to being much larger than Sakura, she knew she needed to find a weak spot on his body whenever she healed him; well, besides the huge chunk missing from his chest. Getting on her knees, Sakura looked up, "I'm going to need you to take your cloak and any clothing underneath off." Merely nodding his head, Madara simply complied to meet Sakura's wishes before lying down.

 _'His chest must hurt really bad...'_ Sakura sympathized before shaking her head, _'Yet his body is... I mean... wow...'_ Before she knew it, her face was bright red and she quickly shook out all inappropriate thoughts, _'What in the HELL!? HE'S AN ENEMY!'_ She internally screeched at herself as Madara cracked an eye open to see that bright red face, which only caused him to grin; obviously completely full of himself, "You know girl, it's not polite to stare."

 _'I TAKE IT BACK! HE'S HIDEOUS! HIS EGO IS SO BIG IT MAKES SASUKE'S LOOK PUNY IN COMPARISON!'_ Sakura internally roared and she clamped her teeth together tightly, "I DO have a proper name you know!" Raising his single visible eyebrow, Madara grinned, "Then tell me what it is while I readjust." This confused Sakura highly until Madara laid his head on Sakura's lap, sending cold shivers down her spine due to how potent his chakra was.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha!" A shock went through her mind as she thought, _'Wait... that doesn't sound right...'_ Madara looked at Sakura and released a _'TSK!'_ which made Sakura possess a hateful glare, "WHAT!?" Madara looked away, "You are no Uchiha. Your eyes hold no darkness." Sakura was so tempted to pummel this egotistical BASTARD into the ground, "Whatever, then why do I wear the Uchiha crest!? Huh!? Tell me THAT mister smarty pants!"

Now this female was a thrilling one, she had such a hot head and a temper to match it. However, she did have a rather kind soul; nothing like an Uchiha, "Well, if you're an Uchiha, allow me to see your Sharingan." All Sakura could think was, _'WITH PLEASURE! CHA!'_ Activating her Sharingan, a pattern Madara had never seen before appeared; it almost looked like a sakura blossom, ah the irony. Madara only snorted, "Very well, now Sakura, if you don't start healing me now; I may just be tempted to shatter and destroy you."

Of all people, WHY, **WHY** did it have to be her stuck with Madara Uchiha!? Raising her hands, Sakura noticed all of the rips and tears in her leather gloves as she sighed, "Man... that was my favorite pair of leather gloves too... what a waste." Ripping the gloves off her hands, she then placed her hands right above the wound before pushing her medical ninjutsu through to the wound; causing Madara to grit his teeth as new cells and tissue were being formed.

Oh, Sakura made this go as slowly as she possibly could, but something caused her heart to waver as tears began to slide down his face. She had to hand it to him, this was an extremely painful procedure of breaking down your patient's cells and skin tissue, then reforming it all together. It almost felt as if someone were slowly sticking a billion venom stained needles into your skin as it "patched" you back up.

Noticing Madara had began to hold his breath, Sakura whispered softly, "It's okay to scream... this is a painful procedure... don't forget I am right here..." DAMN her good nature! Yet the moment he had gotten the green light, the legendary shinobi began to scream in agony and Sakura quickly switched to only using one hand so that the other could hold his, "SON OF A BITCH THIS HURTS!" At that point Madara was grateful that Sakura was allowing him to hold her hand, because he felt like he was going to rip it off with the way she began to flinch.

The two decided to take a break from both of their torture as Madara's chest began to heave heavily as sweat now drenched his body. Sakura's hand was now deeply bruised, yet didn't show Madara that it had been damaged at all. Pulling out a wash cloth, the pinkette began to wipe away all of the sweat he had accumulated during only a small part of the procedure, "Madara...?" Sakura pushed his bangs to the side so that she could wipe off the remainder of his sweat.

"S-Speak..." Madara's voice had actually trembled before Sakura softly spoke, "You did well. However... um... this procedure takes a few days, I'd say for you, it will be two days. The pain will only get worse. I'm sorry I can't give you a sedative..." Madara shook his head, "Now don't you go feeling sorry for me. DAMMIT IZUNA THIS REALLY FUCKING HURTS!" Sakura's eyes widened, "You know Izuna?"

Giving Sakura an "are you fucking stupid?" look he then released a sigh, "Yes, I know him quite well. He..." Pausing momentarily to look away, Madara pulled his bangs back into place before continuing, "He is my younger brother..." Sakura blinked rapidly, "Huh? I've know Izuna my entire life and he's never told me about a brother!"

This only made the male with the unruly spiked locks to begin laughing, "Is that so? Well, to no matter." Glancing away, the pinkette then mumbled something that actually hurt Madara's heart, "I can see why he didn't tell me though. His older brother failed him..."

The rest of the night was quiet, until the two fell into a deep slumber. Sakura's eyes shot open in the middle of the night, "Oh no the side effects..." Sakura bolted up to run behind a bush as Madara cracked a single eye open only to hear harsh coughing fits. _'I wonder if she became ill.'_ Madara pondered as he continued to hear the unnatural coughing fits.

 _'This really isn't good...'_ Sakura thought as she wiped the blood away from her mouth. Standing, Sakura attempted to shakily walk back to her spot made within camp before falling to her knees, _'Looks like I'll be joining you soon Hashirama... Sadara... Wait... who in the hell is Sadara...?'_ Sakura paid no mind to it as she noticed Madara walk to her, "Go and wash your face. This is truly unsightly for a shinobi."

Not even caring at this point, Sakura nodded and stood only to feel Madara's arm wrap around her waist to support her weight, "Come now." She felt it coming again, but didn't want Madara to see; so Sakura ran from him, making him become curious as he followed her.

Coming to a halt, Madara's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura coughing up an immense amount of blood, _'This definitely isn't good.'_ With that thought, Madara swooped Sakura up, grabbed all of their belongings, and began to run.

Even when his chest pain became imaginable, he pushed through like the warrior he knew himself to be. After a day and a half of running, Madara came to a village and quickly sought out a hospital before he swiftly ran towards it. Slamming the doors open, he didn't really think of a good cover story before blurting out, "HELP MY WIFE IS IN NEED OF MEDICAL TREATMENT!" A deep scarlet blush then crossed his cheeks after he had realized what he had just said.

* * *

Four days had passed and Sakura's emerald orbs finally fluttered open in the middle of the night, only to see a beautiful nurse checking Sakura's I.V. drip, "Welcome back to the world of the living Mrs. Izuna. Your husband rushed you here as quickly as he possibly could even with his chest injured! He hasn't left your side once since he had his chest fully healed!" Sakura looked so puzzled before turning her head to see Madara sitting in a chair bent over and fast asleep on her legs; making her smile softly, "I see..."

The nurse kept babbling though, "Oh I wish I could find a husband like that! I'm so jealous! Plus he's just SO handsome!" Sakura then shot a look to the nurse, practically saying "shut the hell up or leave" before the nurse nodded nervously and ran out of the room.

"Oh you..." Sakura rose her hand to begin gently stroking Madara's silky black and blue locks that jutted out in every which way, "Thank you..." When he slept, he was pretty damn cute, Sakura had to admit that much. Turning his face towards her, she then noticed... he had finally gotten some rest...

* * *

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura gently began to shake the sleeping male, causing him to groan profanities, "Madara..." Sakura spoke softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Hm...?" Sakura blushed softly, "Just this once, come here."

All too confused, Madara stood and came closer to her before she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into bed with her, "I mean it Madara, this is a one time only deal." He could only nod sleepily as he unknowingly nuzzled into her chest and wrapped his muscular arms around her, "You smell... wonderful..." Obviously, while she had been unconscious the nurses had bathed her; which she was REALLY thankful for.

Madara's body heat began to get the better of her as she continued to stroke his hair, "Who would have guessed... there is a kind, gentle, and sweet man underneath of that diamond hard exterior he forces himself to always use..." She whispered softly before dozing off, nuzzling into his chest in her sleep.

Morning came very quickly as Sakura began to hear that same nurse from yesterday flirting with Madara Uchiha as he spoke with her, "When will my wife be discharged." He asked in more of a statement than a question as the nurse giggled at his velvety smooth voice, "How about you forget her and we can have some fun. I won't tell if you don't." Madara released a heavy sigh as he folded his arms, "Well, it has been a while since I have had any fun in bed."

 _Twitch, twitch, twitch..._ "Then how about I give your wife a bit of sedative and we go to my office Mr. Izuna? How your wife doesn't just jump on you of all people at any time of the day is beyond me!" The legendary Uchiha began to hum softly as if actually CONSIDERING the idea, "Hm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Sakura's emerald orbs then flew open as she ripped the I.V. drip out of her arm and stood up, "YOU CAN TAKE THE BASTARD FOR ALL I CARE!"

Lazily turning his head towards the infuriated pinkette, a smirk graced his lips, "Well, well, I didn't take you to be the jealous type. Though I suppose it doesn't really matter, you and I are stuck with one another until I deem it fit that you leave. So, if you're not jealous DARLING then I suggest you lay back down." Sakura felt as if her rage was getting the better of her as she lowered her head, "Fine, go ahead and leave..."

Returning to bed as Madara smirked at her before following after the nurse to relieve all of his pent up "needs" she knew she needed to leave and get word out to Izuna, Naruto and Sasuke as soon as possible. Sakura waited for ten minutes to pass before bolting out of the room and out of the hospital. She continued to run and run until her legs felt like complete and utter jelly as a velvety smooth voice then rang out, "Well, you got further than I expected."

Sakura then fell to her knees, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME TO IZUNA, NARUTO AND SASUKE!" Releasing a heavy sigh of complete and utter annoyance, Madara folded his arms, "No." Sakura lifted her head angrily, "AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?" The Uchiha male was now tapping his finger against his arm as he held out Sakura's Uchiha cloak that he had mended all by himself, "Y...You fixed it...?"

"How is it so shocking that I fixed your cloak? Now just put it on Sakura. I noticed every man in town staring at you as you ran and have a pretty good reasoning as to why." Sakura tilted her head in confusion as Madara approached her and ran his fingers between her cleavage that was bare; only to make Sakura shriek and rip the cloak out of his hands before buckling it back into place as she lowered her burning face to sink into the high top collar, "Never do that again..."

Suddenly, Madara backed Sakura into a tree and held her captive there, "Since you did not want me having any fun with that nurse, it's only fair that you help me with my situation." Sakura easily fanned her hand in front of her face, "Nope, not going to happen." A deep growl emitted from the male Uchiha's throat, "And why the hell not..." Sakura then grinned, "I already told you last night, just this once." Well, she got him there as his face became stoic once more.

"We are leaving." Madara began to slowly walk as Sakura walked beside him grumbling, swearing, and bitching over this entire situation. Sighing heavily, he kept his face forward as he spoke, "What could be possibly bothering you now?" Snapping her head towards him, her waist long locks snapped behind her almost as if the hair itself was angry, "YOU!" Raising his only visible eyebrow, Madara folded his arms, "What about me?"

The feeling of rage just kept on building within Sakura's tiny body, "YOU ARE THE ISSUE! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN BE NEAR YOUR EVIL ASS!" That's when he snapped. Slamming his palms against a tree behind her on either side of her head, Madara grit his teeth, "I MIGHT BE EVIL, BUT ALL YOU DO IS JUDGE ME! WHAT MAKES YOU ANY BETTER THAN MYSELF SAKURA!? TELL ME THAT!"

Sakura's eyes widened immensely as she realized he was absolutely right, yet the obstinate side of her wouldn't give in, "YOU SLAUGHTER EVERYONE WITHOUT EVEN BATTING AN EYELASH! YOU ALSO TRIED TO PUT THE ENTIRE WORLD UNDER A GENJUTSU! WE ARE MILES A PART! WE. WILL. NEVER. UNDERSTAND. ONE. ANOTHER!"

By now the two were in one another's face, merely inches a part whenever Sakura noticed this, turned bright red, and quickly turned away to hide in the collar of her cloak as she whispered sadly, "I-I'm sorry..." Madara's eyes widened immensely, "W...What did you say...?" Sakura slammed her eyes shut and clenched either side of her cloak, "I SAID I'M SORRY! I was out of line, forgive me."

He had never been apologized to before and to say the least, he hadn't expected it, "Hm, let's go." All she could do was nod at the male as the two continued to walk until coming upon a cave, "Let's set camp up in here." Sakura only silently nodded until she heard the familiar sound of rain, "Madara look, look!" Glancing outside lazily, he shrugged, "So?" Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and began laughing as she ran outside into the rain.

All Madara could do was stare at her in awe. She was just so... so... "Beautiful..." Sakura began to twirl about in the rain giggling as she felt each and every refreshing drop hit her skin. Suddenly slipping, Madara's reflexes came into play as his arms shot out and caught the female who was giggling like a damned fool at the moment. Looking up at Madara, she finally saw it... a smile graced his lips. Curious now, Sakura then got on her tiptoes and reached up with one hand to brush away his bangs, which now stuck to his skin the same way his clothing now stuck to his body.

Now staring into both of his eyes, the pink haired kunoichi simply stared deeply before releasing a gentle sigh, "Oh good." Madara's hands had risen to tenderly grasp her hips; to his defense, this act was only out of instinct and nothing more. However, the longer he kept his gaze staring into the vast lush forest of emeralds, the longer he began to believe that she was staring into his very soul. They were intense, focused, and gentle; he had never seen such a gaze in his entire life.

Suddenly smiling brightly, Sakura giggled, "Oh look, you do have a heart." Releasing a hum, Madara then gave Sakura a slightly puzzled expression, "I don't understand." This made Sakura laugh as she pulled away to continue dancing in the rain, "The way your eyes smiled at me!" Madara's hands slowly lowered back to his side as he blew his bangs in a frustrated manner before turning and walking back into the cave, his stoic mask returning in the process, "Do not mistake me as one of your _friends._ "

Sakura suddenly stopped dancing as she gave Madara one of the saddest smiles he had ever seen, "I guess... the rain isn't that great..." The pinkette slowly lowered her head as she walked back in the cave to dry off, sitting beside the fire he had made earlier as a means to warm herself up, Sakura began to shiver roughly. Sighing heavily, the Uchiha male, whom was smart enough to actually take his cloak off to dry, stood before walking over to Sakura.

Kneeling down, Madara unbuckled the belt that was laced over the front of her white obi before peeling the obi off of her body. Setting those on a few rocks to dry, Madara then peeled the cloak off of her body and set it out to dry. Instantly covering herself, Sakura shrieked and covered her body before yelling at the god like male, "W-WHAT D-DO YOU T-THINK Y-YOU ARE D-DOING!?" Madara instantly rolled his eyes before sitting behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her core and pulling her back so that her back slammed against his broad chest.

Internally panicking, as Madara leaned his head against her shoulder, Sakura then shivered out, "M-Madara?" Sighing heavily, the male rolled his eyes, "Do not flatter yourself. I am merely using my body heat to warm you up. I just do not want you slowing me down because you get sick."

Nodding, her eyes began to droop as she watched the flames flicker and felt the even rising and falling of Madara's breathing along with the beating of his heart. The sound of rain didn't help her situation either. Suddenly hearing the even breaths she took Madara released a heavy sigh of annoyance, yet glanced at her peaceful face, "Just this once, huh?"

Leaning over, the Uchiha male grasped his, by now, dry cloak and stood, picking Sakura up with him in the process before he walked to the wall of the cave and eased both himself and Sakura down so his muscular back leaned against it. Sliding his legs open, he placed Sakura in between them and she got comfortable all on her own as he laid his cloak over her tiny frame.

The moment he sat her down, Sakura immediately turned her body so that her bare chest pressed against his perfectly chiseled abdomen as her head then snuggled into Madara's chest. Glancing down, he then released a gentle chuckle, "So... _naive_." With that, Madara fell asleep and his arms ending up wrapping around her tenderly.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA!" Suddenly jolting awake, the female Uchiha glared at Madara as he released an annoyed sigh, "Your clothes are dry, so get dressed and let's go. NOW!" Nodding tiredly, Sakura placed all of her clothing back into place and fastened the belt around the white obi, "Okay, I'm done-"

Glancing around, she couldn't find him anywhere! Sakura then began to walk out of the cave and easily sensed Madara's potent chakra before noticing him "inspecting" a tree, "You tell me to hurry up but here you are staring at a damn tree." Madara instantly stiffened up before turning bright red, "Mph!"

"Come on stop messing around Madara." Sakura sighed until Madara snapped around, "I'M SO SENSITIVE I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A PISS IF SOMEONE IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND ME!" Instantly turning bright red, Sakura covered her eyes, "WHAT NOW!?" He yelled furiously as Sakura shook her head only to point near his waist, causing the hot headed male to look down and turn bright red as well before quickly zipping his pants up and cleared his throat.

 _'This seems familiar... like this has happened with someone else before...'_ The pinkette thought, yet shook the feeling quickly once she heard the familiar sound of him zipping his pants up. Uncovering her eyes, Madara had now turned around and folded his arms before beginning to walk in a new direction; which Sakura quickly began to follow.

She had begun studying his every move and he was quite aware that she had been staring at him for quite some time, yet stayed quiet. Deciding to have a bit of fun without Madara noticing, she had begun to slow her movements, Sakura then stood right behind Madara, causing him to stiffen up before snapping around as Sakura fell into a fit of laughter, "You weren't kidding!" The angry male then walked up to Sakura and whacked her upside her head, "OW!"

Scowling was Madara's best trait, but that was an easy physical trait to figure out. _'He's moody, doesn't smile, hates when people stand behind him, and apparently he hates_ me... _so why doesn't he just kill me!?'_ Sakura pondered, not really realizing she had fallen right behind Madara again and by doing so, caused every muscle in his body to stiffen. Swiftly turning around, he then noticed Sakura was deep in thought. Madara then stopped walking, only for Sakura to smack head first into the crimson red armor he wore.

Stumbling backwards as she held her forehead, the pink haired kunoichi then shot daggers at the legendary male, "What the hell!?" Rolling his one visible eye, Madara spoke blandly and almost in a highly frustrated tone, "Quit trying to figure me out. I do not wish to be constantly stared at by the likes of you."

Now Sakura was just pissed off as she plopped down, folding her arms and crossing her legs as she turned her head away, clearly pouting. Now he was just growing more and more agitated by the moment whenever the savage warrior within him came out.

Walking up to Sakura, Madara's hand shot out and grasped her throat before lifting her up until her feet no longer even touched the ground. Shocked was all Sakura could feel as her now none gloved hands began to claw at his still gloved hand all the while gasping for air. Gritting his teeth, Madara's venom laced voice then rang out, "Do NOT get comfortable with me CHILD! My patience is growing quite THIN with your antics! Now, you either walk, or you DIE. YOUR CHOICE!"

Saliva now slid down Sakura's chin as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. He hadn't realized how tightly he had a grasp on her throat until her hands that had been clawing his hand slowly dropped to her sides, now motionless. Madara's eyes widened in sheer panic as she quickly laid Sakura down and placed his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. Whenever he heard none, Madara began to gain a cold sweat as he gently tilted her head back.

Placing his fingers over the bridge of her nose so any air he pushed in would not escape, he then bent his face towards her own and pressed his lips against her's to blow air and chakra alike into her system. Working quickly, Madara began to press on her chest cavity over and over before repeating this same process a few more times.

Just as he was about to give up while his lips were connected with her's, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and began to cough roughly as her hands rose to her throat while rolling to her side and curling into a ball. Gently reaching out towards Sakura, her hand roughly slapped his away, "DON'T... TOUCH... ME!" Quickly standing, Madara turned away so that she would not notice the weakness he now displayed, however his body betrayed him as each and every muscle in his body began to shake and tremble but was thanking god she hadn't noticed.

Slowly sitting up, dark black and blue bruises now formed on Sakura's throat, yet she decided not to heal this so Madara was constantly reminded that he had almost killed her. Pushing her body up as her legs trembled, she slowly took a step forward before falling forward to land on her hands and knees.

She had never been strangled to the point to where she had almost died before and it was taking quite a while to recover as Madara only began to walk, "Walk, now." _'Yeah, easy for you to fucking say!'_ She swore internally as she then pushed up to stand once again. As she walked, Sakura's vision began to become blurry and dotted, _'By not allowing the victim to rest, they are susceptible to pass out.'_

In all honesty, even though Madara wasn't looking at her, he was very aware of her physical weakness at the moment whenever she suddenly leaned against a tree gasping for air, "I-I'm sorry t-that I'm s-so w-weak willed..." The annoyed male released a _'TSK!'_ before speaking, "Strength is not will, but a phenomenon caused by physical objects."

To say the least, Sakura didn't fully understand what he had meant but honestly couldn't bring herself to care. So after catching her breath to some degree, Sakura pressed off of the tree and once again continued to walk. Well, she tried walking, but that walking turned to stumbling rather quickly due to how much her vision was blurring more and more often. By now, Madara had stopped paying attention to the pinkette as her foot connected with a rock before passing out and falling down a steep hill.

Turning around to announce that they would now take a break, that's when he noticed Sakura was nowhere to be found, "THAT BITCH!" He roared angrily and began to run after her "fleeing" chakra. Sakura's body finally hit the bottom of the hill and roughly slammed into a tree; well, at least she wasn't conscious to feel that one.

Pumping more and more chakra through his legs, Madara realized he was closing in on her and quickly at that. Smirking, the male then spoke to himself, "So it would appear that she still has yet to be tamed, how thrilling! She must be ignorant; however, she should know that there is no longer anyone who can stand against me!"

That is when he saw her limp frame against the ground as blood trickled down the side of her mouth, "She... wasn't running?" This was all too confusing for him, "So, she simply passed out and fell down this hill..." Sakura suddenly cracked her eye open to see Madara with his arms folded against his chest, "M...Madara...?" Something inside of him tugged, yet, as always, he would just never show it as he stood there simply staring at her.

Tears began to slide down her porcelain skin, allowing them to drip off of her chin like a faucet that hadn't been fully turned off all the way and now continued to drip water, "I... I won't give up... f-forgive me..." Sakura then pushed her bruised back off of the tree to show that her Uchiha cloak had been torn to shreds due to the fall. Noticing the enormous deep black and blue bruise covering Sakura's back, Madara sighed heavily and reached out to pick her up, however, Sakura almost instantly flinched and slapped both of his hands away, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Slowly but surely, Madara retracted his hands to lace them across his chest, "Not accepting loss and standing again is simply unsightly..." That's when she snapped, "Yeah!? Well you already DIED once! Since you DIED and forced yourself back to life I could say the same damn thing to you!" This made the male with the long and unruly spiky black with blue locks grit his teeth angrily as she continued, "SO THEREFORE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE IS UNSIGHTLY!"

That's when Madara shot his hand out and roughly slapped Sakura across the face, shocking her enough to shut up. Turning, he then began to make his way back up the hill, yet stopped as he heard her voice, "Just leave me alone... I'd rather DIE than stay by your side! You can't stand me anyway, so why not just KILL ME OFF FOR GOOD!?" Activating his Sharingan, Madara turned towards Sakura, "Do I need to teach you a lesson in manners, girl?"

Seething now, Sakura then continued to yell, "WHAT LESSON WOULD THAT BE!? OH LET ME SEE, THE LESSON OF MADARA UCHIHA: HOW TO BE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL ASSHOLE!" She was just digging her own grave deeper and deeper as she kept on going, "OR MAYBE I SHOULD CALL IT THE LESSON OF MADARA UCHIHA: HOW TO KIDNAP A GIRL AND KEEP HER AS YOUR PET!" By now, Madara clenched his gloved hands tightly as she KEPT going, "OH NO WAIT! THE LESSON OF MADARA UCHIHA: HOW TO ABANDON ALL FEELINGS WITHIN ONE'S HEART!"

That did it, Madara was now in front of her bruised and battered body before he slammed his fist into her stomach, making her cough up blood before passing out, "You cannot even try to imagine the pain I have endured you stupid girl!" Reaching out, Madara grasped the young girl's waist length hair by her skull and began to drag her along with him, "Is this what comrades do Hashirama!? Bicker until one turns on the other!?" It came as no shock whenever he did not receive a reply all the while continuing to drag her behind him.

* * *

Nightfall soon fell into place and the beyond highly pissed off male set up camp, made dinner for ONLY himself and checked to make Sakura was still out cold before calling it a night himself. Some time around midnight, Sakura finally came to and quickly noticed at how her body ached everywhere, but now was her chance...

Standing, Sakura created three shadow clones and sent them off in all different directions as she ran. This may not fool him completely, but it would buy her more than enough time to escape. Sakura continued to run until the sun began to rise before finding a lake. Sakura knelt beside the crystal clear water and scooped some of its contents within her hands before pushing some of the cool crisp water down her aching throat, relieving some of the pain she had endured from her throat wound.

Madara woke up long after Sakura had vanished and instantly began to swear loudly. He could feel her chakra being spread out, yet what did she take him for? A fool? He was fast to say the least as he continued to push a mass amount of his reserved chakra through his legs, making him a blur that weaved through the trees. He could sense her presence growing closer and quickly masked his chakra. He didn't need to worry about the clanking of his armor due to the fact that he had left it behind back at the campsite.

It all happened so quickly. Swiftly turning his body around as if twirling in place, Madara's foot swiftly made contact with the painful bruise that laid dormant on the same spot her back had roughly hit the tree the day before, causing her to cry out in agony before her tiny body flew into the lake, landing with a _'SPLASH!'_

"How much pain must you endure until you finally realize you cannot shake me off so easily!?" He called out as she simply allowed her body to sink to the bottom of the lake floor, _'_ _I'm done... I can't handle this anymore...'_ Was all the pinkette could think as she slowly reached the bottom, waiting for the time when she would finally run out of oxygen. Grabbing a kunai and a rope, Sakura made sure her body wouldn't come up until she were dead as she laced the two tools together, tying a harsh knot, then tying it around her body with the same harsh knot, and slamming the kunai into the ground.

Minutes began to pass and Sakura still hadn't surfaced, which worried him a bit as he began to unclasp the belt on his attire before shedding the Uchiha cloak, throwing both to the side. Now Madara only wore his pants, combat sandals, and gloves. Running back, Madara then pushed forward before gracefully diving into the lake. Waiting a moment, the foul tempered male waited for the water to calm so he could find Sakura's body.

As the water finally settled back to it's normal calm and peaceful state, that's when he saw her. Her eyes sadly stared at the sky as she slowly but surely began to run out of oxygen. Her consciousness was beginning to fade whenever a strong pair of arms grabbed her and yanked her before shooting the both out of the water. The moment the two landed on solid ground, Madara simply dropped her to land on her back, shocking her to the point where she coughed up any and all water she had consumed during her little field trip to the bottom of the lake.

Gasping for air now, Sakura looked over to the, as usual, stoic man and watched him ring those long unruly locks out. With the way he stood there as water dripped off of his muscular torso, Sakura couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was. She honestly and truly could not bring herself to rip her eyes away from him as he pushed his bangs back, showing his entire face. He was simply stunning, though, his ego was large enough to cover the fact that he was godly.

Though... whenever he said nothing and stood there... he looked... he looked... "Like an angel..." She whispered, though Madara's keen sense of hearing picked up every word she had said. The most shocking part of this, was the fact that Madara said nothing even though he had definitely heard her. She knew he had heard from the way his body slightly tensed. Hell, she had been around him long enough to know that if he heard a sound out of the blue, his muscles instantly tensed up.

Shaking his head almost reminded Sakura of a lion shaking off all water from its mane before he turned and silently began to stalk towards her with his fists clenched tightly. Sakura now felt fear, unimaginable, terrifying fear as she sat up and began to scoot away until her back hit a tree. All she could to was stare into his single darkened eye as tears began to form within her own beautiful emerald orbs whenever he came to a halt right in front of her.

Suddenly, he simply dropped to his knees and Madara lowered his head and rose his arms, slowly reaching for her. Now Sakura was scared due to the fact that she figured he was going to torture her slowly yet surely until she met her demise. Sakura instinctively and almost instantly flinched at his hands before they slowly wrapped around her, "D-Don't scare me like that y-you fool..." Sakura's eyes widened immensely at the fact that the great Madara Uchiha had just whimpered...

She was so shocked at that point that all her body could do was tremble in fear as her mind flashed back to remember how he had strangled her. Sakura was now petrified as Madara leaned back from her and he rose his hand to, much to her surprise, gently pat her cheek to bring her out of her shock, "Sakura..." Finally blinking, she peered up at Madara's face, "W-What..." Her voice shakily spoke out as his eyes softened, "I..." He couldn't bring himself to say what he had truly intended on saying so he said it to the best of his ability, "I specifically need you by my side..."

Now she was angry, hurt, confused, and so many other emotions that she couldn't describe that she swiftly rose her hand and roughly slapped him across the face, "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Madara's gaze now turned cold as he spat out a bit of blood that had accumulated within his mouth, "Well, at least the fire within you has not gone out... BUT-" Sakura knew she was in for it now, but what happened, she did not expect.

Madara swiftly leaned forward and placed his forehead against her own, causing Sakura's cheeks to begin burning as if hell had just ignited a fire on them, "What do you think you are doing?!" Releasing a gentle sigh, he thought how he could show her compassion, but nothing came to mind. So he simply did what he did best as he released his usual grumpy _'TSK!'_ before raising to his feet, "Come." Was all he said and all she could really do was slowly nod and stand up; her body aching all over from every wound she had gained.

* * *

The two now walked in complete and utter silence. Any time Madara rose his hand to explain something or point to where they were going to make camp, Sakura would flinch. Each and every time the Uchiha male had witnessed the beautiful young woman in front of his very eyes flinch, it hurt his heart and felt as if more and more darkness was now being stored within his very own heart.

Finally, one day while walking, Sakura's breathing was becoming more and more unnatural with each and every step. _'So much strain on one's body makes you a high target for illness.'_ The pinkette thought as she continued to sluggishly move forward. At this point, she knew she was burning up as sweat beaded down her forehead; it was summer so Madara just thought it was the heat getting to her.

The end of the day was nearing and the female Uchiha had finally had it, she was done; but not in the way that she would so foolishly turn and run. No... she knew she would never have a chance of outrunning this male in this life or the next. Coming to a halt, Madara turned towards her, "Sakura..." His words were becoming hazy and she now felt like the world was spinning at this point, yet nodded at Madara that she had acknowledged him speaking to her.

"I wish to train you to reach my level of combat. In return... I..." Madara glanced away before continuing, "I would like you to teach me how to use medical ninjutsu... so I can keep you safe..." Unknowingly nodding to this, Madara took his armor off and gently placed it down, "All right, we will begin now." Madara held up his fists, "Show me exactly how you move Sakura!" Madara then appeared in front of her face and began to throw punches.

Hell it was hard enough to stand as it was and now he was expecting her to dodge!? Seeing a blurry opening, Sakura thrust her fist forward, yet half way through, she collapsed against him. To say the least, this made the male Uchiha's eyes widen profoundly, "S-Sakura!?" He quickly lifted her frail body into his arms and bent his forehead down to place it against her own, feeling the fire that now ignited her skin, "Sakura! SAKURA! Hold on!" He placed her body down gently and ran towards a stream they had passed a bit back and gathered plenty of water.

Rushing back, he noticed she hadn't even budged, "Why did you refrain from telling me that you were ill Sakura!?" She could no longer focus or think straight as she reached out and gently grasped his Uchiha cloak before weakly panting out, "Please... don't leave... me..." All he could do was nod as he pulled the so strong, yet weak female into his lap the moment he sat down. He could feel how her skin blazed against his and knew she needed to drink some water.

Holding the canteen he had refilled with fresh water out to her, Sakura attempted to grasp the canteen but it slipped through her fingers, _'Just how sick is she?'_ He thought almost angrily. Yet instead of being mad, he pulled his own canteen out and gulped heavily at what he was about to do. Taking a bit of water within his mouth, Madara then bent over and placed his lips against hers to pass the water into her mouth, which she began to drink as a single drop of the water made it's great escape onto her chin.

Raising his gloved hand, Madara gently used his thumb to wipe away the water before repeating the process. Taking another drink, he once again pressed his lips tightly against her's as she weakly clasped the front of his cloak. Laying Sakura down, Madara was about to stand to go hunting for dinner whenever Sakura attempted to tighten her hold on him, "Please... Izuna... don't go..." This made Madara's eyes widen immensely, _'She thinks I am Izuna? Well... we are siblings, I do see how she can make that mistake.'_

"Sakura, it's not Izuna..." Sakura's face fell but then she remembered, "M...Madara... forgive me..." Madara shook his head, causing his long locks to sway back and forth along with his head, "Do not apologize, I-" Sakura then cut him off weakly, "Please... don't leave me... alone..." The usual grumpy Uchiha nodded at this and slowly took off his cloak to show his bare chest, "Sakura, we are going to do something you probably won't be happy with, but it will break your fever."

All she could do was nod, she couldn't care less anymore. Lifting Sakura into his arms he walked inside the massive tree that would be their shelter for the night and gently took her cloak off to reveal her nude upper half. He had seen her half nude more times than he could count by now, so this wasn't really an issue. What he was planning on doing was breaking her fever with adding heat, or to be more precise, add his body heat. Dinner could wait until she was resting peacefully.

Laying down, Madara pulled Sakura to him, who unknowingly rolled over to press her bare body against his muscular abdomen and lightly laced her arms around his body. For Madara, this sensation was odd, he had never felt anything to this degree before in his entire - well, entire two lives, so he simply did not know how to respond to the touch that now made his muscles ripple happily.

The longer he laid there with Sakura's now peacefully resting form, the longer he gained the urge to hold her as well. Slowly, his arms rose up and gently wrapped around the smaller female's body as one hand idly began to stroke her her waist long locks. Snapping out of it, Madara eased his body away from Sakura's sleeping form and shook his head.

Turning to leave, Madara adjusted the cloak on Sakura's body so that she would be able to rest with warmth. The Uchiha male then bolted out of their camp to find something to eat. Someone with his physical body build needed a high amount of protein to actually stay in shape.

Activating his Sharingan, the dangerous red glow bounced around a bit as he checked the surroundings for any sign of life until a rustling could be heard behind him. Snapping around, Madara then saw a massive brown bear, "A bear? Very well then." He grinned like a fool and began to battle the bear, who had only been hunting for her cubs so that they could eat. However, Madara had a different plan within in his mind.

Flipping around the bear, Madara attempted to reach for his sword before realizing that he had not brought ANY weapons along with him, but to no matter; this would be too easy for him to even break a sweat, "SUSANO'O!" Madara's blue tinted Susano'o appeared and Madara simply folded his arms as his Sharingan kept tract of all of the bear's initial movements.

"COME NOW! SHOW ME YOUR RAGING BLOOD! COME AT ME! YES, ATTACK!" Madara cackled in a sinister manner until the bear then changed direction and began to charge elsewhere, causing Madara to slowly turn to almost witness something he hadn't, "MADARA STOP!" Sakura panted out as sweat dripped down from her diamond bearing forehead right into her crimson Sharingan based orbs, stinging her eyes a bit.

The bear instantly began to charge towards the pink haired kunoichi and Madara's face gained a mortified expression as the bear rose its massive paw to swat Sakura away like a pesky fly but something shocked him even more, a light pink Susano'o then formed around Sakura as the bear's paw slammed into it. Madara no longer had any choice in the matter as his Susano'o drew a single blade, "Sakura, cover your eyes." Was all he said before the blade ran sliced the beast's head clean off.

Dropping her Susano'o, Sakura panted heavily, "I woke up... the minute... you left." Almost instantly after finishing her sentence, Sakura fell to her knees and began to cough roughly, making it sound as if she were a barking dog. Madara then quickly dropped his Susano'o and ran towards Sakura before lifting her weak body into his arms, "What in the HELL were you thinking!? You need REST!" Madara yelled, making Sakura flinch slightly, before opening her Sharingan gaze to him, "Stop... leaving... me..."

He then noticed she had came all the way out here shirtless, the same way he had, "Auh..." Madara tried to clear his throat, but found the lump would not go away. He had seen her shirtless PLENTY of times, so he didn't know why it was bothering him now.

Shaking his head and releasing a heavy sigh, Madara began to walk, only for a few passing travelers began to whistle at the sight in front of them, "DAMN! SHE IS GORGEOUS! YOU DID WELL BROTHER! CAN I HAVE A TURN NEXT?!" The group of men began to laugh as Madara's gaze became fixated on them, "Tell me, do you wish to die?" He asked as if this were such a simple question. The travelers looked at one another before beginning to burst into laughter, "Buddy what can a single man and WOMAN do!?"

All hell was about to break loose until Sakura placed a gentle hand on the now raging male's chest, instantly calming him and causing his breathing to become even again, "Oh you will see what one man can do..." All he could do was grin as he returned Sakura back to their hidden campsite, "You are not to leave, am I understood?" Sakura smiled weakly, her once sparkling emerald orbs now dull as she nodded.

Placing his armor on, Madara then laced his Gunbai and Kama onto his back, along with lacing a sword through his belt. As be began to walk out Sakura reached up and without even looking, Madara took her hand in his own, "Come back safely..." Sakura's worried expression was seen all too well all thanks to the Sharingan and Madara knelt beside her, "I won't even have a scratch on me. You forget who I am Sakura Uchiha." Sakura laughed gently, "You're Madara... Madara Uchiha..."

With that said, Madara grinned and stood back up, "Back in a flash." Was all he said before bolting out at lightning speed until he appeared right in front of those same travelers, "Oh look! He's wearing cloths this time!" One of them joked as another then threw out, "Where's your pretty pink haired lady friend!? We wanted to have fun with her too!" The last one snickered, "Look how mad he's getting! PITIFUL! She's a one night stand! Or are you the type who grows attached to every woman he ever FUCKS!?"

He waited patiently for them to shut the hell up as he stood there with his arms folded as a single finger began to tap his opposite arm impatiently, "Are you finished yet? Good, now, let me explain a little something to you. Since this will be the last thing you ever hear, I am not too worried about you spreading it around considering with how weak you all appear." Taking a breath, Madara grinned, "My name, is Madara Uchiha and tonight we shall exchange fists, but only I will walk away!"

"Who in the hell is Madara Uchiha..." One of them blandly spoke. That's when he noticed it, one of them was gone from the group, "Well, it appears your little friend abandoned you! Are you ready to DIE!?" Just then a muffled scream could be heard and Madara's eyes widened only to see Sakura's arms and legs tied with a gag in her mouth. The male holding her grinned and held a blade to Sakura's throat.

 _'What do I do, what do I do!? She is extremely... wait huh? She's healed her own body. She must have finally gathered enough chakra to use her Mitotic Regeneration.'_ Well, at least he didn't have to worry about her being sick, but now he had to worry about her being CAPTIVE.

The male held Sakura bridal style as she squirmed about, clearly trying to get away whenever the male spoke, "If you charge us, she dies. If you follow us, she dies. If you try ANYTHING deemed as suspicious, she dies. Not to mention-" Madara held his hand up to silence the male, "Tell me, do you take me or her to be a fool!? THIS POWER IS OF OUR CREATION!" Madara's Sharingan activated, as did Sakura's and both placed one male each under a genjutsu.

Running towards the male that was currently under an obviously heavy genjutsu and holding Sakura, Madara swiftly cut her bindings and pulled the gag out of her mouth, "I will take a wild guess and say you're feeling better." Sakura grinned and nodded, "Let's dance..." Madara almost felt proud of Sakura with the way she had just used his favorite phrase, "NOW DANCE FOR ME!" Madara cackled as his fingers twitched anxiously.

Sakura instantly slammed her fist into the male that had kidnapped her, sending him flying through roughly twenty trees as the one male who was still physically conscious ran towards Madara with a sword in his hand. Sighing, Madara grasped the hilt of his Gunbai and pulled it out, "UCHIHA REFLECTION!" The obvious outcome being that the male flew away. Leaving only the ring leader left standing under a heavy genjutsu of Madara's.

Sakura thought he was about to shed blood but only roughly bonked the male on the top of his skull and knocking him unconscious, "I would hardly call this a battle." Madara sounded all too disappointed and frowned as Sakura walked up to Madara with her hands laced behind her back, "I knew it." Raising an eyebrow, Madara folded his arms after placing his weapon back in its rightful spot on Madara's back, "Knew what?" Sakura smiled brightly, "You do have a kind heart..."

Lacing his arms across his chest, Madara turned away grumbling, "Hm... well, I suppose one could say that. Though other's may say differently." This made Sakura laugh gently as Madara continued to speak, "I wonder, does this mean you do not hate me?" Sakura looked up at Madara and sighed, "Listen, I... I am grateful that you came to my aid... but you tried killing me on more than one occasion..." The male released a gentle hum as he rose a hand to grab his chin, "I do believe I also saved you on more than one occasion."

Looking down, Sakura rose her hand to her throat, "Yes well... some things are just not so easily forgiven Madara. However, I promise not to run anymore..." Raising his only visible eyebrow, a deep and heavy sigh could be heard escaping the legendary Uchiha's mouth, "Well, to no matter. If you run, you know what happens. You are a wise woman." Internally rolling her eyes, Sakura suddenly stiffened and bit her lip as she felt Madara's hand raising to be placed on her shoulder, "Just... Just don't touch me, yet."

He knew he screwed up, no, that would be putting it lightly. He knew he had ROYALLY fucked up as he remembered Hashirama's word to him, _"Comrades can be important Madara. A life filled with loneliness only leaves a void within one's heart, leaving it filled with uncertainty. Those comrades I spoke of help to fill those voids left within one's heart while certainly filling that void with the love and warmth that it truly needs."_ On the inside, Madara was smiling as he thought, _'I now know what you meant when you spoke those words... my old friend...'_


	4. A Truly Kind Heart

**I'm so glad all of my viewers are enjoying this hard thought out story! Xoxo! If you like it, please share it and leave a review!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Truly Kind Heart**

* * *

Understanding what Hashirama said was one thing, but the act of showing compassion just did not run thick in his blood the way it did with his oldest friend. He was more of a show through actions rather than just handing those emotions out on a silver platter. Yet, Sakura being around him always made him feel at ease.

"Hey Madara?" Sakura spoke softly as she adjusted the sleeping t-shirt she was now forced to wear due to her Uchiha cloak being completely ruined. Glancing over to her with his arms folded as the two walked side by side, "Yes?" He no longer told her to speak like giving a command to a dog.

Sakura gave a beautiful smile, "I can hear water!" Raising his only visible eyebrow, Madara's lips tugged into a slight smile, "How observant." She knew now that he only said these types of things as a way of teasing her; so she no longer allowed it to bother her, "Think we can-" Madara already knew what she was going to say before holding a hand up, "I don't see why not." This made the pinkette smile brightly as she began to run towards the water, which actually turned out to be a large river.

A shimmer came to Sakura's eyes, "It's bath time! Yay!" Releasing a gentle, yet playful sigh; the once always grumpy male now rose his eye to look up towards the sky, "Perhaps I shall join you this time." He knew all too well that his ego not only infuriated Sakura, but also made her highly embarrassed, "W-WHAT!?" She screeched and threw her arms in the air, causing her shirt to raise a bit so show her smooth, yet muscular core; which the Uchiha male couldn't help at this point in time to stare at, "You heard me. I will be joining you. Back in my era I always bathed with men and women alike. Why should I change now? The answer to that is quite obvious-"

Quickly cutting Madara off, Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah; you won't change. FINE! Just keep your long ass hair facing me! I do like my privacy you know!" This made Madara actually laugh... and hard at that too; which honestly gave Sakura the creeps due to memorizing him as someone who only cared about the dark side of life.

The male had grown quite fond of Sakura in all of their time spent together, though, he would not consider this anything close to what some people call love or even like. He would claim he merely enjoyed her company, nothing more, nothing less.

Finally approaching the river, the two knelt beside the crystal clear water with the intentions of filling their canteens full of fresh water. In all of their time together, Sakura had never ONCE seen Madara take his gloves off. Hell, he even slept with the damned things on! Sakura could only imagine how much sweat, dirt, oil, blood, and all other bad elements for your pores to absorb were now filling those black leather gloves of his.

No longer able to take it, the Uchiha female snapped towards Madara, "GIVE ME YOUR DAMN GLOVES!" Shocked by this sudden outburst, Madara lazily turned his head to merely glance at her, "Tell me, why I would do that?" Sakura scowled, completely frustrated, "You NEVER take those things off Madara! If you want me to teach you medical ninjutsu, then here is lesson one. BACTERIA IS BAD!" Well, to say the least, she had got him there.

Shrugging, Madara slowly slipped his gloves off, only for Sakura's eyes to widen as he held the gloves out to her, "What is it NOW?" Sakura felt baffled... only able to stare at the white gold band, "You were married...?" Her tone made it sound as if it were hard to believe that anyone could have been desperate enough to marry MADARA UCHIHA of all people. Glancing down to his left hand he then noticed the wedding band that graced his marriage finger and honestly felt just as shocked as the pink haired kunoichi beside him.

Trying to think back, his mind was hazy and he couldn't exactly remember who in the hell he possibly could have even been married to. Maybe it was a noble? That didn't sound like his type though. Scratching his head gently, Madara looked into Sakura's eyes, "I... honestly can't remember..." Was this amnesia from being reanimated? No... all reanimations she had fought in the past all had their memories still intact. So was it a side effect of the Rinne Rebirth?

Sakura's mind was growing frustrated, _'It couldn't have been the Rinne Rebirth, when everyone in the Leaf Village was brought back from Nagato using Rinne Rebirth; all of their memories were still there as well! So... the only thing I can think of is... Maybe it's a side effect of both reanimation AND Rinne Rebirth mixed together?'_ Mentally shrugging, Sakura then got to work at thoroughly cleansing Madara's favorite gloves until she heard him speak, "Sakura?"

Only glancing up, Sakura smiled, "What is it?" Reaching into one of his holsters, Madara blushed cutely before extending his hand to present a brand new pair of gloves for Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened immensely, "You fixed my old gloves? How?" Madara shook his head, "I bought you new one's whenever we passed through that town a while back. I also uh... got you a new..." Sakura noticed it... he was trying to show compassion.

Her voice rang out softly, "Thank you Madara..." Scowling now, Madara hadn't even been able to finish his sentence, "I got you a new Uchiha cloak. Looks exactly like your old one. I also got you a new pair of shorts and combat sandals along with a mesh undershirt so that men will stop staring at you whenever you decide to go running around half naked." Madara grinned deviously at this as Sakura turned bright red, "Well, THANK YOU for being JEALOUS Madara!"

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The moment the pinkette blinked roughly, it was almost as if she were just waking up from a deep slumber as her vision blurred slightly before clearing up, causing her to raise her hands towards her eyes and rub at them tenderly, _'That was odd...'_ Sakura thought to herself as she continued to cleanse Madara's filthy gloves within the river.

There was so much dirt and grime residing within his gloves that it took a good five whole washes until they looked brand new. Madara's charcoal orbs brightened ever so slightly as he nodded his head, indicating that he was impressed, but now a bath did sound nice.

Standing, Madara began to unbuckle his armor, only to gently lay it to the side, "I don't believe I will ever need that armor ever again..." He sadly sighed out as Sakura gave him a sympathetic glance. She was aware of how much he enjoyed battle due to the way his eyes always began to sparkle as he spoke of it in full detail whenever the two reviewed the subject.

Yet all she could do was think about bathing right now, not Madara's sadness over himself deciding to leave his very own armor behind, "Turn around." Sakura practically commanded and to her surprise, he actually complied and faced the other way; only for every muscle in his body to slightly tense up at the sound of Sakura shedding her clothing.

Thanking god would do nothing for her at this point, but she was thankful for a bath to say the least. Running, Sakura then dove into the water gracefully, which Madara had accidentally caught a glimpse of while using his Sharingan to make sure that no one was trying to peep on his partner. Who would have guessed he would be the one doing the peeping.

Noticing her head pop out of the water, Madara then proceeded to undress as well and this time, it was Sakura's turn to slightly tense up. Before she knew it, Madara was right behind her with his back turned towards her as she slightly turned her head to notice the water dripping off of his biceps.

Turning his head, Madara instantly noticed the way Sakura had been staring almost hungrily at him and smirked, causing a pretty blush to cover the pinkette's face as she snapped her head back around. Releasing a gentle sigh as she began to wash away all of the dirt off of her skin, she really stiffened up whenever she felt his hands being placed on her hips before yanking her back so that her back slammed against his chest.

"You know Sakura -" Madara paused to lean his head down so that his hot breath assaulted her ear as he whispered, "Staring is rude, but actions are a different story..." Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat and her face became bright red, "I-uh-I-er..." Nothing was coming to her mind... _'DAMN HIM FOR HAVING SUCH A SEDUCTIVE VOICE!'_ The female Uchiha internally roared before beginning to scold herself over the matter at hand.

There had been so many nights that he had dreamed of her body below his own, all of the positions they could use, and just how long they could actually go. His voice was entirely too seductive and convincing, "Turn around. Now." He commanded and she did as she was told, turning around slowly, Sakura was now facing this god among the living flesh as he stared straight into her eyes; causing her heart to slam rapidly against her chest.

There was one thing wrong with this picture though, well at least that is what she had thought. Reaching up, the pink haired Uchiha lass reached a single hand up and pushed his bangs away from his face so that he could fully look at her; which apparently only made her heart slam even harder against her chest as he spoke, "You know Sakura, dancing can be such a beautiful art; but on the contrary some may say that very same art could be interpreted as beauty is what makes the dance."

 _'There he goes again getting carried away with his little sayings that I can never understand.'_ Was all Sakura could think as Madara continued to talk until Sakura sighed and laughed, "Just turn around Madara." Raising an eyebrow, he did as he was told. However, Sakura then realized she was WAY too short to touch the top of his head, "Hmm..." Was all she said as she stared at his unruly spiked black and blue locks before grabbing Madara's hand, "This way." Was all she said to him, effectively confusing the legendary male.

Now he was curious, _'What could she possibly be planning?'_ Was all he could think as the two came upon a rock in a more shallow end of the water, yet his lower regions were still covered, "This should do!" Sakura chirped happily out, making Madara look confused and Sakura nodded, "Okay, now turn around." This girl was so indecisive, yet he once again did as he was told to as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Madara's eyes shot open as he began to feel Sakura's long nails begin to massage soap through his long mane of hair tenderly. Starting at the bottom, she thoroughly washed all of his hair squeaky clean until she reached his skull. About to turn his head around, Sakura then blurted out, "If you turn around I will punch you so hard that you become a living rocket and shoot to the moon!" That was all he needed to hear to instantly snap his head forward.

Madara fully understood what was transpiring now, Sakura was too short to reach the top of his head so she needed the rock to become taller than him so that she could actually reach. Pouring more of his amazing smelling shampoo into her hands, Sakura began to massage her fingernails into his scalp, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head before his body instinctively leaned into her chest.

This she didn't mind so much. Each and every single time she had watched Madara wash his own hair, he had done it too quickly and never got all of the dirt out. She knew she was going to need to wash all of it once more just to achieve the level of cleanliness that she had wanted.

* * *

"Say Madara?" Sakura softly spoke before he released a happy and gentle hum as a reply, "Can I cut your hair?" This caused Madara to shoot up before snapping around, only to accidentally end up pressing his face into her silky breasts, causing Sakura to sweat drop, "All you had to say was no thank you." Pulling his face from her breasts, Madara ended up just laying his head on the soft cushions as Sakura continued to work her fingernails into his scalp.

She noticed how much he was enjoying this as a genuine smile graced his lips before a devious grin plastered onto his face, "What you don't know, is that I've already won." Sakura seemed all too confused until she felt him wiggle his finger around inside her to get her attention, causing her to shriek before slapping him across the face so hard that his head whipped to the side.

A good amount of blood seemed to have gathered in his mouth due to the pressure of her slap before spitting it out to the side, "Ow..." Was all he stated with a bored expression, yet he grasped her hip tightly with one hand as the other hand continued to explore her.

Gathering a mass amount of chakra in her fist, her Sharingan activated, "I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" Grinning, he swiftly dodged all of her punches with ease all while sliding another finger inside of her, causing her to gasp sharply. She only knew one way to get him away from her...

She decided to play it cool as she placed her hand on the small of his muscular back while the other hand, which had picked up a kunai from the river earlier, rest on top of her other hand, "Mmm Madara, can I... tell you something?" Grinning as she spoke, he nodded until he felt all of his hair being cut off, "Checkmate..."

Now he was infuriated, no, infuriated would be putting this look he now gave her lightly. No, this was a look of the intent to kill as Sakura began yelling at Madara angrily, "If you fuck with me then I will fuck with you! ARE WE CLEAR!?" By now, this royally pissed off male was seeing red as he rose the hand that had been exploring her insides to swiftly and roughly punch Sakura so that she flew out of the water and slammed into a tree.

He no longer cared if she were naked, nor did he care if he was as he sulked out of the river with the look that terrified Sakura. Pushing her to the forest ground, Madara straddled the tiny female and began to punch her repeatedly across the face.

Bringing her knee up, Sakura slammed it into his back, causing him to only slightly flinch at the pain. Due to how flexible she was, Sakura gathered chakra in her foot before bringing it up to slam it into his skull; sending him flying off of her.

The two then wrapped their own bodies in their own Susano'o as Sakura's vision was starting to become blurry for some odd reason once again. Just as Madara's Susano'o thrust its blade at her, she knew that she would be unable to dodge, yet did not move from her current position until her world as she knew it blacked out...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Shooting awake panting heavily, Madara could sense the distress the pink haired kunoichi was feeling, "Sakura...?" His hair was still long, there was no blood, no damage, and no betrayal of trust from either parties. "M...Mada...Madara...?" Her voice trembled out as she began to hyperventilate over the entire dream she had just had, causing Madara to rush to her side and gently wrap his arms around her, "Calm down." Her hands shakily began to rise to grasp the male's cloaked arm as she began to sob.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" Madara softly spoke out as he ran his fingers idly through her hair. Stroking Sakura's silky pink locks had become somewhat of a "hobby" for Madara as he hummed softly to calm her. He had noticed a while back that his voice had a few effects on Sakura's mental state; one being his hum calmed her significantly. However, the largest part was his voice in general would constantly cause her to blush ferociously as if her mind were... somewhere else.

Sakura slowly turned her head towards the male, all the while still clinging to his arm as if it were protecting, yet harming her at the same time. Pulling his arm away gently, due to the fact that he felt like she would snap the bone from how tightly she had begun to hold it; Madara then laced his fingers within her own. Tears began to spill onto her cheeks and he tenderly began wiping them away with his thumb. He swore he was becoming much too soft because of the female right in front of him.

All she could do was shoot up, releasing Madara's hand within the process before bolting out of the cave they had set up camp within. Madara's dark orbs widened, only for him to stand and chase after her. She continued to run as fast as she could as tears slid down her face as if something were familiar about the situation; yet she was so frustrated at the moment that she couldn't think of why she felt that within her mind there was a huge blank spot as if her brain had an error and could no longer recall those memories.

It was easy enough to get in front of her body before she, without even knowing, ran into Madara's arms, "LET ME GO! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Sakura weakly began to pound her fists against his now unarmored chest. Something within his heart ached as he lowered his head, "I-I... just get out of my sight girl. I never want to see you again! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU HAD BETTER RUN FAST TOO BECAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TAKE YOU OUT! NOW..." Madara paused to scowl deeply before continuing his act as the bad guy once again, "GO!"

Taking an uneasy step back, Sakura held a single fist over her heart while slowly shaking her head. She hadn't meant to say those things to him, yet she had. She now felt like a monster; a monster that was worse than the Madara Uchiha she had first come to know. She knew he was different now, she knew he was slowly becoming a man he would be proud to present to his brother. Yet... she had just ripped away all of that progress, all of the feelings, all of the bonds, and all of the hardships that he had slowly begun to overcome.

"Madara I... I'm..." Sakura was swiftly cut off by a sight she would truly never forget. Swiping his hand in front of himself as if creating a barrier, he yelled at her, "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEAD BRAINED LITTLE GIRL!" That's when she saw it. The great and all mighty Madara Uchiha falling to his knees as the tears of pain and anguish now began to flow down his face.

Sakura slowly, but surely walked up to him and he was ready to strike her down, that is, until she wrapped her arms around his body, "I'm sorry. That... that dream I had terrified me. I now know I can't do this without you Madara and I am aware of how selfish I might sound, wanting you all to myself like a stubborn child that refuses to share their toy. Even if you hate me, that's fine... I suppose I've handled worse treatment from Sasuke. I was always told by him that I was annoying, that I could never keep up or do anything right, and that I was nothing."

Slowly getting onto her knees, Sakura gently cupped Madara's cheeks and tenderly wiped his tears away as he slowly looked up at her only for her to realize that reason he was so melodramatic was because he had been allowing her to sleep, yet never got any sleep himself. He looked so tired and so drained, as if he had, had enough bickering and just wanted to travel happily with someone he could depend on.

Rising to her feet, Sakura helped lift Madara's body up by wrapping her arm around his abdomen so that she could get the both of them back to their campsite. He deserved and needed to get some much needed rest and she was going to see it through that he got exactly what he needed for once, "Come on, you must get some rest Madara." Reaching her opposite hand to his, the pink haired kunoichi gently took his much larger hand within her own smaller hand and for once, he did not argue.

* * *

Finally reaching their campsite within the cave, Madara finally said something that he would never say if he weren't as physically exhausted as he was, "I-I'm sorry for asking this of you Sakura -" Sakura shook her head gently but Madara tiredly continued to speak, "But... can you lay with me? The only time I truly have slept well is whenever I slept on you or you on me." He was so exhausted at that point that his eyes seemed bland and lost.

Gaining a softened facial expression, Sakura nodded, "Of course. Truth is, the only time I'm not plagued with nightmares is whenever we are together." She had to admit it, she was still exhausted too from the constant nightmares that plagued her sleep.

Pulling out his massive sleeping bag that was more like a miniature bed, Madara eased himself down and left his arm outstretched as Sakura laid beside him. The moment she was in the sleeping bag with him, he pulled her close before tiredly muttering out, "Just... this once... huh...?" Laying her head on his chest, she couldn't help but feel at peace with the way she could feel his heart beat and the way his chest rose before falling; as if his chest is where she was meant to sleep forever and more.

The two laid there for a moment as Madara stroked Sakura's hair that had begun to grow longer in the time the two had spent with one another. Sakura knew Madara loved to have his hair played as she slowly began to run her slim fingers through his unruly spiked locks. This knowledge was gained from the one time that she had actually ran her fingers through his scalp until he fell asleep on her lap.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

* * *

"Madara we've been walking for two days now! Can we at LEAST take a short break!?" Sakura fumed as she tried to continue to soldier on like she always had. Keeping silent, the male wearing the crimson red armor kept his arms securely fastened to his chest and continued to walk silently.

The more they walked, the more she whined whenever Madara had just about enough of this, "FINE! YOU GET ONE HOUR!" As of now, the two sat in a lush field filled to the brim with a variety of beautiful flowers. Happily sitting down, Sakura stretched out her muscles as she watched Madara take his armor off the same way he did each and every time the two came to a halt.

That moment the armor came off, Madara plopped down and laid on his side with his elbow propping his hand up so that his head could lay idly on it. Of course, his back was facing her as she watched his beautiful shiny black and blue locks blow softly in the wind, only to silently come up behind him and a gentle and happy(ish) hum could be heard coming from the always so grumpy man.

Raising her hand, Sakura's fingers then began to gently run through those unruly spiked locks, and much to her surprise, they were soft. _'HIS hair is actually SOFTER than MINE!'_ She internally yelled as she continued to run her fingers through the "lion's mane". Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her thoughts, "And what do you think you are doing?" Sakura blinked rapidly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, "I'm touching your hair, obviously."

That's when a sigh was released, but Sakura couldn't tell if it was annoyed one or not so she simply retracted her hand until a sleepy voice rang out, "Who... told you that... you could... stop...?" Now Sakura gained an annoyed facial expression, "Which is it?!"

Shaking her head as she then continued to stroke Madara's silky mane, Sakura began to notice his head teetering; obviously asleep by this point, and she quickly placed his head on her lap as she continued to stroke his locks as a gentle whisper escaped her mouth, "You really are adorable when you sleep..." Sakura pushed his bangs from his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently, she honestly and truly couldn't help it. He was REALLY cute whenever he slept! It was like the big bad wolf had turned into a sweet, innocent and adorable sleeping pup!

Four hours passed within the blink of an eye due to the way Sakura was memorizing how cute he appeared whenever he slept whenever Madara's voice softly spoke out, yet his eyes were still closed, "Sakura... has an hour... passed yet...?" This is when Sakura giggled softly, making Madara crack one eye open, "Well... you were just so cute when you slept that I couldn't bring myself to wake you... but to answer your question, it's been four hours..." Nodding, Madara yawned and nuzzled his head back into the pinkette's lap, "Few more... continue..."

The only thing she could do was laugh gently as her fingers continued to run gently through those silky locks he possessed as the big bad wolf once again turned back into that sweet, innocent and adorable sleeping pup. Her other hand rose and gently began to trace the bags of complete and utter exhaustion that laid dormant underneath those icy cold onyx orbs, making Madara's eyes flutter open as Sakura quickly retracted her hand, "S-Sorry Madara..."

To him, all of this felt amazing. She was good at making him feel like royalty or even a god among humans. Closing his eyes, a single hand of Madara's began to toy with a strand of Sakura's long pink locks, making her smile softly, _'I wish he were always like this... this side of him I could definitely fall for...'_ Was the only thing she could think as Madara picked a flower, reached up, and tucked it into the hair behind her ear without ever even opening his eyes. Internally laughing, Sakura silently nodded, _'Yup, definitely could fall for him if he were always like this, but that's asking a bit... much...'_

* * *

 ** _-End Of Flashback-_**

* * *

Madara just couldn't seem to stay asleep, which frustrated him due to how physically drained he actually was. Groaning, he slowly sat up; which made Sakura wake up and place a hand on his arm, "What's wrong...?" No words were spoken as the Uchiha male found it plausible to glare at the cave's wall as if all of this were its fault entirely. Suddenly, it came to him like a little light bulb within his mind had just flickered on and this man reached down, unbuckled his belt and took off his Uchiha cloak before turning to Sakura, "Your turn." Was all he said before he quickly shed her top and tossed both to the side.

Sakura was tempted to shriek, but she knew how tired he was and could sympathize with that. She fully understood what he needed to help him fall asleep and STAY asleep. At the moment, the female Uchiha needed to help her "partner" get some much needed rest. _'We are SUCH an odd pairing for partners...'_ Was all she could think but then added in, _'But I suppose... odd is what works for us...'_ A tender smile graced her lips as she watched Madara flop back down.

A stray strand of Sakura's long pink locks spilled over her shoulders and Madara, being the gentleman that he was, reached up and tucked that strand behind her ear. Sakura felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, yet decided to be brave and caught Madara's hand as it began to fall before pressing it to her chest where her heart, at the moment, slammed rapidly against her chest cavity.

The simple feeling of Sakura's heartbeat was more than enough to lull the man into a deep slumber as she softly whispered, "Now it's my turn to watch over you and make sure you are kept safe..." She was just as tired as he was, yet she knew that he simply needed the rest more than she did at this point. Releasing a sigh, Sakura pulled her Uchiha cloak back on and snapped the belt over her obi. Reaching down, the pinkette began to tiredly stroke Madara's long locks; and before she knew it, she was asleep sitting up.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Five pairs of eyes peered into the cave, "Can you see anything...?" Another spoke gently, "Yes, I found her... and him..." One male who had been banged up pretty badly scowled, "I will teach that Uchiha bitch a lesson. Grab her and let's go." The men nodded and gently tiptoed into the cave as the one male who had barked out the orders stayed outside, "We can get good information out of her. Now I recognize her, her name is Sakura; one of the Leaf Village's top medical kunoichi's, only second to the sannin and current Hokage, Tsunade."

The four men that had entered the cave slowly and carefully lifted Sakura's body up before tiptoeing out of the cave and placing her under a genjutsu without even waking the legendary Madara, who was usually so alert, "Kill the Madara wannabe..." A man yanked out his sword as Madara's overpowering chakra leaked out, frightening the male to the point that all men within the cave turned and ran due the suffocating nature of Madara's chakra.

As the five walked, one male placed his hand on his chin as if in deep thought as another looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What's troubling you?" The man who had been thinking looked up, "I remember reading a scroll written by the first Hokage..."

"So...?" The original male asked and the other male, whom had been pondering spoke, "I remember reading about Uchiha Madara being married and apparently his wife's name was Sakura Uchiha." The original man laughed, "Kitane, you worry too much! She's probably just named after the ancient one, maybe she's a descendant." Kitane scowled, "How can we know that Danazu? For all we know, she could have been reanimated and then someone could have just used the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth to bring her back as flesh and blood."

Suddenly, another male within their group named Satori laughed, "Everyone knows Madara's younger brother, Izuna, was the only one, well besides Madara, who was brought back with the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth after being reanimated!" The other two men, Genu and Laki, pretty much stayed silent for this conversation.

Looking at Sakura, Satori stared at this pink haired female in complete and utter awe until Danazu, the leader of the group, noticed this, "What is so interesting about this pink haired freak with the diamond on her forehead?" Satori looked up, "She's just... really pretty. Also, do you know nothing? The diamond on her forehead is something only two people in the entire world has achieved. It's called the One Hundred Healing Mark. The only other person to achieve this was Tsunade Senju."

Rolling his eyes, Danazu stayed quiet, yet on the inside he was more than highly impressed at how this young woman had achieved something so hard to obtain. The five continued to walk for five days straight until reaching their destination. Tying Sakura up to a post, her jade orbs seemed so hazed and dull due to being under a genjutsu; however, this genjutsu was no where near the strength Madara, Izuna, Sasuke, Itachi, and herself held for creating genjutsu.

"Tell me, what are your plans and who exactly are you traveling with?" Danazu asked as he grasped Sakura's long pink locks and forced her head up, "Travel... Madara Uchiha..." Her voice dully rang out. Danazu growled slightly, "Tell me, who is Izuna Uchiha?" Sakura's dulled voice tiredly echoed out, "Izuna... is Madara's younger brother..."

Questions were harder than he thought to think of as the leader of the men grasped his chin, "What is the state of the Allied Shinobi Force?" She didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to answer or not, "The Allied Shinobi Force... was victorious..." He nodded before a smug grin plastered his face, "How much are you worth to your village?" Sakura's eyes looked so dull, so bland, and practically looked like an empty emerald void, "The worth... of Sakura Uchiha... is unknown..."

"Tch... RELEASE!" The glimmer held within Sakura's eyes finally came back and she began to look around, "IT'S YOU!" Danazu did not look thrilled, "It's time to pay you back for that punch you gave me!" Raising his fist, Danazu first slammed his fist against Sakura's cheek, causing her head to whip to the side before a deep black and blue bruise graced her porcelain skin. Spitting out blood to hit the dirt below her, the male known as Danazu began to slam his fist into her gut.

Pausing suddenly, he grinned and pulled out a blindfold, "No Sharingan use for you little missy." Internally groaning, Sakura didn't know what was scarier, the predicament she was now in... or the fact at how Madara would be returning to his murderous intentions as if he were still in the Warring States Era just to retrieve her.

Pain was all she felt... pain and more pain. Her eyes unknowingly widened in horror once she heard a jutsu being yelled out, "IRON STYLE: PINNING DOWN JUTSU!" _'T-That's a Kekke Genkai! Just like Haku's Ice Style!'_ Sakura attempted to move away but her arms and legs were tightly tied against a post, restricting any and all movements. The moment that jutsu was hollered out, black iron rods slammed into Sakura's biceps, thighs, feet, hands, chest, and stomach.

Screams of pain and agony were soon to follow along with the sounds of those black iron rods being lodged within the Uchiha female's skin as blood began to drip rapidly to the ground, creating a pool of blood on the ground, "P-Please stop... I don't have any information to give you!" Blood now began to seep from the sides of her mouth only to slide down her chin.

The four other members gained a worried expression as Kitane nervously spoke out, "D-Danazu...?" Snapping around the beyond pissed off male shinobi looked at his other comrade, "WHAT!?" Kitane took a step back, "A-Aren't you worried...?" Danazu released a _'TCH!'_ before speaking, "And _WHY_ would I be worried!?" Kitane began to fumble with his hands nervously, "W-What if _HE_ comes...? I mean... WHAT IF MADARA COMES LOOKING FOR HER!?" The leader of the five man rogue shinobi team cackled, "As if ONE man who claims to be a dead man could defeat five Kekke Genkai users!"

* * *

Madara's crimson based orbs fluttered open three days later, fully rested now as he sat up and stretched, causing each and every joint he stretched to pop before noticing Sakura wasn't there. Abruptly standing and allowing his Sharingan to bounce around before noticing tracks of, "One, two, three, four... and one stood outside, huh..." Turning to his crimson armor that he thought he would never have to put on again, the now foul tempered man stalked towards it before yanking it on and locking it into place.

"My, they were quite sloppy with not allowing themselves to be detected... they left their chakra everywhere..." Oh, he was beyond pissed off at this point as he laced not one, not two, but all of his weapons on his body. As he walked out of the cave with his arms folded, an even darker scowl set into place on his face, "In this world, wherever there is light, there are also shadows. There is a same concept for human beings..." Pausing his speech to slide his foot back, clearly ready to run at the speed of sound before continuing, "As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers... and I assure that I will not be the one who falls today!"

With that, Madara launched himself, creating a beyond massive dent on the earth's ground. If anyone were to attempt to watch Madara running, they simply wouldn't be able to due to his impeccable speed. What took the other shinobi five days to reach, it only took Madara a day and a half of nonstop running at a terrifying speed.

Reaching the cave, the male adorning the crimson red armor slowed to fold his arms across his chest, allowing his crimson filled gaze to merely stare straight forward. Looking around he noticed the five kidnappers and gently tapped his pointer finger a single time against his armored arm to show his patience was nowhere to be found as began to stalk forward. Danazu was stupid enough to speak as he mocked Madara by folding his arms as well, "AH! Welcome to our little hideout... you fake..."

The other men were smart enough to keep their damned mouths shut as Madara's complete and utter silence along with his icy glare completely petrified their bodies. They had been "victims" of The Fourth Great Ninja War, causing them to defect from their own village's after witnessing Madara Uchiha's wrath up close and in person.

Satori began to tremble as he spoke, "D-Danazu..." Looking towards Satori, Danazu scowled, "What is it?" Satori's hand slowly lifted to point at Madara, "T-That's... M-Madara... U-Uchiha..." The finger which was tapping his armored arm began picking up on speed in sheer and utter annoyance at this male named Danazu. Quickly noticing the look the legendary male Uchiha was giving him, Danazu laughed darkly, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you come here looking for something? Or I suppose I should say... someone..."

By now, Madara's patience was so thin that it could easily be cut by one of the dullest kunai one had ever seen. Turning towards Satori, Danazu grinned, "Go ahead and light the stage for our esteemed guest Satori!" He really didn't want to do this, yet defying Danazu would just put himself in the same situation Sakura was in now, "LIGHT STYLE: SPOTLIGHT JUTSU!" A large beam of light was then directed more or less towards the top of of the cave's vertical standing wall.

Squinting his eyes due to the sheer amount of light before Madara's eyes then widened in horror at the sight before him. There was Sakura, completely nude and hanging from the wall with both arms outstretched with black iron rods protruding from her biceps and hands, her legs were closed, yet nailed into the wall with those same black iron rods jutting out from her thighs and feet. There was also an iron rod sticking out from her chest in a non-vital area, yet there was a black rod slammed right through her gut.

"S...Sakura..." Madara whispered, which Sakura's ears must have picked up on as she weakly lifted her head to weakly smile, showing blood streaming out of both corners of her mouth, "M...Madara... forgive... me..." The royally pissed off Uchiha shook his head at the female Uchiha, "Do not apologize Sakura. This is entirely my fault due to my selfish desires." By then, Sakura had passed out again; which Madara was thankful for as he heard a snarky comment coming from the leader of the four other shinobi, "If you are the _LEGENDARY_ Madara Uchiha, then show me just how _LEGENDARY_ you are!"

The four other shinobi within the group began to back away as Madara lowered his head, slightly spread his legs, and clutched his fists tightly, "Very well then." Madara's head shot up and placed one of the men who had looked him straight in the eye under a heavy genjutsu as Satori began to shake his head and back away trembling.

Satori knew all too well that all hell was about to break loose due to the fact that he had originally been in Gaara's company and was witness to that much death and destruction within minutes. Laki then made odd hand signs, "SABER STYLE: SWORD OF SLAYERS JUTSU! IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU!" A bright white saber that glowed and vibrated at such a high intensity that anything it touched would melt then appeared within his hands, "So, a mixture of lightning style and wind style with a change in chakra form... ah wait, I see it now... there is a sealing jutsu mixed in with it, am I wrong? Quite the trio that is."

Laki then charged at Madara, who's blood was now boiling with sheer excitement, "I see that you wish to exchange fists with me! Come, show me your worst!" Laki began to swing his sword wildly with no rhyme or rhythm what so ever; which Madara swiftly began dodging. _Left, right, below, above, side slash, straight down._ Gracefully twisting his body, the male with the long and unruly spiked black and blue locks swiftly kicked the saber from the male's hands.

Shooting his dominant hand out, the Uchiha male kept his stoic face in play as he gripped his target's throat and began to crush his throat completely before snapping his neck with a loud **_'SNAP'_** before throwing his lifeless body to the side. The next one up was Kitane, "DIAMOND STYLE: IMPENETRABLE ARMOR JUTSU!" The male's body was then covered in diamond hard armor, "You can punch at me all you want, nothing will work!"

Grinning now Madara cracked his neck seeming bored with this entire ordeal, "Is that so? Well, then maybe I should go all out, but then again; I do not think I would have as much fun playing with you if I did." It was obvious that he was having a bit too much fun with this as he pulled out his Gunbai and Kama out as Kitane laughed, "What can a sickle on a chain and a FAN do!?" All Madara could do was grin as he thought, _'Yes, keep talking...'_

Kitane began to laugh much harder and not to mention it was prolonged, before the male knew it, Madara had hurled his Kama at him as he laughed, "Go ahead and try it!" Suddenly a shocked look was stuck upon Kitane's face as the sickle hooked within the weak spot of his jutsu... his mouth. Now looking like a fish on a hook as the god of war appeared before him, grasped the handle of the Kama, and ripped the male's head half way off.

Satori and Danazu now honed mortified expressions on their face as Madara then beheaded the male, Genu, and stood up straight, "Is that all the entertainment you have you offer me? Such a bore." He claimed lazily. Both men looked at Madara and how he was head to toe covered in their comrade's blood.

Slowly, the Uchiha heir began to sulk towards the two frozen men before vanishing behind Satori and simply knocked him out; fully aware that he hadn't wanted to be a part of any of this, yet soon enough he began doing a graceful series of back flips away from the male as he shouted, "IRON STYLE: SHOWERS OF DEATH!" Iron rods began to fly towards Madara and finally he grinned in a sinister manner, seeming as if he were almost returning to his old self.

Dodging was easy enough. However, Danazu never left any openings for him to attack. Doing a few more back flips, Madara then skid to a stop and made a few hand signs, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME JUTSU!" He had been having so much fun playing with his new toys that he had completely forgot that he had been there to save Sakura, not harm her.

To say the least, the jutsu he had just used was beyond massive, yet kept going even whenever he heard Sakura's cries of pain due to the intensity of the flames. The moment his jutsu came to an end, Madara noticed Danazu on the ground, dead and began to laugh hysterically as if he were a mad man, "IS THAT ALL!?" He finally roared out and noticed Satori on the ground, also burnt to a crisp. About to turn to leave, a sudden thud was heard, making the god of war snap around.

Danazu's jutsu had obviously worn off of Sakura the moment he had bit the dust. The pain she was now feeling was so intense that she couldn't even land on her feet as her body landed on the ground so roughly that one of her ribs cracked under the immense amount of pressure. Sakura was at least thankful that none of her hair had been burned, yes, because worrying about one's hair at the moment was obviously the most important thing to do. At that moment, Madara's eyes widened, only to raise both of his hands to stare at them in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it... he just couldn't. The realization of what he had just done had hit him excruciatingly hard, _'STOP PITYING YOURSELF!'_ He mentally yelled at himself before shaking his head roughly to push himself out of his little pity party he currently had ongoing. Quickly running to Sakura, he lifted her body within his arms and brought a single hand to her face to gently pat at her cheek before she stirred awake, "Mada...ra..." Her voice was so weak that it broke... no... it shattered his heart into a million little pieces.

"Sakura... I-" He couldn't find the words to say to her and she merely smiled weakly, "You... did... well..." Shaking his head he knew what had to be done, "Sakura, you need to use your Mitotic Regeneration!" Slowly raising her hand, Madara swiftly caught it within his own, "Don't you give up on me!" Sakura's eyes were fading rather quickly and before he knew it, her hand fell limp and his world as he knew it... blacked out.

* * *

"BIG BROTHER MADARA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Was that... Izuna? Well, it sounded like him. Opening his tired eyes, Madara then noticed many females sleeping around him and all were naked. Sitting up, the male rubbed his head tenderly, "Izuna...?" Looking at his elder brother, Izuna tilted his head in a puzzled manner, "What is it?" Madara then looked at his own hands, "Was... that just a dream?" Shrugging, Izuna stood hurriedly, "Big brother hurry up! We have been summoned for a clan meeting!"

Nodding sleepily, the next in line to be the Uchiha clan stood and got dressed before walking out of his room, "That was such a peculiar dream. It felt like... a dream world." The younger brother of the two standing Uchiha brothers looked back at his elder brother, "Big brother Madara, get your head out of the clouds!"

Patting his own face lightly, Madara then shook his head as the two brothers came to a halt at the Uchiha Clan meeting hall before lightly knocking at the door, "Elders Madara and myself have arrived!" Izuna chimed out only to hear, _"Enter."_

Entering through the door, the two sat on their knees at their rightful places within the meeting hall as the female elder cleared her throat, "Madara, you have come of age; yet you have not found yourself a suitable bride!" The male elder then decided to voice his opinion, "We have spoken to the Senju clan and have found you a very suitable bride. She should soften that cold, killer heart of yours." Madara rose his only visible eyebrow at this before calmly stating, "Oh?"

The two elders nodded at this and looked up, "She wasn't directly a Senju, she was merely found in a basket by Mito and Hashirama. Now, I know you don't have a favorable opinion of the Senju's and we are well aware that you actually hate the Senju Clan. However, to better the state of the Uchiha Clan we have decided to call upon her to present her to you today. Now then, Sakura, will you please enter?" The long haired unruly spiked black and blue haired male could have sworn he had heard this name before, yet could place his finger on it.

The door then slowly slid open and all Sakura could think was, _'How did I of all people get stuck with a heartless bastard!?'_ Walking in, almost everyone stared at this outsider like she was... well... an outsider. Walking with her head held high, the pink haired medical kunoichi grumbled a bit under her breath as she walked, _'Why did I of all people have to be chosen to be this heartless bastard's wife... ugh, this sucks...'_

Walking up to the pedestal where the elders sat, Sakura clenched her fists tightly, _'Of course... I was chosen for this to be a diplomat... yet I have no experience to actually be a diplomat!'_ Merely standing in front of the elders of the Uchiha Clan, she really wanted to be as disrespectful as possible. Yet she KNEW that would only cause conflict between the Senju and Uchiha Clans.

"Uchiha Madara, please stand." With that being said, the Uchiha Clan heir stood tall and Sakura almost sneered in disgust at the male known as a god of war. The elders then glanced towards the Senju heiress, "Please bow before your future husband and Clan leader." Sakura also found this disgusting, yet got on her knees to bow before Madara. The only thing he said to the pink haired heiress was, "Stand."

Erecting her body so that she now stood, Sakura REALLY wanted to cover her body considering she was already wearing the see through white kimono worn by brides so that the future husband of the bride could get a good look at her body; which he did all too obviously. The male clan elder then cleared his throat as his hoarse voice rang out, "We will need to check you thoroughly to make sure that you are indeed still a virgin." The moment the male elder said this, a scarlet red blush that was about as red as Madara's armor crossed the pinkette's porcelain skin.

"Come with me." The male stated as he stood, only to begin to walk to a separate room entirely as Sakura slowly followed before the male elder stopped, "We shall need a few witnesses. Tajima, Izuna, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Obito, please come. The moment their names were called, the men stood and began to follow after the male Clan elder and Sakura.

Sakura's face instantly turned an ever deeper scarlet red as the six men then began to pass her. Tajima stopped beside Sakura and smiled about as darkly as his eyes were. They looked like a black hole that she would be swallowed up in as he spoke, "This is just to make sure you are a virgin for my son. Nothing more nor nothing less." Nodding at this, Sakura's head lowered in complete and utter embarrassment; yet nodded lightly, "I... I u-understand..."

As soon as the pink haired heiress walked through that sliding door she wanted to run, yet there was no where to run to and she highly doubted she could outrun six Uchiha's. Well, she was sure she'd be able to outrun the elder, but that was nothing to brag about. Soon enough the Clan elder spoke up, "Lay down right here."

 _'HONESTLY! WHAT DO THEY TAKE ME FOR!? A CONCUBINE!?'_ She internally roared as she began walking, yet accidentally tripped due to the room being so damn dark. However, a pair of strong Uchiha arms caught her, "Thank you..." She whispered softly and the male smiled brightly at her. It was nothing like the other vacant stares she had been getting from all of the other Uchiha Clan members.

The male then eased her to the ground and she began to internally panic, causing her to shoot up as the male named Tajima was quick to order out to the other men that were currently in the room, "Hold her down." Before she could even budge, the tiny female's body movements were quickly restricted by four male members.

The one named Obito swiftly pinned her left arm as the male named Shisui gently held her right arm before whispering out, "Forgive my being rough miss..." Shortly after that, the one they called Sasuke pinned her left leg as the one who looked similar to Sasuke pinned her right leg while the male who honestly gave her the creeps named Tajima had a front row view along with the one who looked away bashfully; only for Tajima to grasp Izuna's head and direct it back towards Sakura's sacred entrance.

"Spread her legs open Sasuke and Itachi." The two nodded quickly at the Clan elder's words and swiftly pulled her legs a part. "Shisui and Obito, open up her kimono." Regretfully nodding, the two slid the pink haired heiress's kimono open so that everything could be seen. It's not like she had fooled around with anyone, so Sakura did not fully understand why they did not just take her word over the matter.

Stand outside of the room, Madara stood with his arms snugly folded across his chest as a single finger began to tap on the other arm until hearing a scream, _"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"_ He heard the female scream from within the room. All the heir could think was, _'Must be quite a show.'_ He smirked darkly at his own words as he began to lightly tap a single finger against his arm.

The elder within the room slid two of his fingers within Sakura's body, making her shriek in a rather loud tone. Nodding, the male Clan elder looked back at Tajima and Izuna, "The Senju heiress is still intact. She will give birth to some fine young boys for war."

Long after the seven men had left the room, Sakura laid there in disbelief that they had just so openly checked if her virginity was intact, "What in the hell..." She whispered only to receive a reply, "My, my, quite the feisty one aren't you?" That's when Sakura's head snapped to the side as her hands quickly closed the transparent kimono, "WHO GOES THERE!?" Suddenly, he was right in her face, her future husband, Madara Uchiha.

With no warning, the male's hand quickly shot up to roughly slap the female across the face, causing her head to whip to the side in disbelief as blood now dripped from her chin. Madara folded his arms tightly, "Do not speak to me in such a tone... you Senju trash..."

This comment only made Sakura's blood boil angrily, "HOW DARE YOU SLAP THE HEIRESS TO THE SENJU CLAN!" Rolling his eyes, obviously agitated at that point in time he then spoke as he began to exit the room, "Follow me if you do not wish to get lost." The only thing she could do was obey as she stood and began to follow the heir to the Uchiha Clan.

She refused to break, she refused to wilt, and she definitely refused to become Madara's sex slave. That's all she was honestly there for. To give the Uchiha heir a child... no... she was there to give him a SON. Anything less and nine months of carrying a child would be meaningless.

Finally reaching a room, the male opened the door for her and she quietly entered, "You will stay in here until you become obedient. Remember girl, you are only here to give me what I want. Nothing more, nothing less. Keep that in mind." That was all he said before exiting the room with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Sitting in a corner, Sakura finally broke down and began to sob until the door opened, "Oh dear... was Lord Madara rough to you...?" The unknown female quietly spoke so that she was not overheard. Looking up, Sakura could only nod at her. Quickly noticing the deep black and blue bruise on Sakura's cheek, the female sighed heavily, "How does that man expect any female to love him whenever he acts like a barbarian... even should that woman only be here to be HIS wife..."

The clan heir walked down the hall of his home wearing a scowl on his face. "Of all of the women they could have chosen fr _o_ m, WHY did it have to be a SENJU?!" Noticing his elder brother's rage, Izuna sighed softly, "You know elder brother Madara, you could at least TRY to be nice to the woman who is to become your wife. I spoke to miss Sakura and she is actually a really gentle woman who has a strong, yet loving heart."

As if he actually CARED if the damn bitch had a strong, yet loving heart. Quickly releasing a rather loud _'TSK!'_ Izuna then released a heavy sigh only for Madara to snap his head at him in disgust, "Do NOT tell me you have fallen in love with the woman who is deemed to become MY wife." Slightly glancing at his elder brother, the younger brother released a gentle sigh, "No big brother Madara. I pity her, that is all." Raising an eyebrow at Izuna, Madara then folded his arms, "And may I ask WHY you pity a SENJU?!"

Izuna groaned internally, _'Oh here we go...'_ Was all he could think before answering, "I pity her because she was FORCED to be married, move to a foreign land, and have no one who even cares for her here. She is alone elder brother. You could be at least a TAD nice to her."

At that moment, Madara wanted to groan in sheer and utter annoyance; but that would be showing weakness, "I shall do as I please Izuna. Now go. You must prepare yourself for war. The Hyuga Clan was not happy with us choosing a Senju bitch as my bride to be." With that said and done with, Madara turned and entered his room; ordering all of his concubine's to leave at once, which they swiftly ran out before they could endanger their own lives.

Folding his own arms Izuna then called out to his elder brother, "If you even showed a shred of kindness then that person might just open up to you!" Madara angrily slammed his door open, "ANYTHING else Izuna!?" Shaking his head, Izuna began to walk away, "Forgive my big brother miss Sakura... he... just doesn't know how to show love."

Clasping his armor into place, Madara began to think of the beautiful pink haired heiress; causing him to growl at himself angrily for even THINKING of a Senju the way he currently was. Many people believed him to be heartless. However, no clan feels greater love and compassion than an Uchiha. When love is lost or gained, it gave that person the ability to awaken their Sharingan without them even knowing.

Entering his room, Izuna began to place his battle gear on as slowly as physically possible. Miss Sakura was such a beautiful, kind, and loving person. He truly just did not understand as to why his brother acted the way he did towards her. Was this all because she was simply a Senju? He honestly couldn't give himself an answer as he laced his katana behind his back.

Sighing heavily at this, Izuna shook his head roughly, thinking of this would do nothing for either the Uchiha or the Senju; yet he had already formed a small bond with his brother's wife to be. Leaning his head back, Izuna began to think, _'You cannot force one to love you without even getting to know one another. You also cannot expect that love to come so easily whenever you lock the one who is supposed to love you within their room elder brother. Love just does not work that way.'_


	5. The Dreams We Hold Dear

**Thanks for all of the views! If you enjoy the story (especially the length and time put into creating such massive chapters) then please leave a comment! I'd love to hear from my MadaxSaku fans! Also, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, please post the ideas in the reviews! As long as I have a good idea, I can type at lightning speed; which in terms gets new chapters posted a LOT faster than I normally would! Much love guys! Once again, thank you so much for the support!**

 **You all have an imagination, so use it! Haha!**

 **Also, I was half asleep whenever I finished up that last chapter and am aware that there were MANY errors! So I will DEFINITELY be editing it soon!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Dreams We Hold Dear**

* * *

Madara was currently preparing for war whenever his head grew much too hazy as the room began to spin. Placing his hand against his eyes, Madara stumbled forward only to collapse against the ground, "W-What is the meaning of all of this!?" It was all too soon that Madara grew so dizzy that he was now struggling to even stay awake at that point before his world once again darkened.

All he could feel was the shaking of his body whenever he finally allowed his onyx orbs to flutter open. That's when he shot up, only for his forehead to knock against her own, "Ow! What in the hell Madara!" All the Uchiha male could do was look at Sakura in sheer confusion, "But... how? You know girl, you annoy me you Senju filth!"

Clenching her teeth and fists tightly, Sakura slowly brought her fist up before slamming it down onto the top of Madara's skull, "WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME GIRL AGAIN?! AND WHAT THE HELL!? I'M AN UCHIHA YOU BASTARD! SHEESH! I RUB YOUR HEAD SO THAT YOU CAN FALL ASLEEP FINALLY AND WHAT DO I GET!? I GET TO BE CALLED GIRL AND A SENJU AS THANKS! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! YOU _**REALLY**_ PISS ME OFF SOME TIMES!"

Looking around, that's when he realized it, he was back in the same cave Sakura and himself had made camp in before her kidnapping and her death, "It... was all just a dream?" Blinking rapidly, Madara scratched the top of his head as if something wasn't quite right. Sakura could only look at Madara with a worried expression before softly speaking, "Are you feeling all right Madara...?"

"Yes I suppose I do feel perfectly fine, but that was such an odd dream for one to have." Sakura gained a worried facial expression, "Don't think it over too much, all right? It was probably just a really vivid nightmare that you mistook for reality." Merely nodding, Madara folded his arms lightly against his chest when all Sakura could think was, _'He can ACTUALLY have nightmares? I was under the impression that he never dreamed... like... at all...! Or maybe it would be safer to assume that he's so terrifying himself that his very presence would scare any nightmare away.'_

Madara now brought his hand up to his skull to tenderly rub at the area Sakura had decided to punch him at as a visible welt began to grow, "That actually hurt Sakura! I'm not a reanimation anymore! So these things DO hurt!" Sakura then gave the legendary Uchiha a scowl, "Well, then maybe next time you wake up from a weird dream you WON'T call me a SENJU! BESIDES-" Soon enough Sakura was cut off by the way Madara wrapped his arms around her and hid his face on Sakura's firm core.

Sighing heavily, Sakura shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "What is wrong with you today? You have been out cold for a week and the moment you wake up you begin spouting off... nonsense..." Her voice slowly trailed off softly as she felt the moist warmth of Madara's tears soaking into her cloak. Slowly dropping to her knees, Sakura cupped Madara's face and tenderly wiped away his tears with her thumbs, "Hey now, what could be so bad that it has the big bad wolf shedding tears...?"

The man known as a god on the battlefield tightened his hold around the pinkette's tiny frame, clenching the back of her Uchiha cloak tightly within his grasp; yet said nothing snarky in return like he usually always did. The two had grown so close within the months they had spent together, and honestly, one could see why. They only had one another... one person's happiness became another person's happiness, one person's anger became the other person's rage, and another's sorrow reflected solely on the other.

Sure enough, that "dream" he had just undergone caused the hardcore male to begin hyperventilating slightly. Sakura's eyes widened immensely all while thinking, _'What exactly did he dream about that has caused his emotional state to become so torn up?'_ Lowering her head, the pink haired Uchiha female's grasp on the legendary male's cheek began to tighten until one of her clutched hands slowly departed from his smooth and warm skin before gently patting it, "Madara! Snap out of it!"

Nothing was working, slapping, patting, shaking, and even punching did nothing for the male; well... that was until she did the one thing even SHE thought she would NEVER do. "Damn your hard head..." Sakura whispered gently before pushing his bangs temporarily out of the way of his right eye, noticing his wide eyed expression that was no longer focused on anything. Placing one hand over his beating heart, the pink haired medical shinobi then leaned in and nervously closed her eyes.

A cold sweat now beaded down Sakura's face as she slowly leaned towards the shocked male. Madara was so unpredictable that she honestly never knew what he would do whenever she did anything. It didn't matter how much time they spent with one another, he was just too unpredictable. So, she was ready for anything, even if that meant she would be getting hit.

Leaning closer to Madara's shocked face, Sakura's voice slowly and softly rang out, "You're just too strong to be like this Madara..." In all honesty, Sakura had grown to adore Madara in an odd sense. Her lips were now a slight movement away from his own, feeling his warm and moist breath against her lips, as she took in a shaky breath; not knowing what would even happen if she even did this. _'Bring it on, CHA!'_ Sakura internally thought as she made the slight movement towards her partner.

Soft pink lips lightly grazed against his as she began to melt inside, _'I am yours and you are mine Madara. Only the two of us could make this work, so I hope your wife can forgive me. She's probably yelling at me in the after life for touching her man. If he were mine, I know I'd do the same thing. I'd be royally pissed if someone else kissed my man, dead or alive.'_ The only thing she hadn't known, was he had snapped out of it the moment she had told him how strong he was, yet, he had been so curious as to what her resolve would have been.

He had fully expected to be punched into a wall or slammed into the ground by those incredibly strong fists of her's, only for the two to laugh about it all later as she would heal his beaten and battered body. However, he did not know how she truly thought and whenever he saw Sakura leaning towards his face, he felt frozen all over again until he felt her lips being gently pressed against his. _'Yes...'_ Was all he could think at the moment.

The very second the great Madara Uchiha felt Sakura's lips lightly grazing his, his arms moved by themselves before wrapping them firmly around her body, only to pull her closer so that Madara's lips now overpowered Sakura's. The moment she tried to pull away, a slight growl admitted from his throat; freezing her into place before he pushed her body to the ground as he placed a hands on either sides of her head.

"Madara...?" Sakura almost nervously spoke out and he balanced on one hand to raise his pointer finger over his lips, "Hush." Was all he said before leaning back down and removed his hand from his lips to place it gently on her chin to angle her head up slightly, "Now then... dance for me..." He spoke softly, darkly, yet seductively; causing Sakura's face to light up like a Christmas tree as she laid motionless below him.

Grinning due to the fact that he had achieved making Sakura freeze, his ears picked up on the rough and harsh slamming of the pinkette's heart against her chest, "M...Mada-" His crimson Sharingan filled orbs merely stared into her emerald hues, "I do believe that I told you to hush." All she could do was quickly nod as Madara leaned down, causing the tips of his bangs to tickle her nose gently. What he did though, Sakura hadn't expected.

The Uchiha male merely leaned his forehead against the female Uchiha's forehead, "Thank you..." Was all he spoke, making Sakura's eyes soften, "You're welcome..." Biting her bottom lip slightly rough, the emerald based eyes she honed darted away in embarrassment, making Madara raise his single visible eyebrow before boosting his own ego, "Ah, I see. You were hoping for me to... KISS... you again?" That did it; Sakura's face was now bright red and shook her head roughly, "N-No!"

Chuckling lightly, he supposed that giving her what she wanted just this once would be completely fine for not only her, but himself as well. Placing a calloused hand on her cheek that felt so gentle, the medical kunoichi slowly raised a single hand to place over his as the other was brought up to tenderly stroke the silky skin on his cheek.

 _'She makes this a tad hard to say no to...'_ Was all he thought before slowly lowering his face to her own and stopping so that his lips would brush gently against hers as he spoke, "Relish in this moment. For it may never happen again." She honestly was getting sick of waiting, so leaned her own head up and gently pressed her lips against his.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

As of now, Naruto, Sasuke and Izuna were still out looking for Sakura. Naruto was happily chatting with Izuna, whom had become a shinobi of the Leaf Village; the proof being on his hip where his official headband now dangled. Naruto's shimmering sapphire orbs brightened up at Izuna, "So Izuna! Tell me how you know Sakura! I mean, this should be a really cool story to listen to, ya know?" Izuna laughed gently and smiled, "Well, let's see... to put it shortly-" Izuna was quickly cut off by Naruto, "No, no, no! I don't want the short story! You may as well tell it in full detail while we look for Sakura; wouldn't you agree?"

Grasping his chin, Naruto then broke his concentration, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this Izuna! Why is it that you and Sasuke look so much alike?" Izuna blinked rapidly at this as he looked over to an extremely grumpy version of himself, "I have no idea Naruto, but if I had to take a guess. I believe Sasuke may have been a descendant of mine and Madara's, which is why he now has one Rinnegan eye like myself and Madara. Well, as you know, both of my big brother's eyes obtained the Rinnegan."

Sasuke was now grumbling, which made Naruto and Izuna alike to sweat drop, "Who cares if I'm related to a relic of the past. All you are is nothing, all you ever will be is nothing, and long after you are gone... again... you will be nothing." Izuna looked up at the sky and rubbed at his spiky black locks as Naruto looked away, "At least Izuna isn't as grumpy as you Sasuke. Why did you even come with Izuna and me? You don't even like Sakura, ya know?"

All Sasuke could remember was looking back at Sakura as she ran away from Madara wearing the official Uchiha clan crest; it had suited her quite nicely. He would finally give Sakura the wish she had held for as long as he could remember. He would marry her. Sasuke instantly began smirking darkly as his own headband, that was now fastened to his belt, thudded against his leg.

Turning his head, Izuna noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes, making him feel highly uneasy as Sasuke spoke, "I need to speak with her and ask her a question. That is all." Naruto shrugged and Izuna heavily sighed, "All right Naruto, here is the story."

"Sakura was placed under my elder brother's heavy genjutsu. In a sense, that genjutsu altered not only the time, but all of the memories of those who were in that genjutsu were altered. As you saw, whenever she came back to her senses, her attire had even changed." Izuna rubbed the back of his head lightly, causing his short spiked locks to jut out between his fingers. Naruto nodded before gaining a slightly puzzled expression, "But how is a simple genjutsu even able to do that? It just doesn't make any sense, ya know?"

This made Izuna laugh softly, "That genjutsu she was under was not simple Naruto. It changed her entire perspective on EVERYTHING." Pausing slightly, Izuna then looked up at the sky, "Well.. the first time I met Sakura was in the Warring States Era. She had been badly injured and Madara and myself found her." Naruto nodded eagerly as he listened. Apparently, he had wanted to know everything, which made Izuna laugh internally.

All though he had practically said he wasn't interested in this story, Sasuke slightly glanced towards the male that resembled himself so much, completely curious now. Humming softly, Izuna then smiled sadly, "Whenever I had first met Sakura, I fell for her... and I fell hard. However, the choice of being with her was not up to me." Naruto tilted his head, "Why not?" That's when the story telling male looked down, "Because, when Sakura first arrived at the Uchiha Stronghold, Madara was injured and she didn't even think twice before acting quickly to save his life."

This caused Naruto's eyes to soften before shifting his head down to peer aimlessly at the ground, "That sounds like Sakura all right. You could be her worst enemy, yet if injured, she won't hesitate to heal the damage that had been done..." Izuna nodded as he continued his story, "So, after saving my elder brother; my father approached her and asked her to officially join the Uchiha Clan. You see, Medical Ninjutsu was nonexistent in my era. Yet... if it had been around, I'm sure less lives would have been lost."

Shaking his head of family members and friends alike being killed right before his very eyes during the Warring States Era, Izuna then continued, "So, Sakura agreed to this." Naruto's eyes widened profoundly and his jaw practically dropped to the ground, "Is this why she doesn't remember that her last name is actually Haruno?" Izuna nodded slightly as he ran his fingers through his short spiked locks, "My brother took an instant liking to Sakura, though, he would have never admitted it to anyone even if they had asked."

Sasuke was now focusing intently on the story being told by the younger brother of the infamous Madara Uchiha, "I suppose I never really ever had a chance with her, but that didn't bother me too much because her and I became the best of friends." He was careful to leave out the part where Sakura had been tortured by his elder brother as he went on, "We all knew a battle would be taking place between the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. My big brother couldn't help but get riled up every time he even saw Hashirama, or as you now know him, the first Hokage."

Sighing heavily Izuna felt sick to even mention this part of the story, yet it was clear to both Naruto and Sasuke as Izuna cleared his throat slightly, "That same battle scarred Sakura..." Naruto tilted his head as if he were a highly confused puppy, "But how? Sakura has been in plenty of battles, yet has always stayed the same person." Izuna nodded slightly to acknowledge what Naruto had just said to him.

"Well... before I go on, I need to tell you that it was not uncommon for children to be sent into battle. My father always said that if even an infant carried a weapon, they were deemed an enemy." This caused Naruto's eyes to slightly widen as Izuna pressed on, "Sakura had the Sharingan implanted into her eyes, yet, she was not accustom to using it at that point in time. A Senju child had rushed towards Sakura in attempts to take her down, yet Madara used his arm to shield her."

Izuna looked up towards the big blue sky and sighed heavily, "Sakura then rushed in front of my big brother to protect him, but by doing so, she was stabbed right through her stomach." The younger brother of Madara Uchiha then began to point at the area Sakura had initially been stabbed before continuing, "Tobirama Senju, or as you know him... the second Hokage... then used his Flying Raijin jutsu to appear by Sakura and take her hostage."

"Whoa... so then what happened Izuna?" Naruto asked curiously and Izuna slightly flinched, which did not go unnoticed, "Sakura... was then taken as a prisoner of war and was raped for four months straight. By the end of this, Sakura had become pregnant with Tobirama's child, which was not a good thing." Izuna felt as if he were going to be sick all over again as Naruto then asked, "Why isn't it a good thing?"

Sasuke then decided to answer Naruto's question, "Back then, if a woman who had gone into battle was taken as a hostage and constantly raped, they were no longer able to marry. If the woman came back pregnant, they were quickly sentenced to death." All Izuna could do was nod at the mirror image who had just spoke, "Correct..."

Naruto's eyes widened immensely, "Wait, WHAT!?" Izuna sighed, "Things were much more hectic back then Naruto." A gust of wind then gently blew Izuna's Uchiha branded cloak gently in front of his body, "Sakura did what had to be done. She punched the child out of her body, literally. Just the thought of betraying my big brother sickened her and she ended up using that Mitotic Regeneration jutsu to recover her body. The moment we all returned back to the Uchiha Stronghold, my brother couldn't stand the thought of Sakura being placed in that cage... so he... he..."

The two companions Izuna now traveled with now leaned in curiously as Izuna released a sigh, "My big brother impregnated Sakura..." The two men looked shocked as Izuna laced his hands behind his head, "I have to say, it was a smart call on my big brother's part. He immediately told our father that the child Sakura was carrying was indeed his, causing my father to wed them. Even when Sakura was pregnant, she still continued to go into battle under my father's orders."

A snicker was then released from Izuna's mouth remembering Hashirama during their last battle, "Well, Sakura had been keeping the gender a secret for my big brother, whom thought he could only produce male heirs. Hashirama was just one big goofball, so before the battle even began he asked Sakura if he could rub her belly! We were enemies, yet he wanted to rub her stomach!" By then Izuna was now laughing as he remembered that day.

Calming himself, his eyes then focused, "We battled for six hours straight and considering Sakura was already three months pregnant, she wore out much quicker than us men. So, Hashirama then held his hand up and shouted "WAIT!" Of course, all of us were shocked that Hashirama had just said this until he pointed at Sakura and said "Sakura and Sadara need a break!" All of us were baffled by this, yet, oddly we did as we were told and took a thirty minute break."

Naruto was now laughing hysterically at this and Sasuke... well... he was just Sasuke. All Izuna could think was, _'Sasuke may look like me, but he has big brother's grumpy attitude...'_ Sweat dropping, Izuna then pulled out his canteen and took a drink, "After that, we continued the battle. Tobirama's Flying Raijin was always so quick; so once Sakura saw the barrage of kunai coming straight towards me, she ran to protect me."

"She got there just in time to throw me out of harms way, but she was then cut down and returned back home. You see, she and I were very close... though, now I think I know why..." Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Izuna with question filled gazes, "I think it's because I look so much like Sasuke. Or, I guess I should say, Sasuke looks like me."

Nodding, Naruto completely understood as his sapphire orbs saddened, "Yeah... Sakura has been in love with Sasuke ever since we were kids. So I suppose meeting an actual nice version of Sasuke would make her feel at ease in your world." Izuna's eyes widened at this as he looked at the grumpy version of himself, "So Naruto, tell me, why is it that Sakura never got that love in return?"

The blonde haired and blue eyed male laughed sadly before looking down once again, "She was nothing in Sasuke's eyes... in his eyes, she was only a pest and someone who held no talent. It didn't matter how hard she worked. He constantly and continuously kept pushing Sakura away until she felt like nothing but an empty shell; I know because I was actually there for her in all of her times of need. Through all of the hardships, blood, sweat, and tears..."

Nothing more was said until the three begun to near a cave hidden well within the woods and Izuna held a single hand up, "Hold on, I will check it out." Naruto nodded as Sasuke merely turned around so that he faced the opposite direction.

Activating the Sharingan within his right eye, Izuna closed his left Rinnegan bearing eye only to see something that made the corners of his lips tug into a gentle smile. The cave was not empty, no, what he saw warmed his heart as the picture of Sakura securely cuddled up against... "Big brother..." Izuna whispered and Naruto's head snapped towards the cave; yet before he could bolt towards the cave, Izuna's arm shot out and grasped the trim of Naruto's jacket, "Stop Naruto. Allow me to go." Naruto could only nod slightly as Izuna began to walk forward.

* * *

The odd partners were fast asleep whenever a rather familiar chakra began to approach the two. Madara was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even sense the other chakra enter the cave. Gently shaking Sakura awake so that he only woke up the beauty, yet not the beast; the pinkette stirred awake tiredly only for her emerald orbs to stare blankly at Izuna before falling back asleep.

Being as tired as she was, Sakura didn't fully understand what was going on even whenever her body was gently lifted. In fact, Sakura sleepily wrapped her arms around the culprit's neck and snuggled her head into his chest as he began walking out of the cave, only to pause at the entrance to whisper, "Forgive me elder brother... but she belongs in the Leaf Village... not with you..."

Finally exiting the cave Izuna walked with Sakura gently cradled in his arms, "Naruto, Sasuke, we will be returning home now." The two looked back only to see Sakura within Izuna's grasp, making Naruto smile brightly, yet Sasuke grinned with a darkness that only Madara used to hold. The three were finally walking home after months of searching aimlessly for Sakura day after day.

Orange, red, and yellow began to bleed through the skies to announce that it was now morning. Sakura was now so used to waking up early due to Madara's lack of sleep as she began to stir within Izuna's gentle hold on her until her emerald orbs finally fluttered open, "Mmm... Good morning Izuna..." Sakura sleepily slurred out, not really thinking of what she had just said.

Laughing softly, Izuna bent his head down and planted a soft and gentle kiss on the medical shinobi's forehead, "You can go back to sleep Sakura, I don't mind carrying you." Merely nodding at this, Sakura snuggled back into Izuna's hold on her with a gentle smile graced upon her lips.

Glancing back at the walking dead with clenched teeth, Sasuke felt infuriated that his ancient twin was planting kisses on the pinkette's forehead before stopping and turning towards Izuna, "I will take her." That's when he noticed it... the hunger held within Sasuke's eyes. Izuna quickly laughed gently and shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. I've got her, if I need any help I will be sure to ask." Sasuke growled slightly at this, yet nodded and snapped back around only to walk.

To be honest, the four weren't even that far from Konoha; four days of nonstop walking and they would be there, but there is only so much you can ask the human body to do. So they knew it would be roughly six to seven days until they reached their destination.

Walking beside Naruto, Izuna released a gentle laugh at the spiky blonde's worried expression towards the long pink haired female, "Would you, oh I dunno, like to hold her Naruto?" Naruto's face brightened up almost instantly as he grinned his usual cheeky grin and nodded eagerly as the two men came to a halt.

Izuna then carefully handed Sakura's tiny sleeping body over to Naruto, which made Sasuke's head snap back, "What in the hell? You let the dunce carry her, but you won't let me!?" This shouting emitted from Sasuke's throat caused Sakura to stir a bit, yet Naruto held her tightly to his chest as her small hand slowly came up to grasp the front of his black and orange jacket.

Izuna was quick to glare at Sasuke as his voice whispered out in a shout, "Yes I would allow Naruto to hold her! He does not stare at her as if she were someone's property! You can tell that he genuinely loves her unlike you!" Sasuke took a shaky and uneasy step back, yet glared harshly before he snapped back around to face forward.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't believe Sasuke is that way Izuna..." Sasuke internally grinned at the fourth Hokage's offspring, _'Yes Naruto, keep filling the walking dead's head with how you perceive me to be...'_ Naruto then smiled and was about to hand Sakura to Sasuke, yet Izuna knew Sasuke's type all too well. He was the controlling type just like his elder brother had been prior to meeting Sakura, "Hand her back Naruto, I don't mind carrying her." Naruto looked a tad shocked at this, but with age comes wisdom; so he gently handed Sakura's tiny resting form over.

"I...Izuna...?" Sakura groaned as her eyes fluttered tiredly open. That's whenever it hit her, "IZUNA!?" Sakura shot up, only to smack her forehead into Izuna's chin, "Ow, ow, ow!" Izuna clenched his teeth in pain as Sakura's eyes darted around, "Naruto and... wait. Is that... is that Sasuke?" Sasuke slowly turned around only to give a one worded reply, "Sakura." The way his voice purred out caused a chill to snake down her spine as she lightly pushed off of Izuna to stand by herself.

The younger brother of the great Madara Uchiha stood there confused as Sakura began to look around slowly, "Where is Madara...?" Izuna's face softened, "He's still asleep Sakura..." Walking up to Sakura, the blonde haired goofball gently laced his hand through her own much smaller hand, "Naruto..."

Naruto grinned cheekily as his chipper voice rang out, "Don't you worry a bit Sakura! We are heading home right now!" That's whenever Sakura's body stiffened, "I-I can't..." She knew fully too well how Madara would react to this, he would go on a damned bloody massacre until he had found her. Giving her a puzzled look, Naruto then grinned, "Sure you can! Don't you remember? Wherever someone is thinking of you, THAT is your home, ya know?"

Oh, she had missed Naruto's cute and odd little expressions, but she wouldn't place the entire Leaf Village in danger just by her simply being there, "Naruto, I CAN'T go!" Naruto was not about to listen to anymore of Sakura's excuses, so he simply picked her up bridal style and began walking.

The four made it back to the village in less time than they had expected; reaching their destination in only four and a half days. Izuna walked up to the sixth Hokage's office and lightly knocked on the door. Waiting for a moment, the four waited for Kakashi's voice to ring out, _'Come on in.'_ The four then entered through the door and to say the least, Sakura looked shocked. Had she really been gone for SO long that a new Hokage was named? Not to mention the fact that it was KAKASHI of all people!

"Lord sixth Hokage, we have returned with Sakura Uchiha." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "A job well done Izuna, Naruto, and Sasuke. I must congratulate you the most for completing your very first mission Izuna Uchiha." Izuna bowed deeply, "I am honored for your praise Lord Hokage." Sakura just stood there merely dumbfounded at the fact that HER sensei of all people became the next Hokage. _'Hell must have frozen over while I was gone...'_ Was all the pinkette could think at that very moment.

Kakashi noticed how exhausted Sakura looked and chuckled, "Why don't you two take her back to the newly founded Uchiha compound. I would like Sakura to live with... hmm..." Kakashi paused momentarily for his eyes to shift back and forth between Sasuke and Izuna until smiling, "Izuna. Sakura shall live with you until she is able to stand on her two feet."

What in the hell did she look like!? Kakashi of all people - her SENSEI, should know that she was capable of standing on her own. However, she also knew whatever the Hokage said was absolute. Nodding her head, Sakura then bowed tiredly as Kakashi chuckled, "Izuna, go ahead and get Sakura home so that she can get some much needed rest." Izuna almost immediately nodded and took Sakura's hand, "Come on, let's go Sakura." Casting her gaze to the floor, all she really could do was sadly nod.

* * *

Madara woke up after having a good night's rest, only to realize he was rather cold for Sakura resting on top of him. Shooting up, the Uchiha male's Sharingan filled gaze began to look around as he internally started to panic. Standing up, he couldn't even sense who had taken her or if she had even been taken in the first place, "Who ever did this had great skill, yet, compared to mine it is petty."

Packing all of his things quickly and also grabbing Sakura's belongings, Madara began to run, yet didn't know where to run to. Suddenly a rather dark and cold voice rang out, causing Madara to skid to a halt, "Hn... and here I thought you were dead." Snapping his Sharingan filled gaze towards the source of the voice, crimson quickly met crimson as a male walked out of the shadows of the trees. Gritting his teeth tightly, the male with the long unruly spiked black and blue locks growled softly, "Where is Sakura?! I will not ask again, so do not test my patience child!"

Blandly staring at the hot headed male, Sasuke then emerged from the shadows, "I did not take your precious medic, but, I am aware of who did." Madara thought he had been bad with beating around the bush, but this kid took home the gold medal first prize. Folding his arms securely across his chest, Madara motioned his hand for the other Uchiha to talk, "Speak."

Sasuke gave a malicious grin, "Your beloved younger brother took her." Madara could not believe this, Izuna had taken Sakura away from him. That right there not only laid his mind to rest, but it also enraged him as well, "And where did Izuna take Sakura? Speak quickly." Sasuke merely stood there staring blankly at the legendary warrior, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Madara's eyes almost instantly widened profoundly before narrowing, "I do believe I shall be visiting the village I named soon enough, but first some preparations must be made."

Shrugging, Sasuke released a dark laugh, "Don't even bother. Soon enough, Sakura will become my wife. Whenever that happens, she will completely forget about a relic from the past who forced his way back into the world of the living." This made Madara's eyes slightly widen before narrowing his charcoal orbs at the younger Uchiha male. Beginning to growl darkly, Madara was quick to lash out, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Rolling his eyes, the male with the short spiked black hair and vacant eyes then smirked, "It looks like you no longer have a say in the matter. Let me remind you that you are the one who made my gaze focused on that weak little girl." One Sharingan pair glared as the other stared completely amused at the first set, "Do not tell me you actually fell in love with her. As if you had a chance!"

Madara felt his blood begin to boil, "You are merely a child, what can you possibly do? Tell me what POWER do you actually have?!" The original Uchiha heir folded his arms as the other Uchiha stared back, "I have more power than you. That's why you are no longer in the Sage of Six Path's mode. You are weak, nothing more than a tool that Kaguya used freely at her own disposal and desire." Clenching his gloved fists tightly, Madara lowered his head, "You are correct. I was used... but you have to wonder. Why did she choose me and not you? The answer is simple, it is because I am not lacking in power the way you are!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to glare hatefully, "Do what you will. Besides, you were perceived as a god of war, so taking on an entire village shouldn't be too much of a hassle to someone of your caliber." All though Madara's Rinnegan had vanished thanks to Kaguya; he was left with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and everyone knew what came after the Sharingan's final stage - the Rinnegan.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Madara grit his teeth in pain over his eyes changing. Yet, this some how made the elder Uchiha male laugh hysterically, "Well, now that I have my Rinnegan back, I do suppose it would be fun to see how the village has come along while bearing Hashirama's ideals. Give me some time to adjust to my Rinnegan once again and all hell will break loose." Sighing heavily Sasuke turned away, "And just how long are we supposed to wait?" Madara grinned, "Ah, but waiting is only half of the fun..."

Nodding while shrugging, Sasuke couldn't care either way. He, of course, wanted to look like the hero in Sakura's eyes so that he could take her as his own, "Then I shall leave you to it." Sasuke's body suddenly ' _ **POOFED'**_ away as it came to no surprise to the god of war that someone had come to him VIA shadow clone.

He knew he needed to train his body once again, so that was the first thing on his check list that he would do. Considering that Madara now possessed the Rinnegan once again, he would need to train his eyes again as well. Shedding his official Uchiha cloak and leaving him topless, the legend began to harshly train his body so that he could take back what rightfully belonged to in his possession.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Having been home for roughly two months now, Sakura propped her elbow up on a table before resting her chin within her palm. A rather dejected sigh was then released from the pinkette's mouth before Izuna then walked in and laughed, "Is it so horrible here that you cannot even crack a smile Sakura?" Glancing back at the male, the pinkette then leaned her fit and trim body back as her Sharingan filled gaze merely stared at the other Uchiha, "It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything. It's just that I really..."

Izuna released a gentle sigh and walked up behind the female before sitting down and bringing Sakura into his gentle hold, "You miss my big brother, correct?" Tears began to slowly flow down Sakura's face before they miserably began to drip down onto Izuna's arm, "I-I know I shouldn't care. I KNOW I shouldn't; but I... Madara had begun to change in the time I had spent with him. He was smiling and he would even laugh and joke around with me Izuna."

Raising a free hand so that only one hand was now wrapped around her, Izuna began to gently stroke at the broken medic's long pink locks until Sakura began to flinch and groan in agony as her hands shot up to her eyes, "Ow, ow, ow!" Hearing the cries of pain, Izuna quickly turned Sakura around, whom had her hands pressed to her eyes. Soon enough, Izuna lifted Sakura into his arms and dashed towards the hospital.

Running with Sakura writhing in agony in his arms, spectators began to speak to one another. If you could call fan girl's spectators, then whatever. Izuna paid no mind to the other female's as he ran into the hospital, "Ino!? Shizune!?" Izuna called out, only for both female's to walk out of their office and gasp before running up to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and both her and Shizune ran up to the female who at the moment, clutched her eyes. Shizune snapped her head towards Ino, "Quickly, lead the way to the examination room! Sakura needs to have her eyes checked out along with the possibility of surgery! Oh! Izuna follow me quickly!"

Ino nodded as the short black haired female looked at Izuna, "Come now!" The three then took off and soon enough, Izuna was shut out of the examination room; yet could still hear Sakura's shouts of pain. Turning, the once deceased young Uchiha male began walking away all while thinking until he bumped into someone, "Oh, excuse me." Izuna hadn't really paid any attention to who he had ran into due to being in deep thought until HIS voice rang out with a single word, "Izuna..."

Turning around, Izuna came face to face with Sasuke, "What Sasuke? Can't you see that I am busy?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed as he then spoke out, "Why are you even at the hospital?" Sighing heavily, he was sure it wouldn't hurt to tell Sasuke why he was here. Staring at Sasuke with his one Sharingan orb and one Rinnegan orb, Izuna blinked slowly, "Sakura randomly began yelling in pain over her eyes, so I brought her to the hospital."

Shrugging, Sasuke nodded at this declaration, "I see. Maybe she is going blind, who is to say." Izuna shook his head abruptly at Sasuke's notion, "Sakura rarely uses the Sharingan. Something just doesn't seem to add up." Suddenly, the two Uchiha male's could hear a rather loud yell, _'OH MY GOD!'_ Whichcould be heard coming from Shizune caused Izuna and Sasuke to both run back towards Sakura's room.

Shizune quickly ran out of the room panting heavily with wide eyes as Izuna looked at her with a clearly worried expression, "Shizune...?" Looking up, Shizune then straightened up and cleared her throat, "Sakura will be just fine." Giving Shizune a puzzled expression, the female motioned for Sakura's "guardian" to follow her; which he did so without complaint.

Entering the room, Sakura sat up with her eyes closed as she shook her head, "Man that came out of no where!" Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes and there sat the purple tint of the Rinnegan. Everyone, even Sasuke, became wide eyed, "S-Sakura?" Looking towards Izuna, Sakura smiled brightly, "Sorry for scaring you Izuna!" Izuna could only shake his head, completely baffled at the sight in front of his very eyes.

Noticing Sasuke in the room, the pinkette smiled at him softly, "Hey Sasuke." That's when Sasuke knew it had to be her. Something about the way Sasuke now stared at her gave Sakura the feelings that she couldn't sense before, "Um..." Sakura gained an uneasy expression as Izuna looked at Sasuke. Finally a yelp was clearly heard and Sasuke glared at Izuna, whom had just hit him upside the head rather roughly, "What in the hell was that for Izuna!?" Izuna glared at his fellow Uchiha male clan mate as he folded his arms securely across his chest, "Quit looking at Sakura as if you own her!"

Standing up, Sakura laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "Um, I'm just going to go now." Instead of going out of the door like any other normal human being; Sakura opened the window and jumped out. Landing with ease, Sakura needed some time to think; but she didn't want to think alone, so she knew the perfect place to go to.

Naruto laid in his room alone as always with his hands laced behind his head until he heard a gentle knock at his door, followed with, _"Naruto? Are you home? I need to talk to you."_ Grinning, the spiky blonde haired male bounced up, "Yeah, I'm coming Sakura!" Reaching his door, he unlocked it and slowly opened to see something he had clearly not expected.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto opened his door all the way, fully in disbelief at what he was now seeing as he began to rub at his sapphire orbs as if rubbing his eyes might do the trick. Sakura looked full of worry at Naruto, "Hey are you okay Naruto?" Slowly nodding his head, he stepped to the side to allow Sakura to pass. It was obvious she hadn't even seen her own reflection as of late. Closing his door behind him once Sakura walked in and took her shoes off, Naruto didn't know what to say other than, "Your eyes..."

Nodding Sakura gently rubbed at one of her orbs, "Yeah, I was just at the hospital because they just started hurting all of a sudden-" Sakura was quickly cut off by Naruto's voice, "NO! Have you SEEN your EYES?" The pinkette was slightly taken back by this, yet shook her head. Naruto quickly shot his hand out and grasped Sakura's hand before leading her to his bathroom and placed her in front of the mirror, only for her own eyes to widen in disbelief, "N-Naruto this... this is the..." Both then spoke in unison, "Rinnegan..."

"Naruto! I don't know what I did!" Sakura internally panicked. There was something odd or off about her Rinnegan, she could easily turn it off for her emerald hues to be set back into place, switch it to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and THEN switch it to the Rinnegan.

Sakura sat in front of Naruto's mirror in disbelief. Not even Madara, a living legend, could do this. So what in the hell was she supposed to do about this!? Snapping her head towards Naruto, his eyes looked just as shocked and confused as her own, "How are you even able to switch the Rinnegan off, turn it into the Sharingan, and then turn it back into your normal eye coloration?" Sakura looked highly confused, "I-I don't know Naruto... but I think I do know someone who COULD give me answers."

Suddenly all of the hairs on Naruto's body began to stand up as if he had just felt something that was all too evil, "Sakura... someone evil and malicious is approaching the village." The moment this was said, all of the level one state of emergency sirens began to wail and the spiky blonde haired male looked at Sakura, "Come on Sakura! Let's go!" Nodding, Sakura quickly followed after the fourth Hokage's son as her Uchiha cloak snapped wildly about in the wind.

* * *

The lookouts standing guard peered up into the sky and smiled, "Another beautiful calm day for the Leaf Village." That same male whom had just spoken tensed up upon feeling a massive and sinister chakra approaching the front gate at an alarming rate. Yet, that same guard caught the sight of who this actually was, causing his eyes to widen before turning to a rookie, "GO! INFORM LORD SIXTH HOKAGE THAT MADARA UCHIHA HAS ARRIVED!"

All the rookie could do was shakily nod before darting off. However, Sasuke had masked his chakra and noticed Madara coming at a high intensity of speed. Sasuke quickly vanished before appearing within Kakashi's office before kneeling out of respect, "Lord sixth Hokage, I regret to inform you that I witnessed Madara Uchiha approaching the village at a very fast paste." Kakashi's eyes widened immensely, "Could he feel how Sakura's eyes changed? Damn it all to hell! SOUND THE ALARM TO LEVEL ONE!"

Madara knew his own capabilities better than anyone, yet skidded to a stop whenever a group of Leaf Village shinobi appeared in front of him, "YOU WILL GO NO FURTHER!" One of them yelled as Madara's Rinnegan filled gaze lazily stared at this male as he folded his arms across his chest, "Move aside and maybe I will consider allowing you to live."

One of the shinobi who had witnessed Madara during the Fourth Great Ninja War and lived to tell the tale began to tremble, "Long black and blue spiky hair, red armor, the Gunbai, and the Kama. W-We are SO screwed. This... this is Madara Uchiha." Pulling out his Gunbai, Madara grinned, "Who is brave enough to exchange fists with me!?"

"I AM! WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled as the high intensity of the chakra wielded was hurled towards him. Madara merely side stepped and had thought the jutsu Naruto had thrown had completely missed him until it began to expand. Pulling out the massive fan that he wielded, he quickly held his Gunbai in front of his muscular frame, "UCHIHA REFLECTION!"

Soon enough, the jutsu Naruto had launched at the legendary Uchiha male reflected straight back at the spiky blonde haired and blue eyed male, causing his eyes to widen, "NARUTO!" A flash of pink was then seen by Madara as Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way, only to hold out her right hand before whispering, "I really hope this works." With that said, Sakura hastily absorbed the jutsu before gracefully landing on the ground.

Madara's eyes widened immensely at this as Sakura stood up so that her Rinnegan filled gaze now stared at Madara's, "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY NOT NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, causing the male with the long unruly spiked black and blue locks to shakily take a step back, "S-Sakura... your eyes."

Just then, Sasuke appeared beside Sakura and grinned at Madara before turning to the pinkette, "Sakura, if I am to die I want to ask you this now." Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded as the male with the short and spiked black locks then knelt to the ground, "Sakura Uchiha, will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes widened immensely at this question, "B-But Sasuke... I-uh-you... uhhh..." Internally growling, Sasuke internally roared, _'_ _HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO ANSWER A SIMPLE QUESTION!?'_ Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Sasuke, I've wanted to hear those words for as long as I can remember..." This caused Madara's eyes to widen before slightly filling with tears until Sakura continued, "So my answer to you is..." Just then Madara growled, "SO YOU PLAYED ME EACH AND EVERY TIME WE KISSED!? NO ONE TOYS WITH THE GREAT MADARA UCHIHA!"

Suddenly, Madara's body was engulfed by his own chakra as his blue Susano'o wrapped around his body, "SO YOU WISH TO DANCE WITH ME AS WELL!?" Sakura's gaze filled to the brim with tears before spilling onto her porcelain skin, "M-Madara..." Growling, the male's Susano'o grew two more sets of arms as he added even more chakra, causing the skeleton of the Susano'o to grow much larger until it was towering over her. Raising its sword baring fists to strike the female Uchiha down, all she could do was stare at him.

The arm of the Susano'o began to crash down as Sakura's eyes flooded with tears and whispered a few words that caused Madara's eyes to widen as she sadly smiled, "I cannot bring myself to harm the man I have grown to love and adore..." All he could think at that point was, _'I CAN'T STOP THE SUSANO'O!'_ A flash then tackled Sakura before she was hit, "Just in time." He laughed gently as Sakura looked up at him, "Izuna...?"

Izuna laughed gently and got off of Sakura before hoisting her up to so that she now stood. Turning to face his elder brother, Izuna glared, "ELDER BROTHER! I KNOW YOU SAW WHAT SHE SAID! SAKURA WAS EVEN WILLING TO DIE BY YOUR HAND IF IT MADE YOU HAPPY!" Madara's chakra was now becoming unstable as his perfect Susano'o form began to crumble away. Falling to the ground and landing unstably on his feet before he fell to his knees, causing every shinobi to look at the god of war with an uneasy look.

"Big brother, do you understand what this is!?" Izuna yelled as he tightly clenched his fists as Madara slowly pushed himself off of the ground to stand again, only to fold his arms to hide the trembling of his hands as his younger brother continued to scold his elder brother for his temper, "DON'T YOU KNOW SAKURA WELL ENOUGH BY NOW!? SHE WAS GOING TO TELL SASUKE NO JUST SO THAT SHE COULD STAY FAITHFUL TO YOU!"

Reaching down, Sakura took Izuna's hand and shook her head lightly, "Izuna, that's enough. Let me tell Madara what I needs to be said aloud." Izuna glanced down at Sakura and smiled brightly, "Of course Sakura..." Turning back towards Madara, SHE then folded her arms, "Madara, yes, it is true. When I was young I loved Sasuke more than anything, but... I am no longer that little girl who cries over not getting what she wants. Sasuke no longer has a place in my heart, especially not after he continuously kept harming Naruto not only physically, but mentally as well."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks, "You know it's funny... I never really knew or understood the concept of love until I met you. You make me happy because we are always there for one another. I love Naruto like a brother. Yet Sasuke pushed himself out my heart so that you could worm your way in. It doesn't matter how much we fight because you are just... you... and that's always something I have highly admired about you because it was the one thing I could never do, so... if you will allow me, I wish to continue standing by your side as we travel the world together."

The male with the unruly spiked black and blue long locks didn't understand this beautiful long pink haired woman before him before snapping out of it and released an all too familiar ' _TSK!'_ causing Sakura to gain an annoyed facial expression as he began to speak, "Very well, do as you please." She knew what this meant, it meant he needed her by his side; which made her laugh softly.

Jumping back to Madara's side as Izuna stood there in complete awe at the picture in front of him, the legendary shinobi known as the god of war instantly snapped his head to scowl intensely at his younger brother, "Izuna..." Sakura placed a gentle, kind, and loving hand on Madara's arm before shaking her head, "If you take Izuna down I will never be able to trust you again." Madara slightly sweat dropped, "I wasn't going to KILL the damned fool!"

At this moment, it was now Sakura's turn to sweat drop, "Well, you don't have to YELL at me! I see you haven't changed one bit! You still let your temper get the better of you!" The two turned towards one another and began to bicker with one another as the shinobi from The Hidden Leaf Village began to exchange glances as if highly confused over the entire matter and the fact that Sakura of all people was yelling at this living legend.

Sakura then turned towards the Hidden Leaf shinobi, "I'm sorry my friends, but I have come to the realization that I no longer belong to the Hidden Leaf Village. My place is beside Madara. Please do not hold this decision of mine against me."At that moment, not only Izuna, but Naruto as well both jumped to Sakura's side, "Wherever Sakura goes, so will we." Sakura looked in complete and utter disbelief at the two, yet placed a gentle hand on both of their arms, "I need you two here to defend the village and all of the people and children that live within its walls."

Izuna and Naruto both looked saddened by this, yet nodded. Jumping back to the mass group of shinobi, Naruto and Izuna both then grinned, "Yeah, well we will continue to search for you then! We won't give up on you that easily Sakura!" Izuna now felt horrible that he now had Sakura's wedding band and waved her to come to him, which she slowly walked towards the male. One of his hands reached into his holster that held Sakura's wedding ring and pulled it out.

Once Sakura was in front of Izuna, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame in a gentle embrace before dropping her ring into one of her holster's, "It belongs with you..." Izuna whispered sadly as his sister in law looked so confused over the matter. Izuna then released his grasp on Sakura and cupped her face with his large hands, "Take care of my big brother Sakura." Sakura smiled gently at Izuna's words, "I always do Izuna..."

With that, Izuna leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon Sakura's diamond wielding forehead until Naruto snatched her up into one of his signature tight cuddles, "I'll continue to think of you Sakura... that way, you will know you have a place to return to that you can call home." Sakura nodded as she wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto, "I will miss you so much..." Her voice came out in a slight whimper, causing Naruto to slightly tighten his hold on her.

Finally releasing Sakura, she then turned towards Sasuke who was in a state of shock. Anger rose inside of her as she clutched her fist, "You know Sasuke, I may get mad at Naruto for using his sexy jutsu... but you asking me to marry you is INFURIATING!" Sakura's fist was brought up before gathering a mass amount of chakra within her grasp before slamming it into Sasuke's cheek and sending him flying, "YOU PRICK!" Dusting her hands clean Madara sweat dropped as he internally thought, _'I will never piss Sakura off until the point where she is THAT mad ever again! If I do, she might kill me!'_

Turning back towards Madara, Sakura smiled and ran back towards him. She was ready to prove the entire shinobi world wrong about Madara. The moment Sakura was in range, the pink haired medic then launched herself at Madara, whom caught her with ease as he skidded back a bit from the force; yet what the entire shinobi crowd gathered saw shocked them as they saw Sakura's lips connect with Madara's, who actually looked just as surprised as he slowly closed his eyes to press his lips back into her lips.

* * *

Madara was given a pardon by Kakashi to enter the village so that Sakura and himself could gather the supplies that they needed for their travels. Sakura stocked up on her favorite soap as she held Madara's hand, ignoring all of the dirty glares she was now receiving.

Sakura knew all too well that girls were attracted to this bad boy type as a group of girls pushed Sakura to the ground to surround Madara, whom only glared due to his hand being disconnected with Sakura's. The random girls began to pawn over Madara and making wrong moves, such as touching his hair, skin, and pressing their bodies against his. Noticing he was about to practically explode, Sakura quickly shot her hand out, grabbed Madara's hand, and bolted.

Reaching an alleyway, both stopped to pant heavily whenever Sakura realized the dark bags under his eyes, "You haven't been sleeping well... have you?" Her hands reached up and stroked the dark skin underneath his eyes and he merely stood there before releasing a sigh, "I already told you, I don't sleep well unless you are with me Sakura. You should listen whenever I speak to you." She knew he was tiredly teasing her, so her face instantly softened, "Come on, you were given clearance into the village for three days. Let's get you some rest."

By now, Madara could only nod sleepily. Two months of having barely any sleep was taking its toll on his mental state as he began to stumble slightly. Finally reaching the Uchiha Compound, Sakura entered the home Izuna and her shared, only to lead him to her room. Opening the door, Sakura gently pushed Madara through before closing and locking the door. Switching the lights off, Sakura helped Madara to her massive bed and got on before helping her tired comrade... could she even call him a comrade...? She had clearly told him her feelings for him, yet he had never told her his feelings for her.

Shaking her head, Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dark only to see Madara taking his cloak off and tossing it to the side after setting his crimson armor gently to the side. As he climbed onto the bed, his long unruly spiked black and blue locks brushed against Sakura's nose, tickling it softly before laying her own tired body down.

The moment Madara wrapped his arm around Sakura, a highly displeased sigh escaped his lips making Sakura confused, "What?" The original Uchiha heir began to grumble and Sakura knew what he meant before sighing heavily, "Fine..." A heavy blush crossed her cheeks as she stood up to not only take her cloak off, but her bra, and shorts too. She was extremely thankful for it being so dark in her room now as a deep blush caressed her cheeks.

Climbing back into bed, Sakura gulped softly and laid beside the godly man, who instantly realized that the only thing that was covering her now was a pair of boyshort underwear as his hand slid down her smooth back and paused her backside, giving it a playful squeeze. Sakura's eyes widened at this, yet, how is anything Madara did anymore actually surprising? He always did what he wanted and there was no getting around that.

"You did that on purpose..." Sakura murmured sleepily and Madara gently chuckled, "But of course I did... yet the last time I did it you slapped me into next week..." Sakura began to think back into the past and laughed gently, "Sorry about that..."

Her scent was simply intoxicating to him as he rolled her so that she was now on her back and he ended up towering over her so that her piercing Rinnegan orbs now stared into his matching set of eyes. Leaning down, Madara shifted off of her tiny frame, knowing how he wanted to sleep now. Laying down, Madara then moved his head so that his head gently laid on top of her breasts.

Laughing gently, Sakura rose her hand to begin stroking at his long and unruly, yet silky locks. She had missed everything about him from his bad attitude all the way down to the tiniest detail of how he smelled; though in Sakura's opinion, Madara always smelled good. She had even missed the way he always blinked before speaking or even the way he folded his arms securely against his broad chest. Hell, she had even missed the way he hummed from time to time; but most of all... she missed simply being able to hear his voice.

The same could be said for Madara, he had missed every little thing about Sakura (though, of course he would NEVER admit it) down to the very last detail. He had missed her quick temper and how easy it was to make her blush. He missed the way she flicked her hair behind her when upset, the way she giggled, the way she would bat her eyelashes to get what she wanted. There was so much of her that he had missed... such as her smooth skin, the way she loved to play in the rain, and the way she would motion him to eye level, only to straighten up and kiss his forehead.

It didn't take long for the two to finally fall into a deep slumber, smiles graced on both of their faces as they laid their minds to rest in their own world of dreams. Dreams... that they both held so dear to their hearts. The only thing one another could actually dream of though, was of one another and the love they held for each other.

The next day came much too quickly as Sakura's eyes fluttered open only to see that the two had shifted so that Sakura was now laying on Madara. Rinnegan quickly met Rinnegan as Madara lifted a single one of his hands to begin stroking through Sakura's silky long locks, "Mmm... Good morning Madara..." Sakura tiredly spoke out with a smile graced on her lips. Humming softly, Madara's eyes closed before not only his eyes, but his mouth curled into a smile, "Good morning Sakura. Your naked body kept me nice and warm all night."

She KNEW he was teasing her, but she honestly couldn't help turning bright red as she then yelled at him, "MADARA!" He instantly began to snicker at Sakura as he continued to play with a few strands of Sakura's long locks, causing her to smile and shake her head, "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Madara then grinned mischievously, "Would you really like to know the answer to that question...?" This made Sakura shoot off of his body as she covered her chest, making the original Uchiha heir to roar with laughter, "Sakura, I'm only TEASING!"

A light knock that Sakura knew was Izuna's was then heard at the door, "Big brother I know you're in there and Sakura, you're a lady! Be a BIT more dignified!" Sakura turned bright red, knowing Izuna could actually see how she looked at the moment. Sakura then shrieked and covered herself with her blanket, "DAMN IT IZUNA! QUIT!" Madara's only visible eyebrow then lifted playfully as if he were enjoying the show between Sakura and his younger brother.

Izuna sighed and the shaking of his head could be heard as he lifted his hands to his side, "Ugh, what will I do with YOU Sakura. You haven't seen the man in two months and the first thing you do is get half naked and sleep on him? How would big brother put this... hmmm... ah yes, he would say that it is simply unsightly."

Sakura now looked like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment as she angrily threw the blanket to the side before standing up and storming to her door. Sakura quickly unlocked the door and slammed it open angrily. Ah, this truly was entertainment for Madara as he laid there with his hands laced behind his head snickering as he waited for her to realize that she was half naked in front of Izuna.

Once that door slammed open, Izuna's face turned bright red, "S-Sakura...?" Cracking her knuckles and about damn ready to punch Izuna into next year, Madara then cleared his throat, "Mmm, Sakura? You may want to take a good look at yourself." Glancing down, Sakura then shrieked and closed the door once again as Izuna shouted out while running away, "I'M SO SORRY SAKURA!"

Madara was hysterically laughing at this point and I mean, that just didn't happen. Standing up, Madara pulled his cloak on before placing the buckle around his waist, "Come, get dressed. We must finish our shopping today." Nodding, the pinkette then did the same as Madara, except placed her mesh shirt on underneath and pulled on a new pair of black spandex shorts before beginning to walk through the home until she reached the kitchen.

Today it had been Izuna's turn to cook and everyone except Madara knew that he honestly was a horrible cook. Glancing towards the food, Sakura instantly devised a plan and sat Madara down, "Go ahead and eat." Raising an eyebrow, Madara merely nodded before picking his chopsticks and bowing his head, "Thank you for the food Izuna." Sakura gently stroked Madara's mane as he took that first bite of the omelet.

Almost instantly, the god of war's face scrunched up in utter disgust as he spit the omelet out, "That was disgusting! So salty and there was an eggshell in it too!" Sakura and Izuna both glanced at one another before bursting into laughter, "Yeah, we know it's horrible!" Izuna wiped a tear from his face, "Every time it is my turn to cook, I cook, but we never eat it! We always go out for breakfast!"

The legendary male did not look thrilled with this due to the fact that the prank had been on him, "Let us go so Sakura and I can make our departure some time this millennium." Rolling their eyes, Sakura and Izuna "secretly" highfived behind Madara's back before all of them walked out to get some food into their stomachs.

As the three walked, Izuna and Sakura began growing nervous due to all of the horribly dirty glares they were now receiving from other villagers, but in all honesty, they weren't the main target of all of this hatred; Madara was. Not noticing he had stopped, both Izuna and Sakura both ran into Madara's broad chest, "What are you doing!?" Both Uchiha's straightened up pretty damn quickly before nervously laughing, "Ehehehe, nothing Madara! We were just talking about..." Izuna noticed her trail off and continued for her, "What we wanted to eat!" Sakura then nodded hastily as if that had been the whole truth.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Once the trio finished eating, Izuna paid for the meal and the three walked outside. The glares were already beginning to shoot their way as Izuna nervously laughed before backing away, "Well, I know you guys have a lot of shopping to do, so I'll leave you to it!" The elder brother merely nodded as he inspected his glove, which to his surprise, now had a rip. Sakura gave Izuna a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before shooing him off cutely the way a mother would with her small child.

Turning towards the legendary male, Sakura held her hand out, "Shall we?" A gust of wind suddenly blew by, causing Madara's long, shiny, unruly, and spiked black and blue locks to flutter violently in the wind whenever he heard Sakura's pained voice, "Ow!" He noticed this rather quickly and rushed to her, making everyone around the two think that he was going to kill the beautiful young lady.

Some were about to yell at him to get away until they saw a certain form of kindness that they wouldn't have expected to come from Madara Uchiha of all people. Rushing up to Sakura, he gently grasped her chin, "Did something get in your eyes?" Sakura nodded, clearly in pain as her eyes began to water, "Come, let me see." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and Madara actually took his sullied gloves off as he noticed the gathered dirt within her eyes.

"Ah, I see it. Just look up." Madara gently spoke as Sakura did as she was told. Madara brought one of his hands up and by only using his index finger, swiped the dirt away in both eyes. Blinking rapidly, Sakura smiled brightly, "Thanks a ton Madara!" All while thinking, _'SUCCESS, CHA!'_ Sakura then jumped up to wrap her arms around Madara's neck, whom began blushing almost instantly as he saw all of the elderly folk speaking sweet words about how the two were such an adorable couple.

Clearing his throat, Madara then quickly hugged back before setting the irreplaceable pink haired kunoichi down who only smiled brightly at him. Oh, it didn't take her too long to notice the rip in Madara's glove as he placed them back on his much larger hands. Giggling softly, Sakura took the living legend's hand before tugging him her way, "First stop, the clothing store!"

He honestly loved how happy she was, the pinkette definitely brought so much sun light into his dark and gloomy world. As she ran while tugging him along, adorable fits of giggles erupted from her throat, causing his lips to tug into a smile. Before the two even knew it, both now stood inside the clothing store that just so happened to also make customized apparel as well.

The moment Sakura walked in, an elderly man walked out with a smile, "My! I haven't seen such a beautiful customer in quite some time! Are you here shopping with your husband?" The elderly man's hand motioned to the Uchiha male. Oh, Sakura was all too familiar with this because ANYWHERE the two went, they were thought to be husband and wife.

Blushing deeply, Sakura glanced down as Madara's stern tone then rang out, "Correct, I am here with my wife. Please attend to her every need." Sakura sweat dropped and walked up to the elderly male and motioned him to lean in, which he complied with as he leaned in, "I need ten pairs of your BEST black leather gloves, size large. Keep them hidden too, I want them to be a surprise." The male nodded and laughed, "Of course young lady."

Madara lazily began to browse around as Sakura sat and admired how lucky she was to be stuck with one hell of a looker. Realizing she needed more cloaks, gloves, shorts and mesh clothing, Sakura began to grab items left and right. Noticing Madara was only looking, yet not grabbing anything, she began to grab things FOR him before winking at him cutely as he gave her the same look he always did, "All right, I am going to go and try these on just to make sure they fit. I'll be right back... honey." Sakura laughed as Madara turned about as red as his Sharingan had been.

Once Sakura entered the changing room, the male with the unruly long black and blue spiked locks was almost tempted to follow her just to torture her. The only thing that stopped him was how the elderly male came up to Madara's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Son, let me tell me something; you're a lucky young man to have found such a beautiful, loving, and caring wife." Madara merely glanced at the elderly man who was now TOUCHING him, yet nodded, "I am aware."

The elderly man was taken back by this a bit at how formal Madara was, "So tell me son, how did you and your wife meet?" Reaching his non-gloved hand up, he lightly grasped his chin, "We met on the battlefield." The elderly man clasped his hands together, "I see, I see! So you took part in the Fourth Great Shinobi War!" Nodding, Madara's bland face stayed the exact same, "I suppose one could say that."

The elderly male pat Madara on his shoulder gently, "That must have been very tough with that evil madman, Madara Uchiha, on the loose. I heard he was truly one to be feared. I was also told he was an insufferable man to be around. Tell me, how did you manage to survive?" Madara grinned, "Easy, because I am Madara Uchiha." The elderly man's hand swiftly dropped from the male, yet didn't quite believe him. Well, that was until Sakura came bounding out in her newest Uchiha cloak, "How do I look Madara?"

Sakura did a little twirl as the tail of the cloak chased after her while she twirled around. The god of war then smirked at Sakura and walked up to her with his arms folded before cupping her face within his hands, "You look beautiful." Sakura immediately turned a shade of red that she didn't even know was possible.

Now at the front desk and paying, the elderly male spoke, "You know Madara, this female is good for you. Whatever she is doing for you must have thawed that frozen heart so that it was able to beat once again." Madara's visible eyebrow cocked up as if not understanding, "Do not think I am not terrifying old man beca-" Sakura then fanned her hand back and forth in front of her face, "He's harmless as long as I'm around." This made the elderly man laugh as he secretly bunched in the ten pairs of the best black leather gloves they had in stock.

Reaching for her wallet, something fell out and hit the ground in the process without the two partners even knowing. Once Sakura had paid, she bowed politely and pushed Madara's head down to bow as well, "Thank you sir!" The male chuckled as the two were walking out of his store whenever his eyes caught sight of the ring on the ground, "Excuse me! Mrs. Uchiha! You dropped your wedding band!" Looking confused, she turned around, "R-Right..."

Walking back to the elderly male, Sakura knew she had seen this ring somewhere before as the elderly male placed it within her palm gently, "You, my dear, are a wonderful woman. Keep it up." Blushing madly, Sakura nodded before rushing out of the store with her heart pounding and not paying attention as she ran whenever she slammed into someone, "I'm so sorry!" Sakura bowed deeply only for her eyes to widen, "Sakura..."

* * *

Straightening her body rather quickly, Sakura's eyes darted away from Sasuke pretty damn quickly, "S-Sasuke... l-let me pass..." Sakura whispered until the shortly spiked black haired male roughly grasped the pinkette by the throat and walked the two into an alley before throwing her to the ground, causing her to cough roughly as he towered over her menacingly, "So, you would choose to be with a walking dead man, rather than with someone who is still meant to be alive..."

Glaring now, Sakura folded her arms, "Tell me, WHY would I want to be with someone who, my entire life, rejected me? You always called me weak, useless, brain dead, and ANNOYING! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE A SPOUSE TO SOMEONE WHO ONLY MADE ME MISERABLE!?"

This caused Sasuke's hand to shoot back around her throat once again as he began to strangle her and she began to claw at Sasuke's hand as flashbacks of the time Madara strangled her came into play. Her vision was now becoming blurry as she gasped for air, wanting to survive more than anything for Madara's sake. By now, Sakura was sure deep black and blue bruises were beginning to form around her throat until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth opened for saliva to slowly slide down her chin.

Finally, all movements stopped and she became motionless as her arms fell to her sides and Sasuke checked for a pulse, only to grin and walk out of the alley as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. Madara had been looking for Sakura everywhere whenever he heard Naruto's panicked voice yelling, _"MOVE IT! OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! SAKURA, HOLD ON!"_

Naruto ran swiftly as people began to gasp at Sakura's motionless form. Entering the hospital and obviously in a panicked state of mind, Naruto quickly shouted out, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP SAKURA!" Tsunade and Shizune swiftly ran out of their office's and gasped sharply, "NARUTO QUICKLY FOLLOW ME!" Naruto nodded and began running after Tsunade who was now running faster than she had even had ever ran in her entire life.

Pulling out the defibrillator, Shizune quickly ushered Naruto out of the room only to see Madara running up towards him, "IS SAKURA OKAY!?" Naruto instantly glared at the legendary Uchiha in front of his very eyes, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WAS THIS YOUR DOING YOU BASTARD!?" Naruto swiftly grasped at the high collar of Madara's cloak as he began to remember when he strangled Sakura, "N-No... this is not of my doing..."

Just then Izuna ran to the two men, "I heard what happened! How is Sakura!?" Both men looked towards Izuna before a sorrow laced expression was all to obvious as they clearly heard shouting from Tsunade, _'CLEAR! TURN UP THE VOLTAGE! NOW!' Scrape, scrape, scrape, 'STEP BACK! CLEAR!' A frustrated expression then escaped Tsunade's mouth, 'ONE MORE TIME! STEP BACK! CLEAR!'_ Suddenly Kakashi came running towards the male group before skidding to a stop, "NARUTO CALM DOWN!"

Finally a sigh of relief was heard a long with sobbing, _"Sakura! You're okay!"_ Suddenly Shizune walked out smiling, "Don't you worry, Sakura will be all right. She will need to rest for a few days though... she also has asked to see Madara Uchiha."

Nodding, Madara followed the nurse known as Shizune only to see Sakura sitting up in bed weakly. That's when the legendary Uchiha, known as the god of war, ran to Sakura only to quickly wrap his arm around her securely as purple tainted tears began sliding down his face due to the Rinnegan, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!"

Raising her hands, Sakura began to stroke at Madara's long unruly spiked black and blue locks tenderly, "It's okay Madara..." Tsunade then approached the couple, "Madara Uchiha! We need to confirm that this act of treason was not your doing! Please place your hands over Sakura's bruising so that I can check your hand size!"

Nodding slightly, the pink haired medical ninja then frantically shook her head, "I don't remember who it was, but I KNOW for a fact that it was NOT Madara!" Tsunade instantly shot Sakura a death glare and she squeaked slightly before almost instantly quieting down. Looking towards Madara, the only thing she said was, "I trust in you, I trust in our bond, and I trust... in the dreams we hold dear."

Nodding at this, Madara Uchiha then only placed one hand over the bruises only to confirm with Tsunade that this really WASN'T his doing. Nodding, Tsunade released a sigh of relief, "Good... KAKASHI, NARUTO, IZUNA; ENTER IMMEDIATELY!" The three men stiffened up as if they were soldiers and one after another, each male was told that they were in the clear by Tsunade, "Wait a second. Where is Sasuke Uchiha? He usually comes running whenever Sakura is in the hospital, right?" Naruto and Izuna both began to tap their chin lightly as Izuna spoke, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Sasuke around the Uchiha Compound."

Naruto blinked rapidly, "Hey wait, I haven't seen Sasuke around either! Usually I spot him on the way to Ichiraku's, but today I didn't see him at all." All of them nervously glanced towards one another; all except Madara that is; who merely just kept his stern facial expression in play with his arms folded, "Well, if none of us did this, then who did?" All of the men looked at one another nervously as if doing such an action would give them an answer to their questions.


	6. Purity

**I dunno what to really say other than thanks for the views. I'm always trying to break my word count record, so bare with me while I type chapters!**

 **This chapter does have a new style of writing, looking much more professional and is also WAY easier to read because of these small changes! Hope you like it!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Purity**

* * *

Kakashi had extended Madara's stay for another month while Sakura recovered, which honestly; the battle hungry male hated more than anything. Just staying in one spot for too long made him more irritable than usual much to Sakura's dismay. Sakura was now resting at home due to being discharged from the hospital four days after her assault initially happened. She couldn't stand how weak she felt as one of her hands rose to her still bruised throat.

Along with extending the legendary shinobi's stay, Kakashi also gave Sakura and Madara their own home so that he could keep a close watch over her should anything happen again. As if he didn't do that already... but honestly, he knew better than anyone that Sakura was more than capable of taking care of herself; but the thought of someone attacking her again made him more than nervous.

Suddenly jolting up, Sakura gasped, "OH MY GOD I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!" Madara had been in such deep thought that this sudden outburst from Sakura caused him to stiffen up a bit before speaking, "Forgot what...?" Sakura smiled genuinely at Madara, "I'll be back home in just a bit!" Standing abruptly, the male with the long spiked locks swiftly reached out and grasped Sakura's shoulder, causing her to give him a questioning look as he then removed his hand to fold his arms across his chest, "I'll be coming with you. I do not expect any kind of denial to come from your mouth."

Gaining an annoyed facial expression, Sakura could only sigh extremely heavily, "Madara, I'm just running down the street and then I'll be right back!" Shaking his head, Madara's long unruly locks swished along with his initial head movements, "I do believe I just told you that I do not expect any kind of denial to come from you."

Groaning, Sakura had never felt so... so... SMOTHERED in her entire life! Sure, Madara had always been around but he knew she wouldn't (and couldn't) run from him; so he had usually let her do her own thing from time to time. At that moment, Izuna walked into the home that was Sakura's and Madara's for the time being and began to laugh at the situation, "Big brother, I don't think it will be an issue if Sakura steps out for a moment." Madara instantly shot a possessive glare at his younger brother, "Well, I do believe it WILL be an issue. What if she is attacked again?"

Scratching the back of his head, he had to hand it to his older brother; this definitely was an issue so the younger brother of the original Uchiha brother's brought his fist down onto his palm gently as if having an _'AH HA!'_ moment before turning his head to Sakura, "What if I come along Sakura? Would that be an issue?" Honestly, she was SO thankful for Izuna's suggestion and nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind."

Scowling even deeper, Madara then glanced at his younger brother and Sakura as his arms dropped from their secure spot against his chest, "So, you will let Izuna go with you but not me?" Sakura felt like she was going to rip her hair out as she clenched her fists tightly, "YES AS A MATTER OF FACT!" Sighing heavily, Madara then fanned the two off as if he really did not want to see either of them at the moment, "Get lost." Was all the grumpy Uchiha had to say as he turned away before once again folding his arms over his broad chest.

Right at that moment, Sakura decided to test Madara's patience; which honestly, is never a good idea, "Gee, thank you _ **HONEY**_!" Madara's eye began to twitch slightly at the way Sakura had just spoken to him, yet Sakura had already turned and begun to walk away as she called out to Madara's younger brother, "Come on Izuna!"

Izuna glanced back and forth between the two hot headed comrades and wondered how in the _HELL_ those two _EVER_ got along as he turned swiftly on his heel to run after the angry pinkette. As the two walked Izuna glanced at Sakura, "Um... Sakura?" Sakura kept her eyes forward as she grumbled out, "What..." Looking down, the Uchiha male sighed, "I have a question for you... what is so important that you needed to go out right this very moment?" She felt as right then and there that she really was going to rip her hair out of her skull, "I dropped Madara's present..."

This small piece of information made sweet Izuna's darkened eyes widen, "You got my big brother a present? Every year on Madara's birthday, I can never think of anything to get him." Thinking back, she never actually KNEW when Madara's birthday was, "Izuna?" Humming as his answer, Sakura then continued, "When is Madara's birthday?" Izuna instantly began to laugh at Sakura's sudden curiosity over his elder brother's actual birth date, "The devil was born on December twenty fourth." This actually made the medical ninja laugh at how Madara's own brother identified him as "the devil". Oh the irony...

Pulling out her calendar in the form of a tiny notebook, Sakura opened the it and began to fan through the pages until she came to December and wrote on the twenty fourth _'Madara's Birthday'._ Closing the book, Sakura then placed the small notebook back in the same holster she had retrieved it from before snapping it shut. Turning her head, she smiled at Izuna as she came to the same alley she had been strangled in, only to find ALL of her bags still there along with every item that had been bought as well.

Picking the bags up, Izuna then looked questioningly at the pinkette, "So... you got him clothes for you?" Sakura gained a _'really...'_ expression before sighing and handing the male who had accompanied her one of the bags, which he took before opening it to see ten pairs of some of the BEST black leather gloves he had ever seen, "WOW! He's going to love these Sakura!" Grinning, Sakura nodded and took Izuna's hand, causing him to lightly blush as she spoke, "One more stop, but I will need you to wait outside."

Now this was odd... or at least HE thought it was. Reaching their destination, Izuna waited outside holding the bags Sakura had retrieved for two whole hours before Sakura finally walked back out of the shop, only for Izuna's eyes to widen, "Oh... shit..." Sakura twirled around, showing her once long locks that now only reached to the middle of her back. Izuna knew how much Madara had LOVED Sakura's long locks, so he was now mentally preparing himself for the verbal battle that was about to go down as the they walked back to the two hothead's home hand in hand.

Unlocking the door and walking in, Sakura called out, "Hey we're home!" Taking off her shoes, Sakura then walked to where Madara's chakra could be felt coming from before stopping at the door frame. Peering into the room, the pink haired medical shinobi then witnessed Madara with no shirt on as he blankly stared out into the distance while the sun set. She honestly didn't want to bother how peaceful and serene he appeared at the moment until she heard his voice, "Sakura... I-I'm sorry about earlier..."

Even though he didn't face her, Sakura knew it was not like Madara to apologize. Finally, he turned around and his eyes widened immensely, "W-What have you done..." He whispered out as he clenched his non-gloved hands tightly until the point where his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Smiling, Sakura reached up and touched her much shorter locks, "You like it?"

That's when he snapped and Izuna ran forward, grabbing both of his elder brother's arms and restricting his movements, "LIKE HELL! YOU LOOK HIDEOUS NOW!" He roared as Sakura took a step back, "You act like I chopped off one of my arms! It's just hair Madara... it will grow back!" Tears filled her eyes before she turned and ran out of the room only to lock herself into her own room as the echoing of sobbing could now be heard in the room where Madara and Izuna were currently standing in.

"You say you're sorry and then you act like that...? Grow up Madara..." Izuna shook his head at his elder brother before walking to Sakura's room and lightly knocked on her door, "Sakura it's me..." Unlocking the door and opening it, Izuna handed her the bags, "I have to go now Sakura... I have a mission I need to prepare for. Will you be all right?" All she could do was nod as she took the bags with dulled eyes, "Thank you Izuna..." With that, Sakura closed her door and locked it once again. You know, because locking a door would definitely stop Madara.

Long after Izuna had left, the man known as the god of war slowly walked to Sakura's room and knocked on the door gently, "Sakura?" Behind that locked door, Sakura was still crying before she shouted out, "GO AWAY MADARA!" Acting like some rebellious teenager who did not want to hear anything their parent had to say to them at the moment. Folding his arms Madara then called out, "Open this door now I will not ask a second time." Sakura could only shake her head abruptly before yelling a one worded reply, "NO!"

This back and forth bickering continued for over an hour until Madara had completely run out of patience, took a step back, pulled his right leg back, and slammed it into Sakura's door, and causing it to fly off of its hinges. Sulking in angrily the Uchiha heir stood with his arms folded in front of Sakura, who was holding her knees protectively against her chest.

His voice was stern, angry, and almost parental, "Look at me." Shooting her head to the side so that she DIDN'T have to look at him, Madara began to tap his finger against his arm, "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Sakura then shot her Rinnegan gaze at Madara and finally had a trump card as she stood up, "You know what Madara... leave... my eyes have already SURPASSED yours!" Okay, was she just wishing for death? The Uchiha male's eye began to twitch rapidly as he clenched his teeth together roughly, "And what makes you believe such foolishness!?"

That's when he witnessed Sakura's eyes change from the Rinnegan, to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and back to her emerald based orbs. Raising his eyebrow, Madara couldn't care less if Sakura had a rainbow for eyes, no one... and I mean NO ONE spoke to him like that.

"YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" Sakura yelled as a fresh batch of tears began to stream down her face. Madara was now beyond pissed off as he clutched his arms tightly, "WHAT MAKES YOU BELIEVE THAT SAKURA!?" He yelled back and Sakura activated her one hundred healing jutsu; causing her hair to grow back to its original length, but now just appeared as if all of the dead ends had merely been cut off.

* * *

Sighing heavily Madara knelt down and reached out; only for Sakura to yell, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yet he had, had just about enough of this don't touch me bullshit. Keeping his hand moving forward, Sakura was ready to be slapped and slammed her eyes shut; yet, her eyes slowly fluttered opened to see Madara running his fingers through her long gorgeous mane of pink tresses, "Forgive my outburst Sakura..." The deadly man whispered gently and that's when she handed him the bag of gloves.

Confused, Madara then continued to stroke her long locks with one hand as the other opened the bag, causing his eyes to widen, "You got me new gloves?" Sakura looked up sadly with those beautiful emerald orbs he loved and adored so much before simply nodding at the battle hungry male.

He didn't want to treat Sakura horribly... however, some times his rage just got the better of him. Staring into the vast beauty of her eyes, the Uchiha male then whispered, "Do I get to say thank you?" This took her back a bit considering Madara never thanked anyone... not even Izuna. Slowly nodding her head, Madara leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against her own. Of course this action made her face bright red and she froze slightly until Madara pulled away, "May I ask you one favor Sakura Uchiha?"

Slowly nodding her head, Madara's face did not even turn red from this as the hand that had been stroking her long locks was now placed against her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb as he spoke, "Kiss me back." Well, that wasn't asking a favor. He practically demanded it and all she could do was slightly nod as she got onto her knees and brought her hands to cup his face tenderly. Sakura then used one of her smaller hands to brush his bangs away from his face before tucking them behind his ear momentarily.

This moment felt like something out of a movie for her as she slowly eased her body towards his and slowly but surely pressed her lips softly against his lips... at first that is. Soon enough the two were fighting for dominance with their lips until Madara swiftly unbuckled the belt over his cloak before tossing the clasp and the cloak to the side.

Sakura's hands slowly rose up to this god like male in front of her before her hands began to explore his muscles, causing them to ripple simply from the slightest touch. Soon enough, Madara's hands were getting to work and began going through the same process he had done for himself as he unclasped the belt over the Uchiha female's cloak and causing it to open all on its own whenever he swiftly scooped her up carried her blushing form towards her bed.

All of a sudden, Sakura heard the front door of their home open and close as a very deep and rather exhausted sigh escaped this intruder's lips. As all initial movements came to a halt and her body froze, all the pinkette could think was, _'Wait, I know that sigh.'_ Bare footsteps could be heard slowly coming towards her room and the sudden surge of a massive amount of overpowering chakra could be felt pulsing through her veins; hell, even a non-sensory type ninja would be able to feel this chakra from miles away.

The footsteps taken suddenly came to an abrupt halt and the pink haired medical ninja slowly turned her head to see... "Madara...?" The god of war's only visible eye was now furiously twitching at the sight in front of him as the current "Madara" jumped off of Sakura's body, yet yanked the female Uchiha along with him; slamming her back into his chest as he used his bicep to hold her throat tightly so that she couldn't move, "Make one move towards her and she will die... again..." Sakura's heart was now slamming against her chest cavity as the REAL Madara's hands balled up into tight fists, "Who are you...? Speak!"

That was it! The REAL Madara must have gone out to train whenever Sakura and Izuna had left on their little adventure just so that he could relieve his pent up anger over being the only one left behind! The Madara that now held Sakura's throat tightly smirked before releasing a snarky _'HN!'_ and that's when it hit Sakura as to whom this **_MIGHT_** be as her voice then trembled out, "S-Sasuke..."

Grinning, "Madara's" body then **_poofed_** away, showing none other than Sasuke Uchiha as he slightly tightened his hold on the pinkette's throat, "Orochimaru wishes to meet you Sakura... what he does with you after that... well... let's just say I don't honestly care." Sakura's cloak was still opened at that point in time, giving the real Madara a distracting view. Sasuke was quick to notice this and released a dark chuckle, "Do not tell me the relic from the past has fallen in love with this little weakling. Or maybe you want to see a show..."

Sasuke's free arm then reached up and lightly traced his fingers between her cleavage, causing Sakura to shiver at how cold and sinister his touch felt. Grinning, the short haired Uchiha male swiftly then slid his hand inside the female Uchiha's cloak and began slowly teasing her nipple until it was clearly visible to Madara's single showing onyx orb; which obviously pissed him the hell off as he stood there with an expression that would scare the devil himself.

It all now made sense as the medic began thinking this through rationally. The thank you would have NEVER happened, the sorry DEFINITELY would have been nonexistent, and the position she was about to have been in... well, that might have happened, but that wasn't the point. Madara would have never just openly left himself vulnerable to any attacks, she knew because the real Madara's muscles would have been tense during the entire process as if preparing for an ambush.

Folding his arms securely against his chest, Madara merely stared blankly at Sasuke, "If she is as weak as you say she is, then why would this Orochimaru person wish to see her?" This made Sasuke growl slightly as he then pulled out his Snake Sword to press the blade against Sakura's throat, causing her whole body to tense up as he spoke, "I cannot answer that. Nothing Orochimaru says or even does makes any sense to me. Then again, I honestly just don't care."

Now, Madara was lazily inspecting his fingernails as if they were far more interesting than anything that came from this Uchiha brat's mouth. _'Yup... that is MY Madara all right.'_ Sakura thought as she internally sweat dropped. However, Sakura knew that Madara knew the best way to free her without being in a panicked state of mine, "If I do recall correctly, you died once by MY hand. Therefore, that would make you a relic of the past as well, making you no different than myself. Yet who would remember you for doing anything all mighty and great?"

Releasing a sound of annoyance, Sasuke then glared at the male, "Oh? Well at least I didn't have to steal the Rinnegan just to obtain its power, unlike me." Madara rose an eyebrow, "I did no such thing." Sasuke scowled heavily at the god-like male in front of him, "You lie! Then how did you originally OBTAIN the Rinnegan? We all know you only obtained that power all thanks to that one Akatsuki member named Nagato."

Oh this was just comical for Madara as he grinned to the point that his teeth were actually showing, which made even Sakura a bit nervous. She _**had**_ been curious all along about this whole ordeal as well, yet knew the truth after how much time they had spent basking each other in one another's presence.

Tilting his head slightly to the side and raising a hand to grasp his chin lightly as his deep, yet comforting (to Sakura) hum was then released. The two waited momentarily before Madara began to speak in his little riddles, "Well, one could say I lived long enough to awaken them, yet other's may claim I had them all along."

Sweat dropping, Sasuke could only stare in disbelief at the god of war's choice of wording at the moment. Which in terms, caused Sakura to begin snickering before that snickering turned into full out fit of laughter. Glancing down to his captive, Sasuke growled, "What does he mean...!?" Sakura's eyebrow cocked up at Sasuke at that very moment, "He means some people have different views on how he actually obtained the Rinnegan. Do you know nothing Sasuke?"

This only pissed the evil Izuna look a like off as he began to press the blade to his Snake Sword tighter to Sakura's porcelain skin, causing her to flinch whenever she felt the warmth of her own blood trickle down her throat. Madara's eyes widened at this, yet quickly reverted back to his blank gaze whenever Sasuke looked back at Madara.

All Sasuke could do was grin darkly, "Now, before Sakura and I depart I am going to set up some rules for you to follow." The eldest Uchiha male in the room wanted to groan in annoyance yet motioned for Sasuke to continue, "First rule, if you follow after us, she will die. Second rule, if you come anywhere near what is mine, she will die. Third rule, do not even consider rescuing Sakura or she will-" Sasuke was quickly cut off by Madara as a heavy sigh of sheer annoyance escaped his mouth, "Let me guess, she will die."

Smirking, Sasuke knew he won this fight until he noticed Madara's joyous facial expression, "Are you that happy to be rid of this burden?" Madara could only bite down on his bottom lip to contain any and all laughter. Suddenly, a scream of sheer and utter pain rang out as he looked down at his now broken arm and severed wrist tendons is disbelief, _'WHEN in the HELL did she even grab my arm OR get a kunai!?'_ Sasuke internally roared as his Snake Sword fell to the ground.

Sasuke was now stumbling away from Sakura and that's when Madara rushed forward, grasped Sasuke's sword and was about to slice him in two whenever Sakura's voice rang out, "MADARA STOP!" Freezing a mere inch away from the now wide eyed Sasuke, a heavy and dejected sigh was then released as he stood up straight and stared at the male who was currently mirroring him, "Do not think that this act of kindness was of your creation. Now... get... out..."

Turning, Sasuke dashed from the odd comrades home swearing. The moment their front door closed, Madara released a heavy sigh, "Reckless." Was all he said as he turned and walked out of Sakura's room. Feeling oddly lonely now, the pinkette simply sat on her bed looking down as her index finger was raised up to trace the cut she had received before she sighing heavily over the stillness that now lingered in the air around her.

* * *

Currently, Madara was sitting in his darkened room due to the stillness of the night quickly setting in place. Leaning his back against his wall, the Uchiha male kept his head straight forward as if the wall in front of him was the most intriguing object he could possibly look at before sliding his right knee up so that his right muscular forearm could gently rest on top of it.

What was he even doing back in this dreadful place that he had abandoned so long ago? It was peaceful... TOO peaceful for his liking. Everyone in their right minds knew Madara's strength laid within a battlefield with raging blood and a beating heart. Without even noticing, he had begun to shake his right leg irritably so that his foot now lightly thudded against the ground until he was snapped out of his thoughts by a single weak voice, "Madara...?"

Snapping his head towards her, Madara then noticed Sakura's facial expression, "What is troubling you." Of course, he made this question in the form of a statement instead of actually asking. Sakura's head slowly lowered to look at the ground and for the longest time, the two said absolutely nothing towards one another.

Finally, the pinkette slowly began to shakily move her feet towards the legendary male until she finally came somewhat close him and sat a bit a ways from his actual body as she softly whispered, "I don't want to be alone anymore..." Madara's pent up anger of having to stay in this wretched place finally came out, yet he directed it solely at Sakura...

"Tell me. When have you actually BEEN alone!? I always see you with someone whether it be with Izuna, Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, or Shizune! You even have an entire group of these so called _FRIENDS_! So TELL me, what exactly are you even going on about!?" To say the least, Sakura's eyes widened at this; yet... she said nothing in return as she stood, "I'm going out for a walk..." Madara's bad attitude was just becoming more and more hostile with each and every word he spoke, "OH!? You want to go on a walk? Why not just **_INVITE_** Sasuke to strangle you again. Great idea Sakura."

By now, tears were streaming down the medic's face as she clenched her gloved hands tightly. Abruptly standing up, Sakura appeared as is she were going to storm off, so Madara said nothing more as he shifted his head back into simply staring at the wall in front of him. Turning with her fist balled up tightly, the female Uchiha then turned and walked out of Madara's room and closed the door behind her before creating a single other shadow clone, Sakura quickly masked her own as the shadow clone merely nodded at Sakura before walking to "her" bedroom and sitting on the bed.

Madara could sense Sakura's presence as she walked back to her room and closed the door behind her once entering. Not truly paying attention to the minor details, the Uchiha male continued to simply stare at the wall in front of him, now pondering if he had been too harsh or not.

The moment Sakura masked her chakra, she then bolted out of the house, gently closing the door simultaneously at the same time her clone closed her bedroom door. That's when Sakura began to run. She ran and ran until her legs felt like jelly; yet now stood in front of Izuna's door before pulling out a key, unlocking the door, and walked in before closing the door and locking it once more. A young woman's body could only take so much before it needed some much needed rest.

Slipping her shoes off, Sakura walked into Izuna's bedroom and approached him before lightly shaking him awake. Stirring slightly, Izuna finally opened his eyes and smiled sadly, motioning for her to come and lay down, which she was entirely too grateful for at this moment. For some odd reason, Madara no longer allowed Sakura to sleep with him; therefore, never got any sleep herself. Thankful that she was already in her black t-shirt that held the Uchiha crest on the back and a pair of black spandex shorts; Sakura climbed into bed next to Izuna and curled up against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

The moment Izuna wrapped his arm around Sakura's body, she was out like a light. The younger brother of Madara no longer wished to be with Sakura in an intimate sort of relationship. He was well aware that Sakura's heart had always belonged to his elder brother. So he decided that Sakura would be like a little sister instead, which actually did end up helping. That very second the pink haired Uchiha fell asleep, her shadow clone she had been using to convince Madara she was still at home... vanished.

The sudden vanishing of the female Uchiha's chakra caused Madara to stiffen up before jumping to his feet and running to her room. Slamming her recently fixed door open, the male with the long, unruly, spiked black and blue locks could only stare in disbelief due to the fact that Sakura of all people had outsmarted him, the great and all mighty Madara Uchiha.

Instantly beginning to yell out profanities as he then turned his body, Madara bolted to the front door before slamming it open and cursing towards the pinkette as walked out, "Damn her! I will teach her a lesson once I find her!" Closing the door, Madara quickly pulled out the key and locked it before placing it in its rightful place within his pocket. Turning his head from side to side, the Uchiha male's eyes fixated in one particular direction and began to run as fast as he could.

Following Sakura's chakra signature with ease, Madara then realized he hadn't even put a shirt on before bolting out of his and Sakura's home due to all of the women who now had their orbs glued to his muscular frame. After ten minutes of running, the god of war then realized exactly where he was.

He was in front of Izuna's home and that's when it hit him as thoughts began brewing in his mind, _'Sakura hasn't been sleeping well ever since I told her to stop sleeping with me at night. This... THIS is my doing... and I have no one to blame but myself for this.'_ Was all the Uchiha male could think as his head slowly lowered to stare at the ground as if it were the most intriguing thing he had ever seen in his entire two lives.

Pulling out his key to his younger brother's home from his pocket, Madara could only stare at it until placing it back within his pants pocket. Turning around and beginning to walk home, he at least knew that she was safe with Izuna. Reaching his and Sakura's home, he opened the door and walked back to his room to resume the position he had been sitting in before rushing out; only to revert back to his insomniac state of mind where he merely stared at the bare wall in front of him.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Some time in the night, Sakura's physically and mentally exhausted body jolted awake due to an extremely vivid nightmare as she then sat up in Izuna's bed. Looking towards Izuna, Sakura smiled sadly as she then whispered softly, "Forgive my weak will Izuna..." At that moment, all she could remember is whenever she had said almost the same thing, if not the same thing to Madara during their travels; with his only reply to her being, **_"Strength is not will, but a phenomenon caused by physical objects."_**

With those words and thoughts, the female Uchiha then stood from Izuna's bed before tiredly walking out of his room. Once out of his room, Sakura took a moment to glance back at Izuna's sleeping form with saddened eyes before reaching out and grasping the doorknob to silently close the door. She knew all too well that Sasuke would continue to hunt her until he had got what he wanted; this being one of the few things Madara and Sasuke weirdly had in common.

Exiting Izuna's home, Sakura's exhausted form began to walk towards the massive, and at the moment, closed gates of the Hidden Leaf Village until coming to an abrupt halt in front of them as she slowly turned her head to glance back towards the village she had grown up in before shaking her head of any sentimentality. Scaling the wall, the pinkette easily dropped down on the opposite side of the protective wall as a whisper escaped her lips, "Protect the people in this village from the shadows Madara..."

Beginning to walk away from the village, a sudden and rather snarky _'HN!'_ was then released and the female Uchiha slowly turned her head before sighing and walking up to Sasuke, "Let me see your arm Sasuke..." Sakura gently spoke. He was confused to say the least, yet held his broken arm out for the medic to see.

Smiling sadly, tears filled Sakura's eyes, "Forgive me Sasuke..." Confused was the only facial expression he held at the moment as she rose both of her hands to his arm and the jade glow of her medical ninjutsu began to flow out to heal the damage that she had inflicted previously in the day.

Once Sasuke's arm had been fully healed, he glanced almost... curiously... at the female as if she were going to pull some magic trick on him. Slowly lifting her head, Sasuke then realized how tired she actually was with the way dark bags circled her beautiful emerald orbs.

"Sakura..." He spoke her name the same way he always had since they were roughly sixteen, causing her eyes to tiredly attempt to focus on the man she had ONCE loved, "Yes, Sa...s...uk...e..." By the end of the two words she spoke, Sakura's exhausted body began to fall forward, only for Sasuke to quickly catch her and sigh heavily as he lifted her within his arms before beginning to slowly walk away.

Considering that she was being held, the female Uchiha snuggled into Sasuke's arms cutely as one of her exhausted hands rose to gently clasp the front of his white long sleeved shirt that was left open at the torso. Looking down at the pink haired Uchiha, Sasuke sighed gently as he continued to walk towards the lair of the snake. In all honesty, he had no idea in hell what Orochimaru had in stock for his old teammate.

The sun was now beginning to rise, and yet... _'it is oddly dark for it being daybreak.'_ She thought silently with her eyes still closed. By the time Sakura fully woke up, she noticed a strong arm laced around her muscular core and figured it was Izuna's. Well, that is until she turned around to see Sasuke protectively holding onto her as he rested his weary body from having to carry Sakura and walk all the way back to wherever they were now residing at.

Slowly moving Sasuke's arm off of her so that she did not wake him was simple enough as she stood and stretched; finally feeling rested for the first time in a long time as she began to ponder, _'How long was I actually asleep...?'_ In all honesty, it had been a whole three days since she had fallen into her a comatose state of hibernation. Exiting through the door, Sakura began to walk around in this maze and before she even knew it, she no longer even knew where she was or how to get back to the room Sasuke and her had been in as she began glancing around.

Sakura had now been walking around this maze for roughly an hour in attempts to find her way back whenever a darkened laughter began to echo out, "Ah, welcome to my lair child..." Snapping her head around, Sakura was sure she knew this voice, "Orochimaru..." An eerie hum was released before the sound of a body standing from a chair could be heard, "I do believe you owe me a debt of gratitude dear sweet Sakura, that is your name... correct?"

Allowing her eyebrow to twitch slightly, Sakura then folded her arms across her chest, "Yes, my name is Sakura Uchiha. May I ask as to what I owe you for?" The snake began to laugh darkly, "But of course. You owe me for reanimating the brother of Madara Uchiha." That's when it hit her like a series of memories and movies being replayed within her very own mind.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

* * *

 _Glancing around, Sakura then noticed the third Hokage, "I'll be back Hashirama! Just sit tight!" She ran as quickly as she possibly could to Lord Third, "Lord Third, are you aware of where Orochimaru is?!" He quickly nodded and pointed back, "Go straight back Sakura!" Nodding, Sakura began to bolt all while thinking, 'Izuna...'_

 _Sakura ran as fast as she possibly could, weaving in and out of the allied shinobi forces until she was no longer on the battlefield. Looking around as she panted, a sinister voice then rang out, "Hello sweet child. What can I possibly help you with?" Sakura nodded, she honestly didn't want to dilly dally when it came to Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, I am begging you... Please use this to reanimate the person it originally came from." Blinking rapidly, Orochimaru grinned, "May I ask who it was?"_

 _Nodding, the long pink haired kunoichi was trying to make this go as quickly as possible, "It is Madara Uchiha's younger brother... Izuna Uchiha..." Grinning wider, Orochimaru's tongue slithered out happily, "Another relic from the past! How enticing. How THRILLING. How-" Sakura quickly fanned her hand, "No disrespect Orochimaru, but can you PLEASE do this a BIT faster!?" Nodding, Orochimaru quickly noticed one of the white Zetsu's trying to scurry away and one of his snakes caught and tied him down._

 _"Oh please, I know Hashirama Senju's cells through and through. You couldn't hide from me. Sakura dear child, step back." Nodding, Sakura took a step back as Orochimaru pulled out a scroll and placed Izuna's bone fragment on the paper before slamming his hand down, "REANIMATION JUTSU!" The white Zetsu began to scream for help until there he stood. The sweeter version of Sasuke._

* * *

 ** _-End of Flashback-_**

* * *

Clearing her throat gently, Sakura then looked at Orochimaru, whom she was sure was more evil than even Madara Uchiha in his own rights; just lacked the part of being a powerhouse, "So what is it that you are wanting from me Orochimaru?" That's when the snake's tongue slithered out, which honestly disgusted Sakura but she kept her stoic facial expression into play, "Ah... I wish to train you is _ALL_."

All the female Uchiha could think at the moment was how this was a bullshit lie, yet, she couldn't allow this man to take possession over either her own or Sasuke's Sharingan or Rinnegan; which was all too obvious that their visual prowess was what he was ACTUALLY after, but she knew she needed to be more like Madara if she wanted to keep not only her, but Sasuke safe as well.

The snake based male was now stalking towards her, which made her slightly internally panic as he came to a halt right in front of her body, "First thing is first sweet child." Sakura REALLY wished he would stop calling her "sweet child" while having the look of a rapist held within his eyes.

However, the initial first four words that had even been spoken by this male almost immediately caught her attention, _'First thing is first?'_ She thought internally, all the while slightly tilting her head at the words she had repeated within her mind to try and make some sort of sense of all of this nonsense. Laughing now, Orochimaru then smirked, "Well, you see, I just LOVE collecting and storing knowledge within my body... so I created a new jutsu and would like you to be my first test.

 _'What in the hell does he even mean?'_ Sakura pondered as she unknowingly nodded towards the male. Grinning like a sadistic fool, Orochimaru's voice then rang out, "Well, then let us begin, shall we!?" That's when he began to create hand signs before slamming his palm against the pinkette's chest, "NIRVANA JUTSU!"

The moment this was called out, Sakura's mind began to grow hazy, fuzzy, and any and all good feelings along with memories she treasured dearly were simply lost within a pitch black void that had been created. Once completed, Orochimaru took a step back and stared at Sakura; yet all that was left was a cold hearted walking natural disaster just waiting to happen; making Orochimaru laugh, "So, I see it was finally a success! I now have not only one, but two Rinnegan wielders in my hand of cards!"

Finally calming himself as Sakura merely stood there with a cold expression, he then approached her, "Come, there is much training to be done." As the white snake turned and began to walk away, Sakura could only nod before she complied and followed after him. The Sakura everyone once knew, loved and adored... was no longer there.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Reaching his door, the younger Uchiha finally unlocked and opened his door; only to find one highly pissed off older brother standing in front of him, "Big brother, what are you doing here so early...? It's not even six o'clock yet..." Izuna groaned as he rubbed his head of short messy black locks that resembled the current Sasuke so much.

Folding his arms as if highly pissed off, Madara then snapped, "WHERE IS SAKURA!?" Izuna looked all too confused by this until flashbacks of the night prior began to replay in his mind. Gaining a concentrated facial expression as if trying to remember everything, Izuna just could NOT recall the memories his elder brother had asked him to find at that very moment, "I don't know Madara..." Gritting his teeth at his younger brother, Madara snapped around, "You are truly unsightly as of right now. Go and wash your face Izuna."

The next few weeks all Madara did was look and look for Sakura, yet, there was no trace of her to be found. He then began to think back to how cold he had been to the only remaining female Uchiha and wondered if she had left due to his actions towards her. Deciding to visit his younger brother after being out of the village to look for Sakura extensively for days on end; the male then knocked on Izuna's door, "Izuna...?" He called out as he heard, _"Coming Madara!"_ Though the moment Izuna opened the door, he noticed his older brother's face and knew it was about not being able to track down Sakura.

The younger of the two gave his elder brother a softened facial expression, "I'm sure Sakura is fine Madara..." The moment he had finished speaking, Naruto then appeared before the two, "Hey Izuna and Madara!" Izuna smiled at Naruto kindly as his elder brother stood there with a grumpy facial expression, causing Izuna to sweat drop, "So, what are you here for?" Naruto laughed and laced his hands behind his head, "Kakashi- errr- the sixth Hokage wishes to see you Madara."

Nodding, Madara simply vanished before he appeared at the front of the Hokage's estate. Walking in slowly, all of the female's who witnessed this bad boy instantly turned to each other and began to whisper among one another and giggle softly; which of course, the god of war paid no mind to. Reaching the Hokage's office rather quickly, Madara knocked on the door only to hear a muffled, _'Come on in.'_

Walking in, the male with the long, unruly, and spiked black and blue locks stood before Kakashi without bowing as he folded his arms, "What do you want?" Was the all the grumpy male had to say as Kakashi turned towards him, "Madara, I know how much of a capable shinobi you are due to battling you myself. The only thing that worries me is how dark your heart is." Madara grit his teeth angrily, "Is that all you wished to speak with me about." Of course this was a statement instead of an actual question.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi shook his head, "All of the villagers have grown to trust you and even have come to taking a liking to you. My wish is that you rejoin the village you once defected from." Cocking his only visible eyebrow, Madara hummed softly, which unlike Sakura - Kakashi found quite annoying as he waited. Shrugging, Madara had nothing else better to do at the moment so... "I accept." Nodding, Kakashi handed Madara a brand new headband that had no battle scratches, no dents, and was perfectly intact much to his dismay as he took it.

No longer wishing to wear this headband on his forehead like he had done in his previous life, he simply tied it to his belt securely. Kakashi, who noticed this, smirked beneath his mask, _'Must be an Uchiha trait to wear your HEADBAND on your belt.'_ Finally nodding, the sixth Hokage then cleared his throat, "Madara, I am appointing you as a jounin leader. Meaning, you will be in charge of three fresh out of the academy students."

Now Madara was highly agitated, "Why must I be in charge of babysitting three BRATS?" Kakashi sighed heavily as he stared at the legendary male in front of his very eyes, "Your team will be team seven which consists of Kuzina Ushanaki, Manoti Nimazake, and Zando Shumira. You will be meeting with them in one hour at the academy, room two. The first exercise to be given is to determine if they can utilize team work effectively. If they are lacking in team work, you are free to send them back to the academy, but I will be watching."

It was obvious Madara didn't have a say in this as he whipped around before walking out. The moment Madara had left, Kakashi released a breath that he hadn't known he had even been holding. In all honesty, Madara still terrified Kakashi and one could definitely see why.

On this particular day, Madara made the choice to go to a barber shop, _'It's finally time...'_ He thought as he opened the door and entered as a cute young girl walked out, "Oh WOW! It's Madara Uchiha! I've been dying to get my hands on your hair! The only other person's hair I wished I could have gotten my hands on was Sakura Uchiha's. That pink hair was just so pretty!" This comment over Sakura ALMOST made him flinch, yet he kept his stoic facial expression in play.

"I wish to cut my hair to my shoulders. Leave it so the tips reach the base my neck and leave the sides long. Also, trim my bangs so that they go across my forehead." He had mentally remembered his childhood haircut and had simply based it off of that. The young girl looked shocked and mortified, "You want to CUT that beautiful hair of yours!?" Instantly narrowing his eyes at the girl, his dark tone then rang out, "Is that a problem..."

Quickly shaking her head, the young female then stuttered out nervously, "N-No... just take a seat." With that, the god of war sat in one of the chairs and the girl began to snip away at all of those long and shiny locks. Fifty minutes later, the female was done and he looked in the mirror. He felt as if he were staring at his younger self; whom smiled at him as he kept his bland face. Throwing some money on the table, the only thing Madara could say was, "Keep the change."

For the next ten minutes, Madara did nothing but pace back and forth with his now shortened locks until it was finally time to meet his new team of genin, which made him internally groan as he began to walk into the academy as thoughts of Hashirama from the past began to flood his mind, _'And we'll create this awesome school where kids can train and grow up to be stronger!'_ This of course, earned a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

Before he even knew it, the legendary male was standing in front of room number two and sighed heavily before opening the door and almost instantly became pissed off as a spitball smacked into his face, "I AM IN CHARGE OF TEAM SEVEN! KUZINA, MANOTI, ZANDO! STAND AND COME!" Madara barked out angrily as if calling for three dogs.

Kuzina was a cute little girl who had sapphire eyes and long black locks that were left down, Manoti was the dope of the group and had green eyes and medium length spiked locks that held a mixture of silver and blonde hair, and the bad boy of the group was Zando, whom had dark black eyes and short brown hair that was styled in a bad boy type of way.

Madara said nothing as he walked, the wind blowing his Uchiha branded cloak in the wind as he walked. Kuzina already had hearts coming out of her eyes considering that her sensei was going to be Madara Uchiha. She felt as if the two were "meant to be" and honestly wanted him all to herself out of pure jealousy. Coming to an abrupt halt on the Third Training Grounds, the jounin leader then motioned for the three genin to sit, which they happily did.

He had no idea how to do this shit! He had NEVER been a jounin leader before and yet Kakashi had just thrown him into the wolves den without knowing a damn thing. Though, he was grateful that Kakashi had given him a wireless radio so that he could communicate with Madara. Hearing the static suddenly, Madara listened intently as Kakashi spoke to him, _"All right Madara, you're going to ask them each what their full names are, what they like, what they hate, and what their goals in the future should be."_

Nodding and sighing heavily, "All right then. Who would like to be first? Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and hopes and or dreams for the future." Kakashi had to hand it to Madara; even though he was rude and egotistical, he was surprisingly good with children. Kuzina being shy, looked away as Manoti quickly raised his hand, "Ooo, ooo! Me Madara-sensei!"

Madara quickly motioned for the child to speak, which caused that same child to begin grinning like a fool, "My name is Manoti Nimazake! I like to train, I hate whenever Zando beats me, and my dreams and goals... are to become HOKAGE!" Madara was not the only one who sweat dropped at these words though. Kakashi, whom had heard the entire thing, had also internally sweat dropped.

Motioning for Kuzina to now speak, she turned bright red, "My name is Kuzina Ushanaki. Well... I like... um... I mean... the person I like is..." Kuzina released a soft squeal as she looked at the living legend in front of her very face, "I dislike when Manoti is LOUD, which is like... always!" Manoti looked down and Madara kept his stoic facial expression in check as he folded his arms,

"Continue." Was all Madara said, making Kuzina nod and begin to blush heavily all over again, "My dreams for the future are... are..." Madara felt like he was getting no where with this girl whenever he finally spat out, "SPIT IT OUT!" Jumping slightly, the young girl nodded shyly, "I-I... Madara-sensei... I love you! My dreams are to one day marry you!"

 _'Disgusting child...'_ Was all he could think as he then turned to Zando, "You... speak." Nodding, Zando mimicked Madara by folding his arms to look cool as he spoke, "The name is Zando Shumira... I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My dreams for the future are to surpass you Madara-sensei." Nodding he then heard the static from the wireless radio, _'Now tell them your full name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future.'_

Sighing heavily, the male known as the god of war rose a single gloved hand and ran it through his now shortened locks, "My name is Madara Uchiha. I love the beating of a raging heart and the feeling of boiling blood while I dance on the battlefield. My hates... I do not wish to share them with you. My dreams for the future? Hm... guess I never thought about it. There introductions are now complete. Stand."

Simultaneously all three children instantly stood as if they were soldiers and Madara slightly sweat dropped, "Today, we will be doing a survival exercise. The task you must complete will not be an easy one, I assure you. You must take these bells from ME!" Smirking, Madara held up the bells that Kakashi had loaned him, fully knowing that Madara of all people would bring them back without a single scratch on them.

The three children nodded and Manoti instantly rushed at him, causing Madara to suddenly remember the Warring States Era with the deaths of so many children; yet vanished and appeared behind him, "You are much too hasty to begin child." The god of war then hurled the boy into the stream, causing a rather large splash as the other two then hid themselves effectively.

 _'Is this honestly how they begin training the younger generation...? All they have done is taught them how to be a coward on the battlefield!'_ Folding his arms across his chest, Madara waiting before calling out, "Did I forget to mention that you only have three hours to get a bell? Foolish children! Come at me with the intent to kill!" Zando and Kuzina then gained a cold sweat as they shot glances to one another. How on earth were genin supposed to beat a living legend?! Not even a mass platoon from the Allied Shinobi Force's during the Fourth Great Ninja War could take this man on. So how were they supposed to win!?

Madara began to tap a single finger against his arm impatiently as nothing happened for over thirty minutes. The only one who had the guts to come after him was Manoti, who was thrilling to "dance" with for a child. All Kakashi could do was sweat drop considering that this was like watching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all over again.

Hearing the static on his wireless headset, Madara kept his stoic composure while listening, _"All right Madara, lessons need to be taught. Shinobi battle skills rule number one, taijutsu. Shinobi battle techniques number two, genjutsu. Shinobi battle techniques number three, ninjutsu."_ Listening, Madara internally nodded slightly before he replied quietly, "Understood."

Raising his arms to speak theatrically, the god of war's voice then rang out, "All right then, as much as I don't actually want to be here; I may as well teach you how to not die while I am here!" Madara's voice rang out before continuing, "Shinobi battle skills rule number one, taijutsu. Now come and show me just how much you have learned!" Zando quickly created a shadow clone as Madara folded his arms securely across his chest once again. Kuzina glanced at Zando from her hiding spot and nodded before standing along side not only Zando, but Manoti as well.

 _'It would appear as if they understand the concept of team work quite well...'_ Was all the male with the unruly spiked locks could think as the three came at him as a team, Zando then called out, "Formation A you guys!" The two other genin then nodded and began circling around the god of war. Ever since he saw Sakura's ability to change her eyes, he had begun to train his eyes to do the exact same thing as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to watch the children's movements.

Hearing the static once again, Kakashi's voice rang out, _"You are doing well Madara. Just remember though, this is not the Warring States Era OR the Fourth Great Ninja War. Deactivate your Sharingan to give them a chance."_ Now a dramatic, heavy, and long drawn out sigh escaped his lips in sheer and utter annoyance as he then deactivated his Sharingan for his onyx orbs to set into place.

At that very moment, Zando suddenly vanished from the group that was circling him and attempted to drop kick Madara, who only side stepped to easily avoid being hit. Next up was Manoti whom bolted towards him with his fist balled up so that he could punch his target. Noticing Manoti rather quickly, the Uchiha male then side stepped again as Manoti face planted into the ground due to missing his target. Last up was Kuzina, whom infused a small amount of her chakra within her fist, "YA!" She yelled, practically announcing that she was going to hit him.

The way this young girl acted in general was pretty much a more childish version of Sakura; and that right there, was enough to bring pain to his heart as he jumped straight up with his knees bent so that the young girl would miss his body entirely. Kakashi's voice then rang out within Madara's earpiece, _"All right, lesson two; go!"_

Nodding, Madara grinned and activated his Sharingan, "Shinobi battle techniques number two! GENJUTSU!" Suddenly making eye contact with the young girl, Madara activated his genjutsu and Kuzina's head suddenly fell limp as the two young teammates looked at her and Manoti suddenly yelled out, "Madara-sensei! You are making this far too hard! We only just made genin!"

This comment made Madara's eye twitch slightly, "Tell me child... if I were not your _SENSEI_ do you believe that the enemy would CARE if you were genin or not!?" He then remembered the one thing his father said to him when he was a young boy, **_'That is how we honor our opponents... even an infant, should it be wielding a weapon is deemed an enemy...'_**

Not prolonging the genjutsu, Kuzina's head finally popped up, clearly alert once again as the god of war yelled out, "DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE YET! SHINOBI BATTLE TECHNIQUES NUMBER THREE! NINJUTSU!" Making his hand signs so fast that the children's eyes could not keep up, Madara then took a deep breath and Kakashi's eyes widened, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME JUTSU!" Right at that moment Kakashi activated both of Obito's original Sharingan and yelled out, "KAMUI!"

All three children were ready to be killed whenever... nothing happened, "Huh? We're alive?" Kuzina asked dumbly as Madara shot a glare towards Kakashi. Zando snorted in a snarky manner before claiming, "Guess he's not that great after all. God of war my ass." Kakashi had heard this through the wireless radio and his eyes widened profoundly before hearing Madara speak, "YOU THREE FAIL!" Snapping around, the icy cold male began to walk away whenever Kuzina called out, "But Madara-sensei! We did our best! How are we supposed to get something from you when we are nowhere near your level!?"

Turning his head slightly as he came to a halt, the Uchiha male released a _'TSK!'_ before speaking, "When I was your age, I was already at jounin level. So you tell me." Turning back around, Madara ripped the headset off and handed it to Kakashi as he walked by him until Kakashi made him halt, "STOP MADARA!" Coming to a stop and tightly clenching his fists, the Uchiha slowly turned around, showing his Rinnegan in the process, "Those three showed great promise with team work. Now go back and change your answer!"

Madara was now acting like a child with the way he clenched his teeth, "Tell me, why should I listen to a brat like you!? You are nowhere near my level! The only person capable of my time in battle was Hashirama; but he IS dead now! Choose a different man for the job. Izuna would probably love to do this with how lovey you Leaf brats like to be." As he began to think about Izuna, he slightly sweat dropped internally as he thought, _'Then again, Izuna loves to battle just as much as I do and shows no mercy to his opponent.'_

That's when Kakashi had heard enough. He knew fully well as to WHY Madara was acting the way he was; so he decided to rub salt in his still open wound, "SAKURA IS NEVER COMING BACK MADARA! I AM THE SIXTH HOKAGE! YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" These words hit the Uchiha male hard as he took a step back with pain clearly written in his eyes, "As you wish... _LORD SIXTH._ "

With that, the now highly upset male turned back around and walked back to squad seven; merely saying two words before walking away, "You pass..." With that, Madara left Training Ground Three with a heart so heavy that he just simply couldn't handle it. Each and every day he began to miss Sakura more and more. Every little thing reminded the Uchiha male of the pink haired kunoichi and honestly... that burden was becoming far too much for him to handle...

* * *

As of right now, Sakura and Sasuke were out on a "mission" for Orochimaru to retrieve a scroll that he wanted from a certain clan. Neither of them said much of anything to one another due to the jutsu that had been placed on not only Sakura, but Sasuke as well, or at least that's what the snake liked to believe.

Looking towards Sakura, he watched as her long hair flow behind her before turning his head back forward, "Sakura." Sasuke stated blandly before Sakura softly hummed her reply, "Hm..." Sasuke KNEW that Orochimaru had favored Sakura due to how much more time and effort he spent training Sakura. There was also the way he constantly asked the emotionless pinkette to guard him instead of the male Uchiha. It was almost infuriating how he picked Sakura more than him; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you not miss anybody from the village?" Sasuke coldly questioned as he glanced towards the pinkette to notice how she hadn't even flinched or showed any sort of emotion towards this question he had initially asked before she answered, "Not really." Raising a single hand, Sakura brushed her long locks behind her before growing sick of constantly having to push them behind her as she slowly pulled out her very own Snake Sword.

About to slice off the useless locks that only bothered her, Sakura was about to swiftly slice the bothersome locks off until her hand was stopped by Sasuke's, "What do you think you are doing..." Sakura claimed coldly and glared at the Uchiha male, "Lord Orochimaru informed me to never allow you to cut your hair off. He will only allow four eyes to trim your hair." He answered with a hint of sadness laced through his voice as he began to think back...

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

* * *

The moment the pinkette's eyes were dulled and his jutsu proven to be very valuable; Orochimaru came to the conclusion that this jutsu he had made practically made the caster of the jutsu like a puppet master of the living. Grinning before allowing his tongue to slither across his lips joyfully before turning and making his way to Sasuke's room, "We shall see who is in total control..."

Coming up to Sasuke's room, Orochimaru slowly entered the room, relishing in the moment at how he would have not only two Uchiha's, but two Rinnegan wielder's as well under his vicious jutsu that forced one to abandon any and all memories that gave joy. Yet the moment that jutsu would wear off, Orochimaru would quickly have to reinstate it to make sure the two Uchiha's stayed well under his control.

"Sasuke my boy..." Orochimaru slithered out his words; which in all honesty, disgusted the Uchiha male, "What do you want Orochimaru." Sasuke of course, stated this instead of actually asking this. Laughing slightly insanely, Orochimaru then grinned, "The jutsu that I have been formulated has been completed! Sakura is now just like a lifeless doll! However, now it is your turn!"

Swiftly activating his Sharingan, Sasuke snapped his head towards the snake-like male so that the crimson gaze of his Sharingan gained complete and total control over the snake appearing male and placed him under a genjutsu with the same exact atmosphere; the same way he had done in the past whenever he fought the Akatsuki member named Deidara.

Growling, the Uchiha male stood and walked from his room to where he sensed Sakura's chakra signature being emitted, the only difference now was the way her chakra no longer had any sense of well... anything. It just felt like ice cold chakra being forced down his throat with the way it was now becoming more and more like Madara's overpowering chakra. Which honestly just felt like it was much more suffocating than anything with how dark it had become.

"This isn't good... if Madara finds her like this he will go on a killing spree. I was sent as a spy to keep tabs on Orochimaru and I was even forced to strangle Sakura, but I knew that she would be strong enough to push through it. I'm so sorry Sakura..." Sasuke spoke quietly as he looked down. He then wondered, _'Why did I even join the ANBU... I can't even remember anymore...'_ Shaking his head and patting his face, he then swore an oath from that day on, he would be Sakura's protector.

* * *

 ** _-End Of Flashback-_**

* * *

The Uchiha male was becoming more and more worried by each passing second as he walked beside this woman he no longer even knew anymore. Their destination was about a day and a half away, but Sasuke was prolonging the mission as much as he possibly could. So far he had made a five day trip into a ten day walk. _'Why not try to make it five or ten days more!'_ He thought as a dark grin was set on this handsome male's face before pausing, "Sakura, let's make camp. I'm tired and I can't walk anymore." Truthfully, he could keep going for days on end.

Sakura turned to look at him blankly and almost appeared lost, "Very well." She claimed blankly . In all honesty, he hadn't expected that she would honestly just go along with some lame excuse such as that. Nodding at her, the two then began setting up camp for the night-er-afternoon.

Looking towards Sakura, Sasuke leaned back on his arms, "So where are we going again?" He asked blandly, yet fully knew where the two were headed. They were headed towards Amegakure, which now had a kind new ruler in the place of Pain and Konan. Now, people were free to just enter and exit whenever they deemed it fit; which honestly was relaxing to know. Sakura tossed another log onto the fire as she then spoke up, "Amegakure."

Nodding, Sasuke made "note" of this and began to think of things to ask her, "So, what if you see Madara or Izuna when we reach our destination?" The bland pinkette merely shrugged, "What if I do?" Well that was not the reaction he had expected at all. In the past, Sakura had always squealed even if Izuna's name was merely mentioned in a conversation. If anyone was truly loved by Sakura, it was definitely Izuna and Madara.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Madara had now been with his squad of genin for an entire month and a half now and had also not heard a single word considering Sakura's whereabouts either. _'It was almost as if she merely just vanished off of the face of the plant.'_ He thought to himself until one of Kakashi's ninja hound summons ran in, "I have a mission for you and your squad Madara!" The pup exclaimed cheerfully and the male bent down to take the scroll from the carrier on its back before opening it and carefully reading it until nodding, "Understood. I shall take my leave to retrieve my squad. Do expect us within ten minutes..."

The ninja hound nodded and then ran back to its master as the legendary Uchiha then turned and began darting about to gather his squad together. He was still impressed with himself that he hadn't slaughtered the little bastards yet, but for some reason he found that his little squad seven were quite the entertaining lot to be around. They in fact, were not boring partners.

Kuzina, Manoti, and Zando all met up at the Hokage's estate while Madara leaned against the wall of the building examining his nails in a bored fashion. Kuzina, being the most chipper and happy-go-lucky out of the bunch then spoke up, "Reporting for duty Madara-sensei!" Raising his only visible eyebrow, Madara nodded before erecting his body; not really knowing what had been "set up" beforehand.

Just as the living legend began to walk, his foot hit a tripwire and instantly face planted. Manoti began to snicker as Madara shot up, "DO YOU FEEL LIKE DYING CHILD!?" Zando, Kuzina and Manoti had already began walking to the Hokage's office, causing Madara to sweat drop due to the fact that these brats had just IGNORED him!

In all honesty, the male Uchiha's hair grew so fast that it was now back to its original length; which of course, caused every girl to giggle and blush as he ignorantly passed them. Finally reaching their destination, Madara knocked on the door and waited until he heard the all too familiar, _'Come on in.'_ Walking in with his squad, the four then came to a halt in a straight horizontal line as Kakashi turned towards him, "Ah, Madara and team seven. It's good to see you."

Nodding his head as if it were just **_SO_** thrilling to see Kakashi again, Madara's darkened voice rang out, "You have a mission for us?" Nodding his head, Kakashi then looked at a scroll that was in front of him, "Ah, here it is. Team seven, you are to escort the new head of the Amegakure back to her village." Manoti looked psyched as he hollered out, "Hey old man! What rank is this mission!?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow at this before chuckling, "Manoti, you are far too much like Naruto. The rank of this mission is a C rank mission, yet could easily turn into an A rank mission should there be any issues."

Nodding at this, Madara looked towards the sixth Hokage, "Kakashi... when will we be expected to depart and when will the client show their face?" Kakashi smirked at the way Madara had FINALLY asked a question instead of putting it out there in the form of a statement. This had obviously shocked Madara's peers as well as they gawked at him wide eyed, causing his only visible eye to slightly twitch.

Sweat dropping at this, Kakashi instantly cleared his throat, "Please escort our esteemed guest inside the room." One of Kakashi's ANBU guards nodded before vanishing. Madara began to tap his finger against his arm impatiently until the door finally opened and a beautiful female with ankle long violet locks along with piercing golden orbs walked inside, "Good afternoon, my name is Rina Matas and I am the leader of the Village Hidden In the Rain. It is a great pleasure to meet all of you."

Kakashi was first to speak considering he knew Madara wouldn't speak, "We are deeply sorry that all we can produce for you at the moment is three genin and one jounin." Rina instantly began to giggle and fanned her hand casually, "Think nothing of it Sixth Hokage. In all honesty, I like it more this way. Children are just so lively!"

Almost instantly, a gasp was heard escaping the new leader of Amegakure's mouth whenever she finally noticed the long haired male with his arms folded securely against his chest, making Kakashi internally sweat drop, "All right guys, why not introduce yourself to the client?" The three genin nodded and as fate would have it Manoti was the first to bounce forward, "Hi there! My name is Manoti!" Kuzina then took a gentle step forward and smiled sweetly, "Hello ma'am, my name is Kuzina." Last but not least, Zando stayed in place as he spoke, "My name is Zando."

Honestly, Rina just wanted to grab all three children and hugged them until they popped, but something, or I guess I should say... someone was stopping her from doing so. Turning towards the beautiful female, Madara's deep and velvety smooth voice then rang out, "I am their jounin leader. My name... is Madara Uchiha..." At that moment, Rina could have sworn her heart skipped a beat; yet remembered at how the "original" Madara had been sent back to hell the moment the Fourth Great Ninja War ended.

Smiling now, Rina bowed politely as she thought that this male must have just been NAMED after the original Madara. She supposed she understood as to why too. The name itself was a good name, but felt bad that he had been named after the "original" satanic and battle crazed Madara.

Kakashi noticed the conflicted facial expressions coming from Rina as if she were having an all out raging war of thoughts within her mind until the sixth Hokage cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well then, if you all are ready to go then get to it. Oh, one last thing. Madara, I will need to know your answer the moment you get back." Only glancing towards Kakashi as his answer; which allowed the Hokage to understand that he had at least acknowledged what was even said as the god of war then turned to his pupils, "Are you all ready to leave now?"

The moment the question was asked, the three children smiled brightly at their sensei and nodded as Kuzina spoke up, "Like you say Madara-sensei, we must always be prepared for anything at a moments notice!" Manoti and Zando both nodded, fully remembering the one time they hadn't been ready to leave and were yelled at for over an hour.

"Excellent." Was all Madara said as he brushed passed Rina, who then noticed he was not like every other jounin leader this village held. He did not wear the official vest that would protect one from minor harm should they come under attack. It were almost as if he did not care if he were cut down or not. However, he knew he was far too skilled to even be touched by another shinobi so why even bother?

Before the five even knew it, they were being checked out at the gate before beginning to take their journey to Amegakure. Rina talked with all of the children happily for a few hours before needing to converse with another adult. Walking up to Madara, Rina smiled before speaking softly so that the children did not overhear their conversation as they chattered with one another behind the two adults, "So... how exactly did you get your name?"

Raising an eyebrow at this question Madara already knew where this were going due to the fact that the same conversation was brought up with practically all of the clients they served, "Is it that important..." He stated instead of asking. Blinking her golden orbs rapidly, Rina hadn't figured that, yet kept speaking, "Were you named after the legendary Madara Uchiha? I'm just a little curious is all!" Madara internally groaned as he folded his arms across his chest, "No."

Tilting her head slightly, Rina was now confused, "Huh? So were your parents not aware of the original evil Madara Uchiha whenever they named you?" Madara could seriously feel his eyebrow beginning to twitch whenever Kuzina spoke up, "Um... Miss Rina?" Turning her head back to look at the sapphire eyed child, Rina smiled, "Yes Kuzina?" Sweat dropping slightly as the god of war continued to walk silently, Kuzina then began to mess with a single strand of hair as she spoke, "That...uh... that is the original Madara Uchiha..."

Rina thought this was one big joke on her as she began to laugh, "Is that so? I'm sorry, I just do not believe that, that low life and piece of trash is STILL alive Kuzina!" All three genin instantly froze in their tracks, making Rina turn around to give them a questioning look as his deadly voice then rang out, "It is often said wherever there is light, shadows can also be found. I AM MADARA UCHIHA! Never question my judgement because my patience with you is running quite thin..."

To say the least, the rest of the trip was practically silent, well, except for when the three genin decided to pull pranks on their "evil" sensei. The moment those said pranks were pulled, the three genin would begin to run and laugh as Madara chased them angrily. However, there was ONE incident that made Rina completely terrified and almost die of laughter at the same time.

The five were only roughly fifty minutes away from Amegakure whenever Madara rose a single hand like he always did, "Let us take a break." Everyone had a snack, drank some water, and chatted (well, except for Madara) with one another until the Uchiha male abruptly stood before walking away. Becoming curious as to what the genin's jounin leader was actually doing, Rina decided to follow slowly after him.

Releasing a sigh of relief as he stood in front of a tree, Madara then suddenly froze up and all fluid that was escaping his body ceased, "Mph!" Rina slightly tilted her head, "Is the tree that interesting?" The male Uchiha's eye slightly twitched as he zipped his pants up and whipped around to face the female, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? I'M SO SENSITIVE THAT I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A PISS IF SOMEONE STANDS DIRECTLY BEHIND ME!"

She was scared, yet at the same time wanted to burst out laughing, "I-I'm sorry Madara!" Sighing heavily, the male shook his head slightly before beginning to walk back towards the genin, "All right, break is over brats. Get moving... NOW!" All three kids scrambled to gather their belongings before ready to go within five minutes, "Hm. It seems you three have broken your record." All three looked at one another and began laughing and cheering; which made a slight smile creep onto the always so stoic man's face.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Orochimaru's "two" followers were finally walking across the bridge to enter Amegakure with their black rain cloaks laced securely in place with the hoods pulled over their heads whenever Sasuke sensed it... HIS presence. Yet, found that it would do nothing for his female Uchiha comrade, so he kept this little bit of information to himself.

The sounds of children's laughter mixed with the sounds of the pouring rain were heard while the trouble makers dashed passed the two travelers. Angry yelling could definitely be heard until the children stopped and turned around to point and laugh as the male chasing them slipped and efficiently face planted the ground.

Sneakily, Sasuke grabbed a slip of paper and began to scribble something down before lacing it to a kunai and hurling it away from the two without Sakura ever noticing as she turned to look at Sasuke with her Rinnegan filled gaze, "Let's go." Nodding as she turned, the two then began to walk into the city.

The legendary Uchiha male felt as if he were going to KILL those three brats for the continuous pranks they pulled on him. Before he even knew it, Madara's foot quickly slipped behind him and caused him to fall face first on the bridge, "SON OF A BITCH!" He hollered as his three students turned around to point and laugh at his misfortune.

He didn't know where it had come from due to being so focused on the three genin BRATS, but a kunai slammed into the ground right next to him and he quickly grabbed it before pushing himself off of the ground whenever he noticed a note attached to the said kunai. Opening the note, his one visible eye widened immensely and his body froze as Rina came up behind him and chuckled gently, "My they are so care free and fun to be around! So are you Madara, you are quite a fun soul yourself. I very much enjoy your company!"

At this point, the Uchiha male was ignoring the woman as he slowly opened the note... _'Madara, please do not blame me. I did not wish to hurt a member of our clan, but I was ordered by Lord Sixth to infiltrate Orochimaru's ranks to gain information regarding his plans for whom his next vessel would be. Sakura is in the city with me, find her and take her home or continue on your journey's. -Sasuke'_

All he could do was slightly tremble before a sadistic grin plastered his face, "I FINALLY FOUND HER!" This made Rina jump back a bit, "Found who...?" Madara fanned his hand, clearly dismissing the female who now spoke to him as he adjusted his rain cloak. All he could imagine was how Sakura would be playing throughout the entire city in the pouring rain and in terms, would catch a bad cold like she always had.

Hoping the legendary male had received his note, the two continued to walk at a slow pace as Sasuke turned his covered head towards the boring female companion he had. He was fully aware that Sakura loved... and I mean LOVED to play in the rain. Noticing his stare almost instantly, Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke and slowly blinked, "What?" The Uchiha male shook his head, "Oh nothing. I just thought that you'd be playing in the rain. That is all."

Blinking her eyes rapidly as if something MIGHT be coming back to her mind, Sakura then stopped and raised both of her hands to slowly pull down the hood of her coat. Yet for some reason, she stopped before actually pulling the cloth that protected her from the rain off of her silky pink locks, "I-I'm not a child Sasuke." Her voice was beginning to waver... _'Good.'_ Was all the young man could think as he simply shrugged and stopped at an inn. It was time to break that damned jutsu that disgusting Snake had forced upon Sakura.

Noticing that her partner had stopped, Sakura turned towards him, "What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke merely shrugged, "I don't like the rain. So I'd like to get out of it for a while and get a good nights rest before we have to put our lives in danger." Nodding at this, the two then entered the Inn as the most flamboyant sounding male Sasuke had EVER heard spoke out, "Oh my GOODNESS! That is the most b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l hair I have EVER seen! I'm so jealous girlfriend! Don't even get me started on those gorgeous emerald eyes!"

Sasuke rapidly blinked at this before shaking his head, "How much are your rooms?" The male then tilted his head slightly, only to place a very sparkly painted fingernail against his cheek, "If that beauty right there gives me a lock of that pink hair then I will give you the best room, food, and baths we have to offer young _man._ " Sakura shrugged and pulled out a kunai whenever the male suddenly yelled, "OH MY GOD WAIT!" Fishing in his drawer for a bit, he then pulled out a pair of scissors, "There, use that girlfriend!"

Shrugging as she placed her kunai away, Sasuke made sure to find a piece of her thick mane that Orochimaru would not easily find before handing it to her see. Cutting the lock that Sasuke had handed her off at the middle of her back. Sakura then handed the discarded locks to the male who gawked at how shiny, soft, and beautiful it was. Clearing his throat, the flamboyant male then spoke out in a girly tone, "A room for a couple coming right up~!" This made Sasuke turn bright red, yet said absolutely as he followed the male.

When the man said he would give them the best room, food, and baths they had to offer; he definitely had NOT been messing around. Now all Sasuke had to do was flare his chakra so that Madara could find them with ease. Though, he figured that the name of the inn they were staying at; which was named "Dancing In The Rain" would most likely give away their position first. He would wait until Sakura had eaten and bathed before he set his plan into motion, even though he was not entirely sure if it would even work.

It felt like this was taking far too long as he sat there waiting for Sakura to finish bathing after they had already finished their meal for the night. Now all Sasuke could do was simply wait for the pinkette while he watched the clock continue to tick by. In Sasuke's eyes, it seemed as if time had now slowed so much that even his own movements appeared as if they were in slow motion. The Uchiha male could only continue to wait until he felt it.

Meanwhile, Madara, his three genin, and Rina all walked towards her office so that they could complete this damned mission. Sakura was SO close to him and yet he could not do anything about it. That's when it all hit him. Kakashi had made him a jounin leader... just so he COULDN'T go looking for Sakura. The Sixth Hokage was making the attempts to keep Madara on a leash. A leash that no doubt could be unhooked the moment war broke out.

Now he felt highly annoyed that he hadn't figured this out until NOW. Well, what the Sixth Hokage did NOT know, was that Madara was already ten steps ahead. He was willing to pay for his genin squad to stay at an inn tonight just so that he could go and bring Sakura back home, or more in his favor, the two would continue their journey once again.

Suddenly feeling his body being lightly shaken, the long haired Uchiha male snapped out of his plots to notice Kuzina holding his hand, "Madara-sensei, our mission is complete." Ripping his hand away from her's, which in all honesty, she had fully expected; Madara then nodded, "I will treat you three tonight by paying for us to stay at an inn." All of their tired eyes lit up as Manoti sprung forward, "You really mean it Madara-sensei?!" Nodding, he was honestly worn out; but he was not about to let the first solid lead he had found on Sakura slip away so easily.

Cheering, the three placed their hooded rain cloaks back on before exiting Rina's leadership tower. Looking at Kuzina tiredly, Madara wearily spoke out, "Kuzina... pick where we shall stay tonight, but make it quick. Understood?" Nodding quickly Kuzina's sapphire orbs danced around, looking from inn to inn until one specific one caught her eye, "That one Madara-sensei." Internally chuckling at the name, he found the name rather ironic, _'Dancing In The Rain, heh... funny.'_

Entering the establishment and shaking their rain cloaks off, the three children quickly took off and folded their rain coats the same way Madara did as the flamboyant male at the counter, who was filing his fingernails at the moment slowly looked up, only to drop the nail file, "Today MUST be my lucky day! First I get a beautiful pink haired customer and now I get this masterpiece in front of my very eyes!" By now, Madara was thoroughly confused, "How much for a room large enough to fit four."

This made the male giggle as a girly flip of his hand could be seen, "Oh baby, for this masterpiece... one night in bed and it is f.r.e.e!" Madara's eye suddenly began to twitch uncontrollably as the sound of the gloves Sakura had bought him could physically be heard, "I would rather give you a lock of my hair then do that." The male's girlish giggle was seriously starting to royally piss this Uchiha off as he slowly stalked forward and slammed an immense amount of money on the desk, making the girly man jump slightly, "Ugh, FINE! I SUPPOSE this will do."

As they were lead to their room the male kept going on and on about how they had an adult only unisex bath and how FUN it was to use it. Once they got into their room, they all set their gear down in an exhausted manner as Manoti spoke up, "Make that guy was more fruity than a fruit salad." Zando nodded in complete agreement, "For once the idiot is right." Then Kuzina spoke up, "Madara-sensei, I think that man wanted to be more than friends with you..."

Releasing an EXTREMELY heavy sigh, the male praised as the god of war stood abruptly, "I do believe I will go and bathe." Kuzina's face scrunched up, "Madara-sensei! Don't tell me you're going to the unisex bath when I can't even go with you!" This caused Madara's head to snap towards the young girl, "Kuzina, if you keep speaking to me the way you currently are..."

He paused momentarily to darken his one eyed glare before continuing, "I shall feel no remorse for slaughtering you where you stand, and why not? I slaughtered many children back in my era!" With that, the ticked off male walked to the bath and what he saw... he would never forget.

Long pink locks were the only thing his onyx orbs caught sight of and he quickly dashed in after the owner of such unique tresses. Mist instantly clouded his vision, causing the Uchiha male to activate his Sharingan. Madara began to look around until he spotted... "Sakura..." Stepping into the water, the worn out male walked towards her much smaller frame until he stood right in front of her, "Sakura Uchiha." His voice came out rather monotone and bland as usual.

Hearing her name, Sakura looked up only to see Madara, "Hello Madara." Her voice echoed out with the same coldness that his voice held. Noticing her dulled eyes, he figured this Orochimaru fellow, whom had reanimated Izuna, was now using some odd jutsu to suppress Sakura's true nature along with her memories. This Sakura was just boring, held no spark in her soul, and most definitely would now be one of the most boring partners in the world. The next thing he did though not only broke his heart... but her's as well...

Activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sakura quickly did the same as the two stared at one another for the longest of time without uttering a word to one another. At the same exact time, both hit one another with each other's jutsu and both muttered out, "Forget... everything except for the Fourth Great Ninja War..." A pulse ran through both of them and they both quickly washed and exited the room, almost as if one had never even seen the other in the first place.

Haziness grew over the two and that's when it hit Madara, the Izanami. Before Izuna had the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth preformed on him and before he was given Obito's Rinnegan, he had used the Izanami on not only Sakura, but Madara as well. This Izanami was very different though and was extremely potent; allowing the caster to even create different worlds or different circumstances. He now understood, he now FULLY understood what in the hell Izuna was trying to accomplish. That accomplishment being true love and devotion for both whom had been caught within the Izanami's net of never ending dreams...


	7. The Concept Of Light And Shadows

**I hope everyone is liking the merry go round story! Lol! I don't want to give away spoilers for upcoming chapters, so I will just say this... THIS is the last one! I promise (and no, I don't mean chapters) Love you all and thank you for the reviews, I am honored.**

 **Chapters will be posted every 2-3 days depending on how many words I want it to be! If you would like previews of the chapter to be posted lemme know in PM's or reviews!**

 **I am more than happy to say that once I hit chapter 6, this story became my longest out of all of my creations. That's kind of sad... lol...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Concept Of Light And Shadows**

* * *

Both of their vision slowly began to fade as the battlefield of what they THOUGHT to be the Fourth Great Ninja War then set back into place; or at least that's where Madara thought he was as he stood in front of the army that stood in front of him. Sakura glanced from side to side slowly as if she weren't one hundred percent sure as to where she even was at the moment. She didn't know... where had she just been? It had felt so real... too real. That's when she heard HIS voice, "I see you have returned as well!" He laughed almost insanely as he took a step forward, causing Sakura to take a step back in the opposite direction.

His body was beaten, battered and bruised as his entire body trembled slightly from the simple fact that a human body just HAS to rest at some point as Izuna appeared beside Sakura, "NOW YOU UNDERSTAND BIG BROTHER!?" Madara snapped a glare to his younger brother, "What am I supposed to UNDERSTAND Izuna!?" Wrong answer.

Sakura's clothing were still the same Uchiha branded clothing, which had blood stains splattered everywhere. Staring at the man praised as the god of war with her Sharingan filled orbs, Sakura merely glared. _'She no longer even remembers me... looks like I get to play the bad guy all over again. How enticing.'_

Madara released a sigh and in the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Sakura, who's eyes widened, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She yelled angrily at the male as another heavy sigh was released. Maybe everything they had done with one another in their minds were nothing... but a pipe dream of his... "Sakura..." Madara spoke gently, yet loud enough for her to hear his words as she looked up scowling at him, "WHAT!?" She _REALLY_ did not want to hear the words coming from his venom laced voice.

It was almost as if the two had never known one another at all, which was troubling in a sense. Yet in an odd fashion, the two were VERY familiar with one another. Madara looked down at the angry Uchiha female who was currently looking away as she clenched her fists tightly, "Look at me." He claimed, which no doubt gained a scowl to appear on her facial expression, causing him to grin.

Sakura felt frozen as this living legend that stood in front of her very being was grinning as he ordered her to look at him. To say the least, it was slightly sickening, "Get the HELL away from me! CHA!" He made no attempts to move as she rose a single fist and was about to slam it into his cheek until something petrified her where she stood... the way he now looked at her was enough to send cold chills down her body.

Looking up towards the sky, Madara then released a heavy sigh, "What has you so worked up." There he went stating a question instead of actually asking it again. Izuna looked at Sakura and gave a saddened smile, "Go on now..." Gently, Izuna pushed on Sakura's back so that she stumbled forwards and smacked into Madara's bleeding chest where Izuna had wounded him. Madara instantly flinched at this and Sakura internally grossed out as she pushed off of the male only for the male's blood to be seen running down her face, "SCREW this guy! I hope he rots in hell!"

Something about Sakura's hate filled tone had caused Madara's eye to twitch, "Do you still wish to _DANCE_ with me!?" It was as if all memories of Sakura that he held dear... were simply erased. Which in turn, caused the Uchiha heir to begin filling the still air with a sinister laugh.

Laughing was the only thing that could be heard escaping from Madara's mouth; pure unadulterated evil laughter. Jumping back, Sakura's worn out body gained a battle ready stance, "Izuna take everyone and get out of here! NOW! Let me handle... my husband..." Nodding, Izuna grabbed any and all injured personnel before turning his head back to the pinkette as he whispered, "Good luck..." With that, Izuna darted off in a different direction; leaving Sakura alone with Madara.

His voice then rang out coldly, "People will often sacrifice one thing in order to protect another. You indeed are a peculiar woman!" He was fully aware that Sakura was a medical ninja and he could always use that to his advantage in the future. Sensing that Izuna and all of the people who had been injured were no longer in range, Sakura merely stood there as her long locks blew softly in the wind.

 _'Something does not seem quite right...'_ He pondered silently to himself as he folded his arms securely across his broad chest. Well, to say the least; he guessed he figured out what was really happening the moment the two heard a young girl's voice, "FATHER, MOTHER! STOP!" He could have sworn he had never had a child before with any woman in his entire (two) lives.

Soon enough Sakura's head snapped to the side as the child landed beside her, "SADARA STOP! YOUR FATHER NO LONGER REMEMBERS ANYTHING!" Madara's head then began to snap around to look at the current landscape and noticed he was back in his Era. Sakura had not succumbed to her wounds that day... yet... how was he supposed to know that?

The young girl around the age of eight that now stood beside her mother could only slowly turn her head to look sadly at her mother. She was a beautiful little girl to say the least, she gained Madara's unruly spiked black and blue hair while her eyes held the same emerald coloration as Sakura. However, her personality was definitely a mixture of the both of them.

Noticing that her daughter was about ready to bolt to the male Uchiha, Sakura instantly grasped the child around the waist, "SADARA! I SAID STOP!" Sakura yelled as tears began to stream down her face. Dropping to her knees in front of the Madara and Sakura mixture, the mother of the child wrapped her arms around the young girl. Madara took an uneasy step back as he shot glances around nervously, _'How is this even possible?!'_

"Mother listen to me! Father didn't do anything bad!" Sadara yelled as hotheaded and stubborn as her father whenever Sakura rose her hand to gently slap the child across the face, "DO YOU NOT SEE ALL OF OUR DEAD CLAN MEMBERS AROUND US SADARA!? YOUR FATHER DID THIS! WE HAVE BEEN ERASED FROM HIS MIND!" Sadara's eyes filled with an immense amount of tears before spilling onto her porcelain skin and shook her head, "DADDY DIDN'T DO THIS MAMMA! HE COULDN'T HAVE!"

He was a father... a father to a beautiful little girl, "Sadara. Come here." If this were a dream, he wanted to be able to hold his child at least once before he woke up to the cruel reality of the world. Sakura clung protectively to her child until she heard the softness held within his voice; causing her arms to slowly drop from the beautiful child and nodded at her, "Go and say your goodbyes... Izuna won't be too happy if we are late to cook dinner. You know how he's a terrible cook!"

Sadara giggled and nodded before running towards her father, only to launch herself towards him, "DADDY!" Madara quickly caught the child and held her close to him, "Sadara... such a beautiful name..." Sadara blinked in a confused manner, "Of course it's beautiful! My name is both mamma's and your name!" It finally hit the usually so perceptive male that the name Sadara actually WAS a mixture of Sakura's name and his own. Sakura - Sa. Madara - dara. Sadara...

Nodding, Madara slightly tightened his arms around his child and held her close for the longest time as Sadara buried her face into his neck. Sakura could only watch as tears filled her eyes, "Madara..." Those tears began to fall from her face and oddly, Madara felt as if he were hearing water slowly drip into water. The Uchiha male felt so much love for this child as he began to stroke her long unruly spiked locks before leaning back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Giggling softly, Sadara looked into her father's dead and cold onyx eyes, "Father...? Are you all right...?" He tried his hardest to not become attached to something that wasn't even real, but that was easier said then done. All he could do was bring Sadara back into his arms, "I wish you were real..." Madara whispered softly and suddenly pulled back before grabbing a katana and held it to Sadara's throat, causing Sakura's eyes to widen immensely, "MADARA WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

He could only stand there with his stoic facial expression as his hand began to tremble and a dark voice rang out from Sadara, "Do it daddy, do it daddy, do it daddy!" It seemed as if at this point in time, Sakura only seemed to get further and further away from him as she began running and stumbling to retrieve her child as he whispered, "Forgive me..." With that, the god of war then slit his own daughter's throat and Sakura began to scream, "SADARA!"

* * *

 **. .** **.**

* * *

Madara suddenly shot awake as a cold sweat and tears dripped down his face only for Sakura to give Madara a worried expression, "Hey you okay? Wanna talk about it...?" Madara's gaze slowly turned to look at Sakura, only to realize they were **STILL** in that same cave. No time in the real world had actually passed... Looking towards Sakura with a mortified expression, he honestly... he honestly...

Shooting his arms out and around Sakura, Madara began to sob into her core for the very first time within the two months they had spent together. This worried Sakura to a degree that she suddenly dropped to her knees to notice Madara hyperventilating over the horrible nightmare he had just had.

Sakura was aware the two weren't THAT close... but on the contrary it was quite the opposite; the two weren't really close at all. Yet here the great Madara Uchiha was... sobbing and hyperventilating over the dream he had just experienced. Quickly raising her gloved hand, Sakura swiftly slapped Madara across the face, causing his head to whip to the side in disbelief as she began yelling at him, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! IT WAS A DREAM! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!" THIS was the Sakura he knew.

Slowly turning his head to look at the pinkette with a cheek that was now bright red and stinging, Madara sighed, "I dreamed that we both moved into the Leaf Village, only for you to get strangled by Sasuke. You then left to work for this Orochimaru man and lost all of your emotions... I thought it was all the Izanami... but it's just extremely vivid nightmares. The part that hurt the most... was when I met our daughter back in the Warring States Era..." Pausing momentarily, that's when Sakura's face turned a shade of red that she didn't even know was possible.

Continuing his tale, Madara released a sigh, "I knew she wasn't real... so... I-I..." Madara rose both of his gloved hands to grasp the back of Sakura's Uchiha branded cloak as he began sobbing all over again, making Sakura sigh gently as she pulled him closer to her, "Now, now, enough of the tears. Now you understand why your Infinite Tsukuyomi wouldn't have worked out. A dream is just a dream, nothing more than our imagination at play while we rest our bodies... and we don't get to choose those dreams we have either..."

Standing up and folding her arms as if ticked that he wouldn't just come on out and say what part of this dream he had gone through that was causing him to react this way until she then heard a whisper come from the handsome man's mouth, "S-She was so beautiful Sakura..." Glancing towards her partner, the pink haired Uchiha female rose a single eyebrow, "Who was?"

This was hard for even the living legend to say as he looked down before whispering just loud enough so that she could hear him, "Our daughter Sakura... her name was Sadara..." Internally, Sakura scoffed, _'Right, because every sane woman wants to have a kid with you.'_

Finally clearing her throat, Sakura looked towards the, at the moment, lost male before throwing his Uchiha branded cloak at him, "It's weird how I'm the one forcing YOU to move! Now knock it off or I will just run home. Lord knows I'd rather be with Izuna, Naruto and Sasuke anyway." This actually made Madara's face grow dark as he stood and placed his cloak on before buckling it into place, "Naive child... do not speak to me as if you are better than me!"

 _'Oh joy... there's the REAL Madara.'_ Sakura thought all while rolling her emerald orbs at the male who was currently her traveling partner. Placing his weapons on his back, Madara then gave Sakura an icy glare, "Move your feet. NOW!" The silence between the two continued as Sakura shot daggers at the Uchiha male from the corners of her eyes. She began to start noticing odd patterns about the male. Such as the way he never allowed anyone to get behind him as if that's where he were the most vulnerable.

The more the pinkette studied Madara, the more pissed off he now became until snapping around, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS SO DAMN INTERESTING ABOUT ME THAT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO KEEP STARING!?" Coming out of her daydreams and thoughts, Sakura scowled and rolled her eyes as she muttered out, "Just leave me the hell alone..."

After walking for only an hour, Madara's movements came to such a sudden halt that Sakura actually kept walking until he cleared his throat, making her stop and snap around, "What could POSSIBLY be wrong with you NOW!?" To say the least, he was getting sick of her smart mouth; yet... all of those dreams he had, had now just plagued his mind and judgement.

He knew exactly what he needed... he needed to dance, feel his raging blood, and the beating of his own heart. This was his form of "therapy"... if you could even call beating the shit out of someone therapy; then all right! However, first he knew that he first needed to ask Sakura a question that would make him appear as if he were inferior to the pink haired lass.

Giving the female Uchiha a lazy stare, Madara began to hum softly, which in terms caused Sakura's muscles to relax quite a bit before he spoke, "What is that healing trick you use again?" Sakura gave the Uchiha male an annoyed expression, "It's called MEDICAL ninjutsu _MADARA_." Abruptly nodding his head at this, the only male in the (forced) two man squad then folded his arms, "I wish for you to teach it to me." The moment Madara finished speaking, Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly, "Really?"

Now it was Madara's turn to give an annoyed expression, "I wouldn't have asked if it were not the case." Now the pinkette just look pissed, "Tell me, why in the HELL should I teach YOU of all people _MEDICAL NINJUTSU!"_ That's when he gave her an _'are you stupid...?'_ look which just pissed Sakura off even more so than she had just been. Sighing heavily, Madara dropped his arms to his side only to raise a single hand to rub the back of his head while he turned his face away to "hide" the light blush he now held.

Raising a single eyebrow, Sakura came to the conclusion that she would just NEVER understand what exactly went through this man's mind. However, she did give Madara the honors of waiting before she would speak again, "I..." He started and paused, turning brighter red than Sakura was actually used to. In all honesty, him blushing this hard either gave her the creeps or highly confused her. She wasn't too sure at this point in time.

Waiting for over ten minutes for him to continue, that's when Sakura's bank of patience ran completely dry as she then snapped, "SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!" He would have jumped due to this sudden outburst if he had been anyone else, but let's be honest... this man doesn't even flinch and enjoys to fight.

Turning his head so that his only visible eye now stared at the medical ninja in front of him; Madara took a deep breath and slammed his onyx orbs closed, "I WANT TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU BETTER! IS THAT SO WRONG!?" This made Sakura's eyes widen, "W...What...?" She managed to stutter out in disbelief at the entire ordeal. Sakura's eyes then narrowed and approached the Uchiha male before raising her hand to place it against his forehead, checking for any signs of a fever.

 _'What is she doing now?! Her eyes are so intensely... focused...'_ Madara thought as his eyes stared into the lush green forest of emeralds held within her eyes. Soon enough a gentle sigh was heard being released from the medic's mouth, "So... you're serious..."

Now it was Madara's turn to intensely focus as he folded his arms back into place once again before speaking, "Of course I am serious. Why would I bother to even mention it if I were not serious..." Sakura really wished that he would just fucking ask nicely or say ANYTHING nicely at this point as an annoyed facial expression crossed her face. However, a light bulb went off in the female Uchiha's mind and she began to blink rapidly, _'If I teach him medical ninjutsu he will no longer have any need for me and then I can go home!'_

Thinking this did not help any though due to the words that now escaped Madara's mouth, "Do not believe by doing this I will allow you to return to that dreadful Leaf Village. _'Well... there goes any hope I just had. He practically just spit on the fire to put it out.'_ Standing firm in front of Sakura, he then snapped around, "This is not a one sided deal, I assure you." The pinkette was taken back by this as she began to rapidly blink all over again, "Huh...?"

Now, he knew he was never good with this sentimental bullshit as he clutched either sides of his folded arms, "I will be training you personally." All Sakura's eyes could do were widen at this in disbelief... THE Madara Uchiha, a living legend, a powerhouse, an ignorant asshole... well... there are a lot of other words that described this man. That wasn't the point though. All she could think was that Madara wanted to train her himself to become a stronger person so that she could effectively protect herself. He wanted to train her... so that she would be on his level...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

After much thought over the matter, Sakura nodded at this, "Fine, but which lesson will be first...?" This should have been all too obvious with the way the man was now shedding all of his weapons, armor, and cloak; which made Sakura bright red in the process, only to place her hands over her eyes in embarrassment. Though, that was a BIG mistake due to the fact that he quickly appeared in front of her before slamming his fist into her gut and sending the kunoichi flying.

Flipping midair, Sakura angled herself so that she would land on the ground with her feet; only to skid back quite a ways due to the impact as she then shouted, "THAT WAS DIRTY MADARA!" The pink haired Uchiha shouted angrily. Releasing a scoff, Madara could only stare at her blankly, "Well, then I advise that you quit standing there like a bright and ripened tomato..." This comment only managed to piss Sakura off as she bolted straight towards the god of war.

Sakura began throwing wild punches at the male, missing each and every time as he scoffed, "YOU MUST PREDICT THE MOVEMENTS OF YOUR OPPONENT! SENSE HOW THEIR BODY MOVES DOWN TO THE VERY LAST DETAIL!" Nodding silently, the female closed her eyes to begin listening to the male's muscle enough her eyes shot open as he bolted towards her. Yet, the moment he appeared behind her, her back gained the painful sensation of his foot connecting to her flesh; sending her flying before roughly hitting the ground.

Pushing herself up and keeping her head down, the Uchiha female then slammed her fist against the ground, completely frustrated, "GOD DAMMIT!" Sakura yelled, almost as if she were complaining about having the honors of training with the living legend when suddenly it hit her. Shooting her head up to look at Madara, Sakura's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was now in play, causing Madara to grin, "Ah, so she does have a brain."

The two now stared at one another in a silent stalemate for what would have seemed like an eternity to any living human being. Crimson stared straight into onyx and onyx stared right back into crimson before Madara simply vanished, appearing above the female as her keen senses alerted her due to how potent the male Uchiha's chakra was.

The moment her eyes shot up she began to do a series of back flips away from the aggressor before bolting straight towards where Madara currently stood with his sinister grin, "YOU CHILD! HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN!?" The Uchiha's voice rang out deeply, yet laced within that deep tone she could sense the darkness that plagued his heart.

Continuing her assault, that's when Madara used his trump card, "HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT YOUR COMRADES I KILLED DURING THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR!?" Sakura's eyes widened and just as she had done before, she began to shift her crimson orbs side to side as if she were trying to find all of those fallen comrades bodies that had littered the battlefield due to how merciless Madara had been whenever it came to him creating this so called "dream world" he had wanted to make.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Madara groaned and clenched his gloved fists, "ARE YOU SERIOUS GIRL!? IF THEY ARE DEAD, WHAT IS THE POINT IN WORRYING OVER SUCH A TRIVIAL MATTER!?" Sakura was now seething, yet tears began to flow down her face; causing Madara to freeze where he stood as he watched her shed tears for people she hadn't even known on a personal level. Sakura then pushed herself off of the ground, tackling him so that his muscular back would slam against the earth roughly.

Quickly sitting up, Sakura pinned Madara's arms with her knees as she balled up her fist before she began to roughly punch him across the face repeatedly using both of her fists, "TRIVIAL!? THEIR LIVES WERE NOT MEANINGLESS YOU BASTARD! MANY OF THOSE SHINOBI HAD A WIFE AND CHILDREN WAITING FOR THEM AT HOME! HOW. IS. THAT. TRIVIAL!?" She continued to punch him roughly across the face until they became weak and slowed. Noticing the dramatic change, Madara's bloodied, bruised and battered face slowly turned to look at the female who was currently pinning him down.

The moment her punches began to weaken and slow, they slowly came to a stop as Sakura leaned her head down onto the male's chest and began to sob as she clenched his shoulders lightly with the palms of her hands. The two said nothing for the longest time and of course, Madara made no attempts to console the broken hearted female. The only thing he could think of at the moment as he stared up at the blue sky was... _'She's been blaming herself every day for the crimes I committed... she blames herself... for not being able to save them...'_

After some time, the Uchiha heir gently took a hold of Sakura's hands as a light sigh escaped Madara's bloodied lips, "That is enough..." He gave a slight pause, but what Madara said next caused Sakura's eyes to widen immensely, "You've shown me what is... inside you..." To be blatantly honest, Sakura didn't understand what this actually meant; yet got off of the male and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her Uchiha branded cloak.

All he could do was sit up as deep black and blue bruises, broken blood vessels, and even a few broken bones were clearly noticeable to the medic as she released a gentle sigh once calming herself from the words Madara had spoken during their fight, "Lay back down Madara..." Doing as he was told, Madara eased his body back to the ground as Sakura removed the gloves covering her hands.

Holding her hands steady over Madara's face, Sakura began to heal him silently; well, that is until he spoke, "You know... you're only the second person I have ever said that to..." Sakura had been zoned out for so long that her bland eyes shifted to meet the Uchiha male's darkened orbs, "Said what...?" Madara released a heavy sigh until she remembered... **_"That is enough..." He gave a slight pause, but what Madara said next caused Sakura's eyes to widen immensely, "You've shown me what is... inside you..."_**

"Is that so..." Sakura whispered, trying to not look into his eyes; yet wherever her eyes shifted to, his did as well. He was persistent in the fact that he WANTED her to look him in the eye. Sighing, Madara nodded his head slightly, "Correct. The first and only other person I ever said those words to... was Hashirama."

Sakura now focusing her eyes on Madara's mouth as he told this short tale, "I had given him the choice to either kill his younger brother, or kill himself. Though, since I was once an eldest brother to four younger siblings, I clearly knew how an older brother feels towards his younger siblings. So he tried to kill himself, yet for some reason I couldn't bring myself to allow Hashirama to just die."

All she could imagine now was all of the brothers or sisters that held their deceased younger siblings on the battlefield, making pleas to her to save them... whenever she knew that it just could not be done. Once someone has died, there is no bringing them back unless one possessed the Rinnegan and were willing to exchange their life to bring back what was now gone. Much like Obito had done... for not just one, but two people...

"We will take an hour break before continuing. Is this acceptable?" Madara softly spoke as the jade glow from Sakura's medical ninjutsu faded, "I guess..." Now sitting there, she began remembering something Madara had said to her, **_"People will often sacrifice something in order to protect something else. So, in order to protect something, something else gets sacrificed..."_** Suddenly, many of Madara's phrases began to plague her mind as she sat there thinking.

 _ **"In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars... and hatred is born to protect love."**_ Sakura began to ponder over this and slowly and surely began to decipher his little riddles; well, that is until another one of his sayings popped into her mind... _**"Cooperation is merely a quieter form of conflict."**_

Looking towards Sakura, Madara noticed the pink haired Uchiha's highly concentrated face whenever he cleared his throat and brought her back to reality, "Huh...?" Raising his eyebrow at Sakura, he leaned his elbow down to rest on his knee so that he could lazily keep his head propped up against the palm of his hand before he continued to speak, "What could be so important to think about that your face becomes that intensely focused?" Well, at least he actually asked this time.

Sighing, Sakura leaned both of her hands back on the soft grass as she stared up into the sky, "I was thinking of all of the lessons that I unknowingly received from you... that's all..." Raising his only visible eyebrow, he was indeed curious now, "And what lessons might those be?" Slowly tilting her head back down as a cloud passed over the sun to shelter the two from the sun, Sakura then glanced down, "The first one was the sacrifice slash protect saying... I must say though, you are correct..."

She had NEVER said he was right before and that right there was shocking as he then folded his arms across his chest, "And what might I be correct about?" Sakura's crimson orbs shifted to look down at the ground, "During the Fourth Great Ninja War, I had a choice to either try and save Naruto... or rush to save Sasuke... So by choosing Naruto, I unknowingly sacrificed Sasuke's life..." Madara didn't make any snarky remarks, but only sighed gently, "People will often sacrifice something in order to protect something else."

Nodding her head at the male in front of her, Madara was now curious, "What other lessons have you learned?" Keeping her gaze cast down so that she didn't have to look Madara in the eye, she took a sharp and shaky breath, "During my time in team seven... Naruto was always so full of light; he was always so happy, rambunctious, and had the guts to never give up..." Sakura then paused as she picked a flower that had been right in front of her and slowly began twisting the stem within her gentle grasp.

Looking at this flower reminded her so much of Ino and it almost made her miss the blonde haired florist, "Yet... Sasuke was always so full of darkness... to be honest I'm pretty sure I was invisible to him due to my lack of talent for the longest time. He was always fixated on revenge... yet once he obtained that revenge, the shadows that plagued his heart never left him..." She honestly didn't want to look at Madara right now, she didn't want to feel a murderer's pity as he fanned his hand, "Go on."

Staring at this flower, tears began to form in her eyes rapidly, "Once it was time for the Chunin exams third round... we all had to fight one opponent. My opponent was my rival and my old best friend, Ino. We both fought as hard as we could and since I had cut my hair to my shoulders in the second round-" Madara instantly made Sakura stop right there by yelling, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Scowling, Sakura motioned at how her hair had obviously grown back out again, which caused him to quiet down so that she could continue, "Ino then did the same thing and cut her hair... I was honestly always losing to her... but once... just ONCE I wanted to win, yet the fight came out in a draw. However, I soon came to the harsh reality that I would always just be a loser..." Sighing, Sakura then threw the flower she had been holding to the side as if it made her sick to even look at it.

This "story" was getting so interesting that Madara slightly leaned forward and felt as if the moment he would blink, he would miss something. Looking towards the flower she had discarded a gentle, yet sad smile appeared on her lips as she took a shaky breath of air, "Then... team seven became partially disbanded due to Sasuke leaving to gain the power he needed to defeat Itachi from Orochimaru... I begged, pleaded, and cried to Naruto to bring Sasuke back... hoping he would make it all better..."

By now, silent tears rolled down the beautiful long pink haired female's face as the ribbon holding her hair secure in a high pony tail that sat on the top of her head came loose as a gust of wind brushed passed the two, "I wanted our team to stay together - no... I selfishly wanted Sasuke to stay within our group... yet... we failed time after time in what felt like a never ending war. H-However..."

Sakura was now becoming choked up, yet pushed through the pain of all of these horrible memories, "The moment Sasuke assaulted the five Kage everyone who had been in the same class as us all came to the resolution that Sasuke needed to be... eliminated..." Tears now streamed down her face like a never ending river of misery as she continued to open up to Madara of all people, "Even though we went as a team, I ended up putting all of the people who had come along under the influence of a very heavy sleeping drug and went... alone..."

Madara was amazed by this woman... any person who would claim that this woman was weak was truly an idiot. Sakura clenched her fists tightly as she turned her head away, acting as if she were ashamed as she spoke, "So in order to protect the Sasuke I had once loved, I tried to kill the, at the time, current Sasuke."

Nodding in acknowledgement at everything the pinkette had just explained, Madara then spoke, "I see... whenever there is light, there are also shadows. The concept of winners and losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace creates war... and hatred is born to protect love." Even though this was a broken down version of what he had originally said, Sakura nodded in agreement.

Gazing at the female Uchiha in front of him, Madara then leaned his head back down onto his propped up palm, "Anything else...?" This made Sakura cast her glance back down, "One more..." Madara nodded gently, coming to the realization that he highly enjoyed listening to Sakura tell him he was right all along; well, at least on these matters. Sakura was well aware that all she was doing was boosting Madara's RIDICULOUS ego at this point, but honestly couldn't bring herself to care.

Clenching her teeth tightly for a moment, Sakura then relaxed her tensed up jaw muscles before she took a deep breath, "You see, while in team seven... I always thought Naruto, Sasuke, and myself always got along, or at least I believed that until the Chunin exams..." Gaining a puzzled expression; Madara had unknowingly, even to himself, moved much closer to Sakura to listen as to what she had to say, "During the second round of the Chunin exams, Orochimaru inflicted the curse mark upon Sasuke... he was bound and determined to continue the exams, yet I wanted him to stop so he could get help... so I tried to raise my hand."

At this point in time, Sakura didn't see the harm in telling Madara a partial part of her past as she tucked a stray lock of her bubble gum colored locks behind her ear, "The moment I tried to raise my hand he grabbed my wrist tightly and told me to stop interfering with his plans... and that's when I partially started to put two and two together..."

Sakura went quiet for a moment before resuming her story, "After everything, Naruto and Sasuke both were put in the hospital... I was so angry with myself that I couldn't help either of my teammates... and then one day upon visiting the two in the hospital Sasuke announced that he wanted to fight Naruto right then and there. The two then went up to the rooftops and began fighting until... the two decided to use Chidori and the Rasengan against one another..."

She no longer had anymore tears to cry as the last one slid down her swollen and puffy porcelain skin, "I ran out in the middle of the two begging for them to stop... yet nothing would work. The only reason I am still alive today is because Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya-sensei both appeared and stopped them before they could hit me..."

Finally done with her tale, Madara hummed softly before taking a sip of water. Pulling the canteen away from his face, Madara sighed heavily, "Cooperation is merely a quieter form of conflict." Sakura nodded, now sleepy from how much she had cried. Madara, being the overly perspective one noticed this as he placed a hand on his knee and pushed off of it to erect his body so that he now stood, "It appears that you can no longer dance. Get some rest." Sakura wasn't sure... but if she had to guess, this was his way of feeling sorry for her. _'Great... a killer feels sorry for me...'_ Was all she could think before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The only thing Sakura felt was something rough and hard being jabbed into her side painfully until she shot awake, "What in the HELL Madara!?" Looking around the field, there was no one; not even Madara was present. How she knew? Well his mass amount of suffocating chakra couldn't be felt, "Did I just dream that the-" The pinkette was swiftly cut off by a swift blow to the head as her body began to roll a ways away. Groaning in agony, she peered her emerald orbs upward only to see a man she had never met in her entire life.

 _'A bandit?'_ Sakura pondered until she noticed a headband from a COUNTRY she had never even heard of before. Trying to figure out which nation he was from was the hardest part until he reached down and grasped Sakura's long locks while laughing as a memory shot into her mind, **_"If you would have spent more time training and less time shampooing, you wouldn't be in this predicament!"_** That's when Sakura began to seethe as the man spoke finally, "My, my, you are quite the looker aren't you!"

Shooting a hateful glare towards the man, Sakura began speaking through gritted teeth, "What do you want!?" The man began to laugh almost instantly, "Well, I have two options for you. The first being that you are killed by me. The second is marry me or become my personal whore!" The last comment the male spoke caused Sakura's eye to twitch rapidly as she thought, _'Why is it that the PSYCHOPATHS are ALWAYS drawn to me!?'_

Finally, the pink haired Uchiha female began to softly release chuckles, only for those chuckles to turn into a full on fit of laughter. This obviously pissed the male off due to the way he turned Sakura around to face him, only to slap her so roughly across the face that her head not only whipped to the side, but her mouth filled with blood that she instantly spit out, "You are a damned coward..."

The male began to laugh hysterically before calming and staring at the female who oddly had her eyes closed, "What makes you say that little lady?" Smirking, Sakura knew how to defuse this problematic situation and quickly too, "I have a proposition for you." Raising his eyebrow, the male was slightly intrigued, "And what might that be?" That's when Sakura grinned just as darkly as Madara, "Fight me. If you win, I will go with you with no complaints so to speak of."

Narrowing his eyes at the female he currently held, he was now genuinely curious as to what the second option could possibly be, "And what if I should lose?" Sakura's grin became even more terrifying than Madara's at this point as she spoke, "Hm, let me see... you either leave me alone, or... which this will probably be the outcome of this battle if you know what's good for your health; or... you lose your life trying."

At that point in time, the pink haired Uchiha's bangs then cascaded over her right eye; jutting out every which way in an unruly spiked mess, making the female resemble Madara to the point where it was almost laughable, "Well?" The male was obviously compensating from his ego to cover for his obvious lack of any and all talents he held as a ninja as he began to cackle, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Releasing the pinkette so that her feet now touched the ground, the male then walked to the opposite side of the field as Sakura began to remember all that Madara had taught her, " _ **YOU MUST PREDICT THE MOVEMENTS OF YOUR OPPONENT! SENSE HOW THEIR BODY MOVES DOWN TO THE VERY LAST DETAIL!"**_

All she could do was smirk as she then thought, _'You got it.'_ The male rogue ninja got into an odd battle ready stance as Sakura merely just stood there; causing the male to yell out, "ARE YOU SCARED!? WELL YOU SHOULD BE!"

Now this was just getting pathetic as Sakura stood there with her eyes closed all the while thinking, _'Predict his movements... sense how his body moves...'_ Finally, she could hear it... the contracting of his muscles and the way he was going to move. Compared to Madara, this fool was a walk in the park.

Grinning, the male then yelled out one last thing, "DO YOU PLAN TO KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE THE OUTCOME YOU FOOLISH WOMAN!?" That's when he darted towards her, pulling his sword out in the process. Sakura was now predicting every movement he was going to use all by using sound as her guide. Suddenly hearing his blade shift so that the blade could strike upwards, Sakura merely side stepped as someone hidden in the darkness grinned darkly while watching the ongoing battle with their very own crimson orbs.

 _'If I'm not mistaken, this man will try to cut me in half next.'_ Sakura thought as she heard the blade shifting along with the frustrated sounds that escaped the male's lips. Jumping straight up with her knees bent, Sakura decided it was just about time for her to counterattack.

The pink haired Uchiha was now ready as her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan sat into place within her eyes, causing the male to take an uneasy step back, "Y-You're an U-Uchiha...?" Grinning, Sakura rose her, at the moment, single visible eyebrow, "Brilliant deduction."

The crimson orbs watching through the shadows smirked at this; hey her appearance wasn't too bad either. The male whom had accepted Sakura's challenge began to take cautious steps away from Sakura whenever she called out something that would have made Madara proud, "COME! DANCE WITH ME!" The male felt petrified by the Uchiha's visual prowess, making Sakura roll her blood crimson orbs before narrowing them at the male once more, "Well, I guess this is going to be over faster than I had expected... AMATERASU!"

The male began to scream in agony as the black flames that could burn fire itself engulfed him until he fell to the ground and Sakura put the flames out quickly, not really wishing to shed any blood and having zero desire to kill the poor man for his unfortunate decision to actually accept her challenge. The pinkette then said one last thing that also would have made Madara proud, "It doesn't seem like you can dance anymore... what a _boring_ partner."

Turning to walk away, the burned male pushed his head up slowly, "You..." Pausing, Sakura turned around to simply stare at the male, "What about me?" The male grit his teeth as he spoke these venom laced words, "You Uchiha are all possessed with **_EVIL_**!"

Sakura slowly lowered her head as the male continued to speak, "You must be a descendant of MADARA with the hatred you possess!" Suddenly snapping her head up angrily the pinkette yelled out, "I AM NO WHERE NEAR MADARA'S LEVEL, NOR AM I RELATED TO HIM BY ANY MEANS!" Once she finished yelling, she turned back around muttering, "Amaterasu..."

The cries for help could clearly be heard and Sakura continued to walk away with more damage dealt to her heart as something then changed within her mind. Coming to a halt, Sakura turned her head, showing none other than the Rinnegan to the male, "I AM... SAKURA UCHIHA! I will spare your life... for the moment that is. Let's see how fast you can RUN!" Absorbing the Amaterasu once again, Sakura folded her arms and began to lightly tap her finger against the opposing arm, "You have five minutes to get away!"

Shocked... that's all this man's facial expression held as he whispered, "The Rinnegan..." Glancing down as she pulled up the sleeve on her left arm to look at a watch, "You've already wasted one minute. If you are smart, I would start running NOW! Not that it matters though..." From the shadows, the pair of crimson orbs widened in complete shock at how Sakura had gained possession of the Rinnegan like he had.

Glancing to her watch as the man got up as quickly as he could before slowly trying to escape from this pink haired female's "evil" intentions was pretty much futile. Finally a distance away, a large shadow then appeared over his head, only for him to glance up so that a laughter of disbelief escaped his lips, "This must be the power of a god..." As the massive boulder came towards the ground, an extremely pissed off shout was heard escaping Sakura's mouth, "HEAVEN CONCEALED!"

To say the least, the shock wave of the impact was massive, causing the male hidden in the shadows to lose his footing and fall to the ground with a grunt. Almost instantly, Sakura's head snapped to the side as Madara then walked out grinning, "Bravo... you are no longer innocent, for you... just killed an innocent man that I found to pit against you. The man wasn't even actually a ninja. I found that headband on a different shinobi a while back and gave it to him."

Sakura's eyes instantly widened at this before she broke down to the ground sobbing, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Saying no more, the Uchiha male folded his arms as he looked towards broken the female in front of his very eyes, "I honestly expected you to let the man go." Madara grinned darkly as Sakura's eyes turned back into their original emerald coloration, "People will often sacrifice something in order to protect something else. So, in order to protect something, something else gets sacrificed..."

Shooting her hateful emerald glare towards Madara, Sakura was now biting the inside of her cheek roughly until the taste of blood slowly began filling her mouth, "Fuck you! DO YOU HEAR ME!? FUCK YOU!" Growing sick of Sakura's mouth, Madara appeared before Sakura and roughly kicked her in the rib cage; causing her eyes to widen as she collapsed, gasping for air until her world became fuzzy and she blacked out due to the lack of oxygen, yet was still breathing.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

After some time, the sun began to set while Madara sat only a few feet away from the unconscious pink haired female with his arms securely fastened against his chest. He felt like this was taking FOREVER for Sakura to even wake up, so the Uchiha male stood abruptly and walked to an icy cold river before noticing a bucket that was no doubt left behind by a shinobi during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Dipping the discarded bucket into the water, Madara filled it to the brim before walking back to where Sakura laid unconscious.

Coming to a halt right above her, the male released a rather snarky _'TSK!'_ before turning the bucket over and dousing her tiny body with the ice cold water he had obtained a few minutes ago. The feeling of the freezing cold water was enough to shock Sakura awake as she began to pant heavily as if something had just scared her. Grinning darkly, Madara released a gentle hum before deciding to speak, "Well, it would appear you still have plenty of fire within you."

All she could do was glare at the legendary Uchiha who now hovered above her frame, which of course amused Madara, "My, my, you seem so ready to dance..." Sakura's glare darkened as she sat up shivering due to the ice cold water that now dripped from her body, "YOU GO TO HELL! OH WAIT! YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN TO HELL ONCE! THE DEVIL PROBABLY SPAT YOU BACK OUT BECAUSE OF HOW FOUL YOUR CHAKRA SIMPLY IS!"

There was no doubt in Madara's mind that this girl was truly entertaining, however, that mouth on her would be better served if left SHUT. Now it was Madara's turn to glare darkly, "I have listened to you spout off your nonsense long enough. Now it will be my turn to speak and you WILL listen." Right as the male mirroring her body said this, she dramatically rolled her eyes; which did not go unnoticed as he then crouched down and shot his hand out to firmly grasp her chin with his gloved hand.

Now all she could possibly do was glare at the man in front of her as she ripped her face out of his hold. Well... until his other hand shot out and began roughly clutching the back of her neck like a mother cat would do to carry her kitten around as the other hand resumed grasping her chin in a bruising hold, "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice."

Sick... that's all she could feel as she sat there glaring into this evil madman's eyes. She felt as if her hatred for this man was only continuing to grow at this point until Madara's darkened voice rang out like a bell of death, "Speak like that to me again and I am sure you will regret it in the future." Sakura had, had enough of being threatened by this man; she felt so weak, so useless, and so pitiful. Yet Inner Sakura instantly took over as if refusing to just be Madara's good little girl.

Rearing her head back as far as she possibly could with Madara's hand grasping onto the back of her neck, Sakura then did something she instantly wished she could take back... she spat... in Madara's face. The moment she spat in his face, she even looked shocked as her body began trembling from the cold even more frantically.

Instantly releasing the defiant pink haired medic's chin, he slowly wiped the spit from his face with a murderous intent gleaming within his eyes, "Do you believe that was WISE!?" The moment the word "wise" came out of his mouth, the hand holding the back of her neck slowly lowered as the hand that had wiped away the spit swiftly came down and slapped Sakura so hard that the initial sound of the slap echoed throughout the entire field. Emerald orbs widened as the gloved hand made contact with the porcelain skin, causing her entire body to roughly roll away until her body finally came to a halt with her facing down in the dirt.

Laying there, Sakura began to cry silently at first as she leaned her forehead against the cold ground thinking while Madara continued to speak, _'WHY!? WHY AM I SO USELESS!? WHY AM I SO WEAK!? WHY, WHY, WHY DAMMIT!'_ Noticing how her hands were balled into tight fists in front of her face, his voice slowly faded only for his ears to pick up on the aggravated tears she now wept as she continued to internally yell at herself, _'WHY CAN I NEVER PULL THROUGH WHEN ANYONE SHOULD NEED ME THE MOST!?'_

Sakura continued to yell and put herself down internally for quite some time as Madara stalked towards the Uchiha female before grasping her by her throat to lift her up as her dulled expression started at him while tears ran down her face until one final thought she had thought she kept to herself, yet said softly aloud, "Why... can't I be strong like Naruto, Sasuke, and Izuna..." All he could do now... was drop her so that he did not have to see her anguished facial expression any longer.

The sun was now rising after the entire argument the two had decided to participate in. Looking over to Sakura as she continued to lay there, obviously exhausted from crying as her eyes finally drooped. Sighing, Madara walked to the pinkette before lifting her securely within his grasp. Now walking, the legendary male began to pick up on many people gossiping about the two until a child ran in front of him, "Hey mister!" The young girl said happily as Madara came to a halt and glanced down towards her, "And what might you want..."

The little girl giggled softly, "Can I tell you something mister?" Nodding and sighing all he could do was tell the child to talk, "Speak." Nodding, the cute little girl giggled again as she laced her hands behind her head, "You and your wife are very cute together! I mean, your wife is beautiful!" Raising an eyebrow at this, Madara couldn't help but begin to chuckle until that chuckle turned into a full out fit of laughter.

Finally calming himself, he supposed he should be used to people thinking Sakura was his wife by now so he nodded, "Thank you young one. I... do suppose I quite enjoy her company." The little girl then rapidly shook her head, "No, no, no! You gotta say that you LOVE her! She is your wife after all!" By now, Sakura was secretly awake, yet kept her eyes closed as she listened to the way Madara spoke to this child. He was so gentle towards children and that was one thing she supposed she admired about him.

Feeling his muscles tense up slightly, Sakura wondered what could possibly be bothering him, yet figured it out soon enough as the little girl began to speak, "You need to say I love you to your wife more often mister!" Peering down towards the curious child, Madara then lazily spoke, "And why would I say that child?" The cute little girl's face instantly fell at this, "Don't you love your wife mister...?" Sakura didn't honestly want to hear him say no to this adorable sounding child until he gave her the answer she wanted.

Nodding, Madara looked at Sakura, "I love you..." His words held no meaning and were completely empty; feeling like ice against her skin and knew he didn't mean it. She wasn't even sure if someone of his caliber was even capable of feeling love or compassion. So she decided to show this man what love really was as her emerald orbs fluttered open, "Madara...?" Gently setting Sakura on her own two feet, she wanted to shoot daggers his way, yet... this child just stared at Sakura for the longest time, "Now you need to say it back Miss!"

Even though the pink haired Uchiha fully knew what this child was talking about, she decided to give the child a puzzled expression. Noticing the expression, the little girl then looked at Sakura, "Mamma and papa always tell one another that they love each other and then kiss..." Internally, Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch, yet, she wasn't about to let a sweet and innocent child down as she smiled, "You must have a very good mamma and papa."

Upon hearing this, the child nodded eagerly; yet she was not satisfied with just simply hearing THAT. Internally sweat dropping, Sakura smiled gently as she turned towards Madara and rose her hands to cup his cheeks, whispering two words as she leaned forward, "Play... along..." These words came out hatefully, but quickly changed it up as she then spoke _sweetly_ , "I love you..." Leaning in, Sakura placed her lips against Madara's, causing him to freeze until reality set in and he played along as well before he wrapped his strong arms around her lightly, yet, it was also a grasp she could not escape from due to the way his muscles tensed up.

In all honesty, Sakura had just planned to give this murderer a peck on the lips, yet... HE was prolonging it as he then fanned the child away. Nodding, the child then skipped away before pausing and waving, "Bye mister and misses...uh..." Madara then pulled away to answer THIS question as a smirk graced his lips, "Uchiha." The child nodded and giggled, "Bye mister and misses Uchiha! I hope to see you again soon!"

She was going to rip away from him until his lips came close to her ear, "Shall we dance...?" Now Sakura's eye was VISIBLY twitching before she slammed her fist into Madara's cheek and sent him flying into a tree, "I played the part for a child. Do you honestly think I want ANY fucking ties with the likes of you!? DAMMIT YOU PISS ME OFF!" Sakura whipped around and began angrily walking away as the living legend looked shocked that she had even been able to hit the likes of him.

It honestly took a while to bring himself back up after a hit that hard as a deep black and blue bruise formed on his peachy skin, "You will regret doing that Sakura..." The man's words were so dark at that point that it might even scare inanimate objects; which is, as you know, impossible.

"No clan feels greater love than the Uchiha's my ASS! They must have SKIPPED over giving that jackass when he was born so that he didn't receive ANY love at ALL!" She hadn't even realized she had walked for so long completely alone. _'How STUPID can I POSSIBLY get!? I could have made a break for it!'_ Her thoughts roared until she felt his chakra coming... and it was coming fast too. Sighing, Sakura merely sat down as she waited for Madara. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

As Madara swiftly and quickly ran, he suddenly felt Sakura's chakra stop moving. He would have thought she would have made a run for it, but he guessed he was wrong. However, this did not ease up on the anger he now held for being punched so hard. Feeling that chakra getting nearer and nearer, he finally saw Sakura simply sitting down as her long locks blew gently in the wind. Skidding to a stop, he took a deep breath; clearly about to yell at Sakura, yet the words Sakura spoke made his voice hitch within his throat.

Turning her head slowly towards Madara, Sakura smiled sadly, "I'm sorry..." Her voice rang out with a hint of sorrow and remorse before adding, "I already know what you're going to say... so come here..." Okay, this WAS Sakura... right? Slowly walking up to the saddened Uchiha female, Madara then crouched down to look Sakura in the eyes as if trying to read her every movement. However, he found the harder he tried to read her, the more he found nothing.

Clutching her fist, Sakura then attempted to ram it into the Madara's already bruised cheek, yet Madara was just too quick. Fool Madara once, shame on him. Fool Madara twice... well... there USUALLY wasn't a second time. Gripping Sakura's wrist painfully tight, Sakura was sure this wasn't going to end well. Well, she had made the right call because the bone crushing hold he had on her wrist did exactly that.

Hearing the snap of her wrist bone, Sakura cried out in agony as tears streamed down her face. Pulling out a rope, the Uchiha heir then walked behind the female who was currently hyperventilating over the pain of her broken wrist, he then slammed both wrists together and tied them beyond tightly. The feeling of the rope was not pleasant to say the least and her pride and sanity were now slowly going downhill due to the fact that Madara was behind her holding the rope's tail as if he were walking a dog.

Jerking her to turn around Madara then slammed his fist into her cheek the same way she had done to him as he joyfully released the rope as she flew through three trees before slamming against the ground. She guessed that her Uchiha cloak had come undone whenever Madara had decided to punch her through THREE trees.

Madara noticed the belt on the ground as he walked towards Sakura's now exposed body and picked the clasp up. Coming to a halt in front of her, the god of war folded his arms angrily, "STAND!" All Sakura could do was nod dully at this; the sparkle held within in her eyes no longer existent as she shakily stood up and Madara ripped the Uchiha cloak off of her, "I'll give this back whenever I feel the need to cover you. I do hope you don't have any objections."

Slowly tilting her head up as she coughed up a small amount of blood, she then grinned, showing her blood stained pearly white teeth, "Fuck off..." This made the Uchiha male's visible eye do more than twitching as he then tied her hands to a branch, "Ten on the front, ten on the back... choose what side will be whipped first." Sakura's mind was slowly breaking due to all of this.

It always seemed that once Madara got to a place that Sakura wouldn't mind traveling with him, it was always brought back down. Since the pinkette did not answer him, nor did she turn to face him, he began to whip Sakura to the point that even the first strike broke the skin, causing blood to run down her skin and drip down to the ground. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten..._

By the end of the first set, Sakura was gasping for air and her vision began to blur slightly; yet not to the point of death. Madara's stern tone then rang out fiercely, "TURN!" With the word Sakura slowly turned to face him; not really caring she was half naked... yet... all of these would leave horrendous scars if she did not start gathering chakra into her one hundred healing mark. Weakly lifting her head towards her "companion" Sakura looked at him with her dulled eyes, "M..adara..."

Upon hearing his name, Madara motioned his hand for her to talk, "Speak." A sad smiled formed on her lips, "I'm sorry for whatever happened in your life... to make you become like this. It... must have been... so hard on your... heart..." With that last word, the female Uchiha's head dropped and passed out.

Those words continued to haunt the male of the two man squad as he untied Sakura's wrists, now feeling extremely guilty for what he had done. Sitting down and easing Sakura's body to his lap, he held her close to him... and for the first time in a long time... Madara cried.

As those tears hit Sakura's face, she slowly stirred awake, noticing her wrist had been unbound. Yet the most shocking thing... were the words now coming from Madara's mouth, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't take her from me!" FINALLY her one hundred healing mark was at full capacity as she began the Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu, healing all of her wounds as she looked at Madara; who's eyes were slammed shut. Leaning up, Sakura gently poked his forehead, "Hey, you can't kill me that easily and I can't just run off anywhere because you won't let me."

Almost instantly a deep scarlet blush covered his face out of sheer embarrassment that he had said all of that aloud, "W-Well, I'm glad. Foolish child." Sakura knew she should hate him, she KNEW she should; but something about this was so ironic and laughable about the situation she was currently in that she just couldn't actually bring herself to HATE Madara. Suddenly, Sakura had remembered something Naruto had said to her long ago, so she decided to use his words, "If being smart is what you say it is, then I'll remain a fool my entire life."

Sighing heavily, Madara was clearly exhausted as he spoke out sleepily; causing his words to become jumbled and confusing, "I take will... watch the first..." Honestly, Sakura had NEVER seen Madara so exhausted in the entire two months they had spent together. Scowling now, Sakura shook her head, "Go and get some rest." Before she even knew it, Madara was fast asleep while holding her securely to his chest as her eyes slowly began to droop due to his body heat, "D...Dammit..."

Quickly pulling out of his arms so that she could watch over the psychotic male as he slept, Sakura shook her head. However, the moment Sakura pulled herself from Madara's grasp, he shot awake and looked around tiredly, "Go to sleep Madara." Sakura sternly voiced before walking towards him and placed her hand against his head to funnel some of her chakra into his body, which in terms made the male's muscles relax before falling back asleep once again.

"He's obstinate, psychotic, an ass, a jerk, clueless, and a dummy... but he is really cute when he sleeps..." The pink haired Uchiha clan member funneled quite a bit of chakra into him until she fell lightly to one knee and panted softly, "Only you would need my chakra to sleep... ugh... dammit..."

She stayed awake for a long time and ended up healing the dark bags underneath his eyes as well. Little did she know, she was pushing Senju power and Uchiha power into Madara's body. Hell, how would she be able to know? Only one person knew the REAL truth about Sakura considering the Warring States Era had been completely erased from Sakura's mind much thanks to Izuna... and that one person... was dead.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"What in the hell Hashirama!?" Sakura laughed as she yelled. Even though she was an Uchiha captive of the Senju as of right now, she was sneaked out from time to time; much thanks to Hashirama. Hashirama laughed playfully and one could almost even consider his laugh child-like.

Slapping his knee as he laughed he threw down the cards, "All right, all right! You win Sakura!" Sakura laughed as well at Hashirama being such a good sport over losing, which she knew Madara was a HORRIBLE sore loser and would keep challenging her until he won.

Looking at the beautiful pinkette in front of him Hashirama gained a softened expression, "Sakura...? May I ask you something?" Nodding her head cheerfully, she was honestly just happy that she was out of that damn torture chamber, "Of course Hashirama." Twiddling his thumbs for a moment, Hashirama took in a sharp breath, "Forgive me." Was all he said before something sharp was suddenly jammed into her chest in a non-vital area.

She could feel it... the liquid being drained into her body... this was not normal. Normally one could not FEEL whatever was ACTUALLY being injected into their bodies, but this liquid was different and caused her to freeze up due to the fact that it now felt as if an entire handbook of jutsu was now being engraved into her mind, causing her to clutch her head, "H-Hashirama!? W-What have you done!?"

The guilt on his face was all too clear as he looked down, "Sakura, I know for a fact that you will survive this war considering you are a medic and you have Madara standing by your side. Let's call it a wedding present!" Sakura felt as if her head was going to explode from all of the knowledge and power that was now being poured into her mind.

Clutching her head even tighter, Sakura groaned, "HASHIRAMA! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO EXACTLY!?" Sakura had never yelled in such a pained and anguished way, well, at least from his time spent in the pink haired kunoichi's company. Taking a deep breath, Hashirama then smiled softly, "You will know when you are ready. Even if you aren't ready, the knowledge may come to you. Your body will make the decision for you. All that I ask is that you not take this lightly, for I am the only one who can do this... yet I have shared this power with an Uchiha..."

"Uchiha... Senju... names are just names Hashirama... but I really want to know what you did that has my mind feeling like it's going to explode!" Sakura groaned out and Hashirama sighed heavily before gently rubbing the back of his head. Hashirama didn't know how to put this exactly so he said it with five words, "Wood Style and Sage Art."

* * *

 **:::End Of Flashback:::**

* * *

Leaning against a tree with a single hand, Sakura released a rather heavy and long drawn out sigh; well, that was until that sigh was cut short by something jabbing, no... something was GROWING into her palm! Slowly turning her head, the pinkette looked beyond shocked. Obviously, her body and mind were "ready" so to speak of.

All of the jutsu's Hashirama used flooded within her memory like a broken dam that simply could not be fixed as of right now. Sakura's eyes widened immensely before she fell to her knees and clutched her head tightly. After some time the pain subsided and she now had MORE jutsu's than Naruto, Sasuke, and Izuna combined... and these skills were on the scale of legendary. She was no lab rat of Orochimaru's, another way of saying this was... she was not captain Yamato. She far exceeded captain Yamato because all of these cells, knowledge, and jutsu were original.

 _'How do I know this...?'_ Sakura thought intently for a while until looking at her watch. _'Okay, good I still have two hours before Madara will auto wake up since my chakra in him will wear off.'_ Slowly Sakura walked a good ways away from the sleeping Uchiha, not really thinking of how... er... massive... this jutsu would actually be. Making the correct hand signs, Sakura then clasped her hands together, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!"

The only thing Sakura could do was widen her eyes at the sight of all of the trees being woven together as if she were creating a tree blanket. The pink haired Uchiha's mouth dropped wide open and quickly checked her own chest to make sure Hashirama's face wasn't freakishly there and praise be the lord! No Hashirama face could be detected on her body. Nodding at this, Sakura closed her cloak and began weaving hand sign after hand sign.

Testing out all of the jutsu's Hashirama had in his little handbook took longer than she had originally thought as she called out the last jutsu, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST BLOOM!" She watched all of the blossoms begin to eject "poisonous" pollen and found it rather pretty until the sounds of foot steps came to a sudden and abrupt halt, causing her to snap around to see one well rested, yet utterly shocked Madara Uchiha.

The two stood there for the longest time, unable to say anything until Madara spoke one word, "How..." Honestly, Sakura didn't fucking know! Why in the hell should he ask her!? UGH! Blinking rapidly, Sakura honestly didn't know what to say, but tried her best to explain what in the HELL Madara was standing in front of at this very moment, "Now don't jump to conclusions Madara! I-" Sakura was swiftly cut off by the angry voice of Madara, "YOU ARE AN UCHIHA! HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU PREFORM WOOD STYLE!?"

Flinching lightly, Sakura then sighed, "If you would let me FINISH I was about to say... I honestly can't remember. Whenever I try to remember, my mind becomes really fuzzy..." She hadn't even noticed Madara's eyes at that point as she continued to try to explain, "All I can recall is Hashirama. No details, nothing... honestly, if you think you are frustrated... try being in my shoes!"

A snarky _'TCH!'_ was quickly released as Madara folded his arms across his chest, "If that _WAS_ honestly you, then show me." Slowly nodding her head Sakura made a few hand signs, "WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU!" From the ground arose a massive wooden dragon that Sakura now stood on with her Sharingan activated and that's when she noticed it, "M-Madara!" He gave her a questioning look as she jumped down from the wooden dragon, only to raise both of her hands so that her fingers now circled his eyes; causing him to raise his eyebrow, "What?"

For once, she was completely and utterly silent. This shouldn't be shocking, she knew that, but for fucks sake how much power did this man hold!? Madara's orbs stared into Sakura's, noticing the distress, "Honestly Sakura, what is WRONG!?" Jumping slightly, the only thing she could say was, "W-We now have matching eyes..." Sakura instantly activated her Rinnegan and pointed to her eyes, "How can someone awaken the Rinnegan not once, but twice!?"

Hell, why was she asking him? He certainly didn't know, "I do not know. Now, let's get a move on." Honestly... Madara was now nervous. Now that Sakura could use the Wood Style JUST as effectively as Hashirama, plus the Sharingan's Susano'o, Amaterasu, and heavy based genjutsu. He also had to worry about the Sage of Six Path's power she also held within her grasp and the one hundred healing mark. She could run at any time and he would not be able to stop her.

However, Madara was also able to do all of those things except for the one hundred healing mark, yet was better with war all together. He was not praised and feared as the god of war for nothing. Looking towards Sakura, Madara just had to ask, "Sakura..." Looking towards the male with a smile, Sakura instantly smiled all too brightly, "What's on your mind Madara?"

This was a bit hard for him to even ask as he slowly came to a halt, which in terms, caused Sakura to come to a halt as well, "Madara...?" Scratching the back of his head gently, Madara then sighed, "You do not plan to try to escape now that you have the Wood Style Release... do you...?" Sakura almost instantly began to laugh, "I've got to travel the world and meet new people Madara. Why would I try to escape from someone that I physically cannot escape from?"

Well, to say the least, this put his mind at ease... for the time being that is. Folding his arms securely across his broad chest the Uchiha heir then cleared his throat, "I do believe you still need to hold up your side of the bargain. I trained you, now you get to train me." Sakura blinked rapidly at this before remembering their deal, "Oh right! You want to learn medical ninjutsu!"

Nodding his head was all he could possibly do at the moment as he stared into Sakura's emerald orbs before beginning to walk once again as Sakura began to explain how to wield and use medical ninjutsu down to the very last detail. To give a demonstration, Sakura pulled out a kunai and sliced her hand open; flinching in the process before raising her hand over the wound and begun to heal the damage that had been done.

Both walked in complete silence as Madara cut his hand and began to practice how to heal wounds, yet was not very good at it for the moment due to just learning the entire process. Sakura continued to give out pointers to Madara, whom would only nod at her. As they continued to walk, Sakura wondered where they were even going, yet only one person in the group knew where ONE of their destinations actually was...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The two continued to walk and walk... and oh look! They walked some more both completely silent. Finally sick of the silence, Sakura turned her head towards Madara and smiled softly, "Can I ask you some questions while on the road?" Glancing towards the pinkette, the male shrugged. There could be no harm from someone asking simple questions.

Smiling brightly, the female Uchiha clan member grasped her chin gently, "Hm... AH! What was your first initial chakra nature?" Well, this should have been obvious with how he was an Uchiha. Well, that's what she thought at least.

Releasing a rather soft hum, Madara kept his eyes forward whenever he finally answered, "Wind." Shocked was all Sakura's facial expressions could provide at this moment until another question popped into her mind, "Okay then, how many chakra natures can you actually wield?" Sakura had expected five to come from his mouth, but oh was she wrong... finally speaking a smirk came to the male's face whenever he actually chose to answer, "Ten."

Sakura's eyes widened profoundly, "TEN!? Okay, you gotta explain this one to me." Madara would have chuckled except for the fact that he wasn't really one to actually show any signs of happiness, "Well, I have Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wood Style, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, and Shadow Style." Sakura felt her mouth gape open, "Holy hell Madara! You're like a living and breathing NUKE!"

Okay, this made the always so stern male laugh and he laughed HARD. Finally calming himself, he then glanced at Sakura, "You have ten chakra natures as well. All of the chakra natures are the same as mine." Sakura roughly shook her head, "No way! Don't try to make me feel better by saying this Madara!" The man then halted before speaking, "Do I honestly look like the type of person who merely goes out of his way to flatter another person?"

Thinking this matter over for only a second or two, the pinkette then roughly shook her head; causing her long cotton candy colored locks to swish from side to side as well, "No, I suppose not, but I have to wonder... how do you know all of this?" The Uchiha male then merely pointed to his Rinnegan filled gaze which Sakura found to be quite plausible.

Clearing his throat rather abruptly, Sakura turned her head to look at him before he began to speak, "I'm not inferior to by any means... but you actually have twelve chakra natures." The female Uchiha's eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of her head, "Huh?!" Raising a hand to run it through his long unruly black and blue locks, Madara then explained...ish, "In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows." At that very moment, Sakura felt actual question marks popping out of her head.

Glancing his Rinnegan filled gaze towards the female Uchiha that also held the Rinnegan, Madara sighed, "You also have Healing Style and Light Style. Of course, just like normal shinobi's, those chakra natures cannot be mastered by just anyone; but with time and given effort, one may be able to master it."

Sakura could only nod at the words Madara spoke until he came to a halt in front of an abandoned log cabin, "We shall be staying here tonight. I will hunt for us so that we can eat." A bed... a REAL bed! Sakura could barely contain her excitement as the male turned back around to go hunting. Madara was well aware of how Sakura hated to watch animals die, so he always had to do the hunting if he ever wanted protein. One of his size and muscular build absolutely needed protein within their diet to keep their body the way they truly wanted it to be.

Walking inside, Sakura instantly began to cough roughly from inhaling WAY too much dust as she ran to all of the windows and forced them open. Turning around to look at the cabin, Sakura thought it was a pretty cute home for it being in the middle of... well... nowhere. Coming to the resolution that she REALLY needed to clean this home, she tied her long Uchiha cloak sleeves back as she got to work. Coming to the only bed room, the female Uchiha activated her Sharingan and thoroughly inspected the bed.

Returning her eyes back to their original bright emerald coloration, Sakura came to the resolution that all she needed to do was flip the mattress and wash the sheets before it was good as new. Walking up to the bed, Sakura yanked the gaudy bed sheets off before walking outside and began searching around until she found what she needed.

Right now, Sakura was REALLY thankful that Madara and herself had bought laundry detergent at this point in time as she began to scrub the sheets clean before hanging them on the clothes line to dry, "Phew! That was a LOT of work!" Suddenly a familiar voice came up behind her, "What was?"

Pretty sure that her heart almost launched into her throat, Sakura whipped around to see Madara holding a dead deer, which made her a bit sad until Madara yanked out a knife to skin the animal right in front of her very eyes. Once he poked the knife in, blood sprayed out onto Sakura and her eyes widened immensely. The Uchiha male quickly noticed this and sweat dropped at her physically frozen form, "My bad." Was the only thing he could think of.

Long after Madara had finished skinning the deer and sliced the meat up, he then placed it to the side and noticed he was covered in blood too before sighing. Knowing Sakura was still in her frozen state of mind, the male simply walked up to her before sweat dropping as he thought, _'Called it.'_

All he could do was grasp Sakura by the hips and throw her over his broad and muscular shoulder as he walked to a river with their soap, "Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" Nothing was working as he set the frozen Sakura down and undressed her... yet he knew the one thing that would MOST LIKELY make her furious; but it would snap her out of it. Nonchalantly, Madara rose a single hand and groped Sakura's backside firmly; which in terms, snapped her out of her state of shock as the Uchiha male lifted the bright red, furious, and currently yelling at the living legend.

Sighing heavily as Sakura began swearing profanities at the male, Madara then hurled Sakura into the river and was quick to jump in to wash all of the blood off of him. Finally the pinkette resurfaced and blushed furiously as she continued to yell, "YOU PERVERT!" Madara then glanced lazily at Sakura, "Tell me, what am I actually staring at? Are you a piece of meat? No. I am staring at YOU Sakura, not your body. Do not flatter yourself."

Now she just felt ugly as her head slowly dropped to look down. Quickly washing every speck of dirt, grime, and blood off of her. Sakura then quickly exited as she pulled out a spare Uchiha cloak, shorts, and underwear; yet realized she had run out of her mesh undergarments and sighed heavily.

Once clean and dressed, Sakura noticed the sheets she had hung earlier to dry were in fact, dry. Pulling them down off of the clothesline, Sakura walked back into the home and placed the sheets back on the bed that Madara and herself would be sharing that night before shaking her head slowly and walking to the kitchen to cook.

Well, there was a gas oven, that was good. The question was did that gas still work? Madara was currently toweling his long and unruly mane off until he heard a shriek escape from Sakura's mouth. Running as fast as he could, Madara bolted inside the abandoned home only to see Sakura on the ground with serious burn wounds on her face as she began to shed tears of sheer and utter pain.

Rushing to be in front of Sakura, Madara quickly knelt down and began to attempt to heal the damage that had been inflicted. He had finally grasped the concept of healing as Sakura's burns slowly vanished. Slowly opening her emerald orbs, the pink haired Uchiha suddenly turned a bright red considering Madara was a mere inch away from her face inspecting to make sure he had truly healed everything that had harmed Sakura. A small and quiet whisper escaped Sakura's mouth, only for her warm and moist breath to assault every sense within his body as that breath brushed against his lips.

"Um... Madara...?" Sakura whispered out just loud enough for him to hear at the moment. Finally coming to the realization that he was EXTREMELY close to her, he couldn't help but feel as if this were somehow... correct. Sakura's emerald orbs danced around the Uchiha male's face in attempts to read his mind, but obviously that wasn't going to work.

Without even knowing, Madara began to slowly move forward as Sakura then began to freak out and unintentionally slammed her palm into Madara's chin, causing his head to suddenly snap up so that he looked up at the ceiling. Sakura instantly sweat dropped, "Oh... shit... I'm sorry Madara! I honestly- I mean- I- I... fuck I don't even know what I'm trying to say!" Sakura's face was bright red until she remembered what he had said in the river... _**"Tell me, what am I actually staring at? Are you a piece of meat? No. I am staring at YOU Sakura, not your body. Do not flatter yourself."**_

 _'That's right...'_ Sakura thought almost sadly before standing up, "Forgive my actions... it was not my intention to harm you..." Sakura then did something out of character. She bowed deeply towards the Uchiha male... "I should get dinner prepared..."

Once dinner was done with, Sakura was beyond exhausted as she walked to the bedroom and slowly eased herself on the bed. Madara had claimed he was going to practice medical ninjutsu more before coming to bed; so here she was... all alone... "I-Izuna... I miss you s-so much..." Sakura curled up in bed and cried until she no longer had anymore tears to shed before she finally fell asleep with puffy eyes and a broken heart...

Once Madara was sure he had mastered medical ninjutsu, he glanced at Sakura's watch and noticed it was eighteen passed midnight. Internally swearing profanities, the male swiftly stood and began walking towards the bedroom until he caught the scent of salt. Coming to a halt, Madara then sadly whispered, "She cried herself to sleep... that child..." At that point in time, the Uchiha heir couldn't bring himself to enter the bedroom, so he simply turned and made his way back to the couch before easing his weary body down and for once hoped... that he did not have any nightmares...

Shooting awake during the middle of the night breathing extremely heavy, Madara rose a single hand to his face to feel the warmth of his very own tears sliding down his cheeks. Slowly but surely, the Uchiha male slowly stood and began to stumble towards the bedroom he had abandoned to give Sakura some space, yet... he felt the same panic and smell of tears coming from the bedroom and was about to open the door whenever it was opened by someone else.

Sakura jolted awake during the middle of the night as tears began to stream down her face. Quickly standing, Sakura needed someone... ANYONE, even should that person be pure unadulterated evil, to hold her. She had been constantly plagued by nightmares for quite a while now and had barely gotten any sleep as of late. Grasping the doorknob, Sakura flung the door open quickly only to run into Madara... literally.

Sniffling, Sakura looked up at the male, "S-Sorry..." Madara released a sigh and ushered Sakura back into the bedroom before closing the door behind him. Picking Sakura up, Madara then placed her in bed before laying down next to her.

For the longest time, neither touched one another and neither could sleep either. _'Fuck it.'_ Was all Sakura could think as she rolled over with her eyes slammed shut, only to rest her head against his chest. Madara couldn't even begin to describe the sensation of calmness that now washed over his body as one of her arms slowly wrapped around his fit and muscular abdomen before whispering softly, "I-I'm sorry... I know... I'm weak willed..."

That's when she remembered what he had said to her once as a rather pleased sigh escaped his lips, "Strength is not will-" Swiftly cut off by Sakura sadly chuckling, she then finished his sentence for him, "-but a phenomenon caused by physical objects..." The Uchiha male finally came to the realization that he honestly and truly did enjoy Sakura's company, an unknowing smile to Sakura graced Madara's lips as she gently began to stroke at his bare chest with her fingertips to calm her distressed mind.

Staring out into the darkness as he felt the even breathing of Sakura's rising and falling chest against his own, the Uchiha male could only think of one thing before drifting off to sleep, ' _In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars... and hatred is born to protect love.'_

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay new chapter! Lemme know what you guys think of it! xoxo ~Kyvena**


	8. Skipping Stones

**Hey guys, if some of these scenes get overly dramatic or it seems extremely violent it's because I'm dealing with A LOT of bullshit in real life. Hopefully it makes the story better? Idk...**

 **Keep in mind there will be no more dream worlds (as of now lol). Whatever happens from here on out is REAL.**

 ** _ALSO REMEMBER DURING WAR THERE ARE CAPTIVES THAT ARE TORTURED!_ Don't be bitches... life ain't about rainbows and unicorns flying out of your ass. So if you can't handle _FAKE_ torture, do not read any further. You have been warned.**

 **Anyway,**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Skipping Stones**

* * *

Out of the two, Madara was the first to wake up feeling only partially rested due to the nightmare he had, had in the middle of the night. He knew he needed to quickly get ready to meet up with someone very important so to speak. In other words, he could sense their chakra. Easing Sakura to the side, Madara quickly poured his chakra within her body to keep her within her state of deep slumber.

He wasn't sure what caused him to feel worse about the entire situation... the fact that he was even meeting another person or the fact that he was keeping secrets with the pinkette. Sighing the male with the long unruly spiked locks yanked on his Uchiha branded cloak before he walked towards the door of the bedroom; which he was well aware the moment he would even go to open this door, it would give away a high pitched squeak if he didn't open it fast enough.

Almost slamming the door open, Madara walked outside of the room, only to exit the home as well. It didn't take much walking before he heard the familiar voice of someone he knew very well, "How is Sakura... big brother?" Turning his head so that he looked at his younger sibling with his one showing eye, the elder brother of the two released a rather heavy sigh as if he were dreading to even answer this question.

"Izuna, she is slowly falling a part. There is no doubt in my mind that she would rather be with you than with me..." The male folded his arms with each and every word he spoke until Izuna sighed heavily, "I see... well, I don't have any good news for you, that's for sure."

Tilting his head slightly in confusion, Madara didn't know what news could possibly be so horrid that the pink coloration that was normally held within Izuna's skin was now drained, "She escaped..." Raising an eyebrow, the god of war was all too confused at this, "And might I ask who in the hell you are talking about Izuna?"

Nodding his head slightly, Izuna looked into the Rinnegan that now stared intensely at him, "Well, first I must tell you... almost everyone in this world is now dead." Madara's eyes widened immensely almost instantly at this small piece of information. If Izuna hadn't been so observant, he surely wouldn't have noticed the minor change held within Madara's facial expression handbook.

"What do you mean and just whom are you speaking of?" He honestly was slightly scared to even ask this as Izuna gulped harshly to the point that even Madara heard this, "Well... I was stationed as a guard to make sure no one ever released Kaguya from the seal..." Madara already did not like where this was going as Izuna continued, "Yet the moment I appeared where she was sealed, I activated the Sharingan to make sure she was still, you know, sealed away and she was..."

The male who always appeared so stern took a step back, "Gone..." The younger brother of the two could only nod slightly at this, "R-Right..." Roughly ten minutes passed by before Izuna shook his head abruptly to shake some sense he had into his own mind, "Brother, I think she's after you and Sakura."

This wasn't happening, this REALLY wasn't happening; was it!? Madara had no words to even describe how he truly felt at that moment, but if he had to guess... the feeling would be fear. Sensing Sakura beginning to stir, Madara snapped his head towards his younger brother before quickly and quietly speaking, "Do not worry. I will protect Sakura even if it cost me my own life."

This put Izuna a bit at ease as he nodded, "Make sure nothing happens to her big brother." Honestly, the living legend could only nod at his younger brother's request. Turning away, Izuna quickly vanished and Madara was now panicking. How was he supposed to protect Sakura from Kaguya by himself!? It took a group of people to take Kaguya down from what he was able to see from inside of the grotesque being.

They needed to get a move on... and quickly too. Even though he had told Sakura that they would be staying at this cabin for a few days, they needed to move NOW. If Izuna was able to find them this easily, then it would only be a matter of time before the rabbit goddess found Sakura and himself.

Well, he spoke too soon...

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand shot out and grasped his muscular throat, "Hm... I see, you are one of my great grandchildren. The one I have been so desperately looking for." Scowling was Madara's best feature and this made Kaguya laugh almost darkly, "To think I actually used the body of one of my great grandchildren; you must need more training child. However, I will be sending you back to your rightful era." Madara's eyes widened at this, "WHAT!? NO! I HAVE SOMEONE I NEED TO PROTECT!"

This only made Kaguya grin as she wiggled her long clawed index finger in front of Madara's face, "You foolish child. I won't be sending you alone. I wish to see my grandchildren happy and honestly, this girl you are with would not fit Indra's type. Yet... I see that she is your type even though you are merely a remake of Indra. Let's see how you feel about this girl under different circumstances."

At that moment, a part of Kaguya's mass amount of ankle long white locks parted and a time and space vortex could clearly be seen. Narrowing his eyes at the swirling purple and black vortex, Madara then saw himself as a child, "Enjoy your journey back home, but first... I will be taking all of your memories up until your fourteenth year of life."

"NO!" Madara yelled, yet she would not listen as she threw the muscular male within that vortex; silencing him and causing his very essence to vanish from the world Kaguya currently plagued. Smirking at this, the Rabbit Goddess then moved through the walls of the once abandoned home and into the bedroom Sakura resided in.

The moment Madara's chakra vanished, Sakura shot up screaming from a nightmare and panted heavily. Not even noticing Kaguya there, Sakura gripped her head within her hands, "Get a hold of yourself Sakura... she's gone!" That's when Kaguya decided to speak out in her darkened tone, "And might I ask who that might be?"

Sakura's eyes instantly widened profoundly as she slowly released her head. Fear now struck her and it struck hard. Noticing that the young woman was trembling made Kaguya laugh as she then shot her hair out to pierce Sakura through the gut; causing Sakura's eyes to widen in disbelief as her body was now slowly lifted so that she was now hovering in front of the Rabbit Goddess's face, "K-Kaguya..." Sakura whispered out as blood began to roll down the edge of her mouth.

"Don't you pass out on me girl. I am sending you to a different time so that you can fall in love with one of my grandchildren." Kaguya snarled, still remembering at how Sakura had slammed her fist into her; the woman worshiped and feared as the Rabbit Goddess. Sakura instantly glared, "Tell me, why in the HELL would I do that!?" This made the three eyed woman smirk before she spoke, "I see, you are already in love with another one of my grandchildren that I slaughtered."

 _'S-Sasuke...!? She KILLED Sasuke!?'_ Sakura internally panicked, which of course Kaguya laughed at, "Now then... Madara will be a better fit than Indra or Sasuke..." Once again, Kaguya's hair parted to show a room she had never seen before all the while being surrounded by... _'WAIT! Is that Lord Second as a CHILD!?'_ Sakura was now seething, "I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH MADARA! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Narrowing her eyes at the sassy pink haired Uchiha, Kaguya then rammed her hair deeper within Sakura's stomach, causing the female to begin coughing up blood. Once the blood escaped the pinkette's mouth, it splattered on Kaguya's face and hair, staining both red in the process considering her skin and hair were just so... so... _'White.'_

Raising a single hand to her face, the Rabbit Goddess smeared the blood on her fingers before licking it, "Yes... you will do quite nicely... I should also tell you that I will be erasing your memories of this time and era and with that I will create new found memories. I will be watching over you to make sure my grandson gets what he needs." With that said, Sakura was no longer able to say anything due to being hurled within the vortex within Kaguya's hair; earning a scream as Sakura blacked out and forgot everything she had known...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Madara didn't know what had just happened. Had he spaced out? Guess so. Before he knew it he came upon the river, noticing Hashirama almost instantly. He enjoyed skipping stones with the young boy with the lame haircut, yet, he honestly just could never get that stone to reach the other side like he had wished it to do.

"Yo, Hashirama!" Madara called out, yet the young boy did not make any attempts to turn around or poke fun at Madara the moment he got there like he usually did, "Hm? What's wrong?" Shaking his head abruptly, Hashirama sniffled, "What are you talking about...? I am just fine." The sad hint in the brunette's voice was NOT convincing the unruly spiked haired boy as he scoffed, "Pffft, liar. Want to talk about it? I'll listen."

Hashirama almost instantly began to shake his head before turning around with tears streaming down his face, causing Madara to take a step back, "W-What's wrong?" Turning his head back forward, Hashirama wiped his eyes, "My little brother died and my little sister was badly injured... I overheard my father speaking to my mother and he said that she won't live..."

Slowly, emerald orbs fluttered open and Tobirama's eyes widened immensely as a woman cried over her body, "FATHER! FATHER COME QUICK! SISTER IS ALIVE!" Tobirama yelled in an almost panicked state of mind. The moment Tobirama began to yell, the female looked up, "S-SAKURA!? BUTSUMA COME QUICKLY!" The father of the Senju family quickly ran in as if the devil were at his heels before skidding to a stop, "Sakura you are alive, but how?!"

Tobirama had _"always"_ been highly protective of his sister as he rushed to her side and held her hand that was now gaining warmth. The twelve year old little girl slowly sat up and Tobirama quickly helped ease her body up, "Tobi...?" Sakura had been in the habit of calling Tobirama "Tobi" ever since they had been little. In fact, Tobirama's name was the first word she had actually babbled out much to Hashirama's and the mother of five's dismay.

"Who could be so barbaric to stab my daughter through the stomach!?" The mother of the family sobbed as Butsuma folded his arms, "She is the only female shinobi within our ranks due to her incredible strength and healing abilities. Do you understand this? She is a SHINOBI! Shinobi are born to live to die on the battlefield! Our opponents now have the Uchiha within their ranks... they are particularly merciless..."

Holding his baby sister close, Tobirama's face never really changed ever, yet she could always tell the emotional difference in his vocal chords whenever he spoke, "Sister, are you sure you're feeling all right to be sitting up...?"

Sakura nodded and removed the covers to show her stomach had no damage to it. This made everyone's eyes widen as Tobirama, still in protective state of mind, helped Sakura stand as she spoke, "Tobi, I'll be fine! I'm tougher than you think!" This caused the pinkette's silver headed thirteen year old brother to snicker, "All right, then get changed."

Nodding, Sakura placed a white and pink yukata top on along with short "undignified" (as her mother called it) black spandex shorts. Keeping his head turned while he leaned against the wall, Tobirama then spoke, "Elder brother Hashirama has been worried sick about you Sakura. Why not go and find him to let him know you are all right." Turning her head so that her thigh long pink locks swished and snapped back into place, Sakura smiled and nodded cheerfully, "You got it Tobi!"

It was never hard to find Hashirama due to the mass reserves of chakra he had and the fact that she knew all of his little "hiding" spots. As she walked out of the compound, Sakura felt lost in a sense, yet also felt as if she knew this land quite well as she began to sense her elder brother's chakra along with another. All that could run through her mind was, _'Is he under attack!?'_

Bolting towards the river, the pinkette skidded to a stop before placing her hands around her mouth to yell, "HASHIRAMA!" Suddenly freezing, Hashirama slowly but surely turned around to see his little sister, "SAKURA!" Standing abruptly, Madara gave a confused facial expression, but he didn't really get a good look at her. Figuring this was another friend of Hashirama's from a different clan, the teen shrugged and turned away; vanishing back into the woods from whence he came.

Hashirama instantly picked Sakura up by her waist and twirled her around, making her giggle cutely before wrapping her arms around his neck, "So you're feeling better? I mean, enough to stand and walk around that is." Raising an eyebrow, the pink haired Senju scoffed, "Do you honestly think Tobi would have let me out of his sights if I weren't?" Okay, she had a good point; even though he was protective of Sakura, Tobirama was extremely cautious and overly protective whenever it came to their baby sister.

"OH! That's right! Sakura, this is Ma-" Turning around, he then realized his friend was now gone, making Sakura raise an eyebrow, "Elder brother, are you feeling all right?" Slowly nodding, Hashirama then held his hand out, "Come on let's go home." Sakura then abruptly shook her head, "Nah, I feel like I haven't stretched my muscles in forever. You go on ahead." Nodding at this, Hashirama then turned around, "You know Tobirama won't be happy if he finds out I let you wander around all by yourself!"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Sakura giggled and "paid" her elder brother by giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Gladly accepting the payment, Hashirama gave a goofy grin, "All right, all right, you win! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" With that said, the brunette then dashed away, leaving Sakura alone as she turned and began walking away. Coming to a cliff to think, Sakura sat there silently until hearing a voice, "Who are you?"

The instant Hashirama became distracted by the female, Madara bolted away. Now walking away, he placed his hand against his chin, "What color was her hair again and dammit, what was her name...?" The boy with the unruly spiked locks continued to walk until something caught his eye.

Noticing he were now on a cliff, he then saw long pink locks fluttering around in the wind as she sat there. Walking up behind her, Madara cleared his throat before speaking, "Who are you and what are you even doing?" Jumping slightly, Sakura slowly turned her head to look at the teenager. He was beautiful, he must have one hell of a DNA to look so perfect.

Noticing the teen wasn't that much older than her; maybe two to three years at best, the pinkette smiled softly, "I just needed to think is all... I come here because the vast lands allows me to forget everything, even if only for a short lived moment..." Now THIS girl had actual intellect unlike his idiotic friend Hashirama.

Placing his hands on his hips lightly, the teen slowly approached her as she cautiously watched him from the corner of her emerald hues just in case this should be an enemy. It was hard enough to go into battle without your foes remembering what you look like due to your odd hair color. Her father had actually grown his hair much longer just so that he could create a wig for her while in battle. Finally his voice rang out again, "So what's your name?"

Glancing at him as he stood beside her sitting form, Sakura motioned for the teen to sit; which he gladly accepted, "Sakura, pleasure to meet you." All Madara could think was, _'Oh how ironic. Her hair is pink so they named her Sakura.'_

Clearing her throat, Madara snapped out of it as she softly spoke while looking down, "W-What about you...?" Something about this girl reminded him far too much of Hashirama, "Madara U-." He quickly cut himself off, causing Sakura to look at him, "Huh?" Looking down at his hands, he clasped them together tightly, "It's uh, nothing... sorry, I can't tell you my last name..."

She knew it, he was a shinobi as well, "I see..." Suddenly tears began rolling down her face remembering what Tobirama had told her over Kawarama. Then she remembered... she had been trying to protect her seven year old little brother whenever a sword was then lodged through her stomach, though considering Kawarama had been so short it ended up piercing his heart.

It was so sudden, but Sakura lowered her head and placed the palms of her hands against her eyes as she began to sob, "I-It's all my fault!" Madara glanced over to this broken preteen, "Wanna talk about it? I'll listen. I promise."

The pink haired Senju was now beginning to shake as she sobbed, "I couldn't protect my little brother! He's dead because of me!" The teen instantly felt sorry for the lass and placed his hand on the tops of her's, "Sakura, we are ninja and this is time of war. Lives will be lost... and majority of those lives lost... will be children..."

Standing rather abruptly, Sakura roughly slapped Madara across the face, causing his head to whip to the side as she began yelling at him, "KAWARAMA WAS ONLY SEVEN! SEVEN! THIS IS ALL JUST ADULTS GANGING UP ON CHILDREN AND DRIVING THEM TO THEIR DEATH!"

Clasping her hands together, wood began to grow from the cliff so that Sakura could jump down from the cliff with no damage done to her legs. Madara was too shocked to even say anything as the long pink haired female began to jump down onto the pillars.

The moment Sakura's feet hit the ground she began to run home as tears streamed down her face. At that moment, Madara felt like the world's biggest asshole for saying what he did considering he knew the feeling of wanting to protect your younger siblings more than your own life. It was almost as if your very life were no longer important. He only had Izuna left, so he should know better than anyone the need to protect your kin.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Sitting in her darkened room, Sakura blandly stared forward remembering Kawarama and how attached he and Itama were to her. A sudden knock came to her door before none other than Tobirama entered, "Sister, why is it so dark in here and why are you sitting all alone in the corner?" She knew if her father could hear her voice as of right now, he would probably punch her into next week for disrespecting Kawarama's life and sacrifice for their "noble cause".

Raising her head slowly as tears streamed down her face, the pink haired Senju then did something she had not done since she were maybe four or five; Sakura reached out with both of her arms as her voice slightly trembled, "T-Tobi..."

Even though he sighed, Sakura could tell it was a sigh of how he understood how she felt as he approached her and sat down beside her before pulling his sister into his lap. Pressing her palms against his chest, Sakura hunched over to place her forehead against her red eyed big brother's chest as well. Soon enough sobbing could be heard by Hashirama, whom abruptly stood and bolted to his sister's room.

Knocking on the door, Hashirama then walked in, "Nice of you to join us elder brother." Tobirama exclaimed almost sarcastically. Slowly, the eldest of the children walked to Sakura with a heavy heart as he wrapped his arms around his bawling little sister, causing his eyes to fill with tears as he swallowed hard, "Sakura... look at me..."

Slowly Sakura's head came off of Tobirama's chest and her eldest brother cupped her cheeks with his hands, "None of this... and I mean NONE of this was your fault!" By now Hashirama was now shedding rivers of tears. Slowly the door opened once more to show Itama's puffy and swollen red eyes, "S-Sister...?"

Sakura instantly stood up and Itama ran to her, slamming his arms around her tightly as more tears began to run down his face. That night, all four children slept in the same bed. Sakura slept on Tobirama, Itama slept on Sakura, and Tobirama slept on Hashirama.

The mother of the four began to weakly check all of her children's rooms, beginning to panic whenever she couldn't find them, "Butsuma! I can't find the children!" She had obviously forgotten to check Sakura's room. Butsuma shot up and ran towards Sakura's room and slowly opened the door only for both adults to bite their lip in sorrow as they watched all of their children sleep... holding hands...

Morning came far too quickly as the yelling of their father could be heard, "THE UCHIHA HAVE INVADED OUR LANDS AND SLAUGHTERED MANY OF OUR COMRADES! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Tobirama being the lightest sleeper, shot up, making Hashirama and Sakura both shoot up. The moment Sakura moved, Itama was also up and wide eyed, "Let us prepare..." Hashirama said softly to his younger siblings in a saddened tone.

All of the boys left their sister so that she could gear up in privacy as their mother walked in slowly; Sakura only allowed her mother to pin her hair up so no pink would show while on the battlefield. Once her wig was in place and securely pinned into place, Sakura's mother pinned the sides of "Sakura's" brown locks behind her with a beautiful and not to mention expensive clip that resembled a cherry blossom.

Turning to walk out, her mother softly and sickly spoke to her only female child, "Sakura... just promise me that you will be careful..." Sakura dully nodded her eyes and for some reason this notion did not put her mother at any ease considering they had just lost Kawarama the day prior.

Sakura began gearing up as fast as she could. Honestly, her gear looked exactly like Hashirama's except that she wore wrist high leather gloves as well. Setting the final clasp into place, Sakura turned and grabbed her katana that had been custom built by her father so it would not weigh her down before lacing it behind her. Nodding, Sakura turned, "Kawarama... forgive me..." Her voice came out in barely a whisper as she exited her room only to see Tobirama leaned up against a wall fully geared, "Come sister, we must not keep father waiting."

Tobirama held his hand out, which the pink haired Senju heiress took firmly within her own grasp. As the two ran, Tobirama looked at his younger sister as he debriefed her on the way, "Sakura, you and I have been placed on elder brother's squad. For what reason, I do not know; but I will protect you the same way I have always done."

Noticing Itama was not in their group, Sakura had an extremely bad feeling as she continued to run until filing up in their squads in front of their father, "TODAY WE CRUSH THE UCHIHA! NOW GO!" Everyone except for Hashirama, Tobirama, and Sakura gave a battle cry before every single warrior began to bolt out of the Senju Stronghold.

The conflict continued to last well into the night and Hashirama, Tobirama and Sakura were now running to give aid to a group that had called for assistance over an hour ago. Seeing a few Uchiha member's drop in front of them, they were mostly the same age as the Senju squad in front of them whenever Hashirama called out, "SAKURA NOW!"

Both Hashirama and Sakura made quick hand signs before clasping their hands together, yelling in unison, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!" Hashirama grinned at his younger sister, "Okay, round two!" Both nodded towards one another before hollering out together, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST BLOOM!"

Considering there were two wood style user's instead of just merely one was shocking as hell to say the least; but since there were in fact two of them, that made the jutsu's twice as strong as Tobirama called out, "WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!" Soon enough a dying gurgle could be heard as the Uchiha opponents they had been "up against" were now nothing more than a memory of the past.

The three then nodded at one another and began to run again until arriving at the scene of a bloody Senju massacre... and that's when they saw him; bloody and lifelessly leaning his duo-tinted head down. Right at that moment Hashirama ran to the lifeless child and pulled him into his arms before he began to scream and sob at the same time, "ITAMA! ITAMA-A-A!" Sakura felt as if she were going into shock as she began to hyperventilate.

He really didn't want to do this... but this was war. Raising his hand, Tobirama struck Sakura across the face, "This is war sister!" The moment those words escaped Tobirama's mouth, the only thing she could think was the thing that boy named Madara had said to her, _**"Sakura, we are ninja and this is time of war. Lives will be lost... and majority of those lives lost... will be children..."**_

After an entire day with no rest, the Senju clan retreated once the Uchiha quickly withdrew from the battle. Now standing at the Senju burial site, the only one to cry was Sakura as Tobirama held Sakura close to his chest as if he could protect Sakura from this horrid site while Hashirama stood there silently mortified. Their mother was practically on her death bed as well, so she was not even allowed to attend Itama's burial.

"Shinobi don't cry... they are born into this world to fight and die in battle. Be glad we even have a piece of his corpse to bury. I warned you, the Uchiha are particularly merciless." Butsuma growled out and Sakura finally snapped, "ITAMA WAS ONLY NINE YEARS OLD AND KAWARAMA WAS ONLY SEVEN YEARS OLD! HOW LONG ARE ALL OF THESE CONFLICTS GOING TO LAST FATHER!?" The father didn't even budge or bat an eyelash as he continued to stare forward, "Until the very last foe has been vanquished. The path to a world that is free of battle is not so easily paved."

Taking a step forward clutching her fist as tears streamed down her face, Sakura glared at her father, "And children... must be SACRIFICED!?" Swiftly turning towards his only daughter, Butsuma quickly rose his fist only to slam it into Sakura's cheek, sending her tiny frame to the ground as a deep black and blue bruise began to surface almost instantly, "I WON'T ALLOW DISRESPECT FOR ITAMA OR KAWARAMA! THEY FOUGHT AND DIED AS NOTHING LESS THAN FULL FLEDGED SHINOBI! THEY WEREN'T CHILDREN!"

Hashirama and Tobirama's eyes widened significantly that their father had just hit Sakura. Bending over and placing his hands on his knees, Tobirama gained a worried facial expression, "Common sister, you know what happens when we defy father..." Sakura held her bruised cheek in pain as she stared at her two older brothers silently, _'I don't want Hashirama or Tobirama to die in vain!'_

Suddenly standing Sakura began yelling at their father whom had begun to walk away until the final thing she said got to him, "SO IN ORDER TO BECOME FULL FLEDGED YOU HAVE TO DIE IS THAT IT!? WE KILL AND ARE KILLED SO MUCH WE CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE GRUDGES! IT'S TOO RISKY TO EVEN SAY YOUR LAST NAME! I SWEAR THIS SHINOBI WORLD IS TOTALLY MESSED UP!" Turning around he brought his fist up, ready to strike Sakura again, "Children like _YOU_ are known as BRATS!"

The one who was most perspective and protective of his baby sister suddenly jolted in front of Sakura with his arms held up, "Sakura is feeling depressed today... so... please forgive her..." Lowering his arm a deep sigh escaped his lips, "Just go and cool your head Sakura..."

Abruptly turning her body, Sakura bolted off as fast as she possibly could until she reached one of Hashirama's "hiding" spots; the river. Sitting down beside the banks, the pinkette then placed her feet in the cool depths of the river that continued to flow by endlessly as she stared blankly at her reflection.

Suddenly picking up on the sounds of foot steps that were drawing nearer to her until they stopped directly behind her, Sakura honestly couldn't bring herself to really care if it were an enemy or not. That's when she saw the shortly spiked black and blue locks come into her peripheral vision, "Whoa, that's one harsh bruise you got there on your cheek."

She said nothing, yet continued to stare at the water until she heard the sound of a cloth being wrung free of the mass amounts of water it had collected. Slowly coming near Sakura, Madara knelt down and handed the cloth to the miserable appearing female who made no attempts to even take the cloth. So instead, the teen reached forward and placed the cloth on the bruise, gaining a groan of pain, "OW, DAMMIT! THAT HURTS!"

Rolling his charcoal colored orbs at her reaction, Madara continued to press the cold cloth to her cheek tenderly, "What happened? How'd you get this bruise anyway?" Turning her head towards the teen, the pink haired Senju sighed heavily, "My father punched me."

For some odd reason, this bothered the young boy that a girl as pretty as her was being abused, but the adults would just claim they were "teaching" their children a lesson. Noticing his concentrated facial expression, Sakura laughed gently, "We are shinobi Madara. That is your name right?" Nodding his head, he fully understood, _'She must have gone out of line with her father. If I would have gotten out of line I would have had my ass handed to me on a silver platter.'_

It finally hit Madara as he gained a mortified facial expression, "Wait, you ARE a girl RIGHT!?" This made Sakura's eye twitch rapidly, "YES I'M A FEMALE! WHAT THE HELL!?" In the Uchiha's and even the Senju's, female shinobi were NOT allowed. So at least he could cross Sakura off of the Senju list. Releasing a gentle breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, the spiky haired teen stood up and picked a flat skipping stone up before hurling it.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Madara didn't know what clan this girl was from, and it was a huge taboo for all shinobi to even ask for another's respective family name yet here she was, asking HIM, "So, Madara... what clan are you from... I'm tired of fearing the unknown..." Sighing heavily, the lad grasped another stone before throwing it across the tops of the water, "You know I can't answer that Sakura. If my father found out I told another person my last name who was from a clan that I don't even know they are from; I'd surely get beaten to hell and back."

Glancing at her hair again, he suspected Sakura to be from the feared Uzumaki Clan due to the fact that the Uzumaki Clan actually did send vicious female warriors out to the front lines of the battlefield. Gender did not matter one bit to them and he was pretty sure that they never would, "So... have you ever heard of the Uzumaki Clan?"

Was he HONESTLY trying to interrogate her to find out what clan she was from after telling her that he COULDN'T tell his own!? Now, she figured that she could definitely use THIS to her advantage, "Yes, that IS my clan. Sakura Uzumaki at your service!"

Sakura glanced back to Madara, whom now took a shaky step back before he then planted his foot so that he stood as a proud Uchiha member, though, she didn't need to know this. Noticing the sun was setting, Madara's eyes widened, "Oh SHIT!" Jumping, Sakura looked back, "WHAT!?" Shaking his head, the unknown Uchiha male grinned, "Sorry about that, but I have to head home now!"

Shrugging at this, Sakura then realized she needed to go as well as she abruptly stood to her feet, "Yeah, I gotta head home too, bye Madara! Hey, thanks a lot for everything..." Sakura blushed lightly before leaning up and placing her lips to the silkiness his cheek held; which in terms, caused Madara to light up like a firework, "Y-Yeah... n-no... p-problem..." He had **NEVER** stuttered so much in his entire life.

Running home as fast as he could, he finally reached the Uchiha Stronghold and his father stood there with his arms folded, "Madara... where have you been..." This was asked in an _'you fucking tell me or I'll slit your throat'_ tone instead of actually asking.

Clearing his throat, the eldest of Tajima Uchiha grinned, "I gained valuable information father." Raising his eyebrow, Tajima made a hand motion for his eldest son to continue, "I met someone from the infamous Uzumaki Clan. She even came out and told me she was from the Uzumaki Clan."

Raising his eyebrows, clearly amused at this little shred of information; Tajima ruffled his son's already unruly spiked locks, "That's my boy. You are to keep meeting up with this girl periodically. Make her believe that you are her best friend and when the time comes, we will kidnap this child and hold her hostage. You know how those damn Uzumaki's are." Nodding his head, Madara then left to prepare for battle...

Walking back home, happy that she had fooled that boy in thinking that she was an Uzumaki, Sakura laughed to herself until she heard both of her elder brother's speaking. Masking her chakra, Sakura inched behind the two boys until she stood right behind them and yelled, "BOO!"

Sakura's sudden shout to scare the two was clearly unexpected from the way that this just about made Hashirama jump out of his skin and scream like a girl while Tobirama merely tensed up, "Aw... Tobi you're no fun!" Sakura whined as she jutted her bottom lip out to pout.

Glancing his powdery red orbs back at his little sister, he then grinned and picked Sakura up before beginning to tickle her. In all honesty, Tobirama was only this way when it came to his baby sister, yet would constantly scold his elder brother as if HE were the older brother.

Now laughing hysterically, Sakura began pleading, "TOBI! TOBI! TOBI! STOP!" Finally setting his beloved baby sister down, she plopped down next to Hashirama before laying her head in his lap; which of course made him happier than a clam as he began to run his finger's through her long silky locks.

Turning towards his little sister, the white haired teen folded his arms, "Where did you even disappear to Sakura? We were worried!" That's when Sakura sat up so fast that the top of her head knocked into her eldest brother's chin, causing her to whine, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Elder brother! Your head is about as hard as a petrified log!" Hashirama in turn, rubbed at his chin tenderly, "Well I could say the same to you sister!"

Growing annoyed with all of this unnecessary chatter, Tobirama growled, which instantly hushed his two siblings, "Well?" Sakura nodded almost instantly at this before speaking, "Okay, a while ago I met this boy named Madara and-" Sakura was swiftly cut off by her eldest brother, "Did you say Madara...?" Sakura then glanced to her eldest brother in a confused manner as if he actually knew who Madara was, yet nodded.

Tobirama folded his arms as he shot a glare to his older brother, "Be quiet elder brother, I'm trying to speak to Sakura!" Hashirama turned towards Tobirama, "What...? But I-" Sakura sat there with a face indicating that she was clearly not amused as her older brother shouted at their eldest brother, "SHUT UP!" Freezing for a moment, Hashirama's world suddenly became all doom and gloom as he crouched down and held his knees.

"Now, continue sister." The spiky silver haired brother spoke and Sakura nodded, "Okay, well, I saw him again not too long ago and I think he was trying to figure out which clan I originated from." This made not only Tobirama's eyes, but Hashirama's eyes widen as well as the silver haired Senju took a stern step forward, "And did you tell him that you were a Senju!?" Sakura could only shake her head as both of her older brothers let out a sigh of relief.

Now curious, Hashirama just had to ask, "So what did you tell him?" Sakura then gave a mischievous grin before speaking, "He thought I was from the Uzumaki lineage due to my hair color. So I told him I was just that; an Uzumaki. I refuse to put our people in danger!"

Smiling, Tobirama brought Sakura in for a tight embrace, "Thank goodness, I don't think I can handle losing you as well." Hashirama watched the two younger siblings he loved so much as a smile then graced his lips, "Well we better get going. There's going to be a night raid tonight."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Each battle that the three siblings encountered became more and more fierce, but Sakura strove to survive for one reason. One day, Madara and Sakura both promised that they would strive on and continue on living for the sake of their kin. Quite the unpredictable promise, but a promise no less. She LIVED for her time spent with her family and Madara whenever the two were off of the battlefield. Not to mention Sakura found sheer utter joy at how hot headed the Uchiha heir was.

Hashirama still hung out with Madara whenever Sakura did not so that he could keep their family name a secret. At times, Hashirama and Sakura were very much alike so they had to stay away from one another in their time spent with their friend.

"Madara! Hey Madara!" Sakura waved as she ran up to him before slinging her arms around his neck as a childish giggle escaped her lips. Shocked at this, the grumpy teen simply pushed the pink haired Senju heiress to the ground, causing her to land with an, "OOOPH!" The more time the two spent basking in one another's company, the closer they became.

By now, a few months had flown by the two in the blink of an eye. Madara now hugged Sakura back whenever she hugged him and he even teased her to the point where she would cutely puff out her cheeks. As of now the Uchiha heir and the Senju heiress now laid in a field of lush green grass and flowers simply talking to one another about the future.

Sakura played with a flower that Madara soon took away from her hold to place securely within her hair, making the pinkette smile brightly... he honestly lived for those bright smiles that gave his darkened world a ray of light; because as of now, it felt as if he were living in hell with this war torn era.

Turning to her side, Sakura reached out and pushed the Uchiha heir's bangs away from his eyes considering they were starting to grow a bit longer, "Madara?" He only hummed a reply so Sakura continued to speak, "Have you ever thought of marriage...?"

Madara's eyes suddenly shot open as a blush spread across his cheeks; in all honesty, he had. Nodding towards the pink haired "Uzumaki", a giggle was suddenly released from her lips, "If you could imagine yourself married, how would you imagine what she would be like?"

Well this sure was a difficult, yet not difficult question to answer, "Well, I suppose I would want someone who is kind, yet has the spirit of a warrior. Submissive, yet is thrilling enough to actually talk back to me. Loving and caring, yet can knock some sense into me if need be. Gentle, yet held a fire within her heart. Most importantly, they must love to dance; well and... she would love me unconditionally. In my eyes, love is the foundation that makes everything in life possible." This confused Sakura all too much entirely. Had he picked up ANOTHER new confusing phrase!? Dancing of all things, REALLY?

Though, now that Sakura actually repeated what he had said aloud within her mind over and over again; that's when she understood. He was basing what he wanted in a wife... off of her own personality... - "So what about you?" Smiling as she rolled onto her stomach, a giggle escaped her lips, "Of course I've imagined it! What girl doesn't dream of one day getting married?" Raising an eyebrow, now he wanted to know, "And...?"

Okay, this made Sakura blush madly due to the fact that she also based everything she had wanted in a husband... off of Madara, "It's a secret." Sakura placed her finger over her lips, which in terms caused Madara to scowl as he pointed at her, "Oh hell no! You're going to tell me!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura blushed a color she didn't even know was possible as she adjusted to lay on her back, "I would want a strong man who is able to protect his family, yet along with that strength came kindness. I wouldn't want him TOO full of himself, though I suppose bragging from time to time wouldn't hurt anyone. He could NOT be obnoxious and intelligence is a must; I mean, I'd like to hold a decent conversation from time to time. I really wouldn't mind someone who listened to me when I spoke as well... but most of all..."

Sakura paused momentarily to gently chew on her bottom lip, she didn't know if she was ready to admit this or not. Suddenly an extremely long drawn out annoyed sigh escaped Madara's lips, "Ugh, will you just spit it out!?" Sakura slightly jumped, yet nodded, "He would need to love me... for me..."

That's when it hit the Uchiha heir, just like himself, she was basing all of her wishes and desires that she held within a spouse off of himself, _'Well, I can't blame her.'_ He internally smirked as he then rolled over so that he now pinned Sakura down with his own body.

"M-Madara...?" Sakura stared into the void that were his eyes, trying to read him; yet found she couldn't. Smirking at the beauty below him, the beast then leaned down, "I've never tried this before, so I am highly curious..." All Sakura could do was nod slightly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her own, feeling a spark that he had never once experienced in his entire life.

In the shadows a pair of powdery red orbs began to glare and twitch as he watched this male kiss HIS baby sister. He was the only one there though and he knew Sakura had grown rather attached to this stripling. If Tobirama were to jump out, all of his plans would be foiled. So, he would sit back and grudgingly accept that this man was sucking faces with his beloved baby sister.

Before anyone could even blink, five years passed and the war continued to rage on. According to Tajima Uchiha, it was now time for them to capture the "Uzumaki" girl and beat questions out of her. Sitting there with wide eyes and clenched fists all the nineteen year old that now honed long unruly spiked locks was clearly could do was nod at his father's request...

The now seventeen year old unwed Senju heiress laid on her stomach comfortably as she waited for Madara to show his face. It honestly was not like the man to be late, "How odd... maybe he got busy...?" Sitting up that's when someone she recognized from the battlefield decided to show his face, "TAJIMA UCHIHA!" Raising his eyebrow, he made a few hand signals that Sakura had never seen before and wondered if he was trying to do shadow puppets.

Hell, it wouldn't be the first stupid thing an Uchiha had done in front of her. Kind of like the one who tried interpretive dance in front of her very eyes to try and confuse her. It amazed her, yet it was so... STUPID! All thoughts suddenly came to an abrupt halt whenever she heard a sad and sweet voice apologize to her quietly before striking the back of her head roughly and knocking her out.

Tobirama watched all of this as if it had been in slow motion as Tajima Uchiha and, if he were not mistaken, Izuna Uchiha appeared before his little sister. About to shout, the white haired Senju male then noticed Izuna mouth a few words of apologies, which honestly made him feel a little better that someone in the Uchiha ranks had not been completely consumed by darkness.

 _'What in the HELL am I DOING!?'_ Tobirama yelled internally at himself, practically scolding himself as his frozen body would not allow him to move out of fear if he did, she would instantly be found out that she was a Senju and not an Uzumaki. At that moment, Tajima and Izuna vanished... with Sakura as their captive. His little sister... had just been kidnapped by the Uchiha...

He ran... he ran as fast as he possibly could at that moment, "ELDER BROTHER!" Tobirama yelled frantically as he continued to push more and more chakra through his muscular legs until abruptly coming to a skidded halt within the Senju Stronghold, "ELDER BROTHER THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PLAYING HIDE AND GO SEEK!"

Finally, after ten minutes of searching non-stop for his moronic elder brother, Tobirama finally found him goofing off behind a random set of crates. Obviously, this was all a game to Hashirama and that just was NOT going to cut it with the more mature male sibling as he slammed his fist into one of the crates, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ELDER BROTHER!?"

This initial yelling spouting from Hashirama's younger brother caused him to jump and turn around only to witness the distressed facial expression Tobirama now held in place, "Tobirama, what is troubling you?" As of now, the silver haired Senju was in a royally pissed off state of mind after having to go to hell and back just to find his elder brother. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the youngest Senju male of the only two surviving heirs released a heavy sigh. He honest didn't know why or HOW he was even surprised of his elder brother's antics at this point of his life.

Releasing a shaky sigh over this entire matter, Tobirama's powdery red orbs stared straight into Hashirama's brown orbs, "Sakura..." Raising his eyebrow, the eldest of the three children was all too confused, "What about Sakura? She went to go see Madara." Nodding at this as if he already knew the silver haired male sighed heavily, "If you would shut up and let me finish I would tell you elder brother."

Sweat dropping at this, Hashirama nodded and became utterly silent as Tobirama's deep voice rang out, "Well, I have been tailing Sakura ever since she started meeting up with this Madara. I have found out that-" Suddenly Butsuma walked into the alleyway with his arms folded, "He is an Uchiha." Both Tobirama and Hashirama both snapped their heads towards their father as the father of the family motioned for his two sons to follow his lead.

Coming into their home, Butsuma quickly descended to his knees; his two sons quickly following to do the same. Taking a deep breath, Butsuma looked around as if confused, "Hashirama, Tobirama, where is Sakura? I'd like to debrief her on this as well." That's when Tobirama's head lowered, "Sister was kidnapped... by Tajima and Izuna Uchiha..."

This made Hashirama's eyes widen, "W-What...?" Butsuma quickly shot a look at his son, "And how do you know this?" Nodding at his father Tobirama sighed, "I have been tailing her ever since she initially began to meet up with this Madara." Even though this was no laughing matter, Butsuma slowly began to laugh, "You are always so protective of that little sister of yours Tobirama."

Hashirama did not know if he could stay quiet anymore whenever he finally blurted out, "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Nodding at his son, Butsuma sighed heavily, "That boy that you and Sakura continuously go to see... well, I have found out that he is a member of the Uchiha clan. He has killed many capable Senju's and poses quite a threat to the entire Senju Clan. Hashirama, you are to act as if you know nothing of Sakura's kidnapping and you must continue to see this boy... am I clear..."

His baby sister... had been kidnapped. Hashirama now held a mortified expression on his face as Butsuma then yelled, "HASHIRAMA! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT SAKURA TOLD MADARA THAT SHE IS AN UZUMAKI!? SHE WILL NOT PLACE THE SENJU IN DANGER! NOW DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" All Hashirama could do was nod with wide eyes.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Tajima walked and Izuna carried Sakura back into the Uchiha Stronghold whenever she began to stir awake, "What... happened...?" Izuna felt horrible for doing this to a young lady, but if it would give the Uchiha Clan a better chance at victory against the Uzumaki Clan, then it was worth it... wasn't it?

Looking up at the male carrying her bridal style, she felt as if she had met him somewhere before as he smiled apologetically at her, "Hello miss Sakura Uzumaki... my name is Izuna Uchiha." Noticing that this male was nothing like what her father had described about the Uchiha Clan, she then smiled back, "Hello Izuna... may I ask a question...?" The familiar, yet not familiar male nodded his head towards her and she was all too thankful that he was kind, "Where are we...?"

Izuna's charcoal orbs then danced around to look all around at his surroundings, "Welcome to the Uchiha Stronghold miss Uzumaki. My elder brother should be here shortly to guide you the rest of the way." The pinkette stared into those pitch black voids he held as eyes and realized they looked exactly like Madara's... _'It couldn't be true... IT CAN'T BE!'_ She yelled internally at herself until hearing Izuna speak up once again, "Ah! There he is! Big brother Madara we have returned!"

At that moment, Sakura went into shock over hearing his name as an extremely familiar deep and husky sigh was released, "Izuna..." Slowly turning her head with a mortified expression, the Senju heiress couldn't find the words to say as the sweet young male handed her body over to his elder brother.

Taking her securely within his grasp, Madara lowered his head as his father began to speak, "Madara... MADARA!" Jolting out of his pity party, the Uchiha heir slowly lifted his head to look at his father straight in the eye as he continued to speak, "Place her within the dungeon." With that, Tajima Uchiha rolled his shoulders and turned away.

As Madara slowly turned to walk away, his shoulders hunched and his head lowered at the current circumstances until his father's voice once again rang out, "MADARA! YOU ARE AN UCHIHA! STAND WITH PRIDE!" Feeling his breath hitch, he did as he was told before continuing to walk away while holding the speechless female within his grasps.

Entering the dungeon, Sakura could hear the cries of help from many other Senju warriors as Madara took her to an interrogation cell and placed chains around her wrists and ankles. The moment Madara snapped around to walk out with his bangs shadowing both of his pain struck orbs, that's when Sakura snapped out of it, "YOU COWARD! I TRUSTED YOU! I BELIEVED IN YOU! I-I..." Pausing momentarily as her eyes filled to the brim with tears until they spilled over onto her cheeks, Sakura then continued, "I hate you..."

Those three words hit Madara hard as his shaky breath escaped his lips, "I-I... I know you do..." Exiting the dungeon, Madara then bolted to his room before he broke down. Screams of pain and anguish could be heard as he clutched his fists tightly. It was almost as if the harder he clenched his fists, the more it held back the tears that now threatened to fall at any given moment.

Tajima had finally begun to make his way into the dungeon where Sakura was now being held captive, a beyond stern facial expression was set into place. Coming to a halt in front of Sakura, the Uchiha's Clan leader along with Izuna came to a halt in front of her as Izuna whispered, "Father... can we not harm her...?"

A swift fist came into contact with Izuna's cheek and the young male flew to hit the wall; shocking him to the point where he gasped for air. Tajima now stared in amusement at the girl who had gasped and now gave worried facial expressions towards the young Uchiha male who was now crumpled against the ground trying to breath.

Glancing up at Sakura's facial expression, Izuna could not bring himself to look at her for very long. Tajima merely stood there for a moment glancing towards the two and smirked, "I see that it is true. The Uzumaki Clan does not care about lineage or family names. A human is still a human. Though, you are the first Uzumaki we have ever captured alive."

At that moment, the Senju heiress shot a glare towards the Uchiha Clan's leader, "What of it!?" Tajima then closed in on the female and crouched down to stare this female straight in the eye before slapping her roughly across the face, "Tell me what the Uzumaki's next plan of attack will be and maybe I will consider allowing you to live." That's when Sakura had realized she hadn't seen or heard this male pull out his blade as he held it securely against her throat.

 _'I have to think of something, I HAVE to think of SOMETHING! I MUST KEEP HASHIRAMA AND TOBI SAFE!'_ A deep scowl filled with hatred set into place and she smirked, "Kill me if you wish, but I will say nothing." Izuna's eyes widened as he noticed his father about ready to strike Sakura down and knew he wouldn't be in time. Well, that was until Madara appeared and grasped his father's wrist tightly.

Shooting a glare to his eldest son, Tajima growled, "Madara... WHAT do you think you are doing!? Is this WENCH more important than your very own CLAN!?" Keeping a stoic face, Madara blandly spoke, "If we kill her, we will gain nothing. All of those years of me gaining information would have been for nothing." That deep glare still sat in place as Tajima tightened his hold on his katana, "Then what do you propose we do Madara."

 _'What is it with Uchiha's and the way they ask questions? They don't even ask! They practically demand an answer right then and there!'_ The Senju heiress thought as Madara spoke, "It is said, whenever there is a will there is a way. I believe torture and humiliation will get her to speak much faster." The Uchiha's Clan leader looked highly amused at this as his grip on his katana loosened, "A good call son. Now, Izuna, you shall be helping me with this. Madara, you are dismissed to go and collect your thoughts."

Madara needed to get his mind off of this as quickly as humanly possible, so he simply vanished. Now walking towards the river, he picked up on a familiar chakra before beginning to run as fast as he could. He knew his idiotic friend would be able to keep his mind off of the pinkette that was now being held prisoner within his family's dungeon. Yet the moment Madara vanished, Tajima turned towards his youngest child, "Izuna... let us begin..."

A stone began to skip off of the tops of the river, yet as soon as Madara came into the clearing, that stone slammed into his face, "OW WHAT THE HELL HASHIRAMA!" Rubbing his forehead tenderly, he then noticed Hashirama's vacant expression as he picked up another stone.

Jumping to the other side of the river, Madara slapped the Senju heir against his back, pushing the male forward a bit whenever he snapped out of his state of being worried and remembered his mission. He would get his baby sister back and that there was a promise of a life time, "Oh hey Madara!"

Raising his single visible eyebrow, Madara figured he had just zoned out. Hell, it wouldn't have been the first time Hashirama had zoned out to the point where he was completely oblivious to everything around him. Though the first thing Hashirama said almost put him into state of shock, "So, did you hear that the Uchiha actually captured an Uzumaki? THAT must have been one hell of a hard thing to do! I hear no one has ever captured an Uzumaki alive!"

Nodding slightly, Madara sighed heavily, "Yeah... I heard it was Tajima, the Uchiha Clan's leader and Izuna, the son of the Uchiha Clan's leader." On the inside, Hashirama was now angry at his so called friend that was now lying to him to cover up the fact that he was an Uchiha that now held the SENJU heiress captive.

Right then and there, as if right on the spot, Hashirama devised a plan, "I heard the female wasn't even an Uzumaki. She had... yellow? No... was it orange?" Madara already knew where his MALE friend was going with this, "Pink hair."

Hashirama snapped his fingers and nodded, "Ah yes, right, right! Pink hair! Uzumaki's only have bright RED hair though and their chakra is easily distinguished! There has NEVER been a pink haired Uzumaki. The real question is, why would the girl lie? Yet, if she IS an Uzumaki, why would she allow herself to be so easily captured?" Madara could only shrug at this as thoughts began brewing in that long unruly spiked black and blue head of his.

 _'Oh... my... god... Hashirama is RIGHT! Yet... I already know...'_ Madara thought as he spoke, "Well... I don't know the details too well myself. It was honestly something I had only heard a little while ago." On the inside Hashirama was seething and just wanted to say, _**"GIVE MY FUCKING LITTLE SISTER BACK NOW!"**_ Yet on the outside, he merely smiled, "I see... my old _friend_..." Madara instantly noticed the venomous way the brunette had spat out the word friend, almost as if the man wanted to rip Madara's guts out and laugh as he slowly perished.

Sighing, Hashirama then sat down with his legs crossed over one another, "This will no doubt only create even more conflict between the Uzumaki Clan and the Uchiha Clan with the added fact that the Senju Clan are already in the mixture. Are the Uchiha not scared that the Uzumaki and Senju will join forces...?" Madara could only nod and shrug at the same time as his friend seemingly began to sulk, "Ugh, conflict no matter what era."

That's when Madara thought of it, the one thing Sakura had spoken to him long ago... _ **"So, Madara... what clan are you from... I'm tired of fearing the unknown..."**_ Looking towards his male friend, Madara sighed and reached down, picking up a good skipping stone in the process before tossing it upward a few times and catching it as it descended as he sternly spoke, "If there is a way where neither side has to die..."

Pausing momentarily, Madara then clutched the stone tightly, "It would be where they revealed what's inside them; hid nothing and they drank together like they were brothers... but then that's impossible." Raising his muscular arm, the Uchiha heir then hurled the skipping stone against the water and causing it to begin bouncing off of the tops of the water in a straight pattern, "Because one can't really look deep inside someone and see who they really are. In reality they could both be seething inside..."

Hashirama then glanced up with sad widened brown orbs at his so called friend, "It's impossible to show what's inside us to each other...?" Smiling gently as he watched his rock skip, Madara gave his deep toned reply, "I do not know... but every time I come here I make a wish that I'll find some way to make it happen." With that, Madara then grinned as the rock clanked against the opposite bank of the river, "Hey look, I finally got it to go the right way."

All the Senju heir could really do was stare at awe at the Uchiha heir, _'He didn't WANT to kidnap Sakura!'_ Turning his gaze towards the sky, Hashirama sighed gently, "Then let me ask you this. If you could... would you release that girl from being held captive?" This question honestly shocked Madara, yet now understood COMPLETELY as he took a gentle step back, "If I could... I would..."

From that point on, neither men spoke as they simply stared at the water. Finally Madara softly spoke up, clearly repeating Sakura's words, "This pain created by conflict... is nothing more than adults ganging up on children... and driving them to their death..." This made Hashirama's eyes fill with tears as he remembered the day of Itama's burial, _**"And children... must be SACRIFICED!?"**_

Before he even knew or realized it, tears were now streaming down the Senju heir's face in sheer misery. Catching on quickly, Madara turned his head so that he could stare at Hashirama, "What happened?" He had to make a cover story... and QUICK at that. The only thing he could think of was how sick his mother had been before her death before he spoke, "My sister... she's extremely sick..."

Sighing heavily, Madara reached down to grasp another stone to skip before hurling it, "You know I've never met your sister Hashirama. So I the only thing I can really say is that I'm sorry. You've never even told me your brother or sister's names so I can't really say I understand who you're even talking about." Hashirama then realized... he really HADN'T ever told Madara his brother or sister's names, "Oh, my brother's name is Towatama and my sister's name is Sakarama."

In all honesty, Hashirama was well aware that Madara was aware of who Tobirama was due to the fact that they had actually clashed on the battlefield. Come to think of it, Sakura had also clashed with Madara on the battlefield, yet she wore a wig so it would be physically impossible for Madara to even tell who she was. Tilting his head slightly to look at Madara, his hand slowly lowered to the opposite side of him and began making hand signals without Madara even seeing them.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Butsuma and Tobirama suddenly sprang out from the bushes and quickly restrained the Uchiha heir as he chuckled, "Just as I had suspected... you are a Senju... Hashirama." The odd part was how Madara did not even make the attempts to struggle against their hold as they placed a blindfold over his eyes so he could not place them under a genjutsu before they began to drag the saddened male away.

As the group walked, Madara slowly lifted his head, "I already know... Hashirama..." Blinking in a highly confused manner, Madara then explained, "Your sister's name is not Sakarama... her name is Sakura Senju. I've been giving false information to the Uchiha just to protect her... yet I failed in protecting something that I hold very precious..."

Right at that moment, Hashirama had to turn his face away to hide the grateful tears that he held in his heart for his old friend, causing the Uchiha heir to softly snicker, "You always got depressed far too quickly and easily... Hashirama." Turning his head back to his friend, the brunette could only stop moving and come to a halt, "Father... I have an idea..."

Stopping his movements, Butsuma turned to gaze curiously at his eldest child, "And what might that be Hashirama?" Standing tall, the male with the long and unruly spiked black and blue locks glanced towards his old friend, completely knowing the truth now, "I say we make Madara a Senju spy. That way... he can rescue Sakura- NO - the woman he deeply cares for and treasures most in this world."

By now, the Uchiha's face was bright red at this comment made until Tobirama, being as protective as he was of Sakura, swiped his hand in front of his body, "Blasphemous elder brother! The Uchiha are bred from pure evil! The simple fact that no clan feels more love than the Uchiha creates a problematic situation for ALL of us!" Hashirama now had actual question marks popping out of his head, "Tobirama, how does this create conflict!? Love plus more love sound equal peace... should it not?"

Turning his head to the side, the eighteen year old future second Hokage grit his teeth before releasing a long drawn out sigh, "No clan feels deeper love then the Uchiha and that's why they suppress and seal those feelings away. Once a member of the Uchiha comes to know love, it's as if all their previously checked emotions are released. Strong love and power even exceeding the Senju's awaken." Nodding, Hashirama motioned for his little brother to continue.

"This is what makes the Uchiha so problematic. This great power hides within it the possibility of losing control. When an Uchiha has known love, then loses that deep love; it is replaced by an even stronger hate that changes them." The Senju heir nodded, "How does this change them?"

Sighing heavily, Tobirama was forced to continue due to the look their father was now giving him, "I've seen this happen quite a few times on the battlefield... and that's when a special condition emerges. When an Uchiha writhes in agony over the loss of a great love or disappointment in themselves the unique chakra is released within their brain and reacts with the optic nerves. Changes appear in that person's eyes. This phenomenon is called the Sharingan; eyes that reflect the heart."

Madara was amazed at how much this man could make spot on educated guesses over how the Sharingan was awakened. Butsuma then glanced at his youngest son, "Anything else we should know?" Tobirama slowly nodded, "It is my guess that the Sharingan taps into the power if that person's heart; rapidly increasing their strength along with the power of their hate." Nodding at this Butsuma grasped the top of Madara's unruly locks tightly, making the Uchiha heir cringe, "Is this true?"

Hashirama noticed how tightly his friend now clenched his teeth and cleared his throat, "Father, I believe you should release Madara from your mighty clutch. He won't do much talking at all if he is in pain." Looking at his eldest child, Butsuma released a snarky _'TSK!'_ before throwing the nineteen year old to the ground. Sitting up, Madara continued to clench his teeth until the pain finally subsided.

Now that all of the pain was gone, Madara released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, "Hm... well... I suppose you could say he is correct, or you could say that he is wrong." Butsuma did NOT like smart mouth's what so ever as a foot swiftly swung at the male and with much power, kicked the Uchiha heir to the point where he was knocked unconscious.

At the moment, Sakura's screams could be heard loud and clear along with the sounds of a cracking whip. Izuna was pretty sure that anyone and everyone could currently hear the way he was flinching with each and every blow dealt to the female. Tajima narrowed his eyes at the bloodied and weak female, "I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN! WHAT ARE THE UZUMAKI'S NEXT PLAN OF ATTACK!?" Slowly lifting her head, a blood stained smiled appeared, "Go to hell."

Torture was just not working, so he supposed it was time for humiliation, "Izuna." Straightening up as if he were a soldier, Izuna quickly responded, "Y-Yes father?" Glaring, Tajima was quick with his orders, "Strip her. I am going to summon every Uchiha to the courtyard. Once she is completely nude, you are to bring her so that every Uchiha's eyes can look at her body. I will think of something to do to her while waiting for you."

Nodding at his father, Tajima threw the whip to the ground and now Sakura was panicking, _'THEY WILL SEE MY SENJU CREST!'_ The moment the door closed, Sakura noticed tears falling from this sweet boy's face, "Izuna... please... you can't let them see it..." Tilting his head in confusion, Sakura believed she could trust him as she waved him over, "Part my kimono and look between my cleavage..."

Izuna was now bright red, "B-But-" Izuna was then swiftly cut off, "Not like that Izuna... I'm entrusting you with a secret..." Nodding, the nervous young male then parted Sakura's kimono top... only for his eyes to widen, "Oh... shit..." Sakura nodded hastily before speaking, "You must run Izuna! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt!" Izuna slowly lowered his head as a whisper escaped his lips, "I will think of something princess of the Senju..." She believed in him... she BELIEVED he was good and that she could one hundred percent TRUST Izuna as he left.

The moment Izuna exited he began to haul his ass to his father until he saw him, "FATHER!" Turning his head towards his distressed child, Tajima cocked an eyebrow, "Where is the captive Izuna?" Swiftly Izuna leaned into his father before whispering so that only the two could hear, "That is NO Uzumaki father! That is a... a..." Tajima was growing highly impatient as he yelled in a hushed tone, "IS A WHAT?!" Gulping roughly Izuna then completed his sentence, "That is the Senju princess father..."

Grinning, Tajima then gave his son a few pats on his shoulder, "Well done son. We can now win this war. With Madara by our side there isn't anything we can't accomplish!" Standing in front of his fellow Uchiha's, Tajima grinned maliciously before raising his arms, "Hear me Uchiha brothers and sisters! We have captured the Senju princess!" Many of their eyes widened in shock at this until one member shouted out, "KILL HER!"

It wasn't too long until all members that had been gathered within the Uchiha ranks were now given much needed hope that they COULD win this war. Izuna's eyes widened profoundly at all of this and had already bolted back to where Sakura was currently being held.

Opening the door as quickly as he could with a panicked expression, Sakura gained a worried facial expression, "I-Izuna...?" Turning around, Izuna quickly locked the door, "I'm sorry Sakura! I thought if I told the clan members they would want to return you as soon as possible but now they want to kill you!" Tears began to drip miserably from the sweet boy's face like a never ending downpour of rain.

Even though she had expected this outcome, a sad smile appeared on her face as she repeated the words her father spoke so long ago, "Shinobi don't cry Izuna... we are born... to fight and die on the battlefield." Izuna roughly began to shake his head, "We aren't even ON the battlefield princess Sakura!" Chuckling softly, she had really never been one who enjoyed being called princess, "Izuna, just Sakura. Calling me a princess just isn't my sty-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Merely calling Tobirama fast would be the understatement of the century. What drove him to become even faster was the simple fact that his baby sister needed him and he hadn't been there when she had needed him the most. He was the one who had allowed her to become a captive, he was the one who allowed another man to strike her, he had been the one who didn't instantly go after her. So the silver headed Senju believed all of this to be his doing.

Thinking back to when all of them were children, him and Sakura had mastered the Flying Raijin together; yet found that she was actually better than him at USING the jutsu HE had created. This did not matter though, he was breaking his limits right before his very eyes.

Tobirama was one of the best sensory ninja the world had ever witnessed for their time. Tracing and tracking his baby sister was a walk in the park as his Flying Raijin lead him straight to Uchiha Stronghold. Quickly, Tobirama leaned on the prison wall so that he would not be seen by any Uchiha members who were currently waltzing around, all he could remember what his father had said to him, " _Fine Tobirama, you may go rescue Sakura but listen to my words... do NOT do anything reckless that will put you or your sister in harms way!"_

Gritting his teeth, he could sense Sakura was not moving, _'They chained her up on the wrong side of the wall.'_ His deep voice echoed out within his mind as a smug grin crept onto his face while he pulled out a few paper bombs. Looking at the wall, Tobirama smirked, _'Time to test that new jutsu.'_

Shooting his body back, the silver haired Senju then shot the paper bombs out, "TANDEM PAPER BOMBS!" The paper bombs that he had thrown began to rapidly multiply which all stuck to the wall before igniting them and sending a huge explosion along with shock waves from the explosion. The odd thing about this was he could hear two sets of coughing instead of just one.

Stepping inside the Uchiha Stronghold's completely destroyed dungeon, his eyes tried to see Sakura throughout the smoke. Yet what he saw was a topless Uchiha gasping for air. The male with the deadly soft red orbs instantly glared at the male thinking of the worst possible outcome at this point as he tried to make sense of all of this.

Finally the dust set down and Tobirama's eyes widened due to the fact that Sakura's shirt was undone and ripped to shreds. Shooting his eyes back to the male Uchiha, Tobirama suddenly appeared in front of him and grasped his throat tightly before lifting him up off of the ground, "YOU DISRESPECTFUL STRIPLING! YOU USED MY SISTER'S BODY!?" Izuna's eyes widened and shook his head as he began to gasp for air. Finally the painful ringing in Sakura's ears faded and her vision started to become clear, "T-Tobi...?"

"Sakura! Did these men violate your innocence!?" Tobirama demanded angrily, he was going to have the truth and NOTHING but the truth... so help me god. This made Sakura blush furiously, "N-No big brother! I TOLD Izuna to look at the mark on my chest to prove that I was a SENJU! He had barely even opened my yukata! I swear! It was your Tandem Paper Bombs that opened it all the way!" Staring those deadly _'I want to kill you'_ orbs at Izuna, Tobirama then threw the young man to the ground, "Oh all right little sister... don't rile up your chakra..."

Once Izuna landed on the ground coughing harshly, Tobirama placed his Flying Raijin mark on not only Sakura but on Izuna as well. Using his teleportation technique the three of them landed far away from the Uchiha Stronghold. The moment the three landed Tobirama, being one of the best big brother's you could ask for, began to shed his fur trimmed top and placed it on his baby sister, "Now that you are covered, let's go."

That's when the younger brother of Madara Uchiha decided to get smart with the already pissed off Tobirama Senju, "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! MY BIG BROTHER MA-" Swiftly cut off, Tobirama glared hatefully at the short haired Uchiha male, "Oh, do you mean the man we already have in captivity?" That piece of information made not only Izuna's eyes to widen, but Sakura's as well.

After that moment, Tobirama placed his hands on both Sakura and Izuna and was about to teleport the three away whenever the pink haired Senju heiress lowered her head, but her elder brother paid no mind; well, that was until Sakura clenched her fists and suddenly shouted, "TOBI STOP! IZUNA HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG AND HAS ONLY TREATED ME WITH THE UP MOST RESPECT! I WILL BE MORE THAN INFURIATED WITH YOU IF YOU DO THIS TO HIM! I MAY NEVER SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Glancing his red orbs towards his sister, Tobirama could only give her the face that he had always given her. Except... she could tell by the tone of voice he was about to using the that he fully meant _'if that were to happened, then it happened and there would be nothing he could do or say about it'_ which made her slightly uneasy to say the least, "So be it."

With that said, the silver haired Senju prince then tightened his grasp on both Izuna's and Sakura's shoulder, actually causing the pinkette pain, "OW! Tobi, you're hurting me! Stop!" Using the teleportation technique he was praised for, the three landed not too far from the Senju's Stronghold before once again using the Flying Raijin so that the three now appeared within the Stronghold's walls.

Butsuma was the first to approach the three, "Sakura, I am more than pleased to see you back at home. I do hope you are well and were not injured." Sakura solemnly shook her head at her father before answering him, "No father... I was not harmed thanks to Izuna..." Her hand slowly motioned to the Uchiha male who looked shocked beyond comparison whenever Butsuma turned towards him, "I give you my thanks for keeping my daughter safe... however... this does not mean you will be receiving any special treatment from the Senju's. You will be seeing your brother soon enough."

Emerald orbs widened immensely at this before Sakura stood up with her head lowered. Tobirama stood there with his arms folded across her chest until Sakura's fist came in contact with his cheek, "I HATE YOU TOBIRAMA!" That was the ONE thing Sakura had never said or done for that matter to the silver headed Senju. Sure when she was angry with him, she never failed to call him by his full name instead of calling him "Tobi". However... all of the Senju then saw something they would never forget...

Turning her head towards Tobirama, Sakura's eyes then gained... the Sharingan. Everyone who had gathered gasped immensely at this. Even Butsuma looked baffled, "B-But how...? Your mother and I conceived you! You should NOT have those eyes!" Even Izuna looked shocked beyond compare at the sudden change of coloration within the pinkette's once emerald orbs.

Gritting her teeth, the Senju heiress then spat out venom laced words towards her father and all of her clan mates, "Senju... the clan of love... DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU ALL SICKEN ME!" Sakura then placed her hand on Izuna's shoulder gently before using the Flying Raijin to teleport herself and Izuna right by the river where she had hidden a kunai with her jutsu formula marker placed on it, "NOW RUN IZUNA! I WILL GET MADARA OUT AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN! GO!"

Looking up at the female whom had just rescued him from his demise, Izuna then stuttered out, "B-But Sakura... Y-You will be b-branded... as a t-traitor..." Shaking her head abruptly, Sakura swiped her hand in front of her petite body, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME OR YOUR BROTHER! GO AND DO NOT LOOK BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" The young man quickly nodded in acknowledgement before bolting back towards the Uchiha Stronghold as Sakura crouched down to place both of her hands as she began to sob; full well knowing that she would be exiled from her own clan...

Honestly... she didn't know how long she had even been in that spot whenever she felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder. She knew fully well who this was as she began to look up. Yet, whenever she looked at this man, all she saw was Madara grinning at her; causing her eyes to widen immensely, "M...Madara...?"

A deep and heavy sigh was released and whenever she blinked, there her eldest brother was, "Elder brother Hashirama...?" Moving so that he now sat beside his little sister, he wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into his lap as she placed her head upon her big brother's chest to begin crying all over.

After much time, Sakura's sobbing fit finally calmed as Hashirama stroked her long bubble gum colored locks. Finally, he spoke in the sweetest tone that warmed his little sister's heart, "I'm proud of you Sakura... you did what YOU believed to be correct and honestly, I cannot or will not blame you for this action. You have done the Senju proud little sister."

Suddenly and out of no where, Tobirama appeared looking all too pissed off; causing Sakura to look up at him and tightly grasped Hashirama's clothing within her fists, "T-Tobi...?" Shooting a glare down to his baby sister, the silver haired Senju then folded his arms, "So you would align yourself with the Uchiha who are no doubt full of evil!?" Tobirama instantly began emitting a mass amount of chakra that was about as silver as the tint of his hair.

Abruptly lifting a single pointer finger, Hashirama then stood while holding his baby sister close to him, "TOBIRAMA!" The two had a stare down for roughly ten minutes before Hashirama sternly spoke out, "Lower your finger against our little sister..." The death match of glares continued between the two until a deep toned sigh escaped Tobirama's lips and the chakra being emitted from his body vanished.

At that very moment, the silver haired Senju highly doubted that he could even bring himself to even harm his little sister and that's when all of his memories of Sakura as an infant and child began to flood within this hardcore male's mind, disabling him completely...

* * *

 **:::Flashback:::**

* * *

Tobirama sat in the living room of their home along with their mother, father, and Hashirama whenever a small hand clasped his shirt. Looking down, he couldn't believe that a FEMALE of all people were touching HIM. About to roughly shove his baby sister off of him, babbling came from his tiny little sister who's big doughy eyed emerald gaze made contact with the powdery red tint of his own hues.

Unable to rip his gaze away from such a sweet and innocent child, a sigh escaped his mouth before he placed his hands underneath the armpits of his baby sister and placed her in his lap, causing her to giggle and clap her hands happily. Finally... a smile graced his always so bland expression.

The moment Sakura looked up to actually witness that smile, another giggle escaped her lips until her mother stood and tried taking Sakura away from her older brother, "That's enough Sakura dear. Don't bother big brother Tobirama so much." As her tiny body was being lifted, Sakura began to scream and sob until Tobirama protectively snatched the miserable child back from their mother, "Don't make sister cry..." His stern voice rang out as Sakura began to giggle again.

Feeling as if he were being placed on the sidelines, Hashirama suddenly began to pout, "I wanna hold Sakura!" Standing, Hashirama walked over to his baby sister and attempted to lift her out of Tobirama's grasp until she finally spoke, "Tobi! Tobi! Tobi!"

The way Sakura had just NOW begun to speak shocked everyone except Tobirama, who only smiled softly at his baby sister, "Mom, dad, elder brother! Sakura said her first word!" The mother of the children snapped around while Butsuma appeared highly amused that Tobirama had finally found something to love and treasure. On the other hand... Hashirama instantly began to sulk almost immediately, "Why did sister have to say YOUR name first Tobirama!?"

Shrugging, Tobirama gave a bland gaze towards his elder brother, "Don't ask me." Sakura was still clapping her hands and giggling like a madman all the while repeating her older brother's name, "Tobi! Tobi! Tobi!" Tobirama instantly smiled at how his little sister, whom he honestly didn't even like until this day, chose to say HIS name first out of the three other people currently residing in the room.

Later that evening, the mother of the children went on a journey to find her little girl until she came to Tobirama's room and released a gentle sigh before opening the door to a sight she wouldn't forget until the day she died. Tobirama and Sakura both were snuggled up on Tobirama's bed while "big brother Tobi" had his arm laced around the little girl securely as the two slept peacefully.

Running to her's and her husband's room, the mother of the children slammed the door open, "BUTSUMA!" Shooting out of bed, he was now considering the worst case scenario. He was well aware that his second born son had a horrible temper and figured his silver haired son had straight up murdered Sakura.

Running to the room of the second born's room, Butsuma then froze, "Is that...?" Butsuma's wife nodded slowly as the two witnessed that Tobirama did indeed... have a soft side. Hashirama had heard all of the commotion and quickly ran out of his room, "Mother, father, what's wrong!?" The only thing BOTH parents could do was merely point within their second born's room. Rushing to look, Hashirama instantly began to pout at the scene in front of his very eyes, "Looks like _TOBI_ has a great love for sister Sakura."

From that day forward, Sakura stuck close to Tobirama's side no matter how much of a bad mood he was in that day. The only time Sakura truly ran to Hashirama was whenever Tobirama began to scold her harshly or whenever he was not around; which of course, Hashirama yelled at his younger brother for or kept Sakura company until Tobirama returned. The two were practically inseparable, which surprisingly... did not bother the silver haired Senju at all.

* * *

 **:::End Of Flashback:::**

* * *

Hashirama was now roughly shaking his younger silver haired brother all while yelling, "TOBIRAMA!?" Finally snapping out of his trance, Tobirama whacked his elder brother's hands off of him, "What do you thing you are doi-" Suddenly and rather abruptly, Sakura ran forward and flung her arms around her big brother, "Tobi I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have hit you! This is all my fault!" The sobs that now were being emitted from his little sister's mouth caused Tobirama to waver as he stood there practically paralyzed.

All the eldest brother could do was smile softly, "Do you understand it now Tobirama? Sakura holds so much love for you within her heart." Glancing towards his elder brother, the silver haired Senju male then gave a smug grin, "I know that better than you elder brother. Sakura did say MY name before she even considered to learn your name."

This just made Hashirama sulk almost immediately, "You will never let me live that down, will you Tobirama?" The moment Tobirama was about to laugh, the children's father then appeared looking more pissed off than the devil would look due to being ejected from heaven's gates. This caused both Hashirama and Tobirama to stand in front of Sakura protectively.

Sighing softly, the pink haired Senju heiress then gently pushed through her elder brothers, making them appear shocked as she turned to smile gently at them, "This is my punishment Hashirama... Tobi..." The both nodded and were about to leave whenever Butsuma suddenly shouted at his two remaining sons, "DO NOT MOVE! YOU ARE TO WITNESS THIS!"

Both Hashirama and Tobirama alike froze into place as Butsuma began to beat the ever living hell out of his daughter, "YOU ARE A FEMALE SAKURA! AS A PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO JOIN YOUR BROTHERS ON THE BATTLEFIELD! YOU WILL ACT AS A WOMAN SHOULD ACT AND BEGIN LEARNING HOW TO COOK, CLEAN, AND OTHER HOUSEHOLD CHORES THAT YOUR MOTHER DID!"

By the time Butsuma was done beating his only daughter, she laid on the ground in a bloodied mess, "You are a disgrace to the Senju name Sakura..." The last thing the father of the three did was slam his foot into Sakura's skull; causing her body to stiffen up to the point where each and every muscle was now tense.

As the father figure of the family turned and began walking away, a deep and sharp gasp was heard coming from both of his son's mouth, "FATHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Hashirama yelled as Tobirama held Sakura's seizing body.

 _'Seizures!?'_ Tobirama made sure that all of the necessary actions and precautions were made so that his little sister would not suffocate on her own tongue. Yet, back then, no one knew placing an item within the mouth of a patient who was having a grand mal seizure would cause the tongue to no doubt fall into the back of their throat and suffocate them. All movement's coming from the pinkette's body soon subsided and Sakura's hand fell limply to her side.

 _"It is dark... where am I...?" A sweet voice rang out that was none other than Sakura's rang out until a sinister female voice rang out, "It is not time for you to sleep yet... arise and walk once again! For you are the one who shall end the conflict that I so foolishly bestowed on my descendants..." Blinking in a confused manner Sakura sat down, "Then what caused you to create such circumstances and found them to be acceptable? I'll listen to your response before I make my decision to either allow you to push me back to life... or perish right where we stand."_

 _The woman's dark and eerie voice rang out once again, "Why did I create such circumstances? Well... I do not suppose it will hurt to tell someone who will not even remember what I have told them." Nodding her head, Sakura made the acknowledgement that she was in fact listening to the words this unknown woman now spoke._

 _Humming softly this voice then stopped, "Back when I was very much alive and well, this world was constantly plagued by war and strife. Many children were put to their deaths just because there was not one single human alive who was willing to take them in and care for them. The divine tree was a sacred treasure and was said that should that tree create a fruit; it should never be consumed."_

 _A slight pause was given for this voice to take a breath before continuing, "So, once that fruit bud, I wished to figure out what made this fruit so forbidden to eat and what should happen if one actually did consume this fruit. So I ate that fruit and gained what is now known as chakra. All by myself, I put that war to an end; yet people either began to worship or greatly fear me as a goddess. Once I gave birth to my first child, he had been born with the same chakra that I had once received and the same goes for my second child."_

 _"However... I now know that the way I ruled was wrong. As my children grew to become men, one had been born with what is now called the Rinnegan and Sharingan, while the other was born with what is now called the Byakugan. They worked together in unison to seal me away; yet... now I know that I cannot blame them for what they had done. I had become nothing but a tyrant and the people whom I had sworn to protect began to greatly fear me. Yet now... I see that I had been wrong about many things in life... and in death..."_

 _The darkened voice that had been speaking then slowly faded and Sakura glanced in the void of nothingness, "I have made my choice..." Fully understanding what the girl had meant, the woman unknowingly smiled, "I thank you Sakura. Live on and become the savior and protector of this world. Continue to breathe and walk among the living! Continue to prove that the theories I had once used were in fact wrong!" With that the world Sakura had been residing in then slowly began to fade..._

"ELDER BROTHER SHE ISN'T WAKING UP!" Sakura heard the voice call out as another yelled out, "TOBIRAMA JUST CONTINUE!" Tobirama pinched the bridge of Sakura's nose and pushed air and chakra within his little sister's body before moving and pressing on her chest cavity until Sakura's emerald orbs shot open and she rolled to her side as she began to roughly cough and gasp for air.

Tobirama sat there in shock as Hashirama fell to his knees to begin sobbing. Slowly sitting her body up, Sakura shakily reached both hands out to her brothers before wrapping her arms around their necks, "I love you two... I will accept father's punishment... but you have to promise me..." Tears now slid down her face as her older brothers looked at her in a worried state of mind before she continued, "Promise me neither of you will die! Promise you will put an END to this conflict!"

The only thing both of her brothers could do at this point was hold her tightly while tears slid down their faces. Sniffling, Hashirama then lifted Sakura within his arms tenderly and Tobirama actually looked upset at this until his baby sister reached out and gentle took a hold of his much larger hand, which he turned his hand over so that it faced upward. By doing so, Tobirama was now able to hold onto Sakura's much smaller hand as they slowly returned to the Senju compound.

Once inside, all of the Senju who resided within the Senju Stronghold's walls instantly shot dirty glares at the heiress and began speaking in harsh whispers towards one another over how she not only helped an Uchiha captive escape, but had the Sharingan as well...

Many people within the Senju compound began to believe that Sakura wasn't even a Senju at all. Rumors began spreading like a scorching wildfire. In their eyes, Sakura was a disgrace to the Senju name and should have been exiled from the clan.

As time passed and the Warring States Era continued to rage on, Sakura was no longer the only one all of the Senju now thought were disgusting and vile. The entire clan of "love" now considered Hashirama, Tobirama, and Butsuma a vile entity that was now among the Senju; even stooping as low to speak poorly of the mother of the children.

They did make one mistake though while Sakura was out on a short walk. As she walked, she paid no mind to all of the rumors and bad mouthing that was now directed towards her at all... well... that was until she heard one thing come from a male Senju warrior's mouth that sent her into a frenzy, "I'll bet Itama and Kawarama were abominations as well... good riddance..."

 _'Itama... Kawarama...'_ Sakura thought as tears filled her eyes. Snapping towards the man, Sakura quickly appeared in front of the man and tackled him to the ground before she sat up and roughly began to slam her fist repeatedly into the male's face, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE MAIN FAMILY! ITAMA AND KAWARAMA FOUGHT AND DIED AS NOTHING BUT FULL FLEDGED WARRIORS OF THE SENJU!"

In the blink of an eye, Butsuma appeared and grabbed his daughter's fist tightly, "How dare you place your hand on a man... you FOOLISH DAUGHTER!" Hashirama, who had already heard the conflict was already almost to where he had initially heard the shouting and beatings take place. Reaching the area rather quickly, Hashirama appeared in front of his father, "ENOUGH!" He shouted angrily, "ARE WE GOING TO START KILLING PEOPLE WITHIN OUR OWN CLAN AS WELL!?"

In all honesty, Butsuma was growing much too old to be leading the Senju and had already passed his leadership down to his eldest son the day prior. Hashirama gave his father a stern look before shouting as loud as he could, "CLAN MEMBERS! GATHER!"

Every clan member did as they were told as they came into the clearing, "I WANT YOU ALL TO LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL! SAKURA IS A PURE BORN CHILD TO THE SENJU BLOODLINE! SHOULD I HEAR ONE MORE COMPLAINT OVER THE MATTER THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE TO BEGIN BRANDING OTHERS AS TRAITORS TO THE SENJU! MY FELLOW CLAN MATES, IF ALL WE DO IS FIGHT AMONG ONE ANOTHER, THEN WE NO LONGER HAVE THE GIVEN RIGHT TO CALL OURSELVES THE CLAN OF LOVE!"

By then, Tobirama now stood beside his usually so goofy elder brother with his arms securely fastened across his chest, yet... Sakura had simply vanished. Running as fast as she could, the pink haired Senju heiress made it all the way to the dungeon and considering Hashirama had called all members of the clan to scold and reprehend them; no one was left to guard the cells...

The dungeon was massive, yet... so were her elder brother's long winded speeches, so she was well aware that she had more than enough time to find the person she had promised Izuna to help... Madara Uchiha. It took a good fifteen minutes to find the man considering they had placed him in a tricky place that if you didn't know where all of the traps had been set then you were most definitely bound to be screwed.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Madara hadn't known how many days had passed due to the fact that they NEVER removed his blindfold whenever they stuck him in what he guessed to be a holding cell. Sure, he COULD have broken out easily but the fools had placed chakra draining handcuffs on him so he was now rendered useless.

Stiffening up suddenly due to hearing the door to the cell door open, the Uchiha heir honestly didn't know what was going to happen. These handcuffs were made by Tobirama, so he was also unable to sense anyone either. He didn't know who this intruder was or what they initially had wanted from him.

Crouching down in front of the man who was so tense, one could most likely mistake him for a statue that only appeared to be a living being as she reached her hands up slowly and untied the blindfold restricting his eyesight, "S-Sakura!?"

Quickly placing her index finger over her lips, the pink haired Senju heiress took off Madara's bindings all while whispering, "Tobirama tried to bring Izuna here after I had been captured but I saved him... I'm not even trusted by my own clan anymore for one simple reason..." Madara looked all too confused as Sakura closed her eyes before once again opening them to show the Sharingan; which she never used considering she was no longer even sent into battle.

The Uchiha heir was on the verge of asking a slew of questions whenever both of them heard guards walking back in and talking, "Oh my god Hashirama can talk for forever!" The other guard nodded slightly, "Don't I know it. I was just thankful that it had only lasted thirty minutes; I mean honestly, it could have lasted so much longer." They were coming to Madara's cell, yet it would take them fifteen minutes just to get here as it had for her.

Thankful for this, Sakura balled her fist up and turned her face upward into a big smile with the motion of laughter. Getting the notion, Madara almost instantly released a laugh that he only used on the battlefield; crazed laughter.

Rolling her eyes at this, Sakura made the notion for him to continue as she gathered a massive amount of chakra within her fist as he continued to laugh like a serious madman. Rearing her fist back, the pink haired Senju female then slammed her fist into the dungeon's wall; shattering it and crumpling it into pieces. Erasing any trace of their chakra, Sakura and Madara then bolted out of the dungeon hand in hand.

Before the two knew it, they were back in the place they had first met and Madara instantly turned to Sakura, grasped her waist, lifted her up and brought her down to bestow a deep kiss upon her lips. Turning bright red, the pinkette looked seriously confused as he pulled away and placed his forehead against her own, "They didn't harm you at the Uchiha Stronghold... did they Sakura...?" Sakura shook her head; lying straight to his face, "No, they didn't hurt me."

Raising an eyebrow, Madara then folded his arms across his chest, "Is that so? Well, I suppose you won't mind if I ask all that happened then will you?" The pink haired Senju heiress gained a beyond annoyed expression, "Just leave it be Madara! You are the Uchiha heir... now... I have fulfilled my promise to Izuna..." Turning away, that's when Madara became cold.

"Your PROMISE to IZUNA!? Are you saying you would NOT have saved me if no promise had been made to Izuna!?" Snapping around, Sakura slapped Madara across the face, "YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY TRUST MADARA! WHAT OTHER REASON WOULD I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!?" Lowering his head, he could feel himself becoming more and more angered with the situation as his fists balled up so tightly that his knuckles turned a ghostly white.

Turning away, Sakura smiled sadly over her shoulder, "In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars... and hatred is born to protect love. Remember these words Madara..." With that said, Sakura then used her Flying Raijin to completely vanish from Madara's keen eyesight only to land in her room.

Grabbing a piece of paper, Sakura began to make random drawings with her hand rested upon the palm of her hand which was currently propped up with her elbow. With no warning, Sakura's door slowly open and she sadly glanced to the side to see Hashirama before he walked into the room, "Crazy day huh? Have you heard the news?" Sakura's bland eyes held no sparkle within the vast forest of emeralds any longer, "I suppose... and no... I have not heard anything..."

The strings held within Hashirama's heart were roughly pulled as he witnessed everything about Sakura. Her hair was messily pinned up as if she could no longer find the means to care about anything, her body length kimono was black instead of white with a beautiful pattern on it, her skin was pale, and her posture was slouched and miserable. Yet the thing that bothered him the most was Sakura's vacant and uncaring expression.

Just then Tobirama appeared, "We cannot find any traces of Madara anywhere." Whenever this was said, Sakura slammed her hands down on her desk, "GET OUT HASHIRAMA AND TOBIRAMA! DAMMIT I'M SICK OF THIS!" Sakura began to completely destroy her room as tears of frustration and misery began to drip down her face, "Get out..." Her two older brothers slowly and cautiously backed out of their sister's room, closing the door on the way out.

The pink haired Senju princess then grabbed her old bag that had been used for the battlefield and began to fill it with clothing, food, and prized possessions that her mother had given her before passing away. Ripping off the long kimono she was forced to wear, she then grasped a black with a red pattern that ALMOST looked like blood splatters kimono top and laced it together loosely before yanking her black spandex shorts up. Sakura then hurriedly placed her knee high combat sandals on and looked back once more at the place she had grown up in as she picked her bag up before darting out of the Senju Stronghold...

As the months passed, each and every day Sakura was constantly reminded and plagued of the home and family she had abandoned due to her Senju mark out in the open. Yet whenever anyone ever tried to attack her, she would coldly swat them away like flies and got into the habit of never shutting her Sharingan off. Yet she would had never guessed that she would accidentally stumble onto a certain battlefield that held faces that were far too familiar for her liking...

Out of no where, Sakura then heard one particular voice that shot pain through her heart... "SAKURA! IS THAT YOU!?" Hashirama yelled and placed his weapon away as he ran to his baby sister. Tobirama who had heard Hashirama yell, snapped his head to the side only to see Sakura in all her glory standing right before his very eyes.

Madara was all too confused whenever he saw Hashirama put his weapon away and dash away from their fight; leaving him completely dumbfounded. Izuna was no better as he watched Tobirama rush to the source of the distraction. Everyone had been informed that Sakura had perished, so, you know, seeing her might cause just a little confusion.

Sheathing his weapon, Izuna's face brightened up once he saw her, "SAKURA!" Madara could only look at how dead and cold her eyes now appeared. The eyes of a killer... no... these were the eyes of someone who no longer cared whether she lived or died.

Her voice rang out coldly as her blank gaze darted towards her two brothers, "I see you two are still alive and still fighting this useless war." Tobirama rose his hand and swiftly and roughly slapped his baby sister across to the point where her head whipped to the side and the taste of blood filled her mouth before spitting it to the side, "I see you're still as cold as always... Tobirama..." This was not his little sister... it couldn't be and he refused to believe that it even was Sakura.

Rolling her crimson orbs at her older brother, Tobirama grit his teeth angrily as Hashirama then gently spoke out, "Have you been well Sakura...?" Sakura darted her Sharingan filled orbs towards her brother as if she were already dead, Sakura then blankly spoke out, "Continue your useless war Hashirama. I will do what I please."

Tobirama was growing more and more angered with each word Sakura spoke as she began to slowly walk away. Izuna, whom had been running towards the pinkette suddenly froze whenever Tobirama turned and decided to take all of his rage out on him, "FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Blood was coughed up and Madara ran to Izuna to take hold of his slowly falling body, "Izuna! Hang in there, I won't let you die!"

Slowly turning around to see Izuna's condition, all of the color then drained from her face, "I-IZUNA!" Bolting towards Tobirama at an alarming speed, Sakura then pulled her katana out and cut him the exact way. Coughing up blood, Tobirama fell to his knees as he looked at his beloved little sister completely shocked, "S-S...Sakura..." Gritting her teeth as she lowered her head, Sakura placed a hand on both of the wounded before beginning to heal Izuna and Tobirama; completely closing both of their wounds completely.

Once the two were healed, Sakura stood as tears dripped down her face for the first time in months, "You all take lives so lightly... and for what... to prove your clan is stronger than the other!? THIS is why I left!" Izuna looked at Madara and sighed, "Let's go brother... your wife is waiting at home for your safe return..."

Even though Izuna hadn't known the two had been joined at the hip at one time, he was quick to hear Sakura's breath hitch in her throat. Hashirama slowly took his little sister in his arms as the water works were soon to release as if a storm had slowly been pushing a dam open until it completely broke a part.

At that very moment, Madara felt his heart ache... he hadn't even wanted to get married... yet now, "Plus your kids will be happy to see their dad!" Izuna chimed out happily to his older brother. That did it... Sakura fell to her knees as she remembered all of those talks her and Madara had, had over marriage and what they would look for within a spouse.

The only thing Sakura could do was sever all of her emotional ties as her eyes changed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that she had possessed within a different day and age which of course, she knew nothing about. Standing, Sakura turned her back and began to mock the all mighty Madara Uchiha, "Yes Madara Uchiha, run home to your _wife_ and _children_." Each and every word she spat out was laced with venom as she slowly stood before beginning to walk away.

He had wanted to reach out to her... he had... but was so shocked at the way she now spoke that it merely left him speechless. No one could make the man move either due to all of his muscles freezing to the point that even if a group of people had tried to move him, it would have been pointless.

"SAKURA SENJU STOP!" Hashirama yelled at his baby sister before creating hand signs without her even knowing, "YOU WILL BE COMING BACK HOME WHERE YOU BELONG! WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU!" The wooden dragon suddenly shot out and clamped down onto the pink haired Senju heiress to the point where she could no longer move, "GOD DAMMIT HASHIRAMA! LET ME GO!"

Tobirama raised a highly eyebrow, "Oh good, it still seems your mouth is still as foul as ever. That means the real Sakura is still inside there somewhere." Hashirama gave his younger brother a look, "Tobirama! Now!" Sighing heavily, the silver headed Senju male walked to both Sakura and Hashirama before placing his markers on both of them, "Farewell." Tobirama exclaimed to Madara and Izuna before the three Senju's suddenly vanished.

Izuna looked at Madara's facial expression before speaking, "Big brother? How do you and Sakura have a connection?" Finally snapping out of it, Madara cast his gaze downward, "I do not believe it matters anymore..." The younger of the two could only nod at his older brother until another Uchiha clan member ran up to them in a panicked state of mind, "Sir! Terrible news!"

Merely glancing at his fellow Uchiha, Madara then motioned for the man to speak and the man nodded, "The Uchiha Stronghold has been ambushed sir... your wife and children... they have all perished..." For some reason, the male with the long unruly spiked locks began to laugh hysterically. Izuna turned to his fellow clan member before speaking sternly, "Who was the cause of this ambush!?" The male nodded at Izuna, "It was the Uzumaki Clan sir."

This only made Madara laugh even harder. Oh the irony! Sakura had posed as an Uzumaki and before his death, his father must have sent word to the Uzumaki of her capture before finding out she was actually a Senju. Yet, this turn of events actually amused the leader of the Uchiha clan, "Well... it appears I won't have a wife or children to return to, will I IZUNA?!" Jumping slightly, Izuna could only nod sadly at his elder brother, "I suppose so..."

Sighing and scratching the back of his shortened black locks, Izuna looked at his older brother, "Well, I guess we should get back to the Stronghold. We will have one hell of a mess to clean up thanks to father." Nodding, the two Uchiha brothers then vanished from the battlefield and appeared in front of their Stronghold that was now burning down.

Looking at all of the survivors, the leader of the Uchiha then asked in a highly amused tone, "I don't suppose anyone here has water style, do they?" All of the clan members looked at their leader in disbelief that he was joking NOW of all times. They all just supposed this was his way of grieving over the loss of his wife and children when on the contrary, he was actually relieved to be rid of that Hyuga wench that he didn't even like.

Thinking back to the conversation Sakura and himself had long ago, all he could remember was... **_"Well, I suppose I would want someone who is kind, yet has the spirit of a warrior. Submissive, yet is thrilling enough to actually talk back to me. Loving and caring, yet can knock some sense into me if need be. Gentle, yet held a fire within her heart. Most importantly, they must love to dance; well and... she would love me unconditionally. In my eyes, love is the foundation that makes everything in life possible."_**

That's when it hit the leader of the Uchiha's as to WHY he hadn't liked his wife. She was so kind that you could tell it was fake and had no fighting spirit within her. She was so submissive that he grew highly tired and bored of her. She did love their children and _maybe_ she had loved him, yet was never bold enough to tell him when he was being idiotic. She was FAR too gentle and flinched every time he had even tried speaking to her. Had no love for dancing what so ever, considering the fact that he enjoyed it so much. There had been no foundation... that was all just invisible.

That woman had been far too frightened of Madara as if he were going to slit her throat in her sleep, tempting as that sounded, the thought had never even crossed his mind. Hell, the moment his blood began to boil over wanting to share his battle experience with her, she would quickly flinch and state that she knew nothing of battle and had no real interest in what happened on the battlefield.

His "wife" honestly tried to spend as little time with the man as possible and he truly considered the fact that she had purposely been avoiding him. Of course, she had blessed him with two heirs, but now none of that mattered either considering they were dead. She had never spoken to him unless he spoke to her first and she DEFINITELY never spoke back to him. She definitely never had the guts to raise a hand to him either. This woman had even made his very own children scared of him. She had been... such a boring partner.

Looking up to the sky, Madara then released a soft chuckle. He guessed he should have been mortified, sad, or even miserable at this turn of events, but he honestly could not bring himself to actually care. Lowering his head to peer his one eye around at all of the sobbing clan members who had lost someone precious, such as a wife, child, or any other thing that could be considered a great significance in their life; he supposed he should appear that way, but honestly felt nothing. No remorse, no loss, no pain... nothing.

Right at that very moment, the idea of ending this war did not sound so bad because he would gain something far more precious in the process. The sudden thought of a certain someone popped within his mind, causing him to smile softly. He knew the answer to all of his problems, yet... he had thought that answer had been dead. To simply put it, his wife had not been her... she had not been the one thing he treasured the most...

Sakura Senju...

* * *

 **(A/N: Whoooaaaa 20,080 words! I am a champ! Let me know what you guys think!)**


	9. Memories Of Children And A Choice

**Well, I had nothing better to do so I started this chapter the same night I posted chapter 8.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Memories Of Children And A Choice**

* * *

The last thing Sakura could physically remember was the simple fact that Hashirama had used his wood style wood dragon before dragging her back home to the place she loved, yet dreaded. Now here she was once again sitting in a fucking jail cell. The smell of dust and mold were so overpowering that is made her stomach uneasy, not to mention the fact that there was absolutely NOTHING to look at.

"Sakura...?" Tobirama called out in his manly tone as he unlocked the cell to walk in. Once inside, the silver haired male turned and locked the door again so that she could not escape. Sitting in the corner with her arms propped up on her knees as her head was lowered to hide her face within the comfort of her own body as a sigh was then released, "What Tobirama..." This took Tobirama back slightly... she wasn't mad at him and yet she had called him by his full birth given name.

Sitting across from his baby sister, Tobirama propped his arm up on one of his knees, "What do you fear about the future...?" Keeping her head lowered, Sakura's dulled voice rang out just loud enough for him to hear her, "Regardless of warnings... the future does not scare me at all..." Tobirama gained a worried facial expression, "Then let me ask you... how would you like to live that future...?"

The pinkette began to lightly tap her index finger on her shin, "Simple and clean... yet that will have to wait until a little later on..." Staring at his little sister, the powdery eyes moved to the ceiling, "Don't get me wrong... I love you, I really do... but I do not believe life is quite that simple." This caused tears to form in her eyes as she remembered Izuna talking about Madara's wife and children, "Tobirama... they were probably far cuter than anything I could ever produce..."

This confused the silver haired Senju prince all too much, "Who might that be sister?" Sakura slowly rose her head to show her elder brother the tears she now shed, "The dream Madara and I once held together... children..." Frowning, Tobirama sighed and ran his hands through his spiked mess of locks, "This is something you should be speaking about to elder brother. You know I am no good at these things Sakura."

Just then Hashirama unlocked the cell door and walked in cheerfully, "And how is my best baby sister doing on this day?" Sakura let out a soft _'tch'_ before speaking, "I'm your only little sister Hashirama..." Grinning at this, Hashirama then gave the thumbs up, "Well then that would make you the best, would it not?"

Tobirama abruptly stood and began to walk away before pausing at the door, "Sakura, speak to elder brother of the matter you wished to speak to me about." Hashirama gained a curious facial expression as Sakura softly repeated herself, "Madara... his children... his wife... were probably so beautiful..." Scratching the back of his head, Hashirama sighed heavily, "I only met the lass once. Yes, she was beautiful, but you could tell by one glance that Madara was not happy with his life as it was. Yes, he had children and they were cute... but... he never really looked at them as if they were his."

Gaining a slightly puzzled and sad expression, Sakura clasped her hands together tightly, "What do you mean...?" Hashirama glanced up as he grasped his chin as if thinking hard over the matter, "I guess an easier way to put it, he wanted you to be their mother. Well, that's just a guess... BUT I do have a present for you!" The pinkette appeared all too confused at this as Hashirama stood and opened the cell door only for HIM to walk in. Emerald orbs widened immensely as Sakura looked at her elder brother and he shook his head, "He made a bargain with the Senju. For the safe return of all captured Senju members... he requested one full day with you."

Hashirama walked back in and planted a kiss on the top of Sakura's pink mane before turning and began to walk out. Suddenly freezing at the door, Hashirama snapped around, "NO CHILDREN MADARA!" Madara scowled at his best friend and shooed him off, "Get lost." Nodding at this, Hashirama slowly closed the door and Madara moved to sit beside Sakura, whom immediately tensed up. Noticing this almost instantly, a heavy sigh was released, "Calm down. I only wish to speak with you."

Lowering her head, Sakura whispered out just loud enough so that the leader of the Uchiha could hear, "What about your wife and children...?" Sighing heavily, Madara then pushed a gloved hand through his long unruly mane, "They were killed by the Uzumaki Clan." For some reason, this made the pinkette happy, yet only misery rang out, "I'm sorry for your loss..."

Shrugging at this, Madara cast his gaze at the female who would not look him in the eye, or even at his face for that matter, "I didn't even want to marry her Sakura. My father arranged the marriage without my knowledge and then proceeded to force me to impregnate the woman so that she could give birth to successors for the Uchiha Clan."

Even then, Sakura would not look at him so he simply did what he had always done whenever she chose not to look at him. Madara's hand shot out and grasped Sakura's chin, forcing her to look at him, "Look at me when I speak to you Sakura." Gritting her teeth, the pink haired Senju princess slapped the Uchiha king's hand away from her face, "Tell me MADARA, what gives YOU the right to tell me what I can and or cannot do!? YOU LOST THAT RIGHT LONG AGO!"

Growling angrily, Madara's quick temper got the best of him, "IS THAT SO!? WELL THEN MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE YOU TO ROT IN THIS HELL!" Sakura's eyes instantly filled with tears that quickly cascaded down her cheeks and over the hothead's gloves as she stared at him, "Then leave..." Standing angrily Madara grasped Sakura by the front of her shirt, "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING!? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!? NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT STRONG WILLED WOMAN WHO MADE ME SET THE STANDARDS FOR A SPOUSE TO JUST GIVE UP!"

Throwing Sakura back to the ground, Madara snapped around, "You need to remember who in the hell you even are... I can't even recognize you in this state of you feeling sorry for yourself. You need to reflect back on your life... and until you do... I will not be returning." These words caused the pinkette to begin sobbing and Madara then knew he took things too far as he crouched down to her and brought her to his chest.

The moment she had been tugged into Madara's grasp, Sakura's eyes widened and she began to slam her fist on a wound he had received from Hashirama the day prior. The moment those strong fists of hers connected with that wound, a pained grunt escaped from his mouth, "S-Sakura... you might wanna e-ease up on hitting me s-so roughly..." His vision was growing so blurry that he saw five Sakura's as she looked at his chest to see blood quickly beginning through his cloak.

Quickly easing his body down, Sakura wiped her tears and rose her hands over his wound to begin healing the wound his friend had given him, "If I know you, you're going to ask if it hurts. So I will go ahead and answer you before you ask. IT HURTS LIKE A SON OF A BITCH! DAMN YOU HASHIRAMA!"

Madara's words continued to echo throughout her mind like a plague, _**"You need to remember who in the hell you even are... I can't even recognize you in this state of you feeling sorry for yourself. You need to reflect back on your life... and until you do... I will not be returning."**_ The more those words echoed throughout her mind, the more she began to actually think of her entire life.

* * *

 **:::Flashback:::**

* * *

At the age of seven, Sakura was currently sitting in the living room of their home with her newest baby brother, Kawarama, who was only two at the time, sitting in her lap as he tangled himself within her long pink locks as the four year old Itama was also tangling himself in his big sister's hair from behind. Tobirama, who was eight years old, was sitting protectively beside Sakura trying to untangle both of his little brother's from their sister's hair as the nine year old Hashirama sat of the opposite side of Sakura trying to do the same exact thing as his silver haired little brother.

Looking towards her one and only daughter and how she found sheer joy with how her two younger brothers were completely attached to her made the mother of the family smile. Every night, the mother of the five children had grown used to finding Kawarama and Itama snuggled up to their big sister. Even though there was an ongoing raging war between clans, Sakura had never been sent into battle yet due to being a female and found joy in taking care of her little brothers.

The following morning, Sakura walked out back to see Hashirama and Tobirama sparring with one another and stopped before calling out, "Elder brother Hashirama, do you... do you think you can teach me how to protect Kawarama and Itama...?"

That's when Butsuma appeared and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I will train you Sakura. Now go and get changed." Nodding quickly, Sakura ran back to her room and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a mesh undershirt she had stolen from Tobirama along with sleeveless red tank top with the Senju Clan emblem on the back. Pulling her hair up into a quick ponytail, Sakura then bolted from her room and back to her father.

"First thing is first Sakura. You will be trained in hand to hand combat. Be ready to defend yourself!" Butsuma then rushed towards his daughter and due to how much time she had spent observing her older brothers whenever they sparred made blocking easy. Yet she closed her eyes, which made Butsuma growl, "OPEN YOUR EYES SAKURA! NEVER CLOSE YOUR EYES WHEN FACING A FOE!" Nodding her head, Sakura slowly cracked her emerald orbs open.

By that point, the pink haired Senju's father was now right in front of his daughter and he slammed his fist into her arms, causing Sakura to fly backwards and hit a wall; knocking all air from her as she began to cough harshly. Sighing, Butsuma shook his head, "Just as I expected..." This small comment infuriated Sakura whenever she remembered how Hashirama made all of his jutsu signs and simply clasped her hands together as the wood style began to directly attack her father.

Just as the wood style was released, Butsuma's eyes widened immensely as he began to chop down all of the jutsu with haste. Clasping her hands together again, she figured she would catch her father off guard by making a wood style clone all the while hiding her real body and masking her chakra.

Finally landing, Butsuma looked up to see Sakura rushing towards him as he grinned, "Very good Sakura!" This shocked her considering her father only praised her brothers. Yet once he landed a punch on his daughter and she flew back, the body turned into a heap of wood that merely resembled Sakura.

Appearing shocked at this, the pinkette then dropped down and infused a bit of chakra within her fist and actually punched her father across the face. Yet even the smallest amount of chakra sent the father flying into their home. As fate would have it, the mother of the children ran out to see her husband and daughter training before yelling, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SAKURA!? YOU ARE A LADY! NOW COME AND HELP ME WITH CHORES!"

Lowering her head, Sakura slowly nodded until Butsuma spoke out, "She will do no such thing. She will be a great asset to the war! Now continue Sakura!" Butsuma's wife then ran to him, "But Sakura is a WOMAN! She is not meant to be sent into battle!" Folding his arms, Butsuma then glared at his wife, "KAGUYA! Sakura is no mere female! She is the second person alive who can use the wood style!"

Kaguya lowered her head so that her long silver locks flowed in front of her face, knowing all too well that whatever Butsuma said was law due to him being the Senju Clan's leader, "I don't want my daughter to die before she even has the chance to fall in love, get married, or have children Butsuma! Will you break ALL of your own rules just so you can send our daughter to the front lines of battle!?" Growling angrily, Butsuma rose his fist to strike his wife for talking back on his decision.

Suddenly running in front of her mother, Sakura held her arms up, "FATHER NO!" Butsuma halted his hand as he looked down into the forest of emeralds his beautiful daughter held as eyes. Releasing a heavy sigh, Butsuma turned away from the mother and child as a deep scowl emerged. Folding his arms across his chest, the father of the family released a heavy sigh, "Sakura. I will have custom armor made for you. Be ready to join us in combat. Now, I am fully aware that your hair is far too memorable and people would find out who you were right away."

Widening her eyes slightly, Sakura then began to twiddle her thumbs, "Is that why you have been growing your hair out father...?" Nodding he then walked to his wife and motioned for her to follow, "Kaguya, your job is to cut my hair and then sew it all together before the next battle." Nodding her head at this, Kaguya lowered her head and followed her husband.

Many hours later, Sakura was now training with Hashirama and Tobirama. Surprisingly, she was quick to assess the situation and calculate a counter strategy. Panting heavily, both older brothers placed their hands on their knees as Tobirama then panted out, "When... did you... get so good... sister?" Hashirama could only nod, completely dumbfounded at how well his sister picked up on everything.

Looking up at her elder brothers, Sakura panted and smiled, "I've been... secretly training..." Hashirama instantly let out a loud laugh, "Oh-ho! Training by yourself, aye!? Nice, nice!" Smiling at her brother's praise, Kaguya then walked out holding the wig made from her father's hair, "Sakura honey, come and try it on." Nodding, Sakura ran over to her mother.

Coming to a halt in front of her mother, Kaguya then pulled out pins and began to pin up Sakura's insanely pink hair before placing the wig on top and pinning that it snugly into place so no matter how much Sakura jumped around, it simply would not move.

Hashirama and Tobirama both looked at their sister as she then turned around looking like a brown haired Sakura, "How do I look Hashirama and Tobi?" Hashirama instantly began to praise his little sister as Tobirama began to pout. Looking towards Tobirama with a questioning look, Sakura tilted her head slightly, "What's wrong Tobi?" The silver haired Senju boy released a huff as he folded his arms, "I like your pink hair more."

This caused even Kaguya to laugh, "Oh Tobirama, this is just for when Sakura goes... into battle... with you..." Both Hashirama and Tobirama's eyes widened immensely at this, "What did you just say mother?" Sighing heavily, Kaguya shrugged, "It doesn't make sense to me either boys. Sakura will be the only female among the Senju ranks. Now come, it is dinner time and you all must build up your strength."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

It was the night of Sakura's first battle as her father brought in her new armor she would be wearing into battle along with a smaller katana that resembled the Uchiha's short blade, "Sakura, I need you ready in ten minutes. Can you do it?" Nodding at her father abruptly Sakura straightened up, "Yes sir!" The moment he exited, Sakura quickly got dressed as her mother walked in to pin her hair up and place the wig on her head.

The moment it all was done, Sakura laced the short blade behind her back and smiled at her mother, "I promise I'll come back alive mother!" Sakura then ran out of her room an skid to a stop whenever Itama and Kawarama stood in front of her, "I have to go guys, be good for mom... if you need to, go ahead and sleep in my room. I love you both so much..." Leaning down, the pinkette kissed the tops of both of their heads. Suddenly hearing the whistle she had practically grown up hearing, Sakura rushed out and into place.

"MY FELLOW SENJU! MY DAUGHTER WILL BE NOW JOINING US IN BATTLE! FEAR NOT, SHE HAS THE SKILLS AND THE MIND SET OF A SENJU WARRIOR!" Butsuma yelled out as each and every male member stole a hateful glare towards her. The Senju Clan's leader then pointed outward, "NOW GO! FIGHT WITH ALL OF THE MIGHT AND WILL OF THE SENJU CLAN!" As every member began to run out, Sakura hadn't been told what team she was going to be placed in, so instead of asking... she merely just ran out of the Senju Stronghold.

As she ran, the now brown headed Senju warrior princess began to hear clashes, notifying her that battles had already begun between the Uchiha and the Senju. Running and running, Sakura then skid to a halt, "Where am I...?" She softly whispered out.

Suddenly and out of no where, a single member of the Uchiha Clan dropped in front of her and she instantly grasped her blade. The male said nothing, but ran his hands through his messy black and blue locks, "Man and I'm supposed to fight a girl...? I didn't know the Uzumaki Clan was in this too." Raising an eyebrow at the man, Sakura then spit out, "I am a Senju... AND THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE!" Clasping her hands together, the wood style activated and began going after the male.

She could feel many other chakra signatures coming her way whenever she heard someone shout, "MADARA! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Skidding back, the young boy who appeared to be only her eldest brother's age released a sharp _'TSK!'_ as his head snapped to the side, "Father, I am safe. It's only ONE girl. I will be fine."

Nodding his head at his son, Tajima then vanished and Madara wished he had waited to speak as Tobirama Senju dropped by his little sister, "Sister, are you harmed!?" Sakura shook her head abruptly as she reached down to pick up a stone. Madara, who had been too busy paying attention to Tobirama's entrance, was then smacked in the face by the same rock Sakura had been holding, causing the unruly spiked haired boy to snap his head towards the female while clutching his forehead, "OW DAMMIT THAT HURT!"

"Yeah, yeah. Complain later!" He knew he wouldn't be able to beat Tobirama and whoever this girl was alone as he backed away, "It seems I have underestimated you... GIRL." Reaching behind him, Madara yanked out a smoke bomb before hurling it to the ground and creating a smoke screen so that he could quickly make an escape.

Looking back towards Tobirama, Sakura smiled apologetically, "Sorry Tobi... father never told me what squad I was on so... I just... went..." Laughing softly, Tobirama hugged his beloved baby sister, "You are on my squad Sakura." Even though her older brother was with her, she still was terrified of losing her life during a war that seemed just so pointless in her eyes.

Once the first battle ended, Sakura returned home with a cross shaped wound on her left shoulder; yet... she had killed ten Uchiha Clan members... she had taken ten lives. That night, Sakura slept in Tobirama's room as he held her tightly while she cried herself to sleep over feeling like a monster that cared so little of other human being's lives. She was just trying to survive, so... why did she feel so horrible...?

The next morning, Sakura vanished from her brother's room before he even got the chance to wake up. Reaching a river, Sakura's bubble gum pink locks fluttered freely as she bent over and picked a rock up in her hand. Hurling the rock much like a shuriken, the stone violently skipped across the water until soaring off of the water into the forest.

About to pick another stone up, the pinkette then heard a voice yelling in pain, "SON OF A BITCH!" This made Sakura jump to the other side of the river as she ran towards the source of the pained groaning. Skidding to a stop in front of a young boy that was roughly Hashirama's age, "Hey you okay...?" The beautiful little girl leaned down and noticed his forehead was bleeding from the impact, "I'm really sorry... I guess I was just a bit distracted whenever I threw that stone..."

Pulling out her handkerchief, Sakura leaned in and began to wipe away the blood as Madara yelled, "WHO IN THE HELL THROWS A ROCK THAT HARD!?" At this point the pink haired Senju heiress ignored his initial bitching over getting hit, yet couldn't blame him. Slowly opening his charcoal orbs, he became so shocked at how beautiful this girl's eyes were... yet felt as if he had met her somewhere before... _'Probably just my imagination...'_ He thought as he continued to stare into the vast lush forest of emeralds that were this girl's eyes.

Smiling softly, Sakura reached behind her and pulled out some bandaging, she had to make it at least LOOK believable, "May I look at it...?" Her voice sweetly rang out and a light blush spread across his cheeks, "Uh-uh... sure..." Smiling, the pinkette reached her hand out with one hand and pushed his bangs upward as her other hand lightly traced the wound as a soft green glow engulfed her fingertip, "Not even a scar will be left, I wouldn't worry too much. Just in case, I am going to wrap your head up."

He couldn't believe how incredibly sweet this girl was and the fact that her smile alone could light up a pitch black room. Slowly wrapping the young boy's head, Sakura then tied it, "There, that should do it." Looking into the female's eyes, Madara cleared his throat, "So what's your name?" Blinking softly, Sakura laughed gently before answering, "My name is Sakura. What about you?" The boy then looked at her, "Madara."

The moment Sakura heard his name, she could have sworn she had heard this name SOMEWHERE before, yet just couldn't recall from where or when she HAD heard it, "Well, it's nice to meet you Madara." Madara stood up and offered his hand out to her, which she graciously took as he hoisted her up.

As the two began to walk back to the river Sakura had previously been at, she suddenly noticed Madara was staring at her and she turned her head slowly to him, "Is there something on my face or something...?" Noticing he had been caught, Madara snapped his head, "N-No. It's just..."

Tilting her head at the boy, the younger girl smiled sweetly, "Just what?" Reaching one of his hands behind his head, Madara began to scratch at the back of his medium length spiked locks, "You're just... really pretty is all." This little compliment caused Sakura to become bright red, "Well, you aren't too bad yourself Madara." Giving him a cute wink, Sakura then noticed what time it was before her eyes widened, "OH NO! I'm sorry about hitting you Madara, but I have to go now!"

Running, Sakura swiftly jumped over the river and waved happily before running off. Yet, before she was out of range; Madara accidentally did the same thing to her as she had done to him, "Well shit. I didn't mean to do tha-" - "OW!"

Sakura felt that rock smack into the back of her head and almost felt as if she could physically see stars at this point as she teetered back and forth before falling into a strong pair of arms. Looking up, she noticed Madara with an extremely worried facial expression, "I swear I didn't do it on purpose Sakura!" This was almost comical for the pinkette as she began to laugh, "Had to get me back didn't ya?" Honestly, the wound had already healed but she wanted to appear dramatic so the boy would worry.

After he had "patched" her up, Sakura stood, "Thank you so much Madara..." A gentle smile graced her lips as she then waved and began to run back home. Madara stood there for the longest time before muttering out, "Wow... she was beautiful..."

After that day, Sakura and Madara alike were far too busy to meet up due to the war with battles that ended up lasting months at a time and their time off from the battlefield were solely focused on resting their bodies. Before anyone had known it, five years had passed and the two had even forgotten that one another had even met off of the battlefield.

Kawarama and Itama were now being sent into battle, yet the Uchiha Clan only became more and more vicious towards the Senju Clan. It was not like when she had entered the war at all, or maybe it had always been that way but Sakura had been oblivious to how bad the battlefield truly was.

Sakura and Kawarama were pinned in a corner by a group of five Uchiha members as Kawarama hands began to shake uncontrollably as two of the five members began to close in on him. Noticing this rather quickly, Sakura then quickly took down the three that had been closing in on her and saw a man thrusting his poison coated blade towards her little brother, "KAWARAMA!"

She ran as fast as she could and thought she had made it just in time whenever the blade was lodged straight through her stomach; causing her to cough up an immense amount of blood. Turning her head, that's when she saw the blade piercing her baby brother's heart, "NO! KAWARAMA!" Sakura could feel the poison being neutralized within her own body, yet the damage that had been done took far longer than she had anticipated and actually wasn't closing at all.

Quickly turning, Sakura took her little brother's body within her arms as she bolted from the tricky predicament. When she could no longer run, Sakura slowed to sluggishly walk as her vision began to grow blurry due to the mass amount of blood she was now losing.

Falling to her knees, Sakura fell forward, completely unconscious as the blade still lodged within her stomach slammed deeper within Kawarama's heart. She hadn't known how long she had been out of it whenever she began hearing Tobirama's and Hashirama's distorted voices, "SAKURA! KAWARAMA!" She was too weak to reply as Tobirama fell to his knees and began to sob.

Hashirama placed his hand on Sakura's throat to feel for a pulse, "TOBIRAMA! SAKURA IS ALIVE!" Shooting his head up, the silver headed Senju teen then lifted Sakura's body off of the ground as Hashirama yanked the sword from her gut, causing her to cough up blood.

Leaning down, the eldest brother tried not to cry as he lifted his baby brother's limp body off of the ground. Everyone rushed back home and the moment they returned, Tobirama slammed the front door open with his foot, "MOTHER! MOTHER HELP!" Hearing the cries for help, Kaguya ran straight towards the front door to see her little girl knocking on death's door and her youngest child... whom had already walked through that very same door Sakura was currently standing in front of.

It had taken an entire week for Sakura to even wake up completely healed and that was the day she met Madara once again, yet had no recollection of even meeting him one time before. The two were complete strangers with one another now and who could blame them? They had only met once before and that initial meeting hadn't even been for very long.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Sakura couldn't say the young boy named Madara was really her friend. She honestly was very cautious around him at first; but as time passed, Sakura began to feel close with the young teen. The two now sat quietly on a boulder whenever Madara abruptly stood, "Hey, come with me." Looking towards him, Sakura could only nod at his request as she stood up and began to follow the young boy.

Soon enough, the two came upon a single tree that appeared as if the bark were twisting around itself. Hanging off one of the branches sat a wooden swing that appeared to have been barely used, causing her eyes to brighten almost immediately. Giggling, Sakura ran towards the swing and sat down. About to push off of the ground, Sakura realized she wasn't moving due to the fact that Madara was now holding the ropes of the swing.

Smiling softly at Madara, she fully understood he had meant he was going to push her. Walking backwards, the spiky blue and black haired teen then released the ropes. Cascading forward, the pinkette began to laugh happily as he pushed her small body with ease. The one thing that distracted him the most was her long bubble gum colored locks and how they flowed along with how the air pressure caused those shiny long locks to float up or push up against her back.

Her laughter was almost intoxicating to his very being. Smiling softly, Madara continued to push Sakura as he began thinking how Sakura actually listened to him when he spoke, yet voiced her opinion if she had considered his line of thinking to be incorrect. At first, it had frustrated him that a woman might have a brain; but then found her to be rather interesting to be around and completely enjoyed her company.

Even though the two were completely silent, it was almost as if the two could completely understand what one another was thinking at that very moment. Turning her head as she was being pushed on the swing, Sakura smiled, "What's on your mind?" Madara blinked before looking down... wrong move.

The pink haired Senju warrior tried to stop the swing, but failed as the swing smacked into Madara's forehead, pushing not only himself to the ground, but flung Sakura from the swing as she hit the ground in front of them and rolled a ways away. Shooting up, Madara then ran to her, "Shit I'm sorry Sakura!" Almost instantly, Sakura began to laugh even though bruising had begun to appear all over her body.

This bruising on Sakura's body made the Uchiha heir flinch slightly, yet the moment she pushed herself off of the ground, the pinkette threw her arms around the teen's neck all while laughing. Not really knowing what to do, Madara slowly rose his arms to lace them around Sakura as he nuzzled his face into her long locks. For once, this shocked Sakura considering Madara was NEVER this affectionate towards anyone; not even towards Izuna... well, she didn't know who that was at the time but none the less, she had heard Madara speak of his younger brother.

Usually, the two got to spend roughly a month with one another before vanishing to participate in battle for roughly three to five months at a time; yet this time, they never forgot one another and strove to live just so that they could bask in one another's company once again.

One day after months of the two unknowingly battling one another's clan Sakura sat on that very swing that Madara had shown her the pinkette peered down at the ground sadly, "It's March twenty eighth..." She whispered softly; thinking as if no one had heard her. Suddenly his voice rang out, "How very perspective Sakura." Jumping slightly, the pink haired Senju heiress then smiled sadly, "I suppose so..."

Noticing her sad demeanor, the now fifteen year old grabbed the ropes of the swing and brought Sakura back before releasing it. Usually fits of giggles were heard, yet today... she merely stared sadly at the ground; which of course Madara noticed almost instantly, "Hey... what's bothering you...?"

Looking up at the sky with a saddened facial expression, Sakura released a light sigh, "No one in my family remembered that today is my birthday..." This made his eyes widen, "Today is your birthday?" Nodding slightly at the male, her sad tone rang out, "I suppose I can't blame them... this war has been stressful for everyone." Returning her nod, Madara chuckled, "Well, at least you do not have my birthday."

Giving Madara a confused expression, Sakura just had to know, "So when is your birthday?" Blinking slightly, he was slightly taken back by this, yet sighed before answering, "December twenty fourth." Sakura knew that the two had been in war during Madara's birthday and she smiled apologetically, "Happy belated birthday Madara. I was going to wait to give this to you, but since you were in battle during your birthday; now seems the right time to do so."

It was her birthday, yet she had gotten HIM a present. Bringing the swing to a stop, Madara walked in front of the pinkette as she reached inside of her shirt only to pull out a nicely designed box before handing it to him, "Go ahead, open it." Looking at the box, Madara felt slightly unsure of what to do considering he had never received a present before.

Slowly opening the box, there sat a small silver locket. Opening the locket, a picture of Sakura was on one side and on the opposite side laid a note that read _"You've given me far too many things. Lately, you're all I need and now I can stay close to your heart at all times."_ A deep scarlet blush flooded Madara's cheeks as Sakura reached down to gentle grasp the locket's chain before undoing the clasp and laced it around his neck after moving all of his hair to the side.

The moment that locket dangled from his neck, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tenderly and he rose his hands to gently grasp onto her arms as his head lowered. Soon enough, Sakura felt the warmth and moistness of tears hitting her skin. The two stayed like that for thirty minutes until Madara turned and pulled Sakura to his lap as he then handed her a box.

Looking all too confused at this, Sakura then smiled softly and opened it to find a silver bracelet that held one blood red crimson stone and one emerald stone beside one another. Taking the bracelet out of the box, Madara slid it onto Sakura's wrist and that's whenever she leaned her head onto his chest to hide the tears she now shed.

Sighing softly, Madara tucked the locket within his cloak and smiled, "Let's make a vow right here and now that neither of us will perish in battle and we will continue to strive... to see one another once again..." Nodding at this Sakura whispered out just loud enough so that he would be able to hear her, "I promise..."

As the sun began to set, Madara began to feel panic that should she walk away this time, she would cease to exist. Taking a shaky breath, Madara gulped harshly before speaking, "Sakura..." That's when he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Pulling out his blanket, he laid Sakura on top of it before easing himself down, only to pull her close as his eyes grew heavy once she adjusted so that her head now laid against his chest. That night, the two slept with much ease and a deepness neither of them had been able to accomplish in such a long time.

It was around seven o'clock in the morning whenever the two both began to hear the shouting of many people calling her name, "SAKURA!?" Looking towards Madara, she couldn't allow for anyone to harm him, no matter who he was affiliated with.

Standing up swiftly, Sakura smiled at Madara sweetly, "I have to go Madara. You need to head home too, your parents must be worried sick." Both stood and Sakura began running, "Thank you Madara! Thank you for everything!" Nodding his head, Madara merely rose a single hand in acknowledgement before turning and heading home. Right at that moment... Madara knew... he wanted to one day marry Sakura.

* * *

 **:::End Of Flashback:::**

* * *

By the time Sakura snapped out of it, Madara was already gone due to his one day being up. Sighing heavily, Sakura pulled her knees close to her chest as she began to sob. That's when the darkened female voice decided to pull Sakura within her own mind so that she could focus on her voice.

 _"I see that life has gotten very hard for you Sakura." The eerie voice rang out as Sakura merely sat there with her legs pulled to her chest, "What do you want..." The pinkette choked out as a sigh from that same voice was escaped, "Let me ask you something. Would it be easier for you should I create different circumstances? By doing this, I will erase not only your memory, but Madara's as well; but you will have to decide quickly child."_

 _Sakura's eyes widened at this, "F-Forget Madara...?" The voice darkly hummed as a yes before speaking, "Correct. I can put different actions into play and perhaps you and Madara can live in peace with one another. Though, I am never sure of these things. I may create the circumstances but how you choose to live those circumstances is entirely up to you. Yet keep in mind I can only change the reality outcome only one more time after this." The pinkette slowly closed her emerald orbs, thinking about everything that had happened as tears began to slide down her face._

 _Finally... Sakura had her answer as she lowered her head, "Yes... please... I can't take this pain anymore..." A long pause was then set into motion before the voice began to speak out once again, "I see... very well. Let us see how you live under newer circumstances. Though I should warn you, this reality may be hard for you to even accept."_

 _Nodding her head, Sakura dropped her head as a white hand with long talons for fingernails shot out and grasped the tops of Sakura's head and yanked out her memories of Madara only to replace those stolen memories with new memories entirely... memories that were much darker..._

 _"Now go." The eerie voice commanded as she snapped her fingers. With that, Sakura was gone; yet now here stood Madara. Considering this was his first time within Kaguya's realm, he seemed highly startled; though he would never show these emotions._

 _Clearing her throat, Kaguya then spoke, "Madara, it appears it is time for a new destiny." Scowling deeply at this, Madara folded his arms, "And what might you mean by this?" Kaguya said nothing else as her hand shot out and ripped the memories of Sakura out of his mind._

 _For a moment his eyes dulled and Kaguya grinned as she replaced the missing memories with brand new altered memories, "Now go." Nodding his head, Madara then vanished from Kaguya's realm within his mind and she grinned darkly, "Let us see how this fate shall play out." With that, Kaguya laughed darkly as her voice faded into a mere nothingness._

Sakura awoke within her room and sat up before stretching. This war had been raging on for two long centuries, yet, she remembered hearing her eldest brother Hashirama speak to Tobirama over some matters that infuriated her the night prior. Yet she had no say in the matter considering Hashirama was the clan leader.

Honestly, Tobirama was not happy with these circumstances their brother had made, yet he was in charge. Folding his arms, Tobirama stared blankly at Hashirama as the two stood in front of the gates of the Senju Stronghold, "Ah! There they are Tobirama! Go and wake Sakura, she must be dressed properly for this." This did not make the silver headed Senju happy at all, yet he nodded, "As you wish elder brother."

Using the teleportation technique he was praised for, Tobirama landed within Sakura's room, making her jump and clutch her chest, "Oh, Tobi it's just you." Nodding his head towards his beloved little sister Tobirama then explained everything to her before she snapped, "OH SO NOW I'M JUST SOME MEANS TO CREATE PEACE WITH THE SENJU AND UCHIHA!? DAMMIT YOU AND HASHIRAMA PISS ME OFF!" The words his little sister spoke were not the words a lady should be using, which of course, made Tobirama scowl.

Turning and walking out of her room, he motioned for a good ten servants to come and "properly" dress Sakura. Sure, ten did seem like overkill, but his sister had that monstrous strength along with delicate chakra control that was more precise than even their elder brother's; which was the meaning of the violet shaded diamond that now resided on her forehead.

Soon enough, loud crashing could be easily heard from within his baby sister's room, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL WEAR THAT IN FRONT OF AN UCHIHA! NO, NO, NO, AND NO DAMMIT!" Soon enough one of the servants voices could be heard, "Lady Sakura! This was the choice of your brother! All we can do is follow orders! You fully know how these rituals are held!"

Meanwhile with Hashirama, he smiled as his old friend jumped down from his steed's back, "What is this about Hashirama..." Madara spoke blandly and blankly until he heard massive crashes come from the main house of the Senju Stronghold, causing him to slowly turn his head towards the source of the loud ruckus that was now ongoing.

Turning back to Hashirama, the male with one eye showing folded his arms, "I do hope you are not planning on ambushing me of all people Hashirama... I'd like to think I know you pretty well..." The brunette glanced his orbs towards the main house as the crashing noises continued to occur.

Hashirama sweat dropped at all of the commotion coming from his home before shaking his head, "Ah, then you should know I would never do such a thing Madara. Now come, there is something I wish to... propose to you as a means to end this war." Lifting his only visible eyebrow, Madara released a heavy sigh, "Very well then."

By the time Madara entered the main Senju home with all of his "guards" in tow; the crashing around had stopped. Hashirama lead Madara to the conference hall and stood at the podium and motioned for Madara to join him; which he blankly stepped beside Hashirama before the clan leader of the Senju motioned for him to sit. Once both were seated, the brunette sighed, "Madara, let me ask you... how do clan's usually form alliances with one another?"

Raising his eyebrow, Madara folded his arms, "Well, either treaties are made or... a female of the head of the family is offered from one of the clan's to propose a marriage. As long as the marriage lasts, the treaty stands." Hashirama instantly nodded at this, "Correct. So, for a peace treaty to come into play... I'd like to offer my sister's hand in marriage to either you or Izuna." Madara instantly scowled at this and folded his arms, "You jest Hashirama. You don't even have a sister, do not take me for a fool."

Rapidly blinking at this, the brunette rose a single hand to gently grasp his chin as his head tilted, "Did I not tell you I had a sister?" Madara instantly gained an annoyed facial expression, yet fully did not believe in Hashirama's words as Tobirama walked in to stand beside his brother, "Sakura is prepared elder brother."

Hashirama nodded at this, "Ah, yes, meet our little sister Madara." Slowly the doors slid open once again and Sakura took one jingling step inside due to the bell that was now laced to her ankle with a silver ribbon before getting to her knees and bowing to the head of both families all the while swearing profanities under her breath.

"Rise Sakura!" By the way Hashirama spoke to this woman was as if he were doting on a family member; which made this more plausible to Madara that Sakura was indeed related to Hashirama and Tobirama. Slowly erecting her body, the gown she wore was completely see through, but had shifted so that a part of her thigh long bubble gum colored locks covered her body as she spoke, "My name is Sakura Senju, heiress of the Senju Clan and daughter of Butsuma Senju and Kaguya Senju."

Keeping both of their eyes averted away from their sister considering she was practically standing naked in front of them, Hashirama cleared his throat, "Approach Sakura." That's when both Hashirama and Tobirama turned away out of respect for their sister. Walking forward, the pinkette slowly made her way up to both of her brothers and the two Uchiha brothers.

Stepping onto the platform, Sakura stood there in front of both Madara and Izuna. Madara looked as cold as ever with his arms folded across his chest as Izuna practically had hearts coming out of his eyes as he stood there with his mouth gaped wide open.

"So what do you say Madara? Can we not just skip stones like we used to?" Directing his gaze towards Hashirama, the male with the long unruly spiked black and blue locks hummed for a moment before giving an answer that Sakura wished had been the complete opposite verdict... war would have been a better outcome.

Giving Sakura a malicious grin that sent shivers up her spine, Madara then cleared his throat, "And what of her innocence?" Tobirama nodded while folding his arms across his chest, "Believe me, she knows better and takes great pride in herself. Her innocence is still intact and is indeed pure."

Clearing his throat, the Uchiha Clan's leader chuckled softly under his breath before speaking, "So you would not mind if I checked myself?" This was a normal practice, yet Tobirama didn't want Madara anywhere near his little sister; yet Hashirama beat him to the punch as he nodded, "Feel free to use the room next to us."

Smirking at this, Madara then grasped the pink haired Senju heiress's arm tightly before dragging her into the room. Closing the door, a smug grin was plastered all over his face as he then began to order the heiress around, "You... go and lay down. Now." Folding her arms, Sakura practically growled at this man ordering her, "No. Go fuck yourself." Well, well... it would appear as if there was a woman in this world that still had step in her dance. How entertaining.

Shooting a single hand out, the Uchiha Clan's leader quickly grasped the pinkette's chin before forcing her to the ground; causing her to squirm in attempts to get away from him. All that could be heard was a rather sharp gasp escaping their sister's mouth as a laugh began to erupt from Madara's throat, "It appears your brother's did not lie to me. You still have your innocence intact."

By then, both brother's turned bright red and flinched whenever they heard their sister yell, "REMOVE YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD STAINED FINGERS OUT OF ME THIS VERY MOMENT! SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT YOU VENOMOUS VIPER! I SAID GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF ME NOW!" A huge slam was then clearly heard by both Hashirama and Tobirama.

Tobirama instantly cleared his throat and Hashirama looked completely and utterly embarrassed by this as their sister was then yanked out of the room. Coming to a halt, Madara smirked, "I accept your proposal Hashirama. It seems your sister has plenty of steps in her dance to keep me highly entertained."

 _'Why... WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MADARA UCHIHA OF ALL PEOPLE DAMMIT!'_ Sakura internally screamed as Tobirama gave her one saddened glance. Hashirama then cleared his throat, "I have one other thing I would like to add in. All though my sister will become your property, my brother and I would like to come and visit our sister whenever we please."

Madara rose his only visible eyebrow, yet nodded at this, "Agreed. Just allow us a few months to grow accustom to one another. I will allow her to write to you whenever she sees fit. I will also send you the new found treaty within two months time." With the first initial comment after agreeing to the two Senju's; not only Tobirama, but Hashirama knew as well... Madara was going to try and douse out the fire that burned brightly within Sakura's soul.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

By now, Sakura's tiny fired up form was kicking and screaming as Madara began to slowly drag her towards his horse until Tobirama clenched his fists tightly, which Hashirama noticed almost instantly, "Um... Madara? I know it is not my place to say this, but... will you allow Sakura and Tobirama to have a moment together? Those two have always been extremely close ever since we were children... please give us the satisfaction of saying goodbye to our sister..."

Glancing back to his old friend, the Uchiha Clan's leader set the royally pissed off pinkette down gently and she automatically ran to Tobirama and threw her arms around his neck tightly as he caught his baby sister within his arms and lifted her so that he could lower his face into her bubble gum colored locks to hide his weakness as tears dripped down from his eyes to land on her chest.

Soft hushes escaped from Sakura's lips as she ran her fingers tenderly through her older brother's silver spiked locks in attempts to calm her now emotionally damaged brother. A sudden whisper shakily escaped Tobirama's hidden lips so that no Sharingan could read what he currently spoke, "Just hang in there Sakura... I promise... I promise I will come for you..." Sakura then leaned back and ran her fingers across her older brother's red face markings which had already been smeared due to all of the tears he had just shed; yet the moment her fingers ran over the markings, they became completely smeared.

Finally setting Sakura down, Tobirama nodded towards his sister as he brought up a single sleeved arm to swipe it across his face; completely erasing any resuming red paint that had been residing on his handsome face. Tears had already filled Hashirama's eyes and were now spilling down onto his face as Sakura's face fell, "Oh Hashirama... come here..."

The moment Sakura opened her arms, the leader of the Senju Clan bolted towards his baby sister and quickly wrapped his arms around her as he began to straight up sob into her shoulder. Smiling softly, the pinkette bit her lip so that she didn't cry as well while she ran her fingers through her eldest brother's long silky brown locks.

He continued to cry into her shoulder for a good ten minutes until Madara became impatient, "Time to go." Without warning, Sakura was then torn away from her sobbing elder brother. She honestly wished she wouldn't have seen Hashirama and Tobirama both crying as the puffiness around their eyes became all too apparent.

Izuna walked up to Sakura and gave her a tender smile before leaning down and lacing his hands together to help give her a boost. Sakura was trying really hard at this point in time to not cry, yet by each and every passing second; this became even harder. Stepping onto Izuna's hands, he then gave her a boost up onto Madara's black steed. The pink haired Senju heiress had to now tune out the sounds of both of her brother's tears and sniffles as Madara hoisted himself onto the saddle of his steed.

Looking around to make sure all of his clan members were now mounted, Madara nodded, "AMATERASU, GO!" Sakura had heard of this power from the Sharingan called the "Amaterasu" and instantly flinched, yet nothing other than the horse began to run. _'Okay... he named his horse after the inextinguishable flames... got it...'_ Sakura thought as the horse began to run. She wish she hadn't, but she turned her head back one last time to look at her brothers... Hashirama and Tobirama both had fallen to their knees and begun to sob all over again.

Sakura knew this would be a long five days ride to the Uchiha Stronghold and made the guess that they never stopped to eat. Well her guess had been right. On the third day of riding, Sakura's vision was growing blurry and her throat ached for a drink of water. All that was seen by Izuna was Sakura's body falling off of his brother's horse in slow motion; only to hit the ground with a harsh dead weight _**'THUD!'**_

"WHOA!" Izuna yelled and pulled the reigns of his own horse back so that it would come to a stop. Jumping down, the younger brother of Madara Uchiha quickly bolted to the soon to be bride of his elder brother and knelt down beside her. Noticing her paled skin and shallow breathing, Izuna looked up, "MADARA!" Pulling the reigns to his own horse, Madara jumped down from his saddle and approached the female as his younger brother tried shaking her small frame to wake her up, yet, he had his own means of waking the unconscious beauty before him.

Coming to a stop in front of Sakura, Madara reared his foot back and roughly kicked the pinkette upside the head, causing her eyes to widen in shock before beginning to roughly cough. Izuna instantly glared daggers at his older brother angrily, "Did you HAVE to KICK her big brother!?" Shrugging at Izuna, Madara adjusted his gloves before getting back up onto his saddle, "If you care so much Izuna, you carry her on your horse."

Nodding at his brother's words, Izuna slowly helped Sakura up like a prince would do for his princess. Madara had never expected for Izuna to actually take what was rightfully his though as he witnessed Izuna help lift her onto his horse before pulling himself up onto his horse's saddle. Reaching into one of the storage compartments, Izuna then pulled out a portion of his own food rations and some water to drink for her, which Sakura was REALLY thankful for.

"Forgive me...uh..." Sakura softly spoke out as Izuna smiled, "My name is Izuna Uchiha." Nodding in acknowledgement of this, the pinkette was so tired at this point that she was sure she could fall asleep hanging upside down. Izuna was about to continue speaking after Sakura had finished her meal and drank a good amount of water to ease the ache held within her throat only to find she had laid her head against his muscular arm to use as a pillow of sorts, making the young male smile gently.

To make sure that the pink haired beauty did not fall from the horse again, Izuna wrapped his opposite arm that wasn't being used as a pillow around her core gently. Slightly turning his head around so that his one visible eye glared at his brother unknowingly before suddenly pulling on the reigns of Amaterasu roughly to make him stop so suddenly, that just as Izuna was about to pass him, Madara brought up his foot only to slam it into Sakura's rib cage and flinging her to the ground so that the moment her back hit the ground, a shocked gasp escaped her lips.

Izuna gave his brother a look of disbelief that he would continuously keep harming the woman he was to be wed to, "Big brother I was holding her so she didn't fall off of the horse! She's exhausted can't you see that!?" Madara stared coldly and silently at Izuna as he continued to speak, "Princess Sakura is probably NOT used to traveling for extended periods of time the way we are!" He really just wanted to get home so he could sleep in his own bed surrounded with beautiful concubines, yet this wench was making a five day trip into a week long trip.

"You!" Madara yelled and motioned to Sakura, making her eye twitch angrily as he continued, "You'd better get back up on my horse now or there will be consequences whenever we reach the Uchiha Stronghold! MAYBE I'll just keep you and continue to rage this war on!" This caused the pinkette's eyes to widen immensely, though flinched whenever she stood. One of her ribs had cracked under the harsh impact of Madara's foot.

As she began to walk back towards the dark horse named Amaterasu, Sakura was healing the cracked rib until it was fully healed. He didn't even reach his hand down to her, nor did he even give the notion he was going to help her; which made her look down as tears began to fill her eyes. The sudden loss of not one, but both of her brothers hit her hard... neither of them would have ever treated her in the manner this man was treating her now.

Grasping onto the saddle, a gentle sigh was heard escaping Madara's lips as he reached down with one arm and lifted his bride-to-be securely into his arms, "Now, I expect no more interruptions! Let us ride to the Uchiha Stronghold as fast as we can!" Each Uchiha member nodded as Sakura studied this man's face in attempts to figure him out.

On the seventh day, the group of Uchiha's and the Senju heiress arrived at their destination and clan's leader then jumped off of Amaterasu as the horse then threw Sakura off of his back, causing a sound of shock to escape her lips as she hit the ground. Looking around, a frustrated sigh escaped from Madara's mouth, "WHERE IN THE HELL IS OBITO!?" The stable boy named Obito ran out in a panicked state of mind and quickly bowed to his leader, "F-Forgive me s-sir... I was t-tending to the other h-horses..."

It was clearly obvious that this child named Obito was highly scared of his own leader. Just as Madara was about to strike the orphaned Uchiha child, Sakura ran in front of him, "STOP THIS!" She yelled tiredly, yet in a frustrated manner. He did not falter though as his hand roughly impacted against the pinkette's cheek and by doing this caused her body to slam against the ground. Snapping his attention back to the orphaned child, Madara released a sharp _'TSK!'_ before speaking, "You are lucky she took your punishment for you Obito. Now, take Amaterasu, wash him, brush him, feed him, and water him... NOW!"

Obito nodded and quickly ran to Amaterasu before grasping his reigns and leading him into the Uchiha's stables. The moment Sakura had hit the ground, Izuna ran to her and lifted her up; quickly noticing the deep bruise that was now appearing on her cheek. The younger of the two helped the Senju heiress up to her feet as she muttered, "Izuna... do not fret about the wounds you can see... worry about the wounds that you cannot see..."

At that moment the shortly spiked haired male could only nod at this beautiful woman... for he knew... the pain he could not see was far too great for him to even imagine, "All right Sakura... this way, I will show you to your roo-" Izuna was then swiftly cut off by his elder by the physical sound of Madara grasping the pinkette's arm so tightly that made her cry out in pain before beginning to drag her away towards the main house.

All Izuna could do was stand there completely dumbfounded at this as he watched other clan members actually praying for Sakura's safety. Madara was not perceived as the god of war for nothing, no. He was perceived that way because of how brutal he was while on the battlefield... and unfortunately... off the battlefield...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Storming into the main house, Madara approached a vacant room, unlocked it, threw Sakura in, grinned, closed the door and locked it from the outside. Sakura didn't know what to now as she curled up in a tight ball before beginning to sob. Whispers then escaped the pinkette's mouth in between sobs, "T-Tobi... hurry..."

Tiredly walking only a short distance, Madara opened his door and took his Uchiha branded cloak off before throwing it to the side; only to be immediately swarmed by ten gorgeous concubines. One of the concubines with long bleach blonde hair and icy blue orbs approached the exhausted male, "Madara you've been gone for a week! We've been so lonely without you! Where did you go!?" Shrugging as he laid down his tired body, he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell, so that's exactly what he did, "I went to retrieve my soon to be wife."

This comment made all of the girl's gasp sharply, "What!? You're not going to forget all about us are you!?" All of the girls nodded at these words as the clan leader for the Uchiha's cracked a single tired orb open, "Either pleasure me or get out..." All of the girls giggled at this, but nodded.

As fate would have it, Madara's room was right next to Sakura's room. Suddenly hearing moans and cries of pleasure, Sakura looked highly confused as she silently crawled to the door and slid it open just enough to see many female's pleasuring the moody male while other's pleasured one another. It was something Sakura wanted to look away from, yet something was keeping her from looking away.

He was all too aware of her eyes on him as a sigh escaped his lips, "You know... I would think a woman of your class and standing would have better manners... Or maybe you'd like to join in on the fun?" Sakura immediately turned bright red and instantly stuttered out, "S-Sorry Madara!" Closing the door, Sakura instantly went to bed before hearing a very loud, "GET OUT!" Escape from Madara's mouth along with the sound of many people exiting his room before hearing the familiar sound of his door lock.

Sakura's door suddenly slammed open and Madara's godly body began to stalk towards Sakura as she began to back away until her back slammed against the wall. However, the pinkette's back was not the only thing doing the slamming as her heart also began to pound heavily against her chest.

Raising his hand to her cleavage, the male with the long unruly spiked black and blue locks smirked as he began to trace his fingers against her silky skin. Now pinned, Sakura felt terrified as tears filled her eyes, "P-Please s-stop..." Humming softly as if actually thinking this over while his pitch black orbs stared into her emerald orbs, he gave a very simple answer, "Mmm... no."

Swiftly grabbing one of her legs, Madara lifted it up as Sakura's nails began to dig into the wall, "P-Please... I'm b-begging you... s-stop..." Those tears that had collected within her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks whenever she heard her door trying to get opened, causing Madara to growl angrily until he heard his little brother's voice, "Sakura? It's just me, Izuna. I brought you dinner, figured we could talk and get to know one another since you'll be my sister in law."

"I-Izuna...? HELP ME! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sakura screamed and Izuna's eyes widened at her panicked tone as he took a step back and slammed his foot into Sakura's door, giving him access to her room. The moment he entered, he noticed his big brother pinning her to the wall as her entire body trembled, "MADARA! YOU KNOW THE ACT OF INTERCOURSE IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN UNTIL AFTER THE WEDDING CEREMONY!"

A deep and heavy sigh was released, now completely sexually frustrated. Glancing towards Sakura, he swiftly slapped her across the face, "You will become submissive. Make no doubt of that." Blood now dripped from the corner of her mouth as she trembled in complete and utter fear. Sure, she'd gone into battle before, but NEVER against someone of Madara's strength. In her eyes, Madara may as well have been on equal terms with her eldest brother strength wise and his chakra was suffocating.

Izuna stood firm until Madara turned and walked back into his room before slamming the door as if he were some spoiled child who did not get what they wanted for once in their life. The moment Madara was gone, Izuna ran to Sakura and lifted her into his arms as she began to sob against his chest, "Shh... Sakura calm down. Hey I know, I just had the servants run a bath. Would you like to go and soak for a bit?"

It then hit her how disgusting her body felt at that moment due to not bathing in a week. Slowly nodding her head, Izuna helped her up and tenderly wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth as her emerald gaze made his heart pound. Suddenly clearing his throat with a deep blush covering his cheeks, Izuna then began calling for a maid, "MIKOTO!" Rushing to Izuna, Mikoto bowed, "Lord Izuna, what can I help you with?" The woman asked politely before Izuna answered, "Mikoto, I would like you to be Sakura's personal servant. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Looking astonished at the request, Mikoto then gave the pink haired lass a tender smile, "Of course lord Izuna." Izuna smiled at Sakura, "Don't you worry one bit Sakura. After my mother died, Mikoto here kind of unofficially took over as the mother of Madara and I. I have no doubt in my mind that she will take wonderful care of you." Mikoto smiled brightly, "Come dear, you must be exhausted! Let's get you a bath and out of those ceremonial clothing."

Nodding at the woman, Sakura walked forward and Mikoto placed a hand around Sakura's shoulders. Once Sakura and Mikoto were gone, Izuna rammed his brother's door open and began to scold him for a good thirty minutes; he needed to get out what he was thinking now before it became an issue in the future.

As Mikoto and Sakura slowly walked through the main house, which was practically a mansion or a maze... Sakura wasn't sure. Yet the one thing she did notice was how the home was painted either black or a scarlet red; to say the least, it was fucking gloomy and the scent of cinnamon burned her nostrils, causing her nose to wrinkle up.

The moment Mikoto turned her head towards the pinkette and noticed her face a slight giggle passed her lips, "I don't like the cinnamon incense either. I figured you wouldn't like it so I temporarily put cherry blossom incenses in the wash room." Reaching their destination, Mikoto opened the door and all Sakura witnessed was a massive bath filled with rose petals.

Once Mikoto undressed Sakura, which embarrassed the hell out of Sakura. Finally in the water, Mikoto bowed deeply, "I shall be returning shortly with your new clothing. Also, you will be receiving an entire new wardrobe in the morning." Nodding, Sakura smiled gently as Mikoto closed the door gently and a whisper escaped the pinkette's mouth, "I am in your debt Mikoto..."

Tears began to fall from her face and into the bath water, forcing the water to create ripples. Sakura honestly washed her body as slowly as she possibly could due to the fact that she honestly did not even want to be here. That's when it hit her! She COULD escape! She was a ninja, a NINJA DAMMIT! Though, if Mikoto brought her all of those girly ass kimonos then there was no way she could possibly escape.

After thirty minutes of being gone, Mikoto finally reappeared and smiled at Sakura, "Ready to get out before you turn into a prune?" Sakura then noticed Mikoto was holding the Uchiha branded cloak and a pair of short spandex shorts... well there were undergarments as well, but this was not the point! Mikoto had just SAVED her!

Nodding her head, Sakura stood and stepped out of the water, leaving her thigh long locks to drip with the rose scented water. Mikoto began to towel Sakura off until she was completely dry and then used a small version of the fire ball jutsu; which was directed away from Sakura's hair to dry it. Then came the long extensive period of brushing her long silky locks, "My your hair is just so soft! How do you do it!?" This made the pink haired Senju heiress giggle as she held out a jar of mixed herbs that did wonders for one's hair and handed it to her.

Looking shocked due to have never receiving anything before, she merely gaped at it, "F-For me?" Sakura nodded slightly, "You only need a small amount, a little goes a long way and your hair will practically become magic!" This made Mikoto laugh as she placed Sakura's long hair into a ponytail that sat on the top of her head, "Well, I have something for you too."

Turning around to blink curiously, Mikoto then whispered so softly that no sensory ninja could possibly hear her, "I brought you gear to run away with... Obito already says he is in your debt and will have Amaterasu ready for you at two in the morning... Lord Madara will be asleep by then and he is a deep sleeper. So I will come and unlock your door and lead you out... after that run to the stables... crystal?" Sakura's eyes widened, yet she nodded at this and whispered back just as quietly, "Understood..."

After dressing, Sakura was quickly lead back to her room due to it already being midnight... only to realize that her door had been fixed. Opening the door, Izuna was still waiting for her, which just about caused Sakura to shriek. However, Izuna quickly sprinted to cover her mouth and whispered insanely quiet as well, "It's just me Sakura... I will be showing you back to the Senju Stronghold..." Nodding her head at this, the two waited for two in the morning to roll around until hearing the door unlock.

Both Izuna and Sakura ran out and Mikoto quickly instructed that she would set up a small trap that would make it seem as if the pinkette had destroyed it. Taking Sakura's hand, Izuna began to run outside of the main house and instantly whistled for his horse Kamui.

Obito ran out with Amaterasu with shifty eyes, "Thank you for everything Miss Sakura Senju... please... take care..." Nodding her head, Amaterasu began to become fussy until Sakura approached him with a tender gaze held in her eyes before sadly whispering, "Please... I need your help Amaterasu..."

Amaterasu suddenly froze and stared into Sakura's eyes before nuzzling his head tenderly within Sakura's core. Climbing on the saddle, Sakura the looked at Obito graciously, "Please sent a message to Tobirama Senju. He will be the fastest to get to me." Obito nodded quickly and smiled, "You can count on me... mother..." The moment she heard this, Sakura just couldn't bring herself to leave this child behind as she whispered, "Climb on up, you will be coming with me Obito. Even if I don't make it, I will be sure that you do get to the Senju Stronghold..."

Looking shocked at this, the eight year old orphan then climbed on top of Amaterasu before Sakura gentle nudged the midnight black horse to move, which he happily did. Once outside of the Uchiha Stronghold, Sakura then yelled, "YA!" That's when Amaterasu and Kamui began to bolt off.

Once morning came, Mikoto ran towards Madara's room and banged on his door as if panicked, "LORD MADARA!" Grumbling could be heard as he stumbled towards the door and opened it, "What Mikoto... it's not even seven yet..." Mikoto's acting skills were phenomenal as she began to stutter, "Y-Your b-bride my l-lord..." That's when Madara's eyes widened and he ran out to see Sakura's door had a massive hole where the doorknob had been at.

"GET MY HORSE READY!" The Uchiha Clan's leader yelled angrily, causing Mikoto to flinch, "A-About t-that my lord... I-It appears a-as if Amaterasu, Kamui, and O-Obito are now m-missing... I a-also cannot f-find your b-brother..." An enraged yell was then released as he yanked his cloak on, "She will regret defying me..."


	10. The Hunter And The Hunted

**Yup, dunno what to say lol. Thank you everyone for the reviews, it truly means a lot to me! So onward!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Hunter And The Hunted**

* * *

 _"GET MY HORSE READY!" The Uchiha Clan's leader yelled angrily, causing Mikoto to flinch, "A-About t-that my lord... I-It appears a-as if Amaterasu, Kamui, and O-Obito are now m-missing... I a-also cannot f-find your b-brother..." An enraged yell was then released as he yanked his cloak on, "She will regret defying me..."_

* * *

Saying Madara was merely pissed off was the understatement of the century as he sulked out of his home in a quick pace while his face honed a murderous facial expression, "She has the GULL to steal MY horse! MINE! I'll bet she hasn't even gotten far. Amaterasu does not take too well to strangers riding on his back..." Or so he thought...

Sakura, Izuna, and Obito were all exhausted due to the simple fact that none of them really got any sleep the night prior, yet were confident that they had escaped Madara's clutches. Realizing that Amaterasu was beginning to tire from running non-stop, Sakura gently tugged on his reigns, "Whoa now Amaterasu..." Her gentle tone was enough for the brilliant pure bred black stallion to slow down before coming to a halt so that Sakura and Obito could jump down.

Izuna jumped off of Kamui and both adults gently took the reigns of both steeds before beginning to walk on their own two legs for a bit. Obito walked a bit behind the two simply staring at them at awe before laughing and running up to the two before taking each one of their hands. Looking down, the pinkette smiled softly at the child as Izuna looked at Sakura all while thinking, _'She will be a great mother some day...'_

After walking for about an hour, the pink haired Senju heiress noticed Obito was starting to wear out and made the suggestion that they should all take a break to feed and water the horses before they climbed back on top. Sakura needed to speak to Izuna alone... yet wherever she went, so did Obito. Finally, a smile came to her face as she knelt to Obito, "Obito honey, can you do me a favor and go fill up Lord Izuna's and my own canteen?" Nodding his head abruptly, the eight year old child then set off to find some water.

Finally a sigh escaped her lips, "Izuna...?" Looking up the short black spiked hair male blinked a few times, "What's on your mind Sakura?" Lowering her head, Sakura tried to not tear up, "Izuna... you... you will be branded as a traitor..." Lowering his own head, he sighed, "Yes... I'm aware..." That's when Sakura's head shot up, "Whenever we begin to ride, give me a head start just in case Madara should catch up. Then it will appear as if you are trying to stop me."

It was obvious that Sakura would not take no for an answer so Izuna sighed and nodded, "All right..." Right at that moment Obito bounced back to Sakura and Izuna with a big smile on his face, "I filled the water!" Nodding, towards one another, Obito then said something that made both adults freeze, "So are you two running away so that you can get married? You must really love my mother Lord Izuna!"

Izuna, whom had been taking a sip of water, instantly began to choke and he slammed his fist against his chest a few times before clearing his throat as a deep scarlet blush spread across his face, "Well... you see... I... er... what was the question...?" This made Sakura laugh hard, "Yup! Izuna is going to be your father!" At that moment Izuna felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. A gasp came from the child's mouth, "WOW! MY father is going to be Lord Izuna!? This is AWESOME!"

Both Sakura and Izuna internally sweat dropped at this. The child obviously didn't understand that his "mother" was being sarcastic. Clearing her throat, Sakura grabbed Obito and lifted him back onto Amaterasu's back before climbing up herself, "Obito, did you send word to Tobirama Senju?" Obito then gained a mortified expression, "Oh no I forgot!"

Sakura laughed gently and shook her head at the child, "Don't you worry about it Obito. We'll be there in three days, more or less." Izuna was adjusting his saddle whenever he suddenly froze, causing Sakura to turn her head to look at him questioningly, "Izuna? What's wrong...?" A cold nervous sweat began to drip down his face before he rose his hand and slapped Amaterasu's backside, "GO AMATERASU!" Izuna yelled as Amaterasu then bolted.

Climbing onto Kamui, Izuna waited just as Sakura had asked. Five minutes later he could feel it growing much closer, "Oh my god he is switching between horses to keep up the speed!?" That was the only plausible explanation he could come up with as he then roughly kicked Kamui's sides, "GO KAMUI!" Kamui instantly began to bolt as he began to yell for Sakura to "stop". Obito looked up at Sakura as a panicked expression filled her face, "Mother? Why is father Izuna trying to stop us from going home...?"

Shaking her head she could only focus on the road in front of her, "I told him to do that so he would not be branded a traitor Obito!" Obito could only nod, "But what about me mother...?" That's when Sakura smiled, "Like I said, even if I should not make it, I will make sure that you do! I still do have one trick up my sleeve, but we aren't quite close enough yet." The child could only smile and nod, "All right mother! Go Amaterasu go!"

It was just as Izuna had said, Madara had been jumping between horses so that their speed would get him to his destination faster. Suddenly the Uchiha Clan's leader began to hear the shouting of his little brother, "SAKURA I SAID HALT NOW!" Ah, so Izuna had been in pursuit of the pinkette... he hadn't betrayed his trust at all. Catching up to Izuna, Madara was standing on a horse with something on his arm that made Izuna's eyes widen all while thinking, _'Oh... shit...'_

 _'Just a little further!'_ Sakura yelled internally before snapping Amaterasu's reigns, "FASTER AMATERASU!" As if he understood what she was saying, the dark pure bred began to lower his head as he began to run as if the devil were at his heels. _'JUST A LITTLE MORE!'_ She roared in her head, but then realized something as she rose her thumb to her canines and bit down on the soft flesh before slamming her palm down onto her own leg, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Sure, it was painful as hell, but it had been their only option as a slug appeared on her leg, "LADY KATSUYU! PLEASE BEGIN HEALING AMATERASU AND GIVE HIM ENERGY!" Katsuyu looked around as her eyes glanced around, "Lady Sakura, I'm not sure I quite understand what you are asking me to do." The slug spoke, causing Sakura to panic, "DAMMIT! HEAL THE HORSE AND RESTORE HIS ENERGY!"

Nodding at this, Katsuyu slid onto Amaterasu's back and began to heal him and give him massive amounts of energy; causing him to run even faster. Izuna's eyes widened at this, "Holy hell she's good!" Madara smirked as he jumped to a new steed, "Perhaps... but she is not good enough... GO RYOSHI!" The massive hawk began to flap its wings before taking flight. Turning her head Sakura noticed Madara with a beyond devilish grin.

She was so confused at that point until that massive hawk descended and hurled both Sakura, Obito, and Katsuyu off of Amaterasu's back. _'JUST IN TIME!'_ Sakura then gave a smirk to Madara, which now it was his turn to appear puzzled. Just as Izuna ran towards Sakura, she then placed a hand on Obito and swiftly caught Izuna's shoulder, "I will take this one as a prisoner! If you even think of continuing this war we will take him DOWN Madara!"

Madara glanced lazily at Sakura... well... that was until her grip on both male participants tightened, "FLYING RAIJIN!" Suddenly, Sakura, Obito, and Izuna were gone and Madara's mouth dropped open, "SON OF A BITCH! RYOSHI, FIND THEM!" The hawk then began to soar through the skies in attempts to find the three.

"Izuna... take Obito and get him to the Senju Stronghold... I will take care of the bird..." Sakura spoke darkly as she clenched her gloved fists, "GO NOW! I NEED YOU OUT OF THE WAY!" Izuna nodded and picked up Obito before he began to bolt. Cracking her neck, Sakura jumped up onto a branch and searched the skies for a moment. The pinkette then caught sight of the massive bird and launched herself towards the hawk.

Gathering a mass amount of chakra in her fist, Sakura came face to face with the bird, "CHA!" Slamming her fist downward, the hawk then plummeted to the ground at an alarming rate. Just as Madara saw Ryoshi hit the ground, he looked up only for Sakura to be no where to be found. Yet... there was a clue...

Amaterasu seemed panicked as of right now and was looking around for someone. Smirking, the male with the long unruly spiked locks climbed onto one of the random horses he had brought that hadn't perished and began to follow Amaterasu as he followed Sakura's scent to find her.

Izuna finally reached the Senju Stronghold and he began to yell, "TOBIRAMA!" Hearing all of the racket, Tobirama walked out rubbing the back of his head, "Izuna? What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." Izuna and Tobirama were actually very close friends that just so happened to be pitted against one another in battle. Izuna then straightened up, "Sakura is in danger!" This little piece of information caused Tobirama's eyes to widen, "Understood. Which marker did she use?" Nodding towards the silver haired Senju, the black haired Uchiha sweat dropped nervously, "The river."

The moment those two words were spoken, Tobirama's eyes narrowed before shouting out, "FLYING RAIJIN!" Vanishing, Tobirama then reappeared by the river to see something he wish he hadn't. There stood Madara with his hand around his baby sister's throat, "MADARA YOU SCOUNDREL! RELEASE MY SISTER THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE ON SENJU TERRITORY!" Glancing his eye back to the silver headed Senju, Madara grinned, "Tell me Tobirama, do you think I honestly care?"

At that same moment, Amaterasu was neighing and snorting angrily towards his master. The beautiful black stallion even began to stomp both of its hooves down angrily until it hit Madara's foot and causing him to yelp and drop Sakura to the ground, who began to roughly and harshly cough, "Tobi! Get out of here! I will go back just keep Obito safe! KEEP THE CHILD SAFE!" Nodding regretfully at this, Tobirama vanished. Yet, the moment he vanished, Hashirama walked by and froze.

Slowly turning his head, his black eyes widened gleefully before he began frolicking towards Sakura, "SAAAAKUUUURRRRAAAA!" Picking up his baby sister, Hashirama then twirled her around happily and Sakura couldn't help but giggle happily at this. Madara watched Hashirama intently; god his old friend was such a moron, but the man did love his family.

Bringing Sakura down to his face, Hashirama began to plant little kisses all over Sakura's face, "I've missed you Sakura! I've been so sad without you here!" This made Sakura sweat drop, "Hashi... I've only been gone for twelve days..." Hashirama then brought Sakura into one of his signature bear cuddles, "So how was the wedding?" Sakura shot a look that said _'You better fucking lie and make it seem like a fairy tale.'_ to Madara, who only rolled his eyes, "Oh the wedding was _wonderful_. Expect some nephews and nieces soon."

Hashirama just about squealed at this... okay... he actually did squeal and Madara groaned internally, "Sakura and I will be going on a **_trip_** soon, so we must leave to prepare. We won't bother you ever again." That's when Hashirama became instantly depressed, "Ever... again...?" Sakura's face instantly softened at her depressed big brother, "Of COURSE we will come back to see you Hashi!"

This made the brunette wood style user happy once again, "All right, all right, just promise you will take good care of her Madara... I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to her..." Something about the way his old friend spoke hit him hard and he could only nod... even if that nod... was only a lie.

Forgetting something, Sakura gently bonked her fist against her palm, "Elder brother, can you give something to Tobi for me? I forgot to give him a kiss on the cheek!" This made Hashirama burst into laughter as Sakura could only imagine Hashirama trying to give Tobirama a kiss on the cheek while Tobirama tried pushing their elder brother's face away from him.

Madara now released a heavy and long drawn out sigh, "Some time this year might be nice." Looking down, Sakura nodded slowly, "R-Right..." Wanting to _seem_ like a _good_ husband to his friend; Madara then walked over to Sakura and lifted her by the waist to sit on the top of Amaterasu's saddle, making Hashirama's eyes widen, "Madara! Sakura is riding Amaterasu! HOW!?" Madara gave his friend an _'I don't fucking know'_ look before answering, "Amaterasu has taking a liking to Sakura. Now, we must be off."

Nodding sadly, Hashirama looked at his baby sister, "One day I will create a village so we can all be together once again little sister... I promise..." Sakura highly doubted she would live long enough to even see this village even start to be built, yet nodded, "All right Hashirama... I will see you then..." All the while thinking, _'In the afterlife.'_

With that Madara climbed atop his own steed and motioned for Sakura to follow, which regrettably... she complied with...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

It had taken some time, but finally Madara and Sakura returned to the Uchiha Stronghold. The entire trip, neither uttered a single word to one another, which Sakura was completely not used to thanks to Hashirama being so talkative. The moment the couple entered the Uchiha Stronghold's gates, every Uchiha began to pray for Sakura; completely knowing she would be facing some harsh punishment for running away. Most of the clan members had hoped she would have successfully escaped from their leader.

The one thing each and every clan member could NOT get over was how Sakura was riding Amaterasu. It was also clear that the stallion actually enjoyed Sakura on him. The pinkette's emerald orbs seemed so bland compared to the very first time they had witnessed her in all her glory. It seemed as if... she had simply given up on her fairy tale and accepted reality at that point.

Just as they dismounted, the clan elder's approached the two, "THERE you two are! It's time for the ceremony!" That's when Sakura's dead voice rang out, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. There... we're married..." The only thing she did was brush past the elder's as their hands shot out to grasp Sakura's hand, "Just hold it there Princess Sakura!"

Tears began streaming down her face whenever she snapped around, "NO! I WON'T JUST HOLD IT! I'VE BEEN TOLD WHAT TO DO MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOT ONE SINGLE DECISION HAS BEEN MINE! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE TO BE SENT ONTO THE BATTLEFIELD! SO YOU ELDER'S CAN GO FUCK YOURSELVES! I-I-I..." Just then Mikoto ran out and gasped before taking Sakura into her arms who broke down sobbing in the maid's arms.

Looking towards one another in disbelief that a woman of all people had just spoken to them the way she just had; Madara looked towards the elder's, "Just give us the fucking rings and announce we are wed. I'm sick of this nonsense." The elder's could only nod as they handed Madara his ring before handing Mikoto Sakura's ring, "FROM THIS DAY FORTH, THE UCHIHA AND THE SENJU ARE NOW ALLIED WITH ONE ANOTHER! GIVE PRAISE TO THE LEADER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN FOR HIS ACCOMPLISHMENTS!"

Mikoto slowly placed the simple silver band on Sakura's wedding finger and smiled before whispering, "I'm sorry..." Unsure clapping began to echo throughout the Uchiha Stronghold and of course, Madara was not phased one bit as he began to walk, "Mikoto, pack a large bag of clothing for Sakura and myself. We shall be heading out to make an inspection on the old Uchiha castle ruins."

Nodding her head, Mikoto was about to take Sakura inside so they could talk whenever Madara swiftly stopped her, "I will take my wife inside." His bland tone rang out and Mikoto could only nod slowly, "As you wish my lord..." Releasing Sakura, Mikoto then walked into the main home as Sakura could only stare at the ground in a lost fashion.

One thing did snap her out of this funk though. The moment Madara approached his new found wife, he placed his hand on her shoulder, which she roughly slapped off of her before shooting the male a death glare, "Don't touch me ever again... I mean it..." With that, Sakura began to run inside the main house.

Once these words were initially spoken, the air went dead quiet as Madara lowered his head and clenched his fists tightly. Not one member said a word until the leader of the Uchiha clan began to walk away in complete and utter silence. Once Madara entered the main house, each member looked at one another as one spoke out softly just in case the god of war was still listening, "Inspections were just held though... that's weird..." All of the people that were close by could only nod at this soft spoken statement.

Once Mikoto had finished packing all of Sakura's new Uchiha branded outfits in her bag along with shorts, pants, black leather gloves, sandals and fur trimmed boots, a fur lined hooded cloak, and undergarments; she then packed all of the clothing she knew Madara would want to wear along with his crimson red armor.

Amaterasu and Izanami were both brought up to the main house as Sakura silently climbed onto the stallion. Izanagi was then brought up to the main house so it could carry food rations. Five maids and five guards, one of them being Mikoto, then came up on ten regular horses along with their belongings. Once Madara climbed onto Izanami's saddle, the Uchiha Clan leader then called out, "We ride until sundown tomorrow!"

With that, everyone who were now atop horses began to follow their leader. Sakura was dead quiet the entire time they were riding. Glancing towards his wife, Madara then shifted his head to look forward once again. Silence was all anyone heard until Madara held up his hand due to it now being sundown, "Halt! We will rest here for the night. Maids, make us a meal and prepare our bedding." The maids instantly nodded and were quick to get to work and the guards began to spread out around the perimeter so that they could do just that; guard.

Mikoto could only glance sadly at the pinkette who seemed far too lost at the moment with a sad expression, "Sakura, come... you must learn how to prepare meals and make sure that the beds are ready." Slowly nodding as she dismounted Amaterasu, the steed could definitely tell something was indeed not right with his mistress and began to whine as his large head lowered into Sakura's stomach, causing her to raise her arms and hold him gently while whispering, "Go back to Madara Amaterasu..."

Slowly raising his head, Amaterasu regrettably turned and as if he dreaded going back to the male and began to make his way to his previous owner as slowly as he possibly could. The stillness in the air was becoming dreadful for everyone as snow began to drift down from the skies; causing Sakura's body to begin quivering from the cold. Noticing this rather quickly, Mikoto then turned and walked towards Sakura's belongings and grabbed the warm, fur trimmed hooded Uchiha cloak and placed it over Sakura, "Can't have you getting sick my lady."

The moment that cloak was placed on Sakura, her emerald orbs filled with tears as she remembered all of the times Tobirama had placed his fur trimmed top around her body which had been far too large for her, making it appear as if Sakura were indeed wearing a cloak. Raising her hands, the pinkette began to run her fingers through the fur trimmed hood, those tears that had gathered began to spill onto her cheeks, "Tobi..."

Sighing, Mikoto then placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Hold your head high Lady Sakura... for you... are an Uchiha..." Wiping her eyes, Sakura began to sniffle and Mikoto claimed she would do all of the cooking on this night before ordering Sakura to go and calm herself down, for this... was her life now.

Looking up towards the sky as she walked, the new head lady of the notorious Uchiha Clan walked to a clearing and held her hands out to catch the snow that merely melted the moment it touched her gloved hands. She hadn't known how long she had been there whenever Madara came up beside her with his arms folded securely across his chest, "What do you think you are doing?"

His tone rang out as cold as the snow that was now falling from the sky as she slowly reached up and grasped the fur trimmed hood of her black cloak and pulled it over her head, "Nothing..." Turning around, Sakura pretty much ignored the man she was now married to as she began walking back to camp.

The next seven days were pretty much the same as whenever they had first set out; silence, small talk, rest, repeat. Finally reaching the castle that appeared as if it were also consumed by darkness, Sakura jumped off of Amaterasu as her boots became engulfed in the snow that had stuck to the ground. Madara had begun ordering guards to "protect" each and every opening that the castle held while ordering the maids to begin cleaning.

Turning towards Sakura with his cold expression, his deep voice then rang out, "Now, must I need to watch your every movement so you don't even try to escape...? You do have a room, but if you try to escape then I will keep you locked up within the tower." Glancing back towards her cold hearted husband, Sakura merely said six words, "Just take me to my room..."

Nodding at this, Madara then began to walk through the massive castle, "The east wing is off limits..." This made Sakura curious, "What's in the east wing?" However, this question only made the leader of the Uchiha snap around, "IT IS FORBIDDEN!" She would have jumped if she weren't so used to being snapped at by this man, so instead, Sakura merely took a step back and nodded.

The rest of the way to her room was completely silent. Finally coming to a halt in front of a room, the male with the long spiked hair came to a halt and opened the door, "THIS is your home now. Remember, THIS is punishment for defying me." Walking inside the room, Madara then slammed the door behind him and Sakura finally collapsed onto the large lush bed as she sobbed.

Walking back down the corridor, Madara was then stopped by Mikoto, "My lord... er... maybe it's out of place for me to say this... but... maybe you should INVITE Sakura to dinner instead of ORDERING her. I swear, I thought I raised you better after your mother passed away. That temper of yours needs some work. Now go, but remember... YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" An icy glare was then shot towards Mikoto, who glared right back, "Go Madara. NOW."

In all honesty, he didn't LIKE how Mikoto ordered HIM around, but, for some reason he always listened to the woman. Sulking back to the room he had placed Sakura within, Mikoto followed him just to make sure that he did not lose his temper should she reject him. In all honesty, she knew that was asking quite a bit much from her leader...

Sakura sat on her bed simply staring outside as a single maid chattered on and on towards her about how compassionate "Lord Madara" COULD be while she put away all of Sakura's clothing; yet the pinkette merely tuned the woman out. Once she was done placing the Lady of the castle's clothing up, the maid bowed before walking out.

Some time later a firm knock came to her door and she didn't even answer. Madara knew she was in there though due to fact that he could sense her warm chakra, "Sakura..." Mikoto fanned her hands towards Madara to continue, "Join me for dinner. THIS IS NOT A REQUEST!" Finally her voice rang out obstinately, "No thank you." Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, Mikoto then motioned her hands down as if telling the man to calm the fuck down.

Clearing his throat and speaking through clenched teeth, Madara tried again, "I would be honored if you joined me for dinner..." Sakura's voice then echoed out in a yell, "I SAID NO THANK YOU!" The simple fact that he was even asking, slash ordering her to come and eat with him made her sick.

This caused Madara to snap, "FINE! THEN STARVE! IF YOU DON'T EAT WITH ME, YOU DON'T EAT AT ALL!" Snapping around, Mikoto released an extremely heavy sigh as he stormed off. That night, Madara ate alone for the first time in a long time before going to take a bath and heading to bed.

The moment it grew dead quiet within the castle, Sakura slowly stood and walked to her door before opening it and peering out to see how dark it was. Slowly exiting, the pinkette could hear clanking and clattering coming from within the castle and began to follow the noises until she came upon a door and opened it only to see Mikoto. Turning around, Mikoto smiled brightly at the young woman, "Hello my lady! What can I do for you this evening?"

Smiling softly, the new head lady of the Uchiha family lowered her head as she remembered Madara yelling at her that she wouldn't eat at all if she did not eat with him, "O-Oh... it's nothi-" Right then and there, Sakura's stomach released a rather loud growl, which caused her to blush prettily. Mikoto laughed gently, "All right, we'll get some food into you my lady." Mikoto then pointed towards the other door on the opposite side of the kitchen, "Head through there and sit at the dining table."

Nodding at this, Sakura then made her way through the other set of doors before sitting down. At that moment, another maid rushed to Mikoto, "Mikoto are you crazy! You heard what the master said! If she doesn't eat with him, then she doesn't eat at all!" Mikoto instantly rolled her eyes at this comment, "I'm not about to let the head lady of the Uchiha Clan go hungry." The other maid nodded slightly, and Mikoto then took out a bowl of steaming hot soup along with bread, vegetables, fruit, various other items.

"Mikoto... sit with me... I... I don't want to be alone..." Sakura's head lowered as tears began to fall into her soup. The head maid's facial expression softened immensely as she nodded, "All right my lady..." Sakura then held her hand up, "Please Mikoto... you're the closest person I have to family right now. Just call me Sakura..." Nodding her head, Mikoto gave a gentle smile, "Are you not used to being called my lady?"

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed, "That's not it... all of the maids back in the Senju Stronghold always called me 'my lady' but I just never liked it. I felt as if they only called me that because they could not remember my name..." This made Mikoto's face fall, "Eat Sakura, you must keep up your strength so that one day you can give birth to healthy children. Tell me, how many children did you always imagine having when you were young?"

This shocked the pinkette to a certain degree as she began to eat, "Well... when I was little, I always imagined marrying a prince and that prince would have been loving, caring, and warm. Any time I imagined offspring's... I always pictured having four or five children. There were five children in my family... though... there are only three of us left thanks to the war..."

This made Mikoto smile as she thought back to asking Madara the same exact question and what his reply was, **_"Children? Hm... well I suppose if I had the choice to pick how many little brats_** ** _I could have; I believe four or five little one's would be nice to have."_**

Mikoto knew far too well how much Madara loved children and if they were his family, she was sure he would treat them as if they were royalty. Even though he had claimed he only wanted boys, she was well aware he had a weakness to a certain degree whenever it came to little girls.

Finally full, Sakura nodded as thanks to Mikoto and began to look around, "Mikoto, I think I'm going to look around for a bit." Nodding towards Sakura, a smile came to her face, "Of course Sakura, but do not enter the east wing of the castle." Yes, because Sakura knew where in the fuck the east wing even was. With that, Sakura began to explore every nook and cranny until she came upon a stairwell, "What the...?" Her voice softly echoed out before she began to climb the stairs.

These stairs went on and on for forever and then some until reaching reaching the top, "Where am I...?" She spoke quietly but then noticed where she was, she now stood in the tower. Slowly pushing one of the doors open, Sakura's hands shot over her mouth as she gasped sharply due to the fact that right in front of her... was a corpse of a Senju warrior that had gone missing from one of her platoons long ago. Turning quickly, Sakura bolted from the tower and continued to run until she really WAS lost.

Looking around, the pinkette was quick to realize that this part of the castle was not in pristine condition the way the rest of the castle appeared to be. Slowly beginning to walk through all of the wreckage, Sakura then noticed a picture on the wall covered in an extremely thick layer of dust. Walking up to the painting, the female then rose her hand to begin swiping away at all of the collected dust only for her eyes to widen immensely.

"This is..." Sakura whispered sadly as her eyes filled with tears to see it had been a family portrait of Madara's mother, father, four younger brothers and himself... with a smile. Out of nowhere, the sound of a fist rushing towards her could definitely be heard as she jumped away to see one clearly PISSED OFF Madara, "I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU WERE NEVER ALLOWED IN THE EAST WING!"

Shaking her head, Sakura backed away, "I-I didn't mean to Madara... I-I got l-lost..." He was not going to hear another single word she spoke, "Get out... I SAID GET OUT YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" The tone of his voice meant he was serious as Sakura ran to the balcony and whistled for Amaterasu who positioned himself far below so that Sakura could mount him.

Jumping from the balcony, the pinkette was far too aware of how much this was going to fucking hurt the minute she landed; so she braced herself as the impact of Amaterasu's saddle came in rough contact with her thighs and crotch, Sakura immediately gained a pained facial expression before taking a few deep breaths, "GO AMATERASU!" The pure bred black stallion then began to bolt and whenever one of the guards noticed her he instantly yelled, "HALT MY LADY!" Growling softly, Sakura then hollered out to the steed, "JUMP AMATERASU!"

The minute this was yelled the brilliant black steed made a massive leap over the guard. Madara stood there with a guilty look on his face before raising a single hand to his head, "What have I done..." Not caring if the east wing was off limits, Mikoto ran into the room Madara was currently in, "MADARA! SAKURA HAS GONE INTO THE WOODS! THE WOODS ARE FILLED WITH VICIOUS WOLVES AT NIGHT!" This made Madara's eyes widen slightly before he too jumped off of the balcony.

Landing with ease, Madara shot his head up and began to run as fast as he possibly could, pushing the guard out of the way in the process, _'_ _DAMN THAT WOMAN!'_ Was all he could think as he followed the trail of hoof prints that Amaterasu had left whenever he skidded to a stop to hear a screech escape from Sakura's mouth.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"THESE DAMN WOLVES!" Sakura leaned Amaterasu to crush one of the wolves against a tree until one of the wolves pounced on Sakura and knocked her from the horse's back. By now, Amaterasu had gotten his reigns caught in a tree branch and was simply kicking wolves to keep them away from his body, "AMATERASU!" Sakura held her gloved hand out towards the horse who was about to be attacked until...

Madara ran as fast as he possibly could until he finally found Sakura on the ground holding her hand out to the panicking stallion and just as they were almost ambushed, Madara appeared completely shirtless and began to fight the wolves off, "COME! DANCE WITH ME!"

Well, showing off was fine, but that showing off might not be such a good idea if you're going to end up swarmed by a pack of wolves who decided to pounce on him. Only one of the mutts came in contact with Madara as it sank its fangs into his forearm. Releasing a pained grunt, the male then lifted the wolf, "I do hope you do not believe this was a wise choice!" Sakura could only watch with wide eyes until the wolves lowered their heads and ran with their tails between their legs.

"M...MADARA!" Sakura ran towards him as he fell forward, only for Sakura to quickly catch him. Taking her fur trimmed coat off, Sakura placed it around her husband's body before beginning to cry over many things as Madara muttered softly, "You know... you cry far too easily..." Whenever he fell silent, Sakura's eyes widened immensely as she began to yell, "SOMEONE HELP!" Suddenly a guard came running and helped by lifting Madara's unconscious form from her arms before draping him over Amaterasu, causing the male's long unruly spiked black and blue locks to hang away from its rightful position on his body.

Reaching the castle, Madara had finally woken up and now sat on his throne. Looking down to his wound, the male only spit in it as if that would do the trick. Too bad he didn't have any dirt to rub in it as well. Noticing this, Sakura groaned, "Don't do that!" Sighing, she sat beside him with a bowl of hot water and a rag, "Hold still, we need to clean it out before I can heal you..." Ringing the water out of the rag, she then began to gently rub at the wound to clean it, causing the hardened male to cringe and rip his arm away from her, "THAT HURTS DAMMIT!"

"WELL IT WOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH IF YOU WOULD HOLD STILL!" Sakura scowled as Madara glared at her, "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!" She honestly couldn't BELIEVE the temper this man had, "WELL YOU SHOULD LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Madara's eyes blinked a few times as Sakura sighed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Now hold still... this may sting a bit..."

Lowering her hand that held the warm cloth to the wound on her husband's arm, he cringed as his muscles tensed up and caused them the bulge out from his skin until Sakura's gentle tone rang out, "Thank you for rescuing me..." He had never once been told thank you in his entire life as his muscles then began to relax, "You're welcome..."

Well that thank you and you're welcome came a bit too soon whenever Sakura placed the cloth down and began to heal his arm, "SON OF A BITCH! YOU ENJOY BRINGING ME PAIN DON'T YOU!?" Sakura's face gained a pained expression before lowering her head while her voice sadly echoed out, "No Madara... I don't..." Slowly, Sakura stopped healing his wound to lean down and press her forehead tenderly against his wound so that his blood became smeared on her forehead as tears began to fall from her face.

Madara's eyes widened over the fact that she was now shedding tears over the fact that she felt guilty over bringing him any harm at all. Sighing heavily and using his good arm, Madara grasped the pinkette around the waist before pulling her sobbing form onto his lap; only for her to lean against the warmth his chest held.

He honestly just didn't know how to console anyone, he was more adapt at making others beg for mercy and cry before he slaughtered them where they stood. So, he merely sat there doing absolutely nothing at all and just allowed his wife to calm herself before she sat up and wiped her puffy eyes. Sniffling softly, Sakura then resumed healing his wound until he was completely back to normal.

Standing, Sakura slowly and silently bowed to her husband, "I shall take my leave now. I wish you a good night my lord..." Turning away, Sakura then left the shocked male to sit there and ponder over what exactly just happened between the two of them.

Reaching her room, Sakura then fully undressed and climbed into bed tiredly as she shivered from how cold it was until falling asleep while shivering. Madara felt like a jerk now for not properly thanking his wife for healing him as he began practicing ways to thank her while slowly making his way to her room.

Coming to a halt in front of her door, Madara took in a deep breath and entered only to find his wife shaking due to the coldness that she was obviously enduring, causing the hardcore male to sigh heavily before shedding his own clothing. He didn't know how she'd react to his naked body being pressed against her own, but if it repaid his debt to her, then he supposed he was willing to take the risk.

Climbing into bed next to the ice cold pinkette, Madara's breath hitched in his throat whenever he felt just how cold she actually was and the moment his warmth connected with her body, Sakura rolled over and rest her head against his broad and muscular chest as he held her nude form close to his own; which honestly, made his face gain heat within an instant, however this was not the only "problem" he gained because of these circumstances. Yet... he couldn't help but smile gently at how sweet she appeared whenever she was asleep.

By the time morning rolled around, Sakura's eyes slowly opened and closed. She didn't want to move... the body beneath her was just too warm and comforta- _'BODY!?'_ Sakura's eyes flew open only to see the big bad wolf asleep underneath her. To be blatantly honest, she had wanted to shriek, but he was her husband and with that came the right to sleep in her bed. She figured that he had probably just come into her room last night to scold her over never running away ever again but had noticed how cold she was.

She wanted to remember how THIS felt. This was not the sleeping face of a cold blooded killer. No... it was the face of someone who simply wanted peace in his life. Laying her head back down onto his chest, Sakura couldn't help but begin to trace the deeply defined ridges of Madara's muscular abdomen and chest, which in terms made him unknowingly smirk at her. The only thing she could think was, _'_ _How is he so perfect...?'_

Continuing to trace his muscles gently with the tips of her fingers was driving Madara insane with lust, yet he hummed tiredly and kept allowing Sakura's fingers to roam his body. Before he knew it, his body heat had lulled his wife back into a deep slumber and she rolled over to rest on her back so Madara could only think, _'Why not? She slept on me.'_ Rolling over, the leader of the Uchiha Clan then laid his head gently on Sakura's chest as her fingers ran through his long unruly locks.

Suddenly the door popped open only for Madara to hear Mikoto sing out, "Good morning Sak-... oh my god..." The picture in front of her eyes warmed her heart at the picture of Madara "sleeping" on Sakura's breasts. Raising her hands to rub her eyes as if this were a dream, Mikoto's mouth just hung open until she heard his voice ring out tiredly, "Mikoto... get out..." Hastily nodding, Mikoto snapped around, "Y-Yes my lord!" Yet the moment she went to leave, she turned her head to steal one last glance at the two before gently closing the door.

He was not about to claim he felt any sentimentality over Sakura, but her breasts sure made one hell of a pillow. He knew she was awake by now as he ran his fingers tenderly over the silkiness of her skin, "Mmm... you know Sakura... you could have yelled at me to get out..." Madara tiredly exclaimed as Sakura smiled softly and spoke just as equally tired as he had, "Why would I yell...? A husband and wife are supposed to share a bed..."

That was his green light as he moved faster than the human eye could possibly keep up with to now pin Sakura's hands down with his own, "Then let me ask you this... what else do spouses do in bed..." Emerald orbs stared into pitch black orbs, "They have intercourse..." She didn't believe she was fully ready to carry a child... and she definitely did not believe she was ready to fully trust this man.

Attempting to move with the way she was being pinned down right now would have been pointless. She was fully aware that Madara honed more muscles than she did and trying to escape would be pointless, "Madara... I'm going to have to ask you to get off of me before you become seriously injured..." Considering he hadn't brought ANY of his concubines with him made this entire situation highly frustrating as he released a highly audible sigh of sheer and utter frustration.

"You listen to me and you'd better listen well..." Madara growled out before continuing, "You are MY wife. Therefore, I shall do as I please with you." Well, at least that's what he THOUGHT until Sakura's knee shot up and connected with his groin.

Madara's eyes instantly widened at this before falling to the side holding what had been harmed within his own grasp while Sakura stood and placed her clothing on. Everyone within the castle was doing their chores whenever they all stiffened up due to hearing the feisty yelling of the pink haired kunoichi, _**" YOU SICK BASTARD!" **_

Grumbling as she exited her room Sakura walked down the stairs and ate a quick breakfast before deciding she would take a walk with Amaterasu out in the courtyard that, at the moment, was covered in snow. Madara groaned due to have never being hit in the groin before whenever Mikoto walked in with a pack of ice sighing, "You just had to pressure her, didn't you." Handing the male who was currently writhing in agony the pack of ice, Mikoto shook her head, "Honestly Madara, you can't expect the girl to fall in love with you whenever you tell her to. These things take time."

Once Madara was done eating, he headed to the east wing to sit on the balcony with an arm draped over a single leg he currently had propped up as observed Sakura walking with Amaterasu. Stopping to gaze at a flower that had been frozen, the pure bred black stallion then nudged Sakura's back with his large head, causing the pinkette to turn around and hug the steed lovingly while she giggled happily.

Standing up Madara placed his boots on along with his own fur trimmed winter cloak before exiting the castle. Slowly making his way to this beautiful female as she ran away from the massive stallion that now frolicked happily after her as her thigh long locks flowed beautifully in the cold brisk wind behind her, Madara then whistled to Amaterasu, who's head popped up to look towards his former master and prance towards him, "Go on Amaterasu."

A huff was then released before the stallion began to walk away as Madara slowly approached Sakura, "Sakura, forgive me for earlier. I took that joke much too far." Slowly turning her head, Sakura gave the clan's leader a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry as well..." Holding his arm out to the pinkette like a gentleman, Sakura then took Madara's muscular arm.

Mikoto smiled from one of the many entrances of the castle, "Well, well, would you look at that..." Another maid who just so happened to be passing by stopped, "What would that be?" Turning her head, Mikoto smiled softly, "Oh it's nothing, I just think Lord Madara finally found something far more valuable than all of the treasures in the world." Tilting her head slightly, the maid appeared confused, "More valuable than treasure?" This made the head maid's head bob up and down, "Correct... he found something... that he could grow to love..."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The clan's leader and his wife continued to walk whenever Sakura caught sight of a medicinal herb growing within the snow, "Oh wow! You NEVER see Valerian growing outside of the warmth!" Madara rose a single eyebrow, "Is that so?" Sakura smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah, Valerian only grows in warm climates and is usually pink or as you see it, white. It has a very pretty scent, but the root will help one sleep if ground into a powder."

Well, well, well, so his wife was extremely knowledgeable, "I see, how interesting." Sakura was aware that Madara wasn't exactly the one to give praises or say much at all, but at least he was trying. Looking towards her husband whenever he cleared his throat, the pinkette tilted her head as if she were a confused puppy trying to understand the human language, "Something wrong Madara?" Raising his free hand to rub the back of his head as a blush began to creep up onto his cheeks Madara glanced away making Sakura internally sigh, "Look at me Madara..."

Turning his head towards her, Sakura smiled and moved in front of him to hold both of his hands, "You have my full attention." This made Madara's face turn even brighter red as he cleared his throat once again, "I... was wondering... if you'd... um... if you'd like to have a nice evening with me... We can get you a nice evening gown and-" Sakura shook her head, "Madara, I don't need fancy clothing to spend time with you..."

The way Sakura now smiled at him made him want to take hold of her and never let her go, but he then chuckled as he brought a single hand up to Sakura's chin so that his gloved thumb could stroke at her silky cheek. The two stared into one another's eyes for the longest time before Madara finally spoke out like a true gentleman, "Sakura... may I kiss you...?" This caused Sakura to turn bright red, yet was honestly curious to know how she'd feel if he got his way.

Nodding to his request, the Uchiha male, whom towered over her, slowly lowered his head as he stared into her sparkling emerald orbs. Right before the two made contact, a guard began to holler out, "LORD MADARA!" This caused Sakura to jump and back away from the male as he internally groaned, "What is the issue?" Nodding his head, the man began to speak quickly before Madara's head snapped towards Sakura, rose a single hand, and slapped her across the face so hard that she plummeted harshly to the ground.

Staring at the snow in disbelief as her body trembled and blood dripped from the seams of her mouth, Madara scowled, "I HAVE JUST GAINED WORD THAT IZUNA HAS BEEN HARMED! THIS ALLIANCE IS OVER! EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE AND SEND A HAWK TO THE OTHER CLAN MEMBERS! THE SENJU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The guard hadn't even had time to finish his sentence, "Um... my lord...? It... It wasn't the Senju who did this... it was the Hyuga Clan..."

Mikoto had watched everything and ran out to Sakura, "SAKURA!" Sakura began to hyperventilate over almost being kissed on the lips, but then was kissed on the cheek by Madara's backhand; with the added stress to find out Izuna had been harmed.

"S...Sakura... I..." Madara fumbled out his word whenever Mikoto had, had ENOUGH of Madara's quick temper and swiftly slapped him across the face, "HOW DARE YOU HARM THE HEAD LADY OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!" Sakura then held her hand up to silence Mikoto as she stood up with her head lowered and for once... said absolutely nothing as she began to walk away.

Running in front of the pinkette, Madara also for once in his life, dropped to his knees and bowed as tears began to fall from his face, "I'M SORRY SAKURA! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY!" Sakura looked down to the ground and slowly lowered to her knees, placed a gentle hand underneath Madara's chin to raise it, and slowly pressed her lips against his momentarily before breaking away. Standing up silently, Sakura then walked back into the castle... so that she could cry all by herself.

Sakura had been sitting in her room for hours now as Mikoto knocked and entered her room, "Sakura...? The bath is ready for you dear..." Nodding, she slowly stood and walked to the massive bath that was held within the castle's walls; not knowing there would be a surprise for her whenever she got there.

Opening the door for Sakura, Mikoto did not enter with her the way she usually had done before as she then whispered out, "Enjoy your bath my lady..." Closing the door, Sakura felt dumbfounded until a strong pair of hands began to slowly undress her, "Madara..." Sakura spoke softly, yet loud enough for him to hear her as he softly hummed as a reply; which in terms, caused the pinkette's tense muscles to relax.

She just didn't care anymore... she really didn't... being born as a woman in this era sucked ass, I mean... she wasn't even able to voice out her opinion and expect to actually be heard. Madara sighed heavily, "You can tell me to stop if you wish." This made her eyes widen immensely. Right at that very moment, Madara WAS giving her the option to actually voice out her opinion. Yet... she still said nothing...

Sighing heavily, Madara finished undressing Sakura and laced his arms around her so that he could lift her bridal style before walking to the warm rose petal filled water, "So... this is how you smell so good..." Madara chuckled softly as he lowered both bodies into the water. Holding Sakura close to his body, a quivering breath escaped Madara's mouth as he held the female that now rest in his arms close to his chest, "Sakura... I'm sorry... say something... anything... hell, yell at me! PLEASE JUST SPEAK TO ME!"

This made Sakura snap out of her daze, "It's all right... I understand why you got so upset... the last you heard of Izuna, he had been taken captive by me... but that's not the whole truth..." Raising his single visible eyebrow, Madara gave the pinkette a confused expression, "And what do you mean by that?"

Smiling softly, Sakura placed her hand over Madara's heart, "He... went on his own accord... I didn't want Izuna to be branded as a traitor... so I told him to chase me and act like he were pursuing me." Madara's eyes widened at this small bit of information, "Y... You did that for Izuna...?" Slowly nodding her head, Sakura half expected to be slapped again or killed. Yet what Madara did was highly unexpected. Slowly setting Sakura down so the two were now face to face, Madara cupped her cheeks with his large masculine hands, "Thank you..."

Saying nothing in response to his words, Sakura slowly pushed off the male and lowered her head. Gazing at her with a puzzled expression, the pinkette swiftly rose her fist and slammed it into Madara's face; which sent the male flying through the door, "NEVER TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MADARA!? NEVER!"

Quickly washing, Sakura then dressed in a hurried manner before running back to her room. Mikoto ignored Madara, yet threw a towel over his naked form as she continued to walk. Coming to Sakura's door, the head maid of the Uchiha gently knocked on the pinkette's room door, "Sakura it's me honey. I'm coming in." Walking in hastily and locking the door behind her, Mikoto stared at Sakura before yelling in a hushed tone, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

To say the least, Sakura was taken back by this, yet nodded quickly as Mikoto spoke, "Amaterasu is already below your window, since you seem to like being so reckless that you jump out of a window and onto your horse, well, I did just that." This made Sakura giggle softly, "Thank you for everything Mikoto... I will never forget your kindness."

Before Sakura could jump out, Mikoto held her hand out, "Wait!" Turning back, Sakura looked all too confused as Mikoto blushed heavily, "I would be honored if you named my first child Sakura." This made Sakura's eyes widen, "Girl or boy?" Shrugging at this as an answer, Sakura then walked over to Mikoto and held her hand over her stomach for the jade glow to begin flowing in, "It's a boy Mikoto." At that moment, the head maid's eyes brightened up and Sakura laughed, "As for the name... hmm... I think Itachi is a nice name."

"Itachi... Uchiha... I love it! Thank you Sakura!" Mikoto smiled brightly as Sakura then waved, "Take care of yourself Mikoto..." Jumping from the window and painfully landing on Amaterasu again, the pinkette's face wrinkled up in anguish before running her healing magic through her body. Jumping down, Sakura would not make the same mistake twice as she bit her thumb and slammed it to the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

At that moment, the massive Katsuyu appeared, "Oh Sakura dear! What can I help you with?" Nodding quickly, Sakura then began instructing the giant slug that, oddly, no one even noticed, "I only need a fragment of you to keep Amaterasu going without feeling fatigued." Bobbing her head, Katsuyu then poofed away, leaving a fragment in her stand as Sakura picked her up and placed her in one of the stallion's storage compartments, "Will this work Lady Katsuyu?" A quick response came after the initial question had been asked, "Yes Sakura."

Looking back up as Mikoto waved, Sakura waved back sadly; yet the moment Sakura blinked, Mikoto gasped. Looking around her, there was no one, so the pinkette then began speaking to the slug once again, "Take my chakra if you need it Katsuyu! NOW GO AMATERASU! YA!" Mikoto was about to reach out to Sakura to stop her, but to no avail.

It was strange... Sakura could now see things she had never seen or noticed before; such as one of the guards being asleep when she couldn't even actually see him, yet could. It didn't make sense right now so Sakura did not sweat the details. She rode as fast as Amaterasu would carry her for days on end, yet ended up having to summon another fragment of Katsuyu to keep her alive as well.

The trip lasted an entire thirteen days whenever she finally approached where the Senju Stronghold USED to be, "What the..." Looking around, Sakura knew this was the right spot, but as her orbs danced around, she finally picked up on a massive scale of chakra to the northeast and tugged the reigns of Amaterasu in the general direction before snapping his reigns. Amaterasu then began to bolt and soon enough... Sakura came in front of a small village.

She had NEVER seen this village before. How she knew? She used to sit atop of those same cliffs long ago. Finally a familiar voice rang out, "MOTHER!?" Snapping her head in the general direction of the source of the voice, Sakura's eyes then filled with tears as she jumped off of Amaterasu and bolted towards the child, "OBITO!" Lifting Obito within her arms and twirling him around another voice made Obito's head snap to the side, "FATHER LOOK! MOTHER CAME HOME!"

Izuna's eyes widened as he rushed to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and Obito tightly, "Izuna you're crushing me!" Sakura gagged out before Izuna laughed and released the pinkette. Once Sakura placed Obito down, Izuna took Sakura's face within his hands, leaned in, and kissed Sakura tenderly. Obito immediately grossed out and turned away as Izuna began to walk backwards while still holding Sakura until she pulled away, "No disrespect Izuna... but where are we and more importantly... where are my brothers?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Izuna nodded, "Lord Hashirama and Lord Tobirama should be in that red building over there." His hand motioned towards the red tower and she nodded, "Thanks, I'll be back. Obito... stay with your father." Nodding that he had acknowledged his mother's words, Sakura turned and began to run towards the red building that Izuna had spoken of with Amaterasu quick on her heels.

Running inside of the building, Sakura slammed the door open, just about making Hashirama a living rocket and even Tobirama jumped slightly. Once both of their gazes shifted towards the person responsible for interrupting a conference the two had been in; both of their eyes widened immensely and Tobirama dropped the paperwork he had been holding onto, "S-Sakura!?" Hashirama said in disbelief as Tobirama dashed towards his baby sister and lifted her into his strong hold as she began to giggle before nuzzling her face into his collarbone.

Hashirama instantly stood up and ran to his baby sister and held his arms out, clearly wanting to hold his little sister as well. Grumbling was all that could be heard escaping Tobirama's mouth as he handed Sakura over to their elder brother. The moment Hashirama had a hold of his beloved baby sister, he lifted her the same as he had always done before twirling her in a circular motion, "I got a letter from Madara saying that you two would never join the village! So why have you come?"

This made Sakura's eyes widen immensely. That sneaky _BASTARD_ Madara hadkept the fact that Hashirama had actually began to build the village he had spoken of so long ago hidden from her! Looking down, the pinkette began to stutter sadly, "O-Oh... I s-see..." Tears began to flow down her face like a river of misery, "Hashirama, you MUST tell Madara I am here! Please!"

Even though he had meant to answer her, Hashirama ended up changing the subject all too quickly, "I heard that you adopted Obito!" Nodding at this, Tobirama then added in, "We also heard Izuna had adopted Obito as his son. What is the meaning of this Sakura? Your eyes have also changed as well! You are not some Uchiha brat filled with _**EVIL**_! You are a _**SENJU**_!"

Sakura instantly gained a puzzled expression over this entire ordeal, "Huh?" Hashirama glanced towards Tobirama and the both nodded towards one another as the eldest brother of the three then took his baby sister's hand and began to lead her to a mirror so that she could see her own reflection.

Once in front of the mirror Sakura gained an expression of shock and disbelief, "But how...?" Tobirama looked towards Hashirama with an expression that could only be described as shocked, "Your guess is as good as mine little sister." She continued to stare in the mirror as one of her hands rose to her face to gently slide beneath her eyes, "I-It's the..." All three siblings then spoke in unison, "Sharingan..."


	11. Tale As Old As Time

**yay chapter 11! woohoo! [Sorry if the chapter took forever. I had a serious case of writer's block T-T]**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Tale As Old As Time**

* * *

"WHAT DID I DO GUYS!? I'M FREAKING OUT!" Sakura yelled as Tobirama sweat dropped while watching this comedy routine being performed by his siblings. Hashirama was panicking just as much as his sister was and HE had NOTHING to even panic about. Sighing and shaking his head, Tobirama then slammed his foot down on the ground, "WILL YOU TWO CALM DOWN!?"

Straightening up almost instantly, both Sakura and Hashirama looked like soldiers in front of the most mentally mature child out of the three, causing him to sweat drop, "Now, let us think this through rationally. There is no doubt Sakura is a purebred Senju member. We all know because we were brought in whenever she was born-" Swiftly cut off by Hashirama, who no doubt began to giggle before adding in, "And Sakura was the cutest thing in the entire world! Simply ADORABLE!"

Clearing his throat, Tobirama stared at Hashirama who instantly shut his mouth by hearing the rather abrupt and annoyed clearing of his younger brother's throat as the silver headed Senju then continued, "We all were brought in the moment Sakura was born. Confirming that she is indeed a Senju. The question is... how did our little sister obtain the Sharingan...?" No one could answer this... not even Sakura..

Folding his arms, Tobirama then remembered something important, "Ah right! Elder brother, I just remembered a piece of information I was just about to tell you before Sakura arrived. I have just gained word from the Hyuga Clan that they will be attacking the castle Madara is held up in." This caused Sakura's eyes to widen as she turned and ran out of the room with her Uchiha branded cloak fluttering in the wind behind her before her brother's could even say a word to her.

The moment Sakura reached outside of the red building her brother's were currently in, the pinkette quickly bit her thumb before slamming her palm on the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Katsuyu appeared in a large poof of smoke and nodded to Sakura before making two fragments of herself and Sakura reached down to grasp the two slugs before climbing back onto Amaterasu, "AMATERASU GO TO MADARA NOW!"

Placing one of the slugs down on the stallion, Amaterasu then bolted once Sakura snapped the reigns. She couldn't let this happen! NO! SHE WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! Sakura was now taking the full blame for all of this as she weaved in and out of the trees before ordering Katsuyu to boost the potency of the healing so that Amaterasu would become so fast that you wouldn't even be able to see him bolt past you no matter how hard you tried, _'NO! I MAY NOT BE HAPPY WITH HIM... BUT I CAN'T JUST ALLOW HIM DIE!'_

* * *

Madara had been out cold for four days, or so Mikoto had thought, before he woke up in his bed. Rubbing his cheek tenderly, he glanced around and found it to be rather quiet. At that moment, Mikoto decided to walk in and the leader of the Uchiha Clan looked down at his hands, "Mikoto... bring Sakura to me..." He honestly needed to confirm with his head maid that she really WAS gone...

Not even looking towards Madara, Mikoto then opened the curtains that were keeping the male's room so dark at the moment, causing Madara to squint his darkened orbs, "My lord, Sakura has left the castle. My best guess is she is now in route to that new village her older brother, Hashirama Senju, has built. I shall send the guards after her this very moment if you so desire my lord." Madara held up his hand, "Don't..." Slowly turning to look at the lost man in front of her that she had raised for most of his life, Mikoto sighed, "Then what shall we do my lord?"

Lowering his hand to clutch the comforter, Madara clenched his fists tightly, "I will let her go..." At that moment, Mikoto's eyes widened, "May I ask as to why my lord?" Lowering his eyes to his hands, a shaky breath was then released, "It's a very simple answer Mikoto... the reasoning to these actions are simply because I have grown... to love Sakura..." Looking down, Mikoto instantly turned away with a heart filled with conflicting emotions as she left the room.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"YOU HAVE ALL HEARD HAVE YOU NOT!?" This unknown male yelled to the mass platoon that stood behind him, yet all nodded, "THE SENJU HAVE BROKEN OUR FAITH! PRINCESS SAKURA HAS BEEN WED OFF TO THE UCHIHA CLAN LEADER! THE ALLIANCE IS NO MORE! HOWEVER, THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT THE HYUGA CAN DEFEAT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE THAT THE SENJU AND UCHIHA HAVE CREATED TOGETHER! YET, WE HAVE GAINED WORD THAT THE LEADER OF THE UCHIHA IS NOT AMONG THEIR RANKS! WE SHALL DESTROY HIM WHERE HE STANDS WITHIN THAT DREADED UCHIHA CASTLE! KILL THE BEAST!"

All of the men began to cheer at their leader before starting to follow his lead towards their destination. All of the Uchiha guards were quick to notice the massive amounts of chakra that was now getting closer and closer to the castle with each and every passing moment, yet they were roughly a few days out. However, all of the guards quickly ran inside to heavily barricade the doors as a one of them ordered the head maid to tell the lord of the castle what was happening at this very moment.

Nodding quickly at this, Mikoto rushed back to Madara's chambers and burst through the doors only to see Madara hadn't moved, "MY LORD THE CASTLE WILL BE UNDER ATTACK IN A FEW DAYS TIME BY A RATHER LARGE GROUP OF SHINOBI! WHAT SHALL YOU HAVE US DO!?" Madara only sat there with a miserable facial expression as he softly mumbled out, yet loud enough for Mikoto to hear, "Let them come..."

Gritting her teeth, Mikoto ran out of Madara's room and everyone activated their Sharingan, "PROTECT THE CASTLE WITH YOUR LIFE!" Each and every soul began to prepare, well, except for Madara who only got up to dress himself so that he could sit on the balcony's ledge of the east wing of the castle with his leg and arm propped up on his shin.

A few days passed in little to no time at all as the slamming of a log on the massive wooden doors began to echo throughout the manor. Mikoto slowly walked up behind the male who now sulked on his balcony and stood there quietly for a moment before whispering, "My lord... we are under attack..." Sighing gently, Madara looked down to the snow covered ground, "Mikoto..."

Looking up at Madara, the female approached him before placing a hand on his shoulder, "You and Sakura were barely even friends, I would have hardly called that love my lord..." Smiling softly as she recalled watching Madara and Sakura walk with one another in the snow covered courtyard, "BUT... then somebody bends... unexpectedly. Then it became certain to you, did it not...?"

Glancing his one eye towards the female that had raised him after his mother's passing, Madara sighed and nodded, "It became as certain as the sun rising in the east." Mikoto then smiled gently as she replied to Madara, "What became so certain to you?" Turning his head back forward, Madara's voice came out in a whisper, "She was the beauty that I clearly never had a chance with... while I was the beast that did nothing but bring push that beauty away. She was as radiant as a single red rose that was able to look past all of my wrong doings. So if I am to die here, I will die happy... that I came to know what true love actually is..."

"Then it's settled. I will be sure that you live to see Sakura again." Mikoto turned and Madara quickly shot his hand out to grasp her hand, "Not in your condition you won't." Mikoto hadn't even TOLD Madara she was pregnant, so HOW!? That's when it hit her... Madara had been conscious for all of the things she had spoken to Sakura about... yet chose to let the pinkette go on his very own accord.

Suddenly hearing the door to the castle slam open, or better yet, break down; Madara turned towards Mikoto, "I want you and the rest of the Uchiha here to either hide or leave as quickly as possible..." Mikoto gained a scowl, "BUT MY LORD!" Shooting his signature glare towards Mikoto, he then clenched his hands, "This is an ORDER Mikoto!"

Taking a step backwards, Mikoto then turned to run out before a sharp gasp was released from her lips as she witnessed all of the other Uchiha Clan members laying dead on the ground in front of the Hyuga Clan as she ran to the balcony and jumped off. Landing safely on the snow covered ground with the snow acting as a soft icy pillow, Mikoto then bolted into the woods knowing that they were far too dangerous to be roaming around in whenever it was nightfall.

The leader of the Hyuga then held his hand up, causing the other's to stop, "The beast is mine!" Nodding at this, the other clan members of the Hyuga then cheered their beloved clan leader on, "GO NEJI!" Grinning, he knew he was a beast on the battlefield as well as he began to climb the stairwell that laid dormant in front of his very eyes before calling out, "BYAKUGAN!" The moment this was shouted out, veins within the male's face began to pop out from underneath his smooth skin.

Continuing to climb the stairs, Neji began to peer around to find where the "beast" actually was without even having to search whenever he pinpointed exactly where the saddened male was. The moment the leader of the Hyuga Clan found exactly where Madara was, his face darkened, "Destiny is not something we can change. Yet, stealing something that was rightfully mine in the first place makes me... quite unhappy..."

It didn't take long for Neji to reach the east wing of the castle, "Look at the sad BEAST right in front of my very eyes! Or MAYBE I should call you a thief!" Glancing back sadly towards the male who was now mocking him, Madara just couldn't bring himself to care what did or did not happen at this point. So all the legendary god of war could do was turn his head back to look into the distance as more snow began to fall from the sky.

Aggravated that the long spiky haired male was now ignoring him, Neji bolted forward with a kunai in his grasp before plunging it into Madara's back and causing him to grit his teeth in pain as Neji laughed and raised his foot to kick the kunai deeper within the male's back, causing blood to seep out of the initial wound while Madara now let out a roar of agony.

Raising his foot again, Neji kicked Madara so harshly that his body soared towards the opposite side of the castle before a loud crash was then heard from the impact along with the sound of the leader of the Uchiha Clan gasping for air. During war, Madara had never been stabbed at all; he had always been too damned quick for anyone to land a blow on him. Neji climbed on top of the balcony's ledge before launching himself towards the injured male.

Landing with not a scratch on him, Neji began to kick Madara's body like a ball meant for kicking around all the while mocking the helpless male on the ground before him, "Were you IN LOVE with the Senju princess!? How pathetic! It was not her destiny to be married to the likes of trash like you! SHE IS MINE!"

The swift sounds of hoofs could then clearly be heard by the Hyuga Clan members that simply waited where they were told to wait until those hooves skidded to a stop. Looking up, the female atop the midnight black purebred stallion then came to a stop as her eyes widened, "NO!"

Sakura could see all of this too clearly as she jumped off of Amaterasu to give him a break from running so fast that the two reached the Uchiha castle within a mere five days instead of thirteen long days. Looking forward, a demonic facial expression graced Sakura's beautiful face, "MOVE. NOW." By now, majority of the Hyuga members began laughing at what this WOMAN was spouting off until the SENJU princess activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "I... said... MOVE!"

Many of the members of the Hyuga Clan stood in front of the front door with their arms folded as crimson orbs darted towards her husband's limp form. For some reason this infuriated the pinkette that now stood in front of a small portion of the Hyuga's, "MADARA, HAVE YOU LOST THE STEP IN YOUR DANCE!?" The infuriated female yelled out, causing the words she had just yelled out to echo throughout the walls of the castle.

Slowly pushing himself up, Madara's eyes widened before his voice slowly whispered out one word, "S...Sakura..." Sakura was so ANGRY now due to the fact that he had just NOW decided to become a melodramatic fool like her dummy elder brother whenever he decided to become depressed instead of much earlier in their time spent together; but she had started noticing changes in the man's personality. It was almost as if... _'He was trying to change for me...'_ Her saddened tone rang out as her heart began pounding against her chest cavity harshly.

Okay, Sakura had, had it with these FUCKING Hyuga jerks that now mocked her and stood in her way of getting to Madara. Infusing a massive amount of chakra within her fist, the pinkette then slid her foot back as if ready to attack at any given notice before her head lowered. Shooting her head up suddenly, Sakura then began to charge towards the Hyuga Clan members that now stood in the angered pink haired woman's way.

The Hyuga Clan mates all then began to laugh immensely hard due to not having their Byakugan's activated for one "little girl". As if ONE girl could do any sort of damage; therefore, the Byakugan was not even necessary for one angry little girl throwing a temper tantrum... right...? Wrong.

The moment Sakura was in range, she not only threw a custom made kunai with a jutsu formula attached to it behind the Hyuga that now stood between her and Madara, but also swiftly brought her gloved fist downward for it to slam onto the ground; causing the part of the bridge that all but five of the Hyuga Clan members all stood on completely collapse before Sakura's voice yelled out, "FLYING RAIJIN!" Vanishing and reappearing within the castle's walls, a glare was shot to the other five survivors.

A few seconds went by before Sakura uttered a single word, yet those few seconds felt as if it were an eternity, "Now... I won't need to teach you a lesson to NOT cross me the wrong way... will I?" The five remaining Hyuga's all did the smart thing and lowered to their knees with their hands laced behind their heads, "W-We surrender!" One of them called out nervously and Sakura nodded, "You have my thanks."

Turning around, Sakura then bolted up the stairs and turned to the east to head towards the east wing. Thank GOD for her photogenic memory or she would be SO lost right now! Reaching the balcony, Sakura came to a halt to catch her breath for a moment, yet the moment the pinkette's head rose to see the current status of her husband, Sakura's eyes widened immensely as her voice trembled out in a whisper, "N-No..."

Right in front of her very eyes was the Hyuga Clan leader with the Uchiha Clan's leader's hair gripped tightly at the base of the male with the unruly spiked locks skull within his grasp as as a kunai was pressed against Madara's throat, "PRINCESS SAKURA SENJU! I WILL ALLOW THIS MAN TO LIVE ONLY IF YOU MEET MY CONDITIONS!" Neji called out as Madara's dull eyes simply peered up at the darkened sky.

NOW Sakura panicked due to the simple fact that Madara was staring death straight in the face, yet it did not phase him one bit, "S-STOP! ALL RIGHT WHAT ARE THESE CONDITIONS!?" This is when Neji grinned, "From what I have heard, you are still pure. Therefore, due to being a part of a noble clan's lineage, you can still remarry if you so desire. My conditions are... in order for this garbage in front of me to live, you must become MY wife."

This made Sakura's eyebrow twitch roughly due to the fact that she knew Neji already had four other wives. This was the one thing she appreciated the most about Madara... it was only him and her and he was devoted on keeping it that way even though it was not uncommon for leaders of a clan to wed more than one wife. Madara liked things just the way they were. Sakura kept the him more then entertained on a daily basis. He also knew Sakura did not like to share, so another wife would probably mean the end of his life.

What he hadn't paid attention to though was the fact that Sakura had already placed her markers. Smirking, Sakura then pulled out her blade and a sudden shout was then heard, "FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Appearing in front of Neji as fast as she did, Sakura instantly sliced through the Hyuga Clan leader's side in a vital spot as a deadly whisper rang out, "Never underestimate the Uchiha's..."

At that very moment, Madara grabbed Neji's arm and snapped it in half with ease, causing the highly injured male to scream out in agony before falling face first the the ground bleeding heavily. The last thing Neji could do was mumble out, "The Hyuga will not fall to the likes of the Uchiha..." Looking towards Sakura, Madara then chuckled out, "You know... I do believe you have just started a new war... and here I thought we could finally live in peace together too! UGH!" The long, dramatic, and frustrated sigh was almost comical to the pinkette as she shook her head and motioned for the overly dramatic man to turn around and sit down.

Even though this notion clearly confused Madara, he oddly did what he was told to do for once in his life, yet the moment he did a pained yell then echoed out throughout the castle's walls. The moment Madara had turned around and sat down, Sakura angrily stomped towards the male, grabbed the kunai, and ripped it out of his back, "SON OF A BITCH SAKURA! YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU HAVE COMPASSION!"

Scowling at this, Sakura knelt down and removed her leather gloves before beginning to heal her husband as soft choked up breaths could be heard escaping the pinkette's mouth, "Y-You're so r-reckless..." The moment these words had been spoken, Madara's eyes widened immensely as he slowly turned his head around to observe the pinkette's face.

Finally finished healing the god of war, Sakura lifted her gaze so that she stared the man straight in the eyes as her crimson orbs reverted back to their original emerald coloration. After a very long pause of silence, Madara took Sakura's hands tenderly within his own, "You came back to me...?" Slowly nodding her head as her orbs danced around to try and find out what Madara was currently thinking, yet found that she could not, "Of course I did..."

The moment the pinkette finished healing Madara, he stood up, turned around, scowled, and crossed his arms across his chest, "I am NOT happy you ran away... AGAIN! Do not think will get off so easy." The moment these words escaped Madara's mouth, Sakura gained an _'are you fucking kidding me...'_ expression on her face as her eyebrow began to twitch.

Raising her fist to her palm, Sakura began to crack her knuckles roughly as if she were ready to murder Madara herself. The royally pissed off head lady of the Uchiha clan then began to yell so loud that the echo made the the Uchiha Clan leader's ears gain a painful ringing as she ranted and raged, "I CAME BACK DIDN'T I!? MAYBE I JUST MISSED MY BROTHERS! OH AND YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR TELLING MY BROTHERS THAT YOU AND I _BOTH_ DECLINED THE OFFER TO JOIN THE VILLAGE THEY HAVE MADE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT THE OFFER HAD EVEN BEEN MADE!"

Placing a hand over his wife's mouth, Madara's ears finally ceased ringing after some time as Sakura continued yelling into his palm. Finally, Madara cleared his throat and effectively silenced the infuriated pinkette, "I will be bringing in forty new Uchiha's. twenty guards and ten maids."

Obviously the man with the unruly black and blue locks considered the scowling pinkette to be an idiot, "That only makes thirty." Madara quickly narrowed his eyes at Sakura, "That's all you need to know about." That's when Sakura understood... her husband was going to bring in concubines to please him since she would not, "O-Oh... all right. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to go bathe..."

By the way the rapid change held within her voice, Madara knew she had figured it out all on her own. Beginning to walk away from her husband, Madara wanted to reach out and take hold of her hand but felt his body stiffen up as if he were frozen. He had wanted to take hold of her hand and reassure her it wasn't like that whenever it indeed was... exactly as she was now thinking...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"FATHER! WHERE DID MOTHER GO!?" Obito yelled almost angrily towards his adoptive father as Izuna released an overly dramatic sigh, "Obito, I DON'T know!" This did not satisfy the upset child as he stomped his foot to the ground, "FINE I'LL GO ASK LORD HASHIRAMA AND LORD TOBIRAMA!" Rubbing the back of his head as the eight year old child ran off, Izuna didn't know if he was quite suited for the roll of being a parent.

Obito ran until he reached the red tower that Hashirama and Tobirama were known to be held up within. Knocking on the door gently, Obito then entered, "Um... pardon my intrusion Lords Hashirama and Tobirama..." Hashirama glanced up and smiled happily at the Uchiha child, "Ah, Obito! What can I help you with?" Nodding, Obito glanced down and began to fiddle with his fingers almost nervously, "Do... you know where my mother went...? I cannot find her..."

This is when Tobirama sighed heavily, "My best guess is that when Sakura- er- your mother heard about the news considering the Hyuga attacking the Uchiha Castle that Madara was held up in, she rushed to his aid so that no harm would come to him." Obito's eyes widened at this and he took a step back, "I... understand... forgive me for interrupting your work Lord Hashirama."

Shaking his head at this, Hashirama stood up and walked to Obito, "Tobirama, take over for a bit. I am going to ease this child's mind." Tobirama could only sigh again, yet nodded to his brother, "Understood elder brother." Obito seemed so confused at this, yet was happy Lord Hashirama was going to help his worries unlike his adopted father.

As the two began to walk out, Hashirama then looked down to Obito, "So, I see you have a great love for my sister! Can you enlighten me as to why?" Blinking rapidly at this, the spiky black haired child could only nod, "Whenever my mother first arrived at the Uchiha Stronghold I was almost hit by Lord Madara. Yet, without even knowing me; she dashed in front of me to protect me and ended up being hit herself..." This made the brunette's eyes widen immensely, "Madara hit my sister!?"

Nodding at this, Obito looked down, "From what the head maid always told me, Lord Madara hit my mother quite a bit..." Hashirama's eyes filled with tears before spilling down onto his cheeks, "E-Excuse me O-Obito... I forgot I had s-something to d-do. Go home to y-your father now..." Swiftly turning around, Hashirama then ran back inside of the red building before slamming the door that Tobirama was currently behind open; actually causing the silver headed Senju to slightly jump.

Noticing his elder brother's distress, Tobirama quickly set the paperwork he had been holding down, "Elder brother, what is the issue?" The only thing the wood style user could do was stutter sentences out that made no sense at all before Tobirama clenched his fists, "SPIT IT OUT ELDER BROTHER!"

Abruptly shaking his head to snap himself out of his current state of shock, Hashirama's pitch black orbs stared into Tobirama's powdery red hues, "Sakura has been constantly receiving abuse from Madara..." This made Tobirama's eyes twitch angrily. The eye twitching must have been a family trait considering how much Sakura did it as well.

Looking towards Tobirama, Hashirama clenched his fists angrily as tears began to roll down his face, "Madara and Sakura seemed so happy together whenever I last saw them! This doesn't make any sense!" The silver headed Senju was now clenching his teeth angrily, "I will go and retrieve Sakura elder brother..." Holding his hand up, the eldest brother then hollered out, "WAIT TOBIRAMA!" Freezing in his tracks, the silver headed Senju male now glared at his elder brother, "BUT WHY ELDER BROTHER!? THIS IS OUR CHANCE!"

Hashirama did not know how to explain it, or how to not explain this matter... so he ended up just blurting it out, "Do you not remember how Sakura bolted the MOMENT you even mentioned Madara being in danger?" Thinking back, he realized that for once, Hashirama was right as he continued, "Even though she may be receiving punishments from Madara, is it not odd how she just left to rescue the man who allegedly has been abusing her. Not to mention the fact that she has been married into the Uchiha Clan. As much as I hate to admit it... we no longer have any right to butt in on these affairs..."

This only made the powdery red eyed male clench his teeth even harsher due to the fact that once again... Hashirama was correct, "Then what shall we do elder brother? You are due to marry the Uzumaki heiress in four weeks time. By that time, you will be far too busy to even consider our sister's well being!"

Nodding in acknowledgement at this, the brunette folded his arms and slightly tilted his head, "Hm... you are right Tobirama. So, in three weeks time, we will then go to the Uchiha Castle and confront Madara about this. Can we not both agree on this resolution?" This did not make Tobirama happy, so he devised a plan right then and there, "Madara sent in a messenger hawk saying that he requires twenty guards, ten maids, and... ten concubines. I will place a Senju spy within those ranks as a means to watch over Sakura. Do you have any arguments over this?"

Completely agreeing with this, Hashirama sighed heavily, "No... that's fine. I had just hoped his heart would have softened up a bit with Sakura being there..." Tobirama then folded his arms and stared at his brother, "Some people just do not change elder brother." The only thing Hashirama could do was lower his head and nod, "I know Tobirama... I know..."

* * *

Sakura stood at her window and watched as all of the new Uchiha members entered the Uchiha Castle... that would include Madara's concubines. Mikoto had returned to the castle upon hearing Sakura had returned and walked into her room with fresh laundry, "Hello Sakura, it's a beautiful day today! Is it not?" Sakura didn't even glance back as she watched these giggling concubines talk about how they could not wait to return back to HER husband's bed; which made the pinkette completely forget that Mikoto had even been speaking to her.

Mikoto finally approached the miserable Senju princess, the head maid placed her hand gently upon Sakura's shoulder all the while holding a rather large box, "Here." Turning around slowly, Sakura eyed the box, "What is this for...?" This made Mikoto chuckle softly before answering, "Madara bought this for you and asked that you to wear this to dinner tonight."

The pinkette did not even make an attempts to open the box, yet sighed and nodded, "I understand..." Mikoto couldn't help but feel bad for this girl that she had grown to care for as if she were her very own daughter at this very moment. Sighing softly, Mikoto placed the box down on the bed before turning and taking Sakura into her arms, "It hurts... doesn't it..."

At that very moment, Sakura broke down into Mikoto's arms, "I-I don't u-understand what I-I'm doing w-wrong Mikoto!" The pinkette sobbed out as the head maid began to stroke at Sakura's long locks, "Well... I suppose I could tell you... but it might hurt to actually hear these words Sakura..."

Looking up with those big, doughy, tear filled emerald orbs, Mikoto felt something inside of her heart ache; yet she knew she needed to be strong and say these things, "It's because you are not satisfying your own husband Sakura..." These words caused Sakura's eyes to widen immensely for a moment until they died down back to being the bland and lost appearance that had held a moment before, "I understand..." Was all her monotone voice could produce at the moment as Mikoto turned to leave, "Do try and cheer up dear. Remember, I am still here for you, am I not?"

With that, Mikoto gently closed Sakura's door before her face darkened. Storming to Madara's room, Mikoto could already hear giggling from the concubines; which only made the pregnant female seethe even more before slamming Madara's door open to see ten concubines "pleasuring" their master. Snapping her dark orbs towards the concubines, the only thing Mikoto could do was yell, "GET OUT NOW!"

The girls who had just been yelled at quickly straightened up before gathering clothing and running to their room as Madara growled angrily. Mikoto did not fucking care if the man was the leader of heaven right now. Oh no, she was far too pissed off to care, "So, is THIS what you plan on doing for the rest of your life MADARA!? Treat Sakura as if she were royalty and then go behind her back to use concubines because you refuse to TAKE what is rightfully yours!?"

That moment Mikoto began to scold him, his eyes widened; yet couldn't find the words to actually say anything. Mikoto then scoffed angrily, "Sakura has been crying and staring blankly into the distance for hours each and every day. You need to learn how to LOVE Madara!" With that, Mikoto snapped back around and clenched her fists, "Shall I call your concubines back in MY LORD!?" The Uchiha Clan leader could only look down at the ground because of the guilt he now felt over all of this.

It was now almost dinner time and Mikoto entered the room to help Sakura get dressed, "Sakura..." Mikoto whispered out softly to not startle the young pink haired maiden as she slowly turned her head back to look at her personal maid, "What is it Mikoto..." Looking down, a shaky breath was then released, "Never mind, I will tell you once you are dressed for dinner."

Opening the box, there laid a highly expensive western styled dress that looked like something a princess would wear along with a pair of heels that were made with straps, which were all laced around one another in a tasteful design. The deep crimson coloration of the strapless dress was beautiful and the embroidery job was simply phenomenal. The thing that caught both Sakura's and Mikoto's eyes was the diamonds that were tastefully scattered all around the poofed out skirt of the breath taking gown.

"How in the hell am I supposed to wear THAT!?" Sakura began to think of SO many things that could go wrong while wearing this beautiful dress. Shaking her head, Mikoto laughed, "Come now, undress Sakura." Grumbling, she did as she was told and took her Uchiha attire off as Mikoto held the dress open, "Now step in dear." Again, Sakura did as she was told and stepped in and Mikoto pulled the dress up.

The back was open, yet had lace to tie this ridiculously expensive gown together so that Sakura didn't go parading around looking like a streaker without even knowing. Once the dress was finally in place, Mikoto had Sakura sit down so the heels could be placed on her feet before noticing an item she had missed in the box, "Oh my..." Mikoto mumbled and Sakura blandly glanced down, "What is it...?" The only thing the head maid could do was tell the pinkette to stick her leg out and not panic whenever she felt her hands.

Giving a single notion of agreement at this request, Mikoto took the garter within her grasp and slid it up the Sakura's smooth skin her legs held and stopping right at the middle of her thigh before placing the black beautiful diamond studded heels on her feet and hooking them into place.

Looking over everything to make sure it was absolutely perfect, Mikoto stood and held her hand out to Sakura who took her hand before she was hoisted up to stand as if she were unsure these things on her feet could actually be considered SAFE to wear. Now leading the pinkette to the make up that she rarely wore, Mikoto instructed for Sakura to once again sit so that she could place light make up on her face and do her hair.

Once everything was completely finished, the head maid took a step back for her eyes to sparkle at Sakura's appearance, "Goodness you look beautiful Sakura!" Tilting her head down, Sakura then whispered out a few words that broke Mikoto's heart, "Then why don't I feel beautiful...?" Mikoto's face instantly fell at this as she approached the pinkette before raising a hand to gently stroke her straight locks that was curled at the bottom.

Noticing one thing missing, Mikoto then smiled and walked behind the beauty as she grasped the diamond studded Uchiha crest clip and pulled two large strands behind her to pin those shiny and silky pink locks back, "Sakura... beauty is only what you perceive it to be... yet, some times it takes another's opinion to shed light on just how beautiful this world can actually be." Sakura could always understand Mikoto's sayings unlike Madara's, whom she constantly had to ask what in the hell he actually meant.

"There... now you're the very definition of beauty. I have always wanted to ask though..." Mikoto's voice slowly trailed off as Sakura sat down due to her feet already beginning to ache, "What is it?" Tapping her chin lightly, Mikoto thought of ways she could ask this, but only found the straight forward way of asking, "How did you get your pink hair and why are your eyes green? Your entire family, besides you, have either silver hair or brown hair and they either have black orbs like us Uchiha, or they have those soft red eyes."

At that moment a dark vicious voice rang out throughout her head, _'This woman is too smart for her own good... your great great grandmother had pink hair and green eyes... If they continue to realize the truth then I will have no option but to use the last dimension. Should that dimension not work, I will bring you and Madara back to your own era or maybe I will just allow you to suffer until I can use it again... Remember that Sakura...'_

Looking down, Sakura sighed, "I used to ask my mother this quite a bit as well... but the only answer I ever got was that my great great grandmother had pink hair and green eyes." Mikoto then nodded at this and opened Sakura's bedroom door, "Are you ready Sakura?" Keeping her head down, all she could do was nod, "I don't really have a choice now, do I..."

Mikoto then left the pinkette to sort things through as her head slowly lifted to stare at her appearance, "I don't even recognize myself anymore..." Turning to walk out of her bedroom in an EXTREMELY cautious fashion as if she were highly unsure as if she could even do a damn thing in these heels. Hell, running was out of the question. _'WHAT IS THE POINT OF EVEN WEARING THESE THINGS!?'_ She internally roared as if asking herself the question, would definitely gain an answer.

Coming to a stop in front of the top of the stairs, Madara stood there in a western styled suit facing away from her. The moment Sakura caught sight of MADARA wearing something FANCY she had wanted to immediately burst into laughter yet quickly sealed her mouth with her lips curled up into a smile that threatened to release that laughter at any given moment.

Out of the corner of Madara's eye, he had caught a glimpse of scarlet red making its way to the top of the stairs and had to take a deep breath to brace himself for what he was about to see and hoped the dress he had chosen for her would magnify her beauty. This entire notion of giving and showing compassion was rather rough on the male who was always so dead serious.

He knew exactly the very moment Sakura had arrived behind his body due to the way his muscles slightly tensed up. Slowly turning around, Madara's eyes widened immensely at the sight in front of him as he stared, Sakura turned bright red and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, "Do... I look okay...?" Snapping out of this once this question was asked, Madara unknowingly gained a softened expression before climbing the stairs until coming to a stop once he was towering over her frame.

A few moments that felt like forever passed before Madara rose a single hand to gently grasp her chin to tilt her head so that she now stared him in the eye, this caused Sakura's hand to raise to his face to momentarily tuck those bangs behind his ear so that she could now stare into both of his eyes before her hand lowered once again. However, Madara was far too perspective as he gently caught her hand to observe her right hand, which held a ring on the middle finger.

He knew what this was... looking into Sakura's eyes once again his hold on Sakura's chin instinctively tightened until realizing he had no reason to do so and loosened his grip to his gentle hold, "Why do you wear a Senju ring..." Of course he did not initially ask this, but Sakura understood, "Oh... Hashirama and Tobirama had this ring made for me on my last birthday with them... It has a very rare gem called Alexandrite. They then had the jeweler cut it in half so that they could place the Senju name inside before forming the gem back together... it's something I hold very precious..."

Madara then couldn't help to think about what Sakura had yelled to him about whenever they were on the roof of the castle, _"OH AND YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR TELLING MY BROTHERS THAT YOU AND I **BOTH** DECLINED THE OFFER TO JOIN THE VILLAGE THEY HAVE MADE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT THE OFFER HAD EVEN BEEN MADE!" _Why did he continue to keep her here locked away as some prisoner instead of actually treating her like a wife?

All of these new emotions that he now experienced were "different" to say the least. Madara honestly just didn't know how to handle them so he ended up softly blurting out, "You look absolutely beautiful..." Sakura instantly turned bright red and she was definitely not alone in this line of action as the Uchiha Clan leader turned just as red before clearing his throat, "Let us go and eat." Lowering his hand from her chin, Madara moved beside her and held his arm out for her to hold onto, which in all honesty, she was damn thankful for.

Smiling, Sakura gently laced one arm around the god of war's muscular bicep as the opposite hand rose so that its fingers could laced through the fingers that already claimed a spot on his muscular arm. In all honesty, she wanted him close. It was as simple as that... well that's what she thought at least.

The two made small talk about how one another looked and Sakura even granted Madara the comment that boosted his ego times a billion. Looking towards Madara as they walked, Sakura smiled sweetly, making Madara raise his single visible eyebrow, "What is it?" He asked gently as Sakura then released a giggle, "Oh it's nothing, I promise! I was just looking at how handsome you look right now. I guess what I mean to say is that you clean up nicely." This made Madara practically glow with arrogance.

Reaching the dining room entrance Both smiled at one another... _'How long had it been since I have actually smiled...'_ The male thought to himself as he, without thinking, opened the room leading to the dining hall, Madara felt Sakura's body freeze as many female voices gasped, "MADARA! You came to us! Hee hee!" Emerald orbs filled with tears as Sakura swiftly snapped around and without even knowing how she ran wearing those dreadful heels in the first place, and dashed out of the room.

Madara instantly swore under his breath with a highly agitated tone, because right in front oh him sat all of his concubines. His patience was growing incredible thin as he then angrily whispered out, "Leave and never come back..." All of the girls whined before standing up from the table and walking out of the room to pack all of their belongings. Sharply snapping around, Madara swiftly ran out of the room following Sakura's chakra. It only took two minutes, hell it was probably less than that.

Two minutes, or so she thought, and Madara had ran in front of her before stopping and holding his arms open so that she would run into his arm. The moment Sakura began to pound on his chest while yelling out choked up sobs was the moment he released a heavy sigh, "I released the concubines so that they would not interfere with us anymore." The moment the pinkette looked up. Sakura became speechless...for the very first time...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Looking up at the man who was her husband, she tried to read him, but as always... she just couldn't at this point in time. Madara continued to stare hard into those forests of shining emeralds that his wife held as if actually trying to see while holding an expression Sakura would never forget. It was no doubt an expression that unknowingly to him... was filled with love for the feisty female in front of him.

Thinking back to when Sakura and himself even got together, Madara could only recall everything bad due to the fact that everything he had done in their relationship until now had been completely in the wrong. It finally hit him at that point as his hands rose to gently cup the pinkette's face, "Sakura..." She had tried to rip her eyes away from the male's voids that were deemed as his eyes, yet found she could not as one of her hands rose to gently place over a single hand of his.

Glancing away, Madara made a nodding motion and the maids began to play beautiful classical music. Flipping his hand over so that he could gently grasp her hand within his own as his other hand reached down to her hand that was still hanging limply beside her to take that hand and lead it to his shoulder before she gently grasped it.

The only thing left to do was place his hand on the small of her back, which whenever he did so, he brought the pinkette in closely before he took the lead so that the two could now dance with one another. Twirling Sakura out, she twirled back into his hold on her so that she pressed her side against his so that he could dip her while his long spiked black and blue tresses sheltered their faces and his lips mouthed three simple words, yet Sakura knew exactly what those three words were as her eyes slightly widened.

At the same moment Sakura's eyes widened, Madara shifted the pinkette upright before he gently grasped Sakura's hips and lifted her within the air to slowly twirl her around, only for her to lightly place her hands upon his shoulders to support her weight. Tears now slid down Sakura's face before dripping down onto Madara's face, making him smile softly at her.

As he went to lower his wife's body, her grip on his shoulders tightened slightly as her face then lowered to his slowly, "Thank you..." She whispered out softly as her hand slowly lowered so that he placed her down. The two continued their elegant dance, yet felt as if this dance they were now performing with one another was actually bringing them closer together.

Finally at the end of the song, Madara dipped Sakura back one more time; yet she did not expect for him to actually follow her as his faced lowered to her face. Sakura blushing prettily only made him squint his eyes a bit harder as if actually trying to see something, yet Sakura didn't even seem to notice the way he was trying to intently focus. Madara wanted to remember these feelings he held for her even more at that very moment as the two stared into one another's eyes.

"Sakura..." He whispered out just loud enough, yet before she could even answer, his lips were gently pressed against her own. The moment Madara's lips made contact with her lips, Sakura's eyes widened slightly... yet could not bring herself to actually move.

Both stayed like this for a moment before Madara pulled away and stared hard into those emerald orbs that he loved and adored so much. The two then ate a quick dinner before doing yet another dance filled with emotions Madara was not used to feeling or expressing.

The hour was now growing late before the two began to walk up the stairs. Dipping her body down to curtsy to the leader of the Uchiha Clan, Madara had to guess what she had done before he then returned the favor and bowed before both went their separate ways for the night. What was to come though, was something that would shatter both of them completely.

* * *

"How dare they take down my son..." A male's voice growled out as he slit an Uchiha guard's throat, "Well I guess this could be an opportunity for me." Making his way to the front of the castle, the male with the whitened Byakugan orbs obviously making him a Hyuga, with his ENTIRE clan standing behind him along with the allied Inuzuka Clan. The leader of the Inuzuka Clan walked up with his hand on his ninken before speaking, "We may have an alliance... but this treasure should be competed for."

The Hyuga and Inuzuka leaders began to bicker about who would obtain the treasure the two were clearly after until the leader of the Hyuga then growled out, "FINE!" It did not take long for either of these clan leaders to reach the same destination at the same time; causing both clan leaders to glare angrily at one another.

Opening the door so quietly that no one in the room even heard, both clan leader's then saw an Uchiha Clan maid with her back turned to them all the while speaking to a pink haired female who currently was wearing a dazzling crimson dress that also had her back turned. The Hyuga leader motioned for the Inuzuka leader to take down the maid. All that could be heard by Madara was a blood curdling scream coming from Sakura's room whenever he finally sensed a mass amount of chakra, "N...No..."

Mikoto had been bitten rather badly on the side of her torso by this ninja hound as she fell to her knees, "MIKOTO!" Sakura screamed and was about to go to the female until grabbed by a strong pair of hands, "My, my, don't you just look like a porcelain doll." Sakura KNEW this voice from the battlefield and instantly growled out, "Lord Hizashi..."

Looking down to Mikoto who had been severely bitten, Sakura then panicked as she began to struggle within the grasp of the leader of the Hyuga Clan's hold on her, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Sakura yelled out angrily, making the Hyuga male raise his eyebrow, "That should be obvious. You killed my son, therefore I will be taking you prisoner and make you my wife." This made Sakura's eye twitch yet Mikoto coughing up blood was more important at this point, "I-If you let me save her then I will come with no complaints!"

A struggling breath then escaped the head maid's mouth, "N-No lady Sakura..." Shaking her head abruptly, tears slid down her face before she began to speak weakly, "Mikoto... I can't allow Itachi to die..." The Hyuga Clan leader thought this over for a moment, yet nodded, "In exchange to save the life of this woman, you will come with us." Sakura lowered her head, yet nodded before he released her.

Walking to Mikoto, Sakura then began to whisper to Mikoto as she healed her injury, "Please... just tell Madara... I was killed... I don't want him wasting his entire life away by looking for me..." Mikoto's eyes widened at these words Sakura now spoke. She was fully aware of the words Madara and Sakura had spoken to one another earlier that night while dancing; making this more than conflicting to even think how Madara would act if she were to tell Madara that Sakura had been killed...

Finally completely healed, Sakura then shifted her hands to make sure Itachi was okay from the attack. Releasing a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding, Sakura smiled sadly, "Itachi will be just fine Mikoto..." Standing up, the pinkette then shifted to turn to the Hyuga leader, "All right... I am done..."

Hizashi swiftly grabbed Sakura and before bolting from the Uchiha Castle, Sakura slowly masked her chakra to make it appear as if she had indeed... died. Madara's eyes widened the moment the chakra began to fade and at that point didn't care if he were killed or not if it meant saving the woman he had grown to love. Yet the moment he walked out of his room, the mass amount of chakra had vanished leaving only all of the bodies of the maids and guards.

Mikoto slowly walked out of Sakura's room with tears streaming down her face, "L-Lord M-Madara... f-forgive m-me..." Mikoto instantly got on her knees and bowed her head as the clan leader's eyes widened, "No... MIKOTO WHERE IS SAKURA!? TELL ME SAKURA IS OKAY!"

The only thing Madara could remember at that point in time were Hashirama's saddened words to him... _'All right, all right, just promise you will take good care of her Madara... I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to her...'_ At that point, all Madara could think was, _'Forgive me Hashirama... I couldn't keep my promise...'_

At that moment, Madara rose a single hand and placed it over his face before he completely fell a part and began to sob. Mikoto slowly walked up to the man she had raised practically his entire life before wrapping her arms around him and for once in his life, Madara broke down into Mikoto's arms, "How am I supposed to do this without her here Mikoto!?" She had no answer to this, so she merely tightened her hold on his muscular body while stroking his long hair gently in attempts to calm him even if she were silently shedding tears of her own.

* * *

Tobirama folded his arms in front of Hashirama who's face appeared mortified due to now standing in front of the Uchiha massacre that now laid dormant in front of their very eyes, "It has only been three weeks elder brother... what in god's name happened here...? Was this MADARA'S doing!?" Hashirama's dull eyes shifted towards his younger brother, "I do not believe that is what happened here Tobirama... look, there is lots of dog fur even though none of the Uchiha's are ninken users. Also, the amount of footprints here does not add up. My guess is... that a battle went down here..."

Right at that very moment, Mikoto slowly walked out to begin picking up all of the dead to give them a resting place; yet the sight of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju made her eyes widen as any and all items she had been holding fell from her hands to the ground.

Hashirama slowly approached the head maid and smiled at her, "Hello there lass, my name is-" A whisper from Mikoto's mouth then came out, "You are Sakura's brothers... Hashirama and Tobirama Senju..." Looking at her closely, Hashirama's face brightened up, "That's right! You are Mikoto!" Nodding slowly, Mikoto then looked down, "What may I help you with Lord Hashirama...?" Smiling the way he always had, Hashirama nodded, "You see... the thing is... Tobirama missed our little sister so much that he HAD to come see her! So I felt the need to come along with him to see our beloved Sakura!"

Realizing this was her chance, Mikoto took Hashirama's and Tobirama's hand to lead them out of Madara's hearing range. Which in all honesty, was REALLY far away. Stopping abruptly, Mikoto turned towards both men and took in a sharp and shaky breath, "Sakura has been kidnapped by the Hyuga and Inuzuka Clans. Yet, I believe that the Hyuga now have her in their custody. Sakura made me swear to keep this quiet from Madara and ever since then... he has not been the same..."

Tobirama instantly stiffened up at this while Hashirama's head fell as tears began to fall from his eyes, "I-I... I understand Mikoto... but..." The silver headed Senju decided to finish his elder brother's sentence, "That promise will be broken on this day! The Senju and Uchiha will gather our forces so that we can bring our little sister home. For this to work though, we WILL need Madara's and Izuna's help."

Clenching his fists slightly was all the silver haired Senju could do, yet the one thing Tobirama began to think back to was a highly personal conversation he had held with the younger brother of the main family of the Uchiha Clan to confirm something that could make this "rescue the damsel in distress mission" HIGHLY awkward for not only Izuna, but Madara as well.

* * *

 **:::Flashback:::**

* * *

Sighing heavily as he watched the adopted son Sakura had asked him to watch over and protect in her absence, Izuna leaned his head down onto both of his propped up palms. Chuckling softly as he approached, Tobirama then placed a single hand on his friend's shoulder, "What could be so wrong that you cannot even crack a smile?"

Jumping slightly, Izuna turned his head to look at the silver headed Senju and motioned for him to sit. Taking a seat, Tobirama folded his arms across his chest out of pure habit as a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "Correct me if I am wrong, but you're thinking about my sister... aren't you?" Izuna seemed shocked that Tobirama could make such an accurate educated guess, yet nodded at his words.

"I don't think I will ever have a chance with her Tobirama." Izuna practically whispered out, causing Tobirama to raise an eyebrow, "And what makes you so sure?" Lowering his head further down, Izuna clasped his hands together, "I felt it... whenever I kissed her..." Of course, this made this silver haired male's eyebrow twitch, "What did you feel?"

This was hard for the shortly spiked black haired male to even say as he tightened his hold on the hands he was currently clasping together, "Sakura will never have feelings for me... even though she does not want to admit it... she is very much in love with my big brother..." Sighing gently, Tobirama then rose a single hand to run it through those spiked locks of his, "Hm... well, I suppose I can't honestly say I understand her line of thinking, yet I do understand at the same time."

Tilting his head at this, Izuna's black orbs seemed all too confused at the moment, "What do you mean by that?" He asked as Tobirama lightly grasped his chin and hummed gently, "I guess what I am trying to say is that she holds love for both of you. In no way is she going behind anyone's back to actually DO this, but... Madara is the man she IS married to... yet you are the man who takes care of the child that calls her mother. Now do you understand?"

Izuna's eyes widened at this before nodding, "She perceives me to be father material... while she perceives my big brother as a man she could possibly learn to love and have children with." Nodding his silver spiked head, Tobirama grinned, "Precisely. So you are already winning for Sakura's hand- er- heart." That day, Izuna made the resolution that he would become something that Sakura NEEDED in her life. He had unofficially declared a tug of war with Madara for Sakura's love.

* * *

 **:::End Of Flashback:::**

* * *

"Well, then there is no time to waist! Right Tobirama?" Hashirama exclaimed in an all too chipper tone, which snapped Tobirama out of his daze before he blinked harshly and shook his head a few times towards his elder brother to snap himself out of this sense of feeling extremely lost due to what he had just remembered.

Turning towards Mikoto, Hashirama smiled softly, "Mikoto, can you lead me to where Madara is right at this moment?" Nodding, the three began to approach the Uchiha Castle once again as Tobirama bitched over the matter that if Madara and Sakura had just MOVED into the village INSTEAD of keeping themselves out in the middle of nowhere, NONE of this would even be happening right now. Hashirama released a heavy sigh, "TOBIRAMA! Give it a rest, but if you feel the need to keep complaining over something we have no control over then stay here."

Tobirama was well aware that about seventy percent of the time, his elder brother was a complete and utter fool; but that remaining thirty percent was a man who was serious and actually mature. Since Tobirama was not a huge fan of Madara's, he decided to stay right where he was. Though it was tempting to go with his elder brother just to see a male that was usually so stoic, cruel, and ruthless... break.

Mikoto lead Hashirama right to where Madara was sitting, which was in the east wing on the ledge of the balcony. Madara could feel him coming... or maybe he was just delusional... he honestly didn't know anymore. The moment the male wood style user took a step inside the room Madara was held up in, Madara's voice sadly rang out, "Hashirama..." Not saying a word, the brunette approached the broken male and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Madara, I require your assistance."

All he could do was simply glance his crimson orbs back, "And what would you need from a man... who is almost completely consumed with darkness..." This made Hashirama's eyes widen immensely, "Madara, y-you're almost BLIND!?" Chuckling gently, all he could do was turn his head back forward, "Hashirama, my eyes are of no concern to you. You have other things to worry about... such as-" Swiftly cut off by his best friend, Hashirama grinned, "Such as rescuing my little sister from the Hyuga. Madara, will you not help me rescue my little sis- no... your wife?"

Madara's eyes widened immensely, "But...? I don't understand Hashirama. If this is a joke then it is clearly not funny." That's when Mikoto stepped forward, "Madara... Sakura made me promise to tell you that she was dead... she did not want you to waste your life away just by looking for her."

Right then and there, even though he could barely see due to the overuse of his Sharingan, Madara stood and pulled his cloak on before buckling it into place, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go and save my wife Hashirama!" Hashirama was quick to hold up his and and Madara accidentally ran into it, which made the brunette sweat drop slightly, "Wait, we must call for reinforcements. Tobirama and myself will be the one's to first go and attempt to negotiate with the Hyuga's."

Nodding at this, Madara's hand then felt the wall to guide him due to almost being fully blind at that point. In all honesty... his eyes had been this way since before Sakura and him got married but never told his wife... meaning... he had never even really seen her face. Yet he had been so lucky that Mikoto had taught him to formally dance without actually using one's sight so that he could fool Sakura into thinking he could see just fine. Mikoto even wondered how he had so much luck to not fall off of that balcony's ledge each and every day.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Hashirama and Tobirama now approached the Hyuga Stronghold on their steeds. Nodding to one another, the two men entered the Hyuga Stronghold as each and every member of the clan began to glare at the brothers; which did NOT please Tobirama at all while his idiotic brother waved like a fool to everyone as if they were his friends. The closer the two got to the main house of the Hyuga family, the more clear screams of torture could be heard.

Hizashi walked into Sakura's room as she glared at the man and backed away to the wall as he began to laugh as he shed his clothing, "Time for you to replace the son you took away from me." This made Sakura's eyebrow twitch, "LIKE HELL I WILL!"

He appeared in front of the pinkette in a flash, grabbed her hands and forcibly slammed Sakura's tiny frame to the ground and held her by her wrists with one hand so that his hand could begin to roam her body. At that moment, Sakura began to panic as she began to flail and scream while tears of sheer agony rolled down her cheeks, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No one is coming to save you little girl!" Hizashi laughed, yet the moment he said those words, Sakura instantly internally grossed out from his choice of words. Sakura felt her anxiety getting the better of her as she began to hyperventilate over the situation she was ABOUT to be in. Hizashi looked at the female and instantly spat to the side, "Is this what the Senju's are like? They PANIC over having SEX?!" Tears now flooded down Sakura's face as she continued to gasp for air while the male began to unlace the dress she had been wearing off of her body.

Now fully exposed, Sakura was sobbing as she pleaded for help, "PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYBODY, HELP ME! I'M BEGGING!" That's when two strong feet connected with the door and it flew off the track it had been on, "SAKURA!" A slight pause was then given before one of the darkest voices that no one had ever heard Hashirama use before escaped his lips, "LORD HIZASHI, RELEASE MY BABY SISTER AT ONCE!" This made Sakura's eyes widen, "H-Hashirama?"

Oh he was NOT happy with the disrespect that the leader of the Hyuga Clan was now showing their beloved baby sister, "YOU HEARD HIM YOU SCOUNDREL! RELEASE OUR BABY SISTER... NOW!" Tobirama angrily barked out and Sakura was SO thankful Tobirama was here at this point, "T-TOBI!"

Both brothers stood there with their arms securely folded across their chests and Hizashi instantly jumped off of Sakura before bowing his head in respect for the two, "Lord Hashirama, Lord Tobirama... what an unexpected surprise... to what do I owe the honor?" Sakura quickly stood and ran to her brothers, which Tobirama quickly retied the beautiful dress that had been untied so that his sister's dignity would remain untarnished.

Hashirama was a different story all together whenever he saw his baby sister dressed like an actual princess as his darkened orbs sparkled at how beautiful Sakura appeared. He had wanted to squeal, but he knew now was not the time or place for such actions.

Standing up, the leader of the Hyuga Clan folded his arms, "Pardon my actions Lord Hashirama and Lord Tobirama, but I found your sister. She was calling for help as she was chased by that madman Madara Uchiha in the woods." This is when Hashirama began to laugh and oh how he laughed hard at this, completely confusing the leader of the Hyuga Clan before laughing out, "You honestly expect me to believe that a man that is almost BLIND was CHASING my sister through the WOODS!?"

Sakura's eyes widened immensely at this, she hadn't even known his vision was even BAD because of how well he kept his composure. However... memories now flooded her mind that would make this more believable. Every time the two walked together, he always offered her his arm. At first, she had considered it to be an act of courtesy, but now she knew... it was so that she could actually LEAD him. Every time the two stared into one another's eyes, it always seemed as if he just instinctively scowled and squinted his eyes, when in reality... he was only trying to see her...

It was also the reason why... he never asked her how she had obtained the Sharingan... _'How long has he been plagued by the darkness...? How long did I not even notice or even care to ask about his eyes...? HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN_ FIGHTING _THROUGH THIS ALONE!?'_ Sakura yelled at herself internally before she broke down and began to sob.

Hashirama looked so puzzled as Tobirama held onto his baby sister before Sakura finally yelled out, "THAT FUCKING JERK! H-HE NEVER TOLD ME HE COULDN'T SEE!" Hashirama then scratched the back of his head, "Oh... did I forget to mention that to you...? He's been in this state of almost being blind since before you two even got married..."

Hizashi had, had just about enough of this whenever he released a growl, "Sakura and I bargained for possession of her. To heal a lowly maid, she would come with me with no complaints. So if you take her away, this will mean war Hashirama Senju." Swiftly narrowing his darkened orbs at the male the brunette folded his arms, "Then war we shall have Lord Hizashi. Better yet, let's go ahead and get started now."

The leader of the Hyuga Clan seemed all too confused at this as Hashirama walked outside, cleared his throat, and yelled, "MOVE IN AND ATTACK SENJU AND UCHIHA!" Tobirama sighed heavily at this as he lifted Sakura into his arms bridal style and began to walk out as Hizashi ran out to see not only Madara, but Izuna as well along with the entire village that had been made. Falling to his knees, he couldn't even speak until Hashirama looked at the male, "Well...?"

Slowly turning his head upward towards Hashirama, nothing would come out as the clashes of many swords were then heard. Izuna jumped off of his horse the minute he saw Sakura in Tobirama's arms. Yet, the man let his guard down far too soon and the only thing that was heard was a slicing noise along with the sound of a male coughing up an immense amount of blood. Tobirama's eyes widened at this at the sight of Izuna stumbling towards Sakura.

Madara may not have been able to see all too well, but he knew that sound all too well as he jumped off of Amaterasu, whom quickly ran to Sakura. Tobirama placed Sakura atop the stallion before slapping the steed's backside, "GET SAKURA OUT OF HERE AMATERASU!" The purebred stallion began to run as fast as he could while Sakura snapped her head back to look at Izuna and reach out as Amaterasu only took her further from harms way, "IZUNA!"

That... was the last Sakura ever saw or even heard Izuna's name...


	12. A Moment Of Weakness

**I had another serious case of writers block! UGH! Buuuut... New chapter yay! Please R &R if you enjoy the story!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Moment Of Weakness**

* * *

As of now, Sakura sat in her crimson painted bedroom holding her knees closely to her chest. She KNEW that Izuna was no longer of this world thanks to a Hyuga Clan member cutting him down. The proof was brought back to the castle by Tobirama; who, at the moment... appeared very sad and solemn for the loss of his best friend.

That very same day... Madara changed... he no longer smiled, nor did he ever make sweet comments to the pinkette to put her mind at ease. The male with the long and unruly black locks that held a blue tint no longer spoke or whispered those loving words he had only used once to her either.

Just as the pinkette was at a loss and was just about to give up, a sinister _MALE_ voice began to ring throughout her skull and started to believe she had officially gone insane. Right then and there, Sakura's consciousness was pulled within her very own darkened world of her mind as an evil smiling facial expression appeared.

 _'It's such a shame mother is asleep, now she cannot witness such a female writhing in pure agony!' Sakura knew this voice, she KNEW that she knew this voice as her fists balled up angrily, 'BLACK ZETSU!' Chuckling softly and evilly, Black Zetsu then calmed himself before speaking, 'Considering mother is asleep she gave **ME** the permission to change dimensions should it be needed. __This dimension bores me though... let us create a more enticing dimension where love is not so easily given away!'_

 _The "creature" began cackling as Sakura then reached out before releasing a loud panicked shout, 'NO!' It was obvious that she was clearly objecting to this as her hand reached out HOPING the... thing... would cease all of it's choice of actions and decisions at that moment. The pinkette then fell to her knees as her world began to black out and her memories of the previous dimension were then erased from her mind._

* * *

All Sakura could feel was a small hand- er- finger poking at her forehead as the voice of a male child began to speak, "Sensei...? Sensei... SAKURA-SENSEI!" Jolting awake, the female looked at the child, "N-Naruze...?" The pinkette stared at the blonde haired and blue eyed child as he laced his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Oi, grandma Tsunade has been asking for you all day!" The male child happily chirped and smirked at his sensei before continuing his little speech, "Obviously you were sleeping, but what were ya doing here of all places sensei?" Sakura batted her long eyelashes a few times as if she were highly confused, "I... don't know." Shrugging at this, Naruze grinned and laughed, "You'd better get going now Sakura-Sensei!"

Nodding in compliance at this, Sakura simply vanished before appearing in the Hokage's office. Kneeling to one knee, the pinkette slowly bowed her head, "Lady Tsunade you asked to see me?" Turning around, Tsunade nodded, "Sakura Uchiha, you are one of my BEST medical ninjas and were even taught by me." Erecting her body so that she now stood straight, Sakura merely stared blankly at the fifth Hokage.

 _'Kay... I already knew that...'_ The pink haired Uchiha lass thought as she nodded, "Yes milady. What are you requiring me to do?" The busty female Hokage nodded at this as if she too... already knew this, "Well, the thing is... we found Madara Uchiha very much alive, though he is not well. In order to interrogate him, I am placing Kakashi Hatake in your place as jonin squad leader of team seven while you are healing the Uchiha."

Obviously Tsunade had forgotten Sakura was an Uchiha until Shizune abruptly cleared her throat, causing Tsunade to face palm, "Doh! Erm... well that's awkward... ANYWAY! Would you like Naruto to accompany you for protection? I mean, I am aware that you're on the legendary scale but... so is he... therefore, we will be placing chakra draining handcuffs on him so that he will not be able to attack you in any shape or form."

Clearing her throat and sighing heavily, Tsunade continued, "We just don't want that evil man to assault you while you are trying to complete your mission Sakura." Sakura's eyes almost immediately widened at this request as her fists balled up so tightly that her knuckles turned a ghostly white before she began to shout angrily, "YOU WANT ME TO HEAL THAT BASTARD!?"

At that moment Jiraya walked in and instantly sweat dropped, "I'm guessing this ISN'T a good time?" Next, Orochimaru slithered into the room along with Sasuke who stared at the pinkette almost hungrily. Tsunade Senju snapped her attention to the two men that now stood in front of her, "Ah! Orochimaru and Sasuke! I'm guessing your training with Sasuke proved to be fruitful?" Not nodding, yet not dismissing the praise, Orochimaru smirked, "Tsunade, you hurt me. We would have not returned if Sasuke had not progressed as quickly as he did."

The moment Orochimaru's tongue slid out in an unnatural way to wet his lips, Sakura internally grossed out until Sasuke's voice rang out, "Sakura, it's nice to see you again..." Nodding her head towards her fellow clan mate as an acknowledgement; Sakura then resumed to look at the blonde haired Hokage, "You do not honestly expect me to heal the man that put our entire world in jeopardy... you must jest milady."

Snapping her head towards the pinkette whom was clearly pissed off at the moment, Tsunade's voice then rang out in a dead serious tone, "No, I would not joke about a matter such as this." Sakura just couldn't believe her ears... she was HONESTLY expected to heal this evil man? For fucks sake, Madara Uchiha practically STARTED the fourth great ninja war!

"Also..." Tsunade paused to gently nibble at her painted lips before continuing, "This was also the counsel's choice, so we really have no say in the matter. You were specifically chosen for this mission because you will not grow attached to this man, nor will he become attractive in your eyes."

All Sakura could think at that moment was, _'No shit... you THINK!?'_ Right as her thoughts finished roaring, Inner Sakura decided to chime in at that very moment, _**'KICK HIS ASS! CHA!'**_ Sakura quickly dismissed her inner voice as her emerald orbs blankly stared at her master.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Sakura do not give me that look of dissatisfaction... PLEASE?" Groaning at this, the pinkette continued to stare at her master, "Very well milady... when shall I begin..." Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, Tsunade laughed almost nervously, "About that... you will be starting in thirty minutes..."

Okay, now she was ROYALLY pissed off as she bowed and released a snarky _'tsk'_ before she snapped around and stormed out of Tsunade's office like a clearly enraged teenage girl who did not want to be disturbed at the time. The second Sakura exited, Jiraya released a breath, "With that quick hot temper and monstrous strength... you've raised a Tsunade Jr..." Orochimaru said nothing, but nodded as well.

* * *

Thirty minutes came much too quickly much to Sakura's dismay. Pulling her thigh length bubble gum colored locks up into a ponytail that sat on the top of her skull, Sakura then yanked a mask on in case he had any contagious viruses. _'Oh wait... HE is the virus.'_ Sakura internally mused sarcastically.

There was a door behind a door... _'What in the hell? I know Madara is strong... but TWO doors? He's wearing chakra draining cuffs! He's practically a civilian now! Overkill much...?'_ Shaking her head of all thoughts as she pulled on her doctor's coat, the ANBU guard held his hand up before practically yelling at the pinkette, "HALT!"

Well, she wished she could halt! Sighing heavily, Sakura pulled her mask off, "I am Uchiha Sakura. I have been placed to be Uchiha Madara's personal doctor under Lady Hokage's request and demands." Nodding his masked face towards her, he smiled unknowingly to Sakura, yet the pinkette could practically hear his smile, "Ah! We have been waiting for your arrival! Please enter!"

A slight pause was then given before many shouts could be heard from inside the room that were no doubt, Madara's. Tilting her head, Sakura then got an annoyed expression; causing the guard to begin laughing slightly, "Oh there are other medics inside." Nodding at this, Sakura then pulled the mask back onto her face. Gaining a "look" on her face, the ANBU guard opened the door before she slid a card into the next door to gain entrance.

Once the door opened, Sakura gained a professional attitude before walking inside. Looking at the other two nurses; Sakura would play Madara into behaving by acting as he did, "YOU TWO!" The two terrified medical ninja's, who were completely frozen, slowly turned their heads towards Sakura and she immediately yelled, "GET OUT!"

Madara watched all of this go down before the two terrified weaklings ran from the room. Turning towards the man who was also chained down to his bed, Sakura began to walk forward with her head held high, yet on the inside she was terrified. Nightmares of the war plagued her each and every night, so honestly, she was too tired to put up with this mentally insane man's bullshit.

Stopping in front of him, Sakura picked up the chart for Madara and began reading it over. Madara quietly watched those dazzling emerald orbs dance around to read. Finally speaking, Madara's stern and venom laced voice spat, "YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?" Sakura raised a hand to her chin as she read over his charts, "Doctor Uchiha Sakura..." Her voice trailed slightly off towards the end of her very own name. This man was... _'FASCINATING!'_ Her mind practically shouted in joy that she would finally have a challenge.

Setting the clipboard down, those brilliant emerald orbs began to look him over, "Hm... I see... turn over." All Madara could do was look at this woman in disbelief that SHE had just ordered HIM, "No." Was all his answer was as she placed her hands on her hips, "DO YOU WANT ME TO HEAL YOU OR NOT!?" This woman was UNBELIEVABLE! Madara then scowled at her spitefully, "And you, medic, never order me around again." His deepened and husky voice rang out.

 _'He is definitely highly dehydrated...'_ Sakura thought as she turned and grabbed one of the water bottles meant for her and opened it before gently pressing it to his lips, "You need to drink Mr. Uchiha..." He deeply scowled at her, but was actually thankful for the drink. Of course... you'd never hear him actually thank this wench.

After giving him a small drink, Sakura began writing a list of items she would need before walking out to the ANBU guard, handed it to him, and smiled as she asked politely if he could go into the hospital to grab those items. Nodding, the guard quickly vanished and Sakura walked back inside Madara's cell.

The one thing she could definitely notice off of the bat was the fact that he had not been sanitized, "Incompetent fools..." The exhausted pinkette managed to mutter out before she grabbed the metal tub and filled it to the brim with warm water. Grabbing disinfectant soap, Sakura walked over to the man.

Madara could not help it... this female was intriguing. She talked back to him and ordered him around. Though, of course... he honestly did not like some Uchiha bra- _'Wait... she's an Uchiha...? There's no possible way in hell.'_

Sitting beside the extremely injured male, Sakura went into complete and full doctor mode, "Mr. Uchiha, I'm going to bathe you now. I will aim to be as gentle as possible around your wounds." A sharp _'TSK'_ was quickly released from the obstinate male's mouth, "Do not touch me you Leaf Village filth." Sakura's eyebrow was beginning to twitch angrily as she tightened her fist to the point where her knuckles cracked, "FINE! GET INFECTIONS! YOU ALSO SMELL LIKE A TRASH CAN!"

Staring lazily at the pinkette, Madara's hand shot over his mouth as be began to cough up blood. The doctor in Sakura forced her to run over to him and begin rubbing his sullied back tenderly, "You see what I mean Mr. Uchiha?" The tone in her voice had definitely become soft, sweet, and tender.

Casting his void like orbs towards the pinkette, he could not read her no matter how hard he tried. Leaning down, Sakura grasped the rag and began to scrub the dirt off of him, which took five extra times to get him to sparkle. Now it was onto the hair... that took ten whole washes to get his hair looking back to its shiny black and blue glory.

All Madara could do was try to inspect the supposed Uchiha female at that moment due to it being so dark. Sure, touching him infuriated him beyond belief but she did keep her word about being gentle around his wounds. Turning his head towards the female as she toweled off his hair, Madara smugly turned towards the pink haired Uchiha who he couldn't really even see, "For cleaning me I shall give you a reward."

Tilting her head in confusion, Sakura then shifted in front of him and began to towel the top his head off. Right at that moment she stepped in front of him, Madara's hand shot out in front of him to grasp Sakura's wrist tightly, yank her towards him, ripped her mask off, and pressed his lips to her's. In all honesty, Madara found Sakura's flavor to be intoxicating and on the borderline of being addictive, yet never actually saw the pinkette's face.

Completely shocked and mortified at this, Sakura reared her arm back and slapped the legendary god of war across the face so harshly that her hand stung painfully for a long time afterwards. Growling angrily at this, Sakura slammed the male back against the metal bed frame and began to yell at him to never touch her again unless he wanted to die; which he slipped and showed a moment of weakness before choking out, "Then allow me to kunoichi... I just want... to see Izuna again..."

"Wha...?" Okay, this could NOT be Madara Uchiha. Was her master playing a trick on her? If so, it wasn't funny. Madara simply gained his cold expression once again and glared at the female. Getting an annoyed facial expression, the ANBU member then appeared within the room with everything she had asked for. Smiling beautifully at the guard, Sakura then bowed slightly, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it." The male then nodded and vanished back to his post.

"And what might THAT be?" Madara barked out, obviously wanting an answer right then and there. Not answering him as she inspected the syringe filled with antibiotics, Madara continued to speak, "Keep that garbage away from me." His voice was now giving her quite the massive headache until he made one final comment, "All you Hidden Leaf trash have become like a pack of weak pups barking. No bite and no dance left." Okay, she snapped.

Whipping around, the pink haired Uchiha then roughly plunged the syringe into the relics arm, causing him to grit his teeth and grunt, "What is the meaning of this!?" Sakura then shot him a glare and yelled angrily through clenched teeth, "SHUT UP!" Hang on... he knew this voice. The cell was so poorly lit though that he could not clearly see her face, "You... medic."

Lazily humming a reply as she hooked up an IV drip, Madara continued to speak, "Come into the light. NOW." Sakura was growing highly frustrated with this arrogant BASTARD, yet stepped into the light as she began to scribble notes down. Madara's eyes suddenly narrowed and his brows furrowed, "It's you." Nodding as if it were obvious, Sakura instantly rolled her emerald orbs and gave a snarky reply, "It's me."

"YOU ARE THAT BRAT WHO WAS WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE!" Madara screamed angrily as Sakura glared at the infuriated male, "I have a proper name, so I advise you USE it Mr. Uchiha." The rest of the time Sakura was treating Madara was completely silent until Sakura stood from the stool and finally spoke whenever she reached the door and opened it, "You know... I don't want to be around you as much as you don't want me around you. Keep that in mind you bastard..."

Such DISRESPECT to the great Madara Uchiha would NOT be tolerated! The moment Madara opened his mouth to speak, Sakura slammed the cell door shut before exiting the second door. _'Now I have a searing migraine all thanks to that jackass, GREAT!'_ Was all the infuriated pinkette could manage to think as both of her hands rose so that she could tenderly rub the sides of her temples in a circular motion. Madara was baffled at this... none of the other medics that had come into his cell had spoken to him the way she had, "How enticing..." His dark voice purred out.

The report could wait until morning... she really... and I mean REALLY needed some much needed rest as she walked back towards her apartment. Ever since Madara murdered her parents with one of Ten Tail's tailed beast bombs, she had been... alone. Looking up at the starry sky, tears filled Sakura's emerald orbs, "I wonder. Is this how Naruto felt his entire life...?" Sakura softly whispered out.

Naruto offered to stay with her due to not used to being alone the way he was, but she felt like she would just be burdening the lovable knucklehead with how childish and weak she was being. Now she had wished... she had accepted that offer. Nightmares and night terror's constantly plagued her at night until the point where she did not even want to try to sleep anymore.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The next day came much too quickly as the pink haired Uchiha female began to seethe over having to go BACK to that wretched prison cell to HEAL that INTOLERABLE man after only gaining roughly three hours of sleep the night prior. Pushing herself out of bed, she obviously hadn't gotten much sleep... as usual... and her body was seriously beginning to take its toll as she lugged her body to her coffee machine.

At the moment a very hyperactive ninja bounced his way to Sakura's apartment due to the fact that he had promised that he would be there each and every morning to walk Sakura to the Hokage's office to make her report. Opening Sakura's apartment door, Naruto popped his head in only for his eyes to widen in horror.

She didn't know what had happened, but before even making it to her coffee pot; she collapsed face first on the ground. Naruto ran in and began to shake her roughly, "SAKURA!? SAKURA!?" Whenever he could not wake the unconscious beauty, Naruto instantly swore aloud, "SHIT!"

Sticking to Sakura's side, the blonde haired hero knelt down and found that she still had a pulse, but he was also quick to notice the black rings circling her beautiful emerald orbs, "She hasn't... been sleeping...?" Naruto quickly lifted Sakura into his strong arms bridal style before turning and bolting out of the apartment. Right at that moment Kurama decided to speak up, _'Naruto, this is the woman you love isn't it?'_ Nodding his head towards the now befriended Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto sighed as he replied to his companion internally, _'I've loved Sakura for as long as I can remember... yet I know that she is in love with Sasuke...'_

Kurama quieted down the moment Naruto burst through the Hokage's door and just about giving her a damned heart attack, "Naruto!? What happened to Sakura!?" Shrugging, Naruto's face softened as he peered down to the pinkette that now laid unconscious within his arms, "I'm not sure granny. After her parents were..." Pausing momentarily to mouth K.I.L.L.E.D, he then continued, "She's had horrible night terrors... I even offered to stay with her to help her cope... but she rejected me as usual, ya know?"

This made Tsunade groan before getting an idea and straightening her body, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Stiffening up as if he were in trouble, the blue eyed male then spoke out, "Yes granny?" Nodding her head, Tsunade then pointed to Sakura, "You are to stay with Sakura until she is feeling better!" Gaining a mischievous grin, Naruto aimed to please as he then spoke out, "What rank is the mission?" Oh how did she know he was going to pull this...

"It will be an S-Rank mission!" Well... she wasn't lying... Sakura's temper could jeopardize anyone's health. Grinning handsomely at this, the Jinchuuriki shifted the pink haired Uchiha female within a single one of his arms before using the other hand to give Tsunade the thumbs up, "You can count on me granny!"

* * *

By the time Sakura came to, three days time had actually passed as she shot out of bed to notice a bunch of new things within her apartment, "Did I remodel when I was asleep...?" Finally feeling rested, Sakura stretched; causing each and every joint in her body to pop before she walked out to see none other than Naruto asleep on her couch.

At first she wanted to punch the blonde haired male to the moon, but then she noticed a note on her counter. Picking the note up, Sakura began to read it softly aloud so that she did not wake up Naruto, _'Sakura, I know you told me you didn't want me to stay with you, but granny ordered that I move in with you because of your night terrors. -Love, Naruto.'_ She really hadn't wanted anyone to figure out about her night terrors... but she knew Naruto had meant well, so there was no possible way she could be angry with him.

Turning her head to look at the time, the pink haired Uchiha swiftly turned her body, quickly made coffee, ran back to her room, got dressed in a black Uchiha branded t-shirt and short black spandex shorts. Running back to the coffee maker, Sakura got a travel mug and placed some peppermint flavored creamer with two scoops of sugar before pouring in some of the coffee.

Closing the top to her travel mug, the pinkette then grabbed everything as quickly as humanly possibly and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead before bolting out. On that day, she had forgotten to tie her hair up into her signature high ponytail, leaving her locks to flutter loosely behind her.

Finally reaching the cell Madara was being held in, Sakura could already hear his pissed off yelling echo throughout the corridor as she walked towards the ANBU guard who nodded at Sakura to enter once he opened the first door. Walking through the door, it was quickly shut and Sakura began to whisper as she made her way to the second door with the card to give her entrance in hand, "Please don't piss me off, please don't piss me off, please don't piss me off!" Of course she knew that was asking a bit much. Especially whenever it came to Madara Uchiha.

Swiping the card, Sakura then entered and immediately saw the same two medics she had yelled at on the very first day and smiled apologetically towards them, "What's the issue?" Sakura made sure that her voice was projected sweetly this time instead of acting like that bastard.

The two medics turned to Sakura with fear filled expressions, "H-He won't let a-anyone treat him b-but you Lady Sakura." The first male stuttered out and the female medic that was beside him was all too quick to nod in agreement. She could already feel a headache coming and she quickly drank some coffee to suppress that pain that now pounded within her skull; but did this help? I think not.

Motioning that the two other medics could leave, Sakura sighed heavily as she began to make sure that all of the torches had been lit so that she could actually see the damage on her patient as well as see his condition. Today she was going to test out a new jutsu on Madara that she had been using on the orphans of shinobi that had been killed by Madara or by any of the other reanimations. Sakura was proud to admit that not even the fifth Hokage knew how to use this jutsu.

Snapping into professional mode, the pinkette then gently spoke out, "How have you been feeling Mr. Uchiha? Forgive my absence... I was not feeling well." As if he CARED if she was not feeling well or NOT, "Never leave me again." That came out completely wrong and Sakura instantly turned bright red. Now she wished she had not lit all of those damn torches.

"W-What...?" Sakura muttered out as Madara then noticed what he had said, "TCH! Do not FLATTER yourself girl! I simply meant that I don't want any other hands touching me except yours!" Okay, that had come out wrong too. The pink haired Uchiha female blinked rapidly to try and make sense of all of this, yet found she could not. Whenever Madara realized what he had said, HE blushed, yet snapped his head away so that she could not witness the rent tint that now plagued his cheeks.

Moments of silence began to pass whenever Madara's hand shot up to his eyes as if he did not want to see something traumatic. She knew because the CHILDREN in the hospital would do the same exact thing. Rushing to Madara's side, she began to rub his back tenderly, "What hurts Mr. Uchiha...?" His hand suddenly shot out and since she was so close, he grasped her tightly around the throat as she squeaked and began to claw at his bare hand with her gloved hands.

He had began to hyperventilate, "I HAVE SEEN YOUR GHOST MY ENTIRE LIFE EVER SINCE YOU DIED! WAS WITNESSING YOU DIE ONE TIME NOT ENOUGH IZUNA!? ARE YOU PUNISHING ME NOW!? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!?" At this point, Sakura was gasping for air as Madara yelled at her. Now was the best time to try out that new jutsu.

It came to a shock to the Uchiha male whenever Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck as she forced her chakra into his system, sending the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms through his nostrils as she continued to gasp for air.

She didn't honestly know if this treatment would even help him with the way it helped her children patients that had post traumatic stress disorder due to losing their parents in the war. Finally Madara's grip began to loosen until his hand fell to his lap in a guilty fashion. His trembling hands then slowly rose up behind the pinkette to grasp onto the back of her shirt tightly as his head lowered to the nook of the female Uchiha's shoulder and neck. Tears began to fall from the long haired male's face as if he were slowly morphing into someone he was clearly not.

 _'Okay... this IS Madara right...?!'_ Was all she could think before her hands were slowly brought up as if she were highly unsure if he would snap her neck for this or not for simply comforting the obviously tortured man. The moment Madara released Sakura and leaned back, she did the same. However, the moment she tried to lean back was the moment she blacked out and collapsed onto his lap..

The second Sakura fell into his lap he began to panic even though he was highly unsure of what actually happened. She was breathing, good... that was one less thing to worry about. He couldn't help but flinch whenever he curiously brushed her hair to the side only to witness the deep black and blue bruise that now covered her throat.

The one thing he could not stop staring at was how beautiful she was, though he'd never admit to that aloud. A female he knew nothing about was now sleeping on him. Well, this wouldn't be the first time; but he actually paid those women to sleep on him completely nude. He was just happy he wasn't brought back as his former self that had lived past the age of one hundred and twenty years old. Wait... WHY DID HE CARE!?

Finally grasping reality and shaking any and all thoughts from his mind, Madara grasped Sakura's shoulders, shook her awake, and pushed her upright before folding his arms across his chest, "What do you think you are doing..." Sakura could not remember what had happened for the life of her, "What... what happened...?" Madara didn't know why the pinkette was asking HIM what happened whenever he didn't know himself.

So, rather than admitting that he wasn't aware of what happened, he just became cold, "You listen to me medic. You shall never place such filth on my body ever again." Gaining an annoyed facial expression, Sakura kept silent as she got off of the bed so that she now stood before placing a new bag within the IV drip and injected it with antibiotics. Turning to leave, the pink haired Uchiha female paused at the door, "Then I will leave you to wallow Mr. Uchiha."

Madara honestly hated how this female continuously called him "mister" instead of "my lord" or "lord Madara". Snapping his head towards her, he released a growl, "STOP calling me MISTER Uchiha!" Oh boy, this was _FUN_. Internally groaning at this male's ignorance, Sakura then turned towards him, "I shall return the same time TOMORROW Uchiha!" Now she was treating him like a prisoner instead of a patient, which only frustrated him more.

About to open his mouth to snap at Sakura again for her disrespect, she then opened the cell door and slammed it shut. _'The NERVE of that man!'_ She roared internally as she then exited his cell to leave the prison. Sakura was sure it was going to be like this for a long time and that right there... did not comfort her any.

* * *

It had now been a month since Sakura took on the task of healing this madman, yet felt as if it had been going on for an eternity. Majority of the time, Madara kept silent and that was something she hadn't been used to all thanks to how talkative Naruto was. Sighing heavily, the pinkette glanced towards the man, "Well that's it for today... I will return tomorrow." With that said, Sakura turned away, not expecting him to say anything to her at all.

The moment the pink haired Uchiha female left his cell, Madara felt oddly... alone. Well, that is until his eyes began to pulse and the room slowly became soaked with blood. _'No... not again...'_ Madara panicked internally as a hallucination of his eyeless little brother, Izuna, slowly came into sight. He couldn't stand this, so he slammed his eyes shut and placed his hands over his eyes like a frightened child as Izuna's corpse began to slowly approach him.

Now he was hyperventilating, yet tried to calm his breathing. Thinking it was all over, Madara lowered his hands only for actual voids where Izuna's eyes used to be stared him straight in the eye, "STOP IZUNA! PLEASE!" He yelled in such a frantic state of mind that he was sure anyone and everyone would believe he were insane.

Opening the second door to the cell, Sakura did not see a point in even speaking to a man who would not even reply back to her. Once she passed the ANBU guard, Sakura slowly began to walk down the hall completely lost in thought until she heard a distressed yell coming from her patient, _'STOP IZUNA! PLEASE!'_ This made Sakura's eyes widen before snapping back around and running back towards the cell, "OPEN THE DOOR!" She yelled so that she would not have to stop.

The ANBU guard who had been standing watch over Madara quickly opened the door as the pinkette ran through. Stopping at the second door, Sakura quickly inserted her card to gain entrance to Madara. She honestly didn't know why she gave a damn about this man but if she had to take a guess, Sakura would have to say it was the doctor in her that caused her to act this way.

Once she had the green light to enter, Sakura ripped the door open to to see Madara wide eyed while his entire body trembled. _'He's been battling post traumatic stress disorder and it's not from our time either... this is back from the Warring States Era. What exactly did he go through...?'_ Sakura thought almost sadly as she ran up to him and sat beside him. Raising her hands, she then took either sides of his face within her hands before yelling, "MADARA! ... MADARA!"

She couldn't explain it... she really just couldn't explain this. The all mighty Madara Uchiha was now trembling as... tears slid down his face. Sakura continued to yell his name out until finally she removed her hands from his face to wrap her arms around his head to pull him into the safety of her chest, "You're so strong... you can't s-show weakness l-like t-this..." Sakura could feel the choked up sobs threatening to escape her lips at any given moment as she lowered her face to his head and gently placed a tender kiss on the top of his unruly black and blue locks.

This small act of kindness and tenderness caused the male's body to begin to relax within her hold as his arms slowly came up to grasp onto the back of Sakura's Uchiha branded cloak tightly, "S-Sakura..." That was the first time Madara had ever said her name, not to mention that he had just stuttered. Continuing, Madara slowly tilted his charcoal tinted hues to stare into Sakura's emerald based orbs while tears continued to stream down his face, "P-Please don't leave me..."

This caused Sakura's eyes to widen slightly. Madara had just ASKED her to do something instead of ordering her. Her eyes then noticed the plea being emitted through his charcoal orbs and for some reason... could not bring herself to reject him, "A-All right..." Casting her gaze directly to his orbs, Sakura then sighed, "I am going to make the decision to trust you Madara..." This confused him slightly, but soon figured out what she had meant whenever he felt the chains restricting his arm movements being released from his chakra draining handcuffs so that he could completely use his arms, just not any jutsu or activate his Sharingan.

Looking at her watch, she figured this would be fine considering it was already midnight. She had, had to stay a few extra hours that night due to an infection; it seemed as of late, his body had become highly susceptible to viruses and that's when it hit her... _'He's been stuck in a moldy and damp cell for a month now and has had no sunlight. No wonder he's becoming sicker and sicker every day... I mean, of course I can heal those viruses but it isn't doing his body any good if he isn't getting any sunlight or fresh air.'_

Madara scooted over and laid his body down, clearly exhausted from what had happened to him. What shocked Sakura the most was how she hadn't even realized that Madara had gently laced his arms around her tiny, but muscular frame and yanked her down so that she was now caged in between this legendary male's chest and arms.

A gentle sigh of relief escaped Madara's lips, he hadn't felt this calm in ages. Sakura's warmth, scent, and even the softness of her skin and hair was more than enough to ease his troubled mind as he fell into a deep slumber. Looking up at the sleeping male, Sakura just couldn't believe this was happening at all... though, he looked so cute whenever he slept. He did not terrify her anymore after witnessing this side of the man who had almost doomed their world.

Sakura had wanted to touch his face due to how serene and peaceful he had appeared but then again, she did want to live long enough to have children. The warmth his body was now emitting made Sakura's eyes become heavy even though she was now trying to force herself to stay awake due to the night terrors. Yet whenever the pinkette even attempted to move, Madara's muscles would tense up so that she could not get away from this predicament. So she allowed a peace filled sleep to engulf her body.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The next morning came all too soon, yet Madara and Sakura were so happy to finally not be plagued by nightmares or night terrors that they did not move from their position of awkward cuddling. Well, that was at least until the cell door slammed open, which made Sakura just about jump out of her skin so that she now sat upright and Madara woke up, but did not open his darkened orbs to meet a familiar pair of equally as dark orbs.

Sasuke had heard about Sakura healing his disgusting and vile ancestor from Naruto and instantly went down to the cell his "uncle" was being held within. Slamming the door open, Sasuke watched Sakura just about become a living rocket while Madara only smirked with his eyes still closed.

Gritting his teeth rather tightly, Sasuke folded his arms, "Uncle... What in the hell do you think you are doing..." Sasuke's angered and agitated voice rang out, only causing Madara to smirk darker; still keeping his eyes shut at that point, "I am sleeping nephew... what does it look like I am doing..." Well, that wasn't the answer the enraged Uchiha male had honestly wanted and Madara knew this far too well.

Allowing his eye to twitch slightly, Sasuke balled his left fist tightly as he began running his Chidori through it, "That's NOT what I meant and you know that uncle!" Groaning at this point that his nephew would not let him sleep, he slowly sat up and JUST to piss Sasuke off, he wrapped his muscular arms around Sakura's abdomen who had been in a state of shock or was completely dumbfounded as of right now... she honestly was not too sure.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled angrily, causing her to jump slightly before nervously answering the beyond pissed off man, "Y-Yes Sasuke...?" Dark orbs now glared at the pinkette angrily, "You heard the Uchiha elders! We are to be MARRIED! Yet I find you SLEEPING with _THIS_ bastard!?" Sakura rapidly blinked her eyes as if she did not understand, yet she came up with the perfect cover story for herself, "Excuse me Sasuke? You are asking a DOCTOR why she was doing what had to be done to keep her patient's sanity intact?! SUCH NERVE!"

Madara just had to snicker internally over Sakura's "solid" excuse as to why she were sleeping in his extremely uncomfortable bed. Okay, he had to hand it to her... Sakura was extremely clever. Sasuke then sighed heavily and shook his head, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Sakura." That's when he noticed... she no longer had any dark bags underneath her eyes; meaning she had gotten a good nights rest with his evil uncle of all people.

Clenching his jaw to the point that an audible pop could be heard, Sasuke then walked up to his uncle before shooting his hand out to grasp him around the throat tightly, "What have you done to her uncle!?" Madara almost instantly rolled his eyes at this and even though it was becoming hard to breathe, he kept his stoic facial expression in play, "Tell me nephew, does it upset you THAT much that Sakura slept in the same bed as me? You should take a good look at yourself... you look simply unsightly..."

Sakura could hear Madara's breath becoming shallow and ragged, causing her eyes to widen before she did the one thing she never thought she would do. Raising her fist protectively, Sakura then slammed it into Sasuke's chest and in terms, sent him flying into the wall before Sakura pushed Madara's arms off of her so that she stood, "YES Sasuke, I am well aware of the elder's decision for us to become married. However... I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM SOMEONE WHO CANNOT EVEN FIGHT BACK AND I DEFINITELY WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY PATIENTS!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at this after he had hit the wall, "I see then..." Standing, he grabbed Sakura's arm in a bruising hold which angered Madara for some unknown reason, but what could he do exactly...? He was nothing right now and his mass amounts of chakra had been sealed away. Sasuke grinned at Madara as he left with Sakura still in his painful grasp as tears of pain began to slide down her face.

On normal days, Sakura would always say in a bright tone, " ** _All right Madara! I'll be back again tomorrow at the same time!"_** However... this time... there were tears of pain and anguish. After one month of only seeing that pink haired female and no one else, he had become slightly attached to her; but not in a loving way. Far from loving was more correct, yet... he couldn't help but feel close to her... she was all he had.

* * *

Even after the two exited the prison, Sasuke did not ease up on the bruising grip he held on her arm until Sakura ripped her arm from Sasuke's hold, "What in the HELL do you think you are doing Sasuke!?" A deep scowl crossed Sakura's face as Sasuke glared right back at her, "I am taking you to Lady Tsunade." Was all he said to her before throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Deciding that what had happened was not enough to walk the streets of Konoha to embarrass the hell out of Sakura, he simply vanished before reappearing in Tsunade's office.

Turning around, Tsunade rose a dainty blonde eyebrow towards Sasuke, whom was carrying Sakura. Clearing her throat, Tsunade just had to ask, "Sasuke Uchiha, what do you think you are doing to my beloved student?" Sasuke scowled angrily, "As you heard from the Uchiha Clan's elders, Sakura and I are to be married." Nodding her head, Tsunade sighed, "Yes... what about it? This better not have anything to do with your uncle Sasuke because the counsel has ordered this. Once those stubborn old fools make up their minds, there is nothing I can do."

Sasuke shot Tsunade a hateful glare, "My uncle is trying to get in between us Lady Hokage." Sakura then released a scoff, "Yeah, as if. He knows who I am Sasuke. He KNOWS I was there with Naruto and you whenever we defeated not only him but Kaguya as well!" This made Sasuke's eyes widen slightly, "Wait, he KNOWS who you are!?" Sakura then gained an annoyed facial expression, "That is what I just said is it not?"

Tsunade was not the only one getting a headache over this; Sakura was as well. Both teacher and student rose their hands to their temples and began to gently rub in circles so that the pain would subside, but that wasn't going to happen though due to Sasuke opening his mouth to speak again, "I forbid my future wife to continue healing that monster."

At that moment, Tsunade snapped and shot a hateful glare towards Sasuke, "THAT MONSTER IS YOUR UNCLE! FINE! I WILL SPEAK TO THE COUNSEL AND REQUEST THAT I BECOME MADARA'S DOCTOR BECAUSE YOU KNOW I HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME LAYING AROUND!" Sasuke could only smirk at this, "Good." Sasuke then vanished along with Sakura to appear in the busy streets of the Uchiha compound.

Sakura had, had enough of this bullshit. So, she rose her fist and clobbered Sasuke roughly upside the head before whispering a yell, "I LIVE WITH NARUTO! IF ANYONE SHOULD MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME, IT WOULD BE HIM!"

The moment Sasuke was initially hit, he lost balance and Sakura pushed off of him to land on her feet perfectly, "Until the day we are to be wed, I do not even want to see you Sasuke... do you hear me..." Snapping around Sakura then began to run towards her apartment that she knew Naruto would be in. She really needed him right now... sure at times he was a big dummy, but he could be wise and say the exact words you wanted to hear when you needed to the most.

Reaching her home, Sakura pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Why was she feeling this way? She figured that she of all people would have been happy to have been relieved from the duty of having to heal that monstrosity of a man. So why was it that she felt so miserable...?

The moment Sakura entered her home, she heard Naruto's voice happily jingle out, "Welcome home Sakura!" Removing her shoes at the front door, the pinkette began to walk inside the home to see Naruto actually cooking. Well, this wasn't such a big shock because of the fact that she had taught the blonde haired ramen addict how to actually cook nutritious and delicious meals that WEREN'T ramen.

"So how did it go?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, "I mean... I got kinda nervous whenever you didn't come home last night, but I know as a doctor you can end up getting stuck for quite some time, ya know." Sakura knew Naruto was no doctor, nor was he a medical ninja of any sorts, but at least he got the concept of how busy Sakura was. Nodding her head towards the male that lived with her, Sakura nodded, "Yeah, my patient had a mental breakdown last night and it worried me. So I ended up staying the night with him so that I could make sure he didn't go insane."

Smiling almost sadly at this, Naruto turned his head forward so that he looked forward, "I see... you've always had such a big heart Sakura. So it makes me happy to see that you haven't changed." Blinking her emerald orbs almost rapidly at this comment, Sakura gained a puzzled expression, "What do you mean Naruto?" Turning his head to look at the pinkette, the blonde turned his head back towards her with a smile on his face, "It never really did matter one bit to you if someone was a friend or a foe... if they are hurt, you are always there to make the pain go away and you devote yourself one hundred percent until that person is better."

In all honesty, Sakura was just so happy to hear that Naruto understood her way of thinking. Walking forward, Sakura came to a stop whenever she came next to the fourth Hokage's son, "Naruto..." Slowly turning his head so that his sparkling sapphire orbs peered into Sakura's emerald hues, "Yea-" Naruto was swiftly cut off as Sakura got onto her tiptoes before quickly pressing her lips to his.

Instinctively, Naruto rose his hands to wrap them around the pinkette's tiny, yet muscular frame and pull her closer to his well defined form. Sakura's heart began to slam against her chest, but was quick to find out that maybe she COULD be happy with Naruto... but she was well aware of Hinata's deep feelings for the man SHE was now kissing. Well, now she felt like a shitty ass friend. Pulling away from the blonde who now resembled his father so much, Sakura smiled sadly and looked down, "Forgive me Naruto..."

Naruto was so confused as to why Sakura was apologizing to him whenever he had wanted this for as long as he could remember. Even if Sakura was now betrothed to his best friend, he was sure that since he was the main hero of the fourth great ninja war that he would be able to change the Uchiha elder's minds. He had to wonder why she looked so lost right now though, "Sakura...? Is everything all right...?" Slowly tilting her head down so that she looked at the floor, a shaky breath escaped her lips, "Naruto... you need to move out..."

Sakura had to admit it had been such a huge relief to have Naruto living with her, but this was simply just unfair and selfish to be asking him to stay with her as her security blanket and continue to rely on him to make it all better. Looking at her shocked, Naruto didn't know what to say, think, or do, "BUT SAKURA!" Snapping her head towards him, the pinkette glared with a certain degree of darkness held within those beautiful emerald orbs.

The way she now looked at him caused Naruto to take a slight step back, "I... understand..." It wasn't that she didn't love him, because she did. Just not in the way he had hoped. Ever since the war, Sakura had been having a hard time showing anyone love... even Sasuke couldn't reach her anymore and that right there worried Naruto due to the fact that he only wanted for her to be happy like she had once been. It was foolish to keep believing in a fairy tale that would probably never happen in this life time... or the next.

* * *

Naruto was finally packed and glanced towards Sakura, who's eyes still held that darkness as he approached her and took her within his arms, "If you ever need me... just holler and I'll come running, ya know...?" It worried him that Sakura did not hug back, nod, or do anything; but after a long pause, Sakura finally spoke out softly, "Yeah..."

Once Naruto was gone, Sakura felt like an empty shell that was being heavily consumed by the darkness. That's when she felt the change within her eyes, causing her to shoot up and run to her bathroom before stopping at her mirror with widened eyes.

Raising her hand to gently touch below her eye, she felt speechless, yet softly spoke out, "H-How did I skip the Mangekyo Sharingan to proceed straight to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan...?" She was so baffled and confused at this that she hadn't even heard the knock at her door until that knocking turned into banging. Jumping out her state of shock, Sakura then deactivated her Sharingan before making her way to her front door.

Opening the door, Sakura's eyes widened, "L-Lady Tsunade?" Nodding her head, Tsunade walked inside of Sakura's home only to gain a slightly confused expression, "Where is Naruto Sakura?" Shifting her gaze towards the floor as if it were the most intriguing object to be staring at as of now, Sakura's voice was then projected as a mere whisper, "I relieved him of his watch dog duty..."

This made the busty blonde haired Hokage sigh heavily, "Sakura... I didn't assign Naruto here because I wanted to. I assigned him here so that you would have less burdens and so that you will stay healthy!" This made Sakura lower her head further, "What can I help you with milady...?" Another heavy sigh then escaped Tsunade's lips before she straightened up to speak sternly, "Uchiha Sakura! You are hereby relieved of your current mission to heal the captive, Madara Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened immensely at this as she shot her head up, "BUT WHY!?" Tsunade shot a glare towards the pinkette, "Are you questioning my judgement Sakura Uchiha!?" Sakura could only lower her head once again, "N-No milady... I understand..." Turning around, Tsunade then said her farewells before exiting the Uchiha female's home.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Madara had been waiting and waiting... Sakura had said she would be back so he just had to have faith in her words. Suddenly hearing the door to his cell unlock, Madara gained a hopeful expression, yet that hope was quickly put out the moment the Senju princess waltzed inside his cell.

Tsunade didn't want to be here, that's for sure; but she had made a resolution that if this helped Sakura recover from the horrors of war, then she would do just about anything. Madara instantly glared at the busty blonde haired Hokage, "Where is Sakura..." He practically demanded an answer right then and there, which in terms made Tsunade sigh heavily, "Sakura has been relieved of her duty to heal you."

To be blatantly honestly, Madara did not want this Senju filth touching him due to the fact that he only acknowledged Sakura as his medic. Folding his arms across his broad bare chest, the legendary Uchiha male then snapped his head away from the female, "No." This made Tsunade's eye twitch angrily, "And what do you mean whenever you say no UCHIHA!?" Shifting his deadly glare towards the fifth Hokage, Madara released a rather loud _'TSK'_ before responding, "I mean, NO."

She didn't know how in the hell Sakura had gotten this man to cooperate with her so well whenever she, Tsunade Senju, could not get this man to cooperate with her at all, "Were you hoping that SAKURA would be coming through those doors!? Well, she is DONE. She won't be returning here EVER."

Madara instantly rolled his eyes at this... because whenever he wanted something, he no doubt got it. The heart monitor Sakura had placed on the male began to drop until his heart rate went completely flat, causing Tsunade's eyes to widen. Had he really just forced his heart to STOP!? This was just calling for a searing migraine as Tsunade then yelled out, "SHIT! FINE! I WILL PLACE SAKURA BACK ON AS YOUR PERSONAL DOCTOR!" Madara's heart rate then began to pick back up and he grinned deviously, "Do not even try to transform yourself into her either. I will know right away if you are not Sakura."

Snapping around, Tsunade then stormed out of the cell only to retrace her footsteps before she was back in front of Sakura's home and knocked on her door. Sakura slowly eased herself off of the couch and opened the door, "Yes...?" Right then and there, the beyond angry busty blonde then stormed inside of the pinkette's home, "SAKURA UCHIHA!" Sakura straightened up unknowingly, yet the tone in her voice sounded so hurt and lost, "Yes milady...?"

Narrowing her amber colored orbs towards her student, Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, "Madara Uchiha will accept no one else as his medic except for you. What is the meaning of this?" Sakura's eyes widened, "Wh...What?" Even though she SOUNDED shocked, Sakura was not surprised at this turn of events what so ever. Sighing, Sakura then shook her head and shrugged, "I'm not sure milady..."

Releasing a sound of high displeasure at how obstinate the legendary male was, Tsunade then shook her head, "Well, it would seem that you have the job again Sakura. Are their any concerns you would like to address with me?" Nodding her head slightly, Sakura sighed, "Milady, he's been stuck in that jail cell for a bit over a month now. I believe it would be in his best interest to allow him time outside." Tsunade placed her hand on her chin, "All right, permission is granted. Though he will have to keep the chakra sealing cuffs on so that escape is not an option. Now then... it is time for you to head to him."

Sakura's smile finally returned to her face and her eyes began to sparkle slightly, "Yes milady! I won't let you or the village down!" Nodding at this, Tsunade spoke a few last words before she then vanished, "Oh and Sakura? If you two are to walk around in village his appearance must be altered." Nodding in agreement, Sakura placed her Uchiha branded cloak on her before snapping it into place with a belt that laid dormant on her abdomen.

The pinkette then yanked her thigh long hair out from beneath her cloak and placed her knee high combat boots on considering it was now winter and she didn't want frostbite on her toes. Her shorts were still there though and the only difference with this was that she placed mesh leggings underneath to look like fishnet leggings.

Looking at her black, red, and white scarf, Sakura smiled softly as she yanked on her wrist length black leather gloves and ran outside before skidding to a complete halt, "He's uh... gonna need clothing..." The pinkette sweat dropped before walking through the Uchiha compound until reaching her favorite clothing store and walking inside. The store owner was so familiar with Sakura that he smiled brightly, "Ah, Sakura! Come for some new cloaks?"

Shaking her head slightly, Sakura then smiled sweetly, "Oh, um, no sir. I'm here to pick up clothing for a uh... friend..." Nodding his head, he then brought out an order sheet pad, "All right, what can I get you?" Smiling, Sakura then tried to think of what size he was... _'Probably a large considering all of those muscles...'_ She thought to herself and then nodded and began to remember everything Madara wore, yet tweaked it a bit so that it would have appeared as if they were his original casual clothing without even knowing.

"All right, lucky for you we actually have all of that in stock little missy!" The shop owner joked and smiled as he piled everything into a bag. Once Sakura paid for everything, she bowed deeply before vanishing to the jail and walked to Madara's cell. Of course, she was given access almost instantly, which she was really thankful for. For some odd reason she had actually missed this bastard.

Pulling out her entrance card, Sakura slipped it in only to see Madara looking away. Once he turned his head, Madara's eyes widened slightly, "Sakura?" Nodding her head, she then walked up to him holding a key, "I will say this again... I am putting my trust in you Madara..." Sakura never ceased to amaze him as he slowly bobbed his head, "I will not break that trust..." Smiling softly at this, Sakura then unchained Madara from his bed.

Standing up, the male with the long unruly locks then stretched every muscle in his body before releasing a very pleased breath. Giggling softly, Sakura then handed the male the bag of clothing she had bought for him, "Here you go." Madara eyed the bag suspiciously, yet took the bag from the female.

Upon looking inside of the bag, Madara's gaze became noticeably wide and Sakura took a step back, "Y-You don't like them...? I also had to guess the size... so I'm sorry if they do not fit you properly..." A grin finally plastered onto his face, "These are great Sakura, but I have to ask... why did you get me clothing?"

Giggling softly, Sakura winked, "Ah... so you finally noticed did you? WELL! I spoke thinks over with Lady Tsunade and she has given you access to go outside as long as you behave yourself." A gentle chuckle was released as he began to swiftly get dressed, "Interesting. How did you know what I wore back in the Warring States Era?" Sakura blinked rapidly at this, "Huh? I just got something similar to my own clothing."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Madara then grinned deviously, "Well at least you didn't get me the same shorts you wear." As he said this, his right hand had slowly risen to tug at her rather short shorts. Turning completely red due to this comment, Sakura then scowled and pouted before whacking his hand away, "Oh, remind me NEXT time to BUY you shorts like MINE!" Right as she said this, Madara tugged on the finishing touches, his gloves that he had missed dearly.

Looking at Madara, she smiled and took off her black, red and white scarf before lacing it around his neck, "There, perfect. Now let's go!" Raising his only visible eyebrow at this, he took the scarf off and laced it back around Sakura's neck, "You are far smaller than me. It would be such a pain if you got sick." Chuckling at this Sakura swiped the card in the door and the two began to walk out. On this day... no one knew something so memorable would happen...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

 _ **[A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! Lots of things happened and my mind was just like O.M.F.G! Anyway~ Please review if you love the story and feel free to leave suggestions of how you'd like the story to progress! ~Kyvena]**_


	13. Depths Of Darkness

**Sorry, sorry! I have been thinking really hard about how I want this to go exactly so it's been a big "hmmmmm..." moment.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Depths Of Darkness**

* * *

As Sakura and Madara trudged their way through the snow covered field, the male's eyes darted side to side as if he were seeing something the pinkette wasn't. Turning towards the stoic man, the pinkette's emerald bound gaze pierced right into Madara's charcoal orbs, "What's wrong Madara...?" Narrowing his gaze, he could only snarl angrily, "So, you need bodyguards around me!? Tch... how unsightly..."

This comment made the pink haired Uchiha lass fold her arms beneath her breasts that thankfully, she had grown into and now had a decent sized chest. Quickly noticing his darkened orbs shift TOWARDS her breasts before snapping them back to her eyes made Sakura not only feel vulnerable, but slightly disgusted as well. Having the same quick hot temper as her master did not help at all with this matter either.

Honestly... she was APPALLED that MADARA UCHIHA of all people had just LOOKED at her breasts, "Are you kidding me!? You call me unsightly and then you CHECK ME OUT!? GOD DAMMIT YOU SERIOUSLY PISS ME OFF! HOW DEPRAVED ARE YOU EXACTLY!?" The more Sakura continued to angrily project her voice, the more annoyed Madara became until he snapped his head away from her and began to walk away grumbling.

Back in his era, women begged for his attention, yet... he had never paid them any mind; and yet the moment he gave even a shred of attention to a single very attractive female that he would not mind bringing to bed with to have a bit of _fun_ with to pass the time, she simply began to yell at him and tell him that he pissed her off. He was Madara Uchiha! He was a legend! He was a _GOD_! If this wench did not find him appealing, there obviously must be something wrong with her.

Now noticing the long haired male walking away, Sakura had to jog just to catch up with the man's long legs and slowed once she was next to him. A long uneasy silence filled the air until Sakura took a shivering breath, causing Madara to sigh heavily as he wrapped his arm around the woman who seemed so fragile close to him. This shocked the hell out of the pinkette and was about to yell at him to get his hands off of her until a forceful and freezing gust of wind brushed passed the two.

By the time Madara knew it, he felt her pressing closer into his warmth as she shivered, "Are you _that_ cold Sakura..." His tone rang out dryly and yet he did not seem annoyed by this gesture, but rather enjoyed her warmth close to his as she then stuttered out, "W-What d-do y-you t-think!?" Darting his eyes to the side as if looking at someone, all the legendary male could do was grin slyly.

Sighing and shaking his head, he grasped a single one of her arms tightly, yet this grip of his did not hurt as he unhooked his top to pull her against his bare skin. The brisk icy wind caused Madara to grit his teeth as his own body began to slightly quiver from the cold.

Even though his body was more than inviting, she had to set boundaries. Looking up as she thought, _'Well, I may not be able to put my hands all over him (unless I am giving a checkup that is), but my eyes will NEVER get tired of looking at this god among human beings.'_ Noticing he was beginning to shiver, Sakura's face fell as she spoke softly, "Madara... you need warmth too... it's just that you've been getting sick more often as of late and it worries me..." Sakura's voice ejected almost sadly and was about to take a step back, but considering her hands were in front of her body, it might have appeared differently.

* * *

Sasuke could NOT believe the Hokage had gone back on her word! What in the hell was that old hag good for anyway!? A darkened scowl crossed Sasuke's face as he watched Sakura and Madara walk in the field. Sure, he had masked his chakra and was completely fooling the ANBU along with Sakura that he were even there, but there was always his depraved uncle who KNEW that he was watching; which only pissed the younger Uchiha male off to no ends.

Considering his uncle had not put a hand on his future wife was comforting to say the least as he grinned smugly, _'HN! Well, at least he has figured out that Sakura is mine and not his.'_ Well, Sasuke had thought far too soon as he watched Sakura begin to shiver and press up against his ancestor's side while Madara shifted his gaze towards him with an all too cocky grin on his face as he undid his cloak and pulled Sakura towards his bare chest.

He had never considered himself a jealous man, and he meant NEVER! However, the simple fact that Madara was touching what was his simply infuriated him to no ends. Vanishing from his spot, Sasuke then reappeared before Sakura and yanked her away from Madara's grasp, causing him to chuckle while he snapped his cloak back into place, "Sasuke, nice of you to join us for our stroll."

Scowling at his uncle, Sasuke snapped and began yelling things that only made Sakura sigh heavily until she simply vanished from both Sasuke's and Madara's vision, "What in the HELL!?" The younger Uchiha male yelled and Madara folded his arms, remaining stoic even though he was actually shocked that Sakura's presence had simply vanished. More than anything it was highly infuriating to the man perceived as the god of war. He should have been able to sense another's presence before they even got close enough to inflict any sort of damage.

This was strange to say the least, it was almost as if Sakura had just been teleported away from everything, "DAMN HIM!" Sasuke yelled and Madara looked almost questioningly at his nephew, "Damn who...?" Ignoring his ancient uncle that was now oddly young, Sasuke grit his teeth until finally speaking, "Sakura's betrothal has not even been set in stone as of yet due to one other person. It always seems as if he has no interest in being wed off though." He didn't know why he was telling this relic of the past this, but here he was just CHATTING idly with the man who almost killed him during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Madara was growing impatient with Sasuke's explanation with the way it continued to drag things on, "Enlighten me to who this other person is..." It's not like he cared, it was the simple fact that his nephew had been lying about his betrothal towards Sakura this whole time. Lying was just not something he had never tolerated. He hadn't tolerated it in his first life, so why should he tolerate it now?

* * *

All Sakura could feel was a pair of strong arms around her before she completely vanished from the ancient Uchiha whom had forced his way back into the living and the Uchiha who had the right to be alive at the moment. She knew who this was all too well coming from their chakra signature.

Once the two landed, Sakura sighed heavily and scowled slightly, "Shisui, what's the big deal? I am working right now! You can't just teleport me away whenever you want!" Laughing at her outburst, Shisui grinned, "Oh don't look at me like that Sakura. I'm always being sent on missions, so I rarely have the time to come and see you." Releasing a heavy drawn out sigh, Sakura then chuckled softly and shook her head.

To be blatantly obvious, Sakura would prefer being married to Shisui than Sasuke with how light hearted, caring, and loving this man was. Not to mention he was very skilled and had made a good name for himself not only inside the village but outside as well. The man was even highly respected within the Uchiha Clan and was considered one of the strongest and most gifted among the entire clan.

Sakura supposed that her favorite thing about Shisui was how he acted towards children; he was a man that adored and loved children and they loved and adored him right back. She would always catch him playing ninja with the other Uchiha children within the Uchiha Compound and he would always end up "dying" rather dramatically so that the children would then pounce on him as Itachi stood in the background chuckling.

Shisui was someone Sakura would not mind being married to, he was a devoted man to the village and the clan. Laughing softly as she looked at him, Shisui grinned and opened his arms, "Now come give me a hug! Or do I need to come to you?" The grin he had at the moment was simply priceless as she rolled her emerald orbs playfully and walked up to him before wrapping her arms around him, "I swear Shisui... what am I going to do with you...?"

This made the man of teleportation laugh, "I don't know doc! Maybe I am sick... would you like to give me an examination?" This made Sakura blush deeply due to the fact that not only was Shisui a good man, but he was one hell of a looker as well. "Shisui! Ugh! Behave!" _'Shisui of Teleportation...'_ Sakura wondered as she began to think of what it would be like to be married to this man. Not only did he know about the work Sakura was doing, but he also found it to be admirable, though, he couldn't really see Sakura being anything less than just that considering the two had known each other since they were children.

The two stayed in one another's arms for quite some time as Shisui leaned his head gently on top of her's and released a gentle sigh of contentment. After some time, Sakura pulled away and smiled, "I promise that right after my shift I will come and see you. Meet me at the waterfall around... um... six o'clock?"

Nodding at this, Shisui grasped Sakura around the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek before using his teleportation jutsu to appear back in front of Madara and Sasuke. Sasuke could only glare at the male he had looked up to other than his brother, "Shisui..." Blinking rapidly, Shisui chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "My bad Sasuke, I just had to tell Sakura something extremely important!" Sasuke folded his arms at this, "And what might have that been..."

Well shit, he hadn't thought that far ahead, so he had to think of something quickly, "Sorry Sasuke, it was a top secret message from Lady Hokage, so... I can't tell you!" Sakura rose an eyebrow at the male, knowing he was good at this due to when they were children, he would always do the same thing to Sasuke and tell him some bazaar story to cover Itachi or himself, yet he had always told Sakura the truth fully knowing she could keep it to herself.

"You've been telling me these made up stories since we were children... so you expect me to believe that?" Sasuke scowled and Shisui effectively dismissed the young man to turn to Madara, "I know this is random AND asking a lot, but please... protect Sakura..." Madara didn't know how to take this, he'd never been ASKED to protect anyone, well, except for when Hashirama had asked him to protect the village.

Madara kept his gaze on the man for a few moments, "And who might you be..." Gaining an _'OH'_ look on his face, Shisui then released a laugh, "Oh, sorry about that! My name is Shisui Uchiha, or known as Shisui of Teleportation." Madara took note of this and nodded slightly, "You have gained a name for yourself. You are a fine Uchiha man." Sakura scowled instantly at this. Not once... NOT ONCE had Madara complimented HER, but the moment Shisui appears, he gets a compliment right off the bat.

Clapping her hands together, Sakura released an annoyed laugh, "All right then! It's time to go back Madara. Shisui, I promise to hold up my end of the bargain for milady." This was one of the small reasons he loved Sakura so much, she always "validated" his excuse he had made towards Sasuke, "I'm sure she will be pleased to hear this Sakura. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going." Sakura had been dealing with Shisui's antics ever since they were children, so this right here was not such a big deal but it did leave her with a headache named Sasuke.

Raising a hand as he turned, Shisui then released a one worded farewell, "Later." With that, Shisui vanished and Madara couldn't help but be impressed by the young man. Sakura on the other hand quickly turned around, "Well Madara, it's uh... time we headed back!" Sakura's breath could be seen clearly through the cold air that had settled around the three, "So, see you back in the Uchiha Compound Sasuke!"

Shooting her hand out, Sakura tightly grasped Madara's hand before forcing him to bolt. Sasuke could only stare in disbelief, he was never going to win the elders favor for Sakura's hand if he never went on any missions. Shisui however, was always out on missions and had made a name and place for himself. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the man of teleportation because at this rate... he would never be receiving Sakura's hand in marriage.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

After Sakura had placed Madara back in his cell like a caged dog, Sakura vanished and appeared within a forest that was next to a waterfall. She already knew someone was there due to the fact that she could sense their chakra. Slowly beginning to walk, Sakura began to wonder when the last time the two actually hung out with one another without it being business or orders from Lady Hokage. Earlier that day did not count, but it was always great to see his smiling face.

That was another big difference between Sasuke and Shisui. Shisui loved to smile whereas Sasuke rarely ever cracked a grin. Sighing and shaking her head, Sakura then realized she was earlier for their meeting... like, really early. There was an entire two hours before Sakura should even be meeting up with him. _'What in the hell!'_ Sakura thought angrily as she looked at the watch that laid dormant on her wrist.

Groaning at how dumb she had been, Sakura figured she would just sit on the cliff to think. It may have been cold outside, but right now she honestly needed to think things through rationally. Coming out of the woods, the pinkette then realized someone else familiar was already standing there staring at the waterfall, "Itachi?" Sakura called out gently, yet loud enough for him to hear.

Honestly, Itachi loved Sakura as if she were his little sister and the moment he heard her voice his eyes began to sparkle, "Sakura!" The pinkette didn't need to be told to give affection to this man. Running towards him, Sakura flung her arms securely around the elder brother of Sasuke while smiling happily, "How have you been Itachi? Is the ANBU treating you well?" Nodding, Itachi then released a soft sigh as he rose his arms to wrap around her in a brotherly hug, "I just wish I had been assigned to you as your bodyguard around Madara, Sakura."

Smiling against his chest, Sakura nodded, "Hey... I need to talk to you about something... I mean, it's really been bothering me..." Nodding his head at her, Itachi was always willing to help the pink haired Uchiha female with her problems whenever she came to him, which honestly, was a lot.

Holding up his finger as a notion to make Sakura wait, Itachi backed the two up, made a few hand signs, and hollered out, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" The snow covering the cliff instantly dissipated and the stone was now warm. After that, Itachi went and gathered some firewood and set it up to make a large fire so that the two could talk without feeling as if they were going to freeze to death.

Itachi held his hand out towards the pinkette and she smiled softly before taking it and the two sat side by side as Sakura leaned against his side, causing Itachi to automatically wrap his arm around her shoulder, "Now, what is bothering you Sakura?" Tilting her head to look up at the male, Sakura smiled softly, yet sadly before speaking, "It's about Sasuke and Shisui... I'm sure you've heard..." Silently nodding at this, Itachi motioned for the pinkette to continue.

Pulling her knees to her chest, the pink haired Uchiha glanced down, "I don't know what to do... the elders expect me to choose... but how am I supposed to choose between Sasuke and Shisui...?" With his free hand, the male grasped his chin gently, "That is a good question. I never had to do that with Kira. Her and I were good friends as children, but as we grew older, we fell in love and had no issue with being married. As for your problem, I don't honestly think I could help you much. You must figure these things out for yourself."

Nodding at Itachi's words, a sigh escaped her lips, "I envy Kira and you Itachi." Itachi blinked rapidly at this, "Oh? Why would you envy us when you have your own form of happiness." This is why she adored being around Itachi, he made complicated situations seem so simplistic. "I would love for you to be married into my family, but... I can understand fully why you wouldn't want to be. Sasuke... Sasuke has just gotten possessive and cold, while Shisui remains... well... Shisui. You know just as well as I do, if not better when it comes to with how that man acts."

This only made Sakura giggle slightly, she was well aware of how Shisui acted and always would act. He came to her for everything and that right there kind of already felt like a relationship of sorts. Smiling softly, Sakura believed... thanks to Itachi, that she could finally make her decision. Or at least that was what she thought.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura continued to speak for a bit about fond memories and other such things until a voice appeared behind both of them without either of them even noticing, "Didn't know I was talked about so much." Both Itachi and Sakura whipped around to see Shisui, whom held a hand up as the other rested on his hip, "Yo!"

Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder lightly, Itachi smiled at Sakura, "Just tell him the truth." Sakura slowly nodded and he smiled and stood up, "Well, I see you two have much to talk about. So I will leave you to it." Shisui then got a serious facial expression, an expression Sakura had never seen Shisui use with Itachi before, "Remember..." Itachi didn't want to drag Sakura into this so he only nodded, "Yeah..." With that Itachi vanished within a cluster of scattering black crows.

Okay, now she was confused. Blinking rapidly, Sakura looked at the handsome male in front of her and slowly approached him before he took her into his hold, "Sakura... I love you..." This caused Sakura's eyes to widen, "W-What Shisui?" Releasing the pinkette from his hold on her rather suddenly, the man of teleportation blushed deeply and ran his hands through his short messy black locks, "I mean uh..." Sakura waited for THIS excuse patiently, yet on the inside she could not calm the storm of butterflies.

Looking up at the much taller man, Sakura couldn't help but compare him to Madara of all people. He definitely was not as muscular as Madara, he was not as tall as Madara, his hair was not as long as Madara's, but thank god he did not have Madara's horrible attitude.

* * *

In the distance he watched and listened damn carefully. He wanted to make sure he knew what Sakura was actually saying to that man of teleportation. Sharingan orbs stared at the two as they embraces, causing the unknown male to clench his jaw tightly.

Sakura smiled sweetly towards Shisui, "Shisui... I have thought long and hard over this matter." Shisui nodded in acknowledgement that he was indeed listening, but he couldn't help but notice Sasuke's presence near by. Taking a breath Sakura smiled, "I choose you to be my husband Shisui..." This small comment caused not only one set of eyes to widen, but two... and that's when Shisui felt Sasuke's presence vanish.

Shisui looked almost shocked at Sakura's answer, leaving him dumbfounded, "You're not serious are you?" This made the pinkette laugh gently, "Of course I'm serious Shisui. I have to go and inform the elders of my decision... but Itachi helped me decide, so do make sure to thank him later!" Sakura turned and was about to walk off whenever Shisui caught her hand, "Let us go together. Do me that honor Sakura." Sakura honestly loved whenever Shisui would ask her anything because he did it in such a polite and prince like manner.

Smiling and nodding her head towards him, Shisui then used his Teleportation Jutsu to appear outside of the elders' home. The two then knocked on the front door before hearing one of the elders call out, _'Who is it?'_ Shisui then decided to speak up, "Lord elder, it is Shisui and Sakura. May we enter?" A slight pause was heard before a female elder spoke out, _'Ah yes! Shisui and Sakura! Please enter!'_

In all honesty, the elders had been waiting and waiting for Sakura to make up her mind over this matter. Both Shisui and Sakura entered the home and took off their combat boots before walking into the conference hall. The moment both of them sat on their knees and bowed their heads, Sakura decided to speak up, "Lord elders, I have come to the decision that I shall take Shisui Uchiha as my husband." The female elder absolutely adored Sakura and she clasped her hands together, "Ah! Shisui will make a FINE husband Sakura. I commend you on your choice!"

Hell, they had only come here to announce her decision, yet here they were an hour later STILL listening to the elders ramble. Noticing Shisui was nodding off, Sakura cleared her throat, "Forgive me lord elders, but Shisui has been working very hard on missions and he is very exhausted. I would like to take him home now." The elders looked at Shisui, whom had now fallen asleep sitting up and softly chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure he must be a very tired man. You know what this means though... correct Sakura? You will now be moving into Shisui's home or vice versa."

She already KNEW this... I mean, it's not like this was an Uchiha Clan tradition or anything; yet she nodded her head in regards to what the elders' had just spoken. Placing Shisui's arm over her shoulder, she then bowed to the best of her ability before vanishing from the elders' home.

* * *

"What are you implying Sasuke Uchiha!?" Tsunade shouted as the three other counselors, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo glanced towards the fifth Hokage. Nodding his head, he peered up, "It would seem Shisui Uchiha has a plan to place everyone under his Mangekyo Sharingan's genjutsu, the Kotoamatsukami, to start a coup d'état..." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I must ask Sasuke, how do you know this?" Raising his head, Sasuke kept his stoic facade set in place as he spoke, "I heard him telling Itachi, but he told Itachi he would kill Kira if he told anyone the truth."

Sighing heavily, Danzo glanced towards Tsunade, "Princess Tsunade, these actions cannot be forgiven! We must put a STOP to Shisui's plans before he even tries to harm the Leaf." Homura folded his arms, "Shisui of all people... I can't even imagine it. He's been faithful and loyal to the village and carries his missions out brilliantly." Koharu was next in line to speak, "Agreed, I can't even think of Shisui doing something as atrocious as this."

Tsunade rubbed at her temples, "We will retrieve Shisui Uchiha and interrogate him. I'm sure he will have no qualms about coming along." Sasuke balled his fists tightly, "Very well then." Standing, he turned around and left but he was not the only one to leave the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The elderly and senile voice rang out causing him to stop and turn around to glance at none other than Danzo Shimura, "What do you want?" Sasuke asked angrily, one wrong word from this man's mouth and he was sure he would run his Chidori straight through him. Danzo said nothing, yet began walking past him, "Come with me." Was all he darkly said and Sasuke folded his arms before following.

They walked for quite some time until reaching the entrance to an underground lair of sorts, "Where are we." Sasuke asked coldly and Danzo turned towards him, "We are at the base of ROOT, or in other words, we are at the Foundation." Nodding at this, Sasuke folded his arms as his annoyed tone rang out, "What is this all about? Speak quickly, I do not have much time." Smirking darkly, the shinobi of darkness then spoke lazily towards the Uchiha male, "I heard that Shisui is to be married to Sakura. Now, I do hope you are not going to do something stupid just to win a girl over."

Sasuke scowled hatefully towards this elderly man, "HN! You think I am making this up?!" Not agreeing, nor disagreeing at this statement; Danzo began to speak again, "We already know the Uchiha are planning a coup d'état. SHISUI was the one who informed us that this would be happening. He seems to have a plan though, yet, if you work with me then I will make sure that you and Uchiha Sakura are to be married." Growling at the fact that the higher ups' already knew of the coup d'état was more than highly frustrating because HE was the one LEADING the coup.

"What will you have me do then..." Sasuke asked as he clenched his fists tightly. Danzo leaned on his cane lazily, "Each and every traitor must be eliminated, that includes innocent women and children too. You may pick a few survivors if you must, but-" Right then and there Danzo was cut off by Sasuke, "YOU EXPECT ME TO MURDER MY ENTIRE CLAN!? HN! That will not happen you sick bastard, but I will eliminate Shisui for you."

Danzo grit his teeth angrily, "You WILL do as I say or you will be branded a TRAITOR to the Leaf for attempting to start mayhem and then you will NEVER get your precious wife!" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror that Danzo already knew he was the leader of the coup d'état. The last thing Sasuke said to the shinobi of darkness was merely, "Give me some time to think about it..." Nodding his head, Danzo smirked, "You have a total of three days to decide."

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The calm of the darkened evening sky was littered with stars as Sakura hoisted Shisui back to her home. _'Geez, he's HEAVY for someone that looks so LIGHT!'_ The pinkette thought until she finally came upon her home and opened the door before walking in and kicking it closed. Walking to her couch, Sakura gently eased the man well known for his teleportation jutsu skills down onto the softness of the cushions.

Right then, Sakura realized she hadn't eaten since this afternoon and groaned as her stomach released a loud growl, obviously begging to be fed. Walking to her kitchen, Sakura began to pull out ingredients for her meal whenever she realized she'd have to make extra for Madara. Furrowing her pink based eyebrows in the process, the pinkette released a heavy sigh.

The pink haired Uchiha then began to make something tasty and delectable, fully knowing Madara would bitch at her if she didn't, "Izuna..." She whispered out so quietly that one would think that she were mentally insane due to talking to herself whenever she wasn't. Suddenly hearing a rough knock on her back door, the pinkette not only jumped, but accidentally cut her finger open with the knife she had been holding before walking over to the door and sliding it open only to shift her head side to side before tilting her head down to see the note on regular paper and written with a regular pencil.

Picking the note up with the hand that wasn't bleeding, Sakura walked back inside her home before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen. Setting the note on the counter without even reading it, the pinkette began to heal her wounded finger and by the time it was done, she had completely forgotten about the note and left it idly resting on her kitchen counter.

After cooking for THREE people instead of simply two, the pinkette walked to the sleeping male, Shisui Uchiha, before gently taking a hold of his shoulder and lightly shook him until he finally stirred, "Huh...?" Shisui yawned tiredly, obviously exhausted as Sakura spoke out in an extremely gentle tone, "I made some dinner... wanna come and join me...?" Sakura's gentle tone slowly trailed off at the end of her sentence, almost as if she were unsure she should really be projecting the words she had just spoken out to him.

Realizing he was beyond the point of hungry due to not eating since the night before because he had been so nervous to even say those three words to the pinkette. The teleportation jutsu user then sat down and smiled at the pinkette, "Thank you, I mean it Sakura..." Sakura's cheeks instantly turned red and shot her gaze down to her chopsticks before picking them up. Nervous soft laughter then jingled out from the pinkette's throat before speaking, "Let's eat!" Shisui almost instantly noticed the pretty red cheeks that graced her face, causing him to smile tiredly towards her.

Looking up, it hit Sakura... _'This is the man who I will spend the rest of my life with... so, WHY do I keep thinking of that arrogant BASTARD!'_ Right then and there inner Sakura decided to answer, **_'Probably because you like him! Cha!'_** Shaking her head of that single thought, another then came into mind and before she knew it, her mind was flooded with thoughts about Madara; causing Sakura to softly groan.

Growing agitated, the pinked the hurriedly finished off her meal before announcing she was going to take a bath and go sleep. Motioning her hand to the bedroom Sakura smiled, "Well, we are to be married soon. Might as well get used to the feeling of sleeping with one another now so it's not awkward later!" Shisui nodded at this due to having a mouth full of food, making the pinkette giggle at the situation.

* * *

Once the man regarded for his teleportation jutsu finished his meal and bathed, a rather deep gulp could be heard coming from his mouth. To say he was merely nervous was the understatement of the century as he brought one hand up to slowly grasp the doorknob until he noticed the note that had been left on the kitchen counter by his soon to be wife.

Walking over to the slip of paper, Shisui then lifted his hand to grasp the note gently before opening it. Reading over the words that had been written, the male's eyes widened profoundly. "T...This is... no it can't be!" Swiftly turning so that he could grab a blank sheet of paper, Shisui then began to write a note down so that Sakura was not alarmed due to his absence in the morning. _'Dear Sakura... from the way it stands you have two options. You can either choose to become my wife or Shisui dies. I expect your answer by the morning. -Sasuke'_

He didn't know what to do at that moment, so he did the only thing he could think of doing before Sakura woke up; he left. Opening Sakura's back door quietly, Shisui then bolted out and ended up right outside of the foundation, "Lord Danzo!" The male of teleportation hollered a few times before the elderly man walked out on his cane, "Shisui? What seems to be the matter?" Gulping harshly, Shisui then explained the entire situation.

Grasping his chin gently, Danzo began to walk towards the young man until he stood right in front of him, "So?" Shisui inquired gently. Danzo then looked at the young man standing in front of him, "The Kotoamatsukami... a fearsome genjutsu of the Uchiha clan..." Shisui looked all too puzzled at this as he nodded, "Yes what about my-" The man of teleportation was swiftly cut off as the shinobi of darkness then vanished to appear behind the gifted young man.

Sensing Danzo behind him, Shisui then turned and it felt as if this went in slow motion as the shinobi of darkness then shot his arm out so that his hand plunged into Shisui's right eye socket and ripped his eye out. This was more shocking than anything, but having one's eye ripped out did not exactly feel good.

A blood curdling scream could be heard as Shisui stumbled backwards clutching where his right eye had been ripped out of its socket. Blood began to drip down from where his eye had been and all he could think about was escaping at the moment, "Danzo! You would betray the leaf village just to gain power!?" Shisui clutched onto his short blade, ready to attack at any given moment before reaching behind him to grab a smoke screen and throwing it to the ground.

Simply vanishing from eyesight, Danzo then looked at four Foundation members with a dead serious tone, "Find him! He couldn't have gotten too far away in his condition!" The four Foundation members nodded before vanishing as the male then looked down to his hand and opened up his gentle clutch to peer at the eye he had stolen from Shisui, "That left eye will soon be mine. Make no mistake about that."

* * *

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night only to stand up and begin walking around her apartment, "Where is he...?" She mumbled to herself softly. All of a sudden, the pinkette got an extremely bad feeling and quickly left her home to find the missing male.

She could only think of one place that Shisui might be lingering at before bolting towards the cliff and waterfall the two always spent their time together at. On her way to the place she held so dear, Sakura then noticed four Foundation members in pursuit of something or someone. Shifting her gaze forward a bit, that's when her eyes widened to see Shisui running from the Foundation members.

Something about this just didn't feel right about this entire situation as she noticed one of the Foundation members throw down a purple gas, _'OH NO! POISONOUS GAS!'_ The pinkette yelled internally as she noticed Shisui go right through that same gas that she had just been panicking about.

Pushing off a tree, Sakura shot off in the opposite direction while creating two shadow clones. Both already knew what to do and nodded towards the original before Sakura witnessed Shisui land on a tree and fall to his knee, _'He must have inhaled some of that poisonous gas!'_

A shout would have been heard if it hadn't been for the loud and massive fireballs that were now coming towards all of them while Sakura got Shisui to safety. Landing on a tree, the pinkette laid the man known for his skills in teleportation down and he grinned with one eye open, "I thought you'd still be asleep." He chuckled softly, yet weakly.

Concern graced her face as she sighed heavily, "How could I sleep when I knew you weren't beside me...?" This made Shisui chuckle softly before he began to cough roughly. She knew he didn't have long... the members of the Foundation were known for their heavy based toxins that didn't give medics long enough to extract it or find an antidote. Smiling, Shisui laughed softly, "Glad you came." That happy facade didn't last long as he cast his single eyed gaze downward before softly muttering, "Sorry for the trouble..."

Shakily standing up, Shisui laced his arm around the back of Sakura's neck, "Let's go... I must speak with you Sakura..." Nodding, the pink haired Uchiha wrapped her arm around Shisui's abdomen, feeling the heavy way he was breathing and even odder, he still had yet to open his right eye.

Landing at the cliff of the waterfall, Shisui then released Sakura and stood with his back facing towards her silently. Sakura shifted almost uncomfortably until he turned towards her with his right eye still closed, "Sakura..." Lifting her head so that her emerald orbs would peer into his charcoal colored orb, he then continued, "I had wanted to keep you out of this... but the Uchiha have been planning a coup d'état... Itachi and I had been working on a plan to foil their attempts... but then..." Shisui then paused, he knew Sakura would become hurt by this.

"If internal warfare breaks out in the Leaf, the neighboring countries will invade... and war will begin. I was planning to use Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup... but Danzo took my right eye. He didn't trust what I was trying to do... and he will resort to anything to protect the Hidden Leaf Village." Sakura didn't know how to grasp any of this at all as Shisui then continued, "They'll probably come after my left eye too. Before that happens, I want you to have it."

Sakura looked all too shocked as Shisui then brought his hand up and yanked out his left eye before holding up his hand to Sakura, "Besides Itachi, you're really the only person I can trust Sakura. Protect the village and the Uchiha name as well." Extending his hand towards Sakura, her face appeared mortified, yet placed her hand gently over his to receive the "present" that Shisui was now giving her.

Silence lasted only a brief moment as the man of teleportation began to speak again, "That isn't the only thing I need to give you. I'm going to give you a new power too..." A slight pause was then given before Shisui then spoke three words, "The Mangekyo Sharingan." Shaking her head abruptly, Sakura placed the eye in a medical jar that she always kept handy before placing it back into her holster, "Shisui, you can't!" The pinkette softly yelled as she wrapped her arms around his lean, yet muscular abdomen.

Raising his arms securely around the woman who would have become his wife, Shisui tried his hardest not to become choked up, "I'm not going to last much longer anyway. Take it as a gift... my dying wish." Looking up at the man who would have been her husband, he then gave a slight chuckle, "What's with that look of yours? Even like this, I can still see your face easily, you know. A worried expression just doesn't look good on you. You must always remain calm, my love. I'm positive you can do this because that's who Sakura Uchiha is. So don't worry, it'll be fine."

Lowering her head, Sakura tried her hardest not to become choked up as well, "I will carry your will for the Uchiha..." Shisui felt his heartstrings being pulled at as he began to run his fingers through Sakura's silk based pink locks before a gentle sigh escaped his lips, "From now on... you may be forced to walk down a long, dark path. One that is filled with pain and suffering. I have to apologize... that I can't be with you through it all. Still, I hope you don't falter from your path, and keep moving forward as a Leaf ninja. I believe in you..."

Tilting his head so that it laid on top of Sakura's if not only for a moment, Shisui then brought Sakura in closer before releasing a single hand from her, raising it to her chin and tilting it up so that she could see him, but he could not see her, "That is why I am able to ask you to carry on my will... and the Mangekyo..." Leaning his head down towards the pinkette's face, Shisui pressed his lips against her own and he finally felt the warmth of her tears staining his face.

The two stayed like that for a moment as the sun finally set over the horizon. Finally pulling away, Sakura shook her head, "I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS SHISUI! I JUST... I JUST CAN'T! WHAT YOU ARE ASKING OF ME IS TOO MUCH! HOW... BUT ... DAMMIT, I LOVE YOU SHISUI!" This made Shisui's face gain shock before he gently smiled, "I have waited so long for you to say those words to me Sakura... now I can die a happy man..."

Swiping her hand to the side angrily, Sakura then knew she would be cutting this close, but it would be the ONLY way to make it in time. Shoving Shisui to the ground, he appeared even more shocked as Sakura began to neutralize the poison, "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE DAMMIT!" Shisui smiled softly, "Sakura... look behind you..." Foolishly turning around, Shisui vanished from her grasp only to stand at the edge of the cliff, "This is the end of the line for me Sakura. This will pave a new path for you and give you new powers..."

Emerald orbs widened as Shisui spoke his final words, "Well, Sakura... now the time has come... make a new way for yourself with your own hands." A small pause was then given as Shisui took a shaky breath, "You can do it... I know you can..." One more pause was given and Sakura was about to bolt to him, "See you Sakura... I leave the rest... to you..." With that, Shisui simply allowed his body to finally give out as he fell, causing Sakura to run to the edge before yelling, "SHISUI!"

Sakura sat there wide eyed as her eyes eyes shifted not into the Mangekyo Sharingan, but the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as red tinted tears streamed down her porcelain skin. She had loved Shisui for as long as she could remember... yet... she had never been IN love with him. Clenching her fists tightly as the cherry blossom pattern began to spin in her eyes until set firmly into place, Sakura then growled out, "Danzo... you WILL pay!"

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The next day came much too quickly and Sakura lugged her body out of bed with puffy eyes as she jumped in the shower to cry more. Once showering was done, the pink haired Uchiha then got dressed and brushed her hair, yet forgot to put it in her signature ponytail before vanishing from her home and reappearing in front of the fifth Hokage's door. Gently knocking, Sakura waited to hear the magical and distorted, _'Come in!'_ before entering her master's office.

Raising her head, Tsunade's eyes widened, "Sakura what happened!?" Looking up slowly, tears began to pour from her crimson orbs and the busty blonde Hokage then ran to her student before wrapping her arms around the young woman. Sakura was not handling this well for obvious reasons, "S-Shi... S-Shisui milady..."

Blinking highly confused, Tsunade released a gentle sigh, "What about Shisui, Sakura?" Sakura peered her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan up at the Senju Princess before even uttering a single word towards her, "H-He has been... e-eliminated..." Even saying those words stung her heart more than she had ever imagined as more tears fell from her eyes.

Something about this was just not right, it wasn't! Tsunade knew this was her student, but the way she acted was as if the world had ended, "And who eliminated him!? An even better question is, who was even QUICK enough to even catch the Hidden Leaf's Shisui of Teleportation!?" The pinkette then clutched her fists tightly, "It was the Foundation... Danzo stole Shisui's right eye and poisoned him. Before Danzo could take the left, Shisui fled and I was quick to save him... whenever it was just the two of us... Shisui entrusted the left eye's Kotoamatsukami to me."

The Senju Princess could not believe her ears. Sure, she had never liked Danzo... but he had always protected the village that her grandfather had built. Well, at least that's what she had thought. Danzo was crossing the line now with "protecting" the Leaf.

A set of knocks suddenly came to the door and Tsunade released Sakura so that she could dry her eyes and make herself presentable. Noticing she did exactly as she had thought, Tsunade then called out, "Come in!" The door slowly opened and all that could be seen was a flash of long brown hair rushing passed the busty blonde before taking Sakura in his arms and twirling her around, "SAAAAKURAAAA!" He yelled happily as a heavy sigh was then heard coming from a silver headed male that walked in, "Elder brother, release Sakura at once!"

Tsunade could only thank god those two had returned from their mission safely, "Hashirama Uchiha, Tobirama Uchiha, I'm glad you two have made it home in one piece." In all honesty, Tsunade could never get over how the two Uchiha men resembled her grandfather and great uncle to the point that it was almost laughable. There was also the fact that Hashirama Uchiha was able to use wood style just like her grandfather had been able to.

Hashirama rarely ever used his Sharingan unless driven into a corner, yet Tobirama never turned his off considering his eyes were just a lesser and more powdery red whenever his Sharingan was deactivated. The two Uchiha men were quick to notice Sakura's puffy red eyes and gained a worried facial expression. Stepping forward, Tobirama folded his arms, "Sister, why have you been crying?" This made Tsunade smile softly while she thought, _'Just as perceptive and protective as always.'_

The three talked for a moment until Hashirama brought it up... "So! I heard that you have picked Shisui as your husband! Good choice, good choice!" The brunette praised before Tsunade quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and whispered quietly, "I will explain it later... just do not bring Shisui up again... am I understood...?" Nodding his head with wide eyes, the Senju princess then laughed softly, "Sakura, isn't it time for you to... uh... heal your patient?"

By now, Sakura seemed dead eyed and Tobirama finally slammed his fist into the wall, "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY MY BABY SISTER HAS THE ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!?" Tsunade shook her head and released an extremely heavy sigh, "Sakura you are dismissed." Nodding her head, she vanished before appearing within the prison.

"I swear! You two are SUCH idiots! However, I am in dire need of your assistance. So, I do have a mission for BOTH of you." Both of them turned towards the Hokage and nodded before she continued, "Danzo has assaulted Shisui Uchiha and drove him to his death. At least... that is what Sakura told me."

Two sets of eyes widened immensely as Tobirama cleared his throat, "You are saying Shisui of all people DIED!?" Hashirama's eyes then narrowed, becoming all too serious, "Give us all of the details you possibly can Lady Hokage... and this mission... is it to retrieve the person responsible?" Tsunade nodded her head and disclosed all information that Sakura had given her regarding Shisui Uchiha's death.

By the time Tsunade was finished explaining the mission, both were placing their ANBU gear on and Tsunade handed both Hashirama and Tobirama a scroll granting access into the Foundation, "Now go! Failure is not an option! Am I understood you two!?" Both nodded and bowed, "Yes milady." Both Hashirama and Tobirama, just like Shisui and Itachi, could overlook the boundaries of the clan and truly give hope to the future of the Leaf Village.

"Oh, one last thing Hashirama and Tobirama." Tsunade spoke evenly toned as the two brother's looked at her, "Yes milady?" Tobirama answered with respect, making Tsunade smile before her eyes became deadly serious, "Be sure that you are weary of your eyes..." Hashirama chuckled and nodded, "We will not allow the Sharingan's power to fall into a non-Uchiha's hands."

Grasping onto Hashirama's shoulder, Tobirama looked at his elder brother who only nodded at his younger brother. Tobirama's eyes then narrowed, "FLYING RAIJIN!" With that, both Uchiha brother's vanished from sight, leaving one very conflicted Hokage behind.

All she could think about now was how her student was handling all of this. Blinking her eyes rapidly, Tsunade began to gently laugh, "There are only four recorded people in history who can use wood style, though one was one of Orochimaru's lab rats; so that power is not truly his own. So with my grandfather, Hashirama Senju... there is Hashirama UCHIHA, Tenzou, and..."

"Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

Hashirama and Tobirama wasted no time as they appeared right outside of the Foundation. Both turned to one another and nodded before walking inside, only to be stopped by a few guards, "HALT! NO ONE ENTERS THE FOUNDATION WITHOUT LORD DANZO'S PERMISSION!" Hashirama gained an _'Oh?'_ look on his face before giving a reply, "Not even if the Hokage has ordered it?"

The Foundation members took a step back as another spoke out, "L-Lady Hokage has ordered this? Let me see your proof then!" Tobirama knew all too well that his elder brother would make this a back and forth situation so he sternly stepped forward and held up the scroll before opening it PARTIALLY to show that Tsunade HAD ordered the two to do a health inspection within the Foundation.

"Ah, a health inspection. Very well, you may enter." One of the random Foundation members exclaimed and both guards stepped to the side to allow the two Uchiha's to pass. Yet, once the two passed and were out of eyesight and out of range to be heard no matter how good of a sensory ninja you were, one of the guards rose his hands to his hidden wireless radio and clicked it, _"Lord Danzo, reporting in as requested - two Uchiha's, namely Hashirama and Tobirama, have just entered the Foundation."_

Danzo could only grin at this, "How very fortunate... Hashirama rarely uses his Sharingan though, but Tobirama always uses his. We will have to force Hashirama to use his Sharingan." He hadn't even heard them or noticed their presence whenever Tobirama's voice rang out in a not too pleased tone, "Is that so...? Danzo Shimura, you are under arrest under Lady Hokage's orders. You have just validated that you did steal Shisui's right eye. We will be taking that back! It belongs with our clan, not used by the likes of YOU!"

Hashirama slowly approached Danzo and handed him the Hokage's orders to arrest him and scowled, "Damn that Princess Tsunade..." Hashirama then placed his hand on Danzo's shoulder with a smile to confuse him as Tobirama approached and quickly grasped not only Hashirama, but Danzo as well before yelling, "FLYING RAIJIN!"

The three then appeared within Tsunade's office and she was quick to turn around, "Well, that was fast. I commend you both on your good work." Tobirama nodded slightly as he folded his arms across his broad chest, "It's much thanks to you Lady Tsunade. If you hadn't allowed me to leave one of my markers within your office the way you allow Sakura to, then this would have taken much longer. So you are to congratulate as well."

Danzo had a hateful glare held within his eyes as the three spoke for a moment. Tsunade was quick to snap her gaze towards the elderly man and held her hand out, "Danzo, hand over Shisui's right eye this very instant. I will not tolerate this! Shisui was an EXTREMELY capable shinobi and because of your GREED, he is now DECEASED!"

It almost appeared as if the shinobi of darkness did not even care that Shisui had died as he lazy stared at the Hokage, "I do not know what you speak of." Tsunade was now gritting her teeth so hard that her jaw made an audible pop before speaking through gritted teeth, "You WILL give me Shisui's eye whether you want to or NOT Danzo! I am the HOKAGE! Have you HONESTLY forgotten WHO made this village!? MY GRANDFATHER AND GREAT UNCLES! NOW DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!"

The way Tsunade had just said "uncles" instead of just "uncle" caught EVERYONE'S attention as Hashirama blinked rapidly, "Uncles?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily, "Yes... I grew up around Madara Uchiha so I always ended up calling him uncle." Danzo rolled his only visible eye, "Then why not go see your UNCLE, Princess Tsunade!?" The Senju Princess was quick to catch onto the way he was now speaking to her and a smirk appeared on her face.

It was almost too easy, "Oh maybe I will Danzo... considering you would never be a match up against a man like that. Maybe I'll set him free to wreak havoc upon your PRECIOUS Foundation." Danzo snarled angrily at this, "You would not dare Princess Tsunade!" Smirking at his outburst, Tsunade folded her arms, "Oh, I would. Well, unless you return Shisui Uchiha's right eye that is. Then I might be persuaded."

He said nothing after that and Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, "HASHIRAMA, TOBIRAMA! TAKE HIM TO IBIKI! I WANT EVERY LAST DETAIL DRAINED FROM HIM EVEN IF IT KILLS HIM! NOW GO!" Both Hashirama and Tobirama bowed and harshly grasped onto the shinobi of darkness before dragging him away to be tortured. She would have her answers and Ibiki was the best at giving her them. She would have those answers for her student... no matter the cost...

* * *

Well, here she was in the prison once again. The place she did not want to be at the moment due to everything that had happened to her. Sakura released a long drawn out sigh as she began to make her way towards Madara's cell. For some reason, it had felt as if it had been forever since she had last been here; when in reality, she had been here the day prior.

Thinking as she walked, Sakura couldn't help but wonder, _'How could so much happen in one day...?'_ Regrettably, the pinkette had no answers or solutions to her very own question. All she could do was trust that her master would solve it. That's when it hit her... _'Why am I always looking for other people to solve my problems instead of using my own power... I... I disgust myself...'_ That's when the ground became the most intriguing thing to look at, at the time.

Before Sakura even knew it, she ran into the ANBU guard who had been calling out to her to make her realize she was in a trance so that she wouldn't run into him. Looking up slowly, Sakura muttered an apology and asked to be let inside so that she simply could just get this over and done with. Her plan was to get inside, stay silent, heal the mass murderer, and leave... but nothing ever goes as planned.

The ANBU guard gazed worriedly at the pink haired Uchiha medic, yet didn't want to ask her what was wrong just in case it should be something that would shatter her completely. So, all he did was nod and open the door. Slowly nodding as thanks towards the man, the pinkette then walked through the first door while holding her key card to open the second. Inserting the card, the light turned green and she walked inside to see Madara staring at her, yet said nothing to her for once.

Silence was all the two could hear until Madara spoke out, "Come here." He had heard a few of the ANBU guards speaking of Shisui's death earlier that day, so he already knew everything the pink haired medic was feeling at the moment. She was feeling the loss and heart break of losing someone that had been so close to her. Sakura felt so dead that it made her heart hurt, so she slowly approached the prisoner before he grasped her waist and yanked her down to him.

Of course, this shocked Sakura more than anything, but what else could she feel right now? She wanted to just give up and bawl. Shisui had been such a good man with such a big heart. He did not deserve to die in any shape or form. She began to wonder WHY it had been Shisui in the first place. If Danzo had wanted the Sharingan, he could have picked from ANY of the Uchiha's that had awakened their Sharingan and not just single out the man of teleportation.

That's when the pinkette's eyes widened. She had figured out who had been behind all of this wreckage within her heart... _'Damn you Sasuke! If you believe you will receive my hand in marriage now, you are FUCKING insane!'_ That's when inner Sakura decided to finally chime in, **_'CHA! I WANT TO MURDER HIM!'_** Madara watched Sakura's facial expressions for some time before he released a gentle sigh and pulled her out of her raging thoughts.

"I have heard about Shisui of Teleportation..." He had never been good at showing comfort or affection, especially after Izuna's death. So all he could do was wrap his arms around her almost nervously that she would reject him. Sakura did not move even when Madara so boldly held her within his arms and he gained a surprised facade before thinking, _'Usually she punches or yells at me for doing things such as this_.' This had Madara even more worried until he gently spoke, "So... I see you have found the darkness within your own heart..."

Sakura could only slowly peer up at the convict as tears streamed down her face, "Yes... I have been plunged into the depth of darkness..." Looking back down, the rest of Sakura's visit was completely silent as she healed the man she was SUPPOSED to hate, yet did not. In some odd sense, she supposed she had grown...

To love Madara Uchiha...


	14. A Mastermind At Work

**Aaaaand a new chapter! Please leave a review if you are liking the story! Sorry the chapters have been so delayed. ;-; I really have been dealing with a lot irl and it is hard to even comprehend what the outcome of all of this will be.**

 **A fan of mine has kindly asked me to stop posting previews so that they do not read through the chapters as fast, so... sorry everyone who enjoys those previews ;-;**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Mastermind At Work**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _Sakura could only slowly peer up at the convict as tears streamed down her face, "Yes... I have been plunged into the depth of darkness..." Looking back down, the rest of Sakura's visit was completely silent as she healed the man she was SUPPOSED to hate, yet did not. In some odd sense, she supposed she had grown..._

 _To love Madara Uchiha..._

* * *

Left to ponder things all by her lonesome, Sakura walked through the village completely lost in thought, _'What had he truly meant by those words...?'_ She could not give herself an answer, but she COULD run into someone due to not looking where she was even going.

"Oooph! Geez Sakura, you have a really... and I mean REALLY hard head, ya know!" She knew this voice... and yet, she was still in her mindset of being lost in thoughts. Naruto gained a worried facial expression and began to wave his hand in front of her face. Realizing that was not working, he then gently grasped either sides of her shoulders before beginning to gently shake her, "Sakura?"

Finally snapping out of it, Sakura shook her head, causing her long pink tresses to sway back and forth with her initial head movements, "Huh?" Blinking rapidly, the pinkette finally came back down to earth and stared at the blonde in front of her, "Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?"

Shrugging, Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and released a rather heavy sigh, "Ah, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to... ya know?" This made Sakura even more puzzled and was about to ask what that even meant until two very familiar people landed beside her and Naruto.

Naruto's eyes sparkled the moment the two had landed before throwing his arms into the air happily, "Hashirama, Tobirama! Good to see you two!" Hashirama chuckled softly and smiled brightly as Tobirama merely stood there looking as unenthusiastic as ever. Turning her head towards her two brothers, that's when it finally hit her. _'MY BROTHERS ARE HOME! OH THANK GOD!'_

A flash of pink was all anyone could see before Sakura launched herself to wrap her arms tenderly around her brothers' necks, "I've missed you two so much..." Sakura whispered out softly as she nuzzled her face into Tobirama's neck, which of course, caused Hashirama to pout.

"Naruto, I see you are doing quite well for yourself! Good, good!" Hashirama lightly pulled away from Sakura's hold, fully knowing she needed Tobirama right now and not him. Tobirama could feel the lost feelings being admitted from his baby sister and gently grasped her hips to set her down, "Let's take a walk sister." Nodding her head like a child that had just been scolded, the silver headed Uchiha then released a gentle sigh and held his hand out for her to take, which she gladly did.

At first, everyone in the village considered Tobirama's and Sakura's relationship to be... rather odd, but as time passed they couldn't help but grow fond of how close the two actually were. Walking hand in hand, a blush crept onto Sakura's face not due to holding her brother's hand - but because of all of the attention the pinkette was now receiving.

That attention was short lived whenever Itachi appeared within Sakura's view with his wife Kira and the two waved at Sakura. All she could think of was what she had told Shisui before his demise, **_"I will carry your will for the Uchiha"_**

Itachi instantly noticed Sakura's face as well as Kira, yet even though she was a female of the Uchiha as well, she just knew Itachi was closer to Sakura than she was herself, so she gave her husband a gentle push, "Go on ahead. Remember there is a clan meeting at eight tonight, people have been asking me why you, Shisui, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Sakura have not been attending... all five of you are in the ANBU so they understand you can be called at a moments notice... but still Itachi..."

He knew all too well what these "clan meetings" were about and it was time that he got Sakura involved with Shisui and his plan to stop the coup. Nodding his head towards Kira, Itachi sighed, "I might be late tonight, so forgive me." Nodding her head at her husband's words, Kira then called out, "Sakura dear! Please take care of Itachi for me!"

All Sakura could do was nod at Kira's wishes and demands before releasing Tobirama's hand, "I will be back home later tonight." The silver haired Uchiha nodded towards his baby sister before turning to return to his elder brother and Naruto, whom at the moment were doing SOMETHING idiotic, which of course, made him sigh heavily.

* * *

The two walked silently together until reaching the cliff that Shisui had met his demise at and Itachi came to a halt, "That's odd, I could have sworn Shisui would have been here..." Itachi mumbled out, which made Sakura's breath hitch in her throat.

Itachi being the overly perceptive one, noticed this almost instantly and turned his head questioningly towards the pinkette, "Sakura, what has you so troubled?" It was almost as if a ghost were haunting her and she finally remembered all of her ANBU training with how to keep yourself composed. Clearing her throat slightly, the pink haired Uchiha then whispered out, "Itachi... Shisui... is dead..."

This made the raven haired male's eyes widen immensely, "What did you just say...?" Sakura looked towards Itachi and began to explain the entire matter over to him as tears began to fall from his crimson orbs that slowly shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan instead of the basic tomoe pattern.

Releasing a sigh, Itachi then got to work on explaining everything on his end and Sakura nodded, "I already know... Shisui told me..." The pinkette paused to wet her lips by running her tongue across her pink plump lips, "Itachi... let me help you..."

The two made up their minds after going back and forth for a bit and both headed to the Hokage's tower in full ANBU gear. Knocking on the door, Tsunade called for the two to enter, but had only expected Itachi. Once Sakura entered as well, the Senju Princess's eyes widened, "Sakura!?"

Nodding her head, both Itachi and herself came to a kneeling position, "You may want to call in the elders for this milady..." Nodding at this, Tsunade got to work in bringing both elders into the room while Sakura and Itachi resumed their kneeling position.

Itachi was the first to speak, "It seems that the Uchiha can not be dissuaded... forgive me Lady Hokage..." Tsunade sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, "I would like to use words before violence... it doesn't have to be much, but buy me as much time as you possibly can Itachi and Sakura."

Both nodded regrettably, yet Sakura was now being kept in the loop. This would not happen... not on her accord... "Milady... if I may speak so boldly..." Tsunade fanned her hand, allowing Sakura to speak, "If things should not turn out the way it should... I am prepared to take out the members of my very own clan to protect what I hold dear. The only thing is, I will not attack my clan mates that are not involved and I definitely will not assault any innocent children."

This caused Tsunade's eyes to widen immensely, "But Sakura! You will be branded as a traitor to your very own clan!" Itachi then spoke up solemnly, "I will aid her with this Lord Hokage..." Tsunade was trying to grasp this, yet couldn't, "You would be willing to kill your own wife Itachi!?" Looking down, Itachi had to hide his tears, "If it means protecting the village, then I will carry out my mission perfectly. However, I am on Sakura's terms, I refuse to kill anyone who is innocent and I refuse to kill any innocent children."

The two were already mentally prepared for being branded traitors to the Hidden Leaf Village. Koharu and Homura both looked at the two Uchiha as if they pitied them, "And you are sure of this decision Itachi... Sakura...?" Homura asked softly and Sakura could only whisper a reply, "Yes..."

"We shall be returning once the task is over with to speak with you of our separate terms Lady Hokage..." Itachi spoke as both Sakura and himself stood. Tsunade gave her student a saddened expression, "Very well... I wish you success in your mission Itachi... Sakura..." Both could only nod before vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Sakura and Itachi both placed their weapons on their back before Itachi turned towards Sakura and placed his hand on her cheek, "Good luck..." Sakura leaned her face into Itachi's hold as her hands rose to gently and tenderly place them over his single hand.

"SCATTER!" Itachi yelled and both zipped off in the direction of the clan's meeting hall. Once outside, both nodded and pushed the doors open, only for everyone inside to turn around at the two masked figures, yet knew who they were.

Kira ran towards Itachi and Sakura stepped in front of him, pushed him outside of the clan hall and slammed the doors shut before locking them. Kira was clinging onto life stubbornly whenever she looked at Sakura, "Sa-kura... F-For-give... m-me... Itachi must... know... that... I... love... him..." Right at that moment, Itachi began banging on the door, "SAKURA NO!" Unsheathing her weapon, Sakura began the rest of the bloody massacre until only Sasuke was left.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled venomously and he merely gave her a blank face, yet on the inside, he was mortified that one female could be the cause of this much damage. The pink haired Uchiha then began to stalk towards the leader of the coup while clutching her blood stained katana within her grasp, "You KILLED Shisui you BASTARD! BE SURE TO APOLOGIZE TO SHISUI IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

With that the battle between Sasuke and herself began as she activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "AMATERASU!" Blood leaked from her crimson orbs as if they were tears. Sasuke swiftly jumped away and was about to strike Sakura down whenever the doors finally slammed open and Itachi rushed towards his younger brother before stabbing him through the heart.

Sakura's eyes widen, "I-ITACHI WHY!?" Sasuke's lifeless body fell from Itachi's katana as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sakura rushed towards Itachi and quickly took him into her arms as he broke down sobbing. After some time, Sakura softly spoke out, "You know we must take all of the eyes. We will place Sasuke's in your eyes so that you never lose the light..."

After all eyes were extracted and placed in separate medical jars, Sakura pulled out a scroll and placed the jars on top of it to store them effectively, but quickly got to work on transplanting Sasuke's eyes into Itachi's head, "We must go now..." Nodding his head as he opened his eyes to show the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the two then left with heavy hearts as Sakura became lost in thought, _'Shisui... you weren't joking when you said I would have a long dark path ahead of me... damn you for leaving this to Itachi and myself!'_

* * *

Tsunade was already waiting for the two as they appeared, "Lady Hokage... the coup has been foiled and all have been... eliminated..." Tsunade sighed heavily and smiled; shocking them both. Laughing softly, Tsunade then looked towards Sakura, "We have already come up with a cover story for both of you." Sakura shook her head, "Thank you milady... but I do not believe I could return to the Uchiha Compound with all of the blood that now stains my hands..."

Looking down, the Senju Princess sighed, "I see... the same for you Itachi...?" Itachi slowly nodded and the fifth Hokage sighed once again, "Well, then I have a mission for both of you. There is a group called the Akatsuki that has been attempting to collect tailed beasts throughout the years. I wish for both of you to spy on them and send periodic reports and updates. I will also leave the code to the village the same should you find yourself wanting to come home..."

"You know this means you will be branded as traitors and missing ninja as well... correct...?" Tsunade spoke softly and both nodded before saying in unison, "Yes milady..." Shaking her head and sighing rather heavily, the Senju Princess placed her hands on her hips, "SAKURA UCHIHA HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!?" Sakura instantly straightened up as if she were a soldier and began to stutter, "Y-Yes milady...?" Scowling at her apprentice, the blonde haired Hokage then folded her arms, "Madara will only have YOU as his medic! We were going to pin the blame on DANZO!"

Itachi and Sakura both looked shocked at this, "D-Danzo, milady...?" Nodding her head, Tsunade only replied with one word, "Danzo." Itachi had heard the story of how Danzo took Shisui's right eye and Sakura had practically been there to almost witness it.

Folding his arms and sighing, Itachi nodded, "I accept these terms." Sakura shot her gaze towards Itachi with shock clearly written all over her face, "I-Itachi!" The raven haired male gazed sadly at the pinkette, "I just cannot see myself anywhere... but home..." Looking down, Sakura had to admit that her raven haired friend had a good point about this. If she were to leave the one place she called home, then she would feel... well... empty...

Peering her emerald gaze at Itachi, she knew he was beating himself up the most for allowing harm to befall his younger brother. There was just no way someone as sweet and soft as Itachi would not feel a damn thing after killing someone he had sworn to protect.

After everything was over said and done with, Sakura and Itachi went back home into the Uchiha compound only for everyone and their grandmother to run up to them in sheer panic, "SAKURA! ITACHI! SOMEONE ATTACKED THE CONFERENCE HALL! EVERYONE INSIDE IS DEAD! WHO COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?" Sakura and Itachi both kept a composed facial expression as the man with the raven black hair began to speak, "Is that so..." The woman who had initial began yelling, continued as Sakura then began to rub her temples before shouting, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone became quiet and Sakura sighed heavily before someone pointed towards her, "I'LL BET IT _WAS_ SAKURA AND ITACHI!" The pinkette then gained an annoyed facial expression as she thought, _'And you think I don't know that!?'_ Itachi took a step forward and released a heavy sigh, "Sakura and I already know who it was..." The people snapped towards Itachi angrily as he released yet another heavy sigh, "It was Danzo Shimura."

Gasps were clearly heard throughout the group and Sakura stepped forward, letting Itachi know he was not alone in this matter, "Yes, the ANBU Itachi and I are stationed in were called out to the Uchiha's conference hall, whenever we got there, we noticed Danzo fleeing the scene of the crime after he took all of our now deceased clansmen's eyes. We did manage to successfully retrieve all of the stolen eyes though."

This was not going well due to the fact that someone began to put two and two together, "Danzo has been imprisoned though!" This made the pinkette internally growl before a very familiar voice rang out, "Oh, so I am guessing NONE of you had heard that Danzo had temporarily escaped?!" Sakura snapped around only to see the two people she was more than grateful to see at this moment, "TOBI! HASHI!" Hashirama grinned cheekily and walked up to his little sister before leaning down to her ear, "I'm proud of you..." He whispered so softly that only Sakura could hear this.

Every member of the Uchiha Clan who was still alive exchanged glances with one another before directing their gaze towards Sakura, Itachi, Hashirama, and Tobirama. A single member sighed heavily, "They are right you know. Itachi's parents were in that mixture along with his little brother and wife... it wouldn't make sense for a man of his standing to take away anything he ever had..." Other members of the Uchiha began to nod their head in agreement with what that one member had said.

Suddenly, an ANBU guard that was stationed in the prison appeared and seemed to be panicked by the vibe he was giving off until Sakura ran to him, "What's the matter!?" The man straightened up and nodded, "Lady Sakura, the prisoner heard what happened and has been in an uproar ever since! It matters not what we try to calm him, he continues to rampage on! Please, we need help!" Nodding quickly, Sakura gave a quick wave to everyone before vanishing and appearing inside of the prison, only to hear massive crashing noises.

Breaking into a run, Sakura felt so panicked and as she ran she motioned for the guard standing watch to open the door. The ANBU male quickly nodded and flung the door open only to insert her key card before flinging the same door open.

Sakura had never been so terrified in her entire life... the fire that now burned within Madara's eyes were that of sheer anger and hatred. Sakura stood firm as Madara unintentionally hurled a surgical knife towards her. The only thing he heard was a grunt of pain and the smell of blood now wafted through the air.

Slowly turning his head, he saw the pinkette standing there... with the surgical knife lodged into her gut. Slowly tilting her head up once all of the crashing sounds subsided, Sakura looked up with blood running down from the seams of her mouth, "Finally... finished?" Madara could tell she was in immense amount of pain right now, who wouldn't feel pain though?

Walking forward, the pink haired Uchiha lass yanked out the surgical knife from her gut and began healing the wound before she walked towards Madara. Thinking she was going to hit him, he would have flinched if it were anyone else BUT Madara, yet... once she arrived in front of the male with the long and unruly black and blue locks... all she did was wrap her arms around his muscular frame, "I know you're upset Madara... I know you are... believe me, I am too... but, we cannot just act like children and throw a tantrum the minute a single member of our clan dies... even should it be by our own hands..."

Madara had initially missed the _'even should it be by our own hands'_ part due to the way his muscles began to relax and a sigh was released. Looking up at Madara, a gentle smile graced her features, "Now, I know I haven't been here to take you on your daily walks, so... shall we?" Madara was stunned by this female, she was beautiful, smart, cunning, and loved by everyone...

Including himself...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

It had now been nine months since Madara's capture and it was now summer time. You could tell it was summer by the way Madara ripped his cloak off so that he were now shirtless so that his pores could actually breath as he began yelling profanities, "COULD IT GET ANY DAMN HOTTER IN THIS FUCKING CELL!?" Madara felt as if he were slowly going insane. The cell still had no window, but there had been improvements in Madara's over all health ever since she had been given the privilege of taking Madara out of his cell for a few hours.

Sakura groaned, she had to agree with Madara right now. This cell was just calling for dehydration, heat stroke, and so many other health issues and due to this, Sakura constantly poured pickle juice down his throat. Swiftly grabbing the infuriated male's hand, Sakura began to lead him out of the cell that Madara currently called home. Now that she began to think about it... this was not fair to keep him locked away as if he were some weapon to... use... for... war...

That's when it had hit her... those old BATS Koharu and Homura were planning on keeping Madara locked away until WAR broke out! _'Some times my own village disgusts me...'_ Was all she could think as she lead Madara out of the prison with her brows furrowed. Deciding now of all times would be a good time to speak considering they had temporarily escaped those stuffy prison walls, Madara halted, which caused Sakura to become a living bungee cord as she snapped back into the legendary elite shinobi's topless abdomen, "What's bothering you...?"

Looking up, Sakura at least TRIED to act confused, but this did not fool Madara by a long shot, "What do you mean? I'm the same as always!" Rolling his charcoal orbs, the Uchiha male sighed heavily, "Let's agree to not lie to one another." Just as Sakura was about to protest that she had even been lying in the first place, the interrogation core appeared and Sakura's eyes widened, "I-Ibiki!?"

Ibiki merely glanced at the pinkette who was currently smashed up against the man he was SUPPOSED to interrogate in the first place. Sighing, Ibiki shook his head as someone else appeared and caused Sakura's eyes to widen immensely, "I-Ino..." The short haired bleach blonde stole a glance at the man who murdered her father, "Sakura! It is time to take him in for interrogation! I do hope you have no objections to this. The council has become tired of hearing your EXCUSES to shelter this villain! Did you forget HE is the reason your parents are no longer with us!?"

During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Ino did have long hair but soon found the way she had used to cut it short whenever she had been a genin was much easier to manage. Sakura had been the complete opposite and just kept allowing her hair to grow longer and longer. In other words... Hashirama and mostly Tobirama had forbid their little sister to even consider cutting those beautiful long locks.

Lowering her head as tears filled her emerald orbs, Sakura gently shook her head, "N-No... I have not forgotten Ino..." Madara's heartstrings tugged at the sorrow filled voice that now ejected from the pink haired Uchiha female's lips. Ibiki stalked up to the villainous man and suddenly jumped when Madara spoke one word in a lazy fared tone, "Boo." Madara had wanted to laugh so hard at how cowardly this man was, but found he just could not break that iron will he held.

Well it was too late for laughing now. Ibiki had effectively placed chakra draining cuffs on Madara's wrists and ankles as if he were some slave headed off to be auctioned off before turning to Sakura, "You need to come as well Sakura Uchiha. This is not up for debate." All Sakura could do was nod as if she were highly lost at the moment before she began to walk with her head lowered.

He honestly had never seen Sakura this way and to say the least, he did not like it; yet whenever he tried to speak... "Sak-" Ibiki's fist came into contact with the Uchiha male's jaw, causing his head to whip to the side as his mouth filled with the metallic taste of his own blood before spitting it to the ground. The moment Sakura heard this, she was about to speak up, well, that was until Ibiki shot her a death glare... so she did and said nothing.

"MOVE UCHIHA!" The man praised for his torture interrogation skills yelled before slamming his palm onto Madara's sweaty back, causing the legendary Uchiha male to stumble forward. Growling softly, Madara attempted to activate his Sharingan through sheer will as red began to flicker within his black based orbs. Ibiki glared at Madara, "Don't even try it Uchiha!" Sakura felt slightly offended by this and cleared her throat, causing Ibiki to snap his head towards her, "WHAT UCHIHA!?"

All Sakura could think was, _'Great, now I'M the prisoner.'_ Narrowing her crimson gaze towards Ibiki, Sakura's voice had more venom laced through it than she had ever used before, "Don't you DARE speak to a comrade that way... IBIKI!" Ibiki's gaze narrowed at the pinkette before his voice then filled with venom, "All of you Uchiha are unpredictable. I don't like a single one of you. Well, except for Hashirama and Tobirama... those two are the only decent one's among all of you rats." THAT right there made Sakura's eye go on a twitching spree.

Watching Madara get pushed again, Sakura then snarled out, "IF YOU PLACE ONE MORE HAND ON HIM I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU WOULD BE WISE TO REMEMBER WHO IS STRONGER IBIKI!" Ibiki instantly glared at Sakura, "If you are a so called COMRADE then you will SHUT UP." The comment that he then spoke under his breath did not go unheard, "I wish the Uchiha would just go extinct... damn pests..."

Ino was about to run to Sakura to restrain her, but Madara beat her to it. Snapping his charcoal orbs back, Madara then darkly spoke out, "You would be wise to shut your mouth in a man's presence Sakura." This even made Ino's eye twitch, yet, they then remembered he was from a time where women were just... there... and did nothing except tend to the household chores, cooking, and most importantly... bare children.

The comment Madara had made had actually pleased Ibiki as a smug grin became plastered on his face, "All right U-" Sakura then snapped, "HIS NAME IS MADARA! NOT UCHIHA! WERE YOU RAISED WITH NO MANNERS IBIKI!?" Narrowing his eyes in front of him, Ibiki sighed heavily, "Fine. Let's get a move on."

The rest of the journey towards the interrogation core was completely silent, yet the moment they reached the room they were to go into, Ino stopped and turned around to look at Sakura, "Wait outside. I will call you if he needs healing." More tears gathered within that lush forest of emeralds that Sakura claimed as her eyes before that forest began to release that never ending rain of sorrow.

That was the last thing Madara saw before the doors closed behind them... Sakura shedding tears... but what confused him was if she were crying over the loss of her parents, or, if she were shedding those tears... for a monster such as himself.

The room was dark to say the least, well, that was until a spotlight came down onto a single chair that he was now being lead to. Once in front of the chair, Ibiki shoved Madara so that he were now sitting before him and Ino began to chain him up as the expert of torture interrogation began to speak, "You were lucky Lady Hokage's disciple, Sakura was there for you Uchiha. Otherwise I wouldn't have given a damn." Madara silently glanced to the side, realizing everything this man had said was indeed true.

Madara couldn't remember the last time he had used his Sharingan, and that right there was enough for him to also question how long he had been locked up. The Uchiha male figured this would be a walk in the park. His plan had been to annoy the interrogators by answering questions with questions until they became so annoyed and frustrated that they let him go so that Sakura and him could spend their daily time together. Madara found that time spent with the pinkette was precious to him and it was honestly the only real thing he had to hold onto... but nothing ever goes as planned.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Naruto were all walking together to god knows where whenever Tobirama's head perked up like a puppy who had just heard its name called and he ceased to continue walking. Hashirama noticed this and slowly turned his head towards his only younger brother, "What is it Tobirama...?"

The spiky headed blonde was the next to speak, "Is something the matter? It's not like you to look so panicked or stressed out, ya know?" The silver headed Uchiha male glanced his pure crimson Sharingan orbs towards Naruto, "Have you heard anything about Sakura lately?" Naruto blinked a few times to register what Tobirama had just said to him before speaking, "About Sakura? No... I do not believe so..." Suddenly bonking his fist into his palm gently, Naruto's eyes lit up, "But I did hear about Madara being interrogated by Ibiki and Ino today."

Hashirama then glanced down, "Ah... I see, I see... so it's Madara..." The blonde haired and blue eyed male looked towards the brunette Uchiha, "What about Madara? Isn't it a good thing for the village, ya know?" Hashirama did not know whether to nod or shake his head, so he did the reasonable thing and did neither, "For the village and nations, I suppose it's good... but I feel that our little sister has grown highly attached to Madara..."

Naruto's and Tobirama's eyes widened slightly, "Grown attached elder brother? What is the meaning of this blasphemy!" Hashirama lowered his head and began to rub at the back of his long brunette locks, "I may be wrong... but, I believe that Sakura... has fallen in love with Madara." This caused Naruto's eyes to widen once again, "WHAT!? Now you're just talking crazy! Tobirama back me up, ya know!"

The silver headed Uchiha shifted his gaze downward and released a heavy sigh, "From what I can hear... Sakura is pacing back and forth nervously or in anticipation. It's quite unlike her to be pacing the way she is right now." Hashirama's darkened orbs saddened at that moment, "Some times I wish that Sakura's heart was as not big and full of love as it is..." Tobirama then shifted his gaze downward, "I can understand that logic elder brother..."

Shaking his head abruptly, Naruto clenched his fists tightly, "I'M GOING TO HER! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT, YA KNOW!" Before either Hashirama or Tobirama could protest, the nine tails Jinchuuriki host was already gone. Chuckling softly, the brunette ran his hand through his straight long locks, "When will that kid ever profess his love for Sakura?"

Naruto continued to keep pumping chakra into his legs to keep up his quickened pace whenever Kurama decided to yell, **_'NARUTO STOP!'_** Skidding to a halt... a woman whom had been proclaimed dead stood before him and sapphire orbs widened, "K-Kira!?" Nodding her head slightly, Kira placed her finger over her lips as a means to silence the shocked blonde.

Itachi's wife was still alive and well... all Naruto could think was, _'Why hasn't she come forward to announce that she had been alive all of this time?'_ He had no solid answer to his questions for the time being as she began to speak of what actually had happened in the Uchiha Conference Hall.

By the time she had finished her little mortifying tale, the blonde future Hokage took a step backwards, "Y-YOU LIE KIRA!" Shaking her head back and forth abruptly, Kira sighed heavily, "I wish I were lying Naruto... I really wish I were..." He did NOT have the luxury of idly chatting while Sakura was in a state of distress and could possibly need him. Even if it that need were only to be present as a supporting role so that she could cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kira, but I have to go, ya know!" Swiftly turning his body, Naruto began to run towards Sakura's distressed chakra signature. As he ran, the blonde haired and blue eyed teen began to think, _'Sakura would have never been able to attack her own clan! She's just not that type of person!'_

Sakura stood outside of the interrogation room pacing nervously back and forth as she idly began to gently chew on her thumb. She hadn't wanted Madara to be interrogated due to the fact that she knew that he would never trust her again after such an occurrence took place that she possibly could have avoided. Ino had been so cold towards her as well... it just didn't make any sense. Ino had never been THIS cold towards the pinkette, yet the moment Madara had been thrown into the mixture it was almost as if she had no longer existed in her bleach blonde friend's eyes.

Feeling the hero of the village growing close, Sakura turned away from the door and just as Naruto arrive a blood curdling scream could be heard from within the interrogation room that caused the pinkette to snap around. She knew she wasn't allowed inside of the interrogation room, so... she would simply have to wait.

* * *

Madara began to glare at the two interrogators the moment they initially began asking questions. Ibiki stared hard at Madara and Ino took a step forward. Grinning, the Uchiha male then knew what clan this female was a part of, "Ah, a Yamanaka... wait, do not tell me you're the brat of Inoichi Yamanaka." The reaction Ino gave was all the proof that he had needed to validate his claim, "I see... so I killed your father." Ino was in no mood to be playing these mind games any longer.

Walking up to the notorious Madara Uchiha, Ino placed her hand on the top of his head only for a surprised expression to grace her face at how silky his hair was. A prideful gleam appeared in Madara's eyes as Ino's eyebrows began to twitch slightly, which only made him grin smugly. He then realized he had grinned far too soon whenever Ino took out a blade and slammed it through Madara's gut and for once... he screamed in agony.

By the time Ibiki and Ino were done with Madara, both of them stormed out angrily and Sakura glanced at both of them as they passed her. Once both were out of sight, both Sakura and Naruto rushed into the room before the pinkette suddenly froze up at how Madara's body was now showered with bruising and the multiple sword wounds that now littered his once perfect skin.

Pushing Naruto out of her way, Sakura raised a single fist that had gathered a mass amount of chakra and slammed it into his shackles, "T-This is so c-cruel..." Sakura bit her lip roughly until blood slid down her chin and the moment she finished the last shackle, the male Uchiha's body fell forward limply onto her. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she placed her index and middle fingers against the pulse on his neck to find... that he no longer had one.

"NO!" Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly lowered Madara to the ground to begin CPR on the living legend. Before she began, Sakura snapped her head to Naruto, "NARUTO! GO INFORM LADY TSUNADE OF WHAT IBIKI AND INO HAVE DONE!... NOW!" Jumping, the blonde haired teen quickly nodded and bolted off to tell the fifth Hokage of what had happened.

Leaning down and pinching the bridge of his nostrils closed, Sakura then placed her lips against his and began to push air and chakra into his system a few times before she began to harshly press on his chest cavity in hopes of getting his heart to begin beating once again.

Nothing was happening as tears began to slide down her cheeks to miserably drip down onto Madara's face, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TOO! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE LOSS MADARA! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Sakura yelled as she continued to press on his chest cavity.

Sakura was about to give up hope whenever she remembered a small trick her master had taught her if one's heart should stop. Reaching into her pouch, Sakura grasped a food pill and began to chew it up before leaning down and pressing her lips to Madara's once again so that the chewed up food pill passed through his mouth. Leaning up, Sakura began to press on his chest over and over again.

Just as she was about to lose all hope, Madara's eyes shot open and something inside of the pinkette broke further as she leaned onto his chest sobbing apologies as she healed all of his wounds before they became infected. Shock finally settled in as Madara roughly pushed her off of him and he brought his hand up to slap her so hard that not only did her head snap to the side, but an echo throughout the interrogation core could be heard as well.

The metallic taste of blood filled Sakura's mouth as she slowly turned her head to look at Madara as if she were mortified at what had just happened as a reddened hand print welted up on her cheek. He finally snapped, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MADARA UCHIHA!"

 _'Betrayal... hurt... anguish... I never meant to hurt him. I was just following orders!'_ Sakura thought as those weak tears began to slide down her face, "Madara... I-" Swiftly cut off by him shoving her away from him, Madara then rose his fist and was about to slam it into Sakura until Hashirama appeared and grabbed Madara's wrists and Tobirama quickly got Sakura out of harms way.

He was in no mood for this, honestly, he just wasn't. Turning his head back to the person who had stopped him caused his eyes to widen immensely, "Hashirama Senju..." Hashirama blinked rapidly a few times before bursting into laughter. Even his voice was the same as the "original" Hashirama, "No, no, you have it all wrong. My name is Hashirama UCHIHA." Madara was one of the BEST sensory ninja and could even fight with his eyes closed.

"There is NO way! Tell me... HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SAME EXACT CHAKRA AS HASHIRAMA SENJU!?" The legendary Uchiha male screamed and Hashirama instantly became depressed, "Well sorry I'm not the ORIGINAL Hashirama, Madara." Looking over towards the male who saved Sakura made his eyes widen even more before darkening immensely, "Tobirama..."

Tobirama and Hashirama had not been a part of the Fourth Great Ninja War, yet, no one could ever remember why. Tobirama glanced towards Madara with a scowl, "Madara! You SCOUNDREL! You're finished for harming my little sister!" This was too much information... far too much for even he, Madara Uchiha, to grasp.

A sudden knock was heard at the door before a voice then projected that caused Madara's eyes to just about pop out of his head, "Sakura! Are you all right!?" The male with the short spiked black hair ran to the pinkette as Madara began hyperventilating, "I-Izuna..."

Izuna looked so puzzled at the moment as he blinked harshly to try and think if he had ever met Madara before. He hadn't... had he? Laughing almost nervously, Izuna then bowed politely to introduce himself, "Hello Madara Uchiha, my name is Izuna Senju. My aunt is the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju. If you are wondering who I was named after, I was named after-" Suddenly cut off by Madara, he then finished Izuna's sentence in the form of a whisper, "Izuna Uchiha..."

The loud clicking of heels could be heard along with the footsteps of Naruto. Once the footsteps came to an abrupt halt at the doorway, there in all of her glory stood Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage. The busty blonde glanced to the nine tails Jinchuuriki host and began tapping her finger lightly against her hip, "Naruto, you said that Madara Uchiha had stopped breathing and that Ibiki and Ino did that to him, correct? Well, imagine my disbelief considering he is sitting alive and well RIGHT THERE!"

Izuna turned his head towards the door and smiled brightly, "AH! Aunt Tsunade!" Tsunade rose a single hand to lightly grasp her chin as the other simply came up as a means of acknowledging her nephew. Naruto nodded at Tsunade, "Yeah granny, I saw it with my very own eyes along with Sakura! Ask her!"

Glancing over to the pinkette whom was currently being held hostage within her brother's arms, the Senju Princess was quick to notice the deep black and blue hand print bruise that now laid dormant on Sakura's cheek, "Sakura." Blinking rapidly, the pink haired Uchiha lass then answered softly, "Yes milady...?" Tsunade instantly narrowed her amber orbs at the pinkette, "How did you sustain that bruising on your cheek..." This was definitely not asked in the form of a question. It was asked in a _'you'd better fucking tell me the truth'_ tone.

Laughing nervously, Sakura fanned her hand back and forth, "Oh this!? You see, when Madara came to, he was highly confused as to where he even was and ended up slapping me! It doesn't hurt I promise!" Okay she had just lied to her teacher, who obviously KNEW it was a lie as if she were some fortune teller.

Sighing heavily, she didn't want to scold her beloved student too harshly for protecting what she held dear to her. Straightening up, Tsunade cleared her throat, "MADARA UCHIHA!" As of now, he felt too lost with Izuna standing right in front of his very eyes.

Sakura roughly pushed Tobirama's arm off of her and stalked up to the legendary male before raising her hand and bitch slapping him across the face so harsh that everyone in the room flinched. Madara appeared so shocked that Sakura had actually hit him as he slowly turned to look at her with widened eyes. Sighing gently, Sakura got down on her knees and cupped his face within her palms, "Madara... listen to milady... please be the respectful man I know you to be..."

Glancing towards the fifth Hokage, Madara motioned his hand for her to speak and she was more than happy to oblige, "Madara, you were once a Leaf Village shinobi. My proposal to you is that you once again become a protector of the village my grandfather and yourself once created." Pondering this for only a mere moment, Madara then glanced up, "And what else of this proposal? Also, what should happen if I say no?"

Tsunade sighed heavily and rose her hands to her temples to begin rubbing tenderly at the growing headache, "Should you say no, you will be kept in that prison and I will strip you the right of seeing Sakura each and every day. You will be given a decent two room and two bath apartment inside the Uchiha Compound as well as the instant rank of jonin." Well, she wasn't lying... but she wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"And why should I need two rooms and two bathrooms?" Madara inquired as his only visible eyebrow rose. That headache was just growing and growing at this point, "The reasoning is because I do not trust you to live on your own... therefore, Sakura will be living with you so that she can babysit you."

Madara felt highly insulted by this, yet shrugged it off. If it meant he got to get out of that damned prison cell, then it was more than worth it, "I accept your terms." Finally the pressure in Tsunade's head began to cease and she released an extremely heavy breath of relief, "I appreciate your cooperation Madara Uchiha. Otherwise you would have been sent to Hozuki Castle." All who were in the room knew of Hozuki Castle and from the way Naruto snorted, it was obvious he was still angry due to being sent there with no knowledge and branded as a traitor.

"Very good Madara. I expect to see both you and Sakura in my office within thirty minutes, understood?" Sakura instantly nodded, "Yes milady!" However, Madara said nothing. In all honesty, he was still not too happy that all of this had went down and Sakura had just allowed it to happen.

Tobirama had, had enough of this and slammed his foot on the ground like an angered child. Except this angered child created a massive dent in the ground from just his chakra alone, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS LADY HOKAGE! SAKURA LIVES WITH HASHIRAMA AND MYSELF! DO YOU EXPECT US TO JUST ALLOW OUR BABY SISTER TO LIVE WITH THAT... THAT... THAT ABOMINATION!" Tsunade was about to speak up, yet Hashirama beat her to the punch, "Madara, I do hope you will protect my little sister. That is all I ask of you..."

This Uchiha Hashirama reminded Madara SO much of the Senju Hashirama that it was not even funny. Nodding his head towards the wood style user, Madara spoke gently, "I swear on my honor as an Uchiha..." This made Hashirama grin like a fool and Tobirama scoffed angrily. Laughing at Tobirama's priceless reaction was too much for Hashirama as he leaned his dominant hand on his hip, "Well then, Sakura, Madara, should you not get going then? Lady Hokage has already left and that timer is ticking away."

Sakura did not want to tell Hashirama and ESPECIALLY not Tobirama that at the moment she was scared of being hit again by Madara. So she did the only think she could... smile. Standing up Sakura began to walk away as Madara did the same, yet Sakura would not allow Madara to get close to her... no matter how hard he tried...

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Madara was growing highly annoyed with how Sakura would not even allow him to get close to her. Sure, he had screwed up big time, but he was trying to make this right. However the hard headed pinkette would not allow him to make things right either. He could sense her fear and anxiety as she picked up her walking speed until she broke into a run. She should know better than anyone that once Madara Uchiha set his sights on something, he would not so easily give up on it.

Finally reaching the Hokage's tower, Sakura bent her hands on her knees to take a short breather whenever Madara's bored and unenthusiastic voice rang out, "Was that the best you could do to escape my clutches? Sakura, you disappoint me. I could have sworn you had more step in your dance."

Sakura had finally had enough of this egotistical BASTARD as she snapped around to jab her finger angrily and painfully into his chest, "You listen to me and you had better listen well because I am NOT repeating myself! I am VERY upset with you and how you had the gull to SLAP someone who cried on your stomach because she thought you were-" The pinkette slowly tilted her head down to now look at the ground before whispering out, "Dead... Madara, I thought I had lost you..."

This caused Madara's eyes to widen immensely and instantly began feeling guilty for once in his life, "Sakura... I'm sorry..." This caused Sakura to gaze into Madara's void like orbs almost as if she were confused. Madara never apologized... like ever...

Shaking her head slightly, a soft sigh escaped the pinkette's lips, "I forgive you... this time. If you ever do it again, I will never forgive you. Do you understand what I am saying!?" Nodding his head gently, the two then began walking to the fifth Hokage's office.

Once the two stood in front of Lady Tsunade's office, Sakura released yet another gentle sigh before raising a single hand to knock on the door only the oh so familiar _'Come on in!'_ Once the two entered Tsunade's office, Sakura bowed slightly, "You requested to see us milady?"

Turning around, Tsunade nodded and smiled gently, "Ah yes!" lacing her hands behind her back, the busty blonde Hokage was quick to unlace them to grasp onto a vest that was issued out to chunin and jonin along with an unscratched headband. Madara was highly disappointed that the headband had no scratches or dents, "Will that be all Lady Hokage...?" He asked with an even tone and a bored facial expression that slightly annoyed Tsunade as she cleared her throat, "Actually, NO. You will be made a jonin squad leader Madara."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Madara folded his arms securely across his broad chest, "And what would that mean...?" Tsunade released a heavy sigh before answering, "It means you will be in charge of three fresh out of the academy genin. Scowling, the Uchiha male fastened his grip on his fastened arms, "Why would someone of my caliber and standing want to be in charge of three brats!?"

Right at that moment, Sakura backhanded the male with the long unruly spiked locks. If he were anyone else he would have flinched or bitched about being hit, but he remembered the promise he had made to the pinkette. Which meant he had no choice what so ever in the manner.

"Very well then." Madara's calm tone rang out and Tsunade blinked with surprise at the Uchiha male's sudden cooperation, "That's it...?" Sakura stood there with a blank expression as Madara's lazy fared attitude was quick to reply, "Yes."

The items were handed over to him, yet he rejected the vest. Madara was all too confident that no person who was alive could even land a single attack on him and to be honest, he was probably correct in this line of thinking. It was hard enough for Naruto, Sasuke, and herself to land a hit on him, so she highly doubted anyone else could.

"By the way..." Tsunade spoke out in an almost worried tone, causing Sakura to raise her pink brows at the busty blonde, "Yes milady?" Sighing heavily, Tsunade nodded as if she had been defeated in battle, "The mist village... no longer deems themselves allies with the Leaf Village." Madara's facial expression did not waver at all at this piece of information, "And you are sure?"

Nodding her head at this the fifth Hokage leaned back in her chair, "Unfortunately." Now it was his turn to nod at Tsunade, "Understood. Please let me know what I can do to help aid the Leaf Village should the need rise." A smile then graced the busty blonde Hokage's face, "I will, thank you Madara. Now, here are both of your keys and here-" The female paused for a moment to write something down on a small sheet of paper before handing it over to Sakura before continuing, "-is your new address for your new home. I do hope it is to both of your liking's."

Sakura glanced down to the paper and realized just where in the Uchiha Compound they would be set up in, "B-But milady! T-This is!" Tsunade once again nodded towards the pinkette and smiled, "Only the best for my student." Sakura felt as if she might pass out from the letters and words that had been written down for them.

What was on the paper was an address to one of the wealthiest apartment buildings within the entire Leaf Village. The Uchiha weren't exactly known for being "cheap". Sakura continued to stare at the piece of paper completely baffled at the entire situation, "And you are sure milady?" Nodding her head towards the pinkette, Sakura released a gentle sigh.

For a while the pink haired Uchiha was worried that the two of them would be practically living within a cardboard box. Staring at the two Uchiha's for a moment, Tsunade then smiled gently, "I'm sure you two have much preparing to handle with moving in with one another. When I say you two, I honestly only mean you Sakura." Raising her eyes to the ceiling with a dreaded expression, all Sakura could think at the moment was, _'Go figure.'_

* * *

As the two walked out of the Hokage's Tower after a long debriefing, Sakura let out an exhausted breath. _'Since when did it become night time?'_ Was all she could think as her and the living and not to mention exhausted legend began to walk towards their new home.

"So what do you think it is like...?" Madara curiously asked, but Sakura already knew what this apartment building was like as she looked up at the star littered sky, "It is one of the wealthiest buildings to live in... ah... I forgot to mention, milady plans to announce the fact that you're living among the rest of the Leaf Village tomorrow. I hope you do not mind."

Shrugging at this small piece of information, Madara kept his head forward as he answered her, "Why should I honestly care...?" Sakura shrugged at this, "I do not know. Anything can offend you, so I must be careful as to what I say around you."

 _'Does she really and truly believe for me to be that cold hearted? I mean, sure I can be hard headed, grouchy, and quick tempered... but I am not a living and ticking time bomb.'_ Was all he could think even those his face remained completely stoic.

Finally reaching the Uchiha Compound with no incidents so to speak of, Sakura released a breath until she noticed a shadow figure moving closer to the pair. Panicking slightly, the pinkette grabbed her cloak and threw it over Madara's head, thoroughly confusing him until he heard a female voice ring out, "Sakura..."

Sakura's eyes widened as the figure came into light and the pink haired Uchiha female gasped sharply before stuttering out, "K-Kira...?" In a small way she was grateful that Itachi's wife was still alive and well, but she had never imagined that Kira would still be alive after, well... killing her...

"And who might your friend be Sakura? You know it's rude to not introduce us to one another." Kira smirked at Sakura as she thought, _'Oh hell! I hadn't thought that far ahead!'_ Clearing his voice, Madara knew exactly how to change his voice and decided on using the voice that Kira definitely knew, "What are you talking about Kira! Ha, ha, ha!"

Kira tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear as a noticeable blush spread across her face, "O-Oh, H-Hashirama! I-It's y-you!" Laughing was the best trait of Hashirama and everyone in their right mind knew this. Keeping up the little charade even though it was against his pride as an Uchiha, Madara continued to act as Hashirama, "So what brings you out this late at night Kira! It is rather late, wouldn't you agree?" All Kira could do was bashfully nod her head until Sakura slammed her foot down, "If you were alive, why have you not gone to see Itachi!?"

Snapping her cold black orbs back to the infuriated pinkette, Kira huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Why should I!?" This is when Sakura grinned at this, "Because he came to you Kira." Kira's eyes widened immensely before she snapped around to see Itachi standing there with tears falling from his eyes, "I understand now... you never loved me... you only stayed close to me because I had close ties with Hashirama."

"Is that so? Well, I have no interest in her Itachi! She is all yours!" Hashirama's voice rang out and Sakura sweat dropped, "Uh, sorry Itachi... but Hashirama and I are very tired... so I am going to get him home now." Sakura wrapped her arm around Madara's arm the way she always had with her eldest brother before leading him in. Once the two were far enough away, Sakura smiled softly, "Thank you Madara..."

He had never once been thanked in his entire... two... lives, so all he could do was slightly nod, "Do not worry about it." All he could think about as of now was something Tsunade had said to him as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, **_'You must alter your appearance until the village warms up to you. You know that means we must give you a haircut, correct?'_**

* * *

Reaching Sakura, Tobirama, and Hashirama's home, she opened the door before calling out in an exhausted manner, "I'm home." Right at that moment Hashirama's head popped out of the living room before his eyes began to glisten, "SAKURA!" Hashirama instantly bolted towards the pair before flinging his arms around his baby sister, "I hope the talk with Lady Tsunade went well!" Nodding her head, that's when he noticed just how tired she exactly was, "It's late, we can talk tomorrow. You and Madara will have to share a room though."

All Sakura could do was blush furiously, "B-Big brother!" Hashirama began to laugh happily, "Well, we do only have three bedrooms Sakura and he's closest to you!" She was too tired to even argue at this point, so, she merely nodded, "Fine... Madara, this way."

Madara took his cloak off and nodded to Hashirama, who only smiled brightly at him as he passed him. Reaching her room, Sakura opened the door before letting Madara in and on instinct, locked the door once she entered and closed the door.

It was as if she had completely forgotten Madara was there due to how exhausted she really was as she began to undress until she were only in her black boyshort underwear that laced up on either sides of her hips. Climbing onto her bed, Sakura laid down on her belly and almost instantly passed out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Madara watched Sakura as she undressed and he immediately began to blush furiously. Though, he was exhausted as well, so he figured that Sakura had been so tired she completely forgot he had even been there in the first place. Shrugging at this, he took everything except for his pants off and climbed into bed with the pinkette whom had already fallen asleep.

He felt as if he were in heaven as his body hit the highly expensive mattress. Madara couldn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed as comfortable as this. As his eyes grew heavy, Sakura rolled over so that her head rested upon his broad and muscular chest as her hand idly stroked his silky skin, causing each and every muscle held within his chest to ripple.

Sakura's emerald orbs tiredly opened and realized she was on Madara before mumbling out, "Sorry Madara..." The moment Sakura attempted to roll away, Madara's arm latched onto her back, holding the exhausted female in place as his tired tone rang out, "Stay where you are... I find this enjoyable..." If it had been anyone else, Madara would have kicked their teeth in, but it was obvious he had an enormous soft spot for the beyond exhausted female who now ran her fingers through his silk based locks.

Glancing down curiously at the pink haired medic kunoichi, Madara just couldn't seem to figure her out no matter how hard he had tried. So, he simply gave up on trying to figure something out that he realized he may never figure out. Instead, he gently chuckled as he began running his fingers through her incredibly soft pink locks until his eyes grew heavy and slowly closed, allowing his body to relax within the company of this strange female.

* * *

Morning came far too quickly as Sakura sat up to see Madara shirtless, causing her to blush furiously, _'When did THAT happen!? Not that I'm complaining or anything...'_ Realizing she needed to begin packing, Sakura pulled out many storage scrolls and began piling things within them until only her bed was left. She was told that the home was fully furnished, so she softly groaned as she placed all of her furnishing back and just took everything within them out and placed them within the storage scrolls.

Well, she was packed and Madara was still not awake so she walked to him and gently shook him until a single orb cracked open and he reached out, grabbed Sakura, smashed him back to him, and fell back asleep as she giggled softly, "I'm not a teddy bear Madara." Realizing he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep, he released a heavy sigh and sat up with a head full of tangles and knots.

Sakura had NEVER seen Madara just wake up and though he acted grumpy, he was still pretty damn cute, "Hold still, okay?" He nodded sleepily as Sakura pulled out her brush and began to slowly run it through Madara's bed head. No matter how much she tried, she could not get his hair to look... well... NOT unruly spiked.

"Madara...?" Sakura spoke softly as she continued to brush those satin locks he had. "Hm...?" He answered tiredly and Sakura had to bite her bottom lip so that she did not squeal at how adorable he was acting. She knew fully well if she babied him it would hurt his massive Uchiha ego, "We can't take you to a barber... I'm going to have to cut your hair." Honestly, she had NEVER cut another person's hair before and that made her a bit more than nervous.

Madara was not happy about having his hair cut off, it was a sign of how he was a full blown Uchiha warrior, yet this was a different time. Sakura sighed softly, she really loved Madara's long locks, "Do you know how you would like me to cut it...?" Pondering this for a moment, he then described his childhood haircut to the best of his ability.

Once she had a mental vision of his hair, Sakura figured it wouldn't be THAT hard, "Are you ready...?" All he could do was shrug and nod. Picking up the scissors, Sakura held the scissors to his beautiful long locks and found herself frozen, "I-I can't..." Madara glanced back at Sakura and sighed, "Sakura... hair is just hair... giving it any meaning would do nothing for either you, nor myself. Besides, it will grow back."

Nodding at his wise words, Sakura took a deep breath and slowly began to cut his hair the way he had asked her to. Once all of his hair had been cut, the pinkette ordered for Madara to go and look before showering. Standing, Madara then walked to Sakura's bathroom and once he glanced in the mirror, he felt as if he were staring at his former innocent self as he placed his hand on the mirror.

Naturally, Sakura had to show Madara how to use the shower and he used his Sharingan to memorize this, "Thank you Sakura, I believe I can handle it myself now." Sakura got a _'hm...'_ expression before walking out of her room and coming back moments later with men's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that neither of her brother's had ever used even though she had thought it had smelled really good, "Here you go. I'm going to clean up all of the hair off of my floor and then we can get going. We need to get you some new clothes while we are out as well."

Once everything was clean, including her floor, Madara got dressed and shook his short locks so that water splashed on Sakura, "Hey!" Madara's scent was now intoxicating and Sakura's face almost instantly heated up, "All right, let's get going. Do you remember your code name?" Madara glanced lazily towards her, "Yes, it is Kage." Nodding at Madara, Sakura smiled brightly, "Good! Now shall we be off? I think Hashirama and Tobirama are off on a mission now, so we don't have to worry about being bombarded by them."

The two walked out of Sakura's and her brothers' home walking side by side. Sakura was not daft, nor was she blind. All of the Uchiha female's were shooting hearts out of their eyes towards the new man within the Uchiha Compound and honestly, the pinkette was feeling a bit jealous by this, which did not go unnoticed by Madara, "I never took you for the jealous type Sakura." Snapping her head towards the now short haired Madara, Sakura scowled, "I am not jealous. I just don't like so many eyes staring my way."

"Sakura! Good morning!" A handsome young male with short black hair and black eyes ran out of a tea shop he had been helping his grandmother tend to with a bright smile plastered all over his face. Madara folded his arms across his broad chest as Sakura smiled brightly, "Well good morning Haru! How is the shop these days?" Haru scratched the back of his head and sighed, "To be honest I wish I was back in the ANBU with you, but grandmother needs all the help she can get... and we don't get many customers..."

This make the pinkette frown, "But why not? You guys have some of the best tea and dumplings I have ever tasted!" Haru nodded his head, "Yeah I know, but we don't get pretty poster girl's like the other shops." Sakura chuckled softly at this, "Well, I'll help you out when I have the chance!" It was no secret that Sakura was loved by everyone in the village and she even had her own fan club, so people would come flocking left and right if she were all dolled up.

Haru reached his hands out and took Sakura's within his own hands, "Oh really!? That would be SUCH a big help! Grandmother has been so depressed lately due to the lack of customers..." Madara was growing highly agitated that this man was touching Sakura as he cleared his throat. Sakura looked towards the legendary male only to see the jealous expression he held on his face, "OH RIGHT! Haru, meet Kage Uchiha! He's never been in the village before, so I ask you to please make him feel welcome."

Glancing towards "Kage", Haru grinned and held his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kage! How does it feel to live in one of the great nations? I too came here from a small village and boy, I'll tell you, once I came here with my grandmother so she could start up her tea and dumpling shop I was really shocked at how large and vast it all was. I mean, I'd never seen anything quite like it before!" Madara glanced down at Haru's hand, yet didn't move until Sakura jabbed her elbow into his side.

Grumbling internally to himself, Madara reached out and took Haru's hand within his own firmly before shaking it, "My name is Kage. The size of the village does not bother me, nor does it surprise me in the least." This caused Sakura to slightly sweat drop, "Uh... Haru? I need to get Mad- I mean Kage to get fitted for a few new outfits. I will drop by a bit later to be your poster girl, though I'm sure Kage here will want to come along as well so that he can get to know a few people in the process."

Once Sakura waved goodbye for the time being, Madara and herself began to walk as the pinkette laced her hand behind her back and leaned forward as she walked. Winking, Sakura then had to tease Madara as she giggled before speaking, "I never took you for the jealous type Madara." This comment caused Madara's face to gain a _'really...'_ expression as Sakura continued to giggle happily.

Finally making it to their new apartment, both took a deep breath as Sakura unlocked the door and slowly opened it for both of their mouth's to drop wide open as both walked inside, "Wow, I've never been inside of these apartments before... they are quite amazing to say the lease..." Madara could only glance at the pinkette before looking forward. This is where both of their lives together truly began and neither could expect what was surely to come in the future.


	15. Precious Time

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Precious Time**

* * *

It was Sakura's first time ever waking up within a rich and lavished home as she rapidly blinked her emerald hues as if trying to wake from a dream, but to no avail, "Am I really in these apartments...?" All of a sudden her door opened and in walked Madara in all of his glory with no shirt on, "Sakura may I lay with you for a bit...?" Sakura's face almost instantly softened, "Couldn't sleep... huh...?"

Nodding his head at the pinkette who now reached her arms out to the exhausted male who appeared as if he had gotten no sleep what so ever as he spoke, "I cannot sleep in places that are considered new to myself." Walking towards the pink haired Uchiha lass, the short haired Uchiha male then eased himself down onto her bed and made himself comfortable while his arms wrapped securely around her waist to yank her onto his chest.

Smiling softly, Sakura began to lightly trace her fingertips over his muscular chest, "Madara...?" Even though his eyes were closed, he hummed softly as a reply and she continued to speak softly, "Nah... never mind..." The instant the legendary male fell asleep, Sakura pulled out of his grip gently. She knew she had a long and hard day ahead of her, but first thing came first; she needed to work a shift at the hospital.

Standing silently, Sakura approached her shower and quickly washed any dirt off of her before exiting the bathroom to begin dressing in her hospital attire and pulled her thigh long locks into a high ponytail. Walking to the door now, Sakura quickly wrote a note and placed it beside Madara before lightly kissing his forehead, "Sweet dreams Madara..."

Exiting her home was easy enough without waking the sleeping beast before silently locking it and vanishing before reappearing in front of the hospital. Stretching her limbs, Sakura then released a relieved and contempt sigh, clearly happy with how she was now about to get back to work. Well, that's what she thought at least until a voice stopped her.

"Sakura." The voice of her master rang out calmly before the pinkette turned to look at her, "Yes milady?" Tapping her long fingernails against her thigh, the blonde then released a gentle sigh, "Meet me in my office in five minutes." Nodding her head, both Tsunade and Sakura vanished, only to appear within the Hokage's Tower.

Tsunade gently drummed her fingers against her wood desk in anticipation before Sakura waltzed into the fifth Hokage's office, "You summoned me milady?" Nodding her head slightly, the busty blonde then stood from where she sat, "I have postponed the announcement of Madara residing within the village. I shall wait for people to accept and grow to like Madara before announcing that he is here. Announcing that he is here so shortly after the Fourth Great Ninja War will only cause mayhem and panic throughout the village, do you understand?"

 _'Great, just great. I can't even call him by his name while he walks around the village. Though, I suppose what milady says does make sense.'_ The pinkette pondered until Tsunade's yelling brought her out of her very own thoughts, "SAKURA DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Tsunade yelled out, which caused Sakura to jump slightly, "Sorry milady, I became lost in thought. Will you please repeat what you just said?"

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade groaned slightly and nodded her head, "I said, if people grow to like and trust Madara, people will accept him that much faster. So for a while, Madara will continue to be known as Kage." Sakura released a sigh of obvious lack of amusement, yet nodded, "I understand milady." Smiling at this, the fifth Hokage began to speak once again, "Very good, you may go start your rounds within the hospital now."

That was one thing Sakura knew she was good at and actually enjoyed. Being a doctor. She did not have to worry about personal bullshit while she made her rounds at the hospital. Bowing respectively towards her master, Sakura then vanished from sight and reappeared in front of the hospital once again. She knew Ino was on shift today and that's what troubled her the most as of now, yet knew she needed to speak with her concerning Madara.

Yet the moment she walked into the hospital, she wish she hadn't... or at least had brought someone as a shield or cover for her. She had forgotten about her "fan club" and definitely had forgotten she had been using Naruto as a cover to make everyone believe the two were an item. Though, now that Sakura thought about it, she never really had considered that Naruto had been bothered by this notion by the glow he radiated while walking with his arm fastened tenderly around her neck.

Those two were mastermind actors in their own right with how they put on the act that the two were actually dating. The blonde Jinchuuriki host would even kiss Sakura on the cheek before the two even departed. It really had been so amusing to watch the faces of her fan club members fall whenever they witnessed the pinkette and the blonde so close when in reality the two were just close friends and old teammates.

That moment Sakura walked through the hospital doors, she was instantly swarmed by her fan club. Growing aggravated with how they continued to close into her until she was backed into a corner. That same moment a strong arm simply plucked the pinkette up by the back of her doctor's coat as if she were some kitten being carried by the mother cat before the crowd of her fan club members became silent and still, obviously under a heavy... genjutsu.

Snapping her head around, that's when she saw him, "Madara..." Sakura whispered gently as he glanced his tired eyes back at her, "You left and I woke up." His unenthusiastic voice chimed out evenly and Sakura's head fell, "I'm sorry... I didn't know... that you were such a baby and couldn't stay asleep even after I left." The playful gleam in her eyes were clearly indicated as she looked back at him and he smirked at her, "Don't go and get too full of yourself. It merely DISTURBED me when I could no longer feel your presence."

 _'He is HORRIBLE at joking!'_ The pink haired Uchiha female giggled softly and smiled at him, but he beat her at speaking as he glanced away before a light blush spread across his face, "Will you make me your apprentice... I wish to know how to be able to keep you safe..." This made Sakura's eyes widen, _'He wants to learn MEDICAL ninjutsu!?'_

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura smiled, "I will speak it over with milady on my break hour." That's when Madara's eyes narrowed, "You shall do so now and you will do so without complaint." Releasing a heavily sigh and rose her arms up as if asking _'why?'_ as she laughed gently as she lightly shook her head, "All right, all right, you win. I will go this instant. Once I leave, you must drop the genjutsu, deal?" Madara then nodded with these terms, "You have my word."

Vanishing to the Hokage tower, Sakura then walked to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door to hear the muffled _'Come in.'_ Before entering to see Tsunade's hair a complete mess. Out of the corner of her emerald based hues, she could clearly see white hair poking up from behind her desk. Clearing her throat and placing her arms behind her back, Sakura just came out and said it, "Madara wishes to become my student. Permission to teach him milady? I think it would do good for Madara's reputation."

"Interesting... very interesting! I approve of this Sakura! You had better teach him well or you will be in a world of trouble!" Tsunade smiled and nodded at her before Sakura's eyes brightened up, "Really milady!?" The Senju Princess nodded and grinned at Sakura, "Be sure to teach him THAT technique. I'm sure he will catch on just as fast as you Sakura, having the Sharingan and all."

Now she was excited. She was going to teach MADARA something! Oh she was going to have fun rubbing this in his face for the rest of their lives, "Very well, I shall take my leave." Sakura bowed politely and turned to walk out before pausing at the door, "Jiraya-sensei, you'd better treat milady with the respect she deserves." Right at that moment Jiraya stupidly popped up and stiffened up, "I will Sakura! Don't worry!" Right then and there, Tsunade turned bright red as Sakura vanished back to the hospital before walking in.

Looking around for Madara, Sakura honestly couldn't find where he was until noticing the beautiful receptionist flirting with the living legend, making the pinkette shake her head as she sighed in annoyance before walking past the two. Madara was hot on her heels, "Sakura..." Glancing back, all she she spat out was, "What..." Scowling, Madara grasped her shoulder and snapped her around, "I was not even listening to her. Do not allow trivial matters to bother you."

Clenching her fists, the pinkette turned her head away, "Why should I care!? You can do whatever you want!" Madara then scowled, "I thought we agreed not to lie to one another." Releasing a loud huff, Sakura then relaxed and nodded, "Fine. Lady Tsunade has agreed to me teaching you medical ninjutsu." Madara's eyes widened in excitement, it was a new challenge after all.

"Let's begin now." Madara nodded eagerly and followed after Sakura the entire way. Reaching the training facility, Sakura then demanded a brand new scroll and two dead fish immediately. The medical ninja immediately recognized Sakura and nodded quickly before setting everything up. Turning towards Madara, Sakura began to explain everything briefly and Madara stood there with a stoic impression, nodding here and there to let her know that he was listening.

After explaining everything perfectly, Sakura walked towards the two deceased fish before turning to Madara, "Activate your Sharingan and watch my chakra output levels." Madara instantly nodded to this and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before watching Sakura bring a fish back to the world of the living as it flopped around, "I see..." Madara exclaimed as he turned to his fish and began to attempt to do the same thing.

After some time, the Uchiha male grew frustrated and turned to the pinkette, making her chuckle, "This doesn't just happen instantly Madara. This is a skill that must be honed and refined over time." Madara nodded and continued to try as hard as he could for the next twelve hours and it was now growing dark, "Madara, let's call it a night. I'm hungry and I'm tired." Sweat beaded down his forehead as he turned to look at Sakura and nodded, "Very well then."

The two walked home beside one another and in all honesty, both were exhausted. Even thought she had literally done nothing but point out tips and give out pointers all day, Sakura was tired. Madara's chakra only had about a third left after being depleted all day. Finally making it home, Sakura quickly made dinner and the two ate before Sakura took a bath and Madara took a shower. After that, the two retreated to their rooms to fall asleep, fulling knowing it was going to be like this for a while and neither of them would get a break from it.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

It had now been two and a half months since Madara had begun his training to become a medical ninja from Sakura and much to her her dismay, he picked it up a lot quicker than she did. He had already begun the one hundred's healing jutsu and began storing chakra in on his bicep.

Sakura currently had the day off and was strolling around town whenever she overheard almost EVERYONE praising "Kage". Grumbling softly, the pinkette continued to walk to the Hokage's Tower until she could practically hear the name "Kage" everywhere. Vanishing, Sakura reappeared within Tsunade's office with a scowl, which the Senju Princess practically cackled at, "Ah, is Madara being that good bother you THAT much Sakura?" Sakura scowled even harder at this comment before lashing out, "I NEVER SAID THAT! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING MILADY!"

Tsunade released a heavy sigh and fanned her hands in front of her as if she had meant no harm, "I did not mean it like that Sakura and you know it." Rolling her emerald based orbs at her master, Sakura then folded her arms and began to tap her foot, "When are you going to announce that he is here milady!? It had been two and a half months! The longer you wait, the more you give the entire Leaf Village a reason not to trust their leader."

Realizing Sakura was completely right, the busty blonde called in many ANBU to gather everyone in front of the Hokage's Tower before ordering Sakura to go and retrieve Madara. Nodding, everyone, including Sakura, vanished from the Hokage's office.

Reappearing right outside of the hospital, she began picking up on the voice of a "distressed" female along with the deep husky voice that Madara claimed as his own. "It really hurts Doctor Kage!" The girl batted her eyes and he nodded, "Very well then. Allow me to take a look." Sakura scowled deeply at this. Madara was not even a doctor yet, he was merely just an assistant. Rolling her emerald orbs, Sakura entered the room, "Kage, Lady Hokage wishes to see you. I'm sorry _miss_ , but I will have Shizune come and take look at you."

The girl instantly began to grumble and Madara internally sweat dropped at the way Sakura was now glaring at this girl who had pretended to be hurt. As the two left the hospital, the pinkette merely stared angrily at the ground as if cursing it for even existing; which in terms, made the Uchiha male sigh heavily before speaking, "What ales you Sakura."

Shooting a death glare towards the short haired Madara, Sakura flipped her long locks behind her and scowled, "Why should you care. You have enough admirers to last you twenty life times. Hell, you could leave me if you wanted." Just as Madara was about to shoot a comment back at her Ino came bouncing up to the two, "Sakura! Kage~!" The way Ino spoke his name honestly pissed Sakura off. It was like she had completely forgotten who Madara even was.

"So Kage, do you mind if I hold your hand?" The bleach blonde spoke in a rather seductive tone and just as he was about to reject her, Sakura had vanished. She didn't need to know that Madara was well... Madara. So, she did the rational thing and went home to begin packing. She planned to be gone before Madara even returned home...

* * *

Tsunade stood on the roof of the Hokage's Tower as the last person arrived within the mass of people. Clearing her throat, Tsunade had previously asked Madara to stay back until she asked him to come forward, "CITIZENS OF THE LEAF VILLAGE! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER TO INFORM YOU ABOUT! MADARA UCHIHA HAS BEEN LIVING AMONG ALL OF YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW!" Large gasps could be heard as they began to glance nervously side to side.

"MADARA HAS BEEN VERY USEFUL TO THE LEAF VILLAGE! PLEASE TAKE THIS INTO CONSIDERATION! MADARA, STEP FORWARD!" The moment Tsunade had asked it, Madara did as he was told and took a step forward with his arms laced across his chest. Everyone in the crowd gasped and some even fainted from this. Finally, one woman spoke up, "ARE YOU SAYING KAGE IS MADARA!?" Tsunade merely nodded at this and people honestly did not seem that upset any longer.

Once all of this smoothly passed over, the Senju Princess let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in the first place. Madara gave a respective bow and was about to leave whenever he stopped, "Does this mean I can drop this disguise now..." The fifth Hokage nodded and the old Madara reappeared considering he had allowed his hair to grow out once again so that his long unruly locks were set back into motion, "I shall be heading home now. Have a nice evening Tsunade."

Fanning her hand as a way of dismissing the male, Madara then left and began to walk home. Children began to quickly run up to him and one began to speak quickly, "WOW so YOU are Madara Uchiha! So cool!" The rest of the walk home took much longer than expected due to everyone and their grandmother stopping him so that they could speak with the great and powerful Madara Uchiha.

By the time he finally reached home, he did not even think about the fact that he could not sense Sakura's chakra as he walked through the doors, "Sakura, I'm home." Nothing... Madara glanced around and narrowed his charcoal orbs before dashing throughout the entire apartment only to finally yell, "WHERE IN THE HELL IS SHE!?" Honestly, he couldn't sense her presence anywhere. That was enough to trouble him to the point of where he ALMOST panicked.

"SON OF A!" Madara shouted, only to bolt out of the apartment. Still, he could not sense the pinkette... he should have known that she had been far too jealous at the time and finally it hit him. She was trying to leave and that was something he would just not accept. Not in his past life, nor his current life.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she walked up to Kotetsu and Izumo at the front gate, "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu, I'm heading out to gather some herbs. I should be back within an hour or two." Both gate guards nodded their head and Izumo smiled, "You're clear Sakura, please be careful. I heard there have been many rogue ninjas around that area. Lady Tsunade would kill me if I allowed you to get hurt without even informing you of the danger out there."

Internally sweat dropping, the pinkette nodded and smiled, yet all she could think was, _'WAS I THE ONLY ONE TO RECEIVE INADEQUATE TRAINING FROM ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN!?'_ Fuming now, Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch slightly as she began to walk towards the medicinal herbs. Once there, she got to work on picking the medicinal herbs that would be needed.

An hour later, Sakura began to feel a certain chakra charging straight towards her and the pinkette released a rather heavy and dejected sigh. Skidding to a halt, the living legend panted heavily from running so fast for such a long period of time. Continuing to pick the medicinal herbs and ignoring Madara did not sit well with him, "So, you were so jealous you considered running away to be a wise decision."

Gaining a confused expression, the pink haired Uchiha then turned her head to see Madara's hands trembling, "Madara... I wasn't leaving... I just came out here to clear my head..." Clenching his trembling hands tightly, the Uchiha male simply... fell to his knees and lowered his head, "I-I thought you were leaving for good..." Before Sakura could even blink she noticed tears falling to the ground and something within her heart clenched tightly.

Placing the medicinal herbs within the basket, Sakura brushed her hands off before moving to the broken male in front of her very eyes, "Madara... I..." Madara quickly wrapped his arms around the pinkette and really let his emotions go as he began to sob into her chest. She had never seen him like this... and to be honest... she wish she hadn't.

Wrapping her arms around the male, Sakura began to hush Madara soothingly as she slowly and gently stroked his long unruly black and blue locks. For some reason, Madara... no... he would not admit anything to this twit, but he would allow her to hold him.

The two stayed like this for an hour straight until Sakura pulled away and cupped Madara's face within the warmth of her hands, "Listen to me..." She paused momentarily to gather her thoughts before continuing her speech, "I'm not going anywhere... I... I hold you too dear to even consider packing up and simply leaving." Looking up, Madara felt Sakura's thumbs brushing away the tears that were now loose as if she were trying to keep his dignity intact.

"Sakura..." Madara's voice projected shakily and uneasy before she simply hummed an answer, which caused him to continue, "Sakura... I... I..." Sakura tilted her head and just as Madara took a deep breath to begin speaking what needed to be said, but someone caused him to lock away his heart once again, "SAKURA!" Blinking rapidly, the pinkette looked up, "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto grinned cheekily as he noticed Sakura holding onto Madara of all people, "You were gone a lot longer than usual, so I was scared something happened to you, ya know?"

Chuckling softly, the pinkette continued to hide Madara's swollen face due to crying for his sake as she stroked his hair, "Oh, sorry about that. Madara fell asleep whenever we took a break so I had to make sure he didn't catch a cold." The spiky blonde headed male tilted his head, "A cold...? Sakura it's summer time, ya know!" Sakura instantly began laughing and bonked her head gently, "Silly me! Guess I forgot!" Naruto just loved Sakura... he always had... he always would.

"Say, Sakura?" Naruto asked softly and turned his head away to hide his blush as Sakura tilted her head while she continued to stroke Madara's silk based locks; which caused the pinkette to continuously curse him for having such soft hair, "What's up?" He had rehearsed this so many times and it was now or never, "Would you... um... would you like to go on a date with me...?" Madara's grip on Sakura suddenly tightened to the point where it was actually painful.

Sakura was trying her hardest to keep her happy face, but that was easier said than done considering Madara's grip only began to become tighter. At this point, she was sure that she was going to have bruises, yet managed to pull being normal off perfectly, "Sure Naruto, I don't see why not." Madara's fingernails were now harshly digging into her and blood began to seep out, which of course, Naruto completely missed, "Really!? How does tomorrow sound? You don't work at the hospital, so we should have the whole day to ourselves, ya know?"

All the pink haired medical kunoichi could do was bite her lip roughly and nod. Naruto grinned like a fool and turned around, "Well, I'll let you get back to work now Sakura! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Sakura shakily waved her hand and nodded, "See you tomorrow Naruto!" With that, Naruto vanished and Sakura attempted to push Madara off her, "MADARA STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" No matter how much she tried to push him off of her, the more she found that she couldn't, "MAD..a...r...a..." By then she had lost a fair amount of blood and she fainted.

The moment the female Uchiha passed out, Madara snapped out of it and retracted his nails from her, only to begin panicking, "S-Sakura!?" Madara instantly began to heal the damage that he had inflicted on the woman he had grown to care for so much, "Sakura, you have not lost the step in your dance have you!? WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Lifting the pinkette bridal style and grabbing the basket full of herbs, Madara then vanished and reappeared within the confinements of their own home and laid Sakura's body on her bed with a heart full of shame and regret.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Sakura's emerald orbs fluttered open. For some odd reason, she could not remember what in the world had even happened to her. Standing up, the pinkette slowly made her way into her bathroom and showered before getting dressed in her usual attire.

He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night and he knew this was some sort of punishment in its own right as he heard a knock at the front door, "Coming, just a moment." He tiredly called out before forcing himself off of the couch and walking to the front door. Once he opened the door, he wish he hadn't... "Yo Madara! Is Sakura ready to go?" All he could do was stare at the blonde haired Jinchuuriki host angrily and definitely tiredly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Madara then turned around to see Sakura standing there in a loose fitting black and red spaghetti strap top that flowed beautifully around her frame; no doubt to resemble her Uchiha lineage. With the top, Sakura wore a pair of denim shorts and a pair of classy heels. Yet before he could even think of anything to say, Naruto grinned, "You look beautiful Sakura! Wow, I mean, you just look stunning, ya know?"

This comment made Madara scowl, which did not go unnoticed by Sakura as she folded her arms, "Madara, you have a shift at the hospital. Do NOT be late to work! I mean it!" Walking, Sakura then said something that actually ended up hurting Madara more than she could have ever guessed, "I had expected you to compliment me..." She whispered so that only he could hear her as she pushed passed him, causing Madara to freeze where he currently stood.

Naruto took Sakura's hand and smiled lovingly, something Madara did NOT like what so ever. Waving at Madara, Naruto grinned mischievously, "Is there a curfew _dad_?" Madara couldn't believe his ears... this reincarnate of Asura was back talking to him, the reincarnate of Indra of all people! Yet all he ended up doing was saying something he ended up regretting the moment these words escaped his lips, "Tch, do not patronize me. Sakura is old enough to make her own decisions."

This comment only made the sapphire eyed teen grin and nod, "Then she will be back _TOMORROW_." The way Naruto had said this made Sakura release his hand and take a gentle step back, "Naruto... you didn't have to say that the way you did!" This only made Naruto grin and at that very moment... Sakura knew this was not Naruto...

Once the two were gone, they ended up taking a walk through the forest until Sakura froze, "Okay, do you want to tell me who you REALLY are!?" Naruto stopped and turned around only to shake his head, "It hurts me that you just now figured that out Sakura." Shaking her head abruptly, Sakura folded her arms, "Oh believe me, I knew you were not Naruto the moment you made the "dad" comment." Laughing softly, Naruto then dropped his disguise only to show... "Shisui..." She whispered softly as tears filled her emerald orbs.

* * *

"That's right Sakura! Have you missed me?" Shisui chuckled softly only for Sakura to fling her arms around his neck, "WHY!?" She yelled with conflicted emotions before releasing him to take a firm step back. Keeping his eyes closed, Shisui clenched his fists tightly, "Because I knew... you would never love me the way I love you..." That hurt the pinkette as she took another step back, "Shisui... I..." Sakura for once, was at a loss for words.

Finally thinking of something to say, Sakura clenched her fists so tightly that all blood circulation was swiftly cut off so that her knuckles would turn a ghostly shade of white, "IF YOU WERE ALIVE, WHY DID YOU NOT SAY SOMETHING SHISUI!?" This is when the male who would not open his eyes lowered his head, "Because... I would have only been a burden to you Sakura. I know that you know that I cannot see... what woman would want a male who cannot even see the person they are married to..."

Shaking her head roughly, Sakura then glared, "You know that's not what I meant and you know it! Oh, and open both of your eyes!" Shisui looked highly mortified at this and was about to protest whenever the pinkette abruptly shook her head and put a stop to his back talk, "I'm a DOCTOR Shisui! This is not going to bother me!"

Whenever he finally realized the "both" parts, Shisui tilted his head, "But I only gave you my left eye Sakura." Shaking her head as she began placing both of his eyes back into their rightful place held within Shisui's skull and reattaching them so he could actually see once again, Sakura sighed heavily, "Danzo was arrested and Lady Tsunade compensated your right eye for me. Okay, open your eyes."

Opening his eyes slowly, Shisui's vision was slightly blurry for the first couple of minutes until his body fully adjusted to being able to see once again. Softly clearing her throat, Sakura spoke softly towards the male whom could once again see, "Shisui... how... how are you even alive...?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Shisui chuckled softly, "Well, you see... Kira saved me." Sweat dropping to the max, Sakura then chuckled in disbelief, "Good to know she had been treating you well, because she has been giving me hell. Oh and come to find out, Kira has a huge crush on Hashirama!" Shisui's eyes widened immensely in disbelief, "H-Hashirama!?" Sakura nodded slightly in agreement with his clear disbelief, "Yeah Hash-" Cut off suddenly by a furious outburst from Shisui, Sakura's eyes widened more, "THEN WHAT IN THE HELL HAS SHE BEEN DOING WITH ME!?"

The pink haired Uchiha female didn't know what to think of this outburst, nor did she know what to say. Sakura turned away and slowly began to walk home and whenever Shisui noticed the way Sakura had slumped her shoulders, his face became mortified and hurt, "Sakura... I... you see..." Stopping momentarily to turn around, Sakura spoke just loud enough for Shisui to hear, "I cannot believe you Shisui..."

She knew he was watching, so she took advantage of this, "MADARA TAKE ME HOME PLEASE!" Shisui hadn't even felt another's presence, so how did Sakura? Soon enough, Madara appeared beside Sakura and wrapped his arm securely around her so that she could hide her tears, the legendary Uchiha male shot Shisui a death glare, "And you call yourself an Uchiha!? I will not permit or allow anyone to cause Sakura any harm... whether that harm be physical inflicted or mentally..."

Shisui was close to yelling back whenever both Sakura and Madara simply vanished from sight. Sitting down on a rock, Shisui placed his head into his open palms, "What have I done...?" He was well aware that he would never gain an answer from anyone so to speak, but none the less, an answer still would have been nice.

* * *

Appearing back at home, Madara stood beside Sakura with his arms folded as he began to nag at the pinkette for her "date". Soon enough, his nagging came to an abrupt halt whenever he noticed tears falling from Sakura's lowered head. It was as if she hadn't heard a word that had been said to her as she turned around and began to walk back to her room.

After watching her walk away from him, Madara was soon to follow after her; yet once he opened her door, his face bled red seeing Sakura undressing. Again, it was as if she hadn't even realized he was even there at the moment, that was until she turned around with dead eyes to stare at Madara with no clothing on, "Madara..." Turning his head away, the legendary Uchiha then wished he weren't such a skilled sensory ninja due to the fact that he could clearly hear her getting closer.

Once Sakura stood in front of Madara, she leaned her head onto his chiseled abdomen to begin sobbing. For once in his life, Madara's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around the damaged pinkette, "Hush now... it is simply unsightly to see you the way you currently are." That was the wrong wording he should have used and he knew that due to the fact that Sakura took a step back with dead eyes, "Leave me be Madara..."

Reaching out to Sakura, Madara's hand was roughly slapped away, "DON'T YOU GET IT MADARA!? I'M NOT NEEDED BY ANYONE!" As she yelled, all he could do was silently think the things he knew he should have been saying aloud, _'Yes, I do get it... and don't you understand? By now you should have realized that I, Madara Uchiha, need you...'_ Clenching her fists tightly as she began to shed more tears, more choked up yells escaped the pinkette's lips, "IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I JUST VANISHED!"

Looking down, Madara sighed heavily, _'Sakura, if you vanished... I would become nothing. I need you more than you can imagine just to stay sane...'_ Before she could even comprehend what was actually happening, Madara took a hold of Sakura, smashed her against him, and lowered his head onto her shoulder. Soon enough, the pink haired Uchiha lass felt the warm wetness of his tears cascading down his face to land onto her bare shoulder.

That's when she realized she had crossed the line with him, she knew she needed him just as much as he needed her. It was almost as if Madara were her anchor... and no ship could stay in port without that anchor to keep it from washing out to sea.

Slowly, Sakura rose her hands to hold him lightly as he broke down onto her shoulder while his grasp on her tightened profoundly. No one had ever seen him like this... not even Sakura herself. Finally, once Madara rose his head, Sakura then understood why he was being so melodramatic... he hadn't had a good nights rest in god only knows how long...

The dark circles that surrounded his charcoal orbs were completely black, almost as if he had been punched multiple times in his eye sockets. Smiling gently, Sakura lead Madara over to her bed and laid him down, only to go and get dressed in a simple pair of black boyshort underwear and one of Madara's shirts that she had effectively stolen from him.

"I had been wondering where that shirt went..." Madara's voice attempted to sound playful, but this did not fool Sakura one bit due to the saddened tint that had been laced through his voice, "Madara... you don't have to act so damn tough. This is not the Warring States Era... it's okay to show weakness around me..." Sakura ran her delicate fingers through Madara's unruly locks gently and his eyes grew heavy, "Sakura... can I stay with you...?"

The pinkette was completely shocked at this considering that Madara had never once asked her for a favor, yet she nodded, "Of course Madara..." Continuing to stroke those long locks he held, Sakura released a relaxed sigh. _'Ironic how I feel the most comfortable with the man who almost killed me...'_ Sakura thought to herself as a smile graced her lips whenever she realized that Madara had fallen asleep within her hold on him like some small child who needed their mother after having a terrible nightmare.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The following morning, Madara woke up after having a full nights rest for once only to notice that Sakura was not in bed with him. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't answer this. Standing up the male with the long unruly black and blue locks stretched and by doing so, caused all of his joints to pop happily before walking out of Sakura's room.

Seeing her at the door and taking a step back, Madara tilted his head ever so slightly only to catch a glimpse of Shisui and Kira. Kira had a devilish smile gracing her lips and her hand was outstretched. Once Madara leaned a bit further, he noticed a knife sticking out of Sakura's abdomen, "S-SAKURA!" He bolted towards her and the facial expression he held struck fear through Kira and Shisui.

Once Madara caught Sakura, he pulled the knife out and began to heal the damage that had been inflicted. The moment Madara heard a single step from Kira, he shot the female a _'don't you dare take another step unless you wish to die'_ look, causing Kira to freeze in her tracks, "So... you thought harming someone I hold dear was a wise decision!?" His voice did not sound happy at all, and honestly, one could see why. He was ready to murder these two right where they stood and feel no shame about it.

Shisui was quick to say something once Madara had given that death glare, "I told Kira not to do it Madara! I swear!" Madara knew that Shisui had been madly in love with the pinkette so his story was believable. Kira shot the short haired Uchiha male a dirty look, "You sold me out! The plan was that I got Hashirama and you would get Sakura!" Shisui scowled at this and took a step to stand beside Madara, "Yes, but you broke the treaty by harming Sakura."

"Leave..." Was all Madara could manage to say without snapping. Shisui folded his arms as he glared at Kira, "You heard him! LEAVE! You harmed the woman I love and for that, I simply cannot forgive you!" Kira clenched her teeth together tightly before turning and bolting away.

Suddenly an Uchiha messenger appeared at the door and knelt in front of the living legend, "Lord Madara, Lady Sakura has been summoned by the elders concerning her betrothal." Madara nodded at this and Shisui glanced curiously at the messenger, "Itachi...?"

Sighing heavily, Itachi removed his ANBU mask looking like hell and that's when all of the guilt hit Shisui, "Itachi... I must speak with you later. Please meet me at the waterfall at noon." Itachi could only nod as Sakura finally woke up, "Huh...? What happened? Itachi! Good to see you!" Itachi gave a weary smile and the pinkette approached the raven haired male, "Come, let us go." Itachi nodded and the two quickly left.

Talking the entire way was the only thing both could do to keep their minds off of the current situation, "So... I take it things with Kira are not going well..." Itachi looked down at the ground, "No... no they are not..." The two continued to speak until they were both in front of the elders' home, "Thank you for escorting me Itachi..." Sakura leaned up and pressed her lips against the raven haired male's cheek softly as if he were a brother before turning and entering the elders' home.

"Lord elders, I have come to see you upon your request." Sakura called out and the one elder that adored Sakura was quick to call out, _"Come on in Sakura dear!"_ Opening the door, Sakura walked in before coming to a kneeling position, "So I am assuming you know why we have called you in Sakura?" One of the elders asked and Sakura was quick to nod at this statement. Smiling, the elder nodded, "Ah, good! The person we have chosen for you to marry is none other than Itachi Uchiha."

This caused Sakura to freeze, "P-Pardon me...?" The female elder that loved Sakura so much sighed softly, "Come now Sakura, he is a very well respected man within the village and has extraordinary talent as a shinobi. He will make a fine husband for you considering his wife is now deceased." Lowering her head, Sakura could only whisper out softly, "I... I understand..." Nodding at the pinkette's words, the elders then dismissed Sakura, only to send another messenger out to fetch Madara.

* * *

Madara tapped his fingers against a table highly irritated that Shisui had not left yet, "And why are you still here?" Madara grumbled out, causing Shisui to glance his way, "Listen... I never wanted to harm Sakura. I love her after all and we will be married one day." Suddenly another ANBU appeared within the living legend's home before kneeling, "Lord Madara... you have summons from the elders to discuss your betrothal..." Raising his only visible eyebrow, Madara shrugged, "Very well then... lead me."

The ANBU male quickly nodded and the two left. Madara knew it, he just knew that Sakura and himself were one day to be wed. Suddenly, the ANBU male stopped and knelt, "This is it Lord Madara. You may enter now." Madara nodded and placed his hand on the ANBU male's shoulder, "I appreciate your guidance. A job well done." The male was practically glowing with pride now that the great and powerful Madara Uchiha had given him a compliment.

Once the male with the long unruly black and blue locks entered the conference hall, he did not kneel like everyone else. He merely folded his arms across his chest as the elders stared in awe at how beautiful this man actually was. Clearing her throat, the elder that loved Sakura so much spoke up in a sweet tone, "Madara, we have thought your betrothal over long and hard." Raising his only visible eyebrow at this comment, Madara stayed completely silent.

The other female elder was not about to beat around the bush considering her granddaughter had been throwing a bloody fit to get what she wanted, "You will be marrying my granddaughter... Mazui." All Madara could think was, _'Well this doesn't seem too promising... who names their daughter "ugly"... I mean, come on...'_

That's when it hit him... he would not be marrying Sakura, "Can you please repeat yourself..." Madara's eyes narrowed and looked highly dangerous. The elder that had just announced this rolled her eyes, she would have much rather married Madara off to Sakura; but as fate had it, her granddaughter had threatened to take her own life if she did not get what she wanted.

Shaking her head, the female elder sighed, "Mazui, come on out dear." The moment this girl ran out, Madara thought it had been a damned tailed beast with how... well... BIG she was and how she wore her wiry black hair that looked like straw. This girl was so overweight it was not even funny; and Madara had to witness all of that fat bounce around as she frolicked into the room with a massive blush. Coming to a halt, Mazui pushed her HUGE glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Good afternoon Lord Madara, my name is Mazui Uchiha." As she introduced herself, Madara sat there pondering if that's what dinosaurs had sounded like. Mazui did not take being ignored lightly as she folded her arms across her enormous chest, "GRANDMOTHER!" The elder sighed heavily and looked at Madara's blank facial expression and was about to speak until Madara beat her to the punch, "I will think I will pass."

As he turned to walk away, Mazui stomped her foot like a spoiled child who was not getting a toy that she had wanted and the elder sighed even heavier than the last time, "Madara Uchiha! We are the elders of the Uchiha clan! You WILL obey to what we have decided!" This caused Madara to freeze and slowly turn around, "Excuse me? So, you have lived over one hundred and twenty years of life!?" The elder then looked down, "Well... no... but we are still the elders Madara... I'm sorry, but we decide is law. You understand... correct...?"

The only thing Madara said was, "Understood..." He knew if he started conflict, Sakura would pay for his wrong doings. The elder then looked to her granddaughter, "Go with him Mazui." Giving off an atrocious smile, Mazui then bounded and jiggled until she walked beside Madara heaving heavily over so much exercise.

This was the night that Mazui and Itachi both would be making an appearance at Sakura's and Madara's home. Considering she knew Itachi so well, she picked up items at the grocer that she knew Itachi would like for dinner. She just didn't know she would be cooking for four people instead of three.

* * *

Itachi arrived at Sakura's and Madara's apartment before knocking. Sakura answered the door and smiled apologetically towards Itachi before allowing him inside of the home. So far, it was only the two of them and Sakura wondered what could possibly be keeping Madara out so late.

Just then, the door unlocked as Sakura sat down the remainder of the dinner she had cooked whenever Madara walked in with Mazui. Sakura had known Mazui had been after Madara's hand in marriage for quite some time now and supposed she had finally got what she had wished for.

Walking into the lavished apartment, Madara looked like he had been through hell and back already as Sakura instinctively gave him a worried look, "Long day...?" Madara groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "You have no idea..." Trying to smile brightly, Sakura then clasped her hands together, "Well, I just finished supper, why don't you and your fiance come on in?" Mazui looked at the healthy dinner and almost immediately turned her nose up, "That has to be the most disgusting dinner I have ever laid my eyes on!"

All Sakura could think about at the moment was how damn squeaky Mazui's voice was, almost like a rat that was annoyingly squeaking nonstop. Sweat dropping, the pinkette released her hair from her ponytail so that it flowed down to her thighs. Mazui noticed almost instantly at how Madara and Itachi had both practically become enchanted by this notion and released her wiry black locks from each one of her ponytails, only for it to stiffly set into place instead of flowing into place the way Sakura's did.

She didn't care, she honestly just did not care what this woman had said to her. If she had wished to cut down her cooking, then so be it. Sitting down beside Itachi, Madara sat mirroring the pinkette. Yet not once did he look her in the eye the entire meal which Mazui had eaten all of. The two who lived together were used to having leftovers the next day for lunch, but obviously that was not going to happen while Mazui was present. "Sakura, what do you plan on doing tomorrow for lunch on your break at the hospital?" Itachi asked quietly as he looked into his lap.

Noticing at how he was not looking at her, Sakura placed her hand atop Itachi's to calm his troubled mind, "I don't think I will be doing anything on my break. Why do you ask?" The male with the raven hair continued to gaze into his lap as he spoke, "I was thinking that I could take you out for a nice lunch... or something..." Sakura smiled brightly at this as she replied, "That sounds wonderful Itachi! I would love if you took me out to lunch!"

Glancing at how Sakura and Itachi were behaving, Mazui decided to do the same thing, "Madara, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow on your break at the hospital? The head doctor always works you too much!" Everyone in the room knew that Sakura was the lead doctor at the hospital was Sakura. Snapping his charcoal orbs at the overweight female disgustedly, Madara released a dreadful sigh before replying, "I will be too busy for lunch tomorrow. The head doctor actually does not overwork us and is quite kind."

Knowing it was time for the soon to be spouses to leave, Sakura stood and walked Itachi to the door, "Thanks for coming by for dinner Itachi, I do hope it was to your liking." Finally nodding cheerfully, the raven haired male grinned, "It was one of the best meals I have ever had Sakura!" The pinkette smiled brightly as a cover, she knew she was in good need to sob her eyes out the moment she engulfed herself within the warmth of her bath.

Waving as Itachi left Sakura then turned to Mazui and Madara, "Well, I am heading off to take a bath. You two take care." Bowing politely, Sakura then began to walk off and all Madara wanted to do was reach out to her and take her into his arms. Nodding his head, Madara sighed and stood, "Leave Mazui. I do not wish to see something as unsightly as yourself." Madara did not even take the time to walk his future fiance to the door as he walked off to shower, "Show yourself out." Was the last thing he said to her.

Mazui was infuriated by being cast aside as if she were yesterdays garbage, "FINE MADARA!" She yelled before storming out of the home. Sakura was a wreck... she didn't know how to handle a situation such as this on her very own. She was well aware that she had no one to speak to regarding this matter, so all she could do was silently sob in the bath.

Tears fell and dripped into the bath water until she heard a gentle knock at the door, "WHAT MADARA!?" Sakura attempted to yell, but ended up choking the words out instead. A heavy sigh was heard from the other side of the door before Madara let himself inside of the bathroom.

Sakura instantly shielded her nude frame and Madara instantly rolled his eyes at this before undressing and walking to the tub to step in behind the pinkette. Pulling her to his chest, Madara leaned his head down to rest it on top of the troubled pink haired medical ninja, "Sakura... I only wish to be with you..." Sakura's eyes widened immensely at these words spoken, "W-What...?" Scowling slightly, the black and blue haired male tightened his grip on the pinkette, "I do not enjoy repeating myself Sakura... you should know this by now."

She didn't know what in the hell to think at that point, "But I... we... erm..." It was almost as if he understood her gibberish at that point in time, "You understood me, do not make me repeat myself... because I will not comply with those wishes." The rest of the night was silent. Neither knew what they should exactly say to one another after that awkward encounter with one another.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"I see... so that's what happened." Naruto spoke out softly, his tone full of worry for his friend. He honestly had no idea what to say or do in these circumstances due to the fact that he was not in any specific clans so to speak of. Nodding her head solemnly at his words, Sakura released a gentle sigh, "I don't know what to do Naruto..." Naruto rose a single hand and began scratching at his blonde locks, "Well... I guess you'd need to tell him how you feel. I mean, you can always talk to Hashirama or Tobirama over the matter, ya know?"

Placing her chin on her open palm as her elbow rested on the tops of her desk at the medical clinic, Sakura sighed heavily, "I don't know if my brothers could honestly help with this matter Naruto." Hashirama then poked his head in and smiled brightly, "Help you with what Sakura?"

Sakura just about flew out of her chair as she straightened up, "O-Oh, n-nothing big brother!" Hashirama narrowed his eyes at his youngest sibling before slightly scowling, "Don't lie to me Sakura Uchiha!" Sweat dropping slightly as she released a nervous laugh, the pinkette then rubbed the back of her head and stood from her chair, "S-Sorry, I gotta go!"

Bolting from the hospital, Sakura held her fist over her pounding heart before another voice just about shortened her life by about ten years, "Sakura? You okay?" Itachi leaned forward before he poked her forehead, causing her to slightly flinch, "Ow Itachi! I told you to stop doing that! I'm not some little kid anymore!"

Laughing gently, he then held out his hand for the pinkette to take, which she happily did, "So did you figure out what you wanted for lunch?" Placing a single finger on her chin, Sakura began to hum softly, "Um... no." This made the raven haired male chuckle softly as the two began to walk until reaching a small little restaurant with food both of them highly enjoyed. Taking a seat, a waitress then placed down two cups of hot tea and bowed before making her exit.

"Itachi..." Sakura spoke gently so that she did not startle this always so stoic man who at the the moment appeared lost in thought, "Yeah?" He answered equally as gentle as she had initially spoken as her emerald orbs peered straight into his charcoal colored hues, "I know you don't want this as much as me... I mean... Kira is still alive after all..."

This made Itachi glance down so that he could stare into the steaming cup of green tea, "I'm aware Sakura... but no matter how much I try, Kira only seems fixated on Hashirama..." This comment made Sakura glance down into her cup of green tea as well, "I'm sorry about that Itachi... it's not like Hashirama has any interest in Kira, so I do not know why she continues to pursue him the way she has been doing..." Itachi could only slightly nod at this as she remembered Shisui's words.

"Itachi, has Shisui... um... told you anything about Kira...?" Sakura's right pointer finger began to trace the top of her cup as he glanced up curiously, "About Kira? No, he has not said anything. Why? Do you know something I should?" Itachi's initial answer caused Sakura to straighten up and fan her hands in front of her face, "Oh no, no, no! I was just wondering if he had told you anything... that's all..."

After lunch, Sakura had not been paying attention to who might be watching as Itachi leaned down to kiss Sakura's cheek before giving her a simple farewell before leaving. Sighing heavily, Sakura turned around to head back to the hospital only for a pair of arms grabbed her and one hand was swiftly placed over her mouth to muffle any screams, "So... now you are messing with my husband. Sakura, I knew you were a slut..."

She knew this voice, she really did. Yet, before she could even muffle out any words, a rough strike to the back of her skull knocked the pinkette out. Her body went limp as none other than Kira whisked the pink haired Uchiha lass away so that no one could find her... not even the great Madara Uchiha would be able to find the two even if he tried his hardest.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Madara continued to ask each and every nurse he could find and all answered with the same exact explanation, "Well, I saw her a bit before lunch... but since then, I have yet to see her." He was starting to become worried with how much has actually happened in the past few days, "Shizune! I need to go look for Sakura, I will return as soon as I have found her!" Shizune was well aware of the feelings Madara held for the pink haired Uchiha, so she merely nodded, "Go ahead Madara. I will cover your shift."

Nodding as a thanks, Madara then bolted from the hospital. What worried him the most was how he could not sense Sakura anywhere. Bolting towards Tsunade's office, Madara then burst through the doors without even knocking only to see Jiraya and Tsunade with their lips locked to one another. Glancing her amber orbs towards the intruder and thinking it must have been either Shizune or Sakura, she did not move until she saw it was neither of the two.

Madara's eyebrow began to rapidly twitch until he just blurted out, "SAKURA IS MISSING!" This made Tsunade rip away from Jiraya before yelling with her swollen lips, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" If Madara had been anyone else other than Madara, he probably would have flinched, but as such... he did not, "I said... Sakura. Is. Missing!"

Tsunade's eyebrow began to rapidly twitch due to the simple fact that of all people, she had to go missing, "FIND HER IMMEDIATELY MADARA!" That's where Madara grew insanely stiff, "But... I cannot sense her presence anywhere Lady Hokage... not any trace of her chakra remains..." Tsunade couldn't believe this... she just couldn't. Whoever had enough balls to kidnap her student of all people must have been extremely cocky with their own abilities.

Now she began to pace back and forth, "Who could have done this!?" She yelled before slamming her fist down onto her desk and almost breaking it in the process. Jiraya sighed softly, "Tsunade, I've been meaning to tell you this... but... Orochimaru has defected from the village..." This small bit of information caused the fifth Hokage's eyes to widen immensely, "Jiraya... please tell me you're kidding..." The white haired male sighed heavily and shook his head, "I wish I were kidding Tsunade... I really wish I were..."

"GET A SEARCH PARTY OUT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME!? MY PRIZED PUPIL CANNOT BE MISSING!" The busty blonde screamed as loud as she could at the team of ANBU shinobi who were now gathered within the Hokage's office. All of them unknowingly flinched, yet all nodding, "YES MILADY!"

Each team scattered and Tsunade began nibbling at her thumb until Madara spoke up, "Tsunade, why have I not been permitted to go on the search as well?" Tsunade leaned against her window sill as her eyes peered towards to floor, "Because you were her student Madara... I can't allow the third best medical shinobi in our village to simply just up and vanish whenever our lead doctor has vanished. For the time being, I need you to fill in for Sakura... understood...?"

All he could do was simply nod at the busty blonde's request, "Very well then, I understand." Yet on the inside... Madara was seething that someone had enough gall to actually kidnap Sakura of all people from the Leaf Village. It was only until now that he really understood the significance of Sakura's roll within the village. She held so many lives within her hands and expected to just make everything better. That's when Madara had to ask himself... how did she exactly do it and on top of that, how did she stay sane...?

That night, Madara gained no sleep. He was too worried over Sakura's well being. Was she even safe? He honestly hoped so. Without Sakura in the equation, would this village fall? He knew Sakura had been Tsunade's apprentice, but that meant nothing considering she had already surpassed her master. "Sakura... where are you...? At least let me know... if you are safe..."


	16. Showers Of White Petals

**Okay, I am STILL revising and editing, but felt as if you all deserved a brand new chapter!**

 **I will be sure to really watch what I type so that I DON'T have to go back and edit it (though knowing me, I'll end up editing it anyway, ugh.)**

 **So without further ado...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Showers Of White Petals**_

* * *

Madara hadn't known how long Sakura had been missing for now, but it was growing more and more depressing to think about her each and every day. "Yo! Madara!" An all too familiar voice rang out that caused the Sharingan based male to sigh rather heavily before facing the blonde, "What is it Naruto." Naruto rolled his sapphire eyes playfully at how dramatic the living legend was currently being, "What? You didn't hear...? I could have sworn you would have been the first to have been told."

Well, to say the least; Naruto knew how to beat around the bush just as well as he did, but before he could say a word, Naruto then smiled, "So how are things with your wife? What was her name again...? Mazui?" Unfortunately, Madara nodded at this, "I honestly can say that I do not particularly like her too much and she is avoided as much as possible by everyone else in town." For some reason this made the blonde haired nine tails Jinchuuriki host laugh hysterically.

Glancing his charcoal orbs towards the blonde, Madara folded his arms securely across his chest, "And might I ask as to what is so funny?" Finally calming himself, Naruto erected his body and wiped a tear from his eye, "It's just... this is so like you Madara, ya know? Still... your heart refuses to heal I see." Madara was just growing more and more agitated with each and every word that came out of the Uzumaki male's mouth, "What did you come to speak with me about Naruto, I'm sick of waiting."

Gaining a shocked facial expression, Naruto then flung his arms into the air happily, "WE FOUND SAKURA!" Madara instantly snapped towards the young man with hope gleaming in those void like orbs and rose both of his hands to grasp either sides of his arms, "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED SOONER!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Blinking his sapphire orbs rapidly, Naruto's head tilted down sadly, "Madara... it won't do you any favors to go and see her as she is..."

The Uchiha heir was no idiot and quickly caught on to the _"as she is"_ part, "Naruto what do you mean!" Shaking his head, he believed he knew where he should be looking instead of playing ring-around-the-rosy with the fourth Hokage's offspring.

Saying no more, Madara then bolted towards none other than the hospital. Honestly, it hadn't taken him too long to even get there. Yet once he was standing in front of the doors to the hospital, Madara then noticed a whole platoon of shinobi standing in front of him, "MOVE!" Madara yelled angrily, causing many of the shinobi to flinch and take a nervous step back.

Suddenly Shikamaru walked out so that he stood in front of the group. A rather extremely annoyed sigh was then released, "This is such a drag..." Scowling deeply at this, Madara was quick to get an attitude with the genius, "Shikamaru! What is the meaning of this!? Why will you not allow me entry into the hospital!?" Madara couldn't help but yell in a frustrated tone; he was so close to Sakura, yet so far away that he was unable to touch the woman he had longed to see for the past eleven months.

Groaning, Shikamaru jammed his baby finger into his ear and twisted it around before answering casually, "Don't blame me for this Madara, none of this - and I mean NONE of this was my idea or plan. Hell, I'd rather be at home with my wife and newborn kid, but you can thank your wife for this. The instant she heard that we had secured Sakura safely back in the Leaf Village, Mazui began to flip out and started to send orders to keep you away from the hospital. It was such a drag..." Madara's eyes widened and quickly motioned the lazy Nara over, whom complied with no complaints.

Once Shikamaru was in front of the living legend, Madara whispered so that only the tactician would hear his words, "Stab me so that I am in need of immediate medical attention." Was all he said in a tone that Shikamaru knew meant he was dead serious. Rubbing the back of his head as if he didn't know what exactly to do as of now, a sigh was then released, "You know I can't do that Madara. Sorry, it sucks, I know."

Snapping around with balled fists, his grip then slowly loosened up, "Can you at least tell me if she is okay...?" Nodding at this, Shikamaru did NOT want to be the one to say this, but here he was, "She's in a state of a coma..." Madara felt himself beginning to hyperventilate over the entire issue until he finally bolted to one of the training grounds and quickly shed his Uchiha cloak. Odd enough, Madara also ripped his gloves off and threw them to the ground.

Looking at a wooden post, Madara could honestly just feel all of his previously checked emotions being released at that very moment as he began to repeatedly slam his fists into the post until his hands were a bloodied mess and his eyes were no longer what they once were. Unfortunately, a sharp gasp was then heard from the ONE person he did not want to hear, see, or have anything to do with at the moment.

* * *

Previously that day, Mazui was walking through the market to pick up items for one of her "famous" dinners. However, that fame was only seen by herself as she grunted when someone roughly shoved passed her. About to yell, Mazui then turned around to see that wild and unruly long spiked black and blue locks fluttering in the wind behind him.

He had looked like so much of a god as he ran, even if he were highly upset right now because she would not allow him to go and see Sakura; but he didn't need to know that she had been the one who had thrown a fit to her grandmother that if Sakura was back then Madara would no longer love her.

Buying the rest of the things she had needed hastily, Mazui then attempted to run to the exact spot she knew her husband would be at. After thirty minutes of attempting to run, Mazui finally reached the training grounds; only to see blood dripping from her husband's hands. Gasping, she then ran to him with a panicked expression, "MADARA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Madara swiftly backhanded Mazui and the force from that initial hit caused her to fly to the ground due to the sheer power and might of the man she had married.

Little did the fat Uchiha girl know was that Madara already knew of what happened thanks to Shikamaru, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Mazui yelled as the metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth and slid down the corners of her mouth. Snapping his changed orbs towards Mazui, her eyes widened profoundly as a sharp gasp was emitted from her throat, "MADARA! YOUR EYES!"

Glaring at the female hatefully, Madara's eyes narrowed, "What about my eyes!?" Mazui took a gentle step backwards as she held a hand over her heart, "It's - it's the Rinnegan..." Madara instantly cocked his only visible eyebrow at this statement. _'What was so shocking about this? I have obtained the Rinnegan before, so none of this should even shock her. Honestly...'_ Was all he could think at the moment as he blankly stared at the "ugly" female.

"I..." Madara grit his teeth angrily, but Mazui figured he was going to apologize. This line of thinking was completely wrong though as Madara pulled out a rope, laced it around her throat and began to crush her windpipes, causing her to gasp for air and claw at the rope.

All the Uchiha heir could see as of right now was red and even she knew at this point nothing good was going to come of this. Madara continued to choke the female with the rope, adding immense amounts of pressure until her neck snapped. Whistling, a pack of random ravenous dogs came running and quickly began to eat away at the now deceased female.

Madara felt no sentimentality towards this grotesque being as he grabbed his gloves and placed them over his bloodied hands before pulling his Uchiha cloak back into place. He already had the perfect cover story for this as well as he made his way towards the Uchiha elders' home.

After merely ten minutes, the Uchiha heir arrived at his destination and let himself in, "Elders..." The elders looked at Madara's face, which seemed mortified at the moment. In a sense, he had been mortified; but Mazui's death was not the reasoning behind as to why he seemed so distressed.

The elder who had loved Sakura so much cleared her throat and spoke up first, "Madara? What ales you?" Madara slowly looked up with all of the hurt in the world held on his facial expression, "Mazui... has been killed. She was on her way to the training grounds I usually go to whenever she was attacked by a pack of wild dogs. I tried to help her... but the foul animals bit my hands."

Taking his gloves off, the Uchiha male showed the elders' his bloodied hands that had luckily appeared to have bite marks all over them; even though he was well aware that all of the damage that had been done to his hands was all from his own actions.

Madara had clearly expected the elders' to be extremely upset with him, but they only let out a breath of relief as if they had been glad that the troublesome girl had been disposed of. Turning away from the elders', Madara slowly made his way out of their home and smirked whenever he realized that he would need the elders' to lift the restrictions they had placed on him that had forbid him from even entering the hospital's confinements.

Reentering the home, Madara bowed respectively even if he did not mean it before he spoke, "Elders... I beg of you, please allow my access into the hospital once more. I do have to work shifts you know. Healing the sick and injured is my top priority." Something unexpected then came from Mazui's grandmother, "You are clearly worried about Sakura. If she were not already betrothed to Itachi we would arrange for Sakura and you to be married. Besides, that is how we had originally wanted it to be. I'm just thanking the gods that you never gave in by giving that obsessed girl a child."

Shrugging at this, Madara ran his hands through his long unruly hair, "I never held enough affection for that creature to give her a child of mine. That is the task I unknowingly gave to Sakura long ago. If anyone should be giving the Uchiha Clan leader an heir, it would most definitely be her." At that moment, the elders squinted their tired old eyes to take a closer look at the living legend in front of them, "Madara, when did you obtain the Rinnegan?!"

Blinking his pastel purple hued orbs at the elders, Madara then figured he'd make a cover story for this as well, "Well, it is often said... when there is a will, there is a way; but to answer you normally, I had gained the Rinnegan once before in my previous life, so I don't really see what is so shocking about seeing them awaken again in this life." Nodding their heads at this, the elders' then lifted the restriction of the hospital and he was given permission to seek out Sakura.

* * *

As Madara slowly entered the hospital, something did not exactly feel right as he continued to walk. It were almost as if he were trying to block out any and all sounds within his mind, well, that was until he blacked out and entered Kaguya's world within his own mind.

 _"I can see life has not exactly been easy for you Madara." Kaguya softly spoke out and even though she was speaking softly, her voice still gave off that eerie sound which did not make Madara feel comfortable what so ever._

 _Folding his broad arms across his chest, Madara took a few moments to gather his thoughts before he spoke out, "Hm, well, I do suppose you could say that." A long silence was then heard before the Rabbit Goddess finally spoke once again, "Well, I have recharged my dimensions if you are wanting to go to a new one. Besides, should you stay in this dimension, the pink haired little girl will never awaken from her eternal slumber."_

 _Madara's onyx orbs instantly narrowed at this fact, "And how can you be so sure of that?!" His tone of voice was not that of a happy one, causing Kaguya to sigh heavily, "I know because these dimensions are all of my own creation; but even if I create these circumstances, I will never fully control them because I am not the one living it."_

 _Silence was all that could be heard for the longest time before Madara finally spoke up, "Should I choose to stay... I will never see Sakura awake ever again...?" Kaguya's body finally came into view looking slightly intimidating, but that did not phase the god of war what so ever as she began to speak, "That is correct."_

 _Madara felt his breath hitch in his throat slightly and he roughly bit onto his bottom lip until blood began to run down his chin, "I see you have decided..." Kaguya spoke out with focused eyes on the male before continuing, "Consider it done, but I must make you aware... each and every new dimension you enter, it becomes harder and harder for you and Sakura to actually fall in love." Madara looked down at that moment as his voice softly projected outward, "Even if Sakura does not love me, it is better than seeing her the way she is now..."_

 _"Understood young man." Reaching her long nailed hand out, Kaguya grasped all of the old memories and ripped them out before placing new memories in. Once this was complete, Madara's eyes dulled as he began to fade from Kaguya's realm. Sakura had no choice in this considering she was not conscious at the moment, so she was just woken up, had her memories ripped out, and had new memories placed in before being pushed into the brand new dimension._

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Emerald orbs slowly fluttered open to see two men and a woman hovering over her body. Shooting up, Sakura's head collided with one of the males who instantly grabbed his forehead and groaned, "OW SISTER!" The pinkette felt completely dazed as the "memories" then flooded inside her mind, "Hagoromo, Hamura, mother?" Hagoromo still held his forehead as Hamura snickered at this turn of events.

Finally speaking up, Hamura smiled softly, "You really had us worried sister! We told you to not jump off of that bridge as a way for fun but do your big brother's know anything? Noooo!" Sakura sweat dropped and laughed gently, "Sorry, sorry! I'll be sure to listen next time!" Sakura finally turned her head to look at her mother... Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya slowly neared the pinkette and lowered her body to the youngest of her triplets, "Sakura, why must you behave so recklessly?!"

The pink haired Otsutsuki female lowered her emerald orbs, causing Hamura to speak up softly, "Mother, I think Sakura understands what she did was wrong." Kaguya shook her head roughly, "What exactly were you trying to prove by mingling with a mere commoner!? You WILL be married into a well respected family! You have come of age and I will begin to summon other noble families such as the -" All Sakura could think was, _'PLEASE NOT THE UCHIHA! PLEASE NO!'_ \- "Uchiha's. There will be other suitors as well, but in the end I will be deciding who you will be married to."

Hagoromo and Hamura were well aware that Sakura was NOT a big fan of the Uchiha Clan, but they did not dare speak out of line whenever it came to their mother. Out of all of the children born from Kaguya Otsutsuki, Sakura was the most special. Everyone knew she held the longevity of life title, she didn't even seem as if she were even her age physically until now; but before her twenty first year, she had never really looked as if she were even her age.

Sakura even had the ability to instantly heal any wounds, illnesses, diseases, or plagues that she, or anyone else had just by simply touching them and even held the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan in her possession. Sakura also did not have the same horns Hagoromo and Hamura had possessed, but that had never bothered her all that much. The oddest thing was the fact that Sakura did NOT have white eyes, she honed emerald based orbs in the place of white.

The boys were almost jealous of their little sister, yet still loved her and protected her dearly none-the-less. Hamura chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head, "Mother, I do believe Sakura understands your scolding and takes full responsibility. Isn't that right Sakura?" The pinkette slowly turned her head towards Hamura and nodded softly, "Yes... I understand..."

Hamura was someone Sakura adored genuinely and it's not as if she were playing the favoritism card, it's just that Hamura was sensitive and sweet. Hagoromo was more serious but was still sweet. There had always just been something about Hamura that Sakura had always been highly attached to.

Everyone then left Sakura's room and she began to get dressed. She wore a white high collared cloak, much resembling her brother's cloaks with a black obi laced around her tiny waist. The only difference between her cloak and the cloaks her brothers wore was that it was shorter in the front and long in the back. Along with that, she wore short black form fitting shorts, knee high combat sandals, and a black tube top underneath her cloak considering she left her cloak open a bit.

Lacing the final touches of a necklace that held the tomoe pattern created for her by her brothers around her neck, Sakura walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air only to witness Hamura currently talking to a fraud merchant while Hagoromo spoke with the young commoner girl known as Haori, so Sakura decided to take a walk to clear her mind of everything.

Finally coming upon a field filled to the brim with flowers, Sakura sat down and laid back with her hands laced behind her head. Slowly closing her eyes to just let the time pass, a dark shadow then loomed over her body, causing her emerald orbs to snap open before abruptly shooting up. Hearing a pained grunt, Sakura then opened her eyes to see Hamura holding his forehead, "Geez Sakura! It's not like I was going to kill you! I flared my chakra but you didn't seem to even notice. It's very unlike you to not notice someone coming before they had even thought to approach you."

Sakura release a soft and sweet laugh as Hamura sat beside her, "What's on your mind?" He spoke gently as Sakura laid her head in her brother's lap. Hamura smiled and began to run his fingers through his baby sister's thigh long pink locks tenderly as she released a heavy groan, "Why the Uchiha Clan!? Is mother doing this as a PUNISHMENT!? I only jumped off of a bridge to go swimming in the river! This is just - UGH!" Hamura chuckled at how frustrated his little sister seemed at the moment as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

At that moment, Hagoromo decided to show up after flirting with Haori for quite some time and both Sakura and Hamura snickered. Raising his eyebrow at his siblings, Hagoromo sat beside Hamura, "Might I ask what is so funny? Please enlighten me." Hamura looked at Sakura with his lips curled into a cat-like smirk that threatened a fit of laughter at any given moment, but Sakura straight up began to burst into laughter, "How is Haori-chan brother!?"

Hagoromo turned bright red and snapped his head away, "She is fine Sakura." Hamura then began to die from laughter, "I'd say she's better than fine with the way you are glowing elder brother!" Sakura was now clutching her stomach from her continuous fit of laughter as Hamura doubled over now laughing just as hard as his little sister.

"You want to poke fun Sakura!? Well then, congratulations on your upcoming marriage to MADARA!" Hagoromo spat out with a scowl laced on his face and that's when Hamura and Sakura immediately stopped laughing. "WHAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME HAGOROMO! WE HAD THIS DISCUSSION THIS MORNING AND MOTHER HAS ALREADY SOLD ME OFF!? DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MADARA!? WHY!?" Sakura screeched angrily. Hamura knew how much Sakura despised Madara Uchiha so she had felt so much pity for her.

Hamura shot a glare to Hagoromo, "Did you honestly have to tell it to her like THAT elder brother! I was going to tell her in a way that she wouldn't get AS upset!" Hagoromo snorted angrily but the two brother's eyes slowly watched as their sister stood up with one clearly pissed off expression. Both knew she had that monstrous strength due to both of them being pummeled by her for teasing the pinkette whenever they had been twelve, so they honestly didn't want to figure out how much those punches hurt now that she was older.

Silently turning her head and body away from both Hagoromo and Hamura, the pinkette slowly began to walk away from her brothers. Once Sakura was gone, Hamura shot a glare at Hagoromo, "Elder brother, that was not even funny! You know how much Sakura hates the Uchiha Clan!" Hagoromo then turned his gaze downward, "I know... I need to apologize to her. You are the only one who knows of all of her hiding spots, can you tell me where she would be Hamura?"

Hamura nodded slightly, "Whenever Sakura is this upset, she almost always goes to the lake just outside of town." Hagoromo nodded but Hamura held his hand up, "Unless you wish to keep your head attached to your body, I would wait for her to cool down elder brother." The brunette released a heavy sigh, "I understand Hamura."

* * *

Sakura was obviously furious by the way she stormed towards the lake that she used as a place to cool her head over anything bad that had happened. Reaching the lake the infuriated pinkette bent over and began to unzip her combat sandals before simply discarding them to the side.

Placing her feet within the confinements of the cool and crisp water, Sakura thought she should have felt as ease; but for some odd reason, she did not. Hearing the slowing movements of hooves along with someone jumping down behind her to stand right behind her long flowing pastel pink locks, causing her to stiffen up slightly as she thought angrily, _'Why is it taking me so long to sense another's presence!?'_

She knew not who this person was, nor did she fully comprehend as to why they decided to stand right behind her and say absolutely nothing. Well, that's what she had initially thought at least. Those thoughts were brought to an abrupt and screeching halt as HIS voice sternly rang out, "Am I to presume that you are Sakura Otsutsuki? Daughter to Kaguya Otsutsuki and heiress to the Otsutsuki family name? If not, speak quickly." The pinkette could feel her eye rapidly twitching at this point, yet said absolutely nothing back to the male.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." He spoke sternly and Sakura dug her gloved fingers deeply within the banks of the lake. She hadn't known as to why her mother had given Madara Uchiha some of her chakra so that he could use what would come to be known as Ninshu or Ninjutsu in the far future. Hell, her mother had always seemed as if she were always mad that the triplets; Hagoromo, Hamura, and Sakura, just for having the chakra that they had been born with and wanted to hastily take back what was rightfully her own in the first place.

To say the least, Madara Uchiha was like a god of war that was bound to plague this peaceful land that her mother had created some time in the future. That was what he lived for. He always loved conflict, he always loved battle, and he had always loved war... no matter what era it was; even if that era was relatively peaceful as of now.

"Leave me you scum." Sakura scowled as she spoke and finally turned her head to peer at this man. That's when Sakura truly got a good look at the man's face, "I-It's you!" The pinkette seemed baffled and speechless as he neared the sitting female, "Will you be a good wife for me? I do expect nothing less from any woman who is to become my bride." The pink haired heiress's scowl deepened even further at that point.

Now it was all too obvious and apparent for her, causing her to grind her teeth silently.

He no longer even recognized who she even was...

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

Sakura and her brothers were currently the age of six years of age as the pinkette sat beside her white haired mother who was currently gazing at the sky as usual, "Mother?" Sakura asked quietly, causing Kaguya to slightly turn her head away from the sky momentarily to gaze at her youngest child, "What is it Sakura?" The Rabbit Goddess asked coldly, making Sakura almost flinch as she then cast her gaze downward, "O-Oh... it's nothing..."

Kaguya released a heavy and long drawn out sigh before giving her youngest child her full attention, "You are lonely... is that it?" Sakura nodded slowly and began to fidget with her hands, "Mother...? Why is it that you do not allow Hagoromo, Hamura, and myself to go outside so that we can play with the other children...?" Kaguya did not even flinch at this as she directed her gaze back towards the sky, "Do not fret. You will have a friend soon enough. However, the reasoning behind this is something you do not need to know of yet."

The pink haired Otsutsuki heiress's eyes brightened up extremely, obviously missing the part where her mother had said _"the reasoning behind this is something you do not need to know of yet."_ "REALLY!?" As of now, the pinkette was far too excited over finally having a friend to hear anything else her mother had said to her. Kaguya paid no mind to the dazzled pinkette who was now happier than a clam over having two measly friends.

Two weeks passed within a blink of an eye as the Uchiha Clan leader showed up at the Otsutsuki Clan estate along with his eldest child, Madara, and his youngest son, Izuna. Sakura stood quietly beside her mother bashfully as the eldest son of the Uchiha Clan could only stare in awe at the pinkette.

For two years, the three children played, got to know one another, and shared deep secrets with one another. Sakura was now eight years of age and once again stood along side her mother as her saddened tone rang out, "So... you're never coming back Madara...?" Sakura asked quietly as tears threatened to fall from her emerald orbs at any given moment.

Madara regretfully shook his head, "I'm afraid not." Izuna merely sat there crying, causing Sakura's facial expression to soften immensely, "Izuna..." The pink haired Otsutsuki heiress then opened her arms and Izuna ran into her arms as she listened to her mother speak with Tajima.

"So you are sure you want to break off our alliance queen Kaguya?" With no emotion, Kaguya nodded her head before speaking sternly, "Yes. It appears that we will be at war with one another from this day forth." The Rabbit Goddess spoke in a tone that Sakura wish she honestly hadn't heard. Tajima sighed heavily and shook his head as he then shifted his gaze towards the two children holding onto one another for dear life before yelling, "IZUNA, SHINOBI DO NOT CRY!"

Izuna slowly nodded his head and backed away from the pinkette, "I u-understand father." His sweet tone was too much for Sakura to handle. She honestly did not care if she did not get the chance to say her goodbyes towards the two brothers as long as she did not have to see the pained expression that Izuna now held.

It was harsh for her, but Sakura swiftly turned before bolting away from her mother and the Uchiha's. It was that very same day that Sakura began to "hate" the Uchiha Clan members. She had figured that anything was better than witnessing all of that pain that had been clearly written on Izuna's face. There was also the given fact that she had not even given herself the chance to tell Madara farewell before all of that anger swelled up within her tiny body.

After that day, the two forgot one another completely and erased one another from their memory just so that neither participants would have to grasp the fact that they no longer had one another. After not having the chance to actually say goodbye to her only two friends, Sakura grew somewhat cold and very distant from any and everyone else.

* * *

 ** _:::End Of Flashback::_**

* * *

 _"Sakura..." The dark voice called and the only thing she could do was stare blankly into the darkness that her mind now held. It was apparent that Kaguya was obviously waiting for the pinkette to reply, so she sighed and crossed her arms before speaking dryly, "What do you want Kaguya?"_

 _The way Sakura now spoke amused the Rabbit Goddess for some reason as she slightly chuckled, "Forgive me." This made Sakura raise her eyebrows ever so slightly, "For?" Kaguya chuckled darkly, yet a hint of sadness was clearly laced through the words she now spoke, "I do not think I can relive being sealed away by my very own children again..." Sakura was growing highly annoyed with this merry-go-round, but something did cause the pinkette to freeze up where she stood._

 _"I will be sending you to a new dimension... but..." Kaguya's voice slowly trailed off and Sakura was just growing more and more frustrated by the moment, "WHAT!?" Kaguya shifted her whitened gaze back towards the hateful emerald glare that Sakura held as her own, "I have run out of options and power. Therefore, this last dimension - no matter what happens - you will be stuck in for the rest of your life considering it takes me far too long to charge up my strength."_

 _Sakura's mouth fell wide open at this, now she was royally fucked, "Are you KIDDING me!?" The furious pinkette roared and stomped her foot angrily as Kaguya released a sigh, "Sakura, please try and understand... I only want happiness for my grandchildren. Even if they did not know me..."_

 _This only made the pinkette groan heavily before nodding, "Fine, but I expect to be placed in an era with lots of friends, family, and if I had the choice - Madara would not even exist." Kaguya nodded slightly, "I am very aware of your distress Sakura. I shall do my very best to give you what you so desire. All I ask is that... that you take care of my grandsons..." All she could think as of now was **'Grandsons?! Ohhhh no...'**_

 _"You know the drill by now, do you not?" Kaguya asked with a serious tone and Sakura regrettably nodded. Kaguya then smirked darkly at how accustom the pinkette had grown to being thrown into different dimensions, "I wish you the best of luck Sakura. Have a wonderful journey, for it will be your last." With that said, Kaguya reached her hand out and took a hold of the top of Sakura's head, yanked out her old memories, placed new in, and sent her on her way._

 _This was no different for Madara and he was actually more cranky than Sakura had been about all of this before the Rabbit Goddess did the exact same thing to her, "I will be watching Madara, do try to behave." This comment made the god of war scowl deeply before having his memories ripped out, had new and unfamiliar memories placed in the other memories absence, and then pushed Madara into the new dimension..._

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

"FATHER, FATHER! COME QUICKLY!" Two distorted voices yelled out and Sakura tried to focus her emerald orbs, yet found this easier said than done. Racing footsteps could be heard until coming to an abrupt halt, "INDRA, ASURA, WHAT'S WRONG!?" The blurry man yelled frantically until he noticed his youngest child had her eyes opened, "SAKURA! OH SAKURA YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Memories slowly flooded into her mind and her vision finally slowly cleared up for her to see her two older brothers and her father, "Indra? Asura? Father?" Sakura weakly spoke with a dry and cracked tone. Apparently she hadn't had anything to drink for a while considering Indra helped sit her tiny body up and Asura held a cup to his little sister's mouth to give her a drink of water.

Hagoromo released a sigh of relief, "You are the first person to overcome that illness that has been plaguing our home town Sakura. Who would have thought that a six year old would fight through this illness when many strong willed adults could not? You are very fortunate my dearest daughter." For some reason, this sounded extremely wrong to Sakura, but at the same time... it had sounded so right.

Looking towards her older brothers, Sakura smiled brightly, "Indra!" It was no shock to anyone that Sakura adored her eldest brother with all of her heart. She loved Asura just as much, but had always felt so very close to Indra. She supposed it was because Asura was always too busy playing with his friends while Indra and Sakura would study and train with one another to hone their skills with their Ninshu practices.

Indra loved both of his siblings dearly and as the eldest of three, he could not help but feel extremely close and protective over his baby sister, just as a big brother should be. The two did everything together. Skill wise, Sakura was almost on Indra's level while Asura lacked those skills entirely due to not training his body or mind and mainly focused on playing with his friends rather than honing his skills as one of Ninshu's followers.

* * *

It had been roughly two weeks since Sakura had awoken from her deep slumber from conquering a highly difficult disease to cure. Sweat beaded down her body while in the training hall with Futami and Hagoromo overseeing the practice as Indra nodded and smiled before straightening his body from his fighting stance, "You are advancing quite nicely Sakura. This will make father very proud that you are staying true to your studies with Ninshu." This made Sakura glance towards Asura, whom at the time was having a difficult time sparring with another child who was a year younger than him.

Suddenly a slam was heard and both Sakura's and Indra's head snapped towards the source of the sound, "ASURA!" Sakura yelled in a panicked tone before rushing towards her older brother's side. Placing her small hand on Asura's body, all of the wounds quickly healed and Asura looked down as Indra towered over him, "You lack focus Asura! Come on now, even Sakura can beat you and she is two years younger than you!" Asura continued looking down and sniffled as Sakura stood beside Indra.

Indra continued to scold Asura until Sakura placed her small hand on his arm, "Elder brother... I think that's enough. You don't have to keep on yelling at him, he's trying his best..." Her voice came out softly and sweetly as she glanced up at her eldest brother. Indra released a sigh and turned before walking away. Sakura knelt beside Asura and he grit his teeth as if that would stop his tears from falling.

Asura abruptly stood and ran out of the training hall as fast as he could, causing Sakura to outstretch her hand towards him, "Asura!" That's when Sakura overheard Futami speaking about her older brothers, "Master Indra has become so skilled! I'm very impressed with how dedicated and talented he is! Mistress Sakura is no pushover either, she is such a sweet and loving girl and is very skilled! Plus she already has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan - and at such a young age too! You must be a proud man Hagoromo!"

Futami nodded at his own words as if they were the god honest truth and turned towards Hagoromo who merely stared forward as if seeing something that Futami could not. Lacing his hands behind his back, Futami then released a sigh of an obvious lack of displeasure, "Master Asura though... he seems to have inherited none of your skill or talent so to speak of at all. He would rather be out playing than honing his skills the way his elder brother and younger sister do. It is an obvious tie when it comes to who will be your successor will one day be."

This made Sakura take a step back before running out of the training hall. She needed to find Asura as quick as humanly possible as she thought, _'Knowing him... he's probably gotten himself in some sort of trouble...'_ No one knew that the real trouble was with her eldest brother.

On the hill behind the family home of the Otsutsuki's, Indra stood there slowly creating hand signs to assemble a new jutsu of his own creation whenever he sensed something malicious and threw three kunai that slammed into a branch of a tree, "WHO'S THERE?!" A dark voice was quick to ring out in response, _"I'm so happy you sensed my presence!"_ That's when the being slowly emerged from the branch Indra had thrown his kunai at, causing the eldest of three to blink rapidly, "It's a child..."

His surprised facial expression was quick to turn into a slight scowl, "What do you want? Why do you keep following me?" The heavily concealed "child" then began to speak, "You will grow strong. You have the desire, potential, and talent for Ninshu. However... you're still not aware of your true power." This made Indra all too confused as he slightly rose a single eyebrow, "My "true power"?"

The voice of this strange "child" was quick to speak back, "An even greater power lies dormant inside of you, but there is one condition for awakening that power." Indra instantly began to scowl as he took a stern step forward, "Who are you? How do you know that?" The ten year old clenched his fists lightly as he stared up at the unknown abomination.

There was not even the slightest pause before the being answered Indra's initial questions, "It doesn't matter. If you awaken your power, my wish will come true one day. Well, never mind about that. We were talking about awakening your power, weren't we? Do you want to know how? It has nothing to do with training, you know." A slight pause was given before he continued, "You must lose love..." Indra gained a confused and worried expression all together, "What do you mean...?"

Once again, there was no pause. It was almost as if this kid knew everything he was going to say even before he, himself knew, "Like having a person you love, die." The child then grew one creepy grin that made all of the hair on Indra's body stand up straight, "Let's test it out!" Now the long haired brunette was slightly panicking, "What are you going to do!?" Right then and there, the child he had been speaking to began to sink back into the tree as if that was where he belonged in the first place as Indra yelled, "WAIT!"

Moments passed and Indra's eyes suddenly widened profoundly as if he were completely mortified before snapping his head in the opposite direction, "Asura, Sakura!" With that, the eldest of three snapped his entire body around and began to bolt towards the general area that Asura, his friends, and most likely Sakura, would always be found playing at. He would not allow anything bad to happen to his siblings, not on his watch.

* * *

Finally reached his friends panting like a madman with his dog, Shiro, hot on his heels, Asura bent over to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "You're late Asura!" The boy with short brown locks chuckled while he panted, "Sorry, I came as soon as training for the day was complete! So... what are we doing exactly Taizo?" Taizo pointed to the ground to show hoof prints, "See? It's a boar! We're going to hunt it!"

Asura gained a slightly worried facial expression, "But someone could get really hurt." Taizo then smirked, "That's why we have you Asura! You can just use your Ninshu to kill it!" The entire group then turned and ran into the forest while Asura held an extremely uneasy facial expression, he knew he wasn't anywhere near as good as his siblings were with Ninshu, and that right there posed a huge threat.

Shiro suddenly skidded to a stop in front of a bush and began to bark angrily while backing away until one of the biggest boars they had ever witnessed in their entire lives appeared. It was obviously not too happy by the way it began to snort and grunt angrily at the children. The moment the boar began to charge, it didn't go for just any child, no, it only went after Asura. It were almost as if the other children did not exist in the boar's eyes.

Sakura could hear the screams of four children, one being her brother's. Bolting in that direction, Sakura suddenly came to a stop with widened eyes as she watched the family dog get slaughtered by the angry boar. The one thing that snapped her out of her daze is when Asura himself was hit and flung to the ground, "ASURA!" Sakura yelled and jumped in front of her older brother, "Are you hurt big brother...?" Sakura asked gently and he shook his head before she narrowed her gaze and swiped her hand to the side, "Hurry, go!"

Once Asura was out of the way, a deep scowl appeared on the pinkette's face, "How dare you do this to my big brother!" Quickly making hand signs, bright pink electricity began to stream out of her hand before she bolted towards the wild boar. It went down quickly once the pinkette ran her hand straight through its body and Sakura was crowned the obvious victor.

Running towards his little sister while carrying Shiro, Asura called out to her, "Sister!" Turning her head so that her thigh long pink locks flowed behind her, Sakura's face softened, "Are you all right big brother...?" Nodding his head towards his little sister with tears in his eyes, Asura shakily answered, "Yeah... but Shiro's..." The pinkette rose her hand to her older brother's face and wiped his tears, "Shiro gave his life to protect you. Give him a proper burial." Nodding his head, Asura looked down, "O-Okay..."

"ASURA! SAKURA!" Indra yelled before dropping down in front of the two and Sakura smiled, "Elder brother!" Indra slightly turned his head to notice the now deceased boar on the grassy floor of the forest, "What happened?" Sakura explained everything to Indra and the explanation itself was enough to awaken his Sharingan. Sakura gasped and excitedly pointed to her eldest brother, "Indra! Your eyes!" Indra took out a polished kunai to see the tomoe pattern held within his now crimson orbs as Sakura giggled, "Now we both have the Sharingan elder brother!"

All three children helped dig a grave for Shiro and once that was done, Indra used his lightning style to create a headstone. Placing the headstone over the grave, Sakura had to make a jab at her eldest brother, "Elder brother?" He glanced towards his little sister and slightly tilted his head, "Hm?" Sakura could barely contain her laughter as she then spoke out, "Y-Your handwriting is HORRIBLE!" Both Asura and Sakura were now dying of laughter as Indra puffed his cheeks out cutely.

Walking home, Sakura stood in the center of her brothers so that she could hold their hands; which of course, they had no issue with considering both brothers treasured their little sister to the moon and back and treated her as if she were really a princess in their eyes.

Upon nearing the front gate, the three Otsutsuki children were quick to notice that their father was standing there waiting. Yet, it did not seem as if he had exactly been waiting for them, "Indra, Asura, Sakura, welcome home." Sakura smiled brightly and nodded her head, "We're back father! I'll be sure to get dinner started right away!"

Just as the three walked passed their father, they stopped due to hearing his voice ring out, "Sakura, be sure to make enough for three extra people." Confused at this, Sakura tilted her head, "Three extra people father? Are we having some guests over?" Hagoromo nodded his head towards his daughter that always seemed so mature for her age, "Correct Sakura. There was an attack on one of the neighboring villages that practice Ninshu and only a handful survived."

This always made Sakura depressed to hear that villages that prospered thanks to the teachings of Ninshu were attacked, "It seems as of late that more and more Ninshu based villages are being attacked. May I ask which village or clan this was father?" Nodding his head, Hagoromo then spoke only three words as his answer, "The Uchiha Clan."

This obviously shocked not only Sakura, but Indra and Asura as well. The Uchiha Clan were an extremely capable lot and they even held the Sharingan much like her father, brother and herself had obtained through birth rights. Indra and Asura were instructed to stay along side their father to welcome the new villagers out of respect, but Indra walked Sakura inside before returning back to his father's side.

* * *

Asura was becoming much too fidgety due to standing in one place for so long and was about to whine over the matter until Indra's voice rang out, "There they are father!" Hagoromo nodded and noticed Tajima Uchiha with his two sons at the front of the group, "Tajima Uchiha, it is wonderful to see you again my old friend." Tajima laughed softly and nodded, "Ah, yes, it has been quite some time has it not Hagoromo?" Hagoromo chuckled and nodded, "Come, you and your children will stay in the Otsutsuki's main house for as long as you'd like as honored guests."

Indra was quick to notice the oldest child was roughly his age as a gentle smile graced his face, "Hi, my name is Indra Otsutsuki and this is my younger brother, Asura Otsutsuki." The moody older body rolled his darkened charcoal orbs at Indra and this took the long haired child by surprise a bit. He had never met someone so cold and distant before, but the younger of the two shyly spoke up for the both of them, "M-My name is Izuna Uchiha and this is my o-older brother, Madara Uchiha."

Hagoromo lead the Uchiha family inside as Indra and Asura ran as if the devil's were at their heels towards the dining hall. Tajima noticed this rather quickly and released a soft chuckle, "My, my Hagoromo, you have such lively boys. What are they in such a hurry for?" Hagoromo sweat dropped internally and laughed gently, "Well, both Indra and Asura love Sakura's cooking."

The mentioning of Sakura had never come up before, so Tajima tilted his head, "They love a maid's cooking?" Hagoromo rose an eyebrow at this, "A maid? No, no, Sakura is my youngest daughter and one of the most gifted among the three." Tajima clearly seemed shocked at this bit of information, "You dog! You never told me you had a daughter!" Now Hagoromo was laughing intensely, "If I had told you, you would have wanted to wed her off and she's only six!"

"We are going to be eating a meal cooked by a six year old... tch... I had better not get food poisoning old man." Madara grumpily exclaimed and Tajima sighed heavily, "Pardon my son's rude behavior old friend, he can be a bit of what people call an asshole from time to time, but I do have to wonder. Why does a child make your meals Hagoromo?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Hagoromo released a gentle sigh, "It's because she wouldn't take no for an answer. She continued to pester and pester me to let her cook. The day I finally allowed her to, I had told her brothers to suck it up and eat all of it even if it did not taste good. However, the results came out much differently. Since then, Sakura continues to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for us and we continue to enjoy all of the meals she makes."

Walking into the dining room, Hagoromo had called it as he noticed his two sons already shoving food that smelled delicious down their throat. Sakura walked out of the kitchen holding far too much for herself to carry and almost fell until Indra caught her, "Thanks elder brother! You saved the food!" Laughing gently at this, Indra then tickled his little sister playfully, "No, I saved the best little sister in the whole world!" Izuna peered curiously out towards the pinkette and blushed furiously whenever he saw her emerald orbs meet his onyx orbs.

"Good evening and welcome to our home Tajima Uchiha." Sakura gave a cute curtsy even though she was clearly not wearing a dress of any sorts. Tajima's eyes brightened up at how adorable and sweet this little girl was, "Oh Hagoromo, you must be so proud. She's just so-" His eldest son beat him to the punch by swiftly cutting his father off, "Ugly."

Everyone's eyes shot to Madara, who obviously did not give a damn that he was the center of attention. Asura shot out of his seat and balled his fist up in front of his face, "Who in the hell do you think you are!?" Indra now honed a scowl so deep that it made Hagoromo become uneasy as he remembered his mother's scowl, "You come into our home and insult our little sister? You must have some damn nerve!" Madara stuck up his nose until he heard sobbing and slowly lowered his head to look at the young girl in Indra's arms.

Dinner was quiet except for the sniffles that could be heard ringing out here and there from Sakura. Tajima finally sat back with his hand over his stomach, "Your father was not kidding little missy! Your cooking is fantastic! I could die a happy man right now after having that meal!" Even when hearing that comment, Sakura did not raise her head, nor did she speak.

Sakura could only nod her head towards Tajima's kind words and that's when Indra noticed she had not touched a single item on her plate, "Sakura, you need to eat..." Gently running his fingers through her long silky locks, Sakura slowly lifted her head and peered into her eldest brother's eyes and he gave her a tender smile, "Come now, you must eat. Remember the teachings of Ninshu; you must stay strong and healthy."

Once Sakura ate, she gathered all of the dirtied dishes and took them to the kitchen so that they could be washed. Indra and Asura always helped Sakura with the dishes and on this night they gained another set of hands to help out with the dishes. Izuna walked into the kitchen to notice the three siblings helping one another and bashfully spoke up, "W-Would you mind if I helped? Sakura-chan, I really enjoyed your meal. It was really good! So would you mind if I helped you guys clean as thanks...?"

Sakura glanced back and no matter how much she tried to smile, she found that she couldn't; but Indra and Asura nodded as the youngest male spoke up brightly, "Sure, come on in and grab a rag! Oh, by the way, Sakura hates formalities, so just call her Sakura!" Izuna finally spoke up softly, "O-Oh, okay. Um, Sakura...? I think you're - um - I think you're really beautiful..." Everyone appeared shocked until another voice rang out, "I apologize. It was very rude of me to say what I did."

All four children turned their heads and Izuna smiled at his elder brother, "Why not come and help us big brother? It's actually kinda fun to clean when you do it with other people!" Madara rose an eyebrow at this, yet shrugged and approached. The minute he came close enough, Sakura snapped around and slammed her rag into Madara's face, "I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I HATE YOUR GUTS! I MAKE A MEAL FOR YOU AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME UGLY!? WELL, YOUR PERSONALITY IS UGLY!"

With that, the pinkette stormed out of the kitchen and Hagoromo looked at his youngest daughter's hurt expression. Bowing before her father, Sakura looked down, "I will be in the study room should you need me father. Oh, can you come and get me in thirty minutes? I already made study snacks. I found that when I have food to bribe Asura with, he is more than willing to study." This made Hagoromo die of laughter due to the fact that Sakura had to bribe his youngest son with FOOD to get him to study.

* * *

Entering the study, Sakura began to pick out many books that Indra had recommended to her and by the time she was done, the pinkette had thirty books neatly lined up beside her desk. After thirty minutes, a light knock came to the door and Sakura looked up from her fifth book to see Hagoromo, "Yes father?" He just had to chuckle at how thirsty Sakura had always been for knowledge, "Your study snacks dear."

The minute he even mentioned her baking snacks, Sakura's eyes widened and she stood and quickly bowed, "Thank you for reminding me father!" With that, Sakura bolted out of the room and without paying attention, ran into a certain someone who was not too happy with being bitch slapped across the face with a rag of all things. About to apologize, the pinkette then realized who it was and simply said, "Move." Raising an eyebrow, Madara chose not to move, "No."

She knew her snacks would be worthless if they had been burned. Asura was very picky and did not like burned food at all. She honestly had to find that one out the hard way whenever she had accidentally left sweet buns in the oven for an hour too long, causing them to burn. Indra sympathized with her and merely cut off what had been burned and enjoyed them. This time she was DETERMINED to not let those sweet buns burn, "MOVE IT! SERIOUSLY!"

Every time Sakura moved, Madara moved in the exact way to block her way. Well, that's until she apologized softly before slamming her fist into Madara's gut. Once he fell to the ground Sakura ran to the kitchen and quickly pulled the perfectly non-burned sweet buns out of the oven with a happy smile. Right then, Indra walked in with a questioning gaze, "Hey, why is Madara on the ground in the hallway?"

Sakura sweat dropped slightly as she neatly placed the sweet buns that were filled with various types of sugary products to keep Asura from falling asleep while studying before speaking, "He wouldn't let me pass so he gave me no choice elder brother. You know how Asura doesn't like burned treats."

This made Indra laugh gently as he picked one of the sweet buns up and took a bite only to find chocolate in the center. A blush arose to Indra's face as he chewed and once he swallowed he grinned, "These are the best ones you've ever made Sakura!" Sakura knew far too well that Asura was just about to make a break for it to go and play with his friends so she ran out and tackled her older brother to the ground, "Asura! It's time to study!"

Asura began to squirm underneath his little sister's hold on him, "Oh come on Sakura! I just want to go and play!" That's when Indra walked out holding the basket of treats, "Too bad for you Asura. Sakura made some awesome study snacks today but it appears that you won't be needing them, let's go and study by ourselves then sister." Sakura knew her elder brother was using reverse psychology on Asura and it worked like a charm as usual, "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T HOG ALL OF THE TREATS SAKURA MADE ELDER BROTHER!"

"Oh?" The eldest of the three rose his eyebrows at his younger brother playfully, "Why? They are called study snacks for a reason. They are snacks... for when you study." Asura threw his hands up in the air, clearly admitting defeat, "UGH! FINE!" The three then began to walk to the study whenever Sakura's long locks were grabbed and harshly yanked back, causing the pinkette to release a yelp before slamming into a rock solid body. Looking up, she then realized it was Madara, "WILL YOU LET ME GO! INDRA! ASURA! HELP!"

Indra was the quickest to get to her before slamming his palm into Madara's back, which caused him to release the struggling pinkette, "Never place your hands on my little sister ever again!" With that, Indra glared at the Uchiha male before he took Sakura's hand and quickly lead her to the study, which oddly had one more guest.

Indra was quick to notice Izuna sitting beside Asura explaining what something on a page had meant. Izuna glanced back and smiled, "You know, I really like it here... even if father moves us out of the main Ninshu village, then when I am old enough I will definitely come back. I want to be a part of the Ninshu family..." Sakura smiled sweetly at this and snapped around, exited the room, and soon enough came back holding the white Ninshu cloak that was given to everyone before handing it to Izuna, "There, now you are blood."

Now late at night, Madara came into the study grumbling about this and that before stopping to see the pinkette intensely focused on a book. Curious as to what she was reading, Madara approached her and sighed gently before sitting beside her, "Forgive me for earlier." Turning her head to gaze at the young man, Sakura looked down and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry as well Madara-kun."

Madara instantly wrinkled his nose up and shook his head abruptly, "Just call me Madara. I do not like formalities." This made Sakura chuckle softly as she nodded, "Well, then let me rephrase. I'm sorry as well Madara." Smiling for the first time, Sakura looked surprised and accidentally blurted out, "No way! You actually know how to smile...?" This caused Madara to gain a slightly annoyed look, yet smirked, "Indeed I do. Now, may I inquire as to what you are reading?"

Blinking rapidly, Sakura nodded and shifted over a bit so that Madara could move closer so that he too could read with her. Noticing the pinkette shift over, Madara was thankful this girl was not dense as he moved closer to her. The night air was beginning to grow very cold and Sakura noticed Madara shivering slightly, "I'll be right back." Madara was lost in the pages of the book the two had been reading, so he merely nodded; making Sakura smile softly.

Standing up, the youngest of three then walked to a pile of clean blankets and picked one up that was large enough for the both of them before making her way back. Draping one side over his shoulder, Sakura then sat down to drape the other side over her own shoulder.

"So who exactly was this person?" Madara curiously asked as he pointed to the text, "Oh, this... this is the history concerning my grandmother... everything you see written here was written by my father." Madara was slightly curious now, "Where is she? I have yet to meet her." That's when Sakura shifted her gaze down so that she stared at her lap, "She is sealed in the moon..." Madara looked shocked at this, "Who was your grandmother?" That's when Sakura took a shaky breath in, "Kaguya Otsutsuki..."

He definitely knew the legends behind Kaguya Otsutsuki, but figured they were just that... legends, "I've always been told the stories of Kaguya Otsutsuki were just legends." Sakura turned her head to peer into Madara's onyx orbs, "Legends are lessons, they will always ring with some sort of truth. My father has always told me that my grandmother was a terrifying tyrant and one who I should always be weary of." Nodding at this, he couldn't help but now be curious, "So what happened once she was sealed?"

Sakura ran a single hand through her hair and sighed softly, "My father then took the ten tails and split it up into nine different tailed beasts. They are still babies right now even though my father created them whenever he was much younger... but they are just so cute! Especially Kurama, he's my favorite!" Raising an eyebrow Madara just had to know - no - he HAD to see this, "Would you mind showing them to me?" Sakura then shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to without father's permission."

Hagoromo walked through the hallway of his home until hearing two voices within the study. Masking his chakra and placing his back against the wall, he listened to every word his daughter had said and was extremely proud of all of her answers. It was now close to four in the morning and for some reason, Hagoromo just could not fall asleep.

Walking towards the study that was now dead quiet, Hagoromo opened the door to see Sakura and Madara both asleep beside one another while the Uchiha held onto the Otsutsuki securely with one arm laced around her core. Smiling gently, the father of the pinkette then grabbed three folded blankets and placed one under Sakura's head and another under Madara's head before placing the last blanket over the two, "Sleep well..."


	17. For All That Is Unseen

**I am in a very bad/miserable mood atm, so if this chapter comes out horribly; please forgive me.**

 **With that being said -**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: For All That Is Unseen**_

* * *

It was far too early to awaken considering the two had only gone to bed three hours prior. All Sakura could feel and hear was Indra lightly shaking her while using a gentle tone in the attempts to wake the sleeping beauty as a groan of annoyance escaped her now parted lips, "Indra... go away... I'm way too tired to wake up..." The pinkette fanned her hand as a means to make her eldest brother go away.

The moment the long haired brunette became silent, an extremely shocked gasp escaped Asura's mouth; completely baffled that he had just witnessed his little sister sleeping beside Madara Uchiha of all people. Madara DID call his sister ugly, right? He was NOT going crazy, was he!?

No, he had definitely not gone insane, he was extremely sure of that as he ran up to the pinkette before releasing a rather loud and obnoxious yell that startled her to the point where she was now more or less fully awake, "WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" The youngest of the three jumped at her older brother yelling and released a sound of annoyance before shouting in an aggravated tone, "ASURA GO AWAY! I WAS UP LATE LAST NIGHT STUDYING! YOU KNOW, THAT THING WHERE YOU READ BOOKS!?"

Asura was sure that if he had been a dog, his ears would have flattened against his skull due to the angry tone his baby sister was now directing towards him. Sick of playing this game, Sakura finally sat up in an exhausted manner before rubbing at her emerald orbs.

Finally Hagoromo's voice rang out and it made her stiffen up slightly, "Sakura, I thought you did not like the eldest Uchiha boy." Sakura gently scratched her pointer finger against her cheek and chuckled softly, "Well... you see father, he was actually very pleasant and nice to me once we were all alone."

Nodding at this, the father of the three children then straightened up and laced his hands behind his back, "Very well. Then the Uchiha family will be staying with us for quite some time until they can find a suitable home to move into then, I do hope you have no objections to this decision I have made." Abruptly shaking her head at her father's choice, he then gave a smile to his youngest child.

Only then did the pinkette turn her head to notice Madara had been sleeping next to her the entire time and she became brighter than a beyond ripened tomato. Now she had fully comprehended as to why Indra had been shaking her and why Asura had gasped as loud as he did considering she then gasped so loud that Madara's onyx orbs cracked open. Before the Uchiha heir fully woke up, Sakura had escaped from the room and returned to her own room only to lie back down and fall back into a deep slumber.

* * *

It had been eight years since the Uchiha's had moved into the Otsutsuki household, making Sakura fourteen years old, "AUGH!" She yelled in complete and utter frustration due to the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she just could not get this recipe correct, "ASURA!" Sakura yelled at the tops of her lungs so that her older brother would run in thinking that the pinkette was being murdered or something along those lines before he then ran in and shouted in a panicked tone, "WHAT'S WRONG!?"

Glancing lazily towards her older brother, Sakura then gave a sheepish smile before opening her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Izuna shouting, "NO! I WON'T MOVE FROM THE MAIN NINSHU VILLAGE!" Turning her head towards the source of the racket, Sakura gained a highly puzzled expression and dusted her hands off before slowly walking away from Asura to find the source of the ruckus.

Walking into the conference hall, the pinkette then noticed Madara looking down into his lap while Izuna freely allowed his tears to fall into his balled up fists. Hagoromo gave the brothers a saddened facial before Izuna snapped his head towards Hagoromo, "Master Otsutsuki! Please persuade my father to stay! You have already given us permission to actually LIVE here and after eight years he NOW wants to just up and leave!" Madara could only clench his fists tightly as the regular white Ninshu attire flowed gently and almost sadly around his frame.

Snapping his head towards his elder brother, the younger brother of the two then decided to bark out, "TELL THEM MADARA! ARE YOU REALLY READY TO GIVE UP SAKURA!?" It had been too fast for Sakura to even witness once the long unruly haired male slammed his fist into his younger brother's cheek, "SHUT UP YOU FOOL! SHOW SOME RESPECT TOWARDS FATHER!" The pinkette's eyes widened immensely as she then noticed the tears that now fell from Madara's onyx orbs.

Tajima began to yell at both sons before Sakura slammed her eyes shut and yelled out, "STOP THIS!" Everyone in the room suddenly snapped their heads towards the pinkette with orbs that appeared as if they were completely baffled at the fact that no one had even sensed her enter the room. Each and every male in the room slowly widened their eyes in extreme shock, pain, and horror at her witnessing this and wished they had noticed her prior to this whole ordeal.

She didn't know why she had felt the need to yell exactly and she definitely didn't know what to really do when put in these types of situation, "I mean... family shouldn't fight, right...?" Sakura internally released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding for making up a cover story right off of the bat, not to mention that the same exact story even sounded as if it had been nothing less than legitimacy.

Hagoromo could tell right off of the bat that this had clearly been a lie, yet did not voice up his opinion on the matter. Sakura made her way to Izuna before kneeling down and taking out a handkerchief. Tenderly dabbing off all of the tears the young Uchiha male now shed, Sakura then spoke soft, sweet words to the distressed teen, "Izuna... do you not remember what you had said the first night you arrived here?" As hard as he tried to remember, all he found were blanks.

Figuring he did not remember, the pinkette decided to include him in on her little "secret" so to say, "You said once you were of age you would move here permanently. A few years may seem like forever, but in the end, that time ends up passing us by within the blink of an eye and it will never cease to amaze one at how something so long had gone by so quickly." Wiping off the remainder of Izuna's tears, Sakura gave a tender smile before standing and moving towards Madara before once again kneeling.

Pulling out a fresh handkerchief, the youngest Otsutsuki child then began to tenderly dab at the tears falling down Madara's face. Once she tried to pull her hand away, Madara's hand lifted and held her hand in place on his cheek, "Sakura... I- no... forget I said anything..." Slowly, Madara dropped his hand off of her's. He just could not bring himself to so selfishly ask of her to wait for him. He couldn't, no... he wouldn't.

The pinkette now had a puzzled facial expression and wondered at what he had planned on saying to her, but was not going to pressure him into anything he did not want to do... or in this case, say. Nodding her head, Sakura then turned towards Tajima and gave one of the sweetest smiles that he had ever seen, causing him to slightly relax his shoulders, "Tajima-sama, I thank you for bringing me the best eight years of life that I could have ever experienced. Madara and Izuna were the best gifts you could have shared with me and for that... I thank you."

Tajima was speechless now as his mouth dropped open whenever she bowed graciously to the man that was about to start a war with the main Otsutsuki family. Clearing his throat, Hagoromo then turned his head towards Sakura and smiled gently before speaking, "Sakura... you kind hearted child. Thank you for your tender words to put the Uchiha's minds at ease. You are dismissed dear." Raising her body, Sakura nodded, "Yes father, I understand." Standing, Sakura then passed by all three Uchiha's while keeping the tears she now shed... a secret.

Once Sakura was really gone, Tajima cleared his throat, "As I was saying Hagoromo - I no longer see an alliance with our families, I do not and cannot agree with how you run things. You need power to govern over others, not petty things such as love and forgiveness." Sighing heavily, Hagoromo shook his head abruptly, "I will not comply over something as treacherous as war. I have seen my years in battle and it is my dearest wish to keep the peace we have obtained."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tajima folded his arms securely against his chest, "Well then I suppose you will no longer have any followers and you will no longer be the creator of Ninshu." Hagoromo then rose an eyebrow and then spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "But I did create Ninshu. I do not care about being the leader. If you wish for that title, then I would have given it to you; but something within you has changed. It does not matter what I say or do now, you will rage war anyway."

This comment made the Uchiha Clan leader scowl heavily as he stood with his arms folded, "Madara, Izuna, let us be on our way now." All Madara and Izuna could do was nod ever so slightly before standing up and walking behind their father as if they were zombies. As they walked, the three passed Indra's judgmental and hateful glare before he released a sound of complete and utter disgust before turning and walking away from the trio.

Asura waved and smiled brightly before telling both brothers to be safe on their journey. Well, he had also told them in a threatening tone that if they did not come back and visit that they would be in a world of hurt for making Sakura sad and lonely. Both Madara and Izuna could only nod at this before the eldest Uchiha brother's head suddenly snapped up and he turned around before bolting back to where Hagoromo was. Once there, Madara walked inside and knelt, "Hagoromo, I pledge my allegiance with you..."

Sighing heavily, the sage of six paths shook his head, "Madara, you may be of age to leave your father, but I will not split a family up. I do genuinely appreciate the thought though." Madara looked down and nodded, "I understand... but, I will return for Sakura some day in the future..."

Hagoromo didn't know if what Madara had claimed was a good thing or a bad thing at that point in time. Hell, Sakura had beaten Madara to hell and back on more than one occasion. Hagoromo was now slightly nervous due to the fact that he knew Madara was definitely on Indra's skill level due to seeing that along with other things personally a few days ago.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

It was almost time for training as Hagoromo gained a thoughtful expression, "Madara, I would like to see how far you have progressed. Indra shall be your opponent." Everyone's eyes widened and sharp gasps were heard all around by all of the Ninshu trainees. As of late, Indra had become rather reclusive, cruel, ruthless, cold, and far too strict for Hagoromo's liking. He even treated Asura and Sakura in the same exact way he treated everyone else.

He knew Indra's line of thinking and he did not like it one bit. Hagoromo now had a constant reminder of his mother lurking about in a different body all together. It was far too ironic that all of this should be happening, so he needed to get to the bottom of it quickly. Better yet, Sakura knew how to manipulate another person's appearance and mimic their chakra perfectly as well, so he would send her while having a long talk with his eldest son.

As Futami yelled, "BEGIN!" The two teenagers began to ferociously battle it out. Both were getting so frustrated that neither could hit the other person. It were almost as if the two had the same exact souls lingering within their body. After an hour of neither being able to land a decisive blow on the other person, Futami suddenly yelled out, "That's enough!" Stepping away from one another panting heavily, Indra and Madara glared at one another before Indra exclaimed he was going to train more out on the hill.

Any time Sakura now asked Indra if she could go and train with him like in the old days, he would merely glare at her and shoot her down with cold words; which each and every time made the poor pinkette sob heavily. So she did the most rational thing... she stopped asking all together. Up until Indra had initially began treating Sakura and Asura badly, the long haired brunette and the long haired pinkette had been inseparable and it was the ghost of that bond that was now harming her mental state of health.

"Sakura..." Asura whispered gently and wrapped his arms around her tenderly, "I know this is hard but-" Swiftly cut off, Sakura's sobbing words then invaded Indra's line of hearing, "I just w-want my big b-brother back A-Asura!" Asura had never changed so he honestly did not fully comprehend as to why Indra had changed to the point where he even cut his best friend, Sakura, out of his life. It was almost as if there were hidden motives that could only be seen by Indra himself.

Hagoromo then slowly turned his head towards his other two children, "Asura, your opponent will be Sakura." At that moment, Asura pinched Sakura's cheek and she slightly flinched at the pain, "Ow! Asura that HURT!" Asura gave a playful wink and got into a battle ready stance as Sakura merely stood there for once in her life.

Futami rose his hand and then yelled out, "BEGIN!" Asura darted towards his little sister and began throwing punches which the pinkette merely dodged before speaking up, "I forfeit..." Futami rose his eyebrows in shock and was about to stop the match until Hagoromo shook his head, "Continue Sakura."

Gritting her teeth angrily, Sakura shut all of her emotions off and activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "Very well then." Bolting towards her older brother with impeccable agility and strength, Sakura dropped to the ground and slid between Asura's legs. Once she quickly stood, Sakura gathered an immense amount of chakra within her palm; far too much for a simple training session and was about to strike her older brother down.

Hagoromo knew all too well at how much pain his youngest child must have been in. Indra casting Sakura to the side had been deeply effecting her heart, so the father of the three quickly yelled out, "STOP!" Freezing a moment before she hit Asura, the pinkette then shot her deadly crimson orbs towards her father, "You tell me to continue only to stop me!?" A deep scowl became plastered onto Hagoromo's face before speaking, "Do you really wish to live with the burden of KILLING your older brother Sakura!?"

This comment made Sakura's eyes widen immensely and she instantly deactivated her Sharingan before she gained an extremely pained and guilty facial expression, "N-No father... I-I... forgive me..." The only daughter given to Hagoromo then bowed and took a step back before turning and bolting out of the training hall as Asura reached out to her, "SAKURA!"

* * *

The next day, Hagoromo made Sakura aware of his plans and she nodded in agreement, "I will do as you ask me to father." The sage of six paths was well aware that Sakura wanted her eldest brother back no matter what the cost was... even if that cost meant giving her own life, "Sakura, do not be so eager to throw your life away; for you will only receive one and the life you choose to live is entirely up to you, my daughter."

Nodding at her father's words, Sakura then created hand signs and made herself appear as if she were Indra. Not even Hagoromo could tell that this was truly Sakura and not his eldest son, Indra. Indra's deep masculine voice then rang out, "Then I shall be on my way father. Please excuse me." Smiling at Sakura, he quickly shooed her off and she dashed away before Futami could see her.

Futami then walked into the room and stood beside Hagoromo with his hands laced behind his back until the sage of six paths turned his head to look at his right hand man, "Futami, please go and call upon Indra for me. There are many things I wish to address to him. Futami nodded and bowed before going to Indra's room and knocking.

Soon enough that cold and hardened gaze appeared once Indra opened his door, "What Futami." Futami was now feeling nervous with how close he was to this man that seemed so cold and distant, "Master Indra, your father wishes to speak with you." Futami did not know how Indra had morphed into such a monster in such a short amount of time.

Indra's gaze did not falter, yet he turned away, "I shall go when I feel the need to. I am about to go train out on the hill out back." Futami sighed heavily and shook his head, "Master Indra, you know your father only sends me when he needs to speak with you immediately. Now go."

Grinding his teeth, he knew he was supposed to meet up with that... thing... today, but figured his father would not need him for too long. Nodding his head, Indra then coldly brushed passed Futami and began to make his way towards his father.

* * *

As of now, Sakura now stood on the hill where Indra used to take her to help her train. She was still disguised completely as Indra, so that just made her even more sad on the inside. On the outside, Sakura kept that hardened facial expression Indra always held whenever a darkened voice then rang out, _"Indra, you made me wait..."_ Snapping around, Sakura then saw... a child?

"Do not expect an apology from me." She spoke with her eldest brother's tone of voice, making this child snicker, "As cold as always Indra. I see you have been taking my advice. Once you lose something you truly love, you shall evolve your Sharingan once more." Narrowing her orbs that were disguised as Indra's, she then replied, "So what do you propose then..."

That's when the child gained a darkened smile that would freak anyone out unless they were Indra. So she remained calm and waited for him to speak. "Tell me Indra, what is it that you love most in this world?" Internally, Sakura's eyes widened as she thought, _'Oh my god, he wants Indra to kill me!'_

Yet on the outside, her appearance of Indra remained unchanged, "My family." The heavily concealed child then wiggled his finger at the teen, "You must lose your beloved little sister, Sakura." Staring at this kid, she then folded her arms across her chest to make this kid believe that she truly was Indra, "Is that so." The child then vanished before appearing right in front of "Indra", "Correct, shall I dispose of her now? I cannot sense her at all though. Has she gone away?"

Swiftly reaching out, Sakura grasped this child's throat roughly and drained his chakra so that he could not escape even if he had wanted to, "There's a reason you cannot sense Sakura." The child's eyes widened in horror at that moment, "YOU ARE HER!?" Grinning darkly, Sakura then dropped her disguise before both her and the child vanished before reappearing before her father, whom was still speaking with the real Indra, "Mission complete father."

Indra snapped around to witness the child being held beyond tightly by his little sister, "WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAKURA!" Sakura snapped her deadly Rinnegan orbs towards her eldest brother, "SILENCE ELDER BROTHER! FATHER MUST SPEAK!" Hagoromo's eyes widened whenever he sensed the sinister creatures intent. It was just like... just like... "My mother..." He whispered softly and the creature continued to struggle within Sakura's crushing hold.

"I understand now." Hagoromo said as he stood up, "You are a being created by my mother and as such, you do not belong in this world." The father of three then walked towards the child and placed his hand on his head, "Please forgive me, but my mother cannot be resurrected ever again." With the last word he spoke, Hagoromo then annihilated the creature where he stood.

Once the creature was gone, Indra's eyes widened and his Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura instantly scowled at this, "WAS THE LOSS OF THIS ABOMINATION MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FAMILY INDRA!?" He said nothing, yet he did glance away. Sakura took a step back and shook her head, "You - You are NOT my brother!" With that, Sakura bolted from the room and Hagoromo gave his eldest child a disappointed look before he too retreated from the room.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

Indra did not know how else to function anymore... that creature had given him a ray of hope that he would indeed be named the successor of Ninshu, but now, the thing was gone. Maybe the way he had been acting all of this time had been entirely wrong. It had gone against all of his father's teachings of Ninshu and that's when Indra remembered something he had addressed with his father long ago whenever he had still been a naive child.

 _"Your invention has transformed Ninshu greatly." Hagoromo spoke sternly, yet gently, and Indra continued to look forward, "Yes... but I don't know if that was a good thing." Hagoromo also continued to stare outward, "Why is that?" No pause was given before the young male answered back honestly, "Training used to be more spiritual. Now it's become focused on honing the jutsu itself. In time, it could be used as a weapon and create chaos in the world."_

 _Hagoromo listened closely to his son's words before replying, "Your astuteness is almost frightening, my son. I didn't realize you had thought so deeply about it." Lowering his head slightly, Indra gave a soft one worded reply, "Yes..."_ _The sage of six paths then continued to speak with all of the wisdom and knowledge he held, "But what will be will be. No one can stop the flow of time. Had you not invented signs, someone else would have. If chakra is to become a weapon, then we must train the soul even harder to control that chakra." Again, Indra could only reply with one word, "Yes..."_

Sitting against his wall as he stared at the floor, all he could remember was what his only beloved little sister had said to him, _"WAS THE LOSS OF THIS ABOMINATION MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR FAMILY INDRA!?" - "You - You are NOT my brother!"_ Raising a single hand, Indra pressed his palm against his eyes as tears began to drip down miserably, "What have I done..."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had taken a whole two years, but Indra had finally returned to the man he had once been. The kind, gentle, and loving older brother that Asura and Sakura had known him to be had indeed returned. However, now they lived in times of war. No one believed their father whenever he had first exclaimed that the Uchiha's had declared war on the main branch of the Ninshu village until the village was assaulted by members of the Uchiha Clan.

There was also the matter of which Madara and Izuna never had kept their promise to Asura about coming to visit. It was almost as if they no longer cared that Sakura shed tears... but these tears were not intended for the two Uchiha brothers. These tears that she shed every single day constantly reminded her that she was in fact... alone.

One bright and sunny day Sakura laid out in a field of flowers as she watched the clouds pass her by. Closing her eyes for a moment, Sakura then sensed someone right above her and the moment she shot her eyes open, her Rinnegan was set into place and Indra jumped back, "Whoa Sakura! It's just me!" Releasing a breath, Sakura deactivated her Rinnegan so that her emerald based orbs set back into place, "Indra, you know better than to sneak up on me!"

Laughing gently, Indra then sat beside his little sister, "So what's on your mind? Want to talk about it?" Sakura glanced to her eldest brother before shifting her eyes down to the ground, "Oh... it's nothing really. I was just wondering what Madara and Izuna were doing right this very moment, that's all."

Indra tilted his head downward to peer at the ground before releasing a gentle sigh, "Sakura, we are at war with the Uchiha Clan. Tajima wishes to overthrow father so that he is named the new head of Ninshu." The pinkette slowly nodded at this as if she were already aware of the matter at hand. Looking towards the very blue sky above him, Indra gained a saddened expression and was about to speak whenever Sakura beat him to the punch, "You know, I wonder when father will name a successor."

This was tough to answer as the eldest of three then ran his hands through his long unruly locks that were now held in a ponytail, "Well, I'm not sure Sakura. I am no fortune teller, but there have been rumors spreading around the village." Sakura glanced towards her eldest brother with a confused expression, "Oh?" Nodding at his only sister, the eldest of the three then turned his head towards Sakura, "Well, people are saying that they want you to be the next Ninshu leader."

In all honesty, Sakura did not want to be the new leader. She liked her freedom far too much to even consider being tied down by a set of laws. The pinkette was also aware of what people were saying about Indra. She would often hear people bad mouthing her eldest brother by saying he was only being kind now so that he could be named as the successor to Ninshu.

However, Sakura knew the truth concerning this matter. The former creature that Sakura had named "Black Zetsu" had her eldest brother wrapped around his baby finger so that her grandmother would have been resurrected and that was not something that could happen. She could clearly remember her father's pained facial expression each and every time the three had even mentioned or asked innocent questions about their grandmother.

Fanning his hand in front of his face, Indra then gave a smile, "Ah, don't think on it so much." Sakura was about to reply whenever Asura came running into the field, causing Sakura to gain a puzzled expression, "Asura, what's wrong?" Out of breath, Asura bent over so that his palms now rested on his shins, "There you two are! Father wishes to speak with all of us this instant." Indra, Sakura, and Asura all erected their bodies and they then left for the Ninshu main headquarters.

* * *

Reaching their home quickly, Indra and Sakura were the first to arrive, yet waited for Asura to catch up before heading inside. The moment Asura landed, both Indra and Sakura scowled gently, "Asura, you have been slacking off too much! You must train your body and your mind!" Bending down so that he could take a breather once again, Asura released an out of breath chuckle. The second born Otsutsuki male then spoke as sweat beaded down his face, "I know, I know!"

After scolding the youngest brother, all three walked inside to find their father already sitting on his knees within the conference hall with many other Ninshu followers gathered. Kneeling before their father in a horizontal line, Hagoromo then cleared his throat, "I have thought long and hard over this. Before I choose the successor to Ninshu, I have a task for each of you to complete." All three appeared slightly confused at this until Sakura spoke up, "Father, if I may be so bold..."

The pinkette paused momentarily to gather her thoughts before continuing, "As honored as I am that you would even consider naming me to be the successor, I have no desire at all to become the next leader. I actually wish for Indra to become the next leader. He is the first born child after all. It is customary to choose the first born child as the next successor."

Asura nodded in agreement to his little sister's words, "I couldn't have said it better myself, father. I have no wish or desire to become the leader of Ninshu. I would feel much better if Indra were chosen as the next leader." Turning his head towards Sakura, the two then nodded at one another as if both were absolutely sure about their decision.

Hagoromo waited patiently for his two youngest to finish speaking before he handed each child of his a scroll while speaking, "I still have a task for each of you to all to complete. During my travels, I missed three locations that are in dire need of assistance. All three of you are to go to these locations and find a resolution to each one of their issues and solve it how you see fit. Am I understood?" They all looked at the scrolls they had been given as they listened to their father speak.

Asura and Sakura glanced down before all three nodded, "We understand father." Nodding his head ever so slightly, Hagoromo then smiled gently, "Wonderful. I expect each and every single one of you to have a full detailed report should you return." Sakura's eyes then widened at this, fully knowing Asura would have a hard time even completing the tasks their father had given them. Smiling softly, Hagoromo then motioned for his three children to stand, "I shall be looking forward to your return."

Indra, Asura, and Sakura all rose to their feet and bowed before Indra spoke up, "Is there a deadline or time limit for how long this journey may be?" The father of the children then shook his head, "No, you may take as much time as you deem necessary." All three then bowed after nodding before leaving the room to pack for their journey.

Gamamaru now sat outside with Hagoromo and looked straight into his eyes, "You are sure you want to send your children, namely Asura, out on this type of mission brother?" Raising an eyebrow, Hagoromo then nodded, "That's correct." Gamamaru would have risen an eyebrow at this if he had any, so instead he simply just spoke, "What if Asura should perish?" That was hard for Hagoromo to answer, but he felt as if he already knew the truth concerning the matter, "Then I shall deal with it should that time ever come to pass."

Nodding at this, Gamamaru then spoke out his famous line, "You know, I had a dream last night. Toads rarely dream. When they _do_ dream, it always comes true. Because a toad's dream is destiny." Hagoromo lightly folded his arms, "So... what did you dream?" He asked in an almost nervous tone.

Gamamaru laughed playfully, "You are wanting to know who you choose as successor, but that is cheating brother." Hagoromo blushed as if he were highly embarrassed at being caught, causing him to glance his Rinnegan filled gaze to the side while Gamamaru hopped towards a pot filled with water before squeezing himself inside.

* * *

Sakura, Asura, and Indra said their farewells after where they were told where each of them were to go and again, what their objective was. Now walking away from the place they all called home wearing traveling gear, Asura finally broke the silence, only to make all of them even more nervous than they already were, "Why did father decide to do this?" Indra then turned his head and smiled, "Don't worry. Father will come to understand quickly."

Nodding his head, Asura gained a bright smile, "Yeah, you're right!" The three then came upon an intersection and each took the time to say their farewells with one another before they all took a separate path. Forgetting to tell Asura that she loved him, she turned around only to see Taizo talking with her older brother. Sighing, Sakura turned around and thought about how nice it would have been to travel with a companion.

Already far down the path, Sakura was growing tired of this person following her as she slowly came to a halt and called out, "I know you're there! Come out!" That's when a girl named Ino came out from behind a tree, "Hi Sakura, I was wondering if you required a traveling companion? I could even aid you with your task!" Sakura looked puzzled and surprised at this, "But why...?"

Ino laughed gently at this comment, "You cured my mother, remember? For that, I am eternally grateful and hope that you will consider me as a friend from this moment forth." The pinkette looked so baffled at this as Ino waited for an answer. Realizing she was being rather rude, Sakura then smiled, "I would be honored if you joined me in my journey."

It took two whole months, but the pinkette and the blonde finally reached their destination. First and foremost, Sakura knew she needed to fix that damned broken bridge that they had crossed earlier. The other issue was that this placed reminded her of a damned ghost town. Grabbing her arms, Ino then shuddered, "Man this place is giving me the creeps!"

Sakura looked out into the distance and slightly squinted her eyes, "What in the hell is that thing...?" That's when she noticed the town was lush, green and filled with life, yet everything surrounding them was a complete barren wasteland. It was extremely odd and highly suspicious to say the least.

Walking into the forest, a group of bulky men then approached the two females, "Who are you and why have you come here?!" Sakura could feel it... all of the anger directed towards the pinkette and her friend, "Oh, we are only travelers sir!" Sakura gave one of her signature bright smiles and only felt the tension grow, "We have had many thieves and bandits as of late! Leave now!" Sakura then clenched her gloved fist tightly, "We mean you no harm!"

Noticing one of the men charging at her while holding a shovel, Sakura's eyes widened before pushing Ino out of harms way, "Run Ino!" Ino nodded before quickly bolting and Sakura quickly ducked as the same male swung at her head, only to deeply cut another man's arm.

The pinkette then released a sharp gasp and ran to the man, "Are you all right...?" She spoke softly before adding, "Don't worry, I can heal that." Placing her hand over the wound, Sakura merely touched it and it began to heal instantly. "T-Thank you miss..." The man spoke before an elderly voice rang out, "What's going on here!?" Right at that moment, Ino peeked her head out from behind the safety of a tree that she had been hiding behind and released a breath of obvious relief.

"Come child, we must speak." The elderly male spoke and turned around before beginning to walk away with Sakura and Ino hot on his heels. As they walked silently, Sakura decided to gently speak up, "Thank you for coming to our aid sir. I really do appreciate it." The male glanced back and smiled gently, "Oh, do not worry about it. I would gain nothing by harming either one of you, but I do understand the other villagers feelings towards the matter. These thieves and bandits we've been having lately have been particularly merciless."

Pausing momentarily, the elder then continued to speak, "Especially Madara. That man does not back down once he decides on something." All the pinkette could think was - _'Go figure.'_ The elder of the village then glanced back towards Sakura as she gained a deep in thought facial expression, "I suppose you have never heard of him, so it's no big deal."

Looking up, the emerald eyed females then smiled brightly before laughed softly as she rubbed the back of her head _,_ "O-Oh! No, that's not it at all! I... I actually know Madara quite well..." Sakura then looked down at the ground as they continued to walk. The elder's eyes widened immensely at this before grasping Sakura's hand and bolting as fast as he possibly could back to his home.

* * *

Once they reached the elder's home, he then pushed both Sakura and Ino in before he too entered. Closing the door and locking it, he turned towards the two females, "You, lass... what is your full name...?" Blinking rapidly at this, Sakura then smiled, "My name is Sakura Otsutsuki, sir." That's when the pinkette noticed the widened, horror filled expression he now held. Not knowing if she had actually done something wrong, Sakura waved her hands in front of her face, "Ah, where are my manners!"

Smiling brightly, the elder's eyes widened, but now in shock as the pinkette bowed knelt before lowering her head in respect, "I do hope you can forgive me sir." The elder was beyond baffled now as his mouth slowly dropped open, "Mistress Sakura! Lift your head and please stand! I should be bowing to you!" He frantically spoke and was about to kneel down whenever Sakura gently took his arm and erected his body slowly, "Please do not greet me with such formalities. For I am not worthy of such praise."

The elder was just about to object until he received one stern look from the pinkette, "I will hear no objections to this!" She spoke out with a playful tone. The elder could not believe his ears. The Sakura Otsutsuki he had been informed of was nothing like this so he decided to use his old age to his advantage, "Forgive me, but what was your full name again?" Shrugging at this, the pinkette spoke in a tone that he just knew was nothing less than the truth, "Sakura Otsutsuki, sir."

At that moment, the male then snapped his fingers and a maid brought out two plates of food, "Please, eat as much as you'd like." Nodding, Ino and Sakura then began to to lower their bodies until they sat down in a kneeling position. Starting to ponder as she ate, the pinkette began to silently thinking of questions she had wanted to ask the elder to resolve the matter at hand.

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Once finished with their meal, Sakura and Ino sat straight in silence until the female Otsutsuki began to speak, "Sir, I have a few questions and my wish is that you answer them to the best of your capabilities." The elder then nodded, "Understood mistress." Scrunching her face up at the formalities, Sakura then released a gentle sigh, "First off, please just call me Sakura." The pinkette smiled softly and the elderly male nodded and smiled.

"My first question to you is the fact that when we first arrived here we were quick to notice that odd tree, though I'm not even sure if I can label that as a tree. Can you tell me more about it?" Sakura placed her hands gently in her lap as she gave the elder a determined facial expression. "Ah, the Divine Tree." This made Sakura's eyes just about pop out of her skull before her trembling voice rang out, "Did - Did you just say the Divine Tree!?"

The elder of the village then nodded, "Correct young lady. The Divine Tree is why a village out in the middle of nowhere can survive. Considering the fact that Sakura had lived her entire life hearing about the evil of the Divine Tree was enough to make sweat bead gently down her face, "And you are sure that is the Divine Tree!?" The elderly man nodded ever so slightly, "Yes, some time ago the Divine Tree appeared from the heavens and made this once barren land into a paradise."

Any other questions the pinkette had once had were now gone as she stood, "I am going to the Divine Tree." Shaking his head, the elder then spoke in a stern tone, "No one is allowed to go up to the peak of the Divine Tree." Right then and there, Sakura said nothing, but she did internally scowl as she thought, _'Watch me.'_

"Come, the hour grows late and I have a home ready for you to temporarily stay in during your travels." The elder then lead the pinkette and her blonde traveling companion to the home they were to stay in. Once they arrived, the elder unlocked the door and opened it, yet did not enter. The last thing Sakura heard from the village elder was, "If you know what's good for you then you will leave..." This comment made growing concerns bubble up inside of her.

The door was then shut and the two traveling companions immediately went to bed. Yet, no matter how much Sakura tried to fall asleep she found that she just could not. _'The Divine Tree must not be able to thrive on... I will burn that son of a bitch down with my very own Jutsu if I have to! Nothing good comes from the Divine Tree, that much I know for a fact. If I should leave before making that thing into evil firewood, then the lands will be forever cursed and doomed.'_

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the far east, Sakura stood outside with her arms folded across her chest while she stared intently at the Divine Tree. Ino woke shortly after the sun had even started to rise and walked outside, "You are up really early Sakura. Something bothering you?" Continuing to stare at the Divine Tree, Sakura said nothing in return; causing Ino to look towards the Divine Tree as well, "You're planning to go to the Divine Tree aren't you?" All the pinkette could do was nod and give a three worded answer, "That's the plan..."

As the two began to walk up the hill towards the top of the Divine Tree, two guards suddenly yelled out in unison, "HALT!" Blinking rapidly Sakura then smiled, "Sorry, I would just like to go to the top of the tree as morning exercise!"

The guards abruptly shook their head, "Chief made it clear that NO ONE is to go beyond this point! Turn back now!" Ino placed a hand on Sakura's arm gently before speaking, "Come on Sakura, let's go..." Nodding her head the two began to descend from the massive hill they had just climbed, but before leaving, Sakura walked into the trees and threw one of her marked kunai far beyond the guards position so she would easily be able to access it later.

She knew using that jutsu now would only raise suspicion considering she had tried to walk up the same hill moments prior as a means to get to the top. She was well aware that this village was not a Ninshu bearing village, so using it so freely would raise suspicion that she was a witch... and being burned at the stake did not seem too thrilling or desirable at the moment.

As they walked, Sakura picked up on another set of footsteps and Sakura peered her emerald orbs up to see the man-er-teen she had healed the day before. That's when Sakura got a good look at the man she guessed was her age. He had short spiked black hair, almost reminding her of the way Asura spiked his hair. His eyes were a beautiful silver coloration and he was a fare skinned, the only distortion being a deep scar that ran over his left eye; rendering him blind in his left eye. He was very tall, a bit taller than her eldest brother, Indra. Yet had a very muscular build, much like Madara.

Ino's face brightened up and she ran towards the male before jogging towards him, "Hey, you're the hunk from yesterday! My name is Ino and this here is my... traveling... companion..." The blonde's voice slowly trailed off at the end due to the fact that the male was staring straight at Sakura.

Making his way towards the mysterious pink haired female, the male then came to a stop once he was right in front of her, "My name is Kain. You are a healer right?" Sakura rapidly blinked before tilting her head upwards to peer at the male, "Huh - OH! Hello Kain, it's nice to meet you! My name is Sakura. As for the healer part, I suppose you could say that; but I am not the best at it!" Sakura laughed gently and rubbed the back of her head.

Snorting abruptly, Ino folded her arms, "As if Sakura, you are praised as the BEST at home! People are even saying that you have surpassed your father! Besides, you cured my mother of her illness that no one else could seem to heal or figure out! Have her heal that blind eye as proof!" Kain lowered his head and Sakura sighed gently before raising her hand and lightly touched his left eyelid, running her healing chakra into his optic nerves and healing it completely.

Opening his eye, the dark haired male's eyes widened at how he could actually see out of both eyes once again. Shifting his eyes to the side, Kain then shot his hand out before taking Sakura's hand in his much larger one gently, "Come with me." All she could do was nod as Kain lead the medical kunoichi towards a hut before he stopped.

Sakura had no idea where in the hell she even was, so she decided to ask, "Where are we exactly Kain?" As he walked towards the ratty cloth that was being used as a door, he paused, "The medical facility." Nodding her head, Sakura then followed with no more questions asked only to see many people resting on the ground with simple thin blankets underneath them as beds.

The pinkette watched as Kain walked to one of the female patients on the ground and knelt down, "Who is that...?" Sakura asked gently as she knelt beside him. Keeping his head down, Kain had to bit his bottom lip to hide any tears that were threatening to escape, "She's my mother..."

Looking at the female, Sakura then nodded and forced one of his mother's eye open to check her pupils. Releasing a hum, the pinkette then allowed her eyes to roam over the female until her eyes froze at her hands. Lifting one of the mother's hands, a sticky sound that almost sounded the exact same as when you pulled a fist full of grass out of the ground hit her keen line of hearing, "I will do my best Kain, but I have an idea of what is causing this. This is the Divine Tree Sickness."

Kain had no idea what that was, so he asked, "What is the Divine Tree Sickness...?" Placing the mother's hand gently back down to rest at her side, Sakura then shifted her emerald orbs towards Kain, "The Divine Tree creates sap that has most likely infested your source of water and all of the food you now eat. It's slowly draining her strength away until they pass just so it can reclaim the strength it had originally lost. Is everyone here in the same condition?"

The male nodded at her, "Yes, everyone here shows the same symptoms as my mother. However... they are not the first to have gained this illness." Just as he said this, Sakura heard Ino call out from behind the hut, "Uh, Sakura? I think you should take a look at this..." Standing up, Sakura then walked towards the blonde until she reached outside and saw the mass amounts of graves that had been made, "Did they all die from the Divine Tree Sickness...?"

"That's correct." Kain's deep voice rang out as he stood beside Sakura, "Mina, Takina, Aizo... Kanna..." Sakura glanced up at Kain questioningly before speaking softly, "Who are they...?" Kain looked towards the pinkette, "I was once the second youngest of five. Kanna, my youngest sister, just recently passed from the Divine Tree Sickness." That was it, Sakura made up her mind of what she was going to do now.

* * *

The hour was now growing rather late and the sun had already gone to sleep whenever Sakura exited the medical facility. She wasn't even sure if she could even call that place a medical facility. Ino and Kain walked beside Sakura whenever Ino spoke up, "What are you going to do now Sakura...?"

That's when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "EVERYONE! YOU MUST LEAVE THIS PLACE! THE DIVINE TREE WILL END UP BEING THE CAUSE OF EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU LOSING YOUR LIVES! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!" Ino's eyes widened at this as she stood frozen in spot and completely shocked that her friend had just said all of that aloud.

Suddenly a male's voice rang out, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! I HEARD SHE IS FROM THE MAIN NINSHU VILLAGE! SHE IS TRYING TO DRIVE US AWAY FROM OUR LAND SO THAT THE MAIN NINSHU VILLAGE CAN STEAL OUR PARADISE!" Suddenly, many rocks were being thrown at Sakura and Ino. Sakura stood firm in place and flinched greatly once a rock slammed into her forehead, causing blood to slowly stream down her face. Ino was no idiot though and she grasped Sakura's hand, "Come on Sakura! Let's get out of here!"

It was almost as if they were right back where they started. Standing in the barren land, Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Ino... we are going to dig a well." Ino appeared shocked at this, "W-What!?" Nodding her head, she was far too determined now, and once she set her mind to something, she did not give up so easily.

Taking off her white Ninshu cloak, Sakura folded it up before setting it to the side. Now the only thing covering her breasts was a black tube top considering men were far more lucky to not have to wear anything underneath their cloaks. Pulling her thigh long pink locks up into a ponytail that sat on the top of her skull, Sakura then adjusted her gloves and got to work.

The next day, Kain was walking back home after taking a long walk. He felt bad that he did not stand up for the beautiful pink haired lass that had mesmerized him so greatly in such a short amount of time. Well, that was until he heard massive and almost explosion like sounds coming from the right. Curiously walking over, Kain then looked down into the decent sized hole that had been created, "Sakura?" He spoke out, causing the pinkette to wipe her brow before looking up, "Hello Kain!"

He was far too baffled as of now as to why this girl was creating a hole, "What are you doing?" That's when Ino set down a bag of rubble before speaking, "We're creating a well!" Kain shook his head abruptly, "We've tried making wells before, yet we have never once found water. It is pointless!"

Ino sighed heavily as Sakura gathered wind chakra in one hand and lightning within the other, "I know there's water here Kain, but it is very far down!" Kain was highly puzzled at this, "How do you know!?" Sakura then slammed both hands into the ground, created another massive dent within the dent that she had already made before she jumped out of the hole, "Easy! BYAKUGAN!" Sakura's emerald based orbs then shifted into a light purple coloration as the veins beside her eyes began to jut out unnaturally.

"You have more untainted water than you are lead on to believe Kain. My Byakugan can see everything, thought the same could be said with my Sharingan and Rinnegan. We call them Kekke Genkai, or in other words bloodline traits." He didn't fully understand, but he nodded and decided that if she wanted to make up fairy tales to give the village false hopes, then more power to her. With that, he gave his farewells and headed back towards the village.

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

It had now been three months since she had initially begun digging the well and she knew with her only using Ninshu, this would take years to accomplish. Sure, she could use her Susano'o, but that would have probably ended badly and this hard work was far more rewarding.

Kain entered the elder's home considering he had been reporting on Sakura and Ino every single day, "Elder, they are still digging the well for our well being. Sakura claims she can see plenty of water far underground. Should we not help?" The elder thought this over for a moment before nodding his head, "We shall give aid and assistance, this is our home after all."

Gathering every able body, the elder then walked with a massive group up to the spot Sakura and Ino currently were. Ino set down a heavy bag of rubble as Sakura panted softly before hearing the distressed tone of the blonde, "What do you want!? Are you here to throw rocks at us again!?"

Sakura jumped out of the hole she had been digging day in and day out before placing her hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her friend, "Hold on Ino..." That's when the elder spoke out, "We will help you." Sakura smiled brightly, "The help would be much appreciated!" Kain then approached the pinkette, "Can you teach us Ninshu as well?" Sakura blinked rapidly at this, yet nodded, "Of course!"

Putting the well on hold for the time being, Sakura began to train the group and shared her chakra with the one's who wished to learn so that they actually could have the use of being able to preform jutsu. Training the group for roughly a month, she made sure to also teach the spiritual side of Ninshu.

As more and more time passed, the well she had been digging along with the help of the new Ninshu followers was now massive. Everyone was currently clearing all of the rubble that had manifested at the bottom of the well and suddenly Sakura held a single hand up, "Everyone, please be quiet!" Everyone instantly became dead quiet and Sakura laid her head against the ground, "I can hear it!"

Raising her fist, massive amounts of wind chakra gathered and swirled all around her hand before slamming it into the ground and continued to push until retracting her hand as water begun to fill the hole, "IT'S WATER! WE DID IT EVERYONE!" The pinkette quickly climbed up the rope ladder that had been made as tears began to flow down everyone's face in sheer and utter joy.

Kain quickly lifted Sakura up and twirled her around happily, making Sakura giggle like a fool. "You did it Sakura! You saved our village!" Kain laughed and cried at the same time, but Sakura shook her head and brushed some of Kain's bangs from his face, "No Kain... WE did it! I couldn't have possibly done this without you all!"

* * *

Now it was time to rebuild that bridge Ino and herself had, had to jump over to even get here in the first place, "All right! Now it's time to burn the Divine Tree and build a new bridge!" Everyone was still pumped from finally finishing the well, so they were equally as pumped to build a new bridge. The elder then left and set the Divine Tree ablaze while the others followed the pink haired Otsutsuki female.

Everyone now recognized Sakura as their leader and followed her towards the broken bridge. On the way, Sakura began to uproot massive trees that no ordinary female should even be able uproot, let alone carry all by themselves. By now, everyone knew to get to work immediately due to the adrenaline that now flowed through their veins.

The bridge took roughly around eight months to complete considering how sturdy it was now assembled. Now, it was time for Sakura and Ino to depart from the village, but she knew there was one more thing she needed to do before actually leaving.

Entering the medical facility, Sakura and her followers began to heal all of the patients who were definitely still alive, but clearly knocking at death's door thanks to the Divine Tree Sickness. Finally coming to Kain's mother, Sakura, Kain, and Ino all nodded towards one another before beginning to heal her until his mother's eyes slowly but surely opened. Kain wrapped his arms around his mother and began to cry into her shoulder, "Mother you're going to be okay now!"

Now that everyone was plague free and the curse of the Divine Tree now lifted, Sakura knew it was now time to depart and head back home. Saying her farewells, the pinkette couldn't help but get a bit choked up considering she had lived among these people for roughly two years now.

However, it was not just two people leaving. Far too many people looked to the pinkette for guidance and leadership, fully knowing that they wished to follow this girl wherever her travels were to take her. So instead of two people leaving the village, an extra twenty left with her and Ino.

* * *

Indra had returned home with no extra followers within two months time, while Asura had returned home a year and a half later with ten extra followers. Hagoromo had been waiting patiently all this time and just knew Sakura would be coming home any day now.

Suddenly, the ringing of a bell could be heard and Hagoromo smiled gently; fully knowing his dearest little girl had finally returned home. Walking inside the conference hall with all of her followers, the sage of six path's eyes widened immensely at how many people Sakura had brought home with her, "I have returned home father." Sakura knelt down out of respect for her father and her followers knelt down as well, "And might I ask who you have brought with you?"

This is when Kain spoke up, "We are from the village that Sakura came to aid. She told us many wonderful things concerning the main Ninshu village and we wanted to see this for ourselves and should you allow us, we also would like to now call this place our home." Hagoromo smiled softly at the young man, "Ah, wonderful Sakura. I would like to hear all three of your stories now." The father of the three then motioned to his children and they lowered their bodies so that they now sat in a kneeling position.

Indra told his story first, it was a rather short and not very detailed story to say the least. Asura's story was longer and much more detailed. Once Sakura told her full story, two hours had passed, yet everyone was practically enchanted by the colorful and heart warming story she had just shared.

That night, there was a celebration for all three children for not only returning home safe and sound, but returning home victorious. Hagoromo decided he was not ready to pick a successor as of yet, so he congratulated each of his children separately.

Eating their fill and drinking until they were merry; everyone laughed, danced, sang, and simply had pure unadulterated fun. Kain walked around the compound slowly and took in the beauty of Sakura's homeland. For him, this was like a true paradise compared to what he had lived in. Now he had wished Sakura had come along much sooner so that all of his family were still alive to see the beauty he now witnessed.

Noticing Sakura had simply vanished from the party, Kain began to look around for the beautiful pinkette that he had grown so fond of, yet had no such luck in finding her. Finding Ino rather quickly, Kain sat down beside her and sighed, "Hey Ino, have you seen Sakura as of late?" Ino looked up and shook her head, "No, but I am aware you have grown rather fond of Sakura. Tell me, do you love her?"

Kain instantly turned bright red and frantically shook his head before shooting up so that he now stood on his two feet, "N-No! I most certainly do not love Sakura!" Ino rose a dainty blonde brow as a mischievous smile crept onto her face, "Oh, is that so? Then tell me why you're so red Kain!" Ino began to laugh as Kain slumped back down to a sitting position, "I just hope she's okay..." The blonde looked into the male's silver orbs and smiled softly, "Oh don't you worry about her. Sakura's the toughest girl's I know of, she's far too stubborn to die."

As of now, Sakura sat beside the river with her feet in the cool water, considering it was summer time, it was dreadfully hot and humid. Being around all of those party bonfires just made the heat unbearable and definitely intolerable under any normal person's aspect. She felt a set of eyes on her rather easily; she was not daft, nor was she blind or unable to sense another's presence, "I know you're watching me..." Sakura's emerald orbs darted to the side before she spoke one single word.

"Madara..."


	18. Renaissance

**I hope the last chapter turned out all right, I didn't know if it had turned out too well considering my life hasn't exactly been joyous as of late. Well, I am SO sorry THIS chapter took so long. It's funny actually, I was half way done and my PC was like, "hey... I'm gonna restart just to piss you off and make you LOSE EVERYTHING in the process even though you saved it... mwuahahahaha!"**

 **If the last chapter was not to your liking, then I will do my very best to live up to your expectations this go around.**

 **Also, I was very sick and had been for quite some time (nothing life threatening or anything!) and it lasted an entire THREE WEEKS! I've just now gotten over and then I got a bad case of writer's block, BUT I'm writing again! So, I am really grateful for everyone's patience!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Renaissance**_

* * *

"Madara... what could you possibly want with me? You left long ago and haven't even come by to say so much as a hello to me. So imagine my confusion as to WHY you are gracing me with your presence now after so much time has passed." Sakura's tone practically held a venomous ring to it as her eyes narrowed at the darkened forest that currently laid dormant in front of her.

Sure, she was well aware that the Otsutsuki and Uchiha were now at war, so she guessed this was a perfect set up. Strike whenever you see an opening. That was one thing Madara had taught her back in the days that he had lived among the main Otsutsuki family. Sakura just could not wrap her mind around this though; they were still friends... right...?

Receiving no answer clearly pissed the youngest of three off, so she stood and snapped around only to witness the cold, hard, and glazed over expression that Indra used to hold, "Madara...?" Still, he gave her no reply. Growing highly agitated at this, the pinkette released a rather loud huff, "You come all this way, see me, and you say absolutely nothing!? You have some DAMN nerve Madara!" Snapping back around, Sakura was ready to leave, but something stopped her; well, it tackled her to the ground to be more precise.

Now Sakura began to struggle as a panicked tone rang out, "MADARA STOP!" He still said nothing as he pinned the pinkette's arms above her head before shredding her top so that her upper body was fully exposed; causing Sakura to become bright red in the process. _'This is not Madara... it can't be MADARA! He would never hurt me!'_ Was all she could think, over and over as she now began to struggle immensely against his bruising grip, "Madara you're hurting me! Please stop!"

She fully knew how strong he was and could only imagine how much stronger he really had become in the time they spent away from one another. Now her thoughts wailed like a siren within her mind - she HAD to get out of this predicament, but she was just not strong enough. All the pinkette could really do was temporarily ward the male off as Sakura called for help, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! INDRA, ASURA, ANYONE! HELP!"

* * *

Indra was not much of a fan of parties, he never really had been and probably never would be. Besides, it was WAY too hot to have a bonfire in the dead center of summer, in his opinion at least. Sitting by a gentle stream Indra released a content sigh of peace and contentment, "Feels nice by the water. What was Futami thinking, creating all of those bonfires?" Indra bickered a bit before letting what he thought would be the peace and stillness of the night to settle in, but he was wrong.

Silence only lasted a short lived moment whenever the panicked shouts of his little sister rang loud and clear throughout the forest, but that was not all he heard. A loud slap echoed within the confinements of the forest that caused Indra to shoot up to his feet with widened eyes. His little sister... HIS little sister was in dire need of help and he would be damned if someone hurt her while he was still alive and well.

Bolting was all he could do and once he arrived all he saw was him... "MADARA UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU PLACE YOUR HANDS ON MY LITTLE SISTER! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Madara slowly turned to face Indra with that cold, heartless, and ruthless expression that he knew all too well due to the fact that he had held that same exact expression long ago whenever he was under that THING'S control.

"Indra... how nice of you to join our celebration." Madara clearly mocked the eldest of three with a darkened smug grin on his face. Indra growled and clenched his fist as his half nude sister struggled within Madara's bruising grip, "LET MY SISTER GO MADARA! YOU USED TO TREASURE SAKURA AND YOU LOVED HER WITH ALL OF YOUR HEART! WHY WOULD YOU TURN TO SUCH DARKNESS NOW!?" Indra didn't know how to help Sakura without getting her harmed at this point, so all he could do was clench his fists even tighter than before.

Taking a small step forward, Indra was hoping Madara wouldn't notice such a small change, well, that was until Madara's eyes narrowed and his grip around Sakura tightened further, "Take another step Otsutsuki heir and the heiress will die." Madara's tone was not as playful and light as it once had been, causing Indra to freeze before speaking, "What do you honestly plan to do with my sister Madara!? If you show her no love, she will not show you any in return!"

A sudden dark and chilling laughter then rang throughout the forest that Indra knew too well... that THING was STILL alive! Indra began to shake, which would go unnoticed to the naked eye at that moment until the dark and chilling voice rang out, _"Indra~ so nice to see you again... ha... ha... ha..."_ Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, Indra's orbs darted around to find the being before pin pointing him... in the form of Madara...

 _"So Indra... I know Hagoromo believes that he killed me, but I made it seem that way. Are you happy to see me again?"_ Black Zetsu asked as if Sakura was no longer even there until she called out in a panicked tone, "NO INDRA! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Indra narrowed his eyes at the ground and took a shaky breath in before exhaling. About to answer, Zetsu spoke in his place, _"Oh Indra, did you know that Hagoromo isn't even considering you as a candidate to take over Ninshu's creed? It's so sad that someone as talented as yourself is being brushed to the side."_

Now Indra was growing more and more angry as Black Zetsu continued to talk; but he was not growing angry about not being named the successor to Ninshu, no. He was angry because this monstrous thing was still living and breathing. Not to mention he took on the form of Madara to confuse and hurt Sakura, "Is that so... well, to tell you the truth, all of your misguided teachings have pushed me to that point. So, I am happy just to stand by either my brother or sister's side should either become the successor!"

Black Zetsu looked completely shocked at this considering that this was not the same kid he had mentored to revive his mother. Growling, Black Zetsu then dug his hand within Sakura's side until blood soaked her cloak that now laid dormant on the forest floor and her vision became slightly blurry, "I-Indra... r-run..." Was all she could manage to squeeze out before she was picked up by the throat before violently thrown to the ground.

Yet, Indra was well aware of how fast Sakura healed; so he knew she would be completely fine. It was the fact that Black Zetsu had even considered harming his precious baby sister that caused his eyes to change once again. Indra had obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and he planned to kill this bastard once and for all. Nothing good would come of this creature living in this world and he was aware that all he wanted was to revive their grandmother and that was something that could not be done.

 _"I will see you la-"_ Black Zetsu began to speak before both Indra and Sakura alike had their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated before yelling in unison, "AMATERASU!" Right then and there, Black Zetsu had those inextinguishable black flames attacking his body and breaking it down. Both Sakura and Indra now had a single bloodied tear rolling down their faces while Zetsu screamed in agony while shouting, _"MOTHER!"_ As he sank into the earth floor.

Even when the creature was gone, Sakura and Indra both did not get their hopes up that he was in fact, dead. He had played dead once and he would probably try it again knowing that disgusting creature and the way he worked.

Walking over to Sakura, Indra shed his top and placed it over his baby sister's shoulder, making her look up at him and smile softly, "Thank you elder brother..." Indra gave a sweet smile and lifted Sakura into his arms bridal style, "You're welcome Sakura... how about we go home now?" Sakura smiled brightly and laughed sweetly, "Yeah!" This made the eldest brother of three feel so lucky that he had such a forgiving little sister that thought of him as if he were a king.

* * *

As Indra carried Sakura back towards the main Ninshu headquarters he looked down at his little sister, "Say, Sakura?" Sakura gained a puzzled expression, yet answered as a lady should, "Yes elder brother?" That's when Indra gave a devious smile, "So, I hear this Kain fellow is rather fond of you. Are you going to marry him?"

This comment caused the pinkette to become bright red in the face and she instantly began to flail, "WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS INDRA! YOU KNOW I ALREADY LOVE MA-" Suddenly, Sakura became rather reclusive and hid her face as tears gathered in her eyes before sliding down her porcelain cheeks. Deciding not to tease anymore, Indra became silent; but knew she loved Madara more than anything in this world.

Reaching home, everyone seemed so confused as to why Indra was topless and carrying Sakura as she wore his white Ninshu cloak. This instantly conjured rumors and suspicions to begin bubbling up between Ninshu followers that the eldest brother had raped his little sister to gain power over all of the trainees, whenever that was far from the actual truth.

Asura ran out of the temple in a frenzy; tripping over himself and panicking as he reached his elder brother and younger sister. It was obvious the rumors and suspicions had already reached him by the time the two got near the temple, "ELDER BROTHER, SAKURA! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!"

Both Indra and Sakura seemed highly confused until Sakura nodded to Indra that she was all right to stand at this point in time. Nodding, Indra set Sakura down on her own two feet and Sakura placed her hand on Asura's shoulder, "Asura, calm down..." Asura took a few minutes to calm himself and the pinkette smiled gently, "Now tell us, what shouldn't be true?" Asura grasped Sakura by the shoulders and gently shook her, "PLEASE TELL ME INDRA DID NOT RAPE YOU SAKURA!"

Right at that moment, Sakura and Indra glanced towards one another before bursting into laughter. The two then exposed what had really just happened. "Oh, I see..." - _"I don't have any clue what they are talking about!"_ Was all Asura could possibly say and think right at that moment before adding in, "Well, I feel like a fool now!" Laughing, Asura then began to rub the back of his head sheepishly as if highly embarrassed over the entire situation.

Right as Asura finished speaking, all three children slightly turned their heads to notice their father descending from the stairs; obviously he had heard all of the rumors and gossip as well but did not believe them one single bit, "Indra, Sakura, welcome home. I heard you two had a great deal of trouble in the forest tonight. Indra, I would like for you to come with me and tell me the entire story."

Nodding his head, Indra waved to his two younger siblings before following his father to give a report on all of his and Sakura's findings. Sakura felt as if she were wearing a huge cloth sack due to Indra being much larger than her and went to go and change. Once changed, she exited her home and Kain instantly sought her out like a heat seeking missile, "Sakura! Please tell me that monster did not harm a single pink hair on your head!"

Obviously confused by this, Sakura could only say one thing, "Huh...?" Kain appeared in utter shock as he thought, _"She doesn't remember because it was so traumatic!"_ Sakura then began to laugh the moment she truly realized what this conversation was about, "Oh! The whole rumor about my elder brother raping me? No, no, no! That didn't really happen! I didn't think you were the type to actually listen to gossip Kain." Sakura gained a cat-like smile the moment she finished what she had been saying as a way of letting him know she was teasing him.

The rest of the night was the exact same, people would ask her in an extremely shocked tone if her brother had raped her, then worried about her mental state of health, then realize it had all been just one huge misunderstanding. To say the least, Sakura was exhausted by the end of the night due to the fact that she had to defend her brother's honor and actually making it seem he had been a knight in shining armor who had saved the damsel in distress. Well, in Sakura's mind, she was just trying to earn her brother some brownie points so that he would be named successor and she wouldn't.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"Big brother! Big brother! MADARA!" Izuna yelled right in his elder brother's face for a few minutes before Madara actually snapped out of it, "Huh...? What is it Izuna?" The youngest of the two groaned and grabbed his head in annoyance, "Where are we even going? You are the commanding officer here, so when you act like this we don't know if we should actually be following you!" Madara glanced down with a hurt expression; how could he not... all he could think about each and every day was the fact that Sakura was now his enemy.

Sighing heavily, a dispatch messenger then ran up to Izuna, "Lord Izuna! We have our next orders!" Izuna nodded slightly and motioned for the man to continue, "Go on." The messenger nodded and nervously glanced towards Madara before gulping heavily and speaking shakily, "L-Lord I-Izuna and L-Lord M-Madara... y-you are to s-storm the O-Otsutsuki main N-Ninshu Village i-immediately!"

Right then and there, something within Madara simply... gave up. All Madara did was erect his body so that he stood tall, gave the messenger a pat on his shoulder, and began walking away while saying in a robotic like tone, "Don't shoot the messenger..." The messenger felt so thankful that Madara was NOT in one of his bad moods today, for it had just spared his life.

Nodding his head, the messenger then bowed deeply towards the two brothers and then bolted off before his luck could possibly run out and his life would be ended. Izuna sighed heavily and walked over to the long unruly haired male and folded his arms across his chest, "It seems father is truly trying to pit us against Indra, Asura, and worst of all... Sakura." Madara said nothing, yet kept his onyx colored orbs facing forward. Finally speaking, his tone projected cold and uncaring, "Then against them we shall be, Izuna."

The short haired younger brother appeared shocked at this, "But big brother! What about Sakura!?" That's when Madara's bank of patience wore out and his hand shot out around the neck of a man standing beside his little brother before easily snapping it, "WHAT OF HER!?"

Izuna looked down at the now lifeless comrade and placed his hands together to pray as he spoke, "Do not fool yourself big brother, you will not be able to kill her and I know you wont. How I know? Because I have witnessed your love for her big brother." Izuna then turned and mounted his horse before releasing a heavy sigh.

* * *

It had been a few days since receiving the order to storm the head Ninshu Village and they were so close to the village that they could practically taste it. Standing in the woods near the gated fortress, a soft gasp could be heard emitting from Izuna's mouth and caught Madara's attention almost immediately, "Izuna, what do you see?" Crimson orbs remained glued in a particular direction, yet Izuna was utterly speechless, "Spit it out Izuna!" Madara softly yelled, but all Izuna could do... was point at the topless Indra carrying the pinkette who now wore his clothing.

Madara couldn't actually see who Izuna was pointing at until he regrettably activated his Mangekyo Sharingan to see what Izuna saw. Yet, he noticed little details about Sakura that he had never seen before. Her hair was slightly longer, her side was bloodied, a diamond now laid dormant on the middle of her forehead, her hands were a bit more tough than they had once been but still appeared soft and smooth, she had a few scars here and there but not enough to make her undesirable, but most of all... her eyes still held a glimmer to them, yet seemed as dull and saddened as the day they had parted ways.

That's when Madara figured it out, _"She has been pretending to be happy ever since I left... and here I am about to attack the place she calls home."_ Was all he could think at that moment until abrupt shaking brought him out of his thoughts to find Izuna with his hands on his older brother's shoulders to get him to come to his senses, "Good, you're back with us. You had me worried big brother, you wouldn't respond for at least five minutes."

"It was that long...?" Madara asked as if he honestly did not believe his younger sibling. Izuna could only look dumbfounded at his older brother before raising his hand to his older brother's forehead to check for a fever, "Madara, you're burning up! We have to get you some help!" Madara was feeling so dizzy and couldn't comprehend or decipher what his little brother was even trying to say to him at this very moment, "Izuna..." Was the last thing Madara said before collapsing.

Izuna quickly caught his elder brother before he slammed into the ground and a panicked tone rang out, "Hold on big brother! We have no choice but to ask the Otsutsuki family for aid! As the next highest ranking officer, I am making this call on my own! Do not fret! The Otsutsuki family is very kind and will feed, bathe, and tend to any of our wounds!" All of the other Uchiha's looked towards one another as if they couldn't decide on what to do, but Izuna already had Madara's horse tied to his own and was already leaving with Madara draped over his stallion.

The other Uchiha's decided to take Izuna for his word and silently mounted their steeds before slowly and nervously tailing the next in command. By the time Izuna reached the front gates of the main Ninshu Village, the gates had already been closed and the young Uchiha male began to bang on the front gate, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! MY BROTHER IS SICK AND NEEDS MEDICAL TREATMENT QUICKLY!"

Lights began to flicker on throughout the residence of the compound as Izuna continued to holler for much needed assistance. Sakura was too sharp for her own good and was the first to run out. Once she arrived, a sharp gasp was released and tears began to flood down her face, "Y-You... you finally came home!" All of the Uchiha's glanced towards one another in confusion, yet the moment she began to unlock the gate, a voice stopped her.

"Sakura, my dear child... you are far too kind and trusting." Hagoromo spoke gently, yet loud enough for the pinkette to hear what had been said. Turning around, Sakura seemed so confused, yet was suddenly reminded that they were at war with the Uchiha Clan, "Bring him forward and let me feel his forehead..." Sakura tried her hardest to sound mean, but with Izuna, she just couldn't.

Izuna nodded and took a step forward and Sakura placed her hand through the gate to feel Madara's forehead. Once she did, her eyes widened immensely, "FATHER, THIS IS SERIOUS! HIS TEMPERATURE IS FAR TOO HIGH AND HE COULD POSSIBLY DIE!" Hagoromo stepped forward at that moment and felt Madara's forehead as well, only to come to the same conclusion, "Quickly! Open the gate!"

The gate was quickly opened and Madara was rushed inside with Sakura right by his side while holding his hand, "You will be okay now Madara... I'm right here..." Indra and Asura stood with their arms folded as if they did not even want Madara inside of their home as he was set down and Hagoromo and Sakura began to heal Madara together so that they could bring his extremely high fever down to the point where he was no longer sweating and could rest with ease.

* * *

Once Madara's fever was successfully broken, Sakura began to make a meal for each and every Uchiha that was now in their home. Once completed, the pinkette brought the hot stew out with rice and miso soup out for all to eat; which they happily did just that - eat all of the delectable meal until their bellies were nice and full. After that, she showed each and every Uchiha to the bath and their rooms.

Both Indra and Asura were highly skeptical of the Uchiha's that now laid dormant within their home. Keeping an ever so watchful eye, Izuna then approached the two, "I know you guys are mad at me... and I have no right to even be under the same roof, but I have to say... thank you for the hospitality." Asura was now highly curious as to why Izuna and Madara were even here, "Izuna, may I ask you a question?" Nodding at the request, Asura then continued, "Why is it that you chose now of all times to show up...?"

Indra folded his arms as he awaited an explanation from the youngest Uchiha heir, slightly angry due to all of the nights he awoke from his slumber; only to hear his dear baby sister bawling over missing the Uchiha brothers. Izuna glanced nervously towards Indra before taking a deep breath and speaking the truth, "Father ordered our battalion to storm the main Ninshu Village and we were in the forest in the east whenever Madara collapsed. I panicked and I still love you all like family so I didn't think twice to bring my big brother here for medical aid."

As the discussion continued further, Sakura cleaned all of the dishes and quickly noticed one of the Uchiha men were injured quite badly. Yet, now that she looked at all of the Uchiha's, she quickly realized all of them had been harmed one way or another, including Izuna. Walking up to one of the men, Sakura tucked her long shiny pink locks behind her as she then sat beside him and spoke in a very gentle tone that put everyone at ease, "You've been hurt, please allow me to heal your wounds..."

The Uchiha male looked towards Sakura, completely baffled at this point and clearly star struck by her beauty; yet said nothing in return. Sakura then lined all of the men up as Hagoromo leaned against the frame of the doorway. He knew Sakura was filled to the brim with love and power and that would make her an easy target. Yet at the same time, he would not be so foolish as to pick a fight with his youngest of three due to her sheer might that rivaled Indra's.

One after another, Sakura healed all of the Uchiha men who became quite fond of the pinkette who now tended to all of the wounded. By the end of the line, Sakura was exhausted, but knew she had to go and check on Madara. Standing, the youngest of the three Otsutsuki children stretched and made her way to Madara's room before entering.

Sitting beside the man she had loved since she was a child, Sakura brushed Madara's long bangs from his face and continued to heal him until looking down at the Uchiha heir's hand and noticing the same symptoms from the divine tree that the villagers from the town she had saved showed. That's when she remembered the conversation she had held with the elder of that same village, _"Especially Madara. That man does not back down once he decides on something."_

That's when she knew how he had contracted such a life threatening virus... Madara had continuously consumed the divine tree's sap without even realizing it. Standing, Sakura made her way to her father and explained the entire situation, "Father, I - I can't just allow him to die..." Hagoromo smiled gently and nodded in agreement with his youngest child, "Let us cure him from this deadly plague my dearest daughter."

The two entered Madara's room and quickly rid Madara of the Divine Tree Sickness that threatened to steal the Uchiha heir's life. Noticing Madara's breathing becoming much more even, Sakura smiled brightly, "Thank you father, I am in your debt..." Hagoromo quickly swayed his hand in front of his face before leaving, "You owe me nothing dear child." With that, Hagoromo left Sakura alone with Madara. He was well aware that she would not leave his room until he woke from his deep slumber.

* * *

The hour was growing extremely late and without even realizing it, Sakura had hunched her body over and was now sleeping with her arms folded on top of Madara's muscular core, yet one of her hands took one of his larger hands within her own securely like a small child holding onto a stuffed animal for security within their sleep.

Around four in the morning, Madara's onyx orbs slowly fluttered open to see that he was sleeping within a room, _"Odd..."_ he thought silently within his own mind. He had wanted to sit up, but then realized something, or someone was sleeping peacefully on top of his abdomen. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he then noticed something that caused his eyes to widen profoundly. The woman he loved was sleeping right on top of him.

A soft smile graced his lips and pulled Sakura to his chest, where she easily adjusted to snuggle up close. Finally, he could feel his own heart beat once again... well, at least until a sinister voice rang out within the darkness of the room, _"Madara, you disappoint me. You allow such a grotesque being so close to you! Do you love this woman!? She tried to kill me... yet here I am, trying to make you the most powerful man alive since Indra decided to throw my offer of power away. She will be your greatest mistake, so I will give you two days to decide."_

Madara's eyes widened profoundly at this and began to yell in a whispering tone to not disturb the woman he valued more than his very own life, "Decide what!?" The eerie voice gave a snicker before replying darkly, _"Either you kill her and gain the power you desire, or allow her to live and let your life fall to pieces. Next time we meet, meet me in the back woods behind the Otsutsuki residence. Remember, two days Madara... until then, see ya~"_ Madara felt his heart drop and now his thoughts ran at a million miles per hour.

Pulling Sakura closer to him, he then realized that his hands were trembling immensely due to the fact that more than anything, he wanted to protect and love this woman until he drew his last breath on this planet. Sakura meant the world to him and no strange being would change that no matter how hard they even tried.

As the sun began to rise within the far east, the pinkette began to groan slightly before sitting up; only for emerald orbs to meet with onyx orbs. Blushing profoundly, Sakura shot up and fixed her hair in a hurried jumble, "Feeling better?" Trying to play this off as an accident, Madara obviously did not buy this due to the way he rose a single eyebrow before releasing a deep laughter. Looking back, the pinkette did not remember the Uchiha heir's voice being so masculine, but she figured that's what happened whenever you grew up.

"Sakura." Madara stated instead of asking like a normal human being should. Blinking rapidly, the pinkette slightly tilted her head before answering, "Yes Madara?" This is when his tone became playful as his deepened and masculine tone rang out, "I'm hungry." Sakura's eyes just about popped out of her skull as she mentally scolded herself for sleeping in so late before hollering out, "OH HELL!" Scrambling up, Sakura then ran out of the room and into the kitchen to prepare a MASSIVE breakfast.

As she ran, maids greeted her politely and bowed respectfully as the pinkette waved somewhat cheerfully at them. Continuing to run, Asura was then passed, "SAKURA YOU FORGOT BREAKFAST!" At that moment, she skidded to a halt before yelling at her older brother, "DAMMIT I KNOW! I'M GOING TO COOK NOW, SO GO AND ROUND EVERYONE TO THE BREAKFAST HALL AND APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY!" Asura stood there frozen due to the simple fact that his baby sister had NEVER yelled at him, and DEFINITELY not Indra in that tone before.

Nodding swiftly, Asura then scrambled off to gather everyone into the dining hall. This was the only morning Sakura felt that she needed assistance from the chefs within the main Otsutsuki family home just to get breakfast on the table. Yet whenever she brought breakfast out, the pinkette realized that only her family and the two head Uchiha heirs arrived at the breakfast table. Madara and Izuna never broke out of the habit of waking up early in the morning.

Her hair now a pink mess, Sakura panted heavily and nervously before perking up, "Hey, where is everyone?" Madara then began to burst into laughter, which obviously surprised Izuna a great deal, "Big brother! You just... laughed!" Madara then gained an annoyed facial expression, "Good observation Izuna..." Indra and Asura then couldn't help it as they burst into laughter as well at Madara's snarky remark.

Hagoromo then cleared his throat, causing the two rowdy boys to instantly quiet down. "Ah, good. Sakura, I do believe you already know what this concerns." Tilting her head like a puppy trying to understand the human language, the youngest of the Otsutsuki family then gave a three worded reply, "Huh? I do?"

Nodding his head at his youngest child, Hagoromo decided to throw his only daughter a bone, "I could hear Black Zetsu speaking to Madara last night. Did you not hear it as well?" Sakura then gave her father a 'This is the first I'm hearing about it' look, which caused a deep uneasiness to settle within Hagoromo's facial expression as he turned to look at Madara, who was now looking down in complete shame.

Izuna instantly snapped his head towards his elder brother in shock, "Who is Black Zetsu, brother!? Well!? If it's anything bad, I think I have the right to know as well! Don't you think, Lord Hagoromo?" Madara released a heavy sigh and gripped each side of his skull in utter frustration before blurting out, "YES ALL RIGHT!?" Sakura could not believe her ears... Black Zetsu had already been completely successful in ruining one life; and here it was trying to ruin the SECOND life of someone she truly loved.

Suddenly, Sakura's face darkened deeply to the point where her family members became shocked. They had NEVER seen such a look of hate crossing their baby sister's face. They hadn't even considered that a look such as that was not even registered in the pinkette's record of facial expressions.

Asura became slightly nervous at this facade and gently shook Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura...?" Snapping out of it the moment her elder brother touched her shoulder, Sakura then turned towards her older brother and gave a loving smile before her usual chipper tone rang out, "Yes, Asura?"

Shaking his head, Asura then shrugged and looked forward once again. Everyone then ate and of course, the pinkette left plates for each and every Uchiha whenever they should wake from their a comatose state. Hagoromo then glanced towards Sakura, whom gained a determined facial expression before turning to give Madara a look he was all too familiar with.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

After getting such a look from Hagoromo, he knew he had been summoned for a meeting along with Sakura apparently. Making his way to the conference hall, Madara knelt beside Sakura in front of Hagoromo. Hagoromo then made Madara spill everything about Black Zetsu and even inquired if they even had a code word for meetings which indefinitely turned out to be, 'Tsukuyomi'.

Glancing towards his only female child, she then nodded but needed to study Madara's chakra again considering they had been separated for so long. Placing a hand on top of the male's muscular shoulder, the pinkette familiarized herself with Madara's chakra once again before simply nodding towards her father and transforming into an exact replica of Madara down to the very last detail including his chakra. Impressed, Madara looked at Sakura who now appeared as himself. If he hadn't known this had been Sakura, Madara would have thought he had been looking straight into a mirror.

Madara had actually grown sick and tired of this thing and how it impatiently attempted to rush him so that he began to progress at an unnatural speed. Releasing a heavy breath of air, Madara wasn't sure this was even going to work. Hell, that thing could even tell if he had been in a bad mood or a good mood, but it was worth a shot.

Glancing towards his disguised daughter, Hagoromo then gave his child a nod of approval. If he hadn't seen the transformation and Madara had not been present at the time, he would have thought this was actually Madara and not Sakura. Nodding back to her father, Sakura then vanished and appeared in the back woods behind her home; the same place she had first caught the sly little bastard and simply called out, "Tsukuyomi." In the exact same tone that Madara held.

 _"Ah, Madara. You came to a conclusion rather quickly, no?"_ Zetsu called out before appearing in front of Sakura. This hadn't been the first time she had ever seen Black Zetsu, so the way he appeared right in front of her so suddenly did not frighten or startle the pinkette, nor phase her what-so-ever, "Yes, so you want me to kill Sakura Otsutsuki?" Zetsu then nodded and gave his signature spooky smile, _"Correct. Has the deed already been done? I do not sense her at all anymore."_

Internally rolling her eyes, yet on the outside remained stoic; Sakura waited for him to finish speaking before shooting her hand out and grasping Zetsu's throat tightly, "No, again, she's right here." Zetsu's eyes widened in complete and utter horror and shock before both vanished from the forest, only to reappear right in front of her father. Sakura then kept a firm hold of Black Zetsu's throat the entire time as he attempted worming his way out of the bruising hold the pinkette now held on it, "I have returned father."

Snarling angrily, Black Zetsu then spat out hatefully, "DAMN YOU HAGOROMO AND SAKURA!" Hagoromo then glanced back towards his daughter with a sheepish smile before both Hagoromo and Sakura burst into laughter. Sakura merely laughed because of the face her always so stoic and serious father now made towards her, "Father! Stop!" Sakura giggled out as if she were a hyena before catching her breath and wiping the tears of laughter from her face with her free hand.

The pinkette then began to try to cease all laughter, but that was easier said than done. Hagoromo then stood before walking slowly to Black Zetsu with his hands laced behind his back, "It appears I hesitated in my last attempts to wipe you off the face of the earth. This time I will be sure that my mother will never be revived. The peace and stability of this planet will be contradicted in the far future should my mother be revived and that is a good enough reason right there. You must understand this Zetsu... but if you cannot understand, then please accept my condolences."

Trying to struggle free, Sakura then tightened her grip on Black Zetsu; rendering him completely helpless. He was now in the four hands of Hagoromo and Sakura Otsutsuki; and honestly, he did not expect much mercy this go around. This time he was sure he would be a goner and Kaguya would never be resurrected. Not in this life time, nor the next; and that right there caused the creature to begin squirming frantically in attempts to escape. Again, much to his dismay; he could not escape Sakura's death grip she now held on the creature.

"Do you have any last words Zetsu?" Hagoromo asked calmly as if Black Zetsu were a prisoner on death row awaiting to be given a lethal injection, the electric chair, put in a gas chamber, being shot executioner style, or hanged for his deadly crimes. Relaxing his body, Sakura couldn't understand as to why Zetsu was relaxing of all things, well, that was until he spoke, "You just wait... you humans are disgusting and you stole your power from mother! Who is the real criminal here!?"

Sakura glanced curiously towards her father and now felt sort of... bad for this creature and his dear love for her grandmother, whom she had never met considering Kaguya had been sealed away in the moon. Finally, the pinkette motioned for her father to wait and he nodded as she then made her way in front of Zetsu before kneeling down, "Zetsu, you must be so lonely..."

This statement had obviously shocked Black Zetsu as he rose his head to stare into Sakura's emerald orbs, "I've been alone ever since mother gave birth to me." Sakura's face softened further before bringing Zetsu into her arms; shocking him further, yet to his surprise he brought his arms up and embraced the pinkette in return.

Hagoromo honestly did not know what to think of this display of affection coming from his daughter towards this creature. He had always known that Sakura had practically been filled to the brim with love and affection, but this... he never saw it coming. His youngest child was now actually showing Black Zetsu the attention, love, and care that he had obviously been craving this entire time and he did not reject the attention the pinkette now showered him with.

Bringing her hands up to Black Zetsu's rounded face, Sakura then cupped his cheeks as tears spilled from Zetsu's eyes, "Why not become a devoted member of our family Zetsu...?" Hagoromo felt as if his eyes were going to pop straight out of his skull. His daughter... was thinking and making tough decisions that a leader had to. Right then and there, he began to reconsider his successor to the Ninshu creed; yet was well aware his youngest had no desire to become the leader.

Zetsu appeared just as shocked as Hagoromo, yet his voice quivered out, "B-But... I've tried to have you killed on more than one occasion!" Sakura then chuckled and shrugged, "I'm still alive, aren't I?" Zetsu slowly nodded into Sakura's warm hands, "Correct..." A bright, warm, and loving smile then graced the pinkette's lips, "Well, then I don't know what you're talking about! You're my brother and you wouldn't hurt me!"

Right then and there, Zetsu broke down sobbing in Sakura's arms as she cradled the creature and stroked his smooth skin and hushed him much like a mother would do with their crying child. Calming himself, Zetsu then looked up and nodded towards Sakura, "I-I accept... sister." Smiling brightly, Sakura then smothered Zetsu with a hug and finally a laugh was heard escaping from Zetsu's mouth. That's when Hagoromo stepped in, "Zetsu, we will accept you in the family under one circumstance." Zetsu nodded slightly at this, waiting for Hagoromo's list.

Taking a deep breath, Hagoromo then began the list, "First and foremost, you are not allowed to resurrect my mother, Kaguya. If any of us see you doing anything that is deemed suspicious, you will be interrogated, detained, and have eyes on you at all times." Zetsu nodded, yet smiled happily, "I have a family to worry about now er..." Sakura then gave a playful nudge to Zetsu and he held his new found sister's hand before speaking, "Father..."

"Second, you are not allowed to wander off of the premises unsupervised." Hagoromo's list went on and on and on; in fact, this list lasted two whole hours. By the end of the list, Sakura was beyond drained and felt like she just wanted to cuddle up in bed with Madara to take a well deserved nap, but Madara was nowhere to be found at the moment.

By the time dinner came rolling around, Sakura still had to make a LOT of food to feed everyone that was currently staying at the main house of the Otsutsuki members. Zetsu's new name was Zetsu Otsutsuki and was even given some of the Ninshu white clothing and would even meditate with the person he felt closest to, Sakura.

Madara still hadn't been seen since this afternoon and that worried Sakura and Izuna immensely. The more she looked around, the more she found he wasn't there... again. It was almost as if his ghost had come to their home, been healed, tipped the family off about Zetsu, and then vanished once more.

* * *

By now an entire four months had gone by and Madara was still nowhere to be found. All of the Uchiha's that had originally come to attack the main Ninshu Village now lived within the compound happily, including Izuna. Fall was now beginning to set in and the pinkette had now lost all hope to ever see Madara ever again.

Sitting by a stream in her regular Ninshu attire, Sakura stared into the water sadly as her now three brothers looked at her with a worried expression from a distance. Asura was the first to softly speak, "Should we go talk to her...? I mean, no one even saw Madara leave the village..."

Indra glanced down before speaking, "I don't know if she will ever fully heal from this disappearance. She might be completely scarred from this for the rest of her life." Zetsu then turned his head to his two brothers, "This is sister we are talking about! She is the strongest woman I have ever met!" Indra and Asura both nodded at this, yet said nothing more in return.

Suddenly, Zetsu noticed the male named Kain come running up to Sakura holding a bouquet of flowers, "Kain is really persistent with sister to gain her hand in marriage. I mean, she has shot him down plenty of times and father hasn't even made a single marriage arrangement for sister." Indra and Asura both nodded again, yet Indra was now curious as to why and hushed his two brothers so that he could listen to what Kain was saying to his baby sister.

Kain handed Sakura the bouquet of beautiful flowers, only for the pinkette to look dead eyed at them. Kain gave an obvious loud huff of annoyance before speaking, "Sakura, common, it's been four months since that bastard ran off on you for a second time!" Sakura's eyes widened with horror but said nothing as tears began flooding down her porcelain skin. Kain's face softened and knelt beside the pinkette, "Sakura... ever since I have met you, you are all I can think about day and night. Please give me the honor of becoming my wife."

It felt as if time slowed for Sakura as she turned her head towards Kain to look him dead in the eye. Honestly, she was exhausted from playing this merry-go-round with Madara and settling down didn't sound too bad at this time in her life. For some odd reason, Indra gained a bad vibe from Kain and swiftly turned to Zetsu, "Zetsu, go and check out Kain's house as fast as you can. I can feel that something isn't right..." Indra paused momentarily before turning to Asura, "Asura, I need you to act- well... you don't really have to act with your personality."

Asura puffed his cheeks out at this, yet Indra pressed on, "Run up to Sakura all happily and take her to the meeting field. Zetsu, meet us there whenever you are done. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded and Indra then whispered, "Scatter!" Right then and there, Zetsu sank into the ground and Asura began running up to Sakura and Kain with a goofy smirk plastered all over his face. Indra simply vanished before reappearing at the field to wait.

"SAKURA!" Asura yelled and waved happily. Turning her head slowly, Sakura then looked up at her older brother, "What's up Asura?" Asura panted for a minute before giving one of his signature goofy grins, "I have a surprise for you! Come on, come on! We have to go now!" Asura then lifted Sakura up bridal style and bolted off before the pinkette could give Kain a solid yes or no on the marriage proposal.

The moment Sakura was whisked away by Asura, Kain ground his teeth together angrily and threw the bouquet to the ground before storming off. As he stormed off all he could think was, _'I will have you Sakura. Madara cannot exist if I want you in my life! Now... time to go take out some of my... frustrations...'_ A darkened smirk was then plastered onto Kain's face as he made his way back to his home.

As Kain walked through town, people waved at him and he would smile and wave back, appearing as if he were actually happy and it was just another regular day. People in the main Ninshu Village thought Kain was an outstanding follower of the Ninshu creed and some even went as far to call him one of the most gifted besides Hagoromo, Indra, Asura, and Sakura. People were sure that Kain would end up marrying Sakura one day, and that was something he had wanted ever since he had met the pinkette.

Reaching his home, Kain oddly did not go through the front door like every other normal person should and had no clue he was even being watched at that particular moment considering they had undetectable chakra. Walking behind his home, Kain then walked outside of the main Ninshu Village from the west and continued to walk until he was in the forest. Making his way deep in the forest, Kain then spotted his metal door, unlocked it, and descended down the ladder; not knowing a pair of eyes followed his every movement.

Now down in this random cellar in the middle of the woods after closing the hatch, Kain then lit torches by using his fire style jutsu before speaking in a hateful tone, "Good to see you again Madara." All Madara could do was scowl angrily at Kain considering he had a gag in his mouth, his hands were beyond tightly bound behind his back and his feet were also bound so he could not run. Kain knew he would never be able to match the great Madara Uchiha in strength or intelligence, so he tied him up and threw him down here to get rid of the competition.

"It's sad that four months ago you actually fell for my trap. I knew you were in the way with me getting together with Sakura so you needed to be disposed of. Funny thing is, Sakura is HAPPY you are gone!" Kain then began to laugh hysterically and practically insanely before quieting down, "I was interrupted while proposing to Sakura and am now quite angry, so try keeping your screams silent as usual!"

The eyes that had been watching Kain appeared mortified before vanishing back into the ground and appearing in none other than the field. Indra instantly snapped towards Zetsu, whom now held a sickened facial expression, "Zetsu, what's wrong?" All Zetsu could stammer out was, "Come with me brothers, and come quick..." Indra and Asura looked towards one another, yet nodded at their brother's request and began to run behind Zetsu.

* * *

All they could hear were huge slams and what sounded to be like screaming coming from the metal door that laid dormant on the forest floor. Zetsu then had to turn away, "I already saw enough of what happened... please, go in without me." Indra's face darkened and he instructed for Asura to wait with Zetsu.

Asura nodded and placed a kind hand on Zetsu's shoulder, "You had nothing to do with this... right Zetsu...?" Zetsu appeared mortified at this simple comment, "No! I didn't do this I swear Asura!" Asura then smiled softly before he nodded his head and Indra then swiftly opened the door so that it made no noise once opened. Turning to his two brothers, Indra then mouthed, _"Wait here."_ Both Asura and Zetsu nodded. Indra took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see.

Jumping down into the hole, Indra landed silently; yet the moment he lifted his head, he knew what Zetsu had been talking about due to the simple fact that he too, felt as if he were going to be sick. There stood Kain beating the hell out of Madara, who was too exhausted to even scream any longer and now only released grunts as Kain yelled at the victim to stay awake so that he could see the light held within his eyes die.

Indra then wished he weren't so observant as he saw the way Madara's bones now unnaturally protruded from his skin along with the welts, cuts, and black and blue coloration that now littered his skin. Finally, he'd seen enough, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KAIN!?" Right at that moment, Kain froze as if he were a deer caught in headlights, "L-Lord I-Indra!? This isn't- I mean- HE TOLD ME TO DO THIS BECAUSE HE COULD NO LONGER STAND SAKURA!"

As Kain blubbered, Indra folded his arms securely across his chest and waited for Kain to finish before speaking in a ferocious tone, "And you expect me to believe that...? Madara is madly in love with Sakura, hell, everyone knows that. Besides, if he could no longer stand my little sister he wouldn't just ASK you to torture him. He would have told Sakura goodbye and then he would have vanished without a trace. Do you honestly take me for an idiot Kain?"

Kain then shook his head frantically, it was obvious that he was now terrified of Indra as the eldest of the three original Otsutsuki children then pointed outside, "Get out! If you even think of running I will see to it that you will never be able to walk again!" Kain knew this was no joke and was well aware that Indra could do such a thing and get away with it as well. Indra then hollered up to Asura to make sure that Kain couldn't run away.

Walking over to Madara's unconscious body, he pondered in his mind if he would even be physically capable of carrying such a well toned and muscular male. Slipping his arms beneath Madara's shoulder blades and under in legs, Indra then lifted Madara bridal style and found him unnaturally light for someone as large and masculine as he was. Reaching the ladder, Indra then called up to Asura to help him lift Madara out of the hole.

Once outside, Indra knew that Madara was in desperate need of medical attention but just had to ask, "Why is Madara so light?! How often to did you feed him exactly and what were the contents of the meal!?" Kain flinched and looked down as if he had been the victim of all of the abuse, "He was fed maybe once a week... I only gave him a single slice of bread, sometimes only a crust of bread along with a soup that often made him ill."

Indra had heard enough of all of this whenever he snapped towards Asura and Zetsu before barking out his orders, "ASURA, ZETSU, TAKE HIM TO FATHER IMMEDIATELY! He will pay for his crimes against Madara... I need to seek out Sakura this instant to inform her that we found Madara. He is in critical condition and without her, he could die! Now go!" Both Asura and Zetsu firmly nodded before lifting Kain up by picking him up from underneath his arms and carrying him off.

At this moment, Indra was thanking the heavens that Sakura had allowed him to place one of his markers within her room just in case there was a critical condition that needed immediate attention. Vanishing with Madara in tow, Indra reappeared within his little sister's room, thinking he would find her surprised that he had joined his baby sister within the confinements of four walls. That's when he remembered he had told Asura to lead his baby sister to her favorite field.

Internally face palming at this, Indra then placed Madara on one of the beds, scolding himself the entire time before taking off to the pinkette's favorite field. The eldest of three ran as fast as his human based legs could possibly carry him until he came to a screeching halt at the border of the field. Frantically looking around for his pink haired baby sister, he finally caught sight of her sadly twirling a flower between her index finger and her thumb.

* * *

Indra had never felt so joyous to see his baby sister in his entire life as he cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling frantically, "SAKURA! WE FOUND MADARA! HURRY, HE IS IN DIRE NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION AND COULD POSSIBLY DIE WITHOUT YOUR CARE!" Something within Sakura became cold and distant as she looked away and mumbled to herself, "Why should I even care... he runs off whenever he sees fit and only returns whenever he needs me and is in need of medical attention. I'm not some personal first aid kit you know..."

The eldest of three just couldn't understand why his little sister wasn't jumping for joy that they had even found Madara and was even more puzzled at the fact that usually even mentioning someone needed help would usually cause the pinkette to jump up frantically before bolting towards the patient that is in dire need of help. He simply figured that she just hadn't heard him clearly, so he tried again, "SAKURA! COME ON IT'S CRITICAL! HE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Something within the pinkette betrayed her as she jumped up in response. She hadn't meant to, it was just an honest reaction at this point; causing her to sigh heavily before making her way slowly towards her eldest brother, yet something within her screamed at her legs to run as if the devil were at her heels.

Finally giving in to that urge to run, she did just that until coming upon her eldest brother, "You found Madara and needs medical attention...?" Indra nodded and motioned for her to follow. The two then frantically ran the entire way home while Indra shed a bit of light upon the entire situation that had been going down for four months.

The moment Indra finished telling his little adventure tale, Sakura stopped and began to purge any contents she had ingested prior in the day. Indra sadly, yet slowly rubbed the pinkette's back to comfort her in such an understanding manner until she finished. The moment she was done, Sakura instantly began to bolt towards her home in a startled state of mind until she slammed her bedroom door open. What she saw though comforted her unstable state of mind.

The moment Sakura's bedroom door slammed open, Hagoromo then turned his head slowly to find his only daughter standing there with tears streaming down her face, clearly in obvious distress and pain due to the events that had been going on for four months right under her nose. Standing up, he made his way towards the distressed pinkette and placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly, "I have brought him out of any immediate danger, the rest I leave to you Sakura."

Nodding her head slowly as if in a state of shock, Sakura then made her way to Madara before sitting down and placing a small hand on his thin cheek and spoke softly while her thumb gently stroked the bones that she had never seen protruding in such an unnatural way from underneath the skin of his cheek.

Shaking her head frantically, Sakura then activated her One Hundred Healing Mark before she nodded to herself. She knew it would be one hell of a night given the shape he was currently in. Placing both of her hands over Madara's chest, Sakura began to rejuvenate the man she loved more than anything in this world so that he was once again a functional shinobi.

The longer she continued to heal Madara, the more he began to appear as his normal self and not some helpless kitten who had been soaked in a downpour of rain. The only thing her mind could concentrate on at the moment was yanking her beloved back from knocking on deaths door.

Two days later the sun began to rise and Sakura was now feeling the effects of using her chakra nonstop for two days in a row with no break so to speak of. "Why... why won't you open your eyes Madara!?" Sakura yelled in a mixture of a saddened and frustrated tone. Tears leaked down her face as she deactivated her One Hundred Healing Mark, clenched her fists, and gently brought them down on Madara's chest that now rose and fell evenly before lightly pressing her forehead against her beloved's muscular chest, allowing her tears to fall against the muscled that bulged once again.

The only issue now was...

He wasn't waking up...


	19. Trial And Error

**Ello, ello lovelies! Here is the new chapter of Shattered Mirror! I honestly don't know why so many people are not liking this story... I mean, I've even gone back and revised and edited some of the beginning chapters! Ugh...**

 **Welp, nothing I can do about it.**

 **Big shout out to all of the fans who actually appreciate my writing. I will say this, it is NOT easy to write 10k-20k worded chapters! So thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Also! I now have my own official page! Please check it out for updates and other stuff! I will start giving away free gifts to those who are dedicated to me and love my writing! Shortly I will be putting up a message board for everyone to write me at and I will even write back! PM me for the website since it won't let me post it here -_-**

 **You can even read about me on the official page and even get to see what I look like! Love you all lots!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Trial And Error**_

* * *

The next morning emerald orbs fluttered open almost excitedly as the immediate thoughts rang through her head, _'He's going to be awake and he's going to be hungry!'_ However... she heard nothing but the even breaths that escaped Madara's mouth. Slowly sitting up, she then realized he still hadn't even opened his eyes or regained any sort of physical consciousness what so ever. By that point in time, Sakura's head lowered profoundly so that she stared at her lap and bit her bottom lip roughly, clenching her fists tightly the entire time so that no tears had the given chance to escape.

Slowly, yet surely, the door to Madara's room opened and in walked Izuna, "Madara still hasn't woken up...?" He asked almost timidly and nervously, his heart full of obvious despair. Slowly shaking her head, the pinkette hurriedly placed her hands over her eyes before breaking down and sobbing. Izuna had to hand it to Sakura, she was tough when the occasion called for it... but underneath that tough exterior, she was just your every day normal girl who had a large heart and cried very easily.

Suddenly and swiftly, Sakura turned and placed her head on Izuna's chest before her sobbing fit initially took a turn for the worst. In all honesty, he was in no better place considering his elder brother was alive, yet not awake. Slowly lifting his arms, he securely wrapped them around the broken hearted female that now clung to him as if he were her security blanket, feeling those warm tears drip against his chest in the process and trying his hardest to not shed any of his own.

"Izuna, why won't he wake up!? I don't understand!" Sakura managed to choke out between sobs. Izuna had always been too soft and kind for his own good and even he knew that as he released a shaky breath of air, "I'm not sure Sakura... maybe - just maybe - the initial trauma that he endured for those four months put him in this state of unconsciousness, but as you know; I am no doctor..."

Days quickly turned into weeks and Izuna ended up spending most of his time with the woman that not only his brother loved, but himself as well to comfort both of their aching hearts. As time passed, it became a bit easier to accept the fact that his older brother may never wake up thanks to being so distracted by the broken pinkette that he now tended for.

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" Izuna shouted finally, slightly scaring Sakura in the process and causing her to slightly jump before she finally directed her attention towards him and spoke softly, "What's wrong Izuna...?" Shaking his head, he held his hand out to her in a gentlemanly fashion, "Care to take a walk with me?" For Sakura, it felt as if her life had been put in series of loops that consisted of the same activities each and every day that she had been forced to repeat.

Wake up, check on Madara, make breakfast, clean, train, train harder, make lunch, clean, check on Madara again, train again, make dinner, clean, check on Madara once more, and go to bed. So Izuna asking her to do something other than the routine she bad become so accustom to practically had her jumping for joy at the opportunity.

Indra, Asura, and Zetsu were becoming extremely worried about their sister's mental state of health, but would not once approach her and ask about the topic at hand, not even a single word was ever uttered in front of their little sister to check on her well being, nor comfort her over the issue.

Yet the moment they noticed Izuna stepping in and taking over the role that Madara had once initially held for Sakura, they slowly but surely began to see their sister at least attempting to smile at last; which they were extremely thankful for. They couldn't have been more thankful for Izuna's presence simply just being there for their baby sister.

Now the day for Kain's trail was at hand and Indra, Asura, Zetsu, and Sakura were all there to "testify" against Kain and his murderous intent towards Madara while Izuna waited outside of the hall. Once all of the talking concluded, Hagoromo did the worst thing imaginable, especially for his daughter's mental stability.

"Kain, everyone makes mistakes. If I were to judge you based off of this one misfortune, I would be no better than my mother. You will have one more chance to prove yourself. Understood?" Hagoromo made no guidelines for the man to even follow, such as 'I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter or the Uchiha's'. Kain nodded seriously and bowed deeply towards Hagoromo, but on the inside a darkened smile formed as if saying, _'Checkmate.'_

The moment Hagoromo had made his decision concerning Kain; Sakura broke down into tears and collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees before Izuna quickly ran in to comfort her. In Kain's mind, Izuna had now become a road block for getting what he wanted; but not to the point where he felt as if he needed to do the same to the second Uchiha heir that he had done to Madara. Not yet at least.

Walking out of the conference hall with the pinkette's hand within his own, Izuna turned towards her and gave her a smile, "Don't worry about me Sakura. I promise to protect not only Madara, but you as well." Sakura tearfully nodded at his words and slowly laced her fingers through Izuna's much larger fingers. Turning his head towards Sakura, Izuna blushed lightly at the close proximity of the two.

Izuna and Sakura walked and walked until hours had passed and they honestly didn't know where they were any longer. "That's weird... I... don't know where I am..." Sakura shakily spoke and Izuna, whom had been relieved that he hadn't been the only one to feel this way, nodded in agreement, "I feel like I've been here before, but then again I can't place my finger on it..."

Looking up at the younger brother of Madara, who was the same age as Asura, the pinkette then motioned her index finger for Izuna to come closer. Looking slightly puzzled at this motion, Izuna then leaned down, but stopped midway to stare into those majestic emerald orbs that never failed to hypnotize him any time he stole a glance. In a sense, Sakura's eyes bewitched him and put him under some unknown spell.

She needed to feel something again... she needed to feel that she was still alive, or had a heartbeat at all. Sakura thought that maybe Izuna knew what she was trying to even accomplish by doing this, but she guessed wrong due to the confused facial expression he held. _'Why do all Uchiha's look like gods among all of us mortals?'_ The pinkette pondered silently and before she even could say a word, she felt Izuna's lips against her own; completely placing Sakura in a small state of shock.

Leaning back momentarily, Izuna rose a hand to gently place on Sakura's cheek; which she leaned into as her heart rapidly pounded against her chest, "Sakura, I've been thinking this over long and hard..." The pink haired lass nodded her head slightly to let Izuna know that she was listening before he took a sharp breath and pressed on, "I know this is going to sound horrible... but... should my brother never wake, would you maybe - um - consider being with me...?"

This caused Sakura's eyes to widen profoundly at this comment that had just been made by Izuna due to the simple fact that she had been considering the same alternative. Taking a deep, shaky breath; emerald then bore holes within the void Izuna's eyes held whenever the Sharingan was not activated before she spoke softly, "I - I have been thinking that over a lot actually. If I had to choose anyone other than Madara, it would be you Izuna."

 _SNAP_

Both Sakura and Izuna shot their head towards the source of the obvious man made sound, yet found nothing until Izuna activated his Sharingan and Sakura called out, "BYAKUGAN!" Emerald orbs instantly bled white as the veins on the sides of her temples began to protrude unnaturally from beneath her smooth skin.

That's when they saw him and Izuna shot his arms out and immediately took Sakura protectively into his arms as a means to protect her, "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE KAIN! SHOW YOURSELF!" By now, Sakura was trembling in complete and utter fear as her eyes bled back to their normal emerald coloration. Nothing was said in return to Izuna's shout, but all that could be heard was the stillness of the forest once again and Kain's presence was completely and entirely gone.

Right at that moment, Izuna began to panic, yet did not show it for the pinkette's sake. "Come on, let's get out of here Sakura." Snapping around, Izuna's low ponytail snapped around before setting back into place and took Sakura's hand once more before hastily making his way back, not once deactivating his Sharingan just in case.

For some given reason when she had first met Izuna, he had slightly reminded her of Indra; but now he looked even more like her eldest blood brother with the way he wore his hair. That didn't matter much though, she knew they weren't related by blood by any means; but at times thought of it as a bit odd as if asking herself, _"How?"_

In many ways, Sakura did love Izuna... but something always and constantly reminded her as to where her heart truly belonged - and that person was currently hibernating much to her dismay. All Sakura could do now was just hope for the best and make do with what was available... just in case Madara never did wake up.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had been so dark and silent for so long that Madara didn't even know how in the hell he had even gotten to this point in his life. Sighing heavily at the loneliness that he was now forced to endure, a dark voice then rang out almost as if it had been panicked, _"Madara... you have been asleep far too long."_ Madara shot around to try and find the source of the voice, yet found no one. Growing frustrated, the male with the long, untamed black and blue locks clenched his fists tightly, _"WHO ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!"_

Finally, Kaguya made her presence known as she stood there in front of the male regarded for being the god of war before speaking once again, _"I see... you don't even realize where you even are. Well, allow me to inform you."_ The rabbit goddess paused momentarily and pursed her red painted lips, _"You have been asleep for almost two years now Madara. I took over the liberty of making sure you stayed alive considering I can no longer send you to any new realms. This realm is now your home, along with Sakura... but something has not gone as planned..."_

Madara couldn't even understand what Kaguya was even trying to say as of now, _"What in the HELL do you mean!?"_ Shaking her head, Kaguya's ankle long white locks swished along with the movements her head now made, _"As I said, allow me to show you."_ Kaguya then pulled out a memory timeline like some picture book for a child to see before tossing it into the air so that it now looked like a cinematic movie to watch.

As the Uchiha heir watched, he noticed he couldn't see Sakura at all and honestly just had to ask about this, _"Why do I not see Sakura? Wait, what? My little brother, Izuna, got married?"_ Kaguya then knew she had caught Madara's attention rather quickly as a saddened smile appeared on her face, _"Madara... what you are looking at... are Sakura's memories. She married your little brother roughly half a year ago."_

Now Madara felt as if he were going to be sick. His little brother - HIS LITTLE BROTHER DAMMIT - had taken the only thing outside of family that he had ever loved. Beginning to tremble with anger and remorse over this entire life movie that was Sakura's, Madara dangerously narrowed his eyes and Kaguya just had to throw in, _"They are planning on trying for a child soon, Madara."_

That did it. That single comment caused anger, hatred, and resentment to arise; yet Kaguya narrowed her whitened orbs towards the clearly pissed off male, _"You could have woken yourself up at any given time, yet you chose NOT to do so Madara. You only have yourself to blame for this! NOW WAKE UP!"_

Looking shocked for a moment, Kaguya then vanished and when he slowly opened his eyes he realized that he was back in the world of the living before he slowly, but surely, sat up. However, something was clearly wrong with the way his crimson orbs darkened hatefully. Sakura was _HIS_ and if he couldn't have her, neither could Izuna.

* * *

Sakura was washing dishes at her new home after her and Asura told their father that Indra was most suitable for the position for taking over the ninja creed of Ninshu. So that's exactly what happened; Indra became the known successor to Ninshu. Thinking over many things at the moment, Sakura then slightly jumped whenever she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind as a masculine head nuzzled into her neck.

Snapping her head around with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan set into place, Izuna then took in a sharp breath, "SAKURA IT'S JUST ME!" Releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, the pinkette then relaxed her tensed muscles, "Izuna... you know better than to sneak up on me..." Izuna was well aware that Kain still shadowed her every movement and considering this was HIS wife, he now knew he needed to consult with his father-in-law over the issue at hand.

Izuna then gained a devious smile and grasped Sakura by her hips before hoisting her onto the kitchen counter, "Now then my beautiful wife, what should we do about this childless predicament?" Sakura felt heat assault her entire face until she felt her ears burning, "I-Izuna! What - but I - NOT HERE YOU DUMMY!" This only caused a chipper laughter to erupt from her husband's mouth before laying his head on her shoulder, "You know I love you, right?" Sakura's eyes then saddened as her meek voice rang out, "Yes..."

Even now, after two years had gone by, her heart still refused to heal over Madara and she still continued to check up on him periodically to make sure he wasn't becoming dehydrated or had any signs of malnutrition in his state. Something within her was still very broken and even Izuna could see it in her face and heard it in her tone, "Sakura... it's okay... I know you'll never love me the way you loved my big brother..."

Tears began to sting her eyes whenever an all too familiar voice rang out that neither Izuna, nor Sakura had expected to hear ever again, "Is that so? Hm... I wonder about that loyalty considering the position the two of you are currently in..."

That very instant, both Izuna's and Sakura's eyes widened profoundly and slowly turned their heads to the doorway. Leaning against the frame, there Madara stood with his arms folded across his chest, alive and finally awake. Sakura's eyes instantly filled with tears and Izuna ran up to his elder brother, "Big brother! You're finally awake! It's been-" Madara then hastily interrupted his younger brother by coldly stating, "Two years."

The pinkette felt more petrified than a log that had turned to stone over time and her hands began to tremble uncontrollably. Tears now leaked down from her eyes and poured down onto her cheeks, "Madara..." Was all she could say in the most heart breaking tone anyone had ever heard in their entire life.

Shifting his crimson gaze towards Sakura, he instantly noticed how thin and frail she had actually become within the span of two years; but for some reason, the fact that she was now married to Izuna made Madara's heart seal off completely, "Sakura, I need a hair cut. Do so now. For I do not wish to have THIS much hair once I leave to return to the Uchiha's." The pinkette heard his cold and distant tone and all she could repeat in her head was, _'This isn't Madara, this isn't Madara! Who would play such a cruel trick on me!?"_

Before Madara could even get impatient, Sakura fainted and came crashing to the ground before Izuna had even realized what had happened. Something inside Madara's cold heart tugged and he had wanted to rush to her, but no one deceives Madara Uchiha and gets away with it. Izuna quickly knelt beside Sakura and lifted her up into his arms, "Sakura! Sakura!" Now Sakura wasn't waking up, even though she had just merely passed out.

Madara quickly appeared in front of his younger brother and took a large fist full of Sakura's thigh length bubble gum colored locks tightly before kicking Izuna through a wall, "Izuna! You took the one person I loved most away from me! You have no one to blame but yourself!"

* * *

The moment Izuna came flying out of the wall of his home, Asura, Indra, and Zetsu ran up to him, "Izuna! What happened!?" Izuna looked up slowly with blood sliding down his face, "Madara... is awake..." Was all he could say before passing out. Indra and Asura quickly ordered Zetsu to stay with Izuna and tend to his wounds while Indra went inside to the culprit and Asura ran to Madara's room to make sure he was hopefully still unconscious so that they could then target at who the real culprit was.

Asura reached Madara's room fairly quick and slammed the door open to see that he in fact... had woken up. Quickly bolting back to where Indra was, he then saw his elder brother being flung out of Sakura and Izuna's home. Indra slid his hand across his lips to wipe away any blood traces whenever Asura ran up to him, "Madara isn't there elder brother!" Indra instantly got a _'no shit'_ look on his face. There had only been two people that were alive who had ever been successful in landing a blow on him. Those two people being Sakura and Madara.

Madara then walked out of the home with an expressionless look plastered all over his face, yet his eyes held a hint of softness whenever he would steal a glance of Sakura's face and the way tears continued to trickle down those nothing less than perfect porcelain cheeks.

"Madara, please let my sister go!" Asura cried out as tears began to slide down his face, "You can't take her from us Madara! It's not right!" That's when the god of war made the Otsutsuki family believe that he had successfully frozen hell over, "Asura, you should know by now that whenever I want something, I get it." Indra clenched his fists tightly, now slightly cursing Sakura for performing a jutsu on Madara that led other's to believe he had never stopped training.

All hope was not lost though due to Hagoromo appearing right in front of Madara, "Madara... where do you think you are taking your sister-in-law?" This had obviously been a bad choice of wording considering the Uchiha heir's face then blazed with clear anger, "I told you once, did I not?" This caused the sage of six paths to gain a puzzled expression before Madara decided to enlighten him, "I told you I would be returning for Sakura some day in the future."

Hagoromo didn't know what to do, say, or think right at that moment; so he cleared his throat lightly before speaking, "And what do you intend on doing with my precious daughter Madara?" That's when Madara's feelings broke loose and his eyes filled with tears, "I INTEND ON MARRYING HER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND HE TOOK THAT RAY OF HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone stood there completely shocked, including Izuna who was now awake.

Izuna shakily stood up as Zetsu held onto his brother-in-law to give him support, "You were gone for two years Madara! TWO! Did you ever stop to think that maybe you were not the only one who might have loved MY wife!?" Madara then shot a death glare towards his younger brother and glanced down to see the simple silver band on Sakura's marriage finger. Reaching up, Madara then yanked off the band and tossed it at his younger brother, "She's no longer your wife, for she will become my wife."

Everyone knew how hard headed this beast of a man truly was, but had never really thought he would have gone as far as he had just done. The second heir to the Uchiha clan then walked to his elder brother with a deepened scowl plastered all over his face, "Give me my wife back MADARA!" All Madara could do was smirk, "Tell me, why would I give my future wife to a man who tried to killed me KAIN!? Also, how long have you been posing as my little brother and where in the HELL is he!?"

Everyone's eyes widened with horror and slowly turned their heads towards "Izuna", who's face instantly became dark and sinister, "She would have never agreed to marry me if she hadn't thought I weren't your little brother, Madara." Indra was about to stalk forward, but Hagoromo beat him to the literal punch.

Slamming his fist into Kain's cheek, Hagoromo glared almost satanically, "How dare you toy with my daughter's emotions! This time, I shall not go so easy on you as I did the first go around!" Izuna's body _"poofed"_ away, showing Kain on the ground holding his cheek, "I married your daughter! Not Izuna! The bastard continued to get in my way so I decided to get rid of him permanently! That's what I regret most about Madara! I should have simply killed the bastard like I killed his precious little brother!"

By this point, Sakura was awake and appeared mortified. Now she fully understood why Madara had been so cold... he had thought that she had betrayed him... and in an unknowing sense, she had. Gently patting Madara's broad and muscular chest, he then set her down on her own two feet and the sound of her knuckles cracking roughly could definitely be heard, "I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP SO BADLY, YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR DEATH! I WILL NOT LET YOU OFF SO EASILY THIS TIME!"

"I demand a trial!" Kain cried out as he shook frantically like some cold, wet kitten. Hagoromo said nothing this time about giving a trial, but then demanded, "WHERE is Izuna's body!" That hurt for everyone to hear, but it had to be said. Hagoromo then added in one final thing, "And did he have any final words for his loved ones!?" That made everyone feel a bit better for some reason as Kain continued to frantically shake, "His final words were for Madara and Sakura! He said, tell Madara to use his eyes so that he never lost the light and to tell Sakura that he was sorry he couldn't protect her!"

* * *

Kain was not so fortunate this go around. Just as Madara was about to beat the conniving man to a bloody dead pulp, Sakura lowered her head and held her hand out in front of him, "Stop... it will feel better if he is locked away for the rest of his miserable life." Kain gained a smirk on his face thinking that Sakura had fallen for him and would release him sooner or later; but once she lifted her head, all that set in was terror due to the fact that all he could see was Sakura's Rinnegan filled orbs.

Hagoromo figured out what she had meant by "locked away for the rest of his life" now; yet, made no attempts to stop his beloved daughter. "WHERE IS IZUNA'S BODY!?" Kain refused to speak any further, yet Zetsu finally returned with Izuna's body and he was not even dead, but close to it. This triggered Sakura's hatred for Kain to grow even further before she clapped her hands together and shouted, "PLANETARY DEVASTATION!"

It did not take long for Kain's screams to become silent and on that day, a second moon was made. The moment she was finished, the pinkette felt that sense of being constantly watched lifted off of her shoulders and her eyes shifted back to their original emerald coloration. Though, Hagoromo was slightly interested about one feature of his daughter.

Walking up to Sakura, Hagoromo then held both of his hands out and asked for Sakura to place her hands in his with her palms facing upward, which she complied with. The moment she did this, Hagoromo noticed the sun symbol on her right palm and the moon symbol on her left palm. This shocked Hagoromo to no ends considering that not even he, the future sage of the six paths, had both symbols. He then knew at that point that his only daughter was going to exceed himself and become a true legend worth mentioning in the far future.

Rushing to Izuna, the pinkette began the attempts of healing him; yet he slowly opened his eyes and weakly lifted his hand to Sakura's, "Stop..." Sakura appeared shocked at this and began to question as to why. The moment she received an answer, she wished she hadn't asked, "Because... elder b-rother is back. You - are now... free..." With that last word, Izuna was gone and Sakura begun to sob. Madara quickly pulled the only woman he had ever truly loved into his arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Madara was hurting as well, but he had never been so good at showing his emotions to anyone other than Sakura and Sakura alone. She knew him far better than anyone and that anyone even included his own little brother. Izuna had never known what in the hell his older brother had been thinking or feeling, while Sakura always seemed to know everything about him.

It was now late at night and Sakura had fallen asleep in Madara's arms. Hagoromo smiled sadly at this, but then spoke softly, "Come son, you and Sakura... have much catching up to do." This comment even made the always so stoic man to become bright red, but he nodded and lifted Sakura into his arms before following Hagoromo to a large, spacious room.

Just as Madara entered, Hagoromo then spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Madara, I bless the intent for you to wed my daughter; for it would seem that you are the only one who holds the key to her heart." Madara turned around and nodded respectfully towards his future father-in-law, "I give you my thanks." Nodding towards the god of war, Hagoromo then closed the door and walked away from the room. He knew what might take part and he was almost excited that he might finally have the chance to become a grandfather.

Shaking his head at Hagoromo's words, Madara walked over to the large bed and laid Sakura down. He had slept for two whole years so he was wide awake. Sliding down one of the walls furthest from Sakura, Madara finally allowed his emotions to show as he placed a single hand over his eyes and began to weep for the loss of his little brother.

Sakura was no fool and she definitely could now feel every emotion Madara now felt and her eyes slowly opened to see Madara gritting his teeth as his hand covered his eyes. Noticing tears fall from Madara's perfect jawline, Sakura silently stood up and slowly made her way towards the man she dearly loved, but now knew nothing about.

Madara had been in such a miserable state of mind that he hadn't even heard Sakura approach him. Lowering herself in front of Madara, Sakura then slowly reached out to take Madara's hand, but did not expect that he would snap and slap her hand away. A hurt expression filled Sakura's face and she could read all of the hurt held in Madara's. Sighing softly, the pinkette placed her hand back by her sides, "Madara... come here..." He told her no over and over again but finally caved in after ten minutes of arguing with the hard headed pink haired lass.

The moment Madara caved, he leaned down and placed his head on Sakura's lap and began to quietly sob as he gently gripped Sakura's bare thigh. The pinkette couldn't even imagine what he was going through at the moment considering she still had all three of her brothers and she began to run her fingers through Madara's silky locks that were far too long for her liking. So while he cried, she gave him a haircut so that his hair was back to its original length.

Once done cutting his hair, Sakura continued to run her slim fingers through his long mane of hair. Finally Madara cried out, "No one will even remember Izuna! What memories will I have left once I have grown old!?" Sakura could clearly feel his hurt, all of that pain and anguish did not suit the man named Madara Uchiha; so she made a resolution right then and there, "We will have a son and name him Izuna..."

Madara's eyes widened intensely and he slowly sat up, "W-What did you say?" Sakura rose her hands and cupped Madara's cheeks, stroking the silky smooth skin in the process with her thumbs, "I said, we will have a son and name him Izuna." He honestly couldn't believe his ears and was going to ask her to repeat herself again, but Sakura bravely shot forward and locked her lips with Madara's; sealing the deal.

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Now, more than anything, he wanted Sakura. He wanted to know if she would keep that promise until the day they died; whether they had a son or not. Standing up, Madara did not break the contact of their lips being practically glued together. Sakura then pulled away and jumped up so that her muscular thighs now squeezed around Madara's waist and he hurriedly and hungrily slammed her back against the wall, "Are you sure this is what you want Sakura?"

Sakura then gave Madara an _'are you fucking kidding me?'_ look and he replied with a smirk as he shot his head down to the pinkette's neck and began to lick, kiss, suckle, and lightly scrape his teeth against the sensitive flesh. At first, Sakura had been tense, but knew she had been saving herself for Madara as if he personally owned her soul down to the very last detail.

The moment Sakura was not paying attention, Madara slid one of his hands inside the pinkette's official white Ninshu cloak to grasp one of her breasts as his other hand shot inside of her shorts. Realizing there was far too much clothing, Madara retreated his hands; confusing Sakura in the process. Setting her down, the god of war then thought to himself, _'I'm about to become the god of sex.'_

Slowly, Sakura then understood what he meant and rose her hands to her obi and teasingly took it off before slowly sliding her white top off, leaving her upper half fully exposed in all of its glory. This was growing unbearable for Madara to watch, his groin let him know that much with the way all of the blood rushed down into it and began to pulse uncomfortably within the confinements of his pants. Madara then practically ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side before Sakura came up to his pants and held onto the hem teasingly with the ways her fingers slid against his hips and slid chills down his spinal cord.

Leaning down to her ear, Madara then growled softly, "You're doing this on purpose... aren't you..." Sakura gained a devious smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about Madara..." Right then her fingertips accidentally brushed against the tip of his painful erection and that just about drove him insane with the way he swiftly grabbed Sakura's hips and hurled her onto the bed before shedding his lower half of clothing.

Sakura instantly turned bright red and Madara smirked before stalking up to her as if he were a predator and she was his prey. Shooting his hands out, Madara grasped the waist of her pants and swiftly pulled them down, "Ah, by the way... your father has blessed our marriage." Sakura instantly got a _'shut. the. fuck. up.'_ look and he fully understood at that point, yet he had to stand there and drink in the sight of her naked body. She was his, and his alone.

"Do not expect me to be gentle after teasing me." Madara claimed almost darkly and Sakura sat up, "Hey, I'm still a virgin dammit! You'd better be gentle!" Madara rolled his lust filled eyes and something about this seemed almost... familiar...

Suddenly, terror filled her eyes and Madara took a step back, "Sakura? What's wrong!?" She couldn't speak, but all she could remember were Kain's eyes being that lust filled towards her and it never ceased to paralyze her each and every time. Madara, being the man he was, did not fully comprehend what was happening; so he let his cock do his thinking for him. Madara had only thought that Sakura was merely playing the part of the prey... but he couldn't have been more wrong in this analysis.

Climbing on top of the pink haired lass, who still appeared terrified, Madara wasted no time at all and instantly plunged into her. The moment Sakura's hymen was broken a sharp gasp was heard before she silently screamed from the pain and initial shock of what had just happened.

Madara didn't comprehend as to what had just happened until he felt the hot liquid. _'I didn't make her cum that fast did I...?'_ Was all Madara could think until the moonlight hit on their bodies and he glanced down and saw... blood. She hadn't been lying about being a virgin to him then. Now Madara felt horrible and stopped all movements to allow her to adjust, placing a hand on her cheek and whispering sweet little nothings into her ear as she choked down sobs.

Her fingernails now painfully dug into Madara's shoulder blades and he would have winced if he had been anyone other than Madara Uchiha, "Relax..." He whispered softly while running his fingers through her thigh long pink tresses. It took a long time for Sakura to see Madara and not Kain. Even when he realized she had relaxed, the death grip she now held on his shoulder blades restrained him from any and all movements. He should have believed her whenever she had told him that she had been a virgin and he was now paying the price for that.

It took a whole fifteen minutes for Madara's face to come back into her vision as tears slid down her face. Noticing her fingers lodged within Madara's shoulder blades, Sakura gasped and quickly pulled her hands away, "Madara - I - I'm sorry..." Sakura whimpered softly and he only shook his head and spoke softly and sweetly towards her, "I should have believed you Sakura... forgive me."

Once all of that was over, Sakura took in a shaky breath and nodded her head in acknowledgement that she really was ready. Now she was wondering if this was even right to do... having a child just to keep the memory of a deceased loved one alive. It was far too late by that point to be considering such things considering she had spaced out for so long and the only things that registered to her were her moans and Madara's moans.

Before Sakura could even take back what she had said about having a child, Madara had already cum deep inside of her... and there was just - just... _'SO MUCH CUM! HOLY HELL!'_ Was all that registered to her as her body and Madara's body were now covered in sweat.

Madara leaned down and softly, yet sweetly spoke, "Thank you Sakura... will you do me the honors... of marrying me...?" Sakura stared into Madara's crimson orbs and smiled softly, "Of course I will..." That night, Sakura slept in Madara's arms peacefully and fearlessly.

* * *

It had now been eight months since that night and Sakura was definitely pregnant due to how much she was showing. She, of course, was huge being eight months along and she felt so fat even though she only ate healthily. Madara and herself quickly got married afterwards and the two had been very happy so far.

Today was the day she was going to check the sex of the baby and that right there made her a damned nervous wreck. She definitely could have found out at fifteen weeks, but had honestly been to scared to check until now. Easing her body down, Sakura ran her chakra over her swollen belly as Madara sat beside her awaiting the news.

Finally, Sakura sucked in a deep breath and tears filled her eyes, concerning Madara to no extent, "Is something wrong with the baby Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and began to laugh as tears slid down her face, "It's a boy Madara!" Madara's face instantly lit up and he threw his arms around his wife's neck as Sakura softly spoke while gently rubbing her belly, "Izuna... Uchiha..."

Glancing up at the smile Sakura now held was enough to bring him all of the happiness in the world. It was a look of a mother who couldn't be prouder of the name she had just chosen for their unborn child. Madara then cleared his throat, "Well, you'd better go and tell your father and brothers." Sakura then nodded gleefully and took her husband's hand, "Not without my loving husband... you know Madara, I'm happy you are Izuna's father and my husband... I couldn't have asked for a more patient man to support me."

Nodding happily at this, the couple then stood together and began walking towards the conference hall where they knew Sakura's father and three brothers would be. Once they arrived, Sakura waddled up to her father with a more than joyous expression. Hagoromo noticed his extremely pregnant daughter and became giddy inside, "Boy or girl, Sakura?" Sakura bit her bottom lip and giggled cutely before blurting out, "It's a boy, father!"

Hagoromo was beyond ecstatic at that point as his face lit up, "Oh, a boy?! Have you picked a name out for him yet?" Sakura nodded happily and Hagoromo waited patiently. The pinkette couldn't hold it in anymore, "We are going to name him Izuna Uchiha!" Hagoromo's face almost instantly saddened, "I... I see." Sakura couldn't understand her father's sudden mood swing over the matter. Madara and Sakura alike couldn't help but tilt their heads at how Hagoromo had clearly just dismissed their choice of a name for their unborn infant.

Silently shrugging the matter off, both Sakura and Madara bowed in the highest amount of respect, "We shall take our leave now father. We must tell Sakura's brothers about this." Nodding his head, Hagoromo decided he would tell the couple either at dinner or after dinner. He couldn't decide, but had plenty of time to do so.

As both Sakura and Madara made their exit, both of them couldn't help but look towards one another. Shortly after impregnating Sakura, Madara had Izuna's eyes transplanted into his eye sockets and now held the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at his disposal.

Reaching the field Sakura's brothers were known for hanging out at, the pinkette waved to all three and each of them waved back. Asura was the first to jump up and bolt towards his little sister, "So, did you find out!?" Sakura nodded happily and Asura fidgeted with anxiousness, "So?! Tell me, tell me!" This caused for even Madara to laugh as his deep and musky tone rang out, "It's a boy, Uncle Asura. His name will be Izuna Uchiha."

Hearing the "It's a boy" part made Asura's face brighten up like a firework. Yet by the end of his now brother-in-law's speech over the name, the color drained out of his face. Nervously glancing back towards his group, Sakura noticed a new man within the midst of Asura, Indra, and Zetsu's group of buddies that had a bandage wrapped around his eyes. "Hey, who's your new buddy? Aren't you at least going to introduce your little sister to your new friend?"

Nervously, Asura nodded and turned his back. As he walked, Asura began to silently curse his luck over anything. Reaching the group of friends, both Sakura and Madara slightly stiffened before forcing themselves to relax. The second born Otsutsuki child nervously cleared his throat, causing Indra and Zetsu to look his way before jumping up to run to Sakura, ask the sex, then ask the name. Once they told them, the color drained from Indra's face and Zetsu quickly looked away out of fear that their little sister would understand his obvious shame and secrecy.

After everyone was told the news that it was a boy and they would then rejoice until hearing the name of the unborn child. The group would then nervously glance behind them, and the color would instantly drain from their face as if they knew something. Sakura was so sick and tired of not knowing what was going on, so she quickly grabbed Taizo before storming away and leaving everyone to question what the two were going to talk about.

Reaching a place that even Indra could not hear, Sakura came to an immediate halt before staring Taizo straight in the eyes, "Spill it Taizo! What is going on!?" Taizo nervously began to laugh and dismiss Sakura's question until she slightly rose her voice, "SPIT IT OUT TAIZO!" Jumping slightly, Taizo then reluctantly told the pinkette he was so fond of, everything. By this point, all of the color had drained out of Sakura's face and she felt as if she had needed to confirm this many times with her older brother's best friend, "And you are SURE?!"

Flinching slightly, Taizo nodded and looked down as if he were ashamed for opening his damned mouth. Suddenly snapping around, the pinkette began to waddle as fast as she could back to where her brothers were and when she finally arrived, Sakura instantly halted and panted heavily before looking at the stranger, "WHEN IN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO LET US KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALIVE IZUNA!?"

If his eyes were not bandaged up, Izuna was sure that he would have flinched at this very angry pink haired lass who knew him quite well. Madara now felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his skull because of the new information that had just been delivered from his wife.

Slowly turning his head towards Izuna, Madara's mouth gaped wide open, "I-Is that really you... Izuna?" Slowly turning his head to look in their direction, Sakura and Madara both noticed the ponytail from beneath his clothing sway a bit before he even uttered a single word, "Hello big brother and sister-in-law."

Madara had been living with a lie all of this time, simply assuming that his little brother had died on that day; but that obviously had not been the case. Then who had they buried that day!? Madara had so many unanswered questions that it was infuriating enough to stress his pregnant wife out. Turning his head and noticing Sakura's physical status, he quickly made the assumption that she should not be here, "Dear, why not go and get some rest... you know... for the baby?"

Sakura was so furious, happy, and confused all at one time due to this cluster fuck of a mess, "You think I'm leaving Madara!? HELL NO!" Suddenly, something had gone south very quick and Sakura quickly grasped her belly, "Ow, ow, ow!" Madara quickly looked down and was relieved that she hadn't had a miscarriage. Indra, Asura, and Zetsu were all quickly on their feet and gently eased Sakura down to sit as she then screamed, "I THINK I'M IN LABOR!"

Everyone, well, not including Izuna; felt as if their eyes were going to pop out of their skull at any given moment, "Oh hell, what do we do elder brother!?" Asura yelled as equally frantic as everyone else. "How in the hell should I know Asura!?" Indra yelled frantically back as Zetsu ran around in circles, completely scared and panicked. Madara shook his head and lifted his wife into his arms before leaving to hurriedly getting back to the house.

* * *

Sakura was immediately sent into the birthing room which, at the time, men were not permitted access until the birth of the child was officially complete. The midwife, who was Ino, checked the very pregnant female's dilation before deciding she was already at the point where it was time to push. Looking up at Sakura's sweat drenched face, Ino then heard the door slightly slide open and her head snapped to the side, "STAY OUT MADARA! YOU KNOW IT IS FORBIDDEN FOR MEN TO ENTER THE BIRTHING ROOM!"

The door instantly closed at the furious tone his wife's best friend now held, but knew that his precious wife and child were in good hands considering Ino had been personally trained by Sakura. All he could hear were the pained screams of Sakura as Ino continued to shout encouraging words, "Come on Sakura! Push! I can now see the head!"

Continuing to push for what felt like an eternity, a cry of new found life was then heard along with tears from Ino and Sakura. Ino gave the child it's first bath before bundling the little boy up and bringing him to his mother to place him within the safe contents of her arms, "So, is there a name for this adorable bundle of joy yet?" Ino asked curiously and Sakura smiled softly, "Yes... his name is Izuna Uchiha." Ino seemed rather shocked at this, indicating that she had known the truth the entire time.

"But Sakura-" Ino tried to protest, but Sakura instantly shook her head, "I already know... but I've been calling him Izuna for so long that I can't picture a more perfect name for him. Besides... doesn't he look like Izuna?" Ino leaned in and took a closer look at the infant's face before noticing the shocking resemblance, "Oh my goodness! If I hadn't known who the father was, I would think he was Izuna's child, not Madara's!"

From behind the door, Madara could clearly hear all of this and a million thoughts began to run through his head. Deciding he could now enter, Madara walked in with a stoic face and Ino stood up before bowing, "Ah, Madara, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy!" Madara stopped right beside his wife and inspected the child and instantly noticed how much his child actually HAD looked like Izuna, "Sakura... if there is something you need to tell me now, I think now would be the time..."

The dangerous and threatening tone coming from Madara actually scared Sakura and little Izuna as she pulled away and hid her now screaming and sobbing newborn, "What are you getting at Madara!?" Sakura slightly rose her tone of voice and Madara scowled deeply, "You have known all along that Izuna was still alive and you and him..." The god of war trailed off and grit his teeth. Considering there was no way to verify that Izuna was actually his child, there was nothing Sakura could either say or do to change her furious husband's temperament.

"Are you actually implying that Izuna is not your child Madara!? How DARE you! GET OUT NOW!" Sakura screeched, scaring little Izuna even further so that he now screamed. Glaring at his wife, he sharply snapped around and stormed out of the room without holding his son once. How could Madara even confuse this!? She had never had sex before him and now he was questioning if Izuna was even their child.

Right then and there, Sakura healed all of her birthing injuries and stood up with Izuna firmly embraced within her arms. Now she had to make a tough call, but first and foremost, she was going to give Izuna his eyes back without taking Madara's eyes from him. Approaching the group that hadn't moved a muscle since she had gone into labor, Sakura then turned to Indra, "Indra, will you hold Izuna?" Indra looked so confused at this and Sakura released an immensely heavy sigh, "The BABY, elder brother!"

He quickly held his arms out and took little Izuna from his mother's arms whenever he noticed, this child looked exactly like Izuna. Sakura then approached the little brother of Madara Uchiha and placed her hands over his eyes momentarily before removing them, "You can take the bandage off now Izuna." Shocked at this, he did as he was told and slowly opened his eyes, even his Sharingan had been put back into place.

Taking Izuna back into her arms from Indra, Sakura cradled him and looked down at him like a proud mother should whenever Asura then inched closer, "Can I hold mini-Izuna too Sakura?" Smiling gently at this, the pinkette nodded and placed Izuna into her older brother's arms. He was astounded at the resemblance that little Izuna held to the original Izuna, "Wow! You could really mistake mini-Izuna to be Izuna's son!" Sakura said nothing in reply to this and little Izuna was then passed to Zetsu before being placed into his Uchiha uncle's arms.

What shocked Izuna the most was the resemblance that baby Izuna held to himself, "Sakura - we never - but how?" Izuna rambled and Sakura shrugged, "I might change his name to Sasuke just so people don't think that I had a fucking affair with you when I didn't even know you were still alive." Izuna nodded at this and loved on his little look alike for quite some time until Madara showed up.

"Well, well, I see you are quite comfortable holding your son Izuna." Madara's voice spat out almost as if it had a venom laced tone to it. Izuna shot his head up and scowled, "He's not even mine big brother! I'm just as shocked at this as you!" Madara was hearing none of Izuna's excuses and the two argued for quite some time until Sakura slammed her foot down, "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING AND TAKING SASUKE WITH ME!" Madara snapped his head towards Sakura, "Who in the hell is Sasuke!?" Sakura then gave Madara a glare that he had never seen once from his wife, "OUR SON!"

With that, Sakura leaned down and took the newly named Sasuke within her arms before erecting her body and bolting back towards the main house of the Otsutsuki family. Rushing in, she greeted her father and told him the child's new name considering he appeared too much like Izuna and would bring suspicion to her. Placing Sasuke within her father's arms, Sakura then left and packed not only her things, but Sasuke's as well.

Once she was done packing all of their things into scrolls, the pinkette approached her father and he spoke to her in a concerned tone, "And you are sure you want to do this Sakura...?" Sakura hastily nodded and took Sasuke back into her arms, "Only you, Indra, Asura, Zetsu, and Izuna are to know where I am going. Please father, I do not need constant harassment from my... my husband..." Hagoromo sadly nodded at this considering he finally got his first grandchild and he was now being taken away.

The last thing Sakura said to her father was, "You believe me that Sasuke is Madara's child... right...?" Hagoromo smiled and nodded, "How could I forget after hearing it all." Sakura's face instantly turned bright red and she snapped around and cleared her throat, "Yes, well, remember, this is a secret father." The sage of the six paths then stood and tightly embraced his daughter before leaning down and kissing the top of little Sasuke's head.

With that, the two vanished without a trace and Hagoromo called in Indra, Asura, Zetsu, and Izuna in for a family meeting to let them all know as to where Sakura had gone. For the next couple of months, Madara said and did absolutely nothing except train so that he would still be recognized as the god of war; but that was not the only thing he was training for. He knew Sakura would be training just as hard so that she could protect her child like a tigress protecting her cub.

* * *

Four years down the road, Madara decided enough time had passed and he would go in search of his wife. As of late, he would see Hagoromo, Indra, Asura, Zetsu, or Izuna all sneaking away to do who knows what until it finally hit him that they were all going to visit Sakura and Sasuke.

Today was Izuna's day to go and visit, so Madara decided to mask his chakra and follow him to wherever he was trying to sneak off to. Once Izuna descended from the trees and into a small village that was Ninshu based, Madara instantly noticed a small child that looked... like himself... running out of one of the homes and towards Izuna, "UNCLE E-ZOO-NA!" The toddler yelled before leaping into his uncle's arms. Izuna laughed happily and caught the child before hugging him and lighting poking the toddler's forehead, "Hey Sasuke! Have you been a good boy for your mother?"

Sasuke instantly grabbed his forehead and whined, "Why you always do that Uncle E-ZOO-NA?!" Izuna couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, you are starting to look more and more like your father every time I see you!" This comment almost instantly grabbed the four year old's attention, "Who is my father Uncle E-ZOO-NA?" Right before Izuna could answer, Sakura walked out wearing the same white Ninshu clothing along with black shorts, her black leather combat gloves, thigh high black tights, and her combat sandals.

Madara watched carefully from his spot up on a tree branch that kept him heavily concealed as he began noticing other new things about _HIS_ Sakura. Her thigh long pink hair was now held in a loose ponytail instead of flowing freely, her body appeared so exhausted, and her eyes almost appeared dead.

Izuna turned to Sakura and smiled brightly, only for her to weakly smile back due to sheer exhaustion of raising a four year old all alone for all this time. Izuna had plans in mind for the family to do, so he decided to let Sakura in on it, "Hey Sakura, I brought a picnic with me so that we could take Sasuke out to play for a bit, what do you say?" Sakura was all too thankful for the days that family members would show up. They would either end up taking Sasuke out so that he could burn off some energy, stayed with Sasuke while Sakura while she got some much needed rest, or both.

Nodding her head towards Izuna, Sakura then noticed Sasuke's messy long hair and a sigh escaped her lips, "Sasuke, you know better than to not let mommy brush your hair. Now come here." Sasuke frowned, yet obliged to his mother's wishes and ran to her. Sakura was so tired of this mini-Madara not keeping his hair as well kept as his father kept his mane of unruly locks.

Pulling out a brush, Sasuke began to squirm intensely as his mother began to brush his hair. The more Sasuke squirmed, the more it appeared as if she just wanted to ring his neck, "SASUKE HOLD STILL DAMMIT! YOUR FATHER WOULD BE UPSET IF HE SAW YOUR HAIR LIKE THIS!" Right as she finished yelling, she had immediately regretted what she had even said because she knew that all Sasuke had wanted more than anything was a father figure in his life.

Madara then smirked at this golden opportunity and jumped down from the branch, landing beside his younger brother, "Izuna... it was nice of you to tell me where you were going... little brother..." The moment the pinkette heard HIS voice, the brush fell from her hands and came crashing down to the ground, "SASUKE, RUN!" Sasuke, however, did not seem to mind this man's presence what so ever and walked up to his uncle, "Hey Uncle E-ZOO-NA? How come he call you wittle brother? I not know you had a brother! He my uncle too?" Sasuke's child-like blabbering rolled out like a train wreck.

"Sasuke... do as your mother says... RUN!" Izuna yelled for the first time at his darling little nephew. This scared Sasuke, but yet, he still did not run. Instead, Sasuke walked to Madara, rose his leg, and kicked Madara in the shin, "Stop scaring mommy and Uncle E-ZOO-NA!" To Madara, that kick that had been dealt by his own son had felt like nothing but a pesky bug flying into his leg. Madara was not used to being a father so he did the most unspeakable thing he had ever done... he rose his hand and roughly slapped Sasuke across the face, hurling him away and causing him to sob.

That's when Madara became the prey and Sakura became the most terrifying predator he had ever seen as she flashed in front of Madara and slammed her fist into his broad chest, sending him flying. Izuna quickly turned to Sasuke and got him on his back, "No time for packing sis! RUN!" Sakura nodded hastily and both Izuna and Sakura began to bolt until they unfortunately became separated. Placing her hands around her mouth, Sakura was about to yell until Madara appeared right in front of her.

Taking a step back, Sakura began to tremble as her shaky voice rang out, "What do you want Madara!? Why can't you just leave Sasuke and me alone!?" Madara merely stood there with his arms folded securely against his chest with those same cold eyes she had seen the day she had given birth to Sasuke. "I want no lies. Who is Sasuke's father!?" Madara barked out as if demanding an answer right then and there.

This slightly shocked the pinkette as she took a step back, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Tears filled those aesthetic emerald orbs and the god of war released a gentle sigh before approaching her and taking her into his arms, "He's mine... isn't he...?" Madara asked softly as he ran his fingers through Sakura's hair.

"You've known all along that Sasuke is your son!" Sakura sobbed into his chest before continuing, "And you HIT our child Madara! How could you!?" Madara felt as if his heart were now being squeezed so tightly that tears began to fall from his eyes and onto the top of Sakura's head, "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

All this did was piss the pink haired lass off further before shoving the man she loved... no... once loved, away from her, "You can't just show up unannounced after four damned years and all of a sudden just want to be a parent! Izuna has been more of a father figure to Sasuke than you have ever been! You're so damn selfish that I don't even recognize you anymore!" Madara tilted his head down, only to notice that Sakura wasn't wearing her wedding band.

Keeping his eyes glued to the hand that no longer held any signification that they had ever been married, Madara took a sharp breath, "Where is your wedding ring...?" The pinkette quickly shot her head to the side as if not wanting to answer, but she too, took in a sharp breath, "I do not wear it anymore. Honestly Madara... how can you possibly expect me to continue wearing a wedding band... whenever you had such little faith in me...?"

Shocked at the way Sakura was now speaking to him, Madara said nothing...

But he honestly... could not blame her...


	20. He Who Remained Concealed

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I was trying to think of a good theme for this chapter and just how it would go! However, it finally came to me last night and I even wrote it down JUST in case I were to forget! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 _ **:::IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!:::**_

 **The link to my official website has been posted in my main profile! Updates about stories and other things are held there and you can even talk to me! Also, you can go onto the website "Chatango" and look up the username "Kyvena", then click the profile picture that looks the same as my profile picture on fanfiction and it will link you to my official page!**

 **Remember, I will soon begin to start posting the usernames of who will be receiving a free give away item! The first give away is an extremely nice laptop! So be sure you rate, review, share my story, and leave me a comment on my official page! I will always pick winners at random, so always stay posted and keep living on in the Kyvena Nation!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: He Who Remained Concealed**_

* * *

All though Madara could completely comprehend and understand Sakura's point of view over the fact that he hadn't been there as Sasuke's father - he wanted... no, he needed to hear it from the love of his life's mouth. Releasing the pinkette, she immediately took a gentle step back from him and he folded his arms securely across his broad chest, "I want to hear everything that has happened these past four years concerning not only Sasuke, but you as well Sakura."

"Why should I tell you anything, Madara!? You rejected our child because he looked like Izuna at birth! NEWS FLASH, IZUNA IS YOUR BROTHER! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE SOME RESEMBLANCE BETWEEN THE TWO ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Sakura yelled ferociously at the oh so stoic Madara Uchiha, not even phasing him in the least over her completely enraged voice in the slightest.

Now gasping for angry air, she was then silenced by a matter-of-fact tone that her husband held, "You will tell me because I am your husband and Sasuke's father. I have a right to know, even if my judgement in the past has not been the best or even the smartest. Even if it has not been the best or smartest, I still have the right to know and you will tell me."

Even if she hadn't been intimidated by this beast of a man, she knew he had been correct and needed to tell Madara everything he had wished to know. Even if he had rejected their child or even if he had rejected her, he was completely right, much to her dismay. He WAS still her husband and more importantly, he WAS still the father of Sasuke... and Sasuke deserved to know his father no matter what she felt about him at this moment in their lives.

Looking down, Sakura took in a noticeable shaky breath before speaking, "Y-You mean... you want to be told everything...? Like, every little detail...?" Madara instantly noticed the quivering breath the pink haired lass took and nodded with acknowledgement, causing her to dart her eyes away before she took in a deep breath to begin the tale, "You might want to sit down for this... it IS four whole years I am about to tell you." Madara nodded and slowly descended to take a seat before Sakura began to relive the past four years she had endured.

* * *

 ** _:::Flashback:::_**

* * *

Sakura was just now moving into her new home along with her newborn son, Sasuke in a small Ninshu based village only two hours away from the main Ninshu village. Releasing a long, drawn out sigh of dread that lingered heavily within the air; the pinkette's silence was quickly disturbed by the sound of Sasuke bawling his eyes out. Being a new mother, Sakura had no idea how to properly care for a child and actually wondered if she could pull such a tedious task off all by herself.

Standing abruptly, the youngest of the Otsutsuki children made her way to her newborn son and bent down before picking him up gently while holding his tiny head up for support before lying the hollering child down onto his changing table. Quickly changing Sasuke's diaper, Sakura then released yet another sigh before the infant began to holler once again. Jumping a bit, Sakura then picked Sasuke up before breast feeding him and before she even knew it, he was asleep.

This was beyond difficult considering she had to arrange her new home and take care of a newborn child at the same time. It had now been a few days over two months since she had left and Sakura now sat there anxiously awaiting for her first visitor; Indra. Dark circles assaulted her once perfect porcelain skin as if someone had just waltzed up to her and gave her two good punches in her eye sockets. Her hair could be considered a catastrophic mess and her posture was now slumped over due to sheer exhaustion of caring for a newborn all by herself.

A sudden knock was then heard at her door and by this point, Sakura could have cared less if it had been Madara who had walked through the door to kill her or not; so she weakly rose her voice slightly before speaking out, "Come in..." Hearing the green light, Indra opened the door and slowly walked through to find a complete mess, which did not make sense to him at all. His little sister had always been so meticulous growing up and made sure nothing was out of place.

"Whoa, it looks like a tornado touched down in here, Sakura! It is either that or you had Asura decorate for you!" Indra shockingly exclaimed before he even got a good look at her face. The moment he finally saw Sakura's face, Indra ran to her, "Dammit Sakura, you should have stayed back at home so we could have helped with Sasuke!" Sakura didn't hear half of his words and was honestly falling asleep right in front of her eldest brother while holding Sasuke.

Indra instantly shot his arms out, grabbed Sasuke, and commanded that Sakura go to bed this very instant. She had never been happier to have been ordered to go to sleep than this very moment in her life, so she stood and wobbled her way back to her unpacked bedroom before simply collapsing onto her bed and instantly dozing off.

Right at that moment, Sasuke noticed Indra's long ponytail and reached out before grabbing it and tugging gently at it before Indra returned his focus to his nephew, "Hey there Sasuke! Uncle Indra is here now, so be a good boy!" Indra spoke brightly, yet ended up scaring the poor child to the point that he began wailing.

Considering Sakura was in the next room, she instantly woke up; completely have forgotten that her eldest brother had been watching over her little Sasuke. Opening her door, the pinkette then shuffled out and Indra snapped his head towards her, "Go back to bed Sakura! I have this under complete control!" Not even thinking twice, Sakura wobbly turned back around and went back to bed with no further questions asked.

Keeping a close eye on the time, Indra continued to hold and cuddle his nephew with all of the love and protection in the world until a slightly timid knock came to the door, causing Indra to stiffen up slightly before he stood. Walking to the door while still holding Sasuke, he then opened it to find Izuna, "Izuna? What's up?" Izuna looked down and sighed heavily before mentally patting his own face, "Oh, I'm here to give Sakura support. She needs it so much because, I mean, she's never been a mother before. So, I figured I'd stay with her until Sasuke begins to sleep through the night."

This had been highly unexpected, but Indra had to think this over... and carefully too. After his moment of deep pondering, Indra finally rose his head towards the Uchiha and nodded slightly, "I find this suitable Izuna. Just be sure to leave a clone at the main Ninshu village so that Madara does not get too suspicious and Asura doesn't get too lonely." That comment made Izuna laugh gently at how close Asura had become with him in such a short amount of time.

Chuckling softly, Izuna looked down at Sasuke and smiled softly, "May I?" Indra also looked down at Sasuke and he too smiled softly, "You actually came at the perfect time. I actually was about to wake Sakura up to tell her it was time for me to leave; but since you're now staying, she can get a full nights rest. She's been a single mother for two months now and she's just completely drained mentally and physically." Izuna took note of this and nodded before Sasuke was handed off to his only Uchiha uncle.

Before Indra left, he walked towards Sakura's room and quietly opened the door; only to walk towards her completely passed out form and lean over her tiny body before whispering softly, "I love you Sakura... take care of yourself... I know Izuna loves you, so he will take very good care of you..." With that said, Indra leaned down and pressed his lips to his little sister's diamond baring forehead before standing tall and walking out of the room.

Stopping at Izuna, the eldest of the three Otsutsuki children then smiled at the Uchiha male, "You take good care of my sister Izuna... and that's not a request." Izuna's eyes slightly widened, yet nodded as fast as he could to let Indra know that he got the message. Smiling at this, Indra then leaned down to Sasuke and kissed his forehead, "Be good for your mother Sasuke, I will come back to visit you as soon as I can." With that all said and done, Indra walked out of the front door, paused, turned back around, waved, and then departed.

* * *

It had been a good solid twelve hours and Sakura's emerald orbs finally fluttered open. Feeling completely rested at this point, the pinkette stretched and all of her joints began to pop one after another. Releasing a contempt breath of air, the pinkette stood and walked out of the room; she knew she really needed to thank her eldest brother for keeping an eye on Sasuke while she slept.

The moment Sakura walked out of her bedroom, her eyes widened due to the fact that her home was no longer looking like the first great ninja war, "Uh...?" Sakura knew that Indra was not the tidiest of people and Asura was even worse whenever it came to keeping a neat and tidy living space that made it actually... well... livable.

Suddenly, Izuna's head popped out from around the corner and he smiled brightly at her, "Well, I hope you slept well Sakura! Breakfast is on the table!" All the pinkette could think was, _'I have a table...?'_ Shaking her head abruptly, Sakura then folded her arms comfortably, "Izuna, what are you doing here?" Laughing gently, a small squeal was then heard by Sasuke who was now tangling himself within his uncle's ponytail, "Ah, I came here yesterday while Indra was watching Sasuke and he gave me permission to help you raise Sasuke. It's just to lessen the load off your shoulders Sakura, you don't have to do all of this alone..."

In all honesty, Sakura was beyond relieved by this, yet at the same time it made her slightly panic. One just never knew what Madara Uchiha was even going to do considering how unpredictable he was. Nodding her head at this, the now well rested pinkette admitted defeat without even arguing. She knew she couldn't do this alone, there was just no way in hell... so Izuna popping up and volunteering to step in as Sasuke's pseudo father felt like a blessing.

"Well Izuna, thanks a lot. How long do you plan on hanging around a single mother like me?" She asked in an incredibly soft and almost timid tone. The tone of Sakura's voice caused Izuna to frown deeply, "Sakura... I'm here for as long as you need me. I'll even act as if I am Sasuke's real father and your husband while we are out and about. Sound good?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing... Izuna was willing to throw away his luck and chance away to become paired up with someone just so he could help keep an eye on not only Sasuke, but herself as well. Tears filled Sakura's eyes and she slowly nodded, "I - I'd really appreciate the help Izuna..." Nodding his head, he then held his hand out and Sakura took it before the two ate. She knew she needed to go grocery shopping today, and that right there would have been a massive headache if Izuna hadn't been there to help.

Once everyone, including Sasuke, finished eating; they then got dressed in their regular white Ninshu cloaks and even dressed Sasuke in a miniature version of the white Ninshu cloak that her father had gotten made for him. Nodding their heads, Sakura and Izuna took a deep breath and almost walked out before Sakura shot her hand out and grasped his hand, "Wait!" Izuna gave her a puzzled expression as she turned and darted back to her room.

It didn't take long, but it felt like he had been waiting for an eternity whenever Sakura reappeared, "Can you hold your left hand out Izuna?" Nodding his head, Izuna then lifted his left hand and Sakura slipped an old ring of Izuna's back onto his hand to make it appear as if they were actually married. Looking down at his hand, Izuna gained a playful grin, "I had been wondering where this ring had went." The pinkette's face instantly turned a bright red and she softly snorted, "Yeah, well, don't fake your death then."

This made the second Uchiha heir laugh immensely, startling Sasuke in the process and making him cry. Gaining a shocked facial expression, Izuna looked down at Sasuke and just as Sakura was about to take her son from his uncle's arms, Izuna began to lightly bounce the sobbing child and softly hushing him. Soon enough, Sasuke's big eyes focused on Izuna's eyes, no longer crying as Izuna cherished the one thing his elder brother had unfortunately refused to even acknowledge.

"Ready to go?" Izuna asked with a sweet smile graced upon his lips, causing Sakura to blush lightly before giving a one worded reply, "Yeah." This was the very first time Sakura had needed to go grocery shopping, or even go out into the small town in a little over two months. Both Sakura and Izuna looked at one another and he held out his left hand while cradling Sasuke in his right arm securely. Sakura took in a breath of air as if she were highly nervous, but reached her right hand out and laced her thin fingers through his before he gave her hand a tender squeeze.

* * *

To say the least, everyone had been very curious as to who the new girl in town had even been and seeing Izuna holding Sakura's hand while holding Sasuke within his right arm was an adorable sight to behold. The two walked close to one another and a beautiful woman that looked like she had the Byakugan suddenly approached them with a blonde haired male who adorned blue eyes who held an infant as well, "Hi there, my name is Naruto and this here is my wife Hinata, ya know! This little guy here is our two and a half month old son, Boruto."

Both Sakura and Izuna came to a stop and both smiled at the couple before Izuna introduced the two with perfect acting skills, "Good afternoon, Naruto and Hinata. My name is Izuna and this here is my beautiful wife Sakura. Ah, how could I forget this little man I am holding! I kid, but this is our two and a half month old son, Sasuke." Sakura wanted to appear dumbfounded at how well Izuna was pulling this off, but she had to remain in character.

The male named Naruto then grinned cheekily, "We were about to head to the grocer. Would you like to accompany us? It would be fun, ya know?" That's when Sakura gave Izuna a slightly nervous look that only anyone who personally knew the pinkette would be able to register, causing the Uchiha male to smile apologetically towards the couple in front of him, "I'm sorry, we are headed to the grocer as well, but we are wanting to figure things out all on our own. Ready to go honey?"

Relieved that the second Uchiha heir had come to fully understand what she had meant by the look she gave him, a soft smile swiftly graced her lips and she nodded, "Thank you for the invitation Naruto and Hinata, maybe next time!" Sakura spoke in a chipper tone before Naruto fanned his hand in front of his face, "Oh, don't worry about it! Next time, definitely!"

Just as the two were about to leave, the quiet woman named Hinata then spoke up, "A-Are you three f-from the main N-Ninshu v-village?" Both Izuna and Sakura slightly stiffened up before smiling towards the nervous and shy female before the long haired pinkette answered, "You have good eyes Hinata! Yes, we are from the main Ninshu village!" Hinata then swallowed a lump within her throat as she began to fiddle with her fingers, "D-Do... I m-mean... have y-you ever m-met someone named N-Neji...?"

Sakura knew Neji extremely well and was good friends with him, so she nodded, "Yes, we know him quite well. Very talented and gifted with Ninshu that one is." Hinata nodded again before shifting her eyes downward, "H-He's my c-cousin. Next time you v-visit the main N-Ninshu village, do y-you think you c-could take us a-along as well...? I-I'd like to s-see him..." Finding this plausible, Sakura nodded and smiled, "Sure, my husband and I will let you know when either of us are going to a visit next."

With how energetic Naruto was, Sakura immediately thought of her older brother, Asura. Those two acted the exact same and it was amazing how much the two resembled one another, but in a way it was very comfortable to be living around someone who's very being gave her a little taste of home.

Once the pseudo couple finally were out of hearing distance of their new found friends, Izuna turned towards Sakura with a puzzled face, "Wow, it was amazing that, that Naruto fellow acted so much like Asura." Sakura could only nod her head as if she had completely baffled at this experience at how much Naruto resembled Asura, "It was almost like they had the same soul or something."

With nothing more said about the topic the two entered the grocer, only to be stopped every few steps by someone new that either wanted to dote on Sakura's child or speak to the new "couple" that had come into town as they stocked up on anything and everything they needed. Yet once at the register, Izuna payed for every single item, making Sakura appear dumbfounded at this notion. Izuna winked at the pinkette and smiled, "We are married, so what's mine is yours Sakura."

Merely nodding her head at this, Sakura then took Sasuke from Izuna so that he could carry the load home. The male that was working at the grocer had been completely amazed at the amount of money Izuna held considering this was more or less a rather poor village and wondered as to why they chose to live here instead of a more wealthy village.

Nearing their small home, Sakura noticed someone standing outside of the house whenever she had remembered that today had been Asura's day to come and visit Sasuke. Raising her hand and waving, Sakura then hollered out happily, "Hey Asura!" Asura instantly snapped his head towards the sound of his little sister's voice and waved back, "Hey Sakura and Izuna!" He had been made aware of Izuna's plan and gave his seal of approval considering he knew as well as anyone that the younger Uchiha brother was madly in love with his little sister.

Running up towards Sakura and Izuna, Asura then skidded to a halt in front of the two before extending his arms out excitedly, "Gimme, gimme, gimme Sakura! Sasuke needs his uncle Asura around!" This made the pinkette giggle happily before placing the two and a half month old Sasuke within the arms of his uncle.

The moment Sasuke was placed in Asura's arms, he was pretty sure he felt as if he were going to melt from the warmth and love he now felt for this tiny human being that his little sister had created. The second born Otsutsuki child knew he would be the best uncle ever the moment his eyes connected with his nephew's. Hell, he could teach him all of the pranks in the book and then happily send his nephew home to his parents to wreak havoc.

The pinkette eyed her brother suspiciously at that point in time with the look that her brother was now projecting; causing her to lift her eyebrow in suspicion, "Asura... what are you planning within that devious mind of yours?" Asura instantly gained a pretend hurt and shocked expression of complete and utter confusion, "Why, my dearest little sister... what ever do you mean!?" That very instant, not only Sakura, but Izuna as well sighed heavily and shook their head as Asura laughed and ran inside with little Sasuke in tow.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had now been ten months and Sasuke was now a year old. Being the brilliant child he was, Sasuke was already walking and talking jumbled words that made some sort of sense as Zetsu sat with him while Sakura and Izuna took a nap from their duties as a parent for the time being.

"Uncle Ze-zoo?" Sasuke asked curiously before Zetsu turned his head towards the child, "Yes Sasuke?" Sasuke could only stare as if he were bewildered at Zetsu's appearance before speaking, "How come you no look the same as mommy and uncles? So why you black and everyone else white?" Zetsu sweat dropped at this question and sighed heavily, "It's because I was adopted, Sasuke. I'm not like you because you are a full blooded Otsutsuki and Uchiha. I am neither Otsutsuki, nor Uchiha, Sasuke. Grandfather decided to give me a second chance to live my life correctly by taking me in. Understand?"

That had been the wrong answer considering Sasuke tilted his head in a puzzled manner, "What Uchiha be?" Right at that moment, Sakura and Izuna walked out from their much needed nap with widened eyes of apparent horror. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was such a curious child who apparently wanted to know any and every bit of information stored within the world. Zetsu, however, had not been informed to not tell Sasuke who his true father was, "Your father is an incredible shinobi, Sasuke. One of the strongest I have ever met in my entire life."

Right at that moment, Sakura ran between Sasuke and Zetsu before picking her child up, "Yup, your daddy is really strong! He's right... THERE!" Right as she yelled the word "there", Sakura tossed the child to Izuna whom quickly caught him before gravity decided to not be on his side and he crashed to the ground like a shooting star.

"That's right Sasuke! Your daddy is very strong!" Zetsu happily exclaimed as he nodded in agreement, but did not fully comprehend that the two were acting at that very moment, "It's really baffling how much Sasuke looks like his dad now. I mean WOW! Oh, by the way Sakura... father would like to know when you will be returning home to show Sasuke off."

Sasuke's eyes widened right at that very moment, "What? Sasuke no look like daddy!" Zetsu shook his head frantically, "Sasuke, Izuna isn't your real father you know." Sakura felt like an active volcano right at that moment as shot daggers towards her brother, "ALL RIGHT THEN! Zetsu, isn't it time for you to... _go_..."

It was apparent to Zetsu that he finally understood as to what his sister had meant and quickly pursed his lips, "R-Right!" The pinkette and the second Uchiha heir shook their head, not knowing to be either shocked or completely pissed off that he had just let the cat out of the bag. Sakura then took in a sharp breath and looked down, "We will come and visit by the end of the month Zetsu..." Zetsu quickly nodded his head before waving to everyone and sinking into the ground until he could no longer be sensed.

This was also problematic for Sakura and Izuna considering both of them now had a curious child that wanted to know the name of his real father and where he exactly was. Right on the spot, Izuna created one hell of a cover up story to decrease the situation the two adults were now in, "Sasuke... it is true... I might not be your true father, but it matters not because you are my son. Do you understand...?" Sasuke nodded his head hastily and smiled brightly, "That's right! You ARE my daddy!"

Lying to her son felt horrible and before she knew it that one month's time was up and the entire family was now packing to head back to the main Ninshu village. It did not take long for the family of three to be greeted by the entire main Ninshu village once they had arrived.

Hagoromo was the first to appear with a wide smile on his face before kneeling down so that his grandson could happily run into his arms. Picking Sasuke up, Hagoromo spoke to him for a moment before turning to the parents, "Sakura... Izuna... I must speak with the two of you immediately. I will have Indra and Asura guard the child in the mean time." Right as they heard this, Indra and Asura both ran towards Sasuke and the child giggled profoundly as the two brother's took the child to Sakura's favorite field.

It did not take long for the three to reach the conference hall before kneeling down to look at one another. "Father what is the meaning of this...?" Sakura asked in a worried tone, only for Izuna to reach out and tenderly grasp at her trembling hand. Hagoromo noticed this out of the corner of his eye and sighed heavily, "That is the problem Sakura." Appearing confused, the pinkette slightly left her guard down before Hagoromo then continued, "Whenever Izuna asked to do this, yes, I might have agreed... but..."

Pursing his lips for a moment, the future sage of six path's then continued once again, "I warned Izuna not to become infatuated with you by any means due to the fact that you are still married." Emerald eyes widened immensely before slowly turning her head to look at the second Uchiha heir, "I-Izuna...? Is that true...?"

Izuna instantly tilted his head down and he released Sakura's small hand, "Yes, Sakura... it's true. However, I have loved you ever since I was little and couldn't just ignore the expanding feelings that began to grow within my heart!" Sakura couldn't believe this, she honestly just could not believe this; yet... what her father claimed now disturbed her far more than that single claim, "Izuna, I no longer allow you to stay with my daughter. You will consent, will you not?"

This is when Izuna's dark orbs filled with tears and he ferociously shook his head, "NO! I DON'T CONSENT OR UNDERSTAND! SAKURA AND I WERE CONTENT WITH LIVING A SIMPLE, YET PEACEFUL LIFE!" Sakura could not deny the claims Izuna now spouted off to her old man, yet she quickly lowered her head submissively, "Y-Yes... I understand father. Will that be all...?" Hagoromo quickly nodded and Sakura then stood wobbly before turning and stumbling out, not really knowing where she was even going at this point anymore, but wished she had payed a bit more attention to her initial surroundings.

Stumbling onto what was now called "Madara's training grounds", Sakura still was not even paying attention until she ran into something rock solid. Glancing up, there he was in all of his glory... Madara Uchiha. She didn't know at this point in her life how she had become so distraught that she didn't even see that bulky male standing right in front of her very eyes.

* * *

He had bare witnessed this prank one too many times by both Asura and Indra as means to cheer the now cold hearted and stoic male, "Who is it this time. Hm, shall I take a guess? I shall bet that this actually Asura. Only he would do this twice in one day." All Sakura could now think was, _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! - Wait, what? People are disguising themselves as me of all people?!'_

Izuna had heard the entire one sided conversation and ran out, ready to act once more, "Asura, come back here! I told you not to do that to my big brother!" Sakura's muscles instantly tensed, but were quick to relax once she heard Izuna's plan aloud, "Right, right! Sorry Izuna!" Sakura rubbed the back of her head as she laughed almost nervously while turning around and beginning to make her way back towards the second Uchiha heir as if she had been some kind of a robot.

At that very moment, Izuna was so thankful that Sakura was not as dense as her brother, Asura. Internally wiping the sweat off of his brow, Izuna kept a scolding appearance until she stood right in front of him and he wrapped an arm of shelter around her shoulder; the same as he would do to Asura whenever he would get him out of trouble.

Madara didn't know what in the hell was even going on at this point and stared almost as if he had been dumbfounded by even laying his eyes on his younger sibling, it was obvious at that point to Sakura that Izuna never kept his word and continuously contained a shadow clone at the main Ninshu village. Finally gulping in a rather loud fashion, Madara opened his mouth and at that point, only a single line could only be produced, "I-Izuna, is that really you...?"

Hearing his older brother speak to him, Izuna quickly mouthed _'Remain facing this way.'_ before actually turning and facing his elder sibling, "Ah, right! Hello big brother! It has been quite a long time since we have last seen one another! I will come speak with you as soon as I get settled in, I promise!" Madara could only nod at that point in time as if he were completely shocked. Izuna turned back around and lead Sakura off until the two were now back in the main Otsutsuki family home.

"Sakura what were you thinking!?" Izuna quickly scolded and Sakura finally snapped out of it, "I-I don't know Izuna! I was just walking, I promise!" Sighing and nodding his head ever so slightly, Izuna quickly turned his head away, "Sakura, go and get Sasuke... you must then depart for your home immediately." Sakura didn't know if she were in a genjutsu or not, but this - THIS - was just wrong, "What did you say?" Sighing heavily, the Uchiha male lowered his head and shook his head, causing his ponytail to swish back and forth.

The moment Izuna ceased all movements, Izuna brought his head back up; bearing a strong and stern facial expression, "Sakura, I will not be returning home with you. I must remain in the main Ninshu village by the orders of Lord Hagoromo. Now... GO!" Sakura did not know what else to do at that point, so she did as she was told and hurriedly turned around before bolting to go and retrieve her son.

At that point, Madara then realized he hadn't even thought to use his Sharingan on this so called fake Sakura the way he had usually done in the past to instantly figure out who the culprit had actually been due to the shock that he had gained by witnessing his younger brother after an entire year. Red lights instantly began to wail within the Uchiha heir's mind, causing him to snap around and begin bolting towards where Izuna had taken the impostor.

The moment Madara slammed Izuna's door open, he then noticed the Sakura impostor was no longer with him. Turning his head towards his older brother, Izuna blinked a few times, "Big brother? Is something troubling you?" Slowly the male with the long and unruly black locks that held the blueish tint backed out of the room, "Oh, forgive me Izuna. I had forgotten that you had asked me to wait for you." Nodding his head slightly, Izuna shrugged it off until Madara bolted away.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to her favorite field and once Indra, Asura, and Sasuke came into view; she instantly began to holler at her son, "SASUKE IT'S TIME TO GO SWEETIE!" Indra and Asura noticed the panicked facial expression their sister now held and quickly picked Sasuke up before bolting towards her. Indra was the first to speak, "Sakura, what's wrong!?" Sakura could only remember Izuna's words that she needed to leave immediately, causing Asura to pick up on those emotions.

"Sakura, go ahead and run. We will take care of Madara." Asura assured his younger sister, making her smile apologetically, "Thanks guys, you're the best." Taking Sasuke into her arms, Sakura then quickly informed the child that they were going home now and he would be wise to not throw a fit over it.

Sasuke merely waved as a way to say goodbye and his two present uncles waved cutely in return. That's when Sakura felt him coming and fast too. With no other words exchanged, the pinkette bolted as fast as she could and soon enough, she was undetectable.

Madara swiftly reached the field heaving like a mad man before stopping and darting his eyes around, only to see Indra and Asura as usual. Asura waved before calling out, "Yo, Madara! What's up!?" Madara shot a piercing gaze towards Asura and slowly but surely neared the younger brother of Indra Otsutsuki, "Asura... that was a dirty trick for even you to pull. Twice in one day? Really?" Asura had not been informed about this as of yet as he began to blink harshly, "Huh...?"

This came across Madara as highly suspicious and that's when he had figured it out. That fake Sakura, had been no fake at all, "Where is your sister, Asura and Indra!?" The two looked towards one another as if they had been genuinely confused, which obviously enraged the Uchiha heir more than anything. By now, his patience was growing far too thin and he lost it, "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SAKURA IS! NOW TELL ME!"

Both brothers glanced at one another highly confused once again as if they truly had no idea or concept of what Madara was even speaking about. Indra cleared his throat gently before speaking, "Madara... you know as well as I do that we do not know where Sakura disappeared to. You think you're the only one who misses her? Well, if you do, then you are sorely mistaken." Asura looked down at his lap sadly, yet nodded in agreement with his elder brother.

Madara felt as if he were getting no where with dumb and even dumber, so he swiftly and sharply snapped around before making his way back towards the main Ninshu village with a heavy heart. He was thankful for one thing at least... that one thing being the return of his younger brother, Izuna.

Sakura had continued to run until she could no longer breath. Slowing to a stop to take a break, the pinkette sat down and placed Sasuke in her lap. Sasuke instantly noticed something was not right and began to question his mother almost immediately, "Mommy? Where daddy?"

The moment those words escaped her baby's mouth, a painful twinge was inflicted to her heart, "Sweetie... daddy's real name is Uncle Izuna..." Sasuke, being as curious as he was blinked harshly, "Uncle E-ZOO-NA?" Sakura nodded slightly before answering her precious baby boy, "That's right Sasuke. You see, your father - your REAL father - no longer wanted us, so we had to move on..." Seeing the pained expression on his mother's face, the child that could now be Madara's mini-me decided to stay quiet from that point forth about the situation.

* * *

Two years had now passed within the blink of an eye and Sakura now sat within the small doctor's office she had decided to make with her Wood Style Jutsu as a means to earn a bit of money. She had never charged much considering this was not some prestigious and wealthy village, but she made just enough to keep her skills intact and provide food for her child and herself.

Sighing heavily and tapping her fingers on her desk, Sakura then released a groan of annoyance; which Sasuke was quick to pick up on, "Mommy, you okay?" Sakura nodded slightly and smiled gently so that Sasuke would go back to playing, which he did just that. Today was just one of those slow days, but just in case of an emergency, the person in need of medical attention could be healed right away.

Leaning back in her chair, the pinkette then began to think of her friends Naruto and Hinata. Hinata had recently given birth to a healthy baby girl that they had deemed fit to name "Himawari" and Sakura couldn't help but be a tad jealous. She had wanted two or three children with Madara, but it was obvious that she would never get that chance as long as Madara was alive and well.

If she had to choose who she had to wed next, it would have been Izuna. For the year they had been together, Izuna had been a fantastic father figure to Sasuke and was even qualified to be husband material to Sakura. Scoffing internally, the slightly annoyed pink haired lass leaned her chin on the palm of her hand, _'Yeah... as if someone that perfect would stay single for very long.'_

Figuring she was never going to get her wish whenever it came to the count of children she had, Sakura shook her head and stood up to stretch. In the corner of her eye, Sakura then noticed how her hair was getting ridiculously long and she quickly pulled out a kunai before looking at Sasuke, "Sasuke, how long should mommy's hair be?" Turning his attention away from his blocks that his mother had made and painted, he gained a thoughtful expression, "Shoulder length!" He claimed in a chipper tone.

She had never in her entire life had her hair THAT short, but if her son wanted to see it, she would do it. Besides, she figured that her hair would grow back out within record timing. Without keeping it maintained, her hair would roughly take an estimated time of one year to grow it back out to her hips.

Nodding at her son, Sakura smiled softly and Sasuke smiled brightly in return before turning his attention back to his blocks. Reaching behind her, Sakura grasped her hair at shoulder length before raising the kunai she held to swiftly sliced below her hand so that all of the remaining locks drifted to the floor; leaving her hair now sitting perfectly at shoulders length.

Turning towards her son, Sakura then cleared her throat and Sasuke looked her way, "What do you think Sasuke?" The mini-Madara grasped his chin and tilted his head from side to side before blurting out, "It better long." On the inside, the pinkette gained an annoyed facial expression until Sasuke continued, "But mommy is pretty no matter what!" That comment right there had caused her heart to practically melt as an endearing smile graced her lips.

If anything, Sasuke acted much like Izuna still and that was a little piece of home she just did not have present. What was even harder was trying to explain to the entire small village as to why her "husband" was no longer around. All she could really remember saying to everyone was that Izuna had left the village to conduct business within many other nations; which everyone thankfully seemed to believe.

It would have been much more difficult to tell people who she actually was, who she was actually married to, and why she was actually there in the first place. There were so many "actually" comments that she had lost track of the entire list long ago.

On this day, Naruto ran into her office panicking, "SAKURA!" Sakura just about jumped out of her skin but quickly noticed Naruto's distressed facial expression, "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto was now making sentences that not even Sasuke understood at that point until the pinkette shouted, "CALM DOWN NARUTO!" Nodding his head, he took many deep breaths before finally saying what he needed to say, "It's Himawari! She's really sick, ya know!?"

Sakura shot out of her chair and commanded that Sasuke stayed inside until she returned before bolting out of the office. Reaching Naruto and Hinata's home, Sakura entered and Hinata shot a panicked facial expression towards the pink haired healer. Taking a deep breath herself, Sakura walked over to the child who was obviously dying and quickly checked her over, "She's been in contact with an extremely poisonous plant, but don't worry. You know me, one touch and she will be healed."

It was honestly a miracle that no one had ever questioned the way she only needed to touch someone to heal them entirely. There was also the fact that the gloves she wore concealed who she really was, but now was not the time or place to be worrying about keeping her true identity concealed whenever there was a child right in front of her that was obviously dying.

Ripping her gloves off of her hand, Hinata and Naruto both then witnessed the sun and moon symbols on Sakura's hands and their eyes widened immensely as she neared Himawari, placed her hands on the child, and instantly purified any toxins within her tiny body, "There... all done." Sakura smiled softly and forgot to place her gloves back on her hands for the very first time.

Hinata instantly stood and knelt before Sakura and Naruto was soon to follow suit. Glancing her white orbs up shyly, Hinata then spoke in a gentle tone that now had no stutter in it, "Princess Sakura Otsutsuki... we are forever in your debt..." Sakura's eyes just about popped out of her skull before she quickly placed her gloves back on her hands, "You cannot tell anyone who I really am, please you guys... he... he can't find me."

It was all too obvious as to whom Sakura was even mentioning considering that when Sakura married Madara, it had practically reached each and every corner of the world. Naruto gained a worried facial expression, "Sakura, why is Madara not with you...?" The pinkette instantly shot her head away in shame, "I-It's a long story..." Merely nodding his head at this, Naruto brought out his wallet to pay but the pinkette quickly held her hand up, "I don't need any sort of payment. You guys are close to me and I will not charge those whom I hold dear to my heart."

Nodding their heads toward Sakura, she then waved to the couple and gave Boruto a sucker before making her exit. Walking home felt as if it were taking forever at this point, yet the closer she got to her home, the better she could now notice that the door to her medical office was now open... when she in fact knew she had closed and locked the door before bolting away with Naruto.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Running inside of her office, Sakura then realized that Sasuke was not there and began to hyperventilate and tremble before beginning to shout, "SASUKE!? SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME SASUKE!" Finally a set of laughs went off and the pinkette snapped around to see Izuna holding Sasuke in his arms, "Mommy! I found uncle E-ZOO-NA!"

Sweat dropping at this, Sakura released a heavy and long drawn out sigh, "Izuna, never do that to me again! Seriously, what is wrong with you!?" Izuna rose an eyebrow at this scolding, causing him to scoff, "Sakura, it's your fault for not remembering I was scheduled to visit today." Scowling at this, Sakura was having none of it, "What are you even talking about!? You aren't even supposed to be here until..." Pausing, she then glanced at her calendar to see a note that Izuna was indeed coming for a visit today, "GAH! Whatever! You two go have fun."

Sitting down in her chair, a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the ceiling. Staying like this for a while, the pinkette then sat up and decided to close down the shop for a bit so that she could take a nap. Walking outside, Sakura stretched before heading towards her home and entering. She was definitely in need of some much needed rest to clear her mind of Madara. It honestly did not help having a constant reminder that Madara was Sasuke's father.

Undressing and lying in bed, Sakura placed her hand over her eyes; wondering why Sasuke did not remain looking like Izuna instead. This was one cruel world... if she couldn't have one thing, she definitely could not have the other. She had left Madara so quickly that he had no clue as to what had happened, where she was located, or if she were even safe, and Izuna was ripped away from her life because of her father's cruel decision.

Before the pinkette could even comprehend as to where the time had even gone, Sakura now stood in her front yard awaiting her visitor for the week. Four entire years had now gone by and for some odd reason, she was feeling extremely anxious as if something bad or off were going to happen.

Madara decided enough time had passed and it was now time that he should go in search of his wife. As of late, he would see Hagoromo, Indra, Asura, Zetsu, or Izuna all sneaking away to do who knows what until it finally hit him that they were all going to visit Sakura and Sasuke.

Today was Izuna's day to go and visit, so Madara decided to mask his chakra and follow him to wherever he was trying to sneak off to. Once Izuna descended from the trees and into a small village that was Ninshu based, Madara instantly noticed a small child that looked... like himself... running out of one of the homes and towards Izuna, "UNCLE E-ZOO-NA!" The toddler yelled before leaping into his uncle's arms. Izuna laughed happily and caught the child before hugging him and lightly poked the toddler's forehead, "Hey Sasuke! Have you been a good boy for your mother?"

Sasuke instantly grabbed his forehead and whined, "Why you always do that Uncle E-ZOO-NA?!" Izuna couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, you are starting to look more and more like your father every time I see you!" This comment almost instantly grabbed the four year old's attention, "Who is my father Uncle E-ZOO-NA?" Right before Izuna could answer, Sakura walked out wearing the same white Ninshu clothing along with black shorts, her black leather combat gloves, thigh high black tights, and her combat sandals.

Madara watched carefully from his spot up on a tree branch that kept him heavily concealed as he began noticing other new things about _HIS_ Sakura. Her thigh long pink hair was now held in a loose ponytail instead of flowing freely, her body appeared so exhausted, and her eyes almost appeared dead.

Izuna turned to Sakura and smiled brightly, only for her to weakly smile back due to sheer exhaustion of raising a four year old all alone for all this time. Izuna had plans in mind for the family to do, so he decided to let Sakura in on it, "Hey Sakura, I brought a picnic with me so that we could take Sasuke out to play for a bit, what do you say?" Sakura was all too thankful for the days that family members would show up. They would either end up taking Sasuke out so that he could burn off some energy, stayed with Sasuke while Sakura while she got some much needed rest, or both.

Nodding her head towards Izuna, Sakura then noticed Sasuke's messy long hair and a sigh escaped her lips, "Sasuke, you know better than to not let mommy brush your hair. Now come here." Sasuke frowned, yet obliged to his mother's wishes and ran to her. Sakura was so tired of this mini-Madara not keeping his hair as well kept as his father kept his mane of unruly locks.

Pulling out a brush, Sasuke began to squirm intensely as his mother began to brush his hair. The more Sasuke squirmed, the more it appeared as if she just wanted to wring his neck, "SASUKE HOLD STILL DAMMIT! YOUR FATHER WOULD BE UPSET IF HE SAW YOUR HAIR LIKE THIS!" Right as she finished yelling, she had immediately regretted what she had even said because she knew that all Sasuke had wanted more than anything was a father figure in his life.

Madara then smirked at this golden opportunity and jumped down from the branch, landing beside his younger brother, "Izuna... it was nice of you to tell me where you were going... little brother..." The moment the pinkette heard HIS voice, the brush fell from her hands and came crashing down to the ground, "SASUKE, RUN!" Sasuke, however, did not seem to mind this man's presence what so ever and walked up to his uncle, "Hey Uncle E-ZOO-NA? How come he call you wittle brother? I not know you had a brother! He my uncle too?" Sasuke's child-like blabbering rolled out like a train wreck.

"Sasuke... do as your mother says... RUN!" Izuna yelled for the first time at his darling little nephew. This scared Sasuke, but yet, he still did not run. Instead, Sasuke walked to Madara, rose his leg, and kicked Madara in the shin, "Stop scaring mommy and Uncle E-ZOO-NA!" To Madara, that kick that had been dealt by his own son had felt like nothing but a pesky bug flying into his leg. Madara was not used to being a father so he did the most unspeakable thing he had ever done... he rose his hand and roughly slapped Sasuke across the face, hurling him away and causing him to sob.

That's when Madara became the prey and Sakura became the most terrifying predator he had ever seen as she flashed in front of Madara and slammed her fist into his broad chest, sending him flying. Izuna quickly turned to Sasuke and got him on his back, "No time for packing sis! RUN!" Sakura nodded hastily and both Izuna and Sakura began to bolt until they unfortunately became separated. Placing her hands around her mouth, Sakura was about to yell until Madara appeared right in front of her.

Taking a step back, Sakura began to tremble as her shaky voice rang out, "What do you want Madara!? Why can't you just leave Sasuke and me alone!?" Madara merely stood there with his arms folded securely against his chest with those same cold eyes she had seen the day she had given birth to Sasuke. "I want no lies. Who is Sasuke's father!?" Madara barked out as if demanding an answer right then and there.

This slightly shocked the pinkette as she took a step back, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Tears filled those aesthetic emerald orbs and the god of war released a gentle sigh before approaching her and taking her into his arms, "He's mine... isn't he...?" Madara asked softly as he ran his fingers through Sakura's hair.

"You've known all along that Sasuke is your son!" Sakura sobbed into his chest before continuing, "And you HIT our child Madara! How could you!?" Madara felt as if his heart were now being squeezed so tightly that tears began to fall from his eyes and onto the top of Sakura's head, "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

All this did was piss the pink haired lass off further before shoving the man she loved... no... once loved, away from her, "You can't just show up unannounced after four damned years and all of a sudden just want to be a parent! Izuna has been more of a father figure to Sasuke than you have ever been! You're so damn selfish that I don't even recognize you anymore!" Madara tilted his head down, only to notice that Sakura wasn't wearing her wedding band.

Keeping his eyes glued to the hand that no longer held any signification that they had ever been married, Madara took a sharp breath, "Where is your wedding ring...?" The pinkette quickly shot her head to the side as if not wanting to answer, but she too, took in a sharp breath, "I do not wear it anymore. Honestly Madara... how can you possibly expect me to continue wearing a wedding band... whenever you had such little faith in me...?"

In all honesty, Sakura's and Sasuke's last name was still Uchiha, but she had decided that she and Sasuke would now go by her maiden name and to conceal who Sasuke and herself had really been; but that was never something she would tell her husband. For if he knew, it would surely be the end for not only herself, but her child as well.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

"So there you have it Madara..." Sakura softly spoke and fidgeted with her gloved hands nervously as she awaited Madara's response. All he could really do was stare at his wife in complete and utter disbelief. Finally finding the words to say, the Uchiha heir tilted his head downward to look at the ground, "So... you're telling me that Sasuke's last name... and your last name... no longer holds any ties to the Uchiha family?"

Sakura could not believe her ears, out of everything she had just told him, he chooses to focus on the fact that neither Sasuke, nor herself, held the surname Madara had been given by birthright? Nodding her head slightly at her husband's claims, it was honestly shocking to not see him just blow up in her face like he would have usually done in the past.

What was even stranger was the simple fact that Madara didn't even seem disturbed or phased by this little piece of information she had just announced. Everything changed then whenever the Uchiha heir stood up, shot his arms out, and brought Sakura in for a tight embrace. Shocked at this, Sakura stuttered and fumbled around to find the correct thing to even say when presented with a moment such as this, "M-Madara...? What are you doing...?"

Madara then said the one thing that Sakura never thought she would hear coming from her husband's mouth, "I understand Sakura... you have every damned right to be pissed with me..." Internally shaking her head, Sakura then looked up, "So... what have you been doing this entire time I have not been present...?"

Now grinning handsomely, Madara snickered, "All I did was train, look for you... and if that proved to be insufficient, then I was looking for a way to bring you back." The pinkette seemed completely and utterly shocked by this point in time considering she hadn't seen Madara act this compassionate since they were very, very young.

"SAKURA! SAKURA ANSWER ME!" The husband and wife heard Izuna call out frantically as a means to find the lost pinkette. Looking down at the love of his life before emitting a smirk she had never seen Madara present the entire time she had known him. Madara, being the smart ass he was, then spoke in an extremely sarcastic tone, "You think we should go and let Izuna know that I haven't killed you? I'm sure Sasuke is very worried about the well being of his mother as well."

Simply nodding her head, she then noticed Madara holding his hand out for the pinkette to take. Glancing down at the extended hand, Sakura shakily rose her hand and slowly extended it before placing it in Madara's large gloved hand. Even thought she had been very unsure as to take his hand or not, she knew full well that it would take a good long time for her to actually forgive him so that the two could peacefully live happily ever after.

Sakura was not sure if she would ever be able to trust Madara ever again, not to mention she had just witnessed the father of their child practically bitch slap their poor son into next week over the way he had spoke and acted towards his father.

Something deep inside of the pinkette screamed at her to run as far away as she could with Sasuke in tow, but she quickly decided that running would be pointless due to the simple fact that she knew fully well that Madara would be able to track her in little to no time at all. There was just something about Madara that was different now that Sakura could not place her finger on. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed so kind, soft, and forgiving.

Even if he had seemed different or even changed, she knew she wouldn't be able to allow her guard to drop so easily. She would not be so foolish as to make the same mistake twice. Suddenly coming to a halt, Madara glanced back at her and gave her a puzzled expression. Waiting there for what seemed like hours, Sakura finally gained the courage to put her foot down so this mistake would not be made again on his part, "Listen up Madara... I do not trust you what so ever and it will probably take a long time to even be able to forgive you for such acts..."

Pausing, Sakura glanced downward momentarily, only to snap her head up and continue, "I might never be able to forgive you for what you have not only done to me, but forcing me to deprave him from the father that he has so desperately longed and craved to have would be even crueler than any punishment you could even think to dish out!" Sakura's emerald orbs sparkled angrily and Madara slowly turned his head back to look at her dead in the eye before claiming something that he would regret in the far future.

"You WILL listen to me. I'm not forcing you, but telling you."

"You WILL love me Sakura Uchiha."


	21. Blending With Reality

**Okay, okay, I know. I suck. I hope this makes up for it though? Probably not... but the good news is, I now have a good grasp on where this story is headed and how it will end! (got a lot of chapters to go, so don't fret, lol.)**

 **Remember to go and check out my official page and leave me a comment so that you have the chance to win a laptop from yours truly! I'd love to hear from you guys!**

 **So, with that being said...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Blending With Reality**_

* * *

"Excuse me Madara?! Oh hell no! You are not TELLING me to do anything! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT LONG AGO!" Sakura scowled her emerald based orbs towards the man she was currently married to. Madara's void like orbs narrowed dangerously towards the pinkette, whom firmly stood her ground before he spoke in a rather dry tone, "Is that so..." Sakura could not believe her ears... this man was such an egotistical bastard that even she was at a loss for words.

Ripping her hand away from her husband's, Sakura then called out, "Izuna! Sasuke! Over here!" Madara honestly couldn't help the way he acted. He loved the pink haired Otsutsuki female so much that he honestly just wanted her love in return. Before Izuna and Sasuke appeared, Sakura turned towards the godly man and sighed heavily, "Listen Madara, if you want a real chance at being Sasuke's father, I need to see some real dedication and love from you... can you do that...?"

Thinking this over for a moment, the male with the long unruly spiked hair nodded, causing his thick black and blue forest of silky thorns to sway along with his initial head movement, "I accept these terms." Sakura stared into his eyes to find some sort of honest truth, but the more she stared, the more she began to feel lost. So she honestly could not say nor validate if Madara had even been telling the truth over this matter.

"Mommy...? Mommy? MOMMY!" Sasuke yelled as he puffed his cheeks out cutely. Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and shot her head towards her child, "Oh, Sasuke! I'm sorry baby." Kneeling down and taking her son into her arms, Sasuke snuggled into his mother's chest and released a heavy yawn. Releasing the miniature Madara, Sakura then ran her fingers through his long soft locks before glancing up at Izuna, "Izuna, it's okay now... Madara and I... need to speak with Sasuke alone."

Nodding his head towards his sister in law, Izuna narrowed his eyes at his elder brother, "If any harm comes to them, I will never forgive you big brother..." Madara rose his only visible eyebrow at his younger brother before motioning with his hand for Izuna to scram, "Get lost." Rolling his eyes, Izuna then hugged Sasuke and told him to be a good boy for his mommy before taking his leave.

The family now walked back towards Sakura's and Sasuke's current home before entering, yet not before everyone and their grandmother stopped in their tracks to witness how much this man looked like Sasuke. Closing her door, Sakura sighed heavily and knelt down to her only child, "Sasuke, dear..." Sasuke looked at his mother with those big, adorable, doughy eyes and the pinkette instantly began to wonder if Madara had been this cute whenever he was Sasuke's age.

Clearing her throat, Sakura's eyes softened before a gentle, yet unsure tone of voice projected towards her son, "Sasuke... meet your father..." The moment this was said, Sasuke's eyes widened immensely and his head snapped towards Madara, who was now kneeling, "Sasuke, I am your father. My name is Madara Uchiha. First off... I want to apologize for hitting you son. Second, I want to apologize for not being there for you and your mother when you needed me the most... can you forgive me Sasuke...?"

Tears instantly filled the little boy's eyes. This is what he had wanted for so long now - he had wanted a complete family to love and treasure. In return, all he wanted was for that family to love him in return. Gulping harshly, Sasuke then nervously jumbled out, "N-No hit anymore...?" Madara instantly flinched at this and swooped his son into his arms, "You got it pal. I won't hit you anymore." All Sakura could do was merely watch her husband finally interacting with - and more importantly, acknowledging their child.

As the years began to pass, Sakura began to realize that Madara was a wonderful father to their son and was even proud to call the man her husband once more. Madara couldn't have been more happy to see his wife smiling once again and not looking towards him with suspicious eyes after so much time had passed. The three were now a happy family living a prosperous life and nothing would change that as long as the Uchiha heir was alive and well.

* * *

Sasuke was currently eight years old whenever he came running up to his father pouting, "Dad! When are you going to teach me some jutsu and fighting skills! I want to learn now!" Madara, whom was currently sitting down on the family couch blinked innocently a few times before looking back at his wife as she cooked lunch for the three. Sakura only glanced back and her husband and release a soft chuckle. Releasing a heavy sigh, the male with the long unruly spiked hair ran a single gloved hand through his hair, "Why do you want to learn Sasuke?"

The eight year old child scowled heavily before speaking in an upset tone, "Grandpa told me that you started learning before you were eight years old and were practically considered a genius along with uncle Indra and mommy!" Even the mention of Indra caused Madara to huff extremely heavily as if Indra were such a drag to even be hearing about as Sasuke continued, "Mommy won't teach me because she said that's your job! This isn't fair!"

Sakura instantly began to laugh and motioned for Sasuke to come closer, which he smiled and ran to his mother until she rose two fingers and poked her son's forehead, causing him to stumble backwards while holding onto his forehead, "OW MOM! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" The pinkette instantly became all doom and gloom. She honestly missed how adorable he had been when he was a smaller child. Now it was Madara's turn to chuckle at his wife.

"Madara it's not funny! My baby is growing up too fast!" Sakura pouted cutely, which only made Madara laugh even harder, "Oh Sakura, you're just so beautiful and sweet. I will finish up lunch, why don't you go and teach him the fireball jutsu?" Sakura sighed and shook her head, "No honey, like I told Sasuke... it's a father's job to pass on all of his techniques to his son. However, once you have a better concept and knowledge of chakra control, then I will teach you medical ninjutsu. Is that a deal Sasuke?"

Thinking this over for a moment, Sasuke then nodded sadly but then his head perked up, "Wait! I wanna see you and daddy spar, mommy!" Sakura instantly blinked rapidly before turning to face her husband all the way, whom only gave a devilish grin; causing Sakura to blush furiously in the process. "I think we can manage that... yes... Sakura, let's dance!"

Heavily sweat dropping, Sakura glanced towards her son, whom only seemed pumped to watch an all out battle royale between his parents. Sighing heavily, Sakura then nodded in defeat, "Fine, fine... but lunch first. All right Sasuke?" The ecstatic child quickly nodded and sat down at the table whenever his mother placed every plate down in its rightful spot.

As the three ate, Sakura began to think long and hard over the most random things one could possibly think of while eating, _'You know...? If anyone broke into our home, I'd feel sorry for them because I'm pretty sure they would not leave here alive. Hell, even if an entire platoon broke in, I would STILL feel sorry for them and have no worries about my family's safety...'_

Before she even knew it, all of the plates were piled into the sink and Sakura now stood facing her husband in a battle ready stance that Madara was not used to seeing from Sakura, but he was no fool and knew he had to keep his guard firmly set in place instead of merely standing there with his arms folded like he usually did when sparring against someone. He was fully aware of how deadly Sakura could be as an opponent and if he didn't keep his guard up, he would humiliate himself in front of his son. Sasuke was deemed as their referee and he held his hand up before swiping it down, "START!"

Swiftly, Madara pushed off of the earth, leaving a dent and vanishing in the process before reappearing in front of his wife smirking. That's when he noticed she was smirking far wider than he was whenever her fist shot out and connected with her husband's gut, sending him flying through trees. Sasuke's eyes widened and he sweat dropped heavily while thinking, _'I am never making mom mad ever again! She might kill me!'_

By now all of the citizens of the little town they lived at were now out of their homes curiously watching the ongoing battle. Madara scowled and shot out of the trees before weaving signs faster than the human eye could keep up with, but Sakura already had her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated and she quickly mirrored her husbands hand signs before both hollered out, "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME LOUD SINGING JUTSU!"

Both parents produced massive dragon appearing flames that collided with one another. Before Madara even landed, Sakura was now in front of him and shouted, "BYAKUGAN!" The veins on each side of her skull began to protrude unnaturally from her smooth skin and Sasuke's eyes could only widen even further. In his eyes, his mother was like a goddess; but his father was nothing short of being a god himself.

Swiftly swinging his body around, Madara's foot shot out and connected with Sakura's gut before the mass amount of pressure shot her to the ground. Weaving more hand signs, Madara landed and was about to invoke another jutsu, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Yet... nothing happened. That's when the pinkette grinned and the male with the long unruly locks appeared shocked, "You turned all of my chakra points off Sakura!" He hadn't even realized why she had thrust only two fingers out at a time to jab him in a few spots on this body while up in the air.

"I see you've finally met my new gentle fists technique, Madara!" Sakura practically mocked towards her husband, whom only gained an annoyed facial expression. He knew he didn't need chakra or jutsu to beat Sakura, but it would seem as if he would need to put in much more effort to take down this mother lioness. Smirking to himself, Madara stood up and merely brushed his clothing off looking highly unenthusiastic in the process.

This small notion caused the pinkette to scowl heavily before activating her Rinnegan and grinning. Sasuke watched wide eyed and almost in complete horror that his parents held this much power at their disposal. The Uchiha heir swiftly bolted in front of Sakura, which she honestly hadn't expected from someone who had just had majority of their chakra points turned off temporarily. Sakura scowled heavily and Madara's grin grew as he dropped and slid his foot across the ground right where his wife's legs were, which tripped her and caused her to fall to the ground.

Bright light pink electricity then gathered within the palm of the pinkette and she shot her arm forward, only for Madara to quickly back flip away before being struck. Sakura then called out to Sasuke, "THIS IS WHY THEY CALL YOUR FATHER THE GOD OF WAR, SASUKE!" Sasuke, along with the rest of the towns people felt as if their eyes were about to pop out of their skulls at that very moment. This was just so... "Intense..." Sasuke muttered quietly to himself.

By that point, Madara had already bolted towards the pink haired female without her even noticing whenever a strong fist connected with her arm and accidentally broke it in the process. Gritting her teeth harshly, Sakura began to send healing chakra straight towards her arm to heal the damage that had been done without even weaving any hand signs.

The Uchiha heir was pretty sure that his own wife was one of the toughest opponents he had ever encountered in his entire life. He wouldn't stop though, no. He was having far too much fun at this point in time and sparring against Sakura was good training for himself. Noticing his chakra points had healed, he grinned and Sakura could only think, _'Ah, shit...'_ as her husband was about to use one of his most deadly jutsu's which she quickly mimicked with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan so that there would be no damage to any of the homes.

By now all of the towns people cheered and placed bets, which highly distracted the pinkette. However, she knew better than to let her guard down around someone of Madara's strength and caliber. Yet, this did not help due to the mass cloud of dirt flying around in the air that now made it hard for her to even keep her eyes open. Forcing her eyes to stay open was her mistake because the longer she kept her eyes open, the more dirt would accumulate within her eyes until she could no longer take it and she began to tear up and rub at her now emerald orbs to rid them of the troublesome dirt.

Suddenly, a shout was heard projecting from Sasuke in an almost panicked tone, "STOP!" A swift gust of wind blew away all of the dirt in the air and Sakura was now in agony from all of the dirt in her eyes, yet saw Madara standing there with his eyes closed while holding a kunai pointed towards her throat. Madara swiftly pulled the kunai back and twirled it a few times before slamming it back into his holster and that's when he noticed Sakura trying to open her eyes, but just couldn't.

"Dammit sweetie, you know I don't need my eyesight to fight! I'm sorry... open your eyes for me one at a time and look up." Madara softly and sweetly spoke, only for Sakura to try to open one of her eyes. The Uchiha heir reached his hand out and held the pinkette's eye open while his other hand swiped all of the accumulated dirt out of his wife's eye before moving to the next eye and repeating the same process.

By the time the two parents looked towards Sasuke, both of their eyes widened. "S-Sasuke!" Sakura called out, making the poor boy jump slightly, "What mom!?" Madara chuckled softly and walked over to Sasuke before raising a single hand, placing it on his child's head, and ruffled his hair, "Nice job on awakening your Sharingan, Sasuke." Sasuke looked ecstatic over the matter and began to jump up and down happily, "Let me see dad, let me see!"

Madara chuckled softly at this before pulling out a polished kunai that his son could look into. Once Sasuke caught a glimpse of the two tomoe pattern held within his eyes he then looked towards his parents, "How long did it take both of you to get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!? I wanna know!" Sakura turned away, not wanting to hurt her child's feelings, so Madara answered for him, "Well, I got mine after your mom got her's."

Not happy with such a small explanation, the eight year old miniature Madara then shook his head and puffed his cheeks out, "But WHEN did you get it!?" The Uchiha heir sighed heavily at this and leaned back, "Your mom was born with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. Honestly, she was going easy on me during that fight. She could have easily used Planetary Devastation on me and it would have been an immediate game over for me."

Sasuke felt so amazed right now, but Sakura shook her head, "I would never use such a jutsu on someone I love. Besides Madara, you could have used Planetary Devastation on me as well. You always hide that Rinnegan of yours so people don't know you have it should war break out." Madara instantly smirked at his wife, "Yes, but I would rather keep this world in one piece. Should we both use that jutsu, all hell would break loose. Besides, you didn't even use Amaterasu or your Susano'o."

The pinkette instantly gained a playful facial expression, "Well, neither did you." Sasuke was instantly interested, "Mom, dad? What's Amaterasu and a Susano'o?" Sakura and Madara both turned their heads towards their child, "Please do not say you wish to see this ability Sasuke. For it might scare you." Madara claimed as he folded his arms. Sasuke was hearing none of it though, "Yes! I want to see it! Please, please, oh PLEASE!?"

It was obvious both parents had a hard time saying no to their child due to the fact that both of their shoulders instantly slumped and their heads dropped, "All right Sasuke..." Sakura spoke softly and smiled gently, "Just remember this though, they are your friends who are here to act as your guardian angel." This confused Sasuke but he nodded in agreement.

Madara was up first as the royal blue skeletal figure began to wrap around his body and Sasuke watched in amazement as the figure then grew into a complete Susano'o, which towered over Sasuke. Looking up, the eight year old then squinted his eyes to notice his father in the forehead of the enormous angelic appearing being. By now, Sasuke's eyes sparkled in amazement before snapping to his mother, "Your turn mom, your turn!"

Sakura sighed heavily, but nodded and did the same as her husband, the only difference between both of their Susano'o was Sakura's was more feminine rather than having a male appearance; and unlike her husband's royal blue Susano'o, her's was a light pink coloration and slightly shimmered in the light. There were now two giants in the village and of course the obvious outcome of this, considering no one had ever seen a Susano'o before in their entire lives, was that everyone instantly screamed, began panicking, and all began to run as fast as they could to get away.

Sweat dropping at this, Madara and Sakura both dropped their Susano'o form and landed on the ground with ease. Everyone that had ran away now seemed confused that the two "giants" had merely just vanished into thin air. The family of three then ruffled their son's long hair, "Dad will you please, please, please train me!?" Madara instantly turned and looked at Sakura for approval and she only smiled and nodded. Turning back towards his son, the Uchiha heir then nodded, "Very well then, let us begin your training."

Remembering something important, Sakura bonked her fist into her open palm before running inside. Sasuke was growing fast and needed a new white Ninshu cloak if he was going to become a disciple of Ninshu. Finding a larger version of the standard white Ninshu cloak that Sasuke had worn since he was an infant, Sakura brought it out and tossed it towards her eight year old son, "Here Sasuke, you'll need this!" Sasuke turned and caught the clothing, instantly noticing that it was the exact same as his mother's cloak.

Shaking his head, Sasuke was quick to point at his father, "I want an official Uchiha cloak mom! Not that white outfit you, uncle Izuna, uncle Indra, uncle Asura, uncle Zetsu, and Grandpa always wear!" This shocked Sakura and actually made her slightly depressed, "O-Oh... I see..." About to turn away, the pinkette then heard a thwacking sound, causing her to rapidly blink her eyes as Madara scowled, "Sasuke, wear the damn cloak your mother gave you." Pouting while rubbing where his father had whacked his head, Sasuke nodded and did as he was told.

From that day forward, Sasuke trained rigorously with his father so that he could one day become much stronger than both of his parents and end up surpassing them. Years began to fly by and Sasuke was maturing into a fine shinobi that even Madara would brag about... and that man would only brag about himself and his wife, no one else was worth bragging about until Sasuke began to show real promise.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Before she had even realized or comprehended as to what was happening; Madara, Sasuke, and herself were packed up and ready to move back to the main Ninshu village, but they were not leaving alone. Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari were all tagging along as well considering the fact that Boruto and Sasuke were such good friends and neither parties wanted to rip that bond apart. There was also the fact that Hinata wanted to live much closer to her cousin, Neji.

Madara had come into Sasuke's life twelve years prior and he was now the prime age of sixteen years old. Madara had more or less kept to himself while living in this place, practically making him a secret from the village until now as Naruto, Hinata, and their children approached Sakura. Hinata was the first to ask, "Sakura? Who is that? He looks just like Sasuke!" Internally sweat dropping at this, Sakura then laughed almost nervously, "Oh him? He's uh... he's uh..." Madara rolled his eyes instantly and answered for his wife, "I am Sakura's husband and the birth father of Sasuke. My name is Madara Uchiha."

Nodding shyly at this, Hinata quieted down and Sakura shook her head as she placed two fingers against the purple shaded diamond that laid dormant on her forehead, "That's right, this is Sasuke's birth father and my husband. Now, can we get a move on before it gets dark? I'd rather not have to camp outside if it can be avoided." Everyone nodded in agreement and began to walk towards their final destination.

Sakura and Hinata mostly spoke with one another as they walked, but Naruto honestly felt rather timid to speak to the man known as Sakura's husband due to the way he appeared. Naruto instantly noticed that Madara carried himself as someone who was extremely important and well respected, but he figured that he shouldn't judge someone by appearance alone; so, he decided to give Madara a shot, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet Sakura's REAL husband, ya know?"

This comment was not ignored by Sakura or Madara considering the pinkette shot her wide eyed gaze back towards the blonde, completely mortified at the indication that he had just made that Sakura had been using someone else as a stand in. Madara's orbs darkened instantly and he immediately stopped walking, "What did you just say...?" His tone of voice did not appear happy or cheerful in the least.

Hearing this as well, Sasuke then slowed to a stop and turned around, "Mom never told you dad?" Madara's gaze was then directed towards his teenaged son, "Told me what..." The way the Uchiha heir had said this was more or less a tone Sasuke had become rather familiar with. It was the _'you'd better fucking tell me the damn truth, or else'_ tone and the now short, spiky haired teen sighed heavily, "Before you came into our lives, Uncle Izuna acted as my father figure. It's not that big of a deal or anything, it is what it is."

That very moment, Sakura felt as if a panic attack was approaching before she turned and swiftly sprinted away. Sasuke instantly noticed the way his mother began to haul ass away from the group at top speed and he immediately began to run after her, "MOM STOP!" She couldn't do this anymore, she just couldn't. Living with Madara was like constantly walking on egg shells and she just couldn't do it anymore. She refused to live her life in constant fear anymore. Sasuke continued to sprint after her and finally tackled her to the ground, "DAMMIT MOM! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Finally, Sakura burst into tears and spoke through her sobs, "S-Sasuke I-I can't do t-this a-anymore! I-I... I CAN'T LIVE IN FEAR ANYMORE SASUKE!" Sasuke's darkened orbs widened at the site of his mother who was usually stronger than an angry lioness protecting her cubs before he got off of her, turned his head around to glare at his father, and pulled his mother into a protective embrace, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MOM, DAD!? LOOK AT HER! SHE'S TERRIFIED OF YOU!"

Sakura continued to sob as Hinata ran towards her and Sasuke in a panicked fashion. "Take my mother Miss Hinata..." Sasuke darkly spoke and Hinata instantly nodded, taking Sakura into her arms and hushing her to calm her sobs. Madara merely stood there with his arms folded securely across his chest with an amused facial expression, "Ah, Sasuke... what will you do? No, let me rephrase... what CAN you do? You do not honestly believe that you are on my level, do you?"

At this point, the teen was royally pissed off as he clenched his gloved hands, "Do you honestly think I want to fight you dad? No, I do not. Unless you were lying to me whenever I was little and you told me there would be no more hitting!" Madara's amused facial expression brightened at his son's words before laughing, "Your mother gets out of line far too often and her actions need to be corrected, Sasuke. Besides, I only said I would stop hitting YOU. I never made any indications about your mother."

Sasuke now felt disgusted that this man was his father and instantly darted towards him while pulling out his katana before his world darkened. Shooting awake sweating heavily and panting as if he had just ran a marathon, he then heard a knock on his door before his long pink haired mother entered his room carrying storage scrolls, "Sasuke! What are you still doing in bed at this hour!? We are leaving for the main Ninshu village soon! Get up lazy bones!"

Raising a single hand to one of his Sharingan based orbs, the teen then looked towards his smiling mother before speaking, "Mom...?" Sakura turned to face her sixteen year old child and blinked rapidly, "What's wrong honey?" Sasuke lowered his hand to his lap and looked towards his mother, "Has dad ever... um... hit you...?" Sakura once again rapidly blinked her emerald based orbs before bursting into laughter, "That is absurd Sasuke! Your father has never placed a single hand on me in an abusive manner! What gave you that impression?"

Just then, Madara walked in while running a single hand through his long locks after hearing what his son had just asked his mother in a concerned tone of voice, "Sasuke, I love your mother more than anything in this whole world. I've loved her ever since we were children and that will never change. The only time I ever lay a hand on her is when we spar, that's it son." The male with the long unruly locks then wrapped his arm tenderly around his wife's hip and kissed her cheek in a doting form, causing her to giggle softly.

Instantly grossing out at this, Sasuke wrinkled his nose up and shook his head before releasing a sigh of relief, "I guess that was just an extremely vivid dream... sorry mom and dad." Not thinking anymore about the matter, the teen lugged himself out of bed and began to pack up his belongings. The thing he was happiest about with this move to the main Ninshu village was that he would actually know someone other than family once he had arrived.

* * *

It did not take long for the two families, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, to arrive at the front gate of the main Ninshu village where everyone was waiting. His four uncles and his grandfather, along with the rest of the entire village all stood there waving at both families; happy that Sakura and Madara had finally returned to the village safe and sound along with their child that none of the villagers had ever met.

Hagoromo was the first to welcome everyone, "My daughter... how have you been all of these years away from home?" Sakura smiled brightly and nodded happily towards her father, "Madara and I have managed with ease, but we have missed everyone here dearly." Nodding at this, the future sage of the six paths then looked towards his grandson, "Ah, Sasuke! Welcome to the main Ninshu village! It is wonderful to have you here my beloved grandson!"

Sasuke blinked a few times, yet nodded in acknowledgement towards his grandfather, "Thanks grandpa." Madara just couldn't hide it from anyone anymore, "Lord Hagoromo, Sakura and I have a surprise for you." Tilting his head slightly in confusion, Hagoromo then released an, "Oh?" Nodding his head, Madara grinned before spilling everything, "Expect a granddaughter in the near future."

The human and alien hybrid male then cackled happily, "Oh, I see! A granddaughter! Wonderful, wonderful! I cannot wait!" Indra, Asura, Zetsu, and Izuna all overheard this and quickly ran to Sakura, "Well that explains why you look so chubby sis!" Asura laughed out before getting roughly backhanded by his little sister, causing him to yelp. Indra rolled his eyes playfully towards his younger brother and smiled towards his little sister, "Well, I for one think you look beautiful Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully while Zetsu poked at his sister's swelling belly, "It never ceases to amaze me how mother's do it. Giving birth and all sounds painful." The pinkette instantly gained a look that practically shouted _'no shit, you think?'_

Now it was Izuna's turn and Sasuke knew far too well to keep his mouth firmly sealed if he wanted his family to stay just that... a family. However, Naruto was not aware of this dream and he instantly ran up to Izuna, "Izuna! What's up man! Ditching your wife gave the chance for another man to swoop in, ya know!?" Sasuke's breath instantly hitched in his throat as Izuna, Sakura, and Madara all looked at one another before beginning to laugh at this and Sasuke was internally panicking that his mother was going to be attacked by his father.

"Naruto, I already told you that Sakura and Sasuke weren't truly my wife and son. I was merely a stand in at the time because Sakura needed help while my big brother traveled." Izuna chuckled out and Naruto immediately rubbed the back of his blonde locks with a sheepish look plastered all over his face, "Oh right, right. My bad Izuna."

Shaking his head at the disturbance from the new arrival, Hagoromo cleared his throat before speaking, "So have you two thought of any names for your little girl yet?" Sakura and Madara instantly looked towards one another before smiling and nodding. The pink haired Otsutsuki female then gave a clear answer, "Yes father, we have. We have decided to combine our names." Sakura then glanced at the father of the soon to be two children and he nodded, "We will name her Sadara."

Smiling at this, Hagoromo gave a nod of approval, "Such a beautiful name. I commend you two on your choice of a name for the unborn lass. Now, why don't you all go and get some rest? I'm sure you must be rather exhausted after traveling." Asura quickly ran to his little sister and grabbed her hands while his eyes sparkled with excitement, "Sakura! Does this mean you're going to start making our meals again!?" Indra, Izuna, Zetsu, and even Hagoromo snapped their heads towards the pinkette anxiously awaiting an answer.

Chuckling softly, Sakura nodded, "Yup! I will be cooking again guys so don't worry!" The maid who had been in charge of the meals quickly lowered her head in shame because she knew she could never measure up to Sakura whenever it came to how good the food tasted.

"Well, until then, I am going to get some rest. Sadara and myself need to keep up our strength." Sakura chuckled and held onto her five month old growing baby before slightly bowing and waddling inside the main Otsutsuki household. Madara looked at Hagoromo and both men chuckled softly. Once calmed down, Hagoromo then motioned towards the other family, "Madara, who are your friends?" Blinking rapidly, Madara then turned his head to see the Uzumaki family, "Ah right, this is the Uzumaki family. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki, and Himawari Uzumaki."

Hagoromo made note of this and smiled at the new family, "We welcome you to the main Ninshu village. Is there a reason as to why you decided to follow my daughter and son in law?" That's when Hinata stepped forward, "Y-Yes sir, my cousin lives within this village. So we decided to move here to be closer to him." Nodding his head that this was a reasonable explanation, Hagoromo then asked, "Might I ask who your cousin is?" Hinata then nodded, "My cousin is Neji Hyuga."

Hearing his name, Neji ran forward and smiled brightly towards his cousin, "Hinata! It's great to see you!" Hinata then nodded with a calm smile, "It's always good to see you Neji." Everyone then welcomed the new family into the village and were told until Sakura could build them a home, they would be staying in the main Otsutsuki house. By that time, Madara and Sasuke both had lugged their tired bodies into the main house and Madara pointed to Sasuke's room before heading into Sakura's old room.

Once inside of the room, Madara took all clothing, except for his pants, off before lying down beside his wife. Sakura instantly turned towards him in her sleep and rested her head on the tops of his chest, causing the Uchiha heir to smile lovingly before sleep took over him all too quickly.

* * *

 _"Dreams are beautiful, are they not...?" Kaguya's voice called out and Sakura turned her head only to find herself completely shocked that Madara had actually found his way into her inner psyche where the Rabbit Goddess resided. Madara felt equally as shocked, which was all too apparent on his facade._

 _Finally turning back to face the long white haired female, Madara folded his arms, "What is the meaning of this Kaguya..." Sakura had to nod in total agreement at this point in time, yet her voice did not sound as pissed off as Madara's, "Yes Kaguya... why have you brought us here...?" Kaguya finally came out of the shadows to stand in front of the couple and smiled softly, "You two never cease to amaze me. You act as if you hate one another, but look at this... you have already brought one life into this world and are working on bringing your second in as well."_

 _Well, to say the least, this hadn't been the answer they had been looking for, but then Kaguya released a gentle sigh, "I have brought you two here together to explain something..." Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, the Rabbit Goddess then continued, "These alternate dimensions are not just alternate dimensions to say the least."_

 _Shocked... that's all the two could feel until Madara lashed out, "What in the HELL is that supposed mean!?" Kaguya glanced towards the Uchiha heir and sighed gently, "It means, I have sent you back in time. What has originally happened in both of your original times has yet to pass. However, considering I sent you back... I know what will happen in the future." Raising his only visible eyebrow at this, Madara just had to ask, "So what will come to pass?"_

 _That's when Kaguya shook her head, "I cannot tell you that... for you must mold and shape your own future. The future is something that can always change, that is why I cannot tell you what lies in the far future of your lives." Madara and Sakura both glanced at one another in an almost nervous fashion before the pinkette turned to look at Kaguya dead in the eye, "I think I have a pretty good guess as to what will happen..."_

 _Kaguya seemed almost taken back by this before asking, "Might I ask as to what you believe you see in your future...?" Sakura then nodded gently, "After I pass... Madara will drown in despair and Zetsu will take advantage of that considering I was the one who made him what he is to this day, so once I am gone, he will change as well. He will then revert back to his plans to revive you and will manipulate Madara to get his wish. Since he will know exactly where Madara and I will be buried at, he will more or less guide Kabuto to our graves and we will become... enemies of the future."_

 _All the Rabbit Goddess could do was stare in disbelief at this pink haired woman standing in front of her very eyes, "My, my, I must say Sakura, you have extremely keen eyes, but I cannot verify whether this is true or not. There is also the fact that neither of you will even remember that we even spoke once you wake from your pleasant dreams. I can say this though... be weary of Black Zetsu. Though, again, you will not remember this warning once you have awoken from your slumber."_

 _Madara scowled heavily at this and folded his arms, "Let me add on to what Sakura had said. Since Sakura and I are living legends, that will make us massive targets for this plan. Our children will pass away without even being acknowledged by Zetsu for their strength the way we were, and so, they will not even be in the running for this scheme." Kaguya appeared even more shocked now due to both Madara and Sakura's equations for what they believe what will happen in the future._

 _"Well, it matters not... but I can assure you that your children will not be targeted. I am sure you do remember the Sasuke Uchiha from your time, correct Sakura?" Sakura nodded slightly and glanced her emerald orbs down towards the ground, "Yes..." Kaguya nodded at this and gave an apologetic smile, "The Sasuke Uchiha of the future... will be Madara's and your own descendant." Sakura's eyes widened in horror or shock, at this point she wasn't sure if she could take much more of this._

 _However, that was not everything that needed to be said that would send yet another shock throughout the pinkette's system, "There will also be... another Sakura. However, she will be going by your original surname, Haruno. So in a sense, you and her are more or less the same person... but I must say, never cut your hair short Sakura. It does not look good on you at all." This actually made the long pink haired female laugh, "I couldn't cut my hair even if I wanted to. Madara will not allow it!"_

 _Madara instantly shot his head to the side blushing heavily while grumbling about this and that. Sakura turned towards the Uchiha heir and laced her hand through his own, "Kaguya Otsutsuki... no... grandmother... I thank you for giving me the most valuable treasure this earth has to offer. Madara is a god send and I should have known better that you picked me because you had already noticed the attraction between us." This comment caused Kaguya to chuckle softly, "You are welcome... my beautiful granddaughter. Now... it is time for you two to wake up. Do take care of one another."_

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Four months came and went pretty damn fast. Sakura now laid in the birthing room with Ino as her midwife once again, whom chuckled, "Sakura, here you are again! Don't you think it was a bit LATE to have another kiddo?" Sakura instantly scowled at this before screaming in agony. Madara, of course, being the nervous wreck that he was, slowly opened the door to not make any noise just to check up on his wife. This was not Ino's first rodeo, so she snapped her head towards the father and scowled deeply, "MADARA! YOU KNOW THE RULES! MEN ARE FORBIDDEN IN THE BIRTHING ROOM!"

Grumbling, the man who was recently named as the Uchiha leader then shut the door so that he could pout. Ino shook her head and checked the pinkette's dilation and shook her head, "Not yet Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura then released a scream of pure agony that was now laced with multiple profanities.

Ino was shocked though, "You know Sakura, it's amazing how the entire world knows of your presence. It's almost as if my best friend was famous or even a living legend!" At this point, Sakura could have cared less if she were famous or a living legend so to speak of. She just wanted Sadara OUT so this treacherous pain would stop.

Hour after hour passed and nothing was happening except pain. This was nothing like giving birth to Sasuke at all considering Sasuke was out pretty damn fast. Now Ino was beginning to worry as sweat drenched the pinkette's face, "GOD HELP ME!" She screamed in pure pain that exceeded majority of the other pains that she could heal rather quickly and effortlessly.

Thirty six hours had now passed since Sakura had initially gone into labor and she was exhausted. Yet Ino checked the pinkette's dilation and finally confirmed it was now time, "All right Sakura! You know the drill! Push!" The pain filled pink haired female now weakly pushed and felt her vision growing blurry until a cry of life was heard. Ino then turned towards Sakura with a bright smile once a cry of new life filled the room, "Congratulations Sakura! It's a girl!" Sakura's eyes were so dull and hazy at that point that she no longer even knew where she was until everything in the world went dark...

Ino's eyes grew wide and she quickly severed the umbilical cord before rushing Sadara out to her father, "Ino...?" Madara asked as he held the blood stained baby girl, "I'm sorry Madara! Hold onto Sadara!" Ino rushed back into the room and checked the pinkette for a pulse. Whenever she found none, her eyes widened in horror, "N-No..." The bleach blonde midwife tried everything she knew of at the time to attempt to try and resuscitate Sakura, but had no such luck.

After thirty minutes of trying and trying, Ino grabbed a white sheet and slowly pulled it over the pinkette's head with tears streaming down her face. The hardest thing she knew she had to do... was tell not only Lord Hagoromo and the pinkette's brothers... but Madara and Sasuke as well... and that right there, was no simple task to achieve.

Walking out of the room sobbing now, Madara's eyes widened and he grasped Ino's shoulders, "HOW IS SAKURA, INO?! WHERE IS SHE?!" Ino then noticed Sasuke standing there with a shocked and mortified facial expression, "No... MISS INO, WHERE IS MY MOTHER!?" Sasuke instantly pushed passed the bleach blonde female and his father before forcing the door open quickly. The moment he saw her, he stumbled backwards before slamming into the wall sobbing.

Madara was so confused at his son and thought maybe he was just happy to see his mother simply resting after such a long labor. Well, that was until he shifted his body to look inside of the birthing room only to see a sheet over his beloved's body, "NO! NO! SAKURA!" At that moment Sadara began to wail and sob in her father's arms and the new father then froze to look down at the bloodied little girl with a mortified expression. Sasuke knew what was about to happen and even though he was in pain, he knew this wasn't Sadara's fault.

Running to his father and brand new baby sister, Sasuke effectively snatched Sadara from his father's arms so that the teen's father could practically erupt as if he were an active volcano. Madara then looked towards the tiny baby girl and pointed his finger at her, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT GOD DAMMIT! THIS. IS. YOUR. FAULT!" Sasuke then scowled hatefully towards his father and instinctively began to shelter the sobbing newborn from all of this rage that was misdirected towards her.

Right at that moment, Hagoromo, Indra, Asura, Zetsu, and Izuna all walked up to see Sasuke holding his baby sister while Madara began to slam his fists through walls. "WHOA! He must be really happy!" Asura said until he came in front of the birthing room and instantly froze at what he witnessed. Indra slightly tilted his head at Asura and walked up behind his younger brother before he too, froze with a look of sheer horror placed on his face. Zetsu then looked and also froze and then it was Izuna's turn...

Nearing the brother's of Sakura, Izuna could feel that something was in fact, not right. Pushing passed the brothers, Izuna then ran to Sakura's covered body, "SAKURA! WAKE UP, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" The younger brother of Madara Uchiha screamed as tears filled his void like orbs before spilling onto his cheeks. "So... it has come to this... has it..." Hagoromo spoke with sorrow laced words as he walked inside of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Hagoromo then grasped the top of the sheet before slowly sliding it down to look at his daughter's face, which had tears still cascading slowly down her face as blood slid out of from the seams of her mouth. Raising a single hand to place it on his daughter's face, Hagoromo then was pushed into the sick reality as he felt the icy cold skin of his third born child. Tears instantly began to stream down his face and drip down onto Sakura's face as if those tears had been a dam filled to the brim with sorrow that had finally broken down to release all of its contents.

Still hearing the screaming of Madara, whom was now being held back by Indra, Asura, and Izuna so that he could not harm the one thing Sakura gave her life to bring into this world. Hagoromo then slowly walked out of the birthing room and roughly slapped Madara across the face, "Don't you dare insult my daughter by threatening the one thing she gave her life to protect!" Madara's eyes filled with tears and began to flow down his face miserably, "I-I... I need fresh air..." The Uchiha's clan leader swiftly turned and bolted from the room without telling Sakura... goodbye...

* * *

The ceremony was held the very next day after she had been cleaned up and dressed in her white Ninshu attire that she had loved so much. In her hands were photos of Madara, Sasuke, and the newborn Sadara. Madara stood quietly while holding Sadara as tears began to flow down his face once again.

"Sakura... was my daughter and one of the most precious things in not only my life, but her brothers, brother in law, children, and late husband. She was loved throughout the entire village and even the entire shinobi world had come to love her as well. She might now be physically here, but she will always live within our hearts. More importantly, she will continue to live on through the children that she risked her life to bring into this world. Now... Indra, Asura, Zetsu will you come and say a few parting words?" Hagoromo's speech had everyone in tears, yet Indra slowly walked up to the front followed by Asura and Zetsu.

"Our little sister was the best person we ever knew... she had a heart filled to the brim with love for each and every person throughout this village." Indra spoke before taking a shaky breath and continuing, "She was bright, kind, and mostly beautiful. If she had to pick a handful of people that she loved the most... it could not have been answered because she treasured every single life. Her late husband, Madara and her children, Sasuke and Sadara will continue to live on in our lives and a part of her will continue to live with all of us for the rest of eternity."

Asura waited for his elder brother to finish before shakily speaking up, "If I had to pick one thing that I loved most about my sister... it would have been those big beautiful emerald orbs that she filled to the brim with love. There were times where Sakura was terrifying, believe me when I say that; but there was never a moment of doubt held within my mind that she did not love each and every single person here. She brought us a new brother to treasure and also gave us two surviving children, Sasuke and Sadara, that she treasured more than her own life. She will be remembered throughout the ages, I have no doubt in my mind about that..."

Zetsu said absolutely nothing, yet could feel all of the darkness and hatred that Kaguya had once placed inside of him swelling to the brim. Everyone figured he was just trying to mourn and grieve in his own way. Sasuke chose not to speak and kept quiet as he took Sadara from his father's arms to cry against her tiny chest as she slept.

To everyone's shock and surprise, Madara also said nothing about his wife to remember her. His eyes appeared dull, lifeless, cold, and lost by that point and he couldn't even think straight. By the time Sakura's memorial was over and she had been buried within a tomb holding the Otsutsuki and Uchiha clans symbols. Madara, Sasuke, and Sadara stayed put for the longest time after Sakura had been buried and simply stared at the fresh soil that had just been used to cover the pinkette.

From afar, Zetsu glared at the newborn baby girl for taking his little sister away while also drilling in his mind where she had been buried down to the every last detail so he would never forget. Right then and there, Zetsu came to the conclusion that reviving mother would have been far less painful to endure than watching his little sister become fertilizer for the ground.

Hagoromo had decided to plant a cherry blossom tree right over Sakura's grave and that just made it even easier to remember where his little sister had been buried. After that day, Zetsu vanished from the main Ninshu village entirely, never to be seen again.

* * *

Ten years later, Madara still had yet to heal as he sat in a chair, merely staring outside of a window with his cold eyes. "Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" Sadara yelled as her pink locks fluttered softly with her angry motions that her father was not paying her any attention. Slowly, the Uchiha male slowly turned his head to look at his daughter before shifting his gaze back from whence it came so that it resumed where it had previously been.

Puffing her cheeks out cutely, Sasuke then walked into the room, "Sadara? What are you doing?" Sadara turned towards her elder brother pouting, "I wanted to show daddy that I can do medical ninjutsu just like mommy did! I also awakened my Sharingan and he won't even LOOK at it!

Sighing heavily at this turn of events, the short haired Uchiha male then smiled gently, "You know that you can show me, right Sadara?" Looking back, that's when Sadara realized that her elder brother had been more of a father to her than her birth father had ever been in her entire life. In fact, her birth father didn't even acknowledge that she had even existed.

Glancing down to the ground the young Uchiha female then released a sigh, "I know I can, big brother... it... it would have been nice to show daddy what I can do for once. I just wish he knew I existed, Sasuke!" Right at that moment the ten year old female child broke down sobbing and Sasuke had to run to her to catch her and hush her gently, "Common Sadara, mom would be sad if she saw you in so much pain..." That's when the pink haired Uchiha female snapped.

"YEAH? WELL AT LEAST YOU KNEW MOM FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS! I NEVER KNEW WHO SHE WAS BECAUSE SHE DIED GIVING BIRTH TO ME! AT LEAST... at least you have memories of her, big brother. Count yourself to be lucky, because I will never know mommy the same way you knew her..." At the end, Sadara's voice trailed off as she sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Sasuke instantly snapped towards his father angrily, "DAD IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS! SADARA NEEDS YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? SAY SOMETHING, SAY ANYTHING! JUST SPEAK DAMMIT!" Once again, Madara slowly shifted his head to glance at his son before returning his gaze back to the window without uttering a single word. Sasuke couldn't believe this... this was just wrong and even he knew that, "You are no father... you're just pathetic. I wish it had been you and not mom..."

That's when Madara's blank gaze widened in shock and horror, yet he had said nothing for so long that he could no longer find his voice to say something snarky in return like he usually did. Instead of staying shocked, his face fell and he stared at his lap blankly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke then stood up with Sadara in his arms, "Dad, I'm taking Sadara to live with me. You are not fit to be a parent as you are." With that, Sasuke helped his little sister pack all of her belongings before the two then told their father that they would be back every single day to make sure he ate. The moment all of this was said, Sasuke sighed heavily and wrapped a hand around Sadara's shoulder before guiding her slowly out of their father's house to move into his own house.

* * *

As the time passed, Madara froze his heart and became isolated from the world. By the time Sadara was old enough to live on her own, the Uchiha clan's leader moved out of the village alone to never allow his heart to heal. Years and more years had gone by when Madara was finally visited by a familiar face. A face he had never expected to ever see again... "Madara... I see you are looking as horrible as always." Madara's eyes shifted to the side almost angrily before he spoke one word, "Zetsu..."

"Come now Madara, is that any way to speak to someone who is about to give you a resolution to your problem?" Zetsu spoke eerily with a grin plastered on his face. "What in the hell are you even going on about Zetsu..." In all honesty, Madara had practically become a mute in his isolated time living in the middle of nowhere and this had been the first time he had spoken in such a long time.

Zetsu chuckled darkly, fully knowing he was about to take advantage of a man who's heart was so broken that it would never heal. Madara was now living in a world filled with darkness and he was honestly just fine with that, "You see, there is a dream world where Sakura can live once more." Zetsu dryly spoke, clearly knowing that the Uchiha male would take the bate with ease.

Snapping around with widened eyes, Madara did not know what to say before it simply came out by itself, "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?... AND YOU ARE SURE THIS WILL WORK!?" By now, Zetsu knew all too well that Madara had taken the bait for his scheme to come into play. Tilting his head to the side in a sickly playful manner, Zetsu then grinned and spoke, "The Infinite Tsukuyomi... a world of dreams that become reality for all that are captured in its light."

Right then and there, Madara knew what he had to do to once again see that beautiful smile graced upon the love of his life's face. He made a solemn oath to Zetsu that he would accomplish this dream world no matter what happened, the only difference being that he claimed he would accomplish this on his own terms; which Zetsu complied with to make this seem as if it were his idea completely.

As more and more time passed and Madara grew old, he would never speak. Even when Sasuke or Sadara would come and visit him in his final days, he never uttered a single word to him. Knowing he would need someone to "pass the torch" to, he prolonged his life for many years after even his children had passed away until meeting a child named Obito, whom had been severely injured and that's when the ball really got rolling on this plan.

"So... you're saying anyone can live within this dream world old man?" The young Obito asked with a firm tone after witnessing the love of his life die by another's hand. Madara was so old by that time that he knew his time in this world was almost up, "Correct... from now on... you shall live by the name Madara Uchiha. Make your presence known to the entire world and when the time comes for me to reenter into this world, I will make our dream a reality..."

Right then and there, Madara's life came to an end never once forgetting the face of the one he loved the most in this world. Placing a mask over his face, Obito then turned around and got to work on making The Infinite Tsukuyomi a reality. Obito even created a group named "The Akatsuki" in the process to help him achieve his goal much faster than if he were to do it on his own.

Flash forward many years after Madara's death and Obito had finally announced that he would be going to war with the five great nations during the five Kage summit. Figuring he had effectively kept Madara's body hidden, Zetsu then began to lay the bread crumbs out for Kabuto Yakushi to find not only Madara's body...

but Sakura's as well...


	22. Souls Of The Past Return

**Let's keep the ball rolling! :D**

 **Remember, the laptop giveaway will soon be announced. One issue about it though, my son has to get an EEG and those things are not cheap. So I will announce the winner once we pay this BS off. So don't forget to check out my official page!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Souls Of The Past Return**_

* * *

As of now, Zetsu appeared from the ground as if he had been a growing plant on steroids. The moment the half white and half dark creature appeared, a male with rather large glasses turned his head to look at the creature that resembled a man eating flytrap before speaking, "So... you are saying you actually know where the legendary daughter of the sage of the six paths is buried?" Zetsu nodded his head as his venom laced voice rang out, "Correct, Kabuto."

Grinning darkly at this, Kabuto then nodded, "Well, then let us not waste anymore time." Zetsu merely nodded and began to walk towards the same cherry blossom tree, which was now fully grown, that Hagoromo had planted over his daughter's body, "She's under this tree..."

Kabuto hadn't felt this excited in a long time to not only have one legendary shinobi in his arsenal, but two. Not even Orochimaru had been able to find Sakura Otsutsuki or better known as Sakura Uchiha. Turning his gaze towards the ground, Kabuto made hand signs before slamming his hand down onto the ground. There was no way in hell he would do all of the work to bring an old pile of bones up, so he simply made others do it for him, "REANIMATION JUTSU!"

Right then and there multiple caskets appeared before the doors opened and the former dead shinobi stepped out of their resting place. The moment the shinobi stepped out, Kabuto grinned and walked up to them before sinking kunai with tags to control them and suppress their personalities should he need to. Once the "life" came back into their eyes, Kabuto smirked, "Deidara, Kakuzu, and Nagato... I don't care how you do it, but there is an extremely valuable body beneath this tree. Get her out but do not damage the body."

Nodding their heads blandly, Deidara set up a mass amount of explosions before igniting them and creating a huge bang, "My art is not meant for digging up bodies, yeah." Nagato then silently jumped into the hole before calling out, "ALL MIGHTY PUSH!" The pressure from this then created an even larger hole and he then jumped out. Kakuzu then shot his arms out, piercing the ground in the process and grasping Sakura's final resting place before ripping it out of the ground.

Seeing the tomb with the Otsutsuki and Uchiha clans symbols, Kabuto grinned, "Kakuzu, open the tomb. If you can't, then I want Deidara to place a small explosive to persuade the damn thing." Nodding their heads, Kakuzu tried lifting the casket top, but couldn't. So Deidara stuck in a small explosive before igniting it and then Kakuzu yanked off the top to see Sakura's body had not decayed at all.

"Nagato, bring out the hostage." The snake man ordered and Nagato brought out the tied up female shinobi who was screaming through a gag before setting her down within the jutsu formula. Nodding his head, he then recalled all of the former Akatsuki members except for Deidara just in case they should come under attack. Deidara folded his arms and watched silently as Kabuto lifted the pinkette's body out of the casket before setting it beside the panicking female shinobi.

Kabuto merely grinned sadistically towards the female before slamming his palm down on the ground, "REANIMATION JUTSU!" Soon enough, the female's body was now being covered in what it seemed like as one of Konan's paper mache jutsu's until the screaming of the nameless female shinobi ceased completely. Once the paper appearing material fell off, there she was...

Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha...

* * *

"Naruto! What in the hell do you think you are doing!? The war is bound to start any day now! Why are you still here!? Don't you have an important mission you are supposed to be going on!?" Sakura screeched before slamming her fist on the tops of the blonde Jinchūriki's head. Naruto stumbled backwards groaning and grabbing at his head, "Sakura! You didn't have to hit me over that! I'm just worried about everyone, ya know!?" Naruto whined towards the hot headed, short haired pinkette.

Rubbing her temples, Sakura then released a heavy sigh, "Well, I suppose you are on your way. So why did you stop at this island?" Naruto glanced towards all of his sick teammates before pointing towards them, "They all got sea sick, so we had to stop here so that everyone could rest..." Finding this plausible, Sakura nodded, "Well, while you're here would you like to help us gather ingredients for food pills?" Shrugging, he figured he didn't have anything better to do, so he agreed.

Finding everything they needed took longer than the spiky headed blonde had initially thought it would, but they had retrieved everything and the mission was a complete success. Sakura then waved to Naruto as she boarded her ship and he happily returned the gesture.

Once the pinkette's ship began to take off into the sea, an over powering sensation came over her body and she quickly knelt to the ground breathing heavily and sweating. Ino had noticed this and quickly darted to her pink haired best friend, "Sakura! What's wrong!?" Sakura didn't know how to explain this without sounding crazy, so she shook her head, "I'm not sure Ino, all of a sudden it... it felt like my soul was being ripped in half and now only half remains..."

Ino cocked a dainty bleach blonde eyebrow at her best friend, "Forehead, you are seriously weird." Sakura then shot her best friend a death glare, "Oh yeah, Ino PIG!? You are just as weird, if not weirder!" Both finally became silent and the pinkette glanced down, "I wonder if Naruto will be safe... he's not supposed to know that this war is to protect him and Killer Bee." Laughing at this, Ino fanned her hand, "Don't worry about him Sakura, there's not much we can do to help him. All we can do is protect him and hope for the best."

Nodding towards this, Sakura released a heavy sigh, "I was hoping that I'd never have to be a part of a war in my life time." Ino sighed as well and nodded in agreement, "Yeah... it's kind of hard to even grasp the concept that we will be in immediate danger twenty four seven for who knows how long. It could be years until we even get to see the village again and that is honestly something I don't want to think about." Sakura then slowly tilted her head upwards and stared at the blue tint that the sky held.

The rest of the trip home was rather uneventful, yet Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling that she only had half of her soul remaining within her body. Shaking her head of all of these weird thoughts, she then began to unload and package all of the food pill ingredients before lugging them into the warehouse.

It had now been an entire month since she had gone and retrieved the food pill ingredients and now it was time. Every shinobi within the five great nations were now split up and divided into platoons. Being placed in the medical core was an honor, but she couldn't help but feel that she should be out on the battlefield with all of her comrades that were putting their life on the line. The other thing she had to worry about was Naruto's safety, she would be damned if the enemy harmed one of her best friends.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Killer Bee trained within the safety of the floating turtle island that was practically built like a fortress. "We have almost arrived you two." Kabuto spoke out blankly as he turned around to face Deidara and Sakura, "You two know what you must do, correct?" Both Deidara and Sakura nodded towards the snake's words. Kabuto knew he didn't have to suppress Deidara's personality, but was informed that Sakura would need her personality suppressed thanks to Black Zetsu.

"Good, we have arrived now." Kabuto then turned to look at the long haired pinkette's standard white Ninshu cloak and smirked, "Sakura, you go ahead and go down first. I wish to see your legendary power with my very own eyes. Your reanimation is quite special, I made you even stronger than you were in your glory days." Sakura had no fucking clue what this man was even speaking about, yet didn't really care to say the least.

Jumping down from the clay bird to land on the turtle island, Deidara peered over the edge of his creation to watch the pinkette land with ease in front of a handful of shinobi guardians. Turning back to look at Kabuto, Deidara released a snort, "How come her skin has no cracks in it, hm!?" Kabuto merely glanced back at the blonde haired bomber, "Like I said, her reanimation is quite special with added power. I did not want such flawless beauty to have cracks, but I suppose to answer you normally, it is because her body was still in perfect condition and she was the sage of the six path's daughter."

The moment Sakura landed with her head tilted down so that no one could tell that she was a reanimation, the group of shinobi's eyes widened as Yamato's eyes widened profoundly, "S-Sakura!? What are you doing here!?" Finally lifting her head, Sakura's cherry blossom patterned Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spun into place. Aoba instantly shot his gaze towards Yamato, "Yamato, I - I don't understand... how can Sakura be a reanimation!?"

Yamato was at a loss at how Sakura was even here as he stared at this long haired look alike of the short haired Sakura that was on Team Seven, "Sakura Haruno, explain yourself now!" Sakura blinked rapidly at this and Kabuto then eased up on Sakura's control so that she could answer, "Haruno? No, you must have me mistaken for someone else sir. My name is Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha." Everyone and their grandmother knew who the Otsutsuki's were, so this only caused everyone to tense up.

"Please do not think poorly of me, but it appears that I have no control over my body. I beg of you to run before it is too late." Sakura softly spoke, but loud enough for the men in front of her to hear. The group of men in front of her did not move as Yamato then spoke out, "There is only one of you and many of us. Besides, we already have the advantage! WOOD STYLE: FOUR PILLAR PRISON!" Not even moving, Sakura merely watched as the prison was sealed into place and she released a heavy sigh.

Figuring that they had successfully captured the long haired pinkette, Yamato began to approach her until she clasped her own hands together, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST BLOOM!" Yamato's eyes instantly widened in horror at the massive flowers now being pushed up to tower over the group of men whenever Yamato called out, "DO NOT INHALE THE POLLEN WHATEVER YOU DO!"

Right then and there, Sakura gathered a mass amount of chakra within her fist and slammed it into the prison she was now being held in, smashing it to pieces, "I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE RUN! I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY ACTIONS!" Suddenly, the pinkette's Rinnegan formed within her eyes, "UNIVERSAL PULL!" Suddenly all who had surrounded her were being pulled in.

First up was Aoba, and Sakura swiftly grasped onto his arm and twisted it until the nauseating sound of bone snapping could be heard along with a scream of agony before his body was roughly kicked away, sending the man flying. Then it was Yamato's turn and Sakura vanished to appear behind the wood style user before whispering, "Forgive me..."

* * *

Out of nowhere, the loud yelling of Naruto rang out, "WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURI...K...E...N..." Trailing off at the end, Naruto lost all focus as Sakura's face came into view, but hurled the high density of vibrating chakra towards her without thinking. Just as the shuriken appearing jutsu appeared in front of her body, Sakura held her hand out and absorbed it within an instant and the blonde landed on the ground with widened sapphire orbs, "S-S... SAKURA!?"

Turning her head towards the Jinchūriki, Sakura then froze, "N-Naruto!?" This Naruto appeared the same exact way that the one she had known in the past and that right there not only shocked her, but confused her as well; which pushed many conflicting emotions into her mind. That's when Kabuto's voice rang throughout the pinkette's skull, _'That is the nine tail's Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. If you can, capture him alive... but mostly I will need the other wood style user.'_

Deidara watched in complete awe at this pink haired female, "She's amazing, yeah! I don't think she will even need our help!" Kabuto then turned his head towards the blonde haired terrorist bomber and grinned, "Yes, I know... but be ready to descend to capture the other wood style user and hopefully Naruto Uzumaki. Then we will have the advantage over that fake Madara Uchiha." Deidara could only nod his head with widened eyes.

Erecting his body, Naruto stared at disbelief at the long haired pinkette in front of his very eyes, "Sakura! What in the hell!? You hurt Aoba!" Sakura merely stared at this young man in front of her very eyes before releasing a heavy sigh. Naruto, being the loud mouth that he was, continued to yell at the pinkette, "SAKURA HARUNO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

Now Sakura gained an annoyed facial expression, "I do not know how many times I must explain that my name is not Sakura Haruno. My name is Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha, daughter of the late Hagoromo Otsutsuki and wife of the late Madara Uchiha!" Even though she only appeared to be around the same age as Naruto, she was far more mature than this blonde haired teen in front of her.

Narrowing his sapphire orbs towards her, Naruto began to tightly clench his fists as Sakura stood there with a calm facade while the wind gently blew her waist long bubble gum colored locks. Yamato then thought he could get away to back his student up, but he would be wrong in this line of thinking as the pinkette held her hand out and the Universal Pull was activated once again, yanking the male towards her so that she could grasp him around the throat.

That's when Deidara and Kabuto lowered to the turtle island and jumped down. Sakura then tossed the make-shift wood style user towards the snake and Kabuto smirked before sending his snake out to swallow Yamato whole, but keeping him alive at the same time.

Humming softly, Kabuto then nodded, "Sakura, that's enough. Let's get going." Right then and there an elderly voice rang out, "PARTICLE STYLE: ATOMIC DISMANTLING JUTSU!" Sakura instantly slid in front of Kabuto and immediately absorbed the jutsu, causing the snake appearing male to smirk.

Deidara knew far too well as to who this was as a grin plastered onto his face as if he were a child with a brand new toy, "Old man Onoki! You're still alive...?" Onoki instantly turned his head towards the now reanimated Deidara, "DEIDARA! YOU WERE ENOUGH TROUBLE WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE AND YOU'RE STILL CAUSING TROUBLE EVEN IN DEATH!?" At that moment the blonde haired bomber stuck his finger in his ear and twisted it around in an annoyed fashion.

"Deidara, Sakura, we are leaving now!" Kabuto barked out and both Deidara and Sakura nodded as the blonde bomber created a clay bird before enlarging it and everyone jumped on. Naruto instantly ran forward and held his hand out in a panicked fashion, still not fully grasping that this was not his Sakura, "SAKURA, NO!" The long haired pinkette then turned her head towards the blonde with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan set into place, "Naruto..."

The moment the pink haired lass made eye contact with the spiky blonde haired male, she instantly put him under a genjutsu that would make him run away before he could be captured. In a sense, Sakura had just gone against her orders by allowing the Jinchūriki to escape unharmed. However, one voice made her freeze in her tracks.

 _'Sakura is that you!?'_ Kurama practically yelled inside of her head, causing her to slightly flinch before answering, _'Kurama... is that you...?'_ The nine tailed fox quickly drew Sakura into his caged lair and the pinkette gasped, "Kurama! Who did this to you!? Why are you inside of someone other than my father?! He released each and every one of the tailed beasts!" Kurama sighed heavily and looked down as Sakura walked between the bars of the cage her beloved fox was and placed her hands on his nose.

"Sakura, this is how us tailed beasts are now treated. We are placed inside of Jinchūriki's so that we can be closely monitored." Kurama spoke gently to his favorite pink haired female, "It's strange though, this Naruto has a teammate that looks exactly like you, except she has short hair." Nodding at Kurama's words, a sigh was then released from Sakura, "I'm guessing it's this girl named Sakura Haruno? I will have to meet her one of these days."

Kurama's tails flicked playfully around as he listened to such a familiar voice after such a long time, well, that was until Sakura stiffened up, "K-Kurama... I-I must go n-now!" The nine tailed fox sadly nodded, and nudged the pinkette gentle before she snapped back into reality. Kabuto glanced towards Sakura who blinked her emerald orbs that were surrounded with black instead of white, "Sakura, you did well... though... I must admit that even I know that was not the full extent of your power."

Shrugging, Sakura sighed, "I felt no need to use excessive force against such weak opponents." Kabuto merely nodded at this and grinned, "Why don't you go and rest now? I will be calling upon you much more frequently now that I have seen a small fraction of your power. Oh, I have one question for you." Blinking rapidly, Sakura motioned for the grotesque appearing male to speak, "What are on the palms of your hands?"

Turning her palms upward, she then noticed the all too familiar sun and moon symbols, causing her to sigh softly, "The power of the six paths. I inherited the power my father once held without him even transferring it to me. Originally, the two symbols are supposed to be on two different people. My father, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, held the sun symbol and my uncle, Hamura Otsutsuki, held the moon symbol. The two then used both symbols to seal my grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, away."

Nodding at her explanation, Kabuto then recalled Sakura and her casket appeared before it closed in on her once more. With that, the casket then vanished into thin air. Kabuto could only grin, he had honestly only obtained Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha for one simple reason. That reasoning would stay locked up tight until the time called for it.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

The war had now been ongoing for four months and Kabuto was running out of powerful pawns to use. Calling in the fake Madara Uchiha to hold a conference, the two now stood along side one another. The fake Madara then released Madara's original voice, sounding quite annoyed, "Why have you called me here..."

Kabuto smirked and turned away from this masked man, "Well you see, I got myself insurance just in case you should feel the need to betray my trust." Confused by this, the masked male then folded his arms securely across his chest, "And what do you mean by such things?" The snake based male then called upon one single casket and the door slowly opened to show him...

The masked male took a shocked step forward before clenching his fists tightly, "Where did you find that!?" Kabuto then laughed darkly, "Well, I will have you know that I do my research. Just do remember that I am your ally." Gritting his teeth, the masked male turned away, clearly pissed off as he began to walk away.

"Well now... I think it's time..." Kabuto smirked and instructed the second Tsuchikage to summon HIM to where he currently was. That current location being where Gaara's company was currently located at. The moment the male stepped out of the casket, he then glanced towards the man, "So, I have finally been resurrected!" The second Tsuchikage shook his head, "You have been reanimated... Madara..."

Madara's face instantly darkened as he folded his arms securely across his armored chest, "Reanimation? So, the Geddo Art of Rinne Rebirth was not used instead? Who is the jutsu caster..." That's when Kabuto took over the second Tsuchikage's body, "My name is Kabuto." Madara kept his head forward as he spoke, "Speaking to me through a reanimation? What a sneaky one you are." Disregarding what Madara had said, Kabuto continued to speak to the living legend after such a minor pause.

Kabuto then gave the Uchiha male the same speech he had given Sakura, "You're reanimation is quite special, I made you even stronger than you were in your glory days." Tilting his head towards the second Tsuchikage, Madara narrowed his eyes, "Is that so... you know what I was like in my glory days?" In all honesty, he hadn't expected for the living legend to actually talk back to him considering Sakura hadn't, "Well no, that's why I want you to show me your legendary Uchiha powers now."

The former leader of the Uchiha clan honestly did not like this man and was literally about to tell him to fuck off, but Kabuto was far too smart and smirked, "Well, should you need a little... persuasion... I can do that as well." Turning his head to fully stare down the male hiding behind a reanimation, Madara still remained silent. This only pushed the snake to step on Madara's trigger, "Have it your way!" The second Tsuchikage then slammed his hand down, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The casket appeared rather suddenly behind the Uchiha male and he didn't even turn around to see who it even was, well, that is until he heard her voice, "What is it now Kabuto..." The pinkette groaned and Madara instantly snapped around, "S-Sakura!?" Sakura's eyes instantly widened to see the love of her life standing right in front of her body. However, the second Tsuchikage was far too quick and shoved a kunai into the back of the pinkette's head and allowing the formula to sink in.

"You bastard... what have you done!?" Madara was now highly pissed off as Sakura's sparkling emerald orbs then became dull. Kabuto laughed darkly and then began to order the pinkette, "Sakura, dear, there is an entire company I need for you to take down. So get it done quickly." Madara could only shoot his arm out and grasp Lord Mu by the throat, "What have you done to Sakura!?" Kabuto instantly laughed and then pointed to Sakura bolting towards the top of another large stone stature.

Throwing the male to the side, the former leader of the Uchiha clan then darted after the former Otsutsuki heiress. Both stood side by side and that's when Kabuto allowed Sakura to speak to Madara, "It's been a long time... Madara. Tell me, did Sadara grow up loved and treasured?" The two slowly walked to the edge of the stature whenever both heard, "WHO IS THAT!?" Neither were at the edge yet, so it must have been a sensory shinobi.

Kabuto then used Lord Mu's body and hovered above Gaara's company making the current Tsuchikage glance up, "Hm...? You've got to be kidding me... he fragmented his body right before he was sealed?" The sensory shinobi then frantically shook his head, "Not him! Over there!" Everyone then turned their attention to where the sensory shinobi was pointing, only for everyone to freeze where they stood. The current Tsuchikage then darkened his eyes, "So he's come. That... is Madara Uchiha."

Naruto's clone looked up to see a male that had his arms firmly laced across his chest and had long unruly spiked, black and blue locks fluttering in the wind, "So that's what he looks like under the mask." That's when Gaara pointed it out, "Take a good look at him... he's a reanimation. That means he's been dead for quite some time." That's when the same sensory shinobi began to back away, "There's TWO of them!" People didn't quite understand as to what he had meant until Sakura stepped forward so that she stood beside her husband.

Everyone who knew the short haired pinkette then appeared shocked and Gaara looked at Naruto, "Naruto! Why is Sakura standing beside Madara!?" That's when the blonde haired Jinchūriki slightly looked down, "It's strange I know... but look at her eyes Gaara..." Taking a closer look at the long haired pinkette, he then noticed the whites of her eyes were solid black, "S-She's not Sakura Haruno?" Naruto then shook his head, "No. Her name is Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha."

"Now, let me see the power you two hold as legendary shinobi! Sakura, as long as you stay by Madara's side, I will not suppress your personality. Now show me that power!" Kabuto cackled as Madara turned his head towards Sakura, "Sakura...?" Tilting her head down, the long haired pinkette then took in a shaky breath, "I don't like the idea of fighting a senseless battle... but if I am to go into battle, it will be with my husband!" That's when Sakura jumped down from the stone pillar and landed on the ground with Madara hot on her heels.

* * *

Everyone within Gaara's company stood there frozen whenever someone had to point it out, "What cloak is she wearing? I've never seen any clan with that symbolization." That's when one of the book worms nervously spoke up, "S-She's from the O-Otsutsuki C-Clan... she's the daughter of the sage of the six paths!" That's when everyone's eyes grew large and each and every person began to shake and tremble in fear.

Turning his head towards the female book worm, Gaara then had to ask, "Do you know all of her abilities?" The female quickly nodded, "Yes... she wields the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. She was the original founder of the gentle fists technique and knows practically every jutsu there is out there... but... the most problematic situation is the fact... that she has inherited the power of the six paths that not even her father could obtain. If you look at her palms her right palm should have a sun and the left hand should have a crescent moon."

Both Sakura and Madara both took a step towards the mass platoon at the same time and every shinobi froze in fear all over again. The current Tsuchikage then fanned his hand to the side, "Don't look either of them in the eye!" Their slow steps slowly turned into a light jog and that light jog then turned into a speed that none of their eyes could really keep up with. The platoon then gave out battle cries before charging head first towards the two legendary shinobi.

Madara then slammed his body through the crowd like a raging bull and Sakura skidded to a stop and called out, "BYAKUGAN!" Sakura's orbs instantly bled white as the veins unnaturally protruded from either sides of her eyes. The pinkette then shifted her body to hold her hands in the style of the gentle fists technique. Many other gentle fists users ran up to her and Madara glanced back towards the fools who had just initiated a challenge against his wife and honestly felt bad for them.

"Come!" Sakura shouted and they oh so foolishly listened. Charging towards the pinkette as her hair fluttered in the wind, she grinned, "ROTATION!" Sakura's rotation was far different from any other rotation ever seen considering it was beyond massive and she laced it with her light pink lightning style. As she spun, Sakura instantly shifted her orbs back to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and jumped out of her own rotation as it continued by itself until it slowly morphed into the shape of a tornado before slowly but surely dissipating.

Madara was simply having fun at this point as he begun hurling shinobi after shinobi and even stole one of their blades to begin cutting people down where they stood. This was becoming a blood bath and fast at that. "SAKURA!" Madara called and she instantly turned and bolted towards him.

Swiftly jumping into his hand, Madara then launched Sakura into the air with ease; yet before she could inflict any damage, a massive blast of wind chakra hit her and Madara both. This blast of wind chakra ended up sending both flying before both flipped their bodies midair and landed on their feet as if they had been flexible cats.

Temari snapped her fan open and began shouting, "DO NOT... UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Both Madara and Sakura merely erected their bodies and brushed their clothing off with a bored expression before creating the same exact hand sign, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!"

Inhaling, both then released a massive wall of fire. Everyone's eyes widened in horror at the sheer size of the jutsu the two could produce in unison. It took twenty water style users just to have a fraction of hope to match the massive flames that were now being produced by the two reanimations. "WATER STYLE: WALL OF WATER!" They all called and shot the mass amount of water to shield them until it all turned into a mass production of steam and no one could see a thing unless they had a visual prowess.

Everyone looked around frantically before a sensory ninja pointed and called out, "OVER THERE!" Both Sakura and Madara were now in the air with multiple fireballs to launch at everyone. The fireballs then began to rain down on Gaara's company as if the final judgement day had come. Madara then tossed a blade to the pinkette, which she caught without even looking and the two began to dash and slash anyone and everyone in their sight and path.

However, something did cause Madara to freeze. Sakura bolted until the same woman that had hit the two with the blast of air swiftly reached out and tightly grasped Sakura's long locks. Thinking that she had won was futile due to the fact that the pinkette slammed her blade right through her own body to get to the blonde haired sand shinobi, which made her jump away as Sakura's body instantly rejuvenated and repaired itself. Jumping away, Sakura then called out, "MADARA!"

He almost immediately knew what she was about to do. Covering herself within her light pink lighting as a shield, Sakura then vanished, yet thanks to Madara's Sharingan, he knew exactly where she was as he grabbed her ankles before hurling her straight into a mass crowd of the Allied Shinobi Forces to cut down.

Sakura was too quick for her own good and the moment she landed, her blood stained katana now held the proof of how much damage she was actually causing. Gaining an amused facial expression was all that the Uchiha male could do as he watched thirty shinobi fall in front of his eyes.

"Naruto use that mode instead of your shadow clones!" Temari ordered and the clone Naruto shook his head, "Truth is I can't. I used up all of my chakra in the last battle." Suddenly, Sakura shot her head to the side and skidded to a halt, "NARUTO!" His head snapped to the side to see a blade coming straight towards him, yet there was no time to dodge.

Right then and then, Sakura closed one eye as a blood stained tear rolled down her cheek as she called out, "AMATERASU!" The blade instantly caught fire and melted within seconds before it hit him. Appearing shocked at this, the blonde headed Jinchūriki looked towards the long haired pinkette, whom only smiled softly at him.

Looking down, Naruto no longer knew what to think exactly until Gaara spoke softly, "S-She... She saved you, Naruto." Naruto could only nod at this, feeling quite baffled himself. Yet, there was one thing he was sure of; he could not allow Sakura and Madara to continue this blood bath. However, he decided that he would not attack Sakura, but he would take down Madara.

* * *

Sitting one of his three clones down, Naruto began to hastily gather nature energy as a means to take down Madara Uchiha. Gaara quickly turned his head to look at his blonde haired and sapphire eyed friend before asking, "Are you ready yet?" Not moving a muscle, Naruto spoke softly, "Not yet... just give me a little longer." Nodding his head, Gaara then shot out sand and ended up grasping the pinkette's ankle before flinging her into Madara.

Both hit the ground roughly and coughed slightly, "I guess we're out of practice." Nodding his head in agreement, Madara then knew what he had to do, "It's time Sakura." Nodding her head in complete agreement, both parties then wrapped their bodies up within their partial Susano'os as a means of protection and complete destruction.

Out of nowhere the current Tsuchikage appears behind and places his elderly hands on Gaara's gourd and called out, "Go Kazekage! EARTH STYLE: SUPER LIGHTENED BOULDER JUTSU! I've already made all of the sand around us lighter as well." All of the red head's sand immediately became light as air as one initial thought was actually spoken aloud, "With sand this light, there is no limit to what I can do!"

As if on cue, the sharp sound of high density chakra rotating could be heard as Naruto called out, "All right! I'm going to need everyone to step back!" Thinking back to the Five Kage Summit, Gaara then remembered the weakness in Sasuke's Susano'o, _'If it's anything like Sasuke's Susano'o, external attacks are pointless... so I should use the sand at Madara's feet.'_ Right then and there, Gaara shot up his hand before clamping it down; causing sand to grasp at Madara's ankle before hurling him out of the protection of his Susano'o.

The moment Madara was roughly ripped away from the safe haven of his Susano'o, Gaara swiped his hand in front of his face while yelling, "GO! NARUTO!" Naruto swiftly jumped into the air before yelling, "TAKE THIS! WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!" However, they should not have gotten their hopes up that this plan would have actually worked against two living legends.

The moment Sakura noticed the high density and vibrations of the chakra being hurled at Madara, Sakura activated her Rinnegan and directed her vision towards her husband before switching spots with him and holding her hand out to absorb the jutsu entirely. Once absorbed, the pinkette then gracefully landed on the ground and released a gentle sigh of obvious displeasure, "Too much energy..."

Naruto's mouth practically fell open, "What the, but how, I mean... I don't understand! How does this Sakura have the Rinnegan!?" Gaara then glanced towards his blonde haired friend, "She was the sage of the six path's daughter... how does this surprise you Naruto?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto then chuckled, "Oh right, right!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, clearly pissed now and the blonde headed Jinchūriki slightly flinched as she clenched her fists, "If you hurt my husband it will be the last thing you ever do!" Naruto instantly sweat dropped and took a nervous step back, "B-But Sakura!" Gaara then placed his hand on his sapphire eyed friend's shoulder, "Naruto... you have to remember that this is not your Sakura..." Glancing down, Naruto then nodded slightly, "I know... but... I can't hurt her Gaara."

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled before turning to look at Madara, whom only nodded in agreement as if he knew what she was thinking. Both then jumped onto one of the stone pillars platform and Kabuto, in the form of the reanimated second Tsuchikage then appeared next to them, "You're going to take us out too?" Madara gained an annoyed facial expression with his arms in their signature place across his broad chest as he spoke sarcastically, "Yes, that is the whole point of the reanimation jutsu; to take your enemies down with you."

The remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces that still had life within their bodies suddenly and slowly looked up. Many shinobi dropped their weapons in disbelief that this was even real as Gaara then spoke nervously with widened eyes, "Is this the power of the gods...?" All that could be seen was a massive boulder plummeting down from the sky that blocked out any and all sunlight.

Onoki was actually angry that everyone was simply just giving up before even starting, "IT'S STILL FAR TOO EARLY TO CONSIDER GIVING UP! NEVER QUIT WITHOUT EVEN TRYING, ALWAYS DO SOMETHING!" The current Tsuchikage then began to fly up into the air and Madara and Sakura both looked towards the flying Tsuchikage as the Uchiha male then grinned devilishly, "A shinobi that can fly? Don't tell me that's that little fence sitter from the Stone village."

Considering Madara lived far longer than any normal human being truly should, he knew who exactly this was considering for a short time he lived within the walls of the village Hashirama and himself had created. Both the former Otsutsuki heiress and the former leader of the Uchiha clan merely watched Onoki fly up to the boulder before pressing his hands against it and yelling out, "EARTH STYLE: SUPER LIGHTENED BOULDER JUTSU!"

Gaara swished his hand to the side and began to yell at his entire platoon, "EVERYONE! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN!" Everyone began to bolt away as fast as their legs could carry them and Gaara stayed back just to call upon a mass amount of sand to help the current Tsuchikage. After moments, the boulder stopped and Madara folded his arms across his chest before speaking towards his highly confused wife, "Who would have guessed? That fence sitter lad... he's become quite a capable shinobi."

Everyone within Gaara's company began to rejoice, yet that rejoice came far too soon as Madara tilted his head up towards the current Tsuchikage, "But now... just what are you going to do about the second one that my wife has created, Onoki!?" This actually made Sakura chuckle slightly and nudge her husband as if telling him to be nice of all things, "Don't taunt the elderly Madara. You should treat them with care."

That's when the former leader of the Uchiha clan tilted his head towards the long haired pinkette, "Yes, because sending a second meteorite is treating the elderly with care, Sakura." Rubbing the back of her long locks sheepishly, she then released an _'okay, okay... you're right'_ laugh that actually caused the always so stoic male to smile gently towards her.

Before she could even change her mind about the second meteorite that she had created, a massive crash was then heard and Sakura's eyes filled with horror as her head snapped to the side - causing her waist long pink locks to flow along with her initial head movement.

When all was said and done with, all three reanimations had been destroyed and were now rebuilding themselves. Sakura's reanimation regenerated the fastest and she instantly began running towards where the crash had taken place, only for her to begin coughing due to all of the dirt and dust that now littered the air, "HELLO!? IS ANYONE STILL ALIVE!?" Hearing no response, sheer panic filled her gaze and she began to bolt around to find any survivors.

Finding Naruto, Sakura ran to him, "NARUTO! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE SAFE!" Groaning and rubbing his head tenderly, the golden haired Jinchūriki glanced his sapphire orbs towards the pinkette as she rushed to his side, "Naruto can you hear me!?" Naruto nodded, but then turned towards the Tsuchikage, "But Grandpa Tsuchikage..." Falling to her knees, tears began to fall from her emerald based orbs and Naruto instantly began to fan his hands in front of his face, "He's still alive Sakura! He's just hurt really bad..."

The former Otsutsuki heiress's head then shot up, "Naruto, take me to him. I can save him with one touch!" Naruto hastily nodded and began to lead the pinkette towards the dying old man, whom was now surrounded by only a handful of shinobi that instantly stood in front of the current Tsuchikage as a means to protect him. Naruto instantly explained the situation and they all nodded in agreement that they would do as they had been asked before moving to the side.

Sakura instantly knelt down to the elderly male and held up her right hand, which held the sun symbol, before placing it over the Tsuchikage's heart and healing him instantly. Suddenly, Onoki's eyes shot open and he began to cough harshly before his back made a grotesque cracking noise and he began to writhe in agony.

Laughing softly at this, the pinkette then placed the same hand she had used to bring Onoki out of any immediate harm on his back, healing that as well. Blinking rapidly, the fence sitter then realized... he no longer had any back pain and it almost felt as if he were young again, "Young lass, a question for you... why did you save me whenever you have the orders to kill us?"

This made the long haired pinkette smile beautifully, "Easy, because Madara broke the control Kabuto had over me. So unless he sticks another controlling formula inside of me, then I shall remain being simply just... me." The current Tsuchikage took note of this and nodded, "I see, so you have a pure heart after all." Sakura then released a soft, yet beautiful chuckle, "I wouldn't go that far. Everyone will always hold some sort of darkness within their hearts and that is a fate that none of us will ever be able to escape."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!" Was suddenly heard, causing everyone to snap their heads to the side to see Madara holding his hands out. Sakura's eyes widened in horror and did not know how in the hell Madara was even able to invoke wood style the same way she was able to.

Panicking now, Sakura placed her markers on everyone before throwing a kunai that was also marked with her jutsu formula. "FLYING RAIJIN!" The long haired pinkette called out, causing everyone to then vanish and reappear in a place that would keep them out of harms way. Smiling softly at the small group, Sakura then snapped her head around and swiftly clasped her hands together before holding her hands out the same way Madara had, "Let me take care of this! WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!"

Kabuto had been trying to take control of Sakura for quite some time now and was becoming highly agitated that he simply could not. Madara turned his head towards the second Tsuchikage with his only visible brow lifted, "You look simply unsightly..." Kabuto then snapped the former Tsuchikage's head towards the living legend before barking out, "My jutsu formula is no longer effecting Sakura! What is going on!?"

The former leader of the Uchiha clan could only give a highly bored expression as he simply stared out towards his wife, "What is going on you ask? Well, I released her from your control. You see, we have dreams... dreams of the far future that you cannot see. So for this plan to work, she cannot merely act as someone else's puppet. You said your name is Kabuto right? What exactly did you do to these bodies we have?" The camouflaged snake stared at the now pastel purple tint held within the god of war's eyes.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to answer, Kabuto then spoke as if he had been all too clever for this genius in front of his very eyes, "Like I said, I made you and Sakura even stronger than you both were in your glory days. You can now obtain the power of the sage of the six paths thanks to me." Madara narrowed his Rinnegan filled orbs before speaking darkly, "You bastard... you cannot even read the Uchiha stone tablet that the sage himself wrote, yet you were still able to decipher it!?"

Madara then narrowed his eyes, which had unknowingly switched into the Rinnegan due to his rising anger and rage. Smirking now, Kabuto then answered, "No, it's just a hypothesis from the many experiments that I conducted with Lord Orochimaru. However, I was right... the natural progression from the Sharingan is the Rinnegan." Glancing away, Madara would have huffed, but he was far too stoic for such petty noises, "I managed to keep my Rinnegan hidden for quite some time."

"Let me guess..." Kabuto started and paused momentarily before continuing, "You took some of your wife's power before she gave birth to... what was her name again...? Ah yes, Sadara. By taking her power, you were able to awaken the Rinnegan, but you failed to realize that by taking that power, you were unknowingly the cause of her death." Okay, now the former leader of the Uchiha clan was just pissed off, "I will have you know, I obtained the Rinnegan before my son, Sasuke, was even born."

Now Kabuto knew how he had gained the Rinnegan due to all of the history that he had already sorted through, "Oh, I see. You and your wife were pitted against one another in battle before you had even become wed. That's when you stole a small fraction of her power to obtain the Rinnegan. I wonder... have you ever told her?"

Without even knowing Sakura was now standing right behind him with a mortified expression, Madara answered truthfully, "Well, one might say that I merely used her to gain that power. Yet another might say I took that power as a means to protect what I hold dearest in my life. However, to answer you clearly, yes. I used her to take that power for myself. I, Madara Uchiha, will never be inferior to anyone, not even my own wife." Sakura could not believe what she was hearing, but motioned for Kabuto to continue to dig for the truth.

"About Sadara now, Madara. Tell me... in the books it claims you were a perfect and outstanding father to both of your children, but I have to wonder about that. It is my belief that you hated Sadara for taking your source of rising power away from you... is that correct..." Madara's orbs then darkened, "I hated that child from the moment she was born and her brother, Sasuke, ended up having to care for her because I refused to do so."

Tears now streamed down the long haired pinkette's face and she swiftly rose her fist before slamming it so hard against the back of Madara's head that it needed to be rebuilt through the reanimation jutsu. Once he had been fully restored, the god of war slowly turned around with a facial expression filled with horror, "S-Sakura... I..." That very instant, Sakura tackled the man she had loved for as long as she could remember to the ground before sitting up and started slamming her fists into her husband's face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ONLY SAW ME AS SOMETHING TO STEAL POWER FROM!? DID YOU DO THIS WHILE I WAS PREGNANT WITH SADARA!?" The furious pinkette screamed and the former clan leader of the Uchiha shot his hands out to tightly grasp her wrists, "STOP SAKURA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH!" The Uchiha male growled out as a means to shut his wife up.

Pausing and blinking rapidly, Sakura sniffled and allowed for her husband to finish what he had been saying, "However, the more I stole her power, the more guilty I began to feel." Madara then halted his speech before taking a deep breath and continuing, "At first, I was furious that a female of all people was stronger than myself and I ended up resenting Sakura for something that she was born with. Though, the more time we spent together... the more I actually began to find qualities within her that I truly loved."

Now glancing away, tears filled his eyes as they shifted back into their normal charcoal coloration, "I now have come to regret what I put Sadara through every single day of my life and wish I could go back and do it all over again. As her father, I should have set aside my grief and pain over the loss of Sakura to let her know that her that her mother's death was not her fault and I should have been there to tell her that I loved her each and every day. I know I failed as a father... and as a husband..."

* * *

Releasing a heavy sigh of forgiveness, Sakura stood up and reached down to grasp Madara's hand before hoisting him up to a standing position. Right as both turned around, there stood the Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Hokage. Kabuto had effectively vanished with the second Tsuchikage's reanimated body like the snake he was so that he could watch a ferocious battle between two reanimated legends versus the five kage of the five great nations.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Madara Uchiha and... wait, who is that? Tsunade is that not your student?" The Raikage asked with his single remaining fist clenched tightly. Tsunade appeared shocked at this and did not even place two and two together that this was not her student, "SAKURA HARUNO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? ANSWER! NOW!"

This outburst only caused the pinkette to sigh with a dread laced tone. This was getting old... and fast too. Just as she was about to answer, the Mizukage then just had to do something she would immediately regret, "My, what a handsome man! I wouldn't mind marrying someone that had his good looks." The long haired pinkette's eye was now rapidly twitching and Madara merely cleared his throat, "Yes, I am already aware of how good I look; but I am a happily married man. Meet my wife, Sakura."

The Raikage's well of patience was running completely dry at this point as he barked out, "TSUNADE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Tsunade Senju was just as equally shocked as the rest of the five kage, well, except for the Kazekage and Tsuchikage. Finally, Gaara spoke out in his rather monotone voice, "Raikage, Mizukage, Hokage... this is not Sakura Haruno... this is Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha." Sakura was so happy that someone else had answered for her, because in all honesty... she was just about to explode.

"I appreciate you answering for me... uh... Kazekage?" Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head while internally scolding herself for not remembering this young man's name. The Kazekage then gave a gentle smile and nodded, "My name is Gaara, Lady Sakura." The pinkette really hated being addressed with such formalities and instantly began to fan her hands in front of her face, "Ah, just Sakura is fine. Let me rephrase now, for I now believe that I must have come across as rude. I appreciate you answering for me, Gaara."

The Mizukage, Mei, was now pushing her breasts up while pulling her attire down to show her cleavage, "So this is Madara Uchiha? Yes, he will make a fine husband for me... once SHE is gone!" Mei instantly bolted towards Sakura, whom merely side stepped so that the trashy Mizukage would miss her entirely as she continued to speak with Gaara.

Gaara watched as the current Mizukage made a complete and total fool of herself and Madara sighed heavily, "It appears that we have no choice but to take these rambling fools on Sakura." Sakura honestly did not want to fight the Kazekage, Gaara, or the Tsuchikage, Onoki, due to the kindness they had shown her prior that day. Looking down, the pinkette sighed heavily, "If it is a fight they are looking for, then a fight is what they shall receive!"

Madara now had an extremely thought filled expression before turning towards the busty blonde Hokage, "Tsuna? Is that really you?" Tsunade rapidly blinked, trying to remember until her memories resurfaced like a raging hurricane, causing her to stutter out, "U-Uncle Madara!?" Madara instantly grinned at this, "Well, well... this might provide me with some sort of entertainment after all!" That very instant, Sakura heavily sweat dropped, "Can I sit this one out? I do not wish to fight a meaningless battle."

All of the five kage then glanced at the long haired pinkette in complete and utter disbelief until the Mizukage smirked, "Aw, are you scared? Well, if I win... I will take your husband for my own!" On the inside, all the former leader of the Uchiha could possibly think was, _'Ah shit, all hell is about to break loose.'_

Right at that moment, Sakura's chakra was then heavily projected from her body and created a massive dent within the ground that caused everyone to slightly flinch due to feeling all of that rage being emitted from this tiny female's body, "I AM THE DAUGHTER OF HAGOROMO OTSUTSUKI OR BETTER KNOWN AS THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME! NOW PREPARE!"

Light pink lightning instantly shielded the pinkette's body, causing her to appear as if she has stolen and was now using the Raikage's technique. Sliding her foot back, Sakura then swiftly pressed off of the ground and shattering it in the process with such little effort. Shooting towards the Mizukage, the Otsutsuki Uchiha female was now seeing red considering Mei had pushed all of her buttons at once.

"CHAAAA!" Gathering a mass amount of chakra within her right fist, Sakura then swung at Mei so quickly that the Mizukage was not even able to see the former Ninshu princess's fist coming straight towards her until it slammed straight into her gut and sent her flying before her body began to break through the mass amount of the deep forest emergence that both Madara and herself had created.

Sakura was not going to go easy on this tramp since she thought it was a good idea to mock the pinkette who was oh so protective of her husband. The long pink haired female knew Madara was quite the "looker" because back in her time, any and every girl she had seen her husband come into contact with always came to the same conclusion; that he was up for grabs. Shooting herself to appear behind Mei, Sakura then grasped the Mizukage's ankle long auburn locks and dangled her by the scalp of her hair over a long drop as the pinkette stood there smirking.

"It appears that you have lost..." The Otsutsuki heiress mocked as she pulled out a kunai and sliced through the witch's ankle long locks so that her hair now had the appearance of a young man's hairstyle with how close to the skull she had sliced. Laughing now, Sakura threw the hair as the Mizukage's body roughly slammed into the ground. Madara slightly sweat dropped at this, yet shrugged. He could have cared less about the whoreish woman that continued to claim him as her own, even after being told he was happily married.

Madara was now wanting to have some fun, so he created multiple wood style clones, "Now tell me, would you like all of my clones to have a Susano'o or not?" All the four remaining kage could do was stare in disbelief at what had actually just happened. Sakura then appeared beside her husband and also created multiple wood style clones, "Well, they aren't exactly answering. I say let's have fun with our Susano'os!"

This was one of the reasons he thoroughly enjoyed having Sakura around, she fully understood how to dance. Smirking, the former leader of the Uchiha clan nodded, "Very well then!" Each and every clone of Madara's and Sakura's were hastily surrounded and lifted high off of the ground. That's when the pinkette remembered what she had told her son when he had been eight years old, **_"Just remember this though, they are your friends who are here to act as your guardian angels."_**

This battle only lasted for an hour... and that's it. By the time the two were completely done, massive damage had taken its toll on not only the land, but the five kage as well. Tsunade Senju was in the worst shape of them all considering she had effectively been sliced in half by one of Madara's Susano'o blades. Yet she was the one who had to summon Katsuyu so that she could possibly be saved and in the mean time, save the four other kage at the same time. By that time, Sakura and Madara were long gone.

* * *

Madara and Sakura then reappeared in the midst of Gaara's company where many injured and dead shinobi now resided. Temari shot her head towards the two instigators once she could clearly sense them, which was not a hard task to achieve considering both had overpowering chakra that even the densest of people would be able to sense the Uchiha male and Otsutsuki Uchiha female's presences.

Temari had been quite clever and had relayed that Gaara's company was in dire need of medical attention to the medical core and little did the long haired pinkette know, she would be meeting her other half very shortly. A sudden yell was then called out by an all too familiar voice, "NARUTO!" Everyone turned their head to see the short haired pinkette running as fast as she could to reach her male best friend.

"S-Sakura!?" Naruto called out and both pinkette's stopped and turned their heads toward him before both in unison yelled in return, "WHAT!?" Madara's eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief once he witnessed the short haired doppelganger of his wife, "What is the meaning of this..." Naruto shakily pointed beside his short haired female best friend.

The short haired Sakura slowly turned to look at what Naruto had been pointing at as the long haired Sakura slowly turned to look at the person who was beside her. Both froze whenever emerald came into contact with emerald. Sakura Haruno stumbled backwards as Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha mirrored her actions. Just then, Ino ran up to stand next to Naruto with widened eyes, "She wasn't kidding then..." Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the bleach blonde with a puzzled expression, "Kidding about what?"

Ino then lightly placed her hands on her hips and jutted her hip out to the side, "Remember back when you stopped at the same island we were sent on a mission for to gather ingredients for food pills?" Naruto quickly nodded in acknowledgement that he remembered and Ino then continued, "Well, once we left the island, Sakura suddenly became ill."

Raising his eyebrows at this, the golden haired and sapphire eyed teen then gave a beyond confused expression, "What? Did she get sea sick or something?" The bleach blonde then shook her head slightly, "Well, at first that's what I thought had happened. However, whenever I asked her what was wrong she could only explain it as if someone had just ripped her soul in half and now only half remained within her body."

The two Sakura's stared at one another before Haruno spat out almost angrily, "So you're the one who stole the other half of my soul!" Raising her eyebrow, the Otsutsuki Uchiha female laced her arms securely across her chest, "I should be the one saying that to you! I lived before you, therefore you stole the other half of MY soul!" Both then rose their fists towards one another and got in a battle ready stance. Other people began to yell at the short haired pinkette to back away before she got hurt, but she would hear nothing of it.

"You honestly believe you can hurt me little girl!?" The long haired pinkette yelled as wind blew passed the two, now showing the diamond on the Otsutsuki Uchiha female's forehead. Haruno almost immediately knew what this mark was considering she had spent a good chunk of time around Tsunade and a deep scowl was then placed on her face, "How did you obtain the one hundred healing mark!?" The long haired female sighed heavily and stared at her doppelganger, "I obtained my chakra gathering point whenever I was fourteen."

This explanation highly pissed Haruno off considering she was now seventeen and even though she was almost at full capacity, she still hadn't obtained the one hundred healing mark as of yet. However, this look alike of herself had obtained this same mark that she was trying to obtain whenever she had only been fourteen years of age.

Haruno instantly shot towards the long haired version of herself and began to swing her fist wildly at the female. It was easy enough for the long haired pinkette to read all of this inexperienced girl's moves and effectively dodge without her Sharingan, Byakugan, or Rinnegan. As a matter of fact, it was almost as if the Otsutsuki Uchiha female knew what Haruno was going to do even before the thought had even entered her line of thinking.

Naruto was so shocked at this that he simply walked up to Madara, whom was now trying to make some sort of sense of this entire situation. Glancing towards this reanimated living legend, the golden haired teen then just had to talk to get rid of some of this confusion and pent up anxiety that he was now feeling, "What in the hell is going on...? This is way out of our league, ya know...?" Madara said nothing, but internally he was agreeing with the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja.

The long haired pinkette finally grew sick of dodging and shot her hands out to grasp the short haired pinkette's wrists. Right then and there, the Otsutsuki Uchiha female activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Haruno instantly appeared shocked at this before growing angry, "WHY IS IT THAT YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME BUT YOU HAVE FAR MORE POWER THAN MYSELF!" That's when Madara cleared his throat, "Well, to be frank, you look just like my wife - not the other way around."

Gritting her teeth, Haruno then glared at both Madara and the Sakura reanimation, "AND TELL ME WHO IN THE HELL IS SADARA!? I KEEP HAVING DREAMS ABOUT THIS PERSON!" Madara's and the long haired pinkette's eyes widened immensely at this point before she glared darkly, "How do you know the name of my daughter!? Actually, don't answer that because I will be taking back the other half of my soul now! YOU ARE NOT QUALIFIED TO POSSESS HALF OF MY SOUL!"

The short haired pinkette then glared her emerald orbs hatefully towards the long haired pinkette before angrily barking out, "We will see which Sakura is the most qualified to possess the entire soul!" Raising her fists, Haruno then charged towards Otsutsuki Uchiha all the while yelling, "NOW BRING IT ON! CHA!"

All Madara could do was feel extremely bad for his wife's look alike considering he knew...

Just how ruthless she could be...


	23. Legacies Emerge

**Next chapter, yay!**

 **Update on my son: sadly, he was diagnosed with Epileptic Absence Seizures. Great, just great... I passed my curse to my son. Thankfully though, whenever a child who is under the age of 10 is diagnosed with Epilepsy, they have more of a chance to grow out of them. So I do hope that he does grow out of them so that he can grow up not having to take a shit ton of medication like I do.**

 *****Remember, if you wish to be in the running to win a laptop from yours truly, then you must follow all of the guidelines which are posted on my official page! As of now, only one person had followed all of the guidelines; therefore, only one person is eligible to win! So, good luck to you all and hope you are loving the story!*****

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Legacies Emerge**_

* * *

As of now, Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha was participating in a staring standoff with her living doppelganger as one glared at the other intensely. For the long haired pinkette, this was almost overwhelming to say the least and almost wished that her brothers were here with her to share the load of stress and anxiety that she was now enduring. The short haired pinkette then released a rather loud snarl, "ARE YOU GOING TO PROVE YOUR WORTH FOR THIS SOUL OR NOT!?"

The former Otsutsuki heiress was extremely exhausted with the way that this short haired version of herself kept pushing her luck with her long haired twin as she then released a heavy sigh of dread, "Must you continue to bark like a dog? Tell me... how many suitors do you have? My guess is that you have none due to the way you behave." Shyly, Naruto then stepped forward and spoke confidently, yet a hint of embarrassment was laced through his tone of voice, "But Sakura! You know that I-"

Both pinkette's then snapped their heads towards the blonde with a scowl laced on their features before shouting, "SHUT UP NARUTO!" The comment that the long haired heiress had initially made caused Haruno to glare angrily before spitting out, "I might not have any suitors, but I AM in love with someone!"

Raising her delicate eyebrow at this, the long haired pinkette then just had to ask about this person, "Oh? Then what is his name...?" The former Otsutsuki heiress folded her arms across her chest securely as Haruno scowled hatefully before blurting out, "His name is Sasuke!" Before either pinkette's could blink or say another word, there he was...

The moment he appeared, the long pink haired female became so choked up that the short haired version of herself became rather puzzled. "My baby boy..." The Otsutsuki Uchiha managed to quiver out before taking a gentle step towards him. Sasuke finally noticed that there was not just one pinkette, but two standing in front of his very eyes. Now thoroughly confused by this, Sasuke had originally meant to come here to claim that he was now going to aim for the title of Hokage, but this... this basically made the young male halt in his tracks.

"What is the meaning of this...?" Sasuke muttered out as the real Naruto appeared beside him before speaking, "It's crazy, ya know? There are two different versions of Sakura!" Tears finally spilled over onto the long haired lass's cheeks as she then bolted towards Sasuke before embracing him tightly. Holding his head to the nook of her neck, Sakura then trembled out, "S-Sasuke... you took care of Sadara whenever your father would not. For that I am forever grateful that you were born..."

By this point, Madara was highly confused as to how his son... wait... the white's of his eyes were still just that - white. Walking up to his wife, the former Uchiha leader placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, "Sakura... that is not our Sasuke..." Sakura tightened her hold on the young man before breaking down and sobbing, "I-I know that Madara, but he looks just like our Sasuke! I can't help that I feel so much love for our children that I barely even got to raise!"

Looking down now, Madara took in a shaky breath, "I know dear... I know..." At this point, Sasuke didn't know what in the fuck was even happening any longer. Yet before he knew what he was even doing, he roughly yanked away from the long haired pinkette before slapping her swiftly across the face; causing Madara's eyes to widen immensely as he witnessed his wife's head snap to the side as the young man that resembled their son so much now spoke baring a hostile tone, "Never touch me again you filthy reanimation! I am Sasuke Uchiha, REMEMBER THAT!"

Shocked was all her facial expression could produce at the moment as the short haired pinkette then stepped forward, "S-Sasuke!?" Honestly, the short haired female was just as equally shocked as her long haired twin was, "Sasuke! You just hit my other half! What the hell!" Finally turning his head, he then glanced at his old teammate, "Sakura..." As cold as always, Sasuke glared at the short haired pinkette with the darkest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life; causing her to slightly flinch.

"I see..." The long haired pinkette spoke as her body began to tremble slightly, "You merely look like my son and resemble his appearance..." It did not take long for each and every person to freeze all over again due to now witnessing yet another relic of the past emerge from the shadows. His appearance was the exact same as the other, but as this one spoke, his tone was much calmer and much more loving, "Mom...? What is going on here!?" That's when the orbs that the daughter of the sage of the six paths honed grew large before slowly turning her body to look at the source of the ruckus, "S-Sasuke!?"

It did not take long for everyone to notice that THIS doppelganger also had black where the whites of his eyes should have been, yet still resembled the current and living Sasuke so much. The two Uchiha's turned and stared at one another for the longest time before the ancient Sasuke gently cleared his throat, "Many others are on their way as well... including... Sadara..." The former Otsutsuki heiress's eyes felt as if they would pop out of her skull at any given moment at this piece of information.

"Sasuke, how are all of our bodies being found!?" The long haired pinkette practically yelled with a demanding tone, causing the ancient Sasuke to sigh heavily and scratch the back of his head, "According to - what was his name? - Ah yes, now I remember... his name was Kabuto. Anyway, he claimed that uncle Zetsu lead him to all of our deceased bodies..." At this, the reanimated Sasuke sighed heavily and groaned slightly.

She couldn't believe her ears... she just could not believe it at all... Zetsu, her brother, had betrayed her trust by showing that grotesque being know where not only her final resting place was, but Madara's, Sasuke's, Sadara's and whoever else had been reanimated as well.

Looking down now, the long haired pinkette's emerald orbs filled with tears before she turned to look at her husband, "Madara..." Raising his only visible eyebrow, Madara then released a soft hum as his reply before the pink haired former heiress continued, "Ninja art..."

It was almost if Sakura's and Madara's son knew what his mother was about to do considering he bolted towards her before tackling her down to the ground and shouting, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MOM!? EVEN IF YOU'RE A REANIMATION AND USE RINNE REBIRTH, YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST! DON'T PUT ME THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Sakura's eyes widened in horror at these words as she stared wide eyed at the only child that she had been given the privilege of raising.

That's when yet another voice rang out that was unknown to everyone except Madara and the reanimated Sasuke, holding a tone as sweet as a church bell, "Hey big brother!" Now, yet another pinkette stood among the baffled crowed. Now this was just growing rather old as the short haired pinkette then huffed in frustration, "Great! Just great! Now there's another person who looks like me here! Geez! No one will know who is who anymore!"

The young appearing pinkette then gained a puzzled expression as she pointed towards the short haired version of her and the one who mirrored her own hair length, "Whoa this is freaky! I'm glad I never cut my hair THAT short." The young girl's brother then widened his charcoal orbs before quickly getting up and helping his mother up to stand, "Sadara... meet - meet mom..." Sadara's emerald orbs widened immensely as she stared at this beautiful woman in front of her before stuttering out, "B-Big brother... you're saying... that is - I mean she is... mama...?"

Sadara could feel her heart pounding harshly within her ears at this point in her life as Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha stepped forward and spoke softly while opening her arms, "Sadara, my precious and beautiful baby girl. We finally get to meet..." The moment the third pinkette saw the motion of her mother opening her arms out, she bolted towards the mirroring female before leaping into her arms. "M-Mama! I-I've always wanted to m-meet you!" Sadara stuttered out as she sobbed into her mother's chest.

No one within the crowd no longer believed that they could even deem this as a war anymore due to this touching family reunion folding out before their very own eyes... but like all good things in life, it comes at far too hefty of a price. Just then, the second Tsuchikage then appeared and spoke out in Kabuto's voice, "Sasuke, Sadara... finish off this platoon as fast as you possibly can. We must win this war at all costs." The moment he finished speaking, he activated the jutsu so that the two children of Madara and Sakura were now human puppets to carry out Kabuto's bidding.

* * *

That was the worst possible thing that Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha could have witnessed; her babies losing the sparkle held within their eyes to become cold hearted killing machines. Madara slowly turned and gave Kabuto, disguised as Lord Mu, an expression that could only be described as a murderous glare as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists, "You bastard...! You took advantage of our CHILDREN!?"

This is when Kabuto began to chuckle with a darkness that threatened a sinister intent, "Ah, it's true, your children do not quite measure up to your level in power; but are still valuable pawns none the less. Besides, I knew that you two would be more than willing to cooperate should I bring those two into the mix..." Sakura now looked like a completely pissed off mother lioness who was ready to strike down anyone or anything that would even dare to try and harm her cubs.

Activating her Rinnegan, the second Tsuchikage then wiggled his finger at the mother lioness, "Ah, ah, ah! I will make a compromise with you for their freedom. Do my bidding... or watch your children slaughter each and every soul out here..." Sakura knew, no matter which route they took, that there would be mass slaughter. If they weren't the puppets though, they could restrain their children with ease should the need arise. Kabuto then smirked unknowingly, "Oh, did I forget to mention that if you try and restrain them that I will sever the reanimation. Meaning, they would die right before your eyes..."

"YOU COWARD!" Sakura snarled angrily and Madara then shook his head, "Seems we do not have an option, does it?" Looking down to peer at the gravel beneath her feet, the long haired pinkette then sighed, "I suppose not." Now Kabuto was smirking even further, "Oh, by the way... Sakura, this war was all Madara's doing. He made someone else parade around as himself to start the Fourth Great Ninja War." Now she appeared shocked and mortified all mixed in one as she turned towards her husband, "M-Madara?"

The former leader of the Uchiha then tilted his head down to the point where his eyes were no longer visible as he clenched his fists even tighter than he had previously, "Sakura... you must understand that I did all of this just to bring us back to life. I planned on making a dream world for everyone so that we could once again live happily together until the end of our days." The mother pinkette could not believe her ears... her husband... started a war just for the two to be brought back to life.

Sadara and Sasuke were now back to normal and able to speak as the female child then scoffed before darting her head to the side, which did not go unnoticed by the former Otsutsuki heiress, "Sadara...?" Sadara instantly scowled at this as she then grumbled out, "Tch... dad doing this doesn't surprise me in the slightest..." The mother of the children then shot her emerald based gaze towards her son, "Sasuke...?" The reanimated Sasuke almost immediately looked away from his mother, not agreeing, nor disagreeing with his younger sister.

All the long haired and emerald eyed mother pinkette could do was slip into deep despair and sorrow. She had never enjoyed fighting the way her battle hungry husband had and she probably never would, but now... she no longer even had a choice until her head shot up, her eyes holding a determined expression as she spoke, "Kabuto! If you should listen to anyone, it is me! I have done everything you have asked of me until this point perfectly! The only thing I ask of you is to leave my children out of this!"

Haruno couldn't believe her ears over this. This ancient version of herself would be willing to sacrifice her own freedom to give her children a chance. In all honesty, she hadn't expected someone from a time long passed would behave in such a modern manner. It was not uncommon from someone of her time to feel proud to send her children to war for what was deemed as "the greater good".

Kabuto found this acceptable considering Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha honestly had done everything he had asked of her up until this point in the war and had never been displeased with the long haired heiress's results. Nodding his head towards her, Sakura then glared at the disguised snake, "But first, I want you to keep your end of the bargain by freeing Sasuke and Sadara from their control!" Again, Kabuto only nodded and reached into the backs of the reanimated Sasuke and Sadara's head before yanking out the controlling jutsu he had used to suppress their personalities.

Now turning towards the long haired pinkette, whom was now in a kneeling position, he walked towards her with a new formula in hand. The closer Kabuto got to Sakura, the angrier Haruno became with her look alike. About to yell at the long haired pinkette, three other voices then froze both Kabuto and Sakura where they were. Well, to be fair, Sakura only froze from two of the voices and wasn't really sure who in the hell the third voice even was. However, right before Kabuto had become frozen, he had jammed a controlling tag inside of the former Otsutsuki heiress without anyone even noticing.

"Kabuto... you are far too hasty. Trying to become me will do nothing for you because there were two reanimations in my arsenal that even you had no knowledge of!" The voice slithered out and finally their voices called out at the same time, "SAKURA!" It had been too fast for anyone to even see as a blur of two men then tackled the long haired pinkette to the ground.

Finally looking up, Sakura was dumbstruck and honestly couldn't form any words as of now. Madara then chuckled and folded his arms across his chest before calling out to the two, "Oi! Indra, Asura!" Both the reanimated Indra and Asura snapped their heads towards Madara with smiles and waved. "Madara!" Asura popped up and practically skipped towards Madara before coming to a stand still in front of him.

The living Naruto and Sasuke both felt the same thing Sakura had felt on that boat many months ago. It felt like someone had just ripped their souls in half and now only half remained. Naruto stumbled back slightly and placed his hand over his Eight Signed Seal as if Kurama and himself were once again playing tug-of-war for dominance while Sasuke instantly shot his hands up and began to clutch his eyes as if they were in an immense amount of strain or pain.

This was much more severe for Sasuke considering there was Indra, Madara, and himself. So the living Sasuke Uchiha now felt as if he only held one third of his soul within his body. As odd as that sounded, that was honestly how it felt. Especially since Sasuke now held only a third of his normal chakra along with a small portion of Indra's chakra.

Indra instantly shot a glare towards his younger brother the moment that he had skipped away that sent chills down his little sister's spine and made her feel rather uneasy to say the least. She hadn't known what had happened after her passing so she just had to ask, "Indra...? Why are you glaring at Asura...? I mean, did he do something wrong...?"

* * *

Everyone within the Allied Shinobi Forces felt as if their eyes were going to pop right out of their skulls right at that very moment as the bookworm who had spoken about Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha previously projected her mousy voice, "That is Indra Otsutsuki and Asura Otsutsuki; the two sons born to Hagoromo Otsutsuki, or as you are aware, he was better known as the sage of the six paths."

Everyone then directed their complete attention to the female, who would later be known as Saika, to hear her explanations over the two brothers. Saika nodded her head, feeling confidence she had never had before. It was up to her to inform everyone on who the reanimations were, what their strengths were, and what their weaknesses had been when they had been alive. "Indra and Sakura were very close as children and often trained together to hone their skills. Indra has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and also wields a Susano'o with purple coloration to call his own."

Taking a deep breath, Saika then continued on with her little history lesson, "Indra was the inventor of hand signs and jutsu; so it is safe to say that he knows every jutsu ever produced within his era and due to his Sharingan, it would not be hard to master a new jutsu from this era." Everyone seemed mortified at this as they slowly bobbed their head in acknowledgement. Saika then turned towards the second brother, "Like I said before, the other is Asura Otsutsuki..." Everyone now thought that Saika was now going to give them an explanation that would practically scream, _"You're screwed."_

Pausing momentarily to wet her lips, Saika then continued, "From what I have read, Asura was born with no real shinobi talent what so ever and had a very hard time keeping up with his elder brother, Indra, and his younger sister, Sakura. From my knowledge, he only contains a single chakra nature, that being wind... but..." Saika trailed off slightly before internally patting her face to keep going, "From what has been written... even though Indra became successor to what they called "Ninshu: The Ninja Creed", he did not inherit Hagoromo's six paths power. That power was given to Asura."

Right at that moment, Indra shot his hate filled gaze towards the mousy female that was now summing up their life in one go. Asura's head bent down to look at the ground and the caster of this reanimation jutsu snickered, "Now, now Indra... you should not give a lady such a hate filled expression; would you not agree child?" Indra was not a big fan of this man who had reanimated him at all and knew he could strike him down at any given moment. However, that would have been impossible to achieve in the first place.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

It had been exactly two years since Sakura's death after giving birth to Sadara and now Indra and Asura stood in front of the grave of their little sister staring blankly as if they had been lost whenever a voice brought them out of their self pity, "Uncoh Dra, Uncoh Asu!" The two year old babbled out as Sasuke carried her towards the grave for the second anniversary of their mother's death. Indra and Asura turned around and the eldest was about to speak until Asura had beat him to the punch, "IT'S PRINCESS SADARA!"

Asura almost instantly bolted towards the two year old baby girl and snatched her away from Sasuke, whom gladly gave his uncle the responsibility of his little sister; even if it were only for the time being. That's when Indra noticed that a certain someone was not present before speaking aloud, "Sasuke? Where is Madara?" Sasuke turned his head towards his uncle and almost immediately looked away, "D-Dad... dad isn't feeling good..."

Indra and Sasuke talked a bit more as Asura happily played with the child that his little sister had given her life to bring into this world. A deep, gentle chuckle was then emitted and everyone looked towards the culprit only to find... "PAPA!" Sadara squealed and stood to wobbly make her way towards Hagoromo; falling every so often before hoisting herself back up with the determination to make it to her grandfather.

"Grandfather, it's very nice to see you. I hope you have been well." Sasuke bowed while speaking as Hagoromo finally took a hold of Sadara and lifted her into his arms, "Ah, yes, I have been quite well Sasuke. How do you fare?" Sasuke instantly shot his tired eyes away in the hopes that his grandfather would not notice that he alone had been caring for Sadara ever since their mother's death.

Hagoromo was not stupid, nor was he blind... a gentle sigh escaped his lips as he looked around, "Where is Madara? It is the second anniversary of Sakura's death. Come to think of it, he did not attend the first anniversary of Sakura's death either..." A heavy sigh escaped everyone's mouth except for Sadara who now just gave a puzzled expression.

Sadara then blew Sasuke's cover as she squealed happily while holding onto her grandfather's horns, "Dada home! No come! Hee hee!" Internally, this made Sasuke groan and shake his head before walking up to the miniature version of their mother and taking her off of their grandfather's horns, "Time to pray Sadara. Do you remember the prayer I taught you?"

The two year old pinkette blinked as if trying to comprehend or remember what in the hell her older brother was even talking about until her emerald orbs brightened up and she nodded, "Miss mama! Sweep happy! Say hooray to age!" Sasuke chuckled softly and nodded at his adorable baby sister. Sasuke then released a gentle sigh before turning towards his mother's grave, "I miss you mom... sleep happily in the heavens. We will continue to sing your praises throughout the ages."

Considering Sasuke was much older than his little sister, her version was practically a cute train wreck coming from her mouth. Indra stood in front of Sakura's grave with an expression that Sasuke would never forget... rage, anger, hatred, and coldness. However, this expression did not phase little Sadara at all as she giggled and reached out for her uncle, "Uncoh Dra!" Indra slowly turned his head towards Sadara and took her from her brother's arms and held her close, "You look so much like your mommy Sadara."

"Look like mama?" Sadara jumbled out, causing Indra to smile softly at the pink haired toddler, "Yep, you look just... like... her..." Indra's eyes filled with tears and he turned his head away, only causing Sadara to start yelling, "NO, NO, NO! NO SADNESS, NO CRY UNCOH DRA!"

Hagoromo knew what all of this was about. Even though he had named Indra the successor of Ninshu, he had not given the power of the six paths to his first born; he in fact, gave it to his second born as a means to balance the power. However, that was not the whole truth as to why he gave Asura the power of the six paths instead of Indra. He had noticed it much earlier than anyone else that darkness once again began to gather within his first born's heart.

Saying that it had been hard for Indra to lose his best friend was an understatement. Hagoromo knew that the loss of Sakura was the most difficult for Indra to accept, though he was happy that - unlike Madara - he did not blame Sadara for this and he treasured that little girl to the point where if she had asked for the whole world, he would have found a way to give it to her. It almost seemed as if Indra had been trying to fill the void that Sakura had left behind by using Sadara in her place.

So the moment Hagoromo broke the news to his eldest child that he had passed on the power of the six paths to Asura, all hell practically broke loose. Rules became even more strict, punishments became more detrimental to one's health, and the sage now knew that the only love left in his heart was held for the little girl that currently occupied his arms for the time being.

Asura knew as well that his elder brother had not been particularly happy or joyous in the slightest whenever he found out that his dunce of a little brother had inherited the power of the six paths from their father. Power was all that mattered anymore to the eldest Otsutsuki child unless it came to Sasuke and Sadara.

In Indra's eyes... love could go to hell...

* * *

Flash forward fourteen years and Sadara was now sixteen years of age and Sasuke was thirty three years of age. It was once again time to visit their mother's grave with it being the sixteenth anniversary of her death along with Sadara's birthday, March thirty first. The two made their way towards their mother's grave only to see someone they did not expect standing there with the rest of their relatives.

"D-Dad!?" Sadara yelled in a highly confused and enraged tone while Sasuke placed his hand on his little sister's shoulder to calm her down, "Sada, you have to remember that this was dad's wife... he has every right to be here... even if it is his first time being here..." That's when Asura popped up behind the two, "First time? No, no, no. This isn't your dad's first time being here. He comes here every day to talk to Sakura. That is some love and dedication..."

Sasuke then scowled before yelling in a rather hushed tone of voice, "Every day!? Uncle Asura, you've got to be kidding me! Dad doesn't even show up on the anniversary of her death!" Asura blinked rapidly at this before chuckling sadly, "Again... you're wrong. Madara just comes at a different time than everyone else. Well, to give an exact time... he always comes at the exact time of her death each and every year."

Sadara was hearing none of this and believed her father had put everyone up to this as she then bolted towards her father with her long pink tresses snapping wildly behind her before skidding to a stop, raising her fist and calling out, "CHAAAAA!" Infusing a deadly amount of chakra into her fist, Madara simply held a single hand up and gripped his daughter's fist before she could strike him down, "You sounded just like your mother Sadara. Too loud for your own good, but your mother was much faster so it didn't matter if she yelled. You need to train harder."

This comment pissed not only his daughter off, but his son as well as he stormed up to his father, "Father, the reason she's not as good as mom was is because YOU did not train her the way you trained me!" Indra finally showed up behind Sadara and lifted her into his arms, "Sadara!" The pinkette squeaked and instantly began to giggle, "Uncle Indra! Can you help me train since DAD won't?"

Indra rose a delicate eyebrow at this, yet nodded and chuckled, "Sure thing I can. Besides, I heard you got your Sharingan when you were ten! Do you know how to properly utilize it?" Sadara looked down and shook her head, "No... dad won't even look at me because I look so much like mom. Also, I live with big brother now... not dad..."

Madara internally flinched at this, knowing he'd been such a shitty father towards his daughter for basically her entire life. Turning back to Sakura's grave, Madara's eyes filled with tears before he collapsed onto his knees sobbing, _'Why!? Why was she taken from me!?'_ Hagoromo placed his hand on Madara's shoulder and released a gentle sigh, "Madara... let me tell you a story..."

Glancing his charcoal based orbs up at the sage of the six paths, the leader of the notorious Uchiha clan then turned his listening ears on as his father-in-law spoke, "As you know, I have had the pleasure of raising three children. Want to know what is the saddest part of this? Well, Sakura's mother died after giving birth to her. Therefore, Indra and Asura had the privilege of knowing their mother, yet Sakura had no knowledge of her mother except for stories that had been told to her by either her brothers or myself."

Trembling now, Madara glanced away from Hagoromo; fully knowing where this little chat was headed as Hagoromo pressed on, "Well... as a father I knew that my wife, whom had provided me with three beautiful children, would not have wished for me to fall in such a state to where Sakura's brothers would have to raise her in my place. Parents are supposed to nurture their children... even if one of those parents has passed into the next realm." Clenching his fists now, Madara shot his head up as tears streamed down his face, "Tell me then! What in the hell am I supposed to do!?"

That is when Hagoromo's face slightly darkened and his hold on his son-in-law's shoulder became much tighter, "Raise your damn daughter the way that MY daughter would have wanted you to! Take responsibility because her life is in YOUR hands!" Looking down again, tears dripped miserably down to the ground before he took a deep breath and stood up. Turning towards his daughter, Madara almost flinched once he noticed just how much Sadara actually looked like her mother, "Sadara... you will be moving back in with me tonight. Sasuke, have her belongings ready for when I come to retrieve her."

Sighing heavily, Sasuke could only obey his father and he nodded, but Sadara slammed her fist into her father's gut, "LIKE HELL I WILL MOVE BACK IN WITH YOU! I WILL BE STAYING WITH BIG BROTHER WHILE YOU ROT IN HELL!" Madara's facial expression darkened towards his daughter and Sasuke darted in front of his baby sister, "Don't you even dare think about harming Sadara right in front of mom..." His dangerous tone rang out in a threatening manner.

"I see then. So you are happier with your elder brother raising you... even if I am willing to change..." Madara spoke through gritted teeth and Sadara didn't even need time to think before answering, "You're damn straight I'm happier with big brother than I ever was with you! I'm not leaving him and that's that!"

It was now awkward for everyone to be there and people quickly gave their prayers to Sakura before turning and leaving until only Madara, Sasuke, and Sadara remained. Madara had not even budged in the hours they had been there and Sasuke finally approached his father, "Dad...? I'm going to take Sadara home now... I'll be sure to send Sadara over with some food whenever Karin is done cooking." Madara had never liked Sasuke's wife Karin Uzumaki. Actually, he had always hated her from the moment he had even laid eyes on her.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke then gave his father a pat on the shoulders before pushing Sadara towards him, "Just show him some love Sada... after all, he still is our dad. I will be waiting by the main gate, so take as much time as you need." Sadara groaned at this, yet listened to her elder brother and nodded, "Okay big brother..."

Once Sasuke was gone, Sadara took in a sharp breath, "Dad...?" Not even turning his head, Madara hummed as a reply and Sadara continued, "Dad... I..." Madara finally took initiative and turned towards his only daughter before taking her gently, yet firmly, into his arms. Tears instantly began to spill over onto her cheeks as her father leaned his head down to rest it on the top of his daughter's head while stroking her long bubble gum colored locks.

"Sadara... I love you..." Madara whispered out tenderly, causing Sadara's eyes widened immensely. Slowly, the young pinkette brought her arms up to give her father a quick hug before breaking away from his persuasive hold on her, "Is that how you kept mom in line...? It's almost funny, but I have to wonder if she ever... truly loved you..." With that, Sadara leaned up and kissed her father's cheek before leaving him frozen and stuck dead in place.

Looking towards Sakura's grave, Madara then spoke softly to her, "Don't you worry... I will find a way to bring you back Sakura. We will live happily together for the rest of our lives and that... is a promise." With that, Madara leaned down and placed a kiss on Sakura's tombstone without knowing... Sadara was still watching his every move and listening to every word he now spoke, fully knowing she had gone too far this time.

Right at that very moment of witnessing her father's fall from grace, Sadara's Sharingan evolved into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; yet never told a soul that she had actually obtained this power by watching her father's despair over losing his beloved wife. At that moment, Sadara knew... that her father and mother had been deeply in love.

Back at the Otsutsuki main household, Indra grit his teeth angrily as he spoke to his father, "WHY!? WHY WAS I NOT SUITABLE TO INHERIT THE POWER OF THE SIX PATHS! INSTEAD YOU GAVE IT TO ASURA AND HE BARELY HOLDS ANY POWER!" Hagoromo sighed heavily at his son's outburst, yet stared his first born dead in the eye, "It is because ever since your sister has passed away, your eyes have become far too cold and your actions remind me of my mother, Kaguya."

Indra would hear nothing of this as he slammed his fist into the wall, causing Asura to flinch where he stood, "Do you see that father!? Asura FLINCHES at the tiniest of noises! How do you find this suitable!?" The sage of the six paths internally groaned, yet kept his dignified composure as he spoke, "Do not make me repeat myself Indra. I said your eyes are far too dark and filled with hatred for your younger brother. It is almost as if you wished him dead, my son."

Clenching his fists tighter, the first born Otsutsuki child then narrowed his line of sight to give his father the stare down, "Fine... if you cannot entrust me, your first born with the powers of the six paths, then I have no choice but to fight Asura until the day I die. Even when my body becomes one with the earth, I will force my soul to reincarnate over and over again! I will never stop fighting for that right, father!"

On this day, Indra left the main Ninshu village; leaving his father and younger brother behind. The only time Indra would return back home was on the anniversary of Sakura's death to visit her grave. Indra had not been posturing though and he kept true to his word; resulting in his soul to reincarnate over and over again to fight with his younger brother. Even if Asura hadn't wanted the power of the six paths, Indra was determined to continue fighting his younger brother until he obtained what he wished for...

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

"L-Lord O-Orochimaru!?" Kabuto screeched in complete and total disbelief that he could even be standing right in front of his very eyes. Orochimaru rose a single eyebrow as he looked towards Kabuto, "Ah, Kabuto. It's nice to see you again... though I wish I hadn't witnessed you trying to become me. Itachi, will you and your brother take care of this man?" At that moment, Itachi Uchiha stepped out of the shadows and landed silently beside his brother, whom only turned his head in shock that his elder brother was now standing right before him.

Smirking, Orochimaru then released a gentle chuckle, "Release this reanimation jutsu at once. If you don't, I will just have Itachi and Sasuke do it for you." Kabuto did not know what to do at that point as he stood there completely dumbfounded, not really knowing what or what not to say or do anymore. This all was obviously extremely overwhelming for Orochimaru's copy cat as he thought of something clever to say. However, the more he thought, the more he found he could not think clearly.

Shaking his head now, Orochimaru sighed deeply and fanned his hand, "Itachi, finish the job and release all reanimations." This is when Madara began to panic. The thought of losing Sakura again was far, FAR too much for him to handle and knew if he wanted them to stay together he would need HIM to help him finish up the job; just as he had always planned.

Now the oddest part of all of this was not when Kabuto began to shout, "HOW ARE YOU ANY DIFFERENT THAN ME!? YOU ARE CONTROLLING ITACHI TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!" The oddest part of this whole mess was when Itachi rose an eyebrow and shook his head, "Actually, no. I am not being controlled at all. Orochimaru told me the circumstances and I took him up on his offer. The dead are not supposed to come back to life..." Kabuto scowled angrily at this and began to command all of his reanimations, completely forgetting the fact that he had freed all... except one from his control.

"SAKURA!" Kabuto yelled and her emerald orbs dulled before she jumped in between Itachi and Kabuto with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Itachi looked rather surprised by this but acknowledged that the long haired pinkette was definitely not one to be fucked with. Sadara quickly activated her own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before running in front of her mother and capturing her mother's gaze before all hell broke loose.

Sadara was not exactly sure of the extent of power that her mother held... but she had been told stories, thanks to Sasuke, of her mother's massive and destructive power. That was the one thing Kabuto had never put two and two together about... just exactly how were all of his pawns becoming freed from his control? Well, he believed he now knew the answer to that question as Sakura now blinked rapidly before saying one word, "Huh?"

Finally holding his hands up, Kabuto then sighed heavily, "Fine, I surrender. I will release them from the reanimation jutsu." Now the former Uchiha leader was really panicking as he darted his eyes from side to side; hoping for a damned miracle at that moment. It was now obvious that his prayers had been answered as the masked "Madara" dropped from the sky and landed beside Kabuto, "I see... you are no longer of any use to me!"

Madara cleared his throat and the fake Madara glanced towards him in a shocked manner before the real Madara spoke, "Obito... you can take off the mask now. I'm sure you know what to do now, do you not?" Obito smirked and rose his hand to his mask before removing it. It was clear he had got the gist from Madara and quickly sucked Kabuto into his space time dimension by using Kamui. Everyone was now beyond shocked as Obito then sucked himself within his own visual prowess.

Landing within his space time dimension, Obito then neared Kabuto and placed him under a heavy genjutsu to get all of the answers he needed on what signs to create to preform the reanimation jutsu. It honestly did not take long for a well seasoned Sharingan to get the work done quickly as the two then reappeared back into the real world and Obito then informed Madara of the signs. Nodding his head, Madara hummed softly before answering, "Very well then. Go ahead and release the reanimation jutsu Obito."

Nodding his head, Obito then swiftly created the hand signs before calling out, "Reanimation release!" All of Kabuto's reanimations then began to glow and Madara quickly used the reanimation jutsu on himself, "REANIMATION JUTSU!" Once he was back to normal, he then turned only to see that his wife was still glowing, "I do not wish to be apart of this... yet... I cannot allow you to continue with this war Madara!" Sakura then created the same hand signs, "REANIMATION JUTSU!"

Sakura then turned to her two children, "Sasuke, Sadara... this is not your problem any longer... be at peace..." Both children's eyes widened profoundly and Sadara then yelled out, "YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO DO THAT MAMA!" Sadara quickly mirrored her mother's hand signs and also called out, "REANIMATION JUTSU!" Sasuke didn't want to stay... he honestly didn't. He just wanted to be at peace, yet here his crazed father decides to pull a stunt like this, "OH FUCK IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" The real Sasuke then stepped forward and actually smirked at his twin, "I will protect her, for you."

Sasuke Otsutsuki Uchiha then smiled at Sasuke Uchiha, "I appreciate that. Please make sure nothing happens to my little sister as well." Sasuke Uchiha nodded and both Sakura and Sadara hugged him before he vanished. A male screech was then heard whenever none other than Izuna appeared out of nowhere in Sasuke's place, "What in the... Sasuke! You put me in your place instead!?" Now, where Sasuke had once stood, now stood Izuna.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Madara now felt shocked as he now got to see his little brother once again and Sakura quickly ran to him, "Izuna!" Throwing her arms around his neck, Izuna quickly caught the mother pinkette and twirled her around before setting her down, "Hey there sis, what's up!?" Before Sakura could even get a word in, Izuna was then tackled suddenly by Sadara, "UNCLE IZUNA!" Izuna instantly began to chuckle at this and nuzzled his sweet little niece, "Sadara~!" He practically sang out, making her giggle.

Obito then folded his arms, "This is like a circus..." Madara then turned his gaze towards the young man with a glare, "That is my family you are speaking about Obito. Hold your tongue." Indra and Asura also couldn't bare to place all of this on their sister's shoulder and had also reanimated themselves so that they could help her out as well.

Thinking about everything did absolutely nothing for the former Uchiha leader considering everything he had ever wanted was right here in front of his very eyes. His wife now stood before him again, he could now mend his relationship with his daughter, Izuna was here to act as his anchor should something go wrong, and Indra and Asura... well... he could do without those two hanging around.

Knowing he was eventually going to be reviving not only himself, but his wife and daughter as well was tough enough. Now adding Izuna, Indra, and Asura into the mixture was way too much for him to even comprehend. He did not possess enough pawns for this, but he supposed that this was the price of reviving what mattered the most to him in this world. There was an entire army around him though and he could technically take his pick of the litter, so to speak.

There were so many fools writhing in despair and agony as of now that he could have Obito transplant his other Rinnegan into another traumatized fool's head over and over again until everyone was back to their living self and he could activate the dream world where no one would feel sorrow or loneliness, everyone would be a winner and not a loser, and people long dead would be brought back to their very own world of dreams.

Madara knew that he was called the god of war, but in all honesty... he couldn't wait for the day where he could put away all of his armor and weapons, scrolls and seals, and any other possible means for war. He had made a resolution that whenever he ruled over these lands, any type of weaponry would be banned and people would be punished in accordance to the severity of the crime that had been committed.

Turning his head towards Obito, Madara then mumbled out so that no one could possibly hear him no matter how hard they tried, "Obito, have you brought the Geddo Statue...? It is time we move on with our plans. Though, I cannot say things are going exactly as planned." Obito nodded towards the reanimation and made a few hand signs before slamming his palm down onto the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Sakura suddenly snapped her head to the side when all of a sudden... there it was. Her emerald orbs widened in shock, horror, and complete disbelief as she witnessed the husk of the Ten Tails appear. Sweat began to gather before dripping down her face as unease began settling within her stomach, making it churn uncomfortably as if she had just ingested rotten milk. That's when the former Otsutsuki heiress began to remember a trip her father had asked her to go on with him in the time period where Madara had basically become a ghost of the past that continued to haunt her dreams.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"Sakura, you are now fourteen years of age and honestly, I believe you to be my most gifted child. I'm sure you have sensed the power of the six paths lingering within your body, have you not?" Hagoromo spoke to his youngest child and only daughter in his rather bland, yet stern tone of voice.

Sakura turned her head towards her father and slightly nodded before looking at the ground, "Yes father, I have sensed it for quite some time now; but I fear of telling my siblings... especially Indra. You know how he can get with how competitive he becomes whenever it comes to his strength and abilities."

This caused Hagoromo to chuckle softly as the two neared a rather massive cave that in the future, Madara would call his home. Stopping at the entrance of the cave, the sage of the six paths then turned towards the pinkette; which in terms, caused her to cease from walking as well before Hagoromo began to speak, "What I am about to show you is to stay confidential between the two of us. Am I clear Sakura?" Nodding her head slightly, she just had to ask, "Father? Why have you brought me out here exactly...?"

With a gentle sigh, Hagoromo then decided it would not hurt to inform his youngest child of what was going to happen, "Sakura, I hereby place you as guardian over what lies dormant in this cave." Blinking rapidly, Sakura just figured it was the families dearest treasures and whatnot; yet nodded to his request and motioned for her father to guide her inside.

As the two began to walk inside the cave, which did not take long before the two were in the massive clearing, the pinkette began to realize there was no treasure of any value to be found inside... but a monster laid in its place. Stumbling backwards, Sakura then pointed at the massive statue, "F-Father! W-What is that t-thing!?"

Slightly turning towards his only daughter, Hagoromo then sighed before speaking with a matter-of-fact tone, "That is the Ten Tails. During my battle with my mother and your grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, this is what was used on her part in the attempts to take back the chakra that your uncle and I had been born with. I am now placing you as guardian over this wretched being so that all of the other nine tailed beasts I had created will never return inside of this husk."

Gulping harshly, the Otsutsuki heiress then glanced towards the grotesque and massive husk that now laid dormant in front of her very eyes, "Wait, you're saying this thing used to be alive, father!?" Nodding his head towards Sakura, she then slightly paled, "So, my job entails of making sure none of the tailed beasts, like Matatabi and Kurama, are never put back in here? I'm confused though, why should it matter?"

Hagoromo turned to look at the Gedo Statue and slightly grit his teeth before relaxing his jaw and taking in a deep breath, "All nine tailed beasts were created from this very husk that once ravaged these lands." Nodding her head at this, Sakura then gave a bright smile, "Don't you worry father! I will make sure none of the tailed beasts are placed back within the Ten Tails! Well, not as long as I live at least!"

Releasing an inaudible sigh of relief and joy, the father of three then smiled at his youngest child, "That makes me very happy Sakura. However, you must keep your Rinnegan activated at all times around this creature... if not, who knows what could happen exactly." Sakura then nodded and smiled brightly, "Understood father, I will make you proud! Just you watch!"

This statement of course pleased the sage of the six paths as he neared his daughter, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before speaking, "I know you won't let me down Sakura. Now, shall we head back? It is getting rather late and I am sure you do not wish to be late to cook dinner." Sakura's face then drained of color, clearly remembering the one time that a maid did the cooking and not her. Her brothers would never allow her to live that one down due to how much they had complained about it not being as tasty.

With that, the two left the cave and Hagoromo then set up a planned schedule for his daughter's hours to check up on the Ten Tails' husk. However, that schedule would end up effecting her relationship with Indra due to the fact that it cut into their personal training time together... even if she hadn't needed the extra training in the first place...

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

"N-No..." Sakura's voice trembled out as she took an uneasy step behind her. Sadara almost instantly noticed this reaction from her mother and gained a puzzled expression, "What's wrong mama? What exactly is that gross looking thing?" The mother pinkette's mouth was moving but no words or sounds were escaping those pretty pink lips until Sadara cleared her throat, snapping Sakura out of her trance so that she could speak, "O-Oh... that is the Ten Tail's husk. Some people call it the Gedo Statue, but that's not the point..."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Sadara then just had to know, "So... what is the point?" Sakura's panicked emerald orbs were now causing her daughter become highly uneasy as the mother began to explain the exact same thing her father had told her in that cave so long ago, "During your grandfather's battle with your great grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, that is what was used on her part in the attempts to take not only your grandfather's chakra, but your great uncle's chakra that both had naturally been born with as well."

Pausing momentarily, Sakura then wet her lips before she continued, "This creature brings with it death and destruction. Should it reach its final form, which is the Divine Tree, then the lands will become an even more terrible war zone. The people of these lands shall not be spared either... for it wishes to reclaim all of the chakra it had once lost..."

"M-Mama... please tell me you're kidding. You're just joking with me, right?" Sadara asked in hopes of confirmation that this statue appearing humanoid, which Sakura had never seen alive before, was of no actual threat to anyone. Even if they all were reanimations, it would be highly traumatizing to witness so much death and destruction first hand. Especially... if all of that calamity was created by her own father, Madara Uchiha.

Placing a gentle and tender hand on her daughter's shoulder, Sakura smiled softly as Sakura Haruno stepped up to now stand beside her doppelganger and her mini-me, "Wherever you go, I will go to! Do not take me as some weak woman!" That's when Naruto and Sasuke both appeared beside the three, "We will help as well." Sasuke claimed in a rather unenthusiastic voice before Naruto's voice rang out in an all too chipper tone, "Yeah, if I'm going to become the Hokage I gotta protect what I hold dear, ya know?"

Slamming one of her fist into her mirroring opened palm, Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha then smirked, "All right then guys let's do th-" Naruto, Sasuke, and Haruno all interrupted the relic Sakura with two words, "Team Seven!" The long haired pinkette then chuckled softly and nodded before starting her little speech all over again, "All right then Team Seven! Let's do this!"

Sadara then gave an unsure facial expression before speaking, "Am I apart of Team Seven as well...?" That's when Sasuke merely glanced towards her, "Not the original Team Seven, but you are apart of the new revamped Team Seven." Naruto nodded cheerfully at this and gave the thumbs up, "Yeah! I liked the original Team Seven, but the new Team Seven is kick ass, ya know?!"

This made the now less nervous Sadara chuckle softly, but was quickly interrupted by her mother, "Now is not the time for laughter Sadara. First... we must take down your f-father..." Sadara instantly glanced down and nodded, "I understand mama... go get him..." Sakura Otsutsuki Uchiha was shocked that her child had fully comprehended as to what she had meant by saying those words, but was thanking god her child was not an idiot.

Nodding her head, Sakura was about to take off whenever Naruto picked her up by her waist with one of Kurama's chakra arms and then smirked, "Ready to fly?" Sakura nodded with confidence and that was all the confirmation the blonde had needed to then catapult the long haired pinkette towards her husband.

Activating her Rinnegan, the purple pastel orbs were quickly spun into place as she then focused her eyes on the young man who now stood beside her husband. Closing one of her eyes, Sakura then used one of her abilities of her Rinnegan and switched places with Obito, who was so confused whenever he suddenly appeared into thin air.

Appearing on the tops of the Ten Tails' husk, Sakura clenched her gloved fists so tightly that you could hear each and every joint within her hand pop. Madara had completely forgotten that was even one of her Rinnegan abilities even though he had experienced it previously in the day. All Madara heard was the fast paced sound of his wife's fist coming straight towards his face as she yelled, "CHAAAAA!"

Her fist came much too quickly for him to dodge and the moment Sakura's fist made contact with her husbands face, she smirked as she muttered, "Time to fly..." That very second Sakura said those words, it was too late and his body became a living rocket that flew into a rock miles away.

Coughing roughly now, Madara pushed his body out of the caved in outline of his body within the rock and groaned slightly, "Well, well... I had forgotten how much her punches actually hurt." Sadara's eyes felt like they might have popped out of her head the moment she saw the extent of her own mother's power, "Oh my god, I had no idea mama was THAT strong!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Haruno all sweat dropped; yet nodded in complete agreement at the statement that had just been made.

* * *

The amount of sheer pressure placed on Sakura's reanimated hand ultimately destroyed it so that it needed to be rebuilt. If it had been her real hand, she would have already been sending a mass amount of healing chakra to a now shattered hand, but thankfully that hadn't been the case. Scowling heavily, Sakura then snarled out angrily, "MADARA! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND!? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT!? THE INFINITE TSUKUYOMI IS NOT WHAT YOU BELIEVE IT TO BE!"

Being one who carried the six paths power within her body, she knew exactly what the Infinite Tsukuyomi was and it was no pleasant dream through a heavy based genjutsu. Sure it had appeared that way, but Sakura knew better and thought she had explained to Madara many times in the past the true dangers of such a jutsu being used. It was a jutsu that helped the Divine Tree reclaim all of its stolen chakra thanks to her grandmother.

However, that was not the only issue concerning this jutsu... this jutsu was a way to forcefully push her grandmother back into the world of the living by using the body of whomever cast the jutsu and absorbed the Divine Tree all in one enormous package. Madara smirked at his wife and nodded, "You insult me Sakura. Of course I remember."

Scowling deeply, the long haired pinkette clenched her fists so tightly that it became painful, "IF YOU REMEMBER, THEN WHY WOULD YOU WISH TO REVIVE MY GRANDMOTHER!?" This raised a million red flags for Madara considering he hadn't exactly remembered that small detail thanks to his motivation to bring his beloved back into the realm of the living once again, "W-What did you say!?" Madara yelled as his long, unruly, and spiky black and blue locks blew gently in the wind behind him.

Now things became all too clear as none other than Zetsu appeared beside Madara, not even knowing that his little sister was there, "Madara... what is taking you so long!? Hurry up!" Sakura's eyes widened immensely and her mouth dropped open, "Z-ZETSU!?" Zetsu's head snapped forward and he felt anxiety and panic begin to fill inside of his body as he stared at his reanimated little sister, "S-SAKURA!?"

Zetsu had been sure to tell Kabuto to NEVER allow Sakura to see him no matter the circumstances, but obviously the four eyed snake broke his word by allowing his little sister to remain as an obstacle to his plans to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki. Not to mention, Kabuto had allowed her to keep her hot headed and highly emotional temperament in tact even though he had also warned the Orochimaru wannabe that her personality would have been far too hard to control.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL ZETSU! DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE THE MASTERMIND BEHIND ALL OF THIS WHILE PULLING THE STRINGS FROM THE SHADOWS! I THOUGHT YOU GREW OUT OF THAT ONCE YOU WERE BROUGHT INTO OUR FAMILY! I BELIEVED YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR SADARA! SHE NEEDED YOU!" Sakura's emerald orbs filled to the brim with tears before spilling onto her cheeks and that's when Madara became pissed. Sakura was now crying because of not only his actions, but Zetsu's as well.

Sadara felt all too confused at this entire ordeal as she finally made it beside her mother, panting softly, "Mama, who is that?" The mother pinkette tilted her head down as if she had been far too ashamed to answer, but did anyway in a soft and hushed tone that only Sadara could hear, "H-He's... your uncle Sadara..."

This was just getting old for the child of Madara and Sakura as a heavy sigh escaped her now parted pink lips, "Geez mama, we just couldn't have a normal family... could we? Lunatics left and right! First dad, now an uncle who's crazy? Give me a break!" This made Sakura chuckle softly as she wiped her tears of frustration from her face, "I know, I know. I apologize Sadara." Sadara instantly fanned a single hand in front of her face with a coy smile, "Nah, don't worry about it mama. Besides, I like it better this way! Keeps things interesting!"

"Dammit Madara, hurry up! It's time for that brat Obito to become useful so that you can become the Jinchūriki of the Ten Tails!" Zetsu ordered angrily and shoved Madara towards the Ten Tails' fully transformed husk. Gritting his teeth, Madara lowered his head and Sakura thought he had finally come to his senses... but she couldn't have been more wrong with this analysis.

"VERY WELL THEN!" Madara yelled and began to create the hand signs to control Obito with his overpowering chakra. Obito had been in a battle with his former teammate, Kakashi, and reanimated sensei, Minato, which Naruto had already spoken to previously in the day. Obito had been defeated and now laid on the ground out of chakra and strength whenever he felt Madara's chakra begin to take over.

It all happened too fast for Sakura to even realize as to what was happening considering she had switched places with the young male prior to slugging her husband so hard that her hand had to be rebuilt. All of the cracks on Madara's face became smoothed out instantly and his eyes, which had formerly been the Rinnegan, now crumbled out of his skull; which caused the former leader of the notorious Uchiha clan to close his now empty eye sockets until Zetsu handed him one of his real Rinnegan eyes to stick back into his skull, which he did.

"M-Madara... what have you done!?" Sakura yelled and Sadara had to hold her mother back in fear that her own father might attack her mother, "No mama! Stop!" Sakura struggled against her child yet before she could say anything else, Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly yelled out, "SADARA JUMP AWAY!"

Both pinkette's jumped away to safety as they watched Madara absorb the Ten Tails. At this point, Sakura felt as if she were going to pass out from this problematic situation, "What has he done..." Sakura watched as her husband's once creamy skin became pale and horns now grew to his head making it look as if it had been attached to a headband that could easily be ripped off. She then realized as to whom her husband looked like now.

Her father...

The sage of the six paths...


	24. Alive

**I have been thinking of how I wanted this story to go and thought I knew, but out of nowhere got an even better idea lol! So, at long last, here comes yet another LONG ass chapter for 'Shattered Mirror'!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Alive**_

* * *

 _Both pinkette's jumped away to safety as they watched Madara absorb the Ten Tails. At this point, Sakura felt as if she were going to pass out from this problematic situation, "What has he done..." Sakura watched as her husband's once creamy skin became pale and horns now grew to his head making it look as if it had been attached to a headband that could easily be ripped off. She then realized as to whom her husband looked like now._

 _Her father..._

 _The sage of the six paths..._

* * *

Laughter was all that the two pinkette's could hear at this point as Sakura's husband then yelled out, "THIS IS THE POWER THAT SHALL CHANGE THIS SHINOBI WORLD!" Beginning to levitate towards the moon and ripping off the headband-like bone that now crossed his forehead, the pure while male smirked darkly. Just as Madara was about to begin the Infinite Tsukuyomi, his world became dark as he was ripped into the dark plane within his mind where none other than Kaguya Otsutsuki presumed.

 _"STOP!" The woman perceived by some as either a goddess or a demon then shouted abruptly. Shooting his head to the side the Uchiha male then grit his teeth angrily, "What is the meaning of this!? Why do you stand in my way!?" Kaguya's eyes then narrowed dangerously, "I did not do this for you so that you could revive me once AGAIN!"_

 _Folding his arms securely across his chest, the male narrowed his void like orbs, "Then why did you do this..." Asking a question once again in the form of a statement, yet Kaguya seemed to understand, "For one simple reason. Your happiness. Now, it took me much needed rest and time, and I am aware that I informed you that the last dimension would be the last I could send you to. However, that is not the case." Raising his only visible eyebrow, the always so grumpy male then scoffed, "Well, then please enlighten me."_

 _Sighing, the Rabbit Goddess then turned her head to side, "All though my dimensions can take much time to recharge, they will always be able to be recharged. Understand now? I merely must gather chakra so that I am capable of using it once more. Since you are about to cause my resurrection, my hands are now bound and I no longer have a choice. You wish for peace, so I shall send you to where true peace among the villages has been achieved... the future."_

 _Not even having a say in the matter, Kaguya swiftly grasped the top of Madara's head before yanking out all memories before shoving him into the new dimension. This is when Sakura walked in, "Thank you grandmother..." Shaking her head, Kaguya smiled gently, "You know Sakura, I have taken a great liking to you. I know you are the only one who is able to do this, please take care of Madara." Smiling almost sadly, the pinkette nodded, "Of course..." Kaguya then added in, "You know, I think I like your last name as Uchiha better than Haruno. I will make this dimension so that there are still survivors among the Uchiha clan besides Sasuke." With that, the same was done to Sakura that was done to Madara._

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

It had now been seven years since the Fourth Great Ninja War as the now twenty four year old Sakura Uchiha walked through the Uchiha clan compound to exit the city confinements while humming softly. Thigh long pink tresses chased after her petite frame as she peered her emerald gaze up at the oh-so blue sky. It had been so peaceful that there wasn't much for ninja to even do anymore, hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she had even used her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, or Six Paths power.

Everyone had always questioned as to why she, an Uchiha, had possessed the Byakugan; but she merely exclaimed that the sage of six paths had given her the power along with the power of the Six Paths. Not really having been paying attention as to where she had been going or how long she had even been walking, the pinkette then stopped and blinked rapidly, "What the... man I really have to stop spacing out."

The female Uchiha was about to turn back until something roughly slammed down onto her body, "Ow, what the hell!?" That's when she saw him and quickly jumped to her feet. A dark scowl was quickly laced upon her facial features as she watched him erect his body until fully standing, "What in the hell!? How are you still alive!? We watched you die after the tailed beasts were extracted! A JINCHURIKI DIES ONCE A TAILED BEAST IS EXTRACTED!"

 _'Hm... this voice sounds oddly familiar...'_ The male voice thought to himself before turning towards the pinkette, causing his long unruly locks to obediently follow its owner in the process. Folding his arms securely into place and giving the female a quick once over, he was sure he knew who she was; but just couldn't place his finger on it until his mind flashed back to the war to a certain SHORT haired pinkette whom had been just as feisty, "Ah, so it is you. Your name is Sakura Uchiha if I am not mistaken."

Narrowing his darkened orbs towards her, he then just could not help how his eyes began to roam over her well seasoned body. Sweat dropping, Sakura seriously could not believe what she was seeing... Madara Uchiha was CHECKING HER OUT. Well, this did nothing but piss her off, "Are you KIDDING ME!?" Raising his only visible eyebrow towards the pinkette in a highly amused fashion as his eyes continued their assault on her clothed body, Madara then sighed, "Listen to me Sakura, take me to your Hokage."

Scowling deeply with all of the hatred in the world laced on her face, the pink haired Uchiha lass then yelled out, "WHY WOULD I TAKE YOU TO NARUTO!? ARE YOU AFTER THE TAILED BEASTS AGAIN!?" Gaining an annoyed facial expression, the Uchiha male groaned ever so slightly, "I no longer have any leanings in that direction, Sakura."

All she could remember was all of the pain, all of the suffering, and all of the death caused by this man as tears filled her emerald orbs, "You killed far too many of our comrades for us to trust you!" Tilting his head up slightly towards the sky so that his bangs slid away from his concealed orb as an almost serene facial expression was placed on this always so stoic male's facade as his lips slightly parted to whisper just loud enough for the hostile pinkette to hear, "Hashirama..."

That one name that escaped this male's mouth caused Sakura to slowly place her hands by her side as she studied his beautiful face for some sort of valid truth to be told. Releasing a gentle breath of air, the hot headed Uchiha female then gained a softened facial expression due to how hurt his facial expression now appeared. It almost appeared as if he had just wanted to break down to cry over the loss of his best friend and having to say goodbye to his revived younger brother.

For some reason, Sakura understood Madara. All he had wanted in this shinobi world was to create peace and stability; however, just as Lord First had exclaimed, it was not their job to do so... that was a job for younger generations to carry on. It may have been their dream, but indeed, Madara had been correct about one thing... it was Lord First's naivety that had lead this shinobi world to three great ninja wars. All Madara had been trying to do was correct the vicious cycle that had been started so that all shinobi could live in peace with one another. He had just gone about it in the wrong way and had the wrong guidance.

Finally, the pinkette's face softened as if she too were beginning to understand Madara's ideals all too well, yet could never truly accept them, "I'm so-" Suddenly cut off, a loud voice with the sound of a pair of four people running towards them could clearly be heard, "SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" - "GET AWAY FROM HIM SAKURA!" - "HN! MOVE!" - "SAKURA, ARE YOU HURT!?"

Suddenly Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Izuna all appeared as the pinkette gained an annoyed facial expression, "Look out for what? Why should I get away? Do I look hurt? And did you just tell me to MOVE!?" After Sasuke had placed Sakura under that genjutsu that made her so nauseous that she became unconscious for a week, she never really trusted him after that.

"Naruto, Madara actually asked me to bring him to you." The pinkette sighed heavily before continuing, "But considering you came to him, well, your wish has been granted Madara." Madara continued to stare up at the sky as his hair blew gently in the warm summer wind as a soft smile graced his lips, "Hashirama... maybe your path, truly was the correct path to take."

Tilting his head down, to look at the now much older Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Izuna Uchiha; the former Uchiha heir then had to suppress the smile that threatened to tug at the corner of his lips, "Naruto, I can see that you have changed. I have something I want to ask you, considering you are one of the reincarnates such as myself." Naruto didn't know where this was going, but nodded slightly for the male with long unruly spiked hair to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Madara then looked at the seventh Hokage in his crystal blue orbs, "How has the village prospered... while carrying Hashirama's ideals?" Blinking rapidly, Naruto thought this was all a joke at this point, but answered respectively, "The village - no - the villages prosper by coexisting with one another. Wars no longer break out and this is more or less a time of peace." Tilting his head down, Madara scoffed within the form of a slight laugh, "I see... so Hashirama's path was indeed, correct..."

Sakura wasn't so sure of that now, but since Madara was speaking to Naruto, she chose not to speak up. Glancing his void like orbs towards the pinkette, he noticed her conflicted facial emotions and just had to ask, "And do you believe this to be true as well, Sakura?" Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, Sakura then noticed all eyes on her. She had always hated being stared at, but she supposed that she should humor the man that should be dead, "I'm not sure..." Suddenly everyone's eyes widened profoundly; with the exception of Madara, whom remained calm and collected.

Releasing a breath, the pinkette glanced her head down, "Sure, Lord First was presumed to be the god of shinobi... but that kind of sounds exactly like Kaguya to me. The only difference is that Lord First wasn't really feared as a tyrant. However, my main point is... this world fell baring Lord First's ideals. We endured three great wars and who knows, maybe if the world had taken up on your ideals instead of Lord First's, then maybe those wars could have been prevented. Maybe - you wouldn't be standing here in front of your younger brother-" Pausing momentarily to shift her emerald orbs down towards the forest floor, Sakura took a gentle shaky breath.

"-as a complete failure..." With that, Sakura clenched her fists tightly and turned her body so that she began to walk away. The former Uchiha leader's eyes widened at the choice of wording the pinkette had just directed towards him. Everyone, including Izuna, watched how Madara did not just kill the pink haired Uchiha female; but instead, allowed her to just leave before tilting his head down as a single tear began to slide down his face as he whispered so softly that no one heard him, "Thank you Sakura."

* * *

Calming his breathing and collecting himself, Madara then lifted his head to stare lazily at the remaining fools in front of him, "So, Naruto..." Naruto began to rapidly blink, obviously he was still not the sharpest kunai in the ninja tool shop even after being named Hokage. The male with the long and unruly locks slightly smirked, "Allow me to protect Hashirama's ideals and teachings, for they are now precious to me."

At that moment all he could remember was Hashirama and himself speaking, _"Me? Who couldn't even protect his own brethren?" Hashirama then gave a wink, "There's no time to get weak kneed now! This village will only continue to expand."_ He didn't need to remember everything his best friend had told him at that given moment due to a certain someone whom had just fully opened his eyes entirely a few moments ago.

Naruto gained an _'you must be joking, right?'_ facial expression but then the Seventh Hokage was quick to notice the former leader of the prestigious Uchiha clan shift his eyes ever so slightly to gaze upon the pinkette, whom was now a good ways away, causing Naruto to then gain a suspicious facial expression. Sasuke was going to hear none of this as he snapped his head towards his dunce of a best friend, "Naruto, you can't actually be seriously considering it. THIS IS CRAZY!"

Turning his head back towards Sasuke, Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, I feel no threat from him, no ill intent, nor any hatred. However, what he has done in the past cannot be pardoned as of yet... so I think I may have come up with a plan A, a plan B, and a plan C." Gritting his teeth, Sasuke then snapped around, "Hn, fine. Do as you please, you loser." The blonde instantly began to chuckle at this and then turned to Izuna, "Izuna Uchiha, I need you to go and get Sakura for me." Blinking rapidly at this, Izuna then smiled, "Sure thing Lord Seventh!" With that, Izuna effectively vanished.

Today was becoming more and more exhausting as it went on, so the blonde haired Jinchuriki wanted to just quickly get back to his office, "Madara Uchiha, I am not forcing, but asking you as a comrade of the Leaf Village to come along with me to my office." Folding his arms across his chest, the male perceived as the god of war merely gave a single nod, "Very well then." Kakashi was not going to let Naruto go by himself with his exhausted state, so as Naruto and Madara vanished, he did as well.

"Izuna, what's the big deal?" Sakura pouted slightly as she walked beside him. He had no clue why in the hell she was asking him though, it wasn't like the Hokage let him in the loop. Chuckling softly, the male with the long black low ponytail shrugged, "I honestly couldn't tell you even if I had wanted to Sakura! Lord Seventh told me nothing!" Sighing heavily, the pinkette grudgingly accepted this answer and nodded as the two continued to walk towards their destination within the Hokage's Tower.

Elsewhere, Madara, Naruto, and Kakashi all appeared within his office and Madara instantly tilted his head up to look at the picture of his old friend until Naruto began to speak, "Okay, Madara... you wish to become a shinobi of the Leaf Village; yet I'm sure everyone within their respective right mind would instantly begin to panic the moment I announced your presence here." Not saying a word in return, the Uchiha male simply continued to listen, "So, I have worked out a few things just by watching your actions a while back."

This caused Madara's eyebrow to slightly twitch, but nodded as he motioned for the blonde to continue, "Therefore, I will permit you access to the village... but... many ANBU will shadow your every movement." Okay, now this just pissed the former Uchiha leader off, "Before you go on, might I ask of the state of the Uchiha clan...?"

Figuring it wouldn't hurt, the Seventh Hokage nodded slightly, "Sure, they still live within their own compound, but since the village was destroyed once, we rebuilt the compound right in the center of the village to show the Uchiha that they are not outcasts. Lord Second had pushed them to the outskirts of the town, trying to keep the Uchiha as far away from the actual village as possible; but once I came into office I quickly made a new compound for them so that they knew they were allies of the Leaf Village." For some reason, it felt as if he were talking to Hashirama all over again; yet he knew exactly why.

Sighing softly, Naruto gazed at the living legend in front of him, "So, do you accept these terms?" Madara's response was quick to say the least, "No way." Blinking rapidly, the son of the Fourth Hokage then became baffled, "But why? I think it is a generous offer, ya know?" Raising a hand to rub the back of his long, soft, spiked, black and blue locks; the Uchiha male then sighed heavily, "It is not that way Naruto. It is the simple fact that I'm so sensitive that I can't even pee if someone is right behind me."

This actually made Naruto laugh, and the way that laughter sounded, echoed Hashirama, "Well then, I guess it's onto plan B. I have actually combined plan B and C, so this should work out in your favor Madara." Raising his only visible eyebrow at this, a gentle knock came to the door, "Just in time! You may enter!" Just then Izuna and Sakura alike walked in as Madara curiously watched his younger brother playing with the pinkette's long locks, only for her to blush and swat his hand away.

"Izuna and Sakura Uchiha I have an S-rank mission for the both of you!" Naruto called out sternly and both instantly straightened up, "What is this mission Naruto? I swear, if your going to make me go out of my way to go and buy all of your kid's birthday stuff again I will put you in a world of pain!" The pinkette threatened, already knowing it was close to one of his kids birthdays. Naruto instantly stiffened up and shook his head roughly and Sakura instantly released a gentle breath, "Well, then what is it Lord Seventh?" The Seventh Hokage already knew all hell was about to break loose...

Standing up tall, Naruto then held a scroll to both of them, "Until the villagers are able to trust Madara Uchiha, both Izuna Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha will be living within the same home to make sure that nothing goes wrong, ya know?" Izuna's eyes widened and slowly turned towards the now seething pinkette that now spoke through clenched teeth, "Is that all Lord Seventh?" Shaking his head, Naruto then quickly scribbled down their new address and handed it to the more preferable choice, Izuna. With that, Naruto quickly handed Madara a Leaf Village headband before then exclaiming in a hurried tone, "That's all, dismissed!"

Turning around silently, Sakura lifted a single one of her slim, yet muscular legs before ramming it through Naruto's office door, making a massive hole in the Hokage's Tower in the process. At that point, the blonde was now hiding behind Kakashi, who sweat dropped heavily. Izuna bowed and quickly ran after Sakura, pausing at the door to yell, "Big brother, come on!"

Merely nodding, Madara began to walk until Naruto spoke up, "Oh, just so the villagers don't freak out, be sure to put up a disguise when in town. Once the villagers come to accept you, I will announce your presence Madara." Nodding at this, he held his index and middle finger up before a version of himself with much shorter hair with the same bangs appeared, "Will this do?" Naruto nodded slightly and the living legend then left the building.

Naruto finally released a breath of relief once all of that suffocating chakra had finally left the vicinity of his office, "I don't know who is scarier. Madara... or Sakura..." Naruto looked at the gaping hole within the Hokage's Tower that would now need to be repaired. Kakashi said nothing, but had been thinking the same thing the entire time. Tilting his head to the side, the blonde haired Seventh Hokage began to think deeply until Kakashi brought him out of his thoughts, "Naruto, what is bothering you?" Naruto then peered towards the ground before speaking, "Kakashi-sensei... you were there too whenever Madara died, so how is he still alive?"

This actually had been troubling the silver haired shinobi as he shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure in the slightest." Suddenly, Naruto's sapphire eyes shifted into Kurama's eyes, _"I can explain everything, so listen up. Madara had only made it seem like he had died whenever he had just been resting. Once we were all long gone and he had gained enough strength and will power to fight for his life, he then captured Matatabi, or as you know her - the two tails, by using his Sharingan just so he could get it done quickly. Soon after that, he placed her back inside of him. He is now the Jinchuriki of the two tails."_ Naruto's eyes then became sapphire blue again before widening.

* * *

"Sakura seriously, will you slow down?!" Izuna slightly whined as the furious pinkette stormed towards the Uchiha compound, "No Izuna, I won't slow down! You are becoming far too weak! Train harder as if war might break out tomorrow!" This comment caused Izuna's eyes to become puzzled, "War? What are you talking about Sakura!? These are times of peace!" Finally making it to the Uchiha compound, the pinkette snapped around, "Can I at LEAST pack in privacy!?"

Sighing heavily, the revived Uchiha male then shook his head in a joking manner before releasing a chuckle, "Yes ma'am!" Turning, the male with the long black low ponytail then vanished, only to appear next to his older brother, "Hey there big brother! This way to the Uchiha compound." A smile now tugged at the always so stern male's lips. This would never change - Izuna would always stay Izuna. Even though while on the battlefield back in their era the younger male would constantly act like an insufferable asshole, he honestly was just a man who loved nothing more than to be kind.

Finally making it to the home and the sun now threatening to vanish so that the stillness of night could settle in, the two brothers were quick to notice many lights on within the home. The two former Uchiha heirs then gave one another a puzzled expression before Madara nodded towards his younger brother.

Izuna quickly flung the front door open and both brothers ran inside the hallway that connected to the main area of the home, only to pick up on the sound of soft humming. The younger Uchiha male had thought that the pinkette would take as long as she wanted - meaning days. Slightly shaking his head, Madara walked back to the front door, only to close it before he turned and made his way back.

Dropping the disguise as he made it back to his brother, both took off their shoes and entered the living area. "Sakura, we're home!" Izuna chirped happily. After a few moments, the pinkette popped her head out of the kitchen, "Oh hey, welcome home! I almost have dinner ready, so go and wash up!" Hell, even if she didn't want to be here, she might as well make the best out of the situation she had been given.

It was not that Sakura disliked Izuna at all considering that it was actually the complete opposite. The pinkette simply adored the younger brother of Madara Uchiha and treated him as if he were a younger brother of her own as well even though Izuna was seven years older than she was. That was due to young he acted. His personality was just so playful, while she acted as a big sister and constantly ended up scolding him as if he were a child.

Becoming lost within her own thoughts, the pinkette then jumped once she felt a pair of strong arms laced around her. Blinking rapidly, the Uchiha female slightly turned her head as Izuna lowered his head onto her shoulder, "Hey, thanks for cooking Sakura. I know you are making the best of the situation, but still; thank you for giving my big brother a chance to prove he is an honorable man." Just then, Madara walked out from the bathroom to notice his younger brother snuggling into the pinkette. This sight in front of him made him slightly... jealous.

The former leader of the Uchiha clan silently continued to observe how his younger brother acted around Sakura as a way of teaching himself about new times. Izuna then nuzzled his cheek into the pinkette's, causing her to giggle softly and nuzzle back, _'Ah, I understand now. All thought Izuna might be older than she is, Sakura treats him as if he were a younger brother of her own.'_

Finally brought out of his thoughts due to Sakura turning around as she brought dinner to the table, he noticed how soft her emerald orbs appeared until she glanced up, "Oh, I was just about to shout for you! Time for dinner!" The pink haired lass chimed happily before he nodded and made his way to the table. Once everyone was sitting down, he noticed he was at the head of the table as if he were the father of the family and Sakura was to his immediate right as if she were the mother. Internally scowling and scoffing, the male proceeded to add in, _'Why am I pretending to play house? I should think I am a bit too old for that.'_

As they began to eat, the pinkette then noticed the same thing Madara had, yet had never been good at hiding her emotions as her face began to bleed bright red before she sank into her high collared Uchiha cloak, _'What in the hell am I doing? We aren't MARRIED! For fucks sake, who WOULD want to marry him!? Stop thinking about it Sakura, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!'_

Out of the corner of his eye, the male perceived to be known as the god of war then slightly rose his eyebrows in amusement over the pinkette's conflicted facial emotions. Gently clearing his throat, Madara then sighed softly, "Sakura, what might be bothering you...?" Blinking her eyes rather rapidly, the pinkette turned her head towards the male at the head of the table, "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to actually have a family..." This came to a shock to the male with the long and untamed locks, "My, my, I never would have never guessed you wanted a family Sakura."

Scowling ever so slightly at this comment, all she could think was, _'Of course I want a family of my own one day. What girl doesn't dream of getting married and settling down to have children?'_ Izuna watched all of this with a confused expression. Being the first one done, he then pardoned himself and took his dishes to the sink before leaving to take a shower.

Now Madara and Sakura were all by themselves as Izuna masked his chakra to observe the two for a moment. Turning his head towards the hallway that Izuna had gone done, the god of war gained a slightly annoyed facial expression, which Sakura was quick to notice before he then released a heavy sigh, "Izuna, I am not going to kill her. Now go and take your shower." This comment actually made the pinkette chuckle softly considering she knew Izuna had been there as well. Izuna nodded and with that, the two finally were alone.

Now Sakura was slightly feeling some anxiety, she did not want to tell anyone that she was constantly plagued by nightmares of Madara's wrath during the war that prevented her from getting much sleep, but much to her dismay, Izuna ended up figuring it out. Quickly finishing up, Sakura then walked to the sink and began washing all of the dishes and thought she was finally done until the god of war brought his dishes, "It has been a long time since I have had a meal that delicious. Thank you Sakura." With that, Madara turned and left one confused pink haired Uchiha female.

Shrugging mentally, Sakura quickly washed those dishes as well before retreating to her room to grab clothing all while thinking, _'Damn that Naruto for only giving us ONE bathroom!'_ Walking towards the bathroom, the pinkette was just about to open the door until the door itself opened and she ran into a rock solid body.

"Ow..." Sakura rubbed her nose as she leaned back to witness what she had run into until she witnessed Madara standing there in just his pants. Folding his arms out of habit, the pink haired lass was quick to notice water still beading off of this male's well sculptured body and silky long, yet unruly locks. Madara instantly noticed Sakura eyeing his body, yet all he could seem to think was, _'I don't blame her...'_ as an all too cocky grin crept onto his face. However, what he did next shocked the pinkette - he merely placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

"That arrogant bastard..." Sakura muttered, only for the god of war to snicker softly at this. Entering the bathroom, the pinkette closed the door and quickly bathed before dressing in a pair of black boyshort underwear and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest. She didn't bother with a bra while sleeping considering she usually never even wore a shirt in the first place. As night now settled in, Sakura quickly brushed her long locks before getting into bed; hoping to god that for once she did not have any nightmares.

* * *

Roughly at midnight, the pinkette shot awake as tears streamed down her face and her hands began to tremble uncontrollably. Quickly standing, Sakura shot out of her room and now wished she had found out which room Izuna had been sleeping in as she came to the first room.

Once midnight rolled around, Madara hadn't been asleep, yet his eyes flew open due to smelling the familiar scent of the saltiness of tears and his keen line of hearing picked up on the sound of trembling until all of that was on the move. Slowly, his door opened and he released a heavy sigh, "Yes Sakura...?" He murmured sleepily as she then took a step back before whispering, "Sorry..." Another sigh was released and all that she could hear was him shifting over, "Come."

Looking down tiredly, she gave up and nodded before entering the male's room before closing his door. Right before she made it to the bed, the sleepy god of war lifted the blankets and Sakura wasn't sure at this point if she should be thankful or not as she climbed in. Usually, she laid her head on Izuna's chest and the sound of his heart beat was enough to keep the pinkette fast asleep; but this just felt awkward to her. Practically sleeping on the edge of the bed, Sakura then heard Madara groan in frustration before she was swiftly latched onto, yanked so that she rolled over, and then gently pulled her to his chest.

Sakura was so tired at this point that she had no clue what she was even saying or doing as her fingertips began to leisurely stroke at his bare skin, "You... smell good..." The pinkette mumbled softly as she brought one bent leg up to cross over his legs. Smirking gently as a wave of peacefulness washed over him, he slowly began using a single finger to trace up and down her clothed spine, "As... do you..." Madara then fell asleep and unknowingly caged the pinkette into his hold on her.

By the time that the morning sun began to bleed into the sky, the two had looked as if they had done something completely indecent out of wedlock considering the god of war got cold in his sleep far too easily. He had ended up removing the pinkette's shirt without her even noticing like a damn pro. Izuna had always been an early riser, so he got up and knew that Sakura would definitely need coffee since she hadn't slept in the same bed as him the night prior.

Once the coffee was brewing, Izuna walked to his elder brother's room and didn't even think to knock before entering. Once he entered, his void like orbs widened profoundly, "What in the HELL!?" The initial yelling had definitely been enough to wake the sleeping beauty, whereas the beast was so warm that he did not WANT to wake up, yet groaned, "What is it Izuna...?" Sakura was so embarrassed now that she tried to jump up, yet the moment she tried, Madara's hardened muscles tensed up as he nuzzled into her warmth.

The younger male Uchiha released a rather heavy dramatic sigh, "Sakura, there's no point in even trying to move now. Big brother likes his sleep and if he has extra warmth, forget it; he will wake up whenever he wants to wake up." The pinkette continued to squirm until Madara released a sigh of displeasure, "If you stand... you will be showing a lot of things you wish not to..." The hardened male murmured sleepily, which caused her to glace down at her half nude state, "Really... Ugh! Izuna, I'll be up whenever Madara decides to wake from his hibernation."

Sweat dropping, all Izuna could do was nod, yet think, _'Yeah, good luck with that.'_ Sighing, Izuna was about to leave, yet paused, "I'll let the hospital know you're coming in late." By then, Sakura had actually already fallen back asleep and Madara had cracked open a gleaming onyx orb that screamed in a taunting fashion, _'I win.'_

Scowling at this, the younger Uchiha male scoffed before gently closing his older brother's door, "I'm just happy Sakura finally got a full night of rest... who would have thought she would gain so much sleep with the man who has been the cause of all of her nightmares in the first place." Izuna KNEW his older brother heard that as he then smirked deviously before leaving the home and locking it.

After hearing his younger brother's words, Madara's eyes widened immensely, "I have been the cause... of her gaining no sleep...?" As of then, he felt completely guilty; yet couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she appeared whenever she slept. _'You really are different now Madara. I don't know how to describe it...'_ A female voice purred out within his mind as he chuckled sleepily, _'Yes, I do suppose you are correct Matatabi.'_ The feline flicked her two tails around curiously as she tilted her head, _'You almost seem infatuated with her.'_

Smirking slightly as he closed his eyes he then said one last thing to the two tails before reentering his world of dreams, _'Hm, well, one might presume such nonsense; but others may see it in a completely different light.'_ In the time Matatabi had spent in Madara so far, she had actually found he was not as evil as she had presumed and actually enjoyed his company - even if he did speak in riddles from time to time.

"Hey Ino." Izuna waved and smiled as he walked into the hospital. The now short haired bleach blonde turned her attention completely to the man she fell head over heels for, "Hey Izuna! What's up? Your shift isn't until this afternoon." She exclaimed, much to her dismay. Nodding his head, Izuna ran a single gloved hand through his long low ponytail, "Yeah, I know. I just came by to let you know that Sakura will be coming in late." Ino instantly scowled at how he brought up her rival of all people, "She's the head doctor, yet can't make it in on time? Ugh! How do you stand her!?"

Forgetting that bit of information that, oh yeah, Sakura is an Uchiha as well; caused Izuna to instantly scowl, "Do not mock the Uchiha! You Yamanaka are inferior to us!" It had always triggered Izuna when people pushed the Uchiha to the side as if they were an inferior clan to the rest held in the Leaf Village. He especially did not take well to people bad mouthing Sakura, "Besides, you will never measure up to the doctor that Sakura is. Let me also add in that you are constantly late to your shift and some times you skip it in general!"

Ino almost instantly looked down as Izuna snapped around. She was about to reach for him whenever he turned towards her with his Sharingan activated, "Stop coming after me as if you own me. I have no interest in being with you. The Uchiha elders will decide as to whom I shall be with." How could she have forgotten... it was a golden rule of the Uchiha clan. You were never permitted to marry outside of the clan's noble lineage unless permission had been granted by both parties. With that said, Izuna left the hospital.

"Madara... it's getting late..." Sakura groaned, fully awake now. Some time during their sleep, the former leader of the Uchiha clan had pulled the pinkette on top of him, so now she used one hand to prop her head up as the other hand drummed her fingers on his broad chest. He was not budging, which caused the female Uchiha to effectively face plant onto his chest. An unknown sly smirk then crept to her face as her fingers began to slightly wiggle at any place that could be ticklish.

Shifting a bit, her hands then ran down his abdomen, _'How does one get THIS perfect!?'_ She internally roared before coming to his hip bone. Wiggling her fingers again, that's when Madara's eyes flew open faster than lightening before he began to laugh uncontrollably with a boyish-light tint to it that caused the pinkette to smile deviously, "Oooooh! So you're ticklish!?" Continuing her "assault", tears gathered in the Uchiha male's eyes and she finally ceased to allow him to breathe.

Turning his head towards her, he didn't seem too thrilled about being woken up as his dry tone rang out, "Sakura..." Blinking her big beautiful emerald orbs innocently, Sakura tilted her head, "Hm?" All he could stare at was her lips as he brought a single finger up to motion her towards him. Completely confused, Sakura leaned closer, "Something wrong?" He had bitten the inside of his cheek roughly due to Sakura's little attack, so he darkly informed her, "You made me bite my cheek..."

A sad expression filled her gaze, "Which side...?" Madara merely pointed to his right side and Sakura then did something he didn't expect. A tender kiss was placed to his cheek before she leaned up and placed her forehead against his, "Let this be a lesson this time. You need to listen though Madara... I was scheduled to work at the hospital this morning and it's now the afternoon. People need my help to feel better... just as I... have just made you feel better..." All though the inside of his cheek was still bleeding, the outside was now held a light hint of a blush.

"After my shift, how about we go shopping to get you some clothes and then after that I will watch you train on my training grounds." Madara's gaze widened slightly as Matatabi spoke up, _'Madara, she wants to get to know the REAL you. I like this girl, she is quite lovable.'_ Nodding his head in agreement, the pinkette smiled as she sat up - forgetting she was half nude, "Sakura..." Turning her head, Madara was trying to control his urges as she stretched her body, "You might want to leave before you become my prey..."

"Your prey?" Sakura seemed so confused until the male with the unruly bedhead released a frustrated sigh, "Come." Coming close to the former Uchiha leader, he then rose his hand and gave one of her breasts a playful squeeze, "Go now." Was all he said before dropping his hand. So confused at this, considering Izuna had done this to her before so much that she was just used to it. Finally it hit her, oh and it hit her hard as a devious smile laced on her lips before approaching the oh so grumpy male. Stopping in front of him, the pinkette then carried on to torture the poor man - rubbing her body slowly against his, "Aw, what's wrong... Ma... da... ra..."

He was about to go insane until a light, playful laughter erupted from her throat, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Gotta go!" She knew she had to haul ass out of there unless she wanted to be pinned to the bed to be tortured herself. Reaching her room, she closed the door and released a breath until two strong arms caged her in against the wall.

Terror now filled her shimmering emerald orbs and knew she had taken things way too far this time considering she had no clue on how he actually behaved off of the battlefield. A small whisper escaped her quivering lips, "M-Madara...?" Saying nothing, he merely leaned forward and placed his forehead against her own, despite the hunger he now felt for this pink haired Uchiha, "May I walk you to work? I shall like to see your skills as a doctor. For it shall also give me something new to master."

This made her blush furiously, yet nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah, sure." Leaning back, he smirked handsomely, "Just allow me take a cold shower first." Tilting her head as if confused, the god of war then gave her a hint by slightly glancing down. This is when the pinkette's eyes widened profoundly, "R-Right! Ah hell, I need to shower too. You go ahead first though." Oh no, she had just sealed an unknown deal as he swooped her up, "H-Hey!" Walking to the bathroom, Madara then set her down and turned on the shower, "Sakura, I used to bathe with women all the time. Do not worry."

Sighing heavily, she supposed there was no point in arguing with him, so she simply groaned softly. He kept his word though, he kept his hands off, well... her body at least. She didn't mind that he was now playing with her long bubble gum colored tresses, which unknowingly caused her to lean into his chest. Closing her eyes momentarily, she then felt his hand slide down her arm, "You are soft." He exclaimed simply, making her nod slightly.

He was so curious about this female and just could not help it. He wanted to know every little detail on her body, so he activated his Sharingan and inspected her thoroughly, "Sakura, you are..." Tilting her head up to look at him as he tilted his head down to look at her, he finally whispered it, "Beautiful..." Chuckling softly, she smiled softly, "I dunno if I would go that far - switch places with me and sit down - but I appreciate the compliment." Right as she asked him to, the two switched places and he sat down.

"So, you have dignity. I admire that." Madara praised lightly as Sakura used some of Izuna's shampoo to begin tenderly washing all of his locks with care. Now getting on her knees to get the top of his head effectively, Madara then leaned into her chest as she softly began to speak, "You know, I was thinking the same thing about you whenever you were sleeping. How could someone be so perfect and so flawless? I had enough time to practically memorize where all of your muscles are without even looking." Okay, now he was really impressed, "Is that so?"

Noticing he was beginning to sound sleepy again, the pinkette quickly announced she was done and he rinsed his hair before both got out. Placing a towel on her body, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and into Izuna's room before effectively stealing one of his Uchiha branded cloaks. She knew the two were roughly the same size due to seeing Izuna naked on accident once. Walking to Madara's room, she then tossed the cloak at him, "There you go, that should fit you." Nodding as a thanks, he then tugged the outfit on before clasping the belt over his muscular core.

Sakura more or less wore the same thing, just her cloak was short in the front and instead of pants, she wore short form fitting black shorts. Ready to leave now, Sakura turned towards the former leader of the Uchiha clan, "Don't forget your disguise." A slight frown then came to her face, which the Uchiha male was quick to notice, "What is troubling you?" Shaking her head, she sighed, "It's nothing, I just like your long hair." Now this amused Madara to no end.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"PICK UP THE PACE MADA-" Cutting herself off quickly, she then found a code name for Madara while out in public due to Naruto not giving him one at all. The disguised Madara couldn't take it anymore, so he swiftly scooped the pinkette up, "Direct me." Nodding, she remembered how damn fast he was... and even saying he was fast - was an understatement. Once she gave the full directions to the hospital, he nodded, "I do believe I can have us there within a minute." With that said, Madara took off so fast that everything appeared in slow motion.

It was just like he had foretold, one minute had only passed by the time they had reached their destination. Just as Madara was about to walk inside, Sakura then sharply gasped, "SHIT! I FORGOT! I will be RIGHT back, don't you move, got it!?" Merely nodding, Sakura then vanished before appearing within Naruto's office, "Naruto." Glancing up from paperwork, he gave a weary smile, "Hey Sakura." Sighing, she walked over to him and began to pour energy that he so desperately needed within his body.

Laughing tiredly, the blonde leaned his head back to glance at the pinkette, "Noticed again, huh?" Sakura shook her head slightly while releasing a sound of displeasure, "Naruto, you need to take better care of your body. Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru are here to help you, you know." Nodding his head slightly as he finally began to feel awake and back to full capacity again, he looked towards the pinkette, "So what's up?" Blinking rapidly a few times, she then remembered why she had come in the first place, "Right! Naruto, I believe that it would be in our best interest if you allowed Madara, like Izuna, to become my apprentice. If the villagers come to trust him, they will have no qualms with him being here."

Naruto gazed at Sakura as if he were drawing blanks and just at the right moment, Shikamaru walked in laughing, "She means, if Madara is healing and helping people rather than harming them, then they will be able to accept him." Sakura then gave a look to Shikamaru that practically screamed _'THANK YOU!'_

"I see. You have a point Sakura. I will allow this, but get it done quickly. The longer I conceal his identity, the more reason I give the village not to trust me." The blonde exclaimed as Sakura nodded, "Right, you can count on me Naruto!" With that, she then vanished and reappeared next to Madara, "Hey Mada." Madara gained a slightly annoyed facial expression at the pet name she had been calling him, "Will you stop calling me that, Sakura?" Leaning in, she then whispered, "It was just a quick code name I came up with... please bare with me."

Looking in her emerald orbs, he then realized she had a pleading expression that begged for him to not argue with her. Sighing, he knew he lost the battle the moment he looked into her eyes as he rose a single hand to run through his hair, "Very well. Where did you run off to so suddenly?"

Sakura motioned for him to follow her into the hospital, which he did so as she explained, "Naruto is allowing me to train you so that you may be trusted by the village you and Lord First created." The Uchiha male's eyes slightly widened at this as he smirked, "My, my, such a clever girl." Just then Izuna ran up, ready for training, "Hey Sakura! Who is this?" Sakura knew Izuna was acting so she smiled, "Ah, this is Mada. As of now, you two are now _SIBLING_ students." Izuna had always been highly competitive with his older brother whenever it came to their talents, so it was one more thing he could rub in his older brother's face.

Walking up to the front desk where Ino was, Sakura smiled, "Hey Ino! Sorry I wasn't here this morning, I wasn't feeling very good." The pinkette frowned, but then smiled and continued, "Anything dire happen in my absence?" Blinking her crystal blue orbs a few times and shaking her head, the blonde then noticed ANOTHER looker following Sakura around like a lost puppy, "Hey, who's that forehead?" Turning around she then returned her focus back to her so called best friend, "Oh, he's new to the village. His name is Mada. Now, I need you to check Izuna, Mada, and myself out to the training hall. We must get started."

Ino kept her gaze locked on "Mada" as she checked the three out, "There you go, you three are all clear to go." Smiling brightly, Sakura waved a bit and called out as she began walking to the training hall, "Thanks a ton Ino, you're the best!" Izuna instantly turned his head towards Madara and whispered quietly, "Keep your distance from that one..." Madara could only raise an eyebrow, yet nodded, "Very well then." Though, just out of curiosity, he turned his head ever so slightly to glance at the blonde out of the corner of his only showing onyx orb.

As the trio walked, all that could be heard was the footsteps of the three. Even though the pink haired kunoichi had heard Izuna's warning against Ino - it hurt even more once Madara disregarded that warning all together. Tilting her head down, all she could think was, _'That's right... I have always lost to Ino...'_ She supposed she should have set herself up for failure from the start. What could be expected though... she had been losing to Ino her entire life. Nothing had changed since they were children. Ino always got what she wanted just by batting her eyelashes... while the pinkette had to undergo rigorous training for her talent to even be acknowledged.

 _'Something is bothering her, I just know it...'_ Izuna thought to himself as a worried facial expression crossed his face. Quickening his pace a bit to match Sakura's, Izuna gently took a hold of her hand, "Hey, you okay?" Glancing up and giving one hell of a fake smile, Sakura nodded, "Of course I'm okay Izuna." The moment she faced forward though, Sakura's eyes slightly dulled and that's when the younger Uchiha male knew something was definitely bothering her.

Reaching the training hall, the pinkette glanced to Izuna, "Izuna, first I want to review your training, you know what that means!" All the youngest Uchiha male within the room could think was, _'Oh great.'_ Yet just as he was about to go and grab a scroll and fish, Sakura's stern voice rang out, "Izuna Uchiha! That's not what I meant!" Pulling out a kunai and smirking, the pinkette then plunged the weapon within her muscular abdomen.

Coughing up blood, the pink haired Uchiha female then fell forward and Izuna rushed to take hold of her. Carefully lifting her body onto the table, Izuna activated his Sharingan while one hand grasped the kunai and the other began to administer medical ninjutsu to simultaneously close the wound once the weapon had been extracted. Noticing her pained facial expressions caused him to concentrate further, "It's almost out Sakura... and... DONE! I FINALLY DID IT!" Izuna looked thrilled with himself and Sakura smiled as if she were a proud mother.

Now sitting up, Sakura then pulled out an extra cloak she always carried handy, "Izuna, I want you to begin training your brother. I will supervise just in case." Izuna nodded and the pinkette smiled as she unbuckled the clasp of her belt before pulling her cloak over her head, only to pull a new one on and return the belt to where it had once been.

Izuna began to instruct his OLDER brother on what to do and what he should need. Turning, the younger of the brothers pulled one of the scrolls down and rolled it out before walking to the - as Sakura called it - "the poor dead fishy room" and brought back one of the deceased fish.

All the pinkette could really do was listen because Izuna was mimicking her own very words as he spoke to his older brother. Once Madara grasped the concept of the intelligence part, now all he had to do was teach himself through action itself. Before she even knew it, the pinkette had accidentally dozed off until she heard Izuna shouting, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Shooting awake with wide eyes that seemed so exhausted from doing... well... nothing, Sakura then noticed why in the hell Izuna had been shouting. Madara had grasped the concept within merely a few hours. Madara then turned towards the pinkette for praise, whom only shot her eyes away. The former leader of the Uchiha clan then approached the best pink haired medical kunoichi and poked her forehead, "I would like to learn this as well." Sakura had only taught Izuna the mitotic regeneration jutsu so far and wasn't sure if she actually wanted to teach it to Madara.

As she stood up, the only thing that could be heard was, "I'll think about it." Sakura was ready to go home, it was late and she was starting to get hungry. Izuna chuckled softly and extended his hand, which she was all too thankful for as she placed her own smaller hand within his much larger hand, "Let's head home." Was all he said and she couldn't have been happier to hear those three words at this given moment.

* * *

"Finally home!" Izuna stretched his arms into the air as Sakura silently walked into the kitchen and made a quick meal. She wanted to be the first to shower tonight, so, she quickly ate and put her bowl in the sink before walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. Instantly snapping his charcoal orbs towards his older brother, Izuna then yelled within the form of a whisper, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA, BIG BROTHER!?"

Lazily glancing towards his younger brother, yet not giving an answer; Izuna let out a sharp _'TSK!'_ before standing, placing his dishes in the sink, and walking to Sakura's room considering she was now done with her shower. Knocking softly, Izuna let himself in to see the same look gracing the pinkette's facial expression as she sat on her window, allowing the nice summer breeze to gently flow within her room and cause her long pink tresses to flow along with it as well.

Feeling a pair of strong arms gently lacing around her muscular core, she knew this was Izuna by the way he placed his head on her shoulder, "What's up Izuna...?" Nuzzling his cheek against her own, Izuna slightly pouted, "When do I get my cuddle buddy back?" Sakura's gaze not once shifted to come to his face as she released a gentle breath, "Tonight... once you shower." Nodding his head, Izuna gave the pinkette a slightly tighter squeeze, "Go on to my room Sakura." She had not once looked at him, yet nodded, "All right..."

Madara had already finished showering and was now lying in bed all by his lonesome. Sighing heavily, he laced his hands behind his head almost irritably, "So much for shopping and training." He scoffed angrily before turning to his side. Now that Sakura had given him the pleasure of cuddling with him all night and kept him nice and cozy, he did not want to let that go. Suddenly hearing soft footsteps that belonged to the beloved pinkette, he sat up hopefully, yet those footsteps soon passed right by his door and entered into... "Izuna..." Madara slightly growled.

Entering Izuna's room as he took a prolonged shower, the pinkette quickly eased her body down to the mattress. In all honesty, she wanted today to be over with. Soon enough, she heard the shower switch off and Izuna walk out. Once he entered his room, he figured the pinkette would still be in her room, "I just hope she's okay..." Shaking his head so water flung onto Sakura, her eyes slowly opened as the younger Uchiha male took his towel off. Instantly turning bright red, Sakura then reverted back to herself, "IZUNA! WHAT THE HELL!" Snapping around and forgetting there was water all around him, Izuna then slipped and ended up looking as if he had been pinning Sakura down by force.

Madara was out of the door faster than he had ever imagined. Rushing to Izuna's room, his eyes then widened at the sight of Sakura's widened eyes. Running up to his little brother, his fist connected with Izuna's face harshly; causing him to slam against the wall and gasp for much needed air that had abandoned his lungs.

Instantly bending down and taking Sakura within a protective hold, Madara then yelled out, "NEVER TOUCH WHAT I HOLD PRECIOUS EVER AGAIN FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!" This caused the pinkette's eyes to widen in shock as the male perceived as the god of war tenderly lifted Sakura into his hold. Finally snapping out of it the pink haired Uchiha female pushed off of Madara and ran to Izuna, "IZUNA!" Healing any damage as tears filled her eyes, Izuna chuckled, "You were always quick to cry." Sakura merely lowered her head onto his chest and then he became the "big brother" as he hushed the sobbing pinkette.

Izuna knew fully well... this trio would never work. Madara could be so jealous that his rage can over take him, therefore... he knew what had to be done. Once Sakura finally calmed down, Izuna lifted her head, "Go with big brother. He needs you more than I do." This comment made Sakura's eyes widen, yet she nodded obediently, "O-Okay..."

Once the pinkette left for Madara's room, Izuna sighed, "I will be going to Lord Seventh tomorrow to ask if I can move out. I can tell she is your cure big brother." Standing up he then pushed Madara out, "Make Sakura cry again and there will be hell to pay..." With that, Izuna closed his door and locked it.

Madara sighed heavily, scratching the back of his long and unruly locks as he made his way back to his room; only to see that Sakura was not there. Walking to her room, the former Uchiha leader gently knocked before walking in the already open door, "Sakura..." Sighing as she stared at the moon, her saddened tone rang out, "I already know..." Folding his arms securely against his bare chest, Madara made his way to the pinkette before picking her up, sitting himself down on the window ledge, and then placing the distressed pinkette's back against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her gently, he then spoke softly, "Forgive my actions." Looking up at Madara, Sakura now had to wonder what in the hell was going through his mind. Shaking his head with an all too cocky grin, he then spoke softly, "You should already know by now it is pointless to try and guess what is in another's heart. In reality both could be seething inside, but if there is a way to truly understand someone else... they must put aside differences that cannot be pushed away, they must show the other person who they are inside, or everything can be lost. Just as it was for Hashirama and myself..."

Pausing to wet his lips, Madara then continued, "But if I had to guess, the best way to build connections with others..."

"Is through the actions of love."


	25. Failed Teamwork

**Well, I was kind of sad my last new chapter got no new reviews... but what can ya do?**

 **Now to clarify a few things. First and foremost, each and every time Kaguya pushes Sakura and Madara into a new realm Sakura is given new powers along with prior powers from past realms. So each time they pass to a different realm/reality they are also gaining the chakra they had from the previous realm as well. So their chakra reserves are now beyond massive.**

 **Second and last thing, I know most of you know Asura as "Ashura" but whenever I first came to know about him was through the Naruto Storm games and they called him Asura, not Ashura. They pronounced it A-Sue-Ra. However, I still pronounce it Ashura if it makes you feel better lol.**

 **Hope that cleared things up! So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Failed Teamwork**_

* * *

As the morning sun bled orange, yellow, and red into the skies; Izuna was up and had already left the home he had been in residing inside with his older brother and the feisty pinkette. Reaching his destination rather quickly, the young man knocked on the door gently; only to hear a muffled and extremely tired, _'Come in.'_

Entering the Seventh Hokage's office and gently closing the door behind him, Naruto tiredly tried to keep his focus, "Sasuke, is that you?" Sweat dropping slightly, Izuna shook his head, "Er... no, it's me Lord Seventh." The blonde then gave a weary smile that screamed that he was in dire need of rest as he spoke up in an exhausted tone, "Oh, forgive me Izuna. What can I help you with...?" Izuna remained silent for only a moment before taking a deep breath, "Lord Seventh, I believe it would be in our best interest if I were to abandon this mission and move out."

Naruto's eyes instantly widened, he was going to hear none of this and he definitely would not put Sakura in any danger, "I forbid this. Besides, if I am not mistaken, Sakura's two older brothers should be returning home from their mission any time now. Once they return, I will be moving you all to a bigger home so that they are able to help out as well. Besides, I'm sure they won't be happy with my decision of only having you there to help keep tabs over their little sister." Just then, two ANBU members appeared and bowed deeply towards their exhausted Hokage, "Lord Seventh, mission complete."

At this point in time, the blonde haired Jinchuriki was MORE than happy that the two had finally returned. Directing his attention to the ANBU members, Naruto gave a weary smile, "Good work Indra and Asura, I'm pleased to see that you have returned unharmed. You may remove your masks because I have a new mission for you that is linked directly inside of the village." Nodding their heads, both brothers removed their masks to reveal their Sharingan which was quickly shut off so that their normal eye coloration was quickly set back into play.

Indra, being the "smarter" of the two brothers then spoke up, "When you say that this mission is directly linked inside of the village, what does this entail of? Have there been any issues during our absence?" Well this was a difficult question to answer to say the least. Sighing heavily, Naruto propped his elbows up on his desk before lacing his fingers together lightly, "Kurama explained everything to me, so please don't sound too shocked at this. We found Madara Uchiha still very much alive and well. Even though we all thought he was dead, he had just been resting. Then he became the two tails Jinchuriki to stay alive."

Both brothers seemed completely shocked at this as Indra's face darkened, "So, we will be placed within the jail as a means to keep tabs on him?" Izuna, whom had been keeping quiet the entire time, slightly sweat dropped at this - which Naruto was all too quick to notice. Even Naruto knew that Izuna was aware of how protective her two older brothers were of their little sister, so of course he naturally would feel nervous over the entire discussion.

"Well... about that. Madara has come to his senses and now wishes to protect what Lord First and himself had initially created together in the first place." The Seventh Hokage exclaimed calmly, yet tiredly. Asura's eyes widened immensely at this due to feeling all of Izuna's conflicting emotions, "Izuna, you okay?" The male with the long ponytail that resembled Indra's so much decided not to speak up, but Naruto did in his place, "Indra Uchiha, Asura Uchiha - you are to now move in to this new location along with Sakura and Izuna to help give periodic reports on Madara's behavior."

"Lord Seventh, you are kidding, right?" Indra asked blandly as Shikamaru finally walked through the doors, "No, he does not kid. Now, I will explain the situation so far." They all nodded and listened to Shikamaru until he finally finished speaking. "So, you're telling me that my little sister is all by herself with that madman right now!?" This is when the youngest Uchiha in the room became slightly nervous. He HAD left Sakura all alone with his big brother... yet knew for a fact that Madara would not harm the precious pinkette.

Shikamaru released a gentle breath, yet everyone in their right minds knew it was a sigh of sheer annoyance at this point before he spoke, "That isn't the only thing that will be happening. Considering Sakura is now teaching Madara medical ninjutsu-" Right then and there, Izuna cut him off, "He has already grasped how to use medical ninjutsu effectively."

Blinking rapidly at this, the man who considered everything to be such a drag chuckled softly, "That doesn't surprise me in the least Izuna. Now, what I was going to say was - you all will now be Team Indra from this point forth and the only five man squad within the village." Indra clutched his fists tightly and spoke through clenched teeth, "And what would be the point in doing this..."

Shikamaru was now heavily sighing, but humored the man and explained, "Madara needs to grasp and prioritize the safety of his teammates and also needs to realize that teamwork is essential in this day and age. Lord Seventh will hear no complaints over the matter, so here are the scrolls with your orders and here -" pausing momentarily, Shikamaru then began to scribble down a new address down on a small piece of paper before handing it to Asura and continuing, "- is your new address within the Uchiha compound. Dismissed."

* * *

Indra, Asura, and Izuna all walked along beside one another in a horizontal line as they retreated from the Hokage's Tower. Indra kept completely silent, but his pace was unnaturally quick for just merely walking home. Asura and Izuna were quick to notice the eldest among the three beginning to walk faster and faster, causing them to break into a quick paced run to catch up.

It did not take long for the three to reach the home of Madara, Sakura, and Izuna before the eldest brother of three practically slammed the front door open with an all too pissed off facade, "Which one is Sakura's room Izuna!?" Indra yelled through gritted teeth. The reason he could not pin point his baby sister was the simple fact that her chakra resided all over the home, making it physically impossible for him to actually locate her and felt asking would be far better than wasting chakra to activate his Sharingan.

Taking a step back, Izuna darted his gaze away and balled up his fists, "I wouldn't go looking for her if I were you, Indra." That came out completely wrong and Indra's eyes widened profoundly, before he darted towards the first bedroom and swiftly grasped onto the doorknob as Izuna shouted, "INDRA! STOP!"

By then, it was too late. The eldest of three swung the door open to see his baby sister snuggled up close to this mass murderer that had put this whole world at jeopardy. If Indra, Asura, Naruto, Sasuke, Izuna, and Sakura hadn't been there; this world would have fallen to pieces without anyone, but the reanimations, knowing. The male with the purple face paint below his pissed off blazing Sharingan orbs approached the peacefully sleeping pinkette, only to grasp her arm and toss her to Asura; whom caught her with ease.

The moment she was was initially grasped, Sakura's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan swirled into place until feeling being tossed with ease; causing her to gasp in surprise whenever she actually gained witness to whom the culprit was. Deactivating her Sharingan so that the emerald forest Sakura claimed as eyes settled back into place, the pinkette then began to stutter out in disbelief, "B-Big b-brother!?" Indra instantly snapped his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan towards his sister and scowled heavily before placing her under a heavy genjutsu.

Asura watched as his baby sister's head dropped almost lifelessly and he snapped his head towards the eldest of three, "Indra! Why did you do that!? You know that you are Sakura's favorite! Now you just gave her a reason not to trust you!" The eldest of the three was so pissed off right now that it wasn't even funny and was actually on the borderline of terrifying. Yet, what Indra hadn't known was the minute he had pulled the precious pinkette away from the god of war, he had clearly snapped awake in one foul mood, "You know Indra..." Madara's voice purred out darkly due to remembering this male all too well, "You should never wake me until I am ready to wake up myself..."

The youngest male sibling between the three sighed heavily and handed Sakura to Izuna, whom gladly took the pinkette that was now under a heavy genjutsu that not even he could break. Clapping his hands and walking between his elder brother and Madara, the second eldest then released a rather loud huff, "WE ARE TEAM INDRA! TEAMWORK IS A NECESSITY BIG BROTHER! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN LORD SEVENTH'S ORDERS!? SINCE YOU PLACED SAKURA UNDER SUCH A HEAVY GENJUTSU, SHE WON'T BE WAKING UP FOR A WHILE, SO, YOU GET THE HONORS OF PACKING FOR HER!"

The two male siblings then began a showdown of merely glaring at one another until the male with the long black and blue locks groaned heavily and stood up before placing his cloak on and snapping it securely into place. With that, all he did was pat Indra's shoulder and give a slight sigh, "You are a good older brother. I do not blame you for acting the way you did."

That was all that was said on Madara's behalf before he exited from the room slowly with his arms laced across his broad chest, which in terms left Indra and Asura rather puzzled and curious over what Sakura had done to mend this man's broken heart that had obviously been damaged within another respected time and era.

However, the eldest of three did now feel guilty over placing his beloved baby sister in such a heavy based genjutsu and packed all of her belongings within storage scrolls and before they knew it, they were now at a massive home within the Uchiha compound that no one had, had the money to purchase until now.

Asura slightly sweat dropped as they all walked through the beautiful home, "Don't you think Lord Seventh went a bit overboard...?" Indra then glanced towards his younger brother and sighed gently, "You forget that Sakura was Lord Seventh's old teammate. He will practically do anything for her... and even though he is married to Lady Hinata, everyone knows where his heart truly lies. He has been in love with Sakura ever since they were classmates at the academy and that is something that will never change."

Izuna glanced down and sweat dropped as well, "Um, Indra?" The eldest of three children then glanced back and then remembered the tiny detail that Sakura was under his genjutsu before calling out, "Release!" Sakura's emerald orbs snapped open with tears now flowing down her porcelain cheeks due to the illusion she had been forcefully placed under. Izuna tenderly set the pinkette down so that she now stood on her own two feet before she lowered her head and clenched her gloved fists tightly. Indra was now calling for a death wish considering he even spoke, "Sakura I-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the beyond furious third born child slammed her fist into the first born's cheek - sending him flying through the house without miraculously breaking anything, "SCREW YOU INDRA!" Sakura would have turned to run to her room, but then realized they were in a new home all together, "Huh? Where are we?"

Asura cautiously approached his younger sister before capturing her in one of his signature bear cuddles, "SAKURA~!" Realizing who exactly this was almost instantly, the pinkette began to giggle happily as the short haired brunette twirled her around in a circle. Madara watched all of this almost... curiously... as if he were trying to learn more about this era and more importantly, the feisty pinkette.

"Let's go pick out your room first! My beautiful pink haired little sister~!" Asura chimed as he set the pinkette down, only to extend his hand to her; which she gladly took in Indra's place. While the two siblings went off in search for Sakura's room, Izuna and Madara then heard Indra coughing harshly as he lugged his bruised and battered body out, "I guess I should have seen that coming." Even though the younger brother of Madara did not want to admit it aloud, his body language gave him away as he nodded as if saying, _'You DID act kind of fucking stupid.'_

Giving Izuna a look of displeasure, Indra merely sighed heavily, "If I were to hurt you, Sakura would definitely kill me. She loves you like a little brother even though you're older than she is." This made Izuna chuckle slightly, yet on the inside - he was frowning, _'No wonder I could never get her to go out on a date with me... she would have found it weird...'_

Madara noticed Izuna's face fall ever so slightly almost instantly, _'I see, Izuna was in love with Sakura. However, she could not return those feelings that he held for her due to caring for him as if he were her younger brother.'_ Internally, Madara smirked, but on the outside his face resumed unchanged. Everyone's head then shot up whenever they heard, "NO, STOP!" Coming from the pinkette, which made the remaining three rush up the stairs and into one of the rooms to see Asura tickling his little sister until she couldn't hold her breath any longer and burst into laughter.

Indra had just about had a heart attack over the matter of hearing his baby sister yelling in such a panicked tone that he walked up to Asura and swiftly brought his fist across the back of his younger brother's skull in a scolding manner, "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT ASURA!" All that could be heard from Asura was, "A-h-owwww! Big brother, that hurt!" Sakura instantly calmed down to notice her eldest brother looking as if he had been beaten to hell and back before something within her tugged at her heartstrings. Patting Asura to the side so that he could continue to wine, the youngest of three stood.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura's emerald orbs softened and she instantly motioned for Indra to come closer. He approached cautiously and once he was in front of her, he noticed her puffing her cheeks out cutely. He just could never say no to his only little sister, so, he lowered his towering frame down so the two were now at eye level. Sakura instantly gained a beautifully gentle smile as she leaned in and pressed her lips to her brother's forehead before bringing his head to her chest, "You know I love you... don't you big brother?"

The eldest of three honestly could not help it, his sister was adorable and he loved every part of her being; including when she was royally pissed off and knocked him into next week. Nodding into her chest, Indra brought his arms up and held onto the pinkette lightly, "I love you too Sakura..."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"FINALLY DONE!" Sakura yelled out in an exhausted manner as she flopped onto her bed. Well, her rest was short lived due to Asura poking his head into her room, "Hey sis! What are we doing for dinner?" Groaning, Sakura mentally cursed at being born a female before sitting up and releasing a rather loud sigh, "Do we even have anything to MAKE food?" Well, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Holding up a single finger, obviously asking his sister to wait, all she could hear was rushing down to the kitchen before a loud, "FUCK! NO!"

Everyone within the home heard this which caused all, with the exception of Sakura who knew what all of this commotion was about, ran out of their rooms. Indra finally had no purple face paint under his eyes due to just showering, yet noticed the panic held within his younger sibling's eyes, "Asura, what's wrong?" Everyone waited for an explanation until the second born brunette frowned sadly, "We don't have any food for Sakura to make one her delicious dinners, dammit!"

This actually made the oh-so-stoic Indra panic slightly as he turned and put his Uchiha cloak on, "ASURA, COME ON, WE HAVE TO HURRY! SAKURA, WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Sakura only knew this was going to play out, so she rolled her eyes, "M'kay..." She basically told herself as she chuckled softly. Walking to her window, she opened the latch and walked out to sit on the balcony; she deserved some peace and quiet. Well, that's what she thought and hoped for at least.

All of those hopes were quickly pushed to the side the moment a single deep voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Sakura - Sakura - SAKURA!" Madara yelled finally to grab the pinkette's full given attention, only to scare her so badly that she ended up falling from the balcony. Being as quick as he was, Madara dashed towards the opposite home, used it as a spring board, and caught the youngest of three, "It was not my intention to frighten you, forgive me."

Looking up at the beyond perfect male, Sakura smiled softly, "Oh no, that was my fault entirely. I shouldn't have spaced out as bad as I did to the point where I couldn't even hear your voice." By then, the former leader of the Uchiha clan had attached his feet to the home and was now scaling up the wall until freezing at a single one of the pinkette's comments, "How is someone so perfect?" By then, her hand had reached up and found its rightful spot on his cheek as if that's where it should be - causing all of his movements to cease and his void like orbs widened slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura asked as she gently patted his cheek, causing him to snap out of it. Blinking rapidly, Madara smirked in an all too cocky manner as he jumped back into Sakura's room, "Of course I am all right. However, to answer your question... would you like to figure that out yourself?" Turning bright red at this comment, the pinkette sunk into her high collared cloak and began to grumble about how he should not be teasing her. "Teasing? Oh no, I am not teasing Sakura." He said with a matter-of-fact tone as he then placed her on the ground - only for him to begin shedding his top.

The initial moment the god of war began to remove his cloak, the pinkette placed her hands over her face and Madara cocked his only visible eyebrow, "You wished to know, did you not? Now come and find out before I change my mind." Dropping her hands from her face, her curiosity got the better of her and she removed her wrist length gloves before approaching this god among men. Slowly raising her hands, Sakura began to trace each and every well defined muscle all while thinking, _'This must have taken YEARS. Battling day after day and given no choice to even stop. His body has been honed to the utmost perfection.'_

All though he was highly enjoying Sakura's fingers tenderly trace each and every well defined muscle, he couldn't help but notice her facial expressions go from excited, to sad, and then there was lust. Pulling away from her, the former leader of the Uchiha clan smirked, "Now, do I get to examine your body..." He definitely did not ask this in the form of a question, but his tone was seductive enough for Sakura's cheeks to begin burning as if hell had ignited fire to them, "W-What?" Was all the pinkette could manage to stutter out.

Lacing his muscular arms together against his well defined chest, Madara scoffed slightly, "You heard me, do not make me repeat myself." Now it just felt weird to her. It now felt like a father scolding his child instead of two individuals that could have a chance of becoming attracted to one another if they simply spent enough time with one another. Stepping away, Sakura picked up the former Uchiha leader's cloak and handed it to him before silently walking out of the room.

This only made Madara grin, "The game is not nearly as fun if someone forfeits automatically. So, you wish to be hunted. Do not think you will be crowned the victor though, because when I, Madara Uchiha, want something, I always get it. It may take time, but I can be a patient man."

Finally, Asura and Indra ran through the front door after opening it and the third born tilted her head slightly, completely forgetting they had even left, "Huh? Why are you two so frazzled and why are you holding so many... oh-OH!" Walking up to her two brothers, the pinkette fixed their attire and hair, "Sheesh, at times I feel like I'm both of your mother-" Tears instantly gathered in the youngest child's eyes of lush emeralds before spilling down onto her cheeks. _'That's right... Madara killed our parents...'_ was the only thing that could be thought until she completely broke down.

Madara heard all of the commotion and walked out, only for Izuna to slowly approach him. Considering the two brothers were busy consoling their little sister, they were not so focused on listening in on other conversations. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Madara had to wonder, "What is the matter with her?" Izuna then looked down, sorrow lacing his facial features as he took in one shaky breath, "Its because you, big brother, killed their parents." Keeping his stoic facial expression all he could think was, _'I am the reasoning for all of her pain and suffering...'_

By the time Izuna peered over towards his older brother, his eyes slightly widened due to the fact that HIS brother of all people... now held a mortified expression as he clenched his fists tightly as if this would help him deal with this type of situation. Placing a hand on his once crazed big bother's arm, Izuna sighed softly, "I don't know how or why, but she feels the closest bond - with you, big brother." Madara then glanced down and chuckled sadly, "What foolish naivety..."

* * *

The next day came far too quickly for her liking. Sitting up before her alarm even went off, she bent over and shut it off before it could start giving her an unnecessary headache from hell. Rising from her bed, the pinkette then realized why she was so damn tired in the first place. Madara hadn't been in her bed to cuddle with her so that her night terrors would go away. Sighing and standing up, Sakura made her way to her bathroom before sitting in her shower to cry.

Everyone else within the home, whom now resided in the kitchen to get coffee into their system, heard it. How could they not hear those sobs of pain, anguish, fear, and loss? Asura turned towards Indra with a frown plastered onto his saddened facial expression as Indra's worried facade was all too apparent. Looking down, Asura then spoke softly, "I wish Sakura's heart would heal..." Indra nodded slowly and sadly, "I agree. Madara, you need to understand something. It isn't just out parents Sakura cries over. She cries over all of the shinobi that she was incapable of saving while on the battlefield. All of the shinobi - killed by you."

Just when Madara thought the eldest brother to the pinkette would stop, he didn't, "That's not all either. At first, she was constantly glared at by family members of dead shinobi, friends of dead shinobi, and even random shop keepers stared to look at her the same way. All though Sakura gained the Rinnegan, she was begged, pleaded, and cried to, to bring all of their loved ones back from the dead using Rinne Rebirth. Whenever they realized that she wouldn't, they shunned her as being selfish. Even the sage of six paths himself praised that Sakura was actually stronger than he was during his prime."

Madara wanted Indra to shut up, so he stood and simply walked upstairs. Everyone seemed confused by this notion and figured Indra's preaching had pissed him off, but they couldn't have been more wrong in this line of thinking. Turning towards one another, all they did was shrug and continue to listen to Sakura's sobs of misery.

Sure, he did not care for Sakura's oldest brother, but he did care for her. Opening and closing her door silently, Madara then shed his clothing within her room and silently opened the bathroom door. What he saw though, caused him to take a silent step back. The way she was curled up underneath the water broke his heart, yet at the same time he still found her beautiful.

Just as silently as he had entered the bathroom, he then entered the shower and sat behind the broken pinkette before speaking softly to not scare her, "Sakura..." Tilting her head up from her curled up position, Madara then noticed the darkness plaguing the pinkette's porcelain skin; almost as if someone had punched both of her eyes. "M-Madara...?" Sakura quivered out and he nodded lightly, "Come here..."

Sakura wasn't sure if she should oblige or scream at this point, but her curiosity always got the better of her; so she simply used her foot to push herself back until a strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her into his lap. She still cried over all of the initial heart break, so he gently took her hand and placed it over his heart; which now slammed roughly against his chest cavity. The strangest thing to the pinkette was when he then mirrored the action and placed his hand over her heart.

This action was enough to dry her falling tears as she then peered up almost curiously into his eyes. Void met emerald and emerald met void. _'Madara, should you not tell her you are a Jinchuriki?'_ Madara seemed slightly conflicted about this, yet internally shook his head, _'No, not yet Matatabi. The time is not right.'_ Right as the usually oh so stoic male began to speak, "Sakura I-" he was quickly interrupted by a high pitched shriek released from the youngest of three's mouth.

Of course the shriek alarmed the three that resided downstairs, considering they almost instantly shot to their feet and ran up the stairs before crashing the party, "MADARA WHAT IN THE HELL!?" Indra seethed as Asura covered his eyes to NOT see his little sister naked. Izuna's nose began to slightly bleed due to seeing a certain pink haired Uchiha completely nude. Sakura quickly grabbed onto Madara's neck and pressed her body tightly to his. This confused the hell out of Indra, well, until she shrieked out, "THERE'S A COCKROACH!"

Indra glanced at the wall and sighed extremely heavily before grabbing the little rascal and flushing him down the toilet, "There, the yuck is gone. Now, care to explain yourself Sakura?" Sakura blinked rapidly before a dark scowl became laced on her beautiful facial features, "GET OUT! LET ME SHOWER DAMMIT!"

Some times, Indra did not understand his sister at all, "Fine, have fun. We shall explain the team meeting after breakfast." Sakura nodded and as Indra turned to leave, he noticed Asura wasn't even looking and Izuna was staring hungrily at his sister's body. He was thanking god Madara was not staring at her like that; and that's when it hit him. The former Uchiha leader had come to console his hurting baby sister and that was admirable, even if she was naked.

Groaning, the eldest of three then grabbed the one who had no clue what was going on due to shielding his eyes and the one who was now hungrily staring at his baby sister by the tops of their heads before turning them around and shoving them out, "Get out you fools." Was all Indra bitched before closing Sakura's bathroom door. "Well that was entertaining." The Uchiha male exclaimed in a lazy fared tone.

Shaking her head, the female Uchiha quickly washed her body and hair before getting out, yet couldn't find her towel until Madara gently wrapped it around her body, "There you go." Turning around, Sakura smiled softly before motioning a single finger for him to lean down to her considering he was too tall for her. Merely blinking, the male shrugged internally before leaning down to her eye level. At that given moment, the pink haired Uchiha female leaned up and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek, "Thanks..."

A bright tint of red decided to assault the former Uchiha leader's cheeks as he straightened up; and this time, he could not hide it. Pulling out a separate clean towel for Madara, the pinkette walked to him and gulped harshly, yet tried to keep her eyes focused on his to the best of her capabilities.

Noticing how red she was now, Madara chuckled, "Are you not used to seeing men naked?" Sakura then scowled slightly and then blurted out something she immediately wished she could have kept a secret, "It's not like that! I am a doctor you know! I'm just not used to seeing patients as sexy as you!" He already knew that, so he smirked, "Is that so? Well, I'm not used to seeing women as beautiful as you naked, but yet, you were moments ago." Oh she could feel it all right, the two were arguing in a sense now and ended up much closer - just as he had planned.

Humming softly, the god of war inched a bit closer and rose a single hand until it gently took a hold of the female Uchiha's chin. _'How would it feel... no, that's the wrong wording. How would I feel, if he got what he wanted?'_ Was all she could think until he smirked at the pinkette, "I shall leave you to get dressed then." His moist breath assaulted each and every one of her senses and was on the border of driving her insane. As he turned to leave, he already knew he won this battle and she would be his.

All she could do was feel anxious now. Now SHE needed to help herself, _'Damn him, he's playing me. No, it's something more than that. He is hunting me. Well Madara, I won't lose.'_ Instantly dismissing any sexual desires that now bubbled up, all she could do was smirk back, "M'kay." As he began slowly walking away, thinking he was crowned the victor, he heard her towel drop; causing each and every muscle within his body to tense up.

Slowly turning around, Sakura slowly approached the god of war in a seductive manner before pressing her body tightly against his to the point where his back pressed against the confinements of her walls and whispered out, "If you think I'm the one being hunted, you're dead wrong..." Oh she could feel everything. She was no fool, she knew he was interested. Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the pinkette smirked before simply... walking away and deactivating her Sharingan. Madara's eye was now furiously twitching, HE was the hunter, HE would not be hunted, HE had PRIDE as a male Uchiha warrior.

* * *

Madara finally relaxed his clenched jaw and watched her fishing through drawers to obtain the items she wanted, yet by the time she finally found a pair of underwear she wanted to wear - he was already behind her with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazing and grabbed her by the hips before turning her around to press her tightly against the wall.

Sakura's face instantly heated up before her voice could project any sort of whisper towards him, "Madara...?" His eyes were filled to the brim with lust now and constantly and continuously had to remind himself, this was no longer the Warring States Era. So, to calm himself down, he roughly bit the inside of his cheek until his mouth filled with the metallic taste of his own blood. The pinkette began to notice that he was actually inflicting harm to himself to calm himself so that his lust did not overtake him and her face almost instantly softened and saddened.

He couldn't even hear her right now due to trying to calm himself down, yet once he opened his eyes he realized she had been begging for him to stop as her soothing chakra began to heal any damage that had been dealt. "Sakura...?" The Uchiha male whispered softly. The moment she looked up, it was a green light. The falcon swooped in, yet stopped, shifted up, and placed his lips against her diamond baring forehead before resting his head on top of hers, "Thank you."

Smiling softly, the pinkette nodded slightly and placed her head right over his heart to listen to the now calm rhythm it held. Staying like that for a while just felt oddly... correct - but at the same time she knew it was wrong, "You're welcome. Please... just don't hurt yourself anymore Madara." The only thing he could do was slightly nod as his grip on her slightly tightened. He had never felt this way before, so for him, this was a new sensation for him all together. This is when the once moody male realized, _'So this is what happiness feels like.'_

Both quickly got dressed in their Uchiha branded gear and that's when Sakura remembered she really, and I mean really needed to take Madara to get some new clothing. He had been wearing Izuna's all this this time and now that she looked closer, Izuna was smaller than Madara.

Sakura quickly informed her brothers and Izuna that she needed to take Madara to get new clothing due to Izuna's being too small on him. Once everyone ate, Sakura sighed heavily as Madara put up his disguise; obviously not a big fan of it as his long locks became short, which made her frown.

As "Mada" and Sakura walked through the Uchiha compound, he was quick to notice that some shot the pinkette dirty looks, while others could get over the loss of a loved one and waved with a smile. Entering a clothing shop, an elderly man walked out, "Sakura, it's been a while!" It was apparent to Madara that this shop keeper liked Sakura. Good to know.

"Hey! Yeah, I know, I know, I'm horrible! I'm here to get outfits for not only me, but an Uchiha who recently moved back to the village! Oh... I will also need new stuff for Indra and Asura considering they never come in themselves. At least Izuna comes in to get fitted!" Sakura spoke in such a chipper tone and while speaking, tucked a rogue strand of pink locks behind her ear. That's when he noticed her speaking to him by using hand signs, _'Don't be fooled, this man hates me. His son died during the war.'_

The elderly male nodded, "Of course, same size and attire for everyone? I'm sure you're in need for a couple new pair of gloves as well." Sakura merely nodded with a beautiful smile as she signed to Madara, _'Watch his face as he turns.'_ Madara directed his attention towards the elderly male and as the elderly male turned, a face of sheer and utter disgust became plastered onto his face.

As the elderly male came to measure Madara, he then whispered, "Keep your distance from that young lady if you know what is good for you son. Death shadows her every movement..." Madara then cocked an eyebrow, "Hm, is that so? Well, your Sharingan must be losing its light then because all I see - is life itself." This shocked the elderly man as he looked back at the pinkette, whom now held her finger out for a butterfly to land gracefully on it. Chuckling softly, the elderly male then smiled, "Maybe, just maybe, you are correct in this matter son."

At the register now and about to pay, the elderly male held up his hand; completely shocking Sakura. "You can thank your friend Sakura, he finally opened my old tired eyes. War is hard and death is even harder to accept, you tried your hardest; that I am sure of. You cannot save everyone."

The pink haired Uchiha was so baffled right now that all she could do was look towards Madara, whom nudged her as he carried all of the bags, "Let us be going, Sakura." Nodding was the only thing she could do, yet as they walked, Sakura secretly took the stoic male's hand within her own due to all of the bags he carried. Squeezing his hand softly, Sakura tilted her head down before her quivering voice projected - letting him know that she was crying, "T-Thank y-you..."

Finally making it back home, Indra, Asura, and Izuna had all been talking about missions whenever the two Uchiha's that had left, returned. Indra, being the most perceptive glanced her way almost immediately, "What took you so long Sakura?" Sakura gave an agitated facial expression before tossing Indra a bag and Asura a bag, "I got you two new clothing." Asura bounded up to the pinkette and swooped her up, which effectively ripped her hand away from Madara's, "You're the best little sister ever!" Asura then planted a kiss to Sakura's diamond baring forehead, making her smile softly.

Madara couldn't take being in Izuna's clothing any longer, so he quickly left and changed before returning, "All right, now you claim we had a meeting. So, enlighten me, what is this team meeting about?" The eldest of three had wanted to appear shocked, but Madara had asked this. Now if Asura had asked this, he really would have been shocked.

"Team Indra, first and foremost we will be working on teamwork. Now, I know for a fact that Sakura, Asura, and now even Izuna are all accustom to working in squads. Even I am accustom to working with a squad. That just leaves you, Madara. You are far too accustom to doing everything yourself. Our goal on our first mission is to set up a solid foundation for teamwork. If we must drill it into your head over and over until you get it, then so be it."

Sakura was no longer paying attention at this point. Hell, Kakashi-sensei drilled teamwork into her head at a young age; so this all was just boring blabbering. Madara was the sharpest one among them all considering he swiftly caught the pinkette that had dozed off and placed her head in his lap. He didn't blame her, she was exhausted from gaining little to no sleep the night prior and Indra continued to babble on and on about the importance of never leaving a comrade behind unless they were already too far gone to be saved.

Suddenly an ANBU member appeared and handed Indra a scroll, which he took and nodded, "Good work." Opening the scroll he began to read over the contents until closing it and pressing a single finger to his forehead, "Well, it appears Team Indra will now be a six man squad." Izuna tilted his head, "Huh? Who's the last member then?"

 _ **\- 'KNOCK' - 'KNOCK' - 'KNOCK' -**_

Sighing and standing up, Indra walked as slowly as humanly possible before hearing more knocks - which honestly just annoyed him. Finally reaching the door, the eldest of three opened the door and none other than Ino bounced in, "Hi there! Happy to be on your squad!" Noticing she had a bag with her, Indra quickly reread over the scroll and groaned softly in frustration. How his little sister tolerated this girl was beyond him.

"So, you've already been made aware of the situation Ino?" Indra asked as patiently as he possibly could. Considering Ino had a crush on not only Izuna, but Indra and Asura as well; this was heaven for her. Nodding her head slightly, she turned towards Madara, whom obviously no longer held any interest in the blonde and honestly, had only been curious about what clan she could possibly be in when he had glanced back at the hospital. Now, he idly ran his fingers through the pinkette's long mane, which made him feel surprisingly calm.

Figuring she could rip the god of war's gaze away from Sakura, Ino flipped her short blonde hair and giggled softly, "Hi there, my name is Ino Yamanaka." Silence was all she heard and this actually made Indra want to burst into laughter, but he roughly bit his lip to seal any fits of giggles. Asura waved towards Ino happily, "Hey Ino!" All Indra could think was, _'Oh no, don't encourage her to talk Asura!'_

* * *

Glancing at his watch, he knew they needed to debrief, but also knew Sakura had little to no sleep the night prior. After an hour of just sitting around, Ino was fed up with it and stood up, "ARE WE GOING TO START OUR MISSION SOME TIME TODAY, OR IS TODAY 'LET SAKURA SLEEP' DAY!?" This initial shouting not only gave everyone in the room a headache, but it caused the exhausted pinkette to shoot awake with blood shot eyes.

Indra released an extremely deep and heavy sigh, "The last time I checked, Ino, this was Team Indra. NOT Team Ino. However, now that Sakura is more or less awake, I will begin debriefing the mission." Asura felt so bad for his little sister that he instantly made her some coffee and set it in front of her, "Thanks big brother." He could only nod at his exhausted baby sister so that Indra could speak.

Folding his arms, Indra got to work explaining the situation at hand immediately, "All right, from the intel we have acquired, the Mist Village has become rather hostile as of late and we cannot confirm whether if they are rogue ninja's pretending to be mist shinobi, or if they are the real deal; but our guess is that it is the real deal due to the fact that the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, will not answer any of our missives. Our job is to eliminate the platoon and leave no traces of the enemy left behind." Everyone then nodded their heads, even Sakura considering she downed that cup of coffee after hearing this.

Now Madara folded his arms securely across his chest, "It is human nature to thrive on conflict, yet, at the same time we desire peace. We are such foolish creations." This caused Indra to sigh and shift his gaze downward, "Yes, I suppose you are correct in your line of thinking Madara. It was foolish of all of us to believe that a true alliance could be achieved after the war." This is when Sakura groaned, causing everyone to shift their eyes towards her, "Man... this is all because she can't find a damn husband. I just know it."

Releasing his arms, the eldest of the three siblings then began to gently tap his finger against the table, "Yes, well, back to what I was saying. It should take us roughly three and a half days with thirty minute rest breaks to reach our destination. However, we will take one day longer to completely rest our bodies with each of us taking three hour guard shifts. Understood?" Everyone once again, nodded. Sakura, Asura, and Izuna were used to being in the ANBU with Indra; so they fully understood his line of thinking on this matter.

Standing on the top of their home, the eldest of the three siblings then called out, "Team Indra, this is our first mission and failure is NOT an option! SCATTER!" With that everyone darted forward. Ino being the slowest out of the six could only see five Uchiha crests, which made her slightly pissed off and made her wonder why the Uchiha's excelled at anything they did at an alarming rate. Uchiha's made rather talented shinobi look inferior due to everything they could do.

All Uchiha's present already had their Sharingan activated and Indra slightly glanced back to see Ino slacking far behind, "PICK UP THE PACE INO!" Sakura, having a big heart, allowed herself to slow down so that she could hand Ino a food pill, "Here, this should help." The pinkette gave a sweet smile until the pill was roughly slapped from her hand, causing her to drop down, catch the discarded offering before roughly falling to the ground from sheer exhaustion. Indra instantly held up his fist and dropped to the ground.

"S-Sorry big brother. I-I'm just tired..." Sakura now hid her face to hide the tears she now shed; finally understanding as to why Ino stuck so close to her. It wasn't because of her, no... it was because the blonde had wanted to be near the Uchiha clan. Izuna, Indra, Asura, and now... Madara.

Indra shook his head lightly, causing his long brunette locks to sway along with his initial head motion before crouching down, "You always push yourself too hard Sakura." The tone he now projected was gentle and understanding as he sighed gently, "Let's take a break." Just as Madara sat down, Sakura was going to rush to him by the way Indra kept pushing on her back until Ino sat beside him and began talking nonstop. That's when Indra pushed the pinkette towards Izuna roughly, causing her to slightly stumble and trip until landing on top of him with her lips pressed tightly against his.

Turning bright red, Sakura quickly pulled away and nervously began to fiddle with her hair. _'I'm pathetic...'_ was all she could think before gaining a determined facial expression and putting the food pill she had offered within her own mouth and roughly bit down. Feeling good to go, she then turned and her eyes met with Madara's. Something was different, colder, more withdrawn, and heartless as he then smirked at the pinkette before turning to the Yamanaka heiress, grasping her chin, and leaning in to capture her lips.

Pulling away only moments after, he noticed the tears gathering within Sakura's shock filled eyes until she just lowered her head, "Indra, I am good to go." Indra, Asura, and Izuna alike had not seen Madara do this; so now they were confused as to why the pink haired Uchiha now sounded so cold. Simply nodding his head, Indra clapped his hands, "Break is over, let's get a move on."

Everyone nodded at this, yet, now Madara wished he hadn't kissed the Yamanaka heiress due to the fact that she would no longer give him a moment of peace or silence. The tension only grew on the final day before arrival at the battle. Indra KNEW the pinkette needed sleep the most, there was no getting around that, "Sakura, there is no reason for you to take a watch tonight. We have five sets of Sharingan, we should be fine." Shrugging her shoulders, the pinkette merely said one word, "Okay."

Ino couldn't understand why Sakura was acting the way she was, it was almost as if she had shut off all her emotions completely. Pulling out her sleeping bag, the female Uchiha got in and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. It didn't take long though... thirty minutes of the pinkette tossing and turning, she finally shot up wide eyed and breathing heavily. Asura was the first to initially notice this distress as her hands began to tremble frantically.

Dashing towards his baby sister, Asura quickly came to his sister's aid by wrapping his arms tenderly around her, "Shh... I'm right here Sakura..." Asura gently spoke out as he began to run his fingers through her hair. Soon enough, the youngest of the three siblings fell back to sleep and Asura temporarily laid her body down before moving his sleeping bag right next to his sister's.

Walking to the eldest of the three, Asura gently sighed, "Indra..." Indra already knew and nodded, "Lie with her until we switch. Then I will take over." Asura nodded as he walked back to his baby sister. Once back, Asura laid his body to rest next to his sister before tugging her to him so that she now comfortably rested her head on his chest as he held her securely, "I'm here for you too sis, don't forget that."

Three hours later and it was finally shift change. Indra was damn thankful too because he was exhausted. Indra was sure that Izuna and Madara knew how to take care of his baby sister; so he wasn't too worried. Switching places with Asura, Indra then got much needed rest. Three hours later, Izuna got rest. Three hours later, Madara got rest until the sun rose into the horizon.

As the skies bled yellow, orange, and red; Madara instantly stirred awake for some reason as he saw Indra appearing, "Ah, good, you're awake. Pack things up and wake Sakura and Ino up." The only thing the former Uchiha clan leader could do was stand and roll up his sleeping bag before putting it away. Placing his Uchiha branded cloak back on his body, Madara then knelt down and began to gently shake the pinkette's shoulder, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura."

A heavy sigh was then released from the god of war's mouth, "Sakura, wake up. It's time to pack up and move out." It'was as if the very last sentence he spoke were the magical words to wake the sleeping beauty. Emerald eyes popped open and almost instantly became ice against the former Uchiha leader's skin, _'This is Sakura, right?'_ Was all he could think at that moment her once sparkling orbs became dull and lifeless. Asura walked towards his little sister holding coffee and handed it to her, "Here you go sis..."

The worry in her older brother's tone was all too apparent, but she honestly just wanted Madara to get away from her. The short haired brunette then turned towards the god of war and smiled, "I'll take care of Sakura, why don't you go wake up Ino?" Right then and there, Asura heard the audible cracks and pops being admitted from the pinkette's fists from clenching them so tightly; making him slightly nervous that he had said something wrong.

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

The six were now fully rested and on the move with Ino, once again, lagging behind. Ino half expected for the pinkette to slow down to offer her a food pill or something, but then realized, the pinkette was not breaking formation. As they continued Sakura finally spoke in an almost dead tone, "Indra, I will be leaving the team after this mission to rejoin the ANBU."

Indra seemed rather shocked by this, yet his face remained the same, "That is for Lord Seventh to decide. We are almost there, so everyone drop." Everyone did as told, and the eldest of the three siblings looked at all of the Uchiha, "We have multiple valuable assets within this team." Pausing momentarily, the only thing he could quickly think was, _'The only valuable ones are us Uchiha. Ino, however, could prove to be a burden.'_ Clearing his throat, Indra continued, "All five of us have obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. However... we do have a trump card."

Blinking his eyes rapidly, as if he had forgotten, the short haired brunette made one comment, "Huh? We do?" The long haired brunette then gained a slightly annoyed facial expression, "Yes, we have the Rinnegan and the Six Paths. Or I guess another way of putting this is, we have Sakura." Asura smiled happily and nodded, "Yeah! We have Sakura!" Indra then held up his hand, "I only want you to use this as a last resort, okay Sakura? The Sharingan should be enough to handle these fools." She wasn't even listening, but nodded anyway.

Sakura could sense that they were surrounded right at that moment, "Indra." Indra turned towards her with a confused expression, "What is it?" Sakura then scowled deeply as her Sharingan danced about, "We are surrounded." Growling softly at this, all Uchiha's then activated their Sharingan along with the pinkette's only to realize they were heavily outnumbered.

"Well, it seems to me that, that last resort is needed now. LIMBO!" Sakura called out as her eyes transformed into the Rinnegan. Finding the shinobi was easy enough for her fifty shadows. "Just leave this to me..." Was all the pinkette said with an icy tone. Noticing a leaf falling in front of one of the shinobi, she quickly switched places with it and cut him down.

Madara was not about to leave all of this to a woman, that was against his all of his pride, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!" The massive jutsu was then launched and Indra internally groaned before matching the ratio of Madara's chakra output level, "AMATERASU!" That's when Madara's flames truly became lethal. Sakura had been noticing people running, but hadn't truly realized as to why until those flames hit her dominant arm and leg, burning her cloak in the process and creating serious burns on her body.

Upon looking closer, she noticed that she was still being burned, so she simply absorbed the jutsu quickly before it could do anymore damage, Sakura then realized why they had been running back. There, of course, was back up. "Son of a bitch..." The pinkette grumbled and finally sheathed her sword. The back up thought she was giving up, but they couldn't have been more wrong in that line of thinking.

All the five could hear was one pissed off pinkette yelling, "SUSANO'O!" With that yelled out, Sakura began to emit a mass amount of chakra; causing her hair to violently flutter towards the heavens as the light pink female appearing humanoid avatar then began to wrap around the casters body until the perfect Susano'o slammed to the ground.

However, the burns Sakura received, no thanks to Madara and Indra, were beginning to effect her efficiently enough to the point where her Susano'o dropped and she came crashing to the ground. Breathing heavily over such massive damage done to her body, the feisty female Uchiha effectively passed out. The mist ninja were quick to act too, rushing to her in a timely fashion before anyone could get to her.

Once they had a hold on the female Uchiha, the captain then yelled out, "RETREAT!" By the time Indra, Asura, Ino, and Madara reached where the pinkette had been, the eldest of the three siblings tightly clenched his fists. Asura was completely clueless as he then looked around, "Big brother, where is Sakura!?" This caused the male with the long brunette locks that were tied into a low ponytail tilt his head downward, "The Mist shinobi... have kidnapped her. They knew they didn't have a chance against her while she were still conscious, so once she passed out, they leaped on the opportunity."

Asura's eyes widened profoundly, "But - I - what do they even want with Sakura!?" The eldest of the three siblings was now trying his hardest to keep his composure as he spoke, "My guess is, they want her eyes and - they want the six paths." Asura's eyes widened in horror at this, "But big brother, ONLY Sakura can control BOTH of those powers! If they try to put it on anyone else, it will instantly reject them!" They only knew this because the Leaf Village... had tried once before.

* * *

Groggily waking up, Sakura then realized she was no longer with her team. Hell, she didn't know where she was at all. Well, she knew she was in a jail cell; but what village was she in exactly? Hearing the screeching sound of a jail door being opening, the pinkette continued to ponder until hearing, "UCHIHA, OUT! NOW!"

 _'Great, just great. Not even called by my first name. Hang on a second... I recognize this voice.'_ Opening her emerald hues, Sakura looked towards the male who had just deemed it okay to yell at her, "Chojuro?" Chojuro smiled sadly towards the beautiful pink haired Uchiha that had saved his life during the war, "Come on Uchiha, out..." Sighing, the pinkette made no attempts at standing, "I already know what this is about. The mist wants my eyes and the six paths." He seemed slightly shocked at how she could figure out their plan in so little time.

"Don't do it unless you want to die." Was all she calmly stated. Raising an eyebrow, he then pulled up a chair to sit in front of her cell, "What do you mean?" Turning her head to glance at him sadly, the saddened Uchiha female glanced to the sun and moon symbol that laid dormant on her palms, "We have tried in the Leaf Village. Only I am able to control it for some unknown reason."

He really didn't want to do this to the pinkette, but he wasn't really given a choice and shinobi follow orders. Sighing softly, Chojuro stood, "Well, I guess Lady Mizukage will find that out the hard way." Sakura merely sat there as Chojuro opened the cell and placed chakra draining handcuffs on the female Uchiha, "Come on, orders are orders."

Sighing, Sakura stood and followed the male until they reached a surgical room, "I'll be waiting outside for you, okay? Once the procedure is a success, then you will be released; but until then-" Chojuro trailed off lightly as Sakura's eyes became dead and cold, "Until then, I will be your prisoner. Don't expect to have a village when all of this is said and done with Chojuro..." With that, his eyes widened and the doors to the surgical room closed.

 _'Well, there goes my eyes... and... ow... the six paths.'_ was the only thing the pinkette could think as bandaging was wrapped around her eyes, yet she shook her head, "There's no need for that." The surgeon had seemed so confused at this explanation until he heard the male he had placed everything on, writhing in agony. Soon enough, Sakura could feel her skin mending itself - only for the six paths to be placed back on her palms. Sighing heavily, she merely placed the sun symbol over one eye at a time and before she knew it, everything was back to normal and now laid a dead shinobi.

The surgeon then growled before yelling out, "NEXT!" Again, her eyes and the six paths were stripped from her again, only for the same results to occur. "NEXT!" - "NEXT!" - "NEXT!" - "NEXT!" - "NEXT!" - "NEXT!" - "NEXT!" It just kept going and going and going until finally the surgeon yelled, "NEXT!" and Chojuro walked in. Sakura's eyes widened immensely, "NO CHOJURO!" He only smiled sadly at the pinkette and allowed the procedure to happen, only for a sheet to end up over his head.

Obviously they were growing desperate at this point, because now the Mizukage walked in. _'Oh joy. I wouldn't mind if she died.'_ Was all the female Uchiha could think as she laid there, completely uninjured at this point. The Mizukage then growled out, "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU WIPED OUT THE ENTIRE MIST VILLAGE!?"

Had she really been here for that long? Sakura didn't know, so she sighed, "The power of the six paths and my eyes reject any and all who attempt to steal them. Meaning, they die. Now, how long have I actually been here." The female Uchiha did not exactly ask this initial question in the form of a question, yet the Mizukage answered, "You have been here for six months now." Rolling her emerald orbs, the only thing she could sarcastically say was, "And how fun it has been." Growling, the Mizukage then lifted her body onto the opposite surgical table as the pinkette softly hummed, "I'd reconsider."

"Do it." Was all the Mizukage growled out and the male hastily nodded. _'One eye gone, two eyes gone, one sun gone, and one moon gone. Five, four, three, two, one.'_ It was as if she had gained a knack for how long it actually took for the person to begin their screams of pain and agony. Placing the sun symbol over each of her eyes again, the pinkette sighed, "Can we stop now..."

The surgeon took the female Uchiha's word whenever she had initially told him that it was physically impossible to transplant the six paths to other people, so he did the smart thing and nodded, making her nod, "You have my thanks." With that, she then stood up and adjusted her clothing before walking outside. She missed her brothers dearly and she could only bet that Asura was driving Indra insane by this point; so she wrapped her Susano'o around her body and shot out of the now extinct Mist Village.

* * *

Madara sat on top of the home he lived in with Asura, Indra, Izuna, and Ino whenever he heard Ino sit beside him, "Hey there, what are you doing?" Glancing lazily towards the blonde that he did not particularly like, the grumpy male sighed, "I was thinking, that is all." Ino then batted her eyelashes, "Oh, were you thinking about me!?" God her voice was annoying...

An extremely heavy sigh was then released, "No, as a matter of fact, I was not." That's when the blonde's face fell, "Oh... so what were you thinking about?" All he could think about was how he would love to strangle her right where she stood. "I was merely thinking about Sa-" _**-'CRASH!'-**_

"FINALLY HOME!" Sakura glanced down from the skies to see Madara and Ino talking on the roof, making the pinkette roll her eyes, "Whatever man." Descending from the skies like a bolt of pink lightning, Sakura's Susano'o slammed into the ground, rattling the earth and causing Ino to fall into Madara's lap.

From inside, Indra, Izuna, and Asura were all playing a bored hand of cards whenever the earth decided to feel like it was having a massive earthquake. Izuna and Asura fell from their chairs, but Indra sprang up. He could sense her and he could sense her so easily that he could mistake her for being in the same room. Bolting outside, all he witnessed was the pinkette dropping to the ground with ease before her eyes lit up, "INDRA!" Bolting towards him, he quickly mirrored the actions and swooped his little sister up before burying his head into her long bubble gum colored locks to now hide the tears he shed.

"I was so worried about you..." Indra meekly whispered out and slightly tightened his hold on her small, yet muscular frame. Frowning slightly, the female Uchiha began to run her fingers through her oldest brother's long brown low ponytail, "Shh... I'm here now aren't I?" Nodding his head within her hair, he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, "Yes..."

Finally Asura and Izuna both ran out, only for Izuna to freeze in his tracks while Asura hauled ass towards his baby sister, "S-S-SAKURA!" Asura always allowed his tears to fall freely, but he didn't steal the pinkette from Indra, he merely held onto both of them, "I've missed you so much sis!" The three cuddled for a bit until the tears dried and they backed away. This is when Izuna bolted and lifted the pinkette into his arms before placing his lips against hers without knowing that Madara was watching.

Turning bright red, Sakura pulled away and began to slightly scold Izuna at how that was not fitting for an Uchiha to behave. As she scolded, Madara dropped down from the roof and merely walked away. Ino gave him a worried look before following the god of war like a lost puppy, causing the pinkette to roughly bite the inside of her own cheek so that she now began to taste the metallic flavoring of blood. Slightly lowering her head, Sakura chuckled almost darkly before spitting some of the blood to the side, "I'm going to bathe and change."

Everyone who noticed this took a step back and only nodded towards the pinkette, still not fully knowing what this was about or what was causing all of this darkness to arise within her. Walking inside the home, emerald orbs dashed to the side to see Ino snuggled up to Madara and considering there was still blood in her mouth, why not? Ino had used her just to get close to the Uchiha's.

As she silently passed the blonde, she spat out the remaining blood that lingered within her mouth so that it would land straight in Ino's eyes and face, causing the blonde to shriek and gross out. Not even bothering to glance towards Madara at this point, Sakura entered her room and shed all of her clothing before running a bath and stepping inside the warmth of the water.

"Gross, I am filthy." Sakura murmured as she began to scrub away at layers of caked on layers of dirt, grime, and blood. "How long do you plan to ignore my presence Sakura?" His deep, musky voice rang out as he leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. Initially ignoring the question, the pinkette finished bathing and looked brand new. _'Did I forget to grab a towel?'_ She silently pondered until hearing a deep sigh and footsteps approaching her. Holding out her towel, he wrapped it around her securely before turning to walk away.

Pausing at the door, that's when Madara's voice wavered, "I'm just thankful... you were not harmed..." With that he began to leave and the pinkette clenched her fists tightly, "Wasn't harmed!? FOR SIX MONTHS STRAIGHT I HAD MY EYES RIPPED OUT AND THE SKIN REMOVED FROM MY PALMS!"

This caused the male praised as the god of war to freeze as his breathing hitched within his throat. His eyes seemed to lose all focus as the room began to become hazy. Oh, she was far from done yet, so she bolted to him - losing her towel in the process, before slamming him to the ground and straddling his hips, "LISTEN-" The moment she finally focused on his face, she then noticed it. He was not even conscious as tears slid down the corners of his eyes; yet, what made her breath hitch was one comment from him, "I failed... I failed to protect her Hashirama."

"D-Damn him..." Sakura then placed her hands on Madara's broad shoulders before leaning down to place her forehead on his chest so that finally, tears could fall from her eyes for the first time in over six months. He could feel all of her pain, all of her sorrow, and all of her... forgiveness. Slowly his vision coming back to him, his arms slowly rose up and tenderly wrapped around her, "I have missed you... I have missed you so much..." In all honesty, Madara had been practicing ways to say this in a more modern fashion and finally nailed it.

"WHY!?" Sakura yelled through sobs and Madara had to ask yet was quickly cut off, "Why did I miss you-" Shaking her head and clamping down on his shoulders a tad tighter, the female Uchiha literally cried out, "WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!?" This caused the male's darkened orbs to widened immensely as if he had just been stabbed by Hashirama all over again before they softened, "I ask myself the same thing Sakura. However, I now know my answer."

Tilting her head up to look at Madara in the eye, he then rose a single hand and brushed away her tears, "It is because you were the first person to accept who I was as a person. Yet, you were stubborn enough to share some of your light so that I had guidance within my own pitch black world. I quite enjoy your sassy attitude, so once you consumed yourself by the darkness, I lost my guiding light and became lost once again." Riddles and more riddles, but Sakura understood the borderline concept of where he was going with this.

Finally sitting up so that her long pink tresses spilled over her shoulders to conceal her body, Sakura then whispered, "I don't like it when you cry... it hurts my heart..." Staring into her emerald orbs, the Uchiha male whispered back equally as quiet, "I could say the same to you. However, you might want to get dressed now." Looking down, Sakura then released an all too familiar shriek.

Indra, Asura, and Izuna all heard the shriek, yet looked to one another before shaking their heads and continuing what they were doing. Ino then pouted, "Hey, where is my Madara!?" Indra then rose an eyebrow at the blonde's choice of wording considering Madara could not stand her, "Probably with my naked sister." All Asura and Izuna could do was nod in agreement.

Ino scowled heavily before snapping around and storming up the stairs, only to hear Izuna sigh and call out, "I wouldn't do that Ino." She was going to hear none of this, so she grasped the door leading to the pinkette's room and swiftly opened it to find that they all had been correct. Snapping, Ino barked out like a dog, "MADARA! WHAT THE HELL!? WE ARE TOGETHER, YET I FIND YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!?"

Raising his only visible eyebrow at this, the former leader of the Uchiha groaned in utter annoyance, "Ino, we are not together. We will never be together. You are not an Uchiha and you have no right to any of the power that the Uchiha's hold. You Yamanaka are all a lesser clan, much lesser compared to us Uchiha."

This only made the Yamanaka heiress seethe with anger until she smirked, "We will see who has more might." Rolling his only visible eye, Ino then began to devise a plan right then and there. Sakura should have never returned while she was on the team. What was the point in using one of her jutsu's against the Mizukage to steal Sakura so they could try and harness the six paths power?

Flipping her short blonde locks, Ino then left and the pinkette sighed heavily, "I knew she wanted to marry an Uchiha one day, but I never knew she would get this desperate." The former leader of the Uchiha clan merely shrugged as he watched the only female Uchiha within the home stand and fish out new clothing.

* * *

It had been a few months since Sakura had returned, yet her and Madara's relationship had been at a huge stand still ever since she had returned. Madara's presence was now known throughout the entire village and was now deemed as a kind and devoted man to the village. The day after Sakura returned home, Naruto announced that Madara had been living among them all and was actually helping the village, so disguises were no longer a necessity.

As of now, Team Indra was on a simple escort mission that could easily turn into an A-rank mission due to it being the feudal lord of the land of fire going all the way across the damned country. After walking for quite some time, Indra held up his fist, "All right, let's take a break guys." Ino pardoned herself and walked far away enough that Madara could still be seen, but it would be hard to detect her. Kneeling down behind a bush, Ino held out the correct hand sign before whispering out, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Madara had been taking a drink of water whenever his head suddenly fell limp without anyone noticing. Lifting his head now, he glanced to the pinkette, "Sakura..." Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, the female Uchiha turned her head towards the god of war, "What's up Madara?" Folding his arms across his chest he then spoke in the tone he always used, "I must speak with you privately." Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura stood up and dusted off her clothing, "Sure, let's go."

Something didn't feel right... Indra peered towards Madara and Sakura as they left to talk privately and then glanced around more before turning to Asura, "Hey, where's Ino?" Asura blinked a couple of times and tapped his chin, "She went to the bathroom, but that was a while ago." Indra's eyes widened before snapping back to where Madara and Sakura were, only to find they were gone. "FIND INO!" Indra shouted angrily and each Uchiha quickly activated their Sharingan to peer around.

Once Madara had successfully taken Sakura to a secret location, she turned towards him, "You wanted to talk?" Smirking, his hand shot out and grasped the precious pinkette around the throat tightly, "As a matter of fact, yes, I did want to talk Sakura. You get in my way with every little thing! That's the ONLY reason I asked to be put on this team!" She knew who this was almost instantly, "I-Ino!?" Madara's grip then tightened as the female Uchiha began to struggle for air. No more was said until it was lights out for Sakura and her hands fell limply to her sides. Right at that moment, Ino released the jutsu and came out of the bushes.

Asura tilted his head slightly, "Hey, where were you Ino?" Ino chuckled softly and toyed with her hair, "Sorry, I must have ate something bad. My stomach was all knotted up and I finally had to throw up." Asura kinda grossed out at that small piece of information that he wished she would have kept to herself.

Once Madara came to, all he saw was Sakura lying lifelessly on the ground with deep black and blue hand print bruising around her throat. His darkened orbs widened immensely as he dropped to his knees and leaned over to place his head against her chest, "N-No..." Indra had been looking around for Madara and Sakura for quite some time until he heard a panicked yell, "SOMEONE HELP!"

He had to remember everything that Sakura had taught him about medical ninjutsu right at that very moment. Taking off her cloak, Madara then made a big enough cut in her side so that his hand could effectively slip in. Once in, he felt around until he found her heart and and began to gently squeeze it over and over; yet with his other hand, held the bridge of her nose while breathing air and chakra alike into her system. He continued to do this until she began to cough harshly and he quickly released her heart and retracted it from her body, only to seal the wound.

Indra was there quickly to see Sakura roughly coughing and Madara sealing the incision he had made on her side before bringing her into his arms. The long haired brunette seemed so confused as he asked, "What... happened...?" Madara shook his head, "I'm not sure, but once I came to - Sakura was no longer breathing."

Being as perceptive as he was, the long haired brunette quickly noticed the bruising around his little sister's throat. Lowering his head, Indra spoke in an extremely deadly tone, "Madara... back away from my sister. NOW!" Sakura was so weak right now that Indra had to lift her bridal style and carry her back, yet even when she tried to speak, her older brother softly hushed her. Ino had to make this believable, so once Indra, Sakura, and Madara came into sight; the blonde gasped sharply and ran to her, "Sakura, are you okay!?"

The pinkette said nothing in return, yet gently grasped the front of her older brother's Uchiha branded cloak with a trembling hand and she were now breathing as if she were panicking. Her eyes could not focus no matter what as tears quickly gathered in her emerald orbs before spilling down onto her porcelain skin, "I-Indra..." Sakura shakily spoke out and he tilted his head down only for his eyes to fall under one of the pinkette's genjutsu to seem as if he were still in reality. She then did the same to Madara, Ino, Izuna, and Asura.

Looking back after healing her injury, Sakura then slammed her eyes shut and darted off towards the village. Once she made it far enough away she then whispered, "Release..." Sakura knew her life would be in danger as long as she was on Team Indra, and honestly, she'd rather be back in the ANBU.

Once close enough, she used one of her markers to appear in the exhausted Seventh Hokage's office, "Huh...? Sakura? I thought you were out on a mission." She couldn't tell the truth, no matter what, "Naruto, both you and I know I have far too much talent and skill to be doing stupid escort missions! I WANT BACK IN THE ANBU!" Walking towards Naruto she sighed even heavier before a gentle tone was then projected, "You work yourself too hard Naruto... there's only so much I can do before your body requires real rest."

Pouring energy into him, he sighed softly, "I know Sakura. I will grant your wish though. Team Yin will be getting replacements though, considering it is usually Indra, Asura, Izuna, and yourself. Nodding her head at this, Sakura then tilted her head, "Who did you have in mi-"- "Who do you think, hn." Turning around she then realized who else was on her team, "Itachi! Shisui!"

"Right, so let me just push you four right back into missions. We have gained word that a confirmed band of rogue shinobi containing highly dangerous members are heading to attack Team Indra and the feudal lord. You are to go as back up, but stay on your guard." All of the shinobi in the room nodded, "Yes sir!" Nodding, Naruto smiled at Sakura as she finished up energizing him, "Remember, failure is not an option. Now GO!" Nodding their heads, they all then vanished from the room and geared up within their ANBU gear.

Shisui, being the oldest was named team captain; however, he was also the most playful out of the lot. As the female Uchiha pulled her hair up into a high ponytail that laid to rest on the top of her cranium, Shisui walked by and playfully pinched the pinkette's firm backside; causing her to blush madly, "Shisui!" This only caused him to laugh brightly before his serious tone decided to emerge, "All right everyone, do your best. Remember, failure is not an option. Masks on now."

Sakura nodded and pulled up her cat mask over her face. With all gear on, spirits high, and Sharingan blazing in the darkness that now settled around them, Shisui swiped his hand, "EVERYONE, LET'S GO! SCATTER!" The four then darted through the forest at a swift pace. Nothing would happen to their comrades or clansmen as long as they lived. They were part of the prestigious Uchiha clan after all, so their bonds were strong.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

All they kept hearing from the feudal lord was whining, whining, and more whining. "UGH! Where did the pink haired one go!? What was her name again...? Ah yes, Sakura Uchiha! Where is she? I enjoyed speaking with her!" The feudal lord complained, causing Indra to internally wish he'd die while Asura chuckled slightly and sweat dropped at his big brother.

Madara had not said a word to anyone ever since Sakura had just poofed away, yet Ino would not stop talking to him no matter what. All she ever did was talk and he was growing more and more agitated as the time passed. Indra and Asura both glanced back to the former leader of the Uchiha clan and sighed softly until hearing the feudal lord, "Hey, what is THAT THING!?" Indra instantly snapped his head forward to see a male that looked like a shark skidding towards him with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman Blades, Samehada.

Snapping his crimson orbs to the left, he then noticed two ANBU members in the air; yet one used his feet to shoot the other forward until their blades clashed. "Well! I haven't had THIS much fun in quite some time, but don't you find it rather RUDE that you won't show me your face!?" Shifting their eyes slightly as he reached for her mask, the ANBU member simply vanished; making the male cackle hysterically.

Two more ANBU members were then flung out of the forest and one even lost his mask. Indra, Asura, and Izuna knew better than to use real names of ANBU members while they worked; however there was still the headache named Ino, who called out, "Sasuke?!" Sasuke ignored her and placed his mask swiftly back on before launching himself back into the forest.

"Son of a..." Sakura whispered as she continued to dodge the massive crimson three pronged scythe. "GIVE IT UP! YOU WILL BE SACRIFICED TO LORD JASHIN!" Well that was confusing. Who in the hell was Lord Jashin? Sakura held no answers, but finally felt the rough impact of the male's foot connecting with her stomach, which sent her flying before slamming into a wall. Gasping for air now, she realized she was out in the open AND that big ass scythe was coming straight for her. Ducking, she shifted her eyes to the side to see Team Indra.

Glancing might have been a bad idea considering that scythe was coming straight for her face. Turning just in time, he reeled the weapon back in and broke the pinkette's mask. Breathing heavily, she then felt the warm trickle of a minor cut rolling down her face. Now holding his weapon, he held the blade up to his tongue before consuming it and his skin then shifted to appear as if he were the walking dead, "Now we shall commence with the ritual." The male spouted off as he finished drawing his diagram.

Entirely confused at this point as the male pulled out a sharpened black iron rod that extended, "Now we shall feel the ultimate pain TOGETHER!" The pink haired Uchiha then bolted towards the male as he swiftly then stabbed his own leg and Sakura instantly felt a jolt of immense pain and cried out before falling face down in the dirt, "T-This doesn't hurt one bit!" Indra, Asura, Izuna, and Madara watched with a mortified expression while Ino slightly smirked.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt?" The male then ripped the weapon to stab his leg out, only to then pierce himself through the stomach. This time, the pinkette smirked considering the fact that he hadn't even realized the two had switched spots. "WHAT!?" The male yelled before grumbling about this and that before sulking up to the pinkette and grasping her by her long locks, "Such pretty hair. I think I will cut it off as a souvenir."

This is when Madara snapped and bolted forward as Ino held her hand out, "No Madara! It's too dangerous!" All he did was tune her out as he approached the male at an alarming rate. Before long, the god of war slid in-between Sakura and this male, making sure the male that was now harming what was precious to him, was out of the circle before pulling out his Gunbai, "Uchiha Reflection!" Once the male was shot back Madara effectively broke the entire circle as the pinkette smiled at him, "Thank you."

Ino was so sick of Sakura standing in her way of what SHE wanted, so she held up the correct hand signs and just as she was about to call out the jutsu, her wrists was suddenly grabbed by Indra, "YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER AND EVEN TRIED TO KILL HER! DO NOT EXPECT FORGIVENESS!" Ino hadn't expected she would've been caught and Indra's grip was becoming so tight that Ino's wrist almost snapped until Sakura's voice projected out sadly, "I forgive you Ino..."

Tilting her head up with shocked blue orbs, Ino couldn't find the words to say. Placing the sun symbol over her wound, it instantly closed up and she smiled at Madara. She never ceased to amaze him no matter what, but as it stood things did not look so good for Ino. Suddenly the feudal lord's body poofed away to show Naruto. "L-Lord S-Seventh!?" Ino choked out as he got out of that stuffy carriage, "From the way I see this... Team Indra, your teamwork..."

"Has failed..."


	26. Undesirable Outcome

**Hi, new chapter, bye. Lol. (I'm honestly just trying to finish this story now lol. Though, I can't even see the finishing line anywhere close. Omg, why did I do this to myself!? It's obvious I really should just focus on this story before moving on to any of my other stories. Even if I'm no longer getting reviews, I don't care. I have loved the creativity this story holds and am able to bend it in so many different directions if I want to.)**

 **Little insight on the past 2 chapters and this new chapter, yes Sakura has seemed very infatuated with Madara almost instantly unlike all of the other realms she has been sent to so far. However, this new chapter will kind of bring Sakura's little hate factor for Madara back into play. Remember what I have written thus far, Kaguya claimed each new realm would make it much much harder for the two to actually fall in love.**

 **So, I hope you're happy with that explanation.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Undesirable Outcome**_

* * *

What could she honestly expect? Did she really and truly believe that Team Indra would succeed with teamwork? Sakura glanced down so that her emerald orbs now peered at the Hokage before releasing a gentle sigh. All six members of Team Indra currently stood inside Naruto's office silently as the Seventh Hokage cleared his throat, "Team Indra, it is my belief that none of you are suited to be together as teammates... and that even includes the ANBU. This also means that Madara will now be placed within a new squad with teammates of my selection."

Now this caused the pinkette's head to shoot up with pain struck eyes. She knew that Naruto was aware that Indra, Asura, and Izuna had been the original team members of Team Yin. To make matters even worse, now she wasn't even going to be on the same team as Madara. Now turning towards the pinkette, the blonde released a gentle sigh, "Sakura, please don't look at me like that..." Tears instantly began to roll down her porcelain cheeks and quickly lowered her head to hide the fact that she were now crying and as she did once before - sealed away all of her emotions.

Keeping her head lowered with dull and lifeless emerald orbs fixated on the ground, Sakura said nothing. Naruto frowned slightly, "Sakura, you will now be my personal bodyguard and medic. You will report directly to me every morning and are not permitted to leave until I leave my office; understood?" The female Uchiha still said nothing - nor did she give any indication that she had even acknowledged that he had been speaking to her in the first place until he heard a dead and cold tone mutter out, "As you wish..."

Turning towards Izuna, Indra, and Asura, Naruto then exclaimed they all would no longer be on the same squad together and would be given a new squad once one team roster had been put together for them. They all peered down, yet nodded at this. Now turning towards Madara, this was the biggest issue for the blonde, "Now, Madara, considering you are the two tails Jinchuriki; I will be sending you along with Yamato, Ino, and Aoba to meet up with Killer Bee so that you may gain control over your tailed beast."

Madara had been hiding this from Sakura, so this new found knowledge caused her eyes to widen immensely. Madara merely folded his arms and ground his teeth slightly that he had just let the cat out of the bag until Matatabi spoke up within his inner psyche, _'Madara, do you want me to explain everything to Naruto for you?'_ Internally nodding his head, Madara closed his eyes momentarily before opening them to show Matatabi's two toned eye coloration had now set into place, _"Naruto, Madara already has complete control over my power. I have watched him change into a caring man that I now do not mind being sealed inside of. I allowed him to harness my power as a sign of friendship."_

Once the former leader of the Uchiha clan blinked once more, his charcoal orbs were set into place and his stoic mask right along with it - but not for long. It had been too fast for even the man praised as "the god of war" to properly respond or react to once the pink haired Uchiha female had appeared in front of him - gathering a mass amount of chakra into her small fist before slamming it into the, now shocked, male's cheek and hurling him against the wall.

This only caused the blonde haired Jinchuriki to cast his gaze downward due to remembering when they were teenagers, he had once allowed his rage to overcome him; which allowed Kurama to seep his chakra out so that the nine tails cloak covered his body. Once the fourth tail appeared though, he lost all willpower of his own and he allowed that rage to completely consume and cloud his judgement. Sakura, trusting him completely, had begged and pleaded for him to stop - shedding tears that would go unnoticed. She had, had faith in him to keep her safe and he had ended up doing the complete opposite.

Pain now struck Naruto's face as he also remembered the fact that once he had come out of the nine tails cloak and even though she had been badly injured, she instantly began to heal him so that he would not suffer. The moment he had come around, he noticed her wound and asked about it, yet... she lied straight to his face to spare his feelings even though her suffering was unimaginable. It wasn't until much later that he had found out the entire truth and the severity of his own actions from Captain Yamato.

Even though she was now Naruto's personal energy drink, Sakura ran out of his office as fast as she could. "Um, Lord Seventh?" Shisui asked to bring Naruto out of his pity party. Blinking rapidly, that's when he noticed the pinkette had left, causing him to sigh gently, "Shisui, you are the best at handling situations such as this. Go and speak with Sakura before bringing her back." Nodding his head, the man renowned for his teleportation simply vanished, fully knowing where the female Uchiha would be.

"Well, I'm relieved you have an alliance with your tailed beast, Madara... now I know that you will not do the one thing I simply had no control over at the time." Naruto turned around to look out his window and sighed, hoping the former Uchiha clan leader would not ask; however, that hope was quickly tossed to the side. Raising an eyebrow once finished healing his wounds, Madara had to ask, "And what might that be?" Flinching slightly, the blonde haired Jinchuriki took in a sharp breath, "I harmed Sakura without even knowing once... I let my rage take over and that allowed Kurama to cease control of my body..."

He had harmed Sakura... and was named Hokage?! What foolish child baring ideals lead to these circumstances!? That's when Madara's void like orb shot towards the picture of his best friend while thinking, _'All of this is Hashirama's legacy.'_ That's when Matatabi's worried tone rang out within his mind, _'Madara, try and calm down... Sakura is not dead, she was only injured long ago before you even knew her.'_ He had to hand it to his two tailed feline beast inside of him, she was correct, _'Yes, I know Matatabi, I know...'_

"Well, considering you already have control over your tailed beast, I would like to just go ahead and place you on a new team." Naruto spoke with his back still facing the group, "Ino will still be in your group-" Naruto was then interrupted, and quickly too, "I refuse." Ino shot a pitiful look towards Madara, whom only rolled his eyes as Naruto sighed heavily, "Then I have no choice..." Lifting a dainty eyebrow at this he then began to speak, "What do you mea-" - "TAKE HIM AWAY!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, Itachi, Indra, and Asura.

Asura quickly stepped forward, "But Lord Seventh!" Indra held up his hand as a means to silence his younger brother, "Asura, be quiet... however, Lord Seventh, a word of advice for you. The moment Sakura finds out about this, all hell will break loose. Sakura has grown fond of Madara. Even if you make this classified information, she is smart and is bound to figure out that all of this is your doing. Then... you will never receive the love you oh so desire from our little sister. Keep that in mind. Come on Madara."

Gritting his teeth, Madara then relaxed and released a cocky smirk, "Very well then." Just as Naruto turned around, Madara turned to leave and a little something caught the sapphire eyes of the Seventh Hokage; around the god of war's neck laid a necklace that resembled the First Hokage's, except the crystal was an emerald coloration and the beads were a blazing crimson. Now that he thought about it... Sakura had been wearing a similar necklace, except her crystal had been crimson and the beads, emerald.

* * *

 _'Why... why did this have to happen to me?'_ She sat there deeply lost in thought until she felt the rough shaking of her body and she quickly came back down to earth, "Huh? Shisui?" The male released a gentle chuckle and sat beside the distraught pinkette, "What's on your mind? You know I'll listen and help if I can."

Looking down, Sakura brought her hands together and clamped down tightly before looking up with a fake smile, "Oh, it's nothing." Shisui gained an annoyed facial expression almost instantly, "Sakura, we have known one another our entire lives. You can't fool me that easily." Sighing, she looked back down to her lap as a gentle gust of cool fall wind brushed passed the two, causing the pinkette's hair to flow in front of her face.

This wasn't going to be easy to ask, yet knew it was time for a change, "Shisui... can you hold my hair behind me at shoulder length...?" The Uchiha male already knew where she was going with this and his face slightly fell, "But I like your long hair Sakura..." She then gave him a stern look and he sighed before nodding, "All right." Standing up and kneeling behind her, Shisui grasped her hair at shoulder length and just as Sakura grasped a kunai and shot it back, her arm was effectively stopped, "Sakura, stop it."

Glancing back, the female Uchiha groaned, "Itachi, it's just hair! It will grow back!" Itachi was NOT going to hear any of her bullshit excuses as a brotherly scowl then laced upon his face, "And what would I tell Indra and Asura? That I just LET you cut your hair!?" Rage was now boiling up within the pinkette, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO WANT!?" Itachi stood firm as he stared at the female he thought of as a little sister, "Let it all out. All of the rage, the pain, and the suffering."

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes filled to the brim with tears before running into Itachi's arms and for once, released all of her previously checked emotions. Shisui chuckled softly at this, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think Itachi here was your big brother." In a way, Itachi was one of Sakura's big brothers - just not by blood. She even called him big brother, like she way she did now, "Sorry big brother." Sakura hiccuped softly as Itachi hushed her while stroking her hair. All Shisui could think was, _'It's great to be a family...'_

"By the way Itachi, why are you here?" Shisui asked curiously and Itachi glanced up, "Well, you were taking so long that Lord Seventh sent me to retrieve both of you." That's when the male of teleportation gained an _'oh, whoops'_ facial expression, causing the always so monotone male to chuckle slightly, "Come on Sakura." The pinkette then glanced down at the ground as if it were the most intriguing thing on this planet at the moment, "Right..."

Appearing back within the Hokage's Tower, Itachi and Shisui lead Sakura to Naruto before bowing and making their exit. She didn't know what she was doing there and it felt extremely awkward to say the least. A knock then came to the door and Naruto called for them to enter. Just as they did, in walked Konohamaru, Boruto, Mitsuki, and Saiya.

Konohamaru began to explain how their mission was a success before Boruto blurted out how this stuff was too easy. _'THAT sounds familiar...'_ Sakura internally mused and snickered softly. Saiya had been a huge fan of Sakura's - not to mention, she was also an Uchiha; so Saiya wanted nothing more than to be EXACTLY like the pinkette, "Hi Lady Sakura!" Saiya chirped out happily. Sakura blinked rapidly, "Oh, hey there Saiya, mission go well?" Naruto then glanced to the pinkette as if telling her to shut up, so she did.

Boruto of course started arguing with his father, making the pinkette groan internally, _'What a disrespectful little bastard! What has Lady Hinata been DOING!? That kid would have had his fucking lights knocked out of him if he were my child! SUCH- SUCH-'_ Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and audible cracks and pops could be heard just from the pink haired Uchiha tightly clenching her fists, "YOU WERE RAISED WITH NO DAMN RESPECT FOR YOUR FATHER! NOW STAND IN LINE, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LISTEN TO YOUR NEW GOD DAMNED MISSION YOU BRAT!"

Naruto slightly tensed up at this, yet Boruto appeared completely terrified as the pinkette continued, "IF I HEAR YOU SPEAK IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL MANNER TO YOUR FATHER EVER AGAIN, CONSIDER YOURSELF THE NEXT HUMAN ROCKET TO THE MOON!" Boruto was not about to get smart with her, yet she was NOT finished, oh no - not by a long shot, "Lord Seventh, allow my brothers, Madara, and myself to raise Boruto for a short time considering that his mother won't beat any damn manners into him!"

The blonde haired child then gave his father a pleading look as his father actually began to consider this... "Hm... permission granted. It will be a good lesson for him. Saiya, you are to go with Boruto and give Hinata this-" he paused momentarily to hand her a scroll before continuing, "-then you will show Boruto the way to Sakura's, Indra's, and Asura's home." Saiya took the scroll and nodded hastily, "Of course Lord Seventh!"

As Team Konohamaru left the Hokage's Tower, Saiya knew Boruto was going to try to make a break for it; so she latched onto his arm, "See you guys later!" Saiya called happily as she personally escorted Boruto home. Knocking on the front door, Hinata opened it and smiled sweetly, "Oh, Saiya! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you by our home?" Saiya then handed Hinata the missive and she opened it to see what was about to actually happen, "But I-" Saiya shook her head, "I'm sorry Lady Hinata, this was Lord Seventh's decision. Go get packed Boruto, I want to get home and eat dinner some time this century."

Naruto gazed wearily at the now dull eyed pinkette as she stared blankly out of the window. Sighing, the Seventh Hokage stretched slightly, "All my work is done for today Sakura, go ahead and head home." Shrugging, she merely left. Once she stepped foot inside the Uchiha compound that's when it hit her... whenever Naruto gave the list of names within the home, Madara had not been one of them.

Patting her face, she made a resolution right then and there. That resolution being, _'I just don't care anymore.'_ Walking into her home, the pinkette then noticed her brother's were home so she called out, "I'm home." Taking her shoes off at the front door, Sakura pulled her hair up into a high ponytail that sat on the top of her cranium and walked into the kitchen before preparing dinner.

Hearing a knock at the door, Sakura then called out, "INDRA! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" Indra then walked out of his room and to the front door before opening it and blinking rapidly, "Saiya? Boruto?" Sakura then called out, "Boruto is staying with us Uchiha to learn some lessons in respect and manners!" Indra then rose an eyebrow and ushered the boy in, "Thank you Saiya." Saiya waved cutely before running home after effectively delivering her "package".

"Welcome to the Uchiha's home. Be warned Boruto, we are strict; but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Indra gave a slightly sympathetic smile, "Now, I'll show you to your room." Boruto then narrowed his eyes and decided to start testing his luck right then and there, "No." Indra rose a dainty eyebrow at this, "No?" Boruto then scowled heavily, "You heard me, I said NO! THIS IS NOT MY HOME! YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Patience was gone within an instant and a sudden yelp along with the sound with a harsh whack could be heard, "MOVE. NOW! YOU ARE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF UNDER LORD SEVENTH'S ORDERS! NOW I SUGGEST YOU BEHAVE!" The look Indra now held terrified Boruto to the point where he actually did shut up and follow the man to his new found room.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Sakura called out for everyone. Asura and Indra came to the table, but Boruto did not. "Oh... hell... no..." The pinkette bit her lip roughly and instantly began to storm to Boruto's room. Knocking on his door, Sakura gave him the benefit of the doubt and thought that maybe he hadn't heard her, "Boruto, dinner is ready. It is time to eat." What she heard next though, caused the devil in her to emerge, "NO! I'M NOT HUNGRY YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Indra and Asura alike heard what Boruto had just said and instantly sweat dropped. "Is he trying to get himself killed...?" Asura nervously spoke out as Indra looked up the staircase, "Well, that does seem to be the case. Lady Hinata does not discipline her children to make them effective shinobi. In fact, she does not discipline them at all. It is very different from how the Uchiha raise their children. We raise our children to be respectful. Yet, some do this practice in a much harsher lighting. Much like Sasuke and Itachi's parents."

Raising her fist, completely infuriated with how this child now spoke to her; Sakura slammed her fist so hard against the locked door that it flew off of its hinges, "YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN BORUTO!?" The pinkette was so pissed off that she grabbed the child by his ear and began to drag him down to the dinner table. Indra had been sitting there with his arms folded and a scowl laced upon his face, yet honestly, he was just deep in thought, _'I see what Boruto needs. He needs a stable living environment that has a mother AND a father present to scold him.'_

Standing abruptly as Sakura shoved Boruto in his seat, the eldest of the three children really wanted to do this quickly so that he could eat, "Sakura, I will be right back." She merely nodded and smiled softly, "All right." Indra quickly vanished and reappeared within Naruto's office, "Lord Seventh." Naruto glanced up, "Hm? Yes Indra?" Indra sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know what Boruto needs. He needs an environment where both mother and father are present. I believe..."

Naruto sighed and cut him off, "Yes, I understand Indra. You and Asura are to move out first thing in the morning and Madara... will move back in." Nodding his head, Indra then vanished and reappeared back within the home, "Asura, I must speak with you right after dinner. BORUTO EAT YOUR FOOD!" Indra ended up yelling like an older brother. Boruto scowled, "Big brother Indra! This isn't fair! I want to go home!"

Sakura was already at the sink washing pots and pans, along with her dishes and soon enough Asura's and Indra's. Boruto still refused to eat until Sakura walked up to him and knelt down, "Boruto... you need to eat if you want to grow up strong." Reaching her arms out, Boruto instantly flinched until feeling his hair being stroked, "Now, stop throwing such a fuss and eat. Can you do that...?" Leaning back, Boruto then gazed into the pinkette's emerald orbs and nodded slowly, "Y-Yes ma'am." A beautiful smile then graced the female Uchiha's lips, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Erecting her body, all the blonde haired child could do was watch at how graceful this woman actually was. She was beautiful, she was scary, she was stern, yet underneath that - she was loving. Once Boruto finished eating, Sakura glanced over her shoulder, "Boruto, please bring your dishes to the sink." He was so used to his mom doing it for him that he rolled his eyes, "Do it yourself." The Uchiha female snapped around and placed her hands firmly to her hips, "Boruto, I'm going to ask you one more time... please bring your dishes to the sink."

Today was just not his lucky day as he glared towards the pinkette, "I SAID DO IT YOURSELF!" Wrong answer. Calmly walking in front of Boruto, Sakura then reared her arm back and literally bitch slapped the poor kid, "I ASKED NICELY TWICE DAMMIT! NOW TAKE YOUR DISHES TO THE SINK DAMMIT! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO TELL YOU A FOURTH TIME, BECAUSE IT WILL GET UGLY REALLY FAST!"

Boruto grumbled and did as he was told, yet before he could leave Sakura stopped him, "You have not excused yourself from the room Boruto." Groaning internally, the blonde haired and blue eyed child then sighed before enthusiastically exclaiming, "I will be going to my room now." Sakura then smile and nodded; well at least the little fool was learning.

The next morning, Sakura woke up once again, before her alarm even went off and sighed. These night terrors were going to be the death of her. Suddenly hearing Boruto yelling in a panicked manner, Sakura ran out of her room - not truly even realizing she was only wearing form fitting underwear and one of Madara's Uchiha t-shirts. Noticing Boruto frozen at the doorway with all of his belongings, Sakura kept running with one of her fist ready to strike someone down. Not paying attention to whom the intruder might be, the pinkette shot towards them, only for her wrist to be gently taken within a much larger hand.

"My, my, feisty this morning aren't we?" The all too familiar voice rang out and Sakura's emerald orbs widened profoundly, "M-Madara..." Slowly he released her wrists, only for her to wrap her arms around his neck tightly. He was soon to follow suit as his arms securely fastened around her body, "I have missed that fire within your soul. Yet it appears you are too tired to dance." The former Uchiha clan leader then lifted the pinkette bridal style and her eyes instantly began to droop, yet then she remembered she was now the maternal figure for Boruto.

Boruto watched all of this almost... curiously... as if he had never seen such a love between two individuals before. His parents slept in different bedrooms, yet these two were perfect for one another. Madara then glanced at the blonde haired child, "Who is the brat?" Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes to stay awake, "This is Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto's son. He has no manners what-so-ever, so Naruto asked us Uchiha to help correct what his wife could not initially do in the first place."

Madara then gave a slight chuckle, "Ah... so that's why he gave me these." Tilting her head slightly, the Uchiha male brought up his hand to show two silver bands - causing the pinkette's face to bleed a crimson red. "May I?" Madara inquired with a smile. Staring into his eyes, she could only nod and hold up her left hand for him to slip the silver band onto its respective finger.

The pinkette's eyes then softened as she took the other ring and slipped the glove off of his left hand before mirroring the same action as him, yet the moment she tried to pull his glove back on, he took it from her gently and placed it within a storage compartment. The right hand's glove was soon to follow when finally he heard something that further thawed his frozen heart, "Welcome home dear." Leaning in, Madara rose a single hand to gently grasp her chin to tilt it up, "It's good to be home." He then allowed his lips to press gently against her own before they both heard Boruto clearing his throat.

Sakura quickly pulled away, blushing madly, yet took a couple deep breaths before turning around, "And where do you think YOU are going!? Now that my husband is home, we will both be keeping tabs on you! GO PUT YOUR THINGS AWAY BECAUSE YOU WILL BE HERE FOR QUITE SOME TIME!" Boruto began to grumble about this and that before saying one thing that triggered Madara, "Bitch..." Rushing forward, Madara stood in front of this, now cowering, child before his deadly tone rang out, "And did you believe that was WISE!? FOOLISH CHILD! Speak to Sakura like that again and I shall show you no mercy."

A heavy sigh escaped the pinkette's lips as she shook her head, "That's enough dear. Boruto, go unpack please. You will be with us for a while, and if I were you I would not try to escape again. I will have breakfast ready in a bit along with your lunch. Saiya said she would come and pick you up."

* * *

The makeshift family then ate and Madara, noticing Sakura's teetering head within her palm, picked up his dishes and her dishes before turning to Boruto, "Boruto, bring your dishes to the sink." Rolling his sapphire eyes at the war hardened male, Boruto pulled out his gaming console, "Yeah, do it yourself."

Madara's eye instantly began to twitch at this until remembering it was in fact, a different era from his own. Yet from what Sakura had told him, the Uchiha's were pretty much well respected members of the community due to how they are raised - and that the raising of children within the Uchiha did not really change throughout the times other than the fact that you didn't get your ass handed to you for speaking out of line. Getting in that mindset, Madara sighed heavily, "Boruto, tell me, how were you raised?"

Blinking rapidly at this question, Boruto gently set down his gaming console, "Well... I am never disciplined or scolded by my mom and since my dad is the Hokage, I don't really see him ever." Madara gave the child a blank look before humming to himself softly, "Now let me ask you this. You have an Uchiha teammate, tell me how do you two differ?"

To be honest, Boruto had never thought about it THAT way, "I suppose... Saiya is really proper, treats her parents with respect, never disobeys, or breaks the rules... I guess..." That's when it hit Boruto where Madara had been going with this, "Now, I shall ask this time. Boruto, will you please bring your dishes to the sink?" Standing, Boruto did as he was told and Madara ruffled his blonde locks before kneeling down, "You are not a bad child, at least, not in my eyes. Your mother and father just gave you no guidance. Such a shame."

Erecting his body, Madara grabbed Boruto's lunch, "Now, since Sak-" The god of war was then swiftly interrupted, "Mom." Blinking rather rapidly at this, a gentle sigh escaped his lips, "Now, since your mom is asleep, I shall tell you; work hard and have a good day." Boruto then smiled cheekily as he took his lunch, "Thanks dad!" Boruto's shouting caused Sakura to jolt awake and rub her eyes, "Huh? Oh, Boruto, you're leaving. Have a good day sweetie." Boruto then grinned as he put his combat sandals on, "Thanks mom!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to blink rapidly at this. Boruto chuckled softly at this, "See ya later mom and dad!" Sakura could only wave in confusion, "Have a good day...?" Madara chuckled at the pinkette's clear confusion before walking to her and she glanced up to him, "What did you do? You didn't put him under a genjutsu, did you?" Lifting his only visible eyebrow, Madara shook his head as he lifted the clearly exhausted Uchiha female into his arms, "No, I did not. I just spoke sense into him. That is all."

As Boruto ran, he noticed Hinata outside sweeping and he waved as he passed, "Good morning Lady Hinata!" Hinata got a highly confused facade, that did not sound like her son at all. He wanted to become Madara's and Sakura's REAL son. Those two held REAL power. Sakura had been the mother he had always wanted and Madara had always been the father he had wanted.

It was as if the day flew by due to his sheer excitement of going home. Running into the Uchiha compound, he reached home pretty quick and opened the door, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Boruto called out happily. Sakura walked out from the kitchen with a smile graced on her lips, "Welcome home Boruto. Your father is out back training if you'd like to go and learn some of his skills." Boruto's eyes instantly began to sparkle, "Thanks mom, but first!" He ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, which she smiled softly at and knelt down to place a kiss on his forehead, "Go on now."

Nodding his head, Boruto rushed out back to see his "father" without a top on as he fought... nothing? Walking up, he noticed how graceful Madara looked whenever he fought. "Hey dad, I'm home!" Boruto called out. Madara slightly turned his head, only for it to instantly whip to the side, "SAKURA YOU CAN DISMISS THEM!" Madara called out as he wiped the blood from his chin in a nonchalant manner. Boruto, still confused, had to ask, "Dismiss what dad?" Directing his attention towards Boruto, Madara smirked, "I was battling your mother's shadows. It is one of the powers of the Rinnegan."

Boruto's eyes were now twinkling, "S..S...SO COOL!" Madara rose his only visible eyebrow at this comment and chuckled softly, "Ah yes, I suppose your mother is quite powerful." Suddenly the pinkette's voice rang out like a church bell, "Time for dinner!" Madara pulled his Uchiha cloak back on before buckling it into place and Boruto then began to fidget, "I wish I could wear the Uchiha crest..."

Raising an eyebrow at this Madara decided not to say anything considering what he was going to say was, _"Why would you wear the Uchiha crest when you, yourself are not an Uchiha? It is foolish."_ Dinner went by without incident and as Sakura washed dishes, she then noticed she hadn't even needed to ask Boruto to bring his dishes, "Boruto." Turning his head to look at her with a question filled gaze, she then smiled, "I'm proud of you."

By the time they all knew it, three months had passed and Boruto now acted as if he were an Uchiha. Hinata finally had enough of being called "Lady Hinata" instead of "mom" by her very own child. Walking into Naruto's office, Hinata scowled slightly at the man she was married to, "How long do you plan on keeping Boruto with the Uchiha's!? He would have done just as fine at the Hyuga's!"

Naruto sighed heavily, "No, it would not have been the same. Your father and Hanabi would have only ended up spoiling him more. The Uchiha's do not tolerate such behavior, but if you insist, I will call him home now. Itachi, please take this scroll to Sakura." Itachi appeared from the shadows and took the scroll before bowing, "As you wish Lord Seventh."

Appearing within Sakura's and Madara's home, Itachi then called out, "Sakura?" Walking out of her room, Sakura smiled, "Hey Itachi, what's up!" Itachi then handed Sakura the scroll, "I have a message from Lord Seventh. Boruto Uzumaki is to now return home once he is done with the day. That is all." That made the pinkette a little sad, but she nodded towards him, "All right, I will pack his things for him."

He absolutely loved coming home to the Uchiha compound, it was beautiful here. Reaching his home, Boruto opened the door, "Mom, dad! I'm home!" Madara's voice then echoed out from around the corner, "Boruto, come here and do make it quick." That made Boruto sprint to their location until skidding to a stop. Sakura and Madara now stood side by side and the look of pain in the pinkette's facial expression was all too apparent.

Taking gentle steps forward, long pink tresses began to gently chase after their owner as she approached the child before coming to a slow stop. Coming down to her knees, Sakura's eyes filled with tears before she slowly took the blonde haired child within a motherly embrace, "Boruto... today - you must return to your mother. Please do not argue, I don't have a say in the matter..." Madara sighed heavily and picked up Boruto's belongings, "Come, we must leave now." In his three months time spent living among Sakura and Madara, Boruto learned not to talk back, no longer sassed, did as he was told, and never did anything to bring shame upon his family. In other words, he now acted... like an outstanding - Uchiha.

Nodding firmly towards Madara, all he said in return was, "Yes sir." Yet as they began to walk out of the house he reached for Sakura's hand and took it within her own, "Do not worry mother, I will not tarnish the name oh the Uchiha." She couldn't blame the boy for how he spoke now, he basically shadowed Madara's every movement and completely idolized him. Smiling softly and taking Boruto's hand within her own, Sakura spoke just loud enough for the two beside her to hear, "I know you won't."

Reaching the Uzumaki residence, Sakura knocked on the door. Moments later, Hinata answered, "Boruto, welcome home!" Boruto smiled and bowed, "Hello L-mom. It's good to be home." Madara handed Boruto's things over to Hinata, "We shall take our leave now." The oh-so stoic male then turned around and took the pinkette's hand within his own before beginning to walk away. Once they were far enough away, Madara smirked, "Don't worry, he'll be back. It really is a shame though, he would have turned out to be a fine Uchiha if born into the family. I have to say, we don't make bad parents."

Sakura then turned bright red, remembering this was all fake to make Boruto believe that there was a mom and dad around to give him what he needed. As they walked into the Uchiha compound, the female Uchiha slightly turned her head to look at the former Uchiha clan leader, _'I wonder what it would be like actually being married to him... I dunno, I might enjoy it.'_

"Hm? What is it?" Madara glanced at her lazily, his voice projecting as if he were annoyed and she then sweat dropped, _'Then again...'_ \- "Just looking at how handsome my _husband_ is, that's all." Of course he has to go and give a cocky grin, "Ah, that is all? Then you may continue to eye my body."

Giving the Uchiha male a look of sheer and utter annoyance, he then chuckled, "Aw, do not look at me that way Sakura." Finally reaching their home, the pinkette opened the door before walking in, They now had a three bedroom home with three bathrooms, but up until now, only two of the rooms had been occupied thanks to Boruto.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki residence, Hinata had just finished making dinner and softly called out, "Boruto, Himawari, it's time for dinner." The Hyuga heiress knew that Himawari would come instantly, but it would take a good ten minutes of arguing with Boruto for him to come to the table. Yet, before she knew it, Boruto was sitting at the table with his little sister.

"B-Boruto?" Hinata stuttered out as the blonde haired young boy turned his head to look at his mother, "Yes?" She then shook her head and everyone ate. Just as she came to pick up everyone's plates, Boruto stood with his own and walked it to the sink and bowed, "Thank you for the meal." Just then, Naruto walked in and gave a weary smile, "Welcome home Boruto. Can you do me a favor? I need you to run to Sakura's home and grab the report." Merely nodding his head, again, the only think Boruto said was, "Yes sir."

Sakura stretched after taking a long soaking bath and wrapped a towel around her body. Blowing her hair dry, she then looked in the mirror for a while until hearing the doorbell ring, "Madara! Can you get that?" The pinkette called out as she continued to stare at her own reflection, _'Stop playing house Sakura... this is just ridiculous...'_

Madara walked to the door and opened it, only to find Boruto standing there, "Father, Lord Seventh needs the report from mother." Nodding his head slightly, he then walked to their bedroom and grabbed the scroll before walking back to the blonde haired child and handing it to him, "Here you go." Nodding his head, he then smiled softly, "Thanks father, tell mother I love her and that I will come back tomorrow to make sure she isn't lonely." Madara then smirked at this, "Hm, very well then." With that, Boruto bowed before dashing off.

A heavy sigh could be heard projecting from the midst of the bathroom and the god of war then closed the front door and locked it before making his way towards the bathroom. Quietly opening the door, he now wish he hadn't. There stood the pinkette, completely nude as she inspected her body for any flaws that she found, yet he couldn't seem to find any. Walking behind her with a now painful urge within his pants, Madara then caged the female Uchiha in between his muscular biceps. A slight possessive growl was then admitted from the Uchiha male's throat as he stared at her, "You enjoy torturing me... don't you..."

All she could do was stare into his eyes before softly sighing, "Torturing? What do you mean? We aren't ACTUALLY married." This caused Madara's eyes to narrow dangerously towards her, "What did you just say?" Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes, "You heard me Madara. As you say, do not make me repeat myself." He slowly could feel his heart breaking all over again as he swiftly reached out and caught the pinkette's chin, "Do not patronize me! I am Madara Uchiha, so if I want something, I will surely get it and my patience is running quite thin with you!"

This is when Sakura began to scowl deeply, "If your patience is so thin... then leave..." It was too fast for her to even comprehend as he slammed her body to the ground, causing shock to be admitted to her face as all air decided to abandon her lungs, "It is almost as if you require a collar to keep yourself in line as an Uchiha FEMALE! You have done nothing but sleep on me half naked every night! I am a man, so tell me, what do you think my PROBLEM is Sakura!?"

Dragging her nails roughly against the tile of the bathroom floor, the female Uchiha - whom now had a male Uchiha sitting on the top of her naked body - answered with a venom laced tone, "I DON'T CARE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" This instantly made the god of war snap, yet he stood off of her with a painful erection, "If that is how you see me to be, then I cannot change that. However..." Rearing his hand back, Madara swiftly and harshly slapped the pinkette so hard across the face that her head whipped to the side as blood began to slide down the seams of her mouth.

Rolling to the side to hide not only her body, but her tears as well; Sakura's trembling voice managed to choke out, "G-Get out..." He had already planned on it. Snapping around he then paused at the door to witness her trembling body, "You look simply unsightly..." With that he left - temporarily.

Once dressed and ready for bed, she wondered if she had taken things too far with him. She knew she had, so she needed to be polite and apologize for the way she had spoken to him. Sakura opened her window and sat on the ledge so that the cool fall wind brushed by her body, causing her to sigh. There was nothing she could do now, so she simply got into bed and closed her eyes; hoping and praying that she would not be plagued with night terrors considering Madara was not there to make her feel safe.

Around midnight, the pinkette shot awake with tears streaming down her face as her hands trembled. Where was he when she needed him the most!? She could feel his chakra within the home, so she decided that she would pay with the consequences in the morning. Walking out of the room, she neared one of the rooms to hear... her...

Slamming the door to the second room open, there was Ino completely naked as she rode the stoic faced Madara. Taking a gentle step back as tears filled her eyes, darkness then filled her heart as she too began to feel her heart to break, "Oh, _FORGIVE_ me. By the way Madara, you can have this back. Ino, you can have him. I will be going to Shisui's for the night." Yanking the silver wedding band off, the pinkette then merely dropped it to the ground in with an all too amused facial expression before turning around and walking out.

Placing semi-warm clothing on, the Uchiha female then walked out of the home and locked the door before dropping the key to the ground. She could come back whenever to get her stuff - that is if she felt like it. Walking to the waterfall instead of Shisui's home. Sakura sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff whenever she felt a warm body tugging her body against their chest while wrapping a blanket around the two. Softly, the pinkette spoke up, "Itachi..." He could always feel her distress, no matter what.

"Why are you up so late...?" He softly hummed as he laid his head on top of her own, obviously still sleepy at the moment. She shook her head and curled up into the man she considered to be like an older brother, "I just couldn't sleep, that's all." He knew this was a lie, so he sighed softly, "You and Madara get into a fight?" She hated at how it was always as if Itachi could read her mind, yet they had spent enough time with one another that she knew that he was only able to do this because of how well they had bonded.

Sighing shakily, the pink haired Uchiha allowed tears to fall from her face, "Itachi... can I stay with you...?" His face instantly saddened, yet he nodded, "Yeah, of course... Sasuke is home too if you want to snuggle up with him." Sakura's face instantly turned bright red at this comment; yet had finally forgiven Sasuke for what he had done and the two had actually began to mend the torn relationship they had, "I-ITACHI!" This only made the raven haired male laugh tiredly as he scooped up the exhausted pinkette.

* * *

Reaching his home after a bit of walking, Itachi looked down and instantly noticed that Sakura was now asleep within his hold. Opening his door to his family home, Itachi then walked to his younger brother's room - whom had already woken up due to feeling his brother leave the home - and opened the door, "Sasuke..." Turning over, he noticed the pinkette with tears staining her porcelain skin, "I understand big brother... bring her to me."

Itachi nodded and brought Sakura to Sasuke and laid her beside him before whispering, "Take good care of her." Nodding slightly to his older brother's words, Itachi then left and Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him. She smelled wonderful... it was intoxicating and on the borderline of being addictive. He wouldn't mind this each and every night - curling up in bed with a beautiful woman that worshiped you to the moon and back. He then began to wonder how many children they would have if they got married. Well he had never really liked kids, so one would probably be the limit and even that would be pushing it.

All he could think was that if there was a kid mixed in, all of her attention would be directed towards the brat and not him. In all honesty, he would probably just end up ignoring the kid and leaving it with Sakura for her to tend to. Yeah, he wouldn't make the best father now that he carefully considered it and he knew all too well Sakura wanted children one day. She just simply adored them.

The next morning, Madara felt groggy - great - but groggy. Feeling slim fingers tracing his each and every well defined muscle, he slowly opened his eyes; thinking that this was the pinkette... but he was wrong... so wrong. The moment his eyes adjusted, he noticed Ino giggling beside him, "Well, good morning!" All he did was give her his usual stoic facial expression as he thought, _'That's right... Sakura and I had a fight and I ended up betraying her trust...'_ \- "Get out." Was all the former Uchiha leader exclaimed almost angrily.

Ino then pouted, "What!? We have sex and you just kick me out the next morning!?" Tilting his head lazily at her, Madara then spoke using a matter-of-fact tone, "Yes, I merely used you. Now get out." Ino was about to throw a fit, but the now pissed off male activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and placed Ino under a genjutsu, "Get dressed and get out." She merely nodded as her dull and lifeless eyes were all too apparent. Once she was gone, Madara showered and got dressed, "I must go to Shisui's to pick up Sakura."

Right as he was leaving, his foot hit the ring she had dropped and he bent over to retrieve the discarded item, "That fool..." Was all he said in a tone that screamed that he, the great Madara Uchiha, was hurting. Once outside he then noticed her key and picked it up, "Damn her!"

Shisui was outside playing with his dog whenever Madara's hauling ass came skidding to a stop, "Where is Sakura!?" Shisui gave a confused facial expression, "Huh? Well good morning to you too Madara. As for Sakura, she isn't here pal; sorry." Folding his arms across his chest, the male perceived as the god of war then sighed heavily - fully knowing Shisui of all people did not lie, "Well, do you know where she would go?"

Tapping his chin, Shisui hummed lightly, "If not Indra and Asura, then I would have to bet that she is with Itachi. She looks to him as if he were an older brother of her own... but..." The male renowned for his teleportation jutsu then trailed off and Madara sighed heavily, "But what Shisui..." Shisui sighed softly and began to scratch the top of his head lightly, "Sasuke has become infatuated with her. For better or for worse, I'm not sure. I just know they wouldn't make a good couple."

Raising his only visible eyebrow, the god of war had to ask, "And why not?" The male with the short black locks then looked towards the male with the long unruly black and blue tinted locks before sighing, "Sasuke isn't good with kids. Sakura wants kids one day, but I know if they ever got married and had a child, Sasuke would simply vanish and leave Sakura all alone to tend for the child all on her own." Madara instantly gained an _'are you fucking kidding me'_ look and Shisui simply shook his head. Before Shisui could say anything else, Madara was gone and was now heading towards Itachi and Sasuke's family home.

Sakura awoke in the morning feeling a pair of... _'not Madara's arms...'_ around her. Honestly, that's all she could think about. These arms were not as bulky and muscular as Madara's, so she had to wonder exactly who's arms these were. Well, she didn't have to wonder for long considering he decided to speak, "Morning Sakura." Glancing down, she sweat dropped. Why did all Uchiha men get cold and then proceed to snatch her clothing off so that her body heat could warm them up?

"Er... Sasuke... can I have my shirt?" Sakura spoke in an almost annoyed tone until he effectively was on top of her - lust completely dominating his void like orbs. The pinkette's voice then came out dark as she remembered what happened last night, "Sasuke... I'm going to give you until the count of five to get off of me. One." Sasuke narrowed his orbs dangerously towards the pinkette, yet she continued, "Two. Three. Four. Five."

Suddenly Itachi stiffened up immensely due to hearing one furious tone escaping the pinkette's lips, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Grabbing the back of his head and groaning, Sasuke proceeded to add in, "Geez Sakura! I was only kidding!" Itachi swiftly ran in, yet quickly turned a deep shade of red considering the pinkette was topless, "S-Sakura! Your s-shirt!" The raven haired male exclaimed as quickly as he could while he covered his eyes. "Huh? OH DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" The pinkette roared in frustration as she yanked her sleeping shirt back on.

Making breakfast for the two men and herself, they quickly ate and that's when it hit her; she had to go back to working as Naruto's personal energy drink today, yet she had none of her clothing. Turning towards Itachi as she washed the dishes, the pinkette sighed, "Itachi... can - can you come with me to get my clothing? I will be moving back in with my brothers..." Itachi could sense him rapidly approaching, so he sighed, "I don't think that will be necessary."

Right then and there Madara walked in with his arms laced across his broad chest, "Good morning Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura." Sakura quickly darted her emerald based orbs away from the two tails Jinchuriki, causing him to sigh deeply. Glancing towards Itachi and Sasuke, the god of war then gave a nod, "I give you my thanks for caring for her last night." Both brothers nodded respectfully towards their, much alive, ancestor as he walked towards the pinkette, "Let us be going now."

The female Uchiha's eyes became dull as if she were shattering into tiny pieces at that moment and nodded, "All right..." Her monotone voice projected out softly as she stood and placed her coat and combat sandals back on. Now walking, Madara simply glanced at the pinkette, wondering why she was no longer putting up a fight. Reaching the home, Madara opened the door for Sakura and she simply walked in. The sparkle held within her emerald orbs was now nonexistent as she gracefully made her way to her room, _'What's the point in trying to run whenever he will just hunt me down...'_

Darkness was completely engulfing her usually so happy-go-lucky personality. So she did the smartest thing, she said nothing. Once the pinkette made it to her room she then stopped and turned around before bowing towards Madara, "I thank you for picking me up. Now, I must get ready to go work." He was not daft, nor was he dense; so he could tell the darkness was beginning to cage her in as if she were a bird never allowed to spread its wings and soar through the open skies freely. There was the added fact that he had endured that same darkness in his life before and all it made you feel was misery.

Slowly reaching towards her, she then turned around and slowly closed the door. All he could feel was the pain and ache within his own heart as he took a gentle step back. Finally a whisper escaped his lips shakily as a single tear rolled down his face, "What have I done...?" Clenching his fists tightly, he then gained a determined facial expression before walking into her room.

She was merely standing there... staring at her Uchiha branded cloak until she felt her body being whipped around to look at him with those same dead cold eyes. Madara couldn't stand seeing her like this, even if she became furious with him - it was better than seeing her this way. Pulling her towards him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers - instantly feeling a spark within him as he held her close to him.

The moment her lips made contact with his, her eyes widened and she had felt the same spark as Madara, yet couldn't bring herself to care. That's what she thought at least... until she felt the warmth of his tears dripping onto her face. He had betrayed her trust, yet... so had so many others. Naruto had harmed her once, Sasuke had tried to kill her on multiple occasions even though they were clan mates, Kakashi-sensei had normally just ignored her to train Naruto and Sasuke instead of teaching her anything, and Ino had just taken advantage of her to become close to the Uchiha's.

Madara pressed his lips tighter against the pinkette's and rose his hands to tangle his masculine paws within her long bubble gum colored tresses at the base of her skull. Slowly, she pulled away from him and lightly placed her lips against his forehead before simply walking away.

* * *

He was so panicked right now that if she were to get dressed, that she would simply cease to exist. Madara simply just did not know what to do in situations such as these, so he bolted towards her as she picked up her clothing and tackled her to her bed, "SAKURA I'M SORRY!" He finally ended up shouting as he stared into her distant eyes. It was if she were now highly guarding her heart and would not let him in due to one too many heartbreaks.

"I know..." Was all she said as she laid beneath him. Madara only knew one thing to do, so he took his cloak off to show his masculine chest. Slowly taking her hand within his own, he placed it over his heart while he mirrored the action by placing his hand over her heart. Once this was done, he noticed nothing had changed, so, he finally had to do it. Leaning down to her ear, a gentle, yet shaky whisper was then released, "Don't you understand by now - that I need you in my life...?"

Sakura's eyes slowly widened as tears gathered in her lush green forest of emeralds as he shifted back to notice her face and placed a gentle palm on her cheek, "I do not like it when you cry..." Sakura couldn't validate whether if his words had been the truth or a lie, yet she still couldn't help but despise this man for having intercourse with another female. However, the pain that now tinted his voice now squeezed her heart tightly as more tears flooded out. Madara released a gentle sigh and got off of the pinkette, only to gently pull her towards him.

It was if her heart had finally broke as she clung to him tightly and sobbed, "YOU BETRAYED NOT ONLY ME PERSONALLY!" This highly confused the god of war until she continued, "YOU BETRAYED ANY LOVE I HELD FOR YOU!" Matatabi's ears flattened against her skull as if she were the one being yelled at, _'Madara... you broke not only her heart, but her soul as well...'_ Slightly flinching at this, he lowered his head, _'I know Matatabi... I know... I am far too ashamed of myself and of my actions.'_ Matatabi flicked her two tails slowly and sadly, _'You love her... don't you...?'_ The only thing Madara replied was, _'Far more than you could imagine...'_

Sighing heavily, the two tailed fire wraith cat then growled slightly, _'Then tell me, why are you telling **ME** when you should be telling her!?' _Looking down at the now broken Uchiha female that clung to him, an unsure and shaky breath was released, "Sakura, I must tell you something extremely important. Do you you think you can calm yourself long enough for me to speak...?" Sakura noticed his nervous breathing and the way his muscles had slightly tensed up, so, taking a deep breath; the pinkette then sat up and wiped her eyes.

His hands were trembling now, he couldn't remember the last time that had happened; but here he was scared to speak three words that were long over due to the precious pinkette. Shifting her puffy eyes down, she noticed Madara nervously fidgeting with his hands as they trembled and she reached out and took his much larger hand within her own, "I'm listening."

Well the "cat" had his tongue to say it in a more ironic form considering he had Matatabi, yet, she patiently waited. Matatabi sighed heavily, _'Have you honestly never told a woman that you loved them before? I find that slightly hard to believe Madara. Well, from what I have seen, women fawn over you. NOW JUST SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO SAY!'_ This slightly shocked the god of war, yet he took a ragged and shallow breath, "Sakura... I... I- I have fallen in love with you without even knowing."

Tilting her head down, the pinkette slowly released his hand, "I see..." Madara's gaze never faltered from her, waiting in hopes that she would continue that sentence, but fate was a cruel thing and she didn't. "Sakura?" Madara spoke nervously and almost timidly due to never having told another woman that he loved them before. Slowly lifting her head so that she peered into his void's, the pinkette had to put her foot down, "Madara... I... I no longer hold any love for you in a romantic sense."

Standing up, she then placed her lips tenderly against his forehead once again, "But at the same time, that doesn't mean I won't always be here for you; because I will." Now Madara's eyes filled with tears and with her good nature, she sat beside him and brought the bulky male's head to place it over her heart, yet at the same time, the pain within her heart after completely breaking this man - broke her further.

 _'Let it out Madara, there is no need to keep that hardened facade any longer. Not around Sakura. She can still read you even if you do not wish her to.'_ Matatabi spoke gently. Just as those words were spoken, Madara began to cry against the pinkette's chest while holding her close, "Sakura, please forgive me! I will do anything!" Sakura smiled softly and shook her head as she slightly tightened her grip on him, "I'm sure you would Madara... but all of the power and riches within the world cannot bring you love and happiness."

He now held onto her as if he were holding onto his very own life. The longer he tightly clung to her, the more her heart began to waver due to the fact that she truly did... love him. Pulling away and putting her gear on, the pinkette sighed softly, "I don't know when I will be home, so just keep busy." With that, she vanished with an extremely heavy heart.

Reappearing in Naruto's office, she noticed he did not seem like he was about to keel over and die, "Sakura? I haven't recalled you as of yet. I'm keeping you off of any duties for a while, take a break." Looking down, all she did was nod, yet he could feel all of her pain, "Hey, you okay?" The female Uchiha then looked up, "You think I would be, Madara just told me he loved me so you'd think I'd be jumping for joy... yet..." Naruto sighed heavily, "He broke your trust... just as I did once. Let me ask you, could it have been avoided?"

Sakura's eyes widened at this question. Naruto had just practically told her... all of this... was her fault; therefore, had no reason to be sulking. Chuckling softly as she lowered her head, "I suppose I still can't trust him due to the war... all of the glares I receive, all of the hatred placed on my shoulders, and all of the guilt of not being able to save not only my clansmen - but my comrades as well."

Sighing heavily, the blonde haired Jinchuriki laced his fingers together, "Sakura... I never told you this, but, you two are already officially married." Slowly lifting her head with a horror filled gaze, "What did you just say...?" Shaking his head and glancing to the side, Naruto sighed, "Believe me, I wish it would have been me... but, you two just seemed perfect for one another as if it were destiny. By the way, Boruto is doing fantastic. Acts exactly like a respective member of the Uchiha clan, ya know?" Well that didn't shock her in the slightest, yet she nodded.

"Sakura, go to him. He is your husband." Naruto calmly stated. Gritting her teeth, now she had to ask, "Before I leave... did Madara already know of this...?" Blinking his sapphire blue orbs, Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I was the one who gave him your wedding bands as a wedding present." Bowing, Sakura then vanished, only to appear back home to find Madara had not moved from her room and had cried himself to sleep.

Yeah, no, no fucks given anymore. Thrusting her gloved hand out, she tightly grasped Madara's long black and blue locks before dragging him out of bed. Throwing him against the wall and shocking him awake, Sakura looked beyond pissed off at this point, "YOU FUCKING KNEW WE WERE OFFICIALLY MARRIED AND YET YOU - YOU-" Pausing, the rage was all to apparent held within the pinkette's emerald orbs, "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BITCH!?" Before he could even speak, the Uchiha female had already hurled him out of her room, "AND STAY OUT FOR THE REST OF OUR GOD DAMNED LIVES!"

* * *

As fate would have it, Boruto unlocked the door and let himself in, "Mom, dad! I'm home!" Sakura had already been running towards the back door and opened it before rushing out with tears streaming down her face, "M-MOM!?" Boruto quickly ran after her and ended up catching her thanks to Madara training him, "MOM CALM DOWN!"

Sakura slowly but surly slumped to the ground and began to sob, "B-Boruto, go home!" Scowling at this, he shook his head, "I AM HOME MOM! MY PLACE IS WITH THE UCHIHA!" Gritting her teeth, the pinkette then shut off all of her emotions in one fell swoop, "With the Uchiha... heh. Tell me, how can your place be with the Uchiha, whenever you are not one yourself. I thought I raised you better. LISTEN TO ME THE FIRST TIME I FUCKING TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

He could honestly tell this had something to do with Madara, but he was not going to pry, "You are correct. I am sorry for getting out of line mother. I shall come back tomorrow to check on you." She now hated the fact that Boruto sounded exactly like Madara. Darting to the Uzumaki residence, he couldn't help but wonder if his pink haired mother was all right.

Sighing, Sakura stood and walked to her favorite waterfall before sitting on the cliff. Oh, she could already feel him coming, so typical. Soon enough, Sakura's body was once again tugged back only to see... "Shisui?" The female Uchiha had thought it was Itachi, but she also guessed that considering she was in such a state of distress right now that she couldn't properly sense people. "Yo, what's bothering you?" Shisui asked softly as he ran his fingers through her long pink tresses. Shaking her head abruptly as if she were completely fine, it was then apparent that Shisui of Teleportation was not going to buy that bullshit.

"Don't worry about me, Shisui. I'll be just fine." Sakura muttered softly. Shisui then hummed softly, "Let me guess, you just now found out Madara was your husband even though everyone else in the entire village knew? Plus, I also felt Ino's chakra in your home yesterday night, so I'm guessing Madara did something indecent out of wedlock? Let me remind you Sakura... he isn't naturally from our time period... so stuff like that was normal back then. He just doesn't understand that."

At this point, Sakura really wasn't even listening and Shisui was all too aware of this, "Sakura, you can't blame him for something he doesn't know." Sakura's dull voice then rang out, "I need to head home now..." The man of teleportation hadn't meant to make the pink haired female feel the way she was feeling, but some times, you have to play the bad guy to open up the other persons eyes.

 _ **. . .**_

Flash forward two months later. Madara had joined the ANBU and was currently out on a mission for a few days while the pinkette sat inside the hospital gently drumming her finger tips against the top of her desk. A gentle knock suddenly came to her door and Shizune opened the door gently, "Sakura...? Your ten o'clock appointment has arrived." Nodding, Sakura blandly spoke, "Send them in..." Shizune had been highly worried about the pink haired Uchiha female, yet never pried just in case.

Suddenly, Ino walked in the room, "Hey Sakura!" Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with one pissed off expression, the pinkette then saw it and her eyes widened, "N...No..." Ino laughed happily and twirled around, "That's right! Madara and I are going to be having a baby!" Standing and hanging up her doctors coat, she roughly pushed passed Ino while whispering just loud enough for her to hear, "Whore." As she walked by Shizune with one of the coldest looks ever to be produced, all she said was, "Take my shift, I'm heading home."

On her way home, Sakura noticed a brand new pet store and decided to enter. "Welcome! All puppies are half off!" A young girl with a chipper tone exclaimed. Nodding at this, the pinkette began to look at all of the puppies until coming upon a baby snow white ninja hound. Pausing in front of the pup, Sakura then smiled, "I'd like to purchase this one." The young girl walked up to the kennel and unlocked it before picking up the snow white ninja hound and handing it to the pinkette, "Have a name for her yet?"

Sakura began to ponder slightly about this for only a mere moment until noticing the crystal blue eyes the pup held, "Zayla." The young girl nodded and wrote down the name and then told Sakura she could pick out any collar she wanted for the pup for free. Looking at the collars, one definitely caught her eye; a sparkly crystal blue collar was then placed on the puppy and Sakura for once smiled. Grabbing puppy food and two bowls - one for food and one for water, the pinkette then headed home.

Once home, the pink haired Uchiha then placed all of Zayla's things away and put her bowls on the ground after filling one with water and one with puppy food. Walking out back with Zayla hot on her heels, Sakura sat down so that her back leaned against a wall, "He's going to be having a baby Zayla..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears and the pup tilted her head as if trying to understand the human tongue. Suddenly, all of the pinkette's tears dried instantly the moment she heard the front door open and close, along with an extremely heavy sigh.

Madara knew where Sakura would be, so he walked out back to see a puppy in her arms as she stared out into the distance. To him, she looked so beautiful, but once you break someone's trust in you... it is hard to rebuild it. First he just had to ask about the puppy, "Who's puppy is that?" Not even looking towards him, she replied softly, "Mine... her name is Zayla." He knew he royally screwed up, so he wanted to fix what had been broken, "Sak-" Madara started, yet was swiftly cut off, "Congratulations... you're going to be a father..." The pinkette's dead tone rang out, causing Zayla to slightly whine and whimper.

Onyx orbs were now wide with all too apparent shock and horror, "W-What did you say...?" The female Uchiha said nothing more over the matter, yet stood and placed the solid white pup on the ground, "Listen Madara... you should be with the mother of your child, not me." That's when Madara growled angrily before appearing in front of the pinkette, "YOU KNOW THAT I AM MARRIED TO YOU!" Right then and there, the former leader of the Uchiha clan latched his lips onto her's - not allowing her to to escape by any means.

The more she squirmed to get away, the more his muscles tensed up. Tears now flowed down Sakura's face as she began to speak while his lips were glued to her own, "LET ME GO! I'M SICK OF FEELING THIS WAY!" Matatabi could only feel Sakura's pain and sorrow as she softly spoke up, _'Madara... some times, if you love someone enough; you must let them go.'_ Madara knew the two tailed feline was correct, but he was just too hard headed to listen.

Suddenly the front door opened and Boruto called out, "Mom, dad? You home?" Madara released a heavy sigh and slowly released the pinkette, "Yes Boruto, we are home." The blonde haired child then shot through the already opened back door, "I heard we're going to have a baby! I hope it's a little brother!" Madara quickly slapped his hand over Boruto's mouth and Sakura ran inside with Zayla quick to follow suit.

All Boruto and Madara could hear now were the pinkette's sobs of sorrow, causing the blonde haired child to glance suspiciously up at his pseudo father, "Father, is there something I don't know?" Running his hands through his long messy mane on black and blue locks, the former Uchiha leader groaned internally, "The child is mine... but not your mother's..."

This instantly caused the blonde haired preteen's eyes to widen, "But father - that means - but I thought - HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MOTHER!?" Boruto instantly darted inside of the home and ran to where Sakura was and gently opened her door before rushing to her and taking her into his protective hold. Madara stood there feeling like a monster now... how could he not? He had just further damaged the one person he had come to love and treasure the most within this world.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"Let's see... your due date works out to be... May Nineteenth." Shizune spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. _'That doesn't add up... Madara and I got together in October, so the child should be born in July.'_ Ino thought to herself as a thoughtful expression came to her face, _'You're kidding me... this is Sai's wretched baby!? I WANTED AN UCHIHA CHILD! Well, I will still get my way no matter what.'_

"Ino, Ino, INO!" Shizune yelled, causing the short haired blonde to jump slightly, "Yes?" Shizune rose an eyebrow slightly, "So do you know who the father is?" The Yamanaka heiress nodded, beginning her far fetched lie, "Yes, it is Madara Uchiha." Shizune instantly glanced down as she wrote this down, _'I see, so Sakura has been battling these demons all by herself for this long.'_

Sighing heavily, Shizune then handed Ino the slip of paper, "Will you also need something to explain all of this to your father so that the father of your baby and yourself can be wed?" Ino quickly nodded and the short black haired doctor wrote all of the information down for not only her father, but the Uchiha elders as well, "You will need to take one copy to the Uchiha elders. Understood?" Ino slightly nodded and then stood up before turning and leaving the hospital - all while thinking, _'I win Sakura.'_

As she left the hospital, the short haired bleach blonde Yamanaka heiress decided it wouldn't hurt to make her father wait; so she made her way directly to the Uchiha clan elders. Once inside the Uchiha compound, she came up to the elders home as fast as she possibly could and knocked on their door, only to hear a muffled, _"You may enter."_ Entering the home, Ino stopped in front of them with a smile, "Good afternoon Uchiha clan elders!" The female elder instantly rose an eyebrow at Ino, "And what might the Yamanaka heiress need from us Uchiha's?"

Nodding her head, she took a step forward and handed the two elders the piece of paper. The moment they finished scanning over it, their eyes widened, "And you are SURE this child is Madara's!?" Ino firmly nodded and the Uchiha elders gave a heavy sigh. They had never been fond of the Yamanaka heiress and probably never would be, "Very well. We shall now make the marriage between Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sakura null and void considering they have no children. We shall call upon Madara and then the two of you will live together, but believe me... this could take months. That man is rather stubborn. Shisui, go and fetch Madara for us please."

Shisui appeared with a face full of hurt, yet nodded, "As you wish lord elders." With that, the man praised for his teleportation skills vanished before reappearing in front of the pinkette's and god of war's home. Walking up to the front door, Shisui slightly hesitated, yet began to knock slightly until Madara answered the door, "Shisui, what is it..."

It was obvious to Shisui of Teleportation that the god of war was in one foul mood as of now, yet he released a gentle sigh, "Hey man, the Uchiha elders need to speak with you." Glancing back slightly with a saddened expression, he then nodded, "Very well then." He knew Boruto would take care of Sakura while he was gone, and that right there was a huge relief.

The two vanished before appearing in front of the elders home and walking in, "Lord elders, I have brought Madara as asked." The elders gave a sad smile and nodded towards the man known for his teleportation before dismissing him from the room. "Madara, we have just gained word that the Yamanaka heiress now carries your child. Considering yourself and Sakura have not produced any children of your own, your marriage is now null and void. You are now going to be married to the Yamanaka heiress."

Madara's face then grew dark, "WHAT WILL SAKURA DO THEN!?" The elders then sighed heavily, "She will be moving back in with her two brothers, Indra and Asura. Considering she is still pure, she can still be wed off to others. Ino, come on out." As Ino came into view, Matatabi spoke up, _'Madara, something does not feel right with the Yamanaka girl.'_

Sakura finally told Boruto that he should be getting home and he nodded, even though something felt off. The moment he left, Shisui appeared in her room, "Sakura?" Turning her head towards the man of teleportation, she merely gave him a look that told him to just spit it out. Shisui's voice then projected in a whisper, "Sakura... you need to start packing. You will be moving back in with Indra and Asura the moment you have finished." Looking towards Shisui, the pinkette then sighed heavily, "Why..." Shisui instantly looked down as he spoke, "It's because your marriage to Madara... is now null and void."

That was it, she had, had enough of. Merely nodding, the only thing she could say in a dead and monotone voice was, "All right." As she quickly packed, the male of teleportation hadn't even realized that she had been packing for two separate paths. Finally done, Sakura stood and merely handed one scroll to Shisui, "Can you take that ahead for me and give it to my brothers while I write Madara a note?"

Shisui sadly nodded, took the scroll, and foolishly vanished. Picking up a piece of paper, the only thing she wrote to Madara was... _'Bye.'_ With that, the pinkette gained a determined facial expression as she picked up Zayla before vanishing outside of the village gates before sprinting into the darkness that was now settling in.

Madara was exhausted and what was making him so exhausted was the chatterbox next to him that would NOT shut up. Ino was no good at cooking, cleaning, or anything maternal related; yet the god of war had been hoping the pinkette was still there to make him a delicious home cooked meal. However, all of those hopes clearly became a pipe dream of his once the house Sakura and himself had been residing in came into view with no lights on at all.

Entering the home slowly, he could still feel her chakra everywhere and instantly began to run to the room that the feisty pinkette and himself once shared. Slamming the door open, he then noticed that all of her Uchiha branded clothing, along with all of her gear were gone. _'She must be back with Indra and Asura already. Those two probably want to kill me now.'_ Madara could only think in an amused tone as if it weren't a bad option.

Falling asleep in his original room with the door and windows locked so that Ino could not get in made him feel a tad bit better, but something now made him uneasy as he tossed and turned. Around midnight, he woke up panting heavily, drenched in sweat, and tears sliding down his face due to having his first night terror of losing Sakura.

Morning came all too quickly as he lugged his exhausted body out of bed. He hadn't known Sakura had that much trouble sleeping to the point where only three to four hours of sleep had been gained. Walking out of his room, Ino sat there with a pout - yet all he could care about was making coffee.

The moment he sat down with a cup of well deserved coffee, rough slams in the form of knocking to the door could be heard and the god of war groaned before standing and nearing the door. Unlocking and opening the door, there stood Indra and Asura with their arms folded. Madara was about to speak before Indra shouted out, "WHERE IN THE FUCK IS MY LITTLE SISTER, MADARA!?" This made Madara's eyes grow large and his hands began to tremble slightly, "I-I thought she was with you..." The sincerity held within the former Uchiha leader's tone caused Indra and Asura to glance nervously at one another until nothing but silence could be heard.

* * *

It had now been two whole years since Sakura had left the village and the now massive white wolf appearing ninja hound padded along side her master. The hour was growing rather late and Sakura yawned sleepily, "All right girl, let's set up for the night." This was all Zayla could remember now - traveling and more traveling. Once dinner was done with the Uchiha female snuggled up to Zayla to not have any night terrors, yet the ninja hound began to growl angrily at incoming chakra that felt dangerous.

Hearing Zayla growling definitely caused the pinkette to snap awake and activate her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to see a mere rogue shinobi coming her way until skidding to a stop, "An Uchiha? I didn't know that the Uchiha's used ninja hounds." Staying silent with cold and hard eyes; he then smirked, "I will be taking all of your belongings now!" Vanishing and appearing in front of him, she captured his eyes with her own - placing him under a heavy genjutsu before cutting him down where he stood with her sword.

 _ **. . .**_

Madara was at home with Ino and "his" two year old. The only thing he could possibly think was, _'This child still looks nothing like me even after two years... what is going on...'_ Peering suspiciously at Ino, who deemed it fit to get all dolled up and go out all night instead of having the responsibility of taking care of their child. Yet, he did remember overhearing Shizune speaking about this thing where you can test the DNA of yourself, your spouse, and your child to see if the child was actually indeed, yours.

Considering Sakura had trained him in medical ninjutsu, Madara knew blood was not the only way to get a DNA sample. Walking to Ino, he noticed a single strand of hair out of place and he swiftly pulled it out without her even noticing. Looking at the child, he then made a coughing gesture that he had taught him so that Madara could get out of that god forsaken house for a bit, only for the child to start pretend coughing. Rushing to him, the god of war placed his hand to his forehead and glanced towards Ino, "I shall be taking him to the hospital. His fever is quite high."

Shrugging at this, Ino continued to place more make-up on. Picking the child up, Madara calmly walked out of the home until closing the door - yet once that door closed he vanished and reappeared at the hospital. Walking inside, Madara glanced about until finding Shizune, "Shizune, I require your assistance." Shizune seemed rather puzzled, yet nodded, "Sure, with what?" That's when the god of war's eyes narrowed, "A DNA test..."

The only thing the short black haired doctor could think was, _'It took you long enough.'_ Yet nodded to his request, "This way." Following Shizune, blood was drawn from Madara and the child and then placed within the testing box, "It should only take a moment." Before long, both Shizune's and Madara's eyes widened profoundly as they stared at the words...

 _ **'FALSE'**_

Oh... he was not happy in the slightest. So Shizune took the child and quickly printed off the results before handing them to the god of war, "Be sure to give that to the Uchiha elders, all right Madara?" The only thing he could do was nod with one pissed off facial expression.

Vanishing and appearing back within the Uchiha compound as Ino was leaving - looking like a prostitute - Madara stopped right in front of her with his arms folded securely. Ino huffed heavily, "What Madara!? Am I not allowed to go and see my friends!?" By now, the former leader of the prestigious Uchiha clan's eye was now heavily twitching before he shot his hand out holding a piece of paper, "Do you take me for a fool!? THAT IS NO UCHIHA!" Ino's eyes widened and by now, other Uchiha's were outside listening... including the elders.

"Ino! You have deceived the Uchiha! Tried to kill Sakura Uchiha! Drove Madara and Sakura apart! You even went so low as to make Sakura feel so bad that she became a rogue shinobi!" The unknown, yet all too familiar voice yelled. Ino's eyes widened immensely as she turned around, "L-Lord S-Seventh!?" Naruto stood there with a look that would scare the devil himself, well, unless you were Madara Uchiha - as Ino took a step back and Naruto yelled out, "INO YAMANAKA! I HEREBY FORBID YOU FROM STEPPING FOOT INTO THE LEAF VILLAGE EVER AGAIN! Take your son and get out..."

 _ **. . .**_

 _'What in the hell is all of that yelling about?'_ The pinkette thought as she walked aimlessly around the "world", not really realizing she was right where she found Madara the first time. Zayla whined and nudged her hand, causing her to stop spacing out before she realized where she was, "OH HELL NO!" Sakura yelled angrily, yet, by now she knew the moment she had yelled it was too late for escape. So, she simply plopped down and huffed angrily.

Well, she had been right to say the least, because he appeared within record timing, "Sakura..." His tone was gentle, soft, yet masculine and musky. Releasing a rather dreaded sigh, the pinkette rose her head so that her brilliant emerald orbs would bore holes into his void like orbs, "What..." Her cold tone projected as she continued, "...Madara."

He approached her slowly, fully knowing it was all his fault she no longer found any light within this world, before kneeling down and handing her a piece of paper that contained the DNA results. Taking the folded piece of paper, she slowly opened it... only for her eyes to finally fill with tears of relief after such a long time.

Blinking rapidly, she finally spoke in a normal tone, "But if it wasn't your child, then who's was it?" Madara could only shrug as if he honestly didn't care. That's when he vanished, only to appear right in front of her face, "The only child I am willing to care for, is an Uchiha. However, the only child or children I am willing to care for-" pausing to gently take her chin within his much larger hand before continuing, "-are the ones... that you bless me with... Sakura."

Turning bright red, Sakura dashed her emerald orbs to the side as if not wanting to get to close to this beast of a man. This is when Zayla began to growl towards the god of war, whom only tilted his orbs towards the canine, "Zayla, come." It was as if Zayla had never forgotten Madara's voice and instantly bounded over to him. Raising his gloved hand, he began to love on the wolf appearing ninja hound, "My, my, you sure have grown." Even though he spoke with an unenthusiastic voice, it was if the ninja hound knew the god of war was showing love due to the way she then licked up his entire face; which earned a grossed out, "GAH!" From the male.

Now directing his attention back to the pinkette as he continued to love on Zayla, he spoke softly, "Sakura... will you not come home?" Zayla then whined softly, as if she were tired of traveling and just wanted a home to return to every day. Glancing towards Zayla and Madara, who now seemed joined at the hip, the pinkette lowered her head in defeat, "Fine. However... I won't live with you Madara. I will be living with my brothers."

Scratching the back of his head, the god of war sighed softly, "About that... your brothers are now married. Indra married Izumi Uchiha and Asura married Kanna Uchiha." Well this day was just getting better and better, wasn't it? Sakura ended up sighing extremely heavily, "Whatever. Just stay out of my room Madara."

A hurt filled expression filled his face whenever Matatabi spoke up, _'Madara... you honestly cannot expect her to trust you instantaneously. You broke her trust far more than once. Allow me to remind you; you started a war with the attempts of putting the entire world in jeopardy, you allowed her to get kidnapped by the Mist Village so that she could be tortured, you failed to tell her that you were a Jinchuriki, you never told her that you two had formally gotten married, and worst... you then had intercourse with the woman who ended up driving Sakura out of the village WHILE you were married.'_

Madara was silent for the longest time until lowering his head and finally replying, _'Yes... I am aware...'_ Sakura noticed the former Uchiha leader's pained facial expressions as they walked back towards the village, yet did not ask about the matter. Now inside of the village, everyone's jaw began to drop. It was not just that the pinkette's hair was longer, oh no, it's the fact that she was even home.

* * *

Reaching the Uchiha compound, the first thing Sakura even heard was, "SAKURA~!" Oh, she knew all too well as to who this was as she turned to see Asura hauling ass towards her before skidding to a stop, picking her up in a big teddy bear hug, and twirling her around. It never mattered how old they got, Asura would always stay just that - Asura.

It was almost as if the moment the younger brother had set her down and placed a kiss to her diamond baring forehead, she was effectively snatched up again; causing the pinkette to squeak, "Indra! You're squishing me!" Setting her down, he wiped his eyes as a two year old long haired mini-Indra teetered out. Right at that moment, Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Big brother, you had a baby?" Indra chuckled and reached down to the toddler before lifting her up and placing her into Sakura's arms before she babbled, "Daddy who dis?"

Indra smiled softly and ruffled his daughter's hair, "That's your aunt Sakura, Saika. She's my little sister." Saika looked up at the pinkette with sparkling eyes, "Oh! She one in picture with daddy and uncle Asura!" Her speech rolled out like a literal train wreck, making Sakura smile softly, "Hello Saika, I'm very happy I finally get to meet you."

Madara now watched how the pink haired Uchiha was acting around children and actually began to smile softly until a soft gasp was heard coming from the toddler. Glancing down to Saika, Sakura tilted her head, "Saika, what's wrong honey?" Saika then pointed straight to Madara, causing Sakura to turn as she spoke, "Uncle Madara smile! Face always-" Saika then mimicked Madara's normal facial expression, which caused the pinkette to burst into laughter, "Is that so? Well, aunt Sakura is here to make uncle Madara smile again."

"REALLY!?" Saika squealed happily and clapped her hands. Indra couldn't help but laugh at that, he just honestly couldn't due to his child. Hell, Madara did have one stern facial expression. Clapping his hands together, Indra then scooped his daughter out of his sister's arms, making both females pout, "Sorry Saika, bed time. Plus, you can go see aunt Sakura any time. She lives with uncle Madara." Nodding sleepily now, Indra turned to face his sister, "I'm glad you're home Sakura." Nodding was the only thing she could do as she watched the child being taken into the home.

Now Madara and Sakura continued to walk back home whenever she spoke randomly, "I know Naruto is doing fine, but I have to wonder how Sasuke is doing. He was part of the original Team Seven, so I will always worry about him no matter what." That's when the god of war froze and his breath hitched within his throat, causing the pinkette to turn and look at him, "What's wrong?" Madara shot his hand out, took Sakura's, and got her back to their original home quickly due to knowing what he was about to tell her would cause her to have a mental breakdown.

Opening the door quickly, rushing in, and closing it behind them with Zayla right on their heels; Madara then took a deep breath, "Sakura..." Tilting her head slightly, she answered almost nervously, "Yeah...?" Slowly turning around to face her, the god of war dropped his arms to his side for the first time as he spoke, "Sasuke... was killed in action..."

It was if this was told her in slow motion due to the way her eyes slowly widened and filled with tears as her voice then projected out within a whisper, "What did you say...?" Madara honestly didn't want to have to repeat it so all he said was, "Sakura, come here..." A flash of pink was all he saw and she slammed into him so hard that he actually lost balance and fell over while holding her tightly.

 _'Madara! She's hyperventilating and she is in a state of shock!'_ Matatabi yelled within his mind, causing him to sit them both up. "SAKURA!" Madara yelled continuously until realizing it wasn't going to work, "Damn her hard head. She will not be too pleased with this." Lying Sakura's body down, he then straddled the pinkette before he leaned in swiftly and captured her lips. Slowly her breathing began to become steady once again... yet, her flavor was so addictive that he could not bring himself to pull away; yet - neither did she.

Sakura had felt dead for so long that the news of Sasuke's death basically hurled her into a hole that she was simply unable to climb out of. Well, that was until she felt Madara's lips against her own. Soon enough, she brought her hands up and tangled them within his unruly spiked locks. She needed to feel alive again, but was this honestly the best way? She honestly couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Slowly pulling away from her, he began to make a trail of kisses down the female Uchiha's neck and causing her to slightly squirm, a squirm he was all too familiar with. _'I wouldn't do it Madara. Remember what she told you? It sounded as if she didn't want you near her.'_ Madara rolled his eyes, _'Ah yes, Matatabi, but humans are foolish creatures that change their minds far too often.'_ Lowering her ears to her head, the two tails shook her head, _'I just hope you know what you are doing Madara.'_

Right then and there the man renowned as the god of war pulled away from the feisty pinkette to balance himself on one hand as the other slowly lifted to place it against her beating heart, "Sakura... I won't do anything you wish me not to do..." Sakura had never seen this side of the man named Madara Uchiha. Emerald eyes slightly widened, yet then remembered that she simply could not trust him right now... right?

Sitting up before standing up, Sakura turned and walked to her bedroom while Zayla stayed with Madara; which irritated the pinkette to no ends. She had taken care of Zayla this entire time, not Madara! Yet then remembered something Itachi had once told her as they laid in a field watching a pack of crows flying around, _"Hey, did you know that animals can feel emotions? Some times I feel like animals might be smarter than human beings are."_

No... she still could not trust him... there was far too much damage done to simply be undone within a simple day, "The same rules apply Madara. Do not come into my room." Scowling slightly at this, Madara erected his body so that he now stood, "Tell me, did you hate that kiss that much?" Sakura's eyes then shifted into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "Do not patronize me! For I-"

"AM SAKURA UCHIHA!"


	27. Mending A Broken Heart

**Well, I had nothing better to do... so I started this the same night I posted chapter 26 lol! To say the least, I was pretty proud of the last chapter. It barely had any mistakes. I type a bunch, go do something, come back, re-read what I had written, and correct any mistakes.**

 **Pls R &R if you are enjoying this story, it really makes my day...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27: Mending A Broken Heart**_

* * *

"Zayla, come!" Sakura called and the ninja hound peered towards Madara slightly as he looked down at the ground. Madara's heart was broken... and it had been that way for so long now that he no longer remembered what it felt like to have a fully healed heart. It wasn't just that his heart was broken either - he was exhausted from gaining little to no sleep every night for two years straight due to having to face the facts that he had lost Sakura for so long. Yet here she was now... and wanted nothing to do with him.

The white wolf appearing ninja hound now gazed up at the god of war and whined softly. She noticed how tired he was, his eyes seemed so dull and ready to give up. Just as the pinkette began to walk to Zayla, Madara began to fall forward - and on instinct, the female Uchiha rushed to catch him before gravity decided to not be on his side. Breathing heavily, his exhausted onyx orbs peered up as a soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Good catch..." That's when she noticed the blackened skin surrounding his usually cream based colored skin.

Tears filled her eyes before dripping down onto eyelids so that they would slowly rise to see Sakura's heart breaking even further. Reaching his hand up weakly, he slowly laced his fingers through her own, "I never knew night terrors... of losing you... would end up slowly... killing... me..." He spoke softly and slowly, his eyes began to fall. Shaking her head slowly as her hand holding his slightly tightened and her opposite hand was then placed over his heart - it was faint, but there was still a heart beat.

Gaining one hell of a determined facial expression, the pinkette then pressed a mass amount of healing chakra into his entire body through his hand and chest cavity. After some time, the god of war's breathing began to regulate and he slowly opened his eyes for tears to escape from the corners. Looking up at the pinkette with clear misery, he then whispered out, "Sasuke was not the only one killed in action, Sakura..." Madara slowly sat up and Sakura noticed that he appeared as if he just wanted to break down and cry, "Izuna... is dead..."

The moment he finished that sentence, Sakura brought him into a protective hold to protect his dignity as he finally broke down and cried within the security of the pinkette's chest before yelling, "I WASN'T EVEN THERE TO PROTECT MY YOUNGER BROTHER FROM HIS SECOND DEATH!" All of it was finally pouring out... and where had she been...? Now she felt like a monster.

Finally, grasping his face on either sides, the female Uchiha stared deeply into the male Uchiha's eyes, "Listen to me... none of this - and I mean NONE OF THIS, was your fault! Do you understand me!?" His heart was so fragile at this given moment, yet even though she supposedly "hated" him; here she was giving him the love he needed to heal.

Slowly nodding at this, Madara could only continue to stare into her emerald orbs until he whispered, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." A bright red tint was quick to assault the pinkette's cheeks and she quickly released the former leader of the Uchiha clan's face - only for him to lean down and lie his head down onto her collarbone. Sighing gently, she knew he desperately needed sleep, yet would not gain any on his own. Huffing internally, Sakura then took Madara's hand before standing up, "Come on... you need rest."

Nodding his head sleepily, he stood as well and instantly began to follow the pinkette - along with Zayla - into her bedroom. "Just this once Madara. I mean it." Sakura scolded and he could only nod as he took off his cloak. Taking her cloak off and placing a sleeping t-shirt on, she instantly noticed a disapproving facade from the god of war, causing her to sigh heavily as she took her shirt off.

Getting into bed next to Madara and practically sleeping on the edge, he groaned heavily before latching onto her and yanking the pinkette so that her head rest peacefully on the top of his broad chest. This felt so awkward to Sakura considering the two had been separated for such a long period of time. Well, it was apparently not awkward for the god of war considering his desires for the female Uchiha began to cloud his mind and judgement. Humming softly as he attempted to keep his hands to himself, Madara then spoke in an extremely tired tone, "Sakura..."

Peering her emerald orbs upward to glance at this man's handsome face, the pink haired female gave a simple one worded reply, "Yeah?" Madara's breath was becoming shaky and his hands were now balled into fists so that he did not do anything he would regret within the near future.

Well, all of that became history the moment he glanced downward and captured her gaze with his own. Nothing was said... but a single hand of Madara's began to slide over her smooth skin, causing goosebumps to rise to her skin as her breath became slightly hitched before she finally could manage whispering out, "W-What are you doing...?" He merely smirked as an answer as he allowed his finger tips to slowly graze over a single rosy pink nipple as a means to tease the pinkette.

Now biting her lip roughly, she tilted her head down so that she would not give this egotistical bastard the satisfaction of knowing he was actually giving her pleasure. However, this attempt was completely futile as his fingers continued to tease her sensitive nerves, "Mmm... Sakura, you're enjoying this. Just admit it." The pinkette honestly hated how he could instantaneously tell her initial thoughts and emotions at any given moment. Sighing heavily, Sakura then rolled away from him, "Go to sleep."

How could she honestly expect him to sleep now? She had just unintentionally teased him by pressing her nude upper half to his bare top to the point where his hunger for her would not easily subside. A deep and musky sigh was quickly released and the pinkette figured he would give up... but she should have known better. When Madara Uchiha wants something, he will do everything in his power to get it no matter what.

Hearing the sounds of the god of war roll over, Sakura assumed that Madara now had his back facing her, but she couldn't have been more wrong in her line of thinking. Just as she was about to call Zayla up onto the bed, she then froze due to feeling the Uchiha male's muscular arm coil around her like a snake before pulling her back to slam against his chest. Now the pinkette's heart was slamming against her chest cavity and Madara could feel the racing of that heart beat, which did not help her at all. Soon enough, Madara released Sakura's abdomen, but did not release her from him.

He was torturing her, yet even though she wanted to resist him - something within her would not allow her to budge a muscle. It was all too sudden unlike how he had been casually teasing her nipple. Now, he was adding a bit of dominance and force to his actions... yet still she did not resist.

The moment Madara's hand retracted from Sakura's abdomen, it then swiftly snatched one of her breasts within his hold and now was beginning to roughly flick the sensitive flesh. The moment the god of war began his assault, he was quick to feel the pinkette's back arch slightly - which pressed her firm backside into his growing erection, causing him to slightly growl before flipping the pinkette onto her back.

He had been too fast for Sakura's eyes to keep up with without her Sharingan activated due to the fact that he was now on top of her, straddling her before leaning his towering form over so that their faces were merely centimeters apart. Emerald now stared into the deadly crimson glow of the Sharingan, yet the only thing she witnessed within the orbs he held was... pain, loss, love, and lust. However, that was something the pinkette would not do ever... have sex just to fill an empty void or because your lust had driven you to that point.

Now she was scowling at this beast of a man and he released a heavy sigh, "Sakura, please stop looking at me that way..." He then placed a hand tenderly on her cheek before continuing, "I have no one else in this world left to love... except you." Yeah, she had, had such a cold heart for so long that this didn't really bother her, "TCH! All you have to do is go and find another woman to fuck."

Internally groaning now at his "situation" becoming more painful, he then leaned down to her ear, "Then tell me why I smell such desire coming from your body." This made Sakura bright red, she had hoped he hadn't noticed but of course - he had. Smirking devilishly at the flustered pink haired Uchiha, the Uchiha male then chuckled slightly with a lust filled tone, "Why not allow me to help your desires?" Hearing nothing from the pinkette, he then sat up - only to realize her eyes now glazed over as if she were now a lifeless doll, "Sakura? SAKURA!?" He was gaining no response, yet soon enough, he blacked out as well...

* * *

 _"The two of you have had it rough I see." Kaguya spoke softly, no longer having that cruel malicious tone it had once held. Sakura shrugged, "I guess you could say that. Why have you called on us grandmother?" Madara folded his arms and merely listened for once as Kaguya once again spoke up, "I see that you two still hold the mind set of living in the past. Do you wish to go back?"_

 _Sakura glanced down and chuckled softly, I guess you could say that both Madara and myself are now relics of the past. We no longer hold present idealism's that fit the actual time periods you have sent us to." Kaguya nodded her head slowly, "I see, I see. Now, my beautiful granddaughter, I must ask you this - which time period did you find the easiest to adjust to?"_

 _Grasping onto her chin, Sakura glanced up, "Well, as you said grandmother, we fit better in the past. With that being said, each dimension you have sent me to, I have grown highly attached to my siblings. Indra, Asura, Hashirama, Tobirama... they are all dear to me... but to answer you, I believe I felt most comfortable whenever the sage of six paths himself was my father."_

 _The female with ankle long silver locks appeared slightly shocked by this, "Are you sure about that?" Sakura then nodded her head, "Yeah, even if there is war, pain, and trouble, I'm sure we would be able to handle it." Madara kept to himself, yet had been thinking the same exact thing... well... minus trying to bring the Rabbit Goddess back to life part after prolonging his life unnaturally for many years._

 _"Madara, what do you have to say about all of this?" Kaguya asked curiously as if reviewing a question from a test with him that he had got wrong. Raising his only visible eyebrow at the question, Madara shrugged, "I could care less, but if you are going to send us to a new dimension... CAN YOU AT LEAST LET US FINISH UP FIRST!?" This outburst actually made Kaguya chuckle slightly, "It won't hurt you to wait Madara." Glancing towards Madara, Sakura sweat dropped, "Grandmother, let him have his way." Appearing surprised at this, she then nodded, "Of course Sakura, anything you ask."_

* * *

Both of their eyes then opened and Madara rubbed his head, "Each time she does that, she thinks we don't remember it. It's just getting annoying." Sakura released a heavy sigh and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I remember each dimension clearly. Yet once we transfer to a new dimension, we temporarily lose those memories until they resurface again." All Madara could do at this point was nod in agreement.

Glancing down towards his painful erection, the god of war softly groaned and stood from the bed; causing Sakura to blink rapidly, "Madara...? I'm not opposed to giving you sex, you know..." Madara instantly fanned his hand in front of his face, "It's not as fun if you simply just give yourself to me. I enjoy a good challenge, you of all people should know that by now Sakura." That's when the pinkette gained an annoyed facial expression, "Fine, I didn't want it anyway. Especially not after you slept with Ino." This caused Madara to dart his dangerous crimson orbs towards the pinkette, whom now only shrugged, "I - I guess I will never be enough for you..."

Just as Madara was about to dart towards the Uchiha female, Sakura then softly spoke out, "We are ready now grandmother..." Madara was about to shout something, but the pinkette only shook her head as both of their sound and sight began to fade out until the world went completely pitch black.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"FATHER! FATHER, COME QUICKLY!" Two young boys shouted frantically. Hazy emerald orbs slowly regained the sparkle it had once held and her skin gained warmth that it had lost. Fast pace foot work could be heard thudding against finely polished wooden floors until the door slammed open, "INDRA, ASURA; WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM!?"

The current ten year old, Indra, shot his eyes up in a rather confused and panicked sense, "Sakura... she - she came back to life father!" Hagoromo then looked towards his only daughter as the sparkle finally came back to her emerald based orbs. Rushing towards her, he then noticed that her palm had been over her heart and slowly turned both palms over, "This is..." Asura then glanced towards his father with a tilted head, "This is what?" Gulping harshly, the sage of six paths then muttered out, "Sakura was born with the Six Paths..."

Each child glanced to one another almost nervously. How much power did their little sister actually hold? The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and now the Six Paths? Not even mentioning the massive reserves of chakra she held at her disposal. She had been dead just moments ago due to a deadly virus and here she was, alive again. It just didn't make any sense - yet at the same time, nothing the Otsutsuki's had compared to the regular shinobi ever made sense.

Sitting down next to the six year old, Hagoromo took his daughter within his arms, "I'm just glad that you are all right Sakura." It took a bit, but memories came flooding within her mind, "Father? Indra? Asura?" All of them nodded lightly and smiled. Hagoromo knew that his third born child was a prodigy - yet, even calling her a prodigy felt as if he were putting it lightly. Sakura, along with Indra, had been the ones to initially create hand signs to invoke ninjutsu. The two studied hard together, trained hard together, and bonded closely.

Two weeks after waking up, the pinkette finally felt back to normal and was now running to Indra while he was out back behind the family home, "Indra! Indra!" Turning his head so that his thick long brunette locks swayed around his body, "Hey Sakura! You feeling all better now?"

Indra had honestly been missing his training buddy, so each and every day he would ask the pinkette the same thing. Giggling softly, she nodded, "Yeah! Actually, I came here to show you a new jutsu that I made! Don't worry though, I still practice the spiritual side of Ninshu!" Smiling softly, the eldest of the three Otsutsuki children couldn't help but feel proud of his baby sister. Placing his hands on his knees, Indra gave his little sister his full undivided attention, "All right then, want to show me?" Nodding eagerly, the pinkette then swiftly created hand signs that were too fast for Indra's eyes to keep up with before bright pink lightning began to be admitted through her tiny hand.

Even he could tell this was a deadly attack, causing his eyes to slightly widen, "Sakura, that's awesome!" Indra applauded his adorable little sister, who instantly began to blush due to sheer embarrassment, "Big brother, don't say that. I know you're upset that I have the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan..."

Just as Indra was about to object to this, the bell notifying the entire village of a situation began sounding off, causing Indra and Sakura alike to glance at one another before dashing towards their home. Once home, Hagoromo then smiled at the first two perceptive children to come home, yet waited for his middle child to arrive - which took another hour before he actually did arrive, "ASURA!" Both Indra and Sakura yelled in unison, making the creator of Ninshu to chuckle softly before clearing his throat and gaining all three of his children's gaze.

"Father...? Did something bad happen...?" Sakura asked softly, yet nervously as she fiddled with her hands. Sighing softly, Hagoromo then nodded, "Indeed. The Senju's AND Uchiha's were attacked by the Kaguya clan. The survivors will be taking refuge here. Are their any complaints?" Sakura's eyes almost instantly began to sparkle, "Big brother Hashirama and Tobirama are coming here!?" Indra had always hated how his little sister had called those two "big brother" but he always knew he would continuously stay as his little sister's favorite.

The father of the three then chuckled softly, "Yes dear, Hashirama and Tobirama are coming." Sakura had never met the Uchiha clan, but knew they weren't ones to be messed with. Yet, before she could ask anymore questions, Hagoromo then began to speak, "The Uchiha heirs will be coming as well. The oldest is Indra's age and the youngest is Asura's age. Their names are Madara and Izuna, everyone got it?" Each child nodded before Sakura then reached out and held Indra's hand. Indra knew Sakura was feeling anxious and nervous after some time due to the way she slowly released his hand and then took her father's hand in replacement.

Soon enough, both the Senju and Uchiha clans came into sight and Hagoromo took steps forward to greet them. Sakura, still having her hand practically glued to her father's, had to run to catch up to his long, yet graceful strides forward until coming to a stop. Indra and Asura respectfully stood by their father, while Sakura deemed it fit to hide behind him.

"Welcome old friends. I am terribly sorry for all losses. You all must be very tired." Hagoromo spoke in a gentle tone. The adults continued to speak for a bit until a strong gust of wind brushed passed everyone as if telling the entire group _"HEY LOOK! THERE IS PINK HAIR OVER HERE!"_ Hashirama noticed the thigh long pink tresses snapping about within the wind first, causing his eyes to brighten up as he threw his hands into the air, "SAKURA~!" The brunette practically sang out as he bounded forward and swiftly snatched the pinkette from her hiding place before twirling her around.

Tobirama's powdery red orbs scowled slightly with jealousy as his elder brother nuzzled into the adorable little girl, "Elder brother, knock it off!" Tobirama yelled. For some damn reason, Sakura was always highly attached to the mean ones, "T... TOBI!" Hashirama instantly became depressed and set the pinkette down, fully knowing that Sakura was extremely attached to his younger brother, yet still loved him; so in his mind it was good enough.

The moment the Otsutsuki heiress was placed back on her rightful two feet, she then bolted towards Tobirama before flinging her arms around his neck. The silver haired Senju boy finally smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the pinkette, "Hey there Sakura, I have missed you." Smiling, Tobirama placed her down to look her in the eye, causing her to smile brightly, "I've missed you too Tobi!"

Tajima gave a questioning glance towards Hagoromo, "Old friend, might I ask who this child is?" Blinking rapidly now, the creator of Ninshu then looked to Sakura before looking back to Tajima, "Oh, Sakura is my daughter! Sakura, dear, introduce yourself." Hearing her father's request, she first turned towards him and gave him a slight nod, "Yes sir."

Now turning towards Tajima, Sakura turned towards the Uchiha clan leader before giving one hell of an adorable smile, "Hello Tajima Uchiha! My name is Sakura Otsutsuki, daughter of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It is a pleasure to meet you and I do hope you have a wonderful stay at our home." Tajima had always secretly wanted a daughter and the moment he met Hagoromo's daughter, he just about died from an over dose of cuteness, "Oh Hagoromo, she is simply precious. You never told me you had a daughter though, you dog."

The two young Uchiha heirs then glanced curiously towards the heiress. whom only smiled brightly and waved cutely before skipping up to them, "Hello there! My name is Sakura! May I ask what your names are?" The two looked towards one another before glancing back and the one, who Sakura guessed was the older brother spoke, "I'm Madara Uchiha. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home Lady Sakura." Indra then chuckled soft and the eldest Uchiha boy slightly glared at the eldest Otsutsuki male, "Might I ask as to what is so funny?"

Indra continued to chuckle for a moment until calming himself, "Forgive me, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at my sister's current face." Madara then turned his head back, only to see the heiress cutely puffing her cheeks out. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Was all the male with the shortly spiked black and blue locks could think.

Now seeing the thought filled expression, Indra snickered softly, "Sakura does not like formalities. She just likes to be known as herself." Madara then got an _'OHHHH...'_ facial expression before clearing his throat, "I'm Madara Uchiha. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home Sakura." Sakura then giggled and rushed forward before lacing her arms around his neck securely, "It's nice to meet you Madara." The pinkette smiled happily as she rested her forehead against his neck. Raising his arms up, the Uchiha heir then coiled his arms, almost... protectively, around the Otsutsuki heiress's abdomen to pull her closer to his body; only to lower his head onto her shoulder and close his eyes momentarily.

Once that moment was up, the young male opened his eyes to see Indra and Tobirama glaring at him. Madara quickly set the heiress down and gently placed a hand on the top of her head, "Why not go ahead and make an introduction to my younger brother?" Sakura gave one hell of a precious smile as she nodded, "Okay!" Turning towards the second Uchiha heir now, Sakura started her greeting all over again and Tajima really just wanted to steal this child from his old friend. That's when plans began to conjure within the Uchiha leader's mind, even though he kept completely silent.

"My name is Izuna Uchiha. It's nice to meet you Sakura." Izuna smiled brightly, causing the pinkette's eyes to basically sparkle, "Izuna!" Izuna instantly tilted his head out of confusion before answering, "Yeah?" Sakura then giggled cutely, "You're so adorable!" This comment only caused the secondary heir's face to bleed red before hiding it.

Hagoromo couldn't help but laugh at this turn of events. His third born was practically capable of making friends with an inanimate objects, that he was all too aware of. Clearing his throat gently, the leader of the followers of Ninshu then glanced towards his daughter, "Sakura, do you wish to help the maids cook tonight as usual?" Sakura then eagerly nodded and he chuckled softly, "Then go on dear, the hour is growing late and I am sure everyone is hungry." Nodding her head, Indra then stepped forward and held his hand out to his sister, "Come on sister, let us be going."

Smiling, the pinkette rushed up to her eldest brother before gluing her hand to his and the two began to walk away. Hagoromo then cleared his throat gently, "Come, you all must be weary from your journeys." All nodded and the leaders, Hagoromo, Butsuma, and Tajima all set off while the children all spoke to one another.

"Hagoromo, you never told me you had a daughter. If you did, I would have asked for her to be married to my eldest child one day so that we could keep our alliance strong." Tajima spoke on and on about the matter, causing Hagoromo to chuckle softly, "I wish for my daughter to find love on her own, not due to keep an alliance strong." The Uchiha clan leader merely nodded at this, "Ah yes, that would be nice. Would it not?"

Behind his back, Tajima had been talking in hand signs to his sons - letting them know that on this night, the Otsutsuki heiress would be kidnapped by them to join their family... and that made them a little more than uneasy about walking into this hospitable man's home.

* * *

"All done!" Sakura smiled brightly as one of the maids turned towards her, "You have been a big help, as usual, Sakura! Thank you so much for lending us an extra set of hands!" The maid had not been lying about this either. Ever since the pink haired Otsutsuki heiress began to help cook the meals at the family home, Indra and Asura had not been so picky over what they had been eating due to the fact that Sakura just made everything taste better.

Walking out while carrying too much for a six year old to be carrying, Sakura then stumbled a bit, only for Indra to rescue her and the food, "That was a close one!" The heiress giggled softly and nodded, "Thanks a ton big brother!" Indra simply adored Sakura, there was just no getting around that, "Here, let me take that for you." Taking the pot from his little sister, he then placed it on the table before leaning in and kissing her diamond baring forehead, "You did a good job Sakura."

He knew that the pinkette would normally be able to carry that out herself, which meant she was still in a weakened state. Now he was wondering why she had lied to him previously in the day. Now that everyone was accounted for at the table, they all gave their thanks for the meal before beginning to eat. During all of this, Indra and Asura were quick to notice both esteemed guests arguing over who Sakura who should marry - causing Hagoromo to sigh heavily considering he had already given an explanation as to why he had not engaged his precious only daughter to anyone as of yet.

Asura clasped his hands together and smiled brightly, "Thanks for cooking sis! It was delicious as always!" Smiling softly, Sakura nodded and stood elegantly before the room began to spin, causing her body to end up collapsing to the ground in an exhausted manner, which Indra was all too quick to notice before catching his cascading little sister within the protection of his own arms.

Everyone gave the pinkette a worried glance and Hagoromo sighed heavily, "Indra, Asura, go ahead and take Sakura to the baths. You can show all of the other children where the bath is while you two are at it." The eldest of the three Otsutsuki children nodded respectfully towards his father, "Of course father."

Glancing towards Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, and Izuna, he then motioned for them to follow him, "Come on, the bath is this way." All of the children then politely excused themselves to their fathers as they stood up and made their exit with the Otsutsuki heirs and heiress.

Upon coming upon a rather large door, Indra then opened it, "This is the bathing room. We only have one considering we practice moderation. So you will probably end up taking a bath with someone else at some point during your stay." They all nodded as if they now etched this into their memory.

Clearing his throat, Indra had a suspicious feeling so he decided to take a bath with both of his siblings right then and there to keep his baby sister safe, "Asura, why don't we take our baths now before we have to go and study for the night?" Groaning, he knew there was no way out of studying, so he nodded in defeat, "All right big brother, you win."

Madara figured this would be his time to get to know about the pinkette he had become so infatuated with in such a short amount of time, so he smiled, "Mind if I join as well?" Indra glanced towards the Uchiha heir with slight suspicion, yet ended up nodding, "Yeah, sure."

Realizing what time it was, the Otsutsuki heirs knew they had to wash up quickly if they were to get any studying done at all; so that's just what they did. "Sakura I'm getting out, will you be okay?" Indra asked softly as Madara moved in his place to support the weakened pinkette so that she did not drown, "Do not worry, I shall take great care of her. Sakura's safety comes first Lord Indra." Smiling gently, he then nodded, "I give you my thanks Madara. She means the world to me. So please, do not break the new found trust I have placed in you."

The male with the shortly spiked black with blue tinted locks smiled gently towards the Otsutsuki heir, "Place your mind at ease. I mean her no harm... in fact it is quite the opposite. I wish to protect her with my life if need be." This put Indra's mind at ease to rest a bit, yet he still could not shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen to his little sister. Pushing those feelings to the side, he slightly shook his head as he then thought, _'I'm probably just overthinking the matter.'_

Nodding towards the eldest Uchiha brother, everyone soon exited the baths and he whispered out, "Izuna... we must go now. Grab a towel so I can wrap her body up." Nodding his head, the secondary Uchiha heir swiftly jumped from the water and toweled off before placing his clothing back on. Soon enough, he brought two towels to his brother and he jumped out.

Izuna quickly gave a towel to his elder brother while the younger brother toweled off the older. Madara could only gaze sadly towards the pink haired heiress as he toweled her child-like body off before quickly handing her to his brother and got dressed. The moment the Uchiha heir was clothed, he then turned towards the pinkette and placed the sleeping kimono, that had been laid out for her by one of the servants, on her body. Turning towards his brother, the elder brother then realized the heiress was asleep and instantly realized that she no longer held any way to be sensed with her chakra, "Well, she kind of made our job easy."

Both brothers then nodded before dashing out of the room and headed to where they could sense their father with their own chakra completely masked. Entering the room while still holding Sakura, Tajima smirked, "Good job Madara and Izuna. Now... we will be leaving once everyone is asleep. Understood?" Tajima spoke in a hushed tone and the two boys nodded before whispering out, "Yes sir!"

The main Otsutsuki home grew dead quiet once two in the morning rolled around, causing the Uchiha clan leader to hastily stand, "Now, let us ride to the stronghold. Everyone awaits our return." The Uchiha's had never been attacked, yet knew about Sakura this entire time even though Hagoromo tried his hardest to keep her a secret.

All three Uchiha's rushed out of the home while clutching the Otsutsuki heiress tightly. One of the wondrous traits of the Uchiha clan was how they kept their stronghold hidden from everyone. Everyone including Hagoromo. They continued to run until finding their tied up horses and swiftly untied them before mounting them, "We ride until sunrise. Understood Madara, Izuna?" Both boys nodded in acknowledgement before taking off.

As sun began to rise, Sakura began to stir. Yet, Tajima already had a plan and was ready as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Emerald orbs slowly opened, only to see Tajima holding her as they rode away from her homeland. Shooting up, the pink haired Otsutsuki heiress was now panicking until the Uchiha clan leader pulled on the reigns of his horse, causing it to come to a halt. "Where am I!?" Sakura yelled in a panicked tone as she glanced around to only see Uchiha's surrounding her. That's when Tajima closed in on her and captured her gaze with his own, "Forget you were an Otsutsuki. You are an Uchiha heiress from this day forth. You are a daughter of mine!"

This comment caused Madara's and Izuna's eyes to slightly widen. Their sister had died in battle and their mother was now at the age where it was unfavorable to bare children. The pinkette's eyes dulled suddenly before perking back up, "Eh? Father, why are we out here?" Tajima smirked softly and ran his hair through the pinkette's thigh long silky locks, "We were merely scouting the border and you fell asleep Sakura." Finding this explanation plausible, she nodded - yet blushed softly, "S-Sorry father... I won't let you down next time."

* * *

"FATHER! - MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! - FATHER, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Indra hollered with Asura hot on his heels. Coming to the dining hall, they then noticed their father with an all too solemn look on his face; knowing all too well what had happened already without his sons rubbing salt into his hypothetical fresh wound. The Otsutsuki heirs faces held panic and unease as Indra spoke, "Father... Sakura is-" Swiftly cut off by his alien hybrid father, Hagoromo then spoke just loud enough for the two brothers to hear, "I am already aware Indra, Asura. Sakura has been kidnapped... by the Uchiha clan."

Anger boiled within Indra and finally the deadly crimson glow of the tomoe pattern that the Sharingan held spun into place, "WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM AND GET SAKURA BACK!" Hagoromo tilted his head down slightly, "I wish it were that simple my son. It's funny... I never remembered that the Uchiha's hid their stronghold so that no one would be able to find it. Yet, if they did find it, they would surely die."

The eldest son was going to hear none of this as he then shouted, "FATHER, YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THE UCHIHA! YOU EVEN HOLD THE RINNEGAN! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS USE YOUR POWER TO GET SAKURA BACK!" That's when the sage of six paths slammed his palms down onto the table that rest dormant in front of him before he finally yelled at his son, "I SWORE TO NEVER USE MY POWER AGAIN INDRA! MY POWER IS TOO DESTRUCTIVE! I DO NOT WISH TO KILL EVERYONE, INCLUDING SAKURA!" The two Otsutsuki heirs then realized... they had never seen their father exercise his powers, not even once as a demonstration, before.

Back with the Uchiha's, they finally reached home and the leader of the Uchiha clan jumped off of his horse before lifting the six year old down. Sakura had chattered happily to Tajima the entire time as if he truly had been her real father and once Madara dismounted, she ran to him and clung to him tightly, "Big brother! How come you didn't talk to me!?" As of now, the Uchiha heir was feeling all too guilty. He had fallen for the Otsutsuki heiress the first time he had laid eyes on her and made contact with her, but now...

Tears slightly filled his eyes as he merely stood there, causing the pinkette to release him with a questioning gaze. Madara then placed his hand on top of her head and began to run his fingers through her hair lightly, "Forgive me Sakura, I did not intend to hurt you." Just then, Madara's Sharingan awakened and Sakura pointed excitedly towards the young male's eyes, "Big brother! Your Sharingan was just awakened!"

Tajima looked back and smirked at this before clearing his throat, "Sakura, dear, can you go and play by the family pond for a bit? I'm sure Madara and Izuna will be right behind you." Nodding, the pinkette twirled around before running towards the family pond. The Uchiha clan leader then approached his two sons, "You both are to act as Sakura's brothers. Am I understood?" Lowering his head, Madara's Sharingan evolved to have three tomoe instead of just one as he nodded his head, "I understand father..."

 _'Hm... it seems Madara fell for Sakura during that short meeting we had. This could be troublesome...'_ Was all the father of the two children in front of him could think as he watched the Uchiha heir turn to begin following after the pinkette. Izuna was in no better state of mind as of now, yet fully knew that whatever his father said was basically law due to him being the clan leader - so he kept a stoic facade as he followed after his brother.

Soon enough, the secondary heir's shoulder was grasped by his father's hand, "Izuna, be sure that Madara stays in line." Izuna merely nodded and added in a simple reply of, "Yes sir." The moment Tajima released Izuna, he continued his pursuit after his brother; which he now had to run after to catch up. Now behind him, the secondary Uchiha heir began to speak using a hushed tone, "Big brother... don't do anything stupid." Izuna basically warned his elder brother in a soft, yet slightly threatening tone. Glancing his void like orbs towards his brother, the Uchiha's heir scoffed, "Do not threaten me, Izuna. For I... am Madara Uchiha!"

Reaching the family pond, the two brothers were quick to notice their mother walking out of the home carrying laundry that had to be done within a basket - along with the pinkette gasping, "Mother!" The pink haired lass then bolted straight towards the mother of the family and wrapped her tiny arms around her waist. The mother gained a puzzled expression before noticing her sons, whom only mouthed, _"Your new daughter."_ She then mouthed back questioningly, _"Name?"_ The two boys then pointed to the cherry blossom tree and the mother gained an _'Ah...'_ facade.

It was obvious that she now fully understood as to what the child's name was as she set down the basket of dirty clothes, "Sakura, I'm glad you're back home! Would you like to help mommy with the laundry?" The pinkette instantly nodded with a cheeky grin. Just then, Tajima appeared scratching the top of his head, "Ah, Mikoto, there you are. How could you forget that Sakura is recovering?" Mikoto instantly began to chuckle softly, "Oh, that's right, isn't it?" Sakura's face instantly fell, considering the palm of her hand ended up on her body - recovering it completely.

"But mommy... the six paths healed me!" Sakura whined softly, yet the mother shook her head, "I will hear no more complaints from you Sakura Uchiha, am I understood!?" The, now, Uchiha heiress pouted and Madara approached her slowly, "Come on Sakura, you need to rest. How about we take a nap together?" This had the pinkette's eyes sparkling within no time as she nodded quickly, "Okay!" Smiling gently, the Uchiha heir took the heiress's hand and lead her into the home before pausing, "Wanna snuggle with me?"

Sakura quickly nodded her head happily, "Uh-huh!" Reaching his hand out to her, he began to run his fingers slowly through her thick, yet silky long bubble gum colored tresses as he slowly lowered his own head, "Big brother, what's wrong...?" Quickly coming out of his pity party, he shook his head and smiled gently, "I'm just glad that you are safe Sakura..."

Gaining a worried facade for her "big brother", the pinkette instantly began to shake her head angrily, "No, no, no! Big brother isn't allowed to be sad! Who made you sad!? I'll make them pay!" Slumping to the ground and pulling Sakura to his chest, he shook his head, "No one made big brother sad. I promise."

Tears instantly gathered within those big emerald orbs Sakura held as her own before they slowly made their escape onto her perfect porcelain cheeks, "If you aren't sad big brother, then why... are you crying...?" Instantly lifting his head, Madara looked down to the tiny female's face only to realize that tears were now dripping down to her face from his face.

Sniffling softly, the Uchiha heir then began to hold onto Sakura protectively as his body began to slightly tremble with sorrow. He made a promise to Indra that he would protect the precious pinkette even if it cost him his life. That was a promise he would not break due to how much he had grown to love the new Uchiha heiress after he simply just met her. Yes... he grew to love Sakura after she bewitched him with such a pure emerald gaze.

"I don't like it when you cry big brother..." Sakura whispered softly - her tone full of sorrow and sadness. He had tricked her into trusting him, yet he had been the fool who had fallen from grace. To him, she was a life force all by herself that he desperately needed, "Sakura... I... I..." Just then the door opened to show Izuna and Sakura's eyes immediately began to sparkle, "Big brother Izuna!" She giggled happily before rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him; this notion slightly shocked Izuna, but he knew he had to play the part of Sakura's older brother.

"Hey there pretty girl!" Izuna chirped out as the new found Uchiha heiress nuzzled her head into his chest - causing him to weaken a bit as he thought, _'Now I understand why this is so hard for you, big brother.'_ Wrapping his arms securely around the newest addition to the family, the secondary Uchiha heir began to stroke Sakura's hair tenderly, "You must be tired." Sakura instantly puffed her cheeks out in an adorable manner, "No! I'm already healed! Why doesn't anyone listen to me!?" Madara glanced towards Izuna, whom now glanced back with tears stinging his eyes.

Soon enough, those tears began to drip down onto the pinkette's face, "Huh?" Looking up at her pseudo big brother, the Uchiha heiress frowned, "Not you too big brother Izuna..." Sakura quickly ushered Izuna into the room and began to wipe both of her "brothers" tears before both leaned down onto her tiny chest and began to sob. Sakura held onto both of their heads tightly while stroking their hair gently. Soon enough, Sakura lifted Madara's face within both of her tiny hands, "You are the Uchiha heir Madara. Lift your head with pride... for you, are an Uchiha."

* * *

It had been eight years since Sakura's kidnapping as she sat at home. Now being fourteen years old, she was becoming stunningly beautiful and not even Tajima could deny that. Groaning, the pinkette then flailed her body to the ground, "IT'S SO BORING WITHOUT MADARA AND IZUNA HERE!"

"It's boring without us here sis?" An all too familiar voice rang out, causing the Uchiha heiress to shoot up, "IZUNA, MADARA! YOU'RE HOME!" Izuna had accepted Sakura as a sister and nothing more, or so Tajima thought, after time had passed, but Madara would not allow those wounds to heal at all.

Tilting her head and noticing Madara had been injured, Sakura frowned angrily, "Big brother Madara..." Sighing heavily and dejectedly, he then looked up to see one pissed off facial expression radiating off of his pseudo sister and instantly straightened up, "Y-Yes!?" Izuna knew all too well Madara was in love with the pinkette that had been forced to become their sister, so, he sighed softly and jabbed a finger into his elder brother's wound; causing Madara to instantly gained a shocked and pained facial expression.

Chuckling softly, Izuna took a step back and gently pushed his elder brother into the room, "Let sister patch you up." Madara merely nodded, yet froze at the last thing his younger brother spoke before closing the door, "Keep it a secret elder brother..." Sakura slowly stood up and gained a softened facial expression before removing Madara's armor, "Who hurt you so badly...?"

The pinkette slowly lifted his cloak over his head so that she did not bring him much pain. Once the wound was out in the open, she tugged her right hand glove off before placing it against her eldest brother's wound to heal it. Taking in a sharp breath, he spoke softly, "Hashirama Senju..." Sakura instantly scowled, "I've never liked that man. It seems like he is always making fun of you, big brother. Well... that's what I heard from you at least." Now running her fingers through her pseudo big brother's now long unruly locks, the pinkette frowned, "Madara? How come I am never allowed to leave the Uchiha Stronghold...?"

 _'She is beginning to notice these things.'_ Was all he could think as a gentle hum was then admitted from his vocal cords, which caused her shoulders to slightly relax before he began to speak, "If I had to guess, it is because you are the Uchiha heiress and not just an Uchiha warrior." Right at that moment, Tajima entered and smiled, "Hello Sakura, I see you patched Madara up. A job well done, my daughter."

Nodding her head slightly, the leader of the Uchiha clan then held his hand out to her; fully knowing he had to place an illusion over the pinkette once again to keep her as an Uchiha. Nodding her head again, she then smiled at Madara - whom had been trying to grab her attention by using hand signals - but then internally face palmed at this notion considering Sakura did not know hand signals, nor did she keep an eye out for them anymore. "Yes sir." Was all she said as she took a step forward before taking her pseudo father's hand within her own.

"I'll be back big brother! If you want to keep talking, just stay put!" Sakura chimed out happily as she exited. Right then and there, Madara knew what he was going to do... he was going to train Sakura so that he could one day return her to her family. He honestly had no desire to part her with her true family, nor did he actually WANT to take her from her homeland just to bring her to this battle crazed clan. At the time, he had been a foolish child that had fallen in love, but he supposed he couldn't say much different about the way he felt now. He was still under the pinkette's spell... and that would never change.

"Father? How come every two years you have to do this?" Sakura asked in a highly curious manner. Tajima simply adored the Uchiha heiress and would conquer the world if she truly wanted him to, "It's just a precaution dear. The Otsutsuki's placed a jutsu that I have no knowledge of on you at the time of your birth that made you believe that you were one of them." This made the pinkette's eyes widen immensely, "R-Really? Then we have to hurry father!"

Izuna heard his father's entire speech and shifted his eyes to the side in an ashamed, yet disgusted manner. His father stole a six year old and placed her under a jutsu that basically changed reality for them... you can't get much more depraved than that. The sixteen year old secondary Uchiha heir snapped around, causing his long low ponytail to chase after its owner obediently as he clenched his fists tightly. He didn't walk away though... and this was because he knew that once the genjutsu was placed on Sakura, she would be out cold for a few hours and he would have to carry her body back to her room.

"Izuna. Izuna... IZUNA!" Tajima finally yelled, grabbing the young man's attention rather quickly, "Huh?" Was the secondary heir's only reply; causing the leader of the Uchiha clan to release a massive sigh as he held the unconscious heiress within his grasps, "You know the drill son. Take her to your brother so that you and him both can watch over her."

Nodding his head, Izuna hastily extended his arms, only to have his pseudo sister placed within his arms - making him smile lovingly as he turned and made his way back to her room. Tajima watched his second born son and internally groaned, _'Izuna has fallen for her as well. This is becoming rather tedious. The older she gets, the more beautiful she becomes. It is hard for my son's to resist such beauty whenever they know that she is not blood.'_

By the time Sakura groggily woke up, it was late at night and felt something warm against her nicely developing breasts that had began to bloom at the age of ten while something lazily stroked her nipple, making it hardened so that it jut out from her clothing; while also feeling warmth against her sacred entrance that was lightly being stroked.

Glancing down, she then noticed her "oldest brother's" hand had slipped into her sleeping attire before turning her head in horror to see her "eldest brother's" hand had slipped inside of her panties. Sakura did not understand what all of this sticky moisture between her legs was, but she did know one thing... this was freaking her the fuck out. The entire household suddenly shot up the moment they heard a high pitched shriek admitting from Sakura's room and instantly dashed towards the distressed pinkette.

"Sakura... mmm... be quiet..." Madara and Izuna groaned before yanking her back down - not truly realizing what they were doing as they unlaced their "sister's" sleeping attire. She was scared... she was fourteen years old and COULD be wed off by now, yet had never had any man touch her pure body before; so her eyes widened profoundly, "FATHER HELP!" The Uchiha heiress now sobbed and soon enough he slammed her door open to see her body being pinned down by his two sleeping sons that had fallen in love with her.

"MADARA, IZUNA, GET THE HELL OUT!" Tajima barked angrily, causing their eyes to shoot open. Truly mortified Izuna teared up and Sakura, knowing he truly did not know what he was doing, pulled his head to her bare chest, "Shh... big brother, it was an accident. It only scared me is all..." Yet one person had yet to remove his fingers from her panties as he continued to stroke faster considering he could feel how wet she was - causing her to roughly bite her bottom lip before growing pissed off, "BUT YOU!"

Swiftly snapping around, Sakura was ready to strike... yet, his eyes froze her dead in her tracks. All she could find was love... and that's when the eighteen year old Uchiha heir retracted his hand and pulled her in close, "FATHER! I CAN'T DO AS YOU ASK! I HAVE LOVED SAKURA EVER SINCE I HAVE MET HER!" Tajima was the one feeling guilty now. He had forced his sons to endure pain that they never should have had to endure in the first place. That pain being... losing the one you truly love.

Madara slowly slumped his head down to rest on the pinkette's shoulder as he wept and she quickly wrapped her arms around his head protectively as if she alone could protect his damaged heart. "RELEASE!" Tajima yelled and Sakura's memories all came back to her. The Uchiha clan leader slowly lifted his head, "Sakura... I don't ask for your forgiveness, nor do I expect it... but- but please protect Madara and his heart, for he has loved you for as long as I can remember."

Holding her hand up to silence the man, he quickly shut up and her eyes softened as she gazed down at the eighteen year old she now held protectively within her arms with a soft smile, "I forgive you... and I will stay. However, I will not be Madara and Izuna's sister... no. I will stay to protect his heart..." The moment the word "his" escaped from the pinkette's mouth, she gently placed her hand over Madara's heart. Looking towards Izuna, Sakura gave a saddened smile, "Izuna, I know that you love me; but I cannot return those feelings. I need everyone to leave us."

With that, everyone was gone and Madara glanced tiredly up at her, "Sakura, I finally have you back." The pinkette smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes Madara... yes you do..." With that she pulled him down so that she could lie her head upon his broad chest. Chuckling sleepily as she laced an arm around him, Sakura then murmured out, "And here I will stay to protect your heart..."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

As much time passed, Madara, now twenty two years old, while Izuna, now twenty years old, and Sakura, now eighteen years all old stood in line. Each of their Uchiha cloaks violently fluttered within the brisk fall wind, causing the female who posed as the Uchiha heiress to shake and shudder violently until the Uchiha heir wrapped his broad and muscular arm around her much smaller frame to warm her up, "We will have to sleep in the cold tonight, Sakura. I know how much you dislike the cold weather, so stick close." She understood fully as to what this meant, so she merely nodded at the order just given.

The pink haired lass now only knew battle, unlike her days living with her father and two brothers. She was a tough opponent and highly feared, where most people ran once they even caught a glimpse of the long pink locks she adorned. Living with the Uchiha's, there was no such thing as peace and that was one thing she dreaded the most.

After a full day of battling, Sakura and Madara found a cave that was basically hidden and nodded towards one another. Entering the cave, the two peered around to find no one else within the confinements of their temporary home. Both knew with how cold it was, there was really only one way to warm one another up; which caused the pinkette to blush furiously.

Instantly noticing her reddened facial expression, the Uchiha heir cocked his only visible eyebrow before smirking, "Does being half naked against my half naked body fluster you that much Sakura?" This instantly earned a scowl from the irreplaceable pink haired lass, "I NEVER SAID THAT! IN FACT, I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING AT ALL!" Rolling his eyes, he instantly began to take off his cloak before laying it on the ground so that the two could use it as a bed of sorts.

Folding his arms across his broad chest had become sort of a habit for this battle hardened male as he began to tap a single gloved finger against his arm, "Sakura, I am tired... can you be embarrassed after we have begun using our body heat to warm one another up?" He asked rather impatiently and continued to stare at her with his only visible eye.

After ten minutes of patiently waiting, the god of war was now shivering harshly like a kitten that had been soaked by a downpour of fall rain. Storming up to the pinkette, he swiftly unclasped the belt from around her fit waist before yanking off her Uchiha cloak - causing her to shriek and cover her upper half. Rolling his eyes slightly, he then placed his large hand on the small of her back before slamming her into his, now freezing cold, body. With how cold his body had been, it didn't take long for the beast of a man to feel the pinkette's rosy pink nipples roughly stabbing into him.

 _'Her body is going to drive me insane...'_ \- _'His body is going to drive me insane...'_ Was the only thing the both could ironically think at the same time. Sighing heavily considering he now had a "problem", Madara yanked Sakura and himself down to where he had laid his cloak down and placed her cloak on top of both of them. Closing his eyes and trying to clear his head of inappropriate thoughts, he then pushed the pinkette onto her back and rolled over so that his head now laid on the tops of her breasts as if they were soft pillows.

Just about to doze off, he then felt Sakura slightly squirm, "Madara... you're _POKING_ me..." He knew this squirm well due to making her squirm like this constantly. However, now they were resting their bodies from the continuous strains of war; but when did that EVER stop him? Smirking gently against her breasts, he figured he would play with her, but not take her virginity.

Hearing a huff from the pinkette, the Uchiha heir then slightly parted his lips and allowed his tongue to lightly flick one of her already hardened nipples. The moment the pink haired lass felt this, her breath instantly hitched within her throat and her cheeks turned a pretty shade of red. What drove the Uchiha male insane was the way her tone of voice projected, obviously full of lust at that point as a familiar scent of her's arose, "Madara...mnm... stop teasing me..."

Lifting his head ever so slightly he then grinned, "Tease? You should know me much better by now Sakura. I am disappointed. I do not tease. If I do anything, I do it because I want to." Placing his head back down onto her breasts, the Uchiha heir then smirked deviously, "Very well then, I shall stop."

He continued to feel her squirm beneath him and internally chuckled while thinking, _'So indecisive.'_ Suddenly Sakura groaned, "Ugh... I hate you! Why do you do this to me!?" This was rather amusing to the god of war as he pretended to be asleep now. Raising her fists, she then smacked Madara upside the head, "DON'T PRETEND TO BE ASLEEP!"

Now grabbing his head and groaning slightly, he then shot up and straddled the pinkette - pinning her arms down above her head in the process while leaning down until his face was merely an inch away from her own, "That was not very nice." Sakura was now blushing harshly as she simply stared into Madara's eyes. She loved his eyes, no matter the predicament she was in with him. He then noticed she was staring deeply into his darkened orbs until he heard a whisper escape her lips, "Madara... I love you..."

That was a green light for him if he had ever seen one before. Leaning down, the Uchiha heir then swooped in like a hawk and captured her lips - slowly releasing her hands in the process to actually take his gloves off. Once the two ran out of air, he broke apart and slowly licked his swollen lips, "I love you too..."

With that, the Uchiha male then realized she was squirming more than she usually did as a heated blush crossed her face. Smirking in an all too cocky manner, Madara simply began to run a single finger down her cleavage and then noticed she was biting her bottom lip roughly, "Aw..." He then paused and climbed off of the pinkette to begin torturing her, "Let us test how long you can go without exploding." Sakura had been slightly confused by this, well, until his head shot down and allowed his lips to begin attacking the pulse on her neck as his hands began to tease both of her nipples.

Both of Sakura's eyes widened immensely and she instantly began whimpering, "M-Madara..." Fully understanding, he leaned up and stared into her big, beautiful emerald orbs before placing a single hand tenderly against her cheek, "Sakura... are you sure...?" At this point, her mind was so fuzzy that the only thing she could do was nod.

The bulge within his pants was growing unbearable and from the way that Hagoromo had put it; her virginity, along with her love, was her's and her's alone to give. "I shall not impregnate you though, understood...?" Madara's tone projected softly, fully knowing this was his fault by this point. This was becoming unbearable for the pinkette to tolerate. Now she was using a tone Madara had never heard before, it was lust mixed with whimpering, "M-M-MADARA!"

That tone alone drove him insane with lust as he then disappeared beneath the pinkette's cloak, only to feel her bottoms practically being ripped off before his head popped back up. Sitting now, the god of war held out one hand, "This will be painful Sakura. Once I enter you, you must breath and relax your body or it will continue to be painful." She then tenderly placed her hand within his own and he leaned down and placed his lips over her's to silence her screams of pain.

Holding two fingers to her sacred entrance, he then slammed them in the moment his lips connected with her own. Instantly, Sakura's eyes widened and he could hear the muffled scream echoing throughout his mouth and her hand grasped his tightly. It only took a few moments before the pinkette broke away, "I have already healed the damage. There is no longer any pain." He nodded slightly and slowly began to use his thumb to rub at all of the sensitive nerves held within her bud, causing her to arch her back and cry out.

 _'My god... she is beautiful. I have waited so long for this moment... the moment that I make you mine.'_ The Uchiha male thought as he continued his assault before plunging his fingers deep inside of her - causing a sharp gasp to erupt from her throat. Emerald orbs glanced over to look at her secret lover's bulge within his pants. She had seen it on accident before and wondered if it would even fit inside of her as she reached a single hand out and gave his cock the freedom it oh-so desired before she began to stroke at it.

"Madara...?" Sakura's tone had changed... now it held lust and curiosity mixed together. The only thing his pleasured voice could reply with was a hum, causing her to continue, "C-Can you lie down on your back...? I've always wanted to try something with you." Blinking rapidly at this sudden request, he did as asked and plopped down.

Leaning up, the pinkette nervously blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before gulping harshly, "I've never done this before, so... if I mess up... I - I want you to show me how it's supposed to be done." Madara instantly gained a slightly puzzled facial expression, yet then closed his eyes and nodded, "Very well." All she could think as she leaned forward was, _'I really hope I don't screw this up...'_

Soon enough Madara's eyes flew open due to feeling Sakura's mouth slowly sliding over his painfully pulsing manhood. Now his back was slightly arching as the pinkette began to show the man she loved what a real woman could do. Soon enough she heard him yell, "FUCK! ARE YOU SURE YOU'VE NEVER DONE THIS SAKURA!?" Pulling away slowly, the pinkette rapidly blinked, "Yes I am sure."

He had, had enough of waiting as he then pounced on the pink haired medical kunoichi. Soft growling was then admitted from the Uchiha heir's throat as he positioned himself and plunged in. Cries of pleasure was all he heard, yet those cries rang out beautifully. However, all good things come at far to high of a price as a huge blast wave then separated the two secret lovers from one another as Indra and Asura's murderous glares directed towards Madara. Indra instantly rushed towards his little sister and picked up her cloak before placing it back on her body.

"B-BIG BROTHER!?" Sakura yelled in disbelief. It had been so long since she had seen her two brothers that she hardly even recognized them anymore. Indra held Sakura protectively against his chest, "WE WILL BE TAKING OUR LITTLE SISTER HOME WITH US NOW!" The pinkette already knew what was in store for her considering her virginity was now gone. To say the least, it wasn't pleasant.

Looking down as tears dripped from her face, she had planned to speak up at that given moment. Yet, the look Indra now gave Sakura made her instantly shut her mouth. However, the pinkette did manage to whisper out a few words that pissed the eldest Otsutsuki child off to the max, "I love him, Indra..."

* * *

Asura seemed highly puzzled at this turn of events as he glanced towards Madara and back to his little sister, "Sakura, can you explain?" Well she hadn't expected to hear that, yet she nodded in compliance, "He has always been there for me. Most importantly... he was the one who spoke up to free me from his father's Mangekyo Sharingan. He spoke up... because he as well, loves me." Asura's eyes were now glittering with tears as if he had just been told one highly emotional story before speaking up through sniffles, "T-That's so beautiful!"

Indra slammed his fist against the cave wall, clearly pissed off still, "ASURA! MADARA JUST TOOK SAKURA'S VIRGINITY WITHOUT THE TWO BEING FORMALLY WED!" Sakura then scowled darkly, "It is because I TOLD him to! He did not want to do it at first, yet my curiosity got the better of me! If you have ANYONE to blame, it is ME!"

The first born Otsutsuki child instantly shot his baby sister a glare she had never seen come from him before. She had memorized Indra as a kind, gentle, and sensitive older brother who loved his siblings... but this man... acted nothing like the brother she knew. Indra's glare was still deeply carved onto his face as his deadly tone rang out, "And you, foolish sister, will no longer be able to wed any man... no matter the status."

Asura gained a worried facial expression, "Big brother, don't you think you're taking this too far...? Father always said that it is our choice who we marry and who we love. He never said ANYTHING about having intercourse out of wedlock! Yet, I'm guessing the person that sis WANTS to marry is the man she was ABOUT to have-" The second born Otsutsuki then turned a deep shade of red before Sakura huffed and finished for him, "Intercourse with. Yes, you are correct Asura. I one day wish to wed Madara... that's why I chose to do this now."

"SILENCE!" Indra shouted, causing Asura to slightly jump and tense up all of Sakura's muscles. Darting his deadly crimson gaze towards his baby sister, he caught her eyes and placed her under a genjutsu before doing the same to Madara, "Grab Sakura. I shall grab Madara. He will atone for sullying the Otsutsuki's name."

Tilting his head down slightly as he lifted up his pink haired little sister, Asura sighed softly, "Don't you think you're taking this too far, big brother...?" His voice projected out softly, just loud enough for his elder brother to hear him. Indra glanced towards his younger brother with a scowl, "No. Now let us be going." With that, Indra lifted Madara's body and both brothers then dashed off.

Considering they were pretty close to home, it only took half a day to get back. By the time Sakura woke up, she noticed Asura sitting beside her with an all too guilty expression, "Asura... you've always been-" She then noticed her older brother flinching every so often and began to listen intently. The only thing she heard though, was Indra whipping Madara on the public streets.

The pinkette's eyes widened in horror as she scrambled to get up and quickly got dressed before running out to where Madara was, _'NO! NO!'_ She roared on the inside as tears began to leak down her face. Soon enough, Madara's body came into view - his arms tied above his head and his legs bound while his body was showered with whippings so brutal that they broke the skin. Noticing her oldest brother about to strike the exhausted male's back again, Sakura rushed in front of him and held her arms up, "THAT'S ENOUGH INDRA!"

It was too late for him to stop now as the whip slammed against Sakura's entire front body - face and all, before hurling her tiny form into Madara's broad body. "You fool..." Madara spoke weakly as Sakura ignored her own pain to place her hand on his body; healing him completely. Reaching up, the pinkette cut the Uchiha heir down before cutting through his leg bindings.

One of her eyes had been badly damaged and could hardly see out of it any longer while the rest of the front of her body had a deep gaping gash from the whip. The moment she had freed him, her body fell forward and Madara caught her with ease, "Sakura..." Tears fell from his crimson orbs that now morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Taking her right hand, he placed it over her wounds and healed them entirely as Hagoromo walked out, "INDRA!" Indra snapped his head towards his father angrily and the father released a heavy sigh, "Indra... do you not realize what you just did?!"

Hagoromo's eldest child held a look on his face that screamed, _'Does it LOOK like I care'_ Sighing heavily, the alien hybrid shook his head in disappointment, "You lost your sister when you were ten and then morphed into what we see today. Sakura, however, remains unchanged. She fears you now Indra. Not only does she fear your cold gazes, but your cold heart as well. Your sister has returned now and you give her a reason to never come near you? Tell me son, is this what you wanted? Madara is the man she chose to love, yet you chose to harm."

Pausing momentarily, Hagoromo then continued, "When you all were still very young, I chose to allow you all the freedom of finding love on your own. Now let me ask you this and I want an honest answer... are you upset with Madara because you fear he will REPLACE your rightful spot that resides within Sakura's heart!?" Indra's eyes were now so wide, he felt like they might pop out of his skull. Finally, he chose to answer, "I - yes... I had so many precious years with Sakura ripped away in a single night because of him. It's not just Madara I hate though... I HATE ALL UCHIHA'S!"

"My son, Sakura's heart is her own to give... but you should remember this... no one could replace the love she holds for you." Hagoromo spoke just loud enough for his first born to hear and Indra instantly snapped his head back and forth, "SHE IS NO LONGER PURE BECAUSE OF THIS MONSTER!"

The sage of six paths then sighed softly, "Tell me son... when you look at Madara now, do you see a monster?" Indra slowly turned his head, only to see Madara tenderly brushing a strand of his sister's long locks off of her face with a gaze solely focused on her. Hagoromo laced his hands behind his back and turned around so that he could hide the red tint now held to his face just because he had to speak about this, "If Sakura chose to give her virginity before wedlock, that was her own choice. Women are no different than men, my son." With that, he slowly began to walk away to leave Indra lost in his own thoughts.

Tilting his head down, he began to seethe. He wouldn't... no... he COULDN'T forgive the Uchiha clan for stealing his baby sister from him. All of those lost years he could have spent with his beloved baby sister. The Uchiha clan was a clan filled with evil. However, now he just had to figure out as to what and who in the hell was...

Madara Uchiha...


	28. Rivals

**Dunno what to say other than this chapter might take a bit to write due to how cold my hands are! LOL! Please R &R! So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: Rivals**_

* * *

The moment Indra carried Sakura's damaged and unconscious form towards her room and placed her in bed to rest, the only thing he could notice was a single tear rolling down his sister's face. Tenderly wiping away the wet and warm inanimate object that just did not seem to suit being on his little sister, a sigh indicating he was obviously hurting was set into motion. For Sakura, however, things were much different as she forced her way - instead of being dragged by force - into Kaguya's realm.

* * *

 _Sakura was not happy in the slightest, that much Kaguya could tell right off the bat as she spoke, "Sakura, why have you come here?" Folding her arms much like Madara's, the pinkette stayed silent for only a moment to collect her own thoughts until finally ready to speak up, "You said that each realm it would be harder for us to fall in love, yet we fell in love instantaneously and you made my BROTHER evil again!? Why is it that you put me through so much pain!?"_

 _Kaguya merely sighed heavily as a resort to this outburst before speaking, "It is because Indra was actually evil, dear." Scowling, the pinkette placed her hands on her hips, "Well, this realm has no real challenge, now does it?" The Rabbit Goddess chuckled softly at this comment, "No, I suppose it does not. Then with, OR, without your approval, I shall send both you and Madara to a new dimension. This dimension might be a tough one though. Good luck."_

 _Reaching out, she then grasped Sakura's memories and pulled them out, causing her emerald orbs to dull momentarily before Kaguya then replaced those lost memories and pushed the pinkette into the new realm. Shortly after, Madara was brought in and no explanation was given to him before she yanked out his old memories before replacing them with new memories. With that, she then smirked and pushed the male into the new dimension._

* * *

Within the Uchiha clan, it was now December twenty-fourth, a day before Christmas, yet a new found cry of life was heard. The midwife turned towards their leader with a bright smile, "Congratulations Tajima, sir, you have just given birth to a healthy baby boy! You now have an heir sir!"

Tajima gained an ecstatic facade as the midwife held the baby boy out to him, which he took with care. Smiling, she had to make a record of this, so, she asked, "Have you come up with a name for him yet sir?" Staring at the infant with a smirk, he then nodded, "Yes. His name will be Madara... Madara Uchiha."

Writing the name down with a smile, she then nodded, "A wonderful choice for your first born son, sir." The leader of the Uchiha clan smirked and merely nodded once again before looking at his new son. The mop of hair that was so black that it held a blue tint, his black eyes, his nothing less than perfect skin... Uchiha's were so fortunate to be born looking as if they were gods.

Three months later and elsewhere, a bell began to ring suddenly as if notifying the Stronghold it presumed over that it was now under attack. People began to gather anxiously within the streets in front of the main home as new cries of life could be heard. Suddenly four young boys began to push through the crowd with the occasional, "EXCUSE ME!" - "OOOPS, SORRY ABOUT THAT!" - "WATCH IT!" - "HEY, WAIT UP!"

Suddenly Butsuma, the four boys's father, and the clan leader, walked out to see his first born through third born here, and after a few minutes - the fourth born arrived panting heavily. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his heirs, "Indra, Hashirama, Tobirama, Asura." All of them slightly stiffened up before nervously answering in unison, "Y-Yes father? Suddenly, Butsuma's face became gleeful as he brought out the new born to their family.

All of the young boy's hearts practically melted at the sight and Asura finally said what everyone had been thinking, "Oh my god, she is SO CUTE!" Butsuma chuckled softly at this comment made by his youngest son and Indra laced his hands behind his back before speaking, "What is sister's name, father?" The father of the five could right then tell that Indra wanted to take a hold of this precious little girl, so he slowly handed her to him while answering his question, "Her name is Sakura, son." Indra took the little pinkette within his hold and only showered her with love as she tangled herself within his long low ponytail while his eyes finally softened at the sight in front of him while all the other brothers frowned at not getting a turn.

Eight years later and back in the Uchiha clan, Madara's mother finally finished brushing her first born son's unruly short locks. Last year she had given birth to a fifth member of their family and so far, everything was peaceful. Remembering what her husband had told her, she then placed a hand on Madara's shoulder, "Madara, your father would like to teach you the fireball jutsu, so go on to meet up with him."

Nodding at his mother cheerfully, Madara then gave his mother a gentle smile that put her mind at ease. Running out of his home and into the forest, the only thing he heard was, "STOP IT!" Rushing towards the sound of the distressed voice, he then noticed a boy with silver hair and powdery red orbs picking on one of the prettiest girls he had ever witnessed in his life.

"TOBI STOP! ELDER BROTHER INDRA WILL BE MAD IF I TELL!" Sakura furiously raged. It was apparent though that whatever she said went through one ear and out the next as he picked up mud and rubbed it all over her face. Tears gathered within her eyes, yet before she had a chance to dash off, the pinkette then witnessed a blur of black and blue before he shouted, "THE LADY SAID STOP, SO STOP!" With that he roughly shoved her teasing big brother away from her, only for her small hands to raise up and clasp his shirt tightly as she began to sob.

Tobirama instantly began to bicker about this and that before he turned and walked away now that his little sister now had a protector. Once Tobirama was officially gone, Madara gently turned his body around, "Hey, you okay?" The moment Sakura opened her shimmering emerald orbs, the Uchiha boy began to blush furiously before clearing his throat.

 _'Her face is a mess... poor girl...'_ Was the only thing Madara could think before he gently took her hand, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." As the pinkette nodded, tears continued to fall and the Uchiha boy then began to lead her to a river before pulling out his clean sweat rag. Walking to the water, he was quick to notice she had never let his hand go and was now following him around like a lost puppy. "The name's Madara. How about you?" He asked to break the silence as he dipped down to soak his rag. Hell, even he wasn't this mean to a poor defenseless little girl.

"Sakura..." Her voice projected out weakly, so he decided to give her a little push. Ringing his rag out, he wiped her face clean and then noticed... _'She's beautiful...'_ He thought to himself as a he released a chuckle, "Sorry, let's try that again, I couldn't hear you. The name's Madara, what about you?" Slamming her emerald orbs shut, the pinkette ended up shouting, "I'M SAKURA!"

Hearing another chuckle, she then opened her eyes and blinked rapidly; only for him to speak, "So, you do have a voice. I just have to poke at you enough to get it out." Witnessing her looking down, he gained a worried expression, "What's the matter?" For some reason, he didn't like it when this girl got sad. Yet, he then felt her take his cloth from his hands before walking to the river to begin washing all of the mud off. "So, who was he...?" Madara asked gently, causing the pinkette to sigh heavily before answering, "My brother."

All she could think at the moment was, _'NO MATTER HOW MUCH I SCRUB, IT WON'T COME OFF!'_ -"You don't have to do that, you know." The Uchiha boy chuckled softly and the pinkette then stood before blushing slightly, "Since I dirtied yours, then take mine." She then handed him her own sweat rag that had cherry blossom patterns stitched tastefully all over it.

Smiling gently, he then walked up to the young girl and took it from her, "Thank you." Looking at how the sun was now at its peak, all color drained from her face, "I've gotta go Madara!" Leaning up, Sakura then pressed her lips to the silkiness that his cheek held before giving a bright smile and dashing off.

Slowly raising his hand up as a blush spread across his cheek, he then touched the same spot where the pinkette had placed her lips. Soon enough he heard the yelling of his father and that was enough to jolt him out of his eight year old fantasies. Once his father showed him the hand signs and explained the basics, he pretty much had the concept and visualization of the jutsu within his mind before preforming it easily on the first try, making his father grin like a fool, "That's my boy Madara." As he went to wipe sweat away he then caught the scent of roses on Sakura's sweat cloth - now only able to think of her as that scent lingered within his nostrils.

"MADARA!" Tajima yelled, snapping him out of his illusion, "Yes father?" The Uchiha clan's leader then sighed heavily, "From this day forth, you will now be sent into battle. We now also have the Senju clan as our enemies. So be ready tonight because we are going to try and catch the Senju off their guards." Madara could only nod at his father's request, "Yes sir..."

* * *

As the pinkette returned home, she noticed there was still mud on her clothing and that right there ticked her off. Out of nowhere, Indra dropped down to see mud not only on his little sister's clothing, but within her hair as well. Tilting his head slightly as he held out his hand for his baby sister to take, which she happy obliged with, he just had to question, "Sakura, why is there mud all over you? Did you space out again?"

Gaining an annoyed facade as they walked, Sakura then shook her head, "No... big brother Tobi grabbed a bunch of mud and smeared it onto my face... he kept saying that women are meant to stay at home and don't really have talent with chakra at all." Whenever her older brother said nothing, she looked up, only to see one pissed off facial expression plastered onto his face.

"Indra...?" Sakura whispered gently and gave his hand a tender squeeze, causing him to shake his head suddenly before giving a gentle smile, "Don't you worry Sakura, I will talk to him to remind him that we are the Senju. We are the clan of love. He should not have done that to you." Trusting that her eldest and most protective sibling would take care of her mean sibling, she then nodded before he gave her a gentle nudge, "Father wants to talk to you, but let's get you in the bath first." This only made her giggle as Indra lead her to the bathing room before opening the door to let her in, "I'll bring you some new clothes, okay?"

Nodding at this, Indra then closed the door and went off to gather his sister's new clothing. Not wishing to be punished for making her father wait, she washed herself as quickly as she could before getting out and her eldest brother handed her, her new clothing. Placing the white kimono top on that was showered with a storm of cherry blossoms, Sakura then pulled up her black form fitting short shorts before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

Once done dressing, the pinkette then rushed as fast as she could to her father and tenderly knocked on the door, only to hear a muffled, _"You may enter, Sakura."_ For some reason, she had anxiety as she entered her father's room and gracefully dipped to her knees, "You asked to see me?"

Nodding his head, Butsuma then released a heavy sigh, "We have just gained intel that we are not just fighting the Hagoromo clan anymore. We will also be up against the Uchiha's... so we will require your visual prowess to match theirs. We can use your Sharingan to lead them to believe that you are an Uchiha so that victory can be swift." Nodding her head, the only thing she replied with was, "I understand father." Now he was gracious his daughter had been born with the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnegan - with the added fact that she also could harness the power of the six paths at any given time she pleased.

He had been wise, so very wise, to train her in combat. Looking towards his pink haired daughter, he then smiled gently, "Sakura, I also need you to come here." Gaining a puzzled look, she then stood and walked to her father before he caged her in one of his usual bear hugs, "I love you, my dearest daughter." Squeaking from the initial shock, yet, she wasn't sure how this shocked her anymore; Sakura then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too, father..."

Erecting his body, yet not standing, he began to run his fingers through his daughters long pink locks, "I won't send you into battle tonight with your brothers, but I want you to be ready for the next battle." Nodding her head, she smiled brightly, "Yes sir!" Letting his daughter go, she then stood and gave a deep bow, "I will be going now! See ya!" Sakura giggled and ran out of the room waving.

"MOVE! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sakura heard in the middle of the night, causing her to groggily sit up and rub at her tired eyes until her door slammed open to show her father in a panic, "SAKURA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Wide eyed now, she nodded and motioned for him to come in, only to see her eldest brother had been severely wounded. Sakura knew that if she didn't have possession over the six paths, it would be too late for him. Butsuma tenderly set his first born down and Sakura placed her right hand over the wound, sealing it completely.

Indra was now breathing normally and finally opened his eyes to see his baby sister sobbing while holding his hand protectively. Poking her forehead gently, Sakura then lightly flinched before scowling, "You dummy!" Indra chuckled softly and sat up, only to wrap his arms around her tiny form, "Sakura... I'm tired..." He mumbled, making her smile softly before she helped his weakened form get into her bed.

She already knew how this was going to go, she'd end up caged in her brother's protective hold on her and that was something she entirely did not mind. Well, that was until she woke up and realized she was now caged in between Indra, Hashirama, and Asura. She knew why Tobirama honestly didn't like her. It was because she had the Sharingan. So many times had he spouted that she was no Senju and that hatred would one day overtake her. Indra was in no better position though. Tobirama hated him just as much for the same reasons. No one really knew why Sakura or Indra had the Sharingan, because Butsuma had been there to create the both of them.

Two weeks flew by without incident until this very day. Tobirama glanced towards his sister and sighed heavily, "Let's take a walk, sister." Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, she then gave an extremely confused nod, "Okay?" Silver and pink walked through the forest whenever Sakura decided to break the ice by holding her much smaller hand out for him to take.

As repulsed by her as he was, he took her hand and the two continued to walk until they came upon the same river she had been with Madara at two weeks prior, "It's so pretty, isn't it Tobi?" Sakura gave him a bright smile and he tried his hardest to give a slight smile back, "Yes, it is." He couldn't take it anymore. Noticing Sakura release his hand to walk up and kneel down in front of the water to watch all of the tadpoles swim about, her eyes had been too focused on them and not on the danger behind her.

Out of nowhere, Sakura felt her shoulders being tightly grasped before her head plunged within the water. Rearing her head back, the pinkette gasped for air and shouted, "TOBI STOP!" Growling, he pushed her head back under once more. The next time she reared her head back she began to sob and scream, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Now, he grasped the top her head harshly and held her under the water. Just as all movements stilled, Madara slammed his knee into Tobirama's face, sending him flying away from them.

Bolting to Sakura, the Uchiha heir noticed she was not breathing and quickly sat her up before slamming his hand against her back - causing her to cough up any and all water she had accumulated. Slowly turning her head as she trembled, Sakura meekly whispered out, "M-Madara...?" He merely nodded and she shot her arms around his neck before beginning to sob.

Madara couldn't actually believe this... _'Her own brother just tried to kill her!?'_ Slowly, he picked her up and lead her away from the water. Fully knowing that she would probably have a fear of it now. Leading her deep into the forest, he then sat down and held her close, "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner Sakura..." She hid her face on his collarbone before shaking her head slightly and continued to sob. After a while, the Uchiha heir noticed that she was no longer crying and he slightly tilted his head to see her sleeping face.

His heart began to ache at that very moment due to this singular female. Lying his head on the tops of her own as he raised his arms to firmly take hold of her fragile frame, he slowly drifted off to sleep. A few hours later panicked yells could be heard, "SAKURA!" - _'Good... she is loved...'_ Was all he could think as he began walking towards the voices while carrying the pinkette. Indra spotted that pink hair far before anyone did as he shouted, "I FOUND HER!" Rushing to the boy carrying his sleeping sister, he then scowled, "What did you do to my sister!?"

Madara lazily blinked before replying, "I didn't do anything to her. I rescued her. Your silver haired brother was trying to drown her and almost succeeded if I hadn't come along." Indra's eyes widened to become mortified, so he reached out and gently shook the pinkette awake. The moment her emerald orbs fluttered open, Madara gently set her down on her own two feet as the eldest of five then managed to ask, "S-Sakura...? Did Tobirama really try to drown you...?" Emerald orbs instantly shot to the forest floor, confirming what the boy in front of him had said was correct.

"I give you my thanks for rescuing my little sister. She means the world to me." Indra spoke with a heavy heart and Madara could only nod, "It was no problem. Later." With that, Madara darted off to head home. Indra now felt bad as he carried his little sister home. He hadn't even asked the kid who he even was or what his name had been. Finally reaching home, Indra told his father everything after placing Sakura in her room. However, Butsuma then told his first born that there were now two factions within the Senju because of his two Sharingan wielding children.

Due to these two factions, he was unable to punish Tobirama and that caused Indra's eyes to evolve to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as well. Thinking back, Butsuma remembered at how close Tobirama USED to be to Sakura before she had gained the Sharingan. Yet, in this war torn era; anything deemed as suspicious made you an instant outcast.

Thinking harder on the matter, he remembered at how all of his children used to be close... but once Sakura and Indra gained the Sharingan, those two practically just stuck together. Even though Hashirama and Asura held no ill-will towards neither Indra, nor Sakura; they still kept their distance just in case the two should ever break their trust like the way Tobirama had just done with Sakura.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had been four years now since the Uchiha and Senju began to battle one another viciously. It had also been four years since Madara had even caught a glimpse of that shiny, soft, long pink hair that belonged solely to Sakura. Now twelve years old, the pinkette sat near the river with a lost gaze. She used to be terrified of the river... and for good reason... but Tobirama finally came to the conclusion that his family was very dear to him and now held the precious pinkette extremely close to his heart - protecting her, no matter what the cost might be.

Sensing someone coming, she quickly hid her body up within a tree before masking her chakra. She hated war, it made one so paranoid over the tiniest of things. At the same time, it also could make you forget those you once considered close friends as a child. There was no point in remembering such memories of the past when it was likely the person held within those memories was now dead and buried six feet under.

Untamed black and blue locks that now reached the base of the owner's skull fluttered gently in the wind as he approached the same place he witnessed the pinkette's attempts to be drowned at. He didn't know why he continued to come here... it was almost depressing. There was no point in remembering her anymore. So he had forgotten her, just as she had forgotten him.

Picking up a stone, Madara then hurled it across the river, only for it to sink half way across. Growling softly to himself, he picked up another stone and threw it - making it over the half way mark. Frustrated that he couldn't make it all the way across, he bent down and grabbed yet another another stone, "TCH! This time- THIS time I'll reach the other side!" Just as he was about to throw his rock, another rock went soaring past his head, skipping across the tops of the river water before landing on the other side. Clearly annoyed, he turned around only for the pinkette to talk in a chipper tone, "Just aim it a bit higher than you'd think! That's the trick!"

Really annoyed now, he grasped the stone tightly, "Yeah, I know! If I just put my all into it, it will make it! Who in the hell are you anyway!?" Placing her hands playfully on her hips, Sakura then mused, "Me? As of right now, I'm your stone skipping rival! But, my stone is already... on the other side." Clearly not amused by her answer, he then took a gentle step towards her, "ANSWER ME! I ASKED YOU WHO YOU WERE!" Raising a hand and tucking a stray lock of bubble gum colored locks behind her ear, she then smiled, "First name's Sakura, but I can't tell you my last name."

Growling, he then hastily snapped around, "Sakura, huh? Just watch me! I'll make it this time!" Sakura said nothing, but she did study his every damn movement down to the very last detail. Just by the way he threw his rock, Sakura could tell he was a shinobi. Madara watched the rock hopefully as it skipped on the tops of the water until sinking.

Freezing up, the Uchiha heir then snapped around while pointing at the precious pinkette, "WHY YOU! YOU STOOD BEHIND ME ON PURPOSE JUST TO DISTRACT ME, DIDN'T YOU!? I'M SO SENSITIVE THAT I CAN'T EVEN PEE IF SOMEONE STANDS BEHIND ME LIKE YOU'RE DOING!"

Leaning back a bit while he yelled, Sakura then dropped to her knees and held onto them. However, her face became saddened, "Sorry... I didn't mean to make you angry..." Noticing her saddened demeanor, he then felt guilty for snapping at her the way he had just done and placed his hand against his forehead gently, "There's no need to get sad about it." Sighing gently, he then continued, "I was making excuses, I'm sorry." Glancing her emerald orbs up, she then released a dreaded sigh, "Well I had no idea you had such an OBNOXIOUS self diagnosed neurosis."

To her, he was like a play toy. WAY too easy to press all of his buttons all at once as he once again exploded, "YOU KNOW, I CAN'T TELL IF YOU'RE A NICE GIRL OR JUST SOME KIND OF JERK!" This made Sakura bubble over with giggles as she stood up and winked, "Well one thing's for sure, I'm better at stone skipping than you!" As she said this, she then made the hand motion of stone skipping; which she knew he would blow up at.

Instantly, gaining a pissed off face, Madara pointed his finger at the pinkette angrily, "YOU WANT ME TO SKIP YOU INSTEAD, YOU PUNK!?" Time to play the sad card again, oh this was fun for her, "I'm sorry Madara... I keep making you mad... as amends, I'll let you throw me into the river. Go ahead... do it." Only hearing a dramatic sigh, she already knew how this was going to play out, "Good grief... are you aware of your own obnoxious neurosis!?" Oh here came the best part, because on the inside, Sakura was laughing hysterically, "It's just... I hope I reach the opposite shore."

At this point, he was like an active volcano as he shouted, "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! JUST GET LOST!" Well, she had her fun for the day, so Sakura stood and held up a hand as a way to say bye while a beautiful smile graced her lips, "Well!" Shooting his hand out, he then grasped her shoulder, "NO, WAIT A SEC!" Looking confused as she spoke, "Which is it? Why don't you try to be a bit clearer." This actually shocked the Uchiha heir as he brought his hand back a bit, "Well it's uh-"

Suddenly, a body from the Hagoromo clan began to float down the river and Sakura rushed towards it - running on the tops of the water in the process. In the background Madara slightly narrowed his eyes at the pinkette as he basically spoke to himself, "Are you a shinobi...?" Sakura checked the crest and instantly frowned, "This place will become a battlefield... go home now... I don't want to see you get hurt. This is the crest of the Hagoromo clan... I'm sorry, but I have to go. See ya later, uh-"

Now it was his turn to give her a handsome smirk that brought a pretty red tint to her cheeks, "First name's Madara." She couldn't stop staring at that smile of his. That smile that appeared so charming, so well defined, and so damned perfect, "Madara, huh?" He was quick to reply with, "Not proffering one's family name to a stranger... is shinobi law, right?" Looking down momentarily, her eyes then saddened for a merely a second before returning to what they once were, "I thought so... you're a shinobi too."

With that, both parties turned and left the river. The following night, Sakura geared up for war, not wearing all of the heavy armor that Hashirama, Tobirama, or Asura wore. She dressed the same as Indra, and they always posed as Uchiha's to cut their numbers down greatly. Indra and Sakura worked in two man teams, their Sharingan already blazing within the night.

The two factions had long since dissolved considering they noticed Sakura and Indra doing deeds that were far riskier than anyone else. They were true Senju warriors and no one questioned who's side the two were really on any longer. Standing in their Uchiha cloaks, Butsuma gave everyone their orders and everyone instantly rushed out to battle. Indra and Sakura were currently faking being cornered by members of their own clan, and the Uchiha's took the bait as usual.

Jumping down, a girl that was younger than her turned her head, "Are you two all right!?" While the boy asked, "Yes, they did not harm you, did they?" Sakura and Indra both shook their heads and little did she know... she was the one who mercilessly took down Madara's two other siblings. Yet, there would be a loss on her side that night as well.

* * *

Indra and Sakura currently rushed to give aid to a group and a group of Uchiha's then jumped down, thinking they were comrades, "The group ahead has been dealt with, follow us!" Internally, Sakura's eyes widened, _'NO! THAT'S ASURA'S GROUP!'_ Tilting her head towards Indra, he merely made the hand signs that he would infiltrate the Uchiha clan Stronghold alone and she needed to retreat.

The pinkette's eyes could no longer focus and she began to hyperventilate. Indra then forced Sakura to stop and the other Uchiha's gained a worried facade as her eyes shifted to the Rinnegan, yet Indra gave her a pat so rough that she began to cough and gasp for air so that her eyes returned back to the Sharingan. The eldest brother then glanced to the Uchiha's and sighed, "Go on ahead without me." They all nodded and took off as Sakura finally spoke out through choked up sobs, "I-Indra, A-Asura was in that group." Taking his sister's hand, the older brother then lead the way until they were there.

All she could do was stare in horror before she ran up to Asura's lifeless body. Not even the six paths could help her now unless she was willing to trade her own life. Taking Asura's head within her arms she then began to sob hysterically, "ASURA-A-A! " It was almost as if Madara had a "Sakura needs you" radar as his head suddenly snapped to the side. Tajima merely glanced to his son, "What is it Madara..."

He couldn't explain it, he honestly couldn't, "Father, I am going to take the two survivors down." Tajima gleefully nodded his head, yet, by the time the Uchiha heir arrived... no one was to be found. Shaking his head, he actually did find two survivors and mercilessly cut them down.

Knowing fully well as the eldest brother, he needed to protect his siblings; Madara went to the last place his father had sent his brother and sister only to find them slaughtered. A pained scream was released, yet for some reason, the death of his siblings was not enough to awaken his Sharingan. He felt like a complete failure... his little brother, Izuna, had awakened his Sharingan far earlier than he had and that right there... was an embarrassment in his eyes. All he truly wanted for was to live in absolute peace, but that would be asking for too much.

The next day, Sakura stood with her remaining brothers and father as Asura was buried. This was too much for one young girl to handle, so she turned to Indra, whom instantly wrapped a sheltering arm around her. Her breakdown just got worse until her father's stern words rang out, "Shinobi don't cry. They're born into this world to fight and die in battle." Suddenly pulling away from Indra, Sakura gained a look of pain within her eyes as tears still flowed down her porcelain cheeks, "HOW LONG ARE ALL OF THESE CONFLICTS GOING TO LAST!?"

All of her remaining brothers appeared shocked at their sister's outburst, yet Butsuma did not even turn towards her, "Until the very last foe has been vanquished. A world that is free of battle is not easily paved." Suddenly, the pinkette lowered her head so that it now hid her shimmering emerald hues, "And children must be sacrificed...?" Sure, her brother had been a teenager, but children as young as the ages of six and seven were sent out onto the battlefield to help fight the ongoing battle. Parents now believed that making their children full-fledged shinobi as fast as they could was a true sign of their love.

As if Asura's death had pushed him to this point, Butsuma then growled and slammed his fist into his daughter's face. Once the fist connected, Sakura's body was flung away as if she had been placed within a slingshot. Feeling her body skid to the ground, Sakura could actually feel her skin break a part so that it began bleeding in multiple areas. Indra's eyes widened at the state of his precious little sister and rushed to her along with Tobirama and Hashirama.

Butsuma had now begun walking away and Sakura spat the blood that had accumulated within her mouth to the side, "SENJU!? THE CLAN OF LOVE!? YEAH RIGHT! ALL THIS IS JUST ADULTS GANGING UP ON KIDS AND DRIVING THEM TO THEIR DEATHS! WE ARE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING AS THE UCHIHA!" Butsuma stopped and turned his head to the side to look upon his only daughter as he spoke, "That is how we honor our opponents. Even an infant, if wielding a weapon, is deemed an enemy."

Sakura's emotions were now set on a damn rampage as she shouted back, "WE KILL AND ARE KILLED SO MUCH WE CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH THE GRUDGES ANYMORE! IT'S TOO RISKY TO EVEN SAY YOUR LAST NAME! I SWEAR THIS SHINOBI WORLD IS TOTALLY MESSED UP!" Butsuma sharply snapped around, "Children like you are known as BRATS!" Tobirama then skidded in front of his sister and held his arms up, effectively stopping the father of four in his tracks, "Father, no!" Tears filled the pinkette's eyes as she snapped around and bolted off.

Coming upon the river she used to hate and fear so much, Sakura then sat down and allowed the sparkle held within her emerald orbs to die as she began to remember Asura. Not even noticing Madara shaking her slightly, it took him a good five minutes until she finally responded, "Oh... hey Madara..." Noticing the swelling on her cheek, he pulled out a clean sweat rag before drenching it and ringing it out. "You okay...?" He asked softly - completely terrified that if he spoke too loud, he might shatter her completely.

"I guess." - "Pfft. liar." He instantly spoke before tenderly pressing the rag against her cheek. Looking down into the water, Sakura sighed softly, "My older brother died." Her tone projected within the form of a whimper as he sighed, "We are shinobi Sakura. We never know when we might die." Suddenly a scowl laced on her beautiful facial features before standing, grabbing a rock, hurling it, and yelling at the same time, "I HATE THE UCHIHA'S!"

Madara's eyes slightly widened at this, "S-Sakura... does that mean that you're a Senju?" Turning her head towards him, she then lightly shook her head, "No." She already knew the perfect cover story for this slip up, "It was just my brother and myself. He trained me in the shinobi arts so that I had a way to protect myself." Madara nodded his head at her explanation and found it to be plausible. A lot of the times during war people who weren't even your opponents ended up getting caught in the crossfire.

Looking at her cheek and frowning, the Uchiha heir then placed a gentle hand against the swollen skin. Looking towards Madara's facial features, Sakura then chuckled with a sad tone, "My cheek bothering you that much?" Scowling and shooting his head away, the Senju heiress basically waited for him to blow up, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT! ACTUALLY, I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING!" For some reason, the pinkette began laughing - and boy, did she laugh hard. As she laughed, Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his abdomen, causing a blush to assault the Uchiha heir's cheeks.

Peering up with those dazzling emerald orbs, the Senju heiress was quick to noticing the heat now staining the male's cheeks before he ended up muttering, "Hey... you're really close..." Hearing a soft giggle coming from the pinkette, Madara then tilted his head down to gaze upon her.

Yet, the moment those voids peered down, they met sparkling emerald orbs. Right then and there, she knew that she had him wrapped around her baby finger. He then chuckled softly and lightly wrapped his arms around Sakura's frame - placing his head on the top of her own and mumbled so only the two of them could hear as he ran his fingers through her her thigh long tresses, "Let's spar together tomorrow." -"Okay."

From what she could sense from him, she wouldn't have to hold back anymore. He would be REAL training for her, so she was actually pumped. She even had to hold back against her own father to not hurt his Senju pride as a warrior. All Madara could think about was how peaceful he felt. The Senju heiress's scent alone was enough to place his troubled mind at ease. Slightly tightening his hold on her, he then accidentally mumbled, "I never want to let you go Sakura..." This made the pinkette's heart begin to rapidly pound against her chest cavity before whispering, "W-What...?"

He hadn't known he had literally spoken those words out loud for her to hear, so he was slightly confused, "Huh?" The only thing the pinkette could do was shake her head against his chest before moving her arms so that they laced around his neck tightly. She wanted Madara close... Sakura couldn't explain it, but that was how she felt.

Tears streamed down her face to land on his collarbone as she then spoke within a hushed tone that only he could hear, "I never want to let you go either, Madara..." By the end, her voice projected within the form of a quiet whimper, yet Madara's eyes were now large as he thought to himself, _'How embarrassing! Did I really say that out loud!?'_ \- "Madara...?" Noticing her slightly leaning back, the only thing he could do was stare into her eyes, "Y-Yeah Sa-" Before he could even finish her name, Sakura had lightly pulled him down to press his lips against her own.

 _'OH MAN! I HAVE NEVER BEEN KISSED BEFORE! WHAT DO I DO!?'_ Was all he could think, yet his body had already taken the initiative and pulled the pinkette as tight to him as she could get while his lips synchronized with her own to match her own. By the time the Senju heiress pulled away with slightly swollen lips, she then leaned her head against his chest before whispering out, "Thank you..."

* * *

The next day came much too slowly for the Uchiha heir. Bathing, brushing his shortened locks, eating, and saying his temporary farewells to his remaining family; he was then quickly stopped by his father and reminded that this was the day that his siblings were to be buried. Nodding, he then followed his father to the burial grounds where his younger brother, Izuna, already resided.

Izuna stood there with a completely stoic facade as Madara's eyes gathered with tears. Tajima then growled, "Uchiha member's do not cry, Madara! I won't allow disrespect for either your sister or brother!" Right at that moment it began to rain, so now his father could not tell if he was crying or not. The little sister he picked on so much... he shouldn't have picked on her at all. He never even thought what all of the teasing did to her emotional state."

Before the war, she had long hair, much like Sakura's, but the more Madara teased her, the more it pushed her to break and slice all of her hair off so that she had a little boy's haircut. The more he teased her, the more she began acting like a tomboy instead of a feminine heiress of the Uchiha clan. The worst part was, the more he treated her these ways, the more his other male siblings began to treat her in the same fashion... especially Izuna. Izuna idolized him and looked to him for guidance. So, when he witnessed him treating her horribly... so did Izuna.

Now thinking of his deceased little brother, Madara knew he as well, idolized him. The first born heir to the Uchiha clan knew his head was so full of hot air, yet the only one to notice this had been Sakura. She toned him down to calm his ridiculous ego. She had probably been waiting for him in this downpour, he could already see her saddened facade clearly as if she were right in front of him.

Suddenly feeling his body being shaken, he abruptly snapped out of his trance to peer into his little brother's eyes, "Big brother? Are you all right?" Izuna asked gently, causing the older of the two to release a heavy sigh, "Izuna, want to make a friend?" Looking down, he then sighed, "I wish I could big brother, but father claims that I need much more training to be on your level." Frowning slightly, he nodded. He already knew that Izuna was strong enough for his age. The two constantly sparred to compare their skill levels.

Even though Madara always won those spars, Izuna was always CLOSE to beating him just because he had the Sharingan's power already. He needed to boost Izuna's moral by telling him all of this instead of merely just thinking it, "Izuna." - "Huh? What is it big brother?" Izuna turned back around and by doing so, his low ponytail chased after him. Looking up and walking to his younger brother, Madara then placed a hand on his younger brother's head before ruffling his untamed locks, "Izuna, you are powerful and everyone around you can see that... even me."

This made Tajima smile gently before calling out, "Izuna, let's go." Izuna quickly nodded and waved to his big brother before chasing after his father. The moment they were out of sight, Madara dashed off to meet up with Sakura. Reaching his destination, a chill was sent down his spine and he clutched both of his arms before sneezing.

Sakura had been waiting for so long that she had to pull out an umbrella for shelter. Yet, what scared her half to death was the all so sudden **_-'ACHOO!'-_** Snapping her head around, she noticed Madara had not witnessed her, so she quickly ran to him before taking a hold of his hand and dashing to a cave that she knew was nearby. Once inside, she frowned deeply and dropped her umbrella before rushing back outside to gather firewood. By the time she got back, she quickly dried off the wood and made a huge fire.

Walking up to the shivering male, she untied his soaking clothing off of his body before grabbing a rope out of one her storage compartments and making a clothes line to dry his soaked clothing. However, this notion only freaked Madara out as the Senju heiress pulled off the clothing that now stuck to his body, "W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU D-D-DOING!?" The male with the soaking untamed locks shouted at her, making her chuckle softly, "Making you and me warm, duh. I don't know about you, but I don't particularly like being sick."

She had a good point and it could be seen all over his annoyed facial expression that a female had figured it out before him. "I-I C-CAN U-UNDRESS M-MYSELF!" Shrugging and nodding, the pinkette let him finish undressing himself; but since she had to go collect firewood, she was now soaked to the bone as well.

Doing the smart thing, she began peeling off her clothing and that's when Madara stiffened up, making her giggle while shivering, "I-I'm c-cold a-as w-well y-you k-know." Finally finished undressing, she then hung her clothing up before walking to the, now sitting Madara who shivered immensely due to being cold. Considering he had closed his eyes momentarily, he hadn't witnessed the nude pinkette sneak up on him until her body was tightly pressed against his.

Shooting his widened eyes down, the Uchiha heir managed to mumble out, "Sakura, you're really close again..." Looking up at the frozen male, who now refused to look down, caused her to scowl, "Look at me when you talk to me, Madara." This was so much fun for her, she would never get bored with his personality. Snapping his head down to stare into her emerald based orbs, he was about to explode, yet nothing came out except, "S-Sakura..." As he said this, he placed a hand on her cheek so that his thumb could idly stroke her silky skin while he shot his head down and tenderly placed his lips against her own.

 _'I think I'm getting used to this, actually, I think I like it.'_ He mused internally as he allowed his tongue to brush against her lips gently. _'THAT IS NEW!'_ She screamed within her mind, yet it was if their bodies already knew what to do; resulting in her lips parting so that he could take dominance. Yet, finally her feminine side that had many mood swings got the better of her as she thought, _'Wait... he- he has been practicing with other people...'_

This is when she ripped her swollen lips away, stood, rushed to her clothing, got dressed, and quickly left. Madara was so confused at that point that he didn't even know what to register within his mind, yet, he knew that he know had a painful erection. He just supposed he could take advantage of one of the concubines his father presented him with on his thirteenth year. He would have rather taken Sakura, but that really wasn't an option anymore considering she had already left.

Dressing, he then dashed home as fast as he could and then had his first time having intercourse with another woman. Sure, it probably hadn't been the best sex ever, but never-the-less it took care of his problem. Once he walked out of the room, his father had a smug grin plastered all over his face.

"Son." Tajima spoke as he folded his arms across his chest, causing Madara to bashfully stop in his tracks. This is when the leader of the Uchiha clan placed a hand on his shoulder while grinning, "Now, you are a man." Ah hell, why did his father have to go and put it THAT way!? This only made Madara's face bleed a scarlet red.

Tajima instantly chuckled at his son and began to pat his shoulder, "It's only natural son. We are men, women expect such behavior from us." The only thing Madara could think was, _'Not Sakura. She expects so much more from me.'_ As Tajima continued his little rant about how his heir was now a man, he then stopped and looked down at his son, "You want to know what truly makes us men, Madara?" Looking up towards his father, he didn't know if he honestly wanted to know, yet nodded anyway. Smirking, the leader of the Uchiha clan then knelt down to his first born and spoke with a stern tone, "Deflowering a maiden who is not only strong in body, but in spirit as well."

This answer only made the Uchiha heir's face bleed with heat, "W-What?" This is when Tajima chuckled, "What I mean is... Taking the virginity of a pure maiden. Many Uchiha find women they care for all the time that are pure, yet the woman is not willing to sacrifice her purity. As Uchiha's, we always take what we want, even if the other should object. Remember that son. So if you find a pure maiden, TAKE what is rightfully yours." Madara could only look down, yet he nodded, "Y-Yes sir..."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had been two more years, making Sakura and Madara both now sixteen. Slamming her leg into his head and hurling him back, he then barely sat up; his tone that was deeper and much muskier than before, yet not quite fully developed rang out, "Taijutsu only? You did a nice job pulling a draw on me." Sakura, now beyond gorgeous - and infuriated - placed her hands on her hips as Madara's eyes slowly peered down to stare at her, now, bare chest due to him yanking down her tube top at the last second, "NO! It's not a draw, because I'm still standing!"

Right as she finished speaking a rock slammed down onto her head, causing her to cringe in pain before she fell onto her back, making Madara laugh, "You were saying? Not a draw, huh?" Groaning, she felt as if the world were now spinning as she spoke out, "But I- But you- When did you even do that?"

This caused the Uchiha male to chuckle softly, "I threw it at the last second. I won't be taken down that easily." Pushing up so that he now stood, he knew the precious pinkette would be pouting now and too busy on focusing on not winning. Dusting the dirt off from his bare chest, he then made his way to Sakura before rolling his only visible eye. He had called it.

Easing himself between her legs shocked her enough, yet the moment his face was a few inches away from her own, he then snickered playfully as he groped one of her nicely developing breasts. Shrieking at this, a loud echo of a slap was then heard. The Uchiha heir did not look too pleased about just being bitch slapped to say the least, making her scowl, "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF DAMMIT! ALSO - STOP PULLING MY TOPS DOWN!" By the end of it Madara had placed his hand over her mouth before inching slightly closer, "You are too damn loud Sakura."

At this point, the Senju female's heart was rapidly pounding against her chest. Now, he wanted to hunt her instead of just winning her heart; it kept things far more entertaining that way... or so he thought. Removing his hand, he could feel her nervous, shaky, and anxious breath upon his lips and as much as he wanted to take what he wanted right then and there, he simply smirked at her before kissing her forehead. It was a far better alternative than not placing his lips on her at all.

Leaning back, he then witnessed the sadness and sorrow held within her emerald orbs. It was the first time she had ever given him such a gaze that actually hurt his heart and weakened his resolve. One kiss shouldn't matter... right...? Looking straight into those forest of emeralds with the voids he held as orbs, he didn't know this would be so hard to do. So instead, he made light out of it to put his mind at ease, "Sakura?" Giving him her full attention, she then reached up and placed a single hand on his cheek, "Yes Madara...?"

The Uchiha male then gained a devilish smirk, "What were you hoping for?" This instantly made the Senju heiress's face bright red before she rapidly shook her head, "N-NOTHING!" Raising an eyebrow, he then balanced himself on one hand to wiggle the other hands index finger at her, "Don't lie to me. I can always tell when you're lying you know."

This is when she wiggled free of his hold and pulled her top back up, making Madara sigh before standing up, _'Ever since that day she continues to want to kiss me, yearn for me, and make me her own... but she refuses to do so.'_ Sick of her doing this to him, Madara then backed her into a tree and caged her in by using his arm. "M-Madara...?" Sakura whispered softly until he leaned in and pressed his lips against her own.

However, this was no normal kiss. At first, yes it appeared harmless, but then Sakura's emotion dam broke loose and soon enough the two were battling for dominance. Ripping away from her, he then turned her body to face the tree and wrapped his arms around her before finding her pulse and attacking by suckling and lightly scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Oh, he could already smell her arousal as she cried out his name, driving him basically to the brink of insanity. Pulling her top down again, the Uchiha heir began to tease at one of her rosy pink nipples.

Now he slid his opposite bare hand down her smooth, yet muscular core and slipped it into her pants to gently rub two fingers against her entrance that had become soaking with desire and lust. The Uchiha male slowly leaned in to the pinkette's ear and whispered teasingly, "Well, well, aren't you already nice and wet..." This comment only made Sakura blush furiously, "Don't say such things Madara."

Yet, why did he continue to expect to actually get what he wanted from her? He wanted for her to give him children, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen today. "BIG BROTHER!" Izuna yelled as he ran and waved. Sakura then whimpered softly, "Madara..." Snapping his head towards his little brother, whom he was about to tell to go away, then remembered he had promised Izuna he would teach him the new jutsu that he had created. Groaning due to his growing problem, Madara then whispered to the pinkette, "I shouldn't be long, okay...?"

Madara then vanished and appeared in front of Izuna and taught him his jutsu as fast as he could and after thirty minutes, couldn't take his throbbing erection anymore and told his little brother to go away. Izuna seemed so suspicious until he went into sensory mode and bolted towards the other chakra signature. Madara's eyes widened, yet shifted his eyes slightly to see Sakura behind a tree to his immediate left now. His heart then sank the moment she made the hand signals _'I'll just head home.'_ He then scowled heavily and mouthed, _'OH, HELL NO YOU'RE NOT!'_ It was obvious his teenage hormones were getting the better of him.

Shaking her head, she then dashed off. Izuna's head snapped to the side before chasing after the pinkette, yet could not seem to catch up no matter how hard he tried. Madara expected as such, Sakura was fast as hell and some times it was even hard for him to keep up with her impeccable speed.

Once Izuna returned back to Madara, the only thing the older Uchiha COULD do was give a heavy sigh and groan of sexual frustration. Seeming confused, the secondary Uchiha heir then folded his arms, "Who was that big brother!?" Lifting his only visible eyebrow, he then asked, "Who was who?" It was obvious to Izuna that he would gain no answers from his older brother, but, maybe he actually hadn't sensed them.

Glancing towards his younger brother, he merely motioned him for him to go on ahead without him, making Izuna nod. The moment Izuna dashed away, he hid and watched Madara dash in the same direction that he had been in pursuit of another and instantly began to follow.

Sakura finally stopped at the river she now treasured dearly before hopping to the opposite side, yet instead of leaving, she bent down and became lost in thought as she hurled the stone instead of merely skipping it. Madara knew he was getting close to the pinkette, yet, then noticed a small object; causing him to narrow his onyx orbs slightly until realizing what it was too late. That stone slammed into his face and he ended up falling and skidding to the river before exploding, "WHO IN THE HELL THROWS A ROCK THAT HARD!?"

Sakura rapidly blinked at the outburst before noticing blood trickling down Madara's nothing less than perfect face. Gasping sharply, the pinkette jumped over to him and began healing him, "Why did you follow me!?" Raising his eyebrow, the Uchiha heir then gave the Senju heiress a smirk, "Because I can still smell your desire." Groaning and blushing furiously over Madara's choice of wording, Sakura then smiled gently before taking one of Madara's hands, "Let's just skip stones today, okay?"

Izuna watched all of this in disbelief, what was his big brother doing with the Senju heiress!? Izuna knew this was the Senju heiress because of the many times their blades had clashed in battle. Suddenly hearing them speak, Izuna quieted all thoughts. Madara groaned angrily as he watched his stone fall to the bottom of the river. Sakura frowned and jumped over to his side, "Let me help you, but we are still rivals." She then gave an adorable wink before looking to find the perfect stone, "The more flat the stone, the easier it is for it to skip on the top on the water."

Okay, Madara didn't know that... but he wouldn't tell her. Finding the perfect stone, the pinkette picked it up and Izuna already had a kunai ready to strike her down if need be. Walking back to Madara, Sakura then helped angle his arm, "If you are wanting to make it to the other side of the shore, aim for the goal. Ready?" Madara's face now held a blush of embarrassment to it, yet, he nodded and the two threw the rock together, only for it to clank on the opposite shore, "S-Sakura! It made it!" She then laughed sweetly and then offered to just sit and watch him.

After touching him so much, her desire had returned and she needed to get rid of it, "Madara?" - "Yeah?" Sakura then grinned, "Let's spar again." Now he was fired up. This was another reason he treasured the precious pinkette so much, the two of them loved to challenge one another, but he could tell that this spar was to erase all of her pent up sexual desires for him and that was something he simply could not allow.

Smirking, he already held a plan in mind, so he nodded, "Sure thing, but first, come here. There is something distracting on your face." Izuna watched all of this curiously until his eyes widened immensely. The moment the pinkette gracefully made her way to the Uchiha male, he then coiled an arm around her and glued his lips to her own; causing her to wrap her arms around his neck as she tangled her fingers within his long unruly locks.

Izuna felt dumbfounded and enraged all at the same time, but was guessing that his older brother did not know the _pleasure_ of actually fighting the heiress during battle. The only thing he did, was turn around and dash off as fast as he could. He planned to tell his father about all of this... and quickly too.

However, he was not the only set of eyes that had been watching. Indra and Tobirama had tailing Sakura due to her leaving more often than usual as of late. So of course, their father became suspicious because his little girl wasn't around and sent Indra and Tobirama as a means to spy on her and gather intel... and boy... did they gather some good intel. Indra quickly made hand signs for him to retrieve Sakura and that he would go and talk to their father. Nodding, Tobirama backtracked a bit as Indra went all the way home.

* * *

"Madara, my brother is coming... I have to go now." Sakura spoke softly after she had pulled away. Nodding his head, Madara then leaned over and grasped a good skipping stone before placing it within her hands. Sakura then mirrored the action before the two then separated and Tobirama came into view, "Tobi? What is it?" Sakura's long pink tresses then blew softly in the wind. Tobirama gave his little sister a very serious and stern look, "Sister, we must talk." Nodding her head he then held his hand out to her and she happily took it as they walked home.

Once arrived, the silver headed Senju then lead his sister to his father's study before opening the door for her. Once the door opened, Sakura not only saw her father, but Indra as well, "What's this all about...?" She asked nervously. Butsuma sighed heavily and began to speak, "Sakura, about this man you keep seeing-" He was then quickly cut off by his only daughter, "But how did you know?"

Folding his arms tightly, he gave a slight frown, "You've been going out a lot lately. So I figured something was up. As I was saying though - I looked into that young man and found out he is a member of the Uchiha clan." Emerald eyes widened profoundly at this before slightly tilting her head down as her father continued, "It seems he is a genius shinobi born with inherent talent. He has killed many capable shinobi from our own clan... and given your lack of surprise - don't tell me the two of you were already aware of each other's family names!"

Shooting her head up, the pinkette abruptly shook her head, "N-No... and I highly doubt he knows who I am." This comment actually made Butsuma smirk momentarily before his hardened facade came back into play, "Sakura, you are to continue to meet up with Madara to gain intel on the Uchiha. Study his every move... and should he notice you, _**kill him**_. Indra and I will come along just in case." This is when Sakura gained a mortified facial expression, but was quickly yanked out of her pity party by her father's yelling, "WELL SAKURA!?" Lowering her head and slowly standing, she then nodded, "I-I understand."

Right as the pinkette passed her two brother's she then whispered, "I hate you both..." That was one thing she had never said to any of her siblings. Especially not to Indra. Butsuma then turned his head to his two sons that now appeared mortified and sighed heavily. Something was not sitting well with him, not at all.

The following day, Sakura walked towards the river and once she arrived, she did not receive her usual hug from the moody Uchiha male. "This is right off the bat, but, let's just skip formalities and skip stones." Madara spoke out. She could feel all of his pain at the moment and couldn't understand what was bothering him, so she just nodded, "Yeah, okay." Both pulled out stones before dashing them across the water and each were quick to catch the stones. Both glanced down to their stones and Madara then noticed the neat handwriting of Sakura _'Run love.'_

Once Sakura peered down she noticed Madara's terrible handwriting, typical, boys, _'Scram! I love you...'_ Both of their eyes widened and Madara glanced up lazily, "Sakura, I forgot there is something I need to do." Nervously laughing, she then held up a hand, "Oh, that's okay! I'll see you some other time then!" With that both parties dashed away as fast as they could, making Butsuma growl, "Dammit! He's too fast! Sakura's warned him! Indra, let's go!" Nodding his head the two of them jumped out the same time the Uchiha's did.

Sakura and Madara skidded to a stop, only to turn around with mortified facial expressions. Tajima then chuckled, "Well, it would seem as if we are on the same page Butsuma Senju." Izuna then narrowed his eyes, "And I believe... you are Indra." Butsuma then unsheathed his katana and smirked, "That does seem to be the case Tajima Uchiha." Indra swiftly pulled out his blade, "And you are Izuna."

It was almost as if they needed to introduce themselves before beginning to battle which earned a synchronized yell from both Sakura and Madara, "NO STOP IT!" Both adults jumped high within the air as their children battled and instantly hurled their weapons at both of them. Sakura and Madara alike then hurled their stones and knocked the blades out of harms way before both jumped in front and Madara instantly began to yell at her, "I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO HURT MY BROTHER. NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE!"

Scowling as tears filled her shimmering orbs, the pinkette then yelled back, "I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT MY BROTHERS EITHER!" Tajima gained an amused facade at that moment, "Three on three, Madara, you think we can take them?" Keeping his gaze fixated on those emerald orbs, he then spoke, "No... Sakura is stronger than me. If we fight them, then we will lose." Izuna seemed shocked at this and glanced at the pinkette before a gentle blush assaulted his cheeks, "There's actually someone stronger than you big brother?"

Snapping around so that he did not have to witness Sakura shed tears, he then spoke out, "Let's go." Sakura then reached forward, "MADARA! PLEASE NO!" Tightly clenching his fists he then spat out, "YOU ARE SENJU! I wish it weren't so. The Senju killed my brothers and sister and the Uchiha, your brothers... There's no need to show each other what's in our hearts any longer because the next time we meet, will be on the battlefield."

Rushing forward, Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around Madara until she remembered the "BROTHERS" instead of just "brother" comment, "M-Madara... y-you said b-brothers..." Wrapping his arms around her momentarily, "Forgive me... I was the one... who took down Hashirama and Asura..." Sakura was now trembling as he held her tighter. That's when she weakly projected her voice, "Then we are even Madara... I was the one... who killed your sister and brother..." - "Thank you for telling me Sakura..." His voice whispered out as she began to stroke his long locks until something within him simply gave up.

He was losing her and it was unbearable to even think about. Roughly shoving her away, he then turned his head back for his Sharingan to finally awaken, "From this day, we are enemies Sakura! For I... AM MADARA UCHIHA!" With that Izuna pointed excitedly towards his brother while Tajima smirked. Yet, the only thing that could be said on the Senju side was by Butsuma, "His Sharingan just now awakened...? Sakura... you must have meant a great deal to that young man."

As of now, Sakura was blocking out the sound of her father's voice, but she did bolt towards Madara before grasping the back of his shirt and pulling him away from all of the commotion. Once far enough away, she realized... Madara was now holding a blade to her throat. "Madara... come here..." Sakura's voice projected softly, only for him to grit his teeth, _'I can't do it... I can't kill her...'_ Was all he could think until the blade dropped and he gave in.

Walking to the pinkette, she then wrapped her arms around him, "Shh..." She cooed softly as a means to calm him, but to no avail. She knew what would grab his attention though, "Want to know one of my biggest secrets...?" Easing the two down as Madara nodded against her collarbone, "It's actually kind of silly. I wanted to become your wife and give you as many children as you wanted... give you a home filled to the brim with love and laughter, with the occasional fights here and there. Even when I found out you were the Uchiha heir, it made me desire you more for some damn reason."

Finally, Madara sat up and the pinkette kissed away the remainder of his tears before he spoke, "You... wanted to marry me?" Nodding her head, her emerald gaze shifted to the sky and the blade was once again at her throat, "How foolish can one be..." Keeping her eyes fixated on the skies that now turned into sparkling stars as a single tear escaped like a shooting star, only for her to then tilt her head down and raise her hands to cup his face.

Sakura continued to press into the blade until the Uchiha heir noticed a small trickle of blood sliding down her neck, thinking she would stop, but oh no. The Senju heiress continued to press forward until her lips lightly brushed against his as she spoke, "Foolish enough... to fall in love with you." Teenage hormones fucking suck. Even Madara knew that considering he then put the blade away and forcefully pressed his lips against her own until he felt her tears of pain and anguish. It finally hit her and it hit her hard the moment he gave her that forceful kiss that the only thing he had wanted... was her body.

Slowly pushing off of him and standing, the pinkette released a quivering breath until she heard him say it, "I wanted to marry you as well Sakura..." - "It's too late now though... isn't it...?" She softly whimpered as he stood as well, "I'm afraid so, BUT-" He released a soft chuckle due to realizing she hadn't noticed he had stolen her shirt and her tube top was pulled down. Go figure. Groaning, she then shook her head and pulled the white tube top back up without allowing him the honors of seeing the beautiful body she wielded.

"Sakura." Madara frowned and she rolled her eyes, "Give me my shirt Madara." - "No." - "Yes" - "No." - "FINE, YOU ASSHOLE! THEN KEEP IT! LIKE YOU SAID! WE ARE ENEMIES NOW! I ONLY CAME TO CALM YOU BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED AND IT TOOK ME THIS DAMN LONG TO FIGURE OUT THAT ALL YOU WANT FROM ME IS MY BODY!" All she heard was a heavy, long drawn out, sigh, "If I had only wanted your body, then I would have surely taken it by now. I seem to have become rather fond of that feisty attitude of your's."

Man, now he was talking differently. Sakura now had to memorize his new damn speech patterns. "But just as you have repeated from myself, we are now enemies. I look forward to the battles we will hold in the near future." Rolling her eyes she then held her hand out, "Give me my shirt Madara. I won't ask again." Clearly amused by this, he merely said two words, "No way." Yet, then he continued, "Merely giving you your shirt back is just no fun at all." He had half expected her to fight for it, hence why his muscles were so tense. Yet, she merely just began walking away.

* * *

Two more years had now passed and this war still continued to rage on. Sakura, now eighteen, put majority of women to shame on terms of beauty now. Madara, eighteen years of age as well, was no push over either. He had women fawning over him left and right. "MADARA!" Sakura yelled in a highly pissed off tone. Madara knew how to press all of HER buttons now, and considering this was war - that could work to his advantage.

Rushing up to her, he coiled a single arm around her waist before deeply kissing the royally pissed off pinkette. He felt no sentimentality towards her anymore... after she turned her back on him that night, he lost all love that he had once held for the precious pinkette. As he kissed her, he then noticed she had a new flavor - a more masculine flavor now resided within her mouth, yet he never knew just who's flavor this was.

Izuna and Tobirama had been at it for quite some time and whenever the Uchiha male glanced over to check up on the pinkette; he saw her struggling against his big brother. Snapping towards Madara, he then bolted and was almost there whenever a barrage of kunai came at him, making him smirk as he thought, _'I curse the misfortune of those who lack the Sharingan.'_ \- "FLYING RAIJIN SLASH!" Tobirama called out as he sliced through a vital spot on Izuna's body. Sakura instantly shoved Madara off of her the moment she heard the sound of coughing up blood.

"IZUNA!" Tears flooded down her porcelain skin as she caught the falling man and placed her right hand against his wound, making him chuckle softly, "I'm sorry I troubled you, love." Sakura abruptly shook her head and have her older brother a pleading gaze. Tobirama tried not to look in his sister's eyes, yet the moment he did, he sighed heavily, "Do what you must sister."

Keeping the sun symbol pressed against his wound, it soon enough closed and Izuna erected his towering form over her. Madara had been rushing to his little brother to check on him, yet now wished he hadn't. Placing a hand on the pinkette's cheek, Izuna then dipped down and pressed his lips firmly against her own. The male with the unruly black and blue locks instantly began to hyperventilate over the matter at hand. So all of those times Izuna came to ask for love advice... he was asking for Sakura so the two of them could be together.

Sakura's "Madara needs you" radar instantly began to wail as she snapped her head towards the man, only for her eyes to widen. Chewing her bottom lip anxiously, she then felt a gentle shove from Izuna, "Go to him, Sakura... he does still love you, you know..." Green light, go. Sakura bolted and began to scream his name as tears flowed down her face, "MADARA! MADARA!"

Tobirama then walked beside Izuna, who now had his head tilted down, and placed a hand on his shoulder as the younger Uchiha male then sadly whispered out just loud enough for the silver haired Senju to hear, "Sakura will never love me to the extent that she loves my big brother. She will never admit it to my face, but it's true..." Tobirama then gave a loud huff and folded his arms, "Women."

Reaching the hyperventilating male, the pinkette tried everything until yelling, "DAMN YOUR HARD HEAD AND BIG EGO!" Pulling his face down to her own, she then placed her lips against his - only to snap him wide awake. Pulling back, he reared his arm back and Sakura instantly flinched until Izuna shouted, "STOP BIG BROTHER! SHE WILL NEVER LOVE ME AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES YOU BUT YOU'RE JUST A PRICK NOW WHO CARES NOTHING FOR HER! YOU TOY WITH HER EMOTIONS AS IF THEY ARE SOME GAME TO BE PLAYED!"

Glancing down to the pinkette, she merely snapped around before running off sobbing. Hearing those sobs were the last thing he had ever wanted... so his eyes evolved into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He made a resolution right then and there as he walked up to his younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Take care of the Uchiha's and Sakura... Izuna..."


	29. Her Hatred And His Desires

**Dunno what to say, so I'll just keep writing lol! WARNING: THERE IS FORCED INTERCOURSE HELD WITHIN THE SECOND PARAGRAPH! IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ IT, SKIP IT!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Her Hatred And His Desires**_

* * *

"What in the HELL do you mean by that big brother!?" Izuna shouted, clearly furious as of this moment. Giving no change in his facial expression, Madara merely walked up to his younger brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "What I mean, is from this day forth, YOU shall be the Uchiha's leader and Sakura's lover. Marry her, Izuna. She is a wonderful woman..."

Izuna could not believe his older brother. Had he not just heard what he had just said to him!? He knew all too well that the pinkette was not merely crying over just being hit. No. She was far tougher than that. Sakura now shed tears because she felt as if she had let Izuna down... and in a sense, she had; but not in a knowing sense. Sakura had figured that she had dashed all of her feelings for the moody male, whenever those feelings never died at all. Just as Tobirama had said... Women. Izuna did not understand their line of thinking one bit.

Madara sighed softly and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder, "Protect the Uchiha through whatever means you see fit, because like I said... you are now the leader." This was only going to damage Sakura and he knew it, but the new found Uchiha clan leader then nodded, "I understand big brother."

With that said, Madara vanished without a trace. Tobirama and Indra glanced towards Izuna, "Izuna, why don't we just stop all of this fighting for the Uchiha's and the Senju's sake. Then, no more children will have to die. We will write up a peace treaty by offering Sakura's hand in marriage. After that, why don't we combine forces and create a stable allied shinobi village so that no more children have to die?" To be honest, Izuna wasn't really even paying attention when he sadly projected, "That's fine. I agree with your terms."

Indra and Tobirama would have thought that Izuna would have been jumping for joy at the matter, but he barely even seemed to care at this given moment. Nodding their heads and releasing a breath that this war was FINALLY over thanks to Madara leaving, Indra, the clan leader, then spoke, "We will need you here tomorrow at noon to sign the peace treaty." Izuna merely nodded his head slightly, "All right..." Slowly turning around, he then went to find Sakura. He had to tell her this first...

Sitting by the river she held so dear to her as tears flowed down her face, the pinkette then felt a strong and sturdy hand upon her shoulder, "Sakura..." Glancing down and clasping her hands tightly together, the Senju heiress then whispered out in a tone that would break any mans heart, "I already know Izuna. Madara is gone..." It was a rough pill to swallow indeed, so Izuna only pulled the pinkette into his chest, "Sakura, we are to be married." Looking down into the water as her tears fell into it, she managed to to choke out, "I know Izuna..."

Elsewhere, Madara packed all of his belongings within his pack until coming upon the pinkette's old shirt that still held her scent. It was a life force he so desperately needed to even stay sane, so he neatly folded it and placed it within his pack. Izuna had been right though... _'I had been toying with her emotions so that the Uchiha's could gain victory. So why... WHY DID IZUNA GET WITH HER AFTER SELLING HER OUT TO FATHER!? Ah, I understand... it was back then when her and I were forced to become enemies instead of lovers. Izuna became infatuated with her beauty once he gained a clear picture of her.'_ Was all he could think to himself.

"Our orders from lord Izuna are to stop lord Madara at any and all costs! Now go!" - "Yes captain!" Madara instantly groaned internally before he simply vanished from his room. Now alone, he began to walk towards the one place that always offered him comfort. Even if that offered comfort only lasted while he was there. Where would this place be, you ask? Of course, the river.

As he neared the place he held so dear to him, he could already sense Sakura there. She did not need him, it was not as if he was a life force as well. He was more like the grim reaper that stole that life force for his own. Masking his chakra, he began to listen in on the misery the pinkette's tone held. It was a tone that certainly did not fit her, nor was he used to hearing such a tone escaping those pretty pink lips of hers that he honestly just wanted to ravage.

 _"Sakura, we are to be married..."_ He heard Izuna speak, causing his eyes to widen immensely. SAKURA WAS HIS DAMMIT! ON THE BATTLEFIELD OR OFF THE BATTLEFIELD, SHE WAS HIS! Quieting his rampaging thoughts he then heard the sound of her tears hitting the river before Sakura choked out, _"I know Izuna..."_ She didn't want this? Peculiar. Izuna and her had apparently been together, so why did marrying him bother her so much? Madara had a million questions rolling through his head until he heard Izuna speak tenderly to not shatter her fragile soul, _"It's time... to say goodbye... BIG BROTHER, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! JUST COME TO HER!"_

With that, Izuna dashed away to give the two real lovers some privacy. Sighing heavily and running his hand through his long locks, Madara then slowly made his way to the pinkette that merely just stared at the water as she allowed her tears to fall in to erase the evidence that she had been crying in the first place.

This was now awkward... the two of them hadn't just sat down and just talked in two years. Sitting beside Sakura, whom said absolutely nothing, Madara slightly frowned as he watched the river wash away all of the haziness held within her heart. "Madara..." - "Hm?" Slowly, she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye before her quivering voice projected out, "H-Hold me..."

He could feel all of her pain right at that very moment, yet wished he couldn't. "Very well then... come here..." Sakura hesitantly made her way to the man until he gave a loud huff of displeasure and snatched her up within his arms. As said before... he no longer held any sentimentality for this woman. That being said, just because he held no sentimentality for her did not mean in any sense that he still did not desire her body, because he did. This was all in a days work for him... mere trickery for a woman that still loved him, yet he held no love for her.

Out of the blue, Sakura shakily grasped the front of his Uchiha branded cloak, "Do you remember when we first met...?" Cocking his eyebrow, he then nodded, "Yes, you teased me to no ends right at this very same river." That's when Sakura shook her head, "I thought so..."

Now he was confused as he unknowingly slightly tightened his hold on her, "What do you mean?" That's when she finally peered up to catch his gaze - freezing him in place as she spoke, "We were eight and Tobi rubbed mud all over my face. You then came to my rescue and pushed Tobi away from me before taking my hand gently and taking me to this same river to clean my face. Considering you got your rag dirty, I gave you mine." He then pulled out the sweat rag she had given him so long ago as she then lowered her head.

"Madara... I never loved Izuna... I just had to fill the gaping void you left within my heart. I've always loved you and I always will." Sakura softly spoke. This was all too easy for him as he smirked, "Is that so? Would you still love me if I killed Tobirama and Indra!? Hm, or, if I did **_THIS!?_** " The moment he venomously spat out the word "this", he then plunged a kunai into the pinkette's thigh before painfully dragging it up to where it ripped her shorts and panties off.

Cringing her teeth in pain as her eyes no longer began to focus on anything, Madara then slammed her back on the ground - fully knowing she would heal quickly anyway, "TELL ME SAKURA!" He only could hear her whimpering in pain - and that pain was not from a physical wound due to her leg already being healed.

He then witnessed her outstretching her hands about to aimlessly search for him as if she were blind, "M-Madara h-help m-me..." She whispered, her voice full of despair and sorrow at that point. Madara roughly slapped her hands away and then noticed something he wished he never would have had the given chance to witness. Something within the pinkette simply gave up and the sparkle he loved so dearly within those emerald orbs was now gone as she whispered out with a tone that felt like ice against his skin, "I understand..."

Madara couldn't bare to lose those sparkling emerald orbs, so he leaned down, untied her top and pulled it off of her body before slicing off her tube top; only to give both breasts a firm squeeze as he spoke, "It doesn't look like you can dance anymore." Glancing back to her orbs hopefully - he noticed it hadn't worked... _'Her head is just as hard as mine!'_ He growled internally as he swooped down and captured her lips.

* * *

It honestly felt like he were kissing a corpse, so he no longer had a choice. He had wanted to do this as planned, but, oh well. Considering Sakura no longer had bottoms on, thanks to him being an ass, he reached back with a two fingers before rubbing at the pinkette's entrance to create the much needed moisture she would need.

Madara was always amused at how wet she always became just from him touching her. He would be damned if his little brother took Sakura's virginity. That... was his job. Oh, he could feel it now, she was ready to be deflowered. Holding two fingers at her soaked entrance, Madara then slammed them in and the sparkle was back within her orbs as she gasped sharply while tears gathered within her orbs.

He already knew how... er... large he was, so he had to stretch her insides. Making opened scissors fingers to stretch her tightened walls, he leaned down to her and whispered soft absolute nothings within her ear. "M-MADARA, STOP IT HURTS!" Sakura finally sobbed out. Knowing that Izuna and her brothers were close by, he lifted her within his arms and dashed off to their hidden cave.

Once he arrived, the Uchiha male drank in her body as she hiccuped softly, causing him to usher her back into her arms, "I only did it to prepare you, Sakura. You said you loved me, did you not?" The pinkette then nodded gently against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm trying to make this as painless as possible..." Glancing her shimmering emerald orbs up, she had to ask before they did this, "Madara...? Does this mean you're going to stay with me?" A heavy groan was then projected, "No. Now shut up."

Sakura's eyes widened immensely at this as she began to back away until falling into a small pool of water that rinsed off all traces of blood from her frame. To him, now she just appeared more desirable. Just like a soaking wet little harmless kitten that could easily be stolen. Of course he brought her somewhere her brothers knew NOTHING about. Nothing could be heard down here on the outside. How they knew? They had tested the theory when they were younger.

The only thing Madara did as she panicked, was take his top off and lazily cast it aside. They had even made a bed down here when they were younger, so he knew in about five seconds, she would try to take his clothing and make a break for it, and when that moment came he would slam her to that bed for defying him. Five... four... three... two... one. Just as he finished counting, the Senju heiress made a break for it and all he did was lazily reach out, grasp her arm, and turn her towards the bed before he slammed her down on it.

"MADARA, STOP!" The pinkette sobbed, making Madara roll his eyes. She was now tightly keeping her legs together, which only made him smirk at the challenge as he lowered his head to her tightly clamped legs, waiting for her muscles to tire at this point. After thirty minutes, her muscles slightly relaxed due to the Uchiha male not even trying to rip her legs open. Bad choice.

The moment those muscles loosened up, the Uchiha male shot both of his bare hands out, grasped her silky thighs, and shoved them open, "Ah, good girl. For being such a good girl, I shall reward you." Madara mused, confusing the hell out of Sakura until feeling his hot breath against her bare entrance - causing a sharp gasp to emit from the pinkette's throat. _'Well, well, she's a sensitive one.'_ He chuckled at her, making her scowl, shoot up, and bitch slap him across the face.

Now... Sakura felt fear. The look Madara now gave her as he stood up terrified her. Wiping the small amount of blood that now trailed down his chin, he then smirked, "Still so feisty. However... I had planned on being easy on you since this was your first time, but now I change my mind." Tears began to stream down her porcelain skin and Madara then mocked her, "Aw, don't cry like you _ALWAYS_ do. It simply will not work with me." Right then, the pinkette then sheltered her eyes from this horrid sight. Yes, she had been saving herself for Madara... but not like this.

She then heard the Uchiha male discarding his pants. Sakura didn't even need to witness his size to know that this was really going to hurt. "Remove your arm." The pinkette didn't move as more tears fell from her emerald orbs. Madara wanted to see her face - no - he wanted to see her eyes. Hearing a deep sigh, he lost his patience before one of his bare hands snapped up and painfully pinned both of the pinkette's arms above her head. Now he wished... she had kept her eyes hidden due to the fact that she now appeared terrified of him instead of very much in love with him.

He was about to break her, devastate her, and shatter her completely. Yet, he felt no remorse. All he could remember were his father's words now... _"What I mean is... Taking the virginity of a pure maiden. Many Uchiha find women all the time that they care for that are pure, yet the woman is not willing to sacrifice her purity. As Uchiha's, we always take what we want, even if the other should object. Remember that son. If you find a pure maiden, TAKE what is rightfully yours."_

"MADARA, PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sakura sobbed, snapping him out of his trance. Merely narrowing his only visible eye at her, he then did the unthinkable and plunged deep within Sakura. Sobs of pain were all he heard... what was this madness... was his heart beginning to waver? No, he would not allow it to, "SILENCE SAKURA!" The sobs of pain did not cease, so he sighed heavily and shifted so that she now sat on his manhood while he held her tightly and finally whispered out, "If you do not relax your body, you cannot enjoy this..."

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and crying against his collarbone, she then sobbed out, "HOW CAN I ENJOY THIS WHENEVER YOU ARE JUST USING ME, MADARA!? I DESPERATELY WANTED YOUR LOVED, CRAVED FOR IT, AND DESIRED IT MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!"

Silence for the longest time was all she heard until, "Sakura... we are no longer children... how long will you keep spouting such nonsense?" That's when he felt the extreme pain of her digging her nails into his shoulder blades, "Nonsense... my love for you... is nonsense then. I guess I no longer have a reason to fucking care about you, now do I? You're going to make this painful anyway, so get it over with... you monster."

Suddenly, she felt him basically throw her off of him out of rage and he sulked up to her before grasping the back of her long locks tightly. Using his foot, he slammed her onto all fours before grasping her hips and plunging in again. This time was different than the first though, it held more force, more dominance, and more rage.

The first plunge had been painful enough that her arms buckled beneath her, but this time he was not going to let up. The second plunge was antagonizing and slow, yet the force behind the impact was greater than the first. Each plunge became worse than the next.

Leaning his body over her own, he then ran his tongue up her delicate spine and under normal circumstances... she would have moaned. That's when he glanced to her biting her bottom lip so roughly that blood now dripped down and her palms were in no better state considering her nails had broken the soft skin.

Growling at this, he then yanked out and flipped the pinkette over. He knew she was no longer in pain and he WANTED to hear her cries of ecstasy and pure unadulterated pleasure. The moment he plunged in again, he stilled and leaned over, "Sakura... I know you are no longer in pain. Cry out for me." He wanted to see how long she could keep quiet. It was almost amusing. The more he heard nothing, the more he smirked. Leaning over, he then latched his mouth onto her most sensitive nipple, causing her to bite down rougher onto her lip.

She was definitely not boring and was fun to play with, that is for damn sure. His other hand began to tease at her bundle of highly sensitive nerves, only for a sharp gasp from her to be released before screaming and moaning his name at the same time, "M-M-MADARA!" Bingo.

Finally releasing her nipple, he glanced up to her as he held her hip with his free hand and began to grind into her, "Hm?" - "DON'T YOU, HM, ME!" This is when he chuckled, "You're beautiful when you're upset with me..." His eyes softened momentarily and Sakura saw this, "God dammit, you really fucking piss me off. You give me THIS pleasure and then you plan to leave!? God, you're an insufferable asshole." By now, he was clearly amused by her colorful language as he stopped all movements to lie on top of her, "And what makes you say that?"

Giving him a look that screams _'are you REALLY that stupid'_ , Sakura then huffed, "WELL mister know-it-all. IF you STAYED you could FUCK me EVERYDAY!" - "You have such a fowl mouth Sakura." Yet now... he was nuzzling her breasts sleepily, Sakura, all too confused, glanced down to see he had cum already. Sighing heavily, she then caged him in so if he tried to escape... she would know. "I still do Sakura..." He mumbled sleepily against her chest, making her raise an eyebrow, "Still do what?" - "Love you..."

* * *

In the morning when she woke up, Sakura was quick to notice that... "He's not here..." Yet, he had left his cloak for her. Picking up the cloak, a note then fell out and she curiously picked it up before reading it with a confused facade, _'I shall return in eight and a half months Sakura.'_

For the longest time, she just stared at this note before softly whispering, "I don't get it... why eight and a half months...?" Shaking her head, she then placed Madara's cloak on and left. Crimson orbs watched from afar and knew before he left there was one last thing for him to do to put her mind at ease.

It was apparent she was sad due to the way she hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going. Madara had landed in front of her and was now leaning his towering frame forward so that her lips would connect with his, which effectively snapped her out of her daze and just as she was about to jump back, Madara coiled his arms around her frame.

Right then and there the pinkette's lust shot through the roof as she pulled away, "Can we have consensual sex now? I want it to last a while." Madara instantly smirked at this and shoved her to the forest floor, "Ah, but of course. Forgive me for my actions, my queen." It was honestly too hard for her to stay mad at him at this point. Too many dimensions together and A LOT of sex.

Slowly taking off the clasp that honestly belonged to him, he then opened up his cloak that she now wore and drank in the beauty that he took advantage of last night. Just as he leaned in for another kiss, he then heard panicked yelling from Izuna, "SAKURA!? SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Looking towards Madara, whom now growled in frustration, Sakura then sighed and looked down, "Can I not come with you...?" Madara's stern tone then rang out, "Not in your condition." - "Condition? Huh?" - "You heard me Sakura. Now go. I shall be back to claim that beautiful body of yours as my own."

Lowering her head in defeat, she sighed, "Fine... do you promise though...?" Giving a sexy smirk, he then took hold of the pinkette's chin, "I would not leave you to tend for our child all alone, love..." This is when her eyes widened immensely, "W-What...?" Sakura knew that she was, in no means at all, ready to be a mother.

"Why do you think I left myself inside of you all night?" The Uchiha male mused before continuing, "If you do not know, then I shall answer for you. It is so that you would conceive a child, but not just any child... no... this would be our child Sakura." All he could feel was the pinkette trembling now, "M-Madara... what have you done..."

He did not have time to speak about this considering he could now hear Izuna's steps getting much closer now, "I must go now. Please take care of yourself during my absence." - "You're going to leave me... during my first pregnancy...?" Tears filled her emerald orbs and he gave a heavy sigh, "Sakura... do not look at me that way... please?" This is when she became silent for once and simply turned away, _'If you won't be here for me during my first pregnancy, I know Izuna will and by then Madara... you will have lost the right to call this child your own.'_

Madara watched Sakura turn and leave, this was something that would never change about him; he loved to watch her go, yet hated to actually see her leave. _'I'm going to be a father... yet... I forced Sakura to become the mother of my child out of my sheer selfish desires for her. She loves me, yet after everything I have just done... I'm sure she will no longer hold any love for me... and that - THAT is simply unacceptable.'_ He thought to himself as he turned and left.

Sakura followed Izuna's panicked voice until she heard his heavy breath of relief, "There you are! You had everyone really worried Sakura. The peace treaty has already been signed and..." He then paused and extended his hand, only for the pinkette to hold her hand out. The new founded Uchiha clan leader then lowered his hand to her own and placed a silver wedding band within it, "We are now wed Sakura." This is when she released a heavy sigh and took Izuna's hand before leading him to the cave, "What in the hell is this place?" Izuna tilted his head slightly.

Oh, she was going to tell him nothing but the truth, "Izuna... Madara... he - he took my purity without my consent and impregnated me..." Silence was all she heard, so, Sakura turned to look at Izuna's mortified facade. Shaking his head abruptly and by doing so, caused his low ponytail to swish and sway back and forth until he straightened up and gained a softened facial expression, "Then I will raise the child as my very own and even claim it to be my own." The Uchiha male then walked up to the Senju heiress and slipped her silver band on her respective marriage finger.

Looking down was all she could possibly do until she whimpered out, "T-Thank you I-Izuna..." Reaching his hand out, she then took it and smiled, "All right, nine months... should be a walk in the park right!?" Izuna chuckled softly and began to lead her to the village that was now being created, "Right. You're one tough cookie, I know you can do it."

It had been one month since Madara had decided to impregnate and ditch the pinkette. The village was coming along nicely but there was one issue. Shooting up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous as usual, Sakura shot to the bathroom. The moment Sakura got out of bed, Izuna was awake and in the bathroom holding her hair back, "Get it all out love..." He tenderly spoke. Even though Izuna was one year younger than Sakura, she found a way to fall for him after being abandoned. Once she felt back to normal, the pinkette slumped back in her husband's arms in an exhausted fashion.

Izuna tenderly wiped all of the sweat from her forehead and began to silently curse his big brother for doing this to Sakura whenever she was not ready to have a child. "Izuna...? I'm sleepy..." She muttered against his collarbone. She couldn't help it, the man always smelled glorious. Izuna chuckled softly and handed her some mouthwash, "Clean mouths before bed love." That was another thing she loved about Izuna. He fully understood the needs of hygiene and was on the borderline of strict with it - the same way she was.

After her mouth now smelled minty fresh, the Uchiha male carried the Uchiha female to bed, "Hey Sakura?" - "Mm...?" - "Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" - "Probably a girl with how much I keep throwing up... women who carry boys tend to throw up a lot less if not at all..." She murmured sleepily before rolling onto his bare chest.

Considering the pinkette was now listening to the beating rhythm of his heart, Izuna figured Sakura was now asleep. Yet, said one more thing to warm Izuna's heart before going back to bed, "Izuna?" - "Hm...?" - "Love you..." Smiling gently, he then nuzzled his head into his wife's hair to take in her scent, "Love you too..."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It was now the eight and a half mark and Madara had yet to return. Sakura honestly just did not care anymore... she had a husband that loved her and was willing to help her take care of the baby. As she walked through the Leaf Village streets, people began to bow to her until a little girl from the flower shop ran up and offered her a daisy, "This is for you Lady Sakura! Lord Izuna does so much for the village as Hokage, this is the least I can offer!" Sakura had actually been on her way to the Hokage's Estate to speak to Izuna, oh the irony.

"Why, I thank you sweetie." Sakura gave a bright smile and almost had a heart attack the moment Indra and Tobirama dropped down beside her. Suddenly, her eyes widened immensely and she began to grasp her stomach, "SON OF A BITCH!" The little girl had already run back inside thankfully, but now Indra and Tobirama were freaking out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING SAKURA!?" Indra shouted in a panicked tone, Sakura grit her teeth, "I'M IN LABOR, YOU DUMB ASS! GO AND GET IZUNA, TOBI! INDRA, TAKE ME HOME AND CALL THE MIDWIFE!" Considering no hospital had been built as of yet, Sakura had to give birth at home with a midwife called in. Standing there wide eyed, Sakura grit her teeth, "GO NOW YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Both of them nodded and Indra quickly swooped his baby sister up while Tobirama vanished to find his best friend to notify him about the arrival of "his" baby.

Izuna was bored. He was bored. He was BORED. Suddenly, Tobirama ran in, "IZUNA! SAKURA IS IN LABOR!" Izuna was no longer bored. Izuna was panicked. He was panicked. He was FUCKING PANICKED. Rushing home as fast as he could all he heard was Sakura's scream of agony, "IZUNA I NEED YOU!" - "No Lady Sakura, men aren't-" - "Shut the FUCK up! IZUNA-A-A-A-A!" Sakura sobbed and he instantly bolted into the room, "Sweetie... take my hand, look into my eyes, and breathe..."

Lacing her fingers through his, Sakura turned her head and stared deeply into her husband's eyes and slowly, her breathing began to regulate. Thirteen hours later, the midwife looked up and nodded, "It's time to push Lady Sakura." She was tired, but thank god she was young. Pushing, pushing, and pushing, the midwife frowned, "You must keep pushing Lady Sakura! Or the infant will die!" With one hard push, there was a new cry of life as Izuna teared up. The midwife then announced, "Congratulations Lord Hokage, you gave birth to a healthy baby girl!"

Izuna's eyes practically sparkled and reached out to hold her until his hands were slapped away, "The MOTHER comes first!" Nodding his head and backing off, the little girl that looked exactly like her mother was laid within Sakura's arms as the midwife asked, "What will her name be?" Sakura then gave a gentle smile, "She will be named after her father... her name will be Izu Uchiha..." Izuna's eyes softened and Sakura motioned for him to come lie down with her.

Moving his body on the bed, Izuna ran his fingers gently over Izu's baby soft skin, "She's just so perfect Sakura..." This is when the pinkette looked with loving orbs towards her husband, "Not as perfect as the man next to me..." The midwife then excused herself and left the family. Izuna couldn't wait to make his own heir so he had to ask, "Sakura...?" Looking towards him again with a smile after she healed all of her birthing wounds and stretch marks, "Yeah?" Izuna then gained a scarlet blush, "W-When can WE have our own child...?"

Placing Izu within her crib, she then walked back to their room and closed the door before walking to him. Man, she was already ready to go but she was well aware her husband was more tender than his brother. Grinning, Sakura shoved Izuna to the bed before straddling him, "Right... now..." Izuna then smirked and rolled the two over, "Oh, fun. I finally get to play with you." - "Izuna, you sound like you're pouting." - "It's because I am." He answered honestly. That night, they got to work on making a second life.

"This one's a boy, I just know it." The pinkette muttered, yet, once she ran her hand over her stomach she noticed it was a female, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? IZUNA'S GOING TO NEED A SHOTGUN IF THIS KEEPS UP!" - "If what keeps up?" - "If all of these girls keep being ma-"

Slowly turning her head, she then noticed Madara holding Izu and all color drained from her skin, "Madara... give me Izuna's and my own daughter back NOW!" Lifting an eyebrow, he then grit his teeth as he eyed her pregnant body, "Tell me Sakura..." - "WHAT!" - "When did you get so fat and undesirable..." This is when Sakura smiled, yet said nothing. Izuna's stern tone then rang out, "It's good you find her undesirable, because when she is pregnant... she loves to have sex and that sex is hot no matter what. Now, might I ask what you are doing with my daughter, big brother?"

Audible pops could be heard coming from Madara's jaw as Sakura yelled, "GIVE MY PRECIOUS IZU BACK!" - _'She named our daughter after IZUNA!?'_ Finally relaxing his jaw as a tear gathered within his eye before spilling down his perfect jawline. He merely walked to Sakura and placed their daughter within her arms before whispering, "Forgive me... it took much longer than I anticipated..." That confused her until he pulled out a rare gem that had been placed within a wedding ring. This is when tears spilled down her face as she thought, _'Oh my god... he couldn't take me with him because it probably would have been dangerous for the baby. He - He left... to make me a wedding ring...'_

Izuna watched all of this transpire and sighed, "Just do not harm her. She is with child right now." He then backed out of the room with an aching heart and closed the door. Slowly, Sakura placed the ring back within his hand as she whispered, "Madara... we are no longer the same people... I am in love with Izuna now." - _'Who am I really trying to fool... he's never going to believe that...'_ She thought to herself, yet her face remained unchanged. Slowly, she placed Madara's daughter back within his arms and frowned softly.

Madara slowly tilted his head down, his heart completely shattering once she spoke those words to him. He held his baby girl as if she were his entire world and that picture... broke Sakura's heart. Suddenly, a massive surge of pain shot through her stomach and she instantly clutched it before rushing to the bathroom, "NO! NO!" Sakura began to sob as she slumped to the floor. Madara instinctively rushed in to see blood all around the pinkette and as happy as he was that she had just miscarried, he walked to her and held her as Izuna rushed in as fast as he could.

"W...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BIG BROTHER!?" Izuna furiously screamed, scaring poor Izu awake so that she began to wail within her true father's arms. Madara glanced up frowning, "I did noth-" - "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Izuna roared and finally, Madara stood tall and kissed his little girl's forehead as his own tears fell. Silently, he walked to Izuna and even as much as he wanted to keep this little girl within the safety of his own arms... he placed her back within his brother's arms, "I shall leave Izuna... but be warned... should any harm come to my daughter or her mother, there will be hell to pay."

Glaring at his elder brother, Izuna then spoke words that shocked even Sakura, "Your daughter? No big brother, this is MY DAUGHTER. She will NEVER be YOUR daughter! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT LONG AGO!" Healed from the miscarriage, Sakura now stood, "Izuna... that's crossing the line. No matter how you look at it, Izu is Madara's true daughter!" Izuna then snapped around and wrapped a single hand around Sakura's throat tightly, "AND YOU!" - "I-Izuna s-stop! I-I c-can't b-breathe!" - "YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"I do believe that I said should any harm come to my daughter or her mother, there will be hell to pay Izuna!" Madara gave a murderous glare and Izuna instantly smirked before doing the unthinkable... he snapped Izu's neck, "IZU!" Sakura's breathing was now becoming shallow and ragged as Izuna then hurled Sakura to Madara, "Sakura, you are now banned from the village. Gather your things and get out..."

* * *

 _"GRANDMOTHER!" Sakura yelled furiously, only for the Rabbit Goddess to sigh as she emerged, "You asked for a challenge. So I gave you one." The pinkette growled and ground her teeth together angrily, only for the white haired female to release a dead heavy sigh, "I understand." Ripping the memories from Sakura, she then did the same to Madara before both were, once again, sent on their way to the new world._

* * *

Bored. That's all the pinkette could feel as she listened to Naruto babble on and on about ramen. Looking up at all of the falling cherry blossom petals, the pinkette then slightly adjusted her Uchiha cloak. Quickly noticing the shy young Hinata, Sakura rushed to her, "Hinata, will you PLEASE get Naruto to stop sticking to me like glue!? Go on a date with him or something!" Sure, they were all still in the academy together, but that never stopped anyone.

Noticing Hinata was not answering, she simply took the girl's hand and gave it to Naruto, "Naruto, take good care of Hinata. Oh, don't forget we're all being placed on squads today." This only made Naruto groan, "Man, I hope I'm not on Madara's team. I'd rather be on Sasuke's team and I hate the guy. Sakura, why are all Uchiha's good at like... everything?" Slightly blinking at the question, she merely shrugged, "Dunno. Well, I'm gonna head on down to the classroom. I'll see you guys there." She hoped more than anything, just like Naruto, that she was not placed on Madara's squad.

Entering the classroom, all of the Uchiha children, minus Sasuke and Madara, all waved and began speaking to the pinkette happily. Glancing towards the clock, the door then slammed open and just about shortened her life by twenty years. Naruto and Hinata were heaving heavily and right after them came Iruka-sensei, "All right everyone! It's time to place you all on squads! Squad Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha."

Right at that moment, both Naruto and Sakura got a _'we're doomed...'_ facial expressions, yet majority of the females were now angry and pouting that they had not been placed on Madara's squad. Tilting his head ever so slightly, he then peered at the pinkette before speaking, "Sakura." Annoyed by the way he had just called her name, she then released a dramatic sigh, "What..." He was so ticked off that SHE of all people... his childhood best friend that had gone south once they entered the academy... was on his team, "Don't slow me down."

Her emerald orbs we already twitching hard. He knew she was about to explode, so he merely leaned his chin on his palm as he looked at her. The volcano finally erupted and the pinkette snapped her head towards this insufferable jerk, only for her soft, plump lips to land on his; what was worse though... he didn't seem to mind.

God, she tasted magical. Sneakily, Madara tangled his hand within her long pink tresses to prolong it. That was until he felt her slam her foot onto his, making him release her. Once he released her, he noticed so many girls now glaring at the pinkette, which only made her sigh. Why. WHY MADARA OF ALL PEOPLE.

"Great... I had my first kiss stolen by an asshole. I would have rather kissed Naruto." Sakura grumbled out, yet this only proved to make the Uchiha male smirk. He had been her first kiss. Ha ha, victory. The whole Naruto comment though brought his high down as he internally glared, _'She would rather kiss that brain dead idiot? He acts like a chicken with its head cut off!'_

At that moment, she wondered what she would tell her only brother. He was talented, famous, light hearted, and sweet. So she was sure if she told him it was all an accident, he wouldn't mind. Noticing they were being dismissed until the next day, Sakura stood and instantly began to bolt due to knowing an angry mob of girls would now be chasing her. Looking back, she sweat dropped because they were hot on her heels. She was just hoping her older brother was outside to scare them off... _'Please don't be on a mission!'_

Once outside, she then slammed into the one person she had been looking for, "INDRA!" Sakura instantly hid behind her brother and the angry mob of females instantly skidded to a stop. They did not DARE cross Indra the wrong way or harm his precious little sister in front of his very eyes. "Sakura, why are you being chased?" Indra asked gently and she glanced up with her big shimmering emerald orbs, "Because I ACCIDENTALLY kissed Madara." Indra began to chuckle lightly and held his hand out to the precious pinkette, which she gladly took.

As the two walked home Sakura's movements slowly came to a stop and Indra glanced back with a worried facade, "What's wrong sis...?" Sniffling softly, she wiped her eyes, "I just miss big brother Asura..." Indra knew he was Sakura's favorite, but the death of Asura hit her so hard, that she now woke up bawling in the middle of the night. The only thing he could do was release a gentle, yet shaky breath, "Sakura, hold your head high. For you are an Uchiha." She merely nodded at this and began to walk. Unknowing to Indra though, her Sharingan had just activated, yet it was the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Madara now walked home as a sigh escaped his lips. Suddenly hearing Indra's voice, he waved, "Hey Indra." Glancing up, Indra gave a smile, "Hey there Madara. What's up?" He tried to hide his worry, but obviously the older Uchiha male picked up on it, "Why not go see Sakura? She's at home making dinner right now." Frowning, the younger Uchiha male merely glanced down, "She doesn't like me anymore Indra..." - "That's not true. She talks about you all the time. Go on Madara. You can stay the night too if your father allows it."

He didn't move a muscle, so, the shirtless Indra gave him a boost by throwing him over his shoulder. "INDRA!" Madara yelled, making Indra chuckle softly. "She needs you Madara... more than you could imagine..." He spoke softly before adding in, "I'll go ahead and talk to your father, okay?" Everyone within the Uchiha clan loved Indra, so if Indra wanted it, Indra got it.

Finally giving up, he nodded and the older Uchiha male set the younger Uchiha male down, "Go on, I'll be home shortly. Oh and Madara?" Turning his head with a puzzled expression, Indra then gained a devious look within his onyx orbs, "Try to not kiss my sister." This made Madara blush furiously while Indra burst into laughter, "I'm only kidding with you. Sakura already told me what happened. Now go." With that, Indra vanished and Madara huffed as he walked to Sakura's and Indra's home.

Once he arrived at the front door, he was about to knock until he heard sobbing. Quickly opening the door, he rushed to her as fast as he could before finding her on the floor while holding a picture of Asura. Madara approached carefully and slowly dropped to his knees to wrap his arms securely around the pinkette.

Looking up with puffy eyes, Sakura then saw who it was, "M-Madara...?" Sighing gently, he began to run his fingers through her thigh long locks, "Yup, the asshole is here. Now stop being hard headed and come here for once." Shocked at the way he spoke, she actually listened and leaned her head onto his chest. Hearing the beautiful rhythm of his beating heart, Sakura then wrapped her arms around him and actually pulled him closer to her. "Madara...?" Humming softly as his answer, she was finally about to tell him why she turned her back on him, but Indra sealed her heart, "I'm home."

Leaning away from the young man that was now forced to release her, the pinkette stood and walked to her brother, only to notice a bag of clothing, "Indra? What's the bag for?" Smirking and chuckling, he then glanced to Madara, "He'll be staying the night tonight." This made Sakura bright red, "B-But Indra! W-We only have two rooms!" He then nodded his head and tossed Madara's belongings to him, "Go ahead and take them to Sakura's room Madara. You two will share a room."

It was now after dinner and Sakura had just taken a bath. Forgetting Madara was there entirely, she walked into her room as he sat on her window ledge. Hearing something hit the floor, the young Uchiha male lazily cast his gaze over to see Sakura... nude. Turning bright red, he opened his mouth to try and speak, yet nothing would come out. All he could do was stare at her beautiful body that was so untainted and so underdeveloped at the moment.

All he could do was watch all of her beauty basking in the moonlight. He watched as she placed black panties and a black Uchiha branded t-shirt on. Finally turning, she noticed Madara wide eyed and her face almost instantly began burning with a bright blush, "D-Did you... I mean... see everything?" She manged to fumble out and the Uchiha boy instantly began to shake his head even though he was now experiencing his first erection, "N-No!"

Nodding her head to him, Sakura then released a heavy yawn, "Ready for bed?" He then slowly nodded and as she climbed into bed... all he could stare at was her well rounded ass. Gulping harshly as she moved over, he then got into bed with her and laid on his back topless. Everything was fine and his erection was finally going down until she fell asleep and rolled over to rest her head on his chest, "D-Dammit..." He whispered out softly and coiled his arm around her body. Peace finally washed over him and he fell asleep with the precious pinkette caged within his hold.

* * *

It had now been five four years since that day and things were not looking up for the two, "DAMMIT MADARA! YOU PISS ME OFF, DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Madara, who's temper was just as bad, if not worse than the pinkette's, then scowled heavily, "If you dislike me that much, then you are free to leave!" Indra had been watching this for two whole hours now and finally clapped his hands together, "All right you two, that's enough! You two are teammates, now enough fighting!"

It was basically as if Indra's comment had just flown right over his pink haired little sister's head. "I HATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? I HATE YOU!" The pinkette screamed angrily and this is when Sakura's older brother sweat dropped as he looked towards Kakashi and Naruto, "How do you two stand this?" He actually wanted to know. The silver haired shinobi then felt Naruto jabbing him, making him look up and pull out his earplugs, "Are they finally done?" Indra couldn't help it, he was now dying of laughter, effectively shutting his raging baby sister up.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WEAR EARPLUGS KAKASHI!?" Indra had never laughed so hard in his entire damn life. Sakura merely glanced over to Madara with a scowl before scowling, "I hate your face..." - _'No... I love your face...'_ Her aloud comments and internal comments began clashing with one another in an all out war. "Yes, well, I do not particularly like that ugly pink hair of your's." - _'No... I love that pink hair of her's...'_ He ended up doing the same thing as her and Indra could already see it written all over their faces.

Walking up to the two arguing, the older Uchiha male then grabbed both of the arguing parties and began to drag them to her room before tossing them both in. Madara actually knew what this was all about... he had began dating Sakura's female best friend. The moment the pinkette had found out was the moment her Rinnegan and Byakugan had awakened. That was also the moment they had began fighting like cats and dogs.

Snapping his angry gaze towards his little sister, she then instantly peered away, only for him to shout out within the form of a whisper, "WILL YOU TWO JUST TELL EACH OTHER HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY!?" Before Sakura could get that sassy mouth of her's, Indra snapped around and stormed out before closing the door and locking it from the outside.

Madara instantly began to run his hands through his long forest of black and blue thorns before slowly making his way to Sakura and sitting beside her. Yet what she said... killed all of his emotions... "I wish you'd just leave the village... stop tormenting me Madara..." All though he sealed his emotions away, tears began to stream down his face and he went into shock. Sakura turned her head slowly to actually see this battle hardened male... crying... and instantly her heart began to weep as she moved over to him and waved a single hand in front of his face.

Noticing no response except for tears, the pinkette then sighed gently and pulled his head down to her chest, "I'm right here..." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. Feeling his muscles relax, Sakura then kissed the top of his head lightly. _'He doesn't need to leave... I do...'_ \- "I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered softly and held him gently. She knew he was so hard headed that he could not hear a thing she said. Or so she thought. "I love you too much for you to be like this Madara..." She whispered tenderly.

Out of nowhere, she then felt her body being pushed beneath his body so that she now lie on the ground. Smirking at the precious pinkette, he then leaned forward so that their faces were merely an inch apart. Heat assaulted her beautiful facial features at she muttered, "M-Madara...?" - "I love you as well Sakura. I only began dating to make you jealous. It seemed to have worked just as planned." Raising a single hand, he ran it down her, developing nicely, body. His hands felt like a million needles all over her body and her senses were now wailing with desire, "M-Madara, what are you doing...?"

Indra and Kakashi could hear EVERYTHING, so they quickly turned bright red and grabbed Naruto before rushing out of the home. The moment they were out, they released a breath they hadn't know they had been holding until Kakashi politely reminded him that the Uchiha elders were the ones to decide who each and every Uchiha marry's, causing Indra to shout, "FUCK!" He then rushed back in the home and tried to ignore any and all sounds that his keen line of hearing could pick up.

Back with the two in Sakura's bedroom, the Uchiha male leaned his face down to the silk that her neck held and slowly began to trail kisses down to the base of her collarbone before stopping and allowing his hot breath to assault each and every sense on her body as a sharp gasp emitted from her throat before nuzzling his face into her hair. Slowly pulling back, the Uchiha male then leaned to Sakura's ear and whispered softly, "Your brother is coming..." This made Sakura's eyes shoot open as she whispered back, "Argue with me... you know - the norm."

This made him chuckle as he stood up and he growled out with a smirk, "I HATE THAT UGLY PINK HAIR OF YOURS! WHY NOT DYE IT!?" This actually made Sakura's eye twitch... that had been the second time he had mentioned that he had hated her hair, "YEAH!? WELL I HATE YOUR FUCKING PERSONALITY! I WISH YOU WERE MORE LIKE NARUTO!"

THAT was a trigger for Madara and the two were now pissed off at one another once again, "PERHAPS, BUT I HAVE A NICE BODY, BUT LOOK AT YOU! AT LEAST I PICKED A GIRL WHO HAS A NICE BODY!" Sakura now wanted to KILL this man, "I HATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" From outside, Indra could hear the hostility held within his sister's voice and sighed, "Still at it..." He then turned around and walked out of his home only to look in his sister's room to see her crying.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL AND JUST GO DISAPPEAR!" Madara yelled out of unknowing rage. This is when the pinkette lowered her head and tears began streaming down her face before whispering, "Don't worry... I plan on it..." Madara was not going to fall for this, so he continued yelling, "YOU'RE A BITCH! A BRUTE! HAHA, BUT HONESTLY, YOU'RE STILL NOWHERE NEAR MY LEVEL!" Now she was trembling, yet he then continued and crossed the line by a mile, "I'LL BET ASURA IS ASHAMED OF YOU!" This is when she broke down and collapsed to her knees. A heart wrecking sob was then released and even Madara knew... he went too far.

Rushing to her, he tried wrapping his arms around her, but she roughly shoved his hands away as she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU ANIMAL!" Scowling at her he then opened his arms, "Stop being so damn hard headed and come here." Normally, she would rush to him... but not this time. Softly, he whispered, "What have I done...?"

Once nightfall came around, Indra walked into Sakura's room to see her sitting on her window ledge, "You okay...?" With a dead tone, she then muttered out, "Yeah..." He figured he would leave the pinkette alone, so he softly closed her door. Once the house became dead quiet, Sakura began to pack various things she would need before setting out. Indra was used to Sakura leaving in the middle of the night to get some fresh air, so he didn't think too much of it.

Rushing to the main gate, the pinkette just knew that there would be two guards still on watch. Izumo and Kotetsu were normally there and as fate would have it, there they were playing a hand of cards - yet looked up the moment they witnessed Sakura, "Sakura? We weren't made aware of any departures at this hour."

Sighing heavily as they approached her, she then activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and placed both of them under a heavy genjutsu. The last thing she heard came from Kotetsu, "N-No Sakura. D-Don't..." At that moment, the pinkette could care less about anything they had to say to her, but she did say, "Forgive me..." As she left the confinements of the village.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

As of this moment, Sakura walked within the forest; it had been an entire month since she had departed from the village. Out of nowhere a voice that sounded as if it were a snake's spoke out, "Sakura, dear child... I have been searching for you." Slowly turning her head, she then witnessed one of the Leaf Village's rogue ninja's and one of the Legendary Sannin - Orochimaru. Raising an eyebrow and lightly folding her arms, she gave a slight huff, "And why were you searching for me?"

She had already been trained with ease by Lady Tsunade, another Legendary Sannin, yet her curiosity always got the better of her. Orochimaru then snickered softly, "I can see that you desire power. Why is it that you desire such power?" Narrowing her emerald orbs and grinding her teeth slightly, she then spoke out, "To take down someone who stands in my way." Yet within her darkened mind she now spoke, _'To **KILL** Madara!' _Orochimaru loved the gleam within this girl's eyes, such resolve, such confidence, and such might. Yes, she was an Uchiha...

"Ah... so you are an Uchiha..." Orochimaru smirked, knowing he was playing this girl like a fiddle. Slightly nodding her head, she then replied with, "Yeah, what of i-" Out of nowhere, Orochimaru's neck then began to stretch until shooting out and biting down on the base of the pinkette's silky nape.

It was so sudden, oh so sudden, yet once he retracted his fangs from her neck a cherry blossom patterned curse mark then appeared upon her skin, and her heartbeat then became irregular before she fell to the forest floor - clamping down on the mark as she writhed in pure agony. Her skin now felt as if it were on fire and soon enough, Sakura fell unconscious.

The deed was done, so Orochimaru then lifted the pink haired girl within his arms and vanished before reappearing within his lair. Kabuto instantly walked up as he pushed his glasses to his face, "This is the girl?" Orochimaru merely nodded his head and handed her to Kabuto, "Go ahead and begin the curse mark's progression to stage two." Taking Sakura within his hold, he then nodded, "As you wish Lord Orochimaru. Oh, by the way... what's her name?" Smirking, he merely replied with, "Sakura Uchiha."

Elsewhere, Jiraya finally made it back to the Leaf Village and slipped into Tsunade's office, "Tsunade, I have some bad news for you." Turning her head to give her full attention towards Jiraya, she then nodded, "Let's hear it then." Jiraya then gulped harshly before speaking, "Orochimaru now has his hands on Sakura." Slamming her hands down onto her desk, the only thing she could possibly yell was, "DAMMIT!"

Right at that moment, Kakashi, Naruto, and Madara walked in and all three seemed slightly puzzled. Kakashi nervously scratched his head, "Is this... uh... a bad time?" Tsunade slightly shook her head, "No, forgive me. Team Kakashi, we have gained word that-" Naruto quickly interrupted Tsunade by throwing his arms up in the air, "PERVY SAGE!" Jiraya chuckled softly and waved, "Hey there kiddo! Long time no see!" The Fifth Hokage looked now as if she were an active volcano as she blurted out, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Both quickly shut up and Tsunade then cleared her voice, "Now, as I was SAYING before I was so rudely interrupted. We have gained word that Orochimaru now has his slippery hands on Sakura. That is not the only issue though. My bet, is Orochimaru is planning on taking Sakura in as one of his host bodies once he has her to the skill level that he desires."

Naruto then tilted his head as if he were a puppy trying to understand the human language, "I don't get it granny." Tsunade instantly sighed heavily _'Why does that not surprise me?'_ Was the only thing she could think until Madara ended up speaking, "Lady Hokage merely means that Orochimaru has been desiring the Sharingan. Or in Sakura's case, the Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Six Paths." Now all Tsunade could do was nod as she thought, _'Thank god Madara isn't an idiot.'_

This caused sapphire orbs to widen immensely, "WE HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA!" About to turn to run out, he then heard Jiraya sigh, "Naruto, it's pointless. Orochimaru has multiple lairs scattered all over the world and they are all hidden extremely well." Pausing momentarily, he knew this was going to hurt his pupil... but it had to be said, "Naruto... if you are smart, then give up on Sakura." This is when sapphire orbs gained a look of defiance, "If being smarter means what you say... THEN I WILL REMAIN A FOOL MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Jiraya almost instantly sighed, yet began to chuckle due to knowing the feeling of wanting to save a comrade all too well, "All right then, the road will be hard and my training will be MUCH harder this time!" Grinning like a damned fool, Naruto rushed forward, yet ended up pausing after saying his first initial line, "LET'S GO PERVY SAGE!... Hey Pervy Sage? Do you think we could bring Madara along as well?" Blinking as he looked towards Madara, he then smiled, "Sure kiddo, I don't see why I can't have two CHILDREN of prophecy! Let's go you two!"

Madara was so dumbfounded right now... he had not once... NEVER been nice to Naruto. Yet, here he was offering a golden opportunity at being trained by one of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village. As they left Madara turned his head towards the blonde, "Naruto... why did you do that?"

Turning his head towards the moody male and smiling, he then gave two replies, "Well, for one your a comrade and a friend of mine. Two, you love Sakura... believe me, even I could see it." This comment only made Madara's face become bright red as he slumped his burning face into the high tops of his Uchiha cloak.

Back in one of Orochimaru's many lairs, Sakura broke out of the container that had been holding her after she had simulated death to achieve the second stage of the curse mark. She could feel it... power now coursed through her veins. Kabuto walked into the room and rose an eyebrow, "Well, I see you're up and about already." He then walked to the computer and began to enter much needed data within spots that had been left blank until he stopped and turned towards the pinkette, "Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you. He will be personally training you from this day forth."

Raising an eyebrow, she merely nodded, "Fine." Kabuto then walked to the sixteen year old and began to lead her to where Orochimaru was, yet, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. From what he had been told, ALL Uchiha's look beautiful. Almost as if they were gods walking among an inferior race known as human beings.

Out of nowhere, he then heard a cold and icy tone being projected from this female, "Stop staring at me four eyes." Sighing heavily, he then turned his face forward, "I was merely looking at how pretty your pink hair was. That's all." That single comment made the pinkette cease walking all together, "W-What did you just say...?" Kabuto then turned around to noticed her wide eyed expression, "You must not be used to being told that your hair is pretty. What a pity, because I find it beautiful."

All she could think about were the multiple times that Madara had called her hair ugly as she tilted her head down, "I hate my hair... can we go now..." That day, Sakura began her rigorous training by Orochimaru and slowly... she truly sealed her heart away to become cold and heartless. She would show Madara... he could not mess with her heart any longer.

* * *

It had now been two years. Jiraya, Naruto, and Madara had all returned a month prior and had already saved Gaara from his demise. Madara had already told Lady Tsunade of what Sasori had told him after he had been basically swatted away like a pesky fly. They now had a replacement for Sakura - Saika. Neither Naruto, nor Madara could stand her fake smiles and to be frank, Madara wanted to strangle her to death.

Kakashi was in the hospital, so they also had a stand-in team captain - Captain Yamato. After the meeting with Kabuto went by without incident, all four teammates then tailed the man back to Orochimaru's hideout. Captain Yamato then sighed, "All right, Madara and Saika are one unit and Naruto and I will be the other." Naruto noticed Madara's pissed off facade almost instantly and spoke up, "Captain Yamato, I think it would be best if Madara and I search together." Yamato could only shake his head, "If you go on a rampage, I won't be able to stop it if I am not there Naruto."

He had a good point... so the only thing the Jinchuriki could do was look down, "I understand Captain Yamato..." Saika stood there with a fake smile, yet on the inside was thinking deeply, _'I need to branch off from Madara to kill Sakura and take her eyes.'_ \- "Everyone ready? Good, let's go." Making their way in Madara and Saika began to rush from door to door as Madara thought, _'Where are you... Where are you... WHERE ARE YOU!?'_ Finally his deep, masculine tone rang out within the form of a yell, "SAKURA!"

Crimson orbs slowly opened before slowly closing once again within one of the rooms, she could have sworn she just heard Madara. Eh, she was probably just dreaming. Saika finally had a cover story and began to slow down before placing her hands on her knees to "pant heavily". Snapping back with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Saika continued to huff as she explained, "I need to catch my breath, you go on ahead. I'll catch up quickly."

He did NOT have time for this, so he merely nodded and bolted off at a speed that made her eyes widen. Pulling out her scroll, she quickly drew many mice on it before holding up her index and middle fingers, "Ninja art: Super Beasts Scroll!" Tiny ink mice began to rush around and squeeze their way under doors until she had been found...

Saika rushed to the location and made some ink snakes that slowly slithered in, hissing, and lashing their tongues out every so often. Soon enough, the pale young girl with short black hair then heard a cold voice come from the pinkette, "What do you want..." It wasn't exactly asked in the form of a question, but the opposing female answered anyway, "Hello Sakura, I have come... to kill you and take your eyes..." Considering she had just been woken up, the pinkette was NOT too happy. All anyone could feel was a massive explosion.

Madara snapped his head around to see Naruto rushing past him until he was out in the open and he grasped Saika, "WHAT DID YOU DO SAIKA!?" - "Naruto... so, they sent the hopeless little knucklehead in hopes to capture me." Naruto slowly turned to stare at the person speaking these cold words until he saw... "Sa...ku...ra..." Madara was now rushing as fast as he could until he was out in the open and he instantly directed his gaze where Naruto currently held his.

"Madara." Sakura spoke even colder, as she clenched her jaw tightly. His name felt like ice against his skin as he sighed, yet then looked closer at her well toned body. She was so desirable now that Madara couldn't help but bark out, "GET DOWN HERE SAKURA!" Raising an eyebrow, she merely vanished before appearing in front of him. The white kimono top she wore was left parted open and held the Uchiha clan crest on the back, her fully developed breasts were now covered by only a midnight black tube top, and her shorts that now rested at the base of her ass were black form fitting.

Resting her right hand on the hilt of her snake sword, Sakura then smirked, "You told me to get down here... didn't you... Madara?" Madara then glanced to Naruto, who fully understood as he grasped Saika and shoved her along. Oh, she wanted to see him despair. Turning her head to Naruto, she then spoke, "Naruto, give that teammate to your captain. I must tell you something."

Merely nodding, he gave Saika to Captain Yamato, who then ushered her away before the pinkette then walked up to him and pressed her desirable body tightly against his, "You've gotten taller than me..." A furious blush spread across the blonde's face like wildfire as he nodded, "Y-Yeah..." Looking down to her, that was her green light. Sakura reached up, grasped the back of Naruto's head, gently pulled it down to her, and slammed her lips hungrily against his. Naruto felt frozen into place as he heard audible pops coming from Madara's jaw. Pulling away, she then licked her lips, "Go on now Naruto. Oh, and by the way, you have grown sexy..."

Naruto now knew he was going to die. Not from embarrassment though, oh no. That would have been a far better alternative. He was SURE Madara was going to slit his throat while he was sleeping tonight. Right at that moment, Naruto hauled ass away and the moment he was gone, Madara rushed in and pinned the pinkette against the wall and growled out, "You bitch!" But then... his eyes softened immensely, "I have missed you..." - "Okay. Are you done?"

Narrowing his orbs at her, his face grew far too close for her liking, "No, I am not done." He was now holding her blade so that she could not draw it and a scowl laced upon her face. Before she could even say a single word, his thumb tenderly wiped over her lips before leaning in and pressing his glorious body to her's. _'WHOA! THAT IS MADARA!? WHEN DID HE GET ALL OF THESE MUSCLES!?'_ She screamed within her mind. Madara was so amused at all of her conflicting facial expressions right now and his only visible orb darted down to see her fingers slightly twitching.

Taking her hands within his own, he lead them to his clasp and slowly, she took it off. Musing internally at this, he then pulled his cloak over his head before dropping it to the side. He noticed her hands back at at the wall, fingers twitching anxiously as her emerald gaze roamed his body. Leaning his head onto her shoulder, he took in her scent as he sneakily got to work at uncovering her body, "Mm... you may touch Sakura..."

There was always something about him that made her feel weak, useless, and harmless. Yet... her hair was ugly to him... or so she thought. "I'm glad you have not cut your beautiful hair Sakura..." Tears of anger flowed down her face as she then tackled him to the ground, not knowing she was now topless, "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! I... I... I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WANT YOU DEAD AT MY FEET!" Her body was fully betraying her at this point because she swiftly leaned in and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

Rolling the two over so he could be the dominant one, Madara then slid his tongue into the pinkette's mouth while teasing one of her nipples. He wanted to ravage her right then and there... he DESIRED her, but then he felt her mouth something against his lips. Electricity was all he felt and it HURT. Shoving him off of her, she then pulled her top back on before walking to him, "Poor Madara... weak and helpless on the ground..." Rolling him over, she then ran a single hand tauntingly down his chest and abdomen and finally his groin.

"Oh my, looks like you have grown in more ways than one." The pinkette mocked as she continued to rub. He no longer cared about the pain, because this, THIS felt like heaven. "I wonder what it looks like fully grown..." Pulling a single glove off, she then slid it into his pants and earned a hitch within his breathing once she began to stroke, "Hm... Maybe it's better to not do this in the open. What do you think Madara?" Fuck if he cared, yet he quickly scooped her up and rushed to a room. Of course he had to sneakily disarm her first, but honestly... she really was just curious at this point about his true size.

They were now alone together within a room that Sakura locked, "I swear... men are too stupid and only think with their second head." Just as she reached behind her to grab her sword, she then scowled and he smirked, "You were saying?" Finally, choked up sobs could be heard, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME MADARA!? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH THAT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CONTINUE TO TORTURE ME!?" This is when his heart began to clench and he understood... her leaving the village... was entirely his fault.

He said nothing, but he began to approach her as she shook her head and backed away until her back slammed into the wall behind her. Finally in front of her, he then brought up a single hand and began to play with her hair, "I am going to take a guess that you do not remember what I said about your hair six months after we first met."

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

Sakura, at the tender age of six held onto her older brother's hand, "Big brother? Why are mother and father making us meet other Uchiha's? I mean... we would meet them anyway, right?" Indra turned his head at his adorable little sister and smiled, "It's because mother and father are good friends with these Uchiha's. They have already asked the elders for you and their son to be wed when you come of age."

Puffing her cheeks out, Sakura pouted, "Why can't I fall in love like other people!?" This made Indra frown slightly, "It's how our clan works... you know that sis..." Looking down at the ground as if it were highly amusing, she then nodded, "Yeah... I know..." She supposed she now understood as to why they were meeting this other family that had two boys.

Indra had already met Madara and to be honest, he liked the kid. So he knew if he liked him, then Sakura would adore him to the moon and back. Hearing knocks at their front door, Indra then called, "I'll get it! Just a moment, please!" Considering Sakura's hand was glued to his, her little legs had to jog to keep up with his long legs.

Opening the door, Sakura instantly released her brother's hand to hide behind him. All of it was pointless due to him bowing, "Thank you for coming and welcome to our home!" Tajima had met Sakura before, so he crouched down, "Hey there Sakura! Would you like to make some new friends?" Tajima held his hand out to her and she nodded as she placed her much smaller hand within his own. He honestly couldn't help it, he loved this little girl! She was adorable! Turning his head, he sternly called out, "Madara, Izuna, front and center!"

Both boys rushed forward and instantly gained a blush once noticing the adorable pinkette. Tajima then guided Sakura's hand towards Madara's and he fully understood, being sharp as a tack as he was. Holding his hand out with a gentle smile, Tajima then placed her hand within his first born son's hand, "Hi, I'm Madara Uchiha, it's very nice to meet you." Sakura began to blush furiously and instantly hid her face on his neck, "I-I'm Sakura Uchiha. Can I tell you something...?" Madara nodded lightly and the pinkette continued, "You're really cute..."

This made Madara's face light up like a damn Christmas tree, "T-Thank you." Tajima watched all of this transpire and motioned for his son to take her to his favorite field. Nodding, Madara then leaned back to look into her sparkling emerald orbs, "Do you like flowers Sakura?" Indra had already told him everything he needed to know and the young man instantly gave him the thumbs up as if saying _'Nice one!'_

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura smiled and he held out his hand, "Well... I have a secret place that is filled to the brim with flowers, would you like to come with me?" Indra had to admit it... for a six year old... he was a smooth talker. Izuna had already rushed inside to play with Asura and that just left poor Indra alone. He was so used to having his sister glued to him that whenever she wasn't... it made him really lonely. He was six years older than Sakura, so her having someone around her own age was good for her, but bad for him.

The pinkette took Madara's hand and the two then took off together. Indra's mother then came out chuckling, "Indra, dear, don't look so sad. You'll always be Sakura's favorite." Nodding his head was all he could do, yet... his hand still felt empty and cold without his sister's tiny one occupying it.

Reaching the field, Madara heard a sharp gasp and turned his head; only to see those brilliant emerald orbs sparkling and dancing about to look at all of the flowers. Chuckling softly, he then turned towards her, "Well, what do you think?" Sakura instantly lunged towards the Uchiha boy and tackled him to the ground before nuzzling her head against his neck, "I love it! Thank you so much!" Normally, he would have blushed at this being done to him, but for some reason... this girl put his mind at ease, "Well, then this day forward, it's OUR secret spot."

* * *

Six months later, the two of them were sitting in the same field. Tajima and his wife were SO used to Madara coming home with flowers in his hair now, so they expected no different this go around. Even though Sakura was in the process of placing flowers within his untamed locks, he couldn't help but notice her eyes beginning to droop sleepily. "Hey Sakura?" He called out as she picked flowers. Turning her head and rubbing her eyes to stay awake, she answered, "Yeah?" - "Come here." He chuckled softly.

Standing, she somehow managed to make it to him before he pulled her down, "Why don't we rest a bit?" Nodding her head against his chest while he ran his fingers through her long tresses, she managed to murmur out, "Kay..." Shaking his head to rid his hair of all of the flowers, he then eased not only her body down, but his as well. Holding onto her securely the two drifted off to sleep.

Waking a few hours later, Madara then noticed the pinkette's puffed out cheeks, "Hm...? What's wrong pretty girl?" That had become a nickname he had began using on her and it would instantly defuse any troublesome situation, "You shook out all of my flowers!" He was still so sleepy, so all he did was motion her to come close and she did. Once she was in range, Madara grasped onto Sakura and yanked her back to his chest while running his fingers through her hair gently.

"Madara!" The pinkette whined slightly, causing him to crack a single tired orb open, "What is it?" Pouting slightly, the pinkette huffed, "Why are you always touching my hair?" This was actually comical to him as a gentle smile appeared on his face, "It's because your hair... is beautiful..." Hearing nothing in response caught him slightly off guard and he then opened both eyes fully to see a bright red pinkette, "It's soft, shiny, and it smells good." He added in.

Sakura then scowled softly, yet not angrily, "Is THAT why your face is always in my hair!?" He merely nodded, "That's right pretty girl." It was hopeless, she couldn't be mad at him. So, she merely snuggled into his chest again as he muttered, "I love your hair... and I am growing to love you..." Ah, young love...

Smiling against his chest, she then shifted upward so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle the silk that his neck held. Now he was curious as he tiredly cracked a single orb open again, "Sakura?" Humming as her answer, he then continued, "Why are you always nuzzling my neck?" He then felt her lips brush against his skin as she smiled, "Because it's really soft..." He then had to wonder if her neck was just as soft, so he squirmed away and then nuzzled his face into the silk that her neck held. Now he understood why she did this, she was so damn soft.

"Sakura... you're... extremely... soft..." The Uchiha boy muttered as he drifted easily back into sleep. Sakura, slightly pouting now, wrapped her arms around his head and eased her head on top of his, only to find out, "Oh... he smells... really... good..." It had been hours now and parents to both children were now worried about their children. Well, Indra had come along as well due to his growing anxiety over not having Sakura glued to his hand. Walking to Madara's field, Tajima then held a hand up to stop everyone dead in their tracks, "Look, there."

Everyone's eyes shifted to where he motioned to before their hearts practically melted, with the exception of Indra who was now secretly seething inside, "Oh my goodness... they fell asleep in each other's arms? Anyone have a camera?" Tajima's wife brought out her camera and got as close as she could without waking the two and snapped the photo, "I'll make sure to make you two a copy." She spoke to Sakura's parents and they nodded happily. Both parents then shook their children awake, "Time to go home you two." Sakura instantly clung to Madara, "Not without MY Madara!"

Both Madara's and Sakura's parents appeared gleeful at this comment. He was her's. Sakura's mother then chuckled, "There's no point in trying to separate Madara from her now or she will just sneak out at night to go and cuddle with him. Might as well make this a sleep over." Indra was clenching his fists so tightly now that his knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white.

Walking up to his baby sister, he did the one thing no one thought he would EVER do... lay a hand on his beloved baby sister. Roughly slapping Sakura across the face, Indra scowled, "Do not come to me anymore... do you hear me Sakura..." With that, he turned and walked away as anger consumed him to awaken his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

First the initial shock of being bitch slapped by her brother had to sink in, then his words had to sink in. Slowly, the pinkette slumped to the ground sobbing and even though she wanted to wipe those tears away, the stinging that now resided on her cheek prevented that action all together. Madara instantly knelt down and took the sobbing girl within his arms before softly hushing her, "Shh... it's okay pretty girl... it's okay..." Even though he spoke these words, the actions Indra had just committed unknowingly awakened his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

Blinking her emerald orbs harshly, he then smiled softly, "Welcome back. I suppose I can no longer call you pretty girl..." Sakura's face slightly fell at this, "Why, because I'm ugly..." It was too fast for her to even comprehend as her body was slammed on the bed, "Did I spout such nonsense? You should let me finish before going and making accusations."

Gritting her teeth, all she could remember was her hatred for this man for two damn years now, "THEN SPIT IT OUT!" She only felt a hand now running down her body in a torturous manner, setting all of her senses on overdrive. For a moment all she heard was humming as if he were actually thinking of what to say, "Hm, an easy way to put it..." He paused and slowly grasped her wrists, holding them together before getting so close to her face that whenever he spoke, his lips brushed against her own, "I would now have to call you desirable woman."

"I hate you..." She oh so venomously spat out. As much as that hurt his heart and as much as that made him want to break down and cry, his eyes merely saddened and his voice whispered out within the form of a shaky whisper, "I-I know you do..." Slowly, he lowered his head and began to nuzzle at her silky neck and his arms then released her to wrap firmly around her body as he whispered again, "I love you, Sakura..." As he spoke this, his eyes progressed to the Rinnegan as his tears dripped to her neck.

Elsewhere, Kabuto explained the entire situation, "So, Lord Orochimaru, there were two Uchiha's within Naruto's team. Sakura and Madara. Childhood friends, one day promised to be wed to one another by their parents and the elders, he has the potential of gaining the Rinnegan." Orochimaru then slithered his tongue across his lips, "How enticing... Kabuto, go and make the child an offer of power. Should he accept, then have Sakura bring him to me. Should he decline, then just kick him and his team out."

Nodding his head, Kabuto then vanished and once he reappeared, he was not far from Sakura and Madara. Smirking, he pushed up his glasses as he began to walk forward until he reached his destination. Knocking on the door, he then walked in and noticed ONLY Madara here. He seemed broken right now, so NOW was the perfect timing, "Hello there, my name is Kabuto. My lord offers you power. You will be personally trained by Lord Orochimaru." Madara could care less about what this man was spewing right now, so he growled, "Get lost." Yet Kabuto then smirked deviously, "Oh, did I forget to mention that you would be near Sakura all the time...?"

Snapping his head to the side, that's when Kabuto knew he had taken the bait, "So, what will your answer be?" Madara glanced down to his Leaf headband and remembered all of Jiraya's teachings. Glancing back up, he gave a firm, "No way." Kabuto couldn't believe his ears... yet then Madara's face darkened and it actually terrified the man in front of him, "You WILL remove that curse mark from Sakura's neck. If I see her again and she still bares that mark, you and your Lord will die. Make no mistake about that."

Kabuto knew all too well that this man's claims were not false in any shape or form. Madara's chakra was suffocating and to say the least, it made him uneasy as he took a step back. An amused facial expression was then laced upon the Uchiha male's facial features, "Actually... take me to this Orochimaru now. I shall speak to him myself." Once again, Kabuto swiftly nodded and sharply snapped around so that he did not have to gaze into Madara's glowing crimson orbs that seemed so murderous, "F-Follow me."

Smirking, the Uchiha male merely folded his arms across his chest and began to follow after this Kabuto fellow. Little did Madara know though, Kabuto was now grinning like a fool as he thought, _'Just as we thought... he would object due to Jiraya's teachings, but he would want to talk to Lord Orochimaru in person to guarantee Sakura's safety.'_

After a long walk, they came upon a double door and Kabuto opened it, "Lord Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha has declined your offer... but he has come to speak with you concerning Sakura." Orochimaru internally chuckled, yet waved them in, "Come dear child, speak. What is it that you wish?" Madara's gaze then darkened, making Orochimaru ecstatic over such a person existing, "I have come to, not warn you, but TELL that it would be detrimental to your health to keep that curse mark on Sakura. By the next time I see her, it had better be gone."

Smirking at this, Orochimaru then tugged on a chain and the pinkette came stumbling out. As of now, she looked like a dog on a leash and that infuriated the Uchiha male to no end. Orochimaru then yanked the pinkette so hard that she ended up falling to the ground, "I will trade your freedom for Sakura's." Yet this was a lie. Even though he could tell it was a lie, he then shouted, "FINE! I AGR-" - "HE WILL GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Sakura yelled to stop all of this, but it was too late.

Shooting his head out, Madara instantly sneered at him, yet that all changed once he felt sharp canines piercing the soft flesh of the nape of his neck. One he retracted his fangs, a curse mark that resembled his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan slowly formed and he instantly grasped at it before crying out in agony. "RELEASE ME NOW!" Sakura sobbed and they finally unchained her so that she could bolt to Madara as he fell to his knees. Lowering herself to her knees, she then tenderly brought his head to her neck as silent tears fell from his eyes.

He had been clenching his jaw for so long now, that he had even forgotten to breathe. "Breathe Madara..." Swiftly he wrapped his bulky arms around the Uchiha lass and once he took his first breath in, he caught her intoxicating and addictive scent; causing his muscles to instantly relax, "S-Sakura..." She had not once heard Madara whimper - and if we are being honest, she wished she never had because it broke her heart further, "I'm here Madara. I'm here."

"Kabuto, Sakura, take him to simulate death for stage two of the curse mark." The two merely nodded, yet once Kabuto even came close and attempted to touch Madara, Sakura roughly slapped his hands away, "Don't you even dare touch him..." Her cold tone rang out as if she were the grim reaper herself. The deadly crimson glow of her Sharingan lead Kabuto to believe that Sakura was not messing around and she would NOT allow them to touch him.

As astonishing as it was, this one girl carried this bulky male out all by herself. Kabuto did not even dare hand Madara the medication... so he handed it to Sakura instead. She did not leave him... not once. However, she did manage to sneak a letter out to Naruto of what had just transpired. It had been two days now and the skin surrounding the pinkette's eyes were now surrounded with blackened circles. She was so exhausted... and just as she closed her eyes for a moment, he finally broke free to rush and catch her.

Just then, Kabuto walked in, "So, I see you're awake now." He spoke as he began to type in the blanks on Madara's chart. Turning towards the Uchiha male, whom did not utter a single word back to him, Kabuto sighed, "Your training with Lord Orochimaru will begin today. We are hoping to awaken your Rinnegan." Snapping his crimson orbs up, he then angrily spoke, "You put Sakura through all of this just to awaken something that has already been achieved!?" This made Kabuto's eyes widen, "Well, this is news to me, Madara. I just follow orders, nothing more."

Gritting his teeth, he finally leaned down and took in Sakura's scent to calm him, "Take me to OUR room. We shall not be needing two separate bedrooms." Nodding his head, he then guided Madara to Sakura's bedroom. Her small bed now replaced with a much larger bed, Kabuto pushed his glasses up, "Rest well." With that, he closed the door and Madara placed the pinkette's body down on the soft mattress before gaining an irritated look, _'They are WANTING for Sakura to give birth to a child!'_

Climbing on the bed next to her, she instantly rolled over and wrapped her arms around Madara's head as she then nuzzled her face into his forest of silky black and blue thorns, "Madara... you smell really good..." She mumbled in her sleep. He wanted to laugh, he honestly did, but Sakura needed to gain rest.

He frowned slightly... he hated sleeping with a shirt on. Lightly pulling away, he then took off his clasp before yanking his cloak over his head and dropping it to the side and lying back down. He figured the moment he came back to her, she would cling to his head again, but he was wrong.

The moment she felt Madara's warm body, she literally wanted more heat, "Madara... help..." For some reason, without her saying anything more, he fully understood and slipped her shirt off, only to see her frowning, "One more..." She sleepily mumbled and that's when his face became bright red. Oh for fucks sake. Thinking no more of the matter and closing his eyes, he pulled the tube top off and he plopped back before dropping her clothing to the side. Sakura grabbed the blanket and curled up onto his chest.

Holding his hand open on his chest, the pinkette then slid her hand into his. For a while he continued to listen to her groan in frustration until he was fed up with it and yanked her up a bit more so that she nuzzled her face into his neck, "Madara..." She mumbled tiredly, not really knowing what in the hell she was saying at this point, "Hm?" - "I... love... you..." She placed a soft kiss against his neck and nuzzled it again before finally, sleep overtook her. This is when he slightly tightened his hold on the precious pinkette, "I love you too..."

* * *

 _"Grandmother... this is just getting fucking annoying." The pinkette angrily huffed. The Rabbit Goddess didn't know what she was doing wrong! How in the hell were they falling in love so fast!? - "Grandmother! We can remember the dimensions! That's why it's so easy!" So that was it... she needed to completely erase the pinkette's memory in order to continue this without exerting so much power, "Don't even think about it." Sakura warned as if she could read Kaguya's mind._

 _Kaguya then glanced towards the furious pinkette to ask her, "Tell me Sakura... how do you feel about Madara now that you have seen him in so many different angles...?" Looking down, she sighed, "I can't love him no matter how hard I actually try. I may say the words, but to me... they are just that... words..." Kaguya then frowned and shook her head, "Then I have no other choice Sakura..." - "DON'T YOU DARE!" Reaching her painted claws out, she then ripped out every single memory she had ever held for the man named..._

 _Madara Uchiha..._


	30. All Of The Lost Memories

**Hope y'all are enjoying the story! If not... sorry?**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: All Of The Lost Memories**_

* * *

By the time the pinkette snapped out of it, someone very familiar was yelling at her, "Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" Shaking her head abruptly and blinking rapidly, Sakura then turned her head towards one of her big brothers, "Eh? Sasuke, what's wrong?" He then shook his head slightly before releasing a gentle sigh, "Did you hear ANYTHING that I just said!?"

Sasuke, one year older than Sakura, released a dreaded sigh. They had just finished the Fourth Great Ninja War and Sasuke, even though he was currently imprisoned for the crimes that he had committed, was now home. "Sakura this isn't like you." Itachi frowned slightly and took her hand within his out of concern. Giving an exasperated huff, the pinkette scowled slightly, "Big brother, I'm FINE! You worry about me too much!" Giving a soft chuckle, Itachi then rubbed the back of his head in an _'okay, okay, you caught me'_ type of way while chuckling.

"YOUR TIME IS UP SAKURA, ITACHI!" One of the guards yelled and now made the pinkette feel bad for spacing out. Reaching her hand through the bars of the prison, Sasuke mirrored her actions and they took hold of one another's hand, "I love you big brother... I will be back tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke hated it when Sakura left him. The reason he had become so cold during his absence in the Leaf Village was due to not having his little sister around, "Okay Sakura..." Tears began to trickle down her porcelain skin and Sasuke instantly reached a protective hand out and swiped those tears from her face. Now the guard came up to them and the pinkette gave him a pleading look, "Can I please give my big brother a hug?" The guard tried his hardest to not look within those shimmering emerald orbs Sakura held as her own, but ended up looking anyway and sighed, "Fine..."

Unlocking the door, Sasuke made no attempts to stand up, yet opened his arms for his little sister to rush into. The minute that door was opened, Sakura ran in the cell and skidded to her knees before crashing into her big brother's chest, "Sasuke... I don't like this..." He could feel her trembling and he pulled her head closer to his so that he did not shed any tears of his own, "Sakura, it's okay. This is my punishment for all of my misguided teachings." He whispered as he stroked her hair like a loving big brother should.

Itachi watched all of this with a frown and turned to the guard, "Please, give them a while to hold one another... it's been so long..." Considering Itachi was in the ANBU and well respected within the village, the guard nodded, "All right Itachi, just for a bit though, okay?" Itachi merely nodded and walked to the front of the prison. In all honesty, he was pissed at his younger brother for making his younger sister feel the way she had for so many years and was not sure if he could forgive him for all of the crimes he had committed.

For Sakura, things would just never change. As a means to calm her sobbing form down, she began to run her slim fingers that held no gloves at the moment through his silky, yet dirtied, raven locks. Now, she could feel him now trembling... and that hurt her heart, "Sasuke..." She whimpered softly and he merely pulled her form closer, "I love you sis..." Oh, that did it. The pinkette began to release a heart wrecking sob against the Uchiha male's collarbone.

She held him as if he were her life support aid and he did the same. Glued to one another, neither said a word until Sakura finally choked out, "I love you too big brother..." That actually damaged his heart and he leaned his head onto her before sobbing, "S-Sakura... I miss you so much... I have always missed you!" God dammit, why did her brother have to go and say shit like that!?

After some time, the guard came back, only to find Sakura asleep in her brother's arms, "She always did fall asleep after crying... but still... it breaks my heart..." - "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I SAID MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! CLEAR THE BED NEXT TO UCHIHA'S NOW!" The guard then mere made the _'shh'_ noise and began to thoroughly clean off the bed mirroring Sasuke's bed. Once done, the male frowned. Honestly, he had witnessed all of the love Sasuke held for his little sister and held no ill-will towards the teenager. Sighing, he then spoke softly, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He frowned slightly, yet understood and nodded, "This is all my fault, so there is nothing to apologize for..." The guard could see the protective hold the Uchiha male now held on his baby sister as he walked to her and lifted her from his arms before taking her to Itachi, "Itachi, Lady Hokage wishes to see Sakura instantly." Was all he said as he handed Itachi his baby sister.

Looking down at his sister, he frowned due to noticing the tear stains that now graced her porcelain skin before looking back up with an all too worried facade, "I understand. Keep up the good work." The male then nodded and gave a saddened smile, "If I could, I would release Sasuke so that Sakura would once again smile..." Looking up, the eldest brother frowned deepened, "If only you had that power... now, I will take Sakura to Lady Tsunade this very moment."

With that, Itachi vanished within a scatter of crows before reappearing in front of the Hokage's Estate. That was the moment he gently shook his baby sister awake, "Sakura, wake up. Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you." Slowly, emerald orbs fluttered open and she wiped her face off and nodded, "Okay..." Itachi knew that Sakura hated to leave Sasuke within the confinements of those prison walls and that was damaging her even more than his younger brother not even being within the village. When he was not in the village, Sakura would randomly gain a smile on her face and Itachi then knew that she could sense Sasuke; no matter how far away he was.

Walking with Itachi to the Fifth Hokage's office, he then held his hand out to her. Gazing at it, she then sighed, "Itachi, I'm not a child anymore." Itachi missed when she was little and she would hold his hand everywhere he went. Now the only hand she wanted to hold... was Sasuke's. Itachi couldn't understand her line of thinking at all.

Sasuke had caused his pink haired little sister so much heart ache, pain, and grief over the years. How could one cause so much damage... yet the other person still loved them unconditionally...? He held no answers. Shaking his head of the matter, he finally heard Sakura chuckle softly and place her hand within his hand before giving it a firm squeeze, "You know that I love you too, right big brother?"

This was another thing Itachi couldn't help but admire about his little sister. She held so much love within her heart that it was practically overflowing. Yet at the same time, that same attribute made the eldest brother of three highly nervous. All of that love held within an Uchiha's heart gave them the possibility of losing control of those emotions. He had watched her completely shut down on more than one occasion and it made him so nervous to ask if she were okay because if he said one wrong thing to her, all of her previously checked emotions would be set loose.

* * *

"BRING HIM IN NOW!" The guard yelled while another held the cell door open. Sasuke didn't know what in the hell was going on. His eyes were covered so he could not use his Sharingan OR Rinne-Sharingan, but that was to be expected with an Uchiha prisoner. Suddenly and out of nowhere, he heard an all too familiar grunt along with the sounds of blood dripping. From what he could hear, this body seemed very frail, very fragile, almost to the brink of death.

So, this would be the person he would be sharing a cell with. He felt uneasy to say the least. Who could this person possibly be that made him feel so much damn anxiety? Well, he was about to figure out. Hearing the footsteps closing in on his cell, Sasuke turned his head, yet doing such a notion was basically pointless because he could not see a damn thing. The footsteps then entered the cell and he could tell their body was set down with great ease and care before the guard spoke, "The doctor will be coming to see you shortly Uchiha."

This confused Sasuke, so he spoke up, "My sister is coming by again?" This only made the guard frown slightly, "Sasuke, you know I don't call you Uchiha..." That made Sasuke's eyes widen immensely, "Izumo! Who is in here!?" This actually made the male slightly flinch before walking up to Sasuke and kneeling down to whisper in his ear, "Madara Uchiha." With that, he stood and quickly left before he got caught in the crossfire of an argument between the two powerhouses. He was now thanking god that chakra sealing handcuffs had been placed on both parties, or this damned jail would be extinct by now.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you again..." Madara weakly spoke out. His eyes were covered just as Sasuke's were, so neither could see a damn thing. Sasuke ground his teeth together angrily... remembering at how he had pierced his little sister's stomach during the war. If she hadn't achieved the Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu, she would have surely been dead.

He hated this man. He HATED this man! HE HATED HIM AND WISHED HIM DEAD, "WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? YOU BASTARD!" Releasing a shallow and ragged breath, Madara sighed, "Sasuke... I wish I was, but fate is cruel to us all. Once I awoke, I was already within the Leaf Village." Grinding his teeth together, Sasuke then seethed out, "You tried to KILL my LITTLE SISTER!"

Ten minutes prior to that vicious comment, Sakura and Itachi entered the Fifth Hokage's office. "Milady, you wished to see me?" Sakura asked sweetly, making Tsunade look up from her paperwork, "Yes. Sakura, I need you to go back to the jail. I have a mission for you." Blinking her emerald orbs rapidly, she merely nodded and Tsunade continued, "Madara Uchiha has been found alive. He is in much need of your medical treatment. This was decided by the higher-ups so I don't really have a say in the matter. They plan to make Madara a tool of war should the need arise."

Itachi slightly turned his head to notice his sister's eyes could no longer focus, so he gave her hand a firm squeeze; snapping her out of it, "B-But m-milady!" - "I WILL NOT HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS SAKURA UCHIHA!" Tsunade roared, making the pinkette slightly flinch before lowering her face within her Uchiha branded cloak, "I-I understand milady..." Nodding her head, she then smiled, "Don't worry Sakura, he's in the same cell as Sasuke..." - "WHAT!?" Snapping around, Sakura instantly bolted from the room as fast as she possibly could, leaving Itachi and Tsunade dumbfounded.

Reaching the prison, Sakura ran as fast as she could, "KOTETSU! LET ME IN!" She yelled so that she wouldn't have to stop. Kotetsu had already been made aware of the situation and opened the door so that all he could see zip past him was thigh long loose tresses that snapped violently behind her.

She could already hear her brother's voice along with Madara's, _"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? YOU BASTARD!" - "Sasuke... I wish I was, but fate is cruel to us all. Once I awoke, I was already within the Leaf Village." - "You tried to KILL my LITTLE SISTER!"_ Sakura continued to run as fast as she could and once she neared the door, the pinkette instantly screamed, "OPEN IT!" The male nodded his head and quickly opened the door and she rushed in.

Stopping, all she could do was blink rapidly because neither of the two could sense her and the guard had opened the door so fast that no sound had been made. Madara hummed softly, "Ah, the beautiful pink haired Uchiha was your sister, Sasuke? I find that hard to believe..." Growling at this male who should be dead, yet appeared the age of Itachi now, Sasuke then spat out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" - "I mean... you did not even seem phased that she had been harmed. I pierced her straight through the stomach, yet you didn't even bat an eye. Not even I was so cold to treat my siblings in such a manner. In fact, I cherished my siblings more than my own life."

As much as Sasuke hated to admit it... Madara was right... at the time, he hadn't cared that any harm had come to his little sister. Sakura knew what her brother was feeling at this moment. Guilt. Internally sighing, Sakura brought both of her hands up and began to clap them together sternly, causing both parties to snap their heads abruptly towards her, "All right, all right, that's enough bickering you two." Nearing Madara cautiously, she then got on her knees. She needed to build a solid foundation of trust between the two.

So, she brought her hands up and removed his blindfold so that he could actually gaze upon her. Once his eyes focused and gained a clear picture of her, his breath slightly hitched within his throat. She was beautiful, yet here he was back in the Leaf Village once again. The place he helped create, the place he named, the place he called home, and the place he hated most in this world.

However, she deliberately just took his blindfold off. She was quite the peculiar one. Sakura was terrified, she knew that, but, she tenderly placed her hands within his shackled ones, "Would you rather me call you Mr. Uchiha or Madara...?" Sasuke then yelled, "SAKURA GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Sighing heavily, she knew she wouldn't be able to tend to Madara whenever Sasuke continued to holler like a lunatic. Turning her head towards Izumo, Sakura sighed, "Izumo, help me move him so that I can actually concentrate. Actually... I will be right back. SASUKE, ENOUGH! AM I CLEAR!?"

Sasuke instantly straightened up before slouching his shoulders and nodding, "All right Sakura..." Vanishing and reappearing within her own apartment, the pinkette was now thanking god that she had two bedrooms as she silently set up an I.V. drip and a heart monitor. Writing down a huge list of items she would probably need, she then went to the hospital and gathered all of the antibiotics, shots, and anything else she would need before taking them home and then going to her master's office.

"Milady." Sakura spoke dryly, making Tsunade turn her head, "That bad, huh?" Nodding her head and groaning in frustration, she then released a shaky sigh, "M-Milady... I have an alternative." - "An alternative? Go on let's hear it." Nodding her head, the pinkette then straightened up, "We will keep restraints on him... but I think it would be wisest... if - if - if he were under my constant supervision, milady. I would be making his meals full of vitamins that his body direly needs and besides; I already have the second room set up like a hospital room."

Tsunade began to ponder this only for a moment, "Hm, well, I do see your problem. If Sasuke is constantly yelling, it would cause you to lose your focus. You know how to perform surgery on your own, so if the need should arise and Sasuke is there, the task would be physically impossible. Sakura Uchiha, permission granted." Bowing slightly, Sakura then vanished. She was dreading this. No... she was terrified of this.

Reaching the cell once again considering she had placed a marker on Sasuke's door, she then nodded to Izumo, whom let her in with ease. Walking in, she released a heavy sigh to see Sasuke yelling at Madara once again; so she simply walked to the frail male and lifted him within her arms as if he were a small child before vanishing to her apartment.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _'He's so thin... this is not even close to how he used to look...'_ Sakura thought almost sadly until shaking the saddened thoughts from her head and easing his body down onto her second bed. Tying her long tresses up into a high ponytail that sat on the top of her skull, she walked to her room and pulled off her cloak and put on a regular black t-shirt branded with the Uchiha crest on the back and adjusted her shorts before walking back to the second bedroom.

Once the pinkette had left the jail, his blindfold was placed back on for some unknown reason. He didn't have the privilege of the use of chakra any longer, so his Sharingan was completely off limits. Knowing this, she shook her head and walked to him again and did not turn the lights on and began healing any wounds that would place him in immediate danger. Once done, she removed his blindfold again and sat him up so she could place her hands tenderly within his own, "Now... let me ask you again... would you rather me call you Mr. Uchiha or Madara?"

This woman looked so beautiful in the moonlight and found that he could only stare at her. After much time had passed, Sakura gave his hands a tender squeeze and he instantly narrowed his orbs, "First, let me ask you this. Where are we..." Well, he didn't exactly ask the question. He demanded the answer right then and there.

Shifting her emerald orbs around slightly, Sakura then chuckled, "You are in my home... uh..." He released a sigh of obvious displeasure, "Call me what you wish." Well, that was slightly annoying to say the least, but she knew how to fluster men and make them behave. Shifting forward, she only stopped whenever her eyes were directly in front of his. This, however, only made him smirk, "Is that how you make your male patients cooperate? I do remember those determine filled emerald orbs from the war. You were in my face like this, just under different circumstances."

That's when he noticed a change within her eyes. The tears that now filled them and spilled onto her cheek as she quickly pulled away and held her stomach, "Yes... I remember..." Was all she managed to whisper before completely shutting down and losing the sparkle held within her orbs.

He honestly couldn't blame her... so looking towards her, he spoke in his usual stern voice, "Sakura. I-" He couldn't do it. He honestly couldn't bring himself to apologize over harming her. He had tried to not only kill her, oh no, he had also tried to steal her eyes. For some reason, Sakura understood what he was trying to do as she set down his clipboard to lower her head, "Thank you for the apology... it's something... my brother never did." Now Madara felt sick, Sasuke had never apologize to his little sister for not even caring over her well-being!?

Picking up Madara's medical charts once again, he then heard soft sniffles and slightly turned his head towards her; yet peered at the ground to see tears falling. He needed a lot of antibiotics, that was for sure. Picking up a variety of syringes filled with different forms of antibiotics, she then turned towards him - not even caring if he witnessed her crying or not.

Madara HATED needles and instantly stiffened up, "W-What are you doing with those...?" Glancing up, Sakura sighed, "You need antibiotics Madara. I will need to test you for viruses soon to see if you need any different injections." - "N-NO! K-KEEP T-THOSE A-AWAY F-FROM M-ME!" He yelled, his face filled with terror.

All the pinkette could think was _'Really... He, Madara Uchiha, has Trypanophobia...? WE COULD HAVE JUST USED NEEDLES TO WIN THE DAMN WAR!'_ Shaking her head, she slowly approached him as if he were a child and set the needles aside before taking one of his hands and stared into his eyes, "Now, stop that. They are only to make you feel better Madara." By now, she had already given him all of the injections without him even noticing, "You see? You threw a fit for no reason." Scowling at the pinkette, he had to ask angrily, "What do you mean!?"

That's when she held up all of the empty syringes. He felt so dumbfounded as of now that he couldn't say a word. Her eyes were enough to make him focus on that dazzling shade of emerald instead of the pain. Now he was blushing furiously and he quickly snapped his head away until she spoke, "Madara?" Slowly turning his face back, she then placed a hand beneath his chin before leaning in to press her lips to his forehead. Pulling away moments later, she now felt disgusting; yet would not show it, "You did a good job holding still for me."

Madara instantly began to complain about this - claiming that, he, Madara Uchiha was not a child and blah, blah, blah - making her sigh heavily. _'I have no choice now.'_ She honestly was REPULSED that she even had to resort to this considering that she had been telling him to shut up for quit some time, yet would not listen.

Swooping in, the pinkette just closed her eyes and imagined it was anyone else other than Madara as her lips locked with his, effectively shocking him to the point to where he shut the hell up. _'I will need to brush my teeth for a century - hold on... he tastes really good...'_ She accidentally prolonged the kiss until realizing it and shot away - internally repulsed that she had just made out with a murderer and kind of enjoyed it. Madara on the other hand, was on cloud nine. Her scent was intoxicating, her taste was addictive, her chakra was soothing, and her beauty was definitely one to behold.

He wanted her, plain and simple. He could tell her as many lies as she wanted to hear so that she would become his for eternity. Lies and more lies... it would be all in a days work for him. He was a very patient man... this would be no different than how it had been with Obito, well, except for the fact that he hadn't wanted to fuck Obito... gross. Sakura on the other hand, he wanted that beauty to moan for him and cry out his name during intercourse.

"Earth to Madara?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to weakly shake his head, "Hm?" - "And where were you just now?" The pinkette chuckled as he realized he was now lying down and his body was returning to what it had previously looked like. Even when they were enemies, the pink haired medical kunoichi had WANTED to get her hands on his body just so that she could inspect it thoroughly through sheer curiosity due to the medic in her.

It didn't take long for all of his muscles to bulge out again as they once did before he got into this state. Leaning back from exhaustion, Sakura wiped some sweat from her brow as he began to merely stare at her beauty. Sakura noticed this almost instantly and gave a worried facial expression, "Did I do a bad job at making you appear as you once did...?" This shocked the Uchiha male considering he actually looked even BETTER than he did before, "Are you kidding? Sakura, I do not praise people... however, you are one talented female. I look even better."

This made the pinkette furiously blush, "I wouldn't go that far Madara. Everyone has their strengths and also has their weaknesses." Ah, so she was a smart girl as well. He liked this, but still, she was a Leaf shinobi... could he honestly trust her? Madara wasn't so sure. Now he was lost in thought and Sakura had been trying to speak to him this entire time. Maybe, just maybe... she was different and could actually create a stable bond with her.

Man this guy spaced out more than she did and that is saying something, "I'm going to go make us dinner now, okay?" This was his chance to begin that bond, "Would you mind if I came as well?" Raising her eyebrows in surprise, the pinkette then shook her head, "No, go ahead and come out! I'd love to chat with you!" - _'After I go and brush my teeth and use mouth wash. I can still taste you...'_ Nodding his head, he then stood and stretched all of his muscles; causing each and every joint within his body to pop happily.

Walking out, she then pointed towards the kitchen, "The kitchen is over there, I'm just going to use the bathroom really quick." Nodding his head, he walked over there and Sakura began to brush her teeth and use mouthwash so that her mouth no longer held a murderer's taste.

* * *

After dinner was cooked - which was packed full of vitamins for Madara's sake - the two sat down, "Thank you for cooking Sakura." He was at least formal enough to thank a lady whenever she had slaved over a hot kitchen stove to prepare a meal. Smiling gently towards him, Sakura nodded, "Of course, it wasn't a problem Madara. Cooking for two is not any harder than it is to cook for just one... and honestly... I'd rather be cooking for someone other than myself." This actually surprised the Uchiha male and as he began to eat he then realized, "I see, you are wanting a husband and child to cook for."

Just as he made this comment, the pinkette began to choke and instantly shot her hand out to grasp her cup to take a drink. Releasing a relieved sigh that she hadn't choked to death on food, Sakura chuckled softly, "Well... of course I do." Gaining a playful gleam to her emerald orbs, she then added in, "Who knows, maybe that husband will be you Madara!" This made him begin choking and she bubbled over with giggles before he exploded, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY ABOUT THAT!?"

Oh, now she wanted to torture him. Standing and making her way gracefully to him, Sakura then lowered her body and picked a piece of food off of his face before slowly sliding it into her mouth. Madara's face instantly lit up like a firework and Sakura giggled softly, "You're a messy eater, do you know that?" - "Yes, well, you try eating with these dreadful things on you." Oh, it was TOO easy. Leaning in to his ear a seductive whisper was then released, "Well... maybe I'll just have to feed you..." Raising a hand, the pinkette then slowly slid her thumb across his lips.

By the time she leaned back, he looked like he wanted to "play" instead of eat. Winking one of her emerald orbs at him, Sakura was about to go back to her place, but her hips were latched onto and she was pulled into his lap. He understood her game now and he would beat her at it, "Sit and eat here..." He whispered softly into her ear.

All sirens within her body were now wailing to tell her _'hey, you're horny'_ and oh, he could tell it. From the way she nodded, to the way she kept her back far from his chest, and from the way she now took nervous breathes, "O-Okay..." Oh, she tortured him far longer, so he was long from done. Suddenly, she felt his strong hand sliding down her side. If she thought she had been torturing him, then what in the HELL was he doing to her now!?

She did not even move until she felt his bare hands tracing the inside of her bare thigh, which then caused her to slam her back against his chest, which made him actually snicker, "Quite sensitive, aren't you... Sakura?" She honestly didn't know what overcame her or what drove her to do this, but she snapped around and slammed his back against the ground before taking in the murderer's taste once again. The moment her lips connected with his, Madara's hands instinctively shot up and grasped the pinkette's hips, _'Child bearing hips. How amusing.'_

Finally, she realized what she was doing, shot back with a sharp gasp and covered her swollen lips. "Sakura..." He merely motioned for her to come closer and she was smart enough to say no. "I-I'm going to bathe!" She shouted and ran off, knowing she needed to gently deal with a pent up problem.

Okay, she had to admit it... she had never been so turned on to the point were she had to weirdly rub at her own privates. Madara could smell that desire all too well and considering he was a cocky man, he decided to help Sakura with her problem and she could help him with his own. Yet, even he could tell... she was a virgin.

Undressing and getting into the warmth of the water, the pinkette had wanted to moan the moment the water slapped against her entrance, yet suppressed that urge and bit her bottom lip. What in the hell was she even supposed to do!? Just rub!? Considering she was asking herself all of these questions right now, she had not heard Madara enter the room or the tub.

He could tell for sure she was a virgin now. She didn't know what to do. Entering the tub behind her, he noticed that her legs were already wide open, so he snaked a single hand down and began to rub at her sensitive bud. A sharp gasp was then heard coming from her as she moaned out, "M-Madara... w-what are you d-doing!?" Chuckling softly, he then coiled his free arm around her squirming body, "Ah, I am helping you. That is all." He knew a single finger would not break her hymen, so he gently eased it in and began pumping until she spoke and made him freeze, "B-Break i-it..."

Glancing down, oh he wanted to ravage her, he truly did; but she had shown such kindness to him, "Sakura... this, you are sure about...?" She was now biting her lip roughly and she nodded, so he lifted her from the water temporarily before placing her on the bathroom floor, "I shall ask once more... you are sure...?" - "MADARA!" He hadn't heard such a lust driven voice before coming from her sweet tone... he liked it.

Her eyes were so hazy right now that she honestly didn't know what she was saying or doing, but that's when she felt it. Pushing inside of her to not make her suffer, her hymen then broke and she began to silently scream. Quickly pulling the pinkette into his arms, he began to stroke her long hair while whispering sweet words into her ear, "Shh... relax your body Sakura..." Nodding her head, she then nuzzled his collarbone. Odd...

"You smell really good..." Sakura softly spoke and that's when he noticed it... the dark circles assaulting her porcelain skin around her emerald orbs, "W-What have I done...?" She had been sleep deprived from the duties of being a doctor nonstop. Oh the shame he now felt was immense and he could only imagine her never trusting him again after this, "I-I... I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" He finally said the words that needed to be said to create a solid bond with the pinkette, whom only chuckled, "Why are you sorry...?"

He pushed his head into her hair and the scent instantly calmed him, "I did not know you were so tired that you did not know what you were doing..." This is when he heard an annoyed scoff, "Madara, I'm always tired. I'm a doctor... I knew what I asked of you to do and no, I'm not angry." Or so he though... "Now, I am healed and I have condoms in my bedroom so I don't get pregnant." Sakura motioned to her room, yet, Madara washed off all the blood first before lifting her into his arms, "Sakura, what are condoms?"

This only made the pinkette chuckle, "I'll put it on for you this once, okay?" He didn't know what she meant, but he nodded. Once in her room, Sakura pulled out a condom and showed it to him, "This is a condom." She then opened it and slowly pulled it over his manhood, "And that prevents children?" The pinkette then shook her head, "Nope! Not always, but I take medicine that also helps prevent babies should I decide to do just this."

New era. That's all that needs to be said on Madara's part. Sakura soon climbed into bed with a seductive gleam in her eye and that made Madara smirk. He just wished he didn't feel like a convict fucking a princess. The two went at it for quite some time until he finally came and Sakura instructed that he would need to throw the condom away, which he did.

Now holding her in bed while stroking her hair, he had to know something, "Sakura? What is your status in the Uchiha's?" She was exhausted after that and she snuggled up in his arms, "I'm the Uchiha heiress..." This made Madara's eyes widen immensely. She was one of Izuna's descendants. Well, back in his time, it was not so uncommon for blood ties to wed and have children, but he was sure that was not the case in this era. He chose to say nothing more... yet had forgotten... his little brother had been cut down before he had been able to have any children of his own.

* * *

Oh, she FINALLY felt refreshed! It was great! Opening her eyes, that's when she saw Madara and shrieked, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE MADARA!? BETTER QUESTION, WHY IN THE HELL ARE WE BOTH NAKED!?" It was too early for this, but he sat up anyway and began to rub at his eyes like a child.

Feeling a rather hard punch to the head, the Uchiha male groaned and held the top of his head, "Sakura! What in the hell!? You told me to take your virginity last night and I even asked you many times if it was what you wanted! Then we fell asleep!" Sakura's eye was now rapidly twitching to the point that her anger practically soared into the skies.

Swiftly reaching out and grasping Madara's mane, the pinkette furiously dragged the male to his own room before throwing him in, "YOU FUCKING PRICK! I WAS SO TIRED I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING!" Madara scowled heavily, "Sakura..." - "WHAT!" - "Come. Here. Now. And that is not a request." Her eye was twitching so badly now that she felt like she might murder this man as she stormed in. Yet, when she stopped in front of him, his eyes softened, "Forgive me... I do not know what your schedule is like as a doctor..."

Ah! Dammit! Fuck! WHY DID HE HAVE TO SOUND SO CUTE!? Nope, not falling for it. The pinkette stormed out before storming back in with her schedule in her hand and gave it to him. She watched his eyes roam over the paper before he scowled slightly, "I do not like how they are working you into an early grave. Oh and by the way, you might want to put clothing on." Still pissed off, she snapped around and spat out, "Stay away from me... do you hear me..."

With that, the pinkette left his room to shower and checked if her hymen really had been broken. _'Yup, it's broken all right... maybe he's right... I work too much and end up so tired that I can't think clearly. I need to apologize...'_ Once out of the shower and smelling intoxicating, she placed new undergarments, shorts, and Uchiha branded cloak on before lightly spraying on cherry blossom scented perfume and walking to Madara's room with a saddened facade.

Entering his room, she then blushed heavily as she watched him stretch all of those damn muscles. He ended up turning around to see her reddened facial expression, "You okay?" He mumbled, almost nervous to speak to her at this point. Shaking her head dejectedly, Sakura slowly made her way to Madara before wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry..." He only gave her a pat on the head like a child, "Do not worry about me." She smelled so good, so he had to point it out, "You smell lovely." What in the hell... now they were both too scared to look one another in the eye.

"I'm going to go and visit my brother... if you come, you'll just make our time together pointless because of Sasuke. Sorry, but you have to stay here Madara..." Sakura spoke softly as she kept her emerald orbs darted away from him out of shame that she would now have to tell her brothers what happened. She'd start with the more dramatic brother first and then go and cry on the calm and understanding brother after. He merely stared at her saddened demeanor and nodded, "I shall wait here then."

Sakura still refused to look at the Uchiha male as if she were highly ashamed of herself and the actions she had committed the night prior. About to say something to her, she suddenly vanished out of the home to reappear in front of Sasuke's cell door, "Hey Izumo..." She solemnly spoke out softly and he instantly opened the cell door, "Go on in Sakura," Nodding her head, the pinkette then made her way towards her brother and spoke out just as softly, "Hey big brother..." Sasuke could instantly tell something was wrong with his little sister, so he just asked, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Glancing her emerald orbs towards the floor, she just came out and said it, "I lost my purity... I was so tired that I wasn't aware of what I was saying or doing..." - "WHAT!? WAS IT TO MADARA!?" This caused the pinkette to slightly flinch before whispering, "Yes... but I didn't intend to do so..." Normally she would run into Sasuke's arms, but not today considering he continued to scream at her, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A WHORE!"

This comment made Sakura's eyes widen profoundly before a voice sternly rang out, "Sasuke! Sakura JUST claimed that she was so tired that she did not know what she was saying OR doing!" Itachi sounded all too pissed off by now by hearing his little brother spouting such ludicrous to their baby sister.

For some reason, Sakura just knew that Itachi would understand while Sasuke would not. "Big brother! You cannot allow this! Sakura must be banished from the clan!" - "THAT IS FOR FATHER AND THE UCHIHA ELDERS TO DECIDE! IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE WHAT-SO-EVER! NOW, STOP SPOUTING SUCH NONSENSE! Besides... Sakura has already left Sasuke... you have abandoned her far more than once, whenever she, not once, abandoned the likes of your pitiful existence..." How could have Sasuke forgotten... he was still alive thanks to Sakura's defiance towards the Uchiha elders and their father. If they didn't loved her as much as they did, he would have been dead by now.

All Sakura could do was run with tears rushing down her face until slamming into a body and instantly bowing, "I-I'm sorry!" The pinkette whimpered softly, "Yo! What's wrong Sakura?" Her eyes instantly snapped up to see Shisui, her eldest brother's best friend and the man she fell in love with when she was very young, "S-Shisui..." Sakura then bolted into his arms and he caught her with ease.

He looked so worried right now over the distressed pinkette, "Come on. I'll take you to my house." This, she was used to. Any time she had got in trouble with Sasuke, she ended up rushing to Shisui each and every time. Reaching the male of teleportation's home, he then opened the door and the two walked in. Sitting down, Shisui then held his arms open to Sakura and she rushed into his lap, "Now, wanna tell me what's wrong?" Sakura then frowned, she needed to tell Shisui what had happened, "I was so tired last night that I didn't know what I was saying or doing... I ended up losing my purity on accident..."

All Shisui could do was rapidly blink, "That's it?" Sakura merely nodded and she then heard a cute snicker coming from Shisui, "Well, then let me help you reclaim it." Well that was confusing. Looking up and about to ask what he had meant, Shisui then connected his lips to her own.

Sakura could feel her heart slamming against her chest and the moment Shisui pulled away, he grinned, "There, all better." He was still treating her like a child... and that hurt. The pinkette then frowned, "Shisui... what am I to you...?" Grasping her slightly tighter, he then sighed, "You know, if I had a kid sister I would want her as cute and lovable as you." That's when he witnessed the horror filled within her face, "Sakura? What's wrong?" Tears filled her eyes as she whispered out on accident, "B-But I have loved you for as long as I can remember..."

This only made her feel worse! What the hell! Suddenly Itachi appeared to notice Shisui's shocked facial expression, "Shisui, thanks for taking care of my little sister." Sakura instantly rushed to Itachi and he held onto her securely, "Shisui?" - "Oh, hm?" He finally blinked slightly to see Itachi holding onto Sakura, "I'm gonna take her home now. See you later."

Shisui merely nodded, "Yeah, okay..." Now Itachi was noticing that his best friend was distressed; causing him to sigh softly, "I'll come back later." The man of teleportation could only nod slightly, "Sure." He hadn't known the pinkette had, had feelings for him. He had buried his feelings long ago so that Sakura could continue to look at him as an older brother and nothing more. With that said, Itachi and Sakura vanished before reappearing back in front of her home, "Go and get some rest. I will notify father and mother... okay?" Sakura merely nodded and turned away before walking inside her home.

* * *

Now inside of her home, Sakura could hear the strains of muscles along with bickering and instantly got curious as to what Madara was doing and saying. Nearing his room, she then witnessed him doing push-ups as he cursed out, "What is wrong with me!? LOVE is not necessary! Only POWER is a necessity! When will I stop behaving like such a CHILD!? How could Sakura EVER create a BOND with the likes of myself!?"

Sakura could only lean on the door frame and watch all of his muscles ripple and finally, when he became silent, the pinkette gracefully came in front of him and lowered her body down. Considering his head was angled towards the floor and his eyes were slammed shut out of frustration, he did not even see her. Slowly, Sakura reached her dainty hands out and took either sides of his face within her gentle hold before lifting his head to look at her, "That's not for you to decide, now is it?" Slowly, Madara's eyes opened and he peered at her, "Hm... no I suppose it is not."

That's when Sakura sighed, "You don't act like a child Madara... but love is a necessity in one's life to truly make them powerful." Shifting into a sitting position with his legs crossed as the chakra sealing cuffs chains clanked together, Sakura then hesitantly pulled out the key, "Madara, I am going to put my faith into you. Can you not break it?" He peered into her saddened orbs and noticed she still would not look him in the eye, "Sakura." - "Yeah...?" - "Look me in the eye when you speak to me."

Taking in a sharp breath, the pinkette then shifted her emeralds to meet his voids and slowly, he placed a hand on her own, "I shall not break your faith... on my honor as an Uchiha." Heat instantly assaulted her facial expression, making him smirk as he held out his hands to her.

Unsure if she should be doing this, she argued within her mind for a bit until giving up and taking his chakra sealing cuffs off of not only his wrists, but his ankles as well. "I don't see a point in you having to wear them around me whenever you mean me no harm..." - "You are a fool." He mused, making her shoot her head up, "WHY DO YOU SAY THAT!?" Snickering at her outburst, Madara then closed in on the pinkette and caged her in, "I was just your enemy a month ago, was I not?" Sakura scowled and said nothing, so he continued, "You have made me desire something more than peace in the world you pretty little fool..."

She couldn't understand what was more desirable than peace within the world, so he leaned his body against her own before leaning his head down to whisper, "You have made me desire love... and not just love for anyone or anything, no. You have made me desire to love you, Sakura..." This is when her eyes widened immensely, "W-What...?" She didn't understand, she was always always so unfortunate when it came to love and yet... in secrecy... she desired him as well. He was a bad boy and she was a good girl.

Chuckling softly, Madara grinned, "I shall bet you are thinking, he is an evil man and I am a good girl. Well, that evil man wants that good girl..." How in the HELL could he read her so well!? The confusion was written all too clear all over the pinkette's facial features. Now, his towering frame grew closer and his muscles were hard as a rock so that she could not escape. Stopping in front of her face, he gave her an all too evil grin before backing away and dropping his arms. Oh, he planned, for once, to have her chase after him.

Sakura felt as if her heart were going to explode the moment he got in her face, then smirked and backed away. Grumbling now as her legs fidgeted uncomfortably, the pinkette then left his room slowly before entering her room, locking the door, and shedding her clothing, "Asshole..." She mumbled as she got under her covers.

DAMMIT! SHE COULD STILL SMELL HIM ALL OVER HER BED! Throwing her covers off, she stormed out of her room and back into Madara's room before shoving him down to the ground, "You ass!" Madara was enjoying the view and he took his gloves off to allow his hands to wander her body; making her bite her lip roughly. He would never get tired of this beauty on top of him, "Sakura, lean forward." He basically commanded. That was new and she didn't really understand, so she stupidly placed her hands on either sides of his head and leaned forward, "Like this?"

"Precisely." He smirked as one hand grasped her hip and the other shot beneath her to enter two fingers within her tight sex. This action shocked Sakura so much that her arms buckled and her breasts were shoved into his face. Not an undesirable outcome, but he could not breath. Rolling the two over, he pulled his head from her breasts while continuing to plunge his fingers within her.

Moans of pleasure were all he heard and then he gained curiosity. Lifting the pinkette within his arms, Madara walked the two to her room and closed the door before placing her on the bed so that he could really get to work at pleasuring her. Sakura watched him lowering his body to her entrance and began to blush furiously. Her female friends had told her about this. They claimed at first it was embarrassing, but the embarrassment was washed away with pleasure. Shyly and softly, she fumbled out, "W-What are you doing...?"

Grinning at this, Madara said nothing, but spread her legs instead. The moment the pinkette felt his hot moist breath assaulting her sensitive nerves, Sakura then clutched her sheets tightly and gasped sharply. That being his cue, the former leader of the Uchiha clan began to ravage her delectable flavors with his mouth. Licking, suckling, and lightly scraping his teeth against that sensitive bundle until her stomach burned. Madara was winding her up far too tightly and he was all too aware of this as he finally pulled away licking his lips sensually.

Shooting up, the pinkette pulled his pants downs teasingly, making him growl softly. Sakura then wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers within his forest of black and blue silky thorns as her lips slammed against his own. Right at that moment, Madara knew that Sakura owned him down to the very last detail of his body and soul.

He couldn't take it anymore, so, he pushed her down possessively and just as he was about to enter her... he heard a loud sigh, "Sakura, you home?" - _'SHISUI!?'_ Sakura was now internally panicking and Madara snapped around and locked the door. Hearing another sigh as if that were to be expected, Sakura shook her head and whispered so only Madara could hear, "He can teleport into my room! Go into my bathroom and mask your chakra. I'll act like I'm asleep... I sleep naked anyway." He nodded and Sakura kicked Madara's pants beneath her bed and he rushed into the pinkette's bathroom before closing the door gently, turning off the light, and masking his chakra.

Shisui flickered into the "sleeping" pinkette's room and sighed heavily. That's when he noticed how desirable she looked, _'One touch wouldn't hurt right...?'_ He thought as he walked up and removed her blanket. Forget one touch, he was touching her everywhere and right when he came to her entrance she "woke up", "S-SHISUI!? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT NOW!" She didn't want sex anymore... too many conflicting emotions now raged through her mind.

Scowling at her, he securely fastened his arms across his chest in a scolding manner, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW YOU FELT SAKURA! WAS I JUST SUPPOSED TO GUESS!? BESIDES! I HAVE CRAVED YOU FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!" Lowering her head as tears fell, Sakura held her blanket tightly to her chest, "Get. Out. Now." - "No." - "Shisui, I'm warning you... get out..." - "NO!" - "MADARA!"

That was his cue, he flew out of the bathroom and swiftly pulled his pants back on, "I do believe Sakura just asked you to leave. Now, since you will not leave our home, I shall help you make your exit." This made Shisui glare, "YOUR home!? Oh no, this is SAKURA'S home that you just happen to LIVE in! YOU are only here as a WEAPON for the LEAF VILLAGE! NOTHING MORE!" Sakura could see that Madara was damn near about to explode, so she placed her underwear and a shirt on, "ENOUGH YOU TWO! SHISUI, THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR AND IT WAS CLASSIFIED INTEL! MADARA IS A PERSON! A PERSON! HE HAS FEELINGS JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

Tears now streamed down her face and she grabbed Shisui from Madara before throwing him out her window, "AND STAY OUT!" Closing her window, Sakura then slumped to the ground and began to sob. Now Madara was going to abandon her too. He gave her an angered stare, "Is what he said the truth!?" She didn't answer him, so he approached her and tightly grasped her chin, "Tell me the truth!" - "YES, ALL RIGHT!? NOW YOU CAN ABANDON ME TOO!"

He was so pissed off by now that all he saw was red. Raising a tightly clenched fist, he roughly punched her across the face that slammed her to the ground. An ugly deep black and blue bruise was quick to assault her porcelain doll skin as tears dripped miserably down to the wooden floor. He was not done though... oh no...

Rearing his foot back, he slammed it into the pinkette's rib cage; causing her to fly into the wall and he quickly caught her by her hair and slammed his fist into her eye. Pulling out a kunai, he began plunging it into areas that would not kill her but would still hurt nonetheless. Dropping the kunai he then mused at his art work as she sobbed face down on the ground. He continued for an hour straight until her sobbing stopped.

Curiously, Madara picked Sakura's bruise littered skin up off of the ground and as blood dripped from the seams of her mouth she managed to mutter out, "It still... would be more... painful if you... abandoned me..." That's when he knew, her heartache was immense from the betrayal of her brother's love towards her. Madara was almost ashamed to look at her now as he slowly lifted the pinkette into his arms. He never even ruled out the possibility that she had forgotten that he was a prisoner in the first place. They lived with one another, so for her... she finally wasn't alone.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had now been six months and Madara was reinstated as a Leaf shinobi and had been forced to move out of Sakura's home due to her fear of him. Sakura now walked the streets to go grocery shopping and had finally finished whenever she ran into a rock solid body that made her drop her things.

Muttering profanities, the pinkette then bowed, "Sorry..." A single voice though, made her eyes widen in horror and fear, "It was not a problem at all Sakura." She dared not look in his eyes as she quickly gathered her things and rushed off. Shisui snickered with his arms folded, "Why in the hell is she so scared of you now? I WONDER." Madara narrowed his orbs towards Shisui, who only chuckled, "It was your fault Madara. For some reason, she trusted in you to keep her safe. Yet, you were the one who brought her so much damage. If she didn't have the Six Paths, who knows, you might have permanently rearranged her face."

Oh speaking with Shisui was always SUCH a pleasure. Sighing heavily, he merely turned around, "I must go." Shisui frowned heavily, "Madara... just tell her you're sorry..." Groaning internally, Madara ignored Shisui and made his way to Sakura's home before opening the door and thinking, _'When will she ever lock this door!?'_

The former leader of the Uchiha clan could already hear the pinkette's sobs as he neared her room. Carefully opening her door and slipping in, he closed it and locked it so she could not escape so easily, "Sakura..." He spoke softly and tenderly. Sakura's eyes widened and she instantly rushed into her bathroom, which had no windows. Sighing, he ran a single gloved hand through his hair before entering her bathroom and noticed her backed up against the wall, curled up in a ball, and trembling to the point where it was visible.

All Sakura could hear was the warm bath water being turned on to fill the tub. After some time, the water was turned off and he hopped on the bathroom counter, "I just came to speak. I have seen you naked before, so relax your muscles." He watched Sakura make no movements, which of course, made him sigh before hopping off of her counter.

She could hear him approaching her... it was giving her a damn anxiety attack. Yet, he only lifted her and tenderly began to undress her before setting the precious pinkette within the water. Even when he began to speak, Madara could tell she wasn't listening and that was annoying to say the least. Shedding his own clothing, he stepped in behind her and pulled her close. All she could hear was Madara swallowing hard as if he had just taken a large pill that refused to go down into his body.

"Sakura... I -" Madara then paused and gained confidence he had never once had before, "Sakura, I am in love you..." This enraged the pinkette to no ends as she snapped around, completely seething at this point, "YEAH? WELL, I HATE YOU!" Yet, what now confused him, was the fact that she slammed her lips against his as her gentle touch roamed his well sculptured physique. Oh, how he had missed how this feisty female's touches always set his skin ablaze with desire and lust.

The moment he stood out of the tub with a smirk, her emerald orb began to twitch furiously as she got out of the tub before slamming him against the wall, "I seriously... want you dead!" Sakura snapped and Madara tilted his head to the side with a frown. Yet, the moment he tilted his head, his hair was pushed away from his pulse and Sakura grasped the back of his neck before yanking him down and her lips assaulted that beating pulse. Being as sensitive as he was, Madara's breath hitched within his throat before a moan was released, "S-Sakura..."

For once, he had moaned her name and on the inside, it made her feel victorious. There was just SOMETHING about this man that she could NOT refuse. That something... was his body. She then accidentally whispered something she wished she hadn't, "I want you... forever..." - "You already have me... you have just never noticed it..." He groaned out and dug his fingernails into the wall. Stopping all movements and leaning her face into his collarbone, she then whimpered out, "Then why would you hurt me...?"

He could feel her tears dripping onto his skin, so he lifted her and carried her to bed, "Something within me felt betrayed and my rage took over. Believe me, I have felt ashamed ever since that day. My heart constantly aches whenever I see you flinch or tremble in fear of me. Like you once told me, love is a necessity in one's life to truly make them powerful. Let me tell you, I have a certain feisty pink haired female that I have fallen in love with completely and now I truly feel more powerful than Hashirama."

Sakura could only slam her eyes shut as she remembered what her master, the current Hokage, had ordered, _"Sakura, you are to make Madara fall in love with you so that he will NOT turn his back on the Leaf Village. I am not asking you to return those feelings for him, but you MUST make him love YOU!"_

It was time she told him the truth... even if the truth ended with her gaining a bruised and battered body like last time. Taking in a shaky breath, Sakura took Madara's hands within her own, "It's time I tell you my entire mission Madara..." He looked confused, yet nodded, so she continued, "Milady ordered me to make you fall in love with me, even should I not return those feelings for you... it was all for the Leaf Village." Madara was now seething and clamping down tightly on the pinkette's hands, yet no matter how much it hurt; she continued, "That's not the case for me though Madara. I fell hard for your charm and your bad boy personality. I wanted you all to myself."

Tears now gathered within her eyes considering he hadn't heard a word she had just said, but she continued, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS!" That's when Madara snapped out of it and loosened his grip, "What?" - _'Go figure...'_ Sighing gently, Sakura looked dead in Madara's voids, "I said... That's not the case for me though Madara. I fell hard for your charm and your bad boy personality. I wanted you all to myself... I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not by your side. Remember when you first came here and we had dinner?"

Looking back on the past, he could only think of the sex, making the pinkette sigh heavily, "I teased that maybe one day I'd be married to you Madara. Well, that ironically seems to be the case now. I want to be your wife, cook your meals, clean your clothing, welcome you home, see you off, but most importantly... I want to bare your children, Madara..." Sex was long forgotten and Madara now held Sakura tightly as he choked out, "Sakura... you are far too kind and soft. I am terrified I will place a harming hand on you again, so I cannot allow this..."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she released a sob while hiding her face within his hair, "PLEASE, I WILL MAKE EVERY SINGLE DAY A JOY IF YOU'D JUST LET ME! YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO MY HEART!" Wrapping his arms firmly around her momentarily, the only thing he could whisper was, "I know... I know..."

Releasing her, he then hurriedly stood and got dressed to now notice her saddened eyes as she looked at her lap. She had made no attempts to gather her clothing, so Madara retrieved it for her and placed it back on. Just as he turned to leave, he felt her much smaller hand take his, "M-Madara..." Suddenly an Uchiha ANBU appeared and cleared his throat, "Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Madara, the elders are calling you in to discuss both of your betrothals considering neither of you have found a suitable bride or groom."

* * *

Sakura hated the elders... they tried to sentence her big brother to death. Entering the home with Madara, only Sakura got to her knees out of respect while Madara just stood there with his arms folded across his chest. The female elder smiled softly, "Ah, Sakura, Madara, it's good to see the both of you. You two will wed one another since Madara took your purity." About to nod at their decision, Madara then spoke in an all too stern tone, "No way." He refused to put Sakura in harms way again due to his temper.

The male elder then sighed heavily, "Then we have no choice considering he's the next..." The female elder nodded in agreement before the male spoke again, "Then you will marry the Yamanaka heiress. We don't like the choice considering she's such a whore, but, you have left us with no choice Madara. So even if she ends up baring another's child, you will be held responsible for it."

Noticing Sakura's lowered head as tears dripped to the ground, the female elder ushered her over, "Oh, Sakura dear... come here..." The pinkette rushed to the elder and instantly began to sob against her chest. Stroking the pinkette's long mane, the elder then smiled gently, "Is that any way to behave in front of the new Hokage?" She would have been the Hokage's wife... DAMN HIM! Madara was dumbfounded, "Me? Hokage?" The female elder chuckled and nodded as she stroked Sakura's long locks. This changed everything. He will either be too tired to strike her, or not even present at all.

Looking at the elder's lazily, he then projected, "I change my mind. I shall take Sakura as my wife." This made the elders giddy that the Yamanaka heiress wouldn't be getting what she wanted for once and could only imagine that she was throwing a bloody tantrum in the back room as of now.

"Go on Sakura, he is your man now and he is an important man as well. Take very good care of him." The female spoke. Yet, before she could even finish Sakura was in Madara's arms and he held her with all of the care in the world. The female elder then spoke again, "The same goes for you Madara, take very good care of Sakura... for she is the one person who loves you the most." - "Yes, I already knew that and planned on doing so." Madara lazily exclaimed. The male elder then fanned the both of them off, "You two are dismissed."

The female elder quickly stopped them both as they left, "Ah, wait! Here is our wedding present to the both of you." Madara then approached and the woman placed two silver rings, each adorning a crimson stone - the males tiny and the woman's much larger. So it was easy enough to distinguish who's finger each ring was meant to be placed upon. With that, he bowed slightly, "I give my thanks." Shaking her head and fanning her hand in front of her face, she then dismissed the new found couple.

Once out of the home, the pinkette laced her fingers through his tenderly and he glanced down to practically witness her radiating with love and affection. "Shall we be off? I can't believe it! You actually made Hokage Madara! I honestly expected it to be Kakashi-sensei or Naruto next! Oh my god! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura could barely contain her excitement as she released his hand and launched towards the moody male, only for their lips to lock as she wrapped her legs around his abdomen. _'Condoms are no longer needed'_ was all he could seem to think as he backed her into a public alleyway behind a tower of wooden crates.

He was hard already and did not want to have to wait until they got home. So he would just have to cover her mouth. Slipping her shorts down, he noticed he didn't even need to rub at her to gain moisture... the little vixen. Sakura was already shaking her head frantically, "No Madara! We're in public!" She whispered in a panicked tone to not gain any unwanted attention.

He just gave the pinkette a dry look as if saying _'does it look like I fucking care?'_ Sakura could only groan at her fiance in an annoyed tone, yet that groan soon became a sharp gasp that made her lean her head into his neck. Ah, yes, he plunged into her roughly - yet she now desired more, "H-Harder..." She whimpered as she bit her lip roughly to conceal any inappropriate sounds that might escape her lips. Yes, his little vixen... he would bow down to her wishes and should she want him to conquer the world for her, he would do so.

The moment he began to thrust harder, he noticed that Sakura was about to release a rather loud moan. So, he latched his lips to her own - completely muffling her screams of pleasure. Feeling her mouth, _'Harder'_ against his lips, he smirked. If he went any harder, then people would DEFINITELY notice. Yet, what his little vixen wanted, she definitely got. He was now slamming into her body until he finally gave into his urges and cum deep within her womb.

Both now panting heavily, Sakura placed her head against his collarbone while still panting heavily; which in terms... only turned him on again. Now he wanted to go home. He wanted to see that beautiful naked body beneath him as she cried out his name over and over again. How many positions could they perform? How long could he keep his urges at bay so he could continue to play? What about the shower... yes that sounded fun indeed.

Holding onto her tightly, he then vanished before reappearing within their home. Sakura already desired more, hell, she didn't even get to touch his body! Desire and lust now dripped from her body and Madara already knew what to do. She would come to him... guaranteed, "That was fun, but now I must go and shower." Setting the dumbfounded pinkette on the ground, she then growled and slammed him down, "You may shower after I get rid of your problem..." Okay, she had practiced this. Just not with another man.

Lowering her head with a playful gleam, Sakura then slowly slid his entire length within her mouth and down her throat. The moment this happened, Madara's breathing hitched within his throat as he instantly yanked her on top of him so that his mouth would also become occupied. Okay, she couldn't stand it anymore, "MADARA! GO TAKE A SHOWER!" Dammit... he was enjoying that...

Entering the bathroom and turning on the water, he groaned at how hard he had become and jumped in the shower once all clothing was discarded. Undressing herself, she entered the bathroom before stepping behind him - making all of his muscles tense up. Feeling his body being slammed to the shower wall, he then fully understood, _'Oh yeah...'_ He mused internally as she jumped up and he aimed his manhood up so she would instantly slide in due to how soaked she was.

 _'God, he's even sexier in the shower!'_ She internally thought until feeling him instantly slide in. One of his hands held her firm ass for support as the other held her hip. Leaning his head down to her ear, he whispered softly, "I love ravaging your beautiful body. It never bores me. Stop taking those vial pills to prevent children... am I understood...?" She merely nodded and moaned out, "M-MOVE D-DAMMIT!" - "So feisty..." He then did as he was told and began to slam into her body much rougher than the alleyway.

She held onto him tightly and cried out in pleasure, but he then switched it up and placed her down; only to lift one of her legs up and place it over his shoulder before slamming into her again. He was cumming so much that he was sure that he would have a deflated dick after this session with Sakura. She was in no better position and her legs were now shaky. They had been at it for four hours now and was pretty sure even WITH her pills, she would still become pregnant from how much cum was now oozing out of her.

Finally, both of them came for the last time and the pinkette collapsed shakily against the bed. Damn, he was so good at sex that she honestly could not bring herself to tell him to stop. Both parties were exhausted now as Madara collapsed beside her after going at it from behind. She had cried his name out so many times during their four hours of pure unadulterated fun - and for good reason, too. Madara's chest now heaved like a madman, "You are so fun to play with." This made the pinkette chuckle as she curled up on his chest, "Mm... so are you..."

* * *

It was now coronation day to name the next Hokage and Sakura stood at the tailor's inspecting her wedding ring as she waited for her husband's formal attire. Finally, the elderly woman brought ought the long cloak that basically resembled the Uchiha's. At the nape of the neck was the small Uchiha crest, then the stitching of the "Sixth Hokage" ran down the center of where Madara's spine would be. This cloak was the most phenomenal out of all of the Hokage's just due to the artwork that Madara wanted on it.

Right in between the words "Sixth Hokage" sat a stitching of Madara's Kama and Hashirama's sword clashing together; yet the chain held on his Kama wrote out "peace" and surrounding ALL of that was Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan pattern, "Oh, thank you! It looks beautiful!" Sakura gave a deep bow and the woman smiled happily. Stopping, she then turned back, "Oh wait, did you finish my husband's gloves?" The woman nodded and handed the pinkette a separate package, "Oh, you're a life saver!"

With that, Sakura rushed out and ran back home to find her husband still asleep, "MADARA!" Sakura yelled, jolting the poor man awake, "Hm...?" Sighing and bringing a brush to his hair, she made it look presentable and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Your formal attire is ready love." This made him look excited as she pulled out the beautifully crafted work, "It's gorgeous!" Sakura pulled the attire on him and made him breakfast as fast as she could, "I'm going to head on down now, so don't be late." He merely nodded and once she was gone his face slightly fell, "Why has she not conceived a child yet...?"

As Sakura ran to the Hokage's Estate all she could think about was how nauseous she felt. That nausea continued to grow even when she reached the top of the estate, "MILADY!" Tsunade turned and instantly noticed it right away, "Sakura, are you feeling all right?" Sakura glanced down as if unsure, "Maybe I'm just nervous." Tsunade didn't think so and knew that the pinkette should know even better, "Come here Sakura."

Nodding was all she could do as she neared her mentor. Tsunade then raised a single hand, unknowing to the pinkette, to her stomach; only for her eyes to slightly widen, "You'll be fine Sakura, this is natural." Madara was soon to appear and Sakura's pale face worried him, yet Tsunade walked to him and whispered, "Calm down... she's pregnant Madara. Congratulations dad." Oh man, was he ecstatic now. He was going to be a FATHER!

"Now, let's begin! Walking out to where everyone could see and hear her, Tsunade then announced, "We will now begin the inauguration of the Sixth Hokage! I, Tsunade Senju will be the one presiding over the ceremony today! Let's bring out the man of the hour. Formally an enemy and now a dear comrade in arms, Madara Uchiha has been voted among the people to be their next leader! He has worked hard, gained everyone's trust, and now - everyone looks to him for guidance!" Tsunade then handed him the Hokage head gear, which his eyes softened at, _'Hashirama...'_

Madara began to make a short speech, yet, in Sakura's eyes that speech was lasting an eternity as sweat beaded down her face, _'I think I'm going to be sick...'_ Finally, her eyes widened as the bile rose within her throat and she snapped around to jump off of the Hokage's Estate. That's when she let it loose and began to throw up. Tsunade appeared beside the pinkette with a worried face, "Sakura, you honestly haven't noticed it yet?" Just then she began to throw up again and Tsunade held her hair back and whispered in her ear, "You're pregnant Sakura..."

Hearing the applauding of everyone meant the ceremony was over with and Madara quickly appeared beside the mother of his child before lifting her up into his arms, "You push yourself too hard sweetie. Let's get you home, I have a lot of work to do in the office..." Sakura could only nod and considering Madara had been studying the Flying Raijin; he was now far better at it than Minato had been.

Reaching home swiftly, Madara placed his pregnant wife in bed who smiled at him, "Do your best Madara." Smiling gently, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sakura's diamond bearing forehead before vanishing back to his office to begin the mountain of paperwork that now needed to be done on his part. That would include the paperwork to release Sakura's imprisoned brother, Sasuke.

All of that paperwork was then swiftly interrupted by his assistant, Shikamaru, "Lord Hokage, someone has come to see you on urgent matters." Madara merely nodded his head, "Very well then, send them in." Nodding, Shikamaru then gave the person permission to enter and enter she did.

The Yamanaka heiress, Ino Yamanaka walked in and Shikamaru closed the door. Madara highly disliked this woman, so he wanted this to be over and done with fast, "What seems to be the matter?" Ino then slightly huffed, "What, you don't remember impregnating me now!?" This made the Sixth Hokage cock an eyebrow, "I did no such thing considering I have a pregnant wife at home."

Yet, now that he thought back... ah shit... Sakura was going to kill him, "This is to be classified. I shall not marry the likes of an inferior Yamanaka. Only an Uchiha is suitable to carry my children. The child will also have the last name Yamanaka... not Uchiha." This pissed Ino off to no ends, but what the Hokage says, you do. So, she bowed, "Yes Lord Sixth. I understand that you do not want your wife to catch on that you have cheated."

Ino then stormed out and Shikamaru walked in sighing, "Lord Sixth, don't you think it would be better to just tell Sakura? I'm pretty sure Ino will do whatever she wants anyway. How did this even happen? You don't even really like Ino." Madara glanced towards Shikamaru and sighed heavily, "Not if I want to stay alive and well. How did this happen? Well, when you and all of our friends took me drinking, I got pretty drunk. Do you not remember how Ino continued to follow us all throughout the night? Well, once I was on my way home she basically took me my force without consent. I kept telling her no, but she would not listen. All I remember her saying is that she wanted an Uchiha child."

"Why didn't you tell me...?" Sakura's voice weakly projected out as tears fell to the ground. He was sure he was going to die, but Sakura merely rushed to him and held him tightly, "I'm just glad your safe!" Wrapping his arms around his hormonal wife tenderly, Madara then motioned for Shikamaru to leave; which he did... and fast.

The moment Shikamaru was gone, Madara grinned like a madman and the pinkette already knew what that meant; yet she wiggled her index finger at him, "You have a lot of work Lord Hokage." Sakura then gave a playful wink. Oh no, she was NOT getting away after STROKING at his manhood until it became painful. Letting her stand up, he then pulled her shorts down and tenderly pushed her frame down to his desk before he stood and tugged his pants down just enough that his cock sprang free, "Sakura, you're already soaked."

This comment made her turn bright red, "Madara!" This only made him snicker softly as he eased into her soaked entrance before beginning to pound into her, hating that she now had clothing on. Yanking her up, he began to undress his prize and she really shook her head frantically, "No Madara! Seriously! People walk in here all of the time and just randomly appear in here!" Now he was pouting and growling possessively, "I am the Hokage, so if I want my wife's clothing off, they shall be off."

Sakura was thanking the heavens that no one had just randomly appeared during all of that or just barged in... well... she spoke too soon. Madara's pants were already back up but she had to COMPLETELY redress. He could hear her bitching about it too and that's when Ino walked back in, _'She wasn't kidding...'_ Was all he could think, yet he now noticed the look of horror held within Ino's eyes at Sakura's half naked body. Leaning to Madara, Sakura whispered softly, "I'll take care of the child." Oh, that was cruel, but he honestly shouldn't be so shocked anymore considering how protective his wife was.

Placing her Uchiha cloak back on, she then leaned towards him and slammed her lips against his before breaking away and running her tongue against her lips. Activating her Sharingan, the pinkette then made her way towards Ino and, with one finger, killed the unborn infant without the blonde even realizing. Grasping Ino's shoulders, she then placed her under a heavy genjutsu, "You never had a desire for Madara... you will never desire Madara... nor shall you ever desire an Uchiha child. Leave the Uchiha's alone you whore! Oh. you also never had a child."

The blonde merely nodded blankly before turning around and leaving. Madara cocked his only visible eyebrow at his wife, "A bit cruel, don't you think?" Sakura snapped back around angrily, "No! If she doesn't desire you, she will go after my brothers!" Okay, that was more understandable, but now he noticed her weakening and he rushed to his precious pinkette and caught her before taking her home.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It had been one month since Madara had been made Hokage and honestly... he found the job boring. All you did was sit at your desk all damn day doing paperwork. Oh how wanted to train and do epic battles again, yet his time wasn't his own anymore. Leaving his office at midnight, he made his way home and stopped at a training field. Getting a bit of training in while Sakura slept would be fine.

Two in the morning rolled around and he instantly began to internally swear out profanities as he rushed home. The moment he entered the home he heard the pinkette making her usual morning sickness noises - which made him rush to her instantly. The moment he got to her, Madara held her hair back and rubbed her back gently; he just wasn't sure what to say in moments such as these. There, there? Fuck if he knew.

The moment she finished, he handed her mouthwash, "All better?" Taking the mouthwash and placing it within her mouth, she swished it around for a while before spitting it out and leaned against her husband's collarbone to take in his scent, "Baby... you smell good..." How in the HELL did he smell good? He was just training for two hours straight! Yet, he gained an answer as she played with his long, untamed mane, "You always smell good to me..." This woman... god he loved her. He could have been paired with a woman he couldn't stand and that would have driven him insane.

Chuckling softly at her claims of how he always smelled, he then lifted her from the bathroom floor and brought her to bed. "Madara... welcome home..." Sakura sleepily mumbled against his chest as she curled up on him, "I love you..." Smiling gently, he began to run his fingers through her hair tenderly, "I love you too..."

Skip forward four months. Madara now had a schedule that was made by Sakura to help lessen his load and stress. He had a five month pregnant wife now and god, she was beautiful still. He currently had no work to do, so Shikamaru told him it was okay to head on home. On his way though, he stopped and leaned against a shop to watch many children rush to his wife so that they could feel her belly in hopes to get a kick.

"Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura! Can we feel your tummy please!?" The children pleaded, making the pinkette's eyes soften before getting down on her knees, "Of course, I don't mind." Once they all felt a hard kick, which Sakura winced at, they all squealed, "I bet it will look like Lord Hokage!" - "NO! IT WILL LOOK LIKE LADY SAKURA!" The children all began fighting about who the child would look like until hearing a stern, yet gentle, "That's enough of that. We won't know until the baby is born." All of the children nodded and Sakura kissed the tops of all of their heads, "Now run along and play."

They all nodded and as they ran off, they all turned and waved, "Thank you Lady Sakura!" This is when she heard an amused laugh escaping her husband's lips, "Madara! Why aren't you in your office!?" She groaned heavily and he walked to her to help hoist her up, "I do not have anymore work." Madara chuckled before placing a hand on her swelling belly - which earned an extremely hard kick. It never ceased to amuse him, the voice of the daddy made the child kick extremely hard.

Noticing Sakura flinch from the kick, he a deep chuckle was then released, "So why are you out and about?" He curiously asked and she instantly blushed, "Well... I was coming to see you." This made his eyes widen happily, "Did you finally find out the sex!?" Sweat dropping, Sakura took his hand within her own, "Honey, I've known the sex since the fifteen week mark. I've just been too scared to tell you until now. I waited for you to become attached to the child before I told you the sex." - "I hope it's a girl."

This made the pinkette's eyes widen, "What?" Madara then snickered softly, "What, you thought that I, Madara Uchiha, would only want boys?" This made Sakura tear up slightly, "Madara... it's a girl..." Oh the look he gained was priceless. Sakura then lead him to the training grounds and he REALLY eased her down with care, "What shall we name her?" Sakura then looked down and smiled gently, "I've already given her a name... Izuna..."

Oh, this just made him love his wife more. He had told his wife many times over how his younger brother had such a girly name and she must have taken that into great consideration whenever she chose the name for their little girl. Shedding his Hokage apparel and his Uchiha cloak, he then asked, "Sakura, when is the due date?" It was now October and growing chilly outside, so Sakura didn't know how he did this shirtless as she hugged her fur trimmed Uchiha jacket to her body before answering, "February tenth, why?"

That's when Madara froze and turned towards his wife, "You did just say February tenth, did you not?" The pinkette nodded in confusion and that's when her husband told her, "That... was my younger brother's date of birth..." All she knew, is she was cold, "Madara! I'm cold! Either train or help me up so I can go home!" This made him chuckle softly as he walked to his discarded garments and placed them on her, "Warmer now?"

He could only watch his wife's loving facade as she nuzzled into his clothing. Oh, he was all too aware she wore his clothing on a daily basis due to his scent. Finally, she peered those dazzling emerald orbs up at him, "Madara?" - "Hm?" - "Come here." Was all she spoke and he then neared her and crouched down to her, "You smell really good." He playfully rolled his eyes and latched his lips onto her's while placing a hand on her belly. It was almost as if the baby was mad he was kissing her as sharp excited kicks then met his hand, making the pinkette cringe.

Once Madara pulled away, he then kissed her tummy and she smiled softly, "Oh you..." Pulling away, he then began to train his body and she could only watch at how beautiful and graceful he appeared. The only other thing she could think about... was how damn lonely she was. Madara was the most important man in the village, something he had wanted back in his respective time and era. She shouldn't be sulking, she should be happy for her husband... yet that dark pit of loneliness continued to grow until she felt completely lost.

"Sakura!" Madara watched the sparkle come back to her eyes. Where was she...? "SAKURA!" Madara finally yelled out and scared her half to death, only to notice that she was now in the hospital. Sitting up slowly and blinking harshly, "Madara? Why am I in the hospital?" The pinkette's husband sighed heavily, "You scared me half to death! You stopped responding to me, you looked dead and lost, and then you stopped breathing! I got you here just in time to save you and Izuna!"

Had it really been that bad? She didn't know. Looking towards her husband, she frowned, "How long was I unconscious for...?" Madara then chuckled and poked her much larger belly before frowning, "Three months..." What in the HELL!? It was now January!? She now only had one month to prepare herself for childbirth and that right there was giving her an anxiety attack. Madara could see it far too clearly and quickly embraced the pinkette. His scent had changed somehow, "Madara?" - "Hm?" She then spoke gently against his collarbone, "You smell... different..."

The more of his new scent she took in, the more she began to smell the differences; he now had a more... how could she put it... feminine scent to him? It was odd. He now smelled like sweet perfume instead of like nature. God she had loved his masculine scent mixed with nature and fresh air. He had always smelled so good... but now... he kind of smelled like a whorehouse.

Pulling away with her nose wrinkled up, THAT'S when she saw it. A bruise indicating someone had been suckling on his soft flesh for too long. Her emerald orbs darkened, "Get out..." Her tone dangerously projected in a threatening tone. He could feel his rage bubbling up and had to tightly clench his arms while yelling at himself internally, _'NOT THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD! I CANNOT ABUSE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD!'_ \- "No." She then tried to stand and leave and just as she did, a nurse walked in and gasped, "LADY SAKURA! YOU MUST STAY IN BED FOR THE LAST MONTH OF YOUR PREGNANCY! DO NOT MAKE ME CALL FOR LADY TSUNADE!"

Grumbling, the pinkette then eased her body back down - yet refused to look at Madara. The nurse then looked at the Sixth Hokage and sighed, "Lord Hokage, if you wish to have a healthy child, then do as your wife asks of you." With that, Madara snapped around and went back to his office. His new secretary, TenTen, was NOT desirable whatsoever, but she always helped him "relieve" his pent up needs due to her desires for him.

Once the nurse made sure he was gone, she walked back into Sakura's room grumbling, "I don't blame you Lady Sakura. Not at all. I can tell you everything if you wish to hear it." Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but unknowingly nodded anyway, "Ever since you went into your a comatose state, Lord Sixth has been using other women to fill his needs and desires. You were the only one who managed to keep him sane Sakura..." Tears now flowed down her face and she looked down into her lap to witness the wedding ring.

Seeing that wedding ring only managed to piss the pinkette off, so, she ripped it off of her hand. The nurse couldn't blame the poor girl... she felt betrayed by the one person she loved the most in this world. Outstretching her hand towards the nurse, she then ordered, "Give this back to Madara and move me to a new room that is hidden and chakra cannot be sensed..." The nurse took the ring and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

With that the nurse hurriedly moved the pinkette to the room she had asked for before rushing to the Hokage Estate and knocking on the door. She could already hear TenTen and her giggles, so she knocked louder, "Lord Sixth?" Madara's head instantly snapped to the side and recognized this as Sakura's nurse's voice and shoved TenTen's head down beneath his leg space before calling out, "Enter." The nurse then entered with a stoic face as she neared Madara before slamming the wedding ring down and yelling, "I DON'T BLAME THE POOR GIRL! EVEN NOW, YOU ARE BETRAYING HER TRUST!" With that, she left with nothing more to say.

* * *

It was now February tenth and Sakura's screams of pain could be heard echoing everywhere as the nurse gained a worried look, "Lady Sakura, if you do not keep quiet, Lord Sixth will find our location!" - "SON OF A BITCH! HOW CAN I KEEP QUIET!?" Sakura was now sobbing and the nurse held her hand in place of Madara's. The pain only continued to grow worse and Sakura finally screamed and sobbed out, "MADARA! MADARA! MADARA-A-A-A-A-A! IT HURTS!"

Madara had been looking everywhere for the pinkette and so far, had no such luck finding her. He knew for a fact that she would be in pain and that just drove him to run faster to get to her, wherever that might be, "DAMMIT SAKURA CALL FOR ME!" Well she did as unknowingly asked and yelled for him, causing him to dash as fast as he could to her. Slamming through the doors, he quickly rushed to her side with a worried look on his face and pushed the nurse out of the way so that he could calm her. He had just been hauling through the woods for some time, so he probably smelled really good in Sakura's eyes.

Taking a hold of Sakura's hand, she then gripped it painfully tight and he leaned over her, "Shh... baby, I'm right here..." He had stopped messing with other women due to the fact that he truly only desired Sakura. Lying next to her until she needed to push, the pinkette instantly nuzzled her face into his collarbone, "You smell really good..." He couldn't help but chuckle at this comment. The nurse then checked her dilation and proceeded to nod, "All right Lady Sakura! It's finally time!" This comment made Madara jump out of the bed, yet still held her hand tightly with both of his.

The nurse nodded, "Good! You're almost done Lady Sakura! I can see Izuna's head now! One or two more pushes!" The pinkette was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. Two pushes later and baby Izuna arrived. Sakura could only gasp for air, "Let - Madara hold her - first." Usually, the mother came first, but the nurse understood why because Sakura had told her everything. Cutting the umbilical cord and washing her, Izuna was then bundled up and placed within Madara's arms. As he stared at this baby girl, he sadly chuckled, "You even look like a female Izuna..."

Madara then walked to Sakura and eased his body next to her's, "Sakura, she's beautiful..." Sakura could only stare at all of the love this man now held for his child, "Madara... can we be a family now...?" Tears slid down her porcelain cheeks and he nodded, "I would love nothing more than just that. I have missed you dearly." He then held out her ring and she held up her left hand so that he could then slip it back onto its rightful spot on her marriage finger.

Once Sakura was able to move through the pain, she pressed her right hand to all of her birthing injuries and stretch marks to heal it with the Six Paths. Sitting up, the pinkette then smiled and nodded towards the nurse; whom only nodded in return before the family of three then vanished to reappear back within their own home. Looking towards Madara, it's as if he already understood, "How about we go and show Izuna off to your family?" Nodding happily, they then exited their home to near her father and mother's home.

Knocking, she then called out, "Father, mother? I have given birth!" All they could hear was rapid footsteps as if someone had been hauling ass to get to them, making the two adults sweat drop slightly. The door opened and Fugaku and Mikoto both gained shimmering orbs at the child and Sakura's mother instantly held her arms out, "Gimme, gimme! My granddaughter needs her grandmother!"

Oh dear, how could they have expected anything else? Madara instantly chuckled before handing the child off to her grandmother. After some time, Fugaku got sick of waiting for his turn and held his arms out; only for Mikoto to pout before handing the child to her grandfather, whom instantly began to dote on her.

Just then, Itachi and Sasuke slammed through the front door excitedly. It was as if they had a sixth sense and could just tell their niece had just been born. Both boys rushed to the little girl and Itachi waited for his father to finish to dote, whereas Sasuke almost instantly snatched little Izuna from his father's arms to begin loving on her. Madara only held a look that screamed _'If only you had cared about your sister that much during the war'_ and Sakura could see it. She couldn't blame her husband for giving him the look he now gave her brother.

"Sasuke, do you think I can hold Izuna now?" Itachi spoke softly and Sasuke snapped his charcoal orbs towards him, "NO!" Madara then walked to Sasuke and took Izuna from his arms before placing her within Itachi's hold. Madara had confided in Itachi the most, so Itachi knew better than anyone at how much this man loved his little sister.

Once Izuna was placed within his arms, Itachi looked down at the warm and soft newborn, "Sakura, she's beautiful..." Itachi then brought the little girl up to him and began to lightly nuzzle his face against her's. Sakura could only smile softly at the picture in front of her. After a while, Itachi handed Izuna back to Sasuke, who's fingers continued to twitch anxiously. Once he had that precious baby girl securely within his grasps once again, Sasuke smiled, "Sakura, Izuna's perfect. I have no doubt that she will grow up with a fountain of love."

"Guys, I'm tired... can we take Izuna home now? I'd like to get some sleep before she wakes up, you get what I mean?" Sakura asked as she leaned against Madara, whom now held her up and looked to Sasuke, "Uncle Sasuke, how about you carry Izuna home while I carry Sakura home so that she can get some sleep." Sasuke still hated Madara, but supposed that this wasn't a bad alternative, "Yeah... sure..."

Even Sakura could still see all of the hate held within her big brother's eyes for Madara... and in a sense, she didn't blame him; but then again, there just has to be a point in time where you just have to forgive or you cannot move on with your very own life. Madara then lifted Sakura within his arms bridal style and began to walk home. She could only reach her arms up and wrap them around Madara's neck so that she could place her head against his collarbone to take in his soothing scent. Oh, he already knew what was coming as she said it, "Mm... Madara...?" - "Hm?" - "You smell really good..."

Chuckling softly at his wife, he then leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Thank you for giving me Izuna..." The pinkette could only smile gently at Madara as she teased, "Mm... next time, you give birth." This made the former Uchiha leader's chest rumble with laughter so that he did not startle Izuna, "Well, as enticing as that sounds... that is the job of a mother. Not a lowly father." All she could do was press her body tighter to his and nod, "Yeah... you're right."

Sasuke watched all of this almost curiously. He couldn't understand what his little sister even saw in Madara. He should be DEAD but she is married to him! Maybe he needed to talk to her over the entire matter some day. Nearing the home now, Madara unlocked the door and motioned for Sasuke to follow, which he did.

Soon enough, he was lead to a nursery that Sakura hadn't even finished herself. Majority of the work had been done by Madara. Sasuke neared the crib and placed a kiss on Izuna's forehead before placing her within her crib, "Sleep well Izuna, I love you." With that, Sasuke turned and noticed his little sister fast asleep, yet neared her and did the same, "Sleep well Sakura, I love you as well." Oh, how Madara wanted to call bullshit on that one, but kept quiet for once. With that Sasuke left and Sakura was put to bed.

* * *

It had been twelve years since then and Izuna looked exactly like a female Izuna still. Her long raven low ponytail snapped wildly around as she gained a flustered and all too pissed off expression, "BORUTO! WHAT THE HECK! YOU PAINTED OVER MY DAD'S FACE AGAIN!?" Madara could hear his daughter's furious voice from his office and sighed heavily, _'I hate this job. How did you do it Hashirama?'_

Looking up at the ceiling, he then released a long and heavy sigh and wished something exciting would happen. Hearing his door open, he didn't even look down until he heard, "Honey, what's wrong?" That exciting thing just walked into his office. Snapping his orbs towards his wife, Madara then gained an all too devious smirk and Sakura turned bright red before rapidly shaking her head, "No Madara!" He had already inched his pants down and merely motioned her to him, "Sakura." Looking confused, she neared him and once she was close enough, he grasped her hips and yanked her towards him.

"You should know better than to tell me no by now." Madara smirked, yet she still hadn't fully understood as to what he meant, "MADARA, I MEAN IT! NO!" She yelled within the form of a whisper. He only tugged her shorts down just enough before snapping her around and slamming her onto his lap. A sharp gasp was soon to leave his wife's mouth and he yanked her clothing open so that his fingers could begin torturing her nipples until the were hardened under his touch.

People knew NOT to just appear within his office anymore and also, knocking was a necessity. He could now hear his precious little wife's whimpering - indicating she wanted more. Pulling her clothing back over her breasts, Madara would let Sakura do all of the work this go around... yet now he was glad he had closed her top. A shinobi appeared and bowed, he was used to seeing the Hokage and his wife having intercourse by now, so he left his head lowered, "Lord Hokage, Boruto Uzumaki has ruined the great stone faces again."

This made Madara sigh heavily and act as if it were just any other day, "Then pick up the little fool and have him clean them off. His instructor is to watch over this until they are spotless." - "Yes sir!" The shinobi then vanished and Sakura shoved Madara to the ground. Madara then proceeded to open her clothing again, "I can tell you have a suggestion." Sakura then grinned and pushed his long mane of black and blue thorns from his pulse before attacking and causing his breath to hitch within his throat.

After torturing him for some bit, SHE began to slam down on him with the help of his hands forcing her down, "Mm... yes. It's apparent to me that Hinata doesn't discipline her children. We could take in Boruto for a while and with Izuna around, he would pick up on how to behave much faster." - "Speak after crying my name out." He then flipped the pinkette onto all fours before plunging in again. She wanted another child so bad... yet, no matter how much they tried, she could not conceive.

He came in her far more than once and by the end of it, her legs trembled and he held her close. Sakura chuckled softly, "I love you..." The pinkette then nuzzled his bruised and sensitive pulse, making him hard all over again, "You do that on purpose Sakura..." He growled out and grasped her hips before entering her tender entrance. She instantly tangled her fingers within his hair before crying out, "M-MADARA!" It never ceased to amaze him at how sensitive she was. By the time they were truly finished, Sakura and Madara both panted on the ground.

After a while, the Sixth Hokage could feel the warmth of her tears hitting his flesh, "What's wrong?" Sakura merely hid her face and cried softly, "I have wanted another child for so long now... but no matter how much we try, we can't conceive." - "Come now, get dressed. We shall speak about this once I am home. Izuna is being placed on Boruto's squad, so, for the time being - we shall correct his behavior and have him behaving as an Uchiha."

The pinkette merely nodded lightly and then Madara gave a questioning gaze, "Why did you come here anyway?" This made Sakura's eyes widen, "OH! You AND Izuna forgot your lunches. So I now have to rush to take Izuna her's!" This made Madara chuckle softly before kissing his sweet wife, "Thank you." Nodding her head, she placed his lunch on his table and quickly got dressed, "Gotta run!" With that she was out the door and gone.

With Izuna, she was now in class and Boruto would NOT stop touching her long raven colored tresses until she finally exploded, "BORUTO, STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!" - "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WHY DO UCHIHA'S HAVE SUCH SOFT AND SHINY HAIR!?" The blonde preteen yelled back. "IZUNA! RESPECT YOUR TEACHERS! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH SOMEONE IS BOTHERING YOU, YOU LISTEN! AM I CLEAR!?" Sakura yelled furiously. Now Boruto understood where Izuna got her feisty attitude. Snapping her head towards her mother and making her long raven low ponytail chase after her, Izuna then whined, "But mom!"

The pinkette placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "No buts, Izuna! You are an Uchiha! Now act like it!" Looking down, Izuna merely nodded, "Yes ma'am..." Sakura then smiled softly and neared her child, "You forgot your lunch sweetie..." Izuna then looked up and smiled brightly before hugging her mother tightly, "Thank you mom!"

That's when Izuna pulled away and just as she was about to turn away, Sakura motioned her to come closer; making her smile brightly as she rushed towards her mother. That's when Sakura held up two fingers and poked Izuna's forehead, "Ow!" Stumbling back, the young girl was then caught by Boruto, "You okay Izuna?" Izuna blushed furiously and nodded, "Y-Yeah, my mom, dad, uncle Sasuke, AND uncle Itachi all do it to me. So I'm kinda used to it." - "No wonder you're brain dead." This pissed Izuna off to no ends; yet remembered what her mother had said.

Sitting down and ignoring that Boruto was still playing with her hair, Izuna sighed heavily and leaned her chin into her propped up palm. She wanted a sibling just like Boruto had Himawari. By then, Sakura was long gone and was reporting Boruto's behavior to Madara, whom only groaned.

"Time for me to go to one of my annual check ups with Lady Tsunade." Sakura sighed softly and Madara only nodded, "All right." The entire way to the hospital, Sakura felt as if she were going to be sick. _'Great, just great. I get sick on one of my check ups.'_ Was all she could seem to think - obviously not remembering the day Madara was made Hokage at that point. As she entered the hospital, she waved to familiar people until reaching Lady Tsunade's office. Feeling worse now, she groaned and walked in.

Tsunade turned her head and smiled brightly, "Sakura!..." Instantly she instructed the pinkette to lie down and close her eyes, so she did as told. Tsunade ran her hand over Sakura's stomach and gained a gleeful expression, "Sakura! You're pregnant again!" Shooting her emerald orbs open, that's when she felt sick and the busty blonde handed her a trashcan as she threw up, "How do you keep missing it Sakura? You're already at the fifteen week mark. You're going to be having a boy."

She already had a name for a boy picked out too... but she wasn't so sure that Madara would like it. If one child is named after HIS family, why can't one be named after her's!? Then again... it might just create mayhem if she did that. There were now two names she had ready at her disposal.

The busty blonde haired former Fifth Hokage then picked up her phone after giving Sakura some mouthwash, telling her the due date, and ushering her out. Madara sat in his office lightly tapping a pen against his wooden desk whenever he heard his phone begin to ring. Picking it up, he answered with, "This is Madara speaking." - _"Madara, it's Tsunade. Sakura was just here, but I wanted to call you personally. Congratulations, you're going to have another child!"_ \- "Thank you for informing me," With that, he hung up the phone. Oh, he was beyond excited to be having another little Uchiha!

"Madara? Madara?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face and snapped him out of it, "Oh, Sakura." Her face appeared so beautiful to him and even the tender way she now spoke warmed his heart, "Madara... I'm pregnant with a boy." He then grinned like a fool, "A boy, huh? Have any names?"

Now he could see her nervous fidgeting, "Well... since we named Izuna after your brother, I figured we could name this new child-" - _'Not Sasuke, not Sasuke, not Sasuke.'_ \- "Sasuke, considering he loves Izuna so much and all." She witnessed his face darken considerably before speaking with a tone that actually scared her, "And you ACTUALLY expect me to say YES!? That man held NO love for you during the war!" This is when Sakura's eyes filled with hormonal tears, "NEITHER DID YOU! YOU TRIED KILLING ME! YET HERE I AM NOW, MARRIED TO YOU!"

Izuna had been right outside of the door with widened eyes before she quickly rushed in and held her sobbing mother, "DAD! YOU TRIED KILLING MOM DURING THE WAR!? SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY BABY BROTHER NOW! STOP STRESSING HER OUT!" Madara merely darted his cold gaze to his wife, "We shall speak about this when I get home." With that, Izuna helped her broken mother back home and put her to bed.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It was the first month of Sakura's pregnancy, yet this was nothing like she had been taught that pregnancies carrying boys would be like. This was just like how it had been with Izuna. Midnight rolled around and the pinkette shot out of bed to rush to the bathroom to purge the contents held within her stomach.

As usual... Madara still wasn't home, so Izuna always woke up and rushed to her mother. Yet, tonight was the last straw for the raven haired child. Holding her mother's hair back and rubbing her back soothingly, Izuna frowned, "Mom, you okay...?" After ten prolonged minutes of throwing up, Sakura finally slumped back and began to cry. Izuna was beginning to hate her father... she knew damn well that he wasn't at his office anymore. So, she stroked her mother's hair lightly, "I'll be right back, okay?" Sakura could only nod at her child, she was too tired to honestly care.

Standing, the raven haired child walked out of the house before bolting to where she knew her father would be. Nearing the training grounds, rage and hatred engulfed her - awakening her Sharingan. Bolting to her father, he swiftly snapped towards her as she gathered an immense amount of chakra within her fist, "CHAAAA!" Just as she was about to hit him, he merely held a hand up to her tiny fist to stop it and she then ended up tackling him to the ground, "WHAT IN THE HELL DAD!?" Madara could only blink lazily at his child as an answer.

Izuna was beyond pissed off as she snapped her head about and caused her low raven ponytail to thrash angrily about, "EVERY NIGHT! EVERY DAMN NIGHT DAD! I HAVE TO CONSOLE MOM BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THERE FOR HER!" Madara merely huffed slightly before throwing his raging child over his shoulder and that's when she yelled, "LORD FIRST WAS PROBABLY A WAY BETTER HOKAGE THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Just as he looked as if he was going to murder the damn brat, Sakura's voice rang out - panting and sounding far too sickly to be walking about, "Izuna! That's enough..." By the end of her sentence, the pinkette was holding her mouth and Madara did not even rush to her as she collapsed. Izuna released a sharp gasp and ran to her mother, "MOM!" Snapping her head towards her father as she held her mother's long bubble gum colored tresses back, "DAD, YOU'RE KILLING MOM! SHE WILL DIE FROM HEART BREAK!"

He didn't even budge or bat an eyelash at this comment. This is when the raven haired child snarled out, "I HATE YOU DAD! IF MOM DIES, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" - "Tell me Izuna, why should I care? It just appears that she no longer holds any use for me." This made emerald orbs widen until they were unable to focus on anything. Passing out, blood began to seep from between her thighs, indicating... a miscarriage.

Madara didn't care anymore, he just didn't. Izuna began to sob against her mother's chest. She was far too small to carry her mother and her father had given up, "SOMEONE HE-" Suddenly her mouth was covered by her father's hand and he lifted the pinkette in an uncaring fashion. Only for her eyes to weakly open, "I... guess we both... gave up." Was all she said as Madara growled out softly, "That does seem to be the case. However... all of this, is your doing. Remember that, you trash." Reaching their home, Sakura was placed in a separate bedroom from Madara as Izuna went to bed herself with a heavy heart.

Sakura ended up sitting up in her bed once all of her injuries had healed. She missed his warmth... his heart beat... and scent. Sure, Madara was an insufferable asshole, but she still loved him direly. Solemnly standing up from her bed, she made her way to Madara's room as tears began to fall. Opening his door, she entered and closed the door behind her before locking it. She knew why he had been speaking the way he had been... he was exhausted.

No matter how comfortable he got, he could not fall asleep. It was fucking frustrating to the point to where he could strangle Izuna AND Sakura. Yet, suddenly he heard the removal of clothing. Sakura wanted him close... she had just lost a child. Climbing under the blanket, she then curled up on Madara's collarbone, "You still smell good..." She softly whimpered and finally his heart wavered, "Sakura..." His pained tone was all too clear as he held her nude frame close, "Let's dance..." He whispered seductively within her ear.

"You need your rest Madara..." Sakura, for once rolled on her back and pulled his head to her breasts as he mumbled, "I'm sorry..." Finally, the two fell asleep within one another's arms and gained a night of full rest. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, Sakura would always love Madara.

The following morning, onyx orbs fluttered open, but did not want to move as of yet. He was too damn comfortable. Shifting his orbs down slightly, a soft smile graced the former leader of the Uchiha clan's lips due to Sakura's face being buried within his neck. Lightly tracing his index finger up and down her spine, the pinkette squirmed slightly, "Mm... stop it Madara..." Did he actually stop though? I should think not.

"Madara... stop!" The pinkette groaned with a bit more lust. So this time, he stopped and made her scowl. This only made the male chuckle softly, "So indecisive." He didn't go back to her spine though, he gently spread her legs and began to stroke away at her silky entrance, "M-Madara!" Sakura moaned and arched into his body. Madara then glanced at his clock and began to swear profanities as he jumped out of bed to quickly dress. Sakura did not look thrilled at all, "You are SUCH an ASS!" Pulling his Hokage attire on, he cocked an eyebrow before nearing the pinkette and kissing her deeply, "Yes, but you love this ass."

Reaching her hand around, she gave his actual ass a squeeze, "In more ways than one." - "How so?" He tilted his head as she sat up and pulled his pants down just enough for his erection to fly out. "Sakura... I have to go to wo-" His breath hitched so suddenly due to the pinkette sliding his manhood within her mouth and throat. He had to give in to his urges quickly, such a shame. The moment he came within her mouth, he honestly thought he would die; but she just pulled away and slowly licked her plump lips.

"SAKURA STOP! I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!" He finally yelled, making her raise an eyebrow before slowly sliding her nude body up his clothed body, "Have a good day..." The pinkette winked and Madara's eye began to twitch heavily before grasping her hips and slamming her to the bed, "I must be quick, okay?" She then mocked him with a deep tone, "Very well then."

Just as he was about to slam into his wife, his daughter knocked on the door, "DAD! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" Sakura instantly noticed the gleam within Madara's eyes and she whispered, "Don't you dare!" - "Izuna, I am already awake. Your mother and I are... making amends..." He then heard his daughter making noises of complete and utter disgust, "TOO MUCH INFORMATION DAD! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW MOM! HAVE - ER - FUN!" Hearing their daughter bolt from their home, Madara then turned back, "Now, where were we..."

Sakura's eyes then widened and she threw her hands up, "FUCK! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER ALWAYS FORGETTING YOUR LUNCHES!?" Madara then smirked, "Well... I can't say for Izuna, but I always have..." He then made a long and dramatic pause to make the pinkette wait before deciding to continue.

"... desirable distractions..."


	31. Brought Into Perspective And REWIND!

**All righty! I had to re-read ALL of this story JUST to get the feel of where I'll be going and now I have a solid plan of action to get this baby finished up!**

 **So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: Brought Into Perspective AND REWIND!**_

* * *

Here he was ONCE again, sitting in this damned office that had once belonged to Hashirama as a deep and musky sigh was released. Bored. Madara Uchiha was bored as hell. Hearing a knock come to his door, the moody male's head popped up almost with excitement; yet his tone rang out rather dryly, "Yes, you may enter now." The moment his door opened, a flash of blonde came straight towards him right before the Uchiha male sighed and lazily rose his hand to grasp the fist of the culprit.

"BORUTO, STOP IT! NOW YOU'RE ATTACKING MY DAD!?" Izuna screeched angrily as she rushed towards her idiotic teammate and hoisted him away from her father as Boruto yelled, "YOU SERIOUSLY GOT ME REMOVED FROM MY FAMILY TO COME LIVE WITH YOU!? IS THIS BECAUSE YOUR WIFE LOST HER KID AND YOU WANT TO REPLACE IT WITH ME!?" Madara didn't say a word, but a smirk did come to his face before a harsh punch to the Uzumaki boy's skull was then delivered by Sakura, "NO, YOU LITTLE PUNK! THIS IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO MANNERS! WE LEGALLY COULDN'T TAKE YOU IF YOUR FATHER HADN'T SIGNED OFF ON IT!"

This actually made Boruto's eyes widen, "M-My... dad said you could take me...?" Sakura knew this is where Madara needed to speak up, so she took graceful strides before stopping to stand by his side silently. Madara was thanking god he had gained a full nights rest the night prior, or this kid might be dead right now. He was also thanking the fact that his wife knew when it was his time to speak and merely stood by just in case she should need him.

Folding his arms the Sixth Hokage then spoke sternly, "Yes. You must understand Boruto, this is not a permanent arrangement. All we are doing is helping you become an outstanding shinobi, just like your father." More knocks were then heard and Madara gave the green light for them to enter as well. Only for Naruto to walk in, "Lord Sixth, you have a mission?" Nodding his head, he then darted his eyes to Sakura and she nodded as he handed her a scroll.

Boruto was about to go insane as he watched this before yelling, "DAD, HOW COULD YOU!?" However, Naruto had finally learned to not fuck around in Madara's office even though the two were oddly close friends now. Sakura then held the scroll out to her ex-teammate with a bright smile and he smiled back with a smile he had never given Hinata, "Thanks Sakura... I mean it." Shaking her head she then knew to focus on the children so that Madara could debrief Naruto on his mission.

"Izuna, I need you..." Pausing, she reached back mindlessly and without even looking at her while debriefing Naruto, Madara placed another scroll within her hand before she continued, "To take this to Hinata Uzumaki and explain that Boruto will be moving in with the Hokage under his and Naruto's orders." Izuna then gave a firm nod and took Boruto's arm, "Yes ma'am. I will be home soon!" Izuna was becoming more beautiful by the day and Boruto couldn't ignore that as he mindlessly followed her.

Turning back, Sakura then heard Madara speak the challenging words, "You still wish to become Hokage, do you not? Well, then I do not expect failure Naruto." Naruto grinned cheekily towards his pal, "Man, you are a handful Madara! You are lucky you have Sakura to support you, ya know? I'll get it done one way or another!" That's when Madara noticed it... as Naruto turned - the gaze of adoration and love was shot his wife's way before he smiled at her, "Later!"

The pink haired Uchiha merely blinked rapidly, as if confused, before waving back as well, "Be safe." Once Naruto was gone, Sakura peered her dazzling emerald orbs towards Madara as a heated blush assaulted her cheeks, "M-Madara... did you HAVE to do that while he was here!?" Smirking at her, he realized he was done for the day and grasped her hips before using the Flying Raijin to appear within their home; yet moved her to the kitchen, "You shall think this is nonsense but... my fingers were cramping."

Instantly gaining an annoyed facade, the pinkette rolled her shimmering orbs that were all ready filled with lust for the God of War. Grinning at her, knowing she was on the same page as him, he slowly began to unclasp her attire just to torture his feisty little vixen as she just yanked his off; making his chest rumble with laughter that was once considered insane.

Pulling his Uchiha cloak off and throwing it to the ground just about did it, considering he then quickly yanked hers off of her well sculpted body as well. Grasping her hips, Madara then lifted Sakura up onto the counter before the two basically began to have a synchronized battle with one another using their lips to fight for that dominance. Just as Sakura thought she won, Madara began to tease her sensitive nipples; causing her to sharply gasp and that's when she knew she lost as he plunged his tongue in.

Elsewhere, Izuna and Boruto finally made it to his home considering he had been so infatuated with her, he had done nothing to stop it. Before she even knocked, Boruto looked down and finally spoke, "Izuna..." Turning her head and lightly blinking her eyes, she answered politely as an Uchiha should, "Yeah Boruto?" She then noticed his trembling hands and frowned lightly, "Boruto..." Izuna then took his hand and gave it a tender squeeze to reassure him before knocking on his front door.

 _"Just a moment please!"_ Izuna could hear Hinata's frantic voice as she rushed to the door. It was almost as if she were cleaning before she even got to the door with how long this was taking. Boruto shook his head, "She's cleaning..." Turning her head towards her blonde teammate, it was almost as if he dreaded being here.

After ten minutes passed Hinata finally opened the door with frazzled hair, "Oh! Boruto, Izuna!" Izuna then turned to Boruto and tenderly spoke, "Go on, let's just get it over with... okay?" Nodding his head, Boruto released Izuna's hand and ran upstairs - and away from his mother as fast as he possibly could. About to close the door, Izuna cleared her throat, "Hinata Uzumaki, by orders from Lord Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki; Boruto Uzumaki is to come and temporarily live at the Hokage's home until his behavior has straightened out." With that, the beautiful Uchiha girl then handed the missive off to the glaring female.

At that moment Himawari walked out crying, "Mommy, please no more!" Izuna's eyes widened at the sight of Himawari's black and blue body and darted towards her, "Himawari!" Himawari knew exactly who this was and loved Izuna to pieces as she began to sob, "B-Big s-sister I-I-Izuna!" Activating her Sharingan, she picked up Himawari and shook her head, "You are a disgrace Hinata. I heard you were once too soft and never disciplined your child, but once people started frowning down at that... you turned to THIS!?"

Himawari would fit right in with her family considering that her mother had the Byakugan and if need be, she could teach the Himawari how to utilize it properly. Lowering her head, Izuna then covered Himawari's ears, "BORUTO, LET'S GO NOW!" Nothing. Rushing up the stairs with the child and Hinata hot on her heels, she opened Boruto's door to see he wasn't there. However, he had left an escape route for Himawari and herself, but before she could jump out the window, Izuna's long ebony ponytail was then grasped tightly and all she could do was toss Himawari out the window in the direction of some bushes.

"YOU BRAT!" Hinata yelled as she held a kunai tightly, making Izuna's eyes widen immensely. The rushing sound of metal was then heard and the young Uchiha girl then cringed as her arm was gashed open and left dripping with blood. Trying to pull away was pointless and she knew this; considering she then felt more stabs here and there. Sick of this demented woman, Izuna activated her Sharingan, snapped her head around and placed Hinata under a genjutsu before jumping out of the window panting heavily.

Himawari instantly ran to the injured Uchiha girl that she adored so much crying, "Big sister! You're h-hurt r-really bad!" Shaking her head lightly, Izuna cringed slightly as she knelt and placed her hand on the distressed child's head, "Hima I need you to hide, okay?" The long raven haired female spoke in a gentle tone, causing the little girl to nod.

It was darker now and she jumped back in the window Boruto left open and quickly packed him a bag with her Sharingan blazing within the darkened room. Noticing Hinata was still under her genjutsu, she began grabbing everything he needed before she then jumped out of the window and Himawari ran out to her.

Releasing a breath of relief, even though she was still bleeding badly; Izuna ran to her and swooped her up before darting her crimson orbs around to pin point Boruto's location. Soon enough, bingo... she found him. Out of breath now, the Uchiha female then released a _'tsk'_ before speaking, "Seriously!? YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME!?" Boruto said nothing in return, but his eyes widened the moment he turned his head and witnessed Izuna covered with wounds and blood. She grit her teeth tightly and tears filled her orbs before flowing down her blood stained ivory skin, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, BORUTO!?"

"Madara... it's getting late, I'm worried about all of those recent rumors I've been hearing about Hinata and her not being home..." Sakura glanced to the side as she cooked dinner. You couldn't tell it unless you were Sakura or Izuna, but the usually stoic male was also extremely worried, "I am sure she is just fine. Boruto is probably just giving her a hard time is all." Hearing their door open, they both sighed in relief, "Mom, dad, I'm home..."

The moment the daughter of Madara and Sakura came into view... both of their eyes widened with horror at the sight of all of the children. Izuna was in the worst shape of all as blood spilled to the floor before she, herself, fell to her knees, "Guess I - messed up." The pinkette instantly dropped what she was doing and Madara did the same as both rushed to her. Sakura caught Izuna and placed the sun symbol on her chest to heal all of her wounds effectively, while Madara took Himawari.

Izuna's weak tone then spoke out, "Mama, you gotta help Hima..." This time, it wasn't only Sakura's eyes that widened immensely - Madara's did as well. Madara shook his head, trying to make some sort of sense of this as Sakura rushed to Himawari and placed her sun symbol on the child to completely heal her, "I was going to place Boruto in that other bedroom, but I will need to keep an eye on her just in case. So Boruto, you will be sleeping in Izuna's room. Izuna will be fine, she just needs rest is all."

Izuna's face instantly began to bleed a deep crimson, "M-MAMA!" Madara sat there for the longest time grasping his chin before looking up, "Not only that, we shall be taking the both of you in. This is now your home." Boruto's head finally lifted as he spoke, "You mean... Himawari and I will no longer be in danger...?" Sakura then made graceful strides before kneeling in front of the distressed preteen, "That's right. You are safe. All right kiddos! Who's hungry?" Madara could only give a devilish gleam towards the pinkette that made her blink rapidly before turning bright red.

* * *

It had been roughly a year and a half since that day and all of the children were finally getting along. It honestly took a long time in the pinkette's eyes, but it was well worth it. She had been outside watching Izuna and Boruto help Himawari start training to become a ninja with a smile until she saw a hand wave over her face, "Yoo-hoo? Sakura? Anyone home?" An all too familiar voice called out.

Glancing up, she blinked rapidly and held her hand over her eyes to see... "Naruto! You're back!" The pinkette jumped up and wrapped her arms around the now, extremely muscular, Naruto. Laughing softly, she rose her hands to his hair, "Wow! You look JUST like Lord Forth now! It's kinda cute, I like it!" Smiling, he nodded as his longer hair blew softly in the wind to see his daughter with his son and Izuna, "How have Himawari and Boruto been doing...? I heard Hinata was arrested..."

A heavy sigh was then released from the pink haired medic, "They have settled in nicely. Hima loves Izuna to death and Boruto has become pretty respected within the village." That's when she noticed the blonde glance down, making her place her hand on his shoulder before smiling and calling out, "Hima, Boruto! Front and center!" Both children turned around and rand quickly towards the pinkette before stopping, "Yes mama?" - "Yes ma'am?"

That shocked Naruto to hell and back as he lifted his head. Himawari looked towards Naruto for a mere moment but then got distracted, "DADDY'S HOME! YAY!" The little girl then bolted towards the laughing Madara, whom caught the little girl before twirling her around, "Hello Himawari, might I ask what you are doing?" Himawari nodded happily and pointed, "Big brother and big sister are training me to become a NINJA!" This made the male chuckle lightly before noticing Naruto, "Naruto, welcome home. Why did you not stop by to give your report first?"

The blonde haired Jinchuriki was too shocked as of now to even answer. His daughter had just called Madara her father. Madara knew that was bothering his friend that he planned on naming the next Hokage immensely, so he carried the little girl to Naruto before plopping her in his arms. Boruto then turned towards Naruto slightly as if he might know who he was, but couldn't place his finger quite on it.

Himawari merely glanced at Naruto momentarily before looking at Madara with a question filled gaze, "Daddy who is this?" That's when Boruto answered with an all too shocked tone, "D-DAD!?" Naruto seemed just as shocked by this time, but nodded, "Have you guys behaved for Madara and Sakura?" Boruto nodded with his hands folded behind the small of his back, "Yes sir."

Madara then turned to give Naruto a serious gaze, "Naruto... I must speak with you." Nodding his head, he set Himawari down and she instantly ran to Izuna. Now far away the current Hokage folded his arms securely across his broad chest, "Naruto, now... what I am going to tell you is not something you should take lightly." Nodding his head that he understood, Madara then continued, "Every time you were sent on missions, Hinata would brutally beat Himawari and Boruto. We know this because she tried to kill Izuna to cover up the evidence. If Izuna hadn't awakened her Sharingan already, she would be dead."

Naruto could no longer focus due to the simple fact that all of this had been done right under his nose without him even knowing. Lowering his head, he took in a shaky breath, "So... I-I understand why Boruto or Himawari never wanted me to leave now. Lord Sixth, I-" Holding his hand up, the moody male then spoke, "I am aware you had no knowledge of this even happening Naruto. You are about as dense as they come. However... I am not sure that I trust that you will keep Hinata detained for her crimes once you have been made Hokage. So I will be taking permanent custody of them."

Letting his mouth drop slightly, Naruto took a step forward with a pleading gaze, "MADARA, YOU CAN'T, YA KNOW!" Sakura overheard this shout and walked over to the two men, "What's going on?" Madara glanced slightly towards the pinkette and sighed heavily, "Sakura, I am worried that once I name Naruto as Hokage in six months time that he will release Hinata."

Sakura could only glance back towards Himawari and Boruto before sighing, "That's not for us to decide dear. Let the children decide. However, Naruto, if they choose to stay here then you are more than welcome to come by any time you want and you know that." Nodding his head in agreement to this, the pinkette then turned around, yet her husband beat her to it, "Himawari, Boruto, we must speak. Come quickly now." Both children, hearing their names again, then ran to Madara before standing tall and strong.

Glancing his onyx orbs at the two children, he gave a slight smile that could barely be noticed; but the two understood he was being tender with them as he spoke, "Himawari, Boruto, we are giving you both the freedom to choose whom you live with. Sakura and myself, or your birth father."

Himawari blinked lightly, as if not really understanding what was being asked until Boruto answered, "I see no reason in leaving, sir. Besides, I fear that with my father home; my sister and I will be subjugated to harm once again. So... I guess an easy way of answering is, I would like to stay where I am at." Himawari nodded happily, "Besides! We don't wanna make big sister Izuna sad and lonely! I love being here! There is always a smile on my face, ya know!"

Naruto's head then dropped further as Sakura turned towards him before he dashed off, "N-NARUTO! Madara, watch them!" Nodding his head, the pinkette then dashed after the blonde. Once he landed by a waterfall, he broke down and slammed his fist against the earthy wall beside him. Sakura was soon to land beside him to see the always so strong male sobbing and she quickly rushed to him before taking him into her arms.

Slowly, the blonde rose his head from the pinkette's chest and placed a hand against her cheek, "It's funny, ya know... I never got over being in love with you. I guess I married Hinata because you would never look at me the way I wanted you to..." Slowly leaning in, Sakura's eyes widened as she then watched this man shift where his face was actually going, because he knew one of his best friends was now married to her and he would refuse to hurt any of his friends... so he merely placed his lips on her diamond baring forehead before standing and leaving.

Six months went by pretty quick to say the least and Madara, after being an outstanding Hokage for years, finally stepped down. Everyone within the Leaf Village instantly saddened whenever he actually stepped down from office. However, he couldn't have felt more relief within his entire life. There was one thing though, Madara had called it like he had foretold the future... and Hinata was released from prison.

Sakura was now out and about with Himawari, Izuna, and Boruto to get them some new clothing and some groceries while she was at it whenever Himawari, whom deemed it fit to grow her hair out like Izuna and Sakura, now had long locks that blew in her face whenever she accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, excuse me for being rude!" Hima instantly chimed out as she bowed. Hearing nothing, she looked up and froze to see one pissed off Hinata. Looking around Sakura began to slightly panic, "Where is Hima!?"

Snapping around, Izuna and Boruto could sense HER... and bolted; making Sakura's eyes widen immensely as she then sensed her as well, "NO!" Sliding her foot back, an immense amount of chakra was then gathered before pressing off of the ground and moving so fast all that could be seen was a pastel pink blur. Shooting in front of Himawari and skidding to a stop, the trembling child then grasped onto her tightly as people then made a circle around the two royally pissed off females.

"HINATA! STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!" Sakura yelled as Izuna and Boruto finally made it to the scene, only for the pinkette to glance to Izuna; making her dart to Himawari and take her a safe distance away. Hinata's Byakugan then activated and Sakura smirked as she activated her own. That circle of people then backed up to the max. Once Sakura smiles before combat, everyone knew... she had won.

Hinata then got in a fighting stance, "You! This is YOUR fault!" Smirking even wider, she got into the Gentle Fists stance before that smirk became a deadly facade, "IF YOU WANT THEM SO BAD, YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Growling, the former Hyuga maiden began to rush towards her, "WITH PLEASURE!" Bets were now being placed and that was comical enough for the Uchiha matriarch as she called out, "POOR LITTLE WEAK HINATA! YOU NEVER COULD GET ROTATION! COULD YOU!"

Distracted by her fury, Sakura slid around the former Hyuga princess and called out "TWO PALMS, FOUR PALMS, EIGHT PALMS, SIXTEEN PALMS, THIRTY-TWO PALMS, SIXTY-FOUR PALMS! NOT DONE YET!" Placing herself into HER rotation stance, which was more or less the same, just the outcome was extremely different.

Sakura's body became engulfed in her light pink electricity before calling out, "ROTATION!" That's when her light pink rotation filled to the brim with electricity began to do real harm as she thought about all of the harm she put the children through... causing her to amp up the lightning style within the rotation to become almost lethal. It was like she was holding a taser to Hinata for a prolonged period of time as she jumped out of the rotation that became a twister before dissipating.

Hearing a harsh dead weight _**'THUD'**_ , the pinkette then walked towards Hinata and activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and placed her under a harsher genjutsu than Itachi's. Huffing, she then turned to walk away until hearing Naruto yelling, "SAKURA, STOP! THIS IS TREASON!" Rolling her eyes, she continued to walk until holding her hands out to her children... but... "MADARA, COME NOW!"

Wearing no ANBU mask, but adorned the tattoo, Naruto gave the order, "Take Sakura into custody for treason." Hearing a snarky _'TCH'_ come from Madara, he then replied with, "I do not think that shall be necessary. I shall handle this... myself." Naruto figured he was going to teach Sakura a lesson, but Sakura's bright red face told a different story all together considering the mischievous smirk Madara now held on his face.

The whole town began to protest though... and angrily too. It wasn't long until Naruto began hearing, "LORD SIXTH, PLEASE TAKE THE HOKAGE SEAT AGAIN! THIS IS MADNESS!" - "YOU ARE THE WORST HOKAGE LORD SEVENTH! QUIT SO LORD SIXTH CAN TAKE OFFICE AGAIN!" - "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN RELEASE HER! DO YOU HAVE NO HEART!? LORD SIXTH ACTUALLY CARED UNLIKE YOU!" Putting his foot down, Madara then spoke out, "ENOUGH! DO YOU FORGET THAT I, MADARA UCHIHA, WAS THE ONE WHO ALMOST DOOMED THIS WORLD!? HELL, MAYBE I SHALL DO IT AGAIN!"

Everyone appeared shocked, but Madara merely shook his head and sighed heavily, "It is human nature to strive for peace, but on the contrary, we also strive for war. That being said, a few wise words from your previous Hokage. In this world, wherever there is light there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars... and hatred is born to protect love."

Looking around one another, they seemed to understand what Madara was actually saying as they nodded as a shinobi spoke up, "Lord Sixth is absolutely right. There is always two sides to this entire world that all of us always just seem to turn a blind eye to. None of us like to see the shadows, so we turn on a light to eliminate it. We hate being on a losing team, so we always try to be a part of a winning team. We all try so hard to keep the peace that we all become agitated that none of us are using our talents and that creates war. Also... if we lose something we love dearly and are trying to protect, we become filled with hatred."

Turning her head, Sakura looked at Madara and smiled softly. He had made a marvelous Hokage and everyone knew it; but his happiness was going down the drain due to sitting still for so long and not training or doing anything productive to keep him happy. No matter what choice he made, she would support him and as she smiled at him, he knew that's what she was telling him.

* * *

Two more years flew by within the blink of an eye. Remodeling had to be done on the home so that every child had their own room and that was a huge relief for Madara. He was now an ANBU captain and even for a short time, he was a jonin squad leader; which kind of made Sakura think of her sensei, Kakashi.

As of now, the now eleven year old Himawari sat on the rim of a sparring field with her head propped up by her hands as she continued to listen to her brother and sister bicker like cats and dogs before releasing a sigh, only to hear a soft chuckle, "What's wrong Hima?" Turning her head to see the pinkette, the sapphire eyed child gained an unenthusiastic facial expression, "Big brother and big sister are at it... AGAIN. I don't get it mama." Peering her emerald gaze up, she already knew what this was... _'Fuck... they're falling for each other.'_

"Mama, mama, MAMA!" Himawari shouted, causing the pinkette to slightly jump, "Sorry! What's up sweetie?" Humming softly, she then laughed, "I wanna see how you and daddy fight." Sakura instantly sweat dropped, KNOWING he heard THAT comment... and as fate would have it, Madara then jumped out and grinned, "Yes Sakura! Let's dance!" He knew THIS would be FUN...

* * *

 _"No. Not working out. Grandmother I am sick of this. We are meeting people we care about only to have them torn away." Sakura looked down and reached back to actually yank Madara into Kaguya's realm as well. Kaguya then released a gentle sigh, "Sakura I have told you before... these are not just mere dimensions. I just call them that because it saves time. I'm sending you to different time periods."_

 _Shaking her head, she began putting two and two together, "No, they ARE just dimensions. If it was time, you would have to alter so much history and I don't think even you have the power to do that. For instance, I know you think you took all of our memories, but they resurfaced again; so here is an example. That one "different time period" you sent us to that was after the Fourth Great Ninja War had no knowledge of the Akatsuki until Itachi and I had to slay the traitors. Another flaw with that same time period, the Uchiha Clan only has TWO single survivors... Sasuke and myself. Should I continue?"_

 _Kaguya began to chuckle softly, "Tell me Sakura, what are your feelings towards Madara?" Sakura turned to look at Madara before looking down, "I honestly can't say... it's all been an illusion we've been living in like one giant merry-go-round that never stops. If this were reality, the answer I give you might be extremely different... but... I-" Looking down the pinkette began to tear up, "I will miss having my brothers is all... Indra, Asura, Hashirama, Tobirama, Sasuke, and Itachi."_

 _Nodding her head at this, she peered up, "It appears I continue to fail time and time again to do good, but not this time. Once you leave here, you and Madara... will be back in the real world and your brothers will all be alive and aware of who you are. With the added bonus, the whole world will once again have life; meaning the Uchiha Clan will no longer be extinct. Madara, I advise you now will lead them down the correct path because you are still the clan leader."_

 _"Hm... I do not think I am quite ready to wake up and I know if I don't wake up, neither will Sakura." Madara chuckled, knowing that the pinkette had one last power to gain before she could be truly set free. Glancing his eyes towards Sakura, she merely thought back to Izuna and her shoulders slumped slightly; yet Madara had to ask, "Now, I do have to wonder... will we emerge with everything we have gained within these worlds?" Kaguya blinked slightly before nodding, "That is assured. So have we all come to an agreement?"_ _Everyone then nodded and were sent right back to where they were._

* * *

Snapping out it, the two now just felt tired and turned to Himawari, "Hima, what's wrong?" She shook her head as the two powerhouses panted to catch a breath. They had been fighting that entire conversation to the point that it even made Izuna and Boruto focus on them. Sneakily, the pinkette hurled a rock that would crash down on her husband's skull as he spoke, "Very nice, you pulled a draw on me." That rock suddenly slammed onto Madara's head, causing him to grit his teeth as he fell forward and the pinkette straightened up, "You were saying?" - "GAH! That was dirty Sakura!" The moody male complained as the pinkette bubbled over with laughter.

Walking to him, she then placed the sun symbol on him before herself - healing both of their injuries. Reaching her hand down, the former Hokage then took his wife's hand so that she could pull him up. Releasing a gentle sigh, the pinkette then stretched and glanced towards her daughter, "Izuna, come now. We must prepare for dinner." Smiling and nodding, Izuna rushed up to her mother, "Mom! You just beat dad! That was awesome! Can you train me?!" Laughing hysterically, Sakura then nodded, "Yes, but first... dinner."

Izuna ate as fast as she could before piling her dirtied dishes into the sink, "Mom! Come on!" This made Himawari perk up, "Big sister Izuna, can I come too!?" Izuna nodded and Himawari quickly put away her dishes. Sakura chuckled at this and nodded as she finished up her food and gracefully stood up, only for Madara to catch Boruto hungrily staring down the pinkette's attire until he cleared his throat, "Izuna, train hard." Nodding her head, she then ran to Madara and lovingly hugged his head before kissing his cheek, "Love you dad!"

Once the three were gone, Madara glanced towards Boruto, "Boruto. I do believe we talked about this..." Straightening up, the sapphire eyed male nervously chuckled, "What do you mean?" Except Boruto knew exactly what he meant. You couldn't get ANYTHING past Madara without him noticing. If he were to kiss a girl, he would know due to the scent on him almost instantly. If he went even further, Madara would know. Boruto had to hand it to the man, he was like a god.

"Well, well, a defiant streak. Maybe we should dance and that should BEAT it right out of you." The moody male basically challenged the sixteen year old before continuing, "Boruto, I will only tell you this once - this is a warning now... continue to stare at my wife like some starved animal and I will not be so patient with you the next time. Are we in an agreement..." Quickly nodding his head with widened eyes, Boruto quickly replied, "Y-Yes sir!"

Sakura now laid in bed with Madara, but something didn't feel right and she knew that he could tell too by the way he continued to tense up and then relax, only to tense up again. Both shook their heads and huffed before turning the lights out, "Naruto wants us to go on a mission tomorrow... so get rest." By the time Madara even finished his sentence, Sakura was all ready fast asleep with her face nuzzled into his neck.

Upstairs, Izuna and Boruto were arguing quietly due to the fact that Himawari's room was right next to Boruto's. Jabbing her finger into his bare chest, Izuna glared as she whispered angrily, "I'm taking a shower first! Ladies first, you idiot!" Boruto scowled back, yet couldn't help but step closer, "I was going to get in first! I'm already half naked!" That comment made the Uchiha female's eyes slightly widen as a blush spread across her face, making her look away. "Izuna." - "What!" - "Look at me." Boruto demanded, but she wouldn't; which made him take another step closer to where her body was now pressed against his.

"B-Boruto...?" The nervous sixteen year old girl spoke softly as her heart hammered in her chest. His crystal blue orbs merely stared into her sparkling onyx orbs for a moment before speaking, "If we can't come to an agreement, then why not shower together..." Teenage hormones. Now Izuna's heart throbbed within her chest as he reached behind her and tugged her long hair free from its pony.

Slowly, she nodded to him and he began to undress her until the entire view of her ivory skin, breasts not too large but not too small, and then there was her entrance that she apparently shaved. In his eyes, Izuna looked like a goddess gracing the mere mortals with her very existence. Hell, Boruto thought Sakura was sexier, so... he could see where she got her body. If he was lucky, he would be able to imagine that this was Sakura and not Izuna. He became infatuated with Sakura the moment he got to watch Sakura and Madara have intercourse. Now that was beauty.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"Madara, no! What if the children hear us!" Sakura yelled within the form of a whisper as he cocked his only visible eyebrow before smirking, "Well, I do suppose they will see quite the show. Do you not agree?" That was not the answer the pinkette was looking for, and the male with the forest of black and blue thorns for locks knew that all too well as he pressed her nude body down on the couch.

There was no use in arguing with him, so she gave up with a loud huff as he lowered himself between her silky thighs. She would not be pouting for long that was for sure. His moist and hot breath alone was enough to get her to arch her form into his mouth and he got to work. That divine taste she held was addictive and she honestly should take responsibility... but he supposed that was what he loved about her. She was a rebel and was not willing to bend to anyone else's set of rules.

Boruto could not sleep on this day for some odd reason. Sitting up, he got out of bed and decided to go and get a glass of water. Opening his door with no sound, he then made his way to the corner to check to see if anyone was awake... and that's when he saw her. Wanting to rip his eyes away from such open indecency, he found he couldn't. So he decided to watch how Madara did things so he wasn't such an amateur when the time was right for him.

"M-M-Madara!" Sakura moaned as she grasped his locks tightly, but he was not letting up until he got what he wanted over and over again. The pinkette's back arched and her grip on his locks tightened momentarily before he rose to his feet and licked his lips. When Madara stood up, even Boruto had to admit this man was like a god among humans with how many muscles he honed and how perfect he even appeared; making him wonder if Izuna looked that way nude.

Grinning at his flustered wife, she then shook her head, "No!" Yet that no - quickly turned into a yes as he turned her around so that she held the back of the couch and slowly traced a single digit up her spine, "Hm... and you are sure?" Biting her lip now, she pushed back and Madara quickly snatched her hips, "Ah, there's a good girl." This was fascinating for Boruto to watch... he knew Madara was the man of the house, for which in his terms - meant he was a king and all though Sakura be his queen, she would bow down to him.

He went slow at first, awaiting for his queen to "give the order" and it did not take long due to the fact that he continued to trace her spine in such an agonizing pace that she called his name out again, "MADARA!" Green light. Grinning, he moved a bit faster until she could not take it any longer and pulled him out before pushing him to the ground, sliding him back inside of her, and making him grin before holding her hips to support her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to torture him just by grinding.

Madara groaned in frustration, "SAKURA!" Smiling at him, she blinked oh-so innocently as she continued that slow grind, "Yes?" Growling softly he sat up on his elbows with a slight scowl, "You have made your point. I shall not do it again." Chuckling at him, he rolled the two over and he did not start soft, causing her eyes to widen and her hands to grasp his shoulders; yet he flicked one hand off and brought one of her flexible legs over it instead as one of his hands took hers and his other securely held her hip as he slammed into her.

Her cries of pleasure were beautiful and still, Boruto could not stop watching. Hours later and the two finally collapsed completely drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Boruto then backed away and re-entered his room as his heart slammed against his chest. Madara tilted his head up and smirked, making Sakura confused... until he spoke, "Well, well, we had an audience tonight. I am surprised that you did not notice him all night long." Sakura's mortified facade was priceless and the Uchiha male began to snicker, "I shall talk to him. Do not worry."

* * *

 _ **:::End of Flashback:::**_

* * *

Feeling a pat to his face, he then snapped out of it, "D-Don't just stare at me... hurry and get undressed..." Nodding, he took his bottoms off and the two got in the shower together. The moment they were in the shower, hormones went off of the scale and both Izuna and Boruto pressed their lips together tightly as he began to fondle and tease one of Izuna's nipples. The two were no longer thinking clearly as Boruto then got in a position to where it might look like intercourse as he began to finger her.

However, that's when two sets of Rinnegan orbs now stood in the bathroom door, "Tell me, did you think that was WISE!?" Izuna's and Boruto's head snapped up to see not only Madara... but Sakura as well. Boruto was terrified. It was just earlier today he had a stern talking to by the moody male and just then, Madara hurled Boruto off of his daughter - completely seething at this point. However, that's when he noticed Izuna's purity was still intact, but knew the elders would make him check anyway.

Sighing heavily, Madara closed the bathroom door behind him as Boruto only put his pants on. Shaking his long spiky black and blue locks, Madara sighed deeply, "You know that I have to check Izuna..." Izuna nodded with a highly embarrassed facial expression. Spreading her legs and closing her eyes, Madara nonchalantly slipped a finger in before nodding, "I am proud of you Izuna."

Opening the bathroom door, that's when he noticed that he could no longer sense neither Sakura... nor Boruto, "DAMN THAT BRAT!" Izuna blinked rapidly and pulled a robe on, "What happened dad?" Snapping his eyes back with a slight glare, he muttered, "He used you to get close to Sakura. Izuna, watch over Himawari." Izuna's eyes widened immensely at this considering, she couldn't sense her mother or Boruto either; yet nodded to her father's request.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Whenever Sakura awoke, she was groggy. The last thing she remembered was standing there, simply looking at her child before her husband closed the door to check her purity while Boruto put his pants on. Glancing to the side, she noticed no shirt. Great she was kidnapped by a teenager. Madara might kill him. This... actually made her laugh internally, remembering that this world was not a real world, no matter how real it looked or felt.

Finally Boruto came to a stop at a place she had never seen before and once she stepped inside an odd sensation ran over her. Her chakra and his chakra could no longer be sensed and it could also not be used down here. That was not the only issue though... this place was making her, let's just say - feel funny. She was finally his and if he had to, he would keep here here chained up for the rest of her life.

He was already aware that she was a feisty one, so, he went ahead and undressed her before he chained her arms down as that burn within her pit of her stomach continued to grow and now she was squirming uncomfortably as she fully woke up. Boruto the turned to her completely nude and already standing at attention. Good lord if Madara ever knew about this place he would have a field day. Sweat dropping at she thought about Madara and tuned Boruto out, she then burst into laughter, "I'm sorry Boruto! I was just laughing at the fact that I'm thanking god Madara never found this place!"

 _'IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT MADARA!'_ Boruto fumed until hearing her laughter die down due to that uncomfortable burn held within her stomach. Yet, something brought him out of his trance, "I wouldn't do it Boruto..." Snapping his head towards the pinkette, he then growled out, "Why not!?"

Sighing softly, she then answered, even though she was highly uncomfortable as of now, "Because, Madara doesn't just use the sense of chakra to find others. Hell, the man can fight completely blind. He took control of all nine tailed beasts while completely blind. Well, he finished the job with one eye once it was returned to him. He also uses smell and instinct. Boruto, if he finds you doing anything to me; you will die. Do you understand that? Once you die you are gone for good... er... UNLESS you're Madara."

Boruto's eyes slightly widened, "Wait, you're saying Madara has died once before?" Sakura then lifted her head slightly as her legs now clamped together due to her entrance now dripping, "You didn't know that? Madara Uchiha was originally born during the Warring States Era, kept himself alive for over one hundred and twenty years of life, took advantage of another Uchiha, brought back as a reanimation, but then given the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth and just like that - he was alive again."

Outside, Madara was getting nowhere. He could not sense Sakura ANYWHERE. This was frustrating the hell out of him as he took in a deep breath through his nose to snort in frustration, only for each and every single muscle he honed to tense up instantly. Found them. Shaking his head and causing his long thorn-like tresses to sway along with his initial head movement, he then suddenly heard, "Dad, did you find mom!?"

Snapping around, there stood Izuna with a beyond pissed facial expression and a brand new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Must run in the family to just skip the Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara groaned, "Izuna I do believe that I asked you to-" Interrupted, Izuna took a step forward, "She is with Naruto, father." Okay, that was plausible and a good course of action to take, "Very well then, this way Izuna, let me see how you dance!" Nodding her head, she shot forward once her father moved first.

Keeping her legs clamped, Sakura shook her head, "STOP THIS BORUTO!" After learning how to efficiently mask his chakra, Boruto made sure to stay a good distance away so that Madara would never notice him... but he had watched so many of their sexual encounters that it wasn't even funny. He had watched the pinkette suck the moody male until he came deep in her throat and so many other things. However, he wanted inside of her now.

Finally wrenching her thighs open - and just as he was about to slide into her, a foot connected with his face and sent him flying, "YOU JERK!" Izuna yelled, even though she was now feeling the side effects of the cave and her legs began to tremble. Rushing to Boruto, she lifted him and slammed her fist across his face before hurriedly dragging him out panting with widened eyes and shaky legs that now had juices flowing down her thighs, "D-Dad, y-you n-need to get mom... t-that cave isn't n-normal..."

Nodding and folding his arms, he turned his head, "Take him back to the village." Nodding her head, Izuna darted back towards home. Looking inside the cave, it looked normal enough; so he couldn't understand what his child meant. That is until he took his first couple steps inside, his eyes widened in complete and utter shock, "What is the meaning of this?" Glancing down, oh he NOTICED it all right.

Glancing towards the pinkette, he then smirked and walked to her with a composed facade before taking off her shackles, "Are you injured Sakura?" Opening her emerald orbs, she was thanking god he was here, "M-M-Mada...ra.." THAT had been the most lust filled voice she had ever produced and it drove him insane. Unbuckling his belt and ripping his Uchiha branded cloak off, Sakura was all ready on the attack as her mouth met his lips while her hands tangled themselves tightly within his long silky black and blue forest of thorns. He liked this place. How had he not found it sooner...

* * *

 _A laugh was all that was heard before, "How long must you dream? The longer you dream, the longer Sakura dreams... now wake up."_

* * *

Shooting awake in his bed, he looked down at his hands to see... oh hell no. The hands of a preteen. The sudden voice of his mother shouting up could then be heard, "Madara! How long do you plan on sleeping!? Get up! Indra came by to walk you and Izuna to class since Sakura is already there!" This... was odd. He could have sworn he had been here before, but shook the feeling and got dressed.

Yeah, Sakura wasn't at school. The pinkette decided to take a LONG detour, so that just in case Madara was in there - she wouldn't have to see his INFURIATING face. Suddenly witnessing orange and dark blue dropped in front of her; the pinkette began to rapidly blink as the culprits laced his hands behind his head as the other shoved his hands into his shorts pocket, they then spoke, "Hey Sakura!" Shaking her head slightly as her long bubble gum colored tresses blew in the wind, she then snapped out of her daze, "Oh, hey Naruto and Sasuke. What's up?" Shrugging, the three began to walk side by side towards the academy until she noticed the time, "NARUTO, SASUKE! RUN! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Looking shocked, the blonde haired chatterbox and the Uchiha male then began to bolt with the pink haired Uchiha female until reaching the classroom with five minutes to spare. Before entering, the pinkette took in a deep breath to regulate her breathing and adjusted her Uchiha cloak that was short in the front and long in the back before entering the classroom.

There were only a few Uchiha's within the class, but majority, minus Madara - greeted the pinkette happily before she walked up to take a seat that was as far away from Madara as she could possibly get. Well, that and most of the girls within the class were bickering among themselves over whom got to sit beside him. Seeing one of her best friends, she ran to him, "IZUNA!" Turning his head, the pinkette flung herself into his arms; which he caught with ease, "Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto dreaded Izuna's and Madara's very existence due to how popular they were with Sakura. Sure, they were all in the same clan; but why were they all so talented at everything!?

Out of the corner of his eye, Madara watched the precious pink haired Uchiha female jump into his brother's arms, causing him to grit his teeth. The girls beside him were lowly garbage to him... nothing but noisy. Soon enough, the moody male released a subtle, yet annoyed and angered _'TCH'_ and that's when the girls knew when to be quiet. Class started and went on and on about most things the Uchiha children had already been taught when they were much younger. The Uchiha's were the strongest... not the Hyuga, nor the Yamanaka, or any other clan.

It was finally shuriken and kunai training and the class lined up outside. The instructor began to look for volunteers and noticed NONE of the Uchiha's would raise their hand, making him sigh, "Sakura Uchiha, you're up first." Blinking rapidly, she then nodded and stepped forward, "Yes sir." Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, she planned to do kunai and shuriken at the same time. Taking a gentle and steady breath, the pinkette then vanished into the air to throw her shuriken that would bounce off one another and quickly grabbed her kunai and gracefully threw them straight at the target.

Once she gracefully landed, even the instructor seemed dumbfounded that the kunai had perfectly caught each shuriken right in the center of the target. Izuna, Sasuke, and Naruto instantly began to clap for the pinkette, "ALL RIGHT SAKURA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto boasted, making her smile beautifully, "Oh... that was just something Indra taught me."

"Izuna Uchiha, you're next." The instructor, well, instructed. Nodding his head, Izuna activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and then added onto Sakura's art work by making a perfect circle around each kunai and slamming his kunai into the same hole she had made; which the girls went crazy over. If the Hokage was right... this team would be lethal in the future. Gulping slightly, the instructor then called out, "Next, Madara Uchiha." Madara then activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and silently vanished into the air upside down before smirking and throwing all tools at a precise time and landing.

Everyone continued to hear the clanking of metal until each kunai Sakura and Izuna had thrown now had the tip of another kunai within it and the shuriken then finished by making the Uchiha crest. All of the children besides Sakura and Izuna seemed highly confused as to how he had even done this. However, the first applause he heard, came from Sakura.

Just then another instructor appeared and began to whisper into the other instructor's ear. Once done, he nodded and called out, "I know this is very sudden, but Sakura Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha; please proceed into the school with the other instructor right now." All three glanced to one another but nodded and began to follow the other instructor, now believing that they were in some sort of trouble for their little display. Once in the school, the other instructor laughed gently, "Relax you three, you're not in any trouble. You're proceeding to the graduation test right now."

Before they could even ask any questions, they were there and the male smiled, "All right Sakura, you are up first. Good luck!" Nodding, she entered and was greeted by a smiling face, "Hey there Sakura! I've been keeping a close eye on you. My son talks about you so much. Now, you are aware of what the graduation jutsu is, correct?" Nodding her head, the pinkette smiled, "The Shadow Clone Jutsu, however... my big brother taught me the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Is this acceptable as well?"

Once this was said, their eyes widened with shock, "Indra taught you the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu... and you've mastered it...?" Nodding her head as if it were so simple, she shrugged, "Yeah, more or less. I-Is that bad Lord Fourth...?" Looking surprised, he shook his head, "No, please proceed." Nodding her head cheerfully, she held up two fingers across one another as if making the letter "t" before calling out, "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

There were now so many Sakura's in the room, that the Hokage could not tell which one was the original, "W-Wow..." Releasing all of her clones, she then stood there silently and Minato merely shook his head abruptly, "Well done! You pass!" Handing the pinkette her headband and her certification, she then smiled brightly; knowing Indra would be proud of her. Walking out of the room, she gave the thumbs up and Izuna was ushered in next. Standing there and waiting for Izuna was awkward to say the least considering Madara continued to glance at her through his long bangs as he ran his hand through his medium length locks.

Finally Izuna emerged with a smirk and Sakura gave him a huge hug while Madara walked in next. The moment Madara stood in front of the Fourth Hokage, he looked out the window and without Minato even saying a word, he created just as many clones as Sakura.

Looking shocked once again, Minato gave a laugh, "My, it looks like we have three prodigies this year! Congratulations Madara Uchiha, you pass! Now, last but not least, you will need to relay this intel along... if not; Shisui has got it covered. You three are Team Shisui even though you will still be considered genin." Nodding, Madara then walked out to see Sakura and Izuna still there. Stopping, he almost wanted to ask for a hug but then looked away only to hear, "How'd it go big brother?" Izuna asked innocently, making Madara take a step back, "Oh, well, I - uh - passed."

A flash of pastel pink was all they witnessed before the pinkette ended up with her arms around the Uchiha male's neck, "I hate you, but congratulations." Chuckling, he gave a tender squeeze back, "Yes, you are not my favorite person in the world either but, thank you." All Izuna could do was roll his eyes as he sarcastically thought, _'Yeah, you two sound REALLY convincing.'_

* * *

"Shisui, I am placing you in charge of yet another genin squad as a jonin squad leader. Do you think you are up for the task?" Minato asked almost gently to the male, whom seemed so consumed with darkness. Nodding lightly, the male of teleportation then gave a soft reply, "Yes sir..." Nodding lightly, the Fourth Hokage hoped this would help thaw the male's damaged heart; but he had yet to pass a single student that had been within his care.

Looking down slightly, he had no clue as to why the Fourth Hokage would continue to place him of all people in charge of genin squads fresh out of the academy. Noticing the young man's darkened facial expression, Minato then gave a gentle sigh and smiled, "Go on Shisui, they are waiting to meet you. I think you will like this squad. Head to classroom number one within the academy to meet them right away and you will know exactly what I mean." Giving a bland, yet slightly confused face, the male of teleportation bowed before flickering to the academy.

 _'What did Lord Fourth mean by that...? I will like this squad...? How can he be so sure?'_ The young man thought as he entered the room, only to see three Uchiha's, "Madara? Izuna? SAKURA!" It was damn to no secret that Shisui adored the pinkette to the moon and back as a big brother as he rushed to her and swooped her up into a big hug, making her giggle, "Shisui!" Shisui absolutely loved Madara and Izuna as well - looking at them as if they were his very own younger brothers; but knew not to love on them as he did with the precious pinkette.

If Shisui had one thing left to live for, it was now this squad... but he needed to test their teamwork in a different way than he had tested his previous squads. A smile finally graced his lips as he looked at the three Uchiha's in front of him, _'It's great to be a family...'_ \- "Shisui?" Sakura asked softly as the man lightly shook his head, "Oh, right. All right you three, follow me."

Nodding their heads, they all followed the former ANBU Captain to training grounds number four before he motioned for the three to take a seat, "Okay then! I know we are all Uchiha's, but this is customary; so it's introduction time. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, and your future dreams. Hm, Izuna, how about you go first." All three genin did not look too happy about this drill, but Shisui was their sensei, so they nodded and Izuna began to speak, "Izuna Uchiha, I suppose my likes would be competing with big brother to see who is stronger... my dislikes... I guess would have to be- OW!"

Everyone then noticed a rock had slammed into the Uchiha boy's forehead, making him bleed badly. Snapping around, Izuna then yelled it, "TOBIRAMA! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL I HATE YOU!" The pinkette hurriedly healed all damage with the sun symbol that resided on her hand and frowned as no one emerged. Shaking his head, Izuna gave a sigh and composed himself before continuing, "My dreams for the future I suppose would be for this team to become the best team there is!"

Shisui nodded and then motioned to Sakura, "All right pretty girl, your turn." Groaning at the pet name of sorts, the pinkette then sighed, "Sakura Uchiha, I like learning new things, I hate being weak, and my dreams for the future are-" - "SAKURA~!" Hashirama bounded forward and efficiently stole the only medic from the team to twirl her around; only to get flicked on the forehead, "Hashirama, tell Tobirama to leave Izuna alone... and honestly, can't you see we are busy?"

The more Madara watched Hashirama snuggling up to Sakura, the more jealous he became. Shisui was soon to clap his hands and Hashirama sweat drop, "Er, sorry sensei. I'll be off now, let me know if you ever need anything Sakura!" As the brunette goof ball left, the younger brother of Madara Uchiha then peered towards his older brother... only to see his teeth and fists tightly clenched, _'Jealous much...?'_

Shaking her head, she then cleared her throat, "My dreams for the future are just to become the best shinobi I can possibly become." Nodding, Shisui then motioned to Madara. A dry look was given before an equally dry tone was emitted, "Madara Uchiha, I like falconry, I dislike distractions, and I do not have any dreams to achieve as of yet." As quick as that was, Shisui then decided to make all of them confused, "My name is Shisui Uchiha. As for my likes and dislikes... I don't want to tell you - and my dreams for the future... hm, I guess I never thought about it."

All three looked dumbfounded at this as Shisui internally snickered, "All right, dismissed for now; but be back here tomorrow at seven AM sharp. OH... and don't eat or you'll regret it." All three nodded and stood up before bowing and dashing away. Shisui then let out a breath and began to walk towards his teacher's home for some guidance over the matter at hand.

Reaching a certain apartment, the male regarded for his teleportation then knocked lightly on the door; only for a mop of silver hair to answer the door, "Oh, Shisui, what's up?" Shisui stood there with his mouth hanging wide open for a moment before mentally patting his face, "K-KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Nodding his head, he let the young man in; only to notice he was not the only one there. Quickly kneeling, he realized today must be his lucky day, "Lord Fourth! What a surprise!"

Minato chuckled softly at the shocked face the young man now honed, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you have never seen Kakashi's face before?" That was putting it lightly, but he nodded, "Yes sir, I am actually here because I wanted to ask what kind of survival exercise should I do to see if they have what it takes to utilize teamwork." Nodding his head, Minato and Kakashi then chuckled slightly before nodding, "The same test we gave you should do."

Blinking slightly, Kakashi then handed Shisui a pair of bells that jingled happily. As he took them he sweat dropped, "You want me to give them the bell test?" Minato then gave a soft chuckle, "It brought the teams together didn't it?" Nodding slightly, he could only smile as he remembered his, now deceased, comrades... it had brought them closer together as a team. Looking up and nodding, he then gave a bow, "Thank you Lord Fourth and Kakashi-sensei... for everything."

The next day, all three arrived at the fourth training grounds before taking a seat in an exhausted manner. All were too tired and hungry to even bicker at this point, but Shisui was nowhere to be found. Two hours later and their stomachs growled loudly whenever Shisui finally decided to grace them with his presence, "Yo! Good morning you three!" Sakura, Madara, and even Izuna glared at the chipper male for being so damn late.

"I already know what you are about to say, but I am going to just jump right on in on explaining your mission. Your mission is an extremely simple one. All you must do is snatch these bells from me!" Shisui then held up the bells before tying them to his belt, "Now, you have until noon to get a bell. If you don't get them at all by noon, you will be given one last chance after eating the lunches I have brought for you." Sakura knew Shisui was an AMAZING cook and THAT was probably why he was so late to their rendezvous time - meaning... it was all for them.

Seeing there were only two bells, she then knew the male of teleportation was being crafty; making her smirk slightly as she took not just Izuna's hand, but Madara's as well. Grinning, she then listened to the rest of the explanation before he called out, "BEGIN!" Yet she squeezed both of the males hands to let them know to stay put as she then called out, "ALL RIGHT TEAM! THERE MIGHT ONLY BE TWO BELLS, BUT IF ONE OF US DOESN'T PASS, THEN NONE OF US DO!"

Both Madara and Izuna appeared shocked at this, yet then figured that she knew Shisui far better than them and had calculated a plan. Madara was surprisingly first to speak, "If Izuna, nor Sakura do not pass; I have no interest in this test what-so-ever." Next was Izuna, "Right! I will only pass along with big brother AND Sakura by my side!"

Shisui stood there completely shocked. The three of them... had just called his bluff entirely and their teamwork was flawless no matter what angle you looked at it. Suddenly, the Fourth Hokage appeared on the field and laughed at Shisui's facade, "Sakura, Madara, Izuna; out of many, YOU three were the first to actually see through the test true meaning. Congratulations you three, you pass! You begin your first mission as Team Shisui starting tomorrow!"

* * *

Shisui tapped on his arm lightly before glancing at his watch. Well, he did arrive really early for once. Looking up at the sky, Indra then appeared beside him, "Shisui." Looking down, the man of teleportation then held a hand up, "Yo! Indra what's up?" Sighing heavily, Indra leaned his arms on the bridge, "You know Sakura and Madara will fight a lot... right?" Well, he wasn't BLIND nor DEAF and he did live in the same compound as the two, "Indra, you worry too much. I'll take good care of her."

Suddenly shaking his head, the male with the long brunette ponytail then gazed into the river, "It's Madara I'm worried about. Sakura continues to push him away for some reason and will never tell me why. Izuna takes care of Sakura as well, I mean, it's not like Madara and Izuna are too far a part in age; their mother had them one after the other so they are only nine months a part. I just don't know."

Chuckling, Shisui then placed a hand on Indra's shoulder, "A worried expression just doesn't look good on you. Don't worry, they are still kids Indra. They have plenty of time to figure out what they want in life and what they are wanting it for." Tilting his head up as he began to hear the bickering between Sakura and Madara, he chuckled, "Izuna's their peace keeper Indra. Get out of here, we have a mission." The playful young man then gave a wink towards the worried male, making him nod, "All right then, I'll trust in your judgement." With that Indra vanished.

"SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE BEYOND STUPID! I REALLY HATE YOU!" Sakura screeched angrily as Madara scowled spitefully, "YEAH!? WELL YOUR BRAIN IS SO EMPTY I SERIOUSLY WONDER HOW YOU EVEN FUNCTION EVERY DAY!" Izuna had been listening to this for thirty minutes now and had, had enough, "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I'M RIGHT HERE!?"

Shisui then appeared with a single hand on his hip and sighed heavily, "Honestly, do I need to put you two in a corner? Or might we get a move on to the Hokage so that we can get debriefed for our mission?" Turning red, the pinkette lowered her head and shut her mouth; but not before saying, "I'm sorry sensei and Izuna..." Slightly scowling, Shisui then gave a brotherly tone, "Sakura." Slightly cringing, she then huffed, "Madara, I apologize for my actions..." Madara then grumbled softly, "I apologize as well Sakura, Izuna, and sensei..."

Clapping his hands and releasing a breath, the man of teleportation then smiled, "Good! Now, let's be on our way!" All three nodded and made their way towards the Fourth Hokage and once there, they knocked before entering. Minato glanced up and placed his pen down before lacing his fingers together, "AH! Team Shisui! Just who I was looking for! Please bring in our esteemed guest!" Right then an elderly male whom smelled of booze and hiccuped every so often then scowled, "You expect ME! To pay for a group of BRATS to protect me!?"

Minato's eyes then slightly narrowed, "Sir, this group of so called BRATS is our team of elites. One holds the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan; along with wielding wood style and fourteen chakra natures... plus sage mode. Another holds the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan, along with wood style and twelve other chakra natures, plus sage mode. The last has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and ONE Rinnegan eye. Their leader has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and multiple chakra natures; plus was an ANBU Captain, so in other words, they are as elite as you can get them Mr. Tazuna."

Tazuna's eyes widened with complete and utter shock as he looked as these young Uchiha's as the Fourth Hokage added in, "Ah, did I forget to mention that they are ALL a part of the Uchiha Clan? So yes, they are all extremely skilled at combat. Do you have any more complaints for me?" Glancing back towards the current Hokage with a drunken glare, the male huffed, "I just need to know, why does that one have such an ugly dye job!?"

It was apparent to everyone EXCEPT Sakura as to whom he was talking about as Minato answered, "That is not a dye job, it is natural. ANY MORE COMPLAINTS!?" Even with as patient as he was, his bank of patience was now running quite low for this drunken fool as he then clapped his hands together, "Well Mr. Tazuna, we are sorry we cannot assign anyone lesser to you as of now. Team Shisui, once you are packed and ready to set out; please head to the main gate." All four instantly nodded before bowing, "You can count on us Lord Fourth!"

Tazuna, Shisui, Sakura and Izuna now waited at the gate as one person took their dear sweet time to arrive. Sakura was becoming more agitated by the moment as Izuna sweat dropped and tried to calm the fuming pinkette and after thirty minutes of waiting, Madara finally graced his team with his presence.

Izuna and Shisui could both tell that Sakura was about ready to kill the male with the black and blue untamed locks as the youngest of the group, but thought once he had arrived that she would become more professional. They couldn't have been more wrong. Raising her fist swiftly, the pink haired Uchiha lass then slammed her fist into the moody male's chest - sending him flying outside the gate as she fumed, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? WE WERE GIVEN A TIME TO ARRIVE!"

Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't help but crack up laughing at this as they then yelled, "YOUR ALL CLEAR MADARA! HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Izuna sweat dropped as Shisui began to snicker under his breath at how they had worded their entire sentence. Tazuna looked at this furious young lady before looking at how far she had actually punched the young man out of the village, "What in the hell did you go through to become so strong?"

Shisui did not was to bring up the death of Sakura's older brother, Asura, so he quickly clapped his hands together, "All right Team Shisui, it's time to get a move on. Are we all ready?" Izuna and Sakura nodded as Madara groaned in pain. That groan did not go unnoticed by the pinkette as she rushed out to the male. Stopping and kneeling down, Sakura then took her right hand glove off before placing the sun symbol on Madara's chest, "Stop being so reckless Madara..." Standing, she then helped the young man to stand up as the team and client followed after the pinkette.

Walking now, Shisui could only remember Indra's words... _'It's Madara I'm worried about. Sakura continues to push him away for some reason and will never tell me why. Izuna takes care of Sakura as well, I mean, it's not like Madara and Izuna are too far a part in age; their mother had them one after the other so they are only nine months a part. I just don't know.'_

Glancing back, he witnessed Izuna playing with the pinkette's long and silky locks; making her blush furiously as Madara stood at the rear silently with his head tilted down, ' _I understand your concerns now Indra...'_ \- "All right guys let's take a five minute break before heading out again. Sakura, Madara, you two go and refill the canteens at the river." Both stood and nodded, but Madara collected all of the canteens for her, "Come on, let's go." Nodding her head, the pinkette then took off after the moody preteen and once they were out of sight, Izuna smiled softly, "Thank you sensei."

Sakura and Madara now walked side by side and slowly, he took her hand. Once he had a firm hold on her, a gentle smile graced her lips, "Madara... you need to know that I actually l-" - "SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Madara quickly tackled the pinkette to the ground as a chain flew right past their heads. She had almost caved in... and tears now filled her eyes. She loved him so much that it hurt and was well aware that even Izuna even knew this.

Sealing her heart from him once again, Sakura then stood up and activated her Sharingan as she grasped her the hilt of her short blade that majority of the Uchiha's used before shooting forward. The male then looked panicked, "A-A S-SHARINGAN!? THAT MAKES YOU AN U-UCHIHA!" Sakura then gave a smirk, "Awe, and here I was thinking that my CLAN SYMBOL gave me away!" Placing the male under a genjutsu, she gained all the information she needed before a darkened expression filled her face.

Madara then ran up to her as he nodded, "There was another that I gained information from. I am going to guess from your facial expression that we have learned the same thing." The male Uchiha's darkened tone rang out as she then gave a probable nod before telling what she had been told. It was the same indeed... and that was troubling.

Filling the canteens, the two then returned to camp with hate filled expressions, yet, for once; not towards one another. Shisui noticed this almost instantly and stepped forward, "What happened you two?" Madara knew that Sakura would rather him speak, so he stepped forward, "We have learned that this is no simple escort mission. A man named Gato has been hiring mercenaries to take down Tazuna, AKA the bridge builder, and has even gone as far as hiring S-rank missing ninja. Namely Zabuza, the demon of the mist."

Shisui then turned towards Tazuna with a deep scowl, "I don't care how gifted these kids or myself are, you paid for a C-rank mission. Now that we have this intel, this could be classified as A-rank or higher. We will escort you to the bridge and then take our leave." Tazuna then got to his knees with tears in his eyes, "I'M SORRY! We are a poor nation due to Gato's taxing, so we couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank! If the bridge is not completed, then we will never have a chance against him!"

Suddenly, a nerve was struck within the pinkette; making her head lower within the process with widened emerald orbs as she remembered what Indra had told her... _'I'm sorry Sakura... Asura is dead. There were so many against his platoon that they never had a chance against them...'_ \- "I will stay and defend you." Sakura spoke out as if something inside of her had just broken in half.

A heavy sigh was then emitted from Shisui, "Sakura, that's not your call to ma-" - "THEN I AM NO LONGER IN YOUR SQUAD!" As she spoke this, the pinkette clung to Madara's hand tightly as if she could not bare to be separated from him and the man of teleportation witnessed this; making him sigh with a smile, "Sakura, we will finish the mission. All right?" He understood why she was having this outburst and felt horrible. Walking to Madara, Shisui placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Carry her for a bit Madara..."

Glancing up, all Madara could do was nod and handed all canteens back before lifting the precious pinkette within his protective hold on her. As they began to walk once again; Shisui, Izuna, and Tazuna all glanced back at the young man that now carried the young woman that seemed so dear to him as she buried her face into his silky neck to weep softly while he spoke tender words to ease her suffering heart, "Sakura, I'm right here..."

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

Team Shisui had now arrived at the Land of Waves and Sakura was now standing once again, but her hand held Madara's for dear life. All were quick to notice the vast amount of fog that surrounded them and the sea; yet all knew to keep quiet now because this was now a covert mission to keep the bridge builder safe from any and all harm.

"Tazuna, you're back. You brought kids to defend us!?" The man angrily yelled as Tazuna's orbs snapped towards him, "Be QUIET you FOOL! These are no mere children! These are all Uchiha and all have the Rinnegan, except for their jonin leader. Do not underestimate them... they could probably kill you in your sleep without you even knowing they were there." The man seemed utterly shocked at this due to the fact that the bridge builder never really was one to give out praise and Tazuna quickly ushered everyone on board before pushing off into the sea.

As they rowed, the once drunken male glanced back to the young man still protectively holding onto the young lady before softly speaking, "Thank you, young lady. You have an iron resolve to protect other-" - "That's not quite true." Madara spoke in a matter of fact tone. Considering Sakura was sleeping within his arms, he sighed, "It was because of what you said." Confused was all this picture could paint as Tazuna tried to remember what he had said.

Internally rolling his eyes, the moody preteen then enlightened the elderly male, "You claimed you would have never had a chance." Nodding at this and about to speak, Madara held his hand up to silence the man, "Sakura once had two older brothers. She now only has one. When her eldest brother told her the news, he said the same thing as you. They never had a chance. It merely struck a nerve within her and if she can help, she will. She won't sit back on the sidelines any more thinking, 'If I had just been there to help'. She cannot handle anymore sorrow, nor will I allow her to continue to feel such sorrow. Do you understand..."

Madara was dead serious with the way he spoke and narrowed his onyx jewels in a deadly manner, making Tazuna wonder HOW a preteen became so mature in such a short amount of time living on this earth whenever his grandson Inari, was not much younger than these kids... but acted so immature.

Coming to a dock, Tazuna gave his thanks as Madara gently shook the sleeping beauty awake; causing her to rub her eyes before standing silently before jumping to the dock with Madara close behind her due to her taking his hand once again. Looking back, the bridge builder then sighed, "We will need to walk a bit before reaching my home." Shisui then nodded, knowing what Madara had said was now bothering him; but in all honesty... it needed to be said and he had made no attempts to stop the young man from speaking to their client the way he did.

It was almost too easy for each and every Uchiha there. Izuna pushed the bridge builder's head down to duck while everyone else was already doing so. Hearing a harsh metallic thud within a tree; Shisui, Madara, Izuna, and Sakura all gave bored expressions to the man in front of them as he cackled, "Well, well, well! Look at who we have here! Shisui of Teleportation along with three brats and the bridge builder!" Nodding as this were obvious, Shisui then sighed, "Hello Zabuza Momochi. Still alive are we? I am surprised no one from the Mist Village has come to relieve you from your duties as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

Shisui then gave a heavy sigh and smiled towards his squad, "Protect the bridge builder you three." Sakura, Madara, and Izuna instantly activated their regular three pattern tomoe Sharingan to not give away as to who they were, but were smirking on the inside; knowing he would appear on the inside of their circle once he played with their sensei for a minute. Suddenly hearing, "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" All three grinned even further on the inside, yet looked slightly nervous and panicked on the outside.

Playing this out was EASY for the four Uchiha's who seemed to know what one another was thinking as Izuna began to "panic" more due to the blood lust lingering within the air. Staying calm, Shisui cleared enough of the mist with his own chakra before speaking, "Izuna, calm down. Hey, don't sweat it kiddo, I won't let any of you die." As he said that, his eyes flicked up, entailing it was time to progress to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Shooting their orbs to the right, clearly was the sign that they all understood as all of their orbs then switched from the three patterned tomoe, to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan without a second thought as they then heard Zabuza's voice, "You sure about that? THIS IS THE END!" - "NOW!" Shisui yelled and swiped his hand across his face, only for the three "brats" to snap around and call out, "AMATERASU!"

Doused with a triple dose of inextinguishable black flames from hell, the demon of the mist began to scream and writhe in agony until Shisui swiped his hand to the left and all three put out their flames by absorbing it with the powers that their Rinnegan held, they quickly deactivated those eyes before Zabuza even caught a glimpse of them. Pulling his blade out, Shisui then walked forward until multiple senbon suddenly pierced the demon of the mist's neck. Watching Zabuza fall to the ground, a tracker ninja then appeared, "I thank you. We have been tracking Zabuza's movements for quite some time but could never take him down until now."

Shisui glanced towards the three "brats" with him and glanced down. Meaning he wanted for them to check for signs of life with their Rinnegan. The tracker ninja then picked the large male up and nodded, "Please excuse me." Madara and Izuna hadn't had the chance to activate their eyes, but Sakura had the moment their sensei even made the gesture.

Walking up to the pinkette whom now held purple tinted hues as orbs, she then shook her head, "No sensei, he was not dead. Just placed within a simulated state of death until the senbon are removed." Releasing a heavy sigh, Shisui nodded, "All right, let's just pack it up and get going. We will probably be seeing Zabuza again within a week or so."

Once the tracker ninja landed, he yanked out the senbon and Zabuza's blood shot eyes flew open, "Haku, you could have killed me. Take those things out more gently next time!" This only made Haku lift an eyebrow and smile, "Well, it was either that or your name be shamed due to the fact that you were almost taken out by three children and Shisui of Teleportation." Narrowing his eyes now, the only thing Zabuza could say was, "Those were no ordinary brats. They fought with the intent to kill..."

As Team Shisui and their client walked, the pinkette began to play with Izuna's long ponytail by running her fingers through it. She couldn't help it, she loved Izuna's hair; the problem with this picture was that it was making Madara far too jealous. Humming softly, she continued to play with those long, shiny, and soft ebony locks as they walked. Glancing back, Shisui then noticed Madara face and sighed heavily before beginning to speak, "Tazuna, I have to ask, but why exactly is this Gato fellow attacking you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he too, sighed, "It's because Gato is a business man. However... he is not your regular every day business man. No... Gato is one of the largest underground drug merchants out there. We are a small nation completely surrounded by the ocean, so it is detrimental that we have this bridge so we can have good trade to make our lives better; but Gato does not want that. He came in a few years ago and took over our entire village. Our village is ideal for his illegal trades and schemes, so the bridge is detrimental to his business."

Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, he then continued once they reached his home and entered, "When he first came to our village, anyone who opposed him was instantly put to death. Including my grandson's adoptive father. He was a strong willed man and fought for what he believed in-" - "He sounds like a hero to me." Sakura softly added in as they lowered to their knees.

That's when she heard a disgusted **_'TCH!'_** before he spoke, "HEROES DON'T EXIST! ALL THEY DO IS END UP IN THE DIRT!" Emerald orbs then became widened with horror as a flash of Asura's face came to her, along with standing at his grave. Slowly standing, all Shisui could think was... _'Oh shit.'_

Gracefully making her way to this piece of work, she then clenched her fists so tightly that everyone in the room - EXCEPT Inari, flinched, "So... you are telling me... THAT MY BROTHER'S SACRIFICE MEANT NOTHING AS WELL!? ANSWER ME!" Narrowing his orbs towards the pinkette, he then answered, "If he died the same way as my father, then yes. It meant nothing at all." Raising her hand, Sakura didn't care if this kid went to hell at this point as she then... slapped him gently before rushing out of the home in tears with Madara hot on her heels.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Madara called out in the middle of a forest, making the sound of his voice echo off of the trees. _'Damn her! Where is she!?'_ The moody preteen's voice echoed within his mind. It was now growing so late, that he ended up passing out in the grass until morning rolled around.

The so called "tracker ninja", or better known now as Haku, wore no mask when he noticed the young man that was fighting against his teammate as he picked herbs for Zabuza... completely helpless as he slept. However, the only thing he chose to do was gentle shake him awake. Stirring, tired onyx orbs slowly opened before he sat up, "Hm...?" This made Haku chuckle softly as he brushed the grass off of the Uchiha male's clothing, "You'll catch a cold if you continue to sleep outside like this."

Bullshit... but whatever. He was grumpy enough when he was awake, but when you wake him up from sleeping; it is worse. Haku figured that one out on his own as he chuckled, yet he pulled acting like a girl off so easily that it was kind of weird and Madara had no clue, "What in the hell is so funny!?" Smiling, the mirroring male then continued to pick herbs before handing Madara some coffee, "Drink up."

Blushing slightly, he took it and grumbled softly, "Thank you- er-" Laughing, the male smiled, "My name is Haku. What about you?" Madara kind of thought it was a pretty name, but why was this woman just picking herbs next to him while he slept? That was weird. Or maybe she had just got there and woke him up after noticing him? He had no clue, so he stopped thinking about it and answered, "Madara."

Out of nowhere, Haku pulled Madara right out of his thoughts, "So Madara, what were you doing out here so late?" The gentle voice Haku gave was nothing like Sakura's. It was a tad refreshing to not be yelled at first thing in the morning to set a bad pace for the whole day. Humming softly, he decided to lie, "I was training all night." Well, from the looks of his clothing, it did appear as if he had been training all damn night; making Haku smile, "Tell me... is there someone... you need to protect?"

Slowly looking up with a confused gaze, he then asked, "What do you mean?" Smiling, Haku kept eye contact with the handsome Uchiha that was now in front of him, "When you have someone you have a strong desire to protect, that is when your true strength will awaken. I am sure of it. However, it seems you already have someone precious lingering on your mind right now."

Turning bright red from this comment, Madara shook his head, "I DO NOT!" Haku then sat straight up, "Then what is it that you strive to protect? A bond? A friendship? A love? A person? Maybe family? What is it that you fight for exactly? Give it some thought. I must be going now though, do take care." Haku stood and began walking away and a gentle breeze then brushed past the two of them as he began to answer, "Well... I fight for-" - "MADARA!" Snapping his head to the side, he then saw Sakura running towards him until skidding to a stop once she witnessed Haku.

Lowering her head, the pinkette snapped around and bolted back towards Tazuna's home as Madara stood and waved, "Goodbye Haku." With that, Madara bolted after her and Haku instantly chuckled, "Her... huh? She was definitely a pretty one. She will grow up to be quite a gem."

Entering Tazuna's home, Shisui turned his head, "Morning Sakura! We will be doing regular shifts of bodyguard duty. You're first, so take your food to go little missy." Nodding her head, Shisui then tossed her a breakfast bar full of nutrients before adding in, "Izuna will bring you lunch, all right?" He could already tell something happened between Madara and Sakura, so he wasn't going to test his luck. Just then, Inari walked in and sneered, "Great, the pink haired freak is back."

Oh, she let him have it this time. No holding back. Rearing her fist back, the pinkette then slammed it into the poor kid's face - sending him flying out of his own home. Sulking now due to the fact that they would now be having to fix this man's home, Shisui clapped his hands the moment he sensed Madara, "SAKURA, GO!" Nodding, she then vanished from the home and appeared on the bridge.

Tazuna turned his head slightly as the pinkette stood there with her arms folded behind her lower back and her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated, only to bounce around dangerously. Walking past the silent pinkette, he figured it wouldn't hurt to get her to speak, "So, Sakura, how is it that you got so strong so young?" Blinking lightly as her orbs continued to dart about, she knew she was going about this the wrong way, "One moment... BYAKUGAN!" The coloration of her orbs now white and the veins protruding unnaturally from her temples, she answered, "I don't know how to answer that, sir. I was born this way."

Sighing lightly, she then "fessed up", "Lord Fourth also kept one of my powers a secret from you." Blinking rapidly, he didn't know what else this girl could have to make her any stronger - well... until she said it, "I harness the power of the six paths." Slowly she took off both gloves and held up her palms for the man to see a sun symbol on her right palm and a moon symbol on her left palm, "If any of your men suffer from back pain or any injuries, please send them to me."

It didn't take long before Tazuna himself pulled a muscle in his back and since he did not believe Sakura could heal it in one touch, he refused to go to her; but she could sense his pain. Sighing heavily, the pinkette then groaned, "Mr. Tazuna, please come to me." His back hurt so bad at this point that she had to go to him and slipped her right hand glove off before placing her hand on the elderly man's back and healing him completely with one touch. This made the bridge builder's eyes widen immensely once he no longer felt any pain within his back, "You have got to be kidding me..."

Suddenly turning to see a few of his men hurt, he then called out, "Any of you who are hurt, please come to this young lady. She will heal you. I feel young again Sakura! I don't know how you did it, but thank you!" Smiling gently, she then nodded as men began to walk up to her and explain as to what hurt and she would heal it with ease.

Keeping her eyes sharp, that's when she heard a slam on the bridge and the pinkette informed everyone to run. Sighing, she wrote a short letter to her sensei before using the reverse summoning technique. Shisui sensed it instantly and yanked out the scroll to read... _Zabuza and his partner have arrived on the bridge. Awaiting further instructions._.. Snapping his head to the side Shisui then grasped Izuna and the, at the moment, ticked off Madara before flickering there.

Zabuza was so confused as he looked at this girl that was now sporting the Byakugan INSTEAD of the Sharingan, "You... what's your name..." Zabuza asked with a cold tone. Sighing, the pinkette then gave a courteous answer, which made it all too apparent as to which clan she hailed from, "Sakura Uchiha, sir." His eyes narrowed at this young woman and Haku noticed this almost instantly as he thought, _'She will even be a problem for Haku...'_

A cloud of smoke then appeared and there stood Shisui, Madara, and Izuna. Izuna quickly turned his head around towards the pinkette before asking in an all too worried tone, "Are you all right? Have they hurt you?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "No, they have only asked me my name." Nodding, they all then focused and Zabuza laughed, "Shisui, it's time for round TWO!" Shisui quickly turned his head towards Izuna before speaking, "Izuna, protect the bridge builder!" Nodding his head, he then jumped to Tazuna as Zabuza called out, "GO HAKU! TAKE OUT THE OTHER TWO!"

Madara looked shocked at this as Haku darted forward, "Please, I ask you to not think poorly of me. This is the fate of a ninja." Madara activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as he pushed the pinkette away from any harm before grasping his short Uchiha blade and yanked it out swiftly.

Haku and Madara then began to battle it out as the male behind the mask spoke, "I see now... you wish to protect her from the shadows." Gritting his teeth angrily, Madara became more fierce and pushed Haku away, "DO NOT SPEAK OF WHAT I WISH TO PROTECT!" Lowering his senbon, again he spoke these words, "Again, please do not think poorly of me. For I too... have someone that I wish to protect; even if it costs me my life. CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!"

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as all of this ice was being built around Madara, making her eyes fill with tears. Haku said it was called Crystal Ice Mirrors... snapping her head towards Madara again in full blown panic, she then yelled, "MADARA! IT'S A KEKKE GENKAI!" She actually watched the man enter the ice mirror and her worst fears were brought to life.

The moment Haku entered the mirror, his image began to reflect on each and every other mirror that was laid out and each reflection then began to hurl senbon at the Uchiha male that was now getting cut up. Shisui heard the agonizing screams and flickered back, only for Zabuza to appear behind him, "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A YOUNG GIRL DO ALL OF THIS ZABUZA!?" Chuckling, the demon of the mist then answered, "Well, for one, Haku is a boy... but he had nothing else to live for and I gave him a purpose!"

Each and every person then gained the most confused facial expression, including Madara as he panted, bled, and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE A DUDE!? YOU HAVE THE FACE OF A WOMAN!" Sakura was now trying NOT to laugh, but failed so hard. More senbon were then thrown and the Uchiha male felt each and every pierce, stab, and cut.

His top now shredded, Madara fell to one of his knees before falling forward and that's when the pinkette's eyes overflowed with tears as she rushed in, "MADARA!" Rushing to him, she wrapped her arms around him and began to pull the senbon out of his body lightly before placing her right hand on his back and completely healing him. Looking at Haku, she then gave a saddened smile, "Haku... please... DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! IF I LOST HIM, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BARE IT!"

Hearing her words made sense, but Zabuza had given him a mission... and he would not fail, "I am sorry Sakura, please forgive me, but I cannot do that." Furrowing her pink based brows, she then threw Madara out, "SEAL IT OFF! I WILL BE YOUR OPPONENT! I HOPE YOU DO NOT PLAN ON LIVING!" - _'Like hell... I don't even know how this works! Unless I used something drastic like Planetary Devastation, All Mighty Push, or... DAMMIT!'_

Haku nodded and sealed off the entrance and exits, making her heart pound harshly within her ears as the first round of senbon began to fly at her body. Pain was all she felt... and within that state of pain, she unable to use her sun symbol. Breathing heavily as blood dripped from her body and her clothing, now torn here and there; she was not given the courtesy of a five minute reprieve before the second shower of senbon began to slam into her body as she began to hear Madara slamming on the ice, "SAKURA! STOP!"

Gasping for air, Sakura then gained an idea and threw some water in the air as the third shower began raining down. Watching the water move in different directions, now she called checkmate. Man, why hadn't she thought of this sooner. So, instead of getting her top ripped clean off - yeah. Glaring now, she activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "DON'T THINK POORLY OF ME! AMATERASU!"

Haku did not stay in the mirrors for long once he realized that these were no ordinary flames. Once the jutsu dropped, the pinkette teetered and as she was about to fall back, a pair of strong arms caught her; not even caring that she was topless as of now, "Sakura, you idiot! WHY!?" Chuckling softly, she rose a single hand and placed it against the silently crying Uchiha's cheek as she spoke softly, "Dunno... my body just moved. You should see your face right now, you look like such a crybaby... If we are being honest, then, I didn't want you hurt. So I had to do something to keep you - with me..." With that, Sakura's hand fell limp from Madara's face, making his eyes widen, "N-No..."

Tears continued to fill and fall from his crimson orbs as he began pulling all of the senbon from her body. Once done, he held her tightly to him as he whispered, "You beautiful little fool... come back to me..." Collecting himself as he heard Izuna's voice rushing towards him, Madara then stopped his younger brother so that he did not have the luxury of seeing the pinkette's body, "Izuna... give me your spare cloak..." Nodding, he pulled out the spare he always had on him before handing it to his older brother.

Madara then placed it over Sakura's body and snapped the clasp into place. Turning to her gloves, he then yanked her right hand glove off... knowing that in death it would still work - as he placed her hand over her chest to heal all of her ugly wounds that showered her body. One last tear fell from his crimson orb as he placed her glove back on and leaned over to lightly press his lips to hers before lying her motionless frame on the ground and standing.

Snapping away, Madara then placed a hand on his brother's tears to wipe them away, "Come now, Sakura would be sad to see you this way. Just take care of her Izuna..." Nodding his head and lowering his body to the pinkette's, the raven haired male with the long ponytail instantly leaned over her frame and began to weep.

Madara was in no mood now as the hate filled within his eyes became all too apparent as he witnessed Haku leap in front of Zabuza to take a deadly blow from Shisui. Royal blue chakra began to swirl around the preteen as his teeth clenched while hearing the words Zabuza now spoke about how Haku meant nothing to him... but he meant everything to Haku. Sakura meant EVERYTHING TO HIM, "ENOUGH!" Madara roared until a clank of a walking cane could be heard.

Gato and his gang had arrived and Madara... well, let's just say that he was so pissed off that he could kill everyone, minus the Uchiha's present. Stepping forward with his arms folded, he looked at Zabuza's form, "You look simply unsightly... Tell me, now that Haku is DEAD and you no longer have someone to give YOU a purpose, what shall you do? Because from where I am standing, Haku robbed me of my reason for living and my sensei robbed you of yours unintentionally. Now these people plan to kill you-"

Turning his head, he witnessed tears falling from this man hailed as the demon of the mist, "Do you ever stop talking kid...? I will do right for Haku. All though I am well aware that I won't be going to the same place as Haku, the least I can do is die by his side." Shaking his tears away, Zabuza then glanced towards Shisui, "Shisui, can I borrow your blade?" If he was going to die, he would do it for someone OTHER than himself for once.

Nodding, the male praised for his teleportation then tossed his blade towards Zabuza and the man caught the blade within his mouth before charging at a deadly speed. With no use of his arms now, no thanks to Shisui, the demon of the mist began to cut people down where they stood even when he felt the agonizing pain of blades and spears piercing his skin. By the end of it, only Gato was left and Zabuza cut the man down where he stood before falling to his knees.

All though it was summer, snow began to drift down from the skies almost sadly as Shisui walked to Zabuza and the man dropped the Uchiha's blade, which he caught and sheathed before picking the man who was beyond help - unless Sakura had been present - to carry him and set him next to Haku. The moment Zabuza passed, the snow stopped and emerald orbs slowly opened. Izuna quickly snapped his head to the side and shouted hurriedly, "BIG BROTHER!"

Madara heard this panicked tone and his head instantly whipped to the side before darting to Izuna. Once there, he stood up and gave his brother a few pats on the shoulder before walking away. It took a bit, but her vision was clearing up as she felt the warmth of tears hitting her face. Sitting up, the pinkette then quickly had Madara's arms wrapped tightly around her as he whispered into her ear, "You came back to me... you beautiful little fool..."

* * *

"Feels like no time has passed at all, am I right Izuna...?" Shisui dryly spoke as Izuna merely nodded. Walking home now, Shisui snapped around, "WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!? I AM SICK OF HEARING YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING!" Glancing towards Shisui was all they did before Sakura yelled, "OH YEAH!? AT LEAST I AM NOT A GUY WHO LIKES GIRLS, BUT THOUGHT ANOTHER GUY WAS HOT BECAUSE HE LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!"

The moody male's eye began to twitch furiously at this comment as he yelled, "POOR LITTLE SAKURA DOESN'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALL ALONE! HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP SPOUTING SUCH CHILDISH THINGS!" That was it. Shisui grabbed both Sakura and Madara by the ear, making them whine, "NOT ANOTHER ARGUMENT! SERIOUSLY YOU TWO! HOW LONG WILL YOU TWO CONTINUE TO LIE TO YOURSELF!?"

That shocked both the feisty pinkette and the moody male to the point where all they heard for the rest of the trip home was silence and small talk. Reaching the Hokage's Tower, the four then entered and were congratulated on their mission. Shisui then glanced at Sakura and Madara, whom would not look at one another, before sighing heavily, "All right you three, dismissed. I will be calling upon you guys soon within the next few days, but for now take a breather from one another."

Sakura was the first to snap around and Izuna hurried after her. As the two walked together Izuna gently cleared his throat, "Hey Sakura? What happened between you and my big brother? I mean... you guys were starting to finally get along really well." Slumping her shoulders slightly, the pinkette sighed gently, "I-I... I just think it's easier for us that way Izuna. Trust me, we don't hate one another... far from it actually. W-We lo-"

 _'TCH'_ was all that was heard, making the pink haired kunoichi's eyes fill to the brim with tears before spilling over onto her cheeks. Dashing off, Izuna then turned around to look at his older brother, "Madara, you still love Sakura; don't you?" Dashing his onyx orbs away, the moody male then folded his arms tightly and was about to speak whenever Izuna continued, "Because I can tell big brother... you are her whole world. I don't know what happened that drove you two a part and frankly, it's none of my business... but when I see you both in pain like this. It becomes my business."

The next day came all too soon, yet they were off of missions for a few days. Hearing a knock at her door, Indra then entered, "Still in bed Sakura? Well, I suppose I can't blame you. It sounded like a rough mission." Nodding her head in agreement, he could already tell what this was all about. Chuckling softly, he then ran his hand through his little sister's hair before softly speaking, "You and Madara get in another one of your legendary verbal battles?"

Interesting choice of wording on her brother's behalf, but she supposed it wasn't too far off, "Yeah..." Laughing softly, Indra then began to ruffle his sister's long pink locks, "Just go and see him Sakura. I'm pretty sure that only you and Madara are oblivious as to how you look in public. Honestly... you two look like a bickering couple to everyone else." Groaning at her elder brother, Sakura then huffed, "Is that ALL Indra?" Rolling his eyes, he then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon her diamond wielding forehead before leaving.

Indra, now in front of Madara's home, knocked on the door. Grumbling could be heard and the brunette instantly sweat dropped - knowing that grumbling was Madara's. Once the door opened, Madara lifted his eyebrow, "What's up Indra?" The older brother to Sakura said nothing, but he grasped the moody young man before making his way back to his own home.

"Indra! What's the big idea!?" Madara growled out angrily. However, the brunette was done with this bullshit. Saying nothing, he continued to drag the owner of the forest of black and blue thorns until slamming his sister's door open, not looking, flinging Madara in, STILL NOT LOOKING, and slamming the door closed before locking it from the outside.

The moment Madara stumbled in and the door became off limits to the two parties inside, his eyes widened and his face became bright red, "S-Sakura I- I mean..." The pinkette had just got out of the shower and was completely nude. Her mouth wide open and HER face bright red, "W-What... are you..." Shaking her head and darting her emerald orbs away, the pinkette sighed before walking towards Madara and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Madara..."

Snapping back to reality, Madara slowly lifted his arms before securely wrapping them around her nude body, "Sakura... you're still naked..." Nodding her head into his neck, she softly whispered, "I know..." The two held one another for a long time before the pinkette finally placed black boyshort underwear on, along with one of her black Uchiha branded t-shirts and the two, now completely embarrassed, sat on Sakura's bed.

Still tired from the mission, she internally shrugged as she spoke and moved at the same time, "Madara...?" - "Yeah Sa-" As she spoke, she took his form within her arms again and allowed her body to collapse onto her bed, "I'm tired still..." Chuckling softly at this, the moody male then gave a smile and brought the covers over both of them, "Me too..." Lying on his back, the pinkette then rolled her head onto his chest to listen to his heart beat, "Your heart beat is so pretty..." She mumbled softly as she held onto his torso while her leg lazily draped over his.

It had been a while now and Indra was a tad worried that the two were so silent. Had they killed one another right off of the bat!? Panic set in and Indra bolted towards his pink haired little sister's room before hastily unlocking and opening the door to see the two fast asleep while cuddling in bed. Leaning his frame against the door with folded arms and a smile, Indra then chuckled as he whispered, "Sweet dreams, both of you."

Informing Madara's family that it would be a good idea to have the moody male spend the night for the next couple of nights so that Shisui and Izuna no longer had to deal with their bickering, they agreed entirely and Indra was sent back to his home with a bag full of clean clothing for Madara. Once home, he realized that the home was still dead quiet and he made his way back to the pinkette's room before placing Madara's belongings inside of her room and closing the door once more.

It was now growing late and both Madara and Sakura's eyes fluttered open at the same time to blush heavily, "Hey..." The pinkette softly spoke before yawning and stretching lightly. Madara could only smile at how beautiful she was and finally spoke, "Sleep well?" Nodding her head and sitting up, Indra then walked in, "Well, good morning you two. You guys literally slept an entire day! Had me kind of worried! Madara, you'll be staying with us for a few days so you and Sakura here can get in some good quality snuggle time."

Madara actually... smiled at this and nodded, "All right." About to move, Indra held his hand up, "I wouldn't Madara. Sakura already fell back asleep." Noticing that she had shifted to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face within his silky neck, he then smiled and pulled the precious pinkette closer to his body.

Shaking his head, Indra then held up his hand and gently closed the door as Madara stroked those long, shiny, and silky pastel pink locks she claimed as her own. The next couple days would be heaven here... but the moment he would be forced to part ways with her... life would become hell between the two once again.


	32. Training, Exams, And Darkness

**New chapter time, yay! I enjoyed writing the last chapter so much that I lost track of how much I was actually writing!**

 **So...**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32: Training, Exams, And Darkness**_

* * *

Madara was now awake and walking through the village as he thought to himself, _'I cannot believe we slept our days meant to be spent together away...'_ Huffing and running his hands through his medium length growing locks, all he could remember was the look on Sakura's face once Indra told him it was time for him to go back home. She had appeared so sad and broken down, but then it was if a switch had been flipped and she had locked all of those emotions away before waving.

He needed to do something and training did not seem like such a terrible idea at this point. After meeting up with Shisui and Kakashi, the two began to train the thirteen year old rigorously; but they could tell his mind was elsewhere. Shisui then leaned forward and jabbed his pointer and middle finger into the moody teen's forehead, making him scowl, "Whoa man!..." Sighing and pausing, the male of teleportation then placed a single hand on his own hip, "Thinking about Sakura? Ah, don't worry about her, she's getting specialized training from one of the legendary sannin!"

Now this comment pissed the moody teen off, _'Why is it always Sakura!? Why does SHE only get SPECIALIZED training... AND FROM A LEGENDARY SANNIN!'_ \- "Let us continue Shisui. I shall not be outdone by HER!" Thinking that this was only healthy competition between the two Uchiha's, Shisui nodded and chuckled, "All right Madara!"

Meanwhile, with Sakura, she now stood in front of Jiraya as he babbled on and on while they walked. Hatred and darkness was all she could feel at this point towards Madara so that she no longer felt any heart ache. Coming to a stop, Jiraya turned around and the pinkette blinked innocently, "All right kiddo, what I am going to be teaching you is the Fourth Hokage's specialty! The-" - "The Rasengan... but uh... I have to ask, why are we near a hot spring?" This made this older white haired sannin grin, "Research for my next book, of course." - _'Research my ass... you pervert...'_ She huffed internally, yet nodded on the outside.

"The first step is rotation!" Jiraya exclaimed cheerfully as he handed the pinkette a water balloon and then added in, "You're going to make your chakra rotate until it pops this. You got that kiddo?" Nodding her head, Jiraya turned away to leave until he heard the water balloon pop, "I did it Jiraya-sensei!"

Dumbfounded, he thought that it might be a fluke, so he handed her another one and watched her do it with ease again. Nodding his head, he then rapidly blinked, "The next step is power. Same drill, pop the ball kiddo." He then handed the pinkette the rubber ball and on the first try, she didn't get it; which frustrated her. Turning, Jiraya then began to peep at all of the ladies until hearing the ball pop, "I did it... you perv."

Sweat dropping, he nodded and then handed her a regular water balloon once again, "The last step is containment. Now, you don't want the balloon to pop; you got that kiddo?" Nodding her head dryly, she then simply dropped the water balloon as Jiraya turned around and began watching the ladies bathe once again. Eye twitching now, the pinkette didn't need to do the last step as she then yelled, "PERVY-SAGE ARE YOU SERIOUS!? RASENGAN!" An enormous crash was then heard as the pinkette's chest heaved angrily.

Just then, the Fourth Hokage appeared and realized what had transpired, "You MASTERED it already Sakura!?" Nodding her head as if it were simple, she then recreated the Rasengan, but wanted something more powerful than this as she noticed one of Jiraya's shuriken on the ground. Closing her eyes and now having a visual of this jutsu, she smirked. Having a long ranged attack did not seem so bad. She figured the obvious outcome of this jutsu would be that once the jutsu hit its limit of range, or its target, it would then expand and begin to sever all of their chakra networks; but not kill them.

Minato watched this girl's concentrated facade until her brilliant emerald orbs popped open, "Got it!" Minato then tilted his head slightly before his eyes widened. He knew that the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu... but a thirteen year old girl had just changed it's change in chakra form and perfected the jutsu after one try. Coming up with a name for this jutsu was pretty simple actually, as she called out, "WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!"

The high pitched sound of a rotating mass amount of chakra could be heard as this girl then hurled the jutsu with more strength than Tsunade even held as the diamond on forehead shown brightly within the sun. Minato could only watch in amazement at this jutsu as it continued to cut down trees that were in its way.

With Madara, he was drenched in sweat as Kakashi's head then perked up like a puppy hearing its name being called, "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Shisui then turned his listening ears on and began to hear that high pitched rotating high levels of chakra and grasped onto Madara before moving as the jutsu finally collided with the mountain they had been training on. That's when their eyes widened to watch that jutsu EXPAND and Shisui quickly grabbed Kakashi and flickered right beside the other training team.

"Oh, Lord Fourth! Were you testing a new jutsu?" Shisui chuckled as Minato nervously sweat dropped, "I-uh-no... that wasn't my jutsu..." All of their heads then snapped to the sannin, whom shook his head; only for their eyes to grow wide once they slowly glanced to the pinkette, "S-SAKURA!?" Turning her head, she then smiled brightly, "Oh! Hi sensei!"

Madara could now only glare at that mountain until Minato began to speak, "Madara, Sakura, I will be personally teaching you the Flying Raijin." Pumped at this, Madara nodded, yet Sakura looked down, "Indra already taught me the Flying Raijin, Lord Fourth. Sensei has also been teaching me his body flicker technique to also generate clones through it." Shisui then let out a _'tsk'_ before chuckling, "She's being modest Lord Fourth. Sakura has already mastered it."

Highly impressed now, Sakura then added in, "I now combine the two to make my body move faster and considering I was born with a mass reserve of chakra, I never really have to worry." It was true, Minato had to admit it. Sakura and Madara alike had enough chakra within their tiny bodies to be classified as Jinchuriki with many tailed beasts sealed inside instead of just one. Shisui then chuckled softly as he watched the Fourth Hokage's conflicting facial expressions before clapping his hands together, "THAT'S RIGHT! Sakura, Madara... well, Madara, you will have to give this to Izuna; but these are Chunin exam applications. I think you guys should go for it."

Taking the pieces of paper, the two then nodded, "Yes sir." The hour was now growing late and Sakura and Madara were told to head on home. Walking silently beside one another, Sakura slowly took the moody teen's hand within her own and pulled him close until he pushed her away and ripped his hand from her own. The sparkle within those emerald orbs then died and Sakura then pushed forward as Madara slowly came to a stop, "W-What did I just do..."

* * *

The day of the first exam was now upon them and the three Uchiha's walked until the pinkette heard children being picked on... _'Who cares anymore...'_ She thought with those cold, hard orbs that even Izuna was a tad scared to ask if she was okay at this point. Looking at Madara, whom now bolted towards the children, the pinkette rolled her eyes and flickered into a tree and grasped two rocks that had been tossed up from children playing.

Tossing the rock up in her hand, Sakura then hurled the rock at the female; slamming it into her face before the next was thrown at the male in the same fashion. Both then glared up at the person throwing rocks as she activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The blood lust emitting from those eyes were terrifying and the two outsiders then took a step back as the children ran to Madara and Izuna, but noticed the two sand shinobi's focus was entirely elsewhere.

That's when the pinkette jumped in front of them and sulked forward, "If you are here for the exams, then proceed accordingly. Don't terrorize the village for no reason. Scram." Oh, she could feel the blood lust behind her as she spoke, "Oh, and you acting like a bat... your chakra levels don't even come close to mine so I would watch your back. Don't even think I cannot sense you, because you are a joke." - "What's your name..." Was all she heard from this monotone jackass, "Sakura Uchiha. I don't care about your name, now get lost."

Moving forward towards the testing hall again, Izuna finally spoke, "S-Sakura...?" Not even looking at the teen, she then spoke coldly, "What Izuna?" Looking down, he had never been scared of Sakura up until lately and that was nerve wrecking enough, "Y-You o-okay...?" Entering the testing hall, she then peered around, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Written tests were so boring... but here she was sitting in a classroom and getting ready to take a test. The three Uchiha's pretty much kept to themselves until the pinkette noticed one man getting jumped by a bunch of other soon to be testers and all she could remember were Indra's words _'They never had a chance against them...'_ Walking forward, Sakura then glared those deadly crimson orbs at the others attacking this one helpless man - making them spit to the side before snapping around and walking away.

"Are you all right?" Izuna asked as he handed the man his glasses, "Yes, thank you so much for helping me. My name is Kabuto and this is my third year for testing! So I'm hoping all goes well!" Kabuto chuckled softly as he graciously accepted his glasses and placed them back on his face. Izuna then smiled, "My name is Izuna Uchiha. Over there is my big brother, Madara Uchiha; but right here you have Sakura Uchiha." Laughing and smiling at the pinkette, he held his hand out, "Thanks so much Sakura."

As he said this, the cold pink haired Uchiha lass then walked right by his hand to take a seat, "Whatever." Madara then brushed past the male as well, only releasing a _'TCH'_ as he made his way to his seat. Izuna then bowed apologetically and ran to his own seat considered they were all jumbled up. All Kabuto could seem to think was, _'Madara would be perfect... but he would never leave without his little brother; but Lord Orochimaru set his standards quite high this go around. Sakura Uchiha... she is perfect.'_

Ibiki then walked in and began to explain the test, "I am the proctor for the written part of the exam, my name is Ibiki. You will have one hour to complete the examination by any means necessary. However, we do not condone cheating! That is why you are now surrounded by Chunin level examiners. If you are caught cheating, then you will be docked points from your final examination grade. Now if you are all ready, please begin!"

Sakura now understood the point of this. They wanted you to cheat and not get caught. Good thing she was about five hundred steps in front of the proctor and had placed a marker on Izuna and considering Madara had taught Izuna the Flying Raijin, he placed his marker on Madara, and Madara had placed his marker on her.

These questions were Jonin level or higher, but she knew a few of them. Once she noticed Izuna and Madara set their pencils down, all placed their markers on their papers and used the Flying Raijin to switch papers. Once done, they began filling out the same questions before placing their markers on the papers and switching again to repeat the same process. Once the circle was done, they erased the names at the top and rewrote their names before all three stood at the same time and walked to the front within ten minutes of the test.

Ibiki, shocked, looked at the three Uchiha's and took the papers before looking over the perfect score. Glancing over to one of the mixed in ANBU, he shook his head and shrugged... meaning... he hadn't even caught the three cheating in the first place. Nodding, Ibiki grinned and whispered, "You three are mastermind cheaters aren't you." Izuna blinked rapidly at this before replying, "What do you mean?"

This answer shocked Ibiki even more and even puzzled him, _'Did these little bastards REALLY not cheat!?'_ looking down at the answer sheet again, he then noticed three different types of handwriting and chuckled, "Well done you three. I can't even offer you the final question... unless you wish to stay..." Holding her hand out, it was clear to Ibiki that the pinkette understood the gist of what he had meant almost instantaneously, making him smirk as he handed her paper back. Izuna and Madara were soon to follow suit and sat there in a bored state of mind for the next fifty minutes.

Sakura actually became so bored that she activated her Byakugan to see all of the wrong answers being placed, making Izuna and even Ibiki snicker. Noticing this one kid having a very hard time and panicking about the test, the pinkette then made a copy of her test and used the body flicker technique on the paper so that it arrived right on top of the panicking kid's table. He appeared shocked and looked back slightly, only for Sakura to nod and the kid began to copy her, Izuna, and Madara's work.

Ibiki had missed majority of it, along with the examiners, but his eyes widened at her cold eyes, _'She would do great in the foundation or the ANBU as a captain.'_ Finally one hour was up and everyone except the Uchiha's, whom had finished ten minutes into the exam, appeared exhausted; yet this is when Ibiki spoke up, "All right, there is a tenth question but it either comes with a reward or a price. Please turn your paper to the back."

Everyone within the room then began to listen closely and flipped their papers over as the scarred male began to speak, "First, anyone who gets this question WRONG is instantly disqualified and henceforth will be unable to participate in the Chunin exams ever again. Anyone concerned by this is given the opportunity to leave, though, once you have made your up your mind to leave; the rest of your team must leave as well." Many participants instantly stood and began to leave as the Uchiha's and a few other teams stayed put.

"Cowards... and you call yourselves ninja." The pinkette spoke almost venomously as she folded her arms, shocking many of them who were about to leave - to turn around and stay. It made no difference to her. Ibiki then glanced to the pink haired Uchiha and smirked, "Is that everyone who is staying then?" Everyone, besides the Uchiha, sound, grass, and sand shinobi; nervously nodded and Ibiki grinned, "You all pass. Congratulations." Go figure, there was no tenth question.

As they all walked out of the examination room, Shisui awaited for the good news as he placed a hand on his hip while the other rose up to greet the three, "Yo! How'd it go?" Izuna gave a thumbs up, "We passed sensei! I have to say though, most of it was Sakura's planning. She kind of figured that they would want to see how good we were at gathering intel. Hence the written test. So she made a plan and we all placed our markers on one another and then our papers before passing them around and filling in the blanks. We finished within the first ten minutes to be honest..."

Shisui looked extremely shocked at all of this, but then brought all of them in for a hug, "Ah! I love you guys! Time to celebrate, am I right?! My treat!" Hearing a soft chuckle, a familiar voice was then heard, "No Shisui, you will split the bill." Turning his head, he then grinned, "If you say so Indra!" Indra then leaned in and began to whisper, "I have Madara's things at my house again. I don't know what happened, but Sakura shut down."

Snapping around, Shisui then hugged his little genin again, "I LOVE YOU GUYS! All right, let's go have some barbecue!" Indra then gave a soft chuckle as he felt his hand being taken by his little sister once she was released by Shisui's bear hug. Tilting his head down slightly to look at her, he spoke, "You okay Sakura...?" He could see her orbs filling with tears and he stopped walking, "We'll meet you guys there!" Shisui then waved, "Yup!"

Pulling his baby sister into his arms, Indra began to hush her as he stroked her hair, "Common sis, Asura wouldn't like to see you like this... so smile for him..." That single comment, caused something within the pinkette to break further as she, once again, emotionally shut down. Sighing, he then walked the two to the restaurant and dinner went without incident. Izuna had already been made aware of where Madara was going, so he simply darted out, "See you tomorrow big brother!"

Tilting his head, as if dumbfounded, Madara then shook his head, "Izuna! What do you mean!?" Indra then appeared by Madara and glanced down, "Sakura's already at home and so are your things. Man, it's almost as if she can't live or function properly without you by her side. Come on trouble." Trouble had always been Indra's nickname for Madara and he had given up throwing a fit over it, "All right."

* * *

Finally home, Indra walked to his room, but paused, "Yo, trouble. Take care of her, got it? I'm not asking... I'm telling." This made the moody teen straighten up instantly, "R-RIGHT!" This made the long haired brunette laugh as he entered his room and closed his door. Blowing his long bangs up, Madara then made his way up the stairs and into the pinkette's room, only to freeze and blush furiously, _'Not again.'_

"Sakura..." He spoke gently and walked to her nude and developing nicely form before taking her within his arms. His scent was always something that relaxed her troubled mind and this time, didn't bother with clothing; but did lock her door before pushing him onto her bed. Thinking they were going to go to sleep, he pulled the covers over her... not truly paying attention as to what she was doing until her lips were upon his.

Shocked was all he felt, but his body did the talking for him. Breaking away, that's when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her face buried into his silky skin as tears began to drip down silently. After some time, her breathing regulated and he figured that she was asleep... but he was wrong, "Sakura... I can't always be here for you... as much as I want to... I just can't." Silence before a whimpering, "But... I love you Madara..." Frowning, he held her nude body tightly to his clothed body whenever he shakily exhaled, "I-I know you do..."

He knew... yet treated her so cruel. His very being tortured her soul... but at least she had him in her arms at this moment. This would probably be the last time he ever witnessed the sweet side of her, or gained any kind of emotion from her at all before all he got from her was... hatred.

Feeling his clasp being taken off, she then sat up with those hurting eyes, the same dazzling emerald eyes that he secretly treasured and loved so much. He couldn't say no to her, so he sat up and yanked his cloak off to reveal his bare muscular chest before he spoke, "S-Sakura... at least place underwear on..." Was her body that ugly to him? Looking down, she then nodded, but he then stopped her as if knowing what she had been thinking, "You have a beautiful body Sakura."

She no longer knew if she could believe him as she placed a new pair of black boyshort underwear on before pulling shorts, and a t-shirt on. Puzzling the moody male as she got back into bed, he then gave her a lazy stare, "No way." Confused, was all Sakura was until Madara pulled her shirt and shorts off, "I do believe I only asked for underwear." - "Then get in yours." Flustered now, Madara took this as a challenge and did it

Seeing how red the pinkette now was he then pulled his pants back on and the pinkette then... rolled to her side, feeling herself break further. She was sure by the time she passed the Chunin Exams, they would throw her straight into the ANBU or the foundation. She then remembered something... she wanted to become the best shinobi that she could possibly be. She no longer wanted the ANBU, nor the foundation. No, she needed to become... a missing ninja. Mind made up, she then rolled back to Madara so that she could hold him... one last time.

The next day the pinkette's eyes fluttered open to see that Madara was still here, and she held onto this sleeping teen as if he were her whole world. Hearing a knock come to her door, Sakura closed her eyes and evened out her breathing as she heard her elder brother chuckle softly, "Sakura... you finally told him you loved him and the asshole didn't even realize you were being serious..." Madara was awake, but feigning he was asleep as well; now truly did feel like an asshole.

Hearing Indra clapping, the pinkette groaned and sat up as he called out, "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS IS IN ONE HOUR! GET UP!" Sakura was used to this, so she stumbled to her dresser and placed all of her gear on while her elder brother brushed her long pastel pink locks. Madara sat up and clamped his hands together tightly before shaking his head and walking to his back and grabbing new clothing before changing.

Feeling a stern hand on his shoulder, Madara then felt his bed head being brushed out, "GAH! INDRA!" Laughing at this he watched his dead eyed little sister making coffee for the morning and brought some to her elder brother once done, "Thank you sis." Nodding her head lightly, she then began preparing a meal and finally turned her head, "Hey Indra...? Didn't Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino advance too?" Glancing towards his little sister he nodded, "Mhm, they were in a different testing room is all. I was asked to be a proctor for all three days and was in their room. It was QUITE a show!" He snickered playfully, but he knew it was Ino she was after.

Once breakfast was ready, the pinkette sat there with a thoughtful face, "Oh yeah! Itachi is due back any day, isn't he!?" All though she seemed excited, Indra could tell she was acting as he smiled and nodded, "Yup, should be today actually." There was no sparkle left in his little sister's eyes... and that was painful enough to witness. Bonking his hand into his fist he then smiled, "I almost forgot, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Itama made it through as well!"

That's when he noticed his sister's dreaded face, "Forgive me for not leaping for joy. I like Hashirama and Itama, but Tobirama acts like I'm his girlfriend and chases me everywhere. It's annoying... ugh. Senju's are weird." Picking up her dirty dishes, she then placed them within the sink, "Well, I'm off. Only have thirty minutes left and I need to meet up with sensei." Nodding his head, he then waved, "See you there sis!" Madara finished eating and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, "I already know Indra... I'm an asshole..."

With that, he turned and left the home and Indra vanished to appear in front of the Forest of Death with his arms folded. Shisui, Izuna, and Sakura were now just waiting for Madara. Once he arrived the four began to run and Shisui debriefed for the silent moody male as they ran. Once arrived, Anko began a tally and nodded before Indra scowled and yelled, "RIGHT! EVERYONE IS HERE NOW, SO LISTEN UP! WHAT YOU ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF IS THE FOREST OF DEATH! IT IS CALLED THIS FOR MANY REASONS, THE MAIN BEING THAT MANY HAVE DIED INSIDE OF HERE!"

Continuing, Indra's scowl darkened, "I AM ONE OF YOUR PROCTORS, INDRA UCHIHA! WE WILL BE HANDING SCROLLS OUT AT RANDOM! THESE SCROLLS ARE NEVER TO BE OPENED FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! THERE ARE THE HEAVEN SCROLLS AND THE EARTH SCROLLS! YOU MUST COLLECT ONE OF EACH BEFORE YOU CAN HEAD TO THE TOWER AND CLAIM SANCTUARY! IF YOU EVER FEEL AS IF YOUR LIFE IS IN IMMEDIATE DANGER, WE WILL BE GIVING ONE SIGNAL FLARE TO EACH TEAM. THE MOMENT YOU USE THIS FLARE THOUGH, YOU FORFEIT THE EXAMS! WHEN YOU ARE READY, STEP FORWARD AND YOU WILL BE HANDED A SCROLL!"

Taking a deep breath as the participants began to be handed scrolls, Indra continued, "YOUR TEAMS WILL BE SPREAD OUT AT DIFFERENT ENTRY POINT OF THE FOREST TO GIVE EVERYONE AN EQUAL OPPORTUNITY AT SUCCESS! YOU WILL ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS UNTIL YOUR TIME IS UP AND YOU FAIL! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF LUCK NOW! BEGIN ONCE THE CLOCK HITS ZERO!" Glancing to his little sister, whom was posted right where he was, he then frowned deeply, _'I feel bad for anyone who goes up against her as she is... even I wouldn't stand a chance...'_

* * *

The moment that clock hit zero, each team sprinted in. Sakura, Madara, and Izuna all activated their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as they ran and suddenly Izuna motioned for the three to move up. Jumping into the trees, Izuna then whispered, "Tell us where they are Sakura." Nodding her head, she then softly called out, "Byakugan!" As her eyes bled from red to white and the veins on the side of her head began to protrude unnaturally, she scouted the whole area, "None in range..." Her dead tone range out.

"Madara, which scroll did we get?" Izuna asked softly and all the moody male did, in case someone was able to listen that well, was point up towards the heavens; making Izuna and Sakura nod. Making hand movements for the team to move forward, they all nodded to Sakura's wishes and began to dart forward. Suddenly holding her fist up, the other two stopped moving with her as she focused in on a team's scroll. Shaking her head, she swiped her hand to the side and they continued to dart forward.

Finally finding an earth scroll, she held up two hands and pointed directly below them. The sound village team was right below them and she shifted her eyes back into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but suddenly they were attacking someone and the pinkette released a gentle breath to shake her head, switch back to the Byakugan and keep moving. They planned on being as covert as possible.

Out of nowhere Sakura stopped and pointed down once more. It was just a random team that had passed. Easy pickings. Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, her single finger then made a circle; indicating genjutsu. Izuna and Madara nodded and she swiped her hand down, only to jump in front of the scroll holder and place him under a genjutsu, "Give me your scroll." Nodding, the scroll was handed over and that's when Sakura added in, "Forfeit." Nodding, the male then set off his signal flare.

Indra glanced to the side and blinked rapidly, "That was... quick. Ah well, I better go get them. Hold down the fort Anko. Eh? Anko?" Looking around he couldn't find her anywhere, making the Uchiha male sigh heavily as he turned to a regular shinobi, "Watch over things please." - "Yes sir!"

On their way to the tower now, Izuna suddenly stopped, "Sakura... that... that wasn't nice. They still had three days to collect new scrolls..." Stopping and turning around, Izuna's eyes grew large, "SAKURA, A BIG SNAKE!" Snapping around, the pinkette pulled out her blade and ran her light pink chidori through it before running the snake clean through. Landing on a branch far away from Madara and Izuna, they both sighed, but she was now hearing a male speak to her, "My, what cold and fine eyes you have child. I can see you desire power."

Turning her head, the pinkette glared towards this male, "What of my eyes... they are of no concern to you. Power? How could someone with less chakra than me give me power." This made the male snicker, "Would you like me to tell you or show you?" That was a double edged sword and she even knew that. Saying nothing, he chuckled, "Well... come and I shall give you all the power you desire."

 _'TCH'_ She rolled her eyes and turned away, "Do not mock the Uchiha." That's when she felt it... a rough bite to the nape of her neck. A pulse was then felt throughout her entire body as she fell to her knees and began to scream in agony, "Soon enough, you will seek me out and desire more power..." With that the man vanished as a curse mark that resembled her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan appeared on her smooth skin.

Madara heard that scream and instantly darted towards the pinkette and held her securely, "SAKURA! IZUNA, THE FLARE!" Sakura grit her teeth harshly but shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Izuna was conflicted as to what he should do considering Sakura had been leading them flawlessly so far, "Big brother, we need to find shelter so Sakura can rest..." Reaching her hand out towards Izuna, he then took it lightly as she whimpered, "C-Carry m-me I-Izuna..."

Looking towards his big brother, he darted his gaze away, but lifted the pinkette before handing her over to his younger brother. The two quickly found shelter and noticed that Sakura was burning up, "She's going to need a cold rag, big brother." Looking down, Madara couldn't believe this. He allowed someone he loved to become hurt. Five minutes passed before the moody male snapped out of his pity party due to Izuna now roughly shaking him and yelling in his face, "BIG BROTHER, BIG BROTHER! Ah, there you are. Are you going to be all right?"

Reaching within one of his holsters, the oldest Uchiha male then pulled out a rag and his canteen. Dousing the rag with his cool water, he then placed the rag on the pinkette's burning forehead. Izuna then stood and turned away with a soft smile gracing his lips, "Take care of her big brother. I will make sure you two are kept safe."

Nodding, Madara then placed Sakura's head within his lap while his little brother walked away to give his older brother some much needed privacy with the precious pinkette. Once Izuna was far enough away, tears finally escaped his crimson orbs as he stroked this irreplaceable girl's cheek while repeating the same words he once spoke to her when he thought his whole world came to a stand still, "C-Come back to me... you beautiful little f-fool..."

It was the middle of the night and Izuna turned slightly to see his elder brother sleeping while sitting up, making him chuckle softly until slightly stiffening as he heard the same voices that came from the Sound Village team, "Only one Uchiha is awake. Pitiful that the two older Uchiha get to sleep while you have to watch over their asses." The male with the spiky hair spoke as he held his palms up.

The female Sound ninja then glanced the Uchiha male's way and noticed his long ponytail snap behind him as he grasped his blade, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Izuna yelled angrily as the two male Sound ninja then glanced towards the female of the group, "Kin, why are you staring at him?" Snapping her head away, she then glared, "TCH! It's none of your business, now is it Zeku? Don't ask me either Dosu, because I will not answer." Izuna narrowed his onyx jewels at the comedy routine in front of him as he thought, _'Something doesn't feel right... I can't use my Rinnegan or Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan around these clowns for safety...'_

Activating his three tomoe Sharingan, he then noticed that this was not going to be a fun fight all alone. One seemed mostly as if she were a genjutsu type - not a big problem there... but the other two were the ones he was worried about. The one named Zeku had all of his chakra focused within his palms and the one named Dosu had all of his chakra focused into his right arm... taijutsu users...?

No, Sakura fought with her fists all the time and she never pinpointed her chakra into her palms, no, she would engulf her entire fists. Snapping around, his long ponytail snapped about as he then yelled, "ELDER BRO-" Suddenly a huge blast of air was then released from the male's palms. _'What in the hell... they are mimicking the air palm!?'_ Izuna fumed internally as his real voice was cancelled out. Grasping his blade tightly, he scowled, "Do not underestimate the Uchiha!"

With that, Izuna launched forward and began hurling so many shuriken that bounced off one another that the Sound ninja couldn't keep track. One kunai then landed behind Zeku as he pseudo air palmed everything away - only to see the young Uchiha smirking, "FLYING RAIJIN!" Appearing behind Zeku, Izuna was about to cut the male down until Dosu appeared and something hard and metal slammed against the side of his head, "Want to know what travels faster than light?" Izuna already knew that answer, so he answered, "Sound."

Smirking, Dosu gave a verbal applaud, "You know your science, well done. However, sound can be our greatest ally or enemy depending on the circumstances. When too much sound enters the the ear, fluid builds up within the eardrum before it bursts!" With that, he activated his jutsu and Izuna began to scream in agony, causing Madara to stir a bit before Dosu stopped and kicked the male away. His eyes no longer able to focus, the young Uchiha male almost threw up, but swallowed it back down as painful ringing within his ears would not cease and that's when he felt his ponytail roughly snatched up by the base of his skull.

It was some time in the morning and Madara had tried to stay awake all night just in case Sakura should wake up, but failed. Hearing a loud noise and the sounds of struggle, along metal clashing against metal could be heard, along with, "DAMMIT, I HAVE NO CHOICE NOW!" - "What soft and shiny hair you have! You know, if you would have spent less time SHAMPOOING and more time PRACTICING your JUTSU, you MIGHT HAVE actually had a chance!" - "Ha, ha! What's that doing to do? You know that won't work against ME!" - "It's not MEANT for YOU!"

Shooting awake, Madara then snapped around to witness his little brother slicing off his long ponytail; making him look as if he were Sasuke's twin. Just then none other than Sasuke jumped out from behind the bushes and shouted, "IZUNA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" Nodding, Izuna and Sasuke knew just how to play this out now as they looked at one another. Switching up positions, Izuna then tossed his spare cloak towards his cousin and he jumped behind the bushes to quickly change.

Once he jumped back out, Madara couldn't tell who was who as the two then swiftly mixed up positions. Madara then understood their game as he shouted, "IZUNA!" Both of them then looked at Madara at the same exact time before shouting, "YEAH!?" Rushing out, he then smirked as he looked at both of them, "Are you all right!?" Which one is the real you DAMMIT!" The sound ninja were so confused as of now that it wasn't even funny.

All three of their eyes suddenly widened as a darkened voice was then heard, "Which one of you clowns hurt Izuna..." First the female was badly hurt before Madara the yelled, "SAKURA, STOP!" Sakura then smirked as she appeared behind the next victim, Zeku, as she grasped him by both of his arms and held them behind him, "You must be PROUD of these arms!" Placing her foot in between his shoulder blades, the pinkette then roughly dislocated both arms, rendering him useless.

Eyes widening with horror as she neared the last male, Izuna then sprinted before wrapping his arms around her, "STOP! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" As if all of her will was then lost, Sakura then collapsed into the youngest Uchiha male's arms as she mumbled softly, "I-Izuna...? Is that y-you?" Collapsing to his knees, the now short haired teenage Uchiha then held the pinkette tightly to him, "I'm right here Sakura..."

Once the pink haired Uchiha lass woke up, she fixed Izuna's hair; making it really look exactly like Sasuke's, "It's so short now..." She mumbled softly as if unhappy with the outcome of this entire battle. Glancing down, he then sighed, "If I would have just used my Rinnegan eye or even my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, then we wouldn't be in this current situation; but after what happened to you, I kind of figured someone was after our eyes and was too nervous to use them."

Pulling on a new Uchiha cloak, the pinkette sighed, "Stop acting like this is your fault Izuna. You aren't to blame. Now, stop wallowing and let's go." Reaching the tower, the team was exhausted but the pinkette's orbs were now growing darker. Standing in single file lines now, Indra then spoke up with Itachi standing next to him, "Congratulations to all of you that passed! This is NO time to celebrate and get comfortable though! If you feel as if you cannot go into another battle as of now; you and your team may drop out."

Only Kabuto's team dropped out leaving, but Izuna almost raised his hand due to the horrors he had witnessed from Sakura; yet she instantly grasped his arm, "Don't even think about it Izuna..." Her cold tone rang out, making Madara turn around, "Sakura, calm down. Izuna is just worried about you." Rolling her eyes, Izuna then dropped his hand to his side and now there were an even number for the first round battles.

Itachi then stepped forward and smiled, "I am your referee for this round, Itachi Uchiha. You will have thirty minutes to claim victory or defeat and names will be picked at random for battle. Now, our first battle will be..." Pausing to turn his attention to the screen behind him until the names froze, he smirked, "Sakura Uchiha VS Ino Yamanaka! Please enter the arena!"

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

As Sakura entered the arena, Shisui entered on the sidelines, "Yo! Good job you guys!" Izuna then turned towards Shisui and nodded, "T-Thanks. Sensei... there's something you need to know. Something happened to Sakura while we were out there. A weird man bit her on the nape and now she has the same pattern as her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan where she was bitten..." Shisui's eyes widened immensely as his eyes snapped to the pinkette and look down her high collared cloak to notice it... a curse mark.

Itachi gave the pinkette a smile as Ino dropped down to flip her short hair, "You always lose to me Sakura, so this time will be no different." - _'Like hell it will be...'_ The pinkette silently mused as a smirk came to her face. Itachi then rose his hand up in the air before swiping it down, "BEGIN!"

She swiftly threw her markers and grasped her blade before utilizing Shisui's teleportation technique and clones were instantly generated. All began to weave in and out of one another as Ino tried to keep eyes on the real Sakura. Except, she was now within the air as those clones continued to confuse the blonde. Those illusion clones now kept the blonde extremely distracted due to how they now advanced to attack. She had been so focused on the clones, that she had forgot she had been trying to look for the real Sakura.

The high pitch sound of that rotating mass amount of chakra then could be heard and everyone, except Ino, looked up, "UP HERE YOU FOOL! WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN!" Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back, not wanting to get hit by this type of jutsu. She could hear the screams and that... made her grin until the curse mark decided it was time to activate. _'OH NO YOU DON'T!'_ The pinkette internally roared as she willed the curse mark to retract.

Panting, she had left her guard down too soon as her body then froze, "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" On the inside, Ino thought she had lost but she did see Itachi jump away, so that helped her jump away; but not unscathed. She was proud of herself too soon... considering she then witnessed the pinkette's body crumble away to dust, _'g-genjutsu?'_

"CHA!" Sakura roared with fury as she then dropped down from the ceiling to slam her chakra infused fist into the blonde's gut, causing her to cough up blood. She refused to forfeit though as she stood up and slammed her fist into the pinkette's face as she yelled, "WHAT HOPE DO YOU HAVE OF WINNING!? BYAKUGAN!" Landing with her body now sparking with pink lightning style, Sakura smirked, "ROTATION!" Switching back to her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, she then got in the girl's face and placed her under a genjutsu, "Forfeit..."

Nodding, Ino then raised her hand as blood slid from the corners of her lips, "I, Ino Yamanaka, forfeit." Indra had watched all of this go down and the poor girl hadn't even stood a chance against his little sister. Itachi nodded, "Ino Yamanaka forfeits! Sakura Uchiha wins!" Reaching the top of the sidelines, the pinkette then stood beside her teammates as Shisui spoke, "Congratulations Sakura. After the matches, I need to speak with you and your brother. All right?" Nodding her head, the male of teleportation did not press the matter any further.

"NEXT UP! IZUNA UCHIHA VS TOBIRAMA SENJU!" Itachi called out, making Izuna turn his head and smile. Sakura then took Izuna into her arms and whispered softly, "Kick. His. Ass." Laughing, he nodded, "Right, you got it Sakura." Jumping into the arena, Izuna's short hair fluttered softly and made Itachi think this was Sasuke, "Sasuke? I said Izuna." Izuna then sweat dropped, "I am Izuna Uchiha, Sasuke is with his team."

Glancing towards his little brother, he then noticed that the two were dressed identical today and Izuna had cut his hair. Great, those two were going to have a field day playing pranks on the matter of 'guess who is who'. Nodding, Itachi then witnessed Tobirama drop down and near him, "Ready? BEGIN!" He yelled as he swiped his hand down. Izuna instantly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and one Rinnegan as he threw a barrage of kunai towards the silver headed Senju. He WOULD win this for Sakura.

Merely dodging his body, the Uchiha male then threw one more kunai and just as it was in range; Izuna switched places with the kunai and slammed his knee into Tobirama's chin. Cringing, he made hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Rolling his eyes, Izuna waited until the last second before switching places with Tobirama. The Sasuke doppelganger then reached down and grasped a rock while Tobirama's eyes were closed in pain before hurling it at him for payback.

That rock then slammed into the silver headed Senju's forehead and blood began to trickle down, "IZUNA! YOU ARE EVIL! MOST UCHIHA ARE EVIL! THERE ARE ONLY A FEW EXCEPTIONS, LIKE SAKURA!" Izuna then sweat dropped, _'Yeah... she's more evil than you think, buddy.'_ Rushing forward with impeccable speed, Izuna then caught Tobirama's gaze and did as the pinkette had done, "Forfeit!" No one witnessed it, but Tobirama's sensei was a sore loser as he muttered, "Release."

Shaking his head and Izuna looking shocked... hell all of the Uchiha's within the room looked shocked that Tobirama had just "brushed off" an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan's genjutsu. Indra then glanced to his sensei, whom was grinning and sighed before walking forward, "THERE HAS BEEN AN INTERFERENCE FROM ONE OF THE TEAM LEADERS! TOBIRAMA SENJU HAS AN INSTANT DISQUALIFICATION! THE WINNER IS IZUNA UCHIHA!"

Madara was now growing more and more impatient as the day went on until it was the last match, "MADARA UCHIHA VS HASHIRAMA SENJU!" Now he was dreading this, he had waited so long that he was now bored. Izuna then looked at Madara with a smile, "Good luck big brother!" Sakura then nodded, "Good luck." Yet that luck felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over the top of his head. Nodding to them, he then snapped towards the arena and activated Sage Mode and had his Rinnegan set in place.

Itachi then nodded once Hashirama arrived and rose his hand, "BEGIN!" Once Itachi's hand swiped down, Madara then called out, "LIMBO!" Five shadows of himself were then created as Hashirama clasped his hands together while darting his eyes from side to side, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!" Madara was quick though as he shot up into the air, but heard Hashirama call out, "NOT DONE YET! WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST BLOOM AND... SAGE ART!"

Madara's shadows were then knocked back until Madara yelled out, "COME ON, HASHIRAMA! SHADOW STYLE: THUNDER BLAST!" His shadows then proceeded to fight as Madara attached himself to the ceiling - looking all too bored as the young brunette felt a rather harsh punch to the face from something that wasn't even there. Growling that Madara would not actually fight him, he then called out, "WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU!"

Madara then felt his body roughly hit the ground as he called upon more shadows, "LIMBO!" Now ten shadows were after Hashirama as Madara yelled, "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!" Growing agitated at this point, he rushed forward and once in range he then realized Hashirama holding a kunai up to his throat, but he REFUSED to lose after Sakura and his little brother had won their matches.

His hand then shot up and knocked the kunai from Hashirama's hand before flipping him to his back. Hearing a chipper laugh come from the male, Hashirama then nodded to Itachi, whom only blinked before smiling, "Hashirama Senju forfeits! Madara Uchiha is the winner!" Once Madara looked at the time, he then realized they had been fighting for almost thirty minutes. A couple seconds more and it would have been a draw.

* * *

All matches were done with and all participants now had two days to rest and recover before the final tournament. The same day the mock battles had taken place and ended, Shisui then neared Indra, "Indra..." Turning around the male with the long brunette locks chuckled softly, "Congratulations on your whole team passing!" Noticing Shisui's distressed facial expression, he then gave his full attention, "What's wrong?" Looking up, the male of teleportation then released a quivering breath, "Orochimaru placed a curse mark on Sakura..."

The clipboard Indra had been holding instantly slipped from his fingers to come crashing down on the ground. Noticing the man could no longer focus, Shisui then began to roughly shake him, "INDRA!" Snapping out of it and shaking his head, the brunette Uchiha male then hurriedly exclaimed, "WE HAVE TO SEAL IT!" Both then nod before vanishing.

Appearing beside the pinkette, Indra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, come." Nodding her head, she then followed her older brother down into a sealing room and sighed, "I need you to take your top off." Taking her clasp off, Sakura then pulled her cloak over her head and was instructed to kneel. Doing so, he then got to work and made the correct hand signs before he placed a seal over the curse mark so that she would be unable to have access to the use of its power.

Screams were all he heard from his little sister as he locked up the curse mark... and once he was finished, the pinkette passed out. Frowning sadly, Indra then redressed his baby sister before then hearing his voice, "Indra, why would you lock up such power?" Activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, his reverse colored - star patterned orbs then glared, "OROCHIMARU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Dark laughter was all he heard, "Such hatred within your family. How do you manage to always hide it from your dearest younger sister? How could you not tell her that it was YOUR FAULT that ASURA DIED!?" Indra was growing more and more pissed off by the moment as he clenched his fists tightly, but then realized... Orochimaru was gone. Snapping around, he then witnessed his little sister still out cold and that... he was thankful for. Sakura had to hand it to herself... she was one hell of an actress.

Now in a hospital room, Izuna was the first to rush in, "Sakura!" Running to her, he then threw his arms around her petite frame and nuzzled her cheek lightly. Madara then walked in and all she could do was clench her teeth tightly as he held up a hand, "Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" That love she had once felt for this teen was now gone... LONG GONE and it was replaced with an even greater hatred. She said nothing the whole visit until Izuna's head popped up, "Are you excited for tomorrow?" She couldn't hate Izuna... she just couldn't. Looking at him, the pinkette finally smiled softly, as if faking it, "Yeah."

The next day came pretty damn quick as Minato sat beside the Third Kazekage, "We are surprised you actually wanted to come out to watch this year, Lord Kazekage." Nodding his head, he then spoke, "Yes, I have heard a great deal about this years Chunin Exams participants. Namely, Sakura Uchiha." Gaining an _'Ah'_ face, the Fourth Hokage then chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Sakura is one of our three prodigies this year."

Looking confused at this, the Third Kazekage then asked, "Three prodigies?" Minato then gave a stern nod, "Correct, sir. We have Sakura Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha. They are our elite squad that even outrank most of my ANBU. Once they pass the Chunin Exams, which I am sure they will, they will be given the instant rank of Jonin and then be sent into the ANBU along with their squad leader, who is an ANBU Captain, as a unit all on their own. As a team, they basically know what one another is thinking and can act upon instinct alone."

Nodding his head at this and giving a gentle laugh, the Third Kazekage then released a gentle breath, "Interesting. I will have to remember to not get on your bad side then. I wouldn't want you sending those four after me." This made Minato chuckle lightly, "Well, as long as our treaty of peace stands; I see no benefactor in attacking you."

Shisui stood with his genin and smirked, "You guys pumped? All right, here is the line up I have been given. Madara is up first and will be up against Temari, Izuna is up second and he will be up against Kankuro, last but not least Sakura will be up against Gaara. You all got it?" All three then nodded. The pinkette remembered this Gaara fellow from the mock battle matches and was ready to go.

Indra now stood within the large arena, looking at the Fourth Hokage that finally nodded, "WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE CHUNIN EXAM! COMPETITORS, ARE YOU READY TO SHOW YOUR WORTH TO YOUR VILLAGE!? FIRST UP WE HAVE MADARA UCHIHA VS TEMARI!" Both entered the arena and as Madara walked, his cloak and hair snapped wildly in the wind. He had to fight a WOMAN!? _'TCH'_ probably a WEAK woman at that too. The only woman worth fighting, was Sakura.

Raising his hand, Indra then swiped it down, "BEGIN!" With that, Indra jogged back, all ready KNOWING Madara's destructive capabilities. Temari smirked and held out her fan, "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Lazily, the moody male held up his hand and absorbed the jutsu before sighing, "Too much energy..." How in the hell was she supposed to beat someone that could ABSORB jutsu!?

Since this was bound to be boring for him, he might as well MAKE it fun. Indra watched the royal blue chakra begin to build up before Madara yelled out, "SUSANO'O!" The long haired brunette then turned towards the petrified young girl and sighed, "Um, miss?" Snapping towards Indra, she quickly held a hand up, "I RESIGN!" Allowing his Susano'o to drop, Indra then called out, "THE WINNER OF MATCH ONE IS MADARA UCHIHA!"

There were two matches before Indra then sighed from how boring those were and yelled out, "NEXT, IZUNA UCHIHA VS KANKURO!" Izuna dropped down and so did Kankuro. He planned on doing the same thing as his elder brother just to get this over with. Puppet masters were just cowards that constantly ran. Indra could already tell what Izuna was planning... but it wouldn't work the same as Madara's it would be five hundred times more terrifying. Out of all of the Susano'os he had seen, Izuna's scared him the most because it not only concealed Izuna's presence, but if he wanted it to... he could make the entire thing invisible, along with himself.

"BEGIN!" Indra yelled and ran REALLY far back as Izuna grinned, "SUSANO'O!" Silver bones began to build up until the angel of death itself was formed. The silver coloration was something Sakura loved, it was so pretty how it shimmered like her own and Madara's; but Izuna's really reminded her of an angel.

Kankuro wouldn't be terrified like his sister. Well, that is until Izuna's grin widened, "Now vanish." Suddenly, Izuna and his Susano'o... were gone. Okay, now Kankuro was terrified as he looked around in a panicked fashion until feeling as if he were going to have a panic attack and yelled, "I FORFEIT!" _\- 'Smart move, kid...'_ Indra thought as Izuna reappeared and dropped down. He hadn't even moved his Susano'o, yet vanishing scared the kid so much that he quit. Kankuro got angry at this and yelled, "DO ANY OF YOUR TEAMMATES EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!?" Snapping his crimson orbs towards the loud mouth, Izuna smirked, "Guess you'll find out."

"KANKURO FORFEITS! THE WINNER IS IZUNA UCHIHA!" Indra yelled sternly, only to add in, "WE ARE NOW AT THE LAST MATCH! SAKURA UCHIHA VS GAARA!" Both dropped down into the arena, glaring at one another as they approached the center. Indra knew fully well that Sakura wouldn't use her Susano'o unless she really wanted to rearrange this teen's face.

Up with the Hokage, the Third Kazekage then nodded, "You weren't lying when you said the whole team had skill. Izuna Uchiha is FASCINATING to watch and you can feel Madara's and Sakura's chakra from all the way up here." Nodding his head, Minato had to agree with that one, "Yes, those two, for what ever reason; were born with unnaturally high levels of chakra that could classify them as Jinchuriki, but with more than at least three tailed beasts inside of them. Sakura, so far, is the most talented but never seems satisfied with how skilled she truly is."

Indra then rose his hand before swiping it down, "BEGIN!" Light pink lightning quickly surrounded her body and with her transportation technique, created clones that all began to swirl around the red head. He was insane with how he was laughing while fighting. Rushing towards him, all clones then began to charge a mass amount of lightning style within her palm as his sand shielded him. Stupid... earth style is weak to lightning style, "CHIDORI!"

That's when she noticed... something wasn't right and activated her Rinnegan, "LIMBO!" Fifty shadows then began to rip the sand a part until she quickly switched back to her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Scaling the wall, she stopped midway and whistled to Indra, whom appeared beside her, "He's a Jinchuriki... I'm sure of it. The beast is trying to go on a rampage as we speak, go tell Lord Fourth." - "But Sakura!" - "GO NOW!"

Nodding, he then vanished before appearing beside Minato and bending down to relay the intel. Minato's eyes widened immensely and his head then snapped to the side, only to see that the Third Kazekage was now gone, "Damn! Sakura wins the match by default, now go to Shisui and relay this. Also make all the genin aware that they pass the Chunin Exams and are now Jonin rank and are being admitted into the ANBU with Shisui. GO!" Nodding his head, Indra then vanished and then appeared in front of Shisui, "No time to talk, this is Team Shisui's first ANBU mission! SECURE THE TAILED BEAST THAT SAKURA IS CONFRONTING!"

All three nodded sternly, "Yes sir!" With that, they then vanished and appeared beside the pinkette on the wall, "Sakura, you okay!?" Izuna asked worriedly. Nodding, he then explained everything, making her eyes widen, "Team Shisui is now an ANBU squad!?" They all nodded and Shisui chuckled, "That was kind of always the end game plan! ALL RIGHT TEAM SHISUI, LET'S GO!" He then handed out their masks and they all placed theirs on.

Suddenly, Sakura froze, making Shisui look towards the pinkette, "Sakura, what is it!?" The pinkette shook her head, "Shisui, you need to go to Lord Fourth, NOW! We can take care of things here, just get going!" He trusted her judgement more than anything so he vanished before appearing beside Minato, "Lord Fourth, Sakura sensed an evil presence near you!" Minato then nodded and pointed, "You can say that again..." There stood Orochimaru with the reanimated First Hokage, the reanimated Second Hokage, and the reanimated Third Hokage.

* * *

Okay, this guy was mentally insane. Sakura was about ninety-nine point nine percent of that now considering he didn't want the pinkette to have any bonds or friends. Saying that she shouldn't be allowed to have any. Well, fuck you too buddy. Izuna then darted forward and Gaara then caught him before slamming him to a tree and keeping him held hostage while laughing insanely, "That sand will continue to slowly harden until the forest floor sees the color of his blood!"

She was exhausted and her curse mark was hurting as she watched Madara then gracefully dart past her and dodge all of his attacks, "How dare you harm my little brother." Yet, Madara was then grasped and hurled at Sakura, whom caught him, "Stop Madara!" Her curse mark then acted up and she began to writhe in agony while the moody male stood, "I'll take care of this."

Once Gaara and Madara darted off, fighting as if hell was now colliding with earth while heaven came crashing down on top; Sakura tried to free Izuna, but couldn't as she watched it tighten even more. Out of nowhere, her head snapped to the side and her eyes widened once she witnessed the enormous creature appear, "W-What in the hell..." But that's when she also heard Madara's voice, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A massive white tiger was given the rundown of what was going on before she pounced and sank her claws and fangs into him.

It didn't take long, for the creature to vanish and Izuna was released; only for Sakura to weakly catch him. Once the white tiger was close enough to them, she then vanished and a shirtless Madara jumped down. Sakura, baffled, could only say, "You beat it... all by yourself...?"

Nodding his head, thinking he would FINALLY gain praise from the pinkette, Sakura only looked down, "I see..." Taking her right hand glove off, she pressed it to Izuna's body to heal him completely before turning to Madara and pressing her hand to his chest, healing him as well before she collapsed.

By the time Sakura woke up, Izuna walked in with a saddened expression. Looking towards him, she then asked softly, "Izuna, what's wrong?" Looking up, he took in a breath, "The Fourth Hokage used the Reaper Death Seal to seal all of the reanimated shinobi and by doing so, lost his life. Indra has been made the next Hokage by Lord Fourth's last wishes." Sakura didn't care really... or did she...? Lord Fourth had treated her like she was his very own daughter. Before she knew it, tears fell down her face and she broke down.

Madara then walked in and the pinkette's rage shot through the roof, "Madara... let's fight." Izuna blinked rapidly, "Huh!? Here!? Now!?" Madara then smirked, "Yes, let's fight Sakura! I'll meet you on the roof!" The two now mirrored one another on the roof of the hospital. Madara placed his headband on and then waited, "Put your headband on." Laughing, the pinkette then pointed to her forehead, "I won't need to because you won't even be able to make a SCRATCH on my forehead!"

This made Madara's eye twitch to say the least, as he folded his arms, "Just do it. It means we will be fighting on equal terms." Sakura was about ready to rip his vocal cords out as she yelled, "YOU THINK WE ARE EQUALS?" - "YES, I DO THINK THAT, SAKURA!" Both were royally pissed off now as Sakura ran her light pink chidori through her hand and Madara, whom had learned the Rasengan from Jiraya, was then formed within his palm before the two launched towards one another.

Izuna was MORTIFIED as he ran in between the two, "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" _'I can't stop!'_ They both thought at the same time until Shisui and Jiraya appeared. Shisui grasped the pinkette and hurled her away, while Jiraya did the same to Madara. Shisui then neared the girl he considered to be his little sister, "Were you really planning on killing Madara, Sakura!? That is NOT a jutsu we aim at our comrades!"

Shooting up, she then ran to where Madara had been thrown... only to see a massive crater. Clenching her teeth, the pinkette then bolted off as her long pink pastel locks fluttered violently behind her. Madara then sat up and rubbed his head of black and blue thorns, only for Jiraya to scold him, "You know kiddo, I didn't teach you the Rasengan so that you could harm Sakura."

Looking away and softly huffing, the moody male then explained, "Yes, well, I just want her to acknowledge me." Jiraya seemed all too amused by this as he released a laugh, "Ah, I think she does acknowledge you, Madara and that's what frustrates her the most. You continue to grow stronger and stronger, while for her; she feels as if she is at a stand still." Looking up, Madara rapidly blinked, "What? Are you serious Pervy-Sage?" He wished all of the kids would stop calling him that, but oh well, he supposed it was fitting.

Sakura now sat within a tree whenever Shisui dropped down, "Sakura..." Looking away, she said nothing and this made Shisui sigh heavily as he used his wire to tie her up, "Sakura, look at me." Refusing to look at him, he gave up on that one, so he just began his speech, "Sakura Uchiha! You are STRONG! EVERYONE ELSE, EVERYONE, BUT YOU CAN SEE THIS! GIVE UP ON WANTING TO GAIN SO MUCH POWER AT ONE TIME! THESE THINGS TAKE TIME!" Sighing softly now, the male of teleportation then knelt down and brought the pinkette into his arms, "You are like the bratty little sister that I never got to have. Think things over, all right...?"

Untying her, she now sat there until the hour grew late and her crimson orbs snapped to the side, "Who's there... I'm in a REALLY bad mood, so if I were you, I'd go away." Suddenly, the pinkette was ambushed and she jumped to safety as she looked at these four people now staring her down. The girl was pretty until she spoke, "Lord Orochimaru offers you power. Don't you have a purpose for wanting that power?" Sakon then spoke, "Give it some thought, but don't keep us waiting."

The four then vanished as she remembered Madara's crater. It was now or never. She wanted that power more than anything in the world. Rushing home, she packed a bag of clothing and other necessities she would need; realizing her brother must be at the Hokage's Tower tied up with paperwork. Vanishing and reappearing near the front gate, the pinkette began to walk until hearing Izuna's sweet voice, "I knew you were planning on leaving..."

Stopping, Sakura took a deep breath before releasing it, "Izuna, why aren't you asleep? Go home." The short haired male then held his hand out to her, "Sakura! Please stay! If you leave, Madara will change... and so will I!" Looking down, she then sighed, "Izuna... I can't do that... not anymore. It's over." Shaking his head abruptly he held his hand out, "Then take me with you!" That was shocking to the pinkette as she turned around to see that he was already packed.

Vanishing, she then appeared in front of him and held him tightly, "You can't leave Mada-" - "YES I CAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WEAK I FEEL COMPARED TO YOU AND BIG BROTHER!? IT'S INFURIATING!" Frowning, Sakura brushed his tears away as her heart clenched, "Thank you for everything... but first..." That's when she knocked the young man unconscious and placed him on the bench and kissed his cheek before vanishing out of the village. Soon the Sound Four met her much closer than anticipated and she blinked roughly, "What's the meaning of this?"

They all knelt down before Sakon spoke, "Lord Orochimaru has also taken great interest in Izuna Uchiha. Retrieve him at once." Sakura shook her head, "His heart is too pure. It isn't filled with darkness the way mine is." The way she described him made the other's nod... knowing the young man would come after them anyway, "First you will need to take this."

Handed a pill, she then gazed at it with those cold vibrant emerald orbs, "What is it?" Ukon was answering a lot of questions tonight, but hey, whatever, "For you to awaken the true power within that curse mark, you will need to die. Well, it's simulated death. That's what the crate is for. Jirobo here will be carrying you most of the way until you awaken." Nodding, she then popped the pill in her mouth and instantly felt a pulse without her entire body and she was quickly placed within the crate before the Sound Four, were on their way.

* * *

The moment Izuna awoke in the morning, thanks to Izumo and Kotetsu, he quickly rushed to the Hokage's Tower before slamming the door open. Indra glanced up to see the Uchiha lad heaving like a madman and gave a concerned facial expression, "Izuna? What's wrong?" He explained things as fast as he could and the moment he was done, Indra's eyes were wide with horror, "CALL IN SHIKAMARU, NEJI, KIBA, AND MADARA! ALL FIVE OF YOU ARE TO GO AND RESCUE SAKURA BEFORE SHE REACHES THE BORDER!"

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Madara, and Izuna all stood there as the genius got to work on a solid strategy, "Neji and Izuna, you two will be up front, Kiba will be right behind, followed by me, and Madara you will watch our backs. Everyone got the plan? Good, let's go!" They all darted out and Izuna's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was in one eye while the other held the Rinnegan while Neji's Byakugan was now hard at work.

Out of nowhere Neji and Izuna alike called out, "Found them!" He may have a pure heart, but why was he always left behind!? Izuna had no answers for his own questions as they pushed to move faster towards the group that was obviously taking a break. Sakura belonged within the Leaf Village, no questions asked. That was where she belonged! She belonged with the Uchiha and FINALLY after a LONG time, they FINALLY had an Uchiha Hokage! The Uchiha would probably gain better housing and the Leaf Police Force would be open for anyone who wanted to join.

The Sound Four could now understand what the pinkette had been talking about whenever she spoke of that pure heart, because this boy had one hell of a PURE heart. Sighing, they now stood and Kidomaru took the crate as Jirobo stayed behind. Once the group landed, they were caught within a trap; yet Madara knew how to free them as he sat down and began to gather nature energy. Once Sage Mode was activated, he released a sharp _'TSK'_ before calling out, "ALL MIGHTY PUSH!" Seeing no damage, he then looked to Izuna; whom nodded instantly.

"SUSANO'O!" Madara and Izuna called out while the moody male threw all of the teens, minus his little brother, within his protection while calling out, "Izuna, be quick!" Nodding his head abruptly, the young man then scowled, "NOW VANISH!" As he said this, his Susano'o and his presence were simply erased; causing Jirobo to panic as he heard, "SEVER THE HEAVENS!" He might have stolen part of this technique from Shisui, but he somehow made it his own by adding in his own moves. Reaching his blade up, Izuna then struck down with an impact so great that his chakra split the land and Jirobo in half.

"There they are!" Neji called as Kidomaru then handed Sakura off to Sakon before staying behind as Neji stopped moving to take on the spider appearing male. Up next, Kiba stayed behind to take on Sakon. Then Kimimaro appeared to complain that the Sound Four were taking too long for Rock Lee to appear and take him on and soon after that Gaara appeared to help him with that tedious task. Tayuya then took the pinkette for Shikamaru and Temari to take him on together. Soon afterwards, Sakura broke free of her imprisonment; only to look back at Madara with a darkened smirk... only to take off.

"SAKURA!" Madara yelled out and soon enough, she stopped at the Valley of The End to look back at Madara, "So it's you... weak little Uchiha." Her ice cold tone rang out only loud enough for him to hear before she added in, "So, he sent you... huh?" He couldn't believe his ears... the girl who once claimed her love for him was now trying to get as far away as possible. Unable to think of anything but what he was about to say, he merely blurted it out, "Why are you doing this to us!? Tell me the truth Sakura! I DON'T GET IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU LIKE THIS? WHY ARE YOU DOING IT!?"

Looking her one emerald and one silver orb into his eyes, a gentle gust of wind brushed those long pink tresses to slowly ride along with the current as she spoke in that cold tone, "Like I already told Izuna, it's over. Just leave me alone. Look at you, what's with the angry face?" The pinkette mocked with a smirk as she continued, "Why should you care what I do? It's my concern, not yours. I have my own path to follow now... and neither you, or anyone else, can steer me from it. I will tell you this much. My days of playing ninja with you kids in the Leaf Village are done."

Madara was tightly clenching his gloved hands now as he spoke to her, "Izuna, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee... they all risked their lives... and for what reason!? TO SAVE YOU!" Turning her head, she then gave a darkened chuckle, "Well, wasn't that nice of them?"

With that, Sakura snapped around and began to walk away, causing Madara to clench his gloved fists even tighter before launching himself into the air, "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!?" ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR COMRADES RISKED THEIR LIVES FOR NOTHING!?" With that said, he pounced on the precious pinkette before pinning her to the ground as a dark scowl came to her face, "My comrades, huh? If I had stayed with COMRADES like YOU, I would have never become this strong. Now... I'm going to where Orochimaru is."

This made something within the moody Uchiha male snap as he began to erupt like an active volcano, "TELL ME, ARE YOU INSANE!? THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS NOW DEAD AND MOST OF THE LEAF WAS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF HIM! ALL HE WANTS IS YOUR BODY SAKURA! HE WILL WEAR YOU LIKE A NEW PAIR OF CLOTHES UNTIL NOTHING OF YOU IS LEFT! HAS IT NOT DAWNED ON YOU YET!? HE WISHES TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR ABILITIES! THE SIX PATHS AND YOUR EYES! DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL ACCEPT THIS!?"

A heavy sigh was then heard escaping the pinkette's lips, "None of that matters now. The only thing that matters is achieving my goal, but if you insist on getting in my way... then it can't be helped." Madara could feel his heart breaking at this picture, but roughly shook his head, "If I have to do this the hard way, then so be it."

His fists began to brutally punch Sakura across the face, yet she did not even seem phased by it in the slightest; making Madara's eyes widen as he thought, _'THIS ISN'T SAKURA!'_ \- "Is that it?" Madara's head then snapped up as the pinkette's hand shot out to grasp his shirt and lift him up tightly until his feet no longer touched the ground. Smirking at his discomfort, Sakura then slammed her fist into the teen's gut and sent him plummeting down into the depths of the water.

Saddened orbs looked at the top of the water before not giving up and swimming to the surface for much needed air. Sakura retracted her curse mark as she watched Madara now rushing after her and that's when their day long battle began. By the end of this battle, both parties were exhausted and bloody from beating the hell out of one another. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The pinkette yelled as she activated her light pink chidori that was now laced with a silver coloration. Holding his hand out, he then produced a Rasengan within his palm as he still gasped for air, "I... CAN'T... DO... THAT!"

Infuriated by this, she then yelled back, "WHY! WHY CAN'T YOU!? THE ANSWER WILL PROBABLY MAKE ME STUPID ANYWAY, SO NEVER MIND!" Shooting off of the wall, Madara then jumped forward and their two jutsu's clashed instantly, but Madara spoke before the massive explosion, "Because... I love you..." The explosion was massive indeed and both parties were flung away from one another.

Madara was now on the ground completely unconscious as Sakura walked to him before dropping to her knees with her face right over his as her headband became unlaced and clanked beside the male's head. She looked at how beautiful he was becoming... it was the fate of all Uchiha men. They were BEAUTIFUL. Leaning down, she pressed her lips lightly to his before shakily standing... and leaving.

By the time the moody male awoke, he was back in the Leaf Village and was all patched up as Jiraya and Indra walked in, "Madara." Turning his head slowly, he then nodded, "Lord Fifth... I apologize..." Indra gave a saddened chuckle but then walked forward and ruffled Madara's hair, "I have a new mission for you. You are to go with Jiraya here on his journey for two years and he will help train you and shape you. See you when your fifteen, trouble."

Jiraya glanced towards Madara and sighed, "Madara, I will train you only if you forget about saving Sakura. It is a fools quest you are on and you need to be smarter than I was." Something within this statement just did not add up as he clenched his bed sheets, "If being smarter is what you claim it to be, then I shall remain a fool my entire life." Good answer. Jiraya then grinned, "ALL RIGHT THEN! THE ROAD WILL BE TOUGH, BUT WE WILL MANAGE! MADARA, LET'S GO!"

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Two years came and passed as if no time had passed at all. Long unruly black and blue locks chased after its owner as a Leaf Village headband clanked against his muscular cloaked leg. Humming softly with a lazy stare on his face, Madara, then passed through the gates and Izumo's and Kotetsu's mouth dropped wide open, "Was THAT who I THINK it was!? He looks like a BEAST now! Good lord, what has Master Jiraya been teaching him!?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino then rushed up to the two gate guards huffing, "Sorry we are late! We are here to grab the numbers for Lord Hokage!" The two nodded and handed the sheets of paper over before speaking, "Oh, you three, something familiar just came home." All three tilted their head until Izumo added in, "You look simply unsightly." THIS made all of their eyes widen before they bolted.

Madara folded his arms as he slowly took in the sight of his birth place once again until hearing, "MADARA!" Turning around, the male only hummed his answer, "Hm?" Naruto then noticed how... how... what in the HELL!? This TEEN looked like a full blown God of War now! Noticing their expressions, Madara chuckled, "It is good to see you as well Naruto, Sasuke, Ino." Sasuke then gawked, "Madara, what in the HELL were you doing for two years!? Bench pressing mountains!?"

Laughing at this softly, Jiraya then appeared, "All right kiddo, time to go see the Hokage. He has a new team for you, which of course, Izuna is on; but first has a test for you." Nodding Madara simply nodded towards the three in front of him before vanishing into the Hokage's Tower. Walking in once they had been given clearance from Indra's voice, he then smiled, "Ah! Mada...ra... wow that was some growth spurt you had. Training go well?"

Jiraya laughed slightly and nodded, "We wouldn't have come back if we hadn't produced any results." Madara kept silent and he was actually making Indra a tad nervous, but would not show it, "I'm glad to hear this. Well, I had planned on testing your teamwork with Izuna again, but we just got word that someone has found Sakura's location within one of Orochimaru's hideouts. I will be putting you to work right away Madara, are you ready to head out?" Nodding his head, he could feel his blood surging with many different emotions until...

Suddenly feeling being scooped up and twirled around before a strained wheeze was released, the culprit then quickly set the muscular male down and he turned around, "Hm? Shisui-sensei?" Madara was now taller than Shisui and his form was more or less perfect. Indra then sweat dropped at Shisui as Izuna then entered, "Oh, big brother! You're home... AND HUGE!" Izuna had always been more petite, but still muscular; but not THAT muscular.

Shaking his head, Indra then sighed, "As such, I have to inform you that someone new will be placed on your team. Until meet and greet in one hour at the gate, rest up and relax. All of you are now dismissed." The two teens then left and Shisui looked at Jiraya, "Has he been okay?" Jiraya nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders at the same time, "More or less. Just a moody teenager is all, but... he is now terrifying to watch in battle. He has grown so strong that even you might have a hard time with him, but, as promised Shisui; I am leaving Madara in your care."

Indra then narrowed his orbs towards Shisui and Jiraya, "Shisui... Danzo was the one who forced one of his subordinates from the foundation onto your team. Watch him or her carefully... I have a feeling this has to do with Danzo wanting Sakura's power of the Six Paths and her eyes..." They had a feeling this would happen sooner or later... _'But to try and cover something up within a team would be hard unless...'_ Indra pondered until figuring it out, "Shisui, be weary of not only your eyes... but Madara's and Izuna's as well."

This made the male of teleportation's eyes widen, before they darkened slightly. No one would hurt his team that had become his only reason for becoming sane once again. In other words, they had become his family. Nodding towards the Sixth Hokage, "Right you can count on me, Indra." With that said, the male then flickered away.

The moody male now walked with his younger brother in a rather quiet part of town. Just as Izuna was about to speak, Madara then grasped his younger brother's arm and the two darted to the side to see a pale young girl with black short locks that resembled a bob-cut. The longer locks within the front of her face fluttered as her cold and hardened orbs stared at the men while sending out another attack. Flickering towards the female, Madara the growled as she pulled out her short blade on her back to instantly block Madara's blade.

Her shirt mirrored the looks of a zip up t-shirt that had been cut off below her small breasts and her shorts were even shorter than Sakura's, meaning, they showed part of her backside. Growling as he pushed her forward with relative ease, Madara then snarled out, "WHO ARE YOU!?" That's when he felt something that had his face lighting up - her hand was now stroking over his manhood, "Well look at that, you are packing in more ways than one."

The fake smile she gave royally pissed the moody male off, but his body was now reacting the longer she continued to stroked. Yelling even louder now, he then snapped, "ANSWER ME! I ASKED YOU WHO YOU WERE, DID I NOT!?" The girl then met her cold gaze with his own and just as he was about to thrust his blade into her, she jumped back before a swirl of ink began to surround her, "In due time Madara Uchiha, in due time." With that, she was gone and the moody male now had to adjust before jumping down to his younger brother.

The two Uchiha brother's then sighed heavily and began making their way to the front gate with all of their gear and belongings packed along with them. Once arrived, Shisui placed a hand on his hip as the other rose up to greet the two, "Yo! Madara, Izuna, meet your new teammate, Saina. " Not looking at her for the moment being, the two then looked up for angered facial expressions to now be plastered upon the two Uchiha brother's looks. Shisui, being confused as of now, then tilted his head in complete and utter confusion, "Uh... did I miss something...?"

Both Madara and Izuna then gave a solemn nod as the youngest brother replied, "Only the part where she attacked us for no reason." Madara then began to blush again as he remembered as to what she did to him and gave a frustrated groan as Saina internally smirked, but gave a fake smile on the outside, "Sorry about earlier! I just wanted to know what I was working with. Now I know that I can trust on my teammates."

Shisui then shook his head, "All right you three, introduce yourselves." Madara then narrowed his orbs towards the female almost dangerously, "Madara Uchiha..." Izuna was no different, as he scoffed, "Izuna Uchiha..." Saina then gave her signature fake smile, "And you can call me Saina." Nodding Shisui then sighed, "I am the team captain, my name is Shisui Uchiha. Now, let's go!" All three teens nodded and then darted out of the village.

* * *

Cold Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan pierced the field in front of her that now had over two-hundred opponents as a voice then slithered out, "Show me how you have progressed Sakura." Glancing her orbs towards the male, she only took a step forward as her white kimono top, which held the Uchiha crest on the back, that was loose so that her black tube top showed lightly fluttered within the wind as her short black form fitting shorts clung to her body; the pinkette only placed her right hand on the hilt of her snake sword, yet said nothing as she approached the hoard of men.

The moment they began to rush her, she would body flicker so fast that the men could not keep up with her as she began stabbing each man within a non-vital spot. Her swordsmanship was more or less perfect now and her form was nothing short of it either. Once the last male was left groaning on the ground, Sakura then flickered back to Orochimaru's side as he smirked, "Not one fatal wound has been dealt. You must be heartless if you wish to take Madara on now."

Snapping the deadly glow of her crimson orbs towards the snake resembling male, her harsh tone rang out, "With him, I WILL be heartless. Make no mistake about that." Fanning the girl off, Kabuto then appeared and smiled, "All right Sakura, time for a hair cut." Not saying anything, she then bit her thumb, "Summoning Jutsu!" With that, a small white wolf appeared within her arms, due to the amount of chakra she had expended, as she began to carry the pup with her.

Sitting within Kabuto's medical office as he trimmed her knee length locks to the top of her thighs, he then sighed, "Sakura? Can I ask you something?" As she sat there stroking the pup's silky fur, her cold and harsh tone rang out, "What." Frowning slightly, he then asked softly, "What would you do if you saw Madara and Izuna?" Izuna. This is when she began to laugh madly, "Oh, I would make Madara despair! After what he told me, I know just how to do it too!" Kabuto's frown deepened... because he had been the one to let the Leaf Village know... as to where the pinkette was.

Back with Madara, Izuna, Saina, and Shisui; they currently walked and walked. Madara couldn't have given a damn about this girl that was now filling in for Sakura, so he folded his arms and kept his focus forward. Saina though, continued to stare at Madara, _'He is so handsome. If what Lord Danzo promises is true, then he will be mine after this mission.'_

Izuna slightly glanced towards the newest member of their team and noticed almost instantly the hungry gaze she now held for his big brother, only to begin shouting at her, "What is WRONG with you! First you attack us and then you stare at my big brother like something you can buy out of a store!?" Internally shocked that she had been caught, she didn't exactly show it as she, once again, gave a fake smile, "I'm just trying to figure him out. That's all. We are teammates after all."

Grinding his teeth, Izuna then stepped forward, "YOU ARE SIMPLY A STAND IN FOR SAKURA UNTIL WE GET HER BACK! YOU AREN'T HER!" That's when Saina's eyes narrowed, "You're right, I'm not Sakura... I'm glad you don't think I'm some traitorous cockroach." The youngest Uchiha was about to kill this girl until Madara slipped his arms beneath his younger brother's arms before locking them into place, "Izuna, that is enough. Saina, that is enough out of you as well. I apologize for my younger brother's outburst."

Shaking her head, Saina then gave that fake smile again, "Oh no, he doesn't bother me in the least." Madara then smirked, "Good." All she heard was the rush of wind before a strong fist connected with her cheek, "However, I do not mind if you forgive me in the slightest. Speak about Sakura in the manner of which you just did in front of me again... and I do not think I can hold back."

Saina couldn't believe how... how... how BORED this man sounded! That's when an extremely long and drawn out sigh was released before Shisui snapped around, "Do I need to put you three in a cage!? We are losing precious daylight and I would rather stay at an Inn than ruff it out in the woods!" Madara and Izuna merely began to walk forward with their arms securely folded across their chest. Shisui began to walk until noticing the girl hadn't even moved from her spot, making him sigh dreadfully, "Saina, let's GO!"

Jumping up, she then rushed to catch up to the team silently. Stopping at an Inn once the sun was beginning to get low, Shisui then nodded, "All right you three. This is the only Inn, so try and behave. They only have a unisex bath, so if you don't want your body to be seen by the opposing sex, then don't bathe." Madara and Izuna could care less about that, so once they got into their room they headed to the bath.

Opening the door to the bath, Izuna chuckled, "No one is even in here right now." This made the moody male shrug as he removed his towel and got into the hot springs before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. This... wasn't his imagination... was it? Nope. "SAINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BIG BROTHER!?" Izuna yelled furiously. Madara groaned in frustration before shoving the girl away from him and his orbs then darkened, "If you cannot refrain from placing your hands on my lower regions, then I shall take my leave."

Izuna then sweat dropped, "Big brother! You aren't even clean!" The younger Uchiha male then walked to his older brother and thoroughly washed his hair and left his body to himself, "You can handle your own body big brother." Madara then released a chuckle as he rinsed his hair before giving his body a nice scrub and rinsing that off as well, "Thank you Izuna. Now I shall take my leave. Saina, do keep your grimy paws off of his untainted body."

Shaking his head, Izuna then began to wash his hair until HE then felt it - making his breath hitch within his throat. Saina then gave a rather monotone chuckle before speaking, "My, are all Uchiha's this gifted?" Pushing Saina off, he then quickly scrubbed his body and rinsed before leaving with a massive blush assaulting his cheeks.

The next day came all too soon and Shisui nodded, "All right you three, feeling good?" Saina was the only one to answer, "Yes sir." Shisui then glanced towards the two brothers and wondered as to what had happened, "Well, today we are meeting up with our spy, Kabuto on the Tenshi Bridge. He's been sending periodic reports of Sakura to Indra and today we will be meeting up with him. If I'm not mistaken, you already know of him, don't you Madara and Izuna?" The two then gave a slight nod and the male of teleportation gave a nod as well, "Okay then, we should be there by noon. Before we get there, we will place our traveling cloaks on, got it?" All three then nodded.

It didn't take long in Madara's eyes for noon to roll around as Shisui, Madara, Izuna, and Saina pulled on their traveling cloaks before noticing a male wearing a traveling cloak on the Tenshi Bridge. Walking forward, Shisui smiled, "Good to see you again Kabuto. I'm sorry we always make you do all of these tedious tasks." Kabuto then shook his head, "It's all for the Leaf Village. Now quickly, we must go." Nodding, the five then darted off but were intercepted.

* * *

"Kabuto, good work." Orochimaru grinned, yet now Kabuto was making hand signs behind his back _'I DIDN'T PLAN THIS'_ \- "Right. It went just according to my calculations." Kabuto answered coolly, but Madara's rage was now getting the better of him, "OROCHIMARU! GIVE SAKURA BACK! I SHALL NOT ASK AGAIN!"

Smirking at Madara, he then laughed, "Ah, Madara Uchiha and... oh... what is this? Izuna Uchiha. I have been fascinated with you ever since the moment I witnessed that Susano'o of yours." Izuna then began to blink innocently, "Eh? Me?" Noticing that Madara was not going to stand still for much longer, Orochimaru grinned, "Let's see who is stronger... you, or my Sakura!" Shisui then remembered what Jiraya had told him... _"_ _he is now terrifying to watch in battle."_

With that Shisui pushed on Madara's back lightly. Encouragement. That is when this brute of a teenager pressed off of the bridge so hard that it broke in half and debris flew and roughly hit Izuna upside the head, making him collapse unconscious and begin sliding towards the bottom of the chasm that would surely kill him once he hit rock bottom.

Saina pulled out one of her scrolls and swiftly painted on a bird before holding up her pointer and middle finger, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" The bird then came to life and Saina then jumped on top of the bird as Shisui yelled, "SAINA CATCH HIM!" Noticing her just pass the falling teen, Shisui then got within his Susano'o and shot down to catch him in time before flying back up with a sigh of relief.

Orochimaru was having an extremely hard time with this teenager as his orbs snapped about to try to catch as to where he would be. His agility was impeccable and his strength was uncanny. He was sure that Sakura was still stronger than him... but at the pace Madara planned on going, Orochimaru would die. No matter how many times he tried to catch the teen off guard from behind, it simply wasn't an option. It was almost as if he had a sixth sense, or, someone was watching his back for him.

A sword finally came out of Orochimaru's mouth and Madara gracefully twirled about to grasp that blade before slamming his foot down onto it to shatter it completely and roughly punch the snake resembling male miles away. Panting heavily, Madara then felt something stick his side and cause him to fall over. _'A paralysis drug!?'_ He internally roared, knowing that this would take forever to completely wear off and he would be in a weakened state for quite a while, even with his chakra levels.

Saina then neared Orochimaru and the trade off of the list of ANBU were then given to the snake baring male before he, Kabuto, and Saina left. However, Shisui was no fool and now had a clone tailing the three as Kabuto continued to create hand signs to him from behind his back before tossing one of the master keys to him.

Once Izuna came to and Madara was able to shakily stand with his arm wrapped around Izuna's neck; Shisui, Izuna, and Madara then darted after his clone until reaching the base. Stopping, Shisui then hummed and activated his Susano'o to lightly drill within a weakened wall. With that he whispered, "We don't know what kind of traps are here, so the first priority is to find Saina. Once that has been achieved, we will then commence our search for Sakura. Understood?" Both teens nodded and all three began to run.

Madara, being a skilled sensory ninja turned his head as he panted, "T-The second door." Shisui then nodded and his clone then appeared holding a key and the original took it before the clone vanished. With that, the door was then unlocked and Saina was then captured and secured. Along with all of that, Shisui noticed the folder the female had been carrying and opened it, only for his eyes to widen, "This is..." Flagging through the pages, he then came across not only all of HIS data, but Madara's and Izuna's as well.

"I don't get it." Saina spoke out, causing all three Uchiha males to look her way before continuing, "Why... Why do you care about a traitor so much!?" Shisui sighed heavily, "Madara, Izuna, and Sakura; well... they are all like family to me." Izuna supposed he was next, so he went ahead and answered, "Well, she holds a special spot in my heart." Madara turned away as a single tear fell from his face, "It is simple for me... it is because I love her."

Saina watched that tear fall and her mission from Lord Danzo... no longer felt important. Tilting her head up to Madara, she needed to see this love first hand as she nodded, "I want to help you." Every Uchiha then looked at her and then at one another before nodding, "She shall come with me then. I will take responsibility for Sakura's life should the need arise." With that, he cut Saina free and all four then dashed into the lair.

Corner after corner, door after door, they all looked. Shisui could only think, _'Come on little sister, come back to us!'_ While Izuna thought, _'WHERE ARE YOU!?'_ Yet one person was not so silent as he ran and shouted at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA!" The paralysis drug, still not worn off yet, Madara collapsed face first and panted heavily as Saina rushed to him, "Let's rest a moment." Madara's rest ended up with him dozing off and that's when Saina pulled out her scroll and painted as many little mice as she possible could before activating them within a whisper, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll."

The moment her name was shouted, the deadly crimson glow of her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then slowly opened with a swirl; though not really caring, her eyes closed once again. Saina's eyes shot open the moment she had pin pointed the pinkette and placed her backpack down to place Madara's head against it. Rushing towards the ice cold chakra that felt suffocating, the young girl then created snakes to bind Sakura up with so that she could finally come home with the moody male.

Opening the door, the snakes slithered in and that's when Saina heard Sakura's voice, "What is so important that you had to wake me up..." She sounded all too pissed off and even Saina could tell. Trying not to be nervous, she then smiled, "My name is Saina and Madara has told me a great deal about you. He is here looking for you Sakura... won't you come home to the Leaf with him...?"

Just the mentioning of Madara's name royally pissed her off as her light pink lightning style then surrounded her body before she created a massive explosion. This same massive explosion shocked Madara awake as he noticed Izuna rushing past him as fast as he could. Once in the clearing, the youngest Uchiha male then grasped the front of Saina's shirt, "ALL RIGHT YOU! NO MORE LIES! JUST WHO IN THE HELL ARE Y-" - "Izuna..." Her cold tone rang out, causing him to slowly drop his hands from the girl to look up at the pinkette, "S-Sakura..."

Madara then was up and bolting, only to fall once more before will power pushed him to stand and rush out to turn towards her as well, only to shield his eyes from the sun for a moment. _'TCH'_ The pinkette venomously spat out, "Madara. So, they sent the weak little Uchiha..." Clenching his teeth, he then shouted, "SAKURA! I THOUGHT YOU GOING TO SEVER OUR BOND!"

Glancing lazily towards him, her emerald orbs unchanging, she then spoke, "It's not that I couldn't, I just chose not to. I let you live on a whim, nothing more." Fury was only growing within him as he shouted, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Smirking, she then vanished and appeared in front of Madara; making even his eyes widen slightly, "What? You said to get down here. So here I am." Madara merely glanced towards Izuna, making him nod, "I understand big brother..."

Grabbing Saina, he began to usher her away and that's how the pinkette knew how to get under Madara's skin, "Izuna, give that teammate of yours to Shisui." Nodding, he threw Saina in and Sakura then snapped around before walking to him. Backing Izuna to a wall, her body then pressed tightly against his as she reached behind him to notice he grew his hair back out. Now playing with his long locks, her hand then guided his head towards her own, "You have grown very handsome Izuna."

Raising his arms, he then gave her a tight hug, "Sakura... come home... please." His towering frame then lowered further and pressed against her neck as she felt the warmth of his tears assaulting her skin. Hushing him and stroking his long locks, she then flicked her orbs back to Madara, "Only if you will be mine." Feeling Izuna tense up almost immediately, he then looked up, "DO YOU PROMISE!? YOU PROMISE YOU WILL COME HOME!?"

Her orbs then darkened considerably and Izuna's eyes widened, "No." Madara's eyes were now out of focus due to the fact that Sakura had just ran his little brother through with her sword. Without Madara seeing, the pinkette took off her right hand glove and pressed her sun symbol to the wound once she ripped the sword out. Sakura then leaned forward and pressed her lips tenderly to his while stroking his baby soft cheek, "Now go Izuna... a part of me will always love you. Never forget that." Nodding, he then ran out with tears stinging his onyx jewels.

Before she could say a word, the pinkette was then slammed to the wall and Madara's body was now pressed to her own; causing her to become bright red as she thought to herself, _'OKAY, THIS IS MADARA, RIGHT!?'_ Noticing her look, he couldn't help but laugh as he took off his clasp and pulled his cloak over his head. Now he witnessed the sparkle within her eyes as those emerald orbs tauntingly roamed his body while her fingers twitched beside her frame.

"Sakura, it is not polite to stare." Madara's masculine tone rang out as he took her hands within his much larger ones before placing them on his well defined chest. Suddenly, Sakura began to trace every muscle with the tips of her fingers before gritting her teeth tightly and shoving him to the ground while holding her blade to his throat, "HOW! HOW DO YOU GET SO PERFECT!?" A deep sigh was all she heard until he answered, "I have been asking myself the same question. How do YOU get so perfect..."

Smirking, she then moved each of his hands above his head before taking her blade and piercing them and the ground to hold him in place; making him grit his teeth in pain as she spoke, "Well, I suppose I will have to figure it out then." Moving off of the male, her hand ran all the way down his abdomen before inching his pants down, "My, my, you have grown in more ways than one. I wonder how large you truly get... but, I do suppose we should not do this out in the open. However, your time with me... is up." Standing, she ripped the blade from his hands and pressed her sun symbol to each palm.

Looking at his face, that now held tears, he now whispered, "My only regret... was not telling you how I truly felt back then. I was such a fool Sakura... I have always loved you and cannot believe you could never see how jealous I became when you spent most of your time with Izuna. You are my whole world and what I strive to protect. You are the reason I became so strong. I became strong so that one day I could protect you and you could finally not think of me as a burden..."

Finally, the pinkette's face softened and was about to say something until Izuna ran out and blushed furiously, "I-er-uh-" Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled Madara's pants up as the moody male spoke, "Yes Izuna?" Shaking his head to get THAT picture out of his head, the youngest Uchiha then blurted out, "TERRIBLE NEWS BIG BROTHER! THE UCHIHA CLAN! THEY... THEY HAVE BEEN SLAUGHTERED BY LORD DANZO!"

Sakura's head snapped to the side, "WHAT ABOUT INDRA!?" Izuna nodded, "He's still okay, but they are trying to overthrow him! We just got the message from Lord Fifth himself! Sasuke and Itachi are fine too!" Standing up, the pinkette scowled, "It's time to go hunting boys." Madara then nodded to Izuna. They felt bad for lying, but Itachi planned on meeting the team half way home to seal Sakura's curse mark power away for good.


	33. Silhouette of Lovers

**It was a long day... yikes. This chapter is named after 2 Naruto Shippuden openings 9 & 16! I do NOT own the songs! Happy Father's Day!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33: Silhouette of Lovers**_

* * *

The fact that Madara and Izuna had completely forgotten the fact that Sakura could sense any type of negativity, such as lying, made her lower her head immensely. She would have expected them to be desperate to get her back... but not so desperate to the point to where they would lie straight to her face.

"SAKURA! LET'S GO!" The moody male yelled in a panicked tone as Izuna's orbs filled with tears before speaking, "S-Sakura... I... I'm sorry." So, he was aware that he knew what he was doing was in the wrong, but was willing to do anything to get his precious teammate back within his life. Madara instantly shot a glare towards his younger brother as he shook his head, "I CAN'T LIE TO SAKURA! I'M SORRY BIG BROTHER! I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HER, BUT SO DO I!" Looking down, the pinkette sighed heavily and was about to speak until the youngest Uchiha male grasped the pinkette once he had formed his Susano'o.

Madara's eyes then widened immensely, "IZUNA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Ignoring his older brother, he then yelled, "NOW VANISH!" With that, any sense of Izuna and Sakura vanished; making the male with the long forest of black and blue thorns for locks now snap around.

Now within the air, Izuna then wrapped his arms around Sakura firmly, "Run Sakura... I want you to be happy..." This shocked the pink haired Uchiha kunoichi as she began to reevaluate her situation. Maybe she couldn't be happy with Madara... but maybe, JUST MAYBE, she could be happy with Izuna. Wrapping her arms around him firmly, she then nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed, "Let's go home Izuna. I made you a promise that if you were mine, that I would come home... didn't I?"

Izuna's eyes widened as he felt his long raven ponytail being played with and slowly leaned back, "S-So, you were lying when you said no?" Nodding her head, she had already figured out that they had wanted to do this to rid her of her curse mark before bringing her home, "Come on, let's go and meet up with Itachi."

Chuckling softly, he then leaned back, "As sharp as always." Lifting a dainty pink brow, the pinkette smirked, "Do you honestly take me for a fool Izuna? Do you know how hard it would be to go up against the Uchiha Clan? One of us is bad enough, but up against the entire clan?" He then released a gentle chuckle and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It does sound foolish." Looking down to his panicking elder brother, the younger Uchiha male then released a gentle sigh of remorse, "All right." He sounded convincing and even his heart told a lie that day.

Nodding, they then reappeared and the two came back down to the ground before beginning to run in Itachi's direction. Sakura believed that finally she would be able to love freely and not feel as if Madara had an influence on every decision she ever made within her life.

After a day and a half run, Itachi finally came into view and the pinkette smiled brightly for the first time within a long time. Itachi smiled back and got within his Susano'o before sealing the pinkette's curse mark away. That's when she began to feel Izuna's guilt for lying. Turning her head towards him, she then tried to form a sentence... but all she could seem to say was, "I-Izuna... you lied to me?" Izuna then shot his gaze away and began to speak in a hushed tone, "I-I can't fall in love with you, Sakura. It's not that I don't want to, believe me, I have wanted to make you mine for as long as I have known you... but... Madara... he loves you so much that it hurts him, Sakura."

Looking down, she then chuckled; now feeling entirely foolish for falling for Izuna's fairy tale until that chuckle then turned into harsh, dark laughter as she remembered Shisui's words when she was much younger and more naive - _'A NINJA MUST SEE THROUGH DECEPTION!'_ \- Everyone's eyes widened with horror that such a sound could even be produced by the pinkette as she lowered her head to look at the other Uchiha's, "Well, then I guess the Uchiha's will pay for your lies by falling by my hand instead."

No one within the group thought that the pink haired Uchiha kunoichi could be serious about such claims made towards her own family and clan as Izuna stepped forward, "SAKURA! YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN CLAN!?" Gritting her teeth now, all she could say were these words, "The clan, the clan, is that all you ever think about? No wonder the Uchiha's are always looked upon with such suspicion! ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS THE CLAN AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Shocked at these claims, Madara then looked down. Sakura was right. The Uchiha's did nothing but think about themselves and what might benefit the clan, yet not the entire village. However, their were a few that were different... and Sakura made this clear, "The only exceptions to what I said is Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, and... Madara." Saina watched all of this unfold almost curiously as Madara stepped forward, "What about you, Sakura... where do you stand..." Glancing her deadly crimson orbs back towards the male, she then released a sharp _'TSK'_ before even speaking a word, "Neither. I couldn't care less what happens to the clan, nor the village."

He couldn't believe his ears, he just couldn't. This was the woman he loved the most within this world... and yet, she didn't care about anything that she had once held dear to her. Glancing down slightly, the male with the long black with the blueish tint hair then began to recall many things, such as a time when Sakura and himself were best friends and then... their downfall.

"You know, Madara, you never did have a goal or dream. I wonder... do you have one now?" Sakura then smirked, fully knowing what the answer was due to when they were children they had spoken about their dreams and goals... but what he had told her, kind of shocked her at the time; yet she had never stopped secretly rooting for his success.

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

Sakura, the age of nine, now sat beside the ten year old Madara two days before her tenth birthday. Turning her head towards him with those large, doughy, and curious emerald orbs; the pinkette then poked his side lightly, "Hey Madara?" Glancing towards his best friend, he then gave a smile before shifting his head back to look back up at the great stone faces, "Yeah? What's up Sakura?"

Tapping her index finger against her chin, as if trying to find the correct way of wording this, Sakura then asked, "What is your dream for the future?" Blinking rapidly, his onyx jewels seemed slightly taken back by this question before smiling gently and giving an honest answer, "Well... the Leaf Village has never had an Uchiha Hokage before. I think one day I would like to become Hokage so that everyone in the village is treated as equals... including the Uchiha." Turning his head to give a smile, he then noticed sparkling emerald orbs as the young girl threw her arms in the air, "WOW MADARA! THAT IS SO COOL!"

Rapidly blinking again, Madara then released a chuckle, "You think?" Nodding her head happily, Sakura then gained a determined facial expression, "All right, that just means that I will have to keep watch over you so that nothing bad happens to you until then!" Laughing still, the young Uchiha boy then blushed softly, "I'm being serious Sakura!"

Turning his head, he then noticed a gentle scowl emitting from the young pinkette as she stubbornly spoke, "Well, so am I! This means, you can no longer act tough and hide your wounds from me anymore! Got it!?" A massive blush then assaulted the young male's cheeks as he nodded, "R-Right! I promise Sakura!" Smiling brightly now, Sakura then gave a cheerful grin, "Go for it Madara! Become the Hokage! I know you can do it!"

* * *

 _ **:::End of Flashback:::**_

* * *

Appearing in front of the moody Uchiha male, the cold pinkette then grasped his shoulder with her left hand as her right hand held the hilt of her snake sword before even uttering a single word to this well composed man, "Come to think of it. Didn't you once tell me that you wanted to become the Hokage? All of this time chasing after me would have been better spent in training. Wouldn't you agree, Madara?"

Keeping a straight face and taking a gentle breath, Madara then answered gently, "How could I possibly ever become Hokage... if I could even save someone that I love...? Well? Tell me, Sakura..." The Uchiha male teen that was now being held captive then picked up on the sound of Sakura drawing her blade and beginning to thrust it towards his back - something no one could ever catch off guard until now. Balling his rather large hands into tight fists, Izuna then yelled, "SAKURA, STOP!" However the pinkette would not listen until Saina came and blocked the pinkette's blade with her own.

Lazily glancing her crimson orbs towards the girl that honed short black locks, Sakura then smirked, "The block you chose was the correct." The youngest Uchiha male then darted forward with his long ebony locks snapping wildly behind him until he felt his arm being gashed, "However, the block you chose... was incorrect." Pain struck the young man's facial expression as Sakura emitted her light pink chidori through her blade - causing Izuna to grit his teeth in pain until he fell to the ground grasping his arm.

Scowling heavily now, Sakura then held both hands out in a horizontal line while calling out, "CHIDORI STREAM!" Everyone within the vicinity, including Shisui and Itachi, were then pushed back and highly electrocuted to the point where even the higher ranked shinobi were now being highly effected and harmed by the jutsu that the pinkette had just used on them. Gritting his teeth, Madara then ground out a few harsh words, "Is that all you have got!?"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The furious pink haired Uchiha female yelled as she held a single one of her hands up, only for it to be grasped. Turning her head with a hate filled glare, she then spoke harshly, "What do you think you are doing..." This was definitely not asked in the form of a question as the snake resembling male then shook his head, "Sakura, it would be no fun if you killed them right here and now. Allow them to waste their lives away by chasing after you. So, I don't think that jutsu is appropriate for this time and place."

Narrowing her deadly crimson orbs as Kabuto appeared, he then gave a sigh, "Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you to treat Lord Orochimaru with respect!?" The only thing that was heard was a sharp _'TSK'_ as she lowered her hand and directed her focus back to the group now in front of her, "You are fortunate Madara... but stop getting in my way." With that, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sakura all began to vanish from sight; making his eyes widen as he grit out, "N-No..."

Long after the pinkette had vanished, they all sat there in a state of misery as Izuna cried. Madara finally stood and turned his face away from his younger brother before even uttering a single word, "Izuna, stop crying. I am here too, am I not? Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only person who misses Sakura. We are Team Shisui... now start behaving as if you were."

* * *

Months had now gone by with no word of Sakura's whereabouts and that made everyone a little more than restless over the entire body snatching ordeal. Jiraya had finally returned to the village with a heavy sigh and a heart full of ache as he entered Indra's office without even knocking. Looking towards his door, the Fifth Hokage then noticed the distressed emotions Jiraya was currently giving off as the team that now stood on standby waited in silence.

Jiraya looked towards Indra and sighed heavily, "Indra... I have just gained word from Kabuto that Orochimaru plans on taking over Sakura's body either today or tomorrow..." Indra's eyes then grew large at this information as he slightly turned his head to look at the team he had been debriefing; only to see Madara's eyes grow large before looking down at the ground in complete silence. The toad sage then sighed heavily, "I have more disturbing news than that. Naruto will now be in danger if he stays in the village. A group named the Akatsuki are now hunting and collecting the tailed beasts one by one."

The Fifth Hokage nodded slightly as he answered back in response, "Shisui's team already rescued the Fourth Kazekage - and even though his tailed beast was extracted, one of the elders of the village brought him back to life... so I suspected that something was up." During this entire conversation, Indra continued to glance towards Madara; yet that's when Jiraya noticed him, "HEY KIDDO! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?"

As the perverted old man yelled, the eldest Uchiha teen's tears dried and looked up, "Yes, hello Pervy-Sage." That's when a light bulb began to blink rapidly within Indra's head, "Jiraya, I know how to hide Naruto without confining him to the village. I am going to place him within your care along with Madara for protection. With that being said, I would like you to send them to Mount Myoboku to learn how to become Sage's. Oh wait, Madara, you are already a sage; isn't that right? You trained under the Great White Tiger, Xena, isn't that correct?"

Madara then nodded lightly, as if bored with this entire topic, but added in, "However, I do not mind learning more and Xena is aware of this. She actually encourages it." Izuna was now silently fuming before softly speaking up, "Lord Fifth...? Do you think that I-" Indra then gave a smile and nodded, "Of course Izuna. The new Team Shisui will now consist of Madara, Izuna, and Naruto. Any complaints?"

Finally, he was not being left behind and a bright smile graced the young man's face as he shook his head, "No sir!" Madara shrugged and shook his head as well. He did not mind Naruto due to the fact that he was not lacking in power, "No. No complaints Lord Fifth." Nodding his head, he then smiled brightly and clapped his hands together, "Good! Now get going you two! Gather Naruto and be on your way immediately!"

Naruto had actually been on his way to Indra and just as Madara and Izuna exited the Hokage's office, the blonde and the moody male ran into one another's face; making Izuna's eyes widen immensely as he witnessed his elder brother locking lips with anyone else other than Sakura. Both instantly turned away and began to gag and heave over what had just transpired between the two as Shisui died of laughter behind them while managing to spew out, "M-MADARA! Y-YOUR F-FIRST K-KISS W-WAS F-FROM N-NARUTO!"

Oh yes, it was truly hilarious for Shisui as he watched the moody male try to get the blonde's taste off of his lips. Jiraya snickered playfully before clapping his hands together and pulled out his scroll meant for signing contracts, "All right you three! It is time to go to the land of the TOADS! Naruto, Izuna, go ahead and sign the contract considering Madara already has a contract. I will have to help to gain him access to Mount Myoboku." Nodding, Naruto and Izuna both then bit their thumbs and signed the contracts by using their own blood.

Nodding, the toad sage then closed up the contract and walked the three out to the portal, "This is one of the portals. You may only gain access if you are contracted with the toads or if you are given permission to enter." Biting his thumb and exerting a good amount of chakra to summon Fukasaku, one of the toad elders, Jiraya then called out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A small cloud of smoke appeared before an elderly voice called out, "Jiraya boy! I have already gained word of to what is to come! You three, what are your names." Naruto, Izuna, and Madara glanced at one another before nodding and answering. The toad then gave a nod, "Leave the child of prophecy within my care Jiraya boy! Come now Naruto boy, Izuna boy, and Madara boy!" All three could only nod before saying the same thing at the same time, "See you later Pervy-Sage!" With that, all three then jumped into the portal that lead to Mount Myoboku.

Elsewhere, Sakura's deadly crimson orbs slowly opened while she thought, _'There is no more I can learn from this grotesque man. Time to test how ruthless I can really be.'_ Standing, the pinkette then left her room and began to slowly walk towards Orochimaru's.

The pinkette was no fool... Kabuto was now on side of the man who wanted to steal her body and almost seemed infatuated or overly intrigued with him. It didn't bother her that he didn't side with the Leaf Village as much as it bothered her that he no longer sided with her brother. If he had ditched the village, yet stayed true to Indra; then all would have been fine... but now he was encouraging her to let Orochimaru take over her body instead of giving her warning signs that she was being a foolish and naive child.

It was too bad that the pinkette just grew up too fast and now acted more mature than she actually should be truly acting at her age. She had just turned sixteen years old, yet acted as if she were in twenties engulfed within a sea of hatred. Not only that, Sakura now acted as if she had fought within a real war; which was far from the truth.

Using her Byakugan, the pink haired female Uchiha prodigy then witnessed Orochimaru in bed coughing... as per-usual... while Kabuto rushed out to grab the snake resembling male his next batch of medicine that would take roughly fifteen minutes to get there, make, and get back. So, once Kabuto rushed out; the pinkette began to stalk forward like a wolf hunting for its next prey.

Standing in front of the door for only a mere moment, the pinkette then held her hand up and a straight beam of lightning style then shot through her left hand and pierced through the door; only for Orochimaru to growl as he brought his arms up - only for that beam to pierce through one of his arms and his chest. Pulling out her snake sword with her right hand, Sakura then cut the door down and walked in as Orochimaru then hissed out, "Sakura!" Smirking was the only thing she could do at this point until one thought came to her mind, "I really should thank you for training me to become so heartless. Now, I can just sever my bond with you as well."

Orochimaru laughed as if he were insane as her white orbs then morphed into blood thirsty crimson orbs, only to realize that she was now in a world of his creation so that he could take over her body to make it his own. All the pinkette did though... was just stand there, as if not caring as he rambled on and on about this being the end.

A dark smirk finally graced her lips as she then turned his own world against him. Once she was out of the genjutsu, she then saw one huge snake and sighed, "So, this is your true form... huh? Disgusting." Oh, by the time she was done with Orochimaru and left, he was still alive - but just barely. He felt bad for doing this, considering Kabuto had served him so faithfully and loyally for the past couple of years, but Orochimaru then merged his body with Kabuto's without the man even knowing.

All of the other hideouts Orochimaru now owned now believed that Sakura was a hero as she entered the first hideout. Suigetsa was first on the list as she neared a tank of what appeared to be just regular water, only to hear a female speak, "So it's you. I thought you might show up one day." Merely staring at the water, Sakura spoke evenly, "Orochimaru is dead. I have a proposition for you, but first let's get you out of there."

With one strike that couldn't even be seen, the water began to spill out of the tank and that's when a girl with medium length white hair, purple orbs, pointy teeth, and a small figure pushed herself out of the water so that she could finally stand. Stretching her nude body, Suigetsa then turned and placed a single hand on her hip, "So, what are you wanting?" The pinkette then turned towards the, at the moment, nudest with sharp narrowed orbs, "I am creating a four man squad and only the best can be on that team."

Placing her free hand on her chin, she then nodded, "I get why you chose me then. So, what if I should say no?" Sakura then turned away as she answered, "That's fine. If you don't feel like you are good enough to be a part of my team, then I don't need you."

Well, that was aggravating to say the least. Dressed and walking in a convenient direction now, Suigetsa sighed and chuckled, "Lighten up Sakura, I was only kidding. However... I will only join if we get one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen blades. I would like to have them all one day, but for now one will be enough to persuade me. I heard your team took down Zabuza, so what did you guys do with his sword the Executioners Blade?"

Keeping her eyes forward, the pinkette continued to move forward as she blandly spoke, "We left it at his grave. So let's go and get it." Reaching the bridge, Sakura then looked up to see the name of the bridge and Suigetsa instantly commented on it, "The Great Madara Uchiha Bridge? What a WEIRD name." Sakura said nothing in return as she made her way to Zabuza's and Haku's final resting place, only to see the blade gone. Suigetsa instantly glanced towards the pinkette, "Hey Sakura, you weren't messing with me, were you...?"

Not answering, yet noticing a male outside, Sakura then approached him, "Excuse me, I just went to pay my respects to Zabuza and Haku. There was once a large blade there... where did it go?" The male looked at the pinkette as if he had seen her somewhere before, yet answered, "Oh right, the sword. A drug lord and his gang that don't live too far from here came by a few months ago and just took it. They started to claim that they were the ones who struck down Zabuza, but we all know the truth. HEY! Aren't you-" - "Thank you for the information."

Oh, they got the blade back all right... yet Sakura made it clear that Suigetsa was not to kill ANYONE. Happy that she had the Executioners Blade now, Suigetsa then glanced her purple shaded orbs towards the pinkette, "You were testing me, weren't you!" When the pinkette said nothing, the white haired female chuckled, "You're a sneaky bitch, but all right. As promised, I will be in your team. So now that we have that covered, I have a question."

A single glance was not even spared as she replied in a cold tone, "What is it?" Suigetsa then folded her arms as she walked beside the pinkette and spoke, "You never told me who else you plan on putting on this team and what this team is even for." The answer for Sakura was simple, "Well, there are the two men. Karinku, of the northern hideout; and Jugo of the southern hideout. What the team is for is simple... it is to achieve my goals much quicker." Sweat dropping due to knowing both of these people, Suigetsa then snickered, "I understand why you picked me, but those two? I'm seriously starting to doubt your judge in character, Sakura."

* * *

After much time of walking and basking within one another's company, Suigetsa rose her hand over her eyes, "Hey look Sakura! We FINALLY made it to the northern hideout!" Sakura's deadly crimson orbs darted around silently for a mere moment before speaking, "Suigetsa, doesn't it seem odd..." This, of course, was not asked in the form of an actual question; but after spending so much time with the pinkette, Suigetsa became rather close to the leader of this soon to be gang of misfit, "What?"

Sakura then locked her orbs forward as she spoke, "There should be guards watching for intruders, but there are not... and also..." Suigetsa nodded in agreement as she grabbed her Executioners Blade from her back and held it securely in front of her body, "You are right. There are none. It also looks like we have a visitor." The man who was obviously undergoing a curse mark transformation then rushed the two females and Sakura called out before jumping over him, "Don't kill him."

Nodding her head, the white haired female then grinned, "Okie dokie Sakura! You got it!" Rushing forward, Suigetsa then sliced the man in a non-vital area and his curse mark retracted as he landed on his back. Looking up at the pinkette, he then smiled, "You are her, aren't you? Sakura Uchiha. You must free us... please, you have given us all hopes of returning to our families." Nodding her head, the two man team then made their way inside.

Hearing a scoff once inside, both parties stopped as a male with bright red hair and matching orbs then stopped and folded his arms, "I knew I could sense your foul chakra Suigetsa." Sweat dropping, the snow haired female sighed heavily, "Well, I could have lived without seeing you either Karinku." Sakura then narrowed her orbs, "Karinku. I require your assistance. First I would like to ask as to why you are still keeping prisoners. Surly you have gained word of Orochimaru's death." Scowling, he then pushed his glasses up, "Yeah, I heard, what of it? This is a prison and I am the warden."

Folding her arms, the pinkette then began to make demands, "Karinku. Take us somewhere to sit." Scowling even harsher, he then walked the two to the sitting lounge. Once inside, Sakura sat down and spoke, "First off, there is no need for a warden any longer. Give me the keys." Even though the red head appeared pissed off on the outside, on the inside he had basically turned into a fan girl, _'How do I say no to THAT beautiful face!?'_ \- "FINE!"

Throwing the prison cell keys to Sakura, she caught them with ease before tossing them to Suigetsa; whom also caught them with ease, "Go and release all of the prisoners." Grinning as she looked down at the keys she now held, the female snickered, "You sure do like ordering me around." Sakura then darted her orbs to the girl, "Just do it." Nodding, Suigetsa then left and began to release all prisoners.

The moment the white haired female exited, Karinku stood and walked to the door before locking it, "First tell me what this is all about." - _'While I press you close to my chest and make you mine!'_ The pinkette merely nodded, "I am making a team to reach my goals faster and I specifically need you on the team for your sensory skills and your ability to heal with your blood. There is no need for a warden if there are no prisoners to keep watch over, am I wrong?" Karinku then took off his glasses as he sat beside the pinkette, "Why does Suigetsa have to be on the team? Let's just do it, you and me."

Peering her crimson orbs towards the red head, Sakura lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I need a team to reach my goals. If you're not interested, then I'll look elsewhere." Karinku internally scowled, yet frowned on the outside, "Oh, come on Sakura. I-" Just then the door knob began to jiggle frantically as the frustrated sounds of Suigetsa could be heard, "DAMN THAT MAN!" Suddenly, the door was cut down and the red head instantly pouted that he did not get enough one on one time with the pink haired Uchiha female.

"Well?" Sakura asked impatiently, making Karinku snap out of it, "Well, I have things to do! So I can only follow you part of the way!" Suigetsa then sweat dropped internally, all while thinking, _'Yeah right, you just want to be close to Sakura and we both know it.'_ Shrugging, the pinkette then stood, "Then I will let you think about it more while we travel." This made the white haired female almost face palm, _'You are SO oblivious, it's not even funny!'_

It wasn't long after that, that the gang then gained Jugo within their ranks and the team then set out on a journey that would prove to be most tedious, yet most rewarding for the pinkette within the long run. Sakura knew where their destination was and how long it would take her to accomplish such a status, but by now... she was willing to turn to the dark side just to accomplish that goal within a set time.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Izuna, and Madara had just made it to the land of the toads and considering Madara already knew how to infuse nature energy; he could feel this place was loaded with it. Fukasaku was currently explaining how to take in nature energy as the moody Uchiha male clearly spaced out - which obviously did not fly with the elder toad sage, "Madara boy! Are you even listening!?" Turning his head, all he gave was a simple, "Hm?" All this did was make Naruto and Izuna shake their heads lightly as Fukasaku began to start all over on his lecture.

Noticing Madara hold his hand up, Fukasaku then tilted his head, "What's wrong Madara boy?" Lifting his only visible eyebrow, the eldest Uchiha male then released a chuckle, "Do not fret, Lord Fukasaku. I am all ready a perfect sage." Wanting to test the teen, or, use him as an example; the elder then nodded as exclaiming, "All right then Madara boy, collect nature energy for me."

Shrugging, the Uchiha male had been standing still for so long that he merely activated his sage mode; causing black stripe markings to appear above his eyebrows and below his crimson orbs. Shocked at this, Fukasaku hadn't even noticed that Madara was even absorbing nature energy as he merely stood there as if he were a statue, "Madara boy, you have trained with Xena!?" Nodding his head, sweat now beaded down the toads face, "Please accept my apology. I had no idea! Gamamaru will be very pleased to hear that we have one of Xena's cubs with us!"

Again, Madara only shrugged before speaking lazily, "It is not a big deal. If you wish to see Xena, I may call upon her at any time." At this point all Naruto and Izuna could do was look back and forth at whomever was speaking in utter confusion. Fukasaku's eyes then became even more wide, "Madara boy, Xena... actually allows you to call upon her at any time?"

Nodding his head lazily, he gave an equally lazy reply to the shocked toad, "Yes." Abruptly shaking his head, Fukasaku then gulped harshly, "You must be special then Madara. Xena has only allowed one other to summon her, but since that time; no one has been worthy of her power and prowess." Finally, the moody male glanced towards Naruto and Izuna; causing the elderly toad to snap out of it, "Right then! Back to training!"

Training for Naruto and Izuna lasted the whole day while Madara merely lounged about gathering nature energy. Once the day was over with and the two teens were exhausted from being beaten to hell and back by a toad, they retreated to Fukasaku's home while the toad thought, _'The most terrifying aspect about Xena is the fact the trains her students how to gain nature energy while on the move. So far, only two people have met Xena's criteria for training... and Madara is one of them.'_

Finally at home and at the dinner table, all three ninja expected a meal they would love to eat every single night; but once dinner was served, they all gazed in horror at all of the bugs that laid dormant on the table - causing all of the color to drain from their faces as Shima chirped out happily, "Eat up boys! You don't want your supper growing cold do you?" Fukasaku smiled happily as he gave thanks for the meal, "Looks great ma!"

The first night for Naruto, Izuna, and Madara was extremely rough considering they all had to choke down bugs as their supper without vomiting it right back up. At least with the tigers, Xena brought Madara fresh poached game every single night and allowed him to cook it any way he had wanted it. In Madara's eyes, toads were inferior creatures towards tigers and should not even be considered nature chakra wielding creatures. For all he cared... he wouldn't give one damn if Xena were to eat these vile creatures where they stood.

* * *

All Madara could hear was a series of pained groans or rather loud yelling by his little brother, "OW!" - "DAMMIT, THAT HURTS LORD FUKASAKU!" It had been this way for a few weeks now and Fukasaku finally huffed and turned to the lazy fared Uchiha male, "Madara boy? Why not give them a hint." Scratching the top of his unruly locks now, Madara sighed heavily, "Very well then. Izuna, Naruto..." Both then stopped complaining as the eldest Uchiha male stood up to make his way towards the two struggling sage jutsu trainees.

Coming to a stop, the moody male found it necessary at that point in time to fold his arms over his chest as he spoke, "Tell me, what is the one thing that differs between animals and humans?" Both Izuna and Naruto then looked at each other, completely not following Madara's riddles; which in terms, made the man sigh heavily before speaking, "Animals are aware of when to hold completely still and human beings are impatient creatures that are constantly on the move. Now... clear your heads of all thoughts and breathe evenly. Picture as to where you are and capture its beauty as if you were frozen within a dream."

For some reason, this explanation made complete sense to the two teens that now held completely still as they began to gather nature energy. Some distortions always appeared at first, making him recall as to how he has actually grown fur whenever he had first undergone sage training with Xena. Turning his head, the forest of black and blue thorns were quick to chase after the teen as he noticed the elder toad in deep thought.

"Fukasaku? What seems to be the matter?" Madara asked blandly, making the toad shake his head, "Oh, it's nothing Madara boy... I was just thinking about Xena and Megami." Looking slightly puzzled, he knew every tiger's name and Megami was not one of them, "Lord Fukasaku, might I ask as to whom Megami is?" This shocked the elder even more, "Xena never mentioned her? How to put this... I suppose the easiest answer would be that Megami has a higher ranking than even Xena. She is the Arctic Wolf Goddess, hence the name, Megami."

This made the moody male ponder quite a few things as he stood there silently throughout the entire day completely lost within a sea of his own thoughts until the point that he felt that as if he were drowning. That night was no different as he laid there completely silent within his own bed, not gaining a moment of rest due to the raging sea of thoughts that now roared through his own mind.

As the months began to pass, Izuna and Naruto completely mastered sage mode; yet were still there for additional training. One morning at the breakfast table, the three teens... once again... had to force their food down without becoming sick. Shima then gave a bright smile, "All right, I'm off to gather more ingredients for dinner!" Fukasaku then smiled, "Sounds good ma! Make sure to get some of that stamina building stuff while you're out!"

Izuna, Naruto, and Madara all looked pale at this comment; yet waved slowly at Shima as she left to the portal to the world of the humans. Once Shima arrived within the human world, her mouth dropped. The sight was atrocious and a tiny messenger frog then quickly made its way to the elder before speaking, "Lady Shima! Lady Shima! Terrible news! Jiraya has been killed in action and the Leaf Village is now-" Swiftly cut off as Shima stared at what was once the Leaf Village, "Gone... QUICKLY! GO AND INFORM MADARA, IZUNA, NARUTO, AND FUKASAKU!" The messenger toad then nodded and quickly jumped into the portal.

Indra couldn't believe this... HE was the Hokage and THIS happened! Snapping about to anyone that was still able to fight, the male then lowered to him, "Hello Indra Uchiha." Squinting his eyes slightly, he then realized that this was one of the orphans that had come to Jiraya during the Third Great Ninja War, "You! You are Yahiko, correct!?" The male that held the same eyes his little sister held - now stared blankly at the Uchiha male, "I'm surprised you remember."

Looking back, the Fifth Hokage then realized that this young man never had the Rinnegan for eyes. His comrade, Nagato had, had them... "I can see the conflicting emotions on your face. However, I no longer go by the name Yahiko. I go by the name Pain. You are gazing upon a god at this very moment, you should feel honored." Spitting to the side, Indra clenched his hands, "Is that right? Well, Pain, my sister holds the same eyes as you and is more powerful than you! Yet, she does not preach that she is a GOD!"

Pain then lifted a dainty brow, "Tell me Indra, when you look around, what do you see? I see no village and if you do not exist then neither will this corrupted system. What I plan to bring about is peace by uniting all great nations under ONE GOD - ONE RULER! There would no longer be any need for wars, nor conflicts. Children would not have to die, nor watch their loved ones be taken from them right before their very eyes!"

Shaking his head abruptly, Indra's long brown locks thrashed about violently, "I AM ALL MY SISTER HAS LEFT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN THEN!? YOU WOULD BE DOING THE SAME THING AND I CAN'T ALLOW HER TO TAKE ON ANYMORE HEARTACHE!" Pain then narrowed his deadly Rinnegan orbs, "Then you shall be brought to justice. KNOW PAIN, EMBRACE PAIN, AND ACCEPT PAIN! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE NINE TAILS HOST, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS!" Scowling was all Indra could do as he gave a cold response, "You will have to kill me first before I sell out one of my comrades!" Mirroring his scowl, Pain then growled out, "So be it..."

Gamakichi hopped his way to the elder, that was currently staring up into the sky, "Hey Lord Fukasaku, what are you staring at?" Fukasaku didn't even move his head as he spoke, "You can't see them? Izuna and Naruto are up there all by themselves." Gamakichi then narrowed his orbs and finally witnessed the two holding perfectly still, "Wow, I didn't even notice them up there." This made the elder toad chuckle softly until he heard a panicked voice, "LORD FUKASAKU! LORD FUKASAKU! TERRIBLE NEWS! THE LEAF VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK AND LADY SHIMA IS READY TO RECALL IZUNA, NARUTO, MADARA, AND ALL OF THE TOADS!" The messenger toad called out.

"NARUTO BOY! IZUNA BOY! MADARA BOY!" Fukasaku yelled, causing Madara to snap around and bolt to his location as Naruto and Izuna jumped down from their perches. Since arriving, Madara had over one hundred shadow clones now collecting nature energy and still felt completely fine, yet wouldn't need them due to being able to collect nature energy while on the move. Izuna began to mirror this and had ten shadow clones collecting nature energy the entire time. Izuna had to tell Naruto to begin doing it, just in case, and he had three shadow clones collecting nature energy at all times.

Everything was explained as fast as possible, making all of their eyes widen immensely; yet before they even had time to process all of this - "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Shima called out as she slammed her webbed hand to the ground, causing a massive cloud of smoke to appear. Once the dust settled and everyone arrived wearing their sage gear, Fukasaku then turned towards Shima, "Ma! I was told we would be summoned within the Leaf Village! Why didn't you summon us right there!?"

Shaking her head slightly, Shima then trembled out in slight fear, "Take a good look around you... we are in what's left of the Hidden Leaf Village." Suddenly a huge slam was then heard to the ground, along with the sounds of Indra coughing up blood and gasping for air. Snapping their heads to the side, Team Shisui all then gave a darkened scowl as the male with the mop of spiky orange locks and wearing a black cloak adorning red clouds as his five other Rinnegan wielders dropped beside him; making Naruto scowl hatefully, "You BASTARD! YOU did this, DIDN'T you!?"

"Naruto..." Madara spoke in a calm and even tone, making the blonde haired Uzumaki snap towards the Uchiha male, "WHAT IS IT!?" A deep and heavy sigh was then heard escaping the eldest Uchiha teen's mouth, "Do try to calm yourself. You look simply unsightly. You were trained how to deal with hatred, were you not? Well... I advise you use it before I must use drastic measures upon my own comrade to help you with your little situation. Remember, you are not alone, Naruto. For now, why don't you go and get Lord Fifth out of here while you still have the opportune chance."

Looking down and realizing that the moody male was entirely right, Naruto then nodded, "All right Madara. Don't let me down!" Smirking, Madara then took off one of his gloves before even thinking of giving a reply, "I do not plan on falling! Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" Biting his thumb, Madara then slammed his hand on the ground, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A large cloud of smoke then appeared and a savage roar could then be heard.

Lazily peering up, Madara then tugged his glove back on, "It is nice to see you again, Xena." The massive white tiger with bright emerald orbs then glanced towards him, "Madara, please inform as to what is happening, my son." Nodding his head slightly, Madara then gave the gist of what was actually happening as Pain glanced at the tiger, "Ah, the white tiger, Xena... Tell me, are you still second best to Megami?" Oh, that was the wrong thing to say at a time such as this; considering the moody male had just finished his explanation as to what was going on.

"You have ruined my son's home! For that, you shall pay dearly with your life! Madara, we shall kill him together and show him who is the best!" Xena roared angrily, obviously irked at Megami's name even being mentioned; which Madara was all too quick to notice. However, he loved battle just as much as the tigress, so he would leave the questions for later and use the here and now for fighting.

Turning his head, he gave one request towards the tigress warrior, "Xena, my little brother is here... so, if you would not mind, once you are finished here; would you train him as well? Also, keep him protected at all costs." Xena nodded quickly and summoned two bulky white tigers to guard the young man as she growled out an order, "KEEP OUR NEWEST CUB PROTECTED! AM I UNDERSTOOD YOU TWO!? IF I FIND EVEN A SCRATCH ON HIM, YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE!" The two tigers gave stern nods as one lowered to Izuna, "Young cub, climb onto my back and- hold on... you have the scent of the toads."

Madara then fanned his hand, "Inferior creatures such as that are not worthy of truly training the likes of the Uchiha." Izuna understood the game Madara was playing and nodded, "I was there on guard duty for the Nine Tails Jinchuriki and decided that should I ever train with the tigers as my brother did, then I might as well get a handle on how to master storing nature energy." Xena found that impressive and nodded, "I like the determination held within your eyes, young cub; but the time for talking is now over! MADARA, LET'S GO!" With that, the tigress and Madara then vanished from sight only to appear in front of two of the Pain's and take them down.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"You have completed your training as a sage Sakura. I am very proud of you." The gentle voice spoke. The pinkette darted her orbs towards the enormous Arctic Wolf Goddess Sage and bowed, "I am in your debt Megami." Megami gave a soft chuckle and placed her head on the tops of her enormous paws, "It looks like you are no longer a pup, Sakura, you are now a full blown member of our family. Should you ever need me in battle, do not hesitate to call upon me."

With Sakura nodding as thanks, Megami then released a chuckle and nuzzled the pinkette with her large nose, "Those slugs believe they are the best healers, but within their hearts they know that is not the case. Not only are us arctic wolves the best healers, but we are also the best fighters. The tigers have tried many times to overthrow us, but with how we can heal without using hand signs and gather nature energy while moving, they never stand a chance. This is your final test Sakura."

Blinking her crimson orbs softly, she then nodded, "Yes ma'am." Sakura loved Megami and acted like her old self around the massive creature. Megami then narrowed her crystal blue orbs, "Tell me, how did the tigers gain the power to gather chakra while moving the way us wolves do?"

With all of the information over the months about Xena that she had gained over the past couple of months, the answer was actually slightly clouded, "Well... you never told me that, but I can make an educated guess, Megami. One, they were able to bite you and steal that power from you - but that doesn't seem logical or plausible. So my final answer is, due to their envy of being ranked second for so long; they began to train their bodies to gather nature energy whilst on the move."

Megami's crystal blue orbs began to sparkle instantly, as if highly impressed at the pinkette's answer, "Well done Sakura! That answer was perfectly spot on! Now, come child." Nearing the wolf now, Megami then closed one eye and aimed the open one at Sakura's heart before it flashed white for a moment. Feeling a pulse throughout her entire body, a surge of power then began to course through her veins. Glancing at her chest, she then noticed a pure white Uchiha crest then placed over her heart as the massive arctic wolf spoke, "We are now bound, my daughter. That crest will always come in handy as well."

Noticing the confusion on Sakura's face, Megami laughed softly, "What I mean, is that if you are ever harmed or placed in grave danger to the point to where you may lose your life; I will gladly give my life to save your own. However, that will also make you the next leader of the Arctic Wolf Sages. I guess in a sense it could also mean... that you are now of royalty."

Smiling, Sakura then twirled a piece of her long locks around her finger, "Megami, will you travel with me...? I have become so accustom to having you around that I would be lonely without you." This made Megami bark a laugh, "Of course I will! I can have the elders fill in for me for the time being. If I am ever truly needed I will have them send a messenger wolf." The pinkette's eyes began to sparkle at this and she nodded happily, "Right! Let's go Megami!" Grinning, Megami stood up and stretched her legs as she gave a reply back, "Indeed! Let us be on our way!"

Leaving the Mount Arcania after extensive amounts of training, Suigetsa, Karinku, and Jugo; whom had all been denied access to the home of the wolves, then ran towards the pinkette before skidding to a stop once seeing the massive wolf exiting with her. On instinct, Suigetsa pulled out her blade - making Sakura hold her hand up, "Suigetsa, Karinku, Jugo... this is Megami. I highly doubt that you would even be able to defeat her in battle anyway."

Jugo then took a step forward, "So this is Megami. She's beautiful Sakura." Smiling at the comment, the pinkette nodded, "Yes, she is, isn't she?" Karinku was so dumbfounded that a massive wolf was with Sakura that he had forgotten to breath for a moment. Finally sucking in some much needed oxygen, he then glanced to Sakura as he thought, _'I just want to jump on you so that I can hug, kiss, and lick you all over the place!'_ This made Megami's orbs narrow towards the male, "Such grotesque thoughts about my daughter and next in line to become the leader of the Arctic Wolves!"

Shaking her head, Sakura and Megami merely began walking and Suigetsa, Karinku, and Jugo were close on their heels. After some time of walking and not even realizing how close she was to the Leaf Village, Megami's head popped up before her ears flattened against her skull and a low growl was emitted from her throat. Sakura then turned her head to look at the massive wolf with her head tilted, "Megami? What's the issue?" Continuing to growl, her crystal orbs then darkened, "It's Xena..."

Xena was now just as distracted as Megami had been as one of Pain's summons rammed into her, making her roar in pain before biting its throat and ripping its jugular out. Madara witnessed Xena now bleeding and cocked an eyebrow, "And might I ask what has you so distracted?" A low and feral growl was then heard before she roared out loud enough for the wolf to hear, "IT'S MEGAMI!"

Snapping his head back, Madara then did a series of back flips away from one of the Pain's; now growing aggravated that he wasn't able to land a single hit on any of them other than the first two that had somehow come back to life. This was growing bothersome, so he decided to steal one of Sakura's original moves, yet add on to it. The high pitched sound of high mass rotating chakra was then heard by the first Pain; but he was not fast enough to stop it this time as he heard, "WIND STYLE: RASEN SHURIKEN SENBON!"

As this was thrown, sharp senbon-like wind chakra flew out towards the enemy to sever their chakra networks. Thinking they could dodge this move, the one that could revive his dead comrade's definitely got away; along with the one whom had destroyed the village. The jutsu, however, did strike down two of the three - making the summons vanish.

"Good work Madara!" Xena called out and he gave a nod. Noticing the one who brought the Pain's back to life rushing to the fallen, Madara then grinned before vanishing and appearing over the male's head, "RASENGAN!" He had become so accustom to using these jutsu's that they were second nature to him at this point. Grinning at the original Pain... Pain just smirked back and confused the teen until his arms were captured and he began feeling all of his strength begin to leave his body.

Xena was about to charge until she noticed Madara smiling as he thought, _'Well, well, isn't this perfect? I can sit here and merely use those clones that I left within Mount Myoboku one by one. If he wishes to have my sage chakra, then he may take it. However... if one is not used to using nature energy, then they will end up turning to stone.'_ Slowly but surly, that was exactly what happened. The fifth Pain then turned to stone and Madara broke free before using a few of his clones to replenish all of his lost nature energy.

* * *

"BYAKUGAN!" The pinkette called out and looked in the direction the massive arctic wolf was now glaring; only to see Madara being pulled in by some unknown force, only to be quickly grasped by his throat before being slammed to the ground. Sakura's eyes then filled with tears the moment she witnessed the Uchiha male's hands being pierced with a black rod - causing him to cry out in pain.

Without even thinking, Sakura snapped her head towards Megami with an almost pleading expression before turning back to watch, "PLEASE MEGAMI! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE! I... I HAVE TO HEL-" Her head then lowered as she witnessed Ino coming to Madara's aid, "Heh... never mind..." Megami watched as to what happened and sighed heavily. Humans and their conflicting emotions.

Lowering her large head, Megami then plucked the pinkette up with her mouth before dashing off while Sakura flailed, "MEGAMI, LET ME GO!" Reaching what was once the Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura then watched the pushover, Ino, get bullied by this man as she activated her Rinnegan, "Let me go Megami..." Her darkened voice spoke out, letting Megami know that the pinkette was going to literally kill someone who hurt someone that she loved dearly. Placing Sakura down, the pink haired Uchiha lass then allowed her senses to lead her as she closed her eyes while stalking forward.

Turning his head, Pain then spit to the side as Madara placed his forehead against the ground, "Sakura... please stay safe..." Just as the pinkette was in range his hand rose up and felt as if he could take his time with this broad. Well, that was until her Rinnegan baring orbs flew open and her hand shot up, "UNIVERSAL PULL!"

That's the moment the carrot top remembered what Indra had said to him... _"Is that right? Well, Pain, my sister holds the same eyes as you and is more powerful than you! Yet, she does not preach that she is a GOD!"_ As Madara laid there, he had heard Sakura's voice; but honestly believed he was hallucinating at this point in time as tears began to flow down his face.

Sakura glared harshly at this man that was now flying towards her until she deemed it fit to yell out, "ALL MIGHTY PUSH!" Pain's eyes then widened at the sheer scale at so little chakra and effort used to pull off these jutsu's - yet they were powerful and much more intense than his. If this pretty little thing had wanted to, she could have destroyed the Leaf Village without shortening her life span. Deciding to play with her for the time being, Pain wiped some of the accumulated blood from his lips before speaking, "Tell me, what is your nam-" - "UNIVERSAL PULL!"

 _'IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE SECONDS! SHE CAN ACTIVATE THIS AT WILL AND WHENEVER SHE DEEMS FIT!?'_ He internally roared as he was once again pulled in. Holding his hand out, he then called out, "ALL MIGHTY PUSH!" Yet, the pinkette held a lazy fared facial expression as she spoke, "Gakido and Universal Pull." Allowing her to nullify Pain's All Mighty Push due to the Gakido before truly pulling the man in.

Finally taking a hold of Pain's throat, Sakura then called out, "Judokudo!" Once the soul collector appeared, Pain's eyes narrowed - but made no attempts to move at this point as the pinkette called out, "Ningendo!" However... nothing happened. Staring harshly at this man, that's when she knew it, "You are not even of this world, are you!?" The Rinnegan baring male's facial expression did not change as he spoke, "You are speaking to a god. Now that you know, I shall ask again. What is your name...?" Sakura quickly spit to the side, "Yeah, sorry, I stopped believing in GOD a LONG time ago and I do not ANSWER to POMPOUS ASSHOLES!"

Narrowing her deadly Rinnegan orbs, she then spoke within a hushed tone considering... somehow... no one, except Xena, had realized that she was even there, "You will release Madara. This is not me asking, this is me telling you before your puppet here truly ends up motionless. Ah, by the way... allow me to borrow this." Entering sage mode, white then appeared over her eyelids before sliding out to create crescent moons on each side of her temples. Along with this, the diamond that she wielded upon her forehead also turned white.

Upon asking to borrow something, Sakura then pulled out one of the rods on Pain's body before stabbing herself and pinpointing the original. The only downside was that she could no longer sense Shisui, making her look down. Turning away, the pinkette then called out, "MEGAMI!" The massive white wolf bounded forward and lowered her body before speaking, "Direct me Sakura." Nodding she then hopped on and roughly bit her bottom lip as tears began to fall. This is when Izuna finally caught sight of her, "S-SAKURA!?"

"GO MEGAMI!" Sakura shouted, causing the wolf to basically vanish. Naruto then appeared and looked at Pain merely standing there, chuckling softly. Confused, he then turned to Izuna, "Izuna... I can't sense my mom anymore... ya know...?" True, Naruto did hold one HALF of the nine tails, but only the people within the village knew that their was also another Nine Tailed Fox holder - Kushina Uzumaki.

Nodding his head lightly, Izuna then jumped down to Madara and freed his hands; noticing them heal almost instantly. Even with his sage power, he could never recover that quickly. Shaking his head lightly as his sage mode wore off, he then sighed, "Pain... get lost..." Pain then glanced towards the broken male and had to wonder why his demeanor had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time, "Your name is Madara Uchiha, am I correct?"

Madara gave a heavy sigh that made it seem as if the world were on his shoulders, "That would be correct." The Akatsuki male watched this male and almost felt bad for him. He knew that face all too well. It was that of a man with a broken heart - a man with nothing left to live for in this wretched world, "Tell me Madara, what is it that you are looking for?" Looking down, all the broken male answered with was, "Peace..." Pain was intrigued by this teen as he continued to prod for answers, "Tell me, how would you go about bringing this war torn world into a state of eternal peace?" Clenching his gloved fists, the only thing he could say was, "I don't know..."

As Pain placed the missing rod back within his arm, he then spoke, "Well, it would seem that you have no answers, nor solutions to stop me. However, someone else does and is on their way to my real body as we speak. If you wish to hear the conversation, I am sure it would benefit you." Naruto was about to attack whenever Madara held his hand up, "I accept your terms. However, you are to do no more damage to the village or the people who still live, Agreed?" Pain then nodded and then sat down for the show to begin.

"Megami, wait here." The pinkette spoke as she jumped down and pushed through the paper-mache barrier that was concealing the two people. Sage mode, still activated, Sakura took graceful steps forward until coming to a stop; only for another female to run out in front of the male. Hearing his gentle tone speak almost confused Sakura to hell and back, "Konan, it's all right. She has every right to be here." What Sakura didn't know though, was that the conversation was currently being broadcast for all to hear within range at this very moment.

* * *

The male was frail and looked fragile to the touch as he spoke, "My name is Nagato Uzumaki." This made the pinkette's eyes darken, "You are one of Naruto's FAMILY members and you are ATTACKING HIM!? WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" This made Nagato chuckle softly, "First, allow me to know your name as well. I believed I was the only one with the Rinnegan and now I know I didn't have to bare that burden alone."

Sakura shook her head slightly, causing those long soft locks to follow along with her initial head movements, "My name is Sakura Uchiha. I'm not the only one with the Rinnegan, you know. Madara Uchiha has the Rinnegan as well and Izuna Uchiha has one Rinnegan eye." Looking shocked that there were so many Rinnegan's just floating around, Nagato then chuckled softly, "It appears that I have underestimated the Uchiha."

Pain was sitting there broadcasting the conversation until something made Madara's eyes widen, "Let me ask you, Sakura, how would you bring about peace to this world?" She was there... she was THERE fixing the Leaf Village's problems from the shadows like a true shinobi. Even though Madara could not hear her voice, he could guess as to what her answer would be... and that answer would not be pretty at all.

"Well?" Nagato asked gently as the pinkette held up a single finger, signifying the male to wait a moment. After a moment or two, her hand dropped, "Jiraya-sensei once spoke about all of this hate and misguided teachings within this world. So, he decided to write a book to try and get the message across that shinobi need to start talking instead of fighting over petty differences. In the back, he wrote about a student who gave him inspiration for that book... it was you, Nagato. You see, just because things don't go our way does not mean that we need to act like spoiled children. We don't need to spread hatred just to gain a thing we call peace."

Nagato's eyes then widened, causing Pain's eyes to widen as well as he spoke for the group in front of him, "But how can you be so sure that everything will go as planned!? Don't you see that Jiraya's teachings were misguided and WRONG!?" Answering Nagato, but not the group, Sakura then looked the man dead in the eye with confidence, "Maybe they were wrong, but who cares! I believe to trust in my master! As long as he still lives and breathes, then he can continue to spread a positive look on life to the world; but if you can't have faith in him... then have faith in ME!"

As he stared into her, now emerald hues, Nagato felt at a loss for words as he then chuckled softly and shakily clasped his hands together, "It seems that I might have underestimated you, Sakura Uchiha." Taking a step forward and holding her hand out, Sakura then shouted out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? IF YOU USE THE GEDDO ART OF RINNE REBIRTH, THEN YOU WILL DIE!"

Konan then shook her head as she glanced to the side, "We have taken far too many lives on this day... and for that, he is willing to exchange his life and believe in you. We both will place our faith in you, Sakura. Nagato is the seventh Pain. He holds the power that presides over life and death itself." Softly whispering now as Nagato gathered as much strength as he could possibly muster, Sakura looked down, "Are you sure about this...?" Nodding his head, Nagato then spoke, "Just take care of your end of the deal and most importantly, take care of your friends."

Her eyes became wide at this comment as she looked at Nagato while he spoke, "Geddo Art of Rinne Rebirth!" Lowering her head and turning away, the pinkette then could sense Shisui once again. With Tendo Pain, his body fell limp as all of the gathered shinobi then witnessed all of the souls returning to their bodies. Forgetting about Sakura for a moment, Madara then snapped towards Naruto, "NARUTO! HOW IS LORD FIFTH!?"

Looking down, Naruto then released a heavy sigh, "He is um... he is... well..." Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage's personal doctor, then walked forward and spoke for him, "His is in a state of a coma, Madara. We have tried everything. At this point, it would just be smarter to allow him to rest." Hearing a senile and dark voice then approach, they all then turned, "No, it would be smarter to pick a new Hokage. The people are in dire need of leadership and I am most qualified."

Everyone knew that Danzo had been trying to take the Hokage's seat for the longest time - especially after the mysterious death of Hizashi Hyuga that was summarily blamed on the Hidden Cloud Village. He tried to overthrow the Fourth Hokage as well, claiming that Minato was far too young to be in office as the leader of an entire village; and the circumstances with the Fifth Hokage were no different either. The leader of the organization that was supposed to be disbanded during the Third Hokage's rule, continued to thrive on.

"Maybe so, Danzo, but that decision is not up for you to make." Tsunade growled out as she narrowed her orbs towards him. Turning away to face the ANBU Uchiha squad in front of her, she then continued with her eyes closed, "Just leave the decision up to the Feudal Lord! Got it!?" Grumbling was all she heard as the elderly male then turned away and began to inch his way away from the group.

Four months had now passed and the pinkette had STILL yet to return to the place she called home. A deep and heavy sigh then escaped the moody male's mouth as a few familiar voices began to approach him, "Big brother! The dragon king sage finally finished my training!" Izuna chirped happily as another voice chimed in, "Do you ever smile man, like... ever?" Oh, he knew that infuriating voice anywhere as another spoke up, "Yo!" Again, it wasn't hard to misplace who THAT was.

"Izuna, Obito, Shisui-sensei... what is it?" Madara grumbled. Obito then gained a puzzled look, "You didn't hear, kid?" Lifting an eyebrow at this, the moody male then released a heavy and long drawn out sigh, "Hear what exactly?" The two older Uchiha's then looked at the youngest, as if wanting him to tell his brother the truth before he erupted like an active volcano; making Izuna sweat drop heavily.

Dropping his shoulders in complete and utter defeat; Izuna then mumbled out, "A-A new Hokage is being picked due to Indra not waking up..." This made Madara's onyx jewels widen immensely before simply staring in disbelief at his younger brother, yet then asked, "Well, who is it?" This is when Shisui stepped forward, "Indra claimed to the elders that if he were ever rendered useless to the village, then I should step in as Hokage." Releasing a breath of relief he hadn't known he had been holding, he then nodded, "That makes me feel somewhat better about all of this."

Seeing that this had all rolled over smoothly, Obito and Shisui both then released a breath as well, "Well Shisui, since you are going to be the Sixth Hokage, shouldn't you get going?" Looking towards the two teenage boys that he considered to be family, he then gave a light nod, "Yeah..." Shisui, in all honesty, had no desires or wishes to become the next Hokage; yet here he was and had no choice in the matter either.

Elsewhere, in the Cloud Village, a messenger had yet to return as the Raikage roared out, "WHERE ARE THEY!? I TOLD THEM TO TAKE OUT SAKURA UCHIHA SO THAT WE COULD HAVE POSSESSION OF HER EYES AND SIX PATHS POWER!" Shaking her head, his assistant, Mabui shook her head, "It appears that the entire squad was eliminated by Sakura Uchiha, Lord Raikage." Growling and gritting his teeth, the Raikage then called in a squad, "YOU ARE TO GO TO THE LEAF VILLAGE AND MAKE THEIR HOKAGE AWARE OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED! YOU ARE TO REQUEST ALL INFORMATION REGARDING SAKURA UCHIHA AND THEN PERMISSION TO ELIMINATE HER!"

* * *

Shikaku Nara, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura; along with the feudal lord and his counsel, sat in the feudal lord's office discussing the entire situation and state of affairs of the Leaf Village. A snap of a fan opening was then heard as the feudal lord began to fan himself and speak with his stuck up and girly voice, "So, what do you all think?"

Koharu frowned slightly, "I cannot blame Indra for the actions that befell the village. He tried to keep Naruto on the move as much as possible to keep the Akatsuki guessing, but I suppose their patience wore thin and they moved to drastic measures." Homura then nodded in agreement, "Yes, Indra has been a splendid Hokage... and it is such a shame. However, it is the fact of when or if he will even wake up is what we are now facing with... and that could make the Leaf Village a target."

Just about to speak up, Danzo was then swiftly cut off by Shikaku, "Indra claimed that if he were to ever fall in battle that he wishes for Shisui Uchiha to take office in his place." The feudal lord looked surprised at this and smiled brightly, "Oh! You speak of Shisui of Teleportation, no? What say you all?" Homura, Koharu, and Shikaku nodded, "I have brought him as well. Shisui, come on in."

With that, Shisui did not open the door and enter like a normal human being, no, he flickered in and placed a single hand on his hip before lifting the other, "Yo!" This made the feudal lord chuckle softly until Danzo slammed his hands down on the table, "THE THIRD HOKAGE'S MISGUIDED TEACHINGS ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS! HOWEVER, HE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME CONSIDERING LORD FORTH ACTED THE SAME AS WELL! WE NEED A MORE STRICT AND POWERFUL MAN! ONE THAT CAN BRING ORDER!"

Now hiding behind his fan, the feudal lord then peeked out, "And who do you suggest?" Danzo then narrowed his eyes, "Me. Let me be the next Hokage." Snapping his fan closed and tapping it to his chin lightly, "I've got it! The Sixth Hokage will be... Danzo Shimura!" Shisui's eyes then widened immensely on the inside, fully knowing if Sakura ever caught word of this... she would kill the man herself. Snapping out of it and rubbing the back of his head, Shisui then chuckled, "Is it okay if I go now?" Everyone then nodded and Shisui left as fast as he entered.

The squad of Cloud ninja had just made it to the Leaf Village and their eyes widened, "What in the world happened here...?" One of the female spoke as the male with short white locks then took out his lollipop began to blame his sister, "You see Karui!? I told you not to do it!" The tomboy red head then began to panic, "I... I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Sighing, the team leader then shook her short blonde locks, "Omoi, Karui, enough." Both of them looked towards their team leader and nodded, "Sorry Sarui."

Scouts then appeared and yelled out, "HALT! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE!?" Sarui then took a step forward, "My name is Sarui, my teammates and I come from the Cloud Village to personally deliver a message to your Hokage." The four scouts then looked at one another and nodded, "You two continue your rounds. You three, please follow me. The team leader will come with me while the other two head on down to the archives."

Now within a makeshift camp, the three Cloud Ninja then sadly glanced around until reaching a single tent and the male held up a finger before slightly opening the tent, "Tsunade, there is a guest for Lord Hokage. All right, you may enter." Sarui then entered as Omoi and Karui were then lead to the archives. Once Sarui got a good look at the Hokage, her eyes widened, "What is the meaning of this? How am I supposed to deliver a missive to someone who is unable to read it!?"

Tsunade then frowned, "I'm sorry... Indra has been this way for a while now. We aren't sure when he will wake up, but I can take the missive for you." A loud cane was then heard before the tent was opened once again. Sarui then gave a light scowl, "Who are you?" Glancing towards the blonde, he sneered slightly, but answered, "I am the Sixth Hokage. Now, if you wish for your Raikage to be answered as swiftly as possible, I advise you hand the missive to me."

Nodding her head, the blonde then handed the scroll to Danzo, yet one of his ANBU took it for him before handing it to him. Opening it and reading over it, he then smirked, "I see, pen... now." The other ANBU guard quickly handed the senile male a pen and held the ink. Dipping it in, he then signed off on it, "Sakura Uchiha is a missing ninja and nothing more than traitorous scum that should have been dealt with long ago." She didn't know why, but Sarui felt uneasy around this elderly man; yet kept her composure intact, "You have my thanks Lord Hokage."

"Is this REALLY all the information they have about Sakura Uchiha!?" Karui roared as a small, minuscule stack of papers were handed to her. Grumbling, the brother and sister finished the copying with ease before Sarui even got there. Walking out, Sarui blinked roughly, "I thought I told you two to get all of the information." A heavy sigh escaped Omoi's lips as he placed a new lollipop within his mouth, "That IS all of it."

Shaking her head, Karui was not going to give up, "Someone has to know SOMETHING more about Sakura Uchiha. We will just have to do some digging!" Sarui then nodded, "All right, but don't get into trouble you two." Omoi and Karui both nodded before dashing off. The blonde could only look back, "Him signing this was almost too easy..."

Madara and Izuna were now taking a walk together as the younger male sighed, "I wonder how Sakura is..." Madara then chuckled lightly as he lowered his head, almost as if salt had just been rubbed into fresh wounds, "Sakura is one of the strongest women alive, Izuna. Make no mistake about that." Suddenly feeling a blade to his throat, the moody male froze as he then heard an unknown voice, "So you know Sakura Uchiha, do you? Tell me all you know about her!"

Glancing up, a deep blush then assaulted the red head's cheeks before replacing that blush with a scowl, "SPEAK!" Madara then released a deep and heavy sigh, "I have not seen Sakura in many years. I know her about as well as you do now. If you think you are the only one that is frustrated at THAT fact, stand in line. However, even if I did know anything about her... tell me... why would I sell out a comrade to the likes of you?"

Izuna was about to bolt forward until he, too, felt a sword to his throat, "Don't move..." Omoi whispered angrily before continuing, "Sakura killed some of our comrades, so why should we let that slide!?" Madara released yet another heavy sigh before speaking, "If you must, take your frustrations out on me; but leave Sakura alone." For some reason, those words bothered the red headed Cloud Village ninja as she scowled and thought, _'I haven't defected from **MY** village! So WHY does he only have eyes for her!? Why is only SAKURA UCHIHA good enough!?' _

Omoi then noticed his sister's face and realized what was going on as Karui then shouted, "FINE! IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME GET OUT MY FRUSTRATIONS THEN TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Tackling Madara to the ground, she then straddled his hips as her fists began to strike his face repeatedly and pained grunts were emitted from the male with the forest of black and blue thorns for hair as his face whipped from side to side. Izuna and Omoi both were now dumbfounded at this picture for two reasons. One, the girl now seemed infatuated with him; and two, Madara was actually taking the hits to begin with and not fighting back.

After some time of the red head beating the male repeatedly, she then pulled out her sword and Omoi was quick to shout out, "KARUI, STOP!" Izuna had, had just about enough of holding still and took advantage of the Flying Raijin marker that never disappeared on Madara's body from the Chunin Exams, "FLYING RAIJIN!" Appearing with his short sword drawn, the younger Uchiha brother then effectively blocked the lady's strike as he scowled, "You will NOT harm my big brother!"

At that moment, Sarui appeared and blinked rapidly before sighing heavily, "I thought I told you two to not get into any trouble..." Omoi then rapidly shook his head, "Don't look at me Sarui. I told Karui to stop." Nodding her head, as if proud of the young man, she then turned towards Izuna and Madara as the younger brother then helped the beaten and battered older brother up, "Please forgive my teammate. I will give her a fitting punishment for her actions."

Hearing a chuckle from Madara, he then shook his head, "Do not- NGH- worry about me, I shall be just fine." Nodding her head, she then gave a deep bow, "I am in debt to your kindness. Thank you for showing mercy to my idiotic teammate, Madara Uchiha." Both Omoi and Karui then looked in complete horror once their team leader had spoken this teen's name. Oh, everyone knew who in the hell Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha were due to their skill within battle... and most people avoided the Uchiha squad at all costs. This was also why most villages now avoided attacking the Leaf, they did not need those three wreaking havoc within their own village.

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

Oh, claiming that the pinkette was merely pissed off was an understatement of the century as she heard a female speak, "Did you hear? A new Hokage was named and it's Danzo Shimura of all people." Even Sakura knew that Danzo had been trying to take office long before her brother had gained the title. Danzo tried overthrowing the Third Hokage, the Fourth Hokage, and her elder brother just for the way they thought and went about running the village.

Keeping her insanely pink hair covered, she then heard more that enraged her to the point where she broke her own cup, "Do you think that he killed Lord Fifth...? Well, I heard there is going to be a Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron soon! Who would have thought? They want to know how to deal with the remaining Akatsuki members, I can't say I really blame them." Standing, Sakura then placed enough money down to replace the broken cup and for her tea before walking away.

Nearing her team, they all noticed the look the pink haired female Uchiha now held as Karinku asked, "Sakura? Something happen?" Nodding, she slightly cleared her throat, "We are going to the Land of Iron. Danzo will pay for harming my brother... and that's a fact." Megami merely padded after the pinkette once she began to walk away with no further explanation other than that. Suigetsa, Karinku, and Jugo all looked at one another; yet nodded and began to chase after her as well.

All of the Kage one by one began to file into the gathering spot so that the neutral party, the samurai's, could govern over the match. Most of the Kage began to bicker, besides the Hokage and the Kazekage until finally Mifune, the samurai presiding over the meeting cleared his throat; effectively shutting all of the bickering fools up. About to speak, that's when the Mizukage's right hand man decided to speak with a tone laced with venom, "Lord Danzo, would you care to explain as to WHY you have Hizashi Hyuga's eye!? My eye is a spoil of war, now what do you say about yourself!?"

Just as everything was about to hit the fan, something odd just came out of the ground... an Akatsuki member, "Well, hello there! Would you like to know a secret?" All of the other's could just stare in disbelief as this - whatever he was - spoke to them in an all too chipper tone, "Sakura Uchiha is currently here! I wonder where she could be! Who will find her first, I wonder!" White Zetsu was then cut down by the Raikage and everyone had to wonder if this brute of a man was stupid. The Raikage and Kazekage then bolted out of the room to try and catch the pinkette, one trying to do harm and the other trying to keep her safe.

"Clear!" Sakura whispered as she bolted forward. Karinku's sharp sensory skills then had his head snapping to the side, "Sakura! Watch out!" - "LATERAL CHOP OF PAIN!" The Raikage, Ay, yelled angrily as his lightning surrounded his body. The pinkette was not here for this man... so he needed to get out of her way. Wrapping her body in the rib cage chakra bones of her Susano'o, she then witnessed the bones cracking and her eyes widened immensely.

The moment those bones shattered, Sakura was slammed to the ground and her eyes widened in pain as she coughed up blood. Her hair now loose and free, the pinkette then stood up, "GET OUT OF MY WAY! AMATERASU!" Jumping away, the Raikage's movements were fast... but she could be faster. Light pink lightning surrounded her body before she simply... vanished. The Raikage was working with a skilled sensory ninja as well and that was making this troublesome, "LORD RAIKAGE! ABOVE YOU!"

Activating her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sakura was about to dart towards the sensory ninja whenever she felt a massive arm connect with her gut. Falling to the ground, Suigetsa and Jugo then rushed forward, yelling in unison, "SAKURA!" Drawing her Executioners Blade, the white haired female then was blocked by Darui and Jugo was swiftly stunned by their blonde comrade, "LIGHTNING ILLUSION: FLASH PILLAR!"

A blinding light was then emitted, making the pinkette cover her crimson orbs and release a sound of pain and slight discomfort for her eyes. C was then swift to swipe his hand across his body, "GO NOW LORD HOKAGE!" Just as Ay appeared in front of Sakura, her body then melted away before appearing in front of the blonde and grasping his shoulders tightly, "You were smart to go after my eyes, but not smart enough!" The deadly crimson glow of her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then caught the male's gaze for even a moment as his eyes dulled - _'N-No... I can't believe she caught me with her... Sharingan...'_

The Raikage was done toying around, but on the contrary... so was Sakura. Covered within his lightning armor, he then charged forward with lightning ready to strike the pinkette down as she then charged up her light pink lightning style within her own palm before rushing forward. With the Sharingan, Sakura then read how the male was going to move; only to dodge and thrust her hand forward while yelling, "CHIDORI!" The two stood there for a moment and the Raikage then finally spoke, "I wear lightning style armor, yet you actually touched me."

As impressed as he was that the pink haired Uchiha had actually managed to land a blow on him, the Raikage then grasped the pinkette and shouted out as he lifted the tiny female and proceeded to slam her head first to the ground, "LIGER BOMB!" Turning her head abruptly, as if panicked, Suigetsa then snapped her head back to notice Darui rushing her with lightning covering his blade, _'Crap...'_ Was all the silver haired female could seem to think as of now.

About to walk away, the Raikage then noticed light pink bones now surrounding and protecting the pink haired Uchiha before attempting to slam his fist back down; yet missed due to Sakura bouncing back so that she was missed entirely. Narrowing his eyes at the crimson orbs that now mirrored his own, the Raikage then gained a serious facade as he now spoke towards the pinkette, "So, that's the Mangekyo Sharingan." Gaining a dry look of her own, Sakura proceeded to answer respectfully, "No... this is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Internally growling, the Raikage then spoke to himself within his own mind, ' _So, she has been going easy on me!?'_

Both now stood silently for a moment until blood began to seep from one of Sakura's crimson orbs, "AMATERASU!" Flashing to the side so that the Amaterasu now hit one of the samurai that now stood behind the Raikage, he then flashed to the side so that the inextinguishable black flames now hit the samurai instead of him; the Raikage then appeared next to the pinkette and shouted out, "LATERAL BOLT OF PAIN!"

Thinking quickly, the pinkette then proceeded to cover her Susano'o bones in the Amaterasu, causing the bulky male to freeze in his tracks as the pinkette then smirked, The Raikage then scowled as he held his arm back before roughly slamming his hand into the Susano'o rib cage and effectively breaking it, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE RAIKAGE!" With the pinkette now flying to the ground and skidding back, she then came to a stop before harshly coughing up blood.

Scowling now, as blood seeped down the side of her mouth; the Raikage then flashed in front of the pinkette, ready to strike her down. The moment this hulk of a man appeared before the Uchiha female's crimson eyes, they then became wide as the beaten and battered female shouted within her mind, _'I WAS TOO LATE!?'_ \- "You're finished!" He shouted angrily as his foot came down to end the pinkette's life, only to be met with sand.

Both parties now appeared shocked as the Raikage thought, _'Sand!'_ While Sakura's crimson orbs widened as well as she thought, _'This is...'_ A female voice that she knew, yet did not like, was then heard, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Chakra strings then flew out and grasped what had been cut - the samurai's armor - before yanking it off and speaking out, "So these are the flames that never burn out, Amaterasu, huh?" Another voice she knew, yet, did not like. That's when a voice she DID like was then heard, "There's no need for samurai to become casualties." The samurai that had been saved was quick to give his thanks to the man that had just saved his life.

The Raikage, however, was not so patient as he growled out, "Why did you interfere, Kazekage?!" Turning his head, Gaara then began to speak lazily, "If you had continued and performed another attack, the Black Flames would have further injured you." Becoming cocky, the Raikage then cut off his own arm as he turned to the blonde, whom was now out of the genjutsu, "C, hurry and stop the bleeding! I'm going to attack Sakura the moment you're done!"

Gaara then turned his focus to the injured pinkette and stared at her beauty for a moment before uttering a single word, "Do not cast yourself into a world where you are all alone, obsessed with hate. You won't be able to return." Pausing momentarily, Gaara then continued, "Sakura, you and I are alike. We've both walked through the darkness of this world." Smirking was all Sakura could do as she answered, "I closed my eyes long ago. My goals only exist in the darkness."

Kankuro then turned his head towards his younger brother while scolding him, "Leave your personal feelings out of this. You are the Kazekage." Knowing how Madara - his first friend - felt about the precious pinkette made this extremely difficult and his hands were tied... but he had duties and obligations as Kazekage. A single tear now fell down the red head's face as he spoke to Sakura, "I understand..." His sand then practically exploded from his gourd as Sakura's smile grew to the point where it was practically evil.

Karinku, whom was hiding, could feel that ice cold chakra and his eyes widened, _'This doesn't feel like Sakura's chakra at all... this feels... evil.'_ \- "GALE STYLE: LASER CIRCUS!" - _'What are you doing Sakura? You have changed your chakra's feeling so much that I can barely even tell who you are!' -_ "SAND SHOWER!"

Once the dust settled, everyone took a step back due to the fact that the pinkette was now in her perfect form Susano'o. The Raikage, being as dense as he was then had to ask, "Did she use that to guard against my attacks?" Sakura merely folded her arms, "This is the third power, Susano'o." Gaara's look did not change by the angel appearing chakra avatar as his sister scowled, "So that's the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" This is when Sakura gave one sinister smile, causing C to snap his head towards everyone, "Darui, everyone from the Sand! Get away from her!"

That's when Sakura's Susano'o drew two blades and held its arms out before spinning within a circle and destroying every pillar. Considering Suigetsa and Jugo had been defeated, they were now being caught up within a collapsing building. Karinku then fell from his hiding spot and Sakura swiftly snatched the red head before tossing him into a clear hallway before she descended into the hallway with a bare minimum of Susano'o covering her body, "Were you able to pinpoint Danzo's location?"

Wide eyed, Karinku nodded as if in fear of the female and fixed his glasses, "Y-Yeah." Slightly turning her head back so that only one crimson orb would stare at the obviously scared male, Sakura then coldly spoke out, "Take me there." Nodding his head all he could do was fumble out the words, "Y-Yeah, o-okay. Follow me, he's this way." With that, the two turned and began to run in Danzo's direction.

A fight between not one, not two, but THREE Kage should be no problem for someone like her, right? Wrong. Even as skilled as she was, Sakura was already banged up from previous fights and her chakra was now running low after expending so much at a single time. About to be annihilated, that's when another disturbance made their grand entrance and threw the pinkette within his own space time dimension - which differed from Obito's entirely.

As the other two Kage rushed within the room, Danzo swiftly made his exit as the male wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a mask then sat down before speaking within a deep and velvety tone, "My name is Madara Uchiha from the elder days and I have a proposition for you five Kage. Hand over your two remaining Jinchuriki and everything shall be fine for your great nations."

Glaring now, the Raikage then growled out in a rather hostile tone, "AND WHAT IF WE SHOULD REFUSE!?" The male wearing the mask then narrowed his crimson orbs as he waited for a true response as the Mizukage then blurted out, "Why would we agree to this!? You must be delusional!" The Akatsuki Uchiha male then released a heavy sigh, as if expecting this outcome; but then stood up as he extended his arms towards the four Kage that were currently presiding within the room, "I HEREBY DECLARE THE START OF THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR! THE NEXT TIME WE SHALL MEET IS ON THE BATTLEFIELD!"

Everyone within the room then sucked in a sharp breath as they looked upon this man wearing the orange mask, which covered his face entirely, before he then vanished within his Jutsu with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Mizukage then glanced hesitantly towards all remaining Kage as she trembled out, "W-What d-do y-you t-think h-he m-meant...?" With no answers, nor any solutions, all Kage then departed from the Five Kage Summit to prepare for war.

Appearing within his alternate dimension, the male with the concealed facade then spoke out to the pinkette that was now recovering, "Sakura, we are now engaged in war. Will you not join me...?" Glancing her cold crimson orbs towards the male, she then venomously spewed out, "Tell me, why should I!?"

Narrowing his own crimson orbs, he then calmly spoke out, "Because I know who murdered your brother." Sakura then clenched her fists tightly, "You do, do you!?" Nodding his head he then sighed heavily, "Tell me, do you know the story of the Madara Uchiha from the Warring States Era?" Shaking her head, she was then pulled into a Genjutsu of the male's creation as he explained the entire ordeal to the pinkette.

* * *

Elsewhere, everyone then grew silent until Kankuro then spoke up, Wait a second..." Pausing momentarily until everyone gave their undecided attention to the male littered with deep purple facial paint marked upon his facade; he then spoke," Isn't Madara Uchiha a part of the Leaf Village...?" Silently, Madara was taking a break from training as he sat down to think... but, as usual, nothing ever goes as planned.

Hashirama ran up waving to the moody male, "Madara!" Almost angrily peering up, he then released a dreaded sigh, "What is it Hashirama." Forgetting what he was actually going to say, the brunette then chuckled, "Aunt Tsunade tells me that you act exactly like the original Madara Uchiha and I act exactly like her grandfather, the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. You must feel terrible now! He was a villain! Also, Lady Hokage also tells me that Tobirama also acts exactly like her great uncle! Isn't that crazy!?"

Sweat dropping heavily, Madara then groaned, "Is that all you came out here to tell me?" Getting an ' _OH RIGHT'_ look on his face, Hashirama then threw his arms up in the air within a panicked fashion, "We have just gained word that SAKURA attacked the Five Kage Summit and we... WE ARE GOING TO WAR DUE TO THE TAILED BEASTS NOT BEING HANDED OVER PEACEFULLY! What are we going to do Madara!?"

This is when everyone else within their class appeared and Madara darted his eyes around slightly before looking down, "Just... let me handle Sakura..." Izuna frowned slightly and understood completely, but this time, he couldn't agree, nor comply, "Big brother... you have to understand, Sakura was a part of our class. It's all of our problem, not just yours." Kiba then nodded in agreement, "I know you're strong and all and you're the one who stopped Pain's assault, but-" Tilting his head towards the ninken user, the eldest Uchiha male then shook his head, "That wasn't me... that was Sakura..."

Everyone's eyes then widened as Izuna explained, "I... I know you all are thinking that he is lying, but he's telling the truth..." Naruto then nodded, "It was weird, ya know? Sakura stopped it all on her own." Now everyone was dumbfounded that the pinkette was secretly keeping the village safe. Neji then turned towards Madara with serious eyes, "Then what do you suppose made her go to such extremes to attack the Five Kage Summit?"

Tilting his head down, he sucked in a breath, but answered, "My best guess is that she heard about Danzo taking over as Hokage while hearing about Indra's state. She is probably blaming Danzo instead of blaming Indra for battling Pain all alone for a lengthy period of time. She is probably thinking that Danzo did this to Indra. However... it's time we dealt with this problem for the sake of the village. Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Izuna and myself will go." They all nodded and got packed before departing from the village as fast as they could possibly manage.

With two Sharingan and Rinnegan wielders, plus a Byakugan wielder, and a ninken user with a sharp nose; the four figured it would be a walk in the park to find the pinkette. Kiba then stopped suddenly and the opposing four looked at him as he grinned, "Found her!" Izuna nodded, "Which way" He then gave specific directions and Izuna then offered everyone a food pill just in case the battle should be rough.

He watched everyone take the food pills and then begin stumbling around as if they were in a drunken state before collapsing to the ground one by one. Madara grasped his head as he looked at his blurry little brother, "Izuna... w-why..." With that, Madara was down along with the others, yet Izuna did not place into the equation that his big brother had so much chakra that the sleeping drug would burn off easily.

Reaching the bridge that had taken massive damage due to her battling and summarily defeating Danzo, Izuna then noticed the pinkette and gained the chills before calling out to her, "SAKURA!" Turning her head, Sakura then glanced at the warm young man with those ice cold crimson orbs, "Izuna... what do you want." Thinking of a quick cover story, he then shouted, "I LEFT THE VILLAGE! LET ME JOIN YOU!" Glancing towards her red headed teammate that she had stabbed just to get to Danzo quicker, Sakura then smirked, "All right, kill him and you can take his place."

Pulling out a kunai that was dripping with poison, the Uchiha male then activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as he neared Karinku. Stopping once standing over him, Izuna then heard the young man then glanced up towards this beautiful Uchiha male. Sakura merely watched Izuna's form as she then spoke, "If you wish to be on my team, you must know how to show no mercy."

The longer the Uchiha male stood there doing nothing, the more patience that was lost on the pinkette's side as she then silently drew her snake sword behind her clan mate's back; making the Karinku gurgle out, "S-Stop S-Sakura..." Hearing none of this, yet that was a hint for the male as he slowly turned around with widened eyes as her sword rushed towards him. Thinking this was the end, Izuna closed his eyes until he was quickly snatched and flickered away from harms way.

Glancing her deadly crimson orbs to the side, Sakura then growled out, "Shisui..." The time for sensei and student was long gone, so the pinkette refused to call anyone sensei any longer. Shisui snapped his head to the side, "SAKURA! WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL IZUNA!?" Lifting a dainty pastel pink brow, the pink haired Uchiha then clenched her blade tightly... fulling knowing that HE was still watching as she gave a cold reply, "Then he should not have lied to me."

Izuna's eyes slightly widened at this while thinking, _'That's right... Sakura can tell whenever anyone is lying to her! How could I have forgotten that!? I mean, we've been a part for four years now - but that it should make no difference!'_ Shisui then gave Izuna a gentle pat on the shoulder, making the young male glance towards him as he spoke, "We need you during the war Izuna. You cannot go off and be killed as of yet when you are sorely needed on the battlefield."

Sakura and Shisui then had an all out brawl as the masked man watched from the shadows until her snake sword was summarily kicked away from her and she snatched up Izuna's poisoned kunai as a weapon. Izuna was currently pitying himself until snapping out of it and scowling before thinking, _'I won't let Shisui-sensei bear this burden!'_

Jumping down and pointing the poisoned kunai at the pink haired Uchiha's back, Izuna's eyes then gathered with tears, _'I thought I have made up my mind...'_ \- "IZUNA!" Snapping around quickly and snatching the kunai from Izuna as the masked man then smirked, she then began to move it towards Izuna's throat as Shisui yelled, "SAKURA, DON'T!" Gasping for air now, the youngest Uchiha male then slammed his eyes shut so that he did not have to see his own death staring him strait in the eye while his sensei rushed towards him.

Once again feeling his body being snatched and dashed away from danger as he heard the ripping of not only clothing, but skin as well, the youngest Uchiha's eyes widened profoundly as he witnessed his older brother holding him tightly until setting him down once he was out of harms way.

Sakura and Madara now stood mirroring one another as the pinkette held a darkened expression, "Madara..." Madara stood completely still and sucked in a sharp breath, "Sakura..." Shisui, whom had been gathering his inferior version of Chidori within in palm; Sakura then mirrored her light pink Chidori within her palm as well until one of Madara's shadow clones grasped Shisui beneath his armpits and held him securely. Shisui, now panicking, then yelled out, "WAIT, MADARA!"

Izuna's eyes widened profoundly as he watched his elder brother now rush forward as the pinkette now yelled out, "NOW'S MY CHANCE AND I WON'T HOLD BACK!" The youngest Uchiha male felt as if his own life was flashing before his very own eyes as he yelled within a panic, "MADARA!" The clash of lightning and wind then clashed together violently as two voices called out, "CHIDORI!" - "RASENGAN!" Right as the two powers clashed, both were now connected through their chakra.

Now within a plane without time or space, both now stared at one another, _"There's a chance, Madara... that our roles..."_ \- "There was a time that I despised you for how strong you were Sakura. You were not the only one feeling pressure due to rivalry." Madara then peered down, "As the next head of the clan... I felt a lot of pressure from my parents due to being inferior to you. However, I..."

* * *

 _ **:::Flashback:::**_

* * *

"Madara, as the next head of the Uchiha Clan; you are bound to be the strongest. However, we have now gained word that Sakura Uchiha possesses the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Rinnegan, AND the Byakugan! WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT THIS, SON!?" Tajima yelled angrily at his first born son angrily as Madara looked at his lap while fidgeting slightly. All he wanted to do at his age was go out and play... but now that wasn't an option.

The current leader of the Uchiha Clan then scowled heavily, "MADARA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Nodding quickly, the eight year old sighed softly, "Father, I don't know what to do with what I wasn't born with!" Smirking, Tajima then folded his arms as he spoke sternly, "Well I do. You shall be wed to Sakura. We are to go and meet up with her family within thirty minutes, so I want you dressed and ready to go within that time." Nodding, Madara then ran to his room and quickly got dressed.

Rushing back at the twenty-five minute mark, his father nodded in approval as his entire family then left. Sakura was dressed within her regular Uchiha cloak; yet looked adorable as Indra and Asura played with her long bubble gum colored tresses. Hearing a knock on their door, their mother then answered and let the head family within their home. Asura couldn't help it and yelled out for everyone to hear, "SAKURA YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Curious, Madara glanced around his father; only to witness the adorable pink haired Uchiha female.

Izuna could make friends with inanimate objects, so, the moment he ran up and gave a bright smile; the pinkette smiled brightly back as his younger brother then chirped out, "Hi! My name is Izuna Uchiha!" Sakura gave a giggle and nodded happily, "It's nice to meet you Izuna! My name is Sakura Uchiha! Hold on... I was supposed to meet Madara..."

Madara then stepped forward and gave a dashing smile that the pinkette instantly blushed at, "I am Madara Uchiha. It's nice to meet you Sakura." Nodding her head, as if almost dumbfounded, Sakura then took Madara's hand; making him blush as she dashed out of her home, "Be back later!" The pinkette happily called out as she tugged the young male along with her. As the two walked through the town, their hands did not come a part once; even though everyone glared at the two Uchiha children.

"Say... Madara? Since we are going to be married and all, I want to ask you something. Why do YOU think everyone hates the Uchiha's...?" Glancing towards the pinkette, he was astonished that she had even noticed all of the hatred coming their way... yet once he looked at her, he was no longer surprised since he witnessed the Rinnegan within her orbs. Now that he thought more about it, the Rinnegan did not give one to perceive feelings the way she did.

Glancing down to think about his answer, that's when he noticed the Six Paths on her palms; making his eyes widen profoundly before releasing a chuckle, "I would have to say it would be because of our Clan's influence on the village. I mean, we can overrule the Hokage." The more he thought about how much power she held, the more jealous he became of her. The two did hold just about the same amount of chakra, but when it came to power wise... she overruled him by miles.

Months began to go by and once their talk over the future had occurred, Madara began to grow more and more infuriated that the pinkette held more power than HIM; the future leader of the Uchiha Clan. One day while Madara was grumpily out walking by himself, he then heard the pinkette's voice, "MADARA!" Not even thinking of what he was saying, the moody young man then snapped around and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, SAKURA!? CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM BUSY!?"

Tears instantly filled her emerald orbs as she skidded to a stop before snapping around and running home without saying a word to the future Uchiha Clan leader. Not even caring, he snapped around as many people began to speak poorly of the Uchiha; but to be honest he couldn't care less any longer. The clan, the clan... that's all the damned Uchiha thought. Was he the only one who could think beyond the bindings that a clan held and actually think about the well being of the village as a whole at this point? That answer, he could not answer.

The next day, all of the children meant to be registered within the academy then filed into the school courtyard with their families to take photographs with them and the Fourth Hokage. Glancing to the side, he had completely forgotten about what had transpired between the two the day prior as he waved and called out, "Hey Sakura!"

Noticing the scowl on the pinkette's face as she snapped away to ignore the Uchiha Clan's heir, Madara gained a dumbfounded look. Izuna then waved happily and called out, "SAKURA!" That's when Sakura turned around with sparkles within her emerald orbs as she squealed out, "IZUNA!" The two Uchiha children then ran to one another and the pinkette met the onyx haired boy with a big hug, making him blush furiously while hugging back. Tajima noticed this almost instantly and tilted his head down to his son, "Did you and Sakura get into a fight, son?"

Shaking his head and clenching his fists tightly was all Madara could do as he made the resolution to close off his heart so that no further damage could take place. From that day forth, any time Sakura and Madara even caught a glimpse of one another, they fought as if they were cats and dogs; only to be placed on the same squad together and later - the same ANBU squad. Even then, things did not look any better.

* * *

 _ **:::End Of Flashback:::**_

* * *

Back within the chakra plane without time or space, Sakura then coldly spoke, "You can't change me, no matter what you say to me now. I'm still going to kill each and every person in the Leaf, including you! So... your only choices are to kill me and become the hero who stopped me, or die and still be known as a loser."

Madara then released a subtle sigh, "I shall do neither. I refuse to kill you, because that would not make me a hero... not within my eyes; and I shall not die because I am most definitely not a loser." Folding his arms across his chest, the pinkette then grit her teeth as they then returned to the clashing of lightning and wind chakra natures before the two then flung a part from one another, only for the pink haired Uchiha to be caught by White Zetsu. Tilting her head up, Sakura then growled out, "You!"

White Zetsu then placed the pinkette on her two feet as White Zetsu then thought to himself, _'I should summon him soon.'_ Suddenly, the masked man appeared and began speaking in his deep tone that seemed so familiar, "What's going on, Sakura?" Glancing over, his eyes unknowingly widened at he spoke evenly, "Madara Uchiha, huh?" Leaning down and extending his hand to the exhausted female, the man with mask then basically ordered, "Let's go, Sakura." Panting heavily with her hands on her knees and her eyes focused forward on Madara, she then spoke out, "Wait."

Taking steps forward, the long haired moody male then came to a stop, "Sakura... do you remember? Do you remember what you said to me long ago in the Final Valley? The thing about high-level shinobi. Were you able to read... what was inside of my heart?" Releasing a rather loud 'TCH', the pinkette then replied with, "What is it with you, Madara? Just what in the hell do you want?! Why are you so fixated on me?!" Leaving no room in-between sentences, the usually so moody male answered with a rare smile, "Because... I love you."

The wind now blowing her long pastel pink locks to the side, emerald orbs now widened with shock and disbelief. Madara then pressed on with his speech, "Only I can burden all of that hatred, Sakura. Throw everything you've got at me. However, do know this..." Pausing momentarily and looking down, he then shot his onyx orbs up to meet her emerald orbs, "If we fight, then we will both die." Merely staring at this man for merely a second, the pinkette then gave a one worded reply, "Yeah."

The masked male now gently placed his hand on the pinkette's shoulder lightly, "Let's go, Sakura." Sakura's orbs then narrowed as she replied in return, "Madara, I'll talk to _you_ later." White Zetsu, the masked man, and Sakura then vanished without a trace and once again Izuna looked down as if used to being ditched by this point while Madara smirked while whispering, "I'll be ready anytime, Sakura..."

* * *

Each village was now doing their very best to find a suitable location for the two remaining Jinchuriki to keep them safe as fast as they possibly could without them finding out about the war that was soon to come. The Raikage was quick to send word to the reawakened Hokage about a basically hidden island as fast as he could possibly manage so that the man claiming to be Madara from the elder days could not get his hands on the Jinchuriki. Once Indra found out, he gathered team Shisui to go on this "mission" - even though Izuna and Madara missing from the battlefield would surely be a hinder to each great nation; but it would definitely keep both Jinchuriki safe.

Team Shisui, plus Might Guy and Yamato joined in on the trip; now loaded things onto their boat as Might Guy continued to holler on about the power of youth. Madara gained an annoyed facade as Izuna sweat dropped and chuckled lightly while motioning his hands down to his older brother as if telling him to calm down over the matter.

 _'WHY DID MIGHT GUY HAVE TO COME!?'_ Madara internally roared, fully knowing that if a battle should happen; he would prove to just get in the way of the two Uchiha teens. Izuna was in no better shape at this point as he let out a rather drastic sigh before speaking, "It's almost as if Guy is siphoning off all of our energy. Even Naruto is starting to get annoyed." That's when the two Uchiha teens heads popped up like a puppy hearing its name being called as Naruto began to yell, "GUY-SENSEI, WILL YOU CALM DOWN!?"

Kushina then approached the team and smiled softly, "Naruto, do your best... all right?" Snapping her blue orbs towards the Uchiha teens with her hands on her hips, the red head gave a scowl. Oh, she knew she adored these two teens, but she couldn't help but mother them as well, "IZUNA, BE CAREFUL! YA HEAR ME?!" Turning towards Madara, whom scowled right back, Kushina then punched Madara in the gut before bringing him in to a hug, "You be extra careful... Minato would never forgive me if I didn't watch over Naruto and you."

She didn't need to add in Sakura's name, but he knew that she was thinking it as he brought his arms up to embrace the mother figure that now held him; considering Izuna's and Madara's mother died of illness while he was training with Xena and Jiraya. Stepping back and smiling brightly, Kushina then placed her hands on her hips, "Well, the next time I see you guys will be AFTER your ' _mission',_ won't it?"

Nodding was all they could do as she grinned, "If I can befriend the nine-tails, so can you, Naruto!" Nodding his head, the blonde haired Jinchuriki then grinned happily, "That's right, mom! I won't let you down, ya know?!" Nodding her head, Shisui then appeared and clapped his hands, "All right Team Shisui, it's time to go now! Our mission will not be a failure! Rest at ease Kushina, we will take good care of him." Smiling at this, Kushina only said one last thing, "Take care of all three of them Shisui... I love them all as if they were all my sons." Chuckling at this, Shisui nodded, "You got it." Everyone then waved once they boarded the ship and set sail.

In all honesty, the three didn't even know the man was trying to ramble due to his motion sickness with waves and was not looking forward to a long journey on a BOAT of all things. Shisui then chuckled at his team of sages as they finally carried on the final crate onto the ship and stored it below deck. Once they all set sail, Might Guy sat at the very front of the boat... completely silent. Izuna, being as kind as he was, then sat beside the older man that he SHOULD be calling sensei, but did not due to his ANBU ranks, "Guy? You all right?"

Sweat beaded down Guy's face as he silently nodded, yet the young ANBU Uchiha male then pressed on, "You aren't looking so well." Guy then laughed to the best of his capabilities, "What are you talking about, Izuna? I will push through this with the power of youth!" Sweat dropping, Izuna then witnessed this man's face turn pale as if he were ready to throw up at any given moment before Guy then flopped into the young man's lap while clutching his stomach.

"MADARA! HELP!" Izuna quickly yelled, causing Madara to snap his head to the side before rushing towards his younger brother and picking Might Guy up, taking him to the ledge, and bending him over it so that he could purge the contents that were currently held within his stomach at this very moment; only for it to now be lost at sea.

Shaking his head, his long locks swished and swayed along with his initial head movements as Guy finally finished purging the contents within his stomach; only for the moody teenager to then guide the older man into the bunks and help him into one of the sleeping quarters, "Rest now Guy." Turning, he then made his way back to the deck, only for Izuna to give him a sympathetic look.

It had now been a couple of weeks on the boat and everyone was becoming restless - but today was very different. The waves became so rough that not only Guy was sick, but Shisui, and Yamato as well. Docking at an island known for holding many herbs for making food pills, everyone then exited the ship and the teenagers put the adults to bed so that they could rest up. All three members of Team Shisui then gave a heavy sigh as Naruto then rapidly blinked his sapphire orbs, "Hey, is that Ino and Choji? It would be great to see them, ya know?"

Glancing in the direction that the chipper blonde was now pointing, the two original members of Team Shisui then nodded as Izuna spoke up happily, "Yeah! I think that is Ino! HEY INO!" Madara did not like the platinum blonde Yamanaka heiress due to the fact that she continued to seek him out as her own even though she knew that he was in love with Sakura.

The Yamanaka heiress then turned once she heard Izuna calling out to her and smiled brightly, "OH! Hey Madara, Izuna, and Naruto! What are you guys doing here!?" Naruto then released a heavy sigh, "The waves were so bad that we had to make a detour because it made Guy, Yamato, and Shisui all motion sick. So we had to dock to let them rest, ya know?" Nodding at his answer, Ino then clapped her hands together, "Oh! We are gathering ingredients for food pills! Want to help us out? It would be a HUGE help if you did!" Madara then narrowed his onyx jewels as he thought silently. _'Right, you just don't want to do all of the work yourself.'_

Considering they had nothing else to do, the three then nodded and considering that Sakura had taught Madara about all of the food pill ingredients, he did not need to be told what they even looked like once the platinum blonde listed off all of the ingredients they were gathering. Madara made the job quick and all three were back at their makeshift camp within no time at all and were then back on the boat to continue their travels.

It had taken a long time, but they finally reached the island and docked off. Naruto then met up with Killer Bee and mastered the Waterfall of Truth before meeting his father again and conquering the Nine-Tailed Fox to gain access to his chakra within little to no time at all. Now the two Uchiha's felt slightly inferior to the blonde haired Jinchuriki considering he now had so much power within his disposal. However, Kabuto then appeared at the island... which they had found out earlier on that it wasn't even an island, it was a turtle; only for him to snatch the experimental wood style user up and take him away.

The moment Naruto and Killer Bee found out about the war, they then broke free of the barrier and began to make their way towards the battlefield so that they could lend their support to the Allied Shinobi Force instead of being that of a liability, giving Madara, Izuna, and Shisui no choice but to follow. They did not want to feel as if they needed to be protected, no, they wanted to be beside their friends whether they lived or perished.

Unfortunately, Itachi had been killed in the line of duty due to the Akatsuki finding out that he was a spy for the Leaf Village and was now one of the reanimated shinobi. Naruto dashed forward as Shisui, Madara, Izuna, and Killer Bee followed close behind. Skidding to a stop, Naruto then held his hand up as if he were the team leader, "Hold on guys." Izuna then glanced towards the blonde haired glowing Jinchuriki and slightly blinked, "What's wrong Naruto? Do you feel something negative? Or is someone near?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed forward at his opponents, "Someone you know is definitely near." Blinking slightly, Itachi then formed a sentence, "Naruto? Madara? Izuna? Shisui?" Everyone then glanced in the voice's direction before widening profoundly. Madara was the first to give off a shocked response as he stuttered out, "I-Itachi?!" Izuna was no better, considering he stopped breathing for a moment before remembering that it was a good idea to breathe, "You were reanimated?!" Now it was Naruto's turn as he blurted out, "IF SAKURA SEE'S YOU THIS WAY... SHE WILL GO INSANE, YA KNOW?!"

* * *

Sakura now walked forward... completely alone at this point in her life whenever she witnessed a cloak of red flashing passed her. Eyes now wide, she knew who this chakra belonged to as she yelled out, "ITACHI?! IS THAT YOU?!" Itachi's breath then hitched within his throat as he continued to move and remembered what he had said to Madara... _'YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SAKURA!'_

Considering Itachi had always looked towards the pinkette as if she were his very own little sister, he had always asked Madara to look after and take care of Sakura. The moody male never gave a second though over the matter or question the order; he had just done it as if he had always loved her from the very beginning. Smiling softly, Itachi continued to move forward as Sakura pursued the now deceased Uchiha male; making him scowl softly as he gently spoke out, "I need you to stay here, Sakura."

A scatter of crows then flew in front of the pinkette's face, making her shield her face with her arms and slow her down as Itachi shot forward to where the man controlling the reanimation jutsu was currently hiding. Stopping in front of a wall the raven haired Uchiha then spat out, "What a pitiful barrier." With ease, Itachi broke the barrier down with a Susano'o arm and entered into the room... not knowing Sakura was right on his tail.

Hissing was all that could be heard as Itachi narrowed his eyes at this fellow before the cloaked man spoke, "Well, who would have thought you would have broken my control so easily by using Shisui's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Those are troublesome eyes indeed. How did you even know where I was?" Speaking swiftly, the raven haired reanimation then spoke evenly, "I followed the link. I am here to stop all of the reanimations that you have brought back." Grinning, the cloaked man then chuckled as Itachi pulled out a kunai, "Let me tell you something... this reanimation jutsu has no risks nor weaknesses."

Narrowing his crimson orbs, the Uchiha reanimation then spoke, "Every jutsu has a weakness, you just have to find it. This jutsu's weakness is simple. The weakness is me." Laughing, the cloaked male then took in a breath and calmed himself, "Let me warn you, this jutsu will not be undone even if you kill me." Well shit.

Before Itachi could even speak again, the pinkette then ran into the room, making cloaked man laugh, "Well, Sakura, it's nice to see you again." Hearing the hissing of snakes, Sakura then rapidly blinked before giving off a cold answer, "Hold on... I know that voice. Kabuto."

"Well isn't this just perfect..." The snake resembling male snickered out before continuing, "Sakura, you killed Itachi once for being in the Akatsuki and hunting down Naruto. This is our chance to team up and take him down again. What do you say?" Sakura merely stood beside Itachi all the while giving Kabuto an _'are you fucking stupid'_ look. To tell the truth, she now knew so many truths that it made her head hurt.

Considering the pinkette was saying nothing, yet grasped her blade, but Itachi held his hand in front of her body, "Don't kill him Sakura. The reanimation jutsu will not be undone even if we kill the caster." Kabuto then began to laugh even harder, "That's right! Now that I think of it though, you should not have been able to trace me through a mere reanimation link." Itachi then blinked slightly, "I was never able to track you. Only Nagato was able to pinpoint your location before giving me that information."

Kabuto then took off his cloak and was quick to comment in a sinister, "Don't stare at me. Us bookish types don't like to be stared at." Covering his eyes the moment he declared he had use of nature energy, Kabuto then yelled out, "WHITE EXTREME ATTACK!" Sakura was quick to yell out, "ITACHI! WATCH OUT, HE'S GOING FOR MY SWORD!"

Quickly twirling midair, Itachi then grabbed the blade and swiftly sliced off the snake baring male's horn off before landing. Glancing towards one another, the two then nodded at one another, "Good job grabbing him with the Izanami, Itachi." Itachi, now standing with one crimson orb and one solid white orb, merely stared at the frozen male that was now forced to undergo the same loop over and over until rethinking the path that his life was now taking; never to be freed until his mind was changed for the better.

Once Itachi knew the hand-signs for the reanimation jutsu release, he spoke before actually doing the hand-signs, "Sakura, I need to tell you something..." Glancing towards the male that was now glowing a bright white, the pinkette frowned as the Uchiha male spoke, "I will have protected my village, I am still Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf Village."

Pausing and moving forward with a smile, Itachi then spoke, "I have always lied to you and asked for your forgiveness from a distance. It's funny though, I have always considered you to be like a younger sister of my own. No matter what the other Uchiha say about you and no matter what dark place you may be in now, nor what you strive to be in the future, know this..." Now in front of the pinkette, the reanimated raven haired male stopped and grasped Sakura behind her head before leaning her forehead against his own, "I will love you always."

Elsewhere, and much earlier than the meeting of Itachi and Sakura; shadow clones of Madara, Izuna, and Naruto then appeared within Gaara's Fourth Company to lend their support. Taking the Third Raikage and Second Tsuchikage was Naruto's doing so that he could be sealed away - while the Second Mizukage was swiftly taken down by the two Uchiha brothers. The Third Kazekage was all on Gaara and he was sealed away rather quickly.

Now standing within a group and merely being scolded that Naruto was even here, the two Uchiha brothers rolled their eyes until hearing a sensory shinobi's panicked yell, "W-WHO IS THAT!?" Everyone turned their heads towards where the man was now pointing and the Third Tsuchikage then squinted his eyes, only to see the Second Tsuchikage had split in half the moment Naruto's attack had hit; making him groan, "You've got to be kidding me... he fragmented his body before being sealed?" The sensory ninja then rapidly shook his head, "NOT HIM! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

This is when all eyes became wide as they then looked at one particular person standing within their ranks. Onoki narrowed his tired old eyes in and a darkened voice was then released, "Hm? It's him, he's come! Madara Uchiha!" Even Madara's eyes were wide at this point as his long locks blew gently within the air that passed his folded arms. _'What in the hell is going on...?'_ Was all he could think as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to notice everything about the Madara from the past, was the same as himself.

"Their headbands all say shinobi, but I see them wearing clothing from each of the Five Great Nations. Is this some new united army?" The Madara from the past asked ever so patiently. Not even looking towards the man, the Second Tsuchikage then spoke, "Well, it does seem that we are at war." The two continued to talk for a moment as the Madara from this day and age stopped breathing, even though he was a shadow clone. Turning his head, Izuna sharply gasped, "Big brother! BREATHE!"

This is when the reanimated Madara's eyes widened profoundly as he slowly turned his head to see... "I-Izuna..." Gaara's sand then shot to the side and Madara jumped down. Considering Kabuto wanted to see his legendary power with his own eyes, Madara then shot his head up, "Very well then!" - "FLYING RAIJIN!" Izuna called out before appearing behind the reanimated Madara and made fast hand signs before calling out, "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Madara then gained a cold sweat as he activated his Rinnegan and switched places with Izuna once he drew his sword, shocking the reanimation even more.

Back-flipping away from any harm, he then stopped, "You look, sound, and have the EXACT same chakra as me, except more of it... tell me... how is that?" Looking down, Madara then chuckled and repeated a few of Naruto's words that he had said to him when he had been in this position; except had no doppelganger, "RELICS OF THE PAST SHOULDN'T GO SCREWING THINGS UP!"

All the reanimated Madara had wanted was an answer, but obviously that wasn't going to happen; yet he spoke again, "It must be nice to still have your brother. I wonder how you would feel if he were to DIE!" That's when the reanimation vanished and stole a sword, only to cut through Izuna. Soon enough, a **_poof_** sound could be heard as the shadow clone vanished. Turning towards Madara, the reanimation spoke, "I see now. Three of you are shadow clones. However... now only two remain. Time to get started on the living."

* * *

 _ **:::**_

* * *

The moment Izuna's shadow clone was struck down by the reanimated Madara, the young man froze in his place; causing Madara, Naruto, Shisui, Killer Bee, Kakashi and Guy to stop what they were doing on the battlefield. Panting heavily, Madara then glanced towards Izuna with a question filled gaze, "Izuna?" The raven haired young man rapidly blinked before speaking, "This - This guy isn't even Madara Uchiha..."

Everyone then turned to look at the masked man with a confused gaze as the masked male then spoke, "Call me whatever you wish. I am nobody, I don't want to BE anybody, names in this wretched world are irrelevant." Of course, Naruto grew angry at this statement and began to yell before charging. Shaking their heads, they continued their attack with no progress until figuring out his jutsu. Shisui then skidded to a stop once he noticed Kakashi with a thought filled gaze, "I think I figured his jutsu out... it works exactly like Obito's and my own Kamui; however Obito's and my own are completely separate dimensions."

"Kakashi of The Sharingan... you do well with a borrowed power. Even though you aren't even an Uchiha, you managed to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan." The male spouted off as they continued to battle. It took about an hour, but finally they became crafty as Madara created a shadow clone and created the Rasengan. Rushing after the male, the shadow clone slipped through his body and **_poofed_** away, yet Naruto shot out an arm so that the masked man would have to retreat to his alternate dimension.

Thinking he was safe, that's when he heard all of that chakra, "SHOW ME YOUR FACE!" Madara yelled as he broke off the mask. The two quickly then appeared back out in the real world and Kakashi's face drained of color, "A-Asura?! Is that REALLY you?!" Guy then looked towards Kakashi as he spoke, "Is that REALLY Asura?" Nodding his head, Kakashi gained a cold sweat; along with the rest of the adults presents.

Madara and Izuna didn't remember what Asura actually looked like due to being so young, so they both turned to Kakashi as Madara spoke, "Is that really Sakura's brother, Kakashi?" Izuna then nodded, "I don't remember what he looked like... so I feel bad..." Asura's voice then rang out in its normal tone, "I don't blame either of you two for not remembering what I look like. Much time has passed sine I last saw you guys. However... Kakashi is a different story all together."

"So you want to destroy the entire world?!" Naruto yelled angrily, making Madara and Izuna glance his direction. Asura then gave a stern reply, "Naruto Uzumaki. You of all people should know that this world we live in is hell. Everyone within this world will only end up like me one day. This war has been going on for some time now... how many lives do you think have been lost? How many people do you think have been filled to the brim with HATRED!? All I am doing is what should have been done from the very beginning. A world without war or conflict. Why take a rugged path when you could take a the easy path?!"

This is when Madara stepped in, "Tell me, Asura, how can you tell which is the easy path until you start walking down it?" Asura then snapped his head towards Madara, "There is no need to voluntarily walk over comrades corpses whenever you can just live in the world of your dreams. Where everything goes your way and everything is how you precisely want it. That is the Infinite Tsukuyomi!"

Shaking his head and sighing heavily, the moody male then calmly exclaimed, "Dreams are just that... dreams. Nothing more than our minds at play while we rest our bodies. You cannot tell me you have been alive and causing your sister to suffer this whole time, only for you to create a DREAM WORLD. You still have two siblings alive, yet you would subject them to this? What would Indra think of all of this?"

Even the mentioning of Indra pissed the male off as he growled, "WHAT ABOUT INDRA?!" A sudden slam was then heard and all of the adults, minus Asura, eyes widened profoundly. Shisui then muttered out, "W-What in the hell...? H-How is this even possible...?" - "Asura... you are taking far too long to gather the eight and nine tails." The Reanimated Madara spoke out evenly as he folded his arms across his chest, only to see his real doppelganger was here and not just some shadow clone.

"Y-You have got to be kidding me..." Kakashi spoke as he glanced towards the ANBU Uchiha male and then back to the reanimation, only to see that they looked exactly the same in every aspect. Guy then managed to choke out, "W-What... but... how do they look exactly the same? Can you tell me Kakashi?" Kakashi roughly blinked and only made a rough guess, "My guess is that they are of the same blood line and Madara just so happens to look exactly like the reanimated Madara."

Izuna and Naruto both then shook their heads, "That's not the case, ya know? From what I can tell, they are essentially the same person. Just our Madara's chakra isn't as foul as the reanimation's." This made Madara narrow his eyes a bit as Izuna spoke, "They have all of the same abilities as well. Take a good look at him, he has the Rinnegan. The only difference is that he isn't able to switch between his normal eyes, to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, to the Rinnegan. They even have the same Susano'o..."

This made Shisui's eyes widen, "THAT shouldn't even be POSSIBLE! Each Susano'o is unique in its own way, making them differ from others!" Izuna then gave a nod, "Yeah, normally... however, big brother and the reanimated Madara have the same exact one..." Everyone then glanced towards the reanimation with clear confusion until Madara sighed heavily, "Stop reading into the situation so much. Considering the fact that I am on your side and we have the same abilities makes this a much easier battle, does it not?"

They had to hand it to Madara, he had a quick assessment of the situation and made a clear counter strike, "Now, this shall not be an easy battle; but I am going to make a bet that Izuna will be our trump card considering that we no longer have Sakura with us." Shisui understood the plan of attack now and narrowed his eyes, "TEAM SHISUI! SUIT UP!"

Everyone on the team then smirked and Naruto got into his Kurama-link mode as Madara got in his royal blue perfect Susano'o form, Shisui got in his jade perfect Susano'o form, and Izuna got into his rare silver perfect Susano'o form. The reanimation watched all of this with a plan in mind already until... "IZUNA, NOW!" Madara yelled as Izuna nodded and held up his pointer and middle finger together in front of his body before yelling, "NOW VANISH!" The reanimation's eyes, along with Asura's eyes then widened the moment Izuna's Susano'o... along with his entire presence, vanished from their sight and senses.

With a new plan in mind the reanimation kept completely still, yet smirked deviously; causing Izuna's eyes to widen and forget the training he had held with his elder brother, "BIG BROTHER! HE CAN STILL SEE ME BECAUSE OF THE RINNEGAN!" The reanimated Madara then chuckled on the inside, _'Fool, I could never see or sense your presence. However, that is a nifty little trick; yet useless if you panic and blow your cover.'_ Madara's eyes then widened, "IZUNA YOU FOOL! HE CAN'T SEE OR SENSE YOU! MOVE!" A battle then started that then scarred a large portion of the landscape, making it bare and dry until reinforcements arrived.

* * *

"Orochimaru, I require your assistance. I need to clarify a few things with people who know more than you." Sakura spoke out, making the snake baring male nod at her words, "Very well, I will assist you on your journey." While thinking, _'I wish to see where your wind takes you.'_

All Sakura could do was now think about everything Itachi had said before leaving this plane - _"I will have protected my village, I am still Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf Village." -_ _"I have always lied to you and asked for your forgiveness from a distance. It's funny though, I have always considered you to be like a younger sister of my own. No matter what the other Uchiha say about you and no matter what dark place you may be in now, nor what you strive to be in the future, know this..." Now in front of the pinkette, the reanimated raven haired male stopped and grasped Sakura behind her head before leaning her forehead against his own, "I will love you always." -_

"I have come to realize something... Kabuto tried to become me, but failed. Now I realize that us humans were not meant to unlock the full mysteries of nature, no matter how much we may want to." As he spoke these words, Orochimaru began to absorb all of his own power that Kabuto had taken for himself to try and become the snake sannin, as well as all of the knowledge and data he had collected while he was in in state of hibernation.

Turning towards Sakura, Orochimaru then spoke with a smirk, "If you wish to know about more things than even I have to offer, then I shall have to call upon them; but first we will need to gather a few things for preparations." Nodding her head, the pinkette then began to walk away with the snake sannin before Suigetsa called out, "You're really going to go with him, Sakura?! What if he tries to take your body again?! Jugo back me up!" Jugo then began to walk forward to match the pink haired Uchiha's footsteps, "I am on this planet to protect Sakura, so I will go with her."

Dumbfounded by this answer, Suigetsa shook her head rapidly, _'Man, if I know where this is going... it isn't going to be good.'_ \- "HURRY UP!" Orochimaru barked out, making the white haired female jump slightly before nodding, "R-Right! Coming, Lord Orochimaru!" With that, Suigetsa then ran after the group that was now walking away.

As they walked, Sakura turned her head slightly, "Orochimaru, I have a question for you." Slightly glancing towards the pinkette, he then answered with, "Hm? Yes, what is it?" Keeping her emerald orbs fixated on the violet eyed male, the pink haired Uchiha lass then spoke out, "At first I believed you when you said that you destroyed the Leaf Village on a whim, but now I know that wasn't the case. So what's the real reason you did it...?" Frowning slightly, Orochimaru then sighed softly, "I suppose the best answer would be is that I was upset at the Third Hokage for choosing Minato Namikaze as Fourth Hokage instead of choosing me."

Reaching a run down shrine, Suigetsa was the first to speak up, "Look at this place, it looks like it's about to collapse at any given moment. Not to mention it gives off one creepy vibe." Orochimaru then grinned at this, "This is what's left of the Uzumaki Clan's Noh Mask Hall. What we need is inside." The whole group then walked inside and the snake sannin then released a snake to begin searching the masks until stopping at a particular one, "Ah, here it is." Suigetsa then looked around, "Well, if you have what you need... can we leave?!" Nodding, the group then hastily made its way towards the Leaf Village.

Considering the Uchiha were a problematic clan in battle, they all were gone so that they could lend aid within the war; leaving the Uchiha District completely bare. Orochimaru then noticed Sakura stop and turn as if sensing something far off before he spoke, "It seems this war is being waged to claim ownership over the Eight and Nine Tails Jinchuriki." Sakura's eyes didn't really change at that information as she turned, "Let's go."

As the group entered the Leaf Village, Orochimaru couldn't help but internally chuckle, _'It seems Sakura is worried... about Madara and Izuna...'_ Sakura then jumped onto the buildings and stared at the Great Stone Faces, remembering the talk that Madara and herself had, had over what they had wanted for the future. Glancing up, Suigetsa then had to wonder aloud, "What is up with Sakura now?" Chuckling at this, Orochimaru spoke, "She needs time to reconfirm her decision and resolve by immersing herself in sentimentality."

Facing Orochimaru now, Suigetsa then rose both of her arms up to her side, "Come to think of it, weren't we all your cream of the crop creations? We're inside the Leaf Village and with all the strong folk away fighting in the war. So, isn't this like... the absolute perfect chance for you?" Chuckling softly, the snake baring male then closed his eyes momentarily, "Perhaps. However, there is one problem. You are no longer heavy anymore."

Reaching the Nakano Shrine within the barren Uchiha district, Orochimaru then marveled a bit, "The Nakano Shrine has not changed a bit ever since I have left the village. Sakura then entered the shrine and made a couple of hand-signs before the floorboard then rose up and she spoke blandly, "That doesn't matter. Come on." Jumping inside, the other's were quick on her heels as she then lit the alter so that there was light within the room.

Orochimaru then stepped forward, "Step back you three. For this to work, I will have to call upon the death god and have him slice his own belly open so that I can retrieve those four and my jutsu; but by doing this, I will become a sacrifice. Right at that time, Jugo, I want you to give Sakura some of your sage power to purge all of the White Zetsu that Tobi placed on her to keep an eye on her." Everyone nodded and stepped back slightly as Orochimaru then placed the mask of the death god onto his own face, summoning him and undoing the seal once the death god sliced into his own gut.

Orochimaru then yelled out, "NOW, JUGO!" Jugo moved quickly and began adding sage power to Sakura until all of the White Zetsu's emerged from the pinkette's body, making them question, "But how did you know we were here?!" The snake sannin then grinned, "Oh please, I know the First Hokage's cells inside and out from all of my experiments and that includes how to detect you, of course. Six of you, huh... Suigetsa, hold one down." Shooting snakes out, he then pinned the other four so that they could not run away.

Suigetsa got the notion and opened the mouth of the one she was currently pinning down before Orochimaru slipped in to steal its body. Jugo then drained the power that he had initially given to fill back out again as Orochimaru then slammed his palm to the ground, "REANIMATION JUTSU!" Sakura watched all of this as the snake baring male then cackled, "The previous Hokage!" Suigetsa then rapidly blinked and pointed, "That's the First Hokage? The Hashirama touted as a god of shinobi?"

"It's that shinobi, Orochimaru, again." The second in line grumbled. The Third Hokage then turned his head, "I suspect that he undid the reaper death seal. The very same thing that sealed us away... and then preformed the reanimation jutsu." Minato then looked dumbfounded, "No way, you figured out how to undo it? How mister Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru then chuckled, "It was originally a sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki Clan. I extensively researched the ruins... and to think, I was passed over for Hokage for you, Minato." Turning his head, the Fourth Hokage then looked at the First Hokage, "Well Lord First, it appears we have been recalled to the world of the living." Tilting his head over in almost a silly way, Hashirama then grumbled out, "Who the hell are you?" Gaining a surprised facial expression, Minato then turned around and pointed to his attire, "The Fourth Hokage, sir."

That silly-angry face, then became a silly-happy face, "Oh-ho! The Fourth Hokage, huh?! Nice, Nice! So the village has been doing well then, I take it!" Minato then tilted his head down, "I'm not actually sure. You see, I died and was sealed up much sooner than the Third Hokage." Hashirama then hummed, "So, then on a separate occasion from when I was sealed up along with Sarutobi?" Rubbing the back of his blonde locks sheepishly, he then chuckled, "Yes, completely separate."

Wanting to know more, he then pressed forward, "So who is the Fifth Hokage then?" Minato then narrowed his eyes, "One of my most loyal subordinates. Indra Uchiha." The Second Hokage's head then snapped towards the Fourth Hokage, "You allowed an UCHIHA to lead the Village?!" Orochimaru then cleared his throat, "I have made a stage per-her desire. Please tell the child everything she wishes to know." Sakura then spoke out, "I am Sakura Uchiha." Noticing the regular three pattern tomoe Sharingan, Tobirama then spat to the side, "You belong to the Uchiha, do you? Of course you would stick with a scoundrel."

Hashirama then snapped his head towards his younger brother angrily, "TOBIRAMA! YOU ARE SPEAKING TO AN INNOCENT UCHIHA CHILD!" Sakura then closed her eyes and activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, "I am neither innocent, nor a child." The Second Hokage then looked at the pink haired Uchiha lass completely baffled, _'It's not the basic tomoe pattern... she's got the Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

Turning her head to Hashirama she then evenly spoke, "First Hokage, I ask you this. What does it mean to be a village and what does it mean to be a shinobi. I'll listen to your response and find out the truth and then I'll make my decision. Whether to declare vengeance against the Leaf or-" Tobirama was quick to cut in, "Vengeance against the Leaf? You BRAT full of Uchiha EVIL!" Right then and there, Tobirama released a mass amount of his chakra and lifted a single finger as Hashirama glared, "TOBIRAMA!" Even more powerful chakra was then released and everyone within the room took a step back as Hashirama spoke, "Lower your finger..."

A staring showdown was now going on and making everyone a bit nervous in the process as Tobirama then snorted and stopped emitting his chakra from his body like a night light, "Oh, all right elder brother. Don't rile up your chakra." Hashirama then began to laugh in a chipper tone, "Ah, sorry about that. Orochimaru, do not fret. I will prioritize on binding the ill feelings this child holds. If we wait, he will just become the next Madara. Now then!" Apparently, it was now going to be story time as Hashirama spoke, "A village... and a shinobi, I don't mind telling you about either; but this tale goes back to the Senju and Uchiha era."

Orochimaru then spoke in a matter of fact tone, "You may want to tell the child everything she wants to know as quickly as you possibly can. There really is no time." The Third Hokage then glanced towards his previous pupil and had to ask, "Why is there no time?" Blinking slightly, the snake sannin then answered as if it were so obvious, "There's a war going on. Madara Uchiha has been revived and seeks to erase the world shinobi." Now it really was time to talk fast as Hashirama groaned, "Conflict no matter what era." With that said, the First Hokage then began his lengthy tale as the other three Hokage just stood there and listened.

* * *

All they could do was stare at this monstrous thing that was apparently called the Ten-Tails. So much chakra had already been expended and Naruto was now keeping everyone safe with a Nine-Tails Cloak of their own. Stepping forward and breathing heavily, Naruto panted out, "Is that... all you've... got?" Seeing through his little tough guy act, Asura then yelled out, "Naruto! Soon enough, no one who even acknowledges you will exist! It is something you know very well... SOLITUDE!"

Not giving up or going back on his word was Naruto's ninja way, making Asura extremely ticked off that the teen was so damn confident, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Cutting sprigs then shot out from the Ten-Tails, aimed at anyone and everyone; especially Naruto. Hinata then jumped in the way and gave an air palm, quickly noticing another barrage before she had time to react and before she was hit - Neji jumped in front of her to shield both her and Naruto.

With widened eyes, Naruto grabbed Neji as he fell into the Jinchuriki's arms and made a quick speech before passing. Asura knew this was his chance to break the blonde as he yelled out, "NARUTO! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WOULD NEVER LET YOUR COMRADES DIE?! WELL TAKE A LOOK AROUND YOU AND TRY TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Moments passed and Asura yelled once again using a vicious tone, "I SAID TRY TO SAY IT AGAIN!" As the blonde looked around at all of his fallen comrades, his eyes widened profoundly until receiving a rather hard punch from Madara

Pissed, the moody male then yelled at him teammate, "Do you not understand what Neji just said to you?! You hold more than one life within your hands! The conviction behind those words were not lies Naruto! SO STAND UP AND PROTECT WHAT YOU HOLD DEAR WITHIN YOUR HEART!" Snapping out of his funk, the blonde then laughed as he stood, "Thanks Madara, I needed that."

Izuna then rushed over and then froze as he felt the surge of power building up. Snapping his head to the side, the young male's long ponytail whirled around his body as he watched a tailed beast bomb grow larger and larger. Mumbling now, the young man then stuttered out, "Big brother, I-I don't think we can teleport everyone. Maybe you could, but I know I couldn't... however, your chakra isn't touching someone else's. W-We are so s-screwed." - "NOW DIE!" Asura yelled as the tailed beast bomb was then launched, only for it to curiously vanish.

That's when Minato appeared in front of Naruto, Madara, and Izuna. Grinning, he then spoke, "Am I too late?" Naruto then gained tears within his eyes as he shook his head, "No way, you're just in time dad." Those who did not know that Minato was Naruto's father, like Hinata, then gained a confused expression, "Dad? Who's dad?" Erecting his body and turning around, she then witnessed the black within his eyes, "Who are you! Talk!"

Smiling, the Fourth Hokage the glanced towards the direction of the sea, "I'm Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and your ally. That friend of yours is also one of our ally's. Brace for a shock wave..." Confused at this, the massive explosion from the Ten-Tails tailed beast bomb then sent everyone to their backside as the force from the explosion pushed in actual sea water all the way to their location.

Just then, Lord First, Second, and Third also arrived on scene and that's when the reanimated Madara Uchiha dropped from the sky before stepping forward and leaning on his knee, "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, HASHIRAMA!" Hashirama then pointed swiftly towards the enemy reanimation before using a scolding tone, "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! First I have to stop the Ten-Tails!"

Reanimated Madara then gained a look of disbelief as an equally disbelieved sound escaped his lips, "Auhhh..." A soft chuckle of annoyance then escaped his lips before even uttering a single word, "He hasn't changed a bit. We were never on the same page." Hashirama then pointed towards the Ten-Tails, "Besides, it's charging straight towards us." Gaining a plan in motion, the four Hokage then appeared in four corners making a square around the Ten-Tails as the First Hokage called out, "ALL RIGHT FELLOW HOKAGE! LET'S DO THIS!" All four then made proper hand-signs before calling out, "FOUR CRIMSON RAY FORMATION!"

Madara heard what Lord Fourth had said and began to wonder, _'Is Sakura really one of my ally's...? Is she really on her way...? I'm not so sure about tha-'_ Just as he was finishing his thoughts, the pinkette landed and Naruto smirked, "Sure took your time getting here Sakura." Glancing his way, she then witnessed the one person she really wished she hadn't seen at all. Madara Uchiha. What was worse? There were now two of them. Sighing softly, Sakura stood tall as she spoke with a dead tone, "Naruto, huh...? I see Izuna and Madara are here as well. I have thought things over and have decided to protect the village. After that I will... become Hokage."

Everyone within their class who was still alive then gained a shocked expression, while the color drained from their face. Exploding, Ino was first to yell, "WELCOME BACK MISSING NINJA! YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE AND CRACK LAME JOKES THE MINUTE YOU ARRIVE!" Hinata then spat out venomously, "Do you honestly believe we would be able to forgive and forget everything you've done?"

Sakura then glanced around, "I know that you probably can't, but then again... it doesn't really matter." Izuna heavily sweat dropped at this comment and at the very moment that Madara stood next to the pinkette and grinned, "No, I will become Hokage!" Hashirama then sighed heavily, "IT PLEASES ME THAT SO MANY OF YOU WISH TO BE HOKAGE, BUT GET ON WITH IT! I WILL MAKE FOUR ENTRY POINTS IN AND OUT OF THE BARRIER SO THAT WE CAN ATTACK! NOW, LET'S GO!"

Entry points were then made and the First Hokage then slightly scowled, "I THINK I WILL ADD SAGE ART: GRACIOUS DEITY GATES!" - "I'M NOT DONE YET! HEAD SEAL! NOW IT WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE ABOUT SO FREELY! NOW LET'S GO!" Everyone was now feeling confident as they rushed in.

"TEAM SHISUI... IS ON THE MOVE AGAIN! IZUNA, SAKURA, LET'S DO THIS!" Madara yelled as the two beside him nodded confidently. At this point, they were sure they could do this; especially now that Sakura was here to join them in battle. Shisui then yelled out, "GO YOU THREE! DO IT!" Nodding, all three activated their Rinnegan before yelling out together, "PLANETARY DEVASTATION!" For some reason though, this did not work no matter how much chakra they exerted throughout their bodies.

This was confusing to say the least as they all scowled at the failure of the Planetary Devastation. Gritting their teeth, they all then rose their thumbs to their canines and roughly bit down before slamming their palms down and calling out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

* * *

 _ **Word count: 27,016!**_


End file.
